2 Nuevos Caminos
by DraSmith
Summary: Segunda parte de la historia NUEVOS CAMINOS. /s/7042481/1/bNuevos b bCaminos b
1. Capitulo 1 Feromonas

**Para leer y comprender esta historia, debes de haber leído la primera parte NUEVOS CAMINOS. **

CAPITULO 1

FEROMONAS

Q: **¿Rach?—** Quinn se desprendía del bolso y dejaba sobre una percha el cárdigan mientras se adentraba en el salón principal.

Q: **¡Estoy en casa!—** exclamó esperando una respuesta que no llegaba por parte de la morena.

La casa estaba en silencio, las persianas permanecían echadas prohibiendo la entrada de luz desde el jardín. Parecía que no había nadie pero el móvil y el bolso de la morena estaban en el sofá.

Q: **Princesa ¿estás?**— volvía a preguntar mientras se acercaba a la habitación.

R: **¡En el baño!—** exclamó al fin.

Quinn volvía a la salita de estar. Dejó sobre un pequeño cuenco las llaves que aún mantenía en sus manos y las gafas de sol que sujetaba su pelo como si de una diadema se tratase. Caminó hasta la puerta del baño donde se detuvo un instante.

Q: **¿Puedo entrar?**— pregunto tratando de no interrumpir la intimidad de la chica.

Quinn era bastante especial con esas situaciones. Había confianza suficiente para entrar en el baño cuando la otra lo estuviese utilizando, pero siempre con permiso. Ese lugar era uno de los pocos en los que las chicas podían estar completamente a solas y no le gustaba invadir ese espacio ni que invadieran el suyo.

R: **Si**— respondió.

Quinn abrió lentamente la puerta. La luz estaba apagada, solo entraba claridad por una de las pocas rendijas que la morena había dejado abiertas de la ventana que daba al jardín. La chica estaba inmersa en la bañera ocupando todo el largo de la misma y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pequeño escalón que servía para colocar el gel y demás botes.

Q: **Vaya, sí que estás a gusto**— sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

R: **Necesitaba relajarme**— abrió los ojos por primera vez para mirar a la rubia.

Quinn se acercó hasta el filo de la bañera, comprobando conforme avanzaba, que el baño de la chica no era precisamente de espuma y podía observar el cuerpo desnudo a través del agua. Sólo unas pequeñas bolitas flotaban alrededor de ella.

Q: **Se te ha olvidado la espuma**— dijo tomando asiento sobre el filo de la bañera.

R**: Es un baño aromático… ¿no hueles?**

Q: **Sí, pero no distingo a que**…

R: **Coco…**— sonrió mientras se incorporaba para acercarse a la rubia y dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Q: **¿Qué tal el día?, ¿hiciste la prueba?**

R: **No me hables de eso—** volvía a tomar posición relajada dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la bañera— **creo que no voy a superar nunca esa maldita asignatura.**

Q: **Tranquila, ésta vez has estudiado de sobra, seguro que la apruebas**.

R: **¿Y tú qué tal?, ¿has hablado ya con Bette sobre lo del proyecto?**

Q: **No, esta tarde tengo que ir a la galería y bueno ya veré como lo hago…**

R**: Invítala a cenar, seguro que así no se resiste**.

Q: **¿Quieres que la seduzca?—** la rubia rozaba el agua con la punta de sus dedos.

R: **No, he dicho una cena…para seducir ya estoy yo**— sonrió.

Q**: No hace falta que lo jures, ni siquiera sé cómo me estoy resistiendo a meterme ahí contigo**.— susurró mientras lanzaba una mirada al cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

R: **¿Quién te lo impide?**

Q**: Nadie, pero en unos 30 minutos tengo que ver a un compañero de clases para darle varios videos.**

R: **¿30 minutos?, más que suficiente para una ducha... ¿no?**

Q**: Eso no es una ducha, es un baño relajante y los baños suelen durar mucho más, sobre todo si estás tú dentro.**

La morena se puso de pie rápidamente, dejándose mostrar desnuda. Quinn la siguió con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio al ver como el agua se perdía por cada recoveco del cuerpo de la chica.

Rachel sujetó las manos de la rubia y tiró de ellas para levantarla de su improvisado asiento y sin abandonar la bañera, comenzó a desvestirla. Sin prisa pero sin pausa fue eliminando cada prenda que adornaban a la rubia; blusa, cinturón, falda, pulseras, sujetador y por ultimo sus braguitas, dejándola completamente desnuda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

R: **¿Pasa usted princesa?—** le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a entrar en la bañera.

Quinn accedió sin resistencia alguna. Una vez dentro, la morena colocó la ducha en su posición habitual y abrió el grifo dando paso al agua que caía ya sobre las dos chicas.

Q: **Uff… está fría**— espetó al sentir el agua sobre su espalda

Rachel se acercaba a la rubia, rodeando su cintura y uniéndose a ella sutilmente. Pronto el agua comenzó a caer templada, haciendo más agradable el momento.

Los ojos de la chica se perdían en el cuerpo de la rubia que reaccionaba ante el frescor del agua sobre su piel, mostrándola erizada. Rachel parecía haber perdido el habla. No dijo nada, directamente se lanzó hacia los labios de Quinn, que se vio sorprendida por la intensidad que había adquirido la escena en tan poco tiempo.

Q**: Rach**— susurró— **te recuerdo que sólo es una ducha**.— sus labios no dejaban de besar y morder a partes iguales los de la morena, que hacía caso omiso a los susurros de la chica.

El agua caía entre las dos, era lo único que tenía la suficiente capacidad para pasar entre los dos cuerpos. Ni siquiera el aire se atrevía a interponerse en el ataque pasional al que estaba siendo sometida la rubia por parte de su chica.

Solo por momentos separaban sus labios para poder respirar, ya que el grueso del agua caía de lleno sobre sus cabezas y hacía que aquel simple gesto fuese toda una hazaña.

El cuerpo de Quinn cada vez iba acercándose más a la pared, preso de la intensidad de la morena por querer acapararlo completamente. Tanto es así que abandonó los labios de la rubia para dejarse caer de rodillas sobre el agua acumulada en la bañera y quedarse a la altura justa de la entrepierna de la chica. Quinn se sorprendió ante la celeridad de Rachel para llegar a aquella zona y trató de detenerla.

En su mente no entraba que aquello terminase como tantas y tantas veces había terminado entre las dos.

Q: **Rachel por favor… no tengo tiempo para eso… ven aquí**— trató de alzarla mientras suplicaba al sentir como la morena comenzaba a inundar de besos su vientre y sus manos se aferraban a su trasero.

Q: **Rachel…**— susurró

R: **Tendrás tiempo de sobra**— fue lo único que expresó antes de atacar sensualmente el centro de la rubia, que dejó escapar un gemido al sentir los labios sobre aquella zona.

La estancia comenzó a llenarse de suspiros y gemidos que salían sin cesar de Quinn. Luchaba por mantener la cordura pero Rachel atacaba de la forma que más alteraba a la chica. Sus manos trataban de aferrarse a algo pero poco podían agarrar en aquella situación. Sólo la larga melena de la morena estaba a su alcance y poco tiempo tardó en enredar sus dedos en ella mientras jugaba con el movimiento sensual que la chica marcaba con su cabeza en aquella postura.

Rachel no perdía ni un solo segundo, su lengua se divertía mientras sus labios presionaban intensamente sobre la piel de la rubia que se estremecía por momentos. El agua recorría todo su cuerpo y su trayecto se interrumpía por los labios de la morena que no abandonaban aquella zona bajo ningún concepto.

Atacaba con tanto frenesí que las piernas de la rubia comenzaron a temblar mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie. Fue imposible. Rachel sujetó firmemente el trasero de la rubia mientras ésta se dejaba caer sobre el escalón que delimitaba la bañera con la pared.

Una minúscula superficie que apenas tenía 15 centímetros de grosor pero que fueron suficientes para sostener el cuerpo de la chica y provocar que varios botes de gel cayeran al agua y al suelo debido a la ocupación de la zona.

Una vez sentada, Rachel lo tuvo más fácil para divertirse en aquella zona, zona que por pequeña o escondida que estuviese, no se libraba de los apasionados y excitantes besos unidos a la intrépida y juguetona lengua de la chica.

El calor comenzaba a inundar a Quinn, el agua templada no ayudaba a sofocarlo y su cuerpo comenzaba a palpitar por completo en cada embestida de la chica.

Q**: Dios Rachel**…— su voz tomaba volumen— **si sigues así me no voy a aguantar más…** —los suspiros entrecortaban su voz.

Rachel hacia caso omiso a todo lo que Quinn decía, simplemente se limitaba a seguir disfrutando de su chica. Le encantaba tener a la rubia a su entera disposición sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. No quería que se relajase, quería verla disfrutar.

La postura que habían adoptado tampoco ayudaba a relajarse demasiado. Quinn, sentada en aquel filo, con una de sus piernas apoyada en el lateral de la bañera y la otra perdiéndose a lo largo de la misma. Observaba a su chica de rodillas, con sus labios hundidos en su entrepierna mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por sus muslos.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia y sabía que aquello no iba a durar mucho más. Rachel la excitaba demasiado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que la rubia no pudiese alargar más aquel deseado momento y lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante.

La espalda de Quinn se arqueaba, pegándose a la fría pared que le ayudaba a bajar un poco la temperatura corporal. Su cabeza se alzó, la respiración se hacía cada vez más y más intensa, las manos de la rubia atraían con fuerza la cabeza de la Rachel sobre su cuerpo. Aquellos suspiros fueron convirtiéndose en voluptuosos gemidos y jadeos que intercalaba con alguna que otra palabra casi indescifrable y que escapaban de su boca sin sentido alguno. Cerrando sus ojos sintió como las fuerzas la iban abandonando y la lengua de Rachel se convertía en fuego, provocando miles de espasmos en su centro y una exhalación que se convirtió en un erótico grito de placer.

Q: **Para**— susurró jadeante mientras trataba de apartar el cabello de la morena que cubría su rostro.

Rachel permanecía presionando con sus labios aquel exuberante punto mientras sentía el latido de la rubia en aquella zona.

Q: **Para—** volvió a susurrar mientras recuperaba la respiración.

El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellas provocando que la bañera estuviese a punto de rebosar. Rachel abandonaba la entrepierna de la rubia para alzarse hasta detener el grifo al tiempo que miraba con una expresión llena de deseo a su chica.

R: **Ahora si estoy relajada**…— exclamó mientras volvía a acercarse a la chica y regalarle un sensual beso.

Q: **No, ahora la relajada soy yo…tú aun tienes que pasar por mis manos para que sepas lo que es estar relajada**— la rubia abarcó con sus brazos la cintura de la morena acorralándola entre sus piernas.

Q: **¿Me vas a confesar alguna vez dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?—** preguntó mientras llenaba de cortos y dulces besos a su chica.

R: **Los magos nunca revelan sus trucos…**

Q: **Ahora lo entiendo, es magia**…— sonreía sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Rachel.

El timbre de la puerta sacó a las chicas de aquel sensual momento.

R: **Vaya, ¿quién osa a interrumpirnos?—**preguntó mostrando una traviesa sonrisa.

Q: **Jason—** exclamó cambiando radicalmente el gesto— **mierda, mierda…**

R: **Jason... ¿quién es Jason?—** preguntó al ver la cara descompuesta de la rubia.

Q: **Mi compañero de clase, te he dicho que tenía que entregarle unos videos y ya está aquí… maldita sea…—** la rubia apartó con cuidado a Rachel y se apresuró en salir rápidamente de la bañera.

Rachel sonreía.

R: **Eh… ¿vas a salir con esa pequeña toalla?—** preguntó al ver que la chica hacia acopio de la primera toalla que encontró y que apenas cubría un tercio de su cuerpo.

Q: **Mmm, no ¿verdad?—** se interrogó a si misma mientras se observaba.

El timbre volvía a sonar y la rubia se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

R: **Coge mi albornoz, a menos que quieras provocar un infarto en ese pobre chico.**

Quinn se giró hacia la percha donde colgaba la prenda de Rachel y se la colocó rápidamente amarrando con destreza el cinturón de la misma.

R: **Oye—** la interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de salir— **será mejor que cambies tu cara… entre las feromonas y ese tono rosado de tus mejillas se va a volver loco…**— sonrió.

Quinn lanzó una mirada asesina a su chica mientras abandonaba el baño y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tenía razón Rachel. Suficiente era recibir al chico en albornoz y con el pelo mojado como para encima hacerlo con aquella cara, que seguro denotaba que acababa de pasar un muy buen momento con su chica.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta respirando profundamente hasta que se decidió a abrir.

Q: **Jason…hola.—** Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

J: **Hola Quinn, perdona ¿te interrumpo?**— el chico lanzó una breve mirada sobre la rubia.

Q: **No, no tranquilo, estaba tomado una ducha por eso tardé en salir…pasa**.— invitó al chico que seguía observándola de arriba hacia abajo.

J: **No quiero molestar, puedo venir más tarde**.

Q: **No, no de veras, está bien, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse, me he entretenido demasiado.**

J: **No, por mí no te preocupes, por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de casa pero una de tus vecinas me dijo que si era ésta y que estabas aquí, por eso insistí.**

El chico había pasado ya hasta el interior de la casa plantándose en mitad del salón mientras Quinn lo acompañaba con una sonrisa.

Q: **Siéntate un momento, voy a la habitación a vestirme y traigo los videos, no tardo**…

Apenas 3 minutos tardó en aparecer la rubia completamente vestida y con el pelo aun mojado.

Q: **Mira**— se acomodó junto al chico mientras le abría su portátil— **tengo los videos en la memoria grabados pero quiero enseñarte como van ordenados para que solo tengas que editarlos y ya está ¿ok?**

J: **Ah, perfecto… mi imaginación es escasa, ese tipo de cosas te lo dejo a ti, yo soy más técnico**— respondió.

Q: **Lo sé, sé que tuviste problema con el profesor de creación**.

J: **Si, creo que le caigo mal y todo lo que hago me lo devuelve sin revisar.**

Q: **Bueno, ya verás cómo vamos a solucionar eso**.

La rubia comenzó a indicarle uno por uno el orden que debían seguir aquellos videos en el proyecto que estaban elaborando juntos mientras el chico prestaba atención a las indicaciones y tomaba algunas notas técnicas sobre el procedimiento.

El sonido de un móvil comenzó a sonar en la habitación y los ojos de Quinn fueron a detenerse en el aparato que no paraba de vibrar sobre la mesilla. Era el móvil de Rachel.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para aceptar la llamada cuando la morena aparecía en la estancia, con la pequeña toalla que antes estuvo a punto de coger ella y que solo cubría parte del torso y de las zonas intimas de la chica, dejando libres las perfectas piernas de la morena y toda la parte superior que incluía hombros y espalda.

Portaba una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se disculpaba por interrumpir aquella amigable reunión. Con paso divertido y rápido, alcanzó el móvil de la mesilla y se alejó hacia la habitación dejando a los dos espectadores con la mirada fija en las curvas que se le marcaban bajo aquella diminuta toalla.

Quinn trató de disimular y volvió la mirada hacia el chico que seguía observando el trayecto que había marcado Rachel, con la boca abierta y una de sus cejas levantadas.

Q: **Perdona, siento que tengas que ver todo esto**…— trató de disculpar a la morena intentando que el chico recobrase el sentido.

J: **Guau…voy a tener que venir más a menudo a tu casa**— espetó volviendo en sí.

Quinn sintió que aquel comentario sobraba, sin embargo el chico no supo entenderlo en el gesto de desaprobación que expresó la rubia y volvió a hablar.

J: **Primero me recibes tú en albornoz y luego aparece esa diosa casi desnuda por el salón… ¿es un sueño verdad?**

Quinn frunció el cejo.

Q: **Si, es un sueño…así que será mejor que terminemos con esto antes de que despiertes y todo se vuelva gris y feo**— el sarcasmo inundaba cada palabra.

Rachel por su parte atendía a la llamada encerrada en la habitación.

R: **¿Qué tal Glen?—** preguntaba mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

G: **Hola Rach… ¿te pillo en mal momento?—** preguntó al escuchar ruido a través del auricular.

R: **No, solo me estoy vistiendo, pero dime… ¿Qué quieres?**

G: **Un momento… ¿estás desnuda?, no me lo creo, ¿de veras?**

R: **Glen, deja de hacer el imbécil, tengo algo de prisa**…

G: **Ok…solo te llamaba para invitarte a cenar**.

R: **¿Otra vez?, por mucho que insistas no voy a dejar a mi preciosa chica por ti y no me vale que salgas con eso de que ambos sois rubios.**

Desde que se mudaron a Los Ángeles, hacía ya casi dos años, el chico no había perdido ocasión de intentar tener algo más con Rachel. Al principio todos lo tomaban a broma pero llegó un momento en el que Glen no sabía diferenciar esa misma broma con la incomodidad. En alguna que otra ocasión llegó a provocar alguna disputa entre las chicas. Rachel siempre trataba de ser comprensiva y tomárselo a bien pero a Quinn ya le sacaba de quicio la insistencia del muchacho.

G: **No pequeña, ésta vez la cena es por algo más serio, tengo que hablar contigo sobre trabajo**.

R: **¿Trabajo?—** preguntó sorprendida.

G: **Sí y no me puedes decir que no porque es algo que te va a interesar mucho.**

R: **Está bien, pero por qué no cenamos aquí en casa, no me apetece salir esta noche…**

G: **¿Con Quinn merodeando y queriendo matarme cuando me distraiga? Ni hablar…Rachel, hazme caso, vamos a cenar, tenemos que hablar mucho y quiero que sea a solas.**

La morena se dejó caer sobre la cama con los pantalones a mitad de sus piernas, mientras resoplaba.

R: **Ok, mándame un mensaje con la hora y el lugar y allí estaré y te recuerdo que no es una cita**— exclamó.

G: **Lo sé, tranquila, no llegaré con flores ni nada de eso**— reía— **Ciao pequeña.**

Rachel colgó el teléfono y se quedó varios minutos pensativa en la cama hasta que escuchó el movimiento en el salón.

Q: ¿**Lo has entendido todo?—** preguntaba mientras acompañaba a Jason hacia la puerta.

J: **Sí, no te preocupes, imagino que mañana podré tenerlo listo, nos vemos en la biblioteca y lo revisamos juntos… ¿te parece?**

Q: **Ok—** la rubia abría la puerta permitiendo el paso del chico que tras despedirse abandonó la casa.

La chica se giró buscando la entrada de la habitación con la mirada pero no tuvo que caminar hacia ella porque Rachel ya la abandonaba con paso firme y sin mirarla.

Vestía unos vaqueros y permanecía semidesnuda portando sólo un divertido sujetador blanco con un lacito celeste que lo adornaba justo en el escote.

Se metió en la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn que no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Q: **Dime una cosa ¿cuándo actúas así, lo haces sin pensar?—**

R**: ¿Cuándo actúo cómo?—** preguntó mientras colocaba una pequeña sartén sobre el fuego y comenzaba a calentar la comida.

Q: **¿De verdad que no sabes a qué me refiero?**— la rubia colocaba dos platos sobre la pequeña barra que separaba la cocina. — **¿agua o vino?**

Les resultaba más cómodo comer sobre aquella barra que en la mesa, sobre todo cuando ambas tenían que abandonar la casa por la tarde. Se le hacía más ameno y menos engorroso para recoger.

R: **No, no se a qué te refieres**.— mentía, sabía perfectamente que aquella irrupción en toalla en mitad del salón iba a provocar algo más que una simple anécdota en Quinn**— quiero agua**.

La rubia llenaba dos vasos de agua y los colocaba al lado de los platos, que ya esperaban listos para ser utilizados.

Quinn esperaba ansiosa la mirada de la chica que tras calentar la comida, se disponía a servirla.

R: **Te has llevado mi albornoz y mi teléfono sonaba, ¿hubieras preferido que saliese desnuda?—** dijo mientras servía la comida sobre el plato de la rubia— **¿más?**

Q: **No, es suficiente, no tengo mucha hambre**— respondió— **podrías haberme pedido que te lo llevase**. **Si llegas a salir desnuda, no sólo habrías matado de un infarto a Jason, también me habrías dejado KO—** sonrió mientras probaba el almuerzo**.— mmm—** exclamó—¡**quema!**— Quinn trataba de echarse aire con la mano mientras bebía un sorbo de agua.

R: **Deja que se enfríe un poco**— espetó— **por cierto, nunca me presentaste a ese chico, es curioso**…

Q: ¿**Por?, tengo muchos compañeros, no puedo andar presentándotelos a todos**…

R: **Sí, pero curiosamente, me has presentado a tus compañeros frikis, esos que perfectamente podrían haber salido del Glee, como Rod, Marvin o la chica esa…Rebecca.**

Q: ¿**Y?...Ellos son mis compañeros y hemos tenido que hacer más trabajos juntos.**

R**: Sí, pero resulta que se te olvida presentarme al más guapo de todos…**— sonreía.

Q: **Es la primera vez que trabajo con Jason…y un momento**— hizo una pausa— **¿te gusta Jason?— **miró incrédula.

R: **La pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti… ¿me tengo que preocupar?**

Q: **De ninguna manera, respóndeme tu primera**…

R: **No, no sé, no lo he conocido, pero es evidente que es mono.**

Q**: ¿Mono?... mono de la selva ¿no?—** respondió irónica.

R: **No me has respondido **— no pudo evitar reír ante la comparación que acababa de hacer la rubia.

Q**: Jason es un baboso, como la gran mayoría de los chicos que conozco, dejan de ser guapos cuando ves que actúan como críos.**

R: **No deja de ser guapo…al menos para mi gusto.**

Q: **Basta—** interrumpió— **no quiero comer mientras mi novia me habla de chicos**.

Rachel sonreía. Aquella actitud, se había convertido en algo habitual en Quinn. La rubia se había apartado completamente de aquel lado que les acercaba a los chicos optando por rodearse de chicas.

Desde que llegó a Los Ángeles, sus amistades se habían reducido a un estrecho grupo de chicas entre las que estaban Spencer y Ashley y el resto de chicos, por supuesto, pero también algunas chicas más. Todas conocidas gracias a Bette, que aunque eran algo mayores que ella, habían aceptado a la rubia en sus vidas cotidianas.

De hecho, Quinn acudía casi todos los días a media mañana a tomar café a aquel bar donde conoció a la directora del museo años antes. Allí siempre se encontraba con alguna conocida. Además tenía a varias amigas de la hermandad a la que pertenecía en la facultad. Rachel por su lado, compartía la misma amistad con Spencer y compañía con su chica pero no tenía tanto contacto con el grupo de chicas que rodeaban a la directora del museo. La morena optó por relacionarse con sus compañeros de clase y alguna que otra chica con la que solía coincidir en algunos de los castings a los que se presentaba.

Sólo su vecina Shane, tenía relación directa con las dos. La chica, amiga de Bette, sentía un especial cariño por la rubia y por Rachel, a las que cuidaba y atendía siempre que lo necesitasen. Con ella allí al lado, la adaptación a su nuevo barrio fue mucho más sencilla. Tan familiar se había convertido la convivencia, que incluso colocaron una pequeña puerta en la verja trasera del jardín para que ambas casas quedasen comunicadas.

Q: **Será mejor que me marche ya o voy a llegar tarde**— la rubia se levantaba del pequeño taburete y terminaba de recoger su plato de la mesa.

R: **Deja el plato, ahora lo recojo yo.**— espetó la morena que aún permanecía comiendo.

Q**: ¿Te vas a quedar aquí**?

R: **No, me voy a la biblioteca, pero lo haré un poco más tarde**.

Q: **Puedes estudiar aquí, yo no voy a volver hasta tarde y tienes la casa para ti sola**…— la rubia se metía en el baño y comenzaba a cepillarse los dientes.

R**: No, prefiero irme allí, aquí con la tele, el portátil y mil cosas más me es imposible concentrarme**.— alzaba la voz para que Quinn pudiese oírla desde la otra habitación.

Q: **Ok**— gritó de manera dificultosa debido al cepillado que ya había comenzado— **Que no se te olvide confirmar el email de San, está esperándolo.**

R: **Lo haré— **volvía a gritar.

Q: **¿Te apetece que traiga comida tailandesa para esta noche?—** preguntó antes de llenarse la boca de agua.

R: **Me encantaría, pero no voy a cenar aquí…**

Q: ¿**A no?—** interrogó tras expulsar el sorbo de agua.

R: **Voy a cenar…**— hizo una pausa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la rubia— **voy a cenar con Glen**.

Quinn se quedó en silencio mientras se miraba en el espejo tratando de peinarse.

Rachel también guardaba silencio esperando una respuesta por parte de la rubia.

Q. **¿Tienes una cita?—** preguntó con media sonrisa mientras se dejaba ver por el salón.

R: **No es una cita, es una reunión de trabajo.**

Q: **¿Y por qué no cenáis aquí?—** volvía a la cocina mientras se colocaba una fina chaqueta.

R: **Glen quiere que cenemos fuera**…

Q: **¿Una cita pues?—** volvía a sonreír.

R: **Quinn, no seas pesada, no es una cita, quiere hablarme de algo sobre un trabajo y ya está…no es el fin del mundo—** se alejó de la barra para acercarse a la rubia que ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta.

Q: **¿Lo sabe él?**

R: **Sí**.

Q: **Ok—** la sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro al tiempo que se acercaba para dar un pequeño beso de despedida a la morena, que esperaba aquel gesto como cada día.

R: **Suerte con Bette**…— exclamó mientras abría la puerta.

Q: **Gracias, la voy a necesitar…no te mates estudiando**.— volvía a besar a la chica.

R: **Es probable que lo haga**— sonrió.

Quinn salió de la casa y cruzaba el jardín cuando lanzó una última mirada a la chica.

Q: **Ya me dirás de qué color son las flores que te regale tu enamorado**…— soltó una traviesa sonrisa.

R: **Piérdete rubia…**


	2. Capitulo 2 Cena para dos

CAPITULO 2

CENA PARA DOS

S: **Hey Berry, ¿Dónde vas tan rápido?**

Rachel se sorprendía al descubrir a Susan a su lado. La morena caminaba rápidamente por uno de los pasillos de la facultad.

R: **Hola Su, tengo prisa, en media hora tengo que estar al otro lado de la ciudad y ya sabes cómo es el maldito tráfico de ésta ciudad.**

S: **Ah, no te he visto en los ensayos, ¿Estás bien?**

R: **Estoy bien, vengo de la biblioteca. El viernes tengo una prueba y necesito aprobarla si no quiero volverme loca. No creo que vuelva a los ensayos hasta el lunes.**

S: **Ok, pensaba que te ocurría algo**.

R: **No, está todo bien**— sonreía mientras se acercaban a la salida principal del edificio. Justo en ese momento una chica las interrumpió dejando varios panfletos en las manos de Susan que comenzó a ojearlos con curiosidad.

S: **Ah, el concurso…—** dijo algo desganada.

R: **¿Qué concurso?**— preguntó mientras buscaba en su bolso las llaves del coche.

S: **El de belleza, ¿No has oído hablar de él?—** interrogó entregándole uno de los panfletos a la morena.

R: **No, ¿de qué se trata?**— preguntó curiosa.

S: **Las hermandades están organizando un concurso de belleza e inteligencia para elegir a la reina del campus, ¿de verdad no sabías nada?**

R.: **Pues no, no tenía ni idea…**

S: **Igual te interesa, Cameron, Alex y Vanessa se van a presentar, dicen que toda futura estrella de Hollywood tiene que tener anécdotas interesantes para contar de la facultad y el título de reina de la belleza es algo muy suculento.**

Rachel miraba extrañada a la chica. Un título de belleza universitario era algo bastante infantil para ella. Ni siquiera se planteó en su día presentarse candidata para la reina de promoción del instituto, menos aún lo haría para la facultad.

R: **Esto son tonterías**— espetó— **seguro que las hermandades tienen ya elegidas a sus reinas**— bromeó.

S**: No lo creo, el jurado está compuesto por los profesores así que será justo, o al menos eso se espera…Oye preséntate, te lo digo de veras, eres guapa, inteligente y probablemente la que más talento tengas de todo el campus, lo tienes ganado—** sonrió.

R: **Sí claro…voy enseguida a apuntarme**— ironizó mientras se disponía a despedirse.

S: **Piénsatelo…**— seguía sonriendo— **nos vemos el Lunes, ¿ok?**

R**: Por supuesto**— se despidió de Susan y puso rumbo hacia el aparcamiento dónde le esperaba el coche.

Quizás aquella estupidez del certamen no era tan descabellada. Sus compañeras de interpretación lo iban a intentar y era cierto, quizás cuando sean famosas actrices, tendrían una buena y agradable anécdota que contar.

Q: **¡Shane!—** la rubia se colaba en el jardín de su vecina— **¿Estás en casa?**

Sh**: Pasa Q**,— respondió desde el salón.

La rubia cruzó la cocina y se introdujo en el salón. Desde que vivían allí tenían vía libre para entrar en la casa de Shane sin permiso, de ahí que decidieran dejar la verja del jardín siempre abierta. Les servía para cuidarse las unas a las otras. Shane vivía sola y Quinn y Rachel eran nuevas en la ciudad. Se acompañaban y cuidaban mutuamente.

Q: **¿Ese es el plan que tienes para ésta noche?—** preguntó al ver a la chica tumbada en el sofá jugando a la videoconsola.

Sh: **Mi día malo del mes me ha sorprendido, para una hetero es una bendición, para mi es una pu…—**

Q**: Lo pillo**— interrumpió sin dejar que continuase hablando.— **Yo venía a proponerte un plan un poco más tentador que jugar a la Xbox toda la noche.**

Shane pausó la partida y lanzó una mirada a la rubia.

Sh**: Habrá un día en el que olvidaré que eres universitaria y no podré negarme a nada, ¿lo sabes no?—** espetó.

Q: **No pienses mal, eres muy tentadora pero**…— sonrió mientras se sentaba en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

Sh: **Ya, te gustan más bajitas, con pelo largo y con voz estridente**…— sonrió.

Q: **Más o menos**…

Sh: ¿**Y qué plan vienes a ofrecerme?**

Q: **Tengo comida Tailandesa para dos y estoy sola…**

Shane cerró la partida de golpe y se puso de pie.

Sh: **¿En tu casa o en la mía?**— preguntó de manera sugerente.

Quinn sonreía.

Q: **Te estoy invitando yo por lo que te espero en mi casa…ya.**— respondió mientras se levantaba y volvía sus pasos hacia el jardín, alejándose hasta entrar en su casa.

Apenas unos minutos más tardes y ambas estaban sentadas en el salón de la rubia, degustando la exótica cena.

R: **Siento llegar tarde**— la morena saludaba a Glenn con un beso en la mejilla— **no me acostumbro al maldito tráfico.**

G: **No te preocupes, la culpa es mía, tendría que haberte pasado a recoger**.

R: **No, no, lo que tendrías que haber hecho es elegir un lugar más cercano**…— miró la puerta del restaurante.

G**: Quería alejarme todo lo posible de Quinn…empiezo a intuir que le caigo mal**— sonrió mientras invitaba a la morena a entrar en el restaurante y tomar asiento en una de las mesas.

R: **Veo que no es de mucho lujo…menos mal, tal y como voy vestida**…— musitó mientras tomaba asiento.

G: **Si todo sale bien en esta cita, te prometo que te llevaré a los más lujosos de toda la ciudad.**

R: **No es una cita**— exclamó levantando una ceja lo que provocó una pequeña carcajada en el chico.

G**: Lo sé, estaba bromeando**.

R: **¿Y bien?, ¿me cuentas qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?**

G: **Vamos a pedir primero, me muero de hambre**.— respondió mientras llamaba a uno de los camareros que rápidamente les atendió.

Rachel aceptó la petición del chico. Ella también estaba hambrienta y a pesar de que sentía curiosidad por lo que pretendía contarle Glenn, también necesitaba comer.

Sh**: ¿Dónde está Rachel?—** Shane saboreaba la magnífica cena a la que había sido invitada.

Q**: Está cenando con Glenn.**

Sh**: Glenn es el chico rubio ¿no?**

Q: **Sí, el hermano de Spencer**— el tono de voz de la rubia cambió radicalmente.

Sh: **¿Está todo bien?**— preguntó al notar el cambio de la chica.

Q: **Si, es sólo que Glenn, bueno digamos que me pone algo histérica**— sonrió.

Sh: **¿Celos?—**la miró sorprendida.

Q**: No**— no sonó convincente.

Sh: **Estás celosa…**

Q**: No—** volvía a exclamar— **es sólo que es un poco insistente con Rachel, tiene una cuenta pendiente con ella y piensa que aún se la puede cobrar.**

Sh**: ¿Y Rachel?**

Q: **Rachel no quiere nada, sólo que es amigo nuestro desde hace muchos años, está Spencer y… bueno no quiere ser grosera con él. **

Sh: **Entonces ¿por qué te preocupas? Si yo fuera Rachel, no te dejaba libre ni en sueños**…

Q**: ¿Tú?, ¿una rompecorazones que no quiere ataduras?**

Sh: **¿Quién te ha dicho eso?**

Q: **Lo veo casi a diario…y trabajo con Bette**— sonrió.

Sh: **¿Haces caso a Bette?, ¿te ha contado ella su historial?**

Q**: No y prefiero no saberlo…es mi jefa y prefiero seguir viéndola como la veo, madre de una preciosa niña, esposa de una preciosa mujer y directora del museo de arte.**

Sh: **Entonces mejor que no te cuente nada.—** sonreía.

Q: **Mejor así, ¿más vino?...**

R: **No gracias, prefiero agua**.

G: **Ya lo ha oído, agua para ella y vino para mí**— respondió al camarero que les tomaba nota.

R: **Cuéntamelo ya por favor**— la morena no aguantaba más la curiosidad tras degustar el primer plato.

G**: A ver, te he citado para preguntarte que tal te va con Jamie**.

R: ¿**Jamie?—** se sorprendió— **bien ¿por?**

G: **¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te consigue una audición?**

R: **Mmmm no se—** aquella pregunta pillo por sorpresa a la morena.— **un par de semanas**.

G: **Mal, eso no es un lo que tiene que hacer un representante si quiere que su estrella triunfe**.

R: **Glenn, Jamie es un buen chico, está metiéndose en ése mundo y necesita algo de tiempo**.

G**: Rachel, no puedes tener a un representante que sólo te busca los castings en los periódicos o tabloides, no puedes depender de eso, un representante busca lo mejor y lo que tenga más valor…no un casting para un anuncio que sale en prensa y donde van a acudir miles de chicas más.**

R**: ¿Me has traído aquí para recriminarme la profesionalidad de Jamie?**

G: **Mas o menos**.

R: **Pues no me gusta eso Glenn, Jamie me encontrará el casting adecuado**.

G: **Ya, entonces imagino que ya sabes lo que es High Life, ¿no?**— se hizo el interesante mientras comía.

R: ¿**High Life?— **preguntó extrañada.

G: **El** **nuevo proyecto televisivo de la Fox…imagino que Jamie, como buen representante te informaría de los castings y demás ¿no?**

R**: Basta Glenn, no sé qué me estás hablando y si pretendes ridiculizar a Jamie no me gusta que lo hagas**.

G**: Rachel, solo trato de hacerte entender que ese chico no es lo que tú necesitas para llegar a ser alguien en la industria del cine o la televisión.**

Rachel bajó su cabeza, en cierto modo, Glenn tenía toda la razón. Jamie no terminaba de convencerla demasiado, apenas dos o tres castings al mes era lo que le llegaba de su mano y todos ellos para papeles extraños o anuncios de publicidad que poco o nada tenían que ver con ella.

R: **¿Sabes cuándo serán los castings para eso de lo que me hablas?**

G: **High Life, se llama High Life y será la serie estrella de la Fox para éste año… y por culpa de tu representante has perdido la oportunidad para entrar en ella.**

R**: Joder Glenn, ¿entonces para qué diablos me dices nada?**

G: **Porque tu amigo Glenn puede hacer que tengas tu oportunidad, los castings están cerrados, todo el cast está elegido pero…a última hora han tenido un problema con una de las actrices protagonistas y están como locos buscando su reemplazo…y ahí es donde entras tú, es tú papel.**

R**: ¿Cómo?, pero no entiendo, ¿tú crees que tengo una oportunidad?**

G**: Mira, un antiguo compañero de instituto era uno de los ayudantes del director de casting, cuando me explicó lo que les pasaba y la dijo cuáles eran las características del personaje, solo se me venía tu cara a la mente. Está hecho para ti.**

R**: ¿Y de qué va la serie?—** preguntó ilusionada.

G: **Es una sitcom, trata la vida de un grupo de amigos que tratan de abrirse camino en el mundo de la música, de ahí que considere que el papel está hecho para ti, necesitan a una chica guapa, divertida, un poco histérica y con una grandiosa voz…¿conoces a alguien así?.**

R: **Oh dios, ¿Cuándo tengo que ir?**

G: **Eso depende de ti.**

R**: ¿Cómo?**

G. **Tengo un compromiso con mi amigo, le dije que tenía a una chica ideal para ese papel, pero no te puedes presentar al casting sin firmar con un representante oficial, ya sabes, contrato y demás…es exigencia de los productores. Ellos necesitan tener una referencia más diplomática, no quieren más desplantes de actrices soberbias.**

R: **¿Un representante oficial?...—** se sorprendió— **¿me estás diciendo que quieres que deje a Jamie y busque otro?**

G: **Te estoy diciendo que olvides a Jamie y me contrates como tu representante**.

R**: ¿Tú?—** exclamó

G: **Si firmas conmigo, el papel será tuyo, en una semana estarás grabando el episodio piloto y empezaras a ganar suficiente pasta como para mantenerme a mí y a toda mi familia—** sonrió.

R: **No puedo hacerle eso a Jamie**.

G: **Rachel, si quieres lograr algo tienes que apuntar alto, no a anuncios de pasta de dientes**…

R: ¿**Me lo puedo pensar?**

G: **No pueden atrasar más los casting y ya tienen algunas chicas… si me dices que sí, mañana mismo haces el casting y como prueba de seguridad, si no te eligen, me alejo y te dejo que sigas con Jamie, pero si te cogen, eres mi chica. **

R: **Me gustaría consultarlo con Quinn, ¿te parece que te escriba luego?**

G: **¿Con Quinn?—** preguntó— **¿Ella es la que decide lo que debes o no debes hacer?**

R: **No digas estupideces, me gusta compartir las dudas con ella.**

G**: Una cosa es compartir dudas y otra es pedirle permiso. Veo que es cierto lo que aparentáis**.— Glenn daba un último sorbo a la copa de vino.

R: **¿Qué aparentamos?**

G**: Pues eso… que todo lo que haces o dices depende de Quinn, que toda tu vida gira en torno a ella…**

R**: Eso** **no es así, yo puedo hacer o decir lo que quiera, Quinn hace su vida y yo la mía. Que seamos pareja no significa que no podamos hacer cosas por separado.**

G: **Vale, vale… si tú lo dices.**

R**: Glenn, no tengo que pedirle permiso a Quinn…hago con mi vida lo que crea oportuno**— la actitud del chico la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

G**: Tranquila Rach…no pasa nada. ¿Entonces te lo vas a pensar y me escribes luego no?**

Aquella pregunta terminó por fulminar el estado de ánimo al que había llegado la morena, que simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y terminar aquella cena de la forma más rápida posible.

Sh: **¿Qué tal la facultad?**— las ultimas delicatesen tailandesas terminaban por desaparecer de encima de la mesilla.

Q**: Muy bien, no me puedo quejar, apenas necesito estudiar demasiado, casi toda la materia complicada tiene que ver con arte y estar en el museo me ayuda mucho más que cualquier libro.**

Sh: **Eso está bien… así imagino que tendrás más tiempo para posar para mi**…— comentó tratando de no darle importancia.

Q: **¿Aun sigues buscando a la modelo para el book?**

Sh**: No, no la busco…estoy esperando a que te decidas.**

Q**: No me puedo creer que tú, conociendo a la cantidad de chicas guapas que conoces no hayas encontrado a nadie…**

Sh: **Hay miles de chicas que se volverían locas por que las fotografíe, pero yo te necesito a ti. Eres la única que tiene lo que busco…**

Q: **Me vas a terminar por poner colorada…**

Sh: **Es en serio, tienes los ojos más expresivos que vi en mi vida**—

Un silencio inundó la estancia, Quinn parecía ruborizarse por segundos y Shane no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sh: **No quiero incomodarte, no creo que sea la primera persona que te dice algo así**.

Q: **No…de hecho**— habló al fin— **las chicas de la hermandad quieren que las represente en un certamen de belleza que van a hacer en el campus y justo lo dicen por eso…por los ojos.**

Sh**: ¿Ves?, no soy la única…tienes una mirada que podría paralizar al mundo**.

La rubia volvía a ruborizarse de forma más contundente.

Q: **Basta…creo que estás bebiendo demasiado vino**.

Sh: **¿Y vas a participar**?— sonreía.

Q: **Ni hablar, mis días de querer ser popular quedaron en el instituto, no me interesa ese tipo de temas…solo quiero estudiar, aprender y disfrutar…**

Sh: **Seguro que lo ganabas…aunque por mí mejor…prefiero que mi modelo no sea reconocida**— dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

Q: **Ya veremos**— respondió tratando de ignorar aquellas palabras.

La cena no se alargó mucho más. Casi eran las 11 P.m. cuando Quinn terminó de recoger la pequeña mesa que había servido en la improvisada cena con su vecina. Rachel tardaba en llegar y se cansó de esperarla en el sofá. Decidió meterse en la cama.

Rachel hacia casi 30 minutos que permanecía sentada en el coche aparcada en la puerta de su casa hasta que se decidió a entrar. Estaba nerviosa. La conversación con Glenn la había sacado de quicio y su humor había cambiado drásticamente. Lo peor de todo es que el chico tenía razón. Tanto en lo de Jamie como en lo de Quinn. Jamie no era el representante ideal para poder estar en los lugares importantes y sabía de sobra que su ineptitud había sido causa de sus pocas oportunidades, y también estaba lo de Quinn. Al escuchar aquellas palabras del chico algo se quebró en su interior. Amaba a la rubia, era su vida y daría la suya por ella. Pero Rachel se había convertido en una marioneta en las manos de su chica. Era la rubia la que conseguía el dinero para pagar los gastos de la casa y la mayoría de los caprichos que ella se daba. Rachel solo tenía la ayuda de una beca y de vez en cuando sus padres le enviaban dinero. Quinn jamás le había echado en cara nada, ella era feliz trabajando en la galería y teniendo todo lo que tenían. Tampoco jamás le había prohibido algo. Pero Rachel se sentía en la obligación de compartir todo con ella y cuando decía todo, se refería a su vida por completo. Nunca salía sin ella, mientras ella tenía sus reuniones con las chicas de su hermandad, nunca tomaba una decisión sin exponérsela a ella antes, sin embargo Quinn sí tomaba sus propias decisiones y las comentaba con ella una vez las había llevado a cabo.

Rachel no le reprochaba nada ni Quinn a ella, pero quizás se sentía sobreprotegida. Había vivido toda su vida bajo el techo de sus padres y ahora lo hacía bajo el de Quinn. La morena comenzó a sentir un pequeño pinchazo en su interior, una pequeña asfixia al pensar todo aquello que no paraba de golpearla desde que terminó la cena con Glenn.

La casa estaba a oscuras, sólo una pequeña lamparita permanecía encendida al fondo del salón. Supuso que Quinn estaría dormida y así fue como se la encontró en la habitación.

Aquella primera impresión de la rubia completamente dormida hizo que el nudo que llevaba en su pecho se hiciese más grande. Se sentía mal por sentirse así con alguien como Quinn.

Lentamente comenzó a desvestirse y se alejó hacia el baño. Necesitaba relajarse, tranquilizarse y no pensar más. A la mañana siguiente todo se vería de distinta forma. La culpa era de Glenn, por meterle aquellas ideas estúpidas en la cabeza.

Q: **¿Cielo?—** sonó con un hilo de voz— **¿Eres tú?**

Rachel regresaba a la habitación para encontrarse a la rubia con los ojos entre abiertos y gesto adormilado.

R: **¿Te he despertado?—** la dulzura de la rubia la hacía sentir más culpable.

Q**: No, no estaba dormida del todo…quería verte llegar**— susurró al observar como la morena accedía hasta su lado de la cama.

R: **Me he retrasado un poco…lo siento**— se arrepintió de aquella última palabra. No tenía por qué pedir perdón y lo hacía.

Q**: No te preocupes, pero avísame la próxima vez por favor**…

Aquellas palabras sonaron para Rachel a obligación y de nuevo la punzada volvía a hacerse grande en su interior. Su mente luchaba por contenerse. Una y otra vez se repetía para sí misma que todo era producto de las malas artes de Glenn por hacerla sentir mal.

Prefirió no contestar. No sentía que tuviese las palabras adecuadas y no quería que aquella noche se convirtiese en un infierno.

Q: **Rachel, ¿todo bien?—** preguntó al notar el silencio de la morena.

R: **Sí**— respondía apática mientras tomaba posición en la cama.

Q: **¿Qué quería Glenn?**

R: **Mañana te lo cuento, es una larga historia y me duele un poco la cabeza…prefiero dormir…**

Quinn volteó su cabeza hacia la morena que optaba por dar la espalda a la rubia. Rachel sintió el movimiento de la chica.

R: **No te preocupes, solo eran cosas de castings y demás…ya sabes cómo es Glenn**.— trató de no darle importancia para que la rubia no volviese a preguntarle. Realmente prefería no hablar en ese momento— **mañana te lo explico todo con calma**.

Q: **Ok**.

Rachel sintió como el calor de la chica inundaba su cuerpo, síntoma inequívoco de que Quinn se acercaba a su espalda.

Q: **Rach—** susurró incitando a la morena a que girase su cara al notar el aliento de la rubia tan cerca.— **¿no me vas a dar un beso?**

Rachel giró completamente su cabeza hasta quedar frente a frente a la de Quinn y beso dulcemente los labios de su chica. Un beso que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese cada parte de su cuerpo.

Q: **Descansa**…— susurro tras separar sus labios de la morena y adoptar nuevamente su posición en la cama.

R**: Buenas noches…Quinn.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Amor y mal humor

CAPITULO 3

AMOR Y MALHUMOR

R: **Mierda, mierda mierda…—** Rachel corría por la habitación, recopilando la ropa que iba a ponerse aquel día. Llegaba tarde a la primera clase. Se había quedado dormida y maldecía todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

Quinn preparaba tranquilamente el desayuno cuando se vio sorprendida por la morena.

Q**: ¿Qué te pasa?—** preguntó al verla correr por la casa.

R: **Maldita sea Quinn, me he quedado dormida, ¿Por qué no me has despertado?—** gritaba desde el baño.

Q: **No sabía que tuvieses clase a primera hora, creía que ibas a la biblioteca a estudiar**— respondió con total calma.

R**: Es la única hora que tengo para repasar con el profesor y no voy a llegar…mierda, mierda**— una sarta de improperios salían de su boca.

Q: **Si no hubieses llegado tan tarde**…— musitó.

R**: No me toques las narices Quinn**— maldijo saliendo del baño.

La morena hizo acopio de su bolso y se dispuso a salir de la casa hasta que la voz de Quinn la detuvo.

Q**: Rach!—** exclamó haciendo que la morena se girase.

La rubia levantó su mano mostrándole las llaves del coche que había dejado encima de la mesa.

Rachel caminó hasta ella y le arrebató las llaves de un tirón.

Q: **Hey—** volvió a interrumpirla en su camino mientras volvía a indicarle que su móvil se encontraba encima del sofá. La morena refunfuñó y guardó el aparato en su bolso.

Q: **Rach!**— volvió a llamarla. La morena se detuvo en seco en mitad del salón. Quinn se acercó a ella con un vaso de plástico con tapadera.

Q: **Te despertará**— dijo entregándole el café recién hecho.

Rachel lo sujetó de mala gana. Aquella perfección de la que hacía gala la rubia y que antes la dejaba atónita, la estaba sacando de quicio.

R**: Gracias**— respondió con apenas un hilo de voz. De pronto había dejado atrás toda la prisa que llevaba. El enfado que tenía con el mundo fue focalizándose en su chica. — **Adiós Quinn**— volvió a girarse.

La rubia notó la mirada llena de ira de su chica. Nunca antes la había tratado así. En muchas ocasiones le había preparado el café para que se lo llevase y su respuesta nunca había sido un "Gracias" ni un "Adiós Quinn". Sus despedidas eran un beso y un "¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?".

No quiso darle importancia. Rachel se ponía histérica cuando llegaban los exámenes y más aún con aquél que llevaba a rastras desde el primer año.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Quinn acudía a varias de sus clases mientras que Rachel atendía a los últimos repasos para el examen del día siguiente. No tuvieron contacto entre las dos. Quinn como siempre, acudía al Planet a media mañana a tomar algo.

A: **Hola rubia**— Ashley la sorprendió sentada en una mesa del café.

Q: **Hey, hola**— la saludó dándole un beso. —

A: **¿Puedo sentarme?—** no esperó respuesta. La chica ya tomaba asiento ante la sonrisa de Quinn. — **Hace días que no te veo, ¿Cómo estás?**

Q: **Puff**— resopló dejando un pequeño libro que leía sobre la mesa— **he estado terminando un proyecto que tengo que presentar en un par de semanas y me ha ocupado todos los días. **

A**: Café gracias**— Ashley contestaba a la pregunta que le hizo el camarero— **¿Tienes que entregarlo en un par de semanas y ya lo has terminado?, que voluntad…— **exclamó.

Q: **Me gusta tener las cosas controladas y en orden**.

A: **Yo lo habría dejado para el último día.**

Q: **Por eso eres tú y yo soy yo**— volvía a sonreír— **la verdad es que quiero tener el fin de semana libre y no quiero agobiarme pensando que tenía tantas cosas que hacer.**

A: **Ah el finde, es verdad…Spencer ha recibido un email de Santana, ¿Vais a ir?**

Q**: Sí**— respondió dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza**— ¿vosotras también?**

A**: No lo sabemos aún. Spencer tiene cosas que hacer. Yo por mi encantada pero…prefiero acompañarla a ella.**

Q: **Pues ahora que lo dices, espero que Rachel haya confirmado el email**. — la rubia buscó el móvil en su bolso.

M: **Hola chicas**— una voz las interrumpió.

A: **Hola Molly.**

La joven besó en la cabeza a Quinn que mantenía su vista fija en la pantalla del móvil y seguidamente repitió el gesto con Ashley mientras tomaba asiento.

A: **¿Qué tal?**

M: **Uff, estoy agotada, llevo toda la mañana sin parar y en 15 minutos tengo salir hacia los estudios, Tina me reclama constantemente. Parezco yo la actriz en vez de la asistente.**

A: **¿Tenéis algún rodaje?—** preguntó mientras tomaba el café que el camarero acababa de dejarle. Molly aprovechaba para pedir su bebida.

M: **No, aun no. Están de reuniones y demás, se supone que empezamos una serie la semana que viene pero la actriz principal se les ha ido y andan como locos.**

Q: **¿Buscan a una actriz?, Quizás le interese a Rachel—** la rubia alzo su mirada sobre el móvil interrumpiendo la conversación.

M**: No creo que pueda hacer el casting ya, creo que están decidiéndose entre varias chicas que tenían en reserva.**

A: **¿Por qué Rachel no se entera de esos castings?—**

Q: **No lo sé, Jamie no sabe hacer nada. Es un inútil y ella no quiere darse cuenta.**

M**: Wow, te salió la ira lesbiana**…— contestó provocando las risas de las chicas.

Q**: No es eso, es que ese chico no hace lo que tiene que hacer un representante, pero yo ya no le digo nada mas a Rachel… ella sabrá**— respondió mientras se llevaba el móvil al oído.

R: **Quinn, estoy en la biblioteca**— respondió a la llamada con apenas un hilo de voz.

Q**: Lo siento, quise hablarte por mensajería pero no contestas**…

R: **¿Qué pasa?**— respondió malhumorada.

Q: **¿Has confirmado el email de San?**

R: **Oh, mierda**— maldijo.

Q: **Joder Rachel, solo tenias que responderlo, mira que te lo recordé. **– le recriminó.

R: **Lo confirmo ahora.**

Q: **Tienes la cabeza en cualquier lado ¿eh?**

R: **Quinn, no tengo ganas de charlas ni de discutir, así que ciao**. — la morena colgó la llamada dejando sorprendida a Quinn

Q: **Que demonios…**— Quinn no pudo terminar la frase cuando escuchó el tono de la llamada y miró extrañada la pantalla.

A: **¿Todo bien?—** preguntó al ver la reacción de la rubia.

Q: **No, se ve que el examen la tiene estresada y lo paga conmigo**.

M: **Ya se le pasará**— interrumpió

Q: **Eso espero, no soporto a la Rachel histérica**…— Quinn comenzó a recoger su bolso.

A: **¿Te vas?**

Q: **Sí, tengo una clase ahora. ¿Me avisas si venís a San Francisco?**

A: **Ok.**

Q: **Lo siento Molly, prometo estar más tiempo la próxima vez**— se despidió de la chica volviendo a besarla en la mejilla.

La rubia abandonó el local directa hacia la facultad. La hora de clases pasó sin apenas darse cuenta y pronto estuvo de camino hacia la casa. Llevaba especial interés en cocinar algo que hiciera cambiar el humor de Rachel. Debido a la cercanía del campus con su casa, las chicas siempre regresaban a casa para comer juntas, exceptuando algunos días en los que por motivos ajenos tenían que quedarse fuera.

Raviolis con queso, uno de los platos favoritos de la morena, pensaba mientras se disponía a preparar la comida. Tenía tiempo suficiente.

Mientras Rachel abandonaba la biblioteca tras otra mañana de intensos estudios y repasos de última hora. Acaba de recibir el aviso de confirmación del casting al que había logrado introducirla Glen. Faltaban 3 horas, tenía tiempo suficiente para volver a casa, comer y salir en busca de aquella oportunidad.

Pero conforme se dirigía al coche, la duda la comenzó a asaltar. Aún no había dicho nada a Quinn sobre la cita con Glen y estaba claro que la rubia no dejaría pasar la hora del almuerzo para preguntar.

Rachel no quería tener que darle explicaciones. Irremediablemente estaba enfadada con ella y no sabia por qué. Desde aquella noche solo había tenido un par de conversaciones con su chica y no resultó todo lo amena que hubiera deseado. Sabía que estaba estresada, sabía que las palabras del chico la habían influido y trataba de no pensarlo. Pero le resultaba imposible. Todo lo que hacía, Quinn lo controlaba.

La voz de varias chicas la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio como a su costado izquierdo las chicas del grupo de teatro se reunían. No dudó en alcanzarlas.

V: **Rachel… ¿te apuntas?—** preguntó Vanessa.

R**: ¿A qué?—** preguntó curiosa mientras terminaba de saludar a las demás.

V: **Vamos a comer algo al SouthWest.**

La idea le agradó y accedió a la invitación. Sacó su móvil para avisar a la rubia de que aquella tarde no volvería para almorzar junto a ella, sin embargo no lo hizo. No quería tener que darle explicaciones. Ella podía entrar y salir sin tener que pedirle permiso o informarle de cada movimiento que hacia a lo largo del día.

Quinn esperaba a la morena. Casi estaba llegando la hora de marcharse a la galería y Rachel no había dado señales de vida. Su teléfono aparecía sin cobertura y la rubia comenzó a preocuparse. No era normal en ella olvidarse de algo así. Dejó varios mensajes en el buzón de voz y terminó por marcharse.

Rachel apenas terminó de comer se dirigió hacia la casa para ducharse y prepararse para la prueba del casting. Ni siquiera se detuvo a escuchar los mensajes que Quinn le había dejado.

G**: ¿Cómo estás?—** Glen la esperaba en la puerta de los estudios. Los nervios le estaban invadiendo y terminó contagiando a la morena que ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

R: **Si no dejas de mirarme así, me vas a poner más nerviosa aun**. — respondió mientras caminaban hacia el set donde iba a realizar la prueba.

G: **Ok, acabo de hablar con Max, que es el ayudante del director del casting. Nos está esperando. ¿Has preparado algo?**

R: **No, prefiero improvisar.**

G: **Como quieras, pero por favor, déjalos boquiabiertos**— el chico abría la puerta de entrada dando paso a la morena.

Tras una breve espera en la recepción y comunicarle a la chica que la atendía que les estaban esperando, apareció Max. Saludó a Glen y éste le presentó a la morena que se iba poniendo más nerviosa conforme pasaban los segundos.

El ayudante la invitó a seguirle mientras Glen esperaba en una sala aparte.

Fue sencillo para Rachel. Apenas tuvo que hacer nada. Un par de frases y cantar, algo a lo que ella estaba más que acostumbrada. Tenía un gran repertorio tras pasar por el Glee Club y le vino perfecto para tratar de sorprender al director de casting.

Las sensaciones fueron buenas y así se lo hizo saber a Glen, que la esperaba ansioso.

G: **¿Y bien?—** preguntó al verla aparecer.

R: **No lo sé, creo que estaban convencidos pero no me han dicho nada, solo que se pondrían en contacto con mi representante**— sonrió

G: **Lo tenemos hecho, ya verás…—** el chico abrazó a la morena que no pudo contener la risa— **¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrarlo?**

R. **No…no voy a celebrar nada sin saber el resultado, además…llevo todo el día fuera de casa y necesito volver pronto.** — respondió mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

G**: ¡Ayy!**— exclamó— **ojala yo pudiera retenerte como lo hace la rubia**— bromeó

R: **Glen, deja de malmeter con eso, Quinn no me retiene ni me obliga a hacer nada…estoy cansada, mañana tengo un examen importante y quiero descansar… ¿ok?—** la morena se enfadó.

G: **Ok, sin problemas, no quiero fastidiar la noche, así que todo bien… ¿ok?**

R: **Avísame si te llaman, da igual la hora que sea ¿ok?.**.— dio un beso en la mejilla del chico y se subió al coche.

G: **Por supuesto mi futura estrella**— sonrió mientras ayudaba a cerrar la puerta del piloto.

Rachel llegaba con tiempo a su casa. Quinn aun tardaría casi una hora y era suficiente para relajarse y afrontar aquella noche de la mejor manera posible. Había estado esquivándola durante todo el día y no podía seguir así. Su humor tras el casting había mejorado y no quería volver a sentirse mal por las absurdas y estúpidas ideas que Glen conseguía meterle en la cabeza.

Había parado a comprar algo de comida Tailandesa, a la rubia le encantaba y el día anterior quiso invitarla. A punto de abrir la puerta de la casa escucho la voz de Shane que la saludaba desde la acera.

R**: Hi Shane, ¿de fiesta?—** preguntó al verla detenerse frente a la casa.

Sh: **Mas o menos… ¿Qué tal?—**

R: **Bien, me pillas cargada con la cena de ésta noche**— sonrió mientras le mostraba la bolsa donde llevaba la comida.

Sh: **Eso está bien…ayer te perdiste una grata velada con Quinn**.

Rachel hizo un gesto contradictorio. No sabia de que hablaba.

Sh: **Quinn y yo cenamos, me dijo que tu estabas con Glen ¿cierto?**

R: **Ah…**— tragó saliva— **sí, estaba con Glen. Me alegro que os lo pasarais bien**. — trató de disimular su malestar.

Sh: **Disfruta de la cena—** se despidió de la morena con una enorme sonrisa.

Rachel volvía a entrar en la casa. No respondió a ese último comentario de la vecina. Aquella confesión de que ambas habían cenado el día anterior volvía a traer resquicios de mal humor a la morena.

No tenia celos de ella, en absoluto, pero Quinn siempre le preguntaba con quien o donde estaba y ella jamás le decía o le informaba de sus planes.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de tomarse una ducha y comenzar a preparar la cena cuando apareció la rubia.

La primera reacción entre ambas no fue la esperada por las dos chicas. Quinn se alegró al ver a la morena en la cocina, inmersa en la cena, pero estaba enfadada. Rachel no le había respondido a los mensajes que le dejó en el buzón. No había sabido nada de la chica en todo el día y eso no era normal en ella.

Rachel por su parte, vio aparecer en silencio a la rubia. No dijo nada. Simplemente dejó su bolso en el lugar de siempre y tras lanzar una ojeada por la cocina se introdujo en el baño donde se dio una ducha.

Q: **¿Has comprado la cena?—** rompió el hielo mientras salía ya duchada y con el pijama puesto.

R: **Recordé que ayer te apetecía tailandés**— respondió sin alzar la vista.

Q: **No era necesario, ayer cené eso mismo y hoy dejé raviolis en el frigorífico**— la rubia sacaba una botella de vino.

R: **¿Cenaste tailandés?—** preguntó de mala gana.

Q: **Sí, con Shane**. – seguía sin mirarle.

R: **Ok…**—dejó caer una pequeña cuchara sobre la mesa. — **¿podrías habérmelo dicho**?

Q: **¿Cuándo?—** preguntó con sarcasmo mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña barra frente a la morena.

Por primera vez desde que estaban allí se miraron a los ojos.

Q: **Anoche llegaste tarde y ésta mañana apenas me dio tiempo a despedirme…sin contar con que llevo todo el día tratando de hablar contigo y tu móvil está apagado o no se que historias, ah y también he esperado a que me avisases que no ibas a venir a comer**.— hablaba sin apartar la vista de la morena.

La morena tragaba saliva, no soportaba discutir con Quinn. La rubia siempre conseguía hacerla sentir mal y culpable. Los ojos comenzaron a brillarle y l Quinn lo notó. Había visto esa mirada muchas veces, era de impotencia, de pena. Rachel estaba a punto de llorar y Quinn se tranquilizó. Había sido dura con ella y no quería serlo más.

Q**: De todos modos, nunca rechazo una cena exótica— **trató de cambiar el tono de sus palabras.

Rachel respiró.

Q**: ¿Que tal el día?—** fue dulce.

R**: Bien…estuve comiendo con las chicas del grupo de teatro**.

Q**: Bien…oye, ésta mañana me comentó Molly que había un casting para algo grande… ¿no te ha avisado Jamie?—** la rubia comenzaba a cenar mientras servía una copa de vino a su chica.

R: **Si, quiero decir no me lo ha dicho Jamie, pero si sabía del casting**.

Q: **¿Y por qué no te has presentado?—**

R: **Lo he hecho**…

Quinn se sorprendió.

Q: **¿Cuándo?—** preguntó

R: **Esta tarde…**—bajó su mirada— **es por eso por lo que ayer cené con Glen, se entero que necesitaban a una actriz a ultima hora y él conocía al ayudante de dirección…me consiguió una prueba para hoy.**

Q: **Vaya**— exclamó sorprendida— **es la primera vez que me alegro de algo que hace Glen— **sonrió— **vas a tener que invitarlo a cenar si sale bien…**

R: **No va a hacer falta…si sale bien será mi representante y estará bien pagado**.

Q: **¿Cómo?—**

R**: Lo que te digo.**

Q**: ¿Vas a despedir a Jamie para contratar a Glen?**

R: **Me lo ha pedido…es una gran oportunidad lo que me ha conseguido y lo merece**…

Q**: ¿Lo merece?, ¿Te ha chantajeado para que le des trabajo solo por que te ha metido en un casting?**

R**: Quinn, ya he tomado la decisión.** – la miró con seriedad.

Q**: ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?**

R: **Te lo estoy diciendo ahora…no creo que tenga que pedirte permiso para tomar mis propias decisiones**.

Quinn trataba de mantener la calma. No entendía que le pasaba a la morena. Estaba cortante, borde y actuaba como nunca lo había hecho.

Q: **Está bien, no digo nada. Si aciertas mejor y si te equivocas…tú allá**.

R: **Pues eso**— volvía su mirada al plato.

Durante los siguientes minutos ambas permanecieron en silencio. Quinn pensaba que cada vez que hablaba molestaba a Rachel y Rachel se sentía atacada cada vez que la rubia decía algo.

Q**: Estaba todo delicioso**— espetó tras terminar de cenar.

R: **Gracias**…— atisbó a responder.

Q: **¿Quieres que veamos alguna peli?—** intentaba calmar las cosas.

R**: No creo, debería repasar para mañana**…

Q: **Vamos Rach…**— la rubia se levantó y caminó hasta colocarse tras la morena que permanecía sentada en una de las banquetas— **has estudiado mucho, deberías relajarte. Si no quieres peli al menos túmbate un rato en el sofá y despéjate un poco.** — abrazó la cintura de la chica mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de la chica.

Rachel se estremeció y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Quinn tenía razón.

Hizo ademán de recoger el plato pero la rubia la detuvo.

Q**: Déjalo, yo lo recojo luego…vamos al sofá**. — incitó a la morena para que la acompañase hasta el salón.

Ambas tomaron asiento. Quinn se dejó caer la primera y acomodó entre sus brazos a Rachel que alzaba sus piernas sobre el sofá.

Algo estaba ocurriendo entre las dos. Rachel intentaba no pensar en negativo y pasar aquella noche de la mejor forma, como siempre lo hacían. Quinn por su lado intentaba que la morena estuviese tranquila. Se auto convencía que aquella actitud era debida a la presión por el casting, por el examen…y tenía que ser comprensiva.

Dejar la mente a parte funcionó en ambas. Las caricias de Quinn, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de la chica surtían efecto en la morena, que lentamente se dejaba llevar.

Q: **¿Sabes que te adoro?—** susurró la rubia.

Rachel reaccionó y suavemente comenzó a besar la mano de su chica, apartándola de su pelo.

La morena, tumbada sobre las piernas de la rubia, se alzó buscando el rostro de Quinn. El beso que deseaban no tardó en llegar. Un beso completamente distinto a los que estaban acostumbrados a regalarse. Rachel no jugaba con la ternura como hacia siempre que buscaba la atención de su chica. Pasó de la lentitud de sus movimientos a un salvaje ataque sobre los labios de Quinn, que se veía completamente sorprendida.

En apenas unos segundos, la morena se había sentado sobre la rubia, dejándola sin respiración en un largo y erótico beso, en el que los mordiscos y los roces de su lengua, eran la nota dominante.

Q: **Rach**— susurró tras sentir como sus dientes mordían de forma dolorosa el labio inferior de la rubia. — **¿Estás bien?—** preguntó al sentir la impaciencia de la chica.

Su cuerpo había comenzado a moverse de forma desesperante sobre sus piernas acompañados de sensuales suspiros y Quinn no daba crédito a aquella actitud.

Jamás se había comportado así. Rachel no era todo lo inocente que su dulce aspecto podría dar a entender, pero la morena estaba desatada y era la primera vez que lo hacía de aquella forma. De hecho, la morena estaba completamente a favor de mantener cualquier tipo de juego antes de llegar a ese punto de excitación.

La mano de Rachel sujetaba con fuerzas el cuello de la rubia, levantando su mentón bruscamente. Los ojos de la chica se detuvieron en los de la morena. Rachel desprendía deseo pero a la vez un hilo de soberbia y rencor se dejaba vislumbrar en su mirada.

Quinn no soportaba aquella mirada y sin volver a preguntar, se alzó con la chica en brazos. Las piernas de Rachel rodearon su cintura mientras la rubia trataba de caminar. No logró llegar hasta la habitación, la respiración y el peso de la chica la hicieron tambalearse, yendo a chocar contra la pared que separaba ambas estancias. El golpe produjo un pequeño gemido en Rachel, que seguía sin permitir que la respiración fluyera entre las dos a base de profundos besos.

Quinn no podía aguantar más el peso de la chica y guiándose sobre la pared, permitió que la morena tomase asiento en una pequeña mesilla que sostenía una pequeña lámpara, que aparatosamente cayó al suelo.

Rachel se movía rápido, más aún que Quinn. La rubia seguía sosteniendo parte del cuerpo de la chica pero sin soportar el peso y Rachel aprovechó para buscar una de las manos de su chica y llevarla bruscamente hasta su entrepierna.

Quinn volvía a sorprenderse, aquella zona solo estaba protegida por unos pequeños shorts de pijama y las braguitas, pero Rachel busco la forma de que su mano se deshiciese de toda prenda y tuviese contacto pleno con su piel.

Quinn notó la excitación a la que había llegado la morena y por primera vez separo sus labios de los de su chica.

R: ¡**Entra!**— exclamó haciendo presión sobre la mano de la rubia.

Q: **Rachel**— trató de disuadirla, estaba yendo demasiado deprisa y podría hacerle daño.

R: **Entra**— volvía a exigir con la voz entrecortada.

La mirada de la morena estaba destrozando a la rubia. Nunca sintió algo así y casi notaba como su cuerpo actuaba sin control alguno ante las órdenes de Rachel.

Quinn buscaba la postura adecuada pero Rachel perdió la paciencia. Adueñándose de su mano la obligó de tal forma que Quinn terminó por introducir dos de sus dedos en el interior de la morena. Rachel gimió dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared. Quinn interpuso su cuerpo de tal manera que podía ayudarse con la fuerza de su cadera para conseguir el movimiento que exigía la morena.

Un movimiento lento, pero con fuerza, tanta que Quinn temía por hacerle daño. Rachel volvía su mirada hacia los ojos de Quinn, que la buscaba para cerciorarse de que todo iba bien. Sin embargo algo sucedió.

La mirada de Rachel había cambiado, ya no demostraba ese halo de deseo y soberbia que habían sobrecogido a la rubia. El brillo que mostraban indicaba una latente caída de lágrimas. Quinn detuvo el movimiento. Aun en su interior observaba sus ojos y el gesto de la morena. Había dejado de suspirar y sus labios comenzaban a temblar. El terror se apoderó de la rubia que comenzó a sospechar que tal y como pensaba, le había hecho daño.

Lentamente fue alejando su mano de la entrepierna de la morena. Seguía sin apartarle la vista cuando sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un par de palabras a modo de susurro.

R: **Te quiero**.

Las lágrimas que habían llenado sus ojos comenzaron a caer y Quinn sentía que su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas al ver a la morena en aquel estado.

Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella, bajándose de la mesilla y abrazándola con fuerza. .Quinn permanecía atónita, devolviéndole el abrazo sin saber que estaba ocurriendo por la mente de la chica.

Volvía a sacar fuerzas para nuevamente alzar a la morena y ésta vez, sin golpes de por medio, llevarla hasta la habitación y dejarla sobre la cama.

Rachel se acomodaba en su lado, emitiendo un llanto mudo. Su cuerpo temblaba. Quinn avanzó hacia ella y no dudó en abrazarla por la espalda.

R**: No puedo seguir**…— susurró— **lo siento**.

Quinn se acercó a su cabeza y dejo un suave beso.

Q: **Solo quiero abrazarte**— respondió con ternura— **necesitas dormir**…

Rachel asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que trataba de secarse las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Q: **¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?—** murmuró al oído de la morena que esbozó una leve sonrisa.


	4. Capitulo 4, ¿Qué está pasando?

CAPÍTULO 4

¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

El olor del café sacó a Quinn del más profundo de los sueños. El sol no se había atrevido a salir cuando Rachel ya estaba preparada para afrontar aquel día.

Quinn aparecía con el pelo alborotado en la cocina. Trataba de despertarse mientras observaba a la morena preparar su desayuno.

Q**: ¿No es muy temprano?—** preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Rachel se asustó al escucharla. No la había visto llegar y a punto estuvo de dejar caer una pequeña taza con leche.

R: **Dios Quinn, podrías avisar que estás ahí**— recriminó.

Q: **¿Tan mal estoy recién levantada que te asusté?—** respondió con media sonrisa.

R: **No seas idiota**— se volvió hacia la tostadora donde aguardaban varias tostadas.

Quinn avanzó hacia la chica, apoyándose en la barra que dividía la zona y manteniéndose tras la espalda de Rachel.

Q: **Sin embargo tú, estás más guapa que nunca**— dejó caer.

Rachel trató de disimular la sonrisa procurando que Quinn no viese su rostro en ningún momento.

R: **¿Quieres tostadas?—** preguntó.

Q: **Sí**— respondió sonriendo al ver que la morena seguía avergonzándose cuando recibía algún piropo inesperado.

Rachel se giró y se topó de bruces con la mirada de Quinn, que la observaba sonriente. Se quedo paralizada por unos segundos mientras portaba un plato con varias tostadas.

R: **¿Qué?—** atinó a preguntar.

Quinn se separó de la barra para acercarse a su chica y besarla dulcemente al tiempo que le daba los buenos días.

Rachel respondió al beso de la mejor manera posible y le regalo una expresiva sonrisa.

Q: ¿**No me vas a decir por qué te has puesto tan guapa?—** volvía a preguntarle al tiempo que le dejaba paso hasta la mesa.

La rubia abría la nevera para sacar zumo.

R: **Estoy igual que siempre**…— respondió al fin tomando asiento.

Q: **Eso no lo dudo, siempre estas guapa pero es que hoy…Puff—** resopló. — **estás impresionante.**

La morena volvía a ruborizarse, al tiempo que comenzaba a untar mermelada en su tostada.

R: **Al final, vas a terminar de convencerme para el concurso**.

Q: **¿Qué concurso?— **pregunto curiosa mientras tomaba su asiento frente a la morena.

R: **Las chicas del grupo de teatro se han apuntado a un certamen de talento y belleza que organizan en el campus… quieren que me apunte con ellas**. — mordía la tostada.

Quinn ya había oído hablar de aquel concurso, pero ella lo rechazó. Rechazó ser la representante de su hermandad. No podía decirle que ya no le importaban en absoluto aquellas historias, sin embargo vio un atisbo de ilusión en los ojos de la morena.

Q: **Es buena idea, seguro que arrasas**…— trató de sonar convincente.

R**: ¿Tú crees?**— se sorprendió.

Quinn siempre había sido cauta con aquellos espectáculos. Desde que estaban en la universidad, la rubia se había alejado por completo de todo lo que rodease cualquier tema que resaltase el aspecto físico o superficial. Sin embargo estaba apoyando aquel certamen. Algo muy extraño para Rachel.

Q: **Claro, si buscan talento y belleza, no hay nadie que te supere en el campus…lo tienes ganado— **sentenció.

R: **Las chicas dicen que les servirá cuando sean famosas, que podrán contarlo como anécdota…—**comentó divertida.

Q: **Bueno…la verdad es que la mayoría de las actrices que ahora son idolatradas, dicen que eran freaks en el instituto…**

R: **Yo ya lo fui, ¿recuerdas?—** sonrió.

Q: **Podrás contarlo todo…la chica a la que nadie soportaba en el instituto, la más guapa del campus y la gran súper estrella de Hollywood…**— sonrió— **el Karma te manda señales irrefutables.**

Rachel no pudo evitar contagiarse y terminó sonriendo.

R; **Me lo pensaré entonces… ¿y tú**?, **¿Por qué no te apuntas?**

Q**: Mmm…deja, deja, ya tuve suficiente con el intento fallido de ser reina del baile…no quiero otro fracaso.**

R: **Mejor para mí…**

Q: ¿**Mejor para ti?—** preguntó incrédula.

R: **Si me presento y tú lo haces, no tendré nada que hacer…**

Q: **¿Que dices?—** truncó su gesto. —**Te recuerdo que ando escasa en eso que a ti te sobra… ¿como se llamaba?...ah si, talento.**

R**: Pero tu cara haría que todo el talento del mundo quedase a la altura de tus zapatos.**

Ahora fue la rubia la que se ruborizaba y conseguía provocar una sonrisa de satisfacción en la morena.

Q**: No digas estupideces…ahí buscan mas que una cara bonita y mira la diferencia entre nosotras…**. —gesticulaba con sus manos— **tu, radiante, con una sonrisa enorme, con el pelo perfectamente peinado y ese conjunto que hace que pierda la respiración…y esa voz que tienes…yo, pelo alborotado, pijama de ositos y ojos hinchados…si me ven, ni si quiera me admitirían**.

R: **Eres una exagerada, lo sabes ¿no?**

Quinn sonrió mostrando un gesto de superioridad. Había conseguido dejar sin respuestas a la morena y eso significaba que ella tenía razón y que Rachel estaba preciosa.

R: **No se si regresaré para comer**— cambió de tema.

Q: **¿A qué hora tienes el examen?**

R: **A las 11, de hecho ya debería estar yendo hacia la biblioteca, quiero repasar antes**…— dio varios mordiscos al trozo de tostada que aun le quedaba.

Q: **Si ves que vas a tardar o te entretienes después al menos llámame y me dices que tal fue ¿ok?**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza mientras terminaba el último sorbo de café.

Q: **Yo en cuanto regrese, me pondré a preparar la maleta…esta tarde no tengo que ir a la galería…—**

Rachel no dijo nada. Aun no se había atrevido a decirle que sus planes eran algo distintos para aquella tarde, pero sabia que si lo hacia ahora, iba a terminar discutiendo con la rubia y era lo que menos deseaba.

Su mente solo estaba puesta en superar aquella maldita materia que la traía amargando desde el primer año.

R: **Creo que es mejor que me vaya—** espetó sin responder al comentario de su chica sobre el viaje.

La morena se levantó de la mesa y rápidamente comenzó a recopilar algunos libros y su bolso. Quinn permanecía sentada desayunando con pasividad. La conversación con Rachel había ido como ella quería que fuese. Tras la extraña sensación entre ellas la noche anterior, no sabía como se iba a encontrar a la morena aquella mañana. La situación fue sencilla y Quinn pudo relajar un poco la tensión que se había acumulado entre las dos.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella prueba que tenia pendiente la morena, fuese superada al fin y poder volver a la normalidad con su chica. Volver a aquella maravillosa rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada.

R: **Quinn, me marcho**— exclamó mientras dejaba un beso en la cabeza de la rubia.

Q: **Mucha suerte**— respondió alzando la mirada hasta que pudo observar a la morena sobre su cabeza.

Rachel se apartó y camino hacia la puerta. Se detuvo unos segundos y tras abrirla, lanzo una ultima mirada hacia el interior. Pudo observar la silueta de la rubia sentada en la mesa, de espaldas a ella.

R: ¿**Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?—** exclamó y unos segundos mas tardes cerró la puerta y puso rumbo a la facultad.

Quinn respiró al escuchar aquella frase. Aquella pregunta que se había convertido en su despedida habitual con la morena. Una simple y sencilla expresión que demostraba que entre ellas, todo seguía igual. La rubia se sintió aliviada.

La mañana se hizo eterna. Quinn sólo pensaba en la hora del examen de Rachel. Necesitaba con urgencia recibir la llamada de la morena, diciéndole que todo había salido bien y que ya podría olvidarse de aquello. Sin embargo aquella llamada no llegó nunca.

Rachel terminó su prueba y las sensaciones eran buenas respecto al resultado. Estaba convencida de que lo había hecho bien aunque no quería alzar las manos antes de tiempo.

A la salida de la facultad, volvió a reunirse con las chicas de su grupo de teatro. Marion, una de las compañeras, había firmado un contrato con una importante compañía de teatro y se marchaba de la ciudad, dejando atrás la facultad y los ensayos, para viajar por el mundo representando un espectáculo en los mejores teatros.

La despedida era aquel día y Rachel no quería faltar. No dudó en acudir a la residencia de estudiantes, donde Marion daría una pequeña fiesta para el grupo de teatro. Rachel había olvidado volver a encender su móvil, que había permanecido desconectado durante todo el tiempo que duró el examen.

Quinn no soportaba más la espera y tras aguantar un tiempo prudente, cuando pensó que la morena ya debía de haber terminado aquel suplicio, decidió llamarla. De nada sirvió.

Que Rachel desconectase su teléfono le molestaba de forma contundente.

No entendía por qué hacía eso. No le gustaba estar completamente des comunicada con su chica y la morena últimamente había tomado esa estúpida manía como algo habitual.

El tiempo comenzaba a echársele encima. Eran las 4 de la tarde, debían tener todo listo para partir hacia San Francisco. Santana las invitó. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que se vieron y la latina tenía especial interés en que acudiesen tanto ellas como Ashley y Spencer.

La rubia se esmeraba en recoger la cocina cuando escuchó como Rachel llegaba a la casa.

R: **Hola amor**— exclamó nada más entrar.

Quinn no respondió. Se limitó a lanzar una mirada que poco o nada tenía que ver con la que Rachel le mostraba.

R: **¿Estás bien?—** preguntó jugueteando con las llaves mientras caminaba hacia la chica.

Q: **¿Qué tal el examen?—** fue brusca.

R: **Bien—** sonrió— **creo que esta vez si que ha salido como esperaba**...

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero seguía sin cambiar el gesto de su rostro. Volvió a adentrarse en la cocina.

Rachel la siguió. Era extraño que la rubia no le hubiese echado la bronca por no haberla llamado.

R: **Olvidé encender el móvil** —exclamó tratando de suavizar el gesto de la rubia.

Q**: No, lo que olvidaste fue llamarme**. — respondió sin mirarle.

R: **Bueno, lo siento**…— trató de excusarse— **estábamos despidiendo a Marion**.

Q: **¿Tengo que saber quién es Marion?**— fue sarcástica.

R: **Es una compañera del grupo de teatro**— puntualizó mientras se servía un vaso de agua— **es la chica de color…si la conoces**.

Q: **Pues que bien**— respondió sin mostrar interés alguno. Quinn había terminado de ordenar la cocina.

R: ¿**Estás enfadada?, no creo que tenga que estar dándote explicaciones todo el tiempo, ni tampoco creo que tenga que decirte en cada momento dónde y con quien estoy…**

Quinn se giró para mirar a su chica.

Q: **¿De que hablas?, no te he pedido explicaciones, me las estás dando tú y…sinceramente, no me interesan.**

R: **¿Entonces por qué ese enfado?—**

Q**: Quizás por que te pedí expresamente que me avisaras que tal el estúpido examen y tú has pasado de mí…sólo una cosa Rachel, sólo una te he pedido.**

R: **Bah, no tengo ganas de discutir—** dejó el vaso en la mesa y se dirigió al salón, donde tomó asiento en el sofá y haciendo acopio del mando de televisión, se dispuso a entretenerse un rato.

Q: **Te he dejado hueco en mi maleta para que metas tu ropa**— dijo mientras pasaba cerca del sofá.

R: **No hace falta…no lo voy a necesitar.**

Q**: No seas imbécil Rachel, ¿para qué vamos a llevar dos maletas, si cabe todo en una?**— se detuvo detrás del sofá.

R: **No vamos a llevar dos maletas**…— hizo una pausa— **yo no voy.**

Quinn se detuvo detrás del sofá.

Q: **¿Qué?—** preguntó acercándose a la chica.

R: **Lo que oyes**— cambiaba de canal continuamente— **no voy a ir a San Francisco**.

Q: **No me jodas Rachel…soy yo la que tendría que estar enfadada.**

R: **Quinn, no estoy enfadada, es sólo que no voy a ir.**

Q: **Vamos a ver**— la rubia se puso frente a la morena, obstaculizando la visión que ésta tenía de la televisión— **¿por qué esperas a ultima hora para decirme esto?, tengo la maleta, he pedido la tarde en la galería…**

R: **Quinn, soy yo la que no va… no tú**.

Quinn torció la cabeza en un claro gesto de desconocimiento.

Q: ¿**Y por qué no quieres venir?**

R: **Porque no me apetece**— fue dura.

Q: **¿Qué no te apetece?, maldita sea Rachel, hemos tenido que confirmarle a Santana, nos ha reservado habitación en un hotel y ahora tú sales con que no te apetece**…

R: **Primero, Santana está avisada, le dije que yo no iría y que ibas a ir tú sola, segundo me apetece quedarme aquí, tranquila, haciendo mis cosas… ¿algún problema?**

Quinn no daba crédito a la actitud de la chica.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿Rachel que demonios te pasa?**

R**: ¡No me pasa nada!—** exclamó— **¿Por qué me tiene que pasar nada?, ¿no puedo tomarme un jodido fin de semana a solas?... ¿no puedo hacer algo por mi misma?...**

Q: **Ah, ahora lo entiendo, en realidad quien te molesta soy yo… por eso no has tenido el valor de decírmelo antes y has esperado hasta ultima hora…**

R: **Quinn, a ver si lo entiendes, ¡quiero quedarme aquí!, no quiero viajar… no me puedes obligar y no saques las cosas de quicio. Todo el mundo hace cosas por separado y nadie monta el drama que estás montando.**

Quinn se metió en la habitación a marchas forzadas. Su ira aumentaba por momentos y en aquel instante no quería volver a mirar a la cara de la morena. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que sabia que algo así iba a suceder. Rachel llevaba toda la semana con aquella actitud y terminó explotando aquella tarde.

La rubia se apresuró en terminar su maleta. Rachel permanecía ajena, sentada en el sofá, tratando de prestar atención a la televisión. Algo absurdo. Un nudo la estaba asfixiando. Escuchar el ruido de la rubia en la habitación terminando de preparar sus cosas la estaba haciendo sentir mal. Aquella maldita sensación de dependencia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y tenia que ser fuerte. No estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente, se tomaba algo de tiempo para ella .Trataba de convencerse a si misma.

Quinn salía bruscamente de la habitación, cargando la pequeña maleta. Buscó su bolso y colocó varias cosas en su interior. Rachel permanecía sentada, de vez en cuando lanzaba mirabas disimuladas hacia su chica.

R: ¡**No entiendo por qué te pones así!—** exclamó. — **no creo que pase nada por que pasemos un fin de semana por separado ni tampoco creo que eso signifique que me molestes.**

Q**: Déjame en paz Rachel.**

R: **¿Crees que es normal que te pongas así?**

Q: **No sería normal si me llegas a decir hace dos días que no te apetecía venir**.

R: **No es una excusa...**

Q: **Mira Rachel, en el fondo voy a agradecer que no vengas, por que veo que lo que quiera que sea que te pasa no tiene que nada que ver con el estrés del examen…si vas a estar todo el fin de semana igual que estos días atrás, mejor que te quedes.**

R: **Ahora tengo que estar estresada por una maldita prueba para querer estar relajada en casa, vaya Quinn, veo que eres bastante comprensiva conmigo…**

Q: **¿Pero de que diablos me estás hablando?, ¿cómo quieres que seas compresiva si tu eres blanco o negro? Llevo toda la semana tratando de no entrometerme en tus asuntos, tratando de no agobiarte con mis comentarios, ¿y tu me vienes ahora con que no soy comprensiva? ¿Qué quieres?, te pido que me llames un solo minuto para decirme que todo te ha salido bien, tu lo ignoras y yo tengo que sonreír ¿verdad?, trato de no agobiarte preguntándote si te pasa algo cuando vienes con la cara casi por los suelos, o cuando te comportas como una histérica tratando de hacer el amor donde primero te pilla y yo tengo que aplaudirte por que tu sólo estás haciendo cosas por ti misma, no me jodas Rachel… no me vengas con estúpidas excusas.**

R: **¿Histérica tratando de hacer el amor donde pille?—** Rachel se levantó del sofá— **¿la cara por los suelos?**— se encaraba a la rubia— **veo que soy un estorbo para ti ¿no?**

Q: **No trates de sacar de contexto lo que digo, sabes que tengo razón**.

R: **Yo creía que cuando hacíamos el amor, era algo de dos. Jamás pensé que me considerabas una histérica…**

Q: **Rachel.** — Amenazó— **no vayas por ahí por que sabes que no he dicho eso… hablo de un momento concreto, no lo magnifiques.**

R**: ¿Qué más Quinn?, vamos dime, ¿Cuántas cosas más te parece que hago mal o que son cosas de histérica?**— la morena trataba de acorralar a la rubia pero ésta supo esquivarla.

Q: **No voy a caer en tu juego, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo**— espetó mientras se acomodaba el bolso y cogía la maleta.

Apenas volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Rachel, que permanecía de pie observándola.

Quinn se apresuró en llevar todo y con paso firme, salió de la casa dejando tras ella un sonoro portazo.

Rachel volvía sus pasos hacia el sofá. Aquel portazo fue devastador. Algo en su interior se descomponía y el terror la invadía. Estaba actuando completamente distinta a como ella era. Aquellas palabras de Quinn, aun a sabiendas que estaban amplificadas por la tensión del momento, calaron hondo en la morena. El nudo que antes la asfixiaba era ya una bola que se había instalado en su interior, una bola que no podía digerir.

Necesitaba esos días para relajarse, necesitaba demostrarse a si misma que no dependía de la rubia, que no dependía de nadie para sobrevivir en aquella enorme ciudad.

Rachel estaba llegando…o quizás, se estaba marchando.


	5. Capitulo 5 Buenas noches,princesa

CAPITULO 5

BUENAS NOCHES, PRINCESA

S: **Britt, ¿puedes dejar de acosar a esa chica?, me voy a terminar enfadando**— La latina gritaba al oído de la bailarina, que detenía su movimiento en mitad de la pista.

El local estaba lleno, la música provocaba que las chicas tuviesen que gritar para poder oírse entre ellas.

B: **Tranquila latina, mis ojos solo están sobre ti**…— sonrió.

Santana lanzó una última mirada a la rubia antes de perderse entre la multitud en busca de Quinn, que permanecía en la barra.

S: **Si sigues bebiendo eso…te vamos a tener que llevar en brazos**— espetó cuando llegó a la altura de la rubia.

Q: **Bette siempre bebe esto, está impresionante**…— alzó la voz sin mirar a la chica.

S: ¿**Qué es lo impresionante, la copa o Bette?—** apoyó sus codos sobre la barra quedando frente a la chica.

Q: **Ambas…**— sonrió.

S: **¿Qué te pasa Quinni?—** se puso seria.

Q: **Hey, ¡chica!—** Llamó a la camarera ignorando la pregunta de Santana. — **¿Me pones otro?—** exclamó tras tener la atención de la chica tras la barra.

S: **Te estoy hablando…**— dio un golpe sobre el brazo de Quinn.

Q: **No me pasa nada—** volvía a mirar a la camarera— **le pones otro a ella, por favor**— espetó con una seductora sonrisa.

S: **Llevas toda la noche pegada a la barra bebiendo y realmente no sé si es por que estás enganchada a esa bebida o a la camarera—**

Quinn la miró y esbozó una picara sonrisa.

S: **No creo que a Rachel le haga mucha gracia**— exclamó tras aquel gesto.

Q: **¿Por qué te preocupas por Rachel, cuando tu novia está en mitad de la pista acosando a una pelirroja?**— volvía hacia la barra— **Gracias encanto**— agradeció a la camarera la rapidez en servirlas.

S: **Mi novia es así, no hace nada malo y lo que es mejor, lo que hace, lo hace delante de mi…no se va a otra ciudad a coquetear con camareras sin mi.**

Q**: No seas imbécil, yo no estoy coqueteando con nadie**…— su gesto cambió.

S**: Quinn, no me creo que Rachel no haya venido por que tenga que estudiar…y menos aun viendo que llevas desde ayer sin hablar nada de ella y con el mal humor a cuestas**.

Q: **Rachel no ha venido por que no le ha dado la gana, ¿contenta?**

S: **¿Estáis enfadadas?—** preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su copa. El fuerte licor hizo que la latina gesticulase una extraña mueca que hizo sonreír a la rubia.

S: **Dios, ¿cómo puedes beber esto y seguir viva?**

Q: **Tienes que ser una mujer como yo**…—sonrió

S: **¿Me vas a contestar?**

Q: **No tengo nada que contestar**—

S: **¿Qué os pasa?**

Q: **A mi nada**…—hizo una pausa— **es ella, no se que demonios le pasa pero está rara—** su gesto cambió radicalmente.

S: **¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?**

Q: **¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿que Rachel está insoportable?, ¿qué pasa de mí?—** ironizó

S: **Pero no lo entiendo, algo tiene que haberle pasado para estar así, ¿no?**—

Q: **No lo sé, no me dice nada, ni siquiera me dijo que no venía, tampoco me cuenta que hace castings importantes…no lo sé San, no sé qué le pasa**…— se detuvo— **y empiezo asustarme.**

Santana observó como el gesto serio de la rubia se convertía en una mueca de desilusión.

S: **¿De qué tienes miedo?, ¿Crees que Rachel...?**

Q: **No, no lo digas por favor**— interrumpió a la chica**— no quiero ni pensarlo.**

S: **Vamos Quinn, no seas trágica…seguro que Rachel está histérica por esas cosas del teatro y demás…cuando vuelvas, estará desesperada por llevarte a la cama**— sonrió tratando de calmar a la rubia, que hacia rato andaba con la mirada perdida en su copa.

B: **¿Quién va a llevar a la cama a quién?—** Brittany interrumpió a las dos chicas.

S**: Si sigues así, será esa pelirroja la que lo intente contigo y tendré que sacar mis uñas para apartarla de ti…**

B: **Tranquila gatita, ya te he dicho que yo solo te quiero a ti…por cierto, tienes razón, tu gaydar es mucho más efectivo que el mío.**

S**: ¿Lesbiana**?—

B: **Tapada**— sonrió— **me ha dicho que está con su novio pero que me espera en el baño**— guiñó el ojo.

S: **Pues como yo te vea entrar en el baño, vamos a tener una agradable charla**— fue sarcástica.

Q: **Soy yo la que tiene que ir al baño**— Quinn hizo ademán de separarse de la barra, pero un pequeño mareo hizo que se detuviera por miedo a perder el equilibrio.

S: **Hey… ¿estás bien?—** preguntó sujetándola.

Q: **Si si…**—sonrió— **necesito ir al baño.**

S: **Voy contigo**.

Q: **No**— apartó el brazo de la latina de su cuerpo— **tu vigila a la bailarina, estoy bien**— le guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba hacia la zona de los servicios.

Rachel llegaba en taxi a la puerta de la residencia universitaria y se daba los últimos retoques antes de bajar del coche. Con paso firme se dirigía hacia la habitación donde la esperaban.

V: **Me alegra que hayas decidido venir**— Vanessa saludó efusivamente a Rachel.

La morena tras pasar todo el día metida en la casa decidió acudir a una salida con las chicas del grupo de teatro.

R**: Me apetecía salir un rato, ¿dónde vamos?**— preguntó.

La primera parada era en la habitación de Vanessa, todas las chicas vivían en la residencia del campus y cada sábado se reunían en la habitación de la actriz para decidir el rumbo de aquella noche.

V: **Vamos a un par de locales que te van a encantar… ¿Dónde has dejado a Quinn?—** preguntó curiosa.

R**: Está en San Francisco**…

V: **Vaya…me gustaría ir a San Francisco**.

R: **No está nada mal, es una ciudad preciosa**…

V: **¿Y por que no estás con ella?**

R: **Porque me apetecía quedarme aquí**. — fue brusca.

V: **Ok, me parece perfecto**— espetó tras notar el cambio de la chica.

R: **Tardan mucho en llegar las demás… ¿no crees?**

V: **Normal…es algo habitual, quedar a una hora y llegar tarde…**

R: **Uff…no me gusta la impuntualidad, sobretodo sabiendo que viven aquí**.

V: **Pues acostúmbrate si vienes con nosotras**…— sonrió— **podrías venirte a vivir aquí tu también…ahora que Marion se va, hay habitación libre…así no tendrías que esperar a las impuntuales.**

R: **No me vas a convencer con eso…creo que salgo ganando quedándome en casa**— sonrió.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación de las chicas. Las demás habían llegado y en pocos minutos, comenzaron a disfrutar de aquella noche de sábado.

Quinn luchaba por mantenerse firme en el baño. Había bebido demasiado, pero no fue consciente hasta que tuvo que moverse de la barra y sentía como su cuerpo apenas podía moverse con soltura.

Tras varios minutos intensos y dificultosos en el baño, salió de aquel pequeño habitáculo. Se detuvo un instante frente al espejo, a su lado, una chica se lavaba las manos.

Quinn la observó, la había reconocido, era la misma chica que bailaba en la pista con Britt y que al parecer y después de lo que comentó la bailarina, era cierto que estaba esperándola en el baño.

La rubia sonrió para sí. La chica, notó como la mirada de Quinn se clavaba en ella y trataba de disimular la sonrisa.

_ **¿Tienes algún problema?—** preguntó la chica molesta con las miradas de la rubia.

Q: **¿Yo?, no…el problema lo debes de tener tú**.

— **¿Perdón?**

Q: **Si sigues calentando a la rubia es probable que la latina te cambie el color de pelo de un golpe.**

—**Perdona, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué me estás llamando?—** la chica se encaró a Quinn.

Q: **Yo no te llamo nada…eres tú la que estás con tu novio y no paras de jugar con mi amiga, eso sólo tiene un nombre**— Quinn se acercó a la cara de la chica con una sonrisa soberbia— **pe…rra—** alargó el insulto.

Por desgracia, Quinn no fue consciente de la superioridad de la chica que le sacaba un par de cabezas. Fue rápido, seco y muy doloroso. El golpe de la chica impactó de lleno sobre el rostro de la rubia que cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Algo brotaba de su nariz, quemaba. La visión se le nubló y lo único que atinaba a hacer era tocarse la cara y observar como su mano se teñía de rojo. Tras unos instantes de confusión una voz conocida la sacó del trance.

S: **¡Quinn!—** la latina se acercó rápidamente a la rubia que permanecía en el suelo.

Q: **San**…— acertó a contestar mientras trataba de contener el borboteo de la sangre.

S**: ¿Qué haces?, ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

Q: **Esa pelirroja del demonio**— trató de reír.

S: **¿Qué?, ¿la estúpida esa te hizo esto?—** Santana hizo ademán de levantarse para salir a buscar a la chica, justo la vio salir del baño cuando ella entraba.

Q: **Para…necesito ayuda, ya tendrás tiempo de matarla en otra ocasión**.

Santana se detuvo y con cuidado ayudó a la rubia a levantarse del suelo. La sangre seguía saliendo de su nariz y Quinn estaba completamente inundada de ella.

S: **Necesitas un médico**— dijo mientras acercaba a la rubia hacia el lavabo.

Consiguió lavarse las manos y la cara mientras taponaba su nariz con un pequeño pañuelo. Britt acudía a la llamada de su chica para ver que había ocurrido.

Las tres salieron del local y fueron directas a urgencias.

Por suerte, la nariz no estaba rota, pero el fuerte golpe le había provocado la abundante hemorragia y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

El alcohol que llevaba en su cuerpo, hizo las veces de relajante y la rubia quedó completamente dormida cuando llegaron al estudio donde vivía Santana.

Brittany las dejó en la casa.

B: **Vigílala, creo que el alcohol la va a despertar y no creo que sea agradable**— la bailarina se despedía de su chica.

S**: La culpa la tienes tu…elige bien a tus victimas para probar tu gaydar por que ésta a estado a punto de dejarnos sin rubia**— le recriminó.

B: **¿y para qué se mete con ella?**

S: **Creo que algo va mal con Rachel**…**está un poco decaída.**

B: **Vaya…**— lanzó una mirada sobre la rubia que se removía inquieta en la cama. — **¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quede?, puedo dormir en el sofá...**

S**: No te preocupes, si se encuentra mal te llamo, seguro que duerme toda la noche…**

B: **Llámame por favor…**

S: **Ok**— se despidió de la chica dejándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Santana y Brittany al contrario que Rachel y Quinn, no vivían juntas. Cada una tenía su estudio en el campus de la universidad. Una decisión que les hacía bien. Su relación había dado un paso agigantado desde que abandonaron Lima.

Santana había aceptado su sexualidad, no tenia miedo y se dejaba ver con total normalidad de la mano de Britt. Aquella ciudad había abierto su mundo. Estaban bien juntas, se llevaban bien y no querían que eso cambiase. Ya habría tiempo de convivir mas adelante.

Q: **San**—murmuró Quinn desde la cama.

S: **Duérmete rubia, necesitas descansar**— respondió mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Q: **Dile a Rach que venga**…— susurró sin apenas abrir los ojos.

Santana la miró durante unos segundos. Le pareció la escena más tierna del mundo.

S: **Ok**. —Se sentó en la cama junto a la chica— **le escribo y viene enseguida, pero duerme mientras ¿vale?**—le acariciaba el pelo.

Q**: Ok**— murmuró.

La rubia no volvió a despertarse en toda la noche. En los Ángeles, Rachel trataba de conciliar el sueño. Se lo había pasado bien aquella noche con las chicas del teatro, hasta que recibió un mensaje de texto de Santana.

"Deberías de haber venido, Berry, hay una camarera que no para de invitar a la reina y está hasta arriba de Manhattan Dry"

Aquél estúpido mensaje, típico del humor que se gastaba Santana la había sacado de su entretenimiento. Pensar en Quinn coqueteando con otra chica la puso furiosa. A punto estuvo de llamarla pero recordaba una y otra vez que fue ella la que se fue enfadada, sin ni siquiera despedirse y no era ella la que tenia que dar ese paso. No ahora, antes quizás lo hubiese dado pero las cosas debían cambiar. Quinn tendría que ceder.

Sin embargo, dos días enteros sin saber de ella, eran demasiado. La morena además de extrañar a la rubia, aumentaba su sensación de malestar. Le parecía sobrenatural tener esa dependencia de la chica. No podría ser humano necesitar tanto a una persona y eso era lo que le ocurría a ella por más que quisiera evitarlo.

El sueño sorprendió a la morena tras varias horas dando vueltas en la cama y con miles de pensamientos bombardeando su cabeza.

La mañana llegó pronto en la ciudad del amor. San Francisco amanecía soleado, brillante, completamente opuesto al rostro de Quinn.

La rubia trataba de disimular la sombra morada que se dibujaba alrededor de su ojo derecho y la hinchazón de su tabique nasal, pero era imposible. Sólo el roce de sus dedos hacía que sus lágrimas a punto estuviesen de caer provocadas por el dolor que soportaba. Tenía todo listo para regresar a L.A, pero Santana quiso que aguardase hasta la tarde. Después de aquella escapada, iban a tardar algún tiempo en volverse a ver y quería aprovechar al máximo al lado de la rubia.

Las tres chicas se dispusieron a disfrutar de aquellas horas.

El timbre de la puerta sonaba, Rachel permanecía ajena a todo en el jardín. Aprovechaba aquel momento de soledad para fumarse un cigarrillo fuera de la casa. Era algo atípico, ni siquiera Quinn sabía que la morena fumaba de vez en cuando. Una maldita costumbre que había adquirido al llegar a aquella ciudad. Allí, en la tranquilidad del jardín, escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros, la brisa era templada, síntoma inequívoco de que la primavera estaba a punto de hacer su entrada triunfal. Por suerte el invierno en aquella ciudad no era todo lo cruel a lo que estaban acostumbrados en Lima. Tenia que tomar toda la paz necesaria para poder afrontar aquel primer encuentro con Quinn, que estaría por regresar esa misma tarde.

El timbre volvía a sonar y ésta vez si la sacó de sus pensamientos. Apagó el cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato y borró cualquier prueba incriminatoria.

La sonrisa de Vanessa, Marion y Susan se vislumbraron tras la puerta, dejando sorprendida a la morena.

R**: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?—** preguntó dudosa, no recordaba haber quedado con las chicas.

V: **Hemos pensado…bueno en realidad Susan ha pensado, que ya que nunca nos invitas a tu casa…nos hemos invitado nosotras solas y traemos cena para cuatro.**

R: **Vaya—** respondió sorprendida.

S: **Si no te apetece, no hay problema…lo entendemos**.

R: **No, no…pasad**— exclamó abriendo la puerta de manera que pudiesen entrar.

M: **Bonita casa**…

R: **Gracias…disculpad el desorden…deberíais de haberme avisado y lo tendría todo**…

V: **De eso se trataba Rachel, de ver a la artista en su hábitat natural**…— sonrió.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa e invitándolas a sentarse, comenzó a preparar una improvisada cena en la mesa del salón. Las chicas preferían sentarse en el suelo, sobre unos pequeños cojines, debido a la altura de la mesita era lo más cómodo.

Y aquella encerrona, se convirtió en una agradable cena, donde además de hablar de teatro, pudieron explayarse y contar aquellas intimidades o secretos que en cualquier otro lugar les era imposible confesar.

Un par de horas más tarde, era Quinn la que abría la puerta de la casa. El sonido de las llaves sacó de su conversación a la morena. Reconocía aquel sonido. Incomprensiblemente, notó como el estomago se le encogía y los nervios comenzaron a aflorar conforme la puerta se abría.

Sin embargo, aquella sensación se desvaneció por completo al observar el rostro de la chica entrando en la casa.

Quinn se sorprendió al ver la reunión de las cuatro chicas en el salón, bebiendo vino y contagiándose la risa, las unas a las otras.

Sólo Rachel permanecía en silencio, mirándola petrificada y con un halo de terror en su rostro.

Q**: Buenas noches—** espetó tímidamente.

Rachel no contestó. Se limitó a levantarse del suelo y casi pisando a las demás chicas llegó velozmente a la altura de Quinn, que permanecía en el hall de entrada dejando su bolso.

R: **¿Qué te ha pasado?—** preguntó horrorizada al observar la hinchazón y el color morado de la mitad del rostro de la rubia.

Q: **Nada, me di un golpe**…— respondió sin apartar la vista de las demás chicas que apenas le prestaron atención a su entrada.

R: **¿Un golpe?, ¿tienes la nariz rota?—** la morena alzó su mano por inercia para tocar en la mejilla de la rubia y provocó que ésta se alejara al sentir el roce.

Q: **Para…duele**— exclamó deteniendo la mano de la chica.

R: **¿Cómo te has hecho eso?—** Rachel no comprendía nada y se desesperaba ante el mutismo de la rubia.

Q**: Ya te he dicho que me di un golpe…estoy bien, y no está rota**…— miró a su chica dejando a un lado a las demás que mantenían conversación en el salón.

R: **¿Quieres cenar?**— preguntó al ver que sus ojos se debatían entre ella y las invitadas.

Q: **Eh, no…, creo que me voy a ir a la cama…estoy cansada. —** volvió la mirada hacia la mesa del salón y automáticamente se dirigió hacia la habitación portando la maleta.

Rachel la siguió excusándose ante las chicas.

R**: ¿Me vas a decir que te ha pasado?—** no podía continuar con la duda.

Q: **¿Qué celebramos Rachel?—** preguntó sarcásticamente mientras colocaba la maleta sobre la cama.

R: **¿Qué?**

Q: **Pensaba que no venias a San Francisco para poder relajarte…para**— hizo una pausa— **estar a solas, sí, esas fueron tus palabras**—

Rachel notó el sarcasmo, Quinn volvía a utilizar ese humor que tan poco le gustaba.

R: **Eso es lo que he hecho…— **fue tajante.

Q: **Ya… ¿no será que querías quedarte a solas para montar fiestas sin mí?—** la rubia se entretenía sacando la ropa de la valija.

Rachel resopló.

R: **¿Acaso necesito hacer fiestas a escondidas?**

Q: **Eso parece…es la primera vez que las veo aquí y curiosamente vienen cuando yo no estoy…**

R: **En primer lugar, han venido ellas, no las he invitado yo, en segundo lugar, no tengo por que pedirte permiso para traer a alguien a casa y en tercer lugar…no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones—. **Alzó el volumen.

Q**: No me grites Rachel**— la miró.

R: **No te estoy gritando, sólo que me sacas de quicio…ahora resulta que no puedo cenar con unas amigas en mi propia casa por que tú no estás en ella…**

Q**: Rachel, deja de ponerte histérica, en ningún momento te he dicho que no puedas, solo que me parece extraño que lo hagas justo cuando yo no estoy…parece que escondes algo…**

R: **Sabes qué…paso de ti**— la morena abandonó la habitación dejando a la rubia en su interior.

Quinn se dejó caer sobre la cama. En aquél momento se odiaba a si misma. Rachel había intentado hablar y tranquilizar las cosas sin tenerle en cuenta el enfado del viernes pasado y ella se encargó de volver a alterar la situación entre ellas.

Se lamentó. Debía controlarse. Fuera lo que fuese lo que pasaba a Rachel, ella tenía que apoyarla e intentar que se sintiese mejor, sin embargo, estaba haciendo lo contrario.

Había terminado de deshacer la maleta cuando se decidió a salir, no iba a interrumpirlas, solo pretendía servirse un vaso de leche y volver a la habitación. Al pasar por el salón, vio que las cuatro seguían, esta vez sentadas en el sofá, entablando conversación.

Trató de pasar inadvertida pero no pudo evitar posar sus ojos sobre Rachel, que fugazmente, le lanzó una mirada que no supo comprender. La chica parecía triste pero sus ojos desprendían rabia.

Quinn se preparó el vaso de leche rápidamente, al volver al salón, volvía a observar la figura de Rachel, esta vez de espaldas a ella. Su mente trataba de no actuar pero su cuerpo tomó vida propia.

Q: **Rachel**. — susurró agachándose hacia la morena ante la atenta mirada de las tres chicas.

La morena giró su cabeza al sentir la voz y se encontró con el rostro demacrado de la rubia. Tragó saliva al contemplar la zona afectada por el golpe.

Q: **Buenas noches princesa—** susurró al tiempo que dejaba un delicado y suave beso en los labios de la chica.

Rachel simplemente se quedó quieta, no esperaba aquella reacción de Quinn y mucho menos sentir como toda su piel se erizaba al notar el calor de sus labios.

La rubia lanzó una sonrisa al resto de chicas acompañado de _un buenas noches, _al que todas respondieron nerviosas y aun sorprendidas por aquel tierno gesto que acababan de observar.

Lanzó una última mirada a Rachel desde la puerta de la habitación. La morena la siguió en todo el trayecto y le respondió a aquel gesto con una tímida sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se asemejaba a aquellas que la morena dejaba escapar cuando apenas aún había comenzado su relación con la rubia, una sonrisa llena de amor y ternura que Quinn recordaba cada día desde que estaba a su lado.

R: **Buenas noches**…— murmuró


	6. Capitulo 6 Irresistible

CAPITULO 6

IRRESISTIBLE

S: **Gracias por habernos recibido tan bien**— Susan se despedía de Rachel.

R**: Gracias a vosotras por veniros, me habéis alegrado la noche**— abrazaba a cada una de las chicas que ya se disponían a abandonar la casa.

La morena cerró la puerta tras verlas alejarse hacia el coche. Eran casi las 11 de la noche. Hubiera preferido pasar la noche sola, relajada, ordenando sus pensamientos, pero tampoco le vino mal entretenerse un rato.

Ahora su máximo temor estaba en la habitación, probablemente dormida plácidamente sobre su cama. Tras recoger el salón y dejar todo ordenado, se adentró en la habitación. Para su sorpresa, Quinn no estaba dormida.

Estaba leyendo mientras escuchaba algo de música con los auriculares puestos. Rachel la observaba.

R: **Creía que estabas dormida**— murmuró.

La rubia se desprendió de uno de los auriculares al notar que la morena le hablaba.

Q**: ¿Qué?—** preguntó al no haberla escuchado nítidamente.

R: **Pensaba que estabas dormida**— volvió a espetar mientras se desprendía de los zapatos.

Q: **Estaba cansada, pero el dolor no me deja dormir**…—desconectó el iPod— **leer me da sueño**.

R: **¿Y la música?—** la morena se desprendía de las prendas quedándose en ropa interior.

Quinn dejó de ojear el libro para observar a la chica, que a los pies de la cama buscaba su pijama entre los cajones del armario.

Q: **Tus amigas tienen un torrente voz demasiado fuerte…no me concentraba leyendo**.

R**: Lo siento**— espetó mientras se desesperaba buscando la ropa.

Q**: Bueno…la verdad es que he oído algo que si me ha gustado**.

R**: ¿Qué has oído?—** se giró hacia la rubia. Quinn mantenía su cabeza ladeada, siguiendo con la mirada la postura que mantenía la chica mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones.

Q: **He escuchado que sí vas a apuntarte al certamen de belleza**…— sonrió

R: **Eres un poco descarada mirando**…— espetó tras observar como la rubia no perdía detalle de su figura— **¿Has cogido mi pijama verde?—** preguntó.

Q**: Estaba en la ropa sucia… ¿no has lavado?**

R**: No…. — **se llevó la mano a la cara— **no me acordé**.

Q: **Bueno…tampoco pasa nada por dormir en ropa interior…o desnuda**. — sonrió.

Rachel volvió a mirarla con una ceja levantada.

R: **Mejor me pongo una camiseta**— espetó mientras sacaba una del cajón.

Quinn sonreía al tiempo que la morena se colocaba la camiseta y se desprendía del sujetador. La imagen de la morena no era menos tentadora.

Q**: Entonces, ¿vas a presentarte al certamen?**

R: **Si, me han convencido.**

Q: **Me alegro…va a estar bien presumir de novia**.

R: **Bueno, una de las dos tiene que ser la guapa ¿no?—** bromeó— **y tu cara tal y como estás…—**

Quinn no dejó que terminase la frase cuando le lanzó una pequeña almohada en la que apoyaba la cabeza.

Q: **Yo estoy guapa como sea…**

R: **No lo discuto…pero al menos me podrías decir como te lo has hecho**— la morena se acomodaba en su lado de la cama.

Quinn suspiró.

R: **Te recuerdo que Santana y Britt lo tienen que saber y tarde o temprano terminaran soltándolo**…

Q: **Me pelee**— confesó.

R: **¿Qué?—** se incorporó sobre el respaldo.

Q: **Bueno, en realidad me pegaron…yo no pude hacer mucho**— esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

R: **¿Quién?—** preguntó preocupada.

Q: **Una chica…estaba tratando de ligar con Britt y bueno le dije algo que no le hizo gracia**…

R**: ¿Y que haces tú metiéndote con nadie?, Britt es mayorcita…**

Q**: Lo sé, además Britt no estaba, sólo que…bueno estaba algo**…

R: **Borracha**…—interrumpió.

Q**: No…bueno, en realidad sí**— terminó aceptando.

R**: ¿Y qué hacías borracha?**

Q: **No lo sé, empecé a beber y cuando me di cuenta**…

R: **Apuesto a que había una camarera guapísima que no paraba de invitarte—**

Quinn miró rápidamente a la morena, se sorprendió al ver que había acertado de pleno.

R: **No me mires así, es lógico que las camareras se fijen en ti…no sé como lo haces pero siempre les caes bien.** — comentó recordando el acercamiento de la rubia con Amber, su antigua jefa de la cafetería donde trabajó en verano hacia ya casi dos años.

Q**: Soy irresistible, ¿verdad?—** esbozó una sonrisa— **de todas formas**— continuó— **es cierto que la camarera era guapa, pero apuesto que Santana magnifico todo en ese mensaje que te mandó.**

R: ¿Sabias que me había escrito?— ahora era Rachel la sorprendida.

Q: No, pero acabo de recordar que mientras ella estaba a mi lado, jugueteaba con el móvil… conociéndola y tú diciéndome eso…está claro que ella tenía algo que ver.

R: ¿Por que no me llamaste para decirme lo que te había sucedido?— su gesto se volvió serio.

Q: Creo que le dije a San que lo hiciera…pero no me hizo caso. Yo no estaba muy consciente.

Rachel se acercó a la rubia, quiso observar con detenimiento la zona afectada de su cara.

R: Duele mucho ¿verdad?...mañana llamaré a mi padre y le pregunto por un remedio que me puso a mi cuando me pasó lo mismo, recuerdo que me calmaba mucho el dolor.

Quinn giró su rostro hacia la morena, irremediablemente quedaron frente a frente. Una mirada intensa, parecían pedirse perdón sólo con aquel gesto. Rachel esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la rubia.

El calor de la morena traspasaba la piel de la rubia, que emitió un pequeño quejido al hacerse más intenso el contacto entre las dos.

R: Lo siento— susurró la morena sobre los labios de Quinn. — será mejor que descanses.

Quinn hizo caso omiso a la sugerencia y volvió a acercar sus labios tratando de recuperar el sensual beso que segundos antes le había regalado la morena.

Rachel accedió al gesto y volvía a acariciar los labios de su chica, ésta vez con una dulzura exquisita, con una sencillez y ternura nunca antes utilizada para aquél menester. Un gesto difícil de controlar para las dos. Los besos siempre habían comenzado de forma dulce para volverse intenso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No lo podían evitar y la respiración de ambas se disparaba, dejando entrever que necesitaban algo más que aquel tierno beso.

Quinn volvía a emitir un leve gemido, sus ojos lagrimeaban producto del dolor que sentía al mover los músculos de su rostro.

R: Ven aquí— Rachel se apartó al sentirlo y obligó a la rubia a que apoyase su cabeza sobre su pecho. Abrazadas, encontraron la postura perfecta para dormir unidas. Rachel acariciaba el pelo de la rubia mientras ésta sentía el pulso de la morena sobre su pecho. El latido de su corazón, le regalaba una paz y tranquilidad difícil de encontrar en ningún otro lugar del mundo. Podría pasar el resto de su vida allí, entre los brazos de la morena y escuchando el latir de su corazón.

El sueño logró vencerlas a las dos. La mañana no se hizo esperar y el buen humor las recibió. Aún era temprano para acudir a la facultad, pero Quinn se sentía esplendida. Tenía la seguridad de haber solucionado todo con su chica. La escuchaba cantar en la ducha mientras ella se esmeraba en preparar el desayuno. La sonrisa que portaba la morena conseguía que Quinn olvidase el profundo dolor que sentía en su cabeza. Nada importaba y nada iba a fastidiar aquel momento. Amaba aquella vida, amaba ver a Rachel sonreír, escucharla cantar en la ducha y darle los buenos días con un beso. Amaba poder dormir abrazada a ella cada noche y no sentirse fuera de lugar. Amaba la paz y la tranquilidad que sentía a su lado.

R: **Vaya, fruta…tostadas…zumo…creo que te falta algún croissant alguna tortita con chocolate y juraría que es el desayuno perfecto.** — espetó al contemplar todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

Q. **Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez, ya sabes que me gusta la perfección**— sonrió.

R: **Si…eres…lo más perfecto que conozco**.

Q: **¿Me lo tomo como un cumplido o una crítica?**

R. **¿Tú que crees?—** guiñó un ojo.

Q: **Yo creo que no puedes vivir sin mí y que me adoras**…— ironizó.

Rachel obvió cualquier tipo de comentario y se limitó a sonreír mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

R: **¿Qué tal la nariz?**

Q**: Me duele…me voy a quedar en casa, no quiero pasearme por el campus con la cara así**.

R**: Haces bien, tomate la mañana para descansar y relajarte**…

Sh: **¿Se puede?—** Shane daba un pequeño golpe en la puerta del jardín mientras se introducía en la cocina.

Q: **Hola Shane, claro…pasa**. —

Sh: **Buenos días Q…guau, ¿Qué te ha pasado?—** preguntó al ver la cara de Quinn— **Hola Rach**— saludó a la morena sin quitarle ojo a la rubia.

Rachel hizo un gesto con su mano a modo de saludo. La morena tenía la boca llena y no pudo contestar.

Q: **Un contratiempo en San Francisco, ¿Quieres desayunar?**

Sh: **Eh, no, no…venia para ver si me puedes dejar tu cámara de video…la batería de la mía se ha esfumado y necesito una para dentro de un par de horas, Bette no está en su casa y…**

Q: **Oh, claro…siéntate y come algo mientras voy a por ella.**

Shane aceptó la propuesta y tomó asiento frente a la morena que le ya le servía una taza con café.

Sh**: ¿Qué le ha pasado?**— preguntó mientras Quinn se perdía en la habitación.

R**: Es una busca líos, se emborrachó y molestó a una chica…no era consciente de que su fuerza bruta deja mucho que desear**— sonrió.

Sh: **¿Le han pegado? Vaya…como la entiendo, la de golpes que me he llevado yo por meterme donde no me llaman…—** bebía de la taza.

R: **Hay que ser más pacifica**…

Sh: **Ya…**

Sh: **No la puedes dejar sola…**

R: **Lo que no debo de hacer es dejarla que beba…siempre le pasa algo cada vez que lo hace, no sé como lo consigue. Menos mal que no estamos en el instituto…**

Sh: **¿Por?—** preguntó curiosa.

R: **Si a Quinn Fabray le desfiguran la cara así en el instituto, habría destruido el mundo con su furia**— rió.

Sh: **Nah**—dejó escapar incredula

R: ¿Qué **no?, ahí donde la vez, me cruzó la cara de un guantazo por que su novio se peleó con un amigo mío y lo expulsaron del baile de promoción…se quedó sin la corona** **y lo pagó conmigo.**

Sh: **¿De veras?...pero si Quinn no le da demasiada importancia al físico…al menos eso es lo que dice.**

R: **Eso es ahora, pero antes…vivía solo por y para el físico… y mira ahora soy yo la que va a aprovecharse de la belleza.**

Sh**: ¿Y eso?**

Quinn entraba en la cocina portando la cámara.

R: **Me voy a presentar a un certamen de belleza para el campus…**

Quinn alzó su vista buscando a Shane. La chica era la única que sabía que ella había rechazado participar en aquel concurso y temía que lo dijese.

Sh**: ¿Otra más?, la has convencido para que**…— se detuvo al observar a la rubia, que tras Rachel, hacia gestos con su cara tratando de evitar que Shane comentase nada acerca de su rechazo al concurso.

Shane se extrañó, no entendía que quería decirle y su mutismo sorprendió a Rachel que lentamente se giró buscando que es lo que miraba tan absorta.

Quinn detuvo su alud de gestos ante la inminente mirada de Rachel que no se enteraba de nada.

Q: **Shane…puedes venir un momento al salón, tengo los cables allí y no sé cuál vas a necesitar**— trató de disimular mientras Rachel volvía a meterse de lleno en su desayuno.

Quinn volvía a gesticular pidiéndole a la chica que la siguiese hacia el salón sin decir nada. Shane accedió.

Q: **Ni se te ocurra comentar nada del certamen.** — Susurró tras alejarse de la cocina— **Rachel no sabe que yo lo rechacé y ahora se va a presentar ella…**

Sh. ¿**Y por qué no se lo dices?—**

Q: **Por que está ilusionada, a mi me parece una estupidez pero si a ella le hace ilusión…a mí también, ¿ok?—** fue claro.

Shane asintió.

R: **¿Qué murmuráis?**— la morena hacia acto de presencia en el salón.

Sh: **Eh nada…le estaba comentando a Quinn para qué necesito la cámara**…**pero creo que tu no eres lo suficientemente mayor como para poder escucharlo—** sonrió al tiempo que se alejaba hacia la cocina para salir por el jardín.

Q**: ¿Cómo se llama?—** sintió curiosidad. Rachel permanecía atónita observándolas.

Sh**: Carmen**— sonrió mientras salía por la puerta trasera.

R: **¿Quién es Carmen?—** preguntó

Q: **Ni idea…pero por lo que se ve, alguien especial**— sonrió.

R**: ¿Shane enamorada?, tienes que averiguarlo**…— espetó mientras se disponía a coger algunos libros y su bolso.

Q: **Trataré de sacárselo a Bette… ¿ya te vas?—** preguntó al ver a la chica prepararse.

R: **Si, tengo clases en media hora.**

Q: **Ok.** —

La morena estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

Q: **¿Vendrás a comer?—** preguntó tímidamente.

Rachel la miró y sonrió.

R: **Si…no quiero dejarte a solas con las verduras…igual sales de pelea**. — bromeó.

Q: **Muy graciosa**— sonrió al tiempo que le dejaba un corto beso.

R: **Cuídate**— espetó mientras abría la puerta— **por cierto... ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?**

Quinn sonreía mientras la morena cerraba la puerta y se alejaba hacia el coche.

Q: **No princesa—** murmuró— **hoy no me lo has dicho**.

Rachel acudía a la primera de sus clases, indudablemente, su humor había mejorado. Ya no sentía la presión de los exámenes, aunque aun guardaba algo de nervios por el casting que hizo con Glen. El chico aun no había dado señales de vida y supuestamente, necesitaban a la actriz para aquella misma semana, por lo que sus esperanzas comenzaban a esfumarse.

Tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Había pasado ya demasiados castings como para agobiarse cada vez que no le llamaban, de hecho, nunca le llamaban.

S: **Hey… ¿Qué tal?— **Susan tomaba asiento al lado de la morena.

R: **Hola…bien ¿y tú?—** preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

S**: Uff…tengo resaca… el vino que me diste anoche era demasiado para mi.**

R: **¿De veras?—** sonrió— **tampoco bebiste mucho**.

S: **Ya, pero no suelo beber vino nunca…me mataste**.

R: **Vaya…es el que siempre bebemos Quinn y yo, no sé, a mi me gusta mucho.**

S: **Hey… ¿Qué tal con Quinn?, ¿Hubo reconciliación?—** le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo al tiempo que esbozaba una picara sonrisa.

R**: Mas o menos—** respondió tratando de disimular— **está todo bien**.

S: **Me alegro…formáis una pareja tan linda. No sé si alegrarme o tenerte envidia**., **habría dado lo que fuese por recibir un beso como el que te dio ella.**

R: **¿Ahora te interesa tener novia?—** preguntó curiosa.

S: **¡No!—** exclamó— **pero si un novio…hace mucho frio por las noches, ya sabes**.

R: **Ya…**— sonrió— **pues si no tienes novio es por que no quieres, además…cuando te presentes al certamen, tus candidatos aumentaran.**

S: **Es verdad, el certamen, lo había olvidado**— hizo una pausa— **¿me acompañas luego a anotarme?**

R: **Ok…creo que**...— se detuvo— **creo que yo también me voy a presentar**— bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

S: **¿Si?, perfecto…va a ser divertido.**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Quinn portaba dos cafés al tiempo que trataba de llamar a la puerta. Spencer no espero a escuchar el timbre cuando acudió a abrirla.

Sp**: ¿Qué haces ahí plantada?—** preguntaba al ver a la rubia frente a la puerta—

Q**: ¿Qué quieres que haga?, tengo las manos ocupadas, no puedo llamar…**— sonrió mientras daba un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Sp: **Mmm, café**— espetó al tiempo que la ayudaba y le dejaba paso hacia el interior de la casa. — **me ha sorprendido mucho que me llamases.**

Q: **Las amigas se llaman…—** Quinn se desprendía de las gafas que cubrían sus ojos.

Sp: **Sí, pero nunca un Lunes a las 11 de la mañana**— sonrió mientras tomaba asiento— **Oh dios mío, ¿Qué te ha pasado?—** preguntó al comprobar el estado del ojo de la rubia.

Quinn la imitó y fue a sentarse junto a su amiga.

Q: **Un contratiempo**…

Sp: **¿Un contratiempo?, te das cuenta como tienes el ojo—** la miraba preocupada— **¿y la nariz?**

Q: **Me di un golpe, tranquila no está rota, solo es el golpe pero es una zona bastante aparatosa, pero estoy bien.**

Spencer no estaba muy convencida de las palabras de la rubia. Aquella imagen de su rostro dejaba entrever todo lo contrario a lo que pretendía aparentar.

Sp**: ¿Y qué tal en San Francisco?—** preguntó acomodándose— **espero que me disculparas ante Santana, tenía que terminar un trabajo y no podía escaparme.**

Q: **Tranquila, lo entiende perfectamente, de echo el quedar así, tan precipitado, fue por que ellas van a estar ocupadas estos meses y no íbamos a poder vernos en un tiempo.**

Sp: **Me hubiera gustado ir, le dije a Ash que os acompañase, pero no quiso**…

Q: **Podría haber venido…no me gusta viajar sola.**

Sp. **¿Sola?, ¿Rachel no fue?**

Q: **No, se echó atrás a última hora**…— bebía un sorbo del café tratando de evitar la mirada de la chica.

Sp: **¿Por?**

Q: **No se, estaba cansada…o estresada, o enfadada…cualquiera sabe**.

Sp: **¿Pasa algo?—** preguntó ante la actitud de la chica.

Q: **A mi nada, pero se ve que a Rachel sí.**

Spencer esperaba una explicación más concreta.

Q: **No lo sé Spencer, lleva unos días raras, parece que todo le molesta, que todo lo que hago le hace mal y que no me soporta…pero luego cambia de actitud, se preocupa por mí, intenta complacerme o hacerme creer que todo va bien…— suspiró mientras observaba el café—** estoy algo asustada la verdad.

Sp: **Me dejas sin palabras, hace unos días estuve con ella y estaba bien, quiero decir no la noté nada raro ni molesta…**

Q: **Da igual…imagino que ya se le pasará**— intervino antes de ser interrumpida por la entrada de Glen.

El chico bajaba las escaleras del piso superior de la casa y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Quinn allí.

G: **Hey…contigo quería hablar. —** Exclamó portando una gran sonrisa— **vaya… ¿Qué te ha pasado?—** preguntó al descubrir el rostro de la rubia

Q: **Si me vas a pedir que deje a Rachel para poder conquistarla…vas mal encaminado**. — Fue sarcástica— **me he dado un golpe…si alguien más me pregunta, seré yo quien golpee…**

Spencer no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

G**: Muy graciosa…pues no, no te voy a pedir que dejes a mi representada—** hizo hincapié en esa última palabra—** que mala cara tienes— **bromeó— **pero si te voy a pedir un favor por ella.**

Q: **¿Un favor?—** interrumpió— **ignoró la broma.**

G: **Si, he estado hablando con Max, es el ayudante de dirección del casting que hizo Rachel**…

Q: **¿La han cogido?—** preguntó sobresaltada.

G: **¿Me dejas hablar?**— pidió que no le interrumpiera. — **no lo sabe aun pero al parecer está entre las favoritas del director, pero hay un pequeñito problema…**

Quinn y Spencer se miraron extrañadas.

G: **Max me ha preguntado si Rachel tiene algo que pueda jugar en su contra, ya sabes, algún conflicto, algún antecedente…una relación homosexual**— dejó caer ante la atónita mirada de las dos chicas.

Q: **¿Qué?**

Sp: **Glen, ¿estás comparando la homosexualidad con un delito?—** la chica estaba furiosa.

G: **No, no te equivoques, yo no comparo nada… a ver**— tomó asiento— **todos los actores que participan en el proyecto son nuevos, no hay conocidos y la productora quiere lanzarlos al estrellato, quieren que sus inicios sean con ellos y quieren a chicos y chicas que estén libres de cualquier tema que pueda surgirle algún tipo de contratiempos…no solo me ha hablado de homosexualidad, me ha hablado de embarazos, problemas con la justicia, drogas…no se si me explico.**

Sp: **Te explicas bien, pero eso es denigrante**…

G: **Lo sé, pero es una gran oportunidad para Rachel, tiene un curriculum envidiable para ese proyecto, joven, participaba en un coro del instituto, estudia artes escénicas, guapa, talentosa…lo tiene todo y no me gustaría que por que supieran que está con una chica puedan desechar su papel…**— miró a Quinn**— no es nada en contra tuya, Quinn, si te digo esto es más por evitar algo antes de que suceda…ni siquiera se si podría ser un inconveniente, pero tal y como me lo dijo Max, podrían utilizarlo en su contra.**

Q: ¿**Qué pretendes que haga?, ¿Qué la deje?—** su gesto era duro.

G: **No, no seas histérica…solo quiero que cuando ella te lo comente, sepas comprenderla y le apoyes**.

Sp. **Un momento, ¿Rachel lo sabe ya?**

G: **No, pero la conozco y sé que en cuanto se lo diga, irá rápidamente a preguntarle a ella, a pedirle consejo sobre qué debe hacer—** respondió señalando a la rubia.

Q: **Dios…es lo único que me faltaba.**

G: **Vamos Quinn, no pasa nada, Rachel no tendrá que mentir, simplemente omitirá que es lesbiana**.

Q: **No te equivoques…Rachel no puede omitir eso, por que Rachel no es lesbiana**. — sonrió

Q**: ¿A no?—** preguntó confuso.

Sp**: Glen…que vivan las mentes abiertas**— ironizó mientras alzaba su café.

Q: ¡**Cheers!**— exclamó la rubia.

G: **Basta, vuestras paranoias mentales me confunden, podríais decantarse por un lado de una vez y dejar de confundir al resto de la humanidad**— protestó mientras se levantaba— **cuento con tu ayuda**— espetó lanzando una ultima mirada a la rubia antes de marcharse.

S: **Rachel…espera**— Susan corría tras la morena que se perdía a marchas forzadas por el pasillo principal de la facultad. — **Tranquila que hay tiempo**— espetó.

R: **Tengo prisa**— respondió— **quiero parar a hacer unas compras antes de volver a casa.**

S: **Está bien, pero relájate por que te dará tiempo, sólo hay que rellenar una solicitud para el certamen**…

Rachel y Susan caminaban juntas hacia uno de los departamentos de la facultad. Varias chicas salían de la habitación al tiempo que otras entraban. Susan se coló pero Rachel se detuvo en la puerta.

Una de las chicas que salía de allí era compañera de hermandad de Quinn. Ambas se conocían y la chica se interpuso en su camino saludándola.

M: **¿Rachel?, ¿me recuerdas?**— preguntó con una sonrisa.

Quinn hacía rato que había regresado a la casa. Tenía la certeza de que Rachel iba a volver a comer con ella y quería preparar algo un pelín especial. Nada llamativo, por su mente sólo rondaba una idea, preparar la mesa en el porche del jardín y disfrutar allí de la comida. El Sol lucía espléndido, la temperatura era cálida y a Rachel le encantaba ese tipo de planes. Disfrutaba con el buen tiempo y sabía que aquello le iba a hacer bien.

R: **Si…eres** – hizo una pausa— **Mia… ¿verdad?**

M: **Sí, a costado pero te acuerdas**…

R: **Si, bueno lo siento, sois tantas en la hermandad que es complicado recordaros a todas**.

M: **Lo entiendo…oye, ¿dónde está Quinn?, no ha venido a clases**.

R: **Está en casa, no se encontraba muy bien y ha preferido quedarse**— espetó omitiendo el hecho real por el que no había asistido a clases.

M: **Amm, vaya, espero que mejore...Oye, ¿vas a apuntarte al certamen?—** preguntó curiosa.

Rachel estaba algo impaciente pero no quería ser brusca con la chica.

R: **Eh…sí, nos apuntaremos varias amigas— **sonrió.

M: **Vaya, si que se lo tenía callado Quinn y eso que no le hacía gracia**— comentó mientras sonreía.

Rachel no entendió bien el comentario de la chica y mostró un gesto contradictorio.

R**: ¿No estaba de acuerdo?—** preguntó tratando de no darle importancia.

M: **Si, ya sabes como es con esas cosas…cuando le ofrecieron que fuera la representante de la hermandad en el certamen lo rechazó contundentemente, vamos parecía que la habías insultado por ofrecérselo**.

El rostro de Rachel se desencajaba por momentos, Susan apareció al lado de la morena, entregándole la solicitud.

R**: ¿Qué dijo?—**trató de disimular su malestar

M: **Exactamente, dijo que eso era algo denigrante para la mujer y que las únicas que se prestaban a eso eran las chicas con grandes complejos y con falta de seguridad y talento, nunca la había visto así**— sonreía— **y mira ahora, seguro que contigo está encantada, cuando la vea le voy a decir varias cositas—** la sonrisa se convertía en risa—

Rachel quería morirse, aquellas palabras se clavaron en ella como puñales. Quinn la había animado a presentarse a ese certamen sin decirle lo que realmente pensaba de ello, pero aun, ella lo había rechazado por considerarlo algo para perdedores, para imbéciles como ella que necesitaban el aplauso fácil.

S**: ¿Rachel?—** interrumpió la chica— **toma esta es la tuya**— le acercó la solicitud.

La morena permanecía muda, sonreía automáticamente tratando de disimular su malestar ante la compañera de la rubia. De un golpe, tiró del papel y tras ojearlo, rompió a correr por el pasillo, chocando con alguno de los alumnos que se interponían en su recorrido. Susan y Mia se sorprendieron ante la actitud de la chica. Rachel quería perderse, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. El dolor en su interior era superior a cualquier excusa que la rubia pudiese darle.

El nudo que días atrás la asfixiaba, se había apoderado de su cuerpo, subía y bajaba por su garganta, provocándole un llanto ahogado.

El coche la esperaba, Rachel llegó rápidamente al parking y no dudó en subirse y poner el motor en marcha. La furia se había apoderado de ella y Quinn, era su principal consecuencia. No lo iba a dejar pasar, no podía dejarlo pasar.

Quinn la esperaba impaciente. Observaba con ilusión la pequeña mesita que había preparado en el jardín, adornada con una delicada flor en su centro. Se moría por ver el rostro de su chica al descubrir la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

Q: **Cuando se quede boquiabierta**— se repetía mientras esperaba en la cocina sin perder la vista del jardín— **el beso.**


	7. Capitulo 7 No puedo respirar

Capitulo 7

NO PUEDO RESPIRAR

La puerta se abría bruscamente, Rachel entraba como una exhalación en la casa. Su rostro, desencajado, mostraba la ira que guardaba en su interior. Quinn sintió el golpe de la puerta. Aun seguía en el jardín.

Q**: ¡Princesa!**— exclamó— **ven al jardín, tengo una sorpresa**— alzó la voz para que pudiera oírla.

No recibió respuesta alguna, solo escuchaba el ruido de la morena caminando por todas las estancias de la casa. Se extrañó.

Abandonó su asiento en el porche trasero y avanzó hacia la cocina, tratando de averiguar el ajetreo que se traía entre manos la morena.

Q**: ¿Rach?—** preguntó sorprendida ante la velocidad de los movimientos de la chica— **¿Qué pasa?**— llegó hasta el salón.

La morena murmuraba de manera inaudible al tiempo que metía objetos en su bolso.

Q**: ¡Rachel!—** alzó la voz tratando de obtener la atención de la morena.

Rachel por primera vez miró a la rubia, que permanecía quieta bajo el marco de la puerta que separaba el salón de la cocina.

Q: **¿Qué pasa?**— volvió a preguntar acercándose a la chica.

R: ¿**Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra?—** preguntó mostrando una mirada de odio.

Q: **¿Qué?—** la rubia no comprendía nada.

R: **¿Por qué eres tan hipócrita, Quinn?**— dejó el bolso en el sofá y dio varios pasos hasta encararse con la rubia.— **¿Por qué eres tan mentirosa?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?**

Quinn no atinaba a comprender que estaba ocurriendo. Rachel la estaba encarando con los ojos inyectados en furia.

Q: **¿Qué?, no sé de qué me hablas, Rach.**

R: ¡**No me vuelvas a llamar Rach!—** gritó asustando a la rubia— **no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Quinn, no me sirven ni tus sonrisas, ni tus perfectos modales ni tus palabras, no me sirve nada ahora, no quiero escucharte, ni verte… no quiero….—** se detuvo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas. La morena resoplaba con fuerza, tragaba saliva ante el rostro pálido de la rubia que seguía inmóvil sin comprender nada.— **¿Qué soy Quinn?**

Q: **No entiendo de que me hablas cariño, no sé que está…—** las palabras de la rubia salían entrecortadas.

R: **¡No me llames cariño!—** interrumpió nuevamente gritando— no me vale Quinn, no me vale que pienses algo de mi y luego me digas lo contrario, no me vale que me llames cariño si piensas que soy una perdedora, una imbécil que hace lo que dices, una estúpida que no vale nada y que necesita que le digan guapa para tener valores…

Q**: Rachel**— trató sujetar los brazos de la morena tratando de tranquilizarla.

R**: ¡No me toques!**

**Q: ¡No me grites!—** respondió gritando.

Rachel enmudeció durante unos segundos en los que se limitó a mirar a los ojos a la rubia. Sus labios comenzaban a temblar, las lágrimas volvía a brotar de sus ojos y los nervios provocaban un gesto de negación en su cabeza.

R**: Que te jodan, Quinn**— murmuró mientras se daba media vuelta y se encerraba en la habitación.

La rubia trataba de alcanzarla pero la puerta se cerró ante sus narices.

Q: **Abre Rachel, abre y me explicas que demonios te pasa**— el tono de la voz de Quinn se había vuelto grave, contundente.

R: **Me has amargado la vida, has conseguido que no me crea nada de lo que dices o haces**— gritaba tras la puerta— **yo podría estar en Nueva York, triunfando y por tu culpa estoy aquí, queriendo participar en un estúpido certamen de belleza al que sólo van imbéciles como yo, estúpidas que no sirven para nada y se ofrecen a ser el chiste de todo el campus…**

Quinn escuchaba con atención aquellas palabras. Se lamentaba, estaba claro que la morena se había enterado de lo que ella no quería que se enterase. Trataba de contener la respiración.

Q: **Rachel, no sé de donde sacas estas…estupideces, abre por favor.**

R: **¿Para qué?, ¿no te has reído bastante?, ¿cuántas cosas más me has escondido?, ¿cómo de cobarde eres que no te atreves a decirme lo que piensas?, qué pasa Quinn, ¿necesitas tener a alguien bajo de ti para sentirte superior?, ¿necesitabas que me sintiera ridícula para tu poder sentirte más perfecta aún?**— Rachel gritaba.

Quinn se mantenía pegada a la puerta, tratando de asimilar aquellas duras palabras que salían de la morena. No podía estar pasando aquello, no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo pensaba en la mesa en el jardín, la comida, el sol y de pronto.

Q: **Rachel sal, hablemos tranquilamente, he preparado la comida en el jardín, vamos a tranquilizarnos por favor—** trató de calmarse.

La puerta se abrió de repente, la morena salió de la habitación con paso ligero. Se adentró en la cocina llegando hasta el porche del jardín trasero, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre la mesa y empujándola con fuerza, la dejó caer sobre el césped. Los platos y las copas no duraron mucho en hacerse trizas. Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La morena estaba fuera de sí, era un ciclón que volvía a entrar en la cocina y dejándola a un lado, se abría paso nuevamente hasta la habitación. Esta vez la puerta permanecía abierta.

R: **No necesito tu perfección**— espetó mientras sacaba algo de ropa del armario.

Q: **¿Qué haces?—** preguntó al ver como la morena metía de golpe la ropa en una pequeña maleta, que permanecía abierta sobre la cama**— Rachel—** se adentró en la habitación.— ¿**qué haces?—** la voz de la rubia se volvía temblorosa.

R: **Algo que debería de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo— respondió al tiempo que cerraba con dificultad la maleta. **

**Q: Rachel, deja de hacer tonterías y vamos a hablar como personas normales.**— trató de volver a sujetar a la chica.

R: **Te equivocas, no puedo dejar de hacer tonterías porque soy un payaso, no podemos hablar como personas normales porque soy una lerda, una estúpida, ya sabes…**— hizo una pausa— **eso es lo que piensas de las personas que se apuntan a esos certámenes de belleza que son denigrantes, ¿no Quinn?, ¿no es eso lo que piensas sobre las cosas en las que animas a tu novia a participar?**

Q**: No seas histérica Rachel, eso lo dije para que me dejaran en paz…no lo entiendes, solo quería que me dejasen, querían que participase y yo no quería.**

**R: ¿Por qué no querías?—** se encaró a la rubia.

Q**: Porque…—** tartamudeaba— **porque no tengo interés.**

**R: ¿Por qué no lo dices?, ¿Por qué no tienes el valor de decirme lo que piensas de verdad?**

**Q: Cálmate Rachel…te lo pido por favor—** la rubia dio un paso y consiguió acomodar a la morena entre sus brazos.

Rachel ni se inmutó, con un rápido gesto se deshizo del abrazo y cogió la maleta que ya estaba cerrada encima de la cama.

Ni siquiera le miró a los ojos. Quinn observaba con terror como la chica la esquivaba para salir de la habitación. Sólo se detuvo para alcanzar su bolso que permanecía en el sofá.

Q: **Rachel, ¿dónde vas?—** preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

R: **No lo sé… sólo sé que no quiero estar aquí**— espetó mientras tomaba paso firme hacia la puerta.

Q: **Rachel, ni se te ocurra salir… te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas**— la impotencia se apoderaba de la rubia que veía como la morena llegaba con facilidad a la puerta.— **¡Rachel!—** lanzó un gritó ensordecedor al tiempo que corría hacia ella.

La morena fue rápida y salió de la casa antes de que ésta pudiera alcanzarla. Tiró con fuerza de la puerta, dejando un portazo que se pudo oír en toda la casa. La velocidad que tomó la madera hizo que el anclaje no se cerrase correctamente y la puerta basculó de manera contundente sobre el marco, volviéndose a abrir y encontrándose de frente con el rostro de la rubia, que acababa de llegar hasta esa misma posición.

Quinn no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y el golpe fue brutal. La rubia cayó de espaldas, el dolor intenso en su cabeza le hizo presagiar lo peor. La sangre volvía a hacer acto de presencia entre sus manos y la respiración se le hacia dificultosa. Sentía como el calor de la sangre recorría su garganta sin poder evitarlo y la visión comenzó a nublarse.

Sh: **¿Quinn?—** Shane se colaba por la cocina tratando de encontrar a la chica que yacía semi—inconsciente en el suelo. **— ¡Quinn!—** gritó al encontrársela frente a la puerta de entrada.

Sh: **Quinn, ¿estás bien?—** se arrodilló junto a la rubia tratando de reanimarla— **Quinn responde—** alzó su cabeza con las manos.

La rubia trataba de hablar.

C: **¿Qué pasa Shane?—** Carmen, amiga de Shane, interrumpía la escena tratando de ayudar.

Sh: **Coge las llaves del coche Carmen, tenemos que llevarla al hospital, está sangrando mucho…**

**Q: No…no puedo respirar…—** susurró con dificultad.

Sh: **Tranquila rubia, te pondrás bien…—** la chica hizo un esfuerzo y abrazó a la rubia, alzándola entre sus brazos. Con dificultad consiguió sacarla de la casa. Quinn no tenia apenas fuerzas para sostenerse en pie, el golpe la había dejado completamente aturdida.

C**: ¡Vamos súbela detrás!, yo conduzco**— Carmen tenía el coche preparado en la puerta. Apenas comprobar que ambas chicas estaban seguras en el asiento de atrás, aceleró y puso rumbo hacia el hospital.

Rachel conducía sin rumbo fijo, las lágrimas entorpecían su visión pero era más la rabia acumulada la que no dejaba pensar con claridad. Había explotado, había hecho lo que tanto temía y trataba de evitar. Aquel nudo terminó por salir de su interior y lo hizo de la forma más devastadora que podía hacerlo. No fue realmente consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se vio conduciendo, con la maleta en el asiento trasero y sin ningún destino en su mente. Algo tenía que hacer. Pensó en sus padres, San Diego no quedaba demasiado lejos, sin embargo y a pesar del shock, una idea se le cruzó por el pensamiento. Podría resultar. Rachel cambió el sentido de su trayecto, había encontrado su destino.

Sp**: ¡Quinn!—** la rubia se colaba en la consulta dónde atendían a Quinn— **¿Qué ha pasado?—** Ashley la seguía.

P: **Spencer, tranquila…Quinn está bien**— Paula terminaba de colocar un aparatoso vendaje sobre el la nariz de la rubia.

Por suerte, la madre de Spencer, tenía turno de mañana en el hospital. Al ver que era Quinn quien llegaba por urgencias no dudó en hacerse cargo de la situación.

Sp: **¿Pero está bien?—** preguntaba asustada al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de la rubia.

Quinn permanecía en silencio, estaba despierta pero apenas podía hablar.

P: **Está bien, se ha dado un golpe con la puerta y tiene roto el tabique nasal.**

Sp**: ¿Otro golpe, Quinn?—** Spencer no terminaba de creerse la mala suerte de la chica.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, tratando de esbozar una ligera sonrisa, pero el dolor le superaba y terminó quejándose.

P: **No hables ahora Quinn, tienes mucha inflamación y te va a doler.**

**Sp: ¿Dónde está Rachel?**

Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, la sonrisa que trataba de esbozar se desvaneció por completo. Spencer supo que algo ocurría. Ashley también se percató del gesto de la rubia.

P: **Quinn, vas a estar unos días muy molesta, pero te voy a recetar un calmante para que puedas soportar un poco el dolor…y un relajante para que no te pongas nervios, ¿de acuerdo?, veo que no te acostumbras a respirar por la boca.**

Quinn habló por primera vez para dejar escapar un leve sonido.

Q: **Si.**

**P: Nada de esfuerzos durante 4 días.**

**Q: Ok…**

P**: Deberías llamar a Rachel, tengo que darle algunas indicaciones por si necesita algo de ayuda—** ordenó a su hija.

Quinn aprovechaba aquel despiste de Paula para tratar de evitar que Spencer llamase a la morena, mostrando un gesto con su mano.

Ashley se dio cuenta y enseguida supo tratar la situación.

A: **Paula…necesito que vengas…tengo algo que decirte—** mentía.

Spencer la miró extrañada.

P: **¿No puedes decírmelo aquí?**

**A: ¡No!—** exclamó sujetando del brazo a la mujer— **es algo embarazoso.**

Spencer no comprendía nada pero bastó una simple mirada de Quinn para saber que algo se traía entre manos.

A: **Es sobre….herpes**— susurró acercándose a Paula, que instintivamente se asusto al escucharla.— **Ven, acompáñame—** consiguió arrastrarla fuera de la sala de curas donde se hallaba Quinn.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la idea de Ashley para sacar a la madre de allí. Spencer se mantenía seria. La preocupación por Quinn era mucho mayor que aquella broma de su chica, a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Sp: **¿Me vas a decir que ha pasado? ¿Por qué no quieres que llame a Rachel?—** preguntó al cerciorarse de que estaban solas.

Q: **No quiero verla…ni que me vea así**— habló con dificultad

Sp: **¿Ella te hizo esto?—** preguntó aterrorizada.

Q: **No…pero fue su culpa…estábamos discutiendo y se fue y yo me di con la puerta.**

Sp: **¿Se fue?, ¿dónde?**

Q: **No lo sé… **

Sp:**¿Pero que pasó?, ¿por qué discutisteis?**

La pregunta fue interrumpida por la llegada de Shane, que regresaba tras salir para dejar que Paula se ocupase de ella.

Sh: **Quinn, ¿cómo estás?—** preguntó preocupada.

Q: **Hola. Bueno parece que está rota…voy a tardar varios días en recuperarme**— hizo una pausa— **mira, ella es Spencer** **¿La recuerdas?**

Spencer sonrió mientras le acercaba la mano para saludarla.

Sh: **Si…eres la chica de…—** trató de recordar.

Sp: **Ashley Davies.**

Sh: **Exacto… no recordaba bien el nombre, encantada de verte**— respondió al saludo mientras se giraba para pedirle a Carmen que entrase en la sala, la latina permanecía esperando en la puerta.

Sh: **Mira Quinn, ella es Carmen…ha sido tu piloto hoy**— espetó con una sonrisa.

C**: Encantada de conocerte**— sonrió— **¿estás mejor?**

Q: **Hola, siento habernos conocido en ésta situación…suelo tener mejor cara**— bromeó.

Shane aprovechó para presentarle a Spencer.

Sh: **Oye… ¿necesitas que te llevemos a casa?**

Sp: **No**— interrumpió Spencer— **no te preocupes, ya me ocupo yo, tardaran aun un par de horas en darle el alta y cuando esté yo la llevo**.

Sh: **Ok, entonces será mejor que nos marchemos, tengo que ir a trabajar en breve…llámame si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?**

Q**: Lo haré…Shane, ¿puedes avisar a Bette?, no creo que me dejen ir a la galería hoy.**

Sh: **No te preocupes, yo la llamo y se lo digo…pero tu cuídate ah…cuando regrese pasaré a verte…me tienes que explicar varias cositas.**

Q: **Ok—** trató de sonreír.

Shane abandonó el hospital acompañada de Carmen, tras despedirse de Quinn y Spencer. La chica estuvo al lado de la rubia, mientras su madre terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles para darle el alta.

Ashley y Spencer se encargaron de llevarla a la casa. El suelo manchado de sangre y la mesa con los platos y vasos rotos en el jardín las hicieron estremecerse. Quinn les había contado como sucedió todo y la causa por la que sucedió. Ninguna la encontraban una excusa lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrar en ese estado.

Quinn estaba enfadada, se sentía mal por todo lo que había sucedido, se sentía mal por el accidente que había sufrido, pero lo que más le dolía era ver como Rachel había desaparecido sin dar señales, sin preocuparse, sin tratar de calmarse y hablar las cosas de manera civilizada.

A: **¿No tienes ni idea de a donde puede haber ido?—** preguntó mientras ayudaba a Spencer a ordenar la casa. Quinn permanecía recostada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de asimilar que tenía que respirar por la boca. Algo que se le hacia muy complicado.

Q: **No…estará con sus amigas…o quien sabe, igual se fue a San Diego con sus padres**.

A: **¿Por qué no la llamas?—** preguntó a su chica.

Sp: **No me deja—** miró a Quinn.

A: ¿**Y desde cuándo haces caso a esa tarada?**— la increpó.

Q: **Ash…estoy despierta**— interrumpió dejando ver que había escuchado todo.

A: **Me da igual que estés despierta, rubia. Rachel tiene que saber lo que te ha pasado.**— miró a Spencer— **llámala ahora mismo.**

Q: **No quiero que le digas nada.**

Sp: **Quinn, Rachel también es mi amiga…estoy preocupada, quiero saber dónde está…**

Q: **Pues llámala, pero ni se te ocurra decirle lo que me pasó…estoy bien y sólo vendría por pena, además, no me apetece verla.**

Spencer hizo acopio de su teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número de la morena. Ashley terminaba de recoger algunos de los cristales que aun se repartían sobre el césped mientras Quinn, con claros síntomas de relajación debido a la medicación, trataba de mantenerse despierta y escuchar la conversación que a punto estaban de mantener Spencer y Rachel.

Una conversación que no se dio. Rachel no contestaba a la llamada de la chica, que tras varios intentos, desistió en su intento de ponerse en contacto con la morena.

Quinn no podía contener más el sueño, Ashley la ayudó a trasladarse a la cama. Los efectos del relajante muscular ya pasaban factura y la chica tardó poco en caer rendida en la cama.

El móvil de Spencer comenzó a sonar.

Sp: **¿Rach?, ¿dónde demonios estás?—** preguntó furiosa sin dar tiempo a que la morena hablase.

R: **Estoy ocupada Spencer… ¿qué ocurre?—** trataba de disimular.

Sp: **¿Qué estás ocupada?, ¿dónde estás Rachel?—**se impacientaba.

R: **Estoy arreglando unos asuntos, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué estás tan alterada?**

Sp: **Pues ahora mismo estoy en tu casa…y no me puedo creer lo que has hecho.**

R: **Uff**— resopló— **Spencer, no tengo ganas de escuchar sermones…**

Sp: **No es un sermón Rach…de verdad crees que es…**

R**: Spencer lo siento, no quiero hablar de eso ahora y si es Quinn quien te ha pedido que te llame dile que se olvide de mi**— interrumpió.

Sp: **Primero, hablaremos de lo que yo crea conveniente, segundo…Quinn está ahora mismo metida en la cama, luchando por respirar…**

Rachel se extrañó.

R: **Pues dile que respire y que no haga tanto drama…yo tampoco estoy bien y no voy dando pena.**— Fue dura.

Sp: **Rachel…acabamos de llegar del hospital, Quinn se dio un golpe con la puerta que tu cerraste en su cara y tiene la nariz rota.**

R**: ¿Qué?—** preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Sp: **Por suerte vuestra vecina escuchó el ruido que formasteis y cuando llegó a la casa se la encontró en el suelo semi inconsciente, menos mal que vino si no…**

R: **Voy para allá…**

Sp: **Espera…espera…Quinn está ahora mismo dormida…o drogada, mi madre le ha recetado unos calmantes bastante fuertes y antes de dormir ha dicho que no quería verte.**

R: **Me da igual lo que diga, voy para allá**— espetó sin dar opción alguna a Spencer, que escuchó como la chica cortaba la llamada.

No tardó mucho en aparecer por la casa. Spencer y Ashley la esperaban. No querían dejar a Quinn, que dormía plácidamente pero presentaba dificultades para respirar.

R: **¿Dónde está?—** Rachel invadía la casa con la mirada confusa.

Spencer y Ashley se levantaron del sofá al verla entrar con tanta efusividad.

Sp**: Rachel, está dormida, no creo que debas…**

Fue absurdo, las palabras de Spencer quedaron en el aire cuando Rachel, ignorándola, se coló en la habitación.

Las piernas le temblaban al observar a la rubia tendida en la cama. Un aparatoso vendaje cubría parte de su rostro. Escuchaba la respiración dificultosa que la rubia realizaba por la boca y alguna que otra queja inconsciente que dejaba entrever que lo seguía pasando mal a pesar del profundo sueño.

Los ojos de la morena se inundaron de lágrimas. Estaba enfadada con Quinn, estaba dolida con la rubia pero no podía soportar verla mal. No podía evitar aquella sensación de protección sobre su chica.

Sp: **Tranquila, se pondrá bien**.— Spencer entró en la habitación tratando de no causar mucho ruido.

R: **No sabe respirar por la boca**— susurró— **se agobia y se pone mal**— la morena no apartaba la vista de la cama.

Sp: **Bueno…ya se acostumbrará, en tres o cuatro días todo habrá pasado.**

R: **No puedo verla así…se me parte el alma.**

Sp**: Rachel, ¿me puedes explicar que ha pasado?— **trató de convencerla para que hablase— **no me creo que todo esto haya sucedido por un estúpido concurso.**

La morena reaccionó y salió de la habitación, tomando asiento en el sofá donde aun aguardaba Ashley. Spencer la siguió.

R: **Eso ha sido la gota que colma el vaso—** espetó— **hace tiempo que estoy mal.**

Sp**: ¿Por qué?—** se acomodó junto a ella.

R: **Porque Quinn es perfecta Spencer, desde que vivo con ella todo me sale mal y a ella todo le sale bien…**—mostraba un gesto de pena en su mirada.

Sp: **¿Estás enfadada porque a ella le va bien?**

R: **No, no es que esté enfadada con ella, lo estoy conmigo…cuando me vine aquí, pensaba que mi vida iba a ser distinta, pensaba que no iba a echar de menos el no haber aceptado irme a New York…**

A: **¿Te arrepientes?**— interrumpió.

R: **No lo se, yo soy feliz con ella…pero mi vida depende toda de ella. Todo lo que haga o deje de hacer tiene que ver con Quinn. Cuando estuve en Londres, venia pensando que podría sobrevivir donde fuese, que podía sacar mi vida adelante, mis sueños, sin necesidad de nadie…y llego aquí y nada es como pensaba.**

Sp: **Pero Rachel eres joven, ¿quién dice que no puedas lograr lo que te propones?**

R**: Lo sé, pero también necesito valerme por mi misma, necesito tomar mis decisiones y si me equivoco que sea mi culpa. Con Quinn, mis decisiones las tomamos entre las dos y si sale mal, no puedo evitar enfadarme con ella…**— hizo una pausa— **Sin embargo, ella toma sus propias decisiones, me consulta pero es ella quien decide.**— respiró profundamente— **No puedo Spencer, no puedo depender de ella para todo.**

Sp**: ¿Y se lo has dicho a ella?, porque es absurdo que me cuentes todo esto si la principal interesada no sabe que es lo que te ocurre…**— le recriminó.

R: **No puedo decírselo, no puedo porque seguro que busca la formula de hacerme cambiar de opinión y entonces todo volverá a ser igual y yo seguiré sintiéndome igual de frustrada.**

A: **¿Y la única excusa que encuentras es la de un concurso de belleza?**

R: **Eso ha sido el punto final…lleva días diciéndome que yo podría ganar ese certamen aun sin yo estar segura de participar…y hoy me entero que a ella se lo ofrecieron y lo rechazó porque pensaba que era para perdedores…—** miró a Ashley— ¿**cómo quieres que me sienta?, ni siquiera fue capaz de decirme la verdad…ella pensaba que eso era para estúpidos y aun así me incitó a participar…**

Sp: **No veo que sea motivo para terminar como habéis terminado hoy**

R: **Basta Spencer, ya tomé una decisión y no quiero que vengáis ahora a intentar cambiarme y hacerme sentir peor de lo que me siento…ya sé que no son formas, sé que no es excusa, pero es mi decisión y ya está tomada.**— Se levantó del sofá.

Sp: **¿Y qué vas a hacer?, ¿vas a tirar por la borda lo que tenéis por eso en vez de hablar con ella y tratar de solucionarlo?**

R: **No… no quiero separarme de ella, pero necesito un tiempo… un tiempo para pensar, para probarme a mi misma…no quiero depender de ella.**— Su voz se volvía firme— **Hablaré con ella cuando se despierte y se lo dejare claro.**

Sp: **Espera…espera, no te voy a dejar que le vengas con eso ahora…no en su estado**.

Rachel no entendía muy bien lo que pretendía decirle.

Sp: **Quinn ha repetido por activa y por pasiva que no quería verte, dudo que sea lo que siente de verdad, pero mi madre me ha dicho que tiene que estar tranquila y Quinn no es la más tranquila cuando se enfada o se altera…así que mejor que esperes a que esté bien.**

R**: No puedo estar aquí con ella como si nada y luego decirle todo cuando esté bien.**

Sp: **Pues será mejor que lo hagas…o por el contrario, no estés aquí hasta que no se recupere.— **fue clara— **Rachel, me duele decirte esto, pero Quinn también es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que pasen cosas más graves. Lo que tengáis entre vosotras es cosa vuestra pero si alguna de las dos corre peligro, no me voy a quedar quieta.**

Ashley se sorprendía al ver a su chica tan firme. Rachel no sabía que contestarle. Spencer tenía razón, Quinn era una persona autodestructiva, se hacia daño a si misma cuando algo no iba bien y aquello podría acarrear consecuencias mayores. Lo importante era su salud, que aquella rotura del tabique nasal se curase lo antes posible y luego ya habría tiempo para hablar.

Q**: ¡Ash!—** la voz de Quinn salió entrecortada desde la habitación.

El silencio inundó la estancia, Spencer miraba a Rachel y ésta no sabía que hacer. Ashley se apresuró a entrar en la habitación para evitar que Quinn la abandonase y descubriese la situación en el salón.

A: **Hey… ¿qué te pasa?**— preguntó acercándose a la cama. Quinn se removía inquieta sobre ella.

Q: **Hazme un favor…—** susurró provocando que la chica tuviese que acercarse más a un a ella— **dile a esas dos que se olviden de mi, a tu novia que deje de pensar por mi y a la otra que ni se le ocurra dirigirme la palabra…que no quiero ni me apetece verla ahora mismo.**

A**: ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?—** preguntó algo molesta.

Q: **Porque me duele todo, me duele la cabeza, me duele la nariz y no puedo respirar—** se detuvo tragando una gran bocanada de aire— **solo quiero dormir. Diles que se vayan, no quiero ver a nadie.**

Ashley la miraba sorprendía, pero entendía la actitud de la rubia. Ella pensaba de la misma forma que lo hacía Quinn y aunque sabía que no iban a dejarla sola, ella también hubiese pedido eso en su situación.

A: **Ok…vuelve a dormir**— murmuró— **ya me encargo de callarlas.**

La chica abandonaba la habitación, Quinn mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero permanecía despierta.

A: **Chicas…creo que es mejor…**

R: **Tranquila…lo he oído todo—** Rachel permanecía pegada a la pared, justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación. Había escuchado todo lo que Quinn le había pedido. Spencer también era consciente de las palabras de la rubia.

Sp:**No podemos dejarla sola—**musitó

R: **Será mejor que le hagáis caso…**— respondió al tiempo que cogía su bolso.

Sp: **No puedo irme y dejarla así… ¿qué pasa si necesita algo?**

A: **Spencer tranquila, no es la primera ni la última persona a la que le rompen la nariz…lo mejor es que descanse y con nosotras aquí no lo va a hacer.**

Rachel tiró del brazo de Spencer, apartándola de la entrada de la habitación.

R: **Escucha—** susurró de forma casi inaudible— **yo voy a estar en la casa de Shane, estaré ahí y podré tenerla controlada sin que lo sepa…**

Sp: **¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?**

R: **Puedo entrar y salir por el jardín… si la medicación que está tomando la deja así, no se va a enterar de nada…—** hizo una pausa— **yo te llamo si la veo inquieta.**

Sp: **Ok…**— le pareció buena idea. Nadie mejor que ella para cuidar de Quinn, de aquella forma la rubia no sabría nada por lo que no podría quejarse ni prohibirlo.

La morena se alejó de Spencer, alzó un poco la voz para que Quinn supiera que se marchaba de la casa. Sabía que estaba despierta. Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación, no pudo evitar lanzar una última mirada a la rubia, que sin percatarse de la presencia de Rachel en aquella zona, abrió los ojos.

Se cruzaron las miradas, apenas duró unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para transmitirse lo que sentían en aquel momento cada una.

Quinn estaba enfadada, pensaba hacerle pagar por todo lo que estaba sufriendo y no se refería al dolor en su nariz, sino a la impotencia por ver como su chica, el amor de su vida, se había cansado de estar a su lado. Sus ojos expresaban furia, soberbia. Rachel lo detectó. Ella, al contrario que la rubia, no sentía furia. Era pena lo que le inundaba, pena por ver hasta donde había sido capaz de llegar y no poder reprimir o evitar esos sentimientos que se habían apoderado de ella y que la obligaban a actuar de aquella manera. Su mirada estaba llena de compasión, de tristeza. Su corazón no sólo se había roto por la discusión, ahora se había congelado al verla en aquél estado.

Rachel bajó su cabeza y salió de la casa. Volvía a la residencia, donde horas antes había decidido instalarse. La habitación que Marion había dejado libre, era su nuevo hogar. Necesitaba ducharse y prepararse para pasar la noche en su casa…sin que Quinn lo supiera.

Spencer y Ashley aguantaron un par de horas más en el interior de la casa. Quinn parecía dormida nuevamente y la llegada de Shane a su casa les permitía marcharse con más tranquilidad.

Quinn ignoraba la trama que habían planeado. Lo único que quería era estar sola, olvidarse del mundo y dormir, dormir hasta despertar cuando todo hubiese pasado. La imagen de Rachel abandonando la casa se mezclaba con el golpe recibido en su rostro. Había llegado demasiado lejos.

Shane esperaba la llegada de Rachel, tras hablar con Spencer y Ashley. La morena no se hizo esperar demasiado, solo tenia que ducharse y regresar a la casa.

R: **Hola**— Rachel saludaba a la delgada chica que acababa de abrirle la puerta— **Shane, tengo que pedirte un gran favor…**

Sh: **No hace falta, ya me lo han comentado tus amigas…—**sonrió— **pasa**— invitó a la morena a entrar.

R: **Oh, bueno había pensado que es la mejor forma para poder cuidar de Quinn…ella estará más tiempo dormida que despierta y podré vigilarla sin que se entere**— la morena entraba en la casa.

Sh: **Hace unos minutos que he ido a verla y estaba cenando…**

R: **Vaya… ¿te importa que espere aquí mientras se va a la cama?—** preguntó algo preocupada.

Sh: **Claro… ¿has cenado?**

R: **No.**

Sh: **Pues vamos…te invito y me cuentas que es lo que ha pasado**

R: **Es una larga historia**— espetó tras los pasos de la chica.

Sh: **Tenemos mucho tiempo de espera…**


	8. Capitulo 8 No me pidas que te olvide

CAPITULO 8

ESTÚPIDA MALCRIADA.

Llevaba dos días encerrada en la casa, el maldito dolor de cabeza no la abandonaba y la hinchazón de rostro le daba un aspecto tétrico. Los relajantes eran lo único que ayudaban a la rubia. Se pasaba las horas durmiendo, tratando de no entrar en estado de ansiedad por culpa de aquella dificultad absurda que tenía para poder respirar por la boca.

Solo se movía para comer y cuando recibía la visita de Spencer o Shane, que en todo momento permanecían atentas a la chica.

Rachel se adentraba en la casa por la noche. Justo cuando la rubia mantenía su sueño más profundo. A escondidas conseguía estar toda la noche cerca de ella, vigilándola, atenta ante cualquier improvisto o necesidad que pudiera surgirle. Seguían enfadadas, de hecho, aún no habían hablado desde el día en que discutieron.

Quinn se negaba a verla, su estado alterado la cohibía. El mal humor se había apoderado de ella y no aceptaba ningún tipo de consejo o ayuda, mucho menos si era Rachel la que se lo pudiera otorgar.

La morena, por su lado, tampoco intentaba hablar con ella. No se sentía con fuerzas para seguir aquella lucha que comenzaron. No había cambiado de opinión y no quería discutir con Quinn en aquél estado. Pero el amor le podía. A pesar de aquellos sentimientos contradictorios, no podía permitir que la rubia se quedase completamente a solas durante la noche. No podría dormir si no estaba allí con ella, aunque Quinn lo desconociera. Un hecho que estaba a punto de cambiar.

Aquella noche, Quinn no se metió en la cama tan pronto como las dos noches anteriores, tras recibir la visita de Molly y Ashley y cenar con ellas. Decidió tomar asiento y entretenerse durante un rato viendo algo en la televisión. No le satisfacía nada de lo que había y decidió buscar alguna película.

Se sintió algo extraña al entrar en la sala de estudio. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que Rachel se había marchado, pero allí aún seguían sus cosas. Entre las películas, pudo encontrar todos los musicales que la morena poseía en formato DVD, además de los cd´s que archivaba correctamente por orden alfabético. La bicicleta elíptica descansaba en uno de los laterales de la habitación. Un habitáculo que en un principio estaba destinado a ser dormitorio, pero que decidieron tomar a modo de sala de estudios .Al fin y al cabo, ellas compartieron cama desde el primer día y no la iban a utilizar de esa manera.

Aun así, una cama pequeña se acomodaba en el lado opuesto de la estancia. Cama que habían utilizado para las visitas.

Dos enormes estanterías adornaban las paredes. Libros, películas, cd's. Una guitarra descansaba sobre un pequeño trípode que la sostenía. Ninguna de las dos la había tocado jamás, pero les gustaba la idea de tenerla. Al fondo, una mesa de escritorio, dos portátiles y dos cámaras fotográficas se mantenían entre varios montones de apuntes. A su lado, otra estantería mantenía en orden las carpetas y libros de ambas chicas.

Dejó de observar cada detalle, todo le recordaba a Rachel y no quería ni le apetecía pensar en la morena. Su objetivo era un pequeño archivador de dvd´s, dónde conservaba sus películas favoritas.

Tomó asiento en la silla que acompañaba la mesa mientras se dispuso a elegir la película que iba a ver aquella misma noche.

Rachel, por su lado, volvía a su rutina nocturna. Tras saludar a Shane, que cada noche le daba paso, se dirigió hacia el jardín para cruzar la verja que unía ambas casas. Se adentraba en su propio jardín y acto seguido, se dirigía hacia la entrada del porche, desde donde comprobaba que en el interior todo estaba en calma.

La luz de una de las lamparitas que adornaban el salón permanecía encendida. No le dio importancia, tras unos segundos observando, decidió entrar en la cocina. Todo estaba en silencio, Quinn, probablemente estaba dormida. La morena entró en el salón y apagó la luz de la lámpara para nuevamente dirigir sus pasos hacia la cocina. Aquella noche no había cenado y pensó que Quinn no echaría de menos alguna pieza de fruta o yogurt. Durante aquellas noches, la morena tomaba asiento en el sofá y permanecía allí hasta que amanecía. Conseguía dormir algo pero la mayor parte de las horas, las pasaba leyendo u observando como la rubia dormía y se quejaba de sus malas artes para respirar por la boca.

La puerta de la habitación de invitados estaba cerrada, pero Quinn escuchó el sonido del interruptor de la lámpara seguido de unos pasos. Se puso en alerta. Decidió apagar la luz de aquella habitación para evitar ser vista. Si alguien había entrado a robar, tendría que actuar con rapidez.

Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, lentamente fue abriendo la puerta, el pequeño pasillo que daba al salón estaba a oscuras, pero seguía escuchando sonidos. Sonidos que provenían de la cocina. Fue caminando lentamente, el miedo la estaba aterrorizando pero tenía que averiguar quién estaba en su casa.

Sigilosamente se dirigió hacia la estancia, pensó en hablar, pero aquella idea se esfumó de su cabeza cuando tras recorrer a oscuras el salón, descubrió la luz que procedía de la nevera y la silueta de la morena buscando en su interior. Sus ojos se posaron en la puerta del jardín, estaba abierta y rápidamente se percató de todo.

Rachel permanecía inmersa buscando en el electrodoméstico cuando sintió la fuerte respiración de la rubia bajo el marco de la puerta. Tragó saliva.

Al girar su cabeza, pudo observar como Quinn la miraba, completamente en silencio, con el rostro desencajado y cara de pocos amigos.

R: **Quinn**— acertó a decir.

La rubia no habló, con paso firme fue acercándose a la morena que comenzó a retroceder, presa de los nervios.

R: **Quinn, puedo explicártelo**— trataba de calmar a la rubia.

No servía de mucho, la rubia seguía caminando hacia ella. La morena, sin perderle la vista en ningún momento cruzó la cocina hasta que su cuerpo se topó con la puerta que daba al jardín. Se quedó paralizada, Quinn estaba a escasos pasos de ella y pronto se sintió acorralada.

La morena tensó la mandíbula. La luz de la luna que entraba por el hueco, la dejó observar con total nitidez el rostro de la rubia. Serio, inexpresivo. Sus ojos oscilaban. Su nariz lucia prominente y rojiza, una sombra morada rodeaba la cuenca de sus ojos dándole un aspecto estremecedor.

Quinn, lentamente alzó su brazo, sujetando con fuerza la puerta. Su mano izquierda sujetó el brazo de la morena. Tiró de ella sin brusquedad pero con ímpetu y la desplazó hasta quedar bajo el marco de la puerta. Lentamente fue cerrándola, dejando a la chica en el exterior. Se limitó a cerrar la llave y volviendo sobre sus pasos, se perdió en la oscuridad de la cocina. Rachel permanecía inmóvil, viendo como la rubia la había echado de la casa de aquella manera tan extraña y dolorosa. No hubo palabras. Quinn abandonó la cocina y tras volver a encender la lámpara del salón, se dispuso a ver la televisión, sentada en el sofá.

Rachel pudo observarla, una pequeña ventana adornaba la puerta y dejaba ver la casi totalidad de la casa. Tras unos minutos tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, se alejó y volvió a la casa de Shane.

La vecina prefería no interponerse ante la actitud de la rubia. Una vez que Rachel le había explicado lo que acababa de suceder en la casa, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar a Quinn a solas. Al fin y al cabo, ya habían pasado dos días desde el pequeño accidente y la rubia comenzaba a recuperarse.

Pero las intenciones de Quinn eran algo distintas. En realidad no estaba segura de lo que acababa de suceder aquella noche. Las pastillas la tenían completamente fuera de lugar, vivía en una realidad paralela, donde cada movimiento se veía ralentizado, donde cada vez que cerraba los ojos, entraba en un profundo sueño del que no era consciente ni siquiera cuando despertaba.

A la mañana siguiente, la vaga imagen de Rachel en la cocina rondaba por su mente como fruto de un sueño. No sabía a ciencia cierta si sucedió o no. Si de verdad ocurrió, no quería que se volviera a repetir. Algo que no soportaba era dar pena y tras la monumental pelea con la morena y la posterior confesión de ésta a Spencer y Ashley, la rubia tenía muy claro que si Rachel acudía allí por la noche, era por pura pena. No iba a consentirlo.

Quinn se encerró en la casa. Durante todo el día evitó atender a las varias llamadas que recibía por parte de Spencer o Molly. No tuvo que esmerarse demasiado, la única que podía entrar en la casa era Shane y aquél día no estuvo por allí. Había cerrado a cal y canto la puerta de entrada y la puerta del jardín. Permanecía en un bunker, rodeada de bolsas de patatas y zumos, permanecía en el sofá. La filmografía completa de Hitchcock le ayudaba a entretenerse. Su imagen era un desastre, pero poco le importaba.

La noche volvía a hacer presencia y Rachel acudía a la casa de Shane, esta vez sin la intención de entrar en su casa. Sólo pretendía saber cómo estaba Quinn. Fue absurdo. Shane seguía desaparecida y tras colarse por el jardín, descubrió que la rubia permanecía en el salón, completamente a oscuras y mirando la televisión. Verla allí sentada le tranquilizaba. Estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba. Sin embargo, aquella actitud comenzó a preocupar a sus amigas.

Durante todo el día habían estado llamados a la rubia sin que ésta les atendiera y la última puntada se la llevó Bette. La directora también había telefoneado a la chica, sin que ésta acertase a responderle.

Bette se dispuso a visitarla la mañana siguiente. Tras varias llamadas al timbre de la puerta y sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia, la mujer acudía a casa de Shane. La vecina, había vuelto a su hogar esa misma madrugada tras un fugaz viaje para realizar un trabajo.

B: **¿Te he despertado?**— preguntó sin mucha preocupación.

Sh: **Bueno…hace unas 3 horas que he llegado de Sacramento y he estado casi dos días sin dormir…sí, se podría decir que me has despertado.**

B**: Lo siento**— no se detuvo y se adentró en la casa ante la confusa mirada de su amiga.— **¿Dónde está Quinn?—** preguntó

Sh: **¿Quinn?**— trataba de despertarse— **en su casa**…**imagino.**

B: **Negativo, ayer la estuve llamando y no me atendía y ahora mismo acabo de llamar a la puerta y no responde nadie.**

El rostro de Shane se tornó preocupado. Hasta donde ella sabía, Rachel se había encargado de cerciorarse de que el estado de salud de la rubia era bueno, aun incluso cuando ésta la echó de la casa la noche anterior.

Sh**: No lo sé…. Voy a mirar**— respondió dirigiendo sus pasos al jardín. Bette la siguió.

Shane palideció. Tras la pequeña ventana de la puerta que daba a la cocina, pudo divisar la televisión del salón encendida y frente a ella, sobresaliendo del sofá, caía el pelo de la rubia. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que la puerta había sido cerrada por dentro y el nerviosismo comenzó apoderarse de ella.

Sh: **¿Quinn?—** gritó al tiempo que aporreaba la puerta.

La rubia permanecía inmóvil. El pulso de la vecina se aceleraba. Algo no iba bien, no era normal que la rubia no escuchase sus golpes, incluso si estaba dormida debía despertarse.

B: **¿Qué pasa Shane?**— preguntó al descubrir a la chica golpeando la puerta.

Sh: **Está en el sofá y no responde…algo le ha pasado.**

B: **Tranquilízate, estará dormida**.

Sh: **No responde Bette…—** respondió alterada— algo le pasa.

B: **Déjame a mí.**

Bette se acercó a la puerta comprobando lo que segundos antes le había dicho Shane. Comenzó a golpear con fuerza y a llamar a la rubia, que tumbada en el sofá permanecía en absoluto silencio.

Shane no dudó, los nervios podían con ella y tras pedirle a Bette que se apartase, lanzó una certera patada contra el picaporte de la puerta, destrozándolo por completo y consiguiendo abrir la puerta.

Rápidamente se introdujeron en la casa.

Sh: **¿Quinn?—** trató de despertar a la chica mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Quinn reaccionó ante el contacto de la chica. Abría sus ojos lentamente, con dificultad y tratando de comprender que sucedía.

Sh: **¿Estás bien?—** su rostro transmitía preocupación.

Q: **¿Qué?—** preguntó al tiempo que se quitaba unos minúsculos auriculares de los oídos.

Shane comenzó a maldecir a la rubia. Había estado durmiendo con los auriculares de su iPod colocados, lo que había conseguido que no escuchase absolutamente nada, ni sus llamadas, ni los golpes ni la puerta.

Sh: **Maldita sea Quinn, me acabas de dar un susto de muerte.**

Q**: ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?—** trataba de desperezarse**— ¿Cómo has entrado?—** preguntó recordando que ella había cerrado las puertas con llave.

Sh. **¿Por qué diablos has cerrado?**

Q: **Porque no quiero que nadie me visite—** respondió mientras se reincorporaba en el sofá.

B: **No me lo puedo creer**— Bette aparecía en el salón.

Quinn se asombró al ver a su jefa en el interior de la casa.

Q: **Bette, ¿Qué haces aquí?—** preguntó sorprendida.

B: **Estuve llamándote ayer, pero se ve que no estabas por la labor para atenderme y decidí venir a ver qué es lo que te estaba pasando.**

Q**: Ah…pues ya vez, soy un monstruo**— respondió al tiempo que intentaba despertar su cabeza de la eterna somnolencia que padecía.

Sh: **¿Por qué no quieres que nadie venga a verte?—**

Q: **No quiero dar pena, no quiero ver a nadie ni que me vean**— la rubia dejaba entrever su mal humor.

B: **Shane, necesito hablar con Quinn a solas, te importa si…**

Sh: **Toda tuya…yo me voy a dormir**.— Shane abandonó la casa.

Q: **Te recuerdo que tengo la baja médica, no puedes venir a exigirme que vaya a la galería con ésta cara**.—trató de suavizar la situación. Bette se mostraba fría.

B: **¿Qué pretendes Quinn?**

Q**: ¿Qué?—** aquella pregunta la descolocó.

B: **Mírate, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí tirada, comiendo patatas y viendo la televisión?**

Quinn ojeó a su alrededor, descubriendo las bolsas vacías que descansaban sobre la mesilla y el sofá.

Q: **No puedo tomarme un día de descanso**.

B: **A mí no me engañas, tú no estás así por que quieras descansar, al igual que tampoco has cerrado las puertas y desconectado el teléfono porque no te apetezca recibir visitas…tú estás así porque eres una cobarde.**

Aquellas últimas palabras sacaron a Quinn del estado de autismo en el que se encontraba.

Q**: ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué me llamas cobarde?, ahora resulta que me rompo la nariz, que estoy agobiada por que no sé respirar por la puñetera boca y es porque soy cobarde… ¿de qué hablas?**

B: **No me hables en ese tono, recuerda quien soy**.

Q: **Estás en mi casa, no eres mi jefa aquí**— fue dura.

B: **No he venido como tu jefa, he venido como tu amiga.**

Q: **Ya… ¿y por eso vienes y me llamas cobarde?—** Quinn volvía a tumbarse en el sofá, escondiendo su rostro.

B: **Te llamo cobarde porque veo que lo eres. Me parece perfecto que quieras descansar y lo necesites, me parece bien que estés de mal humor por que tengas molestias por el golpe, pero no me parece normal que lleves casi 4 días aquí encerrada, tumbada en ese sofá, rodeada de porquería y con ese aspecto…eso no tiene nada que ver con tu nariz, eso es porque eres una cobarde y no te atreves a dar la cara.**

Q**: ¿Qué cara?—** gritó**— mira como tengo la cara y todo porque siempre soy yo la que va mostrándola, siempre soy yo la que recibe los golpes, siempre soy yo la que tiene que ser sensata y sonreír y mira lo que me pasa, me dan tan fuerte que no puedo ni respirar y mientras…**.— expulsó una gran bocanada de aire— **y mientras esa estúpida está por ahí, con sus amigas, saliendo de fiesta y colándose en mi casa porque le doy pena**…— hizo una pausa**— se va y vuelve de noche, ¿Quién se cree que es?, tengo dignidad lo sabes, tengo dignidad**—

B: **Al menos reconoces que estás así por Rachel**— respondió**— pero dime algo...¿crees que con tu aspecto no das pena?, porque yo juraría que es exactamente lo que pretendes hacer, darnos pena, darle pena y que no tenga más remedio que estar pendiente de ti porque tienes miedo que ella se aleje—. **Fue dura.

Q: **Por mí, que se vaya al infierno. Quiere independencia, pues que la tenga, pero no va a volver a saber nada de mi…**

B**: Esa es la manera que tienes de arreglar las cosas. Tu novia te dice que está agobiada y la mejor idea que tienes es la de aislarte en esta casa, cuando todo el mundo se preocupa por ti para hacerla sentir mal por haberse ido… ¿cierto?**

Q**: Si se ha ido es porque no le importó…**

B: **Ah, no le importas…sin embargo, ella decide pasar las noches aquí, cuidando de ti, aun estando enfadada**.

Q: **Oh Dios**— se cubría la cabeza con una almohada— **esa estúpida ha ido a contarte sus penas…lo que me faltaba.**

B: **Te equivocas, he sido yo quien ha hablado con ella**.

Q**: ¿y por qué te metes en mi vida?**

B**: Porque me da la gana, porque llevo casi dos años haciéndolo y no va a ser menos ahora. Mira Quinn, no suelo tener mucha paciencia con la gente irresponsable y autodestructiva…y tú te estás llevando todos los honores últimamente.**

Q: **¿Qué quieres que haga?—** las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar— **He sido perfecta, perfecta**.— gritó— **he hecho todo por y para ella. Y ahora resulta que tiene ganas de estar sola, de ser independiente, de buscarse la vida sin contar conmigo… ¿Qué quieres que haga?, le doy una palmadita en la espalda y me alegro…Bien Rachel**— modificó el tono de su voz haciéndolo más dulce— **sal por ahí con tus nuevas amigas, vive donde te apetezca y busca otras chicas con las que estar, yo estaré bien, muy bien…no te preocupes por mí—** era sarcástica. **– ¿Eso es lo que tengo que decirle? ¿Y luego qué?... ¿vendrá otra puerta a destrozarme la cara?**

B**: No lo entiendes Quinn, eres una estúpida malcriada, estás culpándola de querer vivir su vida, estás culpándola de que te hayas dado ese golpe, estás culpándola de todo….**

Q: **Tiene la culpa de todo…**

B**: ¿Te ha dejado?**

Q**: Se ha ido…**

B: **¿En algún momento te ha dicho que no quiere estar contigo?, porque la versión que yo tengo es la de dos chicas que discuten, una se enfada y se marcha…pero, en ningún momento tengo constancia de que la relación se haya acabado… ¿O sí?**

Quinn lanzó una mirada a Bette. Mantenía el cejo fruncido, tratando de entender aquello.

Q: **Si se va es porque no me quiere más.**

B: ¿**Y si tú la dejas irse es porque tampoco le quieres?**

Q: **Yo no he dicho eso, pero estoy cansada también, estoy cansada de sus cambios de humor, de ahora si ahora no…yo también tengo dignidad, te lo vuelvo a repetir.**

B**: ¿Y por eso haces esto? Te quedas aquí, sin querer hablar con ella porque seguramente tienes miedo a escucharla, porque no quieres aceptar que ella necesita algo que tú no puedes darle, pero no te detienes a comprenderla y ayudarla e intentar buscar una solución buena para ambas.**

Q: **No hay nada bueno si ella me deja**…— confesó.

B**: Pues ayúdala a descubrir lo que quiere, ayúdala a aclarar sus dudas…Rachel está enamorada de ti, te quiere, pero con tu actitud vas a hacer que eso cambie, vas a hacer que se canse y descubra que no le haces bien…**

Q: **¿Tengo que ceder ante ella? ¿Tengo que perder mi dignidad?**

B: **¿Pero de que dignidad me hablas?, Quinn, esa chica solo quiere aprender a sobrevivir, quiere cometer sus errores y aprender de ellos. Si la quieres, tienes que apoyarla o en todo caso aceptarlo. ¿Quieres perderla para siempre?**

Quinn no tuvo palabras para responderle, se limitó a bajar su rostro, hundiendo su mirada sobre la almohada que mantenía entre sus manos.

B: **¿Te ha contado Shane su historia con Carmen?**

Quinn negó con su cabeza.

B: **Hace dos años…estuvo a punto de casarse con ella**— Quinn alzó su cabeza rápidamente buscando la mirada de la mujer— **la dejó plantada en el altar. Todo porque pensaba que no era buena para ella. Abandonó al amor de su vida, escúchame lo que te digo, Shane, ese ser que es capaz de conseguir a cualquier chica que se proponga, que conquistado a media ciudad y que nunca se enamoraba de nadie, fue tan estúpida de** **dejar a** Carmen plantada…

Q: **Pero…**—murmuró— **si yo he visto a Carmen con ella…**

B**: Exacto…ha tardado 2 años en aclararse, en comprender que lo que hizo fue un error y ha aprendido de ello, por suerte Carmen, ha aceptado darle una segunda oportunidad.**

Quinn estaba sorprendida.

B**: ****¿Y conoces mi historia?**

Quinn volvía a mirarla con atención.

B: **Tina me dejó después de 7 años juntas, me dejó por que cometí todos los errores que pude cometer en mi vida, me dejó por que le hice daño. Lo peor de todo fue que estuvimos un tiempo viéndonos las caras, haciéndonos daño con otras personas…**— hizo una pausa— **cuando me di cuenta, la única persona que había querido en mi vida, estaba realizando mi sueño junto a un hombre. Vivía con él, con Angélica y el hijo de él. Y no me di por vencida, luché por ella de la mejor manera que pude. Tina volvió a mí y ahora somos lo que ves…Quinn, no puedes evitar que los demás comentan errores. No puedes cerrarte y no afrontar las cosas de frente. **

Q**: ¿Y si Rachel no comete errores? ¿Y si es eso lo que realmente quiere y descubre que yo le sobro?**

B**: Pues mala suerte…aparecerán más personas en tu vida, no todo gira en torno a ella…es algo que debes aceptar. Si existe la posibilidad de que Rachel vuelva a ti, tienes que dejar la puerta abierta…no puedes permitir que venga y…**— lanzó una mirada al jardín— **se encuentre la puerta cerrada con llave.**— el tono de la voz se suavizaba.— **habla con ella…escúchala y luego tomáis una decisión…no dejes que el tiempo te distancie de ella…porque será peor. — **finalizó.

Quinn era un mar de lágrimas, el silencioso llanto le provocaba dificultad para respirar.

Bette se sentó a su lado y dulcemente, la atrajo hacia ella, abrazándola con cuidado. Quinn aceptó aquel abrazo y la rodeó con fuerzas al tiempo que su llanto se hacía audible.

B**: Oye…no es por ser dura, pero necesitas una ducha…ya**— espetó.

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo que se apartaba de la mujer.

Q: **Esta tarde iré a la galería…**

B**. No—** respondió al tiempo que se levantaba— **tienes que recuperarte aún, mañana ya es viernes y es absurdo que vayas, mejor esperas al Lunes… ¿de acuerdo?**

Q**: ¿No me vas a despedir?**

B: **Si te duchas y te vistes en condiciones…no habrá problemas**— respondió sonriendo— **Shane debe de estar dormida, cuando despierte no estaría mal que le pidieses disculpas…la has asustado mucho.**

Q: **Lo haré.**

B: **Empieza a organizar tu vida Quinn, no lo dejes para mañana— **

Quinn asintió al tiempo que comprobaba como la mujer abandonaba la casa por la puerta de entrada. Bette había conseguido abrirle los ojos. No tenía idea alguna de qué hacer, por mucho que entendiese que su actitud no era la correcta respecto a Rachel, su orgullo le dictaba lo contrario.

Rachel caminaba hacia el coche de Glen, el chico la esperaba en el aparcamiento de la facultad.

R**: Espero que sea importante**— espetó mientras saludaba al chico— **no tengo un buen día y llego tarde a todos lados. —** el rostro de la morena permanecía serio.

Desde que Quinn sufrió el accidente no había conseguido dormir con tranquilidad, ni siquiera cuando lo hacía en su nueva residencia. En su cabeza solo rondaba la rubia, su pelea, su marcha, el golpe…todo se había convertido en una pesadilla de la que no era capaz de despertar y de la que se sentía terriblemente culpable.

G**: Es probable que después de lo que te voy a decir, decidas casarte conmigo**— sonrió.

R**: No estoy para bromas—**fue borde.

G: **Está bien, no digo más… súbete en el coche**.— Ordenó.

R**: ¿Qué?, Glen te estoy diciendo que tengo cosas que hacer, que no puedo perder el tiempo.**

G: **Y yo te estoy diciendo que te subas en el coche**.

R: **Muy bien Glen, no tengo ganas de juegos, cuando quieras decirme algo con seriedad me llamas**— la morena se cansó, no tenía paciencia ni quería tenerla. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del coche.

G: **Te necesito para firmar el contrato que me hará millonario**…—gritó.

Rachel se quedó petrificada. Aquellas palabras solo podían significar algo.

R. **Imposible…**.


	9. Capitulo 9 Relax

CAPITULO 9

NO ME PIDAS QUE TE OLVIDE.

Bette tenía razón, aquella era la peor actitud que podía tomar. No quería perder a Rachel, no quería que la morena se cansara o descubriese a una Quinn manipuladora. No se lo merecía.

La morena dejó a un lado su sueño de triunfar en Nueva York, para vivir aquel tiempo a su lado ahora que necesitaba de su cariño y sobretodo comprensión, estaba apartándola o mejor dicho, incitándola a que se marchara para siempre.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que apoyar a su chica y sobretodo, hacerla ver que podía contar con ella, que estaría dispuesta a aceptar cualquier decisión que tomase y a dejarle la puerta de su casa abierta. Tenía que empezar por algún lado y lo primero que debía hacer era volver a ser ella. Olvidarse del accidente no era sencillo, aun sufría las consecuencias y su humor no había mejorado, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo.

Habían pasado 5 días en los que permaneció apartada de todo. Aquella mañana de viernes, su estado anímico había cambiado. Su rostro volvía a tener mejor forma, mostrando un morado más leve. La respiración se hacía más sencilla y ya no necesitaba aquellos malditos relajantes, que la convertían en un zombi.

Dedicó toda la mañana a ordenar la casa, dejándola impoluta. La única habitación que no tocó fue la sala de estudios. Allí aún permanecían las cosas de Rachel. La mejor de las ideas se le pasó por la mente. Tenía que estar preparada. Su intención era la de hablar con la chica, tratar de esclarecer como habían quedado las cosas y si todo salía como no quería, o sea que la morena tomase la decisión más dura, ella iba a tener preparado un as en su manga. Ese clavo al que necesitaba aferrarse para no hundirse y mantener una mínima esperanza.

Estaba lista para dar ese paso y no dudó en llamar a la morena para pedirle una cita. Pero no todo estaba a su favor. El teléfono de Rachel, como venía sucediendo de un tiempo atrás, estaba apagado. La idea de ir a buscarla a la residencia rondó por su cabeza, pero desistió en el intento. Necesitaba que la morena fuese allí, a su casa, en su terreno. Allí podría manejar mejor su carácter y tener todo medianamente controlado.

La segunda opción fue llamar a Spencer. Quizás ella podría poner de su parte para convencer a la morena a que aceptase aquella invitación.

Sp: **Hola cielo**— respondió con dulzura la chica. Quinn sonrió.

Q: **Hola**

Sp: **¿Cómo estás?—**preguntó preocupada**— siento no haber ido a verte estos días, estuve llamándote ayer pero no atendías…**

Q**: Lo sé, no te preocupes, estoy mucho mejor…con ganas de salir de aquí.**

Sp**: Lo imagino… ¿vas a trabajar hoy?**

Q**: No…vuelvo el lunes.**

Sp**: Bien, ¿por qué no te pasas luego por el Planet?, estaremos allí.**

Q: **No…no puedo Spencer, tengo algo importante que hacer, de hecho, te estoy llamando por eso mismo…**

Sp: **Vaya…a ver dime.**

Q: **Es sobre Rachel, he estado intentado hablar con ella pero no tiene el teléfono encendido... ¿Sabes si en la residencia tiene algún teléfono?**

Sp**: Mmm…no lo sé Quinn…y tampoco sé si Rachel te va a aceptar la llamada.**

Q: **Quiero hablar con ella Spencer, tenemos que aclarar que va a pasar y lo voy a hacer bien…Esta vez no voy a entrar en cólera.**

Sp**: Eso está bien, no podéis andar como niñas pequeñas que se ignoran**

Q**: Lo se…**

Sp: **Mira, creo que Glen estuvo ayer con ella…voy a preguntarle ¿ok?**

Quinn afirmó sin mucha ilusión. Solo pensar en Glen y ella juntos le sacaba de quicio. Esperó con paciencia tras el auricular, escuchaba a Spencer hablar con el chico pero no acertaba a distinguir con claridad lo que se decían.

G: **¿Quinn?—**la voz del chico sonó clara. Spencer le había cedido el teléfono.

Q: **Dime Glen.**

G: **¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?**

Q: **¿Qué?—**Quinn no entendía muy bien a que se refería.

G: **Rachel tiene que estar de buen humor, tiene que estar concentrada, si me dices que quieres llamarla para hacerla sentir mal, no lo voy a permitir.**

La rubia no podía creer las palabras del chico. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en el portavoz de su chica?

Q. **Glen**—musitó serena—**quiero hablar con ella, solo quiero hablar con tranquilidad y aclarar las cosas**.** Tengo que disculparme con ella.**

Glen aceptó las palabras de la rubia.

G: **Escucha Quinn, si quieres, yo puedo llamarla y decirle que vaya a verte, pero no puedo darte su número nuevo.**

Q**: ¿Numero nuevo?—**pregunto sorprendida.

G: **Si, ahora con todo el lio de la serie y demás, necesito que tenga un teléfono para temas profesionales, pero no puedo dártelo…es orden expresa de ella.**

Q: **Un momento… ¿qué serie?... ¿la han seleccionado?—**Cuestionó sorprendida

Glen confirmó aquella pregunta con una risa.

Q: **No me lo creo**—balbuceó incrédula. Aquella noticia era lo mejor que podía pasarle en aquel momento, daba igual como estuvieran ellas, sabía que Rachel estaría feliz y eso la hacía feliz.

G: **Que no se te olvide que Rachel tiene mucho talento…estaba claro que la iban a escoger.**

Q: **Dios…debe de estar loca**— sonreía para sí misma— **es impresionante.**

Glen se estremeció al escuchar la felicidad con la que hablaba la rubia. Estaban peleadas y aun así, demostraba aquella alegría por su chica como si fuese algo de ella.

G: **Quinn, voy a llamarla, ¿qué quieres que le diga?**

Q: **Ok…a ver, dile que trate de venir esta tarde, que estaré esperándola.**

G: **Un segundo.**

Quinn se detuvo y se mantuvo en silencio. Glen comenzó a hablar.

G: **¿Rachel?...¿Dónde estás?...ok, ¿has recibido el guion?...—**Quinn permanecía atenta, Glen había decidido llamar a la morena al mismo tiempo que hablaba con ella— **bien, el lunes tenemos la reunión a las 8, no vayas allegar tarde….si…..ok…..no, escucha….he estado hablando con Quinn…..si…si…..tranquila, está bien**— la rubia sonrió al escuchar aquello— **me ha pedido que te pregunte si puedes ir a su casa esta tarde.**

Q: **¡tú casa!—** exclamó la rubia.

G: **¿Qué?**—preguntó Glen al escuchar la voz de la rubia por el móvil.

Q: **Esta casa también es la de Rachel.** — Aclaró.

G: **Ok…**— respondió— **Rach…que digo que Quinn quiere que vayas esta tarde a tú casa— **remarcótu provocando una sonrisa en Quinn—**Ah….entonces…y no puedes más tarde…no se….**

Q: **Dile que venga a cenar**—volvió a interrumpir al intuir que la morena no podía ir por la tarde tras las respuestas que estaba dando el chico.

G: **Rachel…si no puedes esta tarde, ve a la hora de cenar…¿qué?...no, como voy a estar hablando con las dos….me llamo antes, pero me acuerdo de las cosas según me hablas…**—Mintió. Quinn sonreía—Ok, **entonces le digo que sí…bien,** — Quinn se tranquilizó—**pues te estará esperando sobre…**—alargó la respuesta esperando una contestación de la rubia.

Q: **A las 8**—interpuso.

G: **¿A las 8 te parece bien?...ok…que no, que no está aquí…deja de liarme, a las 8 en su…—**se detuvo—**En tu casa, en tu casa**— Repitió concienzudamente y Quinn soltó una carcajada al oírlo. —**Adiós pequeña.**

G: **¿Quinn?**

Q**: Dime**— respondió aun con la risa en sus voz.

G: **Me debes una.**

Q: **Ya veremos…**

G: **Maldita rubia…te ayudo a tener una cita con ese bombón y me lo pagas así.**

Q: **Gracias Glen—** sonó sincera.

G**: Eso está mejor**—Musitó— **te paso con Spencer.**

Q: **Ok. Gracias Glen.**

La idea había sido todo un éxito. Rachel había aceptado ir a cenar con ella y lo que es mejor, tenían algo que celebrar. Quizás aquella noticia de su selección para la serie de televisión había ablandado un poco a la morena. Quinn volvía a sentirse con fuerzas.

La conversación con Spencer no duró demasiado. La chica tenía cosas que hacer y Quinn ya comenzaba a planear aquella noche.

Una noche que tardaba en llegar y que conforme pasaban las horas, más nerviosa ponía a la rubia. La casa estaba perfecta, ella estaba perfecta, si no fuese por aquel estúpido morado en sus ojos. Y el as que guardaba en la manga estaba preparado, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener que utilizarlo.

Rachel caminaba con paso firme, aunque sus piernas temblaban. No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar tras la puerta, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que entrar y tratar de aclarar su situación con la rubia. Tenía que ser sincera y no estaba segura de cuál iba a ser la reacción de

Quinn.

El timbre sonó. La exquisita puntualidad de la morena hizo sonreír a Quinn, que sentada en el sofá, la esperaba.

Aunque aquello lo había planteado como una cita, prefirió vestir cómoda. Unos jeans y una blusa blanca con detalles hippies eran su vestimenta. Su pelo permanecía ondulado, dándole un aire desenfadado y natural.

No la hizo esperar.

La primera reacción al encontrarse con los ojos de la morena fue algo extraña. No estaba acostumbrada a verla tras la puerta, como una desconocida. Pero pronto supo esbozar una sonrisa.

Q: **Hola…**

R: **Hola Quinn**—la morena perdió su mirada por el resto del cuerpo de la rubia. Quiso devolverle la sonrisa pero no podía. No le apetecía hacerlo y no quería mostrar algo falso.

Q: **Pasa…**

La morena avanzó hacia el interior y fue a dejar un beso en la mejilla de la rubia, que no se esperaba aquello y lo recibió de buen agrado.

R: **¿Cómo está tu nariz?—**preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Quinn no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a la morena y a su vestimenta. Llevaba un ajustado vestido azul eléctrico de mangas cortas y que dejaba ver casi la totalidad de sus piernas. La chaqueta negra conjuntaba a la perfección y le daba un aire sofisticado.

Q: **Mucho mejor…—** respondió acercándose a la chica— **ya consigo respirar, aunque viéndote así vestida temo sufrir un infarto.**

R**: Me alegro**— volvió a mirarle a los ojos. — **Imagino que el morado se pasara en varios días**. —ignoró el piropo. Rachel conocía a Quinn y se conocía a ella misma. Sabía que la rubia era una seductora nata y bastaban un par de palabras para caer en sus brazos. Tenía que mantener la firmeza.

Quinn asintió.

Q: **Estás preciosa**. —Volvió a insistir.

Rachel volvía a bajar su cabeza y buscó el sofá para tomar asiento.

Q: **No, no te sientes…tengo preparada la cena.**

R: **Quinn, si no te importa, prefiero que hablemos…no tengo mucho apetito…—** Musitó algo apenada.

Q: **Ok…no hay problema**…— se alejó hacia la cocina— **¡pero al menos!**— exclamó en voz alta al tiempo que regresaba al salón portando dos copas y una botella de vino— vamos a brindar por la mejor noticia que hemos recibido en todo este tiempo.

Rachel la siguió con la mirada. Quinn volvía a desprender esa elegancia que la caracterizaba.

Aún con unos vaqueros y una blusa, podía parecer la mujer más bella del mundo. No necesitaba mucho más que su sonrisa y la rubia no había hecho otra cosa más que sonreír.

Quinn notó la mirada de la morena y su autoestima volvía a subir como la espuma.

Q: **No todos los días te ofrecen ser protagonista de una serie importante**— espetó mientras le entregaba una copa.

R: **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

Q: **Glen es un bocazas…—** sonrió— **y un buen amigo.**

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la morena que no tuvo inconveniente en aceptar la copa y brindar con Quinn.

Q: **¿Preparada para la fama?—**preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a la copa, sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

R: **Aún es pronto para hablar de eso…—**Rachel trataba de mantener los pies en el suelo. Que todo saliese mal en aquel trabajo podría ser desastroso para sus aspiraciones.

Q: **Esa serie va a terminar girando en torno a ti, como todo en ésta vida…**

Rachel la miró sin comprender.

Q: **El Glee club terminó girando en torno a ti, tus amigos giran en torno a ti….yo giro en torno a ti.**

Rachel volvía a bajar la cabeza. Quinn lo estaba haciendo, estaba utilizando sus mejores armas para hacerla caer en sus brazos.

R: **Quinn…no he venido para que me halagues, necesito hablar contigo y lo tengo que hacer ya.**

Q: **Está bien…lo siento, ya sabes que…**— trataba de excusarse.

Rachel se levantó del sofá. La situación se estaba tensando. No sabía cómo ni que decir para romper el hielo y la rubia no se lo ponía nada fácil.

Quinn notaba la situación.

Q: **Rachel**— habló al fin— **¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, Quiero decir**—trató de no culparla— **entiendo que lo del certamen de belleza ha sido la gota que colma el vaso pero, debe de haber habido otras muchas cosas antes para llegar a ese punto…¿no?**

R: **Lo que me sucede no lo sé Quinn**— respondió— **de un tiempo atrás siento algo aquí dentro—**se señalaba el pecho—,** es como un nudo, un nudo que cada día me asfixia más.**

Q: **Pero… ¿ese nudo lo hice yo?—**preguntó con temor.

R: **No**— fue directa—**Ni siquiera yo sé de dónde salió, sólo sé que tenía que hacer algo y lo que hice fue lo único que me permitió respirar un poco.**

Q: **¿Pelear conmigo?**

R: **No Quinn, pelear contigo solo ha hecho que me sienta peor…lo único que me ayuda a respirar ahora mismo ha sido…—**hizo una pausa tratando de no sonar dura—

Q: **Marcharte**— interrumpió.

R**: Exacto.**

Quinn tragaba saliva mientras observaba a la morena caminar por el salón.

R: **Quinn, yo te quiero, lo juro**…—se detuvo tras el sofá. La rubia permanecía sentada de espaldas a ella— **y lo que menos quiero en ésta vida es hacerte daño, pero…de veras necesito tiempo.**

Aquellas palabras eran punzadas en la cabeza de Quinn. Lo peor que podía pasar estaba ocurriendo y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

R: **Necesito un tiempo para pensar, para sentirme capaz conmigo misma, hacer mis cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias que pueda provocar en ti…**

Q: **Pero eso es imposible Rachel—** habló al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá— **todo lo que hagas me va a repercutir…sea para bien o para mal, estés a mi lado o no. No voy a dejar de pensar en ti, ni voy a dejar de preocuparme o alegrarme…**

R: **Lo sé, yo tampoco me puedo olvidar de ti…pero Quinn, entiéndeme, estando aquí todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer es por ti…y necesito hacer cosas por mí. Necesito equivocarme, cometer errores o conseguir mis sueños…pero por mí misma. **

Q: **Está bien Rach…puedes hacer todo eso, prometo que no me voy a interponer en lo que decidas, dejaré que…**

R: **No Quinn**— interrumpió – **No puedo hacer eso estando aquí…he tomado esa decisión y por mucho que me duela, por mucho que se me parta el corazón tengo que hacerlo…sé que no lo vas a entender nunca**— las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos— **sé que no lo vas a aceptar, pero tengo que hacerlo.**

Quinn resoplaba, trataba de mostrarse serena pero en su interior sólo quería gritar, gritar y no permitir que la morena siguiera por ese camino.

R: **Yo te quiero Quinn…y sé que tú también me quieres. Prefiero que esto suceda ahora, cuando aún nos queremos…**

Quinn la miró, sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos.

R: **No quiero dejar de sentir esto…no quiero que llegue el día en el que no me apetezca verte o no quiera volver a casa por que estés tú…por eso tenemos que hacerlo ahora.**

Q: **¿Me vas a dejar?—**las lágrimas caían ya por sus mejillas.

R: **Solo te estoy pidiendo un tiempo.**

Q: **Para mí, eso es una ruptura.**

R: **Para mí no. Es un descanso.**

El silencio inundó la estancia. Las dos chicas permanecían de pie en mitad del salón. La impotencia se adueñaba de Quinn mientras Rachel luchaba por mantenerse firme.

Q: **¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti?—**la voz se le quebró.

R: **Quinn…siempre me vas a tener. Solo te estoy pidiendo un tiempo, nada más…y necesito que me lo des. Necesito que lo aceptes y lo entiendas.**

Q: **No puedo entenderlo…**— interrumpió**— pero no puedo negarme. No puedo obligarte a algo que no quieres.**

R: **Saldríamos perdiendo las dos.**

Quinn volvía a quedarse sin palabras. Sentía rabia al ver como la morena se le escaba de entre las manos y no podía hacer nada. Más bien, no quería hacer nada. Sabía que si actuaba como su corazón le pedía, iba a ser un desastre.

Rachel se acercó al sofá para hacer acopio de su chaqueta. Las intenciones de la chica eran las de abandonar la casa lo antes posible.

Q: **Rach…no te vayas aun.**

**R: Lo siento Quinn—** respondió mientras se colocaba la chaqueta— **tengo una cita con el elenco de la serie, quieren que nos conozcamos antes de empezar el rodaje.**

Q: **Espera**— suplicó avanzando hacia la chica.

Rachel se detuvo y Quinn consiguió colocarse frente a ella.

Q**: Necesito algo…**

Rachel la miraba sin comprender.

Q: **Ven.** — La rubia agarró la mano de la morena y tiró de ella para que la siguiese. Tras recorrer el salón, sus pasos se detuvieron en la sala de estudio.

R: **¿Qué ocurre Quinn?**—preguntó al ver como la rubia se introducía en el interior y encendía la luz.

Q**: Mira esto**—extendiendo sus brazos en mitad de la sala.

Rachel observó la habitación. Estaba más ordenada. Su bicicleta, la guitarra y el escritorio permanecían perfectamente colocados. La cama estaba desvalijada de las cajas y carpetas que solían acumular sobre ella.

Rachel volvía la mirada a la rubia.

R: **Tranquila, en cuanto pueda vendré a recoger todo…**—respondió con un halo de tristeza.

Q**: ¡No!**— exclamó sorprendiendo a la morena— **a eso me refiero, puedes llevarte todo lo que necesites, pero te pido que dejes algo…deja la bicicleta…**—caminó hacia ella**—, las películas**— tartamudeaba— **son cosas que no utilizas a diario y puedes dejarlas aquí sin problema…**

R: **No entiendo Quinn…**

Q**: Rachel**— avanzó hacia ella—**Tú me dices que me quieres, yo te quiero, eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida…y me estás pidiendo que te deje ir por esa puerta…pero no me pidas que te olvide…la única manera que tengo para seguir creyendo que esto es solo un tiempo para reflexionar, es ver que tus cosas siguen aquí.**

R:** Quinn, no lo entiendes…si me voy es por eso mismo, no quiero tener que andar buscándote para venir a recoger algo…o llamarte para pedir…**

Q: **No**—la interrumpió— **no será necesario**— la rubia abandonó la habitación y caminó con rapidez hacia el salón. —**Toma**— espetó entregándole unas llaves—**son tus llaves, siempre lo van a ser. Podrás venir siempre que lo necesites, incluso si quieres utilizar la habitación, yo no tendré problema, no tendrás que pedirme nada y si no quieres verme…puedes venir cuando sepas que yo no estoy**— las lágrimas volvían a caer— **pero al menos…permíteme seguir soñando.**

Rachel no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Quinn mantenía la mano firme, mostrándole las llaves.

No sabía si aquello era buena idea o no.

Q: **Coge las llaves Rach**…—suplicó—**Aunque no quieras volver, cógelas**— el llanto se hacía presente en su rostro y la morena terminó contagiándose.

Alzó su mano y la depositó sobre la de Quinn, cogiendo las llaves al tiempo que los dedos se rozaban. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como las manos de Quinn desprendían una calidez sobrehumana.

Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

Q:** Gracias**—susurró calmando el llanto.

Rachel se separó de ella caminando hacia la puerta. No podía aguantar su mirada. Su corazón la estaba destrozando y no se veía con fuerzas de soportarlo más.

Solo quería abrazarla, olvidarse de todo lo que le sucedía, volver sus pasos y dejar que el mundo se acabase fuera de aquella casa.

Quinn la observaba. Verla caminar hacia la puerta estaba menguando sus fuerzas. Su cabeza parecía querer explotar y las lágrimas apenas le permitían mantener los ojos abiertos.

La puerta se cerró. La morena acababa de salir y Quinn seguía en mitad del salón. Su cuerpo se desvanecía y sin apenas fuerzas caminó hacia la habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama. El estruendo de un piano apareció de golpe en la estancia. Había pulsado las teclas del mando a distancia del equipo de música que permanecía en el salón. No entendía que hacia aquello allí y supuso que lo había dejado sin querer mientras hacía limpieza. Los primeros acordes de

Someone like you de Adele comenzaron a sonar, sacándola del trance y hundiéndola aún más en un mar de lágrimas. No tuvo valor de apagar la música y se incorporó sobre la cama, sentándose en los pies. Perdida en las letras de aquella canción.

Rachel se asustó al escuchar la música. La morena no había conseguido dar dos pasos fuera de la casa. De rodillas permanecía en los escalones de la entrada. Conteniendo un llanto que se le hacía imposible de soportar.

I heard... that you're settled down

(Oí que has sentado cabeza)

I couldn't stay away

(No podia apartarme)

I couldn't fight it I'd hoped

(No podía soportarlo y esperaba)

you'd see my face

(Que vieras mi cara)

And that you'd be reminded

(Y recordarás)

That for me, it isn't over

(Que para mí, no se ha acabado)

Don't forget me I beg

(No me olvides, te lo ruego)

Rachel se estremecía al escuchar aquellas notas y un impulso la hizo levantarse. Dio varios pasos y se volvió a detener. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa, el volumen de la música hacía imposible escuchar sus propios pasos dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, dónde Quinn, permanecía con el rostro hundido entre sus manos y luchando por mantener el llanto.

Rachel se agachó hacia ella. Quinn no se percató que estaba allí hasta que no sintió las manos de la morena sobre las suyas. El desconcierto la invadía al encontrarse con los enormes ojos de la chica.

Q: **Rachel**…— susurró entre sollozos

La morena se acercó lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Quinn luchaba por respirar pero Rachel no se lo permitía. El ansia por sentirla era mayor y sus labios reclamaban toda su atención.

R: **Te quiero**— susurró mientras se separaba con dificultad de Quinn.

Un último y dulce beso fue dejado sobre sus labios, al tiempo que los dedos de Rachel acariciaban su mejilla. La morena se separó y corriendo, abandonó la estancia y la casa. Quinn se quedó allí, en la cama, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder….y lo que estaba por llegar.


	10. Capitulo 10 La peor película

CAPITULO 10

LA PEOR PELICULA

M: **¿Quinn?—**la chica se asomaba a la puerta que permanecía medio abierta.

Q**: Molly… ¿Qué haces aquí?—**se sorprendió al verla aparecer en su despacho de la galería.

El lugar estaba vacío. Aquella tarde tenían que terminar de instalar una exposición y estaba cerrada al público. Quinn se había encargado de supervisar la puesta a punto de las obras de artes ante la ausencia de Bette, que tenía varios asuntos que concretar en la facultad de bellas artes.

La rubia se había convertido en la mano derecha de la directora. En aquel tiempo trabajando para ella, se había ganado su confianza y la joven sabía sacar su trabajo a la perfección.

Bette no tenía problema alguno en dejarla encargada de ese tipo de temas, en el que solo era necesario seguir sus directrices. Algo que Quinn hacía sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.

Entrar en la galería cuando estaba cerrada no era fácil. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica allí.

M: **¿Molesto?—**preguntó indecisa ante la reacción de la rubia.

Q: **No, no, pasa**— cerró el portafolio en el que se veía inmersa— **¿Cómo has entrado?**

M: **Tina**— respondió.

Quinn sonrió. Tina era la esposa de Bette, tenía total libertad para entrar y salir de la galería que su mujer dirigía. Era productora de cine y televisión y Molly era una de sus asistentas en la productora. Había conseguido ese trabajo gracias a Shane.

Q: **¿Está en la oficina de Bette?—**preguntó haciendo referencia a Tina.

M**: No…en realidad he venido sola…pero le enseñe al guarda de la garita la acreditación de la productora de Tina y me dejó entrar.**

Quinn levantó su ceja, se sorprendió ante la idea.

Q: **Espero que vengas por algo importante**— volvió a abrir la carpeta—, **si pasa algo te puedes meter en un gran lio…y a mí también.**

M: **Tranquila, he venido por qué pasaba cerca y sabía que estabas aquí**.

Q: ¿**Has venido a verme?**—preguntó con media sonrisa mientras comenzaba a anotar cifras en varios folios.

Molly se mostró sorprendida ante la pregunta.

M**: He venido a invitarte a un lugar…y no me puedes decir que no.**

Q: **Lo siento…**

M: **Lo siento no, Quinn**— interrumpió— **llevas dos semanas metida en casa y no voy a permitir que pases más tiempo así.**

El rostro de la rubia se torció. Recordarle que llevaba dos semanas metida en la casa era recordarle que hacía dos semanas exactamente que Rachel se había marchado. Dos semanas en las que no supo absolutamente nada de ella, excepto que estaba rodando la serie y no tenía tiempo para nadie.

Spencer era la única que le hablaba de ella. De lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, pero no había vuelto a verla.

Q: **Tengo cosas que hacer…**

M: **Quinn, por favor, ni siquiera sabes cuándo, dónde ni qué y ya me estás poniendo excusas.**

Q: **Habla**—seguía perdida entre aquellos folios.

M: **Si te digo…Spa by La Prairie… ¿qué me dices?**—Quinn alzó la vista sin levantar su cabeza.

Q: **¿Qué?—**preguntó tratando de asegurarse que había oído bien.

Molly sonreía.

M: **Tengo dos entradas para disfrutar de una sesión de Spa en el Hotel Beverly Hills…**no me puedes decir que no.

Q: **Eso es…muy caro.**

M: **Es uno de los mejores Spas de todo L.A, cuesta una fortuna y hay una lista de espera impresionante…Y yo te estoy invitando a que me acompañes y disfrutarlo.**

Q: **¿Cómo has conseguido eso?**

M: **Tengo contactos…—**sonrió— **y mucha suerte.**

Q: **Vaya…es complicado rechazar algo así.**

M: **Por eso me vas a decir que sí…además, lo necesitamos. Tina me tiene tan estresada que juraría que me están saliendo arrugas y tú necesitas relajarte…**

Q: **¿También tengo arrugas?—**preguntó al tiempo que volvía a cerrar la carpeta.

M: **No…tú siempre estás perfecta…pero todos necesitamos descansar y olvidarnos un poco de la rutina.**

Quinn suspiró.

Q: **Me has convencido.**

M: **Perfecto**— se levantó de la silla— **mañana a las 11 tienes que estar lista. Paso a recogerte.**

Q: **¿Mañana?**

M: **Es sábado Quinn, no tienes nada que hacer y si lo tienes, lo haces el domingo— **espetó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Quinn aceptó y sonrió a la chica que estaba a punto de marcharse.

Q: ¡**Oye!**— exclamó— **¿por qué no me lo has dicho por teléfono?**

M: **Quería verte…**— se detuvo— **me pillaba de camino, ya te lo he dicho—**recordó.

Quinn se quedó algo extrañada al ver cómo la chica había detenido su respuesta improvisadamente.

Q: **Ok…**— sonrió— **hasta mañana pues.**

M: **Ciao**—Quinn se levantó de su silla. Aquella salida le podría venir bien. Todas le habían recriminado su actitud. Durante aquellos días, la rubia solo vivía para hacer el mismo trayecto cada día, facultad—galería—casa. Esa era su rutina. Pasaba las noches viendo películas antes de dormir. Ni siquiera iba al Planet, donde cada día se podía reunir con

Spencer o Ashley. Tampoco estaba por la labor de recibir visitas. O tenía cosas que hacer o no estaba en casa, era su mejor excusa.

Vivía pendiente de una llamada de Rachel o deseando escuchar el sonido de las llaves de la morena abriendo la puerta. Incluso había llegado a colocar un pequeño trozo de cinta adhesiva en la puerta de la sala de estudios, con el fin de descubrir si Rachel había pasado por la casa cuando ella no estaba.

Algo que no había sucedido. Necesitaba un cambio, necesitaba volver a hacer cosas y aunque su mente no la dejaba actuar, sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Aquella noche no fue distinta a sus últimas noches. En casa, cenando mientras veía alguna película en blanco y negro. El plan perfecto para distraerse.

Rachel acudía al set de rodaje. Todo el mundo parecía enfadado por tener que trabajar un sábado y hacerlo tan temprano, pero a ella le encantaba. Aquél pequeño tráiler que compartía con dos compañeras de elenco, se había convertido en su hogar. Desde que comenzó el rodaje, tuvo que aplazar sus clases de teatro, además de relegar a un segundo plano la facultad. Tenían intensas jornadas de trabajo y sólo regresaba a la residencia para dormir.

Quinn ya esperaba impaciente la llegada de Molly, le había dado tiempo a dejar la casa completamente ordenada. Pero su espera se vio interrumpida por una llamada de la chica.

M**: ¿Quinn?**

Q:** Oigo—** respondió con tono de humor.

M: **Me temo que me voy a atrasar un poco…Tengo que terminar de plantear unos temas con Tina.**

Q: **Ok, no te preocupes…estaré esperando.**

**M: Escucha, había pensado que podrías venirte para acá…de esa forma cuando llegues, habré terminado y salimos hacia el hotel… ¿te parece?**

Q: **Mmm…vale…pero**— se detuvo— **me van a dejar entrar ahí.**

M: **Si, tranquila, cuando llegues le dices a alguno de los vigilantes quien eres, yo les aviso ahora mismo.**

Q: **Está bien…si no me dejan…te llamo y te espero fuera. **

M: **Perfecto…oye te dejo, me están llamando.**

Q: **Corre…en unos minutos estoy ahí.**

El tiempo que tardó en llamar a un taxi y éste en aparecer, fue lo que la rubia tuvo que esperar. Apenas 10 minutos más tarde, estaba llegando a los estudios.

Rachel acababa de filmar varias escenas. Había terminado su día y aún eran las 10:49 am.

Por fin iba a tener un día de descanso completo, aunque no quería pensarlo en voz alta. En más de una ocasión había tenido que volver al set después de haberse marchado. La morena terminaba de vestirse cuando escuchó varios golpes en la puerta.

R**: ¡Voy!—** exclamó al tiempo que se acercaba a la entrada.

G: **¿Cómo está mi estrella?—**Glen la miraba sonriente.

R: **Hola Glen**— respondió al tiempo que se apartaba de la entrada.

El chico accedió a la caravana.

G: **¿Cómo fue la mañana? He estado hablando con Max y dice que todo va viento en popa…**

R: **Eso parece**— respondió sin muchas ganas— **no me puedo quejar.**

G: **Pues parece que lo haces… ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy seria.**

R: **Estoy algo cansada…no me molesta rodar los sábados pero…Uff, llevo toda la semana sin parar y sólo deseo tener una tarde completamente para mí.**

G: **Vaya…y yo que venía a invitarte a comer.**

R: **Paso Glen…lo siento**— respondió mientras se colocaba los zapatos**— pero de veras que necesito descansar.**

G: **¿Cenar?**

R: **No insistas, pienso pasar toda la tarde y noche tirada en el sofá.**

G: **Vamos Rach…ya tienes el Domingo para descansar.**

R: **Glen, te he dicho que no insistas. Pienso apagar el teléfono y no voy a salir de casa.**

G: **¿De casa?, Rachel te recuerdo que vives en un estudio…**

La morena le lanzó una mirada asesina. Estaba ojeando que todo lo que le pertenecía estaba en el interior del bolso antes de salir del camerino.

R: **Al menos…no vivo con mis padres.** —Ironizó.

Glen cambió la expresión de su rostro. Aquello le había fastidiado bastante.

G: **Veo que es mejor que te quedes encerrada…con ese humor que tienes no hay quien te aguante. —** el chico se alejaba hacia la salida mientras Rachel seguía sus pasos, ésta vez conuna sonrisa en su rostro tras haber noqueado al chico.

R: **Si cambio de opinión, te aviso**—trato de suavizar la situación mientras se despedía de Glen, ya en el exterior.

Glen ni siquiera habló, se limitó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla y se alejó directo hacia las oficinas del personal de rodaje. Rachel lo vio alejarse y volvía a sonreír. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al cambiar su dirección hacia la salida del complejo.

Se quedó paralizada al descubrir a Tina conversando con Quinn. Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor tratando de comprender que hacía allí la rubia. ¿Quizás esté hablando con Tina por algo de Bette?, ¿O ha ido a verla a ella?, ¿estaba espiándola?, las preguntas invadían a la morena que no sabía qué hacer. Si avanzar hasta la salida y cruzarse irremediablemente con ellas o esperar allí a ver qué sucedía.

Tras todas aquellas dudas, el nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica. Hacía dos semanas que no la había visto. El rodaje había logrado que Rachel se olvidara un poco de aquella tristeza que le asolaba por no estar junto a su chica, pero el amor seguía ahí, eso era algo que ni el tiempo ni el trabajo iba a lograr destruir. Se lanzó. Decidió caminar hasta ellas para saludarlas, aunque se moría de nervios, quería verla. Sin embargo detuvo sus pasos.

Molly apareció en escena y tras una breve charla con Tina, abandonó el set con la rubia.

Rodeándola con su brazo por la cintura al tiempo que Quinn, hacia lo mismo sobre sus hombros.

La imagen la descolocó. Son amigas, se auto convenció de algo que ya sabía. Tan absorta se quedó que no vio aparecer a Tina, que tras la charla con las dos amigas, caminaba directa hacia ella.

T**: ¿Ya te vas?—**preguntó a la morena que permanecía petrificada. — **¿Rachel?**—volvió a interrogar al ver que la chica no respondía.

R: **Eh…si, si ya me voy**— reaccionó al fin.

T: **Que suerte…a mi aun me quedan que lidiar algunos toros**…— sonrió— **disfruta del fin de semana—** espetó al tiempo que se alejaba de la chica.

R**: ¡Eh Tina!**— exclamó girándose sobre si misma

T: **¿Sí?—**se detuvo.

R: **¿Has visto a Molly?, necesito comentarle algunas cosas…—**mintió.

Tina sonreía al tiempo que volvía a acercarse a la chica.

T: **Para ser actriz…no sabes mentir demasiado bien**. — Se burló. — **Acabas de ver como se marchaba con Quinn...**

Rachel bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

T: **Le he dado el día…bueno lo que queda del día, libre. **

R: **Ah…**

T: **Le regalé dos sesiones para un Spa y al parecer Quinn la va a acompañar**— respondió sacando de dudas a la morena.

R: **Perfecto**— trató de disimular su disconformidad.

T: **Rachel… ¿estás bien?**

R: **Claro…**— sonrió de la forma más falsa que pudo disimular—** ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Espero que se lo pasen bien**—Masculló visiblemente molesta mientras comenzaba a alejarse—**Nos vemos el lunes**— se despidió.

Tina permaneció durante unos segundos observando a la morena. Sonriendo para sí misma.

Mientras Rachel, maldecía una y otra vez algo que ni siquiera sabía que era. Imaginarse a Quinn con Molly en un spa la estaba sacando de quicio al tiempo que trataba de convencerse que no pasaba nada. Quinn seguía siendo su chica…sólo se habían dado un tiempo y los tiempos se respetan…o ¿no? La duda comenzaba a asaltarla de camino a la residencia.

Una duda que no la abandonó durante todo el día. Se supone que iba a relajarse, a descansar, a olvidarse de todo y llevaba toda la tarde pensando en lo mismo. Pensando en qué diablos hacía Quinn con Molly y por qué ella tenía que ser testigo de algo que seguro era una estupidez.

M: **Ha estado bien ¿verdad?—**Molly detenía el coche frente a la casa de Quinn.

Q: **¿Bien?—**Replicó— **te juro que si algún día soy millonaria, pasaré por allí todas las semanas**— sonreía.

M: **Me alegro…porque eso significa que te encuentras bien…muy bien….tan bien que ésta noche te vas a venir al Grey**— espetó mientras miraba hacia el lado contrario de dondeestaba la rubia.

Quinn pilló la indirecta y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Q**: Iré sólo porque de algún modo tengo que agradecerte la invitación…pero no por nada más ¿eh?**— habló divertida.

Molly hizo un gesto con su brazo en señal de triunfo y provocó que la sonrisa de la rubia se convirtiese en carcajada.

M**: ¡Guau!—** exclamó—**casi no recordaba como reías.**

Quinn detuvo la risa mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Q: **Será mejor que me vaya antes de que me arrepienta.**

M**: Ok…a las 11 en el club…Spencer y Ashley estarán por allí también.**

Q: **Perfecto…luego te veo**—se acercó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la chica que le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

Quinn abandonaba el coche, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la casa. Molly no esperó que entrase cuando ya estaba acelerando.

Se lo había pasado bien, le había venido bien distraerse y aunque no le apetecía mucho salir aquella noche, no había podido negarse después de ese detalle que Molly tuvo con ella.

Aún era temprano, faltaban casi 4 horas para la hora de la salida y en su mente comenzó a rondar una precipitada idea que no pudo detener.

Tal y como entró en la casa, se dirigió hacia el jardín con la intención de entrar en la casa de Shane, a esa hora, la morena siempre estaba allí. Tras cruzar el porche de la casa, avanzó hasta la cocina. Escuchaba el sonido de la televisión conforme avanzaba por el pasillo.

Q**: ¿Shane?—**preguntó en voz alta al tiempo que accedía al salón.

Se quedó petrificada. Ante ella, tumbada en el sofá se encontraba la morena con Carmen, en una actitud bastante intima. Quinn levantó sus cejas cuando Shane giró su cabeza y se la encontró de pie en mitad del salón.

Q**: ¡Oh dios!—** exclamó— **¡lo siento!—** gritó al tiempo que se tapaba la cara y volvía sobre sus pasos para perderse por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Q: **Dios… dios… dios**— Quinn repetía para sí misma. El calor comenzó a inundar sus mejillas y notaba como la vergüenza la iba sacudiendo por segundos.

El aire del jardín le venía bien.

Sh: **¡Quinn**!—exclamó la chica desde el porche.

Q: **Lo siento Shane**— se disculpaba avergonzada**— de verdad no sabía…pensaba que…**

Sh: **Hey…Hey, para…—** interrumpió la chica al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella colocándose

La camiseta. —**Tranquila…**

Q: **No Shane…lo siento de verdad no fue mi intención.**

Sh:** Quinn**. — le hizo un gesto para que bajase la voz—**No pasa nada…ya pasó**.

Quinn bajaba su mirada avergonzada. Notaba como el rubor en sus mejillas era cada vez más acentuado y no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a la morena.

Sh: **Oye…**— se acercó delicadamente— ¿**qué haces sonrojándote? No creo que hayas visto nada que hayas no visto antes…**— sonrió— **Ni que no hayas hecho.**

Q: **No es por eso Shane…es solo que…dios, no volverá a suceder**…— trató de disculparse y comenzó a caminar hacia la verja.

Sh: **Espera… ¿qué querías?**

Q: **Nada… no te preocupes.**

Sh**: No Quinn,** — la detuvo— **si has venido es por algo.**

Q: **No importa Shane, de verdad, sigue con tus cosas**— se avergonzaba conforme hablaba

Sh: **Quinn, ya está todo hecho…créeme, dime ¿Qué querías?**

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Carmen en el jardín. La latina vestía una sencilla camiseta de tirantas y unos pequeños shorts. Quinn no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada al cuerpo de la chica. Era la segunda vez que la veía y la primera fue en el hospital, dónde apenas era consciente de nada.

C: **Hola Quinn—** saludó con una sonrisa divertida— **¿estás bien?**

Q: **Eh…si, sí, yo lo siento mucho**— tartamudeaba— **de verdad, no volveré a entrar más sin pedir permiso antes.**

Sh: **Basta Quinn, o me voy a enfadar**— interrumpió— **¿quieres decirme de una vez que te pasa?**

Q: **No…no me pasa nada Shane, es sólo que…**—sus ojos oscilaban entre las dos chicas—**me ha dado un impulso y pensaba que tu podías ayudarme…con esto**—se tocó el pelo.

Sh: **¿Con?—**preguntó indecisa.

Q: **El pelo…tú eras peluquera ¿no?**

Shane asintió mientras Carmen trataba de entender que quería.

Q: **¿Quería saber si lo cortarías?**

Sh: **¿Pelarte?, ¿Quieres cortarte el pelo?**

Q: **Sí.**

C**: ¿Por qué?**—preguntó curiosa.

Q: **Necesito un cambio y la última vez que lo logré me tuve que cortar el pelo…lo necesito.**

Sh: **Está bien…si estás segura, entra y vemos que hacemos**…— sonrió.

Q: **Gracias…**

Sh: **¿Sabes cómo quieres que lo corte?—**preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

Quinn sacó su móvil y buscó una imagen para mostrársela.

C: **¿Eres tú?**— interrumpió al ver la imagen junto a Shane.

Q: **Si…nos la hicimos la primera vez que vinimos a L.A, veníamos a una fiesta de cumpleaños de Spencer y al llegar…nos detuvimos cerca de las colinas. Querían una foto con el cartel de Hollywood**

Sh**: ¿Y esas manchas?—**sonreía.

Q**: Paramos a desayunar cerca de Barstow y pinchamos una de las ruedas…así que imagínate a cuatro chicas tratando de cambiar la rueda de un Chevrolet Colorado—**sonreía**— fue una experiencia que no se me va a olvidar jamás. **

C: **Es genial… ¿Ella es Rachel?—**señaló a la morena.

Quinn asentía con la cabeza.

Sh: **Es así como quieres que te corte**— trató de no hacerla sentir mal al hablar de Rachel.

Q:** Sí…ese corte de pelo me trajo lo mejor de mí y necesito que vuelva…**

Sh: **Vamos a hacerlo**— espetó al tiempo que entraban en la casa.

Rachel permanecía en el coche. No sabía cómo, ni por qué, ni cuándo tomó la decisión de llegar hasta allí, pero allí estaba. A escasos metros de la verja del jardín de la que había sido su casa. A escasos metros de su hogar, de su amor.

Tenía la excusa perfecta, Quinn se la dio. Podría entrar siempre que quisiera algo sin permiso. No necesitaba coger nada de la casa, pero necesitaba saber que la rubia seguía igual que siempre o quizás lo que realmente necesitaba era verla. Fue decidida a entrar y lo hizo.

Para su sorpresa y tras llamarla varias veces, la rubia no estaba. Pero algo llamó su atención. El bolso y las llaves de la casa permanecían en su lugar. Lo que indicaba que la rubia debía de estar allí o en casa de Shane. Decidió esperar. No se iba a marchar sin verla, aunque solo fueran 5 minutos. Lo necesitaba, sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

Con el nerviosismo por encontrarse con la rubia, no fue consciente de la sensación que tuvo al entrar en la casa. Ahora que sabía que estaba a solas, fue recobrando ese sentimiento.

Aquella había sido su casa, era su casa. Estaba impregnada del olor de la rubia, de su perfume.

Se asomó a la habitación y un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda. Sólo han sido dos semanas, se repetía, sólo dos semanas. Lentamente y tras ojear toda la casa, decidió tomar posesión de la sala de estudios. Allí estaban sus cosas y por ende su excusa. Sacó varios de los archivadores de películas y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. No iba a buscar nada en concreto pero necesitaba tener su coartada preparada.

El tiempo la desesperaba. Empezaba a intuir que quizás la rubia no había aparecido por la casa, pero el detalle de las llaves indicaba lo contrario. Lentamente y aburrida, extendió sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos. Sólo tenía que esperar, pensaba.

La rubia volvía a la casa. Completamente renovada, portaba una impresionante sonrisa al ver que Shane había logrado darle el corte deseado a su cabello, incluso mejor que la primera vez.

Iba directa para prepararse la ducha cuando algo le llamó la atención. Encima del sofá descubrió un bolso. Sus piernas temblaron al descubrir que era el mismo bolso que llevaba

Rachel.

Caminó hacia la habitación pero no había nadie. Tenía la boca seca, no comprendía nada hasta que descubrió como una luz se filtraba bajo la puerta.

Sus piernas caminaban solas. No podía ser, pensaba. No podía ser real que el corte de pelo tuviese sus primeros frutos ya. Sonreía con nerviosismo al pensar en aquello.

La puerta estaba entrecerrada, lentamente bajó el picaporte y abrió la puerta. La imagen de Rachel recostada sobre el escritorio la dejó helada. Respiró profundamente. La morena parecía dormida. Mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Quinn tragó saliva.

Q**: ¿Rachel?—** susurró.


	11. Capitulo 11 Pensando en ti

CAPITULO 11

PENSANDO EN TI.

Q; _¿Qué que haces por aquí?-_ preguntó la rubia al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventanilla del coche.

R: _Pasaba de casualidad_…- mintió- _¿Dónde vas?._

Q: _A casa, Spencer y compañía están en el Grey_…

R: _¿Vas andando?_

Q: _Si, me apetece caminar un rato_…- dijo de mala gana

R: _Sube_- exclamó- _te acerco_.

Q: _No_- respondió rápidamente- _no es necesario_.

R: _Quinn, me pilla de camino, sube_- volvió a espetar.

La rubia dudó unos segundos, pero ante la insistencia de la chica, terminó por aceptar la petición y acabó tomando asiento a su lado.

Q: _No era necesario, es agradable caminar con ésta temperatura._

Rachel puso en marcha el coche pero algo falló al acelerar y el coche se le paró en seco con brusquedad.

R: ¡_Mierda!._

Q: _¿Qué haces?-_ preguntó sonriendo al ver que el coche se había calado.

R: _Éstos malditos tacones, no me acostumbro a conducir con ellos_- espetó volviendo a arrancar el motor y reanudando la marcha.

Q: _¿Quieres que conduzca yo?-_

R: _Eh…no, no te preocupes, llegarás sana y salva_.- respondió.

Q_: ¿Llevas los tacones negros?-_ preguntó al tiempo que descubría la vestimenta completa de la morena.

R: _Ajam..-_ trató de no darle importancia.

Q: _¿De dónde vienes?...o ¿vas?-_ preguntó curiosa al ver que la chica iba demasiado arreglada.

R_: Eh_…- dudó- _vengo…de una cena…con los productores…_- tartamudeaba. A Rachel se le daba muy mal mentir, sobretodo si era la rubia quien esperaba la respuesta. Sabia que Quinn era demasiado observadora y verla así vestida solo podía indicar que venía de algún lugar importante.

Q: _Vaya…-_se sorprendió.

R: _¿Por qué volvías ya?-_ trató de cambiar de tema.

Q: _No me apetecía estar más ahí.-_contestó volviendo la vista al frente y apoyando el codo de su brazo sobre la ventanilla.

R: _¿Ha pasado algo?-_ los mensajes que Glen le había enviado sobre aquella misteriosa morena seguían rondando por su mente. De hecho, era la causa por la que había decidido abandonar el pijama y vestirse de aquella forma. No iba a permitir que nadie tratase de conquistar a su chica.

Q: _No…es sólo que Ashley, Molly y Glen están algo intensos…sólo quería pasármelo bien pero…me estaban sacando de quicio_.- Quinn no apartaba la vista de la carretera. Faltaba poco para llegar a la casa.

R: _¿ Y te vuelves andando y sola?-_ recriminó_- Sabes que puedes pedirme el coche cuando lo necesites...¿verdad?._

Quinn la miró. No esperaba aquello de la morena. En realidad no entendía muy bien su actitud. Hacia dos semanas que no sabía nada de ella, le había pedido un tiempo para pensar en ella misma, apartarse de todo lo que les unía y poder hacer su vida. Y de pronto, vuelve a aparecer, acepta una cena con su madre, la trata con dulzura, le habla como si nada pasara entre las dos y le ofrece el coche. Quinn estaba algo confundida.

Q: _No te preocupes, estoy pensando en comprarme una bicicleta_- espetó mostrando una sonrisa

R_: ¿Bicicleta?-_ preguntó sorprendida- _¿tú?_

Q: _¿Por qué no?, es económico, no contamina y…me pondré en forma. No he practicado deporte desde que era animadora…me vendría bien._

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír. Imaginarse a la rubia haciendo deporte no entraba dentro de su mente y menos aún, subida a una bicicleta. La última vez que lo intentó, fue con su bicicleta elíptica. Aun recordaba la cara que tenía tras 20 minutos de ejercicio y su "nunca más" al día siguiente mientras sufría las tan típicas agujetas en todo el cuerpo.

Q: _¿De qué te ríes?_-preguntó al verla sonreír.

R_: De nada…pero no me gustaría perderme esa imagen tuya paseando con una bicicleta_.

Q: _¿Vas a hacer que cambie de opinión?, no será la primera vez que monte en bicicleta, de hecho, de pequeña me encantaba…aunque no a mis rodillas._

La morena no podía evitar reír. Si le resultaba divertido imaginarse a la rubia en bicicleta, más aún, tratar de imaginársela de pequeña, con las rodillas destrozadas por las caídas y su enorme sonrisa.

Q: _¿Tan mal te parece?- _preguntó al ver que Rachel seguía riendo.

R: _No…no por favor, de hecho creo que es muy buena idea, el deporte nunca está de más._

Quinn suspiró. La conversación estaba siendo amena a pesar de que el tema principal era bromear sobre su estilo de vida respecto al deporte.

El coche se detenía frente a la casa.

Q: _Gracias por traerme_.- murmuró mientras se deshacía del cinturón.

R: _No tienes que darme las gracias…pero la próxima vez, no regreses sola…puedes llamarme_.

Quinn volvió su mirada hacia la morena. Durante unos segundos, ambas permanecieron en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Q: _Me ha dicho Glen que estrenáis el día 1_.- buscó algún tema de conversación. No quería despedirse tan pronto.

R: _Eh…sí. Estoy atacada…no me imagino verme en la pantalla-_ sonrió nerviosa.

Q: _Bueno, seguro que será genial. ¿Te imaginas la cara que van a poner en Lima cuando te vean?...o cuando te vean Puck, Mercedes…Kurt…_-sonreía- _pagaría por ver sus caras._

R: _¿Sabes por quien pagaría yo?-_

Quinn esperó la respuesta atenta.

R: _Pagaría por ver la cara de la capitana de las Cherios que tantas veces se burlaba de mi_.- bromeó.

Q: _Ya_- pilló la indirecta- _pero creo recordar que esa misma capitana fue la que una vez te dijo que no podías odiarla por tratar de enseñarte que tu destino estaba lejos de Lima…triunfando_-

R: _Ahí tienes razón_.- asintió algo avergonzada.

Nuevamente el silencio hacía acto de presencia en el interior del coche. Rachel se removía algo inquieta y Quinn lo notó. Sabía que tenía que bajar del coche si no quería estropear aquello. En cualquier momento, podría decir algo que le molestase y no quería que eso sucediese.

Q: _Será mejor que me vaya…_

R: _Ok_- respondió rápidamente.

Quinn entendió aquella respuesta como una indicación para que lo hiciera, para que abandonase el coche y no puso impedimentos. Abrió la puerta al tiempo que con una leve mirada se despedía de la morena.

Rachel mantenía la cabeza baja. Le costaba tener que decir adiós a la rubia.

Q: _¿Te importa si me avisas cuando llegues?.-_ trató de no molestarla.

R: _Lo haré_- respondió alzando su vista hacia la ventanilla, dónde Quinn esperaba una respuesta.

La rubia sonrió al tiempo que Rachel volvía a arrancar el motor. Sin embargo, el auto volvía a dar un fuerte tirón y el motor se paró.

Q: _Hey_- exclamó la rubia aun al lado de la ventanilla- _¿por qué no te cambias los zapatos?._

R_: No…tranquila ya lo controlo_- los nervios comenzaron a inundar a la morena que volvía a sufrir un nuevo intento fallido para avanzar con el coche.

Q: _Rachel, no seas cabezota, voy a por unas zapatillas y te las pones…no puedes conducir así, espérate ¿ok?_

La rubia no esperó la respuesta de Rachel y corrió hasta colarse en el interior de la casa.

La morena se bajó del coche. Quinn tenía razón, había sido un error colocarse aquellos tacones. Ya había tenido problemas para llegar hasta el club y seguro los iba a seguir teniendo. Avanzó hacia el jardín de la casa cuando la rubia aparecía portando un par de bailarinas. Unos zapatos que reconocía perfectamente. Eran de Quinn, pero ella misma se había hecho dueña del par y siempre las había utilizado para estar cómoda en casa.

Quinn se quedó boquiabierta al descubrir a la morena en el jardín. En el interior del coche, tuvo una leve idea de cómo iba vestida, pero verla allí, de pie, supuso descubrir el impresionante vestido que llevaba puesto y cómo lucía su espectacular silueta.

Rachel notó la mirada de la rubia y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Una sonrisa que trató de disimular.

Q: _Toma_- extendió el par de zapatos sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de la chica- _con éstas irás mejor-_ trataba de mantener la calma.

R: _Gracias_- respondió al tiempo que cogía el par de zapatos con una mano y con la otra trataba de quitarse los tacones.

Debido a la altura de los zapatos, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al tratar de deshacerse de ellos, pero Quinn anduvo con rapidez y sujeto con fuerzas el brazo de la morena. Algo que la chica agradeció con una sonrisa.

Q: _Los productores deben de haberse quedado impresionados_- espetó.

R: _¿Qué?-_ preguntó confundida mientras se colocaba los zapatos nuevos.

Q: _Los productores de la cena…imagino que al verte así se habrán quedado boquiabiertos_.

Rachel alzó la vista tratando de averiguar de qué hablaba la rubia. Si ya le costaba mentir, más trabajo le costaba tener que recordar las mentiras.

R: _Ah…si-_ recordó al fin- _digo no…no_

Q: _¿Si o no?-_ la rubia no entendía aquella respuesta.

Rachel volvía a bloquearse. Una vez que se colocó los zapatos no pudo evitar perder el hilo de la conversación y se quedó en silencio mirando a Quinn, que confusa, esperaba una respuesta coherente.

La morena no tenía palabras. Sentía como la rubia seguía sujetando su brazo y la observaba sin comprender nada. En su mente, comenzaron a aparecer palabras que se agolpaban sin sentido alguno.

Perfecta,sonrisa,preciosa,ojos,pelo,voz,sonrisa,manos,sonrisa,labios,sonrisa,ojos,sonrisa,calor,besos,sonrisa….

Q: _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó al ver que la morena no reaccionaba.

Rachel no respondió. Sin apenas percibirlo, avanzó hacia la rubia, alzando su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia y atrayendo su cuello hasta ella. El calor de los labios de Quinn la inundó, esparciéndose en su boca, en sus mejillas, en todo su cuerpo. La reacción de la rubia fue la perfecta. Dejó que Rachel ocupara sus labios y los hiciera suyos. Sin apenas darse cuenta, ambas estaban abrazadas, besándose apasionadamente en mitad de aquella noche, envueltas por la cálida brisa y la única luz que desprendía el porche de entrada.

Quinn enredaba sus dedos entre el pelo de la morena que seguía sujetando con fuerza el cuello de la chica. Evitando que en ningún momento, pudiese apartarse de ella.

Sólo un suspiro las separó. Se fundieron con la mirada. Los expectantes ojos de la morena se bañaron del inmenso brillo que desprendía la rubia. Un brillo alentador y lleno de esperanza. Un brillo que la devolvió a la realidad y la hizo comprender que había sido un error.

R: _Lo siento_.- susurró al tiempo que se separaba.

Q_: No sientas algo que has deseado hacer_.- respondió alejando sus manos de la chica.

R: _No debí_…

Q: _Shhhh_- interrumpió tapando los labios de la morena con su dedo índice.- _déjalo estar…vuelve a casa y no lo pienses…¿ok?_

Rachel asintió. Quinn sabía que si intentaba algo más, saldría perdiendo. Había sido la morena la que dio aquel paso y eso era síntoma de que aun seguía deseándola, de que la amaba. Era un gran paso, aunque se estuviera arrepintiendo. Sabía que no quería crear esas expectativas tan pronto y por eso pedía perdón.

Q: _Nos vemos mañana a las 8… ¿ok?_- le recordó la cita que tenían con su madre.

R: _Aquí estaré_.- respondió mientras recogía los tacones del césped y se alejaba hacia el coche.

Había sido fuerte. Quinn entró en la casa tras ver como la morena se marchaba, ésta vez sin ningún contratiempo al poner en marcha el coche. Aquel beso era la mejor señal que podía recibir. Era un ejemplo, un recordatorio de que el amor seguía existiendo entre ellas. Que Rachel, por mucho que intentara apartarse, no podía hacerlo por más de dos semanas y eso la tranquilizaba.

Su mayor miedo no era darle tiempo a la morena, era que la chica pudiese descubrir que no la necesitaba en su vida, que no quisiese tenerla a su lado y por lo que acababa de suceder, eso no estaba ocurriendo. Quizás aquella estúpida y dolorosa idea de alejarse durante un tiempo, podría servirle también a ella una vez que sabía que los sentimientos entre las dos no iban a cambiar.

Algo bueno tendría que salir de aquel infierno.

En el interior de la casa todo estaba en silencio. El momento vivido escasos minutos antes la mantenía envuelta en pensamientos. El sonido de su móvil la sacó de su embelesamiento mientras terminaba de desmaquillarse.

Q: _Hola Molly_- respondió un tanto seria.

M: _¿Hola Molly?_- recriminó- _¿eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?._

Q: _¿Qué quieres que diga?._

M: _¿Dónde estás?._

Q_: En casa_

M: ¿_Y te parece normal desaparecer así, de repente y marcharte sola a casa?.-_ estaba realmente enfadada.

Q_: Molly, de verdad, no tengo ganas de discutir…además, le dije a Spencer que me vendría._

M: _Soy yo la que pasó a recogerte, no Spencer…_

Q_: Molly por favor, de veras, siento haberme ido sin decirte nada- resopló- pero ya está, no hagas que termine mal éste día._

M: _Haz lo que quieras_- respondió de manera grosera al tiempo que colgaba la llamada.

Quinn se asombró al ver cómo había reaccionado y durante unos segundos, se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil con un gesto incrédulo.

Lo que le hizo recordar que había prometido a Spencer avisarle cuando llegase.

Q: Estoy a salvo. _00:13 am_.

Sp: _Qué rápido andas_. _00.13 am_

Q: _No volví sola, alguien me trajo en coche._ _00:14 am_

Sp: _¿Qué?, ¿Quién?._ _00:14 am_

Quinn se colocaba el pijama al tiempo que atendía el teléfono.

Q: _Una morena_. _00:16 am_

R: _¿Quinn?, ya estoy en casa._ _00:16 am_

El mensaje de Rachel la despistó.

Q_: ¿Ya?. Qué rápido_. _00:17 am_

Sp: _¿Una morena?, ¿Quién?._ _00:17 am_

R: _Tus zapatos son mágicos_. _;) 00:18 am_

Q: _No me gusta que corras__. 00:18 am_

R: _No he corrido, tampoco estamos tan lejos._ _00:20 am_

Q: _Lo suficiente para saber que has ido demasiado rápido_. _00:20 am_

Sp. _¿Quién?, ¿Quién?, ¿Quién?, ¿Quién?_ _00:22am_

Q: _No seas intensa Spen_. _00:22 am_

R: _No vamos a discutir ahora eso_. _00:24 an_

Q: _Cierto, Gracias._ _00:24 am_

R: _¿Por?._ _00:25 am_

Sp: _¿Quién te ha llevado?. Responde si no quieres que me presente ahí_. _00:26 am_

Q: _Rachel_. _00:26 am_

Sp_: o_O. ¿está ahí contigo? __00:27 am_

R: _¿Quinn? ¿Hola?._ _00:27 am_

La rubia comenzaba a estresarse. Aquella multi conversación la estaba mareando.

Q: _Spen, mañana te cuento, te recuerdo que tenemos una cita por la tarde…¿ok?,_ _00:28_

Q: _Rachel, lo siento, Spencer no para de hablarme y me está mareando. Gracias por traerme_. _00:28 am_

Sp: _Ok. Descansa_. _00:30 am_

R: _Oh, no tienes que darme las gracias, ya te lo he dicho. No te molesto, da besos a Spen_. _00:31 am_

Q: _No me molestas. Spen se fue. Estoy a punto de entrar en la cama_. _00:31 am_

R: _Ok. Yo también_. _00:32 am_

Q: _No me lo creo, ¿cómo vas a estar ya en la cama si hace unos…15 minutos que estabas aquí?_ _00:32 am_

R: _¿No me crees?_ _00:33 am_

Q: _No estoy segura_. _00:33 am_

R: _DownloadPhoto. _. _00:38 am_

Quinn no podía creerlo. Rachel acababa de enviarle una imagen suya metida en la cama. Mostraba una enorme sonrisa mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Q_: Rachel, ¿estás desnuda_? _00:40 am_

R: _¿Qué?, te he mandado la imagen para que me creas que estoy en la cama_. _00:40 am_

Q: _Ya. Pero no veo vestigio alguno de pijama_. _00:41 am_

R_:¿Qué importa eso? Lo que importa es que ya si me crees. ¿No?._ _00:42 am_

Q: _Si es importante, al menos para mi._ _00:42 am_

R: _¿Te molesta que duerma desnuda?.__ 00:43 am_

Q_: En absoluto. Sinceramente, me gusta_. _00:43 am_

R: _¿Sí?. __00:44 am_

Q: Sí. 00: 45 am

R: _¿Qué haces?_ 00:48 am

Q_: Pensar_ 00:49 am

R: _¿En qué piensas? _ 00:51 am.

Q_: ¿Sinceridad absoluta o sinceridad a medias? ._ 00:52 am

R_: No sé, decide tu_ 00:52 am

Q: _Sinceridad a medias: estaba pensando en ti._ 00:53 am

R: _¿Absoluta?_ 00:54 am

Q: _Estaba pensando en ti, desnuda_. 00:55 am

Q: _¿Hola?_ 01:01 am

R_: Hola._ 01:01 am

Q_: Lo siento, no tendría que haber dicho eso_. 01:02 am

R: _No sientas nada que quieras hacer _01:03 am.

Q_: Eso me suena ;). ¿Te gusta que piense en ti? _01:04 am

R: _Un poco_ 01:05 am

Q: ¿_Desnuda?_ 01:05 am

R: Un poco más 01:06 am.

Q: _¿Puedo llamarte?_ 01:07 am

R: _Prefiero que no lo hagas_. 01.08 am

Q: _Ok. Seguiré pensando en ti, desnuda_. 01:10 am.

R: _¿Te sirve?_ 01:11 am.

Q: _¿Me sirve para qué? __01:12 am._

R: _Para relajarte._

_Q: __¿De qué forma de relajación me hablas?._ 01:13 am

R: _De la que tu y yo sabemos. __01:14 am_

Q: _No lo se. Nunca tuve que utilizar la imaginación. Te tenía a mi lado_. _01:15 am_

Q: _Lo siento_ _01:20 am_.

R: _Vuelvo a decírtelo, no sientas nada que desees hacer_. _01:20 am_

Q: _Es que te quedas en silencio, no sé si te molesto diciendo esas cosas_ _01:21 am_

R: _Yo también estaba pensado_. _01:22 am_

Q: _¿En? __01:22 am_

R: _ En cosas, por cierto…de verdad, me encanta tu corte de pelo…estás impresionante con él._ _01:23 am_

Q: _Éste corte siempre me trajo cosas buenas, me siento más yo, por cierto_…_tardas muchos minutos en pensar, me desconciertas_, _01:24 am_

R: _No solo pienso, también….. __01:25 am_

Q_: ¿También qué?_ _01:26 am_

R:_Puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez_… 01:29 am

Q:_¿A que te refieres? ._01:29 am

R:_Pues que yo puedo hablar…pensar…y actuar a la vez_. 01:32 am

Q_:__Yo también pienso, hablo y actúo y no tardo tanto en contestar _01:32 am

R: _Va, entonces debería decirte que estoy pensando, actuando, hablando y relajándome en ese orden._. 01:33am

_Q:__¿Te relajas mientras piensas en mi corte de pelo…y hablas conmigo?..._01:33 am

Q: _Un momento….¿hablamos de tu concepto de relajación o del mío?._01:34 am

R: _Buenas noches Quinn._ _01:35 am_

Q: _Un momento, dime algo por favor_. _01:35 am_

R: _Piensa mal y acertarás. Buenas noches_. _01:36 am_.

El rostro de Quinn se desencajó al leer aquella última frase. La morena desconectó el móvil y no pudo seguir hablando con ella. La sola idea de imaginársela desnuda, en la cama y pensando en ella la volvía loca. Realmente loca.

La mañana llegó pronto. Quinn había dormido perfectamente. Aquella noche se puso demasiado interesante y su cuerpo agradecía la relajación a la que había sucumbido tras aquella charla con Rachel.

El agua de la ducha le ayudó a despertarse completamente. No tenía mucho que hacer. Había quedado con Spencer después de comer y tenía la cita con Rachel a las 8 y con su madre a las 9. Un soleado y agradable domingo le esperaba.

Sh_: ¡Rubia!-_ exclamó Shane desde su jardín.

Quinn aprovechaba aquellas horas matutinas para solucionar unos pequeños problemas de bricolaje que habían surgido en el porche del jardín trasero.

Q_: Buenos días Shane_- exclamó apartándose el pelo de la cara y buscándola con la mirada.

Sh: _¿Ahora eres carpintera?-_bromeó apoyándose sobre la verja.

Q: _No…soy pintora_- respondió alzando una pequeña brocha.

Sh: _No me lo puedo creer_…- sonreía.

Q: _No es tan malo, esto necesita algo de atención_- señaló hacia la pequeña barandilla que delimitaba el porche- _y yo sé cuidarla_.

Sh: _¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?-_

Q: _Sí…la tarta de manzana-_ respondió volviendo su mirada al bote de pintura- _por más que lo intento, siempre me sale mal._ -Sonrió.

Sh: _Bueno…es un fallo sin importancia_.- espetó divertida_- ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?._

Q: _He quedado con Spencer y esta noche salgo a cenar con mi madre_- dejó los utensilios sobre una manta que se extendía en el suelo y caminó hacia la morena.

Sh: _¿Tu madre está en L.A?._

Q_: Sí…y me temo que quiere decirme algo que no sé si me va a gustar_-

Sh: _¿Nerviosa?._

Q: _No…la verdad, estoy de buen humor, así que imagino que tiene que ser muy malo para que me siente mal._

Sh: _¿Estas de buen humor?._

Q_: Extraño en mi ¿verdad?-_ rió.

Sh: _Un poco, pero a mi me viene fenomenal._

Q: _Uff_- resopló- _¿me vas a pedir algo que no me va a gustar?_

Sh: _Mas o menos._

Q: _Dispara_.

Sh_: ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que te estaba esperando para hacer el book?_

Q: _Bien_…-exclamó- _empezamos mal._

Sh: _Déjame terminar_.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza esperando una explicación.

Sh: _Ya tengo modelo._

Q: _¿De verdad?, genial._- respondió aliviada.

Sh: _Sí, va a ser Carmen…pero…._

Q: _¿Pero?, Carmen es impresionante, dudo que necesites a nadie mas._

Sh: _Si, te necesito a ti. Las fotos son para una campaña de ropa interior para chicas y va a ser presentada en el festival del día del orgullo gay._

Q: _Oh dios mío…Shane, ni se te ocurra pedirme eso._

Sh_: Quinn, entiéndeme, necesito a una pareja de chicas, es lo lógico para ese tema_.

Q: _A ver Shane, déjame que recapacite. Me pedias que fuese tu modelo, algo que no me hace gracia pero bueno, ahora me vienes con que también estará Carmen y que es una campaña de ropa interior para chicas…y que va a ser presentada delante de todo el colectivo gay de L.A….¿de verdad me estas pidiendo eso?._

Sh: _Tu cara no saldrá_-

Q: _¿Cómo?_

Sh: _Quiero que las fotos sean artísticas, quiero que poséis en actitud cariñosa pero de tal forma que solo se vea la ropa y la sensualidad de los cuerpos._

Q: _¿Eso tiene sentido?_.- preguntó confundida.

Sh: _Quinn, si tu cara y la de Carmen salen en las imágenes, nadie atenderá a la ropa interior_.

Q: _¿Me lo tomo como un halago?- _se ruborizó

Sh: _Por favor…dime que sí_- suplicó.- _te lo voy a pagar muy bien._

Q: _No digas tonterías Shane, no me importa el dinero…es solo que…no sé._

Sh: _Nadie lo sabrá. Te lo prometo_.

Q: _Déjame que lo piense_.

Sh: _Tengo que prepararlo ya, esa campaña será algo importante y no quiero perder la oportunidad…_-su rostro suplicaba una oportunidad

Q_: Está bien_- exclamó- _lo haré, pero….me debes una, y muy grande_.

Sh: _Te adoro, te adoro, te adoro_- Shane saltó la verja y comenzó a dejar besos por todo el rostro de la rubia que trataba de alejarse_- te adoro, te adoro, te adoro_.

Q: _Basta Shane…basta-_ gritó tratando de escaparse.

Sh: _Te adoro_…- gritó divertida.

Quinn corrió hacia el porche donde cogió la brocha llena de pintura.

Q: _Si te vueles a acercar…no respondo de mis actos-_ amenazó con la brocha en alto.

Shane se detuvo y con una gran sonrisa abandonó el jardín, regresando a su casa.

Quinn no se terminaba de creer lo que acababa de hacer. Si se había negado a eso durante todo ese tiempo era por que le tenía pánico. Ese aspecto de su vida había cambiado. Ya no era la chica que deseaba ser el centro de atención, ser la más popular o la más guapa. Eso quedó atrás, en Lima. Ahora era una nueva persona, una chica que valoraba otras cosas a parte del físico. Le gustaba verse bien pero no le obsesionaba.

Definitivamente, aquella mañana se había levantado de muy buen humor y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. No se pudo negar. La imagen de Rachel, desnuda en la cama mientras hablaban por mensajería, volvió a rondar por su mente y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Q: _Todo esto es por tu culpa Berry- _murmuró mientras volvía a prestar atención a la barandilla- _me las vas a pagar- _sonrió

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews, no me canso de agradeceroslo. Aprovecho éste espacio para agradecer a Claudia Teran, por contarme su curiosa historia.<p> 


	12. Capitulo 12 Es Sexy

CAPITULO 12

ES SEXY

Varios golpes en la puerta sacaron a la morena del baño. Estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando la interrumpían con insistencia desde la puerta.

R: _¡Voy!-_ exclamó al tiempo que se acercaba a la entrada.

L: _Hola amor_- Leisha sonreía mientras se colaba en la casa.

R: _Hola Le_ - respondió cerrando la puerta.

L: _Hey …¿Tienes una cita?-_ preguntó al ver a la morena arreglada y maquillada.

R: _Mas o menos…¿ Que te pasa?.-_ Rachel se sentaba en el sofá mientras comenzaba a colocarse los zapatos.

L_: Nada, ¿Por qué iba a pasarme nada?, ¿con quien tienes la cita?._

R_: Es Domingo, son las 7:14 de la tarde, no estarías aquí si no te pasase nada_.- sonrió.

Leisha no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa picara.

R: _Un momento_- se puso en pie- _ahora recuerdo_…_al final volviste anoche con un Brad Pitt…¿verdad?_- preguntó divertida.

L: _No precisamente_.

R: _Era George Cloney._

L: _Muy graciosa…casi, pero no. En realidad no volví con nadie, pero quizás la próxima vez que le vea, no dude en atacar._

R: _¿Te has enamorado a primera vista?, Cuéntame… ¿Cómo es?-_ Rachel se perdía por la estancia recogiendo cosas y preparando su bolso.

L_: Mmm…primero dime, ¿Con quien has quedado?-_ se hizo la interesante.

R: _Con Quinn_.- espetó sin mirarle.

L: _¿Qué?-_ el gesto de la chica se truncó_. ¿Habéis vuelto?_

R: _No._- murmuró

L: _¿Entonces?-_ preguntó confusa.

R: _Viene su madre, está de visita y me ha pedido que las acompañe. No podía decirle que no_- trató de no darle importancia.

L: _¿Te lo pidió ella o su madre?._

R: _Su madre…_-se detuvo

L: _Ah…¿Piensas volver con ella?_

R: _No lo sé…_

L: _Si sigues quedando con ella, puede que le des esperanzas_…- dejó caer.

R_: Le, creía que habías venido a hablarme de tu romance nocturno, no de lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Quinn._

L_: Hey, tranquila_- se levantó del sofá- _tampoco es que pasase nada anoche…realmente, me interesa mucho más lo que vayas a hacer con Quinn._

R: _¿Por?, soy mayor, sé cuidarme_.

L: _No lo dudo…pero, ¿Qué piensa Quinn?, Quiero decir, me estás diciendo que tu no sabes si vas a volver con ella, pero ¿ y ella?._

R_: Le, no hablamos de eso ahora, Quinn y yo estamos dándonos un tiempo pero es inevitable que mantengamos contacto…y lo seguiremos teniendo…no hay prisas._

L: _No se, me parece un poco injusto la verdad_- la chica parecía más molesta por momentos.

R: _¿Injusto?_

L: _Sí, bueno, tú estás siendo un poco egoísta, quieres alejarte de ella pero no la dejas completamente…¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás ella necesite estar contigo o no estar?_

R_: No entiendo a que viene eso ahora…mis asuntos con Quinn, son míos, ella aceptó darme el tiempo y eso es porque está de acuerdo. No soy egoísta_- respondió molesta.

L: _Vale, tranquila…no digo más nada._

R: _Mejor…Oye, no puedo seguir hablando, he quedado a las 8 y se me va a hacer tarde._

L:_Ok, ya me cuentas que tal te fue.- _sonreía tratando de calmar un poco la tensión que había crecido entre las dos.

La chica abandonó la casa de la morena. Rachel necesitaba terminar de prepararse para salir a recoger a la rubia. Su puntualidad no podía fallar.

En Ohio Avenue, Quinn terminaba también de prepararse para la velada. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no sólo porque iba a ver a su madre, sino por que Rachel había aceptado a acompañarla y tras la charla que tuvieron vía mensajería instantánea la noche anterior, no sabía como actuar con la morena.

Era evidente que existía un acercamiento entre ambas, pero Quinn no quería estropear lo que habían conseguido. Lo pasó muy mal durante las dos semanas que no supo nada de Rachel y ahora que parecía dar señales de vida, no tenía intención de hacer algo que pudiese alejarla nuevamente.

Su mejor opción, esperar a la reacción de la chica. Era la única manera de no meter la pata, esperar a que ella actuase.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Aun no eran las 8 y Rachel siempre era puntual. No podría ser ella.

No se equivocó. Tras la puerta, la mirada inquietante de Molly, esperaba ser recibida con agrado por parte de la rubia.

Quinn se extrañó. Había recibido esa misma tarde la visita de Spencer, estuvieron charlando y una de las conversaciones que salieron a la luz, fue el repentino enfado de Molly en el Club.

Q: _Hola, ¿qué tal?-_ espetó con una forzada sonrisa. Quería ser amable, al fin y al cabo eran amigas.

M_: ¿Te interrumpo?_

Q: _Eh…no, pasa_- se apartó de la puerta- _pero he de decirte que me marcho en breve_.- apenas faltaban 10 minutos para las 8.

M: ¿_Vas a salir?_

Q: _Sí. Mi madre está en la ciudad y voy a cenar con ella_.

M: _Ah…Ok_.- hizo una pausa- _dale un beso de mi parte._

Q_: Se lo daré_- respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que preparaba su bolso.

La rubia había optado por arreglarse algo informal. Unos pantalones grises de corte clásico acompañado de una ligera blusa negra con transparencias que dejaban entrever su ropa interior hacían juego con el pelo corto, que había decidido dejar al natural.

M_: Quinn, he venido porque quería disculparme.-_ confesó,

La rubia dejó lo que tenía entre manos para atender a la chica.

M: _Sé que anoche dije cosas absurdas y realmente no sé por que las dije. No debí obligarte a que me avisaras...yo..._

Q: _Para, Molly_- interrumpió- _soy yo la que debe pedirte disculpas. No me costaba nada decirte que me marchaba. Yo también me habría enfadado si lo hubieses hecho tú._

M: _Tampoco debí recriminarte que hablaras con esa chica…la amiga de Rachel_- bajó su cabeza.

Q: _Bueno, ahí no puedo decirte nada. A mi también me sorprendió que me dijeras aquello_.

M: _Entiéndeme Quinn, te pasas dos semanas encerrada en casa por lo de Rachel y para una vez que te consigo convencer de que salgas a divertirte, no se te ocurre otra cosa que coquetear con una chica…y no con una chica cualquiera, sino con la amiga de Rachel._

Q: _No estaba coqueteando, no entiendo por que todos pensáis que yo buscaba algo_- se detuvo- _simplemente me la encontré, la saludé y hablamos mientras le servían la copa, nada mas_.

M_: Quinn, tu no eres consciente de lo que haces. Créeme, esa chica coqueteaba contigo_.

Q_: Venga ya_…- se acercó- _es Leisha, según me contaba Rachel, ha tenido novios espectaculares…solo estaba siendo amable._

M: _Si ha tenido novios espectaculares, apuesto a que ahora busca novias espectaculares_…

Q: _No digas tonterías…además, es amiga de Rachel._

M_: Quinn, cuando tú miras con esos ojos que tienes, la amistad se va al garete. _

Q: _¿Cómo que cuando miro con esos ojos?, son mis ojos de siempre, no me los cambio para seducir…_

M: _Me temo que no eres consciente de lo que provocas. Sonríes y miras de una forma distinta cuando una chica se muestra amable contigo…_

Q: _No seas exagerada, es absurdo…no voy seduciendo a toda aquella que se me cruza_…- espetó tratando de terminar la conversación.

M: _Lo que tú digas-_ sonrió- _¿amigas?-_ preguntó tras una leve pausa.

Quinn terminó de dejar todo listo y se acercó a la chica, regalándole un tierno abrazo que fue bien recibido por la morena.

Q: _Siento mucho mis cambios de humor_- murmuró al oído de la chica.

En ese instante, la puerta de la casa se abría y Rachel aparecía contemplando la escena un tanto sorprendida.

R: _Hola_- dijo tímidamente.

Quinn y Molly se separaron al escuchar a la morena.

Q: _Hola Rachel…puntual como siempre_- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Molly se apartó de la rubia bajando la cabeza.

R_: Sí…siento haber entrado sin llamar_… -se disculpó por la interrupción. Estaba un poco confundida.

Q: _Oh, no te preocupes_- respondió sin darle importancia ante la atenta mirada de Molly.

M: _Yo ya me iba_…-se acercó a la morena a la que saludó con un beso en la mejilla- _y me temo que vas a tener que hacer lo mismo- _le comentó- _Quinn va a cenar con su madre._

Rachel la miró contrariada.

Q: _Rachel también viene_- interpuso la rubia.

Molly se quedó en silencio. Quinn en ningún momento le dijo que la morena iba a ir a esa reunión con su madre.

M: _Ah…bien, entonces_- tartamudeó.

Quinn sonreía mientras la chica se alejaba hacia la puerta.

M: _Nos vemos en el Planet_- espetó lanzando una mirada a ambas.

Q: _Ok…conduce con cuidado_- fue dulce.

Rachel permanecía inmóvil en la entrada. La actitud de Molly era extraña, molesta, todo lo contrario a Quinn, que no había dejado de sonreír desde que apareció en la casa.

R: _¿Todo bien?-_ preguntó rompiendo el hielo, una vez que Molly había abandonado el hogar.

Q: _Todo perfecto_- respondió- _estás…preciosa_-

Rachel bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada. Había elegido un corto y vaporoso vestido negro sin mangas y con varios volantes en la falda, que provocaban un gracioso y sensual movimiento cada vez que la morena andaba.

R_: ¿Estás lista?.-_ interrumpió la mirada de la rubia.

Q: _Eh si…pero he decidido que voy a llamar a un taxi para que nos lleve_.

R: _¿Qué?...¿Por qué?, quiero decir, tengo el coche_...

Q: _Lo sé, pero es probable que bebamos algo en la cena y no me hace gracia la idea de tener que conducir de vuelta…- _

Rachel no pudo negarse y aceptó la propuesta de la rubia

Quinn se introdujo en la habitación donde tenía su teléfono.

R: _¿Quinn?-_ la llamó- _¿puedo servirme un poco de agua?._

La rubia la miró desde la puerta y se sorprendió.

Q: _Rachel…es tu casa, no tienes que pedirme permiso para nada…¿ok?-_

La morena se limitó a sonreír y avanzó hacia la cocina una vez que Quinn había desaparecido.

Todo seguía igual. La rubia seguía haciendo alarde de su perfección y la casa permanecía en perfecto estado. Cuidadosamente ordenada, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Llenó un vaso de agua y se dispuso a beberlo cuando un murmullo la distrajo. Provenía del jardín y movida por la curiosidad, caminó hacia el porche.

Su expresión cambió radicalmente cuando pudo distinguir con mayor nitidez aquellos sonidos.

Las risas, los suspiros y algún que otro gemido inundaban el jardín que permanecía en absoluto silencio y envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Shane.

El sonido salía de su jardín y la expresión de Rachel cambió, se vio completamente sorprendida al intuir la procedencia de aquellos suspiros. La voz de Shane se dejaba descubrir y Rachel tapó su boca con la mano tratando de no expulsar el sorbo de agua que acababa de tomar.

Q: _¿Rachel?-_ la voz de la rubia la sorprendió- _¿dónde estás?-_ preguntaba mientras se asomaba a la cocina.

La morena entró en la casa rápidamente y evitando que la rubia pudiese hablar, la sujetó de la mano con fuerza, tirando de ella hacia el porche.

Q: _¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó confusa.

R: _Shh..-_ pidió silencio con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

Quinn no comprendía nada. De pronto estaban plantadas sobre el pequeño porche de madera que daba acceso al jardín. La luz estaba apagada y apenas podía distinguir nada a su alrededor. Rachel la miraba divertida.

R: _Escucha_- susurró mientras volvía a beber del vaso de agua.

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio tratando de descubrir de qué se trataba aquello. De pronto, los suspiros volvían a invadir el silencio.

Una serie de murmullos y gemidos se esparcían y Quinn volteó su cabeza hacia el jardín de su vecina. Con la boca abierta y tratando de mantener la compostura, escuchaba como de la casa provenían cada vez más gemidos que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en palabras inaudibles y algún que otro improperio.

Sus ojos volvieron a los de Rachel, que sonriendo, observaba divertida el rostro de la rubia.

Q: _Es Shane_- exclamó casi sin voz.

R: _Y no está sola-_ susurró.

Q: _Ya veo_- volvía a lanzar una mirada hacia la verja que delimitaba los jardines.

De pronto, notó como una sombra avanzaba hacia el jardín y se percató que Rachel sentía demasiada curiosidad como para permanecer allí parada.

Q: _Rach…_- exclamó tratando de no alzar la voz.

La morena se giró y con varios gestos de su mano, la incitaba a que la acompañase, para nuevamente dirigir sus pasos hacia la verja.

Quinn permanecía quieta. No creía conveniente tener que hacer aquello. Era evidente que Shane estaba con alguien, con Carmen probablemente, pero no debían invadir su intimidad.

Q: _Rachel-_ volvió a susurrar mientras seguía los pasos de la morena que espiaba curiosa tras la verja.

R: _Shhh._.- volvió a espetar- _están ahí_- susurró señalando hacia el interior del jardín de Shane.

Quinn se detuvo tras la morena y alzando la cabeza, miró con curiosidad hacia dónde señalaba.

Efectivamente, en mitad del jardín y rodeada de varias velas que iluminaban el lugar, aparecía una especie de colchón o mini cama a ras del césped. Una deshecha sabana caía por uno de los laterales mientras los cuerpos de las dos chicas, completamente desnudos, se removían sensualmente, regalándose caricias y besos.

Quinn tragó saliva, aunque no podía ver la cara de Carmen, la reconoció bajo los delgados brazos de Shane. La imagen de su vecina y amiga en aquella situación volvía a recordarle cuando el día anterior las interrumpió en mitad del salón. El calor llenó sus mejillas y rápidamente apartó la vista.

R: _¿Es esa Carmen?-_ preguntó a modo de susurro sin apartar la vista de las dos chicas.

Q: _Sí-_ respondió algo avergonzada.- _Rachel, vámonos_- sujetó la mano de la morena.

R: _Espera_- la detuvo- _quiero verle la cara…_

Q: _Haz lo que quieras_- respondió un poco más contundente al tiempo que se apartaba de la verja y volvía al porche.

Rachel notó la presión de sus palabras y tras una ultima mirada, siguió los pasos de la rubia.

R_: Nunca voy a conocer a esa chica_- espetó un tanto molesta.

Q: _Rachel, no creo que sea el mejor momento_…- respondió una vez que llegaron al porche.

R: _¿No te parece sexy?- _preguntó buscando la mirada de la rubia.

Q_: ¿Sexy?, Rachel es Shane…no me pone ver a mis amigas manteniendo relaciones_-

R: _No estoy diciendo que te ponga, pero no me negarás que no es sensual…hacer el amor bajo las estrellas es impresionante._- los ojos de la morena se perdían mirando el cielo estrellado.

Q: _Te recuerdo que tú sabes que es eso_- dejó escapar una seductora sonrisa.

Rachel volvió su mirada hacia la rubia. Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar cuándo años antes, justo cuando ella se tenia que marchar a Londres, la rubia la llevó por sorpresa a Port Clinton, donde le regaló una de las mejores noches de su vida y precisamente fue bajo las estrellas y con el lago Erie de testigo.

Aquellos recuerdos alteraron la calma que mantenía la chica y no pudo evitar desprender una mirada llena de deseo, que focalizó sobre los labios de la rubia. Las escenas de ellas dos, desnudas bajo las estrellas, jugando con los trozos de fruta, golpeaban su mente. Quinn sintió aquel gesto. La morena había titubeado con sus ojos hasta posarse en sus labios y eso hacia indicar que la idea de besarla rondaba por su cabeza. La rubia tragó saliva. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero necesitaba que fuese ella quien diese ese paso, tenía que ser Rachel la que avanzara.

Y así lo hizo, la morena no podía contenerse y dio un paso hasta acercarse a escasos centímetros de la rubia. Pero como siempre, algo estaba por interrumpirlas.

Rachel se guió por la barandilla que delimitaba el porche del jardín y al sujetarse notó como su mano se quedaba adherida a la madera.

R: _¿Qué es esto?-_ preguntó separando rápidamente la mano .

Q: _Oh dios_- respondió con una sonrisa al ver la palma de la mano completamente manchada- _es pintura…_

R: _¿Qué? ¿Y por qué tiene pintura?-_ se miraba la mano sin saber donde limpiarse.

Q: _Ven-_ tiró de ella hasta entrar en la cocina- _límpiatelo antes de que te manches más._

R: _¿Desde cuando tiene pintura eso?-_ preguntó confundida.

Q: _La pinté esta misma mañana, estaba hecha un desastre_…-seguía sonriendo mientras acercaba a la morena hasta el fregadero de la cocina donde coloco la mano.

R: _Esto no se va con agua-_ espetó al ver la idea de la rubia.

Q: _Lo sé, espera un segundo_- se alejó mientras volvía sus pasos hacia el jardín. Se perdió en la oscuridad hasta que llegó a una pequeña casetilla dónde tenían guardadas los utensilios que utilizaban para cuidar el jardín. Apenas unos segundos mas tardes, regresó a la cocina portando un bote.

R: _¿Qué es eso?-_ preguntó.

Q: _Disolvente…es lo único que te quitara la pintura_.

R: _Dios-_ exclamó al notar el fuerte olor que desprendía el liquido mientras caía por su mano.- _tu madre me va a mirar raro cuando huela esto-_

Q_: ¡Mi madre!-_ exclamó- _Dios la cena_-

R: _¿Qué hora es?_

Q: _Ni idea_

En ese preciso instante el sonido de una bocina sonaba en la calle. El taxi las esperaba y tenían que salir a marchas forzadas.

Habían conseguido eliminar la pintura de la mano de la morena, sin embargo el fuerte olor a disolvente se había adherido a su piel. Rachel mostraba una mueca de disgusto al tiempo que se montaba en el taxi.

Todo el tiempo que utilizó en prepararse para la ocasión se vería distorsionada por culpa de aquel estúpido incidente con la pintura. Quinn sin embargo no podía evitar sonreír al comprobar el gesto de la morena. Le provocaba gracia pero no quería que Rachel lo notase.

Q: _Dame la mano_- exclamó la rubia una vez que habían puesto rumbo hacia el restaurante.

Ambas iban compartiendo el asiento trasero del taxi.

Rachel acercó la mano impregnada en el olor y Quinn la sostuvo entre las suyas. De su bolso sacó un pequeño paquete de toallitas húmedas. Rápidamente se dispuso a limpiar la mano de la chica, frotando delicadamente con una de las toallas.

El olor suave inundó el taxi, eliminando cualquier resto de disolvente. Rachel observaba la acción y tras varios minutos, fue consciente de que la rubia no detenía su movimiento, a pesar que el olor desagradable ya había sido eliminado.

La rubia permanecía absorta. Acariciaba la mano de la morena con dulzura, sin ser consciente del tiempo que transcurría. Rachel sonreía al verla en aquella actitud. Y más aun cuando tras observar como en el dedo anular de la rubia, permanecía colocada su alianza. Aquella alianza que le regaló antes de partir hacia Londres y de la que la rubia no había vuelto a desprenderse nunca más.

Quinn alzó su mirada y descubrió a Rachel que la observaba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

R: _Si siques así me vas a eliminar el color de piel_- espetó divertida.

Q: _Lo siento_- respondió rápidamente soltando la mano de la chica.

R: _No sientas nada que quieras hacer_- susurró.

Era la tercera vez que la morena le repetía aquella frase en sólo dos días, nada anormal si no fuese porque esa misma frase fue ella quien se la dijo por primera vez. El resto del camino transcurrió con normalidad pero con un mutismo abismal entre las dos.

Rachel se sentía bien de aquella forma. Cada gesto que mostraba la rubia le hacia comprender que seguía queriéndola, que seguía deseándola y a pesar de haberle pedido aquel tiempo separadas, la chica la estaba esperando. Con paciencia, con calma e incluso con más dulzura de la que podría esperar. Aquello la animaba. Poder llevar a cabo sus deseos de ser independiente, no estaba influyendo de manera negativa en Quinn y ese fue su mayor temor cuando tomó aquella decisión.

Por su lado Quinn, se debatía en un millón de dudas. Rachel había desaparecido de su vida, queriendo encontrar nuevas experiencias alejada de ella. La había hecho sentir que su mera presencia suponía un obstáculo en la vida de la morena. Había focalizado todas sus frustraciones en ella. La había culpado de no lograr lo que tanto deseaba y ahora, por arte de magia y cuando menos esperaba recibir de ella, volvía a aparecer. Con aquella sonrisa, aquella mirada, aquella dulzura y sus traviesos juegos que le hacían perder la cabeza, sin olvidar el sabor de sus labios. Esos labios que conseguían que olvidase que el mundo seguía su curso. Aquel acercamiento podría suponer el paso definitivo para su vuelta, pero debía ir con cuidado. No quería echarlo a perder por nada en el mundo.

R: _¿Qué le pasa a Molly?-_ rompió el silencio.

Q: _¿ A Molly?...nada que yo sepa.-_ respondió sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla.

R_: Ok...-_dio por zanjada la conversación. El tono de voz que había utilizado Quinn era el mismo que indicaba que no le apetecía hablar de ello.

Quinn miró a la morena. Tras unos minutos de vuelta al silencio, Rachel se entretenía jugando con la toallita que antes le había servido para eliminar el olor.

Q: _Está un poco extraña-_ espetó sacando de su autismo a Rachel- _se molesta con cualquier cosa insignificante y no son enfados que se le pasen enseguida…no se._

R: _¿y no sabes por qué está así?._

Quinn lanzó una mirada a su chica. Era curioso, la morena estaba preguntándole cosas sobre Molly, se preguntaba por qué estaba enfadada o si la chica no era capaz de decir por qué. Eso mismo es lo que tuvo que sufrir la rubia, cuando Rachel llegaba malhumorada a casa, cuando no sabía que le pasaba y tenía que aceptar el enfado como si nada pasase. Ahora se preguntaba por qué Molly hacía eso sin pensar en que ella, ya lo había hecho.

Q: _No lo sé Rachel, conmigo todo el mundo termina molesta y nadie me da una explicación o motivo- _dijo con algo de tristeza en los ojos.

Rachel sintió aquellas palabras. Sabía que en parte, iban dirigidas hacia ella.

R: _Quizás porque enfadarse contigo duele más que la causa que lo provoca-_ hizo una pausa- _supongo que te lo terminará confesando._

Q: _No lo sé-_ no sabia que decir- _Spencer y yo ya estuvimos hablando sobre ella y cree que puede ser por Shane._

R: ¿_Por Carmen?._

Q: _Ajam…_

R_: Pero…Molly ya no sentía nada por Shane…o al menos eso es lo que decía._

Q: _Rachel, una puede decir lo que quiera, pero los sentimientos siempre estarán…de mayor o menor magnitud, pero estarán. Ver al que ha sido uno de los amores más importantes de tu vida, volver con su ex, duele._

R: _Demasiado-_ susurró al tiempo que también bajaba su cabeza.

-_Señoritas_- interrumpió el taxista- _si me permiten que me meta en vuestra conversación- _Rachel y Quinn alzaron la vista_- les diré que dejen de hablar de dolor, de mal de amores y se miren en un espejo…_

Quinn y Rachel se miraban confundidas.

-_Son jóvenes, preciosas, tienen una sonrisa encantadora y apuesto a que podéis comeros el mundo…dejen lo malo a un lado y disfruten de la juventud. _

Ambas chicas sonreían.

Q: _Gracias._- respondió regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

Rachel se contagió de la rubia y también dibujo una mueca de felicidad en su rostro.

El taxi detenía su carrera frente al restaurante. Las chicas bajaron y tras despedirse del taxista, se dispusieron a entrar en el local. Rachel detuvo su trayecto.

R: _Quinn-_ murmuró deteniendo los pasos de la rubia que se giró al ver que la morena se había detenido.

Q_: ¿Dime?._

R_: Se supone que cuando pisemos ese restaurante…será como siempre, ¿verdad?._

Quinn volvió sobre sus pasos acercándose a la morena.

Q: _Si no estás cómoda, no te preocupes, creo que es mejor que le diga la verdad_- su gesto se volvió serio pero mostraba un ápice de comprensión.

R: _No…no lo digo por eso, yo estoy encantada, es sólo que…_- se detuvo.

Q: _¿Qué ocurre Rachel?-_

R_: Quiero que…tengas claro que por ahora_…- respiraba profundamente- _necesito seguir como estamos…no…no quiero que pienses que…_- la morena tartamudeaba y su expresión se hacia casi imposible de entender.

Q: _Tranquila Rach-_ sujetó su mano- _sé que esto lo haces por mi madre y te lo agradezco de veras…sé que las cosas no van a cambiar tan rápido y sinceramente-_ hizo una pausa- _no me lo espero así. Ambas seguiremos con nuestras vidas cuando salgamos de aquí_.- fue contundente.

Quinn trataba de permanecer fuerte, quería demostrar que aunque por su cabeza había pasado la idea de que la morena empezaba a recapacitarr, no iba a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, aceptando aquellas palabras como lo que realmente quería darle a entender.

Q: _Está todo bien Rachel_- sonrió mientras invitaba a la chica a acompañarla.

R: _Aun así-_ interrumpió provocando que nuevamente la rubia se detuviese- _a pesar de que siga necesitando mi espacio…quiero que sepas que….te sigo queriendo_- se le entrecortaba la voz.

Quinn sonrió al tiempo que alargó su mano para que Rachel la tomase y juntas entrar en el restaurante.

Q_: Lo sé…-_ respondió- _pero hoy aun no me lo dijiste._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aprovecho para indicar que la próxima actualización será en la madrugada del domingo en España. <em>**

* * *

><p><em>Hoy quiero aprovechar éste pequeñito espacio para recomendaros un fic que me tiene enganchada. <em>

**_.net/s/7259956/1/Siempre_es_Hoy . de Lulibald. _**

* * *

><p><em>Twitter: CarmenMartinJ<br>_


	13. Capitulo 13 Quedate a dormir

.

CAPITULO 14

QUEDATE A DORMIR

Q: _Hola…tenemos mesa reservada a nombre de Judy Fabray-_ la rubia se acercaba al metre, que tras ojear un cuaderno asintió con la cabeza e indico a las chicas a que le acompañasen.

Judy había elegido uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y se podía notar en la clientela. Por suerte las chicas habían elegido bien su vestimenta para aquella noche. Pronto, tras cruzar el salón principal, la imagen de Judy sentada en una de las mesas llamó la atención de Quinn.

R: _¿Quién es esa mujer?-_ preguntó discretamente Rachel al observar a la acompañante de Judy.

Q_: Ni idea_- respondió al tiempo que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

Q: _Mamá-_ avanzó hacia la mujer a la que abrazó con efusividad ante la atenta mirada de Rachel y la mujer que sentada al lado de Judy, se levantó para saludar a las chicas.

Tras varios besos, el turno le llegó a Rachel, que también se fundió en un abrazo con la que aquella noche, era su suegra.

J: _Rachel, estás preciosa_- comentó mientras besaba a la chica con cariño

Quinn permanecía atenta a la escena, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a la mujer que , pacientemente, esperaba a ser presentada.

J: _Hija..., Rachel_- se separó de la morena- _quiero que conozcáis a Catherine_- señaló a la mujer que educadamente lanzó la mano para saludar, primero a Quinn y mas tarde a Rachel.

Q: _Hola Catherine, encantada de conocerte_- la rubia hablaba educadamente aunque no comprendía muy bien quien era aquella mujer.

Rachel se limitó a seguir los pasos de Quinn.

J_: Sentaros_- indicó una vez hechas las presentaciones.

Ambas tomaron asiento. Quinn lo hizo al lado de su madre, frente a ella quedaba Catherine y Rachel a su lado derecho.

R: _Disculparnos la tardanza…hemos tenido un pequeño incidente antes de salir_.- espetó la morena.

J_: ¿Incidente?, ¿estáis bien?.-_ preguntó preocupada.

Q_: Si…no fue nada, sólo que Rachel acostumbra a tocar donde no debe_.-

Judy y Catherine se miraron extrañadas y Rachel se percató que aquella sencilla explicación podría dar a entender algo completamente distinto a lo que había sucedido.

R: _Su hija ahora hace tareas de bricolaje y pintó la pasarela del porche…yo no lo sabía y me llené de pintura antes de salir-_ trató de explicar rápidamente lo que sucedió tratando de evitar otro tipo de pensamientos.

J: _¿Bricolaje?_- preguntó la mujer con media sonrisa.

Q_: Bueno…el hecho de que no haya hombres en casa no significa que no sepa arreglar las cosas_- espetó.

C_: Cierto, hay que saber hacer de todo. Las mujeres podemos hacerlo sin problemas_.- comentó Catherine.

Quinn se limitó a sonreír, seguía sin comprender quien era y qué hacia allí aquella mujer, pero le parecía de mal gusto preguntarle directamente.

Rachel tenia la misma sensación que la rubia y así se lo hacia saber lanzándole miradas llenas de confusión.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la aparición del camarero que comenzó a tomar nota de lo que iba a cenar.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo en tomar vino, aunque Judy aun no aceptaba de buen agrado que su hija lo hiciese.

Q: _¿Por qué no me has avisado de que venías?-_

J_: Porque fue de improviso. Cathy tenía que venir a dar unas conferencias y aproveché la ocasión._

Las miradas entre Rachel y Quinn volvían a aparecer.

Q: _Pero…no sé, has estado dos días en LA y no sabía nada, luego eres tú la que se enfada cuando no te llamo-_ recriminó.

J_: Lo siento cariño_- tocó el brazo de la rubia- _pero ya te digo, fue precipitado y también tenía que echar una mano a Cathy. Me abría sido imposible verte hasta hoy._

Quinn no aguantaba más la curiosidad y se dirigió a la mujer.

Q: _¿A qué te dedicas?.-_ preguntó sin dar muchos rodeos.

La mirada de Rachel también se dirigió con rapidez hacia la mujer. Inesperadamente el camarero hacia acto de presencia con los primeros platos y la pregunta quedó relegada a un segundo plano.

J: _Hija… ¿recuerdas la clínica en la que estaba ingresada la abuela?-_

Quinn se extrañó ante la pregunta.

Q: _Eh…sí, en Columbia_.

Habían comenzado a cenar. Rachel apenas había hablado nada, prestaba toda su atención a intentar averiguar quien era aquella mujer que de vez en cuando, la miraba y le sonreía agradablemente.

J: _Cathy es la jefa de urgencias, en alguna que otra ocasión estuvo tratando a la abuela._

Quinn lanzó una mirada a la mujer. No la había reconocido, pero tras aquel dato, por su mente comenzaron a correr imágenes de aquellos días. Su cara le resultaba algo familiar, pero le era imposible reconocerla sin la bata blanca que vestían en los hospitales.

Catherine debía rondar entre los 45 y 50 años, más o menos como Judy. Era una mujer alta, de gran presencia, aparentaba una fuerte personalidad, que contrarrestaba con una dulce y enorme sonrisa cautivadora. Unos enormes ojos claros acompañaba a un rostro firme pero que delataba la edad que soportaba. El pelo, rubio, caía ondulado sobre los hombros, sin sobrepasar mucho más de ellos.

C: _Resulta complicado que me recuerdes si no es vestida de medico_- espetó la mujer.

Q: _Eso mismo estaba pensado_- sonrió.

J: _Cathy da conferencias sobre neurocirugía y bueno, aprovechando que venía a L.A, decidí que era el momento ideal para venir_…-Judy miraba a la mujer con dulzura- _y acompañarla_.

Rachel miró a Quinn, repentinamente la rubia le correspondió con la mirada. Algo estaba pasando, algo extraño y ambas se dieron cuenta.

J_: Quinny_- volvió a mirar a su hija.

Quinn tragó saliva, su madre la llamaba Quinny solo cuando quería decirle algo o extremadamente cariñoso o algo que le podría sentar mal.

J: _Hay algo que me gustaría contarte_- espetó sin apartar la vista de su hija y alargando su mano hasta tocar el brazo de la mujer.

Rachel observaba la escena al tiempo que se llevaba la copa de vino hacia los labios.

J: _Cathy es_….-respiró- _mi pareja_.

Rachel tosió de tal forma que a punto estuvo de lanzar el sorbo de vino que permanecía en su boca. Quinn la buscó con la mirada aún si creer que aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

Q: _¿Cómo?-_ preguntó confundida volviendo la mirada a su madre.

J: _Sé que puede sonar chocante y lo entiendo, pero cariño…tu, tu mejor que nadie sabes que cuando te enamoras da igual de quien lo hagas…mírate, estás con una preciosa chica- _miró a la morena que aun luchaba por recuperar la compostura- _os habéis querido, odiado, peleado, habéis sido amigas, enemigas …y ahora estáis juntas, y os queréis sin importar que seáis chicas…tu sabes que a mi me costaba entenderlo, pero ahora-_ volvía a mirar a Cathy- _ahora te comprendo a la perfección._

Quinn permanecía atónita. Su madre le estaba confesando que se había enamorado de una mujer y todo le parecía tan surrealista que por un momento, pensó que algo sucedería que todo aquello era producto de algún sueño o pesadilla que estaba teniendo.

J: _Nos conocimos cuando tu abuela estaba en la clínica y…poco a poco, comenzó a surgir algo entre nosotras…_.-volvía a mirar a su hija- _estamos juntas._

La cara de Quinn era un poema. No reaccionaba, no entendía cómo estaba sucediendo aquello. Su madre, aquella mujer que se casó con el hombre más controlador y desafiante que había conocido, homofobo y conservador. Aquél que se avergonzaba de su hija por haber sido madre a los 16. Aquella mujer, que entró en cólera cuando se entero que a su hija de 14 años le gustaba una chica y aceptó internarla en un centro para hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos a fuerza de charlas psicológicas, que la hacían sentir el ser más despreciable del universo. Aquella mujer que terminó aceptando que su hija se había enamorado de otra chica pero no permitía que lo mostrase en público. Aquella misma mujer, le confesaba que había encontrado el amor en otra mujer.

Rachel reaccionó a tiempo al ver que Quinn se debatía en un mar de dudas y permanecía en silencio absoluto.

R_.: Habrá que brindar por el amor entonces, ¿no?-_ espetó tratando de eliminar la tensión del momento.

Cathy levantó su copa y Judy la siguió. Las tres esperaron la reacción de Quinn que no tardó en llegar. De forma automática, alzó su brazo con la copa de vino y accedió al brindis que había pedido Rachel y terminó por beberse la copa de vino de un solo trago.

J_: Quinn… ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó tras el brindis.

Rachel rozó con su pie la pierna de la rubia para que entrara en razón y tras lanzarle una leve mirada, recibió una agradable sonrisa por parte de la morena que la hizo reaccionar.

Q_: Eh …si… si, pero es que ….no se-_ tartamudeaba_- no me esperaba que…Dios_- espetó- _permiso, pero necesito ir al servicio-_ se disculpó mientras se levantaba y se alejaba directa al baño.

Judy hizo ademan de levantarse pero Rachel la retuvo.

R: _Espera Judy…deja que vaya yo._

J: ¿_Seguro?-_

R: _Seguro…discúlpala Cathy_- miró a la mujer- _Quinn es así de impulsiva_.

La mujer respondió con una sonrisa y Rachel abandonó la mesa tras los pasos de la rubia, que ya permanecía en el interior de los servicios.

R: _Quinn…¿estás bien?._

La rubia permanecía frente al espejo, con el rostro desencajado.

Q: _Rachel…mi madre me acaba de confesar que es lesbiana_- la miró tras el espejo- _¿Cómo quieres que esté?._

R: _Asustada…supongo_- acarició la espalda de la chica- _pero no debes preocuparte_.

Q: _Para ti es sencillo…tus padres son gays._

R_: Quinn…no creo que tu madre sea lesbiana…desde que tu padre se fue ha estado sola, primero tuvo que lidiar con lo nuestro y luego todo lo de tu abuela…Catherine se ve una mujer especial, parece encantadora y muy interesante…tu madre la ha conocido y…_

Q: _¿Crees que de verdad se ha enamorado?-_ se giró apoyándose sobre los lavabos y quedando frente a la morena.

R_: No lo sé, pero la veo radiante…y si ha dado ese paso es porque es importante para ella y debe serlo para ti…_

Q_: Pero Rach…es que no me lo creo, tengo la sensación de que en algún momento van a aparecer unas cámaras y todo va a ser una broma de algún show de televisión…_

R_: Quinn…ponte en su lugar…ya has estado ahí, ya has tenido que confesar que estabas enamorada de una chica y deseabas que ella lo aceptase…_

La rubia tragaba saliva al escuchar aquellas palabras.

R: _Ahora te toca a ti apoyarla… tu madre se merece lo mejor y si esa mujer se lo está dando…tenemos que agradecerlo._

Quinn permanecía absorta, escuchando cada palabra que salía de Rachel. Todo parecía tan sencillo en su voz que no podía negarle nada.

Instintivamente la abrazó y Rachel se sorprendió. Volver a sentirse de aquella forma, les hacia estremecerse. El abrazo fue cálido, comprensivo, honesto, lleno de ternura.

Q: _Gracias por estar aquí conmigo_- susurró casi en el oído de la morena.

R:_ Vamos Quinny-_ dijo divertida mientras se separaba.

Quedaron frente a frente, aun abrazadas. Quinn rodeaba la cintura de la morena y ésta alzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. Lentamente fue dejando caer sus brazos y desprendiéndose de Quinn, que seguía con la mirada perdida en aquellos enormes y oscuros ojos de la morena.

R: _Todo saldrá bien_- susurró al tiempo que sujetaba la cara de la rubia y se acercaba para dejar un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Un beso que se desvió un poco y fue a parar en la comisura de los labios de la rubia. El calor las inundó. Rachel había notado los labios de la chica y Quinn simplemente cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el suave roce de la morena en su rostro.

R: _Vamos…nos están esperando_- comentó bajando la mirada.

J: _¿Todo bien?-_ preguntó la mujer al tiempo que ambas chicas volvían a sus asientos.

R: _Todo perfecto_- respondió sonriente.

Q: _Lo siento Catherine_- interrumpió Quinn- _siento haberme levantado así pero es que_…

C: _No te preocupes, es normal_…- interpuso.

J: _Hija…sé que es bastante extraño y difícil de asimilar pero.._

Q; _Mamá, tranquila…está todo bien. Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz y si Catherine lo hace, adelante._

C: _Llámame Cathy_- espetó sonriendo.

Q: _Cathy…ok…eso sí_- se puso seria mientras miraba a la mujer- _más vale que la cuides…porque podrás agradecer no tener un suegro al que dar explicaciones, pero estaré yo_…-hizo una pausa- _que soy igual o peor que un padre enfadado….¿de acuerdo?._

Catherine permanecía seria ante las palabras de la chica. Judy trataba de averiguar si su hija realmente hablaba en serio. Supo que no, cuando vio que Rachel no podía esconder más la risa y soltó una carcajada contagiando a Quinn y a la flamante nueva pareja.

J: _Me habías asustado_

C: _Y a mi…_

R: _Pues no baje la guardia_- respondió la morena mirando a la doctora- lo dice en broma pero es cierto todo lo que dice.

J: _Ha sacado el temperamento de su padre_- espetó mirando a su compañera.

Q: _No por favor… no me lo menciones_.

R: _Yo no sé de quien saqué mi temperamento_- interrumpió la morena. Sabía que a Quinn no le gustaba hablar de su padre, le cambiaba el humor. La rubia agradeció la interrupción con una tierna mirada hacia su chica.

J: _Yo creo que te pareces a Leroy- _respondió- _Ella-_ explicó a Cathy- _tiene dos padres. Es hija adoptiva de dos chicos._

C: _Vaya…curioso… ¿Cómo se tomaron que fueses lesbiana?._

Q. _Ella no es lesbiana_- interrumpió provocando la mirada incomprensiva de todas, incluida Rachel.- _Quiero decir…Rachel no se considera lesbiana, ¿verdad?-_ la miró buscando su aprobación.

R: _No es que no me considere lesbiana, es que Quinn es la única persona con la que he estado…quiero decir, he tenido novios pero nada serio…sólo ella ha sido mi novia y ha dado la casualidad que es una chica…no puedo considerarme lesbiana_.

C: _Entiendo. Aún así…tus padres imagino que se lo tomaron bien…_

R_: Sí, de hecho…Leroy digamos que me dio varios tirones de oreja para que me decidiera_.

Quinn apartó la vista de su plato para observar a la morena. No tenía constancia de aquella historia.

J: _¿Te incitó para que estuvieras con Quinn?-_ preguntó confundida.

R_: No…pero él sabía que a mi me ocurría algo…y cuando se lo dije estaba llena de dudas, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no y él…bueno, el me recriminó que yo estuviese pensando que era algo malo…sobretodo, siendo hija de dos padres gays_- espetó bajando su mirada.

J_: ¿Tenias dudas sobre lo que sentías por mi hija?-_

Quinn movía su cabeza cada vez que alguien en la mesa hablaba.

R_: No…yo jamás tuve dudas de lo que sentía por Quinn, desde que la vi supe que algo me pasaba…pero tenía miedo a estar cometiendo un error. No sé, es difícil de explicar._

Q: _¿Desde que me conociste?-_ aquello llamó la atención de la rubia.

La historia entre las dos comenzó cuando Rachel descubrió a Lucy en el cuerpo de Quinn, antes, todo habían sido odios, peleas y burlas.

Rachel lanzó una mirada fugaz a la chica.

C: _¿Cómo os conocisteis?_- la mujer estaba interesada en conocer su historia. Así lograba que la tensión del momento se desvaneciese.

R: _Quinn era mi mejor amiga en el colegio…hasta que un día decidió, o mejor dicho, la separaron de mi…_- hizo una pausa- _al año siguiente, Lucy había desaparecido y se convirtió en Quinn_…_la primera vez que la vi en el instituto no me atrevía a hablarle. Era la capitana de las animadoras, la chica más popular y linda que había visto en mi vida_- los ojos de Quinn se posaron en la morena que contaba la historia sin dejar de mirar a Cathy- _ella estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, montando coreografías y yo me sentaba en las gradas…no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, quería acercarme, ser su amiga…tenía todo lo que yo deseaba. Nunca pensé que sentía algo más que simple curiosidad por ser su amiga…pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo sé que estaba enamorada de ella._

Quinn abrió los ojos al máximo. Aquello que contaba la morena era completamente nuevo. Estaba hablando de amor cuando ni siquiera habían tenido contacto. Cuando ella misma trataba de no acercarse a la morena bajo ningún concepto.

R: _La fortuna hizo que su novio…Finn, entrase en el coro donde yo cantaba…y encontré la excusa perfecta para poder tener contacto con ella. Traté de quitarle a su chico-_ sonrió- _me gustaba tenerla cerca, aunque fuese como enemiga. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano, tras esa frialdad que mostraba, se escondía un gran corazón y terminaríamos siendo amigas. Pero…fue entonces cuando volvía Lucy y todos mis esquemas se vinieron abajo. _

La morena estaba desahogándose con toda una confesión que mantenía a las tres mujeres pendientes de cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

R:_ Pensar que tenia aquellos sentimientos por alguien que había sido una de mis mejores amigas, me hacía sentir mal y realmente lo pasé mal. Quería volver a ser su amiga y olvidarme de la Quinn Fabray que había conocido y que tanta curiosidad me suscitaba…hasta que…-_se detuvo.

Judy y Cathy permanecían expectantes, Quinn miraba su comida, completamente sorprendida y tratando de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

R: _Hasta que Quinn Fabray me besó…aquél día todo cambió. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a terminar loca por ella…y así fue como todo comenzó…_- la morena bajaba su cabeza y tras unos segundos volvió a lanzar una mirada hacia Quinn que permanecía en silencio.

Los ojos de la rubia se habían vuelto vidriosos. No sólo la confesión de Rachel la había hecho emocionarse, también se le añadían los últimos momentos compartidos. No podía entender como después de aquello, más todo lo que habían vivido juntas, Rachel había decidido alejarse de ella. No comprendía como, si aun seguía queriéndola, podía permanecer apartada y permanecer como si nada ocurriese. A ella le costaba todo un mundo.

J: _Vaya_- exclamó- _no tenia ni idea de cómo habían surgido las cosas y menos aun de eso que cuentas-_

Q: _Tranquila mamá…no eres la única que desconocía esa historia_- Quinn reaccionó.

Rachel trató de entender si aquella interrupción hacia indicar que estaba enfadada por no conocer aquellos detalles o quizás sorprendida.

El silencio se propagó por la mesa, solo fue eliminado por la llegada del camarero para ofrecerles el segundo plato.

Pero ninguna necesitaba más platos. Optaron por pedir el postre y variar el tema de conversación durante el resto de la velada. La actitud de Quinn había cambiado respecto a Rachel y durante el tiempo que estuvieron terminando de cenar hasta que salieron del restaurante, no tuvo ningún tipo de conversación con la chica. En realidad, no sabía que decirle ni que palabras utilizar. No sabia si estaba enfadada o contenta por aquella confesión.

J: _Bueno, y ahora... ¿Donde vamos?-_ Judy se mostraba entusiasmada en la puerta del restaurante.

Q; _¿Cómo que dónde vamos?-_

J: _¿Pensabais iros ya?,_ _vamos cariño, para una vez que estoy en L.A y me apetece salir a disfrutar y tu piensas en irte ya…_

Q: _Mamá, es tarde_…-no comprendía el entusiasmo de su madre. Se comportaba como una adolescente.

J: _Pero teníamos la ilusión de seguir con vosotras- _se abrazó a su compañera.

Q_: Mamá, Rachel tiene rodaje mañana, son las 11 de la noche y no…-_no se acostumbraba a ver a su madre abrazada a una mujer.

R: _Por mi no te preocupes_- interrumpió_- no tengo que ir a los estudios hasta las 10 así que podemos continuar-_ mostraba una gran sonrisa al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo a Judy.

J: _Ves…Rachel puede y tú, no creo que pase nada por que faltes a un par de clases…_-espetó tratando de convencer a su hija.

Q_: Mamà…_

R_: Vamos Quinn, no todos los días puedo salir de marcha con mi suegra_-

J: _Así se habla_- sonrió.

Q: _Está bien… ¿y dónde vamos?-_

R: _Eso déjamelo a mí._ – la morena avanzaba hacia la calle en busca de un taxi que no tardó en aparecer.

Las cuatro montaron en el coche, Quinn, Judy y Cathy ocuparon el asiento trasero, mientras Rachel se convertía en copiloto del taxista y le indicaba la dirección a la que debía llevarles.

Quinn no supo el lugar hasta que 15 minutos más tarde, el taxi se detenía frente al local elegido.

Q: _¿Qué hacemos aquí?-_ sujetó del brazo a la morena una vez que habían bajado del auto. Cathy y Judy se entretenían pagando el taxi.

R: _Tu madre quería bailar…es el mejor sitio que conozco_.

Q_: ¿El Hit?._

R: _Es un pub-disco_- respondió sin mirar a la chica.

Q: _Es una pub de lesbianas…_

R_: ¿y?..No creo que a tu madre le moleste eso precisamente_.-

J: _Bien... aquí estamos...¿que tal es este local?-_ preguntó eufórica.

R: _Ya lo verás_- respondió enlazando su brazo con el de la mujer y comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada.

Cathy y Quinn siguieron los pasos de las dos y pronto se adentraron en el lugar.

El sonido de la música estaba bastante alto y la pista de baile permanecía completamente llena de chicas que bailaban sin parar.

J_: ¿Es un bar de ambiente?-_ preguntó gritando en el oído de la morena.

R: _Si…no te preocupes, te lo vas a pasar genial_.- respondió alzando la voz- _la dueña es la hermana de Bette, la jefa de Quinn._

J_:¿ Ah sí?- _preguntó buscando la mirada de su hija que no se enteraba de nada de lo que decían las dos.

Llegaron a la barra sin ningún problema, tras pedir varias copas, Rachel y Judy se animaron a invadir la pista de baile. Quinn se sorprendía. Jamás había visto a su madre de aquella forma, ni se lo había imaginado.

C: _Veo que eres de las mías-_ comentó acercándose al oído de la rubia.

Q_:¿ A que te refieres?-_

C: _No te gusta bailar-_

Q: _Bueno…gustar si me gusta…pero prefiero no hacerlo…me siento mas cómoda observando_.

C: _De las mías_- sonrió provocando la sonrisa también en Quinn.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Rachel aparecía en la barra.

R: _Cielo_- exclamó acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia- _ven a bailar._

Q: _No.-_fue breve.

R: _Vamos Quinny_- volvía a espetar esta vez rodeando la cintura de la rubia al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a su rostro- _quiero bailar contigo_- susurró ante la atenta mirada de Cathy.

Q: _Rachel…no voy a bailar_- su voz sonó temblorosa. La actitud de la morena la estaba descolocando completamente.

R: _Tú te lo pierdes_- respondió al tiempo que con un gesto rápido, sujetó el brazo de Cathy y la arrastró hacia la pista, donde Judy permanecía bailando completamente desinhibida.

Los bailes de la morena estaban alterando el estado de Quinn. Rachel no paraba de lanzarle miradas desde la pista. Miradas llenas de deseo que podrían desnudarla si asi lo quisiera.

Quinn trataba de esquivarla. Desde que escucho la confesión de la chica en la cena, su humor había cambiado. Sin bien se alegraba de ver que Rachel la estaba buscando, no podía sacarse de la mente que la morena, había estado omitiéndole aquella historia durante casi 3 años y no entendía el por qué.

Curiosamente recordó unas palabras que Spencer le dijo aquella vez que viajaron desde Lima hasta L.A. La chica le comentó que ella intuía que los sentimientos de Rachel hacia ella no eran nuevos. Que la chica le había contado mil historias de sus peleas, sus desplantes, sus acercamientos…y que aquello le resultó demasiado sospechoso. Tanto que tenia razón. Rachel, había sentido cosas por ella desde que la vio por primera vez en el instituto y eso era una bomba en su cabeza.

B: _No me lo puedo creer…la chica bohemia se ha dignado a disfrutar de una noche de fiesta_- Bette aparecía por arte de magia al lado de la rubia que se asustó al escuchar la voz tan cerca.

Q: _Bette…hola_.- reaccionó

B: ¿_Qué tal Quinn?_

Q: _Bien…ya ves, ahora también bebo los domingos por la noche_- respondió alzando su copa- _¿Y tú?_

B: _Mejor que nunca…_-sonrió mientras chocaba su copa con la de la rubia- _¿estás sola?._

Q: _No_…- miró hacia la pista incitando a que la mujer lo hiciera también.

B: _¿Rachel?_- exclamó.

Q: _Ajam_.- dio un sorbo de su copa.

B:¿_Me he perdido algo?-_ preguntó confundida.

Q: _Ves la rubia que hay a su lado…la mujer mayor_- señaló ante la atenta mirada de la directora.

B_: ¿Quién es?-_

Q: _Mi madre…y la que está a su lado…es su novia_.

Bette volteo su mirada hacia la rubia. Ella había conocido a su madre cuando la visitó por primera vez, pero no la había reconocido en aquella situación.

B: _¿Qué?._

Q: _Mi madre ha venido desde Columbia, hemos ido a cenar y me ha presentado a su novia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…Rachel, nos ha acompañado._

Bette miraba curiosa a la rubia. Quinn permanecía seria, bebiendo de la copa sin apartar la vista de la pista.

B: _No me lo puedo creer- _sonrió.

Q_: Créetelo…y ¿sabes que es lo mejor?-_ hizo una pausa- _Rachel me ha confesado que estaba enamorada de mi mucho antes de que yo lo supiera…para colmo, me ha dicho que lo nuestro aun no se soluciona, sin embargo…lleva casi 30 minutos bailando de forma provocativa y lanzándome miradas que te dejan helada…sin olvidar que anoche mismo_…-respiró- _se dedicó a enviarme mensajes de texto, dejándome entrever que se divertía a solas…pensando en mi._

Bette ampliaba su sonrisa al tiempo que escuchaba cada palabra de la rubia.

B: _¿Y Qué vas a hacer?-_ pregunto un tanto confusa.

Q: _Ni idea_.- por primera vez miró a los ojos de su jefa- _no tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que hacer_.

B. _¿Que te apetece hacer?._

Q: _Ahora mismo…me apetece ir hasta allí y demostrarle que conmigo, si juegas…terminas quemándote…pero al mismo tiempo, tengo ganas de pedirle que me deje en paz. No se si de verdad pretende acercarse o sólo quiere un poco de diversión y nada más._

B: _Quinn…tengo experiencia en esos temas y solo te diré una cosa… no caigas tan fácilmente…pero cae…, si te busca así, es por que te necesita._

Q: _¿Y que pasa con mi orgullo?, ¿tengo que caer siempre que ella lo necesite?_

B: _No…pero tienes la oportunidad de hacerle recordar que no va a encontrar en nadie mas, lo que tu le das…terminará comiendo de tu mano. Si quiere acercarse porque esté arrepentida, estarás disponible, si lo que quiere es diversión, tú también la tendrás y luego harás tu vida…si se ve reflejada en ti, recibirá de su propia medicina. Es la única forma de que abra los ojos y sepa realmente lo que quiere._

La voz de una de las camareras la interrumpió y Bette se marchó tras despedirse de la rubia, que permanecía pegada a la barra. Las palabras de su jefa rondaban por su mente. Tenían efecto en ella, era la única que sabia como decirle las cosas para que sus ojos se abrieran.

Bette representaba lo que Quinn quería en su vida, y sus palabras siempre eran bien recibidas.

J: _Oye_- Judy se acercaba a Rachel- ¿_mi hija nunca baila cuando salís?_

R_: Rara vez…es más de observar_.

J: _Es raro…a ella le encantaba bailar_.

R_: Lo sé…-_ lanzó una mirada a la rubia, que en la barra, charlaba animadamente con una de las camareras.

La rubia había optado por no seguir mirando a su madre en la pista de baile, inevitablemente, la mirada iba a parar en los sensuales movimientos de la morena y su provocativa llamada de atención. Quinn no quería ceder. Rachel tendría que dar un paso más, que un simple baile.

R: _Quinn-_ la morena interrumpió la conversación de la rubia con Jaleel, una de las camareras del Hit y a la que ambas conocían.

Q: _¿Qué?-_ cambió la sonrisa que mostraba por un gesto más serio.

R_: Tú y yo deberíamos besarnos o algo_- espetó directamente.

Q: _¿Qué?-_ se sorprendió- _¿Cuántas copas llevas?-_

R_: No estoy borracha, si te digo esto es porque…_- hizo una pausa- _tu madre me está preguntando si ocurre algo raro entre nosotras-_ mintió- _y no quiero que después de todo, no haya servido para nada haberle mentido con que estamos juntas._

Quinn se sintió ofendida. Parecía que todo aquello no era más que por pena hacia ella y eso la enfurecía.

Q: _Rachel, te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que decidió venir, yo no te lo pedí_.

R: _¿Que tiene que ver eso?-_ La morena no comprendía muy bien.

Q: _Que no te estoy obligando a hacer nada que no quieras, no tienes que venir hasta aquí y decirme que tendríamos que besarnos como si fuera la cosa más desagradable del mundo, cómo si me hicieras un favor._

R: _Yo no he dicho eso…quiero decir, no lo he dicho con esa intención_-

Q: _Pues lo parece. No tienes por que preocuparte, si mi madre me pregunta, le diré la verdad, al fin y al cabo, yo pensaba que estaba mal pero veo que no._

R: _Quinn, siento si te he ofendido, no era mi intención. Judy se lo está pasando muy bien y no me gustaría que se fuese con la duda de que algo nos pasa. No creo que sea necesario que se lo digas aún…no hay prisa por algo así, sobretodo cuando no es algo definitivo._

Quinn miró a la chica directamente. Durante toda la conversación sus ojos bascularon entre la pista de baile y ella, pero ahora, no dudó en interrogar con la mirada a la morena. Aquello que decía era algo importante. Daba la sensación que Rachel no tenía muy claro que quisiese estar separada de ella y las palabras de Bette regresaron a su mente.

"_Si quiere acercarse porque esté arrepentida, estarás disponible, si lo que quiere es diversión, tú también la tendrás y luego harás tu vida…"._

R: _¿Quinn?-_ Rachel esperaba una respuesta. La rubia se había quedado completamente embelesada recordando aquellas palabras.

Q: _¿Podrías ser un poco más cariñosa la próxima vez que me pidas algo así?_

Rachel bajó su cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

Q: _¿Cuál es el plan?.-_

Rachel volvió a levantar la mirada y esbozó una leve sonrisa que rápidamente trató de disimular. Tenia que recordar que aquello lo hacía por Judy, pero no era cierto. Ni Judy le había preguntado por su relación, ni siquiera era consciente de que la mujer estuviese observándolas. Ella sólo se acercó a Quinn porque la rubia la había estado ignorando durante toda la noche, porque la había visto sonreír con una camarera y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa sonrisa se la regalase a ella y por ultimo y mas importante, había ido a ella por que necesitaba volverla a besar, lo necesitaba como el respirar y aquella había sido la mejor excusa que encontró.

R: _No se, quizás si nos ve de forma cariñosa se quede tranquila, quizás un baile…_

Q: _No…no_…

R: _Sólo uno…vamos-_ sujetó la mano de la rubia y tiró de ella hasta llegar a la pista de baile.

Lights de Ellie Goulding sonaba desatando la locura entre todas las chicas que bailaban en mitad del local.

Quinn se maldecía, era una de sus canciones favoritas de aquel estilo y sabía que Rachel conocía ese detalle.

La morena pronto comenzó a dejarse llevar por la melodía de la música, acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia. La música así lo incitaba. Quinn trataba de moverse pero se sentía ridícula. Estaba cohibida. Ella necesitaba estar feliz para bailar sin preocupaciones y en ese momento solo sentía que estaba actuando.

R: _Quinn…creo que podemos divertirnos sin pensar en nada_- la morena susurraba cerca de su oído.- _creo que nos merecemos poder disfrutar aunque sea una noche y olvidarnos de todo lo que hemos vivido._

Quinn no respondió. Giró su cabeza y sus ojos fueron a detenerse en los de Rachel. Estaban llenos de deseo, se perdían, se buscaban, se encontraban. Buscó los labios de la morena. Los cuerpos se unian, las manos de Quinn acariciaban la espalda de la morena, que mantenía las suyas, rodeando su cuello, enredando sus dedos en el los mechones rubios del pelo de Quinn. El olor de la chica y el sonido de la música la habían hecho entrar en un estado de absoluta tranquilidad. El calor de los labios y la buena respuesta de la morena ante el beso pronto las enredó en un tierno abrazo. Los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco. Solo música, olor, sabor y calor. Sus labios, aquellos dulces y sensuales labios de la morena se perdían entre los suyos. No había nada más, no había nadie más. Ni su madre, ni Cathy, ni Bette, ni Jaleel, ni las decenas de chicas que dificultaban su estancia en mitad de aquella pista de baile. Sólo ellas, abrazadas, acariciándose, regalándose un apasionado y eterno beso. Ni odios, ni peleas, ni rencor. Solo ellas.

J: _¿Chicas?-_ Judy las interrumpía con algo de timidez. Habían pasado 3 años desde que supo que su hija estaba enamorada de Rachel, pero aun sabiendo que vivían juntas, y ella ya sabía que significaba mantener relaciones con una mujer, era la primera vez que veía a Quinn de aquella forma. Y era su hija. Una madre jamás se acostumbraba a eso.

Rachel y Quinn se separaron lentamente. Les costó despegar sus labios y abandonar aquel beso. La música había cambiado, todo parecía distinto en el local. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado inmersas en aquella escena.

J: _Creo que va siendo hora de volver, ¿no creéis?._

Quinn miraba ruborizada a su madre. Rachel bajaba su mirada. Seguía siendo Judy Fabray.

Q: _Sí…-_ tragaba saliva- _es tarde_- respondió sin ser consciente de la hora que era.

No hubo más comentarios. Judy y Cathy se despidieron de las chicas una vez que el taxi las dejó en el hotel.

Quinn insistía en que fuesen a dormir a su casa y se olvidasen del hotel, pero Cathy se negaba. No quería molestar y ya habría tiempo para visitarlas con más tranquilidad.

Rachel y Quinn volvían en el mismo taxi que había dejado a Judy y Cathy en el hotel. El trayecto se hizo largo. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada en ningún momento. Rachel tenía su coche en la puerta de la casa de Quinn, por lo que tenía que regresar allí.

Q: _Tendría que haberte dejado en la residencia…podrías recoger el coche mañana o yo misma te lo llevaba.-_ habló al fin una vez que llegaron a la casa.

R: _Mañana tengo que ir al estudio, es absurdo venir hasta aquí tan temprano o hacer que tu lo lleves…- _espetó mientras bajaba del taxi.

Q: _Pero no me gusta que cojas el coche después de haber bebido_.

Ambas caminaban hacia el coche.

R_: Tampoco estamos tan lejos…además, no he bebido tanto.- _respondía sin mirarle

Q: _Rachel…has bebido…no estoy dispuesta a que te vayas así._

Rachel la miró. No había otra opción a menos que se le ocurriese algo.

Q_: ¿Por qué no_…- hizo una pausa al contemplar los ojos de la morena. Desde que habían salido del Hit no se habían mirado.

R: _¿Por qué no qué?_

Q: _Quédate a dormir._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ando un poquillo desantendida con el fic, he estado 3 dias bloqueada sin ideas y encima las migrañas no me han permitido escribir nada. Mi reserva de capitulos escritos empieza a menguar y es probable que alargue más las actualizaciones. Al menos hasta que recupere algo, asi que el proximo capitulo es probable que lo suba el Martes<strong>._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por los comentarios, se agradece de corazon y dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo.<br>_


	14. Capitulo 14 Miss Seductora

GRACIAS..de verdad, no ya sólo por los reviews sino por los ánimos y la preocupación por mis migrañas. Ya ando más espavilada en ese aspecto y tambien con las ideas más claras para seguir escribiendo tras el bloqueo. Espero que sigan disfrutando.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 14<p>

R_: No creo que sea buena idea, Quinn._- Rachel dudaba ante la pregunta de la rubia.

Q: _Rachel, hemos bebido, primero vino en la cena y luego esas copas en el Hit, no voy a permitir que conduzcas._

R: _No te preocupes, estoy bien_…

Q: _Rachel, no seas cabezota, son las 2 de la madrugada y vuelvo a insistir, has bebido. No estás borracha, pero no es necesario estarlo para saber que no debes coger el coche._

La morena sabía que Quinn tenía razón. De hecho, ella era de las primeras que prohibía que alguien condujese si antes había bebido algo, por poco que fuese.

Q: _Puedes dormir en la cama de invitados, en el sofá…o si quieres yo duermo en el sofá o en el estudio y tu duermes en la cama grande, pero duerme aquí, por favor_-

Aquel pequeño sermón terminó de convencerla, o mejor dicho, no encontró ninguna excusa para no aceptarla, porque convencida no iba a estarlo nunca. Dormir cerca de Quinn, ya fuese en la misma habitación o separadas por una fina pared, tenía sus riesgos.

Rachel se sentía vulnerable siempre que tenía a la rubia cerca y más aún, después de tantos días sin saber nada de ella. No podía olvidar que había dormido a su lado durante los dos últimos años y nunca habían estado separadas más de dos días.

Q: _Vamos-_ invitó a la morena a seguirla hacia el interior de la casa.

Nuevamente el silencio las invadía. Quinn fue encendiendo varias luces conforme avanzaba por el interior de la casa.

Rachel la seguía por inercia. Realmente se sentía extraña en aquella situación, se sentía fuera de lugar.

Q: _Tienes tu pijama azul en el estudio. Lo coloqué bajo la almohada_.- espetó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación principal.

Aquellas palabras hicieron decidirse a la morena. Desde que entraron en la casa, estuvo tratando de decidir dónde dormir. Estaba claro que no iba a permitir que Quinn se trasladase al estudio o al sofá y tampoco consideraba extraño el hecho de dormir juntas, sólo temía por no saber si iba a poder controlarse y sólo dormir. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras fueron decisivas. Quinn la invitaba a dormir en el estudio y probablemente era la mejor idea.

La morena se coló en la pequeña habitación. Tal y como había dicho, encontró uno de sus pijamas, que aun permanecían en la casa, bajo la almohada que lucia impoluta. La cama estaba perfectamente preparada. Las sábanas desprendían olor a recién lavadas y la cama permanecía exquisitamente vestida. Típico de Quinn. La perfección la acompañaba incluso en los detalles más insignificantes.

Era curioso. Rachel, había sido perfeccionista durante toda su vida. Seguía un orden estricto en todos los aspectos de su vida. Sabia que la perfección y el orden eran primordiales para llegar a lograr lo que tanto deseaba. Una rutina diaria que jamás rompía, una dieta perfectamente controlada, un horario completamente adjudicado. Rachel tenía su vida planificada con antelación. Sin embargo, una vez que comenzó a vivir con Quinn, supo que la perfección de la que ella hacia gala, nada tenia que envidiar a la que su chica llevaba a cabo.

La rubia, no era tan estricta con ella misma, no llevaba los horarios al pie de la letra ni cuidaba su salud con tanto esmero, pero todo lo que al rodeaba se volvía perfecto. Empezando por su aspecto, que desprendía elegancia incluso cuando no se vestía para tal menester, le seguían sus modales, exquisitos, su tono de voz había ido perfilándose con el paso del tiempo. Cuando la rubia hablaba, nadie podía resistirse a oírla. La forma de expresarse y una seductora voz hacia las delicias de quien escuchaba. En la casa todo era orden. Quinn no dejaba nada para después. La decoración había sido obra suya y consiguió crear un clima acogedor en toda la casa. Vivir con Quinn era una autentica delicia, eso, jamás lo iba a negar.

Q: _¿Has decidido donde vas a dormir?-_ la rubia interrumpió a Rachel, que ya comenzaba a desvestirse.

R_: Eh…si, aquí…¿no?-_ respondió señalando la cama.

Q_: Ok…te puse el pijama ahí pero no porque quiera que duermas ahí…puedes elegir, es tu casa_.

R: _Ah…da igual-_ hizo una pausa- _aquí estaré bien_.

Q: _Está bien_- suspiró. Por un momento, creyó que la morena querría dormir junto a ella- _voy a quitarme este maquillaje-_ señaló su rostro al tiempo que abandonaba la habitación para dirigir sus pasos hacia el baño.

Rachel terminó de colocarse el pijama, ella también necesitaba hacer uso del baño, pero ni por asomo, lo haría al mismo tiempo que Quinn. Optó por meterse en la cocina, servirse un vaso de agua y esperar en el salón a que Quinn regresara a la habitación.

La rubia no tardó en aparecer y tras permitirle el paso, Rachel hizo acopio del baño. No hubo palabras ésta vez.

Rachel fue apagando todas las luces de la casa al tiempo que dirigía sus pasos hacia la habitación. Irremediablemente, tenía que pasar por la entrada de la habitación principal, donde Quinn ya descansaba sobre la cama mientras ojeaba su teléfono móvil.

R: _Buenas noches Quinn_- espetó bajo el marco de la puerta.

La rubia alzó su mirada le regaló una sonrisa.

Q: _Descansa-_

Rachel le correspondió con una leve mueca de agrado y dio varios pasos hacia el pasillo.

Q: _¡Rach!-_ exclamó interrumpiendo los pasos de la chica.

Rachel se giró y volvió a aparecer en la puerta.

Q:_Hay algo que necesito saber_- espetó al tiempo que se reincorporaba sobre el cabecero de la cama.

R: _Dime-_ respondió confusa.

Q: _¿Por qué nunca me contaste la historia que has contado en la cena?_

Rachel suspiró.

R: _Porque nunca lo supe hasta hace unos días-_

Q: _¿Cómo?- _no comprendía aquella respuesta.

Rachel se introdujo en la habitación y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Aun sostenía el vaso con agua.

R: _No te lo conté antes porque no era consciente. Hace unos días entendí todo, supe que había ignorado unos sentimientos que realmente existían en mí._

Q: _Pero…_-interrumpió- _no entiendo, cuando sientes algo, te das cuenta de que lo sientes…no se. Yo…_-tartamudeaba- _yo te confesé todo, te confesé que me enamoré de ti cuando tenia 14 años, te confesé que seguía enamorada y que nunca pude reprimir esos sentimientos, aun haciendo lo imposible por conseguirlo. Era consciente en todo momento, aunque lo negara._

R_: Lo se, pero lo mío no fue así…-_se detuvo- _Quinn, cuando eras Lucy eras mi amiga, te quería como tal, pero cuando conocí a Quinn, me obsesioné. Te veía hacer coreografías, todas las chicas hacían lo que tu querías, los chicos se volvían locos por ti…lo tenias todo y yo pensaba que quería tener también todo eso. Eras como mi ejemplo a seguir. Pero poco a poco, fue cambiando esa actitud. Cuando Finn entró en el Glee, sabía que tenía la oportunidad de atraerte hacia mi, daba igual como fuese…pero quería que estuvieras en mi vida. Y no era consciente que aquellos sentimientos, bien podrían equipararse al amor._

Q: _Pero…¿Cómo te das cuenta al cabo de tanto tiempo y no en ese momento?.-_ la rubia avanzó hacia los pies de la cama. Sentada con sus piernas entrelazadas, quedó frente a la morena, completamente inmersa en la historia.

R: _Hace unos días, estuve haciendo limpieza en mi bandeja de entrada del email. Necesitaba dejarlo limpio y me encontré con antiguos emails que le enviaba a Spencer. Manteníamos contacto de esa forma después de que ella se viniese a L.A. Y cuándo leí lo que le escribía, me impresioné._

_Todo era sobre ti. Le contaba mí día a día en el instituto y el 90% del email, hacia referencia a ti, incluso cuando no te conocía personalmente._

Quinn tragó saliva. Estaba empezando a recordar aquella conversación que tuvo con Spencer, cuando ésta le dejó caer que intuía que los sentimientos de Rachel hacia ella, habían existido desde mucho tiempo antes de lo que ella misma conocía. Que recibía emails en los que el único tema de conversación era Quinn Fabray y que le recordaba a cuando ella misma, siendo Lucy, le hablaba de Rachel a todas horas.

R: _Comprendí que lo que me sucedía era lo que me sucede ahora_.

Quinn la miró confundida. Tratando de asimilar todo.

R: _Entonces, al igual que ahora, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, por suerte, ahora soy consciente._

Aquellas palabras resonaron con amplitud en la mente de Quinn. Volvía a preguntarse cómo Rachel, necesitaba o quería alejarse aun estando enamorada de ella. A ella le resultaba tan doloroso que jamás se lo había planteado. Separarte de la persona a la que amas para evitar que ese amor se desvaneciera era mucho peor que separarte de alguien a quien has dejado de amar.

Q: _¿Te das cuenta de cuantas cosas nos hemos perdido por no haber sido honestas la una con la otra?-_

R: _Lo sé, pero…quizás las cosas tenían que ser así._

Q: _¿Hacernos creer que nos odiábamos cuando en realidad nos moríamos la una por la otra?._

Rachel suspiró.

R: _Quinn, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos vivido. Si no hubiese pensado que me odiabas, no sé si hubiese sentido el primer beso como lo sentí o si me hubieras conseguido echar abajo mis esquemas cuando me dijiste que era yo quien te gustaba._

Q: _Me hubiera gustado cantar contigo aquella vez que lo hicimos para los duetos, sabiendo que estabas enamorada de mí. Habría elegido otra canción…- _sonrió.

Rachel permaneció unos segundos pensativa, recordando aquellos días en los que sus sentimientos, cobraron vida, en los que Quinn le mostraba su verdadera cara.

R_:¿Qué canción habrías elegido?._

Q_: Una de…_

R: _No…no_-interrumpió- _no me vale que me digas el titulo o el autor_…-sonrió- _quiero que cantes un trozo._

Quinn la miró confundida.

Q: _¿Ahora?._

R: _Ahora-_ Rachel se levantó de la cama para dejar el vaso de agua sobre la mesilla de noche y volver a tomar asiento, esta vez al lado de la rubia.

Q: _Vamos Rachel…no voy a cantar ahora..._

R: _Lo vas a hacer…quiero saber que canción te hubiese gustado cantar conmigo.-_ espetó mientras se acomodaba sobre el cabecero.

Quinn respiró y optó por imitar a la morena, apoyando su espalda de igual modo.

R: _Estoy esperando_- sonrió.

Q: _Ok_…- tragó saliva…

Q: _It's 72 degrees, zero chance of rain_

**( hace 22°C, cero posibilidad de lluvia)****  
><strong>_ It's been a perfect day_

**( ha sido un día perfecto)**  
><em>We're all spinning on our heels, so far away from real<em>

**( hemos girado sobre nuestros talones, lejos de la realidad)****  
><strong>_In California_

**(en California)**

Las primeras palabras sonaban temblorosas en la voz de la rubia. Rachel sonreía al descubrir de qué canción se trataba.

Q: _We watched the sunset from our car, we all took it in_

**(Hemos visto el atardecer desde nuestro coche, todos lo hicimos)****  
><strong>

_And by the time that it was dark, __you and me__ had something, yeah!_

**( y cuando anochezca, tu y yo tendremos algo)**

_And if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold_

**(y si ésto es lo que tenemos, entonces lo que tenemos es oro)**

_We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know_

**(brillamos y te quiero, te quiero conocer)**

_The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye_

**( la mañana llegó, nuestros amigos dicen adios)**  
><em>There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night<em>

**(No hay otro lugar donde ir, y espero que te quedes ésta noche) **

Quinn se detuvo. Rachel la observaba embelesada. La rubia sonaba realmente bien y conseguía que el ritmo de la canción sonase a la perfección.

R: _¿Eso lo deseabas cantar entonces o ahora?_

Q: ¿_Tu que crees?-_ susurró

Rachel se quedó en silencio. Sin darse cuenta, se había acercado a Quinn y cuando fue consciente, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de la rubia, que la miraba expectante.

R: _Joder-_ susurró cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

Q: _¿Qué?-_ preguntó utilizando aquel sensual tono de voz tan difícil de ignorar.

R_: No ha sido buena idea_- la morena se apartó de golpe y se levantó de la cama haciendo acopio del vaso de agua.

Quinn se limitó a seguirla con la mirada. Su rostro estaba completamente envuelto en deseo.

R: _Buenas noches Quinn_- espetó sin mirar a la cara de la rubia. Sabía que si lo hacía, no habría escapatoria. Quinn encendía todas sus alarmas. A la rubia le bastaba dejar caer varios susurros y lanzar una mirada para tener a la morena rendida a sus brazos. Todo lo que la rodeaba era sensual y después de las dos ultimas noches en las que se habían besado y la tensión del momento que acababa de soportar, le resultaba realmente complicado no caer rendida ante sus encantos.

Q: _Buenas noches_- susurró al tiempo que la morena abandonaba la habitación.

Quinn se alegraba. A ese paso, Rachel no tardaría en volver a buscarla y eso jugaba a su favor. Una nueva forma de actuar comenzó a rondar por su mente. El mal humor y la pena habían distanciado a la morena , la rutina y su perfección le habían frustrado y la hacían sentir fracasada Ahora todo había cambiado. Rachel estaba trabajando en algo que le apasionaba y había descubierto lo que era ser independiente pero seguían sin poder resistirse a ella. Podría ser divertido. Reconquistar a Rachel de aquella forma le vendría bien a ambas. Además, Rachel dejaba muestras de no poder resistirse y tenía una prueba irrefutable. La morena supuestamente acudió a la casa el día anterior en busca de una película, una película que olvidó en el sofá y que nunca más mencionó. Una excusa perfecta para volver a ver a la rubia, pero le salió mal. Quinn no podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

Rachel trataba de dormir. Aun permanecía en su mente aquel momento al lado de la rubia. Se maldecía.

En ningún momento sentía que tenía que ser borde o cortante con Quinn, ellas se querían y era algo evidente, pero no podía estar todo el tiempo pensando en besarla, en abrazarla, tenía que ser fuerte en ese aspecto. Si había dado el paso de pedirle aquel tiempo, no podía estar cayendo en sus brazos cada dos por tres. Aquello podría confundirlas, podría hacer creer a la rubia que todo lo por lo que habían sufrido era absurdo. Rachel necesitaba tiempo para ella y no podía pasar sin caer rendida. Firmeza. Era la palabra. Sólo un tiempo, se repetía, sólo un tiempo.

La alarma de su móvil la sacó del profundo sueño en el que se veía inmersa. Eran las 8 de la mañana y Rachel tenía que abandonar la casa. Su día comenzaba temprano y la salida nocturna estaba haciendo acto de presencia en el estado de la chica. Apenas había dormido unas 4 horas, sin contar el cansancio que le provocaba haber bebido aquella noche. No se entretuvo, tras vestirse salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Todo estaba en calma. Quinn dormía plácidamente en su habitación y la morena, tras peinarse un poco abandonó el hogar.

Iba a ser un día duro. Tras llegar al set de rodaje y terminar las primeras grabaciones, esperó en su tráiler la llegada de Glen. El chico la había citado, tenían una reunión con alguien importante.

G: _¿Cómo está la estrella?-_ Glen se colaba dentro del habitáculo.

Rachel le esperaba, tumbada en el sofá mientras se entretenía con su portátil. Aun tenía que seguir grabando pero aquel descanso le sabía a gloria.

R: _Hola-_ respondió un tanto desganada.

G: _Hey...arriba, prepárate que en unos minutos vendrá alguien a quien quiero que conozcas_.

R: _¿Quien?-_ preguntó cerrando su laptop y sentándose de forma más adecuada.

G: _Recuerdas que el viernes tuve una reunión con los peces_- Glen llamaba a los directivos de la productora peces.

R: _Ajam…¿algo importante?_

G_: Nada serio, pero si importante. Quiere que cada actor tenga un relaciones publicas, alguien que se encargue de cuidar la imagen y estar pendiente de la estrella en los actos oficiales y de cara a los medios_.

R: _¿Eso no se supone que lo hace el representante?._

G: _No…yo me encargo de negociar con esos sabuesos y que tengas lo mejor…la imagen es cosa de otros._

R: ¿_Y qué tiene de malo mi imagen?._

G: _Rachel…el miércoles tienes la premiere del primer capitulo… ¿Sabes ya lo que te tienes que poner, dónde tienes que ir, quien te tiene que llevar?..._

R: _Oh dios-_ se puso nerviosa- _no tengo ni idea._

G: _Pues para eso estará esa persona_.

R: _¿Y quien es?-_

G: _Ahora la conocerás…Estuve hablando con Tina y fue ella quien me dio su numero. A decir verdad a mi me ha encantado, se ve que sabe lo que tiene que hacer y hemos llegado a un acuerdo bastante bueno en lo económico._

R: _¿Es una chica?.._

G: _Si…tranquila, te caerá bien… hablando de Roma_- se giró hacia la puerta al escuchar varios golpes.

Quinn llegaba a la facultad. Se levantó sobre las 9, tuvo la ilusión de encontrarse a la morena aun en la casa, pero Rachel no estuvo por darle aquella satisfacción. La rubia decidió acudir a varias clases.

Q: _Hi Jason_- sonreía al encontrarse con el chico en los aparcamientos.-

J: _Hola Quinn_- respondió al tiempo que bajaba de su moto.

Q: _Bonita moto, la próxima vez te pido que me recojas_- bromeó- _esto de venir caminando es saludable pero demasiado esfuerzo para mi._

Jason no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. Quinn estaba de muy buen humor y eso alegraba al más triste.

J: _Pues tendrías que haberlo dicho antes…dudo que vuelva a venir en ella- _respondió mientras se acercaba a la rubia que le esperaba para entrar en la facultad.

Q: _¿Y eso?-_

J: _La voy a vender…me he encaprichado en otro modelo y tengo que desprenderme de ella_ –

Q: _Mmm.. vaya, y ¿Cuánto costaría?-_ preguntó al tiempo que caminaban .

J. _¿Estás interesada?._

Q: _Quien sabe…-_ bromeó.

J: _Pues…su precio son 5.000$, pero si la quieres tu…te la dejo en 4.500$._

Q: _Ufff…mmm…creo que no estoy interesada-_ negó con la cabeza.- _mejor me quedo con la idea de comprarme la bicicleta.- _sonrió

J: _Ya…lo suponía._

Q. _¿Y por qué es tan cara?...Quiero decir, es una moto muy bonita pero…es de segunda mano._

J. _Quinn..-_ se detuvo- _mira esa preciosidad_- se giró para mirar la moto estacionada- _es una Ducati Monster RS-2, todo un lujo…no puedes venderla por menos, de hecho, venderla ya es un insulto…_

Q: _Vale, vale…tranquilo_- prosiguió con sus pasos.

J: _Mujeres_- exclamó.

Q: _Oye…tranquilo eh, que porque tú estés enamorado de una moto no tienes porque hablar así._

J: _Es que me sacáis de quicio…_

Q_: Ya…¡awwwww!_- un golpe la detuvo en seco. Alguien pasó demasiado cerca de ella y le golpeo con una carpeta en el hombro.

L: _Oh…lo siento_.- espetó la chica.

Q: _¿Leisha?-_ se sorprendió al descubrir quien era.

L_: Quinn…oh, vaya, lo siento…¿te hice daño?._

Q: _Eh…no, no tranquila es solo que no me dí cuenta y me pillaste de improviso_- trató de sonreir mientras frotaba su hombro.

Jason permanecía en silencio al lado de la rubia.

L_: Menos mal…no me di cuenta y… bueno, lo siento-_ trataba de disculparse.

Q: _Tranquila…está todo bien_…- respondió tratando de no darle importancia- _¿Tienes clases por aquí?-_ preguntó extrañada.

L: _Eh…no…bueno si, quiero decir, no tengo clases pero he venido a una exposición…de una amiga._

Q: _Ah… bien.-_ sonrió.

L: _¿Qué tal estás?-_

Q: _Bien…muy bien, ahora tengo un par de clases._

L: _Ah… pues, perfecto-_ respondió un tanto desconcertada.

Q_: Me alegra verte_- espetó- _ya nos vemos en otra ocasión, ¿ok?-_ se despidió.

L: _Ok…Ciao Quinn_- la chica parecía ruborizada ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

Quinn se giró tras sonreír por ultima vez a la morena pero ésta volvió a hablar.

L: _Eh…¿Quinn?.._

Q: _¿Si?-_ volvió a mirarla.

L: _Me preguntaba si…podríamos….tomar café algún día…_-tartamudeaba.

Q: _¿Café?-_ se extrañó. Ella no había tenido contacto alguno con aquella chica, excepto la noche del sábado que se cruzó con ella en el Club Grey.

L: _Tengo que hacer varios trabajos relacionados con la historia del arte y ya que tu trabajas en una galería…no se…me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas-_

Q: _Ah…ok…¿conoces el Planet?-_

L: _¿Planet?...em… no, no me suena._

Q_: Vaya, suelo estar mucho por allí…_

L: _¿Te doy mi email y me pasas la dirección?_

Q_: Claro_- respondió confusa. Jason esperaba impaciente.

L: _Toma_- la chica anotó rápidamente la dirección en un trozo de papel y se lo entregó.- _avísame cuando puedas y allí estaré._

Q: _Ok_.- respondió mientras guardaba la nota-

L: _Bueno…ahora si, te dejo_…- sonrió.

Quinn se limitó a sonreír como despedida al tiempo que la chica se alejaba.

J: _Te juro que soy tu fan numero uno_- espetó el chico una vez que pusieron rumbo a la clase.

Q: _¿Qué?_..- preguntó

J_: ¿Qué?, primero vives con un bombón que madre mía_-

Quinn golpeó el brazo del chico.

J: _y luego, vas caminando y esa diosa se detiene y busca la excusa más absurda para darte su email…impresionante._

Q: _¿Qué dices Jason?, esa chica es amiga de Rachel, ya nos conocíamos y como has visto, necesita ayuda para un trabajo._

J: _Ya…por eso en vez de pararte y preguntarte, prefiere golpearte y que parezca casual_…

Q: _¿Qué?_- miró confundida al chico.

J: _Esa chica venía mirándote desde que entramos en el pasillo…al igual que yo iba mirándola a ella…como es lógico, y ha esperado a estar a tu altura para golpearte y que la vieses…_

Q: _No digas tonterías_…

J: _Ojala me lo hubiese hecho a mi…- _bromeó- _pero es cierto…sabía que eras tu porque no te ha quitado ojo de encima._

Q: _Cállate Jason-_ espetó- _y entra en la clase antes de que me arrepienta y te deje solo con el profesor Richardson…_

G: _Rachel…ella es Helen_-

R_: Hola…encantada de conocerte- _la morena mostro su mejor sonrisa al tiempo que saludaba a la chica.

Era joven, no debía llegar a los 30 años, pero su apariencia mostraba un gran temperamento.

H: _Hola Rachel, tenia muchas ganas de conocerte…Glen me ha hablado mucho de ti._

R: _Espero que bien…_- espetó invitándola a sentarse.

G: _Bueno, pues ella va a ser tu relaciones publicas…si estás de acuerd_o.- Glen miraba a Rachel que se sintió un poco cohibida. Aun no conocía a aquella chica.

H_: Bueno a ver…_- espetó mirando al chico- _eso lo tendrá que decidir ella…-_volvió a Rachel-_tendremos que conocernos antes ¿no crees?._-sonrió.

R: _Eso mismo estaba pensando_- respondió aliviada.

H: _Estos chicos son bastante lanzados_- bromeó provocando una sonrisa más contundente en Rachel.

G: _Hey…esto es un trabajo, ustedes habláis y llegáis a un acuerdo, yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer._

H: _Mira Rachel…te voy a ser sincera, Tina me ha hablado muy bien de ti y me apetece mucho trabajar contigo, creo que podemos congeniar bien y puedo ayudarte a dar los primeros pasos en este mundillo_.

R: _La verdad es que no había pensando en algo así, para mi lo único que importaba era cantar y actuar…nunca pensé en todo lo demás._

H: _Pues para eso estaré yo. Tu solo tendrás que dedicarte a hacer lo que te gusta. Glen y yo trabajaremos para que no tengas que pensar en nada más._

R: _Eso suena bien_.

H: _¿Entonces?, ¿podemos probar?._

R: _Ok…_

G: _Luego dicen que yo soy lanzado, pero vosotras no os quedáis atrás. Lo habéis arreglado en cuatro frases…_-bromeó.

R_: Bueno…parece que tenéis las cosas claras y yo me fio de ti_- miró al chico- _tendremos que probar._

Helen se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la morena lanzando su mano para cerrar el trato.

H: _No te defraudaré_.- espetó con una sonrisa.

R: _Ojala que todo vaya bien_- respondió apretando con fuerza la mano de la que a partir de ahora, sería su sombra.

H: _Me ha dicho Glen que hoy tienes varias escenas más_.

R: _Ajam…hoy voy a ser la ultima en salir de aquí, me temo._

H: _Bueno…yo voy a comenzar a tratar los asuntos relacionados con la premiere, porque si no, nos va a pillar el toro, aunque de hecho, ya vamos tarde. No se puede organizar todo en dos días._

R: _Ok.._- asintió algo avergonzada

H: _¿Tienes alguna hora libre mañana?-_ la chica sacó un ipad de un pequeño maletín y se dispuso a anotar en una agenda.

R_: Eh…bueno mañana tenemos el día libre para preparar la premiere_…

H: _Bien..¿Te parece que vayamos a tomar un café a media mañana y planteemos el día?._

R: _Ok…dime hora y allí estaré._

H: _No…prefiero que elijas tu el lugar, necesito saber por dónde te mueves y sobretodo que estemos en un lugar que te guste, así que paso a recogerte y vamos donde creas oportuno…¿ok?._

R: _Ok_…

**Rachel, 10 minutos para grabar**- la voz de uno de los técnicos sonó fuera del tráiler.

H: _Bien, no te entretengo más. Le pido a Glen tu dirección y mañana a las 10 te recojo_.

Rachel acepto la propuesta y tras unos minutos, se despidió de Helen y volvió al set para continuar con la grabación de las escenas.

La mañana había pasado rápida para Quinn. Inmersa en sus clases había terminado de plantear varios proyectos que tenían en mente para una de las materias. Jason se había convertido en su compañero. Habían formado un buen equipo. Ella aportaba la creatividad y él la técnica.

La tarde no fue menos entretenida. En la galería el trabajo se agolpaba. Habían conseguido la exposición Art in the Street. Una compleja compilación de las obras más polémicas y extraordinarias de los mejores graffiteros que había en el mundo. A Quinn, como a los demás trabajadores, les tocó tratar con más de 50 artistas callejeros y llegar a respectivos acuerdos sobres las obras que iban a ser expuestas.

La exposición tenía grandes expectativas, no sólo por la magnitud y la calidad de las obras, sino porque también tenía la controversia y la expectación de saber si al final, dos de los artistas mas reconocidos como eran BLU y Banksy hacían acto de presencia el día de la presentación.

Bette estaba contenta, había conseguido lo que quería y estaba orgullosa del equipo que había formado y que lograban llevar a cabo y resolver cualquier conflicto que pudiese presentarse ante un evento de tal magnitud.

Quinn, aprovechaba un descanso para ojear su bandeja de emails. Le llamó la atención varios correos que había recibido de Rachel.

Eran copias de emails antiguos que ella había envidado a Spencer. Se sorprendió y rápidamente recordó la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior. Rachel había optado por reenviarle aquellos emails para que la rubia fuera consciente de que algo pasaba en su interior por aquella época.

Le resultó un poco complicado de entender. Aquellos emails contenían conversaciones privadas entre Rachel y Spencer y Quinn jamás invadía esa intimidad. Consideraba que aquello era algo entre las dos amigas, pero Rachel le estaba dando vía libre para que pudiese comprobarlo por ella misma.

Bette interrumpió a la rubia en su despacho.

B: _Srta Fabray_- espetó en tono humorístico, mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

Quinn abandonó la vista de su pantalla y atendió a su jefa.

Q: _Dime.-_

B_: ¿Has hablado con la empresa de transportes?_

Q: _Si, está todo cerrado, les he enviado un dossier con los pasos a seguir y los seguros que necesitamos para firmar con ellos._

B: _Perfecto..-_ sonrió_.- No se que hacer primero, sin preguntarte algo intimo o alegrarte el día._- se hizo la interesante.

Q: _¿Puedo elegir?-_ preguntó alzando las cejas.

B_: No, he dicho que no se que hacer primero…no que solo vaya a preguntar una cosa-s_onrió

Q: _A ver_…

B: _Seré buena, primero te alegraré el día_- la mujer sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó.

Q: _¿Qué es esto?-_ preguntó al tiempo que lo cogía.

B: _Míralo._

Quinn palideció.

Q: _10.000$.-_ exclamó tras comprobar la cantidad cifrada en el cheque.

B: _Son tuyos._

Q: _¿Qué?.-_ preguntó con los ojos desencajados.

B: _La exposición Adolescentes y prejuicios ha generado casi 500.000$ en la ruta itinerante y esa es la cantidad que os corresponde a los colaboradores._

Q_: Pero…tu ya me pagaste…no, no puedo aceptar esto_-

B_: Quinn, te recuerdo que no soy yo quien paga, es el museo. Se firmó un contrato, un porcentaje de los beneficios son para los colaboradores y eso es tuyo._

Q: _Guau…es mucho dinero._

B: _Sinceramente, creo que mereces mucho más…tus cortos fueron los más valorados y uno de ellos ha sido la estrella de la exposición._

Q_. No sé que decir_…

B: _No tienes nada que decir, bueno sí…si hay algo que me tienes que decir y trata de eso_.

Q: ¿_De qué?-_ preguntó confundida.

B: _La estrella de la exposición…aquella que hace dos semanas te tenía inmersa en la más absoluta de las depresiones adolescentes y que anoche te dejaba sin respiración en mitad del Hit…_

Q: _Ohh…esa estrella_- Quinn se ruborizó.- _Imagino que esa es la pregunta privada ¿no?_

B: _Lo vi todo, vi como te sacaba a bailar, como trataba de seducirte y cómo no pudiste negarte y plantarle aquel beso delante de todos…incluida tu pobre madre._

Q: _Dios…yo_…

B: _¿Lo habéis arreglado?-_ preguntó tratando de evitar las ridículas explicaciones de la rubia.

Q: _Eh…no, quiero decir, seguimos separadas…pero anoche pasó algo_- hizo una pausa mientras cerraba su laptop- _conseguí que durmiera en casa y aunque lo hizo en otra habitación…_-tragó saliva- _estuvo a punto de no… de no poder resistirse a dormir conmigo- _bajó la mirada.

B: _¿Y es eso lo que quieres?, Quiero decir, eres consciente de que Rachel puede terminar cediendo en ese aspecto pero no querer volver…_

Q: _Si…por eso me estoy planteando tomarme las cosas de otro modo…ya se que me quiere y por lo de anoche, sé que me desea así que…_

B: _¿Así que?._

Q: _Voy a demostrarle que es difícil resistirse a mi_- respondió aun con el rubor en sus mejillas y apartando la vista de los ojos de su jefa.

B: _¿Vas a abandonar a la Quinn depresiva e insoportable por la Quinn seductora y segura de sus posibilidades?._

Q: _Exacto…_

B_: Bien-_ respondió al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla- _me alegro que tomes esa decisión…veo que entendiste el mensaje y no te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados ni te vas a convertir en un alma en pena…_

Q: _Así es_…- espetó mientras seguía con la mirada la trayectoria de Bette hacia la salida.

B. _Perfecto…espero no tener que volver a darte un tirón de orejas_…

Q: _No será necesario_.

B: _Si necesitas alguna clase teórica sobre seducción_- sonrió- _ya sabes donde estoy._

Quinn sonrió.

Q_: Lo tendré en cuenta_-

B_: Así me gusta y ahora_…- lanzó una ultima mirada- _ponte a trabajar_- ordenó con media sonrisa mientras abandonaba la oficina.

Q: _A sus ordenes…seductora_.

* * *

><p>Próxima actualización VIERNES.<p> 


	15. Capitulo 15 Tierra llamando a Hollywood

CAPITULO 15

Tierra llamando a Hollywood.

R_: Éste es el Planet, suelo venir a menudo_…-Rachel invitaba a Helen a entrar en el local. Apenas habían abierto aquella mañana. Sabia que era probable que se encontrase con alguna de las chicas pero no le importaba. Helen le había pedido que la llevase a algún sitio al que estuviera acostumbrada a ir y poder charlar con tranquilidad mientras tomaban un café.

Helen_: Es bonito_- espetó tomando asiento.

R_: La dueña es una buena amiga y sirven uno de los mejores cafés_.

K: _Hola Rachel- _

R: _Hola Kit, estábamos hablando de ti en éste momento_- la morena saludaba a Kit, la dueña del local y hermana de Bette.

K: _Espero que cosas buenas_.- sonrió.

R: _Por supuesto…Kit, ella es Helen, es relaciones publicas…vamos a trabajar juntas._

K: _Oh…eso está bien, la carrera de una estrella necesita que la cuiden_- sonrió al tiempo de saludar a la chica.

H: _Encantada_-

K: _Espero que sepas lidiar con ella_- miró a Rachel- _es brava._

H: _Lo intentaré_- respondió divertida.

R_: Hey...estoy aquí eh._- sonrió- _¿Cómo es que estás por aquí por la mañana?_

K: _Estoy esperando la llegada de una camarera nueva y quiero ser yo quien la reciba._

R: _Oh, perfecto_…

K_: ¿Café?_

R: _Como siempre_.

K_: ¿Para ti?-_ miró a la asesora.

H: _Rachel habla maravillas de su café, así que, que sean dos_.- sonrió.

K: _Ok…ahora mismo se los traen…_- respondió al tiempo que se despedía de ambas.

H: _Bien…creo que es mejor que empecemos a plantear el día._

R: _Soy toda oídos_.

Habían tomado una de las mesas mas alejadas del local. De esa forma podrían hablar con calma y no ser interrumpidas con demasiada facilidad. Rachel sabía que tarde o temprano comenzarían a aparecer alguna de sus amigas. No estaba equivocada. Ashley y Spencer fueron las primeras en hacer acto de presencia en el local.

A: _Hey Kit, ponme algo que me despierte de una vez._- espetó alzándose sobre la barra.

Spencer permanecía a su lado mientras testeaba su móvil. Ninguna se había percatado de que Rachel estaba en el local.

K: _Tranquila Davies, te recuerdo que soy la dueña…no sirvo a nadie_-respondió haciéndose la interesante- _y menos si me lo exigen_.

A: _Mmmm…Kit, reina del soul, mi gran ídolo, la mujer más espectacular que jamás vi, ¿puedes pedirle a esa camarera guapa que está a tu espalda que me sirva un par de cafés y unos brownies?._

K.: _Hey Spencer, ¿eres consciente de la novia que tienes?-_ miró a la rubia.

Sp: _Hoy está graciosa_…- sonrió mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolso.

K: _Va, sentaros…ahora os llevan el café._

A_: ¿Sabes que te adoro?-_ bromeó.

K: _¿Sabes que soy heterosexual?.-_respondió

Sp: _Vamos Ash._.- tiró de la chica

A: _Oh… mi corazón_- dramatizó sin apartar la vista de la barra- _se rompió por tu culpa, Kit…-_ sonrió

La mujer no pudo evitar reírse ante las bromas de la morena. Ashley era especial, conseguía sacar una sonrisa a quien se lo propusiera. Todos adoraban a la rockera.

Sp: _¿Quién es esa?-_ Spencer detectó la mesa en la que se encontraban Rachel y Helen.

K: _Helen, la nueva relaciones publicas de Rachel_.

A: _¿Relaciones publicas?-_ exclamó Ashley buscando a las dos chicas- _vamos a saludarla._

Sp: _Hey...espera, dejémosla, estarán trabajando_- Rachel aun no se había percatado de la llegada de las dos chicas- _luego la saludamos_.

A: _Como quieras…Kit…-_volvió a mirar a la dueña- _me muero de hambre, ¿Dónde están mis brownies?-_

Sp: _No seas mas pesada Ash.-_ obligó a la chica a tomar asiento sin apartar la vista de la mesa que ocupaban Rachel y su asistente.

De pronto la morena alzó la vista y se cruzó con la mirada curiosa de su amiga. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Spencer dudaba y Rachel hizo acopio de su teléfono móvil mientras Helen seguía planificando sobre su Ipad.

R: _Cielo, me tienen colapsada con trabajo. En cuanto pueda me acerco._

Spencer leyó el mensaje de texto que acababa de mandarle la morena y dibujó una sonrisa.

Sp: _Si es un vampiro, te mando a Ash…tiene hambre. _

R: _Aun no, espera mi señal. Besos._

La morena volvió a guardar el móvil y Spencer comentó la jugada con Ashley. La llegada de Molly las sacó de su conversación.

M: _¿Quién es esa que está con Rachel?-_ preguntó curiosa tras saludar a la pareja.

A: _Su relaciones publicas_- exclamó al tiempo que daba un mordisco a un delicioso brownie- _¿Quieres?._

M: _No gracias_- espetó- _me suena su cara…creo que la he visto con Tina en alguna reunión._

Sp: _No lo sé, pero según me dice, la está saturando de planes_.

M: _Lógico…mañana es la premiere del primer capitulo y tendrán miles de cosas que preparar_.

A: _Yo nunca tendré una RP. Jamás dejaré que nadie planifique mi vida ni me diga como vestir._

Sp: _¿Va a hacer eso?._

M: _Seguro…lo que no entiendo que hacen aquí…no creo que le haga mucha gracia que Rachel venga a un bar de ambiente._

Sp: _¿Por qué?_

M: _Los productores no quieren escándalos y que una de tus actrices principales sea lesbiana es un dolor de cabeza para ellos._

Sp: _Ah….es verdad, Glen nos comentó algo de eso a Quinn y a mí_.

M: _¿Quinn lo sabe?, ¿y que dice?._

A: _Pregúntaselo tú, está entrando ahora mismo.-_ respondió mirando hacia la puerta de entrada

Q: _Entonces, ¿podremos quedar esta tarde?...es una sorpresa…..no Jason, no tiene nada que ver con eso…es solo que he pensado en algo que me dijiste el otro día y quiero comentártelo, pero tiene que ser cara a cara…ok…..perfecto…..Ok, estaré esperándote_..- la rubia se acercaba a la mesa de las chicas mientras hablaba por teléfono- _de acuerdo J, nos vemos….ciao_- se despidió.

Q: _Buenos días_- espetó con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que saludaba a las chicas dejando un beso en cada una de las cabezas. Era una costumbre en ella.

M: _Hola Quinn_.

Sp: _Hola amor._

Ashley se limitó a gesticular con su cabeza, seguía inmersa devorando los brownies.

Sp: _Siéntate_- invitó a la chica liberando una de las sillas donde se acumulaban los bolsos de las chicas.

Q: _Eh no…no puedo, tengo que ir a la galería…solo he venido para comprar café y llevármelo_.

Quinn respondía con una sonrisa a Spencer al tiempo que alzando la vista, divisó la mesa de Rachel y Helen. La morena le lanzaba miradas furtivas. La había visto llegar y no pudo evitar seguirla.

Sp: _Helen, su nueva relaciones publicas_- exclamó Spencer al notar como Quinn miraba hacia la mesa de las dos chicas.

Q: _¿Relaciones publicas?-_ preguntó- _¿desde cuando Rachel tiene asesora?._

M_: Creo que es conocida de Tina… Rachel va a necesitar que alguien cuide su imagen pública._

Q_: Que yo sepa no tiene ningún problema con su imagen_…

M: _Todas las estrellas de Hollywood lo necesitan…y Rachel no va a ser menos_.

Sp: _Se ve profesional y si la recomendó Tina tiene que ser de confianza._

Q: _Voy a conocerla_…- la rubia trató de avanzar pero Spencer la detuvo.

Sp: _Hey…espera, acabo de hablar con Rachel por mensaje y está bastante ocupada…no creo que debas ir._

Quinn sacó su móvil rápidamente al tiempo que se acercaba a la barra para pedir su café.

Q: _Tierra llamando a Hollywood, ¿Corre peligro mi vida si me acerco?._

Rachel sintió la vibración de su teléfono.

R: _No lo sé. Es un riesgo que debes decidir. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?_

Quinn sonrió.

Q: _Mi excusa es la de comentarte algo importante._

R_: OK._

Quinn esperó a que le sirviesen el café para llevar y se acercó con paso firme hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Rachel y Helen.

Spencer, Ashley y Molly , observaron la jugada con atención.

El nerviosismo comenzó a inundar a la morena. Quinn caminaba sin apartar la vista, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Q: _Hola Rachel_- saludó de forma agradable.

Rachel se perdía en los ojos de la rubia y logró con mucha dificultad, regalarle una sonrisa.

R: _Hola Quinn-_

Helen alzó la vista a la rubia que lentamente se acercó a la morena y dejó un beso en la mejilla. Aunque Rachel juraría que rozó la comisura de sus labios.

Q_: Hola, soy Quinn_- espetó mirando a la asesora.

Rachel parecía haber perdido el habla.

H: _Hola, soy Helen_- respondió saludando a la rubia.

R: _Ella es una amiga_- reaccionó al fin la morena.

H_: Encantada_-

Q: _Lo mismo digo_- dijo de forma pausada- _Rach, quería saber si podríamos cenar ésta noche, tengo algo que darte._

La morena se quedó en silencio y fue interrumpida por Helen.

H: _No puede_- exclamó volviendo la vista a su ipad.

Quinn la miró rápidamente y la chica lo notó.

H: _Rachel_- habló sin alzar la vista- _esta tarde tenemos que preparar todo, vestuario, peluquería, maquillaje…-_ hizo una pausa_- dudo que llegues a tiempo a cualquier cena_.

Quinn miró confundida a la morena.

R: _Lo siento Quinn, ya sabes que mañana tengo el estreno y… bueno ya sabes como son estas cosas._

Q: _¿y mañana?.¿ Podemos comer?._

H: _Sesion de fotos a las 2, sesión de peluquería y maquillaje a las 4.-_ espetó la asesora tratando de dejar claro que tampoco podían verse.

A Quinn le molestó de forma considerable la actitud con la que se expresaba la mujer y su mirada así lo dejó ver.

Q_: ¿Y desayunar?, ¿puede una estrella de Hollywood desayunar con una amiga?-_ sonó con sarcasmo.

Rachel miró a Helen.

H: _No veo que no pueda_- exclamó manteniendo una intensa mirada hacia la rubia.

Quinn miró a Rachel.

Q: _¿Te apetece?_

R_: Claro_- trató de sonreír para eliminar la tensión que se había producido.

Q: _Ok, ¿En tu casa o en la mía?-_ preguntó de forma sugerente. La rubia no perdía ocasión. Su juego de seducción había comenzado.

Helen tosió un par de veces al escuchar la pregunta.

R: _No lo se_- tartamudeó. Rachel estaba completamente desconcentrada. No podía apartar la mirada de Quinn pero se sentía cohibida con Helen.

Q: _Me paso por la residencia…¿te parece?._

R: _Ok-_ respondió automáticamente.

Quinn se despidió no sin antes lanzar una intensa mirada a su chica, que había perdido toda concentración.

La rubia caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban las demás chicas y tras volverlas a saludar, se alejó para salir del local.

L: _¿Quinn?._

La voz de una chica la detuvo antes de salir. Se sorprendió al descubrir de quien procedía.

Q_: Leisha-_ exclamó- _otra vez tu_-

L: _Hola-_ la chica se acercó y sin previo aviso dejó un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Rachel al igual que Spencer, Ashley y Molly estaban atentas al encuentro.

El rostro de Rachel se descompuso al ver el saludo de las dos chicas y como Leisha se acercaba sin pudor alguno a Quinn, que mostraba una extraña sonrisa. Era la primera vez que las veía hablar y parecía que no había sido la única.

Q_: ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó.

L: _He…venido a una entrevista de trabajo, necesito algo de dinero y aquí buscaban a una camarera._

Q: _¿Aquí?, ¿Quieres trabajar aquí?-_ se sorprendió.

L: _Si, bueno necesito algo que pueda compaginar con la facultad_-

Q: _Ya, no lo digo porque sea malo trabajar de camarera, todas tenemos un pasado-_ sonrió- _pero ¿tu sabes que esto es un bar de ambiente?._

L: _Eh…_- se ruborizó- _si, lo sé…pero no creo que sea un problema, no soy homofoba ni nada de eso_.

Q: _No, no discúlpame, no lo decía por eso…lo decía porque vas a tener que sonreír mucho y me temo que tu agenda telefónica se va a llenar de chicas locas por ti- sonrió._

L.: _Ah…es eso_-sonrió tímidamente.- _bueno, de igual modo, no creo que tengan mucho que hacer_.

La conversación entre las dos chicas estaba creando expectación en las mesas ocupadas por las demás.

A: _Es mi ídolo, te juro que Quinn es mi ídolo- _

Sp: _¿Tanto te gusta esa chica?-_ preguntó enfadada.

A: _No…pero fíjate, supuestamente es heterosexual a mas no poder y mira, Quinn sonríe y la otra babea…¿Cómo lo hace?._

M.: _Chicas yo me voy-_ el gesto de la joven se tornó serio.

Sp: _¿Ya?-_ preguntó extrañada al tiempo que la chica recogía su bolso.

A: _No has terminado tu café_-

M: _Mmm…lo sé, no me apetece, tengo mucho trabajo_…-tartamudeaba- _ya nos vemos , ¿Ok?_. -Molly abandonó rápidamente la mesa y se acercó con paso firme hacia la salida. Al llegar no tenía más remedio que esquivar a Quinn y Leisha, pero directamente y con la cabeza baja, cruzó entre las dos chicas, interrumpiendo la conversación y provocando que Quinn estuviese a punto de dejar caer el vaso de café que portaba.

L_: Hey…mira por donde vas_- recriminó a la chica.

Q_:¡Molly!-_ exclamó extrañada ante la actitud de la chica, que ya se perdía por la calle.

L: _¿La conoces?._

Q: _Si, es una amiga_- lanzó una mirada hacia la mesa de Spencer y Ashley.

Quinn notó las miradas de las dos chicas y automáticamente dirigió su vista hacia Rachel.

La morena no apartaba la vista de ella. Completamente confundida, asentía a todo lo que Helen le decía mientras no dejaba de observarla.

L: _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó

Q: _Eh…si_,- reaccionó, estaba claro que Leisha no había visto aun a Rachel. Una extraña sensación fue apoderándose de la rubia.

Leisha se estaba mostrando muy cercana, demasiado, tanto que si fuese otra persona, juraría que estaba buscando algo más que una simple conversación, pero…actuaria igual si supiera que Rachel estaba allí mirándolas.

Q: _Bueno...tengo que marcharme…tengo varios asuntos urgentes que tratar_- sonrió.

L_: Ok…oye, igual si me dan el trabajo, podremos hablar aquí…por lo de la ayuda que te comenté_-

Q: _Oh…si, si lo olvidé por completo_- se excusó- _suelo venir a menudo, así que podremos hablar_-

L: _Perfecto…_-sonrió- _gracias._

Q: _No vemos_- se despidió_- ah…dile a Kit que eres amiga mía_- le guiñó un ojo.

La sonrisa de Leisha fue suficiente para demostrar la gratitud de la chica y para provocar que la tensión de Rachel aumentase por segundos.

H: _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó la asesora.

R: _Eh…si_- recobró la concentración tras ver como Quinn se marchaba.

H: _Rachel, hay algo de lo que deberíamos hablar._

R: _Dime._

H: _¿Cómo es vuestra relación?._- fue directa.

R: _¿Cómo?, ¿Qué relación?-_ se movió inquieta.

H: _Rachel, si vamos a trabajar juntas, tienes que ser sincera conmigo. Estamos en un bar de ambiente, llevas un rato mandando mensajes con varias chicas que intuyo serán amigas tuyas y_ _dos de ellas parecen pareja, para colmo te has puesto nerviosa cuando a llegado esa chica rubia y no podías evitar mirarla con ojos de enamorada._

Rachel sintió como el calor inundaba sus mejillas.

H: _Rachel, yo no tengo problema alguno con ese tema, pero es algo que hay que tratar. Eres una de las protagonistas, mantienes un romance en la serie con otro protagonista, la gente no te conoce aun y tendrás miles de fans que beberán los vientos por la pareja que formáis en la televisión… si saben que estás con una chica, se puede complicar la cosa._

R: _Un momento…no entiendo. En Hollywood hay muchas actrices que han declarado ser bisexuales o lesbianas, incluso hay matrimonios y no se esconden…Angelina Jolie, Evan Wood Rachel, Amber Heard, Megan Fox…_-se detuvo- _ninguna de ellas ha tenido problemas para seguir trabajando._

H: _Lo sé, pero ninguna de ellas es una actriz desconocida que está a punto de estrenar una serie para adolescentes en la que encarna a una chica católica que desea triunfar en la música y que está enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos ¿Comprendes la diferencia?... si dentro de 4 años sigues en la industria, triunfando, podrás salir o entrar con quien te apetezca, sin esconderte, pero por ahora será mejor que evites esos conflictos._

R: _Bueno..no es algo que me agrade, pero de todas formas, no tienes porqué preocuparte._

H: _¿Entiendes que lo digo por tu bien?. A mi me da igual que estés con una chica o un chico, te lo plantearía de la misma forma._

R: _No estoy con ella- _bajó la mirada.

H: _Pero tienes intención ¿verdad?._

R: _Estamos dándonos un tiempo. Vivíamos juntas, de hecho, llegamos juntas a L.A, pero hace unas semanas las cosas se torcieron y le pedí que estuviésemos un tiempo separadas._

H: _Pero seguís viéndoos…_

R: _Como amigas_- espetó- _necesito ese tiempo y ella me lo está dando, pero no podemos evitar no encontrarnos, yo necesito saber que está bien y ella igual de mi además, compartimos amigas y…_

H: _Bueno Rachel, no tienes que explicarme todo_- interrumpió al ver que la mirada de la morena se estaba volviendo triste- _yo solo te pido que si la vas a ver, me lo digas antes y podamos hacer las cosas bien, sin que nadie se entere…al fin y al cabo es tu vida privada y nadie tiene por qué meterse…¿ok?._

R: _Ok._

H: _Bueno…será mejor que vayamos ha buscar ese vestido que te hará lucir más aun_- espetó cambiando de tema.

R: _Allá vamos_- sonrió.

Las dos chicas se levantaron dispuestas a abandonar el local. Antes Rachel se detuvo a saludar a Spencer y Ashley que aun permanecían en su mesa y al salir, fue Leisha la que se detuvo con la morena.

R: _¿Qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó curiosa. Aun recordaba las sonrisas de la chica hacia Quinn.

L: _Pues no te lo vas a creer, pero me acaban de aceptar para trabajar aquí de camarera_…

R: _¿Camarera?.¿Aquí?...tú sabes_…

L: _Si…sé que es un local de ambiente y que bla bla bla…tranquila soy consciente_.

R: _Va…va, me alegro pues_- espetó un tanto molesta.

L: _Oye…tengo que irme, llego tarde a clase, ¿podré verte ésta semana?_

R: _No lo sé, ya sabes que ando liada con el estreno.._

L: _Bueno_- respondió- _ya hablaremos cuando puedas, ¿ok?_- la chica ya se alejaba un poco de la morena.

R_: Oye_- la detuvo- _he pensado que quizás podrías venir mañana por la mañana a mi estudio._

L_:¿ Mañana?._

R: _Sí…Estaré en casa.-_

L: _Ok…allí estaré-_ sonrió- _por cierto…Si ves a Quinn, dale las gracias de mi parte por la recomendación_.- la chica guiñó el ojo y se alejó.

Rachel respondió con una leve sonrisa.

R: _Se la vas a dar tú…_- murmuró casi de forma imperceptible- _delante de mí._

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo: Sabado.<br>_


	16. Capitulo 16 ¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

Aprovecho èste espacio para informaros que he creado la B.S.O de Nuevos Caminos. He subido varios links de descarga en mi tumblr. Podreis entrar en mi twitter para encontrar la dirección, ya que Fanfiction no me permite colocar aquí el link. Twitter: CarmenMartinJ

* * *

><p>Aprovecho para agradecer a mi querida Berry por regalarme las dos covers de la B.S.O. Te adoroooo!.<p>

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 16<p>

¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

El día había transcurrido con normalidad. Quinn volvía de su cita con Jason, al que había ido a ver para tratar varios asuntos relacionados con un proyecto, más un tema personal y se disponía a prepararse la cena.

Era en aquellos momentos cuanto más echaba de menos a Rachel. Llegar a casa por la noche y encontrarse a la morena allí era su vida. Consiguió ser feliz gracias a ella. Cada día, Rachel le contaba todas las anécdotas o historias que vivía en la facultad, le recitaba los ensayos que tenía que hacer para el grupo de teatro o simplemente le hablaba de cualquier película, musical u obra que se le viniera a la mente. Rachel era así, extrovertida, divertida, con un millón de ilusiones que desprendía en cada palabra. Su risa aun permanecía entre aquellas paredes. Una risa sincera que terminaba contagiando a todo aquel que la escuchase.

Aquellas semanas habían sido las más duras, si bien es cierto que ya tenía más contacto con la chica, no dejaba de ser complicado y triste de sobrellevar sin poder abrazarla, besarla o simplemente mirarla cada día.

El silencio que reinaba en la casa y los pensamientos que bombardeaban a la rubia mientras cocinaba se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al contemplar el nombre en la pantalla. Pulsó la tecla altavoz y dejó el móvil sobre la barra que delimitaba la cocina.

Q: _Te extraño_- exclamó a modo de saludo.

S_: ¿Y por qué no te dignas a llamarme?-_ recriminó Santana.

Q: _Lo siento, llevo varios días liada con el tema de la exposición._

S: _No me pongas excusas…no creo que estés en la galería todo el tiempo-_ la voz de Santana inundaba toda la cocina. Quinn volvía a prepararse la cena.

Q: _Lo siento_- respondió a modo de suplica.

S: _¿Cómo está mi boxeadora y carpintera favorita?-_ dejó escapar algunas risas.

Q: _Lo de boxeadora lo entiendo…pero lo de carpintera no.-_ exclamó confusa.

S: _Carpintera, dícese de aquella chica rubia que detiene puertas de madera con su propio rostro._

Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Q: _Eres cruel, ¿lo sabias?._

S_: Es la verdad…o ¿ me lo vas a negar?_- hizo una pausa- _venga, dime, ¿cómo estás?._

Q_: Todo perfecto, mi nariz, mi cara, mi cabeza…todo vuelve a la normalidad._

S_: Ya iba siendo hora…es una lastima que esté atada de pies y manos, si no, ya estaría ahí_.

B: _¡La tengo atada de verdad!-_ la voz de Brittany se escuchó de fondo-

Q_: ¿Qué?-_ preguntó mientras reía a carcajadas.

S: _Cállate rubia_- espetó con un tono de voz más lejano- _Quinn… no le hagas caso, es Britt y tengo puesto el manos libres._

Q: _Yo también….estoy cocinando_.

S: _Vaya, nosotras también_.

B: _Mentira Quinn, soy yo la que está cocinando_- volvió a gritar.-_San sigue atada al cabecero de la cama._

Q_: Lo sé Britt, Santana no es capaz de cocinar unos simples macarrones_.- bromeó.

S: _Hey…¿Queréis dejar de decir cosas malas de mi?-_ espetó molesta.

Q: _¿Cómo estáis?-_ preguntó tratando de contener la risa.

S: _Todo bien por aquí, llegué ayer de San José_.

Q: ¿_Qué tal la practica?-_

S: _Bien, todo perfecto, he tenido mi primer juicio y créeme_…me encanta patear el culo de quien osa enfrentarse a mi.

Q: _Cómo no…me alegro mucho_,- sonrió- _¿y Britt?._

B: _Genial Quinny_- gritó.- _ya sé cómo son los gatos por dentro…y créeme, no se si te gustaría verlo, tienen cosas raras…y hace un par de días vimos como diseccionaban a una ballena muerta…tiene un estomago tan grande que podría tragarnos a las tres sin apenas hacer esfuerzo._

S: _¡Nena!-_ recriminó mostrando un gesto de desagrado.

Q: _Puag…Britt por favor, ¿podrías no ser tan explicita?_

B: _Sois unas delicadas…si os vierais por dentro ya os cambiaria la perspectiva_…

Q. _Ok..ok, Britt…ya…vas a hacer que de verdad me convierta al veganismo_.

Las risas de Santana y Brittany sonaron altas provocando el cambio de tema.

S: _Rubia, ¿Qué tal con Rachel?-_ su tono de voz cambió.

Quinn fue eliminando la sonrisa de su rostro. Aunque por ahora las cosas parecían que iban mejorando entre ellas dos, hablar de Rachel terminaba suponiéndole pasar un mal rato.

Q: _Bueno, parece que está más calmada. El domingo estuvimos cenando con mi madre_…-hizo una pausa- _que por cierto, hay algo importante que debes saber de mi madre._

S_: ¿Qué tiene novia?_- interrumpió.

Q: ¿_Cómo lo sabes?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

S_: Nena, te recuerdo que mis padres hablan con tu madre_.

Q: _No me lo creo, ¿lo sabíais todas antes que yo?._

B_:¡ Yep!_

S_: Eso no me importa ahora, quiero saber que pasa con Rachel_- fue directa.

Q: _Pues eso…que el sábado vino aquí a por una película, luego nos encontramos en la puerta del Grey y el domingo vino a la cena…_

S_: ¿Os habéis acostado_?

Q_: ¿Qué?...¡no!-_ exclamó.

S: _¿Y cuánto vais a tardar en caer?-_

Q: _Santana, no se trata de eso…vale que Rachel parece que está mas pendiente pero no significa nada-_ omitió el hecho de que la morena ya la había besado- _Rachel está con el tema de la serie y parece que quiere mantenerse firme._

B: _¿Y tú?-_

Q: _¿Yo?, yo estoy bien…no os preocupéis, sé que todo terminará solucionándose o al menos eso espero._

S: _Sabes que si necesitas hablar o lo que sea no tienes más que llamarnos, ¿verdad?._

Q: _Lo sé._

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta sacaron a la rubia de su ensimismamiento con las verduras que trataba de trocear.

Sh_: ¿Quinn? -_ Shane hacia acto de presencia en el porche.

Q_: Hey Shane…pasa_- invitó a la chica.

Q: _¿San?_

S: _¿Tienes visita?-_ preguntó al escuchar un poco la conversación.

Sh: _Hey…lo siento, no sabia que_…

Quinn le gesticuló para que permaneciese quieta, ya que la chica retrocedía sobre sus pasos para salir de la cocina.

Q: _Si San…es Shane_.

B: _¡Hola Shane!-_ gritó Britt.

S: _Britt...me vas a dejar sorda_- volvía a recriminar- _Hola Shane, ¿Cómo te va?._

Sh_: Hola chicas…me alegra escucharos_- espetó sonriendo- _todo bien…¿y vosotras?._

S: _Bien…aquí haciendo la cena y molestando un poco a la reina de L.A_.-

Sh: _Eso está bien…necesita que de vez en cuando le echéis broncas y esas cosas…-_ bromeó.

Quinn le lanzó un trozo de zanahoria.

Santana y Brittany habían conocido a Shane y mantenían una buena relación con la chica. De hecho, cada vez que iban a visitar a Quinn, terminaban durmiendo en una habitación de Shane. En la casa de Quinn solo estaba la sala de estudio y Shane contaba con dos habitaciones más amplias en la casa. Nunca dejó que las chicas buscasen otro lugar para dormir. Algo que Quinn siempre agradecía a su vecina.

Q: _San… ¿te importa si te llamo más tarde y hablamos con más calma?_

S: _Claro…estaremos esperando….bye nena_.

B: _¡Ciaooo!_

Q: _Ciao chicas._

Sh: _Siempre me gustó Santana_.

Q: _Ya veo, tienes predilección por las latinas…_- bromeó.- _a ella también le gustas._

Shane sonreía.

Q_: ¿Qué te pasa?-_

Sh: _Pues precisamente, de latinas quería hablarte. Eres consciente que probablemente tengamos que hacer las fotos éste fin de semana , ¿no?._

Quinn miró a Shane un tanto desconcertada.

Q: ¿_Ya?_- preguntó asustada.

Sh: _Si…no puedo atrasarlo mas, no solo son las fotos, luego esta la edición, el montaje…ya sabes._

Q: _Ok…¿y bien?._

Sh: _Tengo un pequeño problema_.

Q: _¿Cuál?-_ preguntó temerosa.

Sh: _Carmen tiene que viajar a Nuevo Mexico el viernes y dudo que pueda volver a tiempo._

Q: _¿Entonces?-_dudó- _un momento…¿no pretenderás que yo me ponga a hacer poses sensuales con una desconocida ¿ no?...porque yo acepté por Carmen…pero si es otra…_

Sh: _A eso vengo…¿conoces a alguien de confianza que pueda estar interesada?._

Q: _Uff…¿tiene que ser latina?_

Sh: _Lo prefiero…más que nada por el contraste, tu piel es muy blanca y con una chica morena quedará espectacular y bueno ya sabes que las latinas suelen ser más morenas._

Q: _Sólo conozco a Santana_…

Sh_: ¿Tú crees que ella aceptaría?_

Q_: Por las fotos, seguro…lo malo es que no sé si podrá viajar tan pronto_.

Sh: _Por eso no hay problema…le compro un billete de ida y vuelta y estará en San Francisco cuando quiera._

Q_: Pues no se…¿quieres que le llame ahora?._

Sh: _Bueno…pero…antes…-_ se detuvo- _se que es un poco embarazoso, pero yo a Santana la he visto un par de veces y no se como está en ropa interior…_

Q: _Créeme Shane, Santana es mucha Santana…no tiene nada que envidiarle a ninguna modelo_- sonrió-, _de todas formas-_ se alejó de la encimera- _creo que tengo fotos en las que estamos en bikini…¿te las enseño?._

Sh: _Si no te importa-_

Quinn ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Rápidamente caminó hacia la sala de estudio, donde tras unos minutos, encontró un pequeño álbum de fotos.

Q: _Mira_- le dejó el libro de fotografías a la morena al tiempo que volvía a terminar de cocinar.

Shane abrió curiosa el álbum y pronto pudo comprobar que Quinn tenía razón. Las fotos se iban sucediendo, todas fueron tomadas en la piscina de Ashley durante el último verano que estuvo allí.

Sh_: Guau…¿de verdad que ésta chica ha dormido en mi casa?- _

Q: _Hey…se supones que eres profesional_…- sonrió.

Sh_: Un momento_- exclamó sin apartar la vista de las imágenes- _oh Dios…¿Qué es esto?._

Q: _¿Qué?-_ se giró asustada.

Shane avanzó hacia Quinn mostrándole una de las fotos.

Sh_.¿ Dime que no es Rachel?-_

Quinn se detuvo en mirarla y bajó la cabeza.

La fotografía estaba compuesta por ella misma y Spencer, ambas en bikini en primera plana, detrás aparecían Glen y Aiden haciendo payasadas y más atrás, casi perdida, aparecía una Rachel con un minúsculo y espectacular bikini, mientras caminaba por el filo de la piscina.

Q_: ¿Quién va a ser si no?-_ respondió dando por obvio que todo era una broma de Shane.

Sh: _La quiero a ella._

Q: _¿Qué?._

Sh: _¿Para que vas a llamar a Santana si tenemos a Rachel?, ¿por qué no he caído antes?.-_ volvía a observar a la morena.

Q_:¿ Rachel?, ¿Quieres a Rachel para las fotos?._

Sh: _Si…_

Q: _Pues olvídate_- exclamó confundida.

Sh_: ¿Te molesta?._

Q_: ¿A mi?, para nada…pero te recuerdo que Rachel tiene un contrato firmado con una productora y una relaciones públicas que tiene pinta de insoportable, dudo que acepte algo así._

Sh: _Eso déjamelo a mí, solo quiero saber si a ti no te importa._

Q_: En absoluto, pero dudo que lo consigas_.- volvió la mirada hacia la comida.

Sh: Siempre_ consigo lo que me propongo…y Rachel me debe alguna que otra_- sonrió- _¡madre mía!-_ volvía a mirar el álbum- _si llego a conocerla cuando era más joven_…

Quinn se volteó con el cuchillo en la mano y lanzando una mirada asesina a su vecina. Shane alzó las cejas con un claro gesto de temor.

Q: _¿Quieres cenar?-_preguntó aun con el gesto torcido.

Sh_: ¿Verduritas?..._

Q: _Si._

Sh: _Ok…nada de canibalismo ¿eh?-_bromeó

Q: _Suelta el álbum sobre la mesa y nadie saldrá herida_.- sonrió.

La noche terminó de la forma más amena y agradable para Quinn, que tras compartir la cena con Shane, algo que adoraba, tuvo también tiempo para volver a llamar a Santana y Brittany antes de meterse en la cama y ponerse al día con la vida de sus amigas.

Realmente las echaba de menos. Aunque tenía a Spencer, Molly, Ashley y en otro grado a Shane y Bette, sus amigas habían sido y eran Santana y Britt. Ellas, a pesar de los tantos desencuentros con la rubia, siempre habían estado a su lado. Sus conversaciones con Santana eran algo sagrado. No pasaban una semana sin hablar la una con la otra y Quinn, la sentía como esa hermana que nunca tuvo. La sinceridad brutal de la que hacia gala la latina era el mejor anclaje que podía tener al mundo real.

Rachel por su lado había terminado el día después de pasarlo recorriendo tiendas de lujo y preparando el día del estreno junto a Helen. No le gustaba ir de compras, de hecho, siempre que lo hacia con Quinn, era la rubia la que se encargaba de buscar y visitar la mayoría de las tiendas. La rubia aun conservaba su afición a la moda, aunque no de la misma manera que años atrás.

La mañana llegó de forma pausada. La morena había conseguido descansar lo suficiente para levantarse dispuesta a comerse el mundo. Un mundo que llegaría con el pelo rubio y ojos claros. Aquellos nervios en su estomago volvían a hacer acto de presencia. Esos mismos nervios que sentía años atrás cuando la rubia simplemente se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos. Ahora volvían a ella, síntoma inequívoco de que en su interior, aquel fuego seguía vivo.

Varios golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, había preparado el desayuno, sabía que Quinn haría acto de presencia sobre aquella hora, ya con el Sol en todo su esplendor. Pero no recordó que también había citado a Leisha.

Era ella la que esperaba tras la puerta con una sonrisa. Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto molesta.

Para ella, Leisha era alguien especial. Una buena amiga que siempre estuvo dispuesta a ayudarla, pero la actitud que mostraba el día anterior cuando se cruzó con Quinn en el Planet, le estaba afectando.

R: _Hola Le, pasa_.- exclamó dejando paso a la chica.

L: _Hola_- saludó dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena- _¿Vine muy temprano?._

R: _No, está bien así._

L: _Supuse que hoy tendrías muchas cosas que hacer y bueno…por eso decidí venir con tiempo_…-se sentó en el sofá- mm, que bien huele.

R: _¿Quieres un café?-_ preguntó al tiempo que acudía a la cafetera.

L: _Nunca rechazo un café._

R: _Lo sé_-respondió ofreciéndole una taza.

L_: ¿Estás nerviosa?-_

R: _Un poco…eso de plantarte delante de fotógrafos y periodistas debe imponer bastante_.

L: _Es algo que deberían enseñarnos en las clases de teatro, es igual de importante que actuar_.

Rachel sonreía al tiempo que se acomodaba al lado de la chica.

R: _Bueno, imagino que a todo te acostumbras y siempre es bueno estar un poco nerviosa, hay que tenerle respeto…_

L _: Exacto…los pies, siempre en el suelo_.

R: _Si…oye…llevo varios días sin saber de ti…¿hay algo nuevo?._

Leisha dibujó una leve sonrisa.

R: _Eso significa que si._

L: _No…eso no significa nada…_

R: _Vamos Le…te conozco, ¿hay alguien?_

L: _No-_ exclamó- _sigo soltera y sin compromiso, pero no te voy a negar que…_

R_:¿Qué?-_ preguntó curiosa.

L: _A ver…imagínate que un día, sin quererlo, te encuentras con alguien…a quien ya conocías pero nunca habías prestado atención…_

R: _Ajam_

L: _Entonces, después de esa noche, empiezas a sentir curiosidad por esa persona…descubres que es especial, inteligente y _– la chica jugaba con la taza de café- _crees que esa persona podría tener la misma curiosidad por ti…¿Qué harías?._

R_: Está claro ¿no?, atacar…_

L: _Está el hecho de que nunca te has sentido atraída por alguien así y que jamás pensarías que te pudiese pasar…_

Rachel miraba confundida a la morena. Ella nunca había tenido dudas acerca de sus gustos. Chico que le gustaba, chico que terminaba entre sus brazos, de hecho, nunca se planteaba el pensar que a ese chico no le pudiese gustar ella. Era algo absurdo pensarlo, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por pasar una noche con Leisha.

R: _¿Desde cuando dudas de tu poder?_

L: _Desde que me crucé con ésa persona…a su lado me siento pequeña, insignificante…no se, es como si lo abarcara todo y yo no pudiese hacer nada. Como si estuviese en otro nivel._

Rachel comenzaba a comprender algo a la chica. Esa misma sensación de inseguridad la había sentido ella al lado de Quinn. La rubia imponía, no necesitaba alzar la voz o ser autoritaria para conseguir que los demás atendiesen a su palabra. Le bastaba aquella templanza a la hora de hablar y el tono de su voz, conjuntado con su espectacular físico habían conseguido en más de una ocasión que la morena se sintiese pequeña a su lado. Sin embargo, aquella inseguridad que podía provocar a quien se acercaba, terminaba esfumándose cuando la chica mostraba su dulzura. Una dulzura que hacia sentir bien a la más dura de las piedras. Rachel terminaba sintiéndose protegida no insegura.

R: _Leisha, dudo que nadie pueda hacerte sentir así, mírate…eres espectacular…si tu eres insegura, ¿Cómo tengo que ser yo?._

L: _Ojala fuese como tu- _soltó sin pensar.

R_: ¿Qué?._

L: _Si Rachel, mírate, tienes lo que quieres y siempre lo has tenido. Tienes talento, eres inteligente, simpática, guapa…has tenido a alguien como Quinn y te has permitido el lujo de dejarla…ojala yo pudiese tener esa oportunidad._- espetó

Rachel entendió lo que quería decirle, pero aquellas últimas palabras y la introducción de Quinn en el tema, le comenzaron a intrigar.

Todo se resumía en que la chica hubiera deseado tener la oportunidad de tener a alguien como Quinn a su lado. Unas palabras que no habrían resultado extrañas si no es porque a Leisha solo le interesaban los chicos o al menos, eso decía.

El sonido del teléfono de Rachel las interrumpió. La morena contestaba con una leve sonrisa al comprobar el nombre en la pantalla.

R: _Hola-_ espetó con dulzura al tiempo que se caminaba por la estancia.

Q: _Hola ciel_…-hizo una pausa- _Rachel_

La morena sonrió al escuchar aquel amago que tuvo la rubia al llamarle "cielo".

R: _Dime_- respondió con el mismo tono dulce que había utilizado para saludarla.

Q: _Tengo un problema…estoy en la entrada de la residencia pero…no tengo ni idea de cual es tu casa._

Rachel volvía a sonreír.

R: _El 27, tienes que girar a la izquierda en el primer pasillo_…

Q: _Ok…te veo ahora_-

R: _Estaré esperando_.-

La llamada terminó con Leisha mirando incrédula a Rachel. La chica no tenía ni idea de quien era pero por el tono de voz de la morena y la estúpida sonrisa que mostraba, intuía que alguien especial.

L: _¿Esperas a alguien?-_ preguntó levantándose del sofá.

Rachel caminó hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Los nervios le secaban la garganta.

R: _Eh si_…- respondió dudosa, no quería que Leisha supiese que era Quinn hasta que no la viese entrar.

Y así fue como sucedió. Varios golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar.

R: _Abre por favor_- exclamó tratando de permanecer mas tiempo en la cocina. Quería observar la reacción de las dos chicas cuando se encontrasen.

La sonrisa que mostraba Quinn se transformó en un gesto contradictorio. Al descubrir a Leisha tras la puerta, automáticamente dio un paso atrás y volvió a comprobar el numero que había encima de la puerta.

L_: Quinn-_ espetó un tanto confusa.

Q_: ¿Me he confundido?-_preguntó de forma retórica.

L: _No lo se_- sonrió.

Q: _¿Éste no es el estudio de Rachel?-_

L: _Eh…si…si, pasa_- abrió más la puerta dejando espacio libre.

Q: _Acabo de hablar con ella…¿Dónde está?-_ preguntó al tiempo que se colaba.

L: _Está dentro_- respondió mientras seguía sujetando la puerta con la mano.

Rachel observó la reacción de ambas. No hubo contacto alguno entre las dos, al contrario que el día anterior, cuando Leisha saludo a la rubia besándola en la mejilla. Quinn se veía normal, pero Leisha parecía demasiado confusa ante la visita de la rubia.

L_:¡Rachel!-_ alzó la voz – _tienes visita._

Quinn le sonreía, agradeciéndole de aquella forma la llamada a su chica.

Rachel respiró profundamente. Le temblaban las piernas. La reacción de ambas chicas había sido de lo más normal y no percibió la tensión que ella misma había imaginado que tendrían.

Los ojos de Quinn se posaron en la morena, al tiempo que ésta entraba en la pequeña sala de estar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y Rachel no pudo reprimir sus pasos. Sin un hola, sin un gesto, sin un nada, la morena avanzó hacia la rubia que entendió que iba a saludarla dejándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Pero éste se desvió directamente hacia los labios de la rubia que sorprendida, recibió aquel gesto sin rechazo alguno. Solo fue un beso, intenso, pero que apenas duró unos segundos y terminó desconcertando a Quinn y a Leisha.

La chica quedó ausente y tras observar la reacción, bajó su cabeza y buscó la salida con la mirada.

Rachel se apartó de los labios de la rubia para buscar a Leisha, que ya casi abandonaba la estancia. Quinn permanecía absorta mirando a la morena.

R: _¿Te vas?-_ preguntó

L_: Eh…si-_ su mirada oscilaba entre Rachel y Quinn_- tendréis de que hablar_…-trató de sonreír.

R: _Ok…pero…te recuerdo que tienes algo importante que contarme_- respondió mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

Quinn había optado por dar unos pasos hacia el interior de la casa. Aun seguía confundida tras aquel beso.

L: _Tranquila… ya tendremos tiempo….espero que te lo pases bien hoy_- sonrió

R: _Gracia_s- respondió al tiempo que se acercaba a la mejilla de la chica y dejaba un beso de despedida.

Leisha abandonó la casa sin volver a mirar atrás, olvidándose completamente de despedirse de Quinn, que seguía inmóvil en mitad de la sala, ésta vez, observando con detenimiento toda la estancia.

Rachel respiró profundamente al cerrar la puerta. Ahora empezaba a ser consciente de lo que había hecho, impulsada por los celos y tenía que afrontarlo de la mejor manera.

Q: _Es acogedor_- espetó volviendo la mirada hacia la morena, que ya caminaba hacia ella.

R: _Gracias-_ respondió con timidez- _¿quieres café?_

Q: _Sí por favor, dentro de una hora tengo que asistir a una conferencia y no se si seré capaz de mantenerme despierta._

R: _Abre la boca_.- exclamó mientras le entregaba una taza y se disponía a servirle café.

Q: _¿Cómo?-_ preguntó extrañada.

R: _Cuando tengas sueño y no quieras dormir abres la boca y pegas la lengua en la parte superior de la boca…., así_- la morena le indicó con varios gestos lo que trataba de explicarle.

Quinn no pudo aguantar la risa al ver como gesticulaba de forma divertida.

R: _¿De qué te ríes?, es un hecho científico, está probado , yo lo hago siempre….y funciona_- recriminó un tanto melodramática.

Q: _Rachel, prefiero tener sueño a que mis profesores me vean abriendo la boca y mostrando e_se…- Quinn no podía contener la risa y volvía a soltar varias carcajadas.

R_: Tu allá_-se contagió de la risa- _siéntate.-_ indicó a la rubia a que la acompañara en el sofá.

Quinn se sentó, ya con el café dentro de la taza y dejando a un lado el bolso que la acompañaba.

Q: _¿Cómo estas?-_

R: _Bien…con ganas de que llegue ya la tarde_-

Q_: Imagino, ¿sabes que las chicas se quieren reunir mañana en la mansión de Ash para ver el capitulo?._

R: _Sí, me lo comentó Spencer... ¿Tu vas a ir?-_

Q: _No lo sé, tengo bastante trabajo en la galería pero…intentaré llegar a tiempo_.- se detuvo- _¿y tú?, ¿Irás?_

R: _No creo, tengo que rodar por la tarde y…bueno._

Q: _Vaya…bueno al menos lo verás esta noche y en pantalla de cine-_ sonrió.

R: _Si-_ bajó la cabeza- _Quinn, quiero que sepas que me hubiera gustado invitarte para que vinieras hoy…pero los chicos de elenco van a ir solos y bueno los productores…_

Q: _Tranquila…lo entiendo_- interrumpió.-

R: _¿Sí?-_ volvía a alzar la mirada.

Q: _Claro… ya habrá otras ocasiones_-

El silenció las inundó. Quinn bebía un poco de café sin apartar la vista de la morena, que se había quedado completamente hipnotizada en los ojos de Quinn. En la mente de ambas volvió a aparecer la escena antes vivida y el beso entre las dos.

Rachel se ruborizaba.

R: _¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?._

Quinn sonrió.

Q: _No es algo que quiera decirte, es algo que quiera darte_- respondió mientras hacia acopio de su bolso y buscaba algo en su interior.

Rachel la miraba curiosa.

Q: _Toma_- le extendió un pequeño papel doblado.

Rachel lo tomó confundida.

R: _¿Qué es?-_

Q: _Míralo._

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron al máximo.

R: _¿5.000$?-_ preguntó sorprendida- _¿qué es esto?._

Q: _Es tuyo._

R: _¿Qué?-_ miró a la rubia contrariada.

Q: _Es parte de los beneficios de la exposición del instituto_.

R_: Pero…si eso ya te lo pagó Bette, de hecho cambiamos el baño con ese dinero._

Q: _Sí…pero la exposición ha estado de gira y tiene beneficios…yo tengo un contrato firmado con el museo y me pagan lo que me corresponde por colaborar._

R: _Pero entonces, esto es tuyo_.- trató de devolverle el cheque.

Q: _Yo ya tengo mi parte, Bette me pagó 10.000 $ y eso es lo que te pertenece a ti... al fin y al cabo, tú eres parte de la obra._

R: _Vamos Quinn, no tienes que pagarme nada, estar en esa obra fue genial y el mayor regalo que pude recibir…el merito es tuyo…además…de ese modo, tendrías que pagarle a todos los chicos del Glee._

Q: _Ni hablar, tú eres la estrella y quiero compartir contigo los beneficios…_

R: _Pero yo no lo necesito Quinn, ahora me pagan bien, de verdad_- trató de no ofenderla.

Q: _Me da igual lo que hagas con el dinero…date un capricho, dónalo…lo que quieras, pero eso es tuyo._

Rachel dejó de insistirle. Cuando Quinn se ponía así solo podrían pasar dos cosas; que se ofendiese y terminase enfadada o que terminase ignorándola. Ninguna de las dos le gustaban y no quería sufrirlas y menos en ese día.

R: _Oye_- cambió de tema al observar el gesto molesto de la rubia- _ayer me envió un mensaje Shane pidiéndome una cita para hablar…¿sabes algo?._

Quinn sonreía para si misma. Aquello solo tenía que ser por el motivo de las fotos y solo imaginarse la cara que iba a poner la morena cuando se lo pidiese, tenia que ser digno de ver.

Q: _Ni idea_- mintió-_pero viniendo de Shane, no creo que sea nada malo-_ bromeó.

R: _¿Querrá presentarme a Carmen?, o peor aun… ¿y si me vio en el jardín mientras le espiaba la otra noche?...oh dios mío…si es eso, yo me muero.-_ comenzó a alterarse.

Q: _¿Qué dices?, ¿que va a ser eso?, será cualquier cosa relacionada con el rodaje o yo que se…_

R: ¿_Tú crees?-_

Q_: Seguro_- volvía a mentir- _además…a Shane no le molesta que le pillen en esas situaciones intimas._

Rachel la interrogó con la mirada mientras la rubia dejaba la taza ya casi vacía sobre la mesilla.

Q: _¿Recuerdas el sábado cuando volví de que me cortase el pelo?._

R_: Ajam.._

Q: _Pues cuando fui a entrar, para pedirle que lo hiciera_…- hizo una pausa- _la pillé con Carmen en mitad del salón…-_ sonrió traviesa.

R: _No te creo…¿estaban?._

Q: _Ajám._

R: _¿Y qué hiciste?._

Q: _Disculparme y salir corriendo_…- soltó una carcajada.

R: _Oh Dios…¿Cómo es posible que en dos años no la hayamos visto ni una sola vez y en dos días la veamos de ese modo?..._

Q: _Pues no lo sé, pero imagino que Carmen tiene mucho que ver…_

R: _Tengo unas ganas enormes de conocerla, ¿de donde ha salido?._

Q: _No te lo vas a creer, pero ya era novia de Shane…de hecho, estuvieron a punto de casarse, pero Shane la dejó plantada en el altar…_

R: _No_.

Q: _Sí…y ahora, al parecer a accedido a darle una segunda oportunidad…_

R_: Guau…eso si que es amor_…

Quinn se quedó en silencio. Aquellas últimas palabras sonaron a música celestial en la voz de Rachel. La morena notó el silencio de la rubia y buscó una explicación mirándola directa a los ojos.

La tensión podía sentirse en el lugar. De pronto las palabras y los sonidos desaparecieron, la respiración se pausó. Rachel no conseguía soportarlo. No había aprendido a mantenerse alejada de la rubia, de aquel magnetismo que la atraía hacia ella como un imán. Bastaba una simple mirada para debilitarse y se sentía mal por ello.

¿Qué sentido tenía haber sufrido todo lo que sufrieron para ahora dejarse llevar por sus deseos?. No se lo merecía, ni ella ni Quinn.

La morena era consciente del daño que había causado, pero lo había hecho tratando de no destruir por completo algo tan bello como lo que ambas tenían y por ella misma. Si se dejaba vencer, si se dejaba llevar, todo había sido en vano. Un mes de absoluto dolor que no serviría para nada, más que para llevarlo como culpa sobre sus hombros y que probablemente, terminaría pasándole factura más adelante.

R: _Quinn-_ reaccionó- _siento tener que decirte esto, pero… Helen me dijo que pasaría a recogerme sobre las 10 y apenas faltan 15 minutos para estar lista…_

Q: _Claro…_-La rubia se colgaba el bolso al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá.

R: _No te estoy echando Quinn…pero…_

Q: _Tranquila Rach-_ sonrió- _lo entiendo, la escuché ayer como dijo que a las 11 tenias peluquería._

Rachel asintió con la cabeza mientras evitaba la mirada de la chica.

Quinn caminó hacia la puerta y Rachel la seguía, despacio. Sus piernas volvían a temblar, su mente trataba de convencerse, de mantener aquella firmeza pero su corazón saltaba y le pedía a gritos tener algún tipo de contacto con su chica.

Q: _Ya me contarás que tal fue…espero que lo disfrutes mucho_- se detuvo en la puerta al tiempo que se giraba hacia Rachel.

La morena permanecía cabizbaja.

R_: Lo intentaré_- la voz sonó entrecortada.

Q: _Rachel…espero que no te moleste pero lo tengo que hacer._

La morena alzó la vista y vio como Quinn se acercaba lentamente a ella. Sus brazos se alzaron sobre los hombros de la morena y su cuerpo se acopló al de la chica. Rachel sintió como la rubia hundía la cabeza en su cuello y la abrazaba cálidamente.

Entrecerró sus ojos y sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Quinn, atrayéndola más aun hacia ella. La echaba tanto de menos. Su olor, su calor, la ternura de sus manos, su respiración. Podría olvidarse del mundo y morir allí mismo. Entre sus brazos.

Q: _Disfrútalo, te lo mereces_- susurró a escasos centímetros del oído de la morena antes de separarse y regalarse una esplendida sonrisa.

Rachel le devolvió el gesto y dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

R: _Gracias por ser así._

La rubia se separó por completo de la chica, con su gran sonrisa y un brillo espectacular en los ojos.

Rachel permanecía inmóvil, viendo como la rubia había abandonado su pequeño estudio. Un estudio que ahora se había impregnado de la presencia, de la luz, del olor de la rubia y se había convertido en un pequeño "hogar".

El resto del día lo pasó entre peluqueros, maquilladores y vestidos. Los nervios iban apareciendo con más constancia en el pequeño cuerpo de la estrella. Era su gran presentación. Su gran paso hacia aquella ansiada fama.

Q: _Jason…si no me dejas conducirla no me voy a acostumbrar nunca_- la rubia recriminaba al joven su actitud.

J_: Quinn…ya está, no puedes conducir sin licencia, ¿lo entiendes?._

Q: _Vamos…si ya has visto que sé hacerlo…que la controlo y soy prudente_.

J: _Sí, lo he visto, sólo hemos practicado una tarde y veo que no tienes problemas, pero entiéndelo_- gritaba con la visera del casco levantada- _si te para la policía, adiós moto, adiós licencia y multa para mi…y no quiero, así que no seas impaciente…nosotros practicamos todo lo que quieras en el circuito pero por la ciudad, conduzco yo._

Q: _Así nunca te va a salir novia, ¿lo sabes no?.-_ trató de molestarlo.

J: _No me vas a convencer_- espetó mientras detenía la moto- _¿Qué pasa ahí?._

Quinn trataba de mirar sobre los hombros del chico. A pesar de que su parte del asiento estaba un poco más alta que el resto, no conseguía divisar con claridad.

Q: _Un momento-_ exclamó al descubrir el lugar.- _échate a un lado_- pidió al chico, que como pudo, esquivo varios coches para acercarse a los aparcamientos laterales de la avenida.

Quinn bajó de la moto al tiempo que se quitaba el casco.

J: _¿Qué haces?._

Q_: Espérame un segundo J_.- respondió al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

Un barullo de coches, cortaban la circulación de la calle, a lo lejos el Regency Village Theatre aparecía completamente rodeado de fotógrafos, periodistas y muchos adolescentes que trataban por todos los medios llamar la atención de quienes parecían atender a los centenares de micrófonos que luchaban por unas breves palabras.

Una gran marquesina la detuvo. La imagen de Rachel, acompañada de varios chicos y chicas lucía imponente en uno de los laterales del Teatro. Quinn no podía creer aquello. Verla allí, en la fachada de uno de los teatros más importantes de toda California, mostrándose como una de las protagonistas de aquella nueva ficción la hizo sonreír.

El corazón le latía a mil. La estrecha chaqueta de cuero que formaba parte del traje de motorista que estaba utilizando, casi la asfixiaba. Sentía la emoción, la felicidad, mientras avanzaba esquivando a chicas que gritaban el nombre de Rachel como si de algo sobrenatural se tratase.

La rubia logró colarse entre los primeros fans que se apoyaban en una de las decenas de vallas que delimitaban la espectacular alfombra roja.

Trató de buscar a la morena, pero no conseguía verla entre la multitud de ejecutivos, relaciones públicas, productores etc.…que se agolpaban en la tan deseada alfombra. Pero el griterío de los fans le ayudó a descubrir el paradero de Rachel. A su izquierda, una muchedumbre alterada gritaban a la morena que a duras penas y con una oleada de flashes, trataba de firmar autógrafos a todos los que le extendían una foto, poster o papel.

Lucia una sonrisa esplendida. Los ojos de Quinn se tornaron vidriosos al comprobar que la morena, se acercaba a ella lentamente. Solo unos minutos pasaron hasta que la tuvo frente a frente. Permanecía con la mirada baja, buscando cada espacio donde plasmar su firma al tiempo que daba las gracias y regalaba sonrisas. Quinn no dudó. Levantó el casco negro que llevaba en su mano y aprovechando que la morena firmaba un poster con un rotulador permanente gris, alzo el casco hasta ponerlo frente a ella. Rachel no miró a la rubia, pero se sorprendió al ver el casco..

R: _¿Quieres que firme el casco?-_ preguntó sin alzar la vista mientras terminaba de autografiar un poster.

Q: _Para Quinn , por favor_.- espetó tratando de que la oyera.

Rachel alzo la vista rápidamente y cruzó una sorprendida mirada con la rubia, que le regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

R: _¿Para Quinn?-_ sonreía nerviosa.

Helen, a su lado, dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo de la morena para que no se entretuviese.

Rachel sujetó el casco y dejó una pequeña dedicatoria con su firma, para luego, volver a regalarle una sonrisa a la rubia, que no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo.

Se perdía entre la multitud casi llevada en volandas por Helen, para plantarse frente a una espectacular barrera de fotógrafos que le pedían una mirada, una sonrisa, un simple gesto.

Quinn sonreía, la veía feliz, cumpliendo su sueño, posando ante los fotógrafos, regalando autógrafos…dando un paso hacia ese estrellato que tanto merecía y no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lagrimas. Rachel lucia brillante, con un largo vestido con tonos dorados que destacaban con el moreno de su piel y la estrella. Aquella estrella que colgaba en su cuello. Era su estrella, la que llevaba desde el día en el que se prometieron estar juntas, aunque estuviesen alejadas. La estrella que ella misma le regaló.

Quinn se apartó de los fans, se alejó del barullo para volver hacia Jason, que impaciente le esperaba sobre su nueva adquisición.

Abrazó el casco y descubrió la dedicatoria.

"Para la capitana de las cherios."

Te quiero

Rachel B


	17. Capitulo 17 Pequeñín

CAPITULO 17

Pequeñín

A: _¡Señores!, ¡Señoras!...un aplauso para la nueva estrella de Hollywood!-_ Ashley se subía a una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa del Planet, en la que permanecían Spencer, Molly, Aiden y Kyla mientras por la puerta, aparecían Rachel acompañada de Glen.

Apenas había gente en el local, aun era temprano, pero las pocas personas que allí estaban, hicieron caso a Ashley y pronto se contagiaron del ímpetu de la chica, estallando en aplausos que iban dirigidos hacia Rachel.

La morena caminaba un tanto avergonzada, saludando a las camareras que ya conocía y alzando su mano con timidez mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Como cada mañana, se habían reunido para desayunar, pero aquella era especial. Era el día después de la gran premiere de High Lights y Rachel acudía a desayunar allí, a petición expresa de sus amigos, que querían conocer todos los detalles de aquel estreno.

La morena fue saludando uno a uno, con varios abrazos y besos. Quizás el más sentido era para Spencer, que tras aquella presentación hecha por su chica, corrió hacia los brazos de su amiga y se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

Leisha aparecía a su espalda.

L: _¿Desayuno especial para la estrella?-_ espetó con una gran sonrisa.

Rachel se giró rápidamente y abrazó a la chica, que supo corresponderle de la misma forma.

R_: ¿Qué haces trabajando hoy?-_ preguntó un tanto curiosa. Según tenia entendida, la chica iba a ser camarera, pero por las mañanas tenían clases y no era lógico que tuviese ese horario.

L: _Kit me pidió que empezase hoy para poder conocer un poco el local y bueno, por las mañanas supuestamente está mas tranquilo para ir asimilando todo._

R: _Cierto…_

L: _Te voy a dejar que hables con tus amigos-_ espetó lanzando una mirada al grupo que esperaba ansioso que Rachel se sentara con ellos- _pero ésta noche tenemos que hablar…si o si_.

R_: Por supuesto-_ sonrió.

L_:¿ Café?-_

R: _Tú lo has dicho_.

Leisha volvía a sonreír y dejo que Rachel tomara asiento con el resto de chicos.

A_: ¿Y bien?-_ preguntó Ashley una vez que Rachel tomó asiento junto a Spencer.

Aiden: _Vamos, cuenta todo_..- exclamó el chico.

Sp: _Dejadla tranquila_…-recriminó

R: _No tengo mucho que contar_- habló al fin- _la prueba definitiva es esta noche y vosotros lo veréis._

K_: Pero en la premiere había gente viéndolo ,¿no?-_ preguntó Kyla.

R: _Sí, pero eran periodistas, ejecutivos, críticos…lo importante es el público_.

G: _Bueno, pero los críticos han salido entusiasmados, así que no pueden estar equivocados_.

Sp: _Claro, si ellos que son los que saben de todo lo ven bien, seguro que será un éxito_.

R: _No sé, yo estoy más nerviosa hoy que ayer_…

M_: ¿Y qué tal en el teatro?, Tina me dijo que tendríais entrevistas personales_…

Rachel lanzó una mirada a Molly, irremediablemente la imagen de la chica abrazando a Quinn días antes le volvió a la mente, lo que ocasionó que se percatara de que la única que faltaba allí, era precisamente la rubia.

R: _Si, nos entrevistaron de varias cadenas pero a todo el elenco junto…me sentí bien_- sonrió- _por cierto, ¿dónde está Quinn?-_ preguntó

Las miradas se cruzaban entre todos.

A: _Yo le escribí dejándole claro que íbamos a estar aquí_.

Sp: _Quizás tenga clases_…- trató de excusarla.

M: _Quizás ella te pueda decir algo_- espetó indicando hacia la entrada.

Shane aparecía junto a Bette. Ambas sonrieron y no dudaron en acercarse al grupo y saludar a Rachel, a la que felicitaron por el estreno.

B: _Dicen que va a ser la bomba_- espetó la directora.

R: _Bueno…yo solo deseo que al menos podamos emitir la primera temporada._

Sh_: Seguro que sí, no puede ser tan malo si estás tú_- sonreía.

Rachel volvía a ruborizarse.

Sh: _Oye…¿me puedes dedicar un par de minutos ahora?._

R: ¿_Ahora?...¿quieres hablar por lo del mensaje ese que me escribiste?._

Sh: _Sí, solo serán unos minutos, prometo dejarte tranquila para que sigas hablando con tus amigas y la loca de Ashley Davies_- bromeo alzando el tono de voz.

A: _Hey…te he escuchado_..

Shane lanzó una sonrisa al grupo ,que al completo, sonreía ante la broma.

R: Ok, hablamos.

Sh: _Voy a pedir y ahora me acerco._

Rachel asintió y vio como Shane y Bette se acercaban a la barra.

Sp: _¿Ocurre algo?.-_ pregunto extrañada.

R_: Eh...no, bueno no lo sé…Shane quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo…_

G: _¿Qué has hecho?._

R: _¿Yo?...nada_- exclamó

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, Shane apartaba a Rachel del resto del grupo y la llevaba con ella hacia una pequeña mesa, apartada.

Bette, permanecía en la barra.

B_: Perdona-_ exclamó_-¿tu eres Leisha?_

L: _Sí-_ respondió la chica.

B: _Encantada Leisha, soy Bette_- extendió la mano sobre la barra- _soy la hermana de Kit._

L: _Oh…encantada_- respondió al saludo- _entonces, ¿tu eres la jefa de Quinn?.._

B: _Si…¿conoces a Quinn?-_preguntó curiosa.

L: _Si…soy amiga de Rachel, y por ende_…

B: _Ah…claro, claro_- sonreía_.- por cierto, hablando de Quinn, ¿Cómo es que no está aquí?_

Sh: _No lo sé, ésta mañana creo que salió temprano_- Shane contestaba a Rachel sobre el paradero de Quinn.

R_: Pensaba que iba a venir_…- espetó un tanto desilusionada.

Sh: _Últimamente se trae algo entre manos…de hecho, ayer la vi salir con un chico, en moto_.

R: ¿_Un chico?_- preguntó contrariada.

Sh: _Ajam…pero tranquila- _trató de calmarla- _Quinn sigue colada por ti._

Rachel no pudo evitar mostrar una tímida sonrisa.

R: _Va…dejemos de hablar de Quinn_- respondió tratando de evitar que se le notase más el rubor- _¿De qué quieres hablar?._

Sh: _Voy a ser directa…¿recuerdas cuando te colabas en mi casa para cuidar de Quinn por las noches?_

R: _Ajam._

Sh: ¿_Recuerdas que me decías que me debía una muy grande y yo te decía que no?_

R: _Si_- respondió confundida.

Sh: _Pues resulta que si necesito un pequeño favor de tu parte_.

R: _Si está en mis manos…-_

Sh: _Lo está_…-respiró- _necesito que hagas de modelo para el book que tengo que presentar_.

R: _¿Modelo?._

Sh: _Ropa interior, necesito a una chica como tu Rachel, no te lo pediría si no fuera así…y lo tengo que hacer ya._

R: ¿_Ropa interior?...-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Sh: _Si…mira, en un principio lo iba a hacer Carmen, ella tiene curvas, es latina...es perfecta, pero lo tengo que hacer éste fin de semana y ella no va a poder estar…y solo conozco a una persona que puede hacerlo y esa eres tu…_

R: _Shane…me halagas, de verdad…pero no puedo hacer un book en ropa interior, ahora tengo un contrato con la productora…no puedo hacer eso.._

Sh: _Rachel…nadie lo sabrá_.

R: _¿Cómo?...¿no se supone que es para publicidad?._

Sh: _Si…pero no se verán las caras…son fotos artísticas, solo necesito el cuerpo y nada mas…te juro que mantendrás tu privacidad y nadie sabrá que eres tu…_

R: _Dios Shane_…- resoplaba.

Sh: _Créeme Rachel, he hablado con Tina y dice que si lo hacemos así no pasara nada, nadie sabrá que eres tu_…-se detuvo- _Quinn no habría aceptado si no es así_.

R: _Espera, ¿Quinn?...¿Qué pinta Quinn en todo esto?.-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Sh: _Quinn será la otra chica…._- respiró.- _mira, la campaña va a ser presentada en el festival del día del orgullo gay, asi que se me ocurrió la idea de juntar a dos chicas…el contraste de vosotras dos es el ideal para mi idea…tu eres morena, ella es blanca, tu tienes unas piernas y un cu….-_ hizo una pausa al ver el gesto contrariado en el rostro de Rachel….- _y bueno… que no te lo pediría si no supiese que me haréis ganar el concurso y elegirán mi proyecto._

R: _Dios Shane_…_me pides que pose en ropa interior y encima con Quinn…es ….es…_

Sh: _Por favor_- suplicó.

En ese mismo instante la mirada de Rachel se desvió hacia la puerta de entrada. La silueta de una chica le llamó la atención.

Botas altas de cuero, pantalones de cuero negro, una ajustada camiseta de tirantes blanca cubierta por una chaqueta de motorista de cuero negro que llevaba abierta. En la mano derecha, un casco del mismo color que el traje.

La mirada de todas las personas que había en el local se focalizaron en la rubia, que con el pelo algo alborotado, se colaba en el interior con el gesto serio.

Rachel se quedó boquiabierta al descubrir a Quinn, provocando que Shane se girara de repente.

Sh: _¿Qué diablos?-_ espetó al ver a la chica.

Quinn se detuvo junto a Bette que la observaba completamente sorprendida. Una extensa sonrisa se iluminó en la cara de la rubia.

R: _Cuenta conmigo_- exclamó Rachel.

Sh: _¿De veras?-_ preguntó girándose rápidamente.

R: _Si_- respondió sin apartar la vista de Quinn- _pero…sólo si está ella._

Shane no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sh: _Veo que la rubia es magnética… ¿Tanto de pone verla vestida con cuero?-_ preguntó traviesa.

R: _No es eso…pero no voy a permitir que nadie disfrute de ella…ni siquiera para unas fotos_- Rachel hablaba automáticamente. Sin prestar atención a Shane y sin apartar la vista de la rubia, que seguía hablando con Bette.

B: _¿Dónde vas vestida así?- _preguntó curiosa.

Q: _Estoy practicando, me están enseñando a montar en moto._- sonreía.

B: _¿Moto?...¿Para qué quieres saber montar en moto?-_

Q: _Me he comprado una…es de un amigo mío y me está dando varias lecciones mientras me dan la licencia.-_ Quinn lanzó una mirada a Leisha que no dejaba de mirarla tras la barra.

Q_: Hola Le-_ saludó con una gran sonrisa.

La chica sonrió a modo de saludo.

L: _¿Café?-_

Q: _Para llevar_-

B: _Estas completamente loca_- espetó la directora acaparando nuevamente la atención de Quinn.

Q: _¿Por qué?, la culpa es tuya…me diste mucho dinero._

B: _¿Te has gastado 10.000 $ en eso?-_

Q: _No….un poco menos_…-sonrió

B: _Si lo sé, no te lo doy, no quiero ser responsable de las locuras que vayas a cometer con una moto._

Q: _Tampoco es para tanto, solo la quiero para ir y venir de la facultad_.

B_: Como quieras…oye_- cambió de tema- _necesito pedirte un pequeño favor._

Q: _Dime_- volvía la vista a Leisha que ya estaba sirviéndole el café.

B: _Es Angélica, el domingo es el cumpleaños de Tina y quiero llevármela a un lugar especial…Arthur no podrá quedarse con ella, está en Washington…¿te importaría cuidarla ese día?._

Q: _Por mi no hay problema, sabes que Angélica me adora_.

B_: Lo sé, por eso te lo digo…a ti._

Q: _El problema es que no sé si el domingo podré estar libre…Shane quería hacer unas fotos éste fin de semana y no sé qué día será._

B: _Se lo pregunto ahora_.

Q: _¿Dónde está?-_

B: _Ahí-_ señaló directa a la mesa.

Quinn se giró guiándose por Bette. Primero descubrió la mesa donde todos sus amigos aún seguían observando su atuendo. Dibujó una sonrisa al comprobar la cara de sorpresa. Más atrás, descubrió la espalda de Shane y la mirada fija de Rachel sobre ella.

Un escalofrió la recorrió. Los ojos de Rachel estaban clavados en ella y sólo la conversación de Shane fue capaz de distraerla para que los apartase.

Q: _Iré a preguntarle yo_- espetó la rubia.

Quinn caminó deteniéndose en la mesa que ocupaban sus amigas. Spencer preparó una silla para que se sentara pero Quinn gesticuló para hacerle entender que no lo iba a hacer.

Saludó como era su costumbre, dejando un beso en la cabeza de cada chica, exceptuando a Glen y Aiden a los que saludó con un ligero abrazo.

A: _No sé dónde vas, ni con quien, ni cuándo…pero yo me voy contigo_- exclamó Ashley lanzando una mirada a Quinn.

Q: _Dudo que puedas…pero tranquila, te prometo que pronto…podremos escaparnos juntas_- sonreía.

Sp_: ¿Dónde vas así?-_ preguntó curiosa.

Q: _Iba a ser una sorpresa, pero como estáis todos aquí….os lo diré….me he comprado una moto_.

Sp: _¿Qué?-_ preguntó acompañada de las miradas incrédulas del resto del grupo.

Q: _Lo que oyes, hace unos días me pagaron algo que me debían y un amigo mío vendía su moto…y me lancé._

A: _Dios…rubia, yo me caso contigo si hace falta_…

M: _¿Para qué quieres una moto?-_

Q: _Estoy cansada de ir en taxi a todos lados…y no quiero un coche_.

Aiden: _¿Qué moto te has comprado?._

Q: _Ducati Monster RS-2._

_¿Qué?-_ Glen y Aiden exclamaron al unísono.

Quinn sonreía al ver la cara de los chicos.

A: _¿Qué significa eso?.._

Aiden: _Esa moto es una pasada, es una joya_…- respondió sorprendido.

G: _¿Cuánto dinero te has gastado?-_

Q_: Lo suficiente_- espetó queriendo zanjar el asunto.

Quinn había notado como Shane y Rachel se levantaban de su mesa y no quería dejar pasar la ocasión de acercarse.

Q_: Disculparme_- se excusó al tiempo que se giraba y encaminaba sus pasos hacia las dos chicas que ya caminaban hacia la mesa.

Q_: Hey…-_ se interpuso en el camino de Shane y Rachel.

Sh: _¿Qué haces así vestida?-_ interrogó la vecina.

Rachel se mantuvo en un segundo plano. Fijándose en cada detalle de la vestimenta de la rubia.

Q: _Eso no importa…tengo algo que preguntarte_.- sus ojos oscilaban entre Shane y Rachel.

Sh_: Dime…_

Q: _Es sobre…-_ se detuvo. Aun no sabía si Rachel conocía la historia de las fotos o no- _lo de éste fin de semana._

Sh_: Ah…si, ¿que ocurre?, no me vayas a poner excusas ahora, porque Rachel ya ha aceptado_.

Quinn miró a la morena que volvía a detener su mirada sobre los ojos de ésta.

Q: _¿Has aceptado?-_ preguntó extrañada.

R: _Ajam…_

Q_ _¿Y que pasa con tu contrato?-_

Sh: _De eso me encargo yo…¿es eso lo que ibas a preguntar?._

Q: _Eh…_- salió de su asombro- _no, quería saber cuando lo íbamos a hacer…Bette me está pidiendo que cuide de Angélica el domingo…_

Sh: _Ah, no hay problema, a Rachel también le viene mejor el sábado, ¿verdad?-_ miró a la morena que permanecía extrañamente en silencio.

R_: Cierto…_

Q_: Ok…-_ respondió la rubia.

Sh: _Chicas…yo me marcho, que Bette me espera, os envío mensaje con la hora, ¿ok?._

Shane se despidió de ambas, que tras saludarla, se quedaron allí, frente a frente, a escasos metros del grupo que seguían con sus conversaciones en la mesa.

R: _¿Te quedas a tomar un café?_

Q: _No puedo Rachel,_

R_: Vaya…-_ bajó la mirada un tanto desilusionada.

Quinn sacó de pronto su móvil, estaba vibrando.

Q: _¿Puedes venir un momento?_

R: _¿Dónde?-_ preguntó confundida.

Q: _Es sólo un segundo, quiero mostrarte algo._

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y Quinn no dudó en sujetar su mano y tirar de ella para que le acompañase hacia la salida.

Las miradas del grupo lo decían todo al ver a ambas chicas, agarradas de la mano, caminando hacia la salida. Leisha se interpuso entre las dos para entregar el café que minutos antes había pedido la rubia.

Quinn se detuvo en la calle. Buscó a lo largo de la vía con la mirada, provocando la curiosidad de Rachel.

R: _¿Qué hacemos aquí?-_ preguntó mientras seguía manteniendo sujeta la mano de la rubia.

Q_: Solo un par de minutos_…- la miró- _quizás debería aprovechar para preguntarte por el estreno_.

R: _No lo sé aun, la gente que lo vio anoche estaban contentos, pero no te puedes fiar de ellos…hacen y dicen lo que sea por tal de quedar bien.- _espetó

Q: _Ayer estabas impresionante_- no pudo contener una leve sonrisa al tiempo que hablaba.

Rachel sonreía, pero su rostro cambió de actitud. Algo completamente anormal estaba sucediendo. El Sol, que comenzaba a colarse por la calle, fue a chocar de frente con los ojos de la rubia, que aun seguía buscando con su mirada algo al fondo de la calle.

Rachel tragó saliva. El brillo de los ojos de la chica era algo sobrecogedor. Había visto miles de veces aquella mirada, aquellos ojos, pero jamás lo vio como ese día. Quedó boquiabierta y Quinn lo notó.

Q: _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó dulcemente.

Rachel olvidó contestar y alzo sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica, regalándole un abrazo que Quinn no esperaba y al que respondió completamente sorprendida, rodeando la cintura de la morena.

Q: _¿Qué te pasa?-_ volvió a preguntar con ternura.

R: _Gracias por ir a la premiere_…_mis nervios se esfumaron cuando te vi-_ susurró al oído de la rubia que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Quinn se alejó un poco sin dejar de sujetar su cintura y buscó la mirada de Rachel.

Q: _Gracias por el autógrafo_- respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Rachel bajó su mirada al tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

R: _Por cierto_- reaccionó liberando a la rubia del abrazo.- _¿De dónde sacaste ese casco? Y…_.- la miró- _¿Qué haces así vestida?._

Q: _¿No te gusto?-_ respondió girándose divertida en mitad de la acera

R: _No he visto a nadie más sexy en mi vida_- respondió_- pero sigo sin comprender que haces así vestida._

Q. _Ahora lo veras_- espetó con una gran sonrisa, alzando la vista sobre la morena.

El ruido de una moto sacó a Rachel de su duda.

Jason llegaba a la altura donde se encontraban las chicas y quitándose el casco mostraba una gran sonrisa.

R: _¿Jason?-_ recordó el nombre del chico.

J: _Hola Rachel._

La morena miró confundida a Quinn que no le apartaba la vista esperando su reacción.

Q: _Te presento a mi nueva compañera de viajes…Ducati Monster_- señaló hacia la moto- _mi nueva adquisición._

Rachel la miraba estupefacta.

R: _¿Te has comprado esa moto?._

Q_: Si…¿te gusta?._

R: _Quinn…¿estás loca?._

Q_: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-_ no esperaba esa reacción.

R: _¿Cómo vas a montar en moto?-_ preguntaba preocupada.

Q: _Pues montando, para eso está Jason, me está dando clases, ¿verdad?._

J; _Sí y puedes estar tranquila, la controla perfectamente_.

R_: Pero Quinn_- ignoró al chico.

Q: _¿Qué Rachel?, no es para tanto, solo es un capricho y la utilizaré para ir a la facultad y poco más… _

Rachel trataba de mantenerse serena, pero veía que aquello era una locura. Era un peligro para Quinn y no podría soportar que jugase de aquella forma. Además la moto era de gran cilindrada, más peligro aún.

R: _No quiero que te pase nada-_ apenas podía hablar.

Q_: Tranquila_- respondió dando un paso hacia la chica- _tendré cuidado…además, mira, voy protegida y como ya te he dicho…prometo no hacer locuras._

Aquello no terminaba de convencer a la morena. El miedo a que le sucediera algo la inundaba.

Q: _Será mejor que vuelvas dentro, sino esos cotillas me van a odiar._- murmuró señalando hacia uno de los ventanales, dónde Spencer, Ashey y Aiden, curioseaban esperando averiguar que sucedía entre las dos.

R_: Si…será mejor_- respondió desganada. _-¿vas a ir a casa de Ashley para ver el capitulo?._

Q: _No lo sé, no creo que me dé tiempo a llegar desde la galería…así que, seguro que lo veo en casa, con una bolsa de patatas y el pijama puesto._

R: _Bien_- sonrió tímidamente- _yo estaré grabando imagino_.

J: _Quinn…se nos hace tarde_- interrumpió el chico que ya se colocaba el casco.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza al chico y volvió a mirar a la morena.

Q_: ¿Hablamos ¿si?-_ espetó mientras dejaba un beso en la frente.

R: _Cuídate por favor_- respondió al verla alejarse y prepararse para subir a la moto.

Aquella imagen no se le borrará jamás de la mente a Rachel. Aún asustada, con temor por aquella locura que había cometido la rubia, verla de aquella forma, con aquel traje de cuero que tan bien le sentaba y montada en aquella moto, que tenía que reconocer que era espectacular, provocó una sonrisa en la morena. Quinn era especial. Estaba impresionante.

El resto del día pasó sin pausa. Rachel terminó aquella mañana de desayuno con sus amigos y regresó al set de rodaje donde le esperaba una tarde completa de trabajo. Quinn por su lado, terminaba sus últimos trámites en la galería y volvía directa a la casa, dispuesta a ver el primer y esperado capitulo de la serie en la que Rachel era protagonista.

No podía evitar estar nerviosa. Una ducha, el pijama y una ensalada en un bol que sería su cena de aquella noche. Estaba dispuesta, apenas unos 10 minutos faltaban para que empezase el show, pero algo la sacó del sofá.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Eran casi las 8, le resultó extraño, no esperaba visita alguna. Su móvil vibraba constantemente, debido a los mensajes que continuamente le enviaban Spencer, Ashley, Santana y Britt… todas iban a ver el estreno y al estar separadas, se mantendrían en contacto para comentar a través del móvil.

La rubia, en pijama se levantó para abrir la puerta. Tras una leve comprobación, descubrió a un chico, parecía un mensajero.

Q: _¿Si?._- preguntó extrañada.

_-¿Quinn Fabray?-_ Cuestionó el chico.

Q. _Si, soy yo_.-

-_Traigo algo para usted_- respondió al tiempo que anotaba algo en un pequeño dispositivo.

Quinn lo observó, no tenía nada en las manos y tras recorrer al chico por completo, descubrió una especie de maleta en el suelo.

Q: _¿Qué es?-_

-_Tengo ordenes exclusivas para no decírselo, al parecer quieren que lo compruebe por usted misma._- sonrió.

Q: _¿Cómo?. ¿Pretende que acepte un paquete sin saber lo que es?._

-_Srta., necesito que me firme aquí._ – le mostró el pequeño dispositivo y le entregó un pequeño lápiz digital.

Q_: No voy a firmar sin saber lo que es_- trató de agacharse_- ni de quien me lo manda._

-_Viene a nombre de Santana López-_

Quinn alzó la cabeza sorprendida.

_-¿Le conoce?-_

Q: _Si…¿por qué no lo ha dicho antes?-_ recriminó al tiempo que aceptaba el lápiz y firmaba.

-_No me lo ha preguntado_- sonrió al tiempo que se alejaba.- _que lo disfrute y tenga cuidado, es muy frágil._

Quinn hizo caso al chico y con sumo cuidado hizo acopio de la maleta, alzándola por dos pequeñas asas y la introdujo en la casa.

Algo se removía en su interior y por inercia lo dejó en el suelo con algo de temor. Corrió hacia el teléfono.

Q: _¿San?-_ preguntó tras escuchar como le descolgaban la llamada.

S: _Dime-_

Q_: ¿Qué diablos me has mandado?-_

S: _¿Ya llegó?,_

Q: _Si…¿qué es?._

S_: ¿No sabes lo que es?...Quinn, ¿Qué clase de persona eres?, ¿No tienes ojos?._

Q: _No puedo ver a través de la tela._

S: _¿Qué? ...¿aun no lo viste?... ¿donde está?-_ preguntó preocupada.

Q: _En el suelo, al cogerlo se ha movido y me da miedo abrirlo, de hecho no lo abriré hasta que no me digas que hay ahí._

S: _Por dios rubia, deja de decir estupideces y ábrelo ya…¡pero ya!_- gritó.

Quinn se separó el teléfono del oído, aquel grito casi le hizo daño por el volumen empleado y con algo de temor, se puso de rodillas, frente a la maleta.

S: _Ábrelo Quinn, por favor_.- volvía a exigir la latina.

Quinn buscó el cierre de una pequeña cremallera, descubrió en el lateral que la tela que lo cubría, estaba agujereada y cubierta por una leve rejilla. Se inclinó para tratar de ver el interior y unos pequeños y rosados hocicos se asomaron, provocando un pequeño susto en la rubia.

Q: _¿Qué demonios_….- no puedo terminar la frase, al abrir la cremallera, descubrió a un pequeño cachorro de buldog francés en su interior. La rubia soltó el teléfono en el suelo y rápidamente, sacó al animal de aquella maleta. Su cara de sorpresa lo decía todo. El pequeño perro temblaba, parecía nervioso y asustado y la rubia no dudó en acomodarlo en sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo.

La voz de Santana se dejaba oír por el auricular del teléfono. Quinn volvió a tomar el aparato y acercándoselo al oído comenzó a tartamudear.

Q_: ¿San?...ooh Dios…esto es…es….-_ los ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas. La rubia no podía contener la emoción mientras observaba los intensos y asustados ojos del pequeñín.

S: _No iba a permitir que estuvieras sola en esa casa…no si puedo evitarlo_.- espetó la latina.

Q: _Es precioso, es…Dios, es tan pequeño_- susurraba.

S: _Vamos Quinn, levanta el culete, prepara el sofá y a ver el show que está a punto de empezar_.

La rubia hizo caso de su amiga, tras varios minutos más de conversación y algún que otro consejo, Quinn se acomodó en el sofá, con una pequeña manta sobre sus brazos y el cachorro acomodado sobre ella. Había dejado de temblar y parecía más tranquilo. Quinn no dejaba de mirarlo, exceptuando cuando comenzó el capitulo. Desde ese mismo instante, sus ojos se posaban sobre la televisión.

Rachel hacia su primera aparición publica tras la pantalla y fue triunfante. Cantando, dando lo mejor de ella, demostrando que todo ese talento que tenía, no iba a quedar en el olvido, demostrando que si estaba allí, era para triunfar como siempre había soñado.

Las lágrimas de Quinn eran continuas. Ver al amor de su vida haciendo lo que mas deseaba y sentir el calor que desprendía aquella pequeña criatura entre sus brazos le hizo feliz.

Q: _Mira pequeño_- se dirigió al cachorro con apenas un susurro- _ella es Rachel…es mi amor….y terminará siendo el tuyo….te lo prometo._

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo Viernes.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Saben que Nuevos Caminos tiene soundtrack?...si les interesa, pasense por mi twitter : CarmenMartinJ o por mi tumblr:carmenmartinj<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por todos los comentarios. Sois geniales.<strong>


	18. Capitulo 18 Quinn y Alisson

Pequeño descansito. Capitulo tranquilo, para disfrutar leyendo sin ningun tipo de drama ni ningun tipo de conflicto. Simplemente, disfruten.

Les aviso, que a partir de ahora, se van a divertir leyendo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18<p>

Quinn y Alisson

A_:¡ Hola!_- exclamaba con entusiasmo.

Q: _Hi Ash_- saludó a la chica dándole paso en la casa.

A: _¿Dónde está mi ahijado?-_ preguntó curiosa mirando por todo el salón.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír mientras avanzaba hacia el sofá.

Q: _Aquí está_- respondió agachándose y cogiendo en brazos al pequeño cachorro, que permanecía tranquilo en su maleta.

Q: _¡Hola Ash¡-_ la rubia movió una de las patitas del perro y simuló un saludo hacia la chica con una voz divertida.

A: _Oh…Dios…-_ exclamó al tiempo que se lo quitaba de entre los brazos.- _¿Cómo puede ser tan bonito?- _

Q: _Lo eligió Santana…es lógico que sea lindo_.

A: _Tita San tiene buen gusto, ¿verdad?-_ le hablaba directamente al perro, que luchaba por mantener la calma.

A: _¿Cómo se llama?-_

Q: _Aun no tiene nombre…es algo que tengo que decidir con calma…_

A: _Tengo el nombre ideal para él…se llamará Spashley._

Q: _¿Qué?...¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-_ preguntó mientras preparaba su bolso.

A: _Es la mezcla de Spencer y Ashley…es un código entre nosotras._

Q: _¿y por qué motivo iba a ponerle a mi lindo cachorro ese nombre?._

A_: Porque seremos sus madrinas, ¿verdad Spashley?-_ volvía a dirigirse al perro.

Q_: Eso tendrás que discutirlo con Santana…y no le llames Spashley… ¿Ok?-_ le recriminó.

A_: Ok…-_respondió- _¿estás lista?_

Q_: Si…gracias por acompañarme._

A: _Yo encantada, mis mañanas son aburridas desde que terminé las clases…¿Dónde quieres ir?._

Q: He_ encontrado una gran tienda de mascotas cerca del parque Griffith…_

A_: Ok…pues vamos, tengo el coche en la puerta._

Q: _Vamos…-_ Quinn cogía la maleta en la que había llegado el pequeño cachorro y se dispuso a abandonar la casa, tras los pasos de Ashley.

A_: Spashley_- susurró al perro_- prométeme_ _que no vas a hacer tus necesidades en el coche_….

Q_:¡ Ash!-_ volvía a recriminarle.

Las dos chicas abandonaron la casa y pusieron rumbo hacia la tienda de mascotas.

Rachel se refugiaba en su tráiler en uno de los descansos del rodaje. El día estaba siendo agotador. A las duras horas de rodaje, tenía que añadirle el cansancio de la premiere, el día completo de compras, maquillaje, peluquería, sesión de fotos y entrevistas, más la tensión del día anterior por la emisión del primer capítulo a nivel nacional. Ya no había vuelta atrás, según los gráficos, la serie había tenido una audiencia abismal. Rachel Berry había sido descubierta ante los ojos de más de 10.000.000 de telespectadores. Tendrían que esperar a la emisión de los siguientes capítulos para ver si al público le había gustado y seguían viendo o por el contrario, todo había sido un fracaso.

Aquella sensación de temor se instaló dentro de la morena. Ella creía en sus posibilidades, creía en su talento, pero aquello era completamente distinto. Estaba interpretando a Stephanie Morris, un personaje que en el que irremediablemente se veía reflejada y dada su experiencia personal, no podía asegurar que gustase a los espectadores.

La noche anterior había estado recibiendo mensajes y llamadas de muchos conocidos, entre ellos, la gran mayoría de los que formaban el Glee, incluidos Will y Emma. Estaba feliz, pero agotada. Necesitaba apartarse un poco de todo aquel alboroto y ese fin de semana que estaba por llegar sería su llave.

No tendría que volver al rodaje hasta el lunes siguiente y ya tenía planeado los dos días.

Sábado, sesión de fotos con Shane y Quinn, sábado noche, dormir, domingo, pasar el día con sus padres en San Diego.

Lo tenía todo perfectamente organizado y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiesen. Sólo el teléfono la sacó de su descanso matutino.

No conocía el número, pero aun así atendió.

R: _¿Dígame?-_ preguntó desganada.

_¿Rachel?-_ la voz de un chico sonó nítidamente tras el auricular.

La voz le resultó familiar.

R: _¿Quién llama?._

_-¿No me reconoces?-_ preguntó

R_: Eh…- t_ragó saliva- _pues no, y si no me dices quien eres, no tendré más remedio que colgar_- fue contundente.

F: _Finn…soy Finn-_

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos y se mantuvo en silencio durante segundos.

F: _¿Rachel?, ¿estás ahí?_

R_: Eh…si, si Finn…¿Cómo estás?-_ preguntó tartamudeando.

F: _Muy bien, pero no te llamaba para que supieras como estoy yo…te llamaba para felicitarte…_

R: _¿Felicitarme?-_ estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

F_: Claro…vi el capítulo de anoche, estuvo genial y tú…madre mía Rachel, estabas impresionante_.

R: _Oh…es por eso_- respiró tratando de sobreponerse a la sorpresa.

Rachel no había tenido noticias de Finn desde que se fue a Londres. Cuando regresó a Lima para hacer el equipaje y mudarse a L.A, supo que Finn se había marchado a Washington. Un tío suyo trabajaba como corresponsal en una agencia de noticias y Finn comenzó a estudiar periodismo, dejando atrás el taller del padre de Kurt y todo lo que le rodeaba en aquella pequeña ciudad. El golpe que había recibido por parte de las chicas, al descubrir su relación, le hizo querer salir de allí y buscar otra vida.

F: _Claro… ¿por qué iba a ser?-_ dejo caer una risa.

R: _No se Finn…la verdad es que me has sorprendido muchísimo, no me esperaba tu llamada._

F_: Bueno Rachel, es hora de pasar página, han pasado dos años y es absurdo que perdamos todo contacto…al fin y al cabo, has sido y seguirá siendo alguien muy importante en mi vida._

Rachel volvía a mantener silencio tras aquella respuesta.

F: _¿Cómo estás Rachel?-_ preguntó al no recibir respuesta alguna.

R: _Muy bien Finn_.- le resultaba extraño nombrarle- _el elenco es genial, trabajamos mucho pero nos llevamos muy bien…no sé, esto es otro mundo comparado con los musicales, pero también me encanta…estoy disfrutando y aprendiendo muchísimo._

F: _Me alegro mucho Rach, te mereces eso y mucho más…además, esto no ha hecho más que empezar…_

R: _Gracias Finn…_

F: _¿Y qué tal con Quinn?, ¿cómo esta ella?...no sé absolutamente nada desde que se fue para allá._

R_: Todo bien_- mintió- _estamos viviendo juntas…y bueno, nos hemos acoplado a la perfección. Ella está trabajando en una galería de arte, es otra persona-_

F: _Me alegro mucho…no terminamos muy bien, de hecho, el último año fue un completo desastre._

R_: Lo sé_- interrumpió. Rachel sabía que Finn había intentado volver con Quinn, aprovechando su ausencia.

F: _Me arrepiento mucho Rachel, de veras…todo ha cambiado, ya no soy el mismo estúpido que antes…he madurado…_

R: _Es lógico, Finn…las personas crecemos, cometemos errores y aprendemos de ellos…no hay que darle más vueltas…_- la voz de uno de los ayudantes se escuchó en el exterior del tráiler.- _oye Finn, lo siento de veras, pero me llaman para rodar._

F: _Oh, Ok…no te preocupes, de todas formas…dentro de un par de semanas voy a visitar L.A, podríamos vernos…¿te parece?._

R: _Eh…si si claro_- respondía automáticamente-

F: _Ok, pues te llamo entonces…un beso Rachel_.

R: _Ciao Finn_- colgó el teléfono.

No podía creerlo, acababa de hablar con Finn y peor aún, había planteado una posible cita con él. Por su mente solo aparecía Quinn. ¿Qué iba a decir la rubia cuando se lo dijese?, peor aun, ¿tenía que decírselo?.

Una segunda llamada del exterior sacó de su ensimismamiento, rápidamente abandonó el tráiler para volver al rodaje.

A: _Aquí a miles de cosas…¿Qué le quieres compra_r?.

Q_: Pues no se, imagino que lo que necesita un perro_.

A: _¿Y tienes idea de lo que necesita Spashley?._

Q_: Basta Ash…no se va a llamar Spashley, no me gusta…y no, no tengo ni idea de lo que necesita, buscaré a algún dependiente._

Quinn se acercó al mostrador y pidió la ayuda de una de las chicas que allí trabajaban, para que les asesorase. Ashley se mantenía con el cachorro entre sus brazos, observando todo lo que había en aquella enorme tienda.

Tras casi una hora en el interior, ambas chicas salían cargadas con bolsas repletas de accesorios para el pequeño de la casa.

Q_: Si llego a saber que esto era tan caro, no habría gastado el dinero en la moto_- bromeó mientras daba un sorbo al café

Las chicas habían colocado las bolsas en el interior del coche y decidieron entrar en un centro comercial cercano, donde optaron por tomar un café en una de las tantas cafeterías que inundaban el lugar.

A: _Eso es algo que me tienes que explicar, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que te has comprado esa moto?, y no me digas que es para ir a la facultad, porque te basta y te sobra con cualquier vehículo menos caro._

Q: _No sé, vi a Jason en la moto y realmente me gustó…¿Por qué no?.-_ respondió

A: _Me parece extraño, a todas nos parece extraño…incluso a Rachel._- espetó mientras acariciaba al cachorro que estaba quedándose dormido en sus brazos.

Q: _¿Habéis hablado con ella?_

A_: Claro…bueno, en realidad Spencer ha hablado…pero me lo comenta todo_..- sonrió.

Q: _Rachel lo único que me dijo es que le daba un poco de miedo que condujese una moto…pero nada mas._

A_: ¿Habéis hablado sobre lo vuestro?.-_ fue directa- _el otro día parecíais dos adolescentes, os mirabais como si no hubiese nadie más._

Q: _No_…-se detuvo pensativa- _en realidad no se._

A: _¿Cómo?-_

Q_: No sé Ash, Rachel está rara, una veces hace como que no le importo pero luego aparece y es como si quisiera matarme a besos en mitad de la calle. No quiere ceder pero…hace cosas que me dan a pensar._

A: _Bueno, eso es casi lógico_.

Q_: ¿Cómo?, ¿Ves lógico que necesite apartarse de ti y en cuanto tiene oportunidad me besa o me dice que me sigue queriendo?._

A_: Quinn…lleváis juntas mas de tres años, dos de ellos conviviendo…el cuerpo se acostumbra a eso y cuando le falta…- _

Q: _¿Qué?...no entiendo lo que dices-_ preguntó contrariada.

A: _Sexo Quinn, sexo._

La rubia se ruborizó.

A: _Vamos Q, puede que para la convivencia necesitéis ese tiempo separadas, pero si llevas dos años sin que te falte sexo y ahora de pronto te pasas un mes sin nada…es lógico, y me parece muy bien que Rachel te busque a ti para eso…denota que no te olvida y que eres la única que le importa, aunque le den esas paranoias._

Q: _¿Me estás diciendo que Rachel se acerca a mi por sexo y no porque quiera arreglarlo?._

A: _Piénsalo, no digo que ella no quiera arreglarlo, digo que aun no la veo dispuesta a hacerlo…pero si te busca, es probable que sea eso…y yo en tu lugar, aprovecharía al máximo._

Q: _No creo que ese sea el mejor consejo que puedas darme, me estás diciendo que pierda mi orgullo por sexo._

A: _No…te estoy diciendo que tú estás loca por Rachel y ella lo está por ti, que ha surgido un pequeño problema que os ha separado, pero seguís sintiendo lo mismo…¿por qué no vas a aprovechar?...¿acaso no tienes necesidades?._

Q: _Hablas como un hombre…claro que tengo necesidades, pero puedo sobrevivir sin sexo uno, dos, tres y todos los meses que quieras…no es lo más importante y menos aún cuando esa persona te importa tanto._

A_: Entonces,¿ tu prefieres que Rachel satisfaga sus necesidades con otra persona?._

Q: _No…_

A: _¿Entonces?, porque si tu no piensas así, y por lo que me dices es obvio que no habéis caído en la tentación, ¿Cómo va a calmar Rachel su necesidad?._

Q: _En primer lugar, a mi me parece perfecto que dos personas que se quieren y no están juntas puedan tener sexo como y cuando deseen, pero no creo que para Rachel y para mi, después de lo que hemos pasado, lo más adecuado sea dormir juntas y luego cada una hacer su vida…porque yo no lo soportaría, si quiero a Rachel en mi vida, la quiero para todo, no para pasar el rato…y segundo, Rachel puede pasar sin sexo el mismo tiempo que yo, no es lo principal en su vida._

A: _¿Estás segura de eso?._

Q_: Claro._

A: _Yo no estaría tan segura_.

Q_: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?._

A_: No se, lo intuyo…._

Q: _No me jodas Ash, si lo dices es por algo…¿os ha dicho algo?._

A: _A ver-_ resopló- _esto no debe salir de aquí, ¿ok?._

Quinn la miró desafiante.

A: _Spencer me ha comentado que ella y Rachel tuvieron una charla el otro día…y hablando de ese tema, Rachel le confesó que estaba un poco descentrada, que aunque por ahora, se adaptaba perfectamente a su vida en solitario, no podía reprimir el hecho de acordarse de ti y de…bueno ya sabes._

Q: _No, no sé… ¿me quieres explicar?-_ preguntó un tanto impaciente.

A: _Vamos Quinn, que Rachel se acostumbró a relajarse entre tus brazos y ahora tiene demasiado estrés acumulado…_- sonrió- _según me dijo, ha estado a punto varias veces de intentarlo contigo, incluso de pedírtelo directamente, pero no quiere hacerte daño…sabe que si lo hace y todo vuelve a ser como es ahora, serás tú la que sufras y no quiere hacerte eso. Ella tomó la decisión de separarse y asume las consecuencias._

Quinn permanecía en silencio, escuchando cada palabra que Ashley espetaba, completamente incrédula aunque sabía que era cierto. La rubia fue hilando acontecimientos; El beso en el jardín, aquellos mensajes nocturnos, aquel acercamiento mientras espiaban a Shane y Carmen, el beso en mitad de la pista del Hit y por ultimo y no menos delatadora, aquella escena en su cama, en la que tras cantarle, la morena se alejó de ella susurrando un "joder", lleno de impotencia. Era cierto, Rachel necesitaba aquel acercamiento, no había dejado de quererla, eso era algo que le había repetido en mas de una ocasión, pero también necesitaba tener ese contacto directo con ella.

Realmente, Quinn también necesitaba aquello, pero la rubia era más comedida en ese aspecto. Su único objetivo era volver a tener a la morena a su lado y había dejado a un lado ese tema de la relación.

A: _¿Qué piensas?-_ preguntó al ver que se había quedado en silencio.

Q: _Pienso que si Rachel quiere tener algo más, va a tener que trabajárselo…yo soy un menú completo…no solo el postre._- respondió con algo de soberbia en la mirada.

A: _Me gustaría probar tu postre_- espetó mirando al perro.

Q_: ¿Qué?...-_ preguntó sorprendida.

A: _Ups…¿lo dije en voz alta?-_ bromeó.

Quinn no pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa acompañada de un suspiro tranquilizador.

A_: Hey…¿qué pasa?...si no estuviese con Spencer ni tu terriblemente enamorada de la loca esa…¿no tendrías nada conmigo?._

Q_: No…-_ exclamó.

A: _Vengaaa…_- respondió con sarcasmo- _el día que nos vimos por primera vez, no parabas de mirarme…yo lo noté…_

Q: _No seas idiota_- espetó mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

A: _No soy idiota, en serio Quinn…¿no tendrías nada conmigo?._

La rubia la miraba un tanto extrañada, no sabía si estaba bromeando o realmente le estaba haciendo aquella pregunta con seriedad.

Q_: Eres la novia de una de mis mejores amigas…_

A: _La tal Leisha esa es la amiga de tu novia….y seguro no tendrías problema alguno en tirar…._

Q: ¡_Basta!_- interrumpió-_no te permito que me digas eso_…- sonó seria.

Ashley gesticuló con su mano, simulando que mantendría la boca cerrada.

Q: _Necesito entrar en el servicio_…-cambió de tema.

A: _Ok, yo te espero aquí con el pequeño Spash…_

Quinn volvió a lanzarle una mirada asesina a Ashley, que aguantaba la risa como podía. La rubia dirigió sus pasos hacia un escueto pasillo que llevaba a los servicios de aquel centro comercial.

Un hombre se interpuso en el camino de Quinn, deteniéndola antes de introducirse en el pasillo.

-¡_Perdona!-_ exclamó

Q: _¿Si?-_ se detuvo un tanto desconfiada.

_-¿Vas al servicio?-_ preguntó.

Q: _¿Qué le importa?-_ respondió borde.

-_No, no disculpe…se lo pregunto porque mi hija-_ lanzó una mirada hacia un pequeño banco que había en frente al pasillo- _necesita ir también y bueno no puedo acompañarla porque es el baño de chicas y ella no quiere entrar en el de hombres…_

Quinn miró hacia el banco y descubrió a una pequeña sentada, jugueteando con una Barbie.

_-¿Le importa si entra con usted?, es grande, ella no necesita que le ayuden ya, pero…no quiero que entre sola._

Q: _Oh…claro,-_ respondió más relajada- _claro, yo le acompaño._

-¡_Cariño!_- exclamó provocando la reacción de la pequeña, que tras observar el gesto del padre, se acercó sin dejar de observar su muñeca.- _cielo, esta chica tan guapa te va a acompañar al servicio, ¿vale?._

La niña asintió y lanzó una leve mirada a Quinn, que la miraba sonriendo.

Q: _¿Vamos?-_ preguntó a la pequeña mostrándole la mano para que la sujetase.

La niña fue un poco reticente a agarrar la mano de Quinn y simplemente se limitó a comenzar a caminar.

-_Estaré aquí esperando_- espetó el hombre.

Quinn se limitó a seguir los pasos de la pequeña, que ya se introducía en el pasillo.

Q: _¿Cómo te llamas?-_ trató de ser amable.

-_Mi mamá no quiere que le diga mi nombre a desconocidos_- espetó sin apartar la mirada de su muñeca.

Q: _Ah…me parece muy bien_- respondió tratando de evitar una sonrisa.- _¿Y tu papá no te dice nada de eso?-_

-_Josh no es mi papá, es el novio de mi mamá_- respondió de forma contundente.

Quinn la miró sorprendida al tiempo que abría la puerta que daba a los baños. La respuesta de la niña fue demasiado concisa y clara para una pequeña.

Q: _¿Necesitas que entre contigo?-_ preguntó buscando la mirada de la niña. Unos enormes ojos verdes se detuvieron frente a ella.

-_No, yo sé hacer todo, tu espera aquí.-_

Q: _Mmmm…mira, yo también necesito entrar- _la rubia se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña- _tu entras ahí_- señaló una de las puertas_- y yo ahí-_ indicó la puerta de al lado- _quien termine primero, espera a la otra aquí, ¿Ok?-_

La niña asintió rápidamente.

-_Pero ¿Quién va a cuidar de Alisson y Nemo?-_ preguntó mostrándole la muñeca y un pequeño perro de juguete que acompañaba a Alison.

Q: _Mmmm_- sonreía- _¿Si quieres yo me quedo con Alisson y Nemo mientras?._

-_Está bien-_ espetó entregándoles los muñecos. La pequeña se giró y se coló en el habitáculo. Quinn siguió sus pasos, con Alison en el bolso y el pequeño Nemo que fue a parar en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Q: _¿Todo bien?-_ preguntó alzando la voz para comprobar que la pequeña seguía allí al lado.

-_Te voy a ganar_- respondió.

Quinn no podía evitar sonreír. La niña, era bastante especial y le provocaba ternura. Le recordaba a ella de pequeña. No por su físico, porque Quinn era muy distinta a esa pequeña. No tenía esos tirabuzones rubios, ni esas pestañas enormes y mucho menos, aquellas ideas tan claras y seguras. Pero había algo que le hacía recordar a ella.

Quinn abrió la puerta de su baño y se encontró a la niña, mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-_Te he ganado_-

Q: _Ya veo_- respondió con una sonrisa-

_-¿Me ayudas a lavarme las manos?-_ preguntó

Quinn asintió y tras acercarse a los lavabos, optó por coger a la niña en brazos, alzándola para que pudiese llegar al chorro de agua que salía de uno de los grifos.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_ preguntó mientras frotaba con fuerza las manos, provocando que algunas gotas de agua cayesen en Quinn.

Q_: Pues yo me llamo Quinn.-_ respondió mirándola a través del espejo. La niña detuvo su acción y abrió la boca al máximo. Quinn la dejó en el suelo y le entregó varios trozos de papel para que se secase.

_-¿Te llamas como yo?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Q_: ¿Te llamas Quinn?-_

-_Sí._

Q: _Vaya… que casualidad_- espetó con una sonrisa.

_-¿Me devuelves a Alisson?-_ cambió de tema.

Q: _Oh…si.-_ Quinn sacó la muñeca que había permanecido en el interior de su bolso todo el tiempo y se la entregó- _¿nos vamos?-_

La niña asintió y juntas abandonaron el lugar. El padre de la niña esperaba un tanto nervioso, gesto que eliminó de su rostro al ver aparecer a su hija y a la rubia.

_-¿Se ha portado bien?-_ preguntó el hombre una vez que llegaron a donde estaba.

Q: _Genial, es toda una chica grande_- respondió dejando una breve caricia en la cabeza de la pequeña, que miraba con orgullo al hombre.

-_Así me gusta cariño_- la cogió en brazos- _muchas gracias_- se dirigió a Quinn.

Q: _Nada, es un encanto_- respondió a modo de despedida.

La rubia lanzó una última mirada a la chica y se alejó de los dos. Pero algo la hizo detenerse. Sintió como algo le hacia presión en el bolsillo del pantalón y recordó el pequeño perro de juguete de la niña.

Rápidamente lo sacó y volvió sobre sus pasos buscando a la pequeña, que ya caminaba junto a su padre en sentido contrario.

Q: _Hey…Quinn.-_ espetó corriendo tras ellos.

Padre e hija se volvieron ante la llamada de la rubia, que ya les había alcanzado.

Q: _Oye…se te olvida algo…¿No crees?-_ preguntó divertida. La niña miró a su padre y nuevamente a Quinn, sin saber que decir.

Q: _Te has olvidado de Nemo_- dijo sonriendo al tiempo que le mostraba el pequeño juguete.

La pequeña lo cogió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Quinn volvía a despedirse de padre e hija y regresó junto a Ashley, que permanecía ausente a todo, con el perro entre sus brazos y mirando los escaparates que había en el lugar.

A: _¿Ya?-_ preguntó sarcásticamente.

Q: _Si…-_ respondió con una sonrisa-

A: _Pues toma a Spashley, porque creo que le toca hacer sus cosas y no quiero que las haga encima mía-_ espetó entregándole el cachorro al tiempo que se dirigían hacia la salida.

Q: _No vuelvas a llamarle Spashley, porque al final…se va a acostumbrar._

A_: Ese es mi objetivo…mientras no le pongas nombre, le llamaré Spashley…¿Verdad guapo?-_ miró al perro.

Q: _Ya tengo un nombre para él-_

A: _¿Qué nombre?._

Q: _Nemo._

_-¡Corten!-_ la voz del director detenía la escena.- _Rachel, ¿qué diablos te pasa?, no has dicho bien ninguna de las líneas…-_ gritaba enfadado.

R: _Lo siento…me va a explotar la cabeza y no consigo concentrarme_.

-_10 minutos, ¿Ok?-_ exclamó, provocando que todos los que permanecían en el set de rodaje se esparciesen buscando algo de aire.

T: _¿Qué te pasa Rachel?- _Tina se acercó a la morena, que optó por sentarse en uno de las sillas de atrezzo.

R: _No lo sé, tengo un dolor de cabeza que no me deja ni hablar…._

T_: Pues relájate, solo te queda esta escena y podrás marcharte a casa tranquila_- trató con dulzura a la morena.- _Mira, vete a mi oficina, allí nadie te molestara, voy a intentar que graben la otra escena así tienes mas tiempo para calmarte…¿Ok?._

R: _Gracias-_ respondió al tiempo que se levantaba.

T: _Yo te avisto cuando te toque…ah, en uno de los cajones de mi mesa, hay un bote de aspirinas, tomate una…te hará bien._

Rachel asintió y rápidamente, se alejó del set para introducirse en uno de los tráileres que servían de oficina para los productores. No era tan cómodo como el suyo, pero allí nadie le molestaría y necesitaba relajarse completamente. El primer intento lo frustró la llamada de Finn y esta vez, había decidido desconectar el teléfono.

No dudó en buscar aquellas aspirinas que le había recomendado Tina, pero su intento fue fallido. En ninguno de los 3 cajones que había en la mesa encontró el bote con el remedio. No había mucho mas donde buscar. Un par de archivadores y poco más amueblaban el tráiler. Sin embargo, observo que en una percha, permanecía un bolso colgado. Ni se lo pensó. Rápidamente hizo acopio del accesorio y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Comenzó a buscar en el interior pero volvía a ser en vano. Sus manos fueron a detenerse sobre un dispositivo, que tras sacarlo, pudo comprobar que era un móvil. Se extrañó. Aquel teléfono le resultaba familiar y no era el de Tina. De hecho, cuando Tina fue a indicarle que se encerrase en su tráiler, tenía su propio móvil entre las manos.

Actuó inconscientemente, pulsó una pequeña tecla en el lateral del aparato y éste se encendió. Sólo tenía que deslizar el dedo por la pantalla para desbloquearlo y así lo hizo.

No sabía por qué, no lo hizo queriendo, simplemente su mano actuó y parece que el destino la estaba guiando para que viese aquello. El fondo de pantalla de aquel teléfono se dejó ver y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al comprobar la imagen que aparecía ante ella.

R: _¿Quinn?-_ susurró al descubrir una imagen del rostro de la rubia.

El desconcierto la inundó. ¿Qué diablos hacía una foto de Quinn en ese teléfono, dentro del bolso de Tina?

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su desconcierto y rápidamente volvió a dejar el móvil dentro del bolso y éste en la percha. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Molly.

M: _¿Rachel?. ¿Qué haces aquí?._

R: _Ah…hola Molly, nada, Tina me pidió que me viniese aquí a descansar un rato…_

M: _Ah…ok, pensaba que estaba aquí Tina._

R: _No…está en el set_.

M: _Va…perdona un segundo, tengo que entrar a por una cosa_- se disculpó mientras se colaba en el tráiler.

R: _Oye…por casualidad no tendrás una aspirina o algo para el dolor de cabeza..¿No?._

M: _Eh…no sé, espera_- respondió mientras sacaba una pequeña carpeta de uno de los archivadores.

Rachel se tumbó en el pequeño sofá que adornaba la estancia.

M: _¿Te duele mucho?-_ preguntó mientras se acercaba al bolso que segundos antes, había estado en manos de Rachel. La morena observó la acción y se puso en alerta.

R_: Bastante…tengo al director desesperado_.- respondió sin quitar ojo de la chica, que ya buscaba en el interior del bolso.

M: _Lo siento, no tengo nada aquí-_ espetó_- siempre suelo meter algún tipo de medicamento en el bolso, pero veo que lo he agotado todo-_ exclamó al tiempo que sacaba el móvil y sin darle importancia, se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Rachel tragó saliva. Ver como Molly guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo la dejó helada. Por eso le resultaba familiar, era su móvil y tenía una imagen de Quinn en el fondo de pantalla. Se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir ni que pensar, simplemente, aquello la había dejado ausente por completo.

M: _¿Rachel?-_

R: _Si…_-reaccionó.

M_: Que digo que te buscaré algo para el dolor, ¿ok?...ahora vuelvo y te lo traigo, seguro que alguno de los técnicos tienen algo._- exclamó ya abriendo la puerta.

R: _Ah…Ok…ok- _respondió automáticamente.

R: _Quinn…_.- murmuró_- ¿Molly?...Respira Rachel…respira._


	19. Capítulo 19 Mi diosa

**Hoy, 5 de Noviembre es un día muy especial para mi. Hace unos añitos nació una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, una personita que hoy en día me hace reir y llorar, me hace ser feliz, me hace ver que merece la pena jugarse por lo que amas. A mi pequeña Rachel Berry, Feliz Cumpleaños...aunque sé que no te gusta, para mí hoy es un gran día.**

**Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19<p>

Mi Diosa

Q_: Shane…¡Cuidado!, dios vas a destrozar el suelo…¿es necesario hacer esto?_-

Sh_: Si no paras de gritarme, vamos a tener problemas_- recriminó.

Quinn no podía evitar volverse histérica al ver como la morena, trasladaba su nueva y recién adquirida moto hacia el jardín trasero, cruzando toda la casa de la rubia. Ver la enorme moto a través del salón y como Shane trataba de tirar de ella con toda la suavidad que podía, le estaba desquiciando.

Q: _Esto es una locura_- volvía a espetar_- ¡Cuidado!-_ gritó al ver como el cachorro aparecía en mitad del salón.

Sh: _Quita al perro de en medio_- respondió al ver como el pequeño se salía de su cómoda cesta que hacía las veces de cama.

Q: _Nemo ven_- sujetó al perro, evitando que se cruzase ante las ruedas de la moto.

Sh_: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponerle Nemo?-_ preguntó al tiempo que se introducía en la cocina con la moto.

Q: _Me dio la idea una pequeña mini yo_…- sonreía.

Shane apenas le hizo caso, se esmeraba en trasladar la moto hacia el jardín. Había tenido la genial idea de utilizarla en la sesión de fotos que aquella misma tarde iba hacerles a Quinn y Rachel.

La rubia aceptó a regañadientes, aunque no dudaba que la idea había sido buena. Dos chicas en ropa interior sobre una Ducati Monster, era algo muy sensual.

Q: _Oye…no se si me hace mucha gracia salir casi desnuda al jardín a plena luz del día_…- espetó con Nemo entre sus brazos.

Sh_: Tranquila, la señora Reynols no está en su casa y la otra vecina que podría verte, estará sacando las fotos_- sonrió_- así que no hay de qué preocuparse_.

Q: _Aun así es extraño_…- respondió ya en el jardín, donde Shane buscaba el lugar idóneo para aparcar la moto.

Sh: _¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no te pones en bikini en mitad de la playa?...aquí vamos a estar solas las tres…es más sencillo, no pasa nada por salir así al jardín…yo lo he hecho, incluso desnuda._

Q: _Ya, ya lo sé_- recordó la escena de Shane con Carmen de la semana anterior, cuando ella y Rachel las descubrieron en mitad del jardín haciendo el amor.

Sh: _¿Cómo?-_

Q_: Nada…-_trató de disimular- _solo digo que no es lo mismo estar en bikini en la playa que en ropa interior…además, ni siquiera sé como has conseguido convencer a Rachel…la ultima vez que tratamos un tema de éste tipo fue con el concurso de belleza y mira como terminó todo._

Sh: _Ya te dije que Rachel me debe varios favores y con esto habrá saldado su deuda…por cierto, ya debería de estar aquí…le dije que a las 4 para aprovechar la luz del Sol y se está retrasando_.

Q_: Es raro que se retrase…_

Cierto, era raro que la morena se retrasase. Ella era puntual y exigía a todos que fuesen puntuales si quedaban con ella, de hecho, lo estaba siendo, pero una fuerza superior a ella le impedía llamar a la puerta de la casa. Permanecía ante ella desde hacia casi 5 minutos. Respirando profundamente.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de la morena el día anterior, cuando descubrió de manera fortuita, aquella imagen de la rubia en el móvil de Molly. En cualquier otra situación no le habría dado importancia, al fin y al cabo, las amigas llevan imágenes de sus amigas en los móviles…pero aquello era distinto. Molly estaba rara, distante con ella y la había visto en más de una ocasión muy cerca de Quinn. Ambas sabían que algo le pasaba a la chica, Quinn le confesó que se enfadaba con facilidad y volvía a pedir perdón sin siquiera explicar su motivo. Sabia por Spencer, que Molly había estado constantemente tratando de animar a Quinn tras su pelea, buscándole alternativas de entretenimiento o simplemente acompañándola en casa. Algo común entre amigas, volvía a repetirse, pero Molly era dentro del grupo, la que menos confianza tenía con ellas. ¿A qué se debía aquella actitud?, se preguntaba la morena constantemente. La solo e impensable idea de que la chica buscase algo más que una simple amistad con Quinn, le revolvía el estomago. Rachel había aprendido varias cosas desde que se separó de la rubia. La primera, que la quería más de lo que se imaginaba, la segunda, que su vida irremediablemente, iba a estar ligada a ella. La tercera, que no podía soportar ver como las chicas se le acercaban. Aunque eso ultimo, era algo que ya sabía desde que estaban en el instituto.

Quinn tenía un imán para atraer tanto a chicos como a chicas y Rachel siempre se había sentido vulnerable ante ese tema.

La rubia abría la puerta tras escuchar la llamada de la morena. Rachel esperaba tensa, pero la escena que se encontró la hicieron olvidarse por completo de aquella sensación. Una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn le dieron la bienvenida y la imagen del pequeño cachorro entre sus brazos la dejó con la boca abierta.

Q: _Hola Rach_- espetó

R: _Hola…. ¿y….esto?-_ tartamudeaba observando al perro.

Q_: Es Nemo…..mira Nemo_…-le habló al cachorro- _es Rachel, di hola_- comentó divertida invitándola a pasar al interior.

R: _¿De dónde salió?-_ preguntó al tiempo que lo recibía entre sus brazos.-_Dios…es tan pequeño y…lindo-_ exclamaba completamente embelesada en el animal.

Quinn sonreía. Rachel resultaba tremendamente tierna con el pequeño entre sus brazos. Lo alzaba, lo abrazaba, lo besaba y acariciaba a partes iguales. Nemo no se había asustado en ningún momento. Parecía comprender que la morena era alguien especial.

Q_: Me lo envió San, está loca…ni siquiera me dijo nada y cuando llegó el mensajero no me decía que era…_

R_: Es hermoso…-_ volvía a besar al pequeño_.- y es moreno…como yo_- sonreía lanzando una dulce mirada a Quinn.

La rubia se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa con otra aun más amplia y brillante. Rachel ésta vez se quedó embobada en Quinn y tras varios segundos, reaccionó para saludar debidamente a la rubia.

Un extraño y sorprendente saludo. Rachel, simplemente se dejó guiar y tras un "me alegro de verte", dejó un corto y rápido beso sobre los labios de Quinn, que ni por asomo esperaba aquello y la dejó completamente sorprendida.

Rachel fue consciente de su acto una vez lo había concluido y bajando la cabeza ante la atenta e indescifrable mirada de Quinn, se limitó a volver a mirar al perro, tratando de esquivar aquel momento y el rubor de sus mejillas.

Sh: _Llegas tarde_- exclamó la chica entrando en el salón.- _empiezas a tomar las costumbres de las actrices excéntricas de Hollywood_…- sonreía mientras se acercaba a saludarla.

Rachel agradeció la interrupción. El silencio de Quinn tras el beso y su arrepentimiento, habían creado una tensión entre ellas difícil de ignorar.

R_: Lo siento, anoche me costó mucho poder conciliar el sueño y he aprovechado hasta última hora para descansar._

Sh_: No te preocupes, estaba bromeando_- respondió mientras se acercaba a una pequeña maleta que descansaba sobre el sofá.

Sh: _Voy a trasladar el equipo hasta aquí…mientras, podéis ir preparándoos_…- comentó- _tomad_…- entregó varias bolsitas a cada una.- _es la ropa que tenéis que utilizar, Quinn, tu la negra y Rachel...te toca la blanca._

R: _Un momento, ¿vamos a hacer las fotos aquí?...-_ preguntó al tiempo que cogía las bolsas.

Sh_: No aquí precisamente…_

R_:¿ Entonces?._

Q: _En el jardín_…

R: _¿Qué?-_

Sh_: He preparado un escenario perfecto…así que venga, no perdáis más tiempo y vestiros…yo regreso ahora mismo con la cámara y varias cosas más._- respondió alejándose por la cocina y perdiéndose en el jardín hasta llegar a su casa.

R_: ¿Dónde dejo a…-_ preguntó mostrándole el perro.

Q: _Dame_…- lo sujetó- _le he comprado su camita personal y es hora de que duerma un rato_- espetó dejando al cachorro sobre un pequeño cojín de forma ovalada, con una pequeña cubierta de tela esponjosa que lo resguardaba.

R_: Nunca te había visto así con ningún animal…-_sonreía al ver la imagen de la rubia, dejando al pequeño Nemo en su cama.- _¿Por qué le pusiste Nemo?._

Q: _Una pequeña Quinn me dio la idea…Nemo es el perro de Alison_- bromeó acercándose nuevamente a la morena.

R_: ¿Alison?,¿Pequeña Quinn?...-_ preguntó confundida.

Q_: Es una larga historia…te la contaré cuando tengamos más tiempo, ahora será mejor que nos preparemos…o Shane nos va a matar-_

Rachel asintió, dejó su bolso sobre el sofá y se encerró con la bolsa de la ropa interior en la habitación de invitados. Quinn aguardó unos segundos, pendiente de la acción de la morena. Quería saber cuales eran sus intenciones y descubrir dónde iba a realizar ese cambio de ropa. Tras ver como se introducía en la habitación, ella optó por hacerlo en la principal.

Apenas tardaron tiempo en prepararse, Rachel fue la primera en salir y lo hizo directamente en ropa interior. Un conjunto blanco de sujetador y braguitas culote de encaje, combinaba a la perfección con la piel y el cabello moreno de la chica. Se sentía un poco extraña, estar en el salón solitario en aquella situación le hacia sentir insegura. Aun no comprendía como Shane la había elegido a ella para aquello.

Quinn abría la puerta de la habitación y se quedó paralizada al contemplar a la morena en mitad del salón, con los brazos entrelazados, cubriendo parte de su pecho. La rubia llevaba un fino albornoz que la cubría y Rachel se sintió aún peor al comprobar que Quinn estaba cubierta.

La vergüenza se apoderaba de ella y Quinn, tras varios segundos recuperando la compostura, reaccionó y volvió a entrar en la habitación y salir portando otro albornoz para que Rachel se cubriera.

Q: _¿Cómo ha conseguido Shane meternos en éste lio?_-trató de suavizar la tensión mientras le entregaba el albornoz.

Rachel lo recibió con agrado, tanto la prenda como aquella pregunta.

R_: Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo quiere que esté yo_…- contestó mientras trataba de cubrirse.

Un fino cinturón, proveniente del albornoz de la morena, cayó al suelo. Quinn no dudó en recogerlo y sin duda alguna, colocárselo alrededor de la cintura, provocando un acercamiento entre ambas al que Rachel, reaccionó pasivamente, permitiendo que la rubia atase con delicadeza el cinturón.

Q: _Yo tuve la culpa de eso…_- espetó mientras hacia el nudo

R: _¿Tú?_

Q: _Me preguntó si conocía a alguien de rasgos latinos para suplir a Carmen y yo le dije que solo conocía a San…me pidió que le enseñase alguna foto de ella en bikini y le mostré las fotos del verano pasado en la piscina de Ash…cuando te vio, desechó a San y dijo que te quería a ti_…-explicó mientras seguía jugueteando con el cinturón de la morena.

R: _¿Me eligió a mi antes que a Santana?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Q_: ¿Por qué no?-_ miró a los ojos de la chica.

R: _No puedes compararme con Santana…y con Carmen no lo sé porque aun no la he visto bien…_

Q: _Yo no habría dudado ni un solo segundo. Habrías sido mi primera opción_.

El silencio se hizo presente. Quinn había abandonado el nudo del cinturón, para simplemente juguetear con el, al tiempo que mantenía un intenso cruce de miradas con Rachel, su juego seductor comenzaba a hacerse notar. Los ojos de la rubia oscilaron y fueron a posarse en los labios de la morena, que en un acto reflejo, mordía su labio inferior. Un leve cosquilleo interrumpió la escena. Nemo jugaba con las zapatillas de la rubia, provocando la risa de ambas chicas.

Q_: Qué inoportuno eres Nemo_- espetó divertida al tiempo que cogía al cachorro.

Rachel sonreía, el pequeño había destrozado lo que había sido un beso casi seguro entre ambas, pero era imposible enfadarse con algo tan pequeño y hermoso.

R: _¿Sabes que Buscando a Nemo es mi peli de dibujos favorita?._

Quinn la miró una vez que había dejado al perro nuevamente en su cama. Era cierto, la rubia si sabía que aquella era una de las películas favoritas de la morena, pero no había caído.

Q_: Es verdad_- exclamó_- hice buena elección_- sonreía.

Shane apareció en la estancia.

Sh_: Bien…¿estáis listas?...porque la cámara está preparada en el jardín_…

Q: _Sí…estamos listas, ¿verdad?- _miró a Rachel.

R: _Que remedio_…- espetó.

Las tres chicas caminaron hacia el jardín. La sorpresa de Rachel al descubrir la moto, perfectamente colocada fue monumental.

R_:¿Qué hace la moto ahí?.-_

Sh_: Esperarte_- respondió sonriente.- _Bien chicas, no podemos perder mucho tiempo, tenemos el Sol justo donde lo necesitamos y tenemos que hacer las fotos ya… así que manos a la obra._

Q: _Tu dirás_- respondió mirando con nerviosismo a Rachel.

De repente ambas se vieron invadidas por una extraña sensación, mezcla de nervios y vergüenza. Entre ellas había total y absoluta confianza, pero con Shane tras una cámara, la situación se transformaba.

Sh_: Quinn….súbete en la moto_.- fue directa.

La rubia respiro profundamente y se deshizo del albornoz, dejándolo sobre el pequeño banco que adornaba el jardín. Rachel la observaba. Sus sentidos comenzaban a florecer. Una minúscula braguita negra acompañado de un sujetador del mismo color y con apertura delantera, constataba a la perfección con la piel blanca y firme de la rubia. Shane alzó sus cejas al contemplar como la rubia se dirigía hacia la moto con una elegancia sobrenatural, aun andando descalza sobre el césped.

Q: _¿Si sigues mirando así, no dudaré en contárselo a Carmen?-_ amenazó al tiempo que pasaba ante la fotógrafa, sin mirarla en ningún momento.

Shane sonreía.

Sh_: Tranquila Q, para mi eres como mi hermana pequeña_…- musitó_.- Bien…deja la moto sobre la pata, simplemente móntate, colocas ésta pierna aquí- _Shane alzó la pierna izquierda de la rubia sobre el pedal de marcha de la moto- _y la derecha la apoyas en el suelo_- exclamó.- _deja que los brazos descansen sobre el deposito de la gasolina._

Quinn hizo todo lo que le pedía Shane. Rachel se acercó un poco más a las chicas. Aquella imagen de la rubia, sobre la moto y en ropa interior, merecía ser vista de cerca. Quinn evitaba mirar a Rachel, prefería no hacerlo y evadir que su nerviosismo aumentase más aun.

Sh_: Bien…-_Shane colocaba el fotómetro frente a la chica para medir la luz y a continuación, hizo acopio de la cámara para comenzar a sacar instantáneas.

Q_:¿ Tengo que sonreír?-_ preguntaba nerviosa mientras veía como Shane comenzaba con los disparos de la cámara.

Sh_: No hace falta, te recuerdo que tu cara no saldrá, pero si lo haces….quieta ahí….estarás mas relajada…..levanta el brazo izquierdo….bien…..deja caer los hombros….a ver….bien….genial….bien, bájate de la moto…..así, deja ambas piernas sobre el césped…y sujeta el manillar con la mano derecha y la izquierda la colocas sobre el asiento….ajám…así…perfecto….mira hacia el sol…más, ahí….genial…¿Seguro que no has hecho esto antes?-_ bromeó provocando la sonrisa de la rubia, momento que aprovechó para sacar una imagen del rostro de Quinn, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo.

Sh: _Rachel…ven_- exclamó apartándose de Quinn, que bajó la cabeza y posó la mirada sobre la morena que ya se desprendía del albornoz y caminaba directa a ellas.

Quinn tragaba saliva, la imagen de Rachel era simplemente espectacular.

Sh_: Oh Dios_…- exclamó la chica al descubrir a la morena en ropa interior. Quinn la miró tras oír aquella exclamación de su vecina. Shane bajó la mirada hacia la cámara y trató de disimular la sonrisa picara que se dibujaba en su rostro.

R_: Dime.-_

Sh_: Ven…ponte justo aquí_- indicó al lado de Quinn.- _Quinn tú te mantienes de frente y Rachel, tu ponte de espalda, aquí-_ la coloco pegada a la rubia, de forma que los hombros de ambas se rozaban.- _Bien…vamos allá…..un poquito más cerca Rachel…ahí….perfecto….Quinn mira a tu derecha y Rach tu hazlo a tu derecha….aparta el pelo de tu espalda Rach….bien…listo….Quinn, no te muevas….Rachel, abrázala por la cintura.._

La morena entrelazó sus brazos, rodeando a la rubia por el costado. El simple contacto de las manos de Rachel sobre la cintura de Quinn provocó la reacción de ambas.

Sh_: Abre aquí_- espetó abriendo las piernas de la rubia que permanecían ancladas al suelo, entre ellas, sobresalía uno de los posa pies y alzó la pierna de Rachel para que se apoyara en él.

El muslo de la morena rozaba la pierna desnuda de Quinn, que volvía a erizar su piel con el cálido roce.

Shane comenzó a sacar imágenes en aquella postura, para luego cambiar a varias más, todas ellas de forma sugerente, pero sin ser demasiado explicitas. En ningún momento las chicas se miraron a los ojos. Trataban de esquivarse constantemente. Ambas notaban como sus cuerpos reaccionaban con el contacto entre ambas y procuraban pasarlo inadvertido ante la otra. Sin embargo Quinn, comenzó a aprovecharse de la situación. Comenzaba a sentirse más segura. Los últimos acontecimientos habían sido favorables para la vuelta de Rachel a su vida. La morena mostraba especial interés en ella, si bien la ultima conversación mantenida con Ashley, que le hizo saber que Rachel estaba algo desconcentrada por esa imperiosa necesidad de estar con tu pareja, también la conversación con Bette , seguía rondando por su mente. No perdía nada por reconquistarla de aquella forma. Si Rachel volvía a sus brazos, había más posibilidades de su vuelta…y si optaba por seguir con su independencia, al menos habría disfrutado de estar con su chica después de más de un mes.

Sh: _Quinn…apártate ahora, quiero sacar varias imágenes de Rachel sola con la moto._

La rubia apartó con suavidad la pierna de la morena y por primera vez se miraron a los ojos. El brillo que desprendía Rachel impactó en Quinn. Era ese brillo especial, el que hacia indicar que necesitaba más contacto. Quinn esbozó una seductora sonrisa.

Sh: _Súbete en la moto Rachel._

La morena no dijo nada, pero no contaban con su escasa estatura. Al alzar la pierna estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y Quinn se apresuró en ayudarla. La moto no era demasiado alta, pero si lo suficiente para que Rachel no tocase el suelo con sus pies.

Quinn sujetó la cintura de la chica, ayudándola a montarse. Aprovechó para dejar una leve caricia en su espalda, gesto que la morena percibió con claridad. Con delicadeza, deslizó la palma de sus manos sobre la pierna de la morena, guiándola hacia el pedal donde debía apoyarse para quedar perfectamente.

Sh: _Bien…vamos allá…apoya las manos sobre el deposito y… intenta subir la pierna izquierda hasta ahí arriba y apóyate en la rodilla…_

Rachel hacia malabarismos para no perder el equilibrio pero le costaba.

Sh: _Aguanta un segundo…así…perfecto….listo….deja caer las piernas…bien…genial Rachel, eres genial…-_

Quinn observaba toda la escena, realmente Rachel lucía brillante. El Sol le daba de lleno y la bronceada piel de la chica resultaba extremadamente sensual.

Sh: _Bien…es suficiente._

R: _¿Ya?...-_preguntó extrañada.

Sh_: Ajam_…-respondió mientras miraba la pantalla de la cámara.

Q: _Toda ésta parafernalia para 10 fotos_…-exclamó la rubia

Sh: _Bueno…hay que cambiar de escenario._- se acercó a la maleta donde tenia todo el material- _veniros a mi jardín…ahora empieza lo interesante_.

Ambas chicas se miraron contrariadas. No sabían que había otro escenario y tras coger los albornoces, pusieron rumbo hacia el jardín de Shane, donde ya se encontraba la chica.

Quinn abrió la boca al máximo, mientras Rachel tragaba saliva y tensaba su mandíbula. Una enorme mesa de billar lucia impasible en mitad del jardín.

Q: _¿Qué haces con una mesa de billar aquí?-_ preguntó confundida.

Sh: _Es el siguiente escenario_- sonrió.

Quinn se adentró en el jardín, rodeando la mesa y aun con la confusión en su rostro, Rachel, por el contrario, permanecía anclada en la verja. Su mundo se vino abajo. Por su mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes, la mesa, Quinn, ropa interior…demasiado para ella, demasiado para su estado emocional y físico. Era una de sus mayores fantasías eróticas. Nunca se atrevió a comentárselo a la rubia, ni a nadie, pero siempre había soñado con estar con ella…sobre una mesa de billar.

Sh: _Rachel._- exclamaba.- _vamos, tenemos que hacerlo antes de que se vaya la luz_…-espetó.

La morena reaccionó ante la atenta mirada de Quinn.

R: _Necesito agua-_ respondió.- _voy a por agua_- rápidamente caminó hacia el interior de la casa de Shane.

Sh: _Ok, Quinn…voy a aprovechar a sacarte algunas a ti…_

La rubia asintió y pronto comenzó a colocarse tal y como le indicaba Shane.

Rachel bebía nerviosa del vaso de agua, escuchaba la voz de la fotógrafa, proveniente del jardín y se imaginaba cada movimiento de Quinn según las indicaciones que recibía. Comenzó a temblar. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de la peor manera posible en aquella situación. Estaba excitada, sentía como el calor recorría su cuerpo y cómo necesitaba el contacto con su chica. Respiró profundamente al oír a Shane llamarla y regresó al jardín, tratando de permanecer fría.

Imposible. Volvía a paralizarse. La primera imagen que vio fue a Quinn, de pie junto a la mesa y con un taco de billar entre sus manos, varias bolas sobre la mesa y una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro de Shane.

R: _Joder…joder…joder_- se repetía de forma inaudible para las chicas.

Sh: _Rach…coge el taco que tiene Quinn y haz como si fueras a golpear la bola_…-Rachel siguió cada indicación de la chica- _y tú rubia, ya sabes…te colocas detrás como si le estuvieras enseñando a golpear._

Quinn sonreía, había notado el extremo nerviosismo de su chica y entendió que aquella situación le estaba provocando más de lo que había pensado.

La postura era exquisita, los dos cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección. Shane sacaba las imágenes desde el costado, procurando captar en todo momento la ropa interior de las chicas. Quinn dejaba cada roce que podía permitirse sobre la piel de la morena, que se estremecía constantemente. Varias poses fueron mostrándose, haciendo las delicias de Shane, que estaba cada vez más contenta por su elección de modelos y a su vez, por ver como las dos chicas, comenzaban a regalarse sonrisas y miradas llenas de deseo.

Sh: _Quinn, siéntate sobre el filo de la mesa…Rachel, colócate frente a ella…aquí….bien, coloca el taco sobre tus hombros mientas permaneces entre las piernas…así, perfecto._

Aquella postura las mantuvo frente a frente, la vergüenza y el nerviosismo se había esfumado. Quinn sujetaba entre sus piernas a la morena, que le miraba desafiante al tiempo que soportaba el palo de madera sobre sus hombros y los sujetaba con ambos brazos alzados. El acercamiento entre ambas era máximo. El vientre de la morena quedaba justo a la altura de la entrepierna de la rubia, provocándole un intenso escalofrío, al sentir el calor que desprendía en aquella zona.

Las miradas oscilaban. Se perdían en los labios de la otra, parecían hablarse con los ojos, mostrando sus intenciones.

Sh: _Quinn….túmbate sobre la mesa y Rachel….de rodillas sobre ella…-_

Apenas terminó de indicar cuando las chicas ya estaban en aquella postura. Habían actuado automáticamente, movidas por el deseo. Ahora era Rachel la que sentía la presión del cuerpo de Quinn sobre su centro. Una traviesa sonrisa se escapó de la rubia al sentir cómo aquella zona de la morena comenzaba a humedecerse por segundos. Rachel respiraba, trataba de controlarse pero le resultaba imposible y tener a Quinn bajo sus piernas, sobre aquella mesa de billar, no era el mejor remedio para hacerlo.

Sh: _Bien…perfecto Rachel, estás perfecta….me vais a hacer ganar, me vais a hacer millonaria….así…genial Q…así, sujeta la cintura de Rachel….bien, bien….uff….es genial chicas….Rachel…alza tu cabeza y déjala caer hacia atrás, así…Dios mío Rachel….eres una diosa…_

Q: _Mi diosa_- soltó a modo de susurro, provocando un nuevo escalofrío en la morena.

Las manos de Quinn comenzaron a recorrer suavemente la piel de la chica, rozando con la yema de sus dedos por la cintura y bajando por sus piernas. Ni siquiera sabía por que lo hacía, simplemente tenia que hacerlo y Rachel reaccionaba bien.

Q: _¿Qué hacemos ahora Shane?-_ preguntó sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de su chica.

Sh_: Yo ya he terminado hace unos minutos….si queréis, os dejo a solas_…- sonreía mientras colocaba la tapa al objetivo de la cámara.

Rachel se revolvió y miró sorprendida a la fotógrafa.

R_: ¿Ya?..._

Sh_: ¿Os parecen pocas?...solo tengo que presentar 3 imágenes y tengo como 100 fotos entre las dos…_

R_: Ok…-_respondió separándose rápidamente de Quinn.

Sh_: Además…son casi las 6, en una hora tengo que estar en el Hit preparando la fiesta de Tina y creo que vosotras estáis invitadas también, ¿no?._

R: _Sí…pero no sé si voy a ir._

Q_: ¿Por?-_ preguntó al tiempo que se colocaba el albornoz.

R: _No sé-_ evitaba mirarla a los ojos_- mañana quiero ir a San Diego y tengo que madrugar_.

Sh: _Vamos Rachel, al menos ve a la cena…es a las 8_.

R: _No sé…_

Q: _Vas a tener que cenar de todas formas, así que no vas a perder tiempo y podrás estar con Tina un rato…_

Sh: _Tiene razón…sois las únicas a las que ha invitado fuera de su entorno_.

R: _Bueno…ya veré que hago_.- Rachel se movía con rapidez. Sentía la necesidad de alejarse todo lo posible de la rubia.- _si no hay que hacer nada más…me voy a ir marchando, ¿ok?-_se dirigió a Shane que asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La morena caminó rápidamente a través del jardín, llegando hasta la verja y perdiéndose por la casa de Quinn. La rubia, tras una breve charla, se despidió de la chica, excusándose para poder volver a vestirse.

Sh_: Oye…-_exclamó tras la verja mientras Quinn ya caminaba sobre el porche

Q: _Si_…

Sh: _La ropa interior, os la regalo_…- sonreía.

Q_: Gracias….es un detalle_- respondió sonriéndole.

La rubia se introdujo en el interior de la casa, directamente fue hacia la habitación de invitados, la puerta estaba entreabierta y no dudó en abrirla.

Q_: Rachel_…-exclamó antes de quedarse petrificada.

La morena estaba desnuda, haciendo acopio de su propia ropa interior que permanecía sobre la cama y completamente sorprendida por la llegada de la rubia.

Q: _He…..pensado…..que_….- las palabras se detenían. No podía apartar la vista del cuerpo desnudo de Rachel, que tras observar la reacción, opto por permanecer natural, sin darle importancia y mirándola fijamente mientras se colocaba las braguitas.

R_: ¿Qué has pensado Quinn?-_

Q: _Que…podríamos ir juntas a la cena…si no te importa-_ balbuceaba.

R_: No…no creo que sea lo mejor_.- respondió.

Q_: Ok…-_la negativa de la morena le dolió. Pensaba que tras la sesión de fotos, estaría más reticente.

R_: Quinn_…-susurró al tiempo que terminaba de vestirse- _no sé si voy a ir a la cena…no estoy segura de hacerlo y tengo que pensar…_

Q_: ¿Es por Helen?-_ preguntó confundida.

R_: ¿Helen?, no_- respondió al tiempo que salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia el salón, en busca de su bolso- _en realidad…es por mi… no creo que me deba ir._

Q_: No entiendo Rachel, Tina es tu productora y sobretodo es tu amiga…solo será una cena y luego te vuelves a casa…no te piden mucho._

R_: Quinn, no insistas…yo sé lo que digo…_

Q: _Está bien…solo te lo decía para no ir las dos solas…_

R. _Lo siento Quinn_- exclamó mientras se acercaba a la puerta- _siento que tengas que ir sola._

Q_: Bueno, no te preocupes…-_ espetó cogiendo a Nemo que buscaba la atención de la rubia- _llamaré a Molly y nos haremos compañía mutuamente_.

R: _¿Molly?-_ se giró mientras abría la puerta.

Q_: Si…me dijo que si quería acompañarla pero le dije que no, pensando que tú vendrías conmigo…imagino que seguirá en pie su propuesta._

Rachel se tensó. Aquello no entraba en sus planes, a decir verdad, nada entraba en sus planes, ni la sesión de fotos, ni los roces, ni aquel calor, ni Nemo, ni la cena, ni nada…y mucho menos Molly. No podía aceptar, no podía caer en los brazos de Quinn, no debía si no quería hacerle daño. Ella aún estaba confundida, necesitaba ese tiempo que le había pedido y de ese modo no lo estaba respetando.

R_: Ok…-_respondió malhumorada- _pues pásatelo bien con Molly_- exclamó abandonando la casa y dejando completamente confundida a la rubia.

Q: _Nemo…la próxima vez haz algo para que no se vaya…ponle ojitos o lo que sea, pero que no se vaya…por favor_-

* * *

><p>Os comenté hace unos capitulos, que éste fic estaba escrito por bloques...comenzó con mucho drama, para volverse más amenos...ahora llegarán otras circustancias que harán cambiar las situaciones y escenas. Como siempre os pido. PACIENCIA.<p> 


	20. Capitulo 20 ¿Jugamos?

Me hace gracia ver como entrais en histeria cada vez que pido paciencia. No os preocupeis, cuando pido paciencia lo hago porque leo los comentarios y siempre sacais conclusiones,(cosa que agradezco) y sobretodo porque me preguntais sobre como van a actuar los personajes. Yo jamàs os dirè que va a suceder, es absurdo, perderia toda la magia y tampoco dejarè entreveer que es lo que va a pasar. Pido paciencia simplemente para que disfruteis con cada capitulo y no penseis que voy a hacer algo que os haga sentir mal. Es un fic, no lo olviden.

Aprovecho para indicaros, el segundo bloque de la historia llega a su fin, a partir de ahora comienza otro bloque, con otras circustancias, con otras situaciones.

Disfrutad de el capitulo...

Capitulo 20

¿Jugamos?

Q: _Siento llegar tarde_- se disculpaba

M: _No te preocupes…yo acabo de llegar también_…

Q_: Se me echó la hora encima-_ besó a la chica en la mejilla.- _Hey…que guapa estas_.- sonreía mientras miraba a Molly

M: _Gracias_- respondió ruborizada-_tu también estas….impresionante_-

Q: _No disimules…sé que traigo una cara pésima…no he parado en todo el día_.-

M: _¿Cara pésima?-_ preguntó con sarcasmo mientras la invitaba a pasar dentro del club, donde se iba a celebrar la cena.-

Q_: Si…mira-_ se inclinó hacia la chica- _tengo ojeras_…-musitó.

Molly se quedó paralizada, la rubia se acerco a escasos centímetros de su rostro y su cuerpo se tensó.

Q: _Estoy echa un desastre_…

M: _No digas tonterías_.- exclamó apartándose rápidamente.

El local estaba lleno, pero la cena se iba a realizar en una zona privada. Pronto descubrieron al resto de invitadas, todas amigas de Tina y Bette. Fueron saludándolas una a una, Shane, Alice, Helena, Kit, Tasha, Papi, Bette y Tina por supuesto, además de varias chicas más, que eran desconocidas para ambas.

Rachel no había dado señales de vida. Tina no había recibido ninguna llamada de la morena excusándose y no había aparecido en el local. La cena comenzó y las conversaciones entre las chicas se hacían amenas. Quinn, ocupaba uno de los extremos de la enorme mesa, a su lado se encontraba Molly, mientras que Shane, Alice y Tasha , quedaban frente a ellas.

M: _¿Dónde has dejado la moto?-_ preguntó a la rubia.

Q_: En el jardín_- respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

M: _¿En el jardín?-_ preguntaba nuevamente

Q: _Si…no me preguntes que hace allí, porque no podría contestarte_.- respondió lanzando una mirada a Shane que permanecía ausente a la conversación.

Q: _Oye…en serio, estás preciosa_- volvía a halagar a la chica- _quiero decir, siempre lo estás, pero hoy…no sé-_ exclamaba mirándola fijamente.

M: _Basta Quinn,_ -bajó la cabeza-

Q: _¿No puedo decirte la verdad?-_

Shane comenzaba a interesarse en la conversación de ambas chicas.

M: _No es eso…es que, no sé…es extraño que me digas esas cosas_-

Q_: ¿Por?, ¿no le puedo decir a mi amiga que está guapa?._

Molly seguía cabizbaja, buscando la copa de vino para dar un gran trago mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

Q: _Si te vas a ruborizar, no te lo digo más…no te preocupes_- espetó algo seria tras ver la postura de la chica.

M: _Quinn-_ murmuró acercándose a la chica_- ¿De verdad me lo dices en serio?.-_clavó sus ojos en los de la rubia.

Q: _Claro_- respondió sin titubeos y aguantándole la mirada- _Molly ¿Te pasa algo?._

La actitud de Quinn estaba colapsando a la chica por momentos. Ya eran dos los acercamientos que había tenido con ella, meramente casuales, pero que sin duda, provocaban todo tipo de sentimientos contradictorios en la joven, que luchaba por mantenerse firme.

Shane seguía observando la escena.

M: _Tengo que ir al servicio_- se excusó, abandonando la mesa con rapidez.

Shane aprovechó ese momento de ausencia para dirigirse a Quinn.

Sh: _Hey…_-buscó a la rubia tratando de pasar inadvertida para el resto, que seguían con sus charlas.- _¿Qué haces?._

Quinn alzó la mirada hacia la fotógrafa, dejando a un lado su plato de comida.

Q: _Comer_…-exclamó con una ceja levantada.

Sh: _No juegues con Molly…¿entiendes?._

Q: _¿Qué?_- estaba confundida.

Sh_: Escucha_- se acercó a la chica por encima de la mesa- _no creo que lanzarle piropos sea lo mejor tal y como está._

Q: _¿Qué dices Shane?...¿Que le pasa a Molly?- _murmuró.

A_: Hey Shane_- interrumpió Alice.- ¿_Has conseguido las modelos para la publicidad?-_ preguntó en voz alta, creando la expectación en todo el grupo.

Shane volvió a tomar posición sobre el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a explicar todo el proyecto de las fotos. Quinn, completamente confundida por aquellas palabras, no dudó en levantarse y dirigir sus pasos hacia el servicio. Queria saber que es lo que le sucedía a Molly.

Quinn entró en el pequeño servicio, había solo tres puertas y una de ellas permanecía cerrada. Supuso que Molly estaba en él y pacientemente la esperó junto a los lavabos.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la chica fue abismal al descubrir a la rubia allí.

M_: ¿Qué haces aquí?._

Q: _Esperarte._

M_:¿Por?-_ comenzó a lavarse las manos.

Q: _¿Qué te pasa Molly?... y no me digas que nada, porque no me vas a engañar_.

M. _Quinn…no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto._

Q: _Te equivoc_as- se acercó a la chica- _es el momento y el lugar porque necesito saber que te pasa…-_preguntó preocupada.- _¿He hecho algo?...¿te ha pasado algo?...dime…._

La chica bajaba su cabeza, empezó a dudar, completamente nerviosa y tratando de no mirar en ningún momento a la rubia.

Q_: Molly_- susurró colocando ambas manos sobre la mandíbula de la chica, alzándola para poder observar sus ojos.- _Somos amigas…puedes confiar en mi._

Apenas le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando la chica, cerrando sus ojos, avanzó hacia Quinn, besándola sin previo aviso. Se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la rubia, manteniendo el beso durante varios segundos. Quinn trataba de recuperar la compostura. Los labios de la chica se movían sobre los suyos y sintió como su lengua buscaba un hueco por donde colarse. La rubia entreabrió sus labios por inercia y Molly aprovechó para acoplarse completamente a su boca.

En la mente de Quinn, comenzó a escucharse con nitidez la voz de Rachel. Como si de un sueño se tratase, la morena golpeaba en su interior repitiendo su nombre. La rubia reaccionó y con delicadeza apartó a Molly de sus labios.

Pasaron unos segundos intensos, donde ambas permanecieron mudas, mirándose sin saber como reaccionar. Fue Molly quien lo hizo.

M_: Lo siento-_ se disculpo abandonando el servicio.

Quinn aun no había reaccionado completamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquel lugar, no quería creerlo. Molly le había besado, una de sus amigas le había besado y no fue un beso casual. La chica buscó prolongar ese beso, que probablemente no habría sido interrumpido si no es ella la que pone fin al acto.

La rubia se llevo las manos a la cabeza. No entendía que diablos había sucedido allí ni que se iba a encontrar cuando saliese de allí.

Respiró y tras varios minutos, regresaba hacia la mesa, dónde Molly, ya permanecía sentada, con el rostro desencajado mientras observaba la llegada de la rubia. Quinn mantuvo la compostura a pesar de que la gran mayoría de invitadas lanzaron sus miradas hacia ella.

R: _¡Quinn!-_ la voz de la morena la interrumpió.

Q: _Rachel_…-exclamó girándose hasta descubrir a la chica, que caminaba tras ella.

R: _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó al ver la palidez en el rostro de la rubia.

Q_:¿Què haces aquí?-_

R: _He venido a cenar_- expresó con dificultad- _¿Te encuentras bien?...me ha dicho Molly que estabas en el baño y fui a buscarte…_

Quinn seguía bloqueada. Su mirada se dividía entre Rachel y el rostro desencajado de Molly.

R: _Quinn…me estás asustando, ¿estás bien?-_ le sujetó del brazo al ver que no contestaba.

Q: _No, no me encuentro bien…¿puedes llevarme a casa?-_ necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba tomar aire, no quería encontrarse con la mirada impasible de Shane y la vergüenza en los ojos de Molly y mucho menos, quería que Rachel estuviese allí, entre ellas, tras lo que acababa de suceder.

R: _Claro…vamos, se lo diré a Tina._

La morena se acercó al grupo y dirigiéndose a Tina se excusó y les explicó que Quinn no se encontraba bien y había decidido llevarla a casa. Bette se levantó rápidamente buscando a la rubia, que ya ponía rumbo hacia la salida, entre la multitud que bailaban en la pista central.

B_: Hey_…_Quinn-_ sujetó el brazo de la chica impidiéndole que siguiese su camino- _¿Qué te pasa?._

Q: _Lo siento Bette, no me encuentro bien, estoy mareada_- mintió.

La mujer avanzó con ella hacia la salida y una vez en la calle, se dispuso a esperar a Rachel.

B: _¿Es eso, o es que ha pasado algo?.-_ preguntó

Q. _No Bette, esta todo bien…pero algo ha debido sentarme mal y…le he pedido a Rachel que me acerque a casa…Discúlpame con Tina._

B: _Está bien…pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?-_ espetó dejando claro que sabía que algo le estaba pasando y nada tenia que ver con su salud.

Q: _Lo sé-_ murmuró.

Rachel aparecía ante las dos.

B: _Rachel…será mejor que te la lleves pronto, será mejor que descanse_-

R: _Tranquila, ya me ocupo_.

B: _Si necesitas algo, me llamas, ¿ok?-_

Q: _Gracias Bette._

R: _Lo haré-_ respondió con una leve sonrisa.

La morena sujetó el brazo de Quinn, mostrándole una ayuda para que pudiese caminar con seguridad, si así lo necesitaba. Bette, tras despedirse de las chicas, regresaba al interior del local.

R: _¿Has comido algo?-_ preguntó preocupada mientras se dirigían hacia el coche.

Q: _Rachel…no me siento mal por haber comido algo_…- respondió recuperando la compostura.

R: _¿Que?, Entonces, ¿Qué te pasa?-_

Q: _Quería salir de ahí, me estaba agobiando y no sabía como hacerlo…siento haberme servido de ti-_

R: _Joder Quinn_- recriminó- _me has asustado… ¿por qué no me lo has dicho y ya?-_

Q: _Porque creía que no me ibas a hacer caso si te digo esto…quería darte pena-_ mostró una leve sonrisa. La rubia comenzaba a olvidarse de lo sucedido con Molly. Rachel permanecía enfadada ante ella, de una forma divertida y adorable. –_Aun así…te agradecería que me llevases a casa…¿o pido un taxi?.- _

R: _Quinn Fabray, deja de mirarme con cara de corderito…me has asustado de veras_.

Q_: Lo siento_- se serenó- _tienes razón, no tengo derecho a privarte de una fiesta…llamo a un taxi y listo, suficiente has hecho con sacarme de ahí.-_ respondió mientras buscaba su móvil.

R: _Deja de decir estupideces…y monta en el coche_- espetó con autoridad- _no hagas que me arrepienta._

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que puso más furiosa a la morena y sin dudarlo, se sentó en el coche, esperando que Rachel hiciera lo mismo.

El recorrido fue en absoluto silencio. Quinn planeaba su próximo paso. Tenia que conseguir que la morena entrase en la casa, necesitaba que lo hiciese. Quería eliminar aquel beso que le había dado Molly de su mente y la clave para hacerlo, la tenía Rachel. Por supuesto, la morena no iba a saber de lo sucedido en los servicios, no hasta que aclarase ese asunto con la chica. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella, de preguntarle que le sucedía y porqué le beso…y sobretodo, dejarle claro que a ella, solo le interesaba una chica…la misma chica que en ese instante conducía directa hacia su casa.

Rachel, se mantenía en silencio. Necesitaba una excusa para entrar en la casa. La actitud de Quinn era extraña, sentía que realmente, algo le había sucedido allí dentro. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Rachel sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar a solas con ella, fue la única razón por la que decidió acudir a la cena, sabiendo que al día siguiente tenía que viajar. Ver a Quinn, daba igual los segundos, minutos u horas…simplemente quería verla y ahora la llevaba en el coche, en pleno silencio y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, que la descentraba por completo.

Q: _Rachel_- murmuró de forma sugerente al tiempo que el auto se detenía frente a la casa_- creo que debes entrar un momento…_

La morena tragó saliva, era la frase que había estado esperando durante todo el trayecto.

R_: ¿Por?...¿Te encuentras mal de veras?-_ disimulò.

Q: _No….pero llevo varios días queriéndote recordar algo y siempre se me olvida_.- buscó la mirada de la chica.

R: _¿El qué?-_ preguntó confundida.

Q_: ¿Tu no tenias que hacer una monografía sobre una película?-_ preguntó tratando de permanecer seria.

Rachel dudó. No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando la rubia.

R_:¿Una monografía?._

Q: _Si…entraste en casa para buscar una película…the Crawling hand, creo que era…_

R: _Ah_…- recordó la escena vivida el primer día que se encontraron tras su separación- _eh…si…si_- tartamudeaba.

Q: _Te dejaste la película en casa…deberías llevártela si la vas a necesitar_…- la voz de Quinn se volvía cada vez más sensual.

Rachel asentía, aquella estúpida y absurda excusa que le sirvió para colarse en la casa, volvía a servirle para hacerlo en ese momento.

Intuía que Quinn, sabía que todo era mentira, que no necesitaba aquella horrible película para nada y por eso la dejó olvidada, pero si insistía en que entrase, quizás era porque tenía la misma sensación que ella. Quizás la estaba invitando de una forma más casual, tratando de no ofenderla.

Ambas bajaron del coche y pusieron rumbo hacia la casa. Quinn caminaba delante, se mordía los labios, no iba a permitir que aquella noche, la morena se fuese sin más. Si había sido capaz de sacar aquella excusa de la película, también podría convencerla para que se quedase de cualquier otra forma, incluso fingir malestar si era necesario.

Rachel seguía los pasos de la rubia, sus ojos se perdían en su espalda, en su elegante caminar, en su trasero. No iba a esperar nada, no podía aguantar más aquella sensación de tener al amor de su vida frente a frente y no saciar sus ganas. Tenia que encontrar la excusa perfecta para no salir de aquella casa hasta que ella misma no lo desease.

Quinn se detuvo mientras introducía las llaves en la cerradura. Rachel aguardaba a sus espaldas, cada vez más cerca. Al abrir la puerta, la luz del salón las recibió.

Q_: Dejé la luz encendida para que Nemo no se pierda_…- espetó tratando de sacar conversación.

Rachel no dijo nada, se limitó a entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Quinn dejaba las llaves sobre el pequeño cuenco que había en la mesilla del salón y alzo la cabeza, confirmando que el pequeño cachorro permanecía en su cesta, completamente dormido.

Q: _Es como un bebé_- susurró al tiempo que se giraba, buscando a la morena.

Rachel permanecía apoyada en la puerta de entrada, no había dicho nada, no sonreía, ni respondía de ninguna manera. El cruce de miradas se hizo patente entre ambas. Rachel abandonó su posición y con paso firme y seguro, avanzó hacia Quinn, que seguía observándola, ésta vez con un halo de deseo en su rostro.

Los movimientos de la morena fueron lentos, suaves…delicados. Alzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn al tiempo que única su cuerpo con el de la rubia. Seguían mirándose. No hubo palabras. Rachel se adueño de los labios de su chica y Quinn reaccionó de igual forma, entregándose en aquel beso, lento, apasionado, con una intensidad y una delicadeza infinita. Sus manos rodearon la cintura de la morena, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas, se encontraban. La ternura dio paso a la pasión, al deseo, a las ganas de abarcarse por completo.

Las dudas, los miedos, el dolor fue desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que la ropa caía sobre el suelo del salón. Una lucha divertida, sexy, en la que las manos recorrían con ansias cada zona del cuerpo de la otra que tanto habían añorado en esos días, una batalla en la que los besos y los mordiscos se intercalaban con los primeros suspiros.

R: _¿Puedo hacer algo?-_ Susurró sobre los labios de la rubia.

Q: _Haz lo quieras…pero conmigo_- respondió entre besos.

Rachel sonrió, su mirada estaba llena de deseo, de locura y con un leve tirón, arrastró tras ella a la rubia. La morena caminaba hacia la cocina, había ido dejando atrás los zapatos y la blusa para dirigirse hacia el jardín, con la falda y el sujetador cubriendo el pecho. Quinn caminaba a trompicones tras ella, rodeando su cintura, dejando besos por la espalda y perdiéndose con el perfume que desprendía el suave pelo de la morena.

Q: _Quieres tenerme bajo las estrellas_- susurró cuando llegaron a mitad del oscuro jardín.

R: _Mejor aun_…- respondió abriendo la verja que delimitaba la casa con el jardín de Shane.

Q: _¿Dónde vas?-_ preguntó al descubrir las intenciones de colarse en la casa.

R_: A cumplir mi mayor fantasía erótica…-_

Rachel volvía a tirar de la rubia, obligándola a entrar en el jardín de la vecina y tras varios pasos, se desprendió de las curiosas manos de la chica, que se perdían bajo su falda.

Quinn se detuvo, tratando de averiguar que hacia Rachel en aquel jardín tan oscuro. Caminó hasta el porche y encendió una pequeña luz que lo decoraba. La repentina iluminación provocó un resplandor en Quinn que la hizo girar su cabeza. Cuando volvió a buscar a la morena, su cuerpo tembló.

Rachel la esperaba sentada sobre la mesa de billar. Incitándola con una sugerente mirada, para que se acercase.

Q: ¿_Quieres jugar al billar?-_ preguntó sutilmente al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella.

Rachel se humedecía los labios.

Q_: ¿Hay algo más que necesites para cumplir tu fantasía?-_ se acercó hasta colocarse frente a la chica, que le dejaba paso mientras permitía que la rubia se colocase entre sus piernas.

R_: Solo una cosa_…-

Q: _Pide…_

R: _Tu._

Quinn no dudó y se lanzó sobre los labios de la morena. El encuentro de ambas provocó que Rachel comenzara a tomar posesión de la mesa, deslizándose sobre la suave tela que cubría la mesa y dejando caer su espalda, al tiempo que Quinn, con delicadeza se subía sobre ella, colocando su muslo entre las piernas de la chica.

Quinn permanecía con los pantalones que había llevado a la cena y la blusa, Rachel por su lado se había desprendido de la parte superior, cubierta solo por el sujetador y una vaporosa falda.

La rubia tomaba por completo a la morena, sujetaba sus manos, manteniéndolas pegada a la mesa, mientras se perdía en un profundo beso que fue abandonando lentamente, para rozar con su lengua la mandíbula, el cuello y la clavícula de la chica. La cadera de Rachel buscaba el calor de su chica.

R: _Quítate los pantalones_- suplicó.

Quinn la miró durante unos segundos. Sus ojos desprendían un erotismo inusual que provocaba más aun a Rachel.

Q: _Me esperas un segundo_…-susurró al tiempo que rozaba los labios de la chica con su lengua.

R: _¿Dónde vas?...-_preguntó al ver como se apartaba de ella-_Quinn… no me dejes así_….

La rubia detuvo sus pasos y volvió la mirada hacia la morena, que la observaba confundida sobre la mesa.

Q: _Cuando vuelva…quiero que me sorprendas_.- sonrió al tiempo que volvía sobre sus pasos y se colaba en la cocina de Shane.

Rachel se impacientó. No tenia ni idea de lo que pretendía hacer Quinn, quizás aquella idea de llevarla a la mesa no había sido buena. Quizás la iba a distraer demasiado. Se lamentaba, si hubiese permanecido en la casa, ya estarían sobre su añorada cama.

R: _Sorprenderla_- murmuró.

Quinn buscaba entre los botelleros de la fotógrafa. Había encontrado lo que buscaba. Nunca fallaba, Shane siempre tenía tequila en su casa y seguro que no le iba a importar si bebía un poco. Tras hacer acopio de la botella, busco un pequeño bote de sal y un limón de la despensa.

La sonrisa se hacia traviesa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia el jardín. No sabía que cara iba a poner Rachel cuando descubriese sus ideas, pero se hizo una idea de cómo sería al regresar al jardín.

Más o menos, pondría la misma cara que se le quedó a ella al descubrir a la morena en ropa interior. Permanecía boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en el estrellado y oscuro cielo. La rubia caminó hacia ella, sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de la chica.

Rachel alzó la cabeza y descubrió a Quinn.

R_: ¿Te he sorprendido?-_preguntó traviesa.

Q: _Tu que crees_- respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Colocó la botella sobre el filo de la mesa, junto con la sal y el limón. Rachel observó el detalle y esbozó una sonrisa. Quinn, comenzó a desvestirse, desabrochando con suavidad cada botón de su blusa y los pantalones. Rachel no perdía detalle de la acción, hasta que quedó semidesnuda, frente a ella.

R: _Se te ha olvidado traer vasos_- susurró.

Q: _No lo vamos a necesitar_….-

Quinn volvía a tomar posesión de la morena, sentándose sobre ella a horcadas. Volvía a regalarle un profundo e intenso beso, al que abandonó para comenzar con su juego.

Dejo caer varias gotas del limón sobre el cuello de la morena, unos granitos de sal entre el pecho y un fino reguero de tequila en la tersa barriga. Rachel permanecía tumbada, había dejado caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, quería sentir los labios de su chica por todo el cuerpo.

Quinn recogió los granitos de sal con su lengua, provocando el primer suspiro de Rachel, lentamente pero sin pausa, bajó hacia el vientre, lamiendo el tequila que permanecía intacto y rápidamente, volvía a subir para morder con ansias el cuello, donde quedaban las gotas de limón.

Rachel enloquecía al sentir a la rubia de aquella forma, que volvía a dejar caer gotas de tequila por el resto del cuerpo, ésta vez, olvidando el limón y la sal. Su lengua se paseaba por cada recoveco, humedeciendo sus labios con el licor, provocando que la piel de la chica, se erizara con cada roce.

La morena hizo un intento por coger la botella, pero Quinn no se lo permitió. Era su turno y Rachel tendría que esperar a que ella terminase. Con delicadeza, dejó un poco de tequila sobre los labios de la chica. Rachel trató de beberlo pero la rubia no le dejó. Fueron sus labios los que bebieron aquellas gotas al tiempo que le besaba.

Quinn jugaba, Rachel comenzaba a desesperarse. Su cuerpo exigía más, más contacto, más calor y se lo hizo saber con un simple roce de su centro con el muslo de la rubia. Quinn no dudó. Ella lo deseaba igual o incluso más que su chica.

Magistralmente retiró el sujetador y las braguitas de la morena, dejándola completamente desnuda y de forma sutil, deslizó la botella desde el cuello hasta el final de su vientre, dejando un hilo de licor. Quinn entregó un dulce y tierno beso sobre los labios ardientes de Rachel, para lentamente bajar, intercambiando besos y roces con su lengua, recorriendo aquel camino que marcaba el fuerte licor y que terminaba justo al llegar a aquella deliciosa zona que tanto había echado de menos.

Sus labios se hundieron en la entrepierna de Rachel, que dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro al sentir el calor del aliento y la humedad de la lengua de la rubia. Rachel enloquecía. Había echado tanto de menos sentir a su chica de aquella forma que casi no terminaba de creérselo. El deseo estaba pudiendo con todo, la lengua de Quinn conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de la morena y sabía lo que hacer en cada momento.

El calor la inundaba, ni la suave brisa que se dejaba notar, apaciguaba el extremo calor que sentía y que aumento al sentir como su interior recibía los suaves y delicados dedos de su chica. Rachel enredaba sus dedos entre el pelo de Quinn, acariciándola, agradeciéndole que estuviera llevándola al mismísimo cielo que las cubría. Un ligero sudor comenzó a hacerse presente sobre la fina y suave piel de la morena, que dejaba entrever que estaría a punto de explotar.

Quinn lo supo en el mismo instante en el que su lengua hizo presión sobre el centro de su chica, sintiendo como palpitaba, como emanaba calor.

Permaneció en aquella postura durante varios minutos, esperando la calma de aquella zona mientras Rachel dejaba escapar los últimos suspiros y relajaba su cuerpo sobre la mesa, la que había sido su pequeña y sensual fantasía.

R: _Ven aquí_- pidió con ternura.

Quinn se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de su chica para fundirse en un abrazo con ella. Estaban completamente unidas, abrazándose con fuerza, con intensidad, con amor. Todo el dolor parecía haberse esfumado, todos los gritos, las peleas, la distancia, aparecían en la mente de ambas como algo muy lejano.

Quinn no podía soltarla, no se atrevía por temor a volver a aquella realidad que las mantenía separadas. Por temor a la reacción de Rachel.

La morena por su lado, trataba de no pensar. Estaba en mitad de aquel jardín, con Quinn entre sus brazos, el cielo sobre sus cabezas y no quería que todo terminase tan pronto. Quería seguir disfrutando de aquel momento, de aquellos besos, de aquel amor y apartar los pensamientos que la obligaban a actuar con cordura, pensamientos que no habrían aceptado que terminase en aquella situación.

Q: _Hueles tan bien-_ susurró buscando la mirada de la morena.

Rachel sonreía.

R: _Espero que estés preparada_…

Q: _No puedo beber más tequila…-_ musitó dejando un pequeño beso sobre la nariz de la chica.

R: _¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a beber más?.-_ respondió divertida mientras conseguía alzar a la rubia y separarse de ella.

Q: _¿Dónde vas?...-_ pregunto

Rachel bajó de la mesa y comenzó a recoger la ropa que había quedado esparcida por el suelo. Quinn permanecía sobre la mesa.

R: _Creo que necesito un baño…relajante_- dijo de forma sugerente al tiempo que abandonaba el jardín.

Quinn seguía observándola, ver a la morena completamente desnuda, caminar por el jardín en la oscuridad de la noche la tenia hipnotizada..

R: _¿Quinn?-_ Exclamó desde el porche de la casa.- _te doy 2 minutos….si tardas más….cerraré la puerta con llave._

Quinn sonreía, rápidamente recogió su ropa y se dispuso a apagar la luz del jardín de Shane. Corrió a través de ambas casas hasta llegar a su destino. La puerta del baño permanecía entreabierta y sin dudarlo, se coló. La bañera ya estaba llenándose, pero no había rastro de Rachel en el habitáculo.

Q: _¿Rach?- _alzó la voz sin apartar la vista de la bañera.

R_: Eres más rápida de lo que pensaba_- espetó a sus espaldas.

Quinn se giró y se encontró a la morena portando varias velas que pronto colocó en puntos estratégicos y comenzó a prenderlas.

Quinn apagó la luz cuando ya habían sido encendidas algunas de ellas y se acercó lentamente a la morena.

Q: _Si no llega a ser porque he sido yo la que te ha sacado de la cena…juraría que lo tenias preparado-_ murmuró acariciando la espalda de la chica.

R: _¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así?_

* * *

><p><em>Dos historias que me han enamorado: Kiss me thru the phone <em>

_Siempre es Hoy._


	21. Capitulo 21 ¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

_Encontré una pequeña flor en la calle e involuntariamente la dejé en la ventana de la primera casa que ví, la dueña de esa casa acababa de sufrir la perdida de un ser querido, sintió paz al descubrir la pequeña flor, aquella mujer depositó la flor bajo el arbol dónde descansaban las cenizas de su marido, varios pequeños jugaban en el parque y uno de ellos encontró la flor, rapidamente pensó en su madre y corriendo, le entregó aquel tesoro. La sonrisa de su madre fué tan inmensa que el pequeño supo que era lo que mas queria en el mundo, la madre descubrió que no estaba equivocada y su hijo era su mayor tesoro. Emocionada entregó la flor a su marido y éste no dudó en llevarsela a su madre, que enferma no podía salir de la casa. La anciana sintió la alegria de su nieto en aquella flor y la depositó sobre su mesilla de noche, estaba de tan buen humor que decidió abrir la ventana para que entrase la luz del Sol. Aquella madrugada, el aire se llevó la flor que lentamente volvió a caer sobre la acera de una calle..._

_No lo olvides, si te encuentras con esa flor...cogela y entregala...los pequeños son los que dan sentido a la vida.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21<p>

¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?

La luz del Sol comenzaba a entrar en la habitación. Rachel se removía incomoda hasta que la claridad terminó despertándola. La única ventana que había en la estancia aun permanecía abierta. La brisa había conseguido apaciguar el sensual calor que había inundado la habitación durante toda la noche.

Quinn dormida plácidamente a su lado. Sólo la fina sábana cubría parte del cuerpo desnudo de ambas chicas, el resto, edredón, toallas e incluso una de las almohadas, permanecían en el suelo, como resultado de la salvaje y pasional noche que había vivido junto a la rubia.

Aún era temprano, lo suficiente tras comprobar el pequeño despertador para que Quinn siguiese durmiendo. Ella tenía que marcharse y sin dudarlo, prefería hacerlo sin tener que despedirse de la chica.

Ahora que su mente recobraba la claridad que le había faltado durante la noche, comenzaba a recapacitar sobre lo sucedido. No se arrepentía en absoluto, pero quizás habían llegado demasiado lejos. Aun no había decidido regresar con su chica y no quería imaginar que Quinn, hubiese entendido aquel encuentro, como su vuelta definitiva al hogar.

Rachel bajaba la persiana, procurando no hacer mucho ruido y no despertar a Quinn. Seguía profundamente dormida a pesar del inevitable movimiento que había provocado al abandonar la cama y vestirse.

Antes de marcharse, lanzó una última mirada en el interior de la habitación. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y dejó un pequeño papel sobre la mesilla. Un par de horas en coche le separaban de su destino aquél día. Sus padres le esperaban en San Diego. Día soleado, música en el coche y el sabor de Quinn en sus labios.

El despertador sonaba. Quinn, con la cabeza hundida en el colchón luchaba por despertar. Su almohada era la damnificada que permanecía sobre el suelo de la habitación mientras Nemo, que ha se había colado en la estancia, jugueteaba con ella. La oscuridad de la habitación y la ausencia de Rachel a su lado le sobresaltaron.

Q: _Rach_- exclamó con la voz aun dormida-

No hubo respuesta. Durante varios minutos volvía a hundir la cabeza, tratando de recordar todo lo que había vivido esa noche y convenciéndose que no había sido un sueño. La almohada que estaba a su lado, le confirmó que todo fue real. El olor de la morena estaba impregnado en ella. Quinn acercó su rostro y respiró profundamente, para luego guiarse por el resto. La sábana, aquella zona de la cama, incluso ella misma, olía al suave y embriagador perfume de su chica.

Una estúpida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, el sueño podía con ella, pero el despertador volvía a hacer de las suyas y rápidamente recordó que tenía una cita con Bette y Tina, para cuidar de la pequeña Angélica.

Se sobresaltó al descubrir la hora exacta. 11:00 am.

Q: _Mierda-_ exclamó abandonando la cama de un salto para meterse en la ducha.

Había quedado con su jefa a las 12 en el Planet. Sólo tenía una hora para ducharse, vestirse y salir en busca de su agradable y divertida compañía para aquel día.

Era en aquellos días, en los que agradecía tener el pelo corto. No necesitaba mucho para poder manejarlo y no perdía mucho tiempo en arreglarlo. Todo un record, 25 minutos más tarde, hacía acopio de su bolso y se disponía a salir de la casa. No se detuvo a pensar en Rachel. Sabía que la morena tenía pensamientos de visitar a sus padres y supuso que abandonó la casa al amanecer.

Se detuvo unos segundos y regresó a la habitación. Estaba completamente deshecha y sintió la necesidad de dejarla en perfecto estado. Probablemente, aquella tarde terminaría con la pequeña Angélica jugando en su casa y no podía permitir que estuviese desordenada, aunque su visita fuese una cría de 5 años.

Apenas tardó tiempo en hacer la cama y recoger las toallas que aún mojadas, permanecían en el suelo. Subió las persianas de la ventana y la luz lo invadió todo. El Sol, inmenso, hacia de aquel día aun más especial si cabe. Bajo la ventana, estaba la mesita, dónde un pequeño papel doblado, esperaba ser descubierto.

Quinn lo cogió. Su primera acción fue hacerlo una pequeña bola y arrugarlo entre sus manos, pero una fuerza invisible, la obligó a ojearlo, tratando de averiguar qué era.

La sonrisa que permanecía en su rostro desde que había despertado, se transformó en una más amplia, brillante y espectacular si cabe. Una pequeña nota que se coló en su interior.

¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?

No había firma pero era innecesario. La letra era de Rachel y por supuesto, aquella frase, aquella pregunta que día tras día se habían regalado. Una frase que sólo ellas dos conocían.

L: _Buenos días Quinn_-

Q_: Hola Le_…- sonreía_- ¿Qué haces trabajando hoy?_

L: _Ya ves, soy adicta al trabajo…cuando todos duermen o descansan…yo al pie del cañón_- ironizó- _hey… ¿Y ese pequeñín?_

Q: _Se llama Nemo_- mostró al cachorro que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos- _es mi nuevo compañero de casa-_

L: _Oh…es precioso_- respondió sin perder de vista al pequeño…- _¿Qué vas a tomar?_

Q: _Oh… nada, se me hace tarde…he quedado con mi jefa…me voy a pasar el día cuidando de una nena de 5 años…_- sonrió.

L: _Qué envidia_-

Q: _¿Te gustan los peques?-_

L_: No._

Q: _¿Entonces?..._

L_: Envidia de la nena por tener una cuidadora como tu._- las palabras salían de forma automática.

Quinn se sorprendió. No esperaba aquella respuesta y se limitó a sonreír.

Q: _No creas…soy bastante autoritaria si no hacen lo que les pido_.-

L_: ¿Si?...pues no lo aparentas_…

Q: _Eso es porque no me conoces…solo Nemo se libra de mi autoridad, ¿verdad?-_ miró al cachorro.

L_: Qué envidia_- volvía a espetar.

Quinn trató de ignorar ésta vez aquella respuesta. Si bien es cierto que la amiga de Rachel era toda una rompecorazones del genero masculino y aun habiendo negado mil veces a sus amigas que nunca había coqueteado con ella, en aquél instante, todo hacia indicar que Leisha estaba flirteando, de una forma muy sutil, pero flirteo al fin y al cabo.

Q: _Oye…me dijiste que querías que te explicase algunas cosas de la galería_- cambió de tema.

L: _Eh, si, la verdad es que me vendría muy bien hablar contigo sobre ese tema-_

Q: _Pues…cuando quieras quedamos, si quieres puedes pasarte por la galería cuando yo esté…_

L: _Prefiero que sea en mi estudio…tengo muchos apuntes y demás, necesito un lugar cómodo… ¿No te importa?_

Sí le importaba, pero no había motivos aparentes para rechazarlo.

Q: _Ok…perfecto, ¿Cuándo puedes?_

L: _¿Yo?...cuando tu me digas_.

Q: _Bueno yo trabajo por las tardes, excepto el viernes…_

L: _Pues el viernes….de todos modos, imagino que nos veremos entre semana, así que ya concretamos… ¿te parece?_

Q: _Perfecto_- sonrió.

B: _Quinn_- la directora entraba en el local acompañada de Tina, Angélica y una pequeña de tirabuzones rubios.

Q: _Hola…_-sonrió- _¡hola princesa!-_ exclamó efusivamente mientras dejaba a Nemo en los brazos de Bette y alzaba a la pequeña que ya esperaba ansiosa el abrazo de Quinn.

Q: _¿Me has echado de menos?-_ pregunto divertida.

A: _¡Siii!...¿Quien es?-_ preguntó sin apartar la vista del cachorro que ahora sostenía a su madre.

Q_: Es Nemo… ¿Te gusta?_

A: _Si…_

Q_: Va a jugar con nosotras hoy, ¿Te parece?_

La niña asentía ilusionada, mientras volvía a abrazar a la rubia.

T: _Quinn, tenemos una pequeña sorpresa que esperamos que no te importe._

Quinn observó a la mujer y fue a detener la mirada sobre la pequeña rubia que casi se escondía tras sus piernas.

Q: _Un momento…yo a ti te conozco_- espetó dejando a Angélica en el suelo.

B_: ¿La conoces?-_ preguntó.

Q_: Si…Tú eres Quinn, ¿verdad?-_ se dirigió a la pequeña que sonreía. Ella también había reconocido a la rubia.

Bette y Tina se miraban confundidas.

B_: ¿Quinn?... ¿como sabes que llama Quinn?_

Q: _Me lo dijo ella…estaba en el centro comercial cerca del parque Griffifth, estaba con su padre y me pidió que le acompañase al servicio._

T:_ Vaya…que casualidad_- sonreía_- pero te recomiendo que no le llames Quinn…ella prefiere que la llamen…._- dejó la frase en el aire esperando la respuesta de ambas niñas.

-_Bee-_ gritaron al unísono las pequeñas.

Q: _¿Bee?-_ miró extrañada.

B: _Su madre la llama Bee y a la pequeña le gusta_…-respondió al tiempo que volvía a entregar a Nemo a la rubia.- _Angélica se empeñó en jugar con ella y pensamos que podrías cuidar de las dos… ¿Si no te importa?_

Q: _Tengo alguna opción de negarme con esas miradas_…- sonreía señalando a las pequeñas.

T: _Todas tuya…_

B: _Quinn…Tina y yo volveremos antes de que anochezca_…

Q_: Ok…pasaros por casa, estaremos allí después de regresar del parque_-

Las niñas gritaban ilusionadas al escuchar que iban a estar en el parque. Angélica luchaba por tocar a Nemo.

Bette y Tina se despedían de su hija, dejándole varios besos y otros más a la pequeña invitada.

B: _Tened cuidado y portaros bien con Quinn… ¿Ok?-_ amenazó a las niñas- _Llevo el móvil así que no dudes en llamar si lo necesitas_- se dirigió a Quinn-_por cierto, veo que se te pasó el malestar que tenías anoche- _ironizó- _se ve que el aire te vino bien…-_

Quinn no pudo evitar ruborizarse, trataba de disimularlo pero le era imposible.

T: _Más que el aire…yo diría que es el tequila_- espetó Tina mientras abandonaban el local.

Quinn se quedó petrificada. La imagen de la botella de tequila y el limón con la sal encima de la mesa de billar apareció en su mente. Había olvidado devolverla al botellero de Shane.

Q: _Mierda-_ soltó provocando la mirada incrédula de las dos niñas que ya esperaban impacientes.

Como pudo, salió de aquel momento y abandonó el bar, despidiéndose de Leisha y dispuesta a comenzar el día. Su primer objetivo era darles de comer.

H: _Rachel cariño, no te vas a poner a cocinar…vamos a ir a comer fuera._

R: _Papá…no quiero salir fuera, quiero quedarme aquí, estar con vosotros…cocinar y que os quejéis de mi comida.-_

L: _Tiene razón, Hiram podemos quedarnos aquí, hacemos cualquier cosa y listo…si nos vamos a algún restaurante, los fans de Rachel nos van a fastidiar_- respondió bromeando.

R: _Que dices de fans…yo no tengo fans…-_

H: _Está bien…pero yo no cocino…así que vosotros sabréis_.-

L: _No te preocupes, Rachel y yo encajamos a la perfección, ¿verdad cielo?_

La morena sonreía con orgullo. Había conseguido lo que quería, como siempre. Sujetando del brazo a su padre, lo arrastró hacia la cocina. Hiram permanecía sentado en el salón, embelesado por la televisión.

L_: Por cierto_,- espetó cuando llegaron a la cocina- _lo de los fans es cierto. Hay varios foros en internet que hablan de High Lights y tú arrastras a miles de seguidores…_

R: _¿De verdad?-_preguntó sorprendida al tiempo que se colocaba un mandil.

L: _Si…tu padre y yo nos dedicamos todas las noches a buscar noticias tuyas en internet…es increíble, ya hay centenares de fotos tuyas por doquier…_

R: _Eso tendré que comprobarlo_…- respondió sonriendo.

L: _Claro…_

Padre e hija comenzaron a preparar la comida, tras vaciar media nevera y parte de la despensa, ya tenían perfectamente pensado que es lo que iban a hacer.

Rachel echaba de menos a sus padres, sobretodo aquello. Leroy y ella eran los cocineros oficiales de la familia Berry.

A: _Quinn, no quiero más.-_ exclamaba con gesto de pena.

Q_: Angie, tienes que comértelo, apenas has probado nada…mira a Bee, ella se lo ha comido todo y no se ha quejado.-_

Sobre la mesa se agolpaban las cajas de los menús infantiles, además de pequeños muñecos de juguete que les habían regalado a las pequeñas, por la compra de aquella comida.

A Quinn no le agradaba la idea de llevarlas a un restaurante de comida rápida, no le gustaba en absoluto aquel tipo de alimentación para las chicas, ni siquiera a ella le gustaba, de hecho, había optado por pedir una ensalada para ella, pero Bette y Tina le daban ese pequeño capricho a su hija una vez al mes y aquel día, tuvo que ser ella quien llevase a las pequeñas.

Una breve interrupción, sacó a la rubia de su obsesión porque la pequeña Angélica, terminase de comer aquella mini hamburguesa.

Su móvil sonó y descubrió un mensaje.

Necesito hablar contigo, no puedo más con esta angustia. Molly

El gesto de Quinn se transformó. De repente, a su mente llegó aquella escena de la noche anterior, en el baño del Hit, donde Molly le besó.

Estoy con Angélica y una amiga suya, ¿Te puedes pasar por casa sobre las 4? Q.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde recibió la afirmación de la chica. Quinn respiró profundamente, sabía que iba a pasar un mal trago. No conocía las intenciones de la chica. Podría estar arrepentida como la noche anterior y pedirle perdón o bien, podría estar en expresarle sus sentimientos y buscar algo más.

Deseaba que fuese la primera opción. Quinn no quería pensar en acabar con su amistad con Molly por algo así.

L_: Rach… ¿Qué tal con Quinn?-_ la pareja ya terminaba de preparar la mesa.

R: _Bien…ya te lo he dicho ésta mañana_- trataba de no mirar a los ojos de su padre.

L: _No me mientas cielo, sabes que es absurdo que lo hagas. Nos dijiste que habías decidido tomarte un tiempo y lo entendimos a duras penas, también nos decías que estabas convencida de que era algo temporal, que Quinn lo había aceptado y lo arreglaríais sin problema alguno, pero hoy llegas aquí… y tu mirada cuando te hemos preguntado por ella no es la misma de siempre. No contestas con esa seguridad…tratas de evitarlo. _

R: _Papa…-_ se acercó al hombre- _No sé lo que me pasa. Estuve varias semanas agobiada, confundida, malhumorada, tenía a Quinn completamente desconcertada y no era capaz de explicarle que me pasaba…ni por qué y cuando por fin lo pude hacer, pasó todo aquello. Durante este tiempo he estado mal, le echaba de menos pero sentía que necesitaba ese tiempo y ahora_…- respiró- _de hace unas semanas hasta ahora, no paro de pensar en ella, pero no de la misma forma que cuando me fui…ahora pienso en volver, en regresar con ella y olvidar todo lo ocurrido._

L: _Cariño, pero eso es fantástico…o ¿es que Quinn no quiere?_

R: _Si quiere, está deseándolo_…

L_: Entonces, ¿Qué te preocupa?_

R: _No se si pienso esto porque realmente quiero volver a esa vida o…lo hago por celos._

L: _¿Celos?_

R: _Celos…miedo…no sé. Yo aun no he solucionado lo que sentía, no he aprendido a tener toda la independencia que necesitaba pero…han ocurrido una serie de circunstancias que me han hecho olvidarme de eso y volver a crear ilusiones en Quinn…falsas ilusiones._

L: _Pero cielo…¿Por qué ese miedo?, quiero decir, Quinn te dijo que iba a estar esperándote, que tendría paciencia y por lo que dices, está deseando que vuelvas…¿Por qué sientes miedo o celos?..¿Que es lo que te esta haciendo precipitarte?_

R: _Todo papá. Quinn es…es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es tan especial que incluso ha aceptado que me separe de ella, pero ¿Qué pasa si conoce a otra persona?...Quinn no puede evitar enamorar a quien se proponga…y a quien no. ¿Qué pasa si conoce a alguien que le aporte más que yo?..._

L: _Pero cariño, eso puede pasar estés tu a su lado o no. ¿Quien te dice que un día, mientras está contigo, conoce a alguien en la galería y se enamora?_

R_: Papá…se supone que me tienes que animar, no hundirme._

L: _Rachel, lo que trato de decirte es que no puedes estar siempre pensando en eso. No puedes creer que se va a enamorar de otra y si lo hace, es algo que debes aceptar…al igual que si te pasa a ti._ _¿Acaso tu no conoces a decenas de personas diariamente?... ¿Que pasa si una de esas personas se cuela en tu interior?..._

Rachel permanecía en silencio.

L: _El amor es lo único que funciona para que dos personas estén juntas, pero no puedes obligarte a querer siempre a la misma persona, al igual que no puedes pensar en que esa persona se va a ir con otra en cuanto te distraigas. Hay que ser honesta, si quieres a alguien, le quieres y ya está. Si esa persona no te corresponde, déjala ir. Si de verdad le amas, querrás su felicidad._

R: _No creo que pueda soportar la idea de verla enamorada de alguien que no sea yo._

L_: Pues no pienses en eso, sigue con tus ideales, con tus planes y escucha a tu corazón. Quinn te ama, de eso estoy segurísimo, y cuando amas a alguien, esperas una respuesta antes de buscar otra opción._

R: _Te he echado de menos_- respondió abrazando a su padre.

El timbre de la puerta sonaba. Quinn había conseguido que las niñas terminasen tomando la merienda mientras miraban una película de dibujos animados en la televisión. El Rey león las tenía completamente atrapadas y la rubia pudo descansar tras haberlas llevado al parque, donde la hicieron correr tras ellas y Nemo, que se había convertido en un pequeño aliado de las chicas, para hacer travesuras. Mas tarde estuvieron comiendo y luego la zona de juegos se trasladó hacia el jardín de su casa. La casa del árbol se había convertido en la obsesión de las dos crías y Quinn ya comenzaba a sufrir el cansancio que le había provocado el estar subiendo y bajándolas de la casa.

Toda una proeza que se había saldado sin ningún tipo de incidencia.

Q: _Hola Molly._- esbozó una sonrisa.

La chica sonrió tímidamente y se limitó a entrar en la casa, evitando saludarla con un beso, como lo hacia siempre.

M: _¿Qué tal las niñas?-_ preguntó al verlas sentadas en el sofá.

Q: _Bien…he conseguido que se queden tranquilas gracias a los leones…-_ sonreía.- _¿Quieres un café?-_ pregunto invitándola a pasar hacia la cocina.

Molly asintió y lanzó una breve mirada sobre las chicas al tiempo de pasar junto a ellas.

M_: ¿Quién es la rubia?-_ preguntó mientras se sentaba en una banqueta de la barra.

Q: _Es compañera de clase de Angie, se llama Quinn.-_ respondió divertida.

M: _¿De verdad?..._

Q: _Ajam-_ servía una taza de café a la joven.

M_: Increíble…se llama igual que tu y es una doble tuya…-_espetó lanzando una mirada a la niña, que acariciaba al pequeño Nemo, que yacía dormido sobre el sofá.

Q: _Bueno…se parece a mi yo de ahora…porque cuando era pequeña, no tenía nada que ver_…

Molly sonreía. El silencio no se hizo esperar y de pronto se vieron envueltas en una incomoda tensión.

M: _Quinn…imagino que te preguntaras que es lo que quiero contarte_.

Q: _más o menos-_ se sentó frente a la chica.

M: _Está bien…te lo voy a decir todo, porque no puedo estar más tiempo así…necesito disculparme y te voy a pedir que no me interrumpas mientras hablo…necesito soltarlo todo de golpe._

Quinn se mostró seria y con un simple movimiento de cabeza, le hizo entender que podía comenzar.

M_: Quinn…-_ respiró- _siento muchísimo lo del beso_- mantenía la mirada sobre la taza- _no pude evitarlo, estaba mal…llevo unas semanas realmente confundida. No quiero que pienses que lo hice por hacerte daño o confundirte a ti. Si lo hice fue porque era la única oportunidad que iba a tener y tenia que aprovecharla. Yo sé que estas enamorada de Rachel y….y te juro que me alegro de que seas feliz…_- su voz se volvía temblorosa- _pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Llevo no se cuantos meses odiándome por tener estos sentimientos y cuando os separasteis, no pude evitarlo, fui egoísta y pensé que tenia que aprovechar esa mínima y estúpida oportunidad que se me presentaba._

El rostro de Quinn era indescriptible. Molly le estaba confesando sus sentimientos y lo que es peor, se sentía culpable, por lo que no podía echarle nada en cara.

M: _Cuando te invité al Spa, te juro que solo quería animarte. Estaba sufriendo por ti y no soportaba verte así, de hecho…habría hecho lo posible para que Rachel recapacitara y volviese contigo, pero cuando te vi hablando con aquella chica…la amiga de Rachel, y vi como sonreías pensé que estaba haciendo el imbécil. Que podía tener ante mí la mejor oportunidad de tener contigo esto que tanto deseaba…no quería perderla. Sé que no es de buenas amigas y que Rachel me odiará si se entera, pero debes comprenderme Quinn. Estaba enamorada, estoy enamorada de ti- _una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla- _y no puedo evitarlo y ser egoísta. Yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz._

_Anoche, cuando me dijiste que me veías guapa…se me removió todo, no sabía que significaba ni cuales eran tus intenciones, por eso salí corriendo…y al verte allí dentro, en el baño, sentí que era el momento…y por eso te besé._

_Sabia que no iba a llegar a más, pero necesitaba besarte…deseaba hacerlo._

Q: _¿Te arrepientes?-_ interrumpió, provocando que la morena alzara por primera vez la vista hacia ella.

M_: No…no me arrepiento por que conseguí lo que tanto deseaba, pero no quiero que lo pases mal por eso…y por eso te pido disculpas._

Q: _Molly, nunca te arrepientas de algo que desees hacer. Sabes y eres consciente de mis sentimientos hacia Rachel y aun así, dices que estás enamorada de mí. Si te soy sincera y siendo egoísta, te diré que nunca antes me había sentido tan especial como me estoy sintiendo ahora. El ser correspondida, es lo mejor que te puede pasar, pero ver que alguien sigue fiel a sus sentimientos a pesar de los inconvenientes, me hace posicionarme en un lugar tremendamente especial e importante._

M: _Vamos Quinn…no creo que sea la única persona que se enamora de ti._

Q: _No…pero solo tu has deseado mi felicidad por encima de la tuya…eso me hace sentir especial y hace que ese beso que me diste anoche…también sea especial._

Molly la miraba sorprendida.

Q: _No puedo echarte en cara absolutamente nada, de hecho, te admiro_.

M: _¿Por?_

Q: _Por ser honesta, y te lo agradezco. Hace unos minutos estaba aquí, histérica, pensando en una excusa para ti y ahora me arrepiento de haber pensado en algo así._

M: _Quinn… ¿Puedes dejar de tratarme así?-_ sonreía- _Necesito algo que me desilusione de ti…no que me demuestres que tenia razón y que eres la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca…_

Q: _Podría ser más egoísta…y querer que sigas enamorada de mi._

M: _No creo que sea muy complicado de conseguir…_

Rachel volvía de regreso a L.A. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al despedirse de sus padres. Realmente les echaba demasiado de menos. Los necesitaba mas cerca. Para colmo, aquella conversación con Leroy le había abierto los ojos. No podía seguir temiendo por los sentimientos de Quinn. La rubia había sido sincera y honesta con ella. Le estaba esperando y no ponía trabas a su lejanía, de hecho, le facilitaba absolutamente todo. ¿Por qué dudar? ¿Por qué iba a temer ahora, si la rubia llevaba enamorada de ella desde que se conocieron en la escuela primaria?...Peleas, odios, malentendidos, chicos, embarazos, padres, médicos, dudas, lágrimas, kilómetros…todo se había interpuesto entre ellas y Quinn había soportado absolutamente todo por ella. No había miedo, no había preocupación. Quinn le quería y le había prometido esperarla.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Las lagrimas apenada, se transformaban en felicidad absoluta. Sus padres le habían devuelto el sentido.

M: _Gracias por todo Quinn…no tienes ni idea de como me sentía y lo tranquila que me he quedado viendo tu reacción…_

Q: _No seas tonta, somos amigas…y vamos a seguir siéndolo hasta que tú quieras, y si no quieres, ya me encargaré de convencerte._

M: _Tranquila…no me opondré a tal cosa_.- esbozó una sonrisa.

Q: _¿Puedo abrazarte?-_ preguntó indecisa.

M_: ¿Lo dudas?...-_ se dirigió hacia la rubia.

Las chicas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Quinn admiraba a las personas que eran sinceras y mostraban sus sentimientos o sus ideales sin miedo alguno. Quizás porque a ella le costaba demasiado hacerlo.

M: _Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya_- miró hacia el salón- _tienes a dos niñas completamente dormidas y no quiero estar presente cuando se despierten gritando_.- bromeó.

Q; _Espero que cuando lo hagan…sea porque ya esté Bette y Tina aquí_.

Molly caminaba ya hacia la salida con Quinn siguiéndole los pasos. La rubia, aun habiendo respondido con rotundidad y claridad, seguía sintiéndose un tanto extraña. Aquella chica que ahora caminaba delante de ella, había sido su amiga desde que llegó a L.A. Un gran apoyo, una chica divertida que siempre estaba disponible, alguien en quien confiar…una preciosa chica que podía conseguir a quien quisiera y ahora le confesaba que a la única que quería era a ella. La imagen de Rachel se le vino a la mente y recordó cuando en el instituto, la morena no terminaba de creerse sus sentimientos. Quizás era esa misma sensación que sentía Rachel, la que ahora tenía en su interior ella.

M: _¿Te veo mañana en el Planet?-_ preguntó ya en la puerta.

Q_: Claro-_ sonreía.

Unos segundos de tensión volvieron a aparecer entre las dos chicas. La mirada de Molly era intensa, agradecida y transmitía seguridad y confianza. Quinn se limitaba a sonreír, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

M: _Voy a ser un poco más egoísta_…- susurró la chica- pero no quiero quedarme sin volver a sentirlo.

Lentamente se acercó a los labios de Quinn. La rubia se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y esperar aquel beso. No iba a oponerse, no había motivo. Realmente, quería agradecer a la chica aquellas palabras y quizás aquella acción era lo suficientemente especial para agradecerle.

Molly se limitó a rozar sus labios, de forma sutil y cariñosa, pero Quinn, avanzó un poco más y dejándose llevar, regaló un intenso y profundo beso a la chica. Apenas duró unos segundos pero fueron suficientes para provocar que una lagrime cayese sobre la mejilla de Molly.

La chica abandonó la casa. Quinn…se limitó a buscar un pequeño hueco entre las niñas, que permanecían dormidas en el sofá y trató de relajarse. No se sentía culpable por haber besado a Molly, ni siquiera tras lo que había sucedido con Rachel la noche anterior. No había sido un beso que denotase tensión sexual…simplemente había sido amor. Amor a la sinceridad y honestidad de Molly. Simplemente eso.

Rachel terminaba de ducharse. El viaje, aun siendo largo, había transcurrido con normalidad y había regresado cargada de esperanza, de ilusión y mucha energía. Una buena ducha, el pijama, la cena y descansar. Eso era todo lo que se proponía para aquel anochecer que ya caía sobre L.A.

Un golpe en la puerta le sorprendió. Tras ella aparecían Helen y Glen, ambos con el rostro desencajado.

H: _¿Dónde diablos has estado todo el día?_

R: _Se saluda con un hola_…- respondió incomoda- _¿Qué hacéis aquí?_

G: _Gabinete de crisis._

R: _¿Qué?-_

H: _¿Dónde has estado Rachel?_

R: _En San Diego, con mis padres… ¿por?_

H: _¿Por qué diablos has desconectado el móvil?_

R: _Porque es domingo, quería descansar de una vez por todas...-_ recriminó.

H: _Pues ve preparando la maleta_…

R: _¿Que?_

G: _Me han avisado de producción que mañana tienes que viajar para una serie de entrevistas_…

R: _¿Qué?... ¿a donde?... ¿por que nadie me ha avisado antes?_

H_: Primero…te hemos estado llamando durante todo el día y no tenias el teléfono, segundo, ha surgido de repente. Un patrocinador de la serie quiere que tu y Leonard hagáis una mini gira de entrevista en Miami, Boston…y varias ciudades más de la costa este. Estarás 4 días, así que a preparar la maleta._

R: _Dios…odio que pidan las cosas a última hora_.

H: _Rachel…no es a última hora…de hecho, yo lo supe ayer por la tarde, pero no pude localizarte por teléfono…_

Rachel comenzó a buscar y recopilar ropa para aquel imprevisto viaje.

H: _Por cierto… ¿que tal tu noche de sexo con Quinn?-_

Glen miró a la asesora sorprendido y Rachel quedó petrificada.

H: _Creo que llegamos al acuerdo de que me ibas a informar cuando salieses con ella… ¿no es cierto?_

R: _¿Cómo sabes que estuve con Quinn?_

H: _Porque alguien en Twitter subió una foto tuya y de Quinn abandonando el Hit…Rachel, ¿en que piensas?... ¿sabes lo que puede acarrear eso?_

R: _¿Una foto?... ¿que pasa?, ¿Acaso tu no tienes amigas?... ¿por qué van a pensar algo mas?_

H: _Rachel_- exclamó enfadada- _Tú, Quinn, Hit, noche… ¿acaso crees que quienes te vieron allí no saben de que es local?..._

Rachel tragó saliva.

R: _No me importa nada…no hice nada malo ni sospechoso_- espetó ignorando a la mujer.

H: _Solo te digo una cosa, la próxima vez que hagas algo así sin consultarme…no seré yo quien te cubra y consiga lavar tu imagen._

R_: ¿lavar mi imagen?_

H: _Rachel_…- recriminaba- _termina la maleta_- ordenó al tiempo que se marchaba furiosa de la casa.

R: _¿Glen?-_ miró al chico sin comprender nada.

G: _Yo no sé nada, yo solo sabia lo del viaje…de todas formas, será mejor que le hagas caso…los productores están un poco molestos con esos temas…y no eres la única del casting que esconde cosas…_

R: ¿_Sabes qué?….los productores se pueden ir al infierno…y Helen, que se vaya con ellos._

* * *

><p><em>Dos historias que me fascinaron por su originalidad.<em>

_Mientras haciamos otros planes_

_Secuestrando el amor.  
><em>


	22. Capitulo 22 Leonard

_Por que mi hilo será todo lo largo que es un rayo de sol._  
><em>Por que no existirá minotauro que nos asuste<em>  
><em>Ni habrá dioses coléricos por amarnos..<em>

_te he dicho hoy que te quiero?..._.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22<p>

Leonard.

R: _Solo una más_- se repetía de manera imperceptible para los distintos periodistas que preparaban sus entrevistas correspondientes.

Leo: _Rachel… ¿Estás bien?-_ Su compañero de reparto sentía el malestar de la morena.

Llevaban 3 días recorriendo varias ciudades de la costa este. Apenas tenían tiempo de nada, todo eran sesiones de fotos, entrevistas de radio, comparecencia ante los medios, atención a periodistas, grabación de promociones y prisas…muchas prisas para no llegar tarde a ninguna de las citas que tenían concertadas.

Rachel empezaba a sentir la presión de ser una de las protagonistas de aquella serie. Todas las miradas y comentarios iban hacia ella. Su vida dio un giro de 180°. Cualquier cosa que hiciera, era corregida por la multitud de asesores que llevaban les acompañaban día y noche. Por un momento, echó de menos a Helen, a ella al menos podía manejarla un poco más que aquellos buitres, deseosos por ganar dinero a costa de su figura.

La morena no terminaba de encajar todo aquello, no se sentía cómoda, ella quería triunfar, hacer lo que más deseaba y dedicar multitud de premios a sus fans, pero nunca pensó que para conseguir aquello, tendría que modificar hasta su forma de sentarse o la manera de sonreír. La estaban convirtiendo en un robot que hacia todo lo que le indicaba su fabricante.

Posa, saluda, posa, sonríe, posa, despídete. Se sabía aquella correlación de palabras a la perfección. Era todo lo que tenia que hacer delante de las cámaras, de los flashes de los fotógrafos. No necesitaba más, según le indicaban y a Rachel no le gustaba en absoluto. No disfrutaba de aquello, no disfrutaba si no le permitían ser natural, como ella era.

R: _Estoy cansada_- murmuró al oído del chico.

Leo_: Solo queda una entrevista mas…en una hora estaremos en el avión de regreso a casa_- trataba de animarla.

Un par de periodistas tomaron posición frente a la pareja. Estaban en la habitación de un hotel, perfectamente preparada para recibir a todos los medios informativos que habían sido citados para aquellas comparecencias de los dos protagonistas de High Lights. Rachel volvía al modo automático y esbozaba una artificial sonrisa, ante la atenta mirada de los publicistas de la productora.

Las preguntas volvían a repetirse una vez más, acompañadas de las mismas respuestas por parte de los chicos. Todas las notas informativas eran iguales, pensaba Rachel. ¿Por qué preguntan otras cosas?. Por un instante, la imagen de aquel chico del instituto, Ben Jacob rondó por su mente. Él habría sacado más información que todos esos periodistas a los que habían atendido. Una leve sonrisa apareció por su rostro al recordar aquellos días de instituto.

-_**Rachel, ¿Qué tienen en común tu personaje y tu persona?-**_

Aquella pregunta la sacó de su embelesamiento. Se lo habían preguntado miles de veces en esos 3 días y siempre respondía de igual manera.

R_: La verdad, mucho…a veces pienso que me eligieron para el papel porque vieron reflejada a Stephanie en mi misma._- sonrió.

_**-¿Qué tal con Leonard?¿Es buen compañero?-**_

R: _Si… ¿Cómo quieres que te lo niegue estando delante?-_ bromeaba- _no, no, es broma…en realidad me alegra mucho haberle conocido, es un buen chico y se agradece tenerle de compañero cuando llegas al set y no te encuentras bien por algún motivo…él siempre te saca una sonrisa._

Leo: _Veis, no soy tan malo como dicen por ahí-_ respondió provocando la sonrisa de la entrevistadora.

_**-Rachel, ¿Qué hay de tu vida personal?,-**_

R: _No hay mucho que hablar de mi vida personal, soy como cualquier otra chica de mi edad, estudio, salgo con mis amigas…poco más._

_**-El domingo pasado comenzó a rodar por Twitter la noticia de que estabas en un club de ambiente en L.A, ¿Qué opinión tienes respecto a ese tema?.**_

La pregunta desconcertó a todos los publicistas que se miraban un tanto preocupados. Leonard se tensó. Sólo Rachel permanecía un poco relajada.

R_: ¿Qué opinión quieres que tenga?..._

_**-Pues…no lo se, me gustaría saber que opinas sobre el movimiento LGTB.**_

R: _Bien…como es evidente, si me ves salir de un club de ambiente, está claro que no tengo problema alguno con ese tema. Vengo de una familia en la que me educaron correctamente, cada uno es libre de amar como y a quien desee. Yo no distingo entre sexos, de hecho tengo amigas y amigo homosexuales y no tengo ningún tipo de problema por ello.-_ su rostro se volvió serio-

_**-Pero…si te ven en un club así, podrían relacionarte con alguna chica.-**_

R_: ¿Por qué?, ¿Por salir de marcha con unas amigas y bailar?. No creo que sea motivo y como te vuelvo a repetir, es algo que no me preocupa. Sé muy bien como es mi vida y como la estoy viviendo y no creo que haya problema si me enamoro de un chico o una chica…_

_**-¿Eres bisexual?-**_. Estaba a punto de conseguir una información bastante atractiva.

Los publicistas estaban a punto de intervenir, no se fiaban de aquella respuesta que a punto estaba de salir de la boca de Rachel. Leonard, miraba contrariado a la morena.

R: _No..-_ fue clara.

_**-¿Lesbiana?-**_

R: _No_.

_**-Vaya…por un momento pensé que ibas a confesarlo-**_sonrió.

Rachel devolvió la sonrisa a la chica.

R: _No tengo nada que confesar, como ya te he dicho, no he hecho nada malo y mucho menos de lo que tenga que arrepentirme como para confesar._

_**-Rachel, ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?.**_

R_: Claro, con Leo, ¿Verdad?-_ bromeó provocando la tranquilidad de todo el equipo de producción y del propio chico.

Rachel había sabido escapar con soltura de aquella encerrona, a la que ella misma se había ofrecido al dejar que la periodista preguntase. Por suerte para los publicistas, Rachel había negado ser lesbiana o bisexual, lo que no sabían era que Rachel, simplemente rechazaba etiquetas, siempre lo había hecho y no iba a ser menos ahora.

Si aquella periodista le hubiese preguntado por Quinn, hubiera sido distinto. Tanto Leonard como el resto de publicistas, que ya conocían la historia de la morena, no dudaban de que la chica hubiera hablado con total y absoluta claridad acerca de su relación.

Había llegado a su fin, el ajetreo del día se había acabado y pronto embarcarían en un vuelo hacia L.A.

3 días, con sus 3 noches habían pasado desde que vio y tuvo entre sus brazos a la morena. Quinn acudía al Planet como casi todos los días tras sus clases matutinas. No sabía nada de Rachel. Sólo supo que estaba en Florida gracias a Molly. La relación entre ambas, lejos de enfriarse tras aquella charla sobre los sentimientos de la chica hacia Quinn, se había reforzado. Molly estaba liberada, se sentía bien tras haberle confesado sus sentimientos y la reacción de la rubia le ayudó, aun sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad alguna con ella. Quinn no iba a permitir que su amistad se esfumase por algo así. Iba a seguir tratándola como siempre.

Spencer y Ashley también llegaban al Planet.

A: _¿Dónde está Spashley?-_ preguntaba divertida.

Q: _En la casa de Shane, y se llama Nemo, a ver si te lo metes en la cabeza de una vez._- recriminó.

A: _Me da igual...para mi será Spashley_.

La llegada del nuevo inquilino trastocó los planes de la rubia. En la casa, tenía suficiente espacio para el cachorro, además de contar con el jardín, dónde le pequeño se divertía correteando de un lado hacia otro, pero los problemas comenzaron a llegar cuando Quinn volvía a su rutina diaria. Entre las clases y la galería, pasaba gran parte del día fuera de casa, y un cachorrito como Nemo, necesitaba una atención más personal que la de un perro de mayor edad. Por suerte ya comenzaba a comer sin ayuda alguna y podía valerse por si solo, pero era un suplicio dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.

Shane se ofreció a ayudarle. La vecina había montado un pequeño estudio en su propia casa y pasaba las mañanas allí. Nemo estaba permanentemente vigilado por la chica. Las tardes eran un poco más complicadas, algunos días tenía que dejarlo en la casa y otros, aquellos en los que su trabajo se limitaba a estar encerrada en la oficina, podía llevárselo con ella. Bette hacia una excepción con ella.

Sp: _¿Sabes algo de Rachel?-_ preguntaba tratando de ignorar el asunto del perro.

Q: _No…le he escrito varias veces pero se ve que está ocupada para responderme_- espetó mostrar un leve gesto de molestia.

Sp_: Según Molly llegaba anoche_…

A_: Y llegó_- exclamó Ashley provocando la atención de ambas.

Q: _¿Qué?...¿La has visto?._

A_: Está detrás vuestra_.- señaló hacia la barra.

Spencer y Quinn se giraron bruscamente y descubrieron a la morena hablando con Kit en la barra. El rostro de la rubia se iluminó al descubrirla. Rachel lanzó varias miradas hacia la mesa y tras despedirse de Kit, no dudó en caminar hacia ellas.

Spencer fue la primera en levantarse y regalarle un fuerte abrazo a modo de saludo. Ashley seguía sus pasos y también abrazó a la morena. Quinn esperaba impaciente su turno. Las molestias que sentía al no haber recibido respuesta alguna de aquellos mensajes que había enviado a la chica, se disiparon en el mismo instante en el que Rachel dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al dirigir la mirada hacia ella.

El abrazo fue tierno, lleno de calidez.

R: _Me alegro de volverte a ver_…-susurró mientras abrazaba a la chica.

Quinn sonreía. Spencer había acercado una silla para que Rachel tomara asiento. Las historias y anécdotas del viaje comenzaron a circular a la velocidad de la luz. La morena estaba delatando todas y cada unas de las ciudades que había visitado, todo lo que había comido, visto o descubierto. Las entrevistas, las fotos, los fans. Spencer le escuchaba con atención mientras Ashley, un poco más ausente, permanecía atenta a su desayuno.

Quinn escuchaba a Rachel, pero no entendía nada. Simplemente la miraba, observaba cada movimiento y cada sonrisa que dibujaba cuando contaba alguna anécdota. Se alegraba al escuchar la contagiosa carcajada de la chica, de su chica. Parecía realmente feliz, a pesar del cansancio que acumulaba y ella hacía esa felicidad como suya.

Molly hacía acto de presencia. Rachel no dudó en abrazarla con el mismo ímpetu y cariño con el que lo había hecho con Spencer y Ashley. La joven se vio un tanto sorprendida, pero recibió de buen agrado aquel gesto.

Rachel había olvidado por completo aquella extraña situación cuando encontró la imagen de Quinn en el móvil de Molly. Tenía que olvidarlo. Tras el encuentro que tuvo con Quinn el sábado noche, no podía dudar de los sentimientos de su chica. Molly podría intentar lo que quisiese, Quinn seguía enamorada de ella, además, las palabras de su padre se hacían presente. No podía pensar que en cualquier momento, Quinn se fijaría en otra chica. Tenia que disfrutar, tenía que confiar.

M_: ¿Qué tal te ha ido?.-_ preguntó al tiempo que saludaba a las demás.

R: _Muy bien Molly, ha sido un poco agotador, pero divertido_.-

M_: Me alegro_- el saludo con Quinn fue especial. La rubia le regalaba constantes sonrisas que podían derretir el hielo. – _me alegra que hayas venido porque traigo unas cosillas que te van a encantar_.- espetó mientras abría la maleta que utilizaba para trabajar. De su interior comenzó a sacar varias revistas.

Spencer y Ashley hacían acopio de algunos ejemplares.

M: _Sales en las portadas de la gran mayoría…_- sonreía- _mira…._

Rachel se sorprendía. Sobre la mesa había 5 revistas, todas ellas hablaban de Rachel Berry y su personaje de la serie. El rostro se le iluminaba, al igual que a Spencer, Ashley y Quinn. Todas permanecían asombradas ante la repercusión que estaba obteniendo la morena.

R: _¿De donde las sacaste?-_preguntó

M: _Tina me pidió algunos ejemplares para los productores…quieren ver que cuenta la prensa_.

Sp_: Guau…es genial…mira ésta portada_- exclamaba mostrado la revista.

Ashley, Molly, Rachel y Spencer, comentaban todas y cada unas de las imágenes que iban descubriendo, al tiempo que la mostraban para que las demás las viesen. Solo Quinn permanecía un poco ajena al alboroto. Ella no lo mostraba como las demás, pero en su rostro se había grabado aquella sonrisa que hacia indicar que estaba disfrutando de aquel momento igual o más que las demás.

Rachel lo sabía, veía como esbozaba aquella sonrisa encantadora cada vez que descubría una nueva imagen en el interior de aquellas revistas.

Pero algo sorprendió a la rubia. Mientras el grupo debatían sobre varias portadas, la rubia hizo acopio de uno de los ejemplares y tras ojearlo, descubrió una pequeña sesión.

¡Sorprendidos! Era el nombre del apartado.

La imagen de la morena aparecía en uno de los recuadros. Varias fotos componían el montaje. Rachel, con el vestido de gala que había llevado a la premiere aparecía en todas ellas. En la primera imagen, se le veía caminando junto a su compañero de reparto, en la segunda toma, aparecían en lo que se supone era el interior de la fiesta privada, que la cadena de televisión había preparado esa misma noche, Rachel volvía a aparecer junto al chico, hablándole al oído. La tercera mostraba como Leonard rodeaba la cintura de la morena mientras hablaban y dejaban escapar sonrisas, la cuarta y ultima imagen, fulminó a Quinn. Rachel aparecía abrazando al chico, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello y completamente alejados del resto del equipo. Parecían que estaban en un mundo aparte.

Rachel detuvo sus carcajadas durante unos segundos al descubrir el gesto serio de su chica mientras ojeaba la revista.

Quinn se perdía leyendo el pié de las imágenes.

**Rachel Berry y Leonard Martins fueron juntos a la fiesta.**

**Se ve que el amor que los une en la pantalla, se hizo real.**

**Los protagonistas de High Lights buscaban intimidad, evitando los flashes.**

**El feeling de los dos jóvenes actores es palpable a simple vista.**

Furia, sorpresa, desilusión, malestar…no sabía expresar que es lo que estaba sintiendo en aquél instante. No sabría describirlo.

Q_: Rachel_- espetó con gesto serio- _¿Con quien has ido a Florida?_-la pregunta llamó la atención de todo el grupo.

R_: ¿Cómo?-_ pregunto confundida.

Quinn alzaba la vista en busca de la morena. La mirada desafiante se hacia presente.

Q_: ¿Con quien has ido a Florida?-_ volvía a formular la pregunta de igual manera.

R: _Con…_-titubeó- _con mis compañeros_…- omitió el hecho de que sólo era un compañero.

Quinn no apartaba la mirada y Rachel se incomodaba por segundos. La rubia sabia que algo estaba ocultando. La conocía y conocía su mirada.

Q: _Muy bien_- espetó desganada al tiempo que soltaba la revista- _me tengo que ir_- respondió mientras se levantaba- _nos vemos ¿ok?.-_

Nadie esperaba aquella reacción de la rubia, ni sabían el porqué. Quinn se limitó a alejarse de la mesa y abandonar el local con paso firme y rápido.

Rachel dudó. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y correr tras la rubia. Quería saber que le ocurría y por qué se puso así de repente, pero estaba rodeada. Ashley y Spencer seguían preguntándole cosas acerca del viaje y no podía ignorarlas. Molly también notó aquella reacción. Sabia que algo había sucedido y no dudó en mirar la misma revista que minutos antes había estado leyendo Quinn.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al descubrir aquella sección y comprendió cual fue el motivo para la espantada de la rubia.

Molly guardó la revista. Ella sabía que Rachel no tenía nada con ningún compañero de reparto. Ella lo vivía, sabía lo que había en el set y ni por asomo podía unir a Rachel con ninguno de los actores. Necesitaba hablar con ella y tras poner varias excusas, recogía las revistas y abandonaba el local con la misma celeridad con la que lo hizo la rubia.

Q: _Molly-_ la rubia asaltaba a la chica a escasos metros del Planet.

M: _¿Quinn?...¿que haces aquí?-_se sorprendió- _¿no tenias prisa?._

Q: _Necesito que me des el teléfono de Helen_-

Molly respiró profundamente.

M: _Quinn, si es por esas fotos que salen en la revista, olvídalo_…_Rachel no tiene nada con ningún actor…te lo digo yo que los veo casi a diario._

Q: _¿Estabas en esa fiesta?..._

M: _No._

Q: _Dame el teléfono de Helen por favor…_- volvía a pedir

M.: _¿No me crees?...Quinn, Rachel esta loca por ti…eso no son mas que inventos de los paparazzis…nada más._

Q: _Es asunto mío_- exclamó- _además, ¿por qué la defiendes?...¿No se supone que estas enamorada de mi?-_ sonó soberbia.

M: _¿Qué?... ¿que tiene que ver eso?...Rachel sigue siendo mi amiga… y si se que eso que piensas no es verdad, no voy a dejar que lo creas y te inventes estupideces…Rachel no lo merece._

Q: _Vaya…lo que me faltaba por ver-_ la actitud de la rubia estaba molestando a Molly.

M: _Quinn…lo siento, pero no soporto esos absurdos ataques de celos…Rachel no está con Leonard, si me quieres creer bien si no, es tu problema…pero yo no pienso meterme_.- la joven comenzó a caminar.

Q: _Espera_- la sujetó del brazo- _Molly por favor, ayúdame-_ los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a brillar- _siento lo que te he dicho, pero sé que Rachel me esta mintiendo…y quiero saber por qué._

M: _¿Por qué dices que te miente?._

Q: _Porque sé que a esa gira ha ido solo con ese chico…Leonard, me lo dijo Glen hace un par de días…y como has visto, lo ha omitido en cuanto le he preguntado._

Molly permanecía en silencio, aquello ya se escapaba de su conocimiento.

Q: ¿_No crees que es un poco extraño que salgan esas imágenes de la premiere y no quiera responderme a ese pequeño detalle?...¿Que sentido tiene?._

Molly no sabia que contestar. Quinn tenía razón. ¿Por qué Rachel no había dicho la verdad?.

M: _Quizas no le de importancia y por eso no dijo nada_.

Quinn sonrió falsamente.

Q: _Rachel no es así…sé que me lo oculta por algún motivo. La conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo._

M: _¿Y crees que Helen te va a sacar de dudas?..._

Q: _Si…puede que todo sea un montaje de esa publicista, sé como funcionan y son capaces de cualquier cosa…pero Rachel no va a querer decirme si es un montaje, ella siempre ha estado en contra de eso y si ha aceptado hacerlo, seria como fallarse a si misma. No seria capaz de reconocérmelo._

La palabrería de Quinn había terminado de convencer a Molly. La rubia sabía como preguntar para obtener respuestas. El primer intento fue fallido. Quinn actuaba llevada por los celos, pero cuando vio la reacción de Molly, supo que el camino correcto era el de la cordura.

Molly creyó aquel discurso, sin embargo Quinn, no lo creía. Para ella, Rachel estaba mintiéndole y aquel chico era algo en su vida. Los celos la estaban cegando por completo a pesar de haber sido coherente en aquel discurso que había convencido a Molly, que con más confianza, anotaba en un pequeño papel, el número de Helen. Su agenda estaba repleta de teléfonos de todo el personal del set de rodaje, entre ellas, las relaciones públicas de cada uno de los actores.

M: _Espero que seas consciente de lo que haces_- espetó entregándole el papel.

Quinn sonreía tratando de tranquilizar a la chica. Sabía como hacerlo, sabia como tocar la fibra sensible de las personas y más aun, si éstas tenían sentimientos hacia ella.

Molly terminó marchándose aun con el escalofrío que sentía al recibir algún gesto cálido de la rubia, que en aquel momento no dudó en abrazar a la chica y agradecerle su ayuda con un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Apenas llegaba a la casa tras recoger a Nemo. Durante todo el trayecto estuvo pensando en cómo sacar aquella información. No sabía como iba a reacción Helen ante su llamada, de hecho, no tenia idea alguna sobre si la asesora conocía la relación de ambas.

H: _¿Dígame?-_ la voz de la mujer sonaba clara.

Q_: Eh…Hola, ¿Helen?._

H: _Sí, ¿quien es?._

Q: _Soy Quinn Fabray, amiga de Rachel,¿ me recuerdas?.-_ preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

H: _¿Quinn?-_ preguntó tratando de hacerse la interesante. – _eres la chica rubia ¿no?._

Q: _Si…la rubia_- respondió.

H_: Bien…¿Qué ocurre Quinn?...¿le pasa algo a Rachel?._

Q: _No, no tranquila está bien…pero…creo que lo que te tengo que decir puede hacerle mal._

H: _Cuéntame-_

Q: _Verás, primero me gustaría que no le comentases nada de esta llamada, no le gusta que nos metamos en sus asuntos y se va a ofender si lo sabe._

H_: No te preocupes… cuéntame Quinn_,

Q: _Ok…verás, acabo de comprar una revista, de esas de cotilleos y me he encontrado con una supuesta noticia sobre un romance de Rachel con uno de sus compañeros…yo sé que parece absurdo_- trataba de quitarle importancia- _pero Rachel es muy especial para esos temas y creo que deberías hacer algo antes de que se entere…_

Helen escuchaba con atención. Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro. Aquella llamada estaba confirmándole que Quinn y la morena estaban a punto de volver y sobretodo, que Quinn estaba completamente fuera de si tras haber visto aquellas imágenes. Su falsa serenidad no convencía a la mujer.

Q: _Rachel puede actuar contra los intereses de la productora si se entera de eso_- no mentía, Rachel era celosa de su intimidad y no le gustaba que inventasen nada sobre ella. Quinn utilizaba aquello para conseguir que Helen hiciese algo contra esas malditas imágenes.

H: _No te preocupes Quinn, trataré de hablar con ella antes de que lo vea…ya soy consciente de esas imágenes pero no sabía que Rachel se fuese a molestar tanto. Gracias por tu interés._

Q: _¿Ya lo sabías?-_ preguntó confundida.

H_: Bueno, era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder-_ respondió de manera sutil. Si quería lavar la imagen de Rachel o al menos, intentar que no se manchara, tenía que actuar y la primera acción seria apartar a Quinn de la chica.

Q_: ¿Cómo?._

H: _Pues eso….-_hizo una pausa- _a ver, a ti te lo ha contado ¿no?-_ las palabras salían envenenadas.

Q: _¿Que me tiene que contar?- _la voz le temblaba. No sabia lo que quería decir pero sabia que era algo que no le iba a gustar.

H: _Lo de Leo y ella_- espetó.

El rostro de Quinn se desencajó. No quería creer lo que había oído, no podía creerlo. Se le olvidaron las palabras, los pensamientos, juraría que a punto estuvo de olvidarse de respirar.

H: _¿Quinn?-_ interrumpía los pensamientos de la chica.

Q: _Si….dime_- reaccionó

H: _¿Estás bien?-_ la mujer sabia que sus palabras habían funcionado. Quinn estaba en shock.-

Q: _Si…si es solo que no me esperaba eso.._

H: _¿No lo sabias?...vaya, lo siento_- mentía- _pensaba que Rachel ya os lo había comentado…son cosas que se cuentan a las amigas…_

Quinn seguía sin reaccionar. Las imágenes de Rachel y Leonard aparecían por su mente constantemente, como piedras que la golpeaban.

H: _Quinn…te pido que no le comentes nada, seguro que ella ya tiene planeado como decíroslo, si se entera que te lo he dicho, es capaz de despedirme. Y te agradezco de verdad tu interés para evitar que pueda pasarlo mal. Dice mucho de ti y tu amistad por ella. _

Q_: No…no te preocupes_- tartamudeaba.- _Oye…tengo que colgar…gracias por atenderme._

H: _Llámame siempre que necesites algo, ¿de acuerdo?...un abrazo Quinn_- lo había conseguido, había convencido a Quinn de algo que no existía y lo mejor de todo, había quedado bien con la rubia, sabiendo que ésta no iba a comentarle nada a la morena.

Q: _Ciao_- se despidió

Hundida, no había otra palabra para describirla. Aquella exclusiva que acababa de darle Helen la había destrozado. Rachel tenía algo con aquel chico. No sabia si serio o no, no sabia si era por la serie o porque realmente existía algo, pero no le importaba. Rachel estaba mintiéndole. Le había mentido al decirle que había ido con todo el elenco a Florida, pero eso no era lo que le dolía. Lo realmente duro fue ser consciente que Rachel la estaba utilizando. Hacia 4 días exactamente que había dormido con ella, había pasado una noche inolvidable y le había escrito en un papel aquella frase que tanto añoraba escuchar de sus labios y ahora…todo hacia indicar que la morena había comenzado a ver a otras personas, dejando y olvidando aquella promesa de esperarse, de respetarse mientras estuvieran separadas por aquél estúpido tiempo.

Maldito tiempo, maldito día en el que aceptó aquel despropósito. No se puede querer a una persona y necesitar estar lejos de ella. No se podía y Rachel lo estaba demostrando al acercarse a aquel chico.

La actitud de Quinn le había sorprendido. Rachel no sabia que es lo que le sucedía a la rubia, sobretodo porque fue demasiado repentino. Tenia que saber que le ocurría y no dudó en buscar aquellas respuestas.

Debía estar en el set antes de las 4 de la tarde, Quinn se marcharía a la galería más o menos a esa misma hora, así que decidió acudir a la casa una media hora antes.

A punto estuvo de perder la oportunidad cuando vio como Quinn, ya salía por el jardín delantero. Rachel se apresuró en bajar del coche y correr hacia la rubia.

R: _¡Quinn!-_

La rubia se sorprendía al ver a la chica. Su gesto contrariado seguía fijo en su rostro.

R: _¿Te vas ya?-_ preguntó al tiempo que se detenía frente a ella.

Q: _¿Qué haces aquí?_- fue cortante.

R: _Eh…me quede un poco preocupada antes…te fuiste tan de repente…_

Q: _Rachel no tengo tiempo de hablar ahora_- interrumpió.

R: _Quinn, ¿estás bien?-_ no comprendía su actitud.

Q: _Si…estoy mejor que nunca_- mentía-

R: _No….no lo parece_- balbuceaba.

Q: _Pues estoy bien…así que…tranquila. Ya nos vemos-_ respondió completamente seria.

R: _Quinn, espera_…- sujetó el brazo de la rubia- _a mi no me mientas, algo te pasa y te pasa desde esta mañana…¿me puedes explicar?._

Quinn respiró profundamente mientras se desprendía de la mano de la morena.

Q: _De verdad Rachel, no quiero hablar ahora mismo contigo…no quiero, ya tendremos tiempo_- Quinn no quería precipitarse. Sabia que estaba enfadada, molesta y defraudada pero aun así, necesitaba calmarse, pensar durante unos días y decidir que hacer.

R: _¿Cuando quieres que hablemos?, probablemente no nos veamos en lo que resta de semana, tengo mucho trabajo y varios actos a los que atender…no quiero estar todo el día comiéndome la cabeza, pensando que algo te ocurre._

Egoísta, esa era la palabra que a punto estuvo de soltar Quinn. ¿Cómo podía Rachel ser tan egoísta con ella? Estaba exigiéndole que le explicase que le ocurría y la única razón que le daba es porque no la va a ver y no quiere estar dándole vueltas a la cabeza. No iba a estar mal por como se encontraba Quinn, sino por como se encontraría ella preocupándose por la rubia.

Los nervios de Quinn comenzaban a dar señales, su cuerpo se tensaba. En ese mismo instante, no sentía dolor ni pena, era rabia, mucha rabia incluso llegó a creer que el odio comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Q: _Está bien…no quería decírtelo ahora ni entiendo que sea el momento pero viendo que insistes…no tengo más remedio…-_se serenó, quería ser fría y no montar en cólera.

Rachel esperaba expectante.

Q: _Quiero terminar con esto…_- explotó

R_: ¿Qué?._

Q_: Lo que oyes, estoy cansada de todo este juego de ahora te necesito y luego no…ahora te doy un beso y luego te ignoro…hoy me acuesto contigo y luego paso 4 días sin dar señales de vida…_

R: _Quinn, si lo dices por los mensajes…no he podido responder, mi teléfono estaba_…

Q. _Me da igual Rachel, no quiero seguir con éste tiempo de separación…no aguanto más esta estupidez….o me quieres o no me quieres…no me valen medias tintas…._

R: _Quinn, yo te quiero…_

Q: _No, no me puedes querer…si lo hicieras, querrías estar conmigo tal y como yo quería estar contigo._

R: _¿Querías?-_ preguntó con un susurro.

Q: _Sí, quería…pero ya no sé si quiero…esto es un desastre. Mientras yo me pasaba las horas pensando en ti, tratando de hacer lo posible para que volvieras y sobretodo, luchando por comprender que es lo que necesitabas…tu te dedicas a vivir tu vida, a hacer todas las cosas que te gustan, a disfrutar sin pensar, sin remordimientos….yo no puedo hacer eso._

R: _No entiendo lo que dices…yo solo estoy haciendo lo que te dije que necesitaba hacer…aprender a vivir sola…pero eso no significa que no piense en ti, que no me preocupe…que no te quiera._

Q: _No quiero ese tipo de relación. No lo acepto Rachel. Si quieres vivir tu independencia, vívela pero no hagas que mi mundo se tambalee, no pretendas que me quede mirando como te vas y sólo vuelves cuando te da la gana._

R: _Creía que estabas de acuerdo…me dijiste que lo estabas_- la pena inundaba el rostro de la morena.- _que me querías…_

Q: _Rachel, ¿quieres volver conmigo, a casa, a ser una pareja normal, con nuestras cosas…o quieres vivir tu vida alejada de mi, como estás ahora?..._

R_: No me des a elegir porque sabes que es lo que necesito…_

Q: _Elige_…

R: _Sabes que necesito independencia…-_ volvía a remarcar ésta vez completamente enfadada.

Q: _Pues no hay más que hablar…esto se acaba aquí, eres libre para hacer y deshacer…tienes toda la independencia del mundo…pero no vuelvas a buscarme…_

R_: Quinn…no entiendo que está sucediendo... ¿Que te pasa?_

Q: _Yo también quiero tener mi vida… no voy a ser la imbécil que pasa la vida esperándote mientras tu haces tu vida…ya está Rachel, no hay dramas…no voy a hacer nada para preocuparte…tu tienes tu vida y yo la mía… ¿De acuerdo?- _las palabras sonaban con tanta frialdad que ni Rachel ni ella misma terminaban de creerse aquel discurso.

Q: _Me tengo que ir_- esquivó la mirada de la morena.

R: _Quinn…_- exclamó al ver como la rubia retrocedía para comenzar a caminar- _si te piensas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados estás equivocada…me voy a enterar de todo y entonces hablaremos….-_

Q: _No, Rachel…es mi decisión. Tu tuviste la tuya y yo la acepté…ahora acepta tu la mía._

R: _¿De verdad quieres acabar con todo lo que tenemos?...-_ la voz se le quebró.

Q_: No te equivoques Rachel, eres tú quien destruyó todo…._


	23. Capitulo 23 Personajes

_He estado hablando con el tiempo.._  
><em>tenia un asunto pendiente con él, le he dicho que no pretendo<em>  
><em>ser el, y para mi sorpresa, me ha contestado que él tampoco<em>  
><em>pretende que yo lo sea.<em>  
><em>Que solo debo de ser lo que soy.<em>  
><em>Y tenia razon.<em>  
><em>Si quiero ser el tiempo, enloqueceré.Es mejor sentarse en esa silla que un dia me pusieron en el abismo,y ver como el tiempo pasado corre en una proyeccion mental y esperar a que llegue el tiempo presente para cortar la escena y entrar cuando lo crea necesario o simplemente...me apetezca.<em>  
><em>Solo eso.<em>  
><em>nada mas<em>

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 23<p>

Personajes

No sabía como lo estaba consiguiendo. Quinn estaba realmente destrozada, no podía compararse a la misma sensación que sintió cuando Rachel le pidió aquel tiempo, aquello le pilló por sorpresa y fue demasiado doloroso, ahora la situación era distinta. Rachel seguía enamorada de ella, eso lo tenía claro, la conocía, sabía que en eso no le mentía, pero aquella noticia de que la morena andaba a vueltas con su compañero de reparto era superior. No iba a soportar eso, no iba a permitir ser una segunda opción en la vida de Rachel.

Aquel juego de alejarse y acercarse estaba bien siempre y cuando fuese algo entre ellas dos, si había una tercera persona el asunto cambiaba.

Quinn seguía firme. Había roto la relación y no se arrepentía. Ese carácter que llevaba como su señal de identidad en aquellos años de instituto y que había olvidado por completo, volvía a hacerse presente en la chica. Una actitud de indiferencia total hacia Rachel, que seguía sin comprender aquel cambio drástico de su chica.

Para Rachel fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Quinn se había mostrado realmente encantadora durante los últimos días, había sido paciente, regalándole sonrisas y una amistad difícil de superar. Se había interesado y preocupado por ella. Sin embargo, de pronto, apenas en unos minutos, todo cambió.

Sabía que algo había y aunque ella también se sintiese mal por aquella ruptura, no iba a aceptarla hasta que tuviese una explicación por parte de la rubia. Era lo justo, ella había terminado confesando cual fue el motivo por el que le pidió un tiempo y ahora Quinn, simplemente, la ignoraba. No iba a permitir que todo acabase así.

Sh: _¿Quinn?-_ Shane se colaba en la casa.

Q_: Voy…-_ la rubia gritaba desde la habitación.

Shane esperó en la cocina. Una pequeña sartén cocinaba a fuego lento, inundando de un exquisito olor toda la casa.

Q: _Hola-_ aparecía en la cocina-

Sh: _¿Dónde estabas?-_

Q: _Fui a coger el móvil, estaba sonando pero no me dio tiempo de aceptar la llamada….¿que tal?, ¿Quieres comer?.._

Sh: _Eh…no, no_- el pequeño Nemo hacia acto de presencia en la cocina y jugaba con los pies de la chica- _solo venia para avisarte que ya tengo las fotos…-_ comentaba mientras alzaba al cachorro.

Q: _¿Ya?... ¿Y qué tal?_- preguntó mientras probaba la comida con una pequeña cucharilla.-

Sh: _Si, ya te dije que tenia que presentarlas pronto… han quedado…impresionantes_- sonreía.

Q: _¿Podré verlas antes de que las entregues?...-_

Sh: _Claro…tengo las originales…de hecho, si quieres te puedo sacar copias…merecen la pena_.

Q: _¿Tan bien están?..._

Sh_: Ya lo veras…Carmen llega mañana, ¿Qué te pareces si cenamos y veis las fotos?.._

Q: _Por mi genial_…

El teléfono volvía a sonar y Quinn atendía, disculpándose ante Shane, que seguía jugando con Nemo.

Q: _Hola Ash.._

A: _Quinny, a las 8 en mi casa, tenemos cena.._

Q_: Mmmm…no sé si podré_..

A: _Si vas a poder, van a venir todos, así que no me digas que no….además tengo algo importante que deciros._

Q: _No me apetece mucho Ash…_

A_: Quinn….déjate de estupideces, a las 8 aquí. _

Q: _Está bien…pero ¿por qué tan temprano?._

A: _Vamos a ver el capitulo de la serie de Rachel…_

Q: _Ah…pues lo siento, pero yo no voy…_

A: _¿Que?...¿Por qué?...¿que te pasa?._

Q_: Ash-_ sonó borde- _estoy ocupada, Shane está aquí y no puedo entretenerme_.

A: _Ok…te voy a decir una sólo cosa, si a las 8 no estás aquí, voy a por ti…así que no seas borde conmigo porque yo puedo serlo más, ¿Entendido?.-_ espetó.

Q: _Como quieras-_

A: _Adiós cabezota_.

Quinn ni siquiera se despidió de la chica. Soltó el móvil sobre la barra y volvía al fuego, donde la comida ya estaba a punto.

Sh_:¿ La llamas tu o la llamo yo?..._

Q: _¿A quien?.-_ preguntó confundida.

Sh: _A Rachel…para la cena de mañana…_

Q: _Ah….no, ¿no podría verlas yo y ya luego quedas tu con ella?..._

Sh_: ¿Qué?...¿por qué?._

Q: _No me apetece cenar con ella…-_

Sh: _¿A pasado algo?..._

Q: _Si…se ha acabado_.

Shane estaba confundida.

Sh_:¿Cómo que se ha acabado?, si ya no estabais juntas ¿no?._

Q: _Se acabó definitivamente, no hay más tiempo, no hay nada mas…ella hace su vida y yo la mía…estoy soltera._- la mirada de Quinn era fría, pero su tono de voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Sh_: ¿Por qué?...Quinn, estás bien?- _se acercó a la chica que ya se había servido la comida y tomaba asiento sobre una banqueta.

Q: _Si…perfectamente_- mentía- _ya está, Rachel no se aclara y yo no quiero seguir haciendo el imbécil…_

Shane se sentó a su lado. Quinn , mantenía la vista fija en el plato y removía la comida con el tenedor, sin intención alguna de comerla.

Sh: _¿Quieres hablar?-_ notaba el nerviosismo de la chica. Quería permanecer firme, fría, indiferente, pero era imposible frente a la atenta mirada de la vecina.

Q_: No…no hay nada de lo que hablar, Rachel y yo hablamos y dejamos todo claro. No hay más drama, no te preocupes…_

Sh: _Está bien_…- respondió desganada- _si te parece, mañana te pasas por casa y te enseño las fotos a ti…ya se las mostraré a Rachel en otra ocasión._

Q_: Ok-_ murmuró aun sin levantar la vista del plato. No quería mirarla, sabia que si lo hacia, no podría mantener aquella actitud.

Sh: _Bueno Quinn…te dejo que comas con tranquilidad…si necesitas algo, ya sabes_- no quería molestarla. Tras rozar el brazo de la rubia levemente, se levantó de la banqueta y abandonó la cocina.

Quinn se derrumbó una vez que vio salir a la chica. Apartó el plato y apoyo sus brazos en la barra, de modo que pudo hundir su cabeza entre ellos. Sólo un día había sido capaz de aguantar sin llorar tras aquella discusión con la morena. Sólo un día pudo mantener la frialdad que necesitaba para afrontar aquello con orgullo.

Las lágrimas lo inundaban todo. El llanto silencioso se veía interrumpido por pequeños y devastadores quejidos, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Una sombra la hizo levantar la cabeza, entre las lágrimas volvió a distinguir la silueta de Shane, que la miraba desde la entrada del jardín. El llanto se hizo más sonoro y Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces, abandonó su lugar para hundirse entre los brazos de su vecina.

Shane era una chica de estatura media, un poco más alta que ella, sus huesos se mostraban por cualquier zona de su cuerpo, era delgada, muy delgada, pero sus brazos regalaban y ofrecían todo el cobijo que Quinn necesitaba. Shane le transmitía con su abrazo ese cariño que una niña encuentra en su madre, la complicidad de esa adolescente que necesita de su mejor amiga para desahogarse de su mal de amor.

Sh: _Estoy aquí Quinn_- susurró entre los suspiros entrecortados y el llanto de la chica- estoy aquí.

Rachel trataba de olvidarse de todo lo sucedido. En su interior no había hueco para el dolor, para la pena. Aquella reacción de Quinn no la estaba martirizando porque sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría el por qué, y entonces, solo entonces, tendría derecho para enfadarse, alegrarse o morir de pena. Mientras iba a ser fuerte, averiguar el motivo era lo principal y para ello tenía que comenzar a encontrar las claves.

La invitación de Ashley para la cena de aquella noche le daría la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con Quinn. Ya buscaría una oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas.

B: _¿Quinn?-_ la directora del museo detenía los pasos de la chica

Q: _Dime Bette_- respondió.

B: _No he podido verte en todo el día…¿Cómo van los trámites con la universidad de Carolina del norte?._

Q: _Ah… bien, estuve hablando con el decano, Sr Collins si no recuerdo mal, te he mandado la nota por email, no quise interrumpirte la reunión._

B: _Oh…Ok…estoy completamente agotada_- espetó mientras reanudaban el paso hacia la salida.- _Quinn, nunca aspires a ser directora de un museo, por el bien de tu salud…elige algo que te provoque menos dolor de cabeza-_

Q_: No te quejes…estar rodeada de arte todos los días es un lujo…_

B: _Si, pero los que rodean al arte son sabuesos, tratan de exprimirte sin complejos_…

Q: _Algo malo tendría que tener… ¿no?-_ sonreía.

B: _Cierto….oye, Bee estaba encantada contigo…¿me explicas que le haces a las pequeñas que te adoran tanto?._

Q: _No sé…pero siempre se me dieron bien…_

B: _Bueno…eso es bueno, seguro que vas a ser una buena madre.-_ sonreía.

Quinn se detuvo en seco, aquellas palabras cayeron como piedras sobre ella. Bette no tenia constancia de que la rubia ya había sido madre y no muy buena precisamente.

Cuando Rachel y ella llegaron a L.A, decidieron omitir esa parte de su pasado. Quinn no sabía absolutamente nada de Beth y Shelby, sólo la vio un par de veces el último año del instituto. Rachel tampoco conocía el paradero de su madre biológica, ni le interesaba. Una vez que supo que Quinn había dejado atrás cualquier posibilidad de acercarse a su hija, ella decidió ignorar también a Shelby.

B: _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó al notar el mutismo de la rubia.

Q_: Eh…si, si sólo que acabo de recordar que esta noche tengo una cena y me temo que voy a llegar tarde…lo siento Bette_- se excusó- _me tengo que marchar._

La mujer asintió y se despidió de Quinn , que ponía rumbo hacia su casa, para recoger a Nemo y tomar una ducha antes de arribar en la mansión de Ashley.

Rachel hacia acto de presencia en la casa, prácticamente estaban todos, Spencer, Ashley, Glen, Aiden, Kyla, Madison y Molly, solo faltaba Quinn. La morena no llegaba sola, dos de sus compañeros de reparto le acompañaban, Piper y el ya conocido Leonard.

Uno a uno fue presentándolos, Piper llegaba de Chicago y Leonard de Kentuky, ambos vivían solos en L.A, y Rachel no dudó en invitarlos para pasar aquella velada con sus amigos.

R_: ¿Dónde está Quinn?-_ preguntaba a Spencer. Sus compañeros ya conversaban con el resto de chicos.

Sp: _No lo sé, Ashley le pidió que viniese, tiene algo importante que deciros y no quería que faltara…espero que no nos deje plantadas._

R: _No estés tan segura_- respondió apartando a la chica del resto- _creo que no está de muy buen humor…_

Sp: _¿Por?...¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?._

R: _Más o menos_…-suspiró- _digamos que me ha dejado_.

Sp: _¿Cómo?...¿pero si ella era la que estaba deseando volver?...¿Que ha pasado?._

R: _Eso quisiera saber yo, ¿te acuerdas ayer cuando estábamos en el Planet?...ella salió corriendo…_

Sp: _Si…creía que era porque tenía trabajo_.

R: _Yo también, pero algo no me cuadraba, cambió su actitud de repente y no es lógico, después de comer fui a verla y me dijo que estaba harta, que no aguantaba mas esta situación y que todo se acababa._

Sp: _No me lo creo_, _¿pero que le pasa?...-_preguntaba confundida- _en cuanto llegue le pregunto, no te preocupes.._

R_: No…no Spencer, no le digas nada. Esto quiero arreglarlo yo, si de verdad me quiere dejar me tendrá que dar una explicación más convincente…así que no te preocupes, ya buscaré la formula para hablar con ella…_

Sp_: Pues ve pensándola porque está en la puerta_…- espetó indicando con la mirada hacia la entrada.

Quinn llegaba a la mansión, con el pequeño Nemo entre sus brazos y recibiendo la bronca de Ashley por llegar tarde.

Q: _¿Qué quieres que haga?-_ exclamó- _te recuerdo que yo trabajo, no tengo la suerte de ser millonaria y he terminado a las 7…_

A: _¿Y para qué quieres la moto?..._

Q: _Aun no tengo la licencia_- respondía mientras caminaban hacia el interior del salón, donde todos tomaban charlaban animadamente.

Rachel no dudó de alejarse de Spencer y caminar hacia la rubia, que ya saludaba a sus amigos.

R: _Quinn.-_ espetó a sus espaldas.

La rubia mostro un gesto de indiferencia al encontrarse con la morena.

Q: _¿Qué?-_ respondió desganada.

R: _Han venido dos compañeros de la serie y me gustaría que los conocieras._

Quinn se limitó a mostrar una mueca en su rostro y siguió tras los pasos de la morena, que ya buscaba a sus dos amigos.

R: _Chicos, venid os voy a presentar a Quinn…_- llamó la atención de la pareja.

Quinn seguía mostrándose indiferente, con total y asombrosa pasividad. Sus ojos fueron a detenerse en la chica, que ya le regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

R: _Ella es Piper…Piper, ella es Quinn_- presentó- ¿_recuerdas cuando te decía que tu personaje era como el de una amiga mía del instituto?-_ comentaba a la chica- _pues bien…ella es.-_ espetó provocando una sonrisa aun mayor en su compañera.

Quinn permanecía en silencio. Tratando de averiguar de que hablaba Rachel.

R: _Quinn, el personaje que interpreta Piper es mas o menos lo que venias siendo tu en el instituto respecto a mi…ya sabes, peleas, odios…todas esas cosas- _buscaba la sonrisa de la rubia.

Gesto que no llegó en ningún momento.

R_: Y él es Leonard_- señaló al chico- _Leo, ella es Quinn…_

Automáticamente el gesto de la rubia cambió. Aquello ya no le provocaba indiferencia. Aquel chico era el mismo que salía con Rachel en las fotos de la revista, el mismo chico que fue con ella a Florida y que Rachel optó por omitir.

Una sarcástica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Rachel la miraba incrédula, sabía que algo sucedía.

Q: _Déjame adivinar_- exclamó mientras saludaba al chico- ¿él es el equivalente a Finn…o a Puck…o a Jesse?..- preguntó con ironía.

Rachel palideció. No tenia ni la más remota idea de por qué la rubia había sacado aquellas conclusiones.

Q_: ¿Me equivoco?-_ regresó la mirada hacia la morena.- _¿Quién es, Rachel?..._

R: _Ninguno…no tienen nada que ver_- recriminó ante la soberbia actitud de Quinn.

Q: _Ya…_- sonreía- _por supuesto_- el sarcasmo invadía a la rubia por completo y Rachel se sentía desafiada por Quinn.- _será mejor que te deje con tus nuevos amigos, yo me voy a intentar cenar algo…antes de que se me cierre el estomago- _

Rachel estaba desconcertada, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Quinn?...¿por qué aquella actitud?, ¿por qué aquel sarcasmo?. Miles de preguntas y sus respectivas pero absurdas respuestas bombardeaban a la chica, que ya buscaba su lugar cerca de la zona de aperitivos, donde se podían servir la comida que deseasen.

Ashley se encargó de recordar que estaban allí para ver el capitulo de la serie que protagonizaban Rachel, Leonard y Piper. Todos los invitados acudieron a la sala, dónde una gran pantalla comenzaba a emitir los primeros anuncios, antes de la emisión del show. Tres enormes sofás rodeaban una mesa baja. Kyla, Madison, Aiden y Glen, tomaron el sofá que quedaba a la derecha, el central fue cubierto por Spencer, Rachel, Leonard y Piper, a la izquierda quedaron Ashley, Molly y Quinn con el pequeño Nemo. La bebida y los aperitivos comenzaban a dejar espacio a las porciones de pizza y los distintos sándwiches que habían preparado para la ocasión.

Apenas habían transcurrido 10 minutos del capitulo, y las risas inundaban la estancia. Estaba siendo realmente agradable y divertido. Nadie podía evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de la gran Stephanie Morris, indudablemente, la personalidad de Rachel se hacia patente en el personaje, otorgándole una vis cómica realmente encantadora.

Quinn, parecía ignorar las escenas en las que aparecía la morena. Le costaba hacerlo, pero lo hacía. Nemo se llevaba toda su atención cuando Rachel aparecía en pantalla. Hasta que una frase de la chica la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Stephanie acudía a la sala de ensayo del grupo. Dana, el personaje que interpretaba Piper, estaba esperándola, sentada en la batería.

Stephanie: _Dana, siento llegar tarde….podemos comenzar con el ensayo_.

Dana_: Lo siento Stephanie, he estado pensando y creo que deberíamos hacerlo por separado_.

Stephanie: _¿Por?...Se supone que tenemos que cantar éste tema juntas, Tim_ (Leonard) _lo escribió__para las dos._

Dana: _Basta Stephanie, ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que Tim y yo estamos juntos?...¿que no puedes estar metida entre los dos?...¿Por qué te empeñas en quitarme lo único que tengo?._

Quinn alzó su vista hacia la pantalla. Rachel la observaba interesada.

Stephanie: _No lo entiendo, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?...Yo jamás me metería en mitad de una relación, Dana, quiero ser tu amiga…y no pretendo nada con Tim, solo nos llevamos bien, tenemos cosas en común y nada más._

Dana: _Olvídalo, olvídame y olvida que éste grupo es lo que quieres…Stephanie, tienes talento, tienes un gran físico, aunque eres demasiado frustrante…pero puedes conseguir lo que te propongas…no pretendas lo único que yo puedo tener en mi vida…Tim pertenece aquí, me pertenece a mí….no a ti._

Quinn palidecía ante aquella escena. Por un momento se sintió terriblemente reflejada en aquel personaje, con el que minutos antes, Rachel la había comparado.

Era cierto, aquella chica, Dana, era guapa, tenia popularidad y talento, pero se quedaba sin nada al lado de Stephanie, que de repente había llegado, enamorando al chico de Dana y dejándola hundida y con miedo a perder lo único que tenia.

Aquella fue parte de su vida en la secundaria. Finn le pertenecía hasta que apareció Rachel, con todo su talento, mostrándole que su vida, era lo que siempre fue…una farsa, una chica sin talento suficiente ni capacidad para conseguir lo que se proponía.

Rachel tenia razón, Dana era una Quinn…irremediablemente, su mirada fue a detenerse en la morena, que parecía esperar aquella reacción y ya se mostraba alerta, observándola.

Apenas duró unos segundos aquel cruce de miradas. Quinn volvía a perder sus ojos en los de Nemo, mientras Rachel maldecía aquel cambio de actitud de su chica.

Quinn se levantó y sin llamar apenas la atención, salió de la sala con el cachorro en brazos. Necesitaba alejarse un poco, apartarse y respirar. Aquella escena la había hecho volver a sentirse vulnerable, débil. El jardín parecía el mejor lugar para hacerlo y sobretodo para evitar las miradas de los chicos. Nemo era la excusa perfecta. El pequeño perro correteaba por el césped, mordisqueando una pequeña pelotita mientras Quinn, sentada en el porche, lo observaba atentamente.

El teléfono de Rachel sonó, la morena no dudó en cogerlo y abandonar también la estancia. Había visto salir a Quinn, pero supuso que el cachorro lo necesitaba. No sabia donde estaba.

R: _¿Si?..._

F: _¿Rachel?...soy Finn…_

R_: Ah….Hola-_ saludó sorprendida. La morena se introducía en la enorme cocina.

F: _¿Qué tal estás?.._

R_: Bien, muy bien…en casa de unas amigas, viendo el episodio de ésta noche_.

F: _Upss, vaya es verdad…siento interrumpirte, pero es que estoy en pleno viaje y no recordaba que hoy era el día…_

R: _No te preocupes…no estaba prestando mucha atención, ya lo veré con calma en casa…_

Quinn escuchó la voz. Automáticamente se levantó, pensando que la morena haría acto de presencia en el jardín. No deseaba verla, por lo que iba a tratar de evitar el encuentro. Sin embargo, el destino quiso lo contrario.

Al apartarse de los escalones, se colocó en uno de los laterales, sentaba bajo un gran ventanal, justo al lado de la entrada a la cocina. Rachel había optado por sentarse en una de las banquetas de la estancia, de espaldas a aquel ventanal pero a escasos metros de el. El eco de su voz se hacia más nítido. Quinn prestaba atención a la conversación.

R_: Si…muy bien, la verdad es que olvidé guardar tu numero….si….si, bueno ya sabes, me pillaste en pleno rodaje….no, eso si que no lo olvidé-_ sonreía- _claro…¿pero cuando vienes?...ah, ¿tan pronto?...si, si claro que me alegro pero….no me lo esperaba. Ajam…ok, no hay problema….eh…no, seguramente vaya sola….es una larga historia Finn…._

Q: _¿Finn?.-_ Quinn exclamó sin alzar la voz. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

R_: No te preocupes…si, si esta bien…está preciosa…pero ya te contaré, no quiero hacerlo por teléfono…ok….me avisas cuando llegues….si, si claro….ok, un abrazo…..otro para ti….ciao…Finn_.

Nuevamente, Quinn volvía a alterarse al escuchar por segunda vez aquel nombre. ¿Rachel mantenía contacto con Finn?. Su asombro se hacia patente, la desilusión aumentaba por segundos, mezcladas con algo de furia e incomprensión.

Los pasos de Rachel, hacían indicar que la morena volvía a la sala de estar. Quinn permanecía sentada en aquella baqueta, evitando ser descubierta por la chica, petrificada tras haber oído aquella conversación, de la que sólo sacó en claro que Rachel iba a ver a Finn de nuevo.

La morena no sólo había tenido la desfachatez de presentarse con ese tal Leonard, al que todas las revistas de cotilleos consideraban su nuevo novio, el mismo chico al que Helen, ya había confirmado como novio de Rachel…ese tal Leonard que era el equivalente a Finn en aquella serie…ahora también, resultaba que la morena mantenía contacto con el verdadero Finn. Aquel que hacia tres años, clamó contra el cielo al descubrir el amor que había entre ellas, aquél que hacia dos años, mientras Rachel estaba en Londres, intentó convencerla para que volviese con él, ofreciéndole aquel estúpido proyecto de vida en Lima, trabajando en el taller y formando una familia tradicional.

Finn había vuelto cuando más enfadada estaba con la morena. Lo que provocó que el malestar aumentase.

Regresó al interior de la casa, donde los chicos ya comentaban el final del capitulo.

Fue Ashley la que echó en cara la ausencia de la rubia.

A: _Te lo has perdido_- exclamó- _Nemo ha conseguido que te pierdas una escena genial…¿verdad chicos?- _espetó ante las muestras de confirmación de los demás.

Q: _No creo que me haya perdido mucho-_ respondió tomando asiento junto a Molly- _ya me sé esas historias…sé como acaban…._

R: _¿A sí?.._ –Preguntó un tanto molesta_-¿y como se supone que acaban?_

Q: _Como siempre…seguro que Stephanie nunca quiere hacer daño, pero termina destrozando la vida de Dana, para luego volver a convencerla de que pueden ser amigas y cuando menos se lo espera….zàs…el patoso de Tim cae rendido ante sus encantos y Dana vuelve al lugar al que pertenece.- _las palabras de Quinn estaban dejando en silencio a todo el grupo.

Q: _Dana pensara que tiene todo bajo control pero no sabe que Stephanie juega sucio…conseguirá que se enamore de ella y le haga creer que de verdad tiene talento, que Dana de verdad puede triunfar en la vida y cuanto más cercana está…Stephanie cambiara de pensar, creerá que su mundo es demasiado grande para el pequeño hogar que le ofrece Dana, así que como si fuera_ parte de un _juego, le hará creer que siempre le querrá…pero se alejará. Hasta que un día, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Dana descubre que su querida amiga Stephanie, vuelve a las andadas que mantiene varios frentes abiertos a sus espaldas y que trata de recuperar al que ha sido la gran obsesión de su vida, Tim, dejando como imbécil a Dana._

El silencio se hacia cada vez más palpable. Nadie comprendía a que venia aquella historia que contaba Quinn, y mucho menos el tono en el que lo hacia. Rachel la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Había olvidado escuchar los nombres de Stephanie, Dana y Tim y los había sustituido por los de Quinn, Rachel y Finn. La rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Quinn sabia como sacarla de quicio y aquello, era algo que lo estaba haciendo.

Q: _¿Por qué estáis tan callados?...es solo una historia, fantasía…ciencia ficción…..¿Verdad Rachel?._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nuevos Caminos tiene su versión en portugués gracias a danydessinha , pueden encontrarla aquí: .nets/7539772/1/bNovos_b_Caminhos  
><em>


	24. Capitulo 24 Rachel Barbra Berry

_Talking, laughing, loving, breathing,_  
><em>fighting, fucking, crying, drinking,<em>  
><em>riding, winning, losing, cheating,<em>  
><em>kissing, thinking, dreaming.<em>

_This is the way_  
><em>It's the way that we live<em>  
><em>It's the way that we live<em>  
><em>And love<em>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 24<p>

Rachel Berry

La cena había transcurrido con normalidad, los chicos comentaban anécdotas, curiosidades, en las que Leonard y Piper se llevaban toda la atención. Sus respectivas historias acerca de como habían llegado hasta L.A, merecían la pena.

La nota negativa en la velada, la pusieron Quinn y Rachel, la primera por aquellas fulminantes e incomprensibles palabras, describiendo el capitulo de la serie. Habían sentado como una bomba en la morena. Rachel había estado paciente, sabiendo que tarde o temprano aquel estúpido enfado terminaría pasando, pero aquella actitud la estaba enervando, no iba a permitir que Quinn utilizase su sarcasmo para tratar de hacerle daño y terminó contagiándose de su malhumor y lanzando indirectas claras y despectivas hacia Quinn.

Ashley tampoco pudo calmar el estado de las chicas, tras dar su gran noticia, había firmado con una discográfica para grabar su primer disco, trataba por todos los medios buscar alguna alternativa que hiciera que las chicas se relajasen. Misión imposible. Spencer comenzaba también a perder la paciencia con la actitud de sus dos mejores amigas.

Ma: _Hey…si seguimos así nos vamos a quedar dormidos….¿por qué no jugamos __a algo?_- Madison tomaba la palabra

Kyla, Aiden, Madison y Glen, permanecían en su sofá, Spencer había tomado posición al lado de Rachel, que aun tenia la compañía de Piper y Leonard. Ashley se acomodó junto a Quinn que sentada al lado de Molly, jugueteaba con Nemo.

A: _Tienes razón…esto es un muermo, tenemos a tres estrellas de Hollywood en la casa y en vez de montar una fiesta, parece que estamos en un funeral._

Sp: _Pues pensad algo…_

Ma_: Vamos a jugar a la botella_….- exclamó entusiasmada.

A: _Si_- gritó Ashley.

Glen y Aiden también comenzaron a animar.

Sp: _No...-_ detuvo la euforia de su chica- _ni hablar Ashley._

A_: ¿Qué?..¿Por qué?..._

Ma: _No seas aguafiestas…_

Sp: _Ash…no quiero jugar a eso…ni creo que tu tampoco quieras_- la sentencia sonó a orden.

Q: _Yo juego __a lo que me digáis_- espetó Quinn mostrando como el alcohol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en ella.

Rachel no podía evitar lanzar miradas a la rubia. Durante todo el tiempo, permanecía sentada, con el cachorro encima de sus piernas y su cabeza se inclinaba por inercia sobre el hombro de Molly.

G_: Podemos jugar al Yo nunca…de ese modo no me tocará besar a Aiden_. Bromeó.

Ma: _Me gusta la idea…-_ espetó Madison.- _vamos…llenaros las copas de vino_.

A: _Amor…_-bromeaba- _¿puedo jugar al yo nunca?-_ preguntó levantándose del sofá.

Sp: _Yo no digo nada…haced lo que queráis._

Ma: _Bien…la reina ha dado su consentimiento. ¿Alguien se niega a jugar?-_

Todo el grupo aceptó la propuesta y pronto comenzaron a llenarse las copas con vino.

Leonard no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero ante la insistencia de Piper y Rachel, cedió.

El juego comenzó con Glen como primer jugador. Las negaciones eran tan comunes que todos terminaban bebiendo.

Yo nunca me he emborrachado, yo nunca me fui de un restaurante sin pagar, yo nunca he besado a un chico, yo nunca besé a una chica, yo nunca mantuve relaciones en un coche, etc… pero pronto, el ambiente comenzó a animarse. Quinn, Ashley y Madison, eran las que mas bebían. Sólo Leonard y Molly se habían librado de beber apenas.

Q: _Dejad de pregunt__ar cosas tan sencillas…porque no voy a poder moverme de tanto beber_.- espetó con una enorme sonrisa.

Sp: _Pues habla tú_….- respondió

Q: _Ok…a ver…-_ hizo una pausa- _yo nunca….me he enamorado de un actor_.-

Nadie en la sala bebió. La frase había sido un tanto extraña. Ni siquiera Rachel la comprendió. Sólo Molly intuyó a donde iba a parar aquella sentencia. Sabía que Quinn había visto las imágenes de la morena con su compañero de reparto.

A: _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?._..- respondió confundida…

Aiden: _Yo ten__go una mejor_…-interrumpió-_yo nunca he besado a mas de dos personas de las que hoy estamos aquí…_

Todos sonrieron, Aiden, Spencer y Ashley bebieron.

Sp_: No vale…Aiden es el único que nos ha besado a prácticamente todas_…- Spencer hizo referencia a Ashley, Kyla y Madison, todas habían sido pareja del chico.

R: _Conmigo lo intentó…pero no lo consiguió…-_ sonreía.

Q: _Tengo una_- interrumpió a la morena- _Yo nunca he besado a un compañero de trabajo_.- todos volvieron a mirarse.

Rachel miró a Leonard y sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos bebieron de la copa de vino.

Quinn fulminaba con la mirada a Rachel. Con aquellas frases, lo único que pretendía era sacar de quicio a la chica.

A: _Hey….¿Os habéis besado?-_ preguntó visiblemente alterada por el alcohol.

R: _Trabajamos juntos…y en la serie __nuestros personajes tienen algo_…

Q: _Vaya…_.-soltó con ironía- _pobre Dana, ¿Cómo permites eso?._-espetó dirigiéndose a la actriz.

P: _Estoy acostumbrada_- sonreía- _los guionistas me odian._

Q: _Serán los mismos que escribieron mi vida_- respondió volviendo a mirar a Rachel, que había evitado en todo momento cruzar su mirada con la rubia.

A: _Me toca…me toca_…- gritó- _yo nunca…he besado a ninguna persona de las que estamos aquí._

Aiden: _Hey…eso es lo que yo he preguntado_…

A: _No…tu has dicho a varias…yo digo a una_- sonreía.

Aiden, Spencer, Ashley, Quinn, Rachel, Leonard, Kyla y Molly bebieron. Nadie se percató en la reacción de ésta última excepto Rachel, que se quedó confundida al ver como la chica bebía. Molly no había sido pareja de ninguno de los que allí estaban y sin embargo había bebido.

Una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn le puso en alerta.

Molly fue consciente de la mirada de Rachel y tras tratar de pasar desapercibida, dejó su copa sobre la mesa.

M: _Chicos…yo no juego, no puedo beber más_…- exclamó.

Nadie quiso obligarla pero Rachel no quería perder la oportunidad.

R: _Un momento…tengo la ultima….-_ espetó evitando que la chica pudiese zanjar el tema justo cuando más interesada estada- _yo nunca- _miró a Quinn- _he besado a una amiga u amigo de los que es__tamos aquí._

Molly palideció. Ashley, Spencer ,Glen, Kyla, Madison y Quinn, bastante perjudicada con el vino, bebieron de la copa. El rostro de Rachel se desencajó al ver que Quinn había bebido, pero su temor se incrementó cuando Molly, con la mirada baja, terminó haciéndolo también.

Rachel se enfadó, su malestar había aumentado a cotas insospechadas, y esquivando las piernas de su compañeros, se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se colocó frente a Quinn, que no esperaba aquel gesto.

R_: Eres una hipócrita…una m__entirosa_…- recriminó a la rubia.

Quinn tensó su mandíbula, el resto de grupo se miraban extrañados. Spencer se apresuró en levantarse y sujetar a Rachel, que parecía que en cualquier momento, iba a saltar sobre la rubia.

Q_:¿ Hipócrita yo?...-_espetó sin apenas inmutarse- _háztelo ver cariño, no digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte y lo que es peor, no hagas que hable…_

R: _¿Qué?...vamos, ¿Qué tienes que decir __de mi?...vamos Quinn, dímelo po__ que yo también quiero decirte un par de cosas interesantes…- _la morena gritaba. Spencer trataba de apartarla y pronto recibió la ayuda de Glen, que con un abrazo, alejó a Rachel, llevándola hacia la cocina.

Spencer, tiró del brazo de la rubia, alzándola del sofá.

Sp: _Tú…te vienes ahora mismo conmigo_- ordenó.

Quinn apenas opuso resistencia. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tambalearse. Molly trató de sujetarla pero Spencer, ya había abrazado a la rubia y tiraba de ella, arrastrándola hacia la cocina.

G_: ¿Qué haces?-_ gritó al ver como Spencer se adentraba en la cocina dónde Rachel permanecía sentada en una banqueta, tratando de calmarse.

Sp: _Glen, sal de aquí…estas señoritas y yo vamos a tener una charla_.

Q: _Paso…yo me voy a casa_….- trató de desenliarse del abrazo de la chica- _¡Nemo_!- gritó buscando al perro.

Sp_: Tú te esperas…Glen__, sal y cierra la puerta_.

El chico obedeció, dejando a su hermana con Rachel y Quinn.

La morena seguía sentada, con el gesto serio y disgustado, mientras Quinn, no paraba de caminar de un lado hacia otro.

Sp: _¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_ interrogó a ambas.

Q: _Pasa que estas loca, y que no voy a quedarme aquí_…- respondió molesta.

R: _Eso es…huye…corre, vete de aquí_….

Q: _Tu a mi no me dices lo que tengo que hacer…¿te enteras?._- se encaró.

Sp: _¡Basta!-_ se interpuso entre las dos- _Tú_- miró a Quinn- _siéntate aquí y __cállate._

La rubia obedeció a regañadientes y tomó asiento en una banqueta, frente a Rachel.

Sp: _Rachel…¿Qué te pasa?...¿por qué has dicho eso?._

R: ¿_No has visto la de cosas que ha estado diciendo?_- culpaba a Quinn.

Sp: Sí_, pero a mí me interesa que me __digas por que has dicho lo de hipócrita y mentirosa…_

R: _Porque lo es…_

Q_: Tu si que lo eres…falsa_- interrumpió.

Sp: _Quinn, ¡cállate!-_ recriminó- _Rachel…habla_.

R: _Se pasa los días dándome lecciones de moral y resulta que aquí, la perfecta e impresionante chi__ca se dedica a besar a Molly._

Quinn alzó la vista sorprendida.

Sp: _¿Qué?...- _miró a Quinn.

Q_: Yo no he besado a nadie_…-espetó.- _fue Molly la que me besó a mi._

R_: Es lo mismo…_

Q: _No, no es lo mismo, yo no quería besarla y ella me pillo de improviso…yo no l__a besé, pero sabes qué…ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho…_

R: _¿Y a qué esperas?...vamos, corre, la tienes ahí, babeando por ti_- gritó

Sp: _Rachel…¿Cómo lo sabias?..-_ preguntó confundida.

R: _¿No la has visto?...cuando he dicho yo nunca he besado a una a__miga…ella ha bebido_…

Q: _¿Y que tiene que ver eso?..Te recuerdo que Molly salía con Shane…y eran amigas._

R_: Estúpida…tenia que estar en la sala, donde estábamos nosotras…y a no ser que me haya besado a mí, a Spencer o a Ashley…juraría que no queda otra amig__a que no seas tú._

Q: _No vuelvas a insultarme_- se levantó del asiento.

Sp: _Basta chicas….a ver, Quinn, ¿Qué pasó con Molly?._

Q: _Nada…estábamos en la cena de Tina y fui a preguntarle si le ocurría algo y me besó…nada mas, pero luego se disculpó, Molly no __tiene la culpa de que yo esté así…es ella la culpable de todo…__-_señaló a la morena.

R: ¿_Se disculpó por besarte?...ohh…vaya, pobrecilla…¿no?-_ ironizó.

Q. _Al menos tuvo el valor de hacerlo…no como tú._

R: ¿_Yo qué?._

Sp_: ¿Qué pasa con ella, Quinn?._

Q: _Ahí donde la ves, tiene algo __con el lerdo ese que tiene por compañero…se dedica a besuquearse con el, a hacerse mimos y abrazarse…para que todos vean lo perfecto que es ser una estrella y tener un novio actor…_

R: _¿Qué?..._

Q_: No me digas qué, sabes de lo que hablo…al igual-_ miró a Spencer.- _que Finn….¿sabes que está quedando con Finn?...¿Sabes quien es Finn?-_ preguntaba con sarcasmo- _si, su ex novio, mi ex novio, aquél imbécil que quiso separarnos y que ahora resulta que es divino,¿ no Rachel?..._

R: _¿Cómo sabes eso?.-_

Sp: _Un momento, ¿e__s verdad?-_ miró a la morena.

R: _A medias…es cierto que he vuelto a hablar con el, pero nada mas…no he quedado ni le he visto…_

Q: _Ya…claro._

R: _Quinn…en primer lugar, yo no he visto a Finn, me llamo hace unos días para decirme que venia a L.A y que le __gustaría vernos…a las dos, y en segundo lugar, ¿de donde diablos sacas eso de que tengo algo con Leo?..._

Q_: Que mas da…lo importante es que lo sé, y no por ti precisamente…ahora entiendo que es lo que tu quieres por independencia…quieres hacer tu vida, lo __que te da la gana y conocer a gente, mientras vienes a casa, me calientas y haces que yo no haga otra cosa mas que pensar en ti…-_ sonreía- _es una jugada maestra, Spencer…si consigue algo con alguien…bien y si no…pues ya me tiene a mi…¿verdad cariño?..._

Rachel se levantó del asiento y se encaró a Quinn. Spencer trataba de interponerse entre las dos pero le resultaba complicado.

R: _Te juro que nunca creí que iba a sentir esto, pero ahora mismo no tendría problema alguno en cruzarte la cara…-_ amenazó.

Q: _Hazl__o…vamos Rachel, inténtalo_.

Sp: _Rachel por favor_…-trató de sujetarla- _cálmate._

Q: _Déjala que me pegue…o que lo intente al menos…yo también tengo manos y también se dar bofetadas…¿verdad cariño?._

R: _Te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que estás diciendo Quinn._

Q: _¿De qué Rachel?...¿de qué me voy a arrepentir?...¿de querer dejar de ser la estúpida que piensa que vas a volver de una jodida vez a casa?._- la voz se le quebraba- _¿de saber que mientras no estas conmigo, te dejas conquistar por el primer imbécil que se __cruza en tu camino?...¿de eso me voy a arrepentir_?- las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos- _ni hablar…nunca más Rachel, escúchame lo que te digo, nunca más me vas a tener esperando…se acabó. _

Sp: _Quinn, no digas tonterías_.

R: _Déjala Spencer, si ella quiere creer __eso, que lo haga…yo no tengo nada que esconder, absolutamente nada…ahora empezará a llorar, a maldecir…a abandonarse y encerrarse en su mundo, sólo porque no atiende a razones…esta vez no Quinn, no tienes razón ni motivos para estar así y no voy a caer…Si __buscas una buena excusa para dejarme, solo dime que no quieres estar conmigo y ya…pero no inventes cosas._

Sp: _Chicas por favor_- Spencer no sabía que hacer. La situación se había complicado, lo que parecía un enfado infantil, se había convertido en todo un drama.

Q: _Yo no me invento nada…toma la excusa que quieras…yo solo te digo que estoy cansada de hacer el imbécil, de ver como llegas cuando quieres y te vas sin decir nada, de ver como te diviertes por ahí, días después de haberme hecho creer que me amabas__…que seguías enamorada de mí. Eres tu la cruel, eres tu quien ha empezado todo…querías alejarte pero no lo has hecho…ha sido todo un espectáculo, uno de esos dramas que tanto te gustan y que tanto necesitas para ser tú, Rachel Berry. Eres tu la que ha prov__ocado todo esto._

R_: Esa es tu ultima palabra…¿se acabó todo?-_

Quinn bajó la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de Spencer y la morena.

R: _Muy bien…que te vaya bonito, Lucy Quinn Fabray, que te vaya bonito_-

Rachel esquivó a Spencer y se alejó de ambas, regresando a la sala de estar, donde la atenta mirada del grupo, trataba de averiguar que había sucedido.

R_: Leo, Piper…yo me marcho a casa…nos vemos mañana en el set_…- espetó cogiendo su chaqueta.

L_: Espera…nosotros también nos vamos, __¿__verdad Piper?...-_ comentó buscando la afirmación de su compañera.

R: _Como queráis_- dejó caer- _chicos, lo siento, siento el espectáculo y la vergüenza de haber visto algo así…lo siento de veras._

A_: Rachel…¿estas bien?_.- Ashley se acercó a la chica.

En ese instante, Spencer y una devastada Quinn, entraban en la sala.

R: _Tranquila Ash…no hay nada que no se pueda superar_- lanzó una mirada a Molly- _todo a su debido tiempo- _volvía la mirada hacia Ashley.- _ya hablamos con mas calma….¿ok?._ –

A: _Ok…_- respondió automáticamente.

R: _Buenas noches c__hicos_- se despidió del resto y abandonó la casa, acompañada por Leonard y Piper, y sin volver a mirar a la rubia.

La fiesta no duró mucho mas, tras aquel enfrentamiento, los chicos optaron por acabar con la reunión y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos hogares. Quinn, debido a su estado, optó por dormir en la casa de Ashley. Apenas tuvo tiempo para aclararle las cosas a sus amigas, simplemente, se metió en la cama y dejó que el sueño la venciera, entre lágrimas y suspiros que luchaban por salir de su pecho.

Rachel por su lado, había llegado a su estudio. Estaba realmente confundida. Aun seguía sin comprender como todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, y por supuesto y a pesar de haber discutido con la rubia, se negaba a aceptar que ya no volverían a estar juntas nunca más. Ella le amaba, le adoraba, era Quinn, su chica, su dulce y perfecta chica con la que tantas veces había dormido, despertado, cenado…aquella a la que se abrazaba para ver una película, tumbadas en su sofá. Aquella que creyó morir cuando le pidió aquel tiempo y que luego le regalaba sonrisas, cariño…amor.

Ella no quería dejarla, no entraba en sus planes romper con todo. De hecho, por su mente, ya comenzaba a rondar la idea de volver a la casa, incluso, había llegado a pensar que aquella necesidad de independencia, no era más que su frustración ampliada a niveles insospechados. Ahora todo le iba bien, hacia algo que le reportaría grandes oportunidades para llegar hasta donde siempre se había propuesto, ganaba dinero…todo comenzaba a rodar de nuevo y volver con Quinn sería la guinda de aquel pastel.

L: _¿Rachel?-_ Leisha se colaba en el estudio. Rachel había dejado la puerta abierta sin darse cuenta.

R: _Le…¿Qué haces aquí?._

L_: Iba de regreso a mi apartamento…p__ero he visto la puerta abierta y me ha extrañado…¿estás bien?-_preguntó preocupada.

R: _Si…no te preocupes, entré con prisas y olvide cerrar_…-trató de disimular. Leisha era su amiga, pero seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación con ella.

L: _Pues no vuelvas a d__ejar la puerta abierta y menos un viernes a las 12 de la madrugada…¿entendido?-_ recriminó.

Rachel simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

L: _¿Qué pasa Rach?-_ preguntó al volver a comprobar el estado de la chica- _no me digas que nada, porque algo __pasa…_

Rachel suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá.

R: _Es Quinn_…

L: _¿Qué le pasa a Quinn?-_ terminó de entrar en la salita.

R: _Lo hemos dejado, se ha acabado o al menos eso es lo que ella dice_…

L: _Vaya….¿por?...¿que ha pasado?-_ preguntó mostrando preocupación.

R: _No lo sé, la verdad, estoy hecha un lio…pero ella parece que esta convencida_…

L: _Pero..no sé, alguna razón habrá…¿no?._

En ese mismo instante varios golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. Rachel se apresuró a levantarse y acudir hasta la entrada.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse a Molly tras la puerta.

R_:¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- _preguntó malhumorada.

M: _Rachel, tengo que hablar contigo…por favor_…

Leisha se levantó del sofá y acudió hasta la puerta.

L: _Será mejor que os deje…Rachel, si ne__cesitas algo…solo tienes que llamarme, ya lo sabes_…-espetó dejando un beso sobre la mejilla de la morena.

Molly se abrió paso y se coló hasta el interior.

R: _Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-_ respondió una vez que se había despedido de Leisha.

M: _Yo s__i tengo que hablar contigo…no puedo soportarlo más Rachel.._

R: _Tu dirá_s- espetó de mala gana.

M: _Es sobre Quinn_…

R: _Amm…vaya, que sorpresa…mi querida amiga Molly, me va a hablar de mi novia_…- ironizó.- _ah no…mejor dicho, de mi ex novia._

M: _Rachel, no voy a__ consentir que me r__idiculices, si he venido es por__que os quiero, a las dos…y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados…_

R_: Ya…eso está claro, tu no desaprovechas ninguna oportunidad ¿verdad?._

M:¿_Qué?..._

R: _No trates de esconderme nada porque ya lo sé todo, se __que vas a por Quinn y que le has besado…no tienes que buscar alguna excusa para separarme de ella…ya está hecho…_

M: _Cálmate Rachel…déjame que te explique._

R: _Soy toda oídos._

Molly suspiró. Sin quererlo, se había metido en ese lugar donde nunca había deseado estar.

M: _Rachel…estoy enamorada de Quinn…-_ bajó la mirada- _no puedo evitarlo, me enamore completamente de ella y es superior a mi._

R:_ Tipico__ de una amiga. ¿Verdad?._

M: _No me interrumpas por favor_…-respondió- _es cierto que estoy enamorada de ella, p__ero nunca desee que os pasara esto…si me acerqué a ella no fue para conseguir algo, simplemente era por que me preocupaba por ella…pero luego me contaba cosas, me decía que estaba mal por ti, que no podía soportar estar alejada de ti y a mi se me partía el__ alma, Rachel…me destrozaba ver que la persona que había conseguido que me enamorase como una adolescente, se moría por volver contigo. Yo no podía desearle ningún mal, ni a ti ni a ella…y créeme, me he sentido como si fuera una autentica basura, teniendo __estos sentimientos por ella…pero luego, te veía a ti, hacer tu vida, entrar y salir, mientras que Quinn, se dedicaba a lamentarse y no pude evitarlo…yo también quería tener mi oportunidad y por eso me acercaba…¿por qué todos pueden ser felices menos yo?...__¿por qué iba a ser la imbécil que desaprovecha una oportunidad para darle vía libre a otra…?_

Rachel la miraba completamente sorprendida. Molly estaba siendo sincera, hablándole con el corazón y no podía enfadarse contra eso. No podía odiarla.

M_: El otro dí__a, en la fiesta de Tina, Quinn estaba impresionante…y ya sabes como es, me hablaba de esa forma, con esa dulzura tan difícil de resistir- _

La morena esbozó una ligera sonrisa, conocía aquella sensación al ver a la rubia hablando con su habitual tono de voz.

M: _Traté de evitarlo, trate de escaparme y alejarme de ella para no cometer una locura, pero ella me siguió, quería saber que me ocurría y no pude evitar besarle…fui egoísta, lo sé, pero no podía dejar pasar aquel momento…no sabía si iba a volver a ocur__rir en alguna que otra ocasión._

_Rachel, puedes odiarme, pero por favor…no le tomes en cuenta esto…ella no tuvo la culpa, de hecho, le pedí disculpas y las ha aceptado como las aceptan las amigas…yo no voy a meterme mas, no quiero ni siento que deba hacerlo. Quinn te quiere y no puedo luchar contra eso…pero tampoco voy a permitir que alguien se me adelante si tu no quieres volver con ella…creo que tengo derecho a intentarlo._

R: _Por supuesto_- reaccionó- _tienes todo el derecho del mundo…pero tengo que avisarte__, que si Quinn me ha dejado no es por ti_-hizo una pausa- _no quiero resultar dura, pero por lo que me ha dejado caer, quiere romper con todo porque piensa que yo solo la estoy utilizando…que hago mi vida lejos de ella…y no __sé__ como se le ha metido eso en la __cabeza…pero no tengo ni idea de como actuar, qué hacer…_

M: _Sé que lo vuestro no se ha terminado por mi culpa, y no es por eso por lo que he venido a disculparme…lo hago porque mereces saberlo y si ya lo sabias, siento llegar tarde._

R: _Escúchame Molly, real__mente no quiero discutir contigo, estoy enfadada si, porque me has escondido lo que te __ocurría__, porque después de dos años no has sido capaz de venir de frente y explicarme lo que te pasaba…yo te hubiera comprendido…te lo juro, pero ahora mismo…y tras lo qu__e acabo de pasar en la cena, prefiero y deseo no hablar contigo…necesito calmarme…pensar y ordenar mi mente._

M: _Tienes toda la razón, pero yo necesitaba decírtelo…sé que no soy importante…pero no podía estar mas con esta sensación ni creo que tu merezcas a__lgo así…_

R_: Da igual…te lo agradezco, pero da igual…al fin y al cabo, Quinn es la que ha tomado la decisión, no se el motivo, pero ella lo tiene claro…no me queda otra que esperar acontecimientos o tratar de averiguar_ _que ha sido lo que ha sucedido para qu__e pase esto…porqué cambio su actitud ayer mismo y hoy me esta dejando…_

M: _A eso quizás pueda ayudarte yo…_

R: _¿Sabes algo?._

M: _Quinn vio unas fotos tuyas en una de las revistas…estabas con Leo en la fiesta de la premiere y los titulares dejaban entrever que__ tenias algo…_

R: _¿Qué?...¿que revista?...-_ pregunto sorprendida-

M: _No recuerdo el nombre…pero tengo un ejemplar en mi casa….Quinn estaba desconcertada cuando vio eso…_

R: _Pero espera…Quinn es la primera que no se cree esas cosas…las revistas mienten mas q__ue hablan_…

M_: Me pidió el teléfono de Helen, quería preguntarle algo a ella sobre ese tema, quería avisarle de lo que estaban publicando para que hiciera algo y detuviese esas injurias que se vertían sobre ti…pero se ve que lo que escuchó no le convenció._

R: _¿Llamó a Helen?...¿Helen lo sabe?-_ las preguntas inundaban a la morena. Aquello se alejaba de sus principales sospechas.

M_: No lo sé a ciencia cierta, solo se que estaba interesada y que después de hablar con ella, su actitud cambió por __completo…deberías hablar con Helen y aclarárselo a Quinn…no puedes dejar que siga creyendo algo que no es cierto…_

R. _¿No te preguntó a ti?._

M: _Si…y le dije que yo no creía nada, que sabia que tu no tenias nada con Leo…pero es testaruda, ella, por lo que ha__ demostrado hoy, sigue creyendo en esas fotos…_

R: _No se que decir Molly, no me esperaba esto de ti…me cuesta creer que quieres ayudarme a recuperar a Quinn…_

M: _No quiero ayudarte a recuperarla- _espetó- _no te equivoques Rachel, si estoy aquí es porque estái__s peleando de forma injusta, y no puedo permitir que unas confusiones terminen con lo que sea que tengáis…amistad, amor…lo que sea. Pero ni dudes que si Quinn decide hacer su vida lejos de ti, yo no voy a inten__tarlo. Lo haré y me da igual quien__ caiga…pero no__ pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad que se me presente._

R: ¿_Estás muy enamorada_?- preguntó.

M: _Lo suficiente para luchar por ella si se presenta la oportunidad…_

R: _Yo no voy a dejar de luchar tampoco_.- espetó.

M: _Mejor para ti_- respondió mientras volvía hacia la entrada- _pero no lo olvides…si tu sigues haciendo lo mismo, separándote de ella y viviendo una supuesta vida paralela a todo lo que os rodea, no tendré dudas en intentarlo._

R: _No me pidas que te desee suerte…pero, sinceramente, me alegra saber que e__res tu y no otra, y me alegra saber que eres sensata a pesar de estar enamorada de tu amiga…si Quinn algún día se decanta por ti…seré la primera en aceptarlo.-_

Molly se detenía en la puerta al escuchar aquellas ultimas palabras de la morena y tras lanzarle una ultima mirada, se marchó, dejando a Rachel sola, tratando de recomponer todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y buscar alguna ruta, alguna línea a seguir para aclarar de una vez por todas aquella situación.

R: ¿_Molly…Leisha…Helen?...no saben quien soy_- murmuró- _no saben quien es Rachel Berry_.

* * *

><p>Siguiente capitulo: DomingoLunes.

* * *

><p><strong>Aprovecho para indicarles que he subido en mi tumblr un pequeño clip en el que presento a los personajes de dos nuevos caminos, además de las principales Rachel y Quinn, y de Britt y Santana, tambien aparecen las imagenes de Spencer, Ashley, Molly, Leisha, Shane, Carmen,Tina y Bette...incluso del pequeño NEMO. Si no habeis visto The L Word y quereis conocer a los personajes, allí los encontrareis.<strong>

**Tumblr: CarmenMartinJ**


	25. Capitulo 25 Estás despedida

_Estareis extrañada ante la rapidez de actualizaciòn, sobretodo porque dije que lo haria el Domingo o Lunes, pero ha ocurrido algo en mi vida, algo que ha vuelto a llenarme de felicidad absoluta. Hace 5 meses nació mi sobrino, que hoy en día es el unico chico que tiene mi corazon, pero anoche, sobre las 3:15 de la madrugada, nació una pequeñina que atiende al nombre de Myriam y que es mi ahijada, regalandome lo que jamás pensá que podría suceder, más amor en mi interior, mas felicidad. Es por ello que he decidido actualizar hoy, a peticion de mi Berry, acá os dejo el capitulo._

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 25<p>

Estás despedida.

Sp: _Hey….Quinny.-_ susurró sentándose en la cama- _¡despierta!…_

Quinn se removía inquieta.

Q_: Déjame más tiempo_- respondía entre murmuras inaudibles.

Sp_: Qué tiempo ni tiempo…son las 10 de la mañana…así que arriba, sal de la cama que vamos a salir…_

Q: _Yo me quedo durmiendo_- espetó con los ojos cerrados- _iros vosotras._

Sp_: Quinn…levántate ¡ya!-_ gritó mientras se tiraba encima de la rubia.

Una pequeña lucha comenzó entre las chicas. Quinn trataba de alejar a la joven. Su humor no era el mejor y la cabeza parecía que le iba a explotar por culpa de la resaca. Ashley entró en la habitación, y tras sorprenderse al encontrarse a Spencer sobre Quinn, no dudó en asaltar la cama, uniéndose también a aquella batalla.

La morena no sabía de que se trataba el juego, simplemente se limitaba a tratar de fastidiar a Quinn, que aun con dolor de cabeza y malhumor, no pudo evitar sonreír.

A: _¿Por qué hacemos esto?-_ preguntó a su chica mientras tapaba la cara de Quinn con una almohada.

Sp: _Porque no se quiere levantar_- respondió haciendo cosquillas a la rubia.

Q: ¡_Basta!-_ gritó como pudo- _me rindo…ya me levanto…_

Ashley separó la almohada.

A: _Conseguido…-_

Sp: _Vamos Quinn…levanta, queremos hablar contigo- _el tono de la chica cambió.

Q: _Uff_- resopló reincorporándose sobre el cabecero de la cama y apartándose el pelo de la cara- _no me encuentro bien…_

A: _No pongas excusas_…

Q: _No en serio…me están taladrando la cabeza y tengo ganas de vomitar_…- el rostro de la chica comenzaba a palidecer.

A_: Pues sal de la cama…ni se te ocurra vomitar aquí dentro… ¿me oyes?..._

Sp: _Quinn…vamos…dúchate, estaremos esperándote abajo_…-interrumpió al tiempo que se llevaba a Ashley fuera de la habitación.

Quinn permaneció unos minutos más metida en la cama, al dolor de cabeza y la sensación de malestar, se le unió los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Aquella discusión con Rachel. No se arrepentía de haberse encarado con ella, pero nunca iba a sobrellevar el pelearse con la morena. Sentía como todo en su interior se rompía, como el mundo, se quebraba.

Rachel llegaba al set de rodaje. Aquella mañana no tenía que grabar nada, pero había pedido a Helen que la visitase, tenia que hablar con ella y quería hacerlo en su tráiler. Había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida. La pelea con Quinn le dejó realmente hundida. Aunque su orgullo salía a relucir y no iba a permitir que la rubia la tratase de aquella forma, necesitaba aclarar que es lo que había sucedido para que todo llegase hasta ese extremo.

Fueron duras, muy duras aquellas palabras de Quinn, pero hubo algo que si le hizo recapacitar. La rubia le había echado en cara, que aquel tiempo no era más que una absurda y estúpida idea. Rachel no había cumplido sus propios propósitos. Había obtenido su independencia al marcharse de la casa, pero no había conseguido alejarse durante un tiempo de la chica. La había buscado mil y una veces. Consiguió que la rubia terminase con ella la semana anterior y no le había dejado claro que no pretendía volver, aunque la idea ya había comenzado a rondar por su mente.

Era consciente de haber metido en un tremendo lio a la chica, volviéndola completamente loca con su actitud. Ese ahora si, ahora no, también estaba pasando factura en ella y tenia que acabar como fuese.

Cuando regresó del viaje a Florida, sabia que aunque no lo demostrase y su mente se mantuviese al margen, su corazón le pedía terminar con aquel suplicio y volver con su chica. Volver a hacer su vida, a intentarlo de nuevo, a regalarse ese placer inmenso que era compartir su día a día con la rubia, pero la reacción de ésta y todo lo que acarreó después, volvía a hacer mella en la morena. Aun así, no iba a permitir quedar mal cuando no había hecho nada. Si Quinn decidía terminar definitivamente con la relación, no iba a poder echarle la culpa a ella. No lo iba a permitir.

Sp_; ¿Quinn?-_

Q: _Spencer, estoy en la ducha_…

La chica abría la puerta y se colaba en el baño.

Q: _Hey…-_ se cubrió tras la mampara de cristal. Algo absurdo ya que era transparente.- _he dicho que me estoy duchando…_

Sp: _Lo siento, pero tengo que preguntarte algo…y tengo que aprovechar que Ashley no está…_

Q: _¿Qué?... ¿Donde está?..._

Sp_: Está dándole algunas lecciones de jardinería al jardinero…como si ella supiese de lo que habla-_ respondió con ironía.

Q: _¿Y me tienes que asaltar en la ducha?_

Sp_: No voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya…y tranquila…no eres mi tipo…no me voy a enamorar de ti_- sonreía.

Q: _Pues no estés tan segura eh…-_ se relajó volviendo bajo el chorro de agua- _últimamente la gente se enamora mucho de mi.-_

Sp: _De eso te quería hablar… ¿Qué ha pasado con Molly?..-_ fue directa.

Q: _¿Qué?... ¿como sabes eso?_

Sp: _Lo dijisteis anoche mientras casi os matáis…Rachel dijo que os besasteis y tu lo afirmaste._

Q: _Tengo que dejar de beber-_ respondió metiendo la cabeza bajo el agua- _no me acuerdo de las cosas_…

Sp: _Pues haz memoria… ¿Qué pasó?_

Q: _Nada Spencer, solo fue una tontería…Molly estaba confundida y nos besamos, pero luego hablamos y lo solucionamos todo…ella sabe que yo solo quiero a Rach…-_ detuvo su conversación. El simple gesto de nombrar a Rachel le hacia daño.

Sp_: ¿y me puedes explicar por qué te pusiste así con Rachel?...Y no me digas por que piensas que está saliendo con ese actor porque no me lo creo ni yo…_

Q_: Tengo pruebas…no digo que estén saliendo, pero si sé que algo hay…no hay mas que ver a Rachel…_

Sp_: No te entiendo, yo la veo igual que siempre_.

Q: _No…me está omitiendo algunos detalles, la conozco, se como es y se como actúa cuando algo esconde…cuando le pregunté que con quien había ido a Florida, no fue capaz de decirme que lo hizo solo con ese tal Leonard…¿Y explícame tu?_- buscaba la toalla para salir de la ducha-¿_Qué sentido tiene que me mienta con eso?...acaso me iba a enfadar por que haya ido con su compañero y protagonista de la serie a una mini gira de presentación?...no tiene sentido…_

Sp: _No lo sé, a lo mejor no le dio importancia y por eso obvió ese detalle…además, es absurdo que me digas que tienen algo simplemente por ese hecho…_

Q: _Tengo mas pruebas…_

Sp: _A ver…_

Q: _Vi unas fotos de ella con él…y no eran fotos de dos amigos…_

Sp: _Vamos Quinn…ésta ciudad está llena de paparazzis sin escrúpulos que solo buscan el morbo o la noticia fácil…_

Q: _Su relaciones publicas me lo ha confirmado_- espetó plantándose frente a la chica.

Sp: _¿Cómo?... ¿Has hablado con ella?_

Q_: La llamé, cuando vi las fotos…es cierto que me enfadé, pero luego pensé con mas calma. Rachel no es una persona que acepte bien que digan mentiras sobre ella, no sabe ignorarlas y le terminan afectando…creía que si ella se enteraba de lo que decían las revistas sobre ellos dos, se iba a poner mal…así que opte por llamar a Helen y decirle lo que había visto, para que tratase de hacer algo…_

Sp: _¿Y?..._- se deseperaba ante la pausa que hizo la rubia para secar un poco su pelo.

Q: _Pues que me dijo que agradecía el interés, pero que no me preocupase, que esa noticia era algo que tarde o temprano iba a salir a la luz y que no pasaba nada, que Rachel lo aceptaría…_

Sp: _No me lo puedo creer…no es posible, tiene que ser un invento Quinn…Ayer estuve hablando con Rachel, me dijo que no comprendía nada de lo que te pasaba pero que iba a hablar contigo, que no iba a permitir que todo acabase así…de hecho, te juro que pensaba que quería volver contigo. _

Q: _Pues…creo que te equivocas, por lo que se ve, solo me tenía por si su nueva conquista le fallaba._

Sp: _No, no digas eso Quinn. Rachel no es así y lo sabes…_

Q: _He visto a Rachel convencer a 3 chicos para que actuasen con ella sin que lo supieran entre ellos…créeme, Rachel es capaz de lo que se proponga._

Sp: _No de mentir…ni a ti, ni a mi._

Q_: Piensa lo que quieras, yo ya estoy jodida Spencer, estoy rota aunque no lo aparente o no quiera demostrarlo…pero se acabó, no voy a hacer mas el imbécil. Ayer mismo le pedí que eligiese, o volver conmigo o terminar y no quiso volver conmigo, así que no hay nada mas que hablar…además, ahora se va a ver con Finn y no voy a pasar por eso…ni hablar_- se lamentaba frente al espejo.

Sp. _No sé que decir Quinn, realmente no quiero creer que todo eso que me dices es verdad, me cuesta creer que Rachel nos esté mintiendo, y no solo a ti sino a todos…Hace poco me comentó que no sabia como iba a seguir separada de ti…que estaba todo el día pensando en donde estarías, con quien o que estarías haciendo, que le costaba muchísimo poder conciliar el sueño sin verte antes de dormir…_

Q: _No te equivoques Spencer, eso no es que me necesite como compañera, como pareja…eso es porque necesita calmar sus necesidades y el Sábado pasado lo consiguió, pasamos la noche juntas y el Domingo había desaparecido, ni un adiós, ni una despedida, nada, hasta el Jueves que la volví a ver…ni un solo mensaje ni llamada de respuesta a los que yo le envié…nada, Spencer, absolutamente nada. Consiguió lo que necesitaba y luego volvió a su vida, a sus nuevos proyectos…_

Spencer la miraba desconcertada. Realmente Quinn parecía tener razones suficientes para actuar así, aunque en la práctica no lo expresase todo.

Q: _Fue lo que faltaba para terminar de romperme, que su asesora me confirmara que tiene algo con ese chico y que me ocultase que estaba volviendo a hablar con Finn…encima ella se cree con autoridad para echarme en cara que Molly me besó…hipócrita_-

G: _Rachel… ¿para que me has hecho venir?_- Glen llegaba al tráiler de la morena- _espero que sea importante…el vino de anoche me está pasando factura._

R: _He citado a Helen, quiero que estés presente…necesito a alguien neutral._- respondió

G: ¿_Helen?... ¿para qué?... ¿que ha pasado?_- preguntó serio.

R_: Ahora lo veras…-_ espetó al descubrir que la asesora estaba llegando al set.

G: _Rachel…si estás enfadada por lo que pasó anoche con Quinn, será mejor que te relajes, esto es tu trabajo… ¿entiendes?_

R: _Tranquilo Glen, sé diferenciar mi vida personal con el trabajo, y es eso lo que voy a aclarar ahora mismo…_

H: _Buenos días-_ exclamó Helen adentrándose en el tráiler.

Glen la saludó con una sonrisa, Rachel por su lado, permanecía seria.

R_: Hola Helen…pasa..._- invitó a la mujer a sentarse.

H: _Me has asustado con tu llamada… ¿Qué ocurre Rachel?_

R: _No lo sé, dímelo tú_.

H: _¿Cómo?-_ preguntó extrañada. Glen miraba sin comprender nada.

R: _Creo que no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo_…- espetó.

H_: No te entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que no hago bien?_

R_: Se supone que tú debes de ayudarme a cuidar mi imagen…pero no lo haces_.

H_: Rachel, no sé de qué me hablas…yo cuido tu imagen_.

R: _¿Y por qué no has evitado que los de la revista HeartBeat saquen imágenes mías con Leo y digan que somos pareja?_

H: _Ah… ¿es eso?...dios Rachel, me habías asustado, pensaba que había sucedido algo grave_-

R: _Es grave_…

H: _¿Por qué?...vamos, esas revistas van a sacar romances tuyos constantemente, son mentiras, montajes para vender mas…no tienes que hacerles caso._

R: _No me gusta que mientan sobre mi y se supone que tu estas para evitar que lo hagan y si lo hacen, para salir en mi defensa… ¿no es cierto?_

H: _Vamos Rachel, es una estupidez…solo son cuatro fotos que nadie se va a creer…_

R: _Nadie se lo va a creer pero…tu si que se lo confirmas a Quinn… ¿verdad?_

H: _Va…ahora lo entiendo todo, esa chica esta que se muere de celos y te ha montado todo un show para que vengas a decirme esto, ¿cierto?_

R: _No Helen, no te equivoques…en primer lugar, mi vida personal es mía…me va a molestar que inventen cosas sobre mi, me va a molestar siempre, sea cual sea la mentira y tenga o no repercusión_…

H: _Pues entonces te has equivocado de profesión…hay gente que vive de los rumores_.

R: _Curioso…un rumor con Leo es algo absurdo que no puedes evitar…una estúpida foto con Quinn saliendo del Hit si es un mal presagio y lo evitas antes de que salga…creo que eres un poco imparcial._

H_: No es lo mismo, Leo solo será una anécdota, Quinn puede perjudicar tu carrera_.

R: _A mi me perjudica que inventen sobre mi…pero lo que mas me fastidia es que hayas confirmado algo que no es cierto… ¿Cuál es la razón?_

H: _Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Quinn puede destrozar tu carrera, es mejor que la mantengas alejada_.

R_: ¿Y no podías explicárselo?... ¿no podías habérmelo dicho?...no, tu tenias que hacer el daño, mentir a Quinn, decirle que estoy con un chico cuando es mentira…_

H: _Rachel…estamos sacando las cosas de quicio_…

R: _No…yo no estoy sacando nada, Glen_- miró al chico- _tu estás de testigo, ésta mujer en vez de asesorarme se ha dedicado a echar mierda en mi vida privada…_

G: _Rachel, tranquilízate_…

H: _Oye…todo lo que he hecho es por tu bien…no estoy aquí para fastidiarte._

R: _Pues lo hiciste de la manera incorrecta._

H: ¿_Te das cuenta?...esa chica va a conseguir que arruines tu carrera, Glen, no deberías de permitirle eso…no puedes dejar que juegue con el contrato._

R: _Cállate…mira, tu no eres nadie, absolutamente nadie para meterte en mi vida privada, ni siquiera te he dado permiso para que lo hicieras…así que deja de decir estupideces…no voy a consentir que la gente inventen sobre mi, si lo hacen…quiero que mi representante o mi asesor salga a desmentir los rumores…no que los dejen pasar y encima se metan en mi vida._

H: _Esto no funciona así Rachel…_

R: _Conmigo funcionará como yo quiera…me ha costado mucho mantenerme fiel a mis ideales, mi vida privada siempre será eso, privada y compartida con quien yo decida…ningún paparazzi ni ninguna relaciones publicas me va a hacer cambiar de idea…por que si eso ocurre, te juro que dejo todo, dejo este mundo, dejo la serie y me dedico a otra cosa…_

G: _Rachel…_

R: _No Glen, estoy aquí para triunfar…pero para hacerlo por mi talento, por mi capacidad…si lo único que les interesa es con quien duermo o dejo de hacerlo, están equivocados. Mi vida y mi familia esta por encima de todo esto, aunque sea mi sueño…con 16 años, lo dejaba todo por triunfar, ahora no…ahora sé que hay cosas mas importantes y no voy a dejarlas atrás por esto…_

H: _Eres una ilusa si crees que vas a triunfar saliendo por bares de ambiente o acostándote con mujeres…ahora tienes una imagen y tienes que protegerla… ¿o crees que a alguno de tus fans les va a gustar saber que su mayor ídolo no va a formar jamás pareja con el protagonista de la serie?..._

R: _Mis verdaderos fans solo querrán verme actuar y cantar, me debo a ellos de esa forma…si me admiran será por eso, no por lo que haga en mi casa…además…si me aprecian, desearan verme feliz, da igual con quien sea…_

H: _Pobre de ti_…- sonreía.

R: _No…pobre de ti…estás despedida_.

H_: ¿Qué?...no puedes despedirme_.

R: _Si, si que puedo y lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo_…

G: _Rachel…tranquilízate, vamos a hablar antes de tomar decisiones_…

R: _No hay nada que hablar…no quiero seguir trabajando con ella y no lo voy a hacer…_

H: _Vamos a ver…tenemos un contrato firmado, tenemos uno con la productora… ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana?_

G: _Rachel, tiene razón, tenemos dos contratos no podemos romperlos así como así._

R: _No voy a trabajar mas contigo, de acuerdo…con la productora no habrá problemas…si no lo quieren romper…me voy de la serie._

G: ¿_Qué?...Rachel…relájate por favor_- exclamó alterado.

H_: Esta chica está loca… ¿así es como quieres ser una estrella?_

R: _No entiendo que sigues haciendo aquí…ya te he dicho que estás despedida…te puedes ir cuando creas necesario_- espetó completamente seria.

H_: Ah no…esto no va a quedar así, me oyes_- recriminó recogiendo su bolso- _de ninguna manera, tengo un contrato y una niñata como tu no me lo va a romper…_

R: _Venga…sigue insultándome, me vas a dar mas razones aun para romperlo_…-sonreía.

H: _Estúpida malcriada_- exclamó mientras abandonaba el tráiler- _esto no va a quedar así…te lo juro_.

G_: Rachel, ¿Qué haces?...no puedes hacer eso…no puedes romper un contrato porque Quinn esté celosa…_

R: _No es por Quinn, es por mi, Glen…no quiero esto, no quiero que la gente invente sobre mi, además…llevamos emitidos dos capítulos y ya quieren hacer un montaje sobre mi y Leo…ni hablar, no quiero que la gente hable de mi por mis supuestos romances…quiero que lo hagan por mi talento._

G: _Pero Rachel, Helen tiene razón, aquí todo el mundo trata de sacar dinero de donde sea y si tienen que mentir, lo harán…_

R: _Pues ya me encargare de negarlo…pero no voy a permitir que la que se supone que tiene que cuidar mi imagen, trate de hundir mi vida aun mas…_

G. _Nos vamos a meter en un gran lio… ¿lo sabes no?_

R: _Para eso tengo el mejor representante del mundo_…

G: _Maldita enana_…- espetó malhumorado- _y maldita rubia, ya podría haberse callado…-_

R: _Yo también te quiero Glen_- respondió al ver como el chico salía del tráiler.

Rachel se sentía bien, no solo por haber solucionado aquel problema, se sentía bien por que había hecho lo que su corazón pedía. No iba a permitir que nadie se entrometiese en su vida con falacias y mentiras. Rachel Berry nunca necesito de eso para triunfar, le bastaba con su voz, con su talento para la actuación y eso no iba a cambiar jamás.

Sp: _¿De verdad que no te quieres venir?_- volvía a preguntar mientras Quinn bajaba del coche.

A: _Vamos rubia, queremos comer por ahí y luego irnos de compras_…

Q_: Lo siento, le prometí a Shane que comería con ella y Carmen…y viendo la hora que es, me temo que voy a quedar mal…otra vez._

Sp. _Bueno…pues si cambias de opinión y de plan, avísanos…y si no, pues nos vemos esta noche_…

Q: _No creo…luego tengo otro asuntillo que solucionar_.

A: _Haz lo que te de la gana…cuando sea una estrella famosa, te arrepentirás de no venir conmigo…por cierto…Spashley ha dejado un regalo en mi césped…si lo llego a pisar te juro que tu ibas a pagar las consecuencias._

Q: _Mi perro se llama Nemo_…-mostró al cachorro- _si la sorpresa la dejó Spashley, debes buscar a su dueña…yo no tengo nada que ver_- sonreía.

Spencer y Ashley se marcharon cuando Quinn terminó de despedirse. La rubia se dirigió directamente hacia la casa de Shane, dónde le esperaban para ver las fotos.

El abrazo entre Quinn y Carmen fue efusivo. A pesar de las pocas veces que habían coincidido, las buenas relaciones y el cariño iba en aumento. Para Carmen, Quinn era como la hermana pequeña de Shane, sus ya conocidos celos no nacian cuando veía a su chica con la rubia. Shane miraba a Quinn de una forma completamente distinta a como lo haría a cualquier chica, la miraba con ternura, con preocupación, con cariño, no había nada sexual entre ellas y eso era un alivio para la latina.

A Quinn, Carmen le recordaba a Santana. No solo el espectacular físico ni ese ligero aire sureño que ambas tenían, también el carácter y la expresividad de sus ojos le recordaban a su amiga.

Sh: _¿De donde vienes?...he estado en tu casa no estabas_…

Q_: Estuve en la mansión de Ashley, anoche tuvimos cena y decidí dormir allí_- respondió acercándose a la chica que permanecía sentada en su escritorio.

Sh_: No tienes buena cara…¿resaca?._

Q_: Más o menos_- sonreía.

Sh: _Viniendo de casa de la señorita Davies, no me extraña_- sonreía

C: _Me ha dicho Shane que te gusta el tequila-_ bromeó.

Quinn se ruborizó completamente. Aquella indirecta solo podía ser debida a la botella de tequila que la rubia sacó de la casa de Shane y que olvidó regresar a su lugar, dejándola encima de la mesa de billar.

Sh: _Si…también el gusta jugar al billar, ¿verdad Quinn?-._

Q_: Lo siento Shane_- bajó su mirada completamente avergonzada.- _Rachel se empeñó y…no pude decirle que no…era su fantasía o yo que sé….pagaré cualquier desperfecto que tenga la mesa…_

Sh: _¿Cómo?...¿fantasía?.-_ la miró confundida ante la incredulidad de Carmen

Q: _Si…_- volvía a ruborizarse- _ya sabes, hay personas que quieren hacer el amor en un ascensor y ella…pues quería sobre una mesa…-_ la mirada de Quinn estaba clavada en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a Shane.

La vecina abría sus ojos al máximo mientras Carmen se tapaba la boca tratando de evitar una carcajada.

Sh: _¿Os lo habéis montado encima de la mesa de billar?- _preguntó

Quinn alzó la mirada por primera vez y se encontró con el gesto confuso de Shane.

Q: _Me estas….diciendo que….lo….sabias…¿no?- _tartamudeaba.

Sh: _Yo pensaba que solo os habíais dedicado a jugar al billar_…

C: _Yo también pensé eso cuando me lo dijiste_…-sonreía.

Q_: Oh Dios….mierda_- se llevó la mano a la cara- _mierda…lo siento Shane…oh dios que vergüenza_- su piel se tornó completamente roja.

Las carcajadas de Shane y Carmen se dejaban oír en toda la casa mientras una avergonzada Quinn trataba de esconderse, hundiéndose entre los cojines del sofá.

C_: Tranquila cariño…todas hemos cometido locuras_…- sonreía.

Sh_: Además, la mesa de billar es de Helena y Kit… así que no hay drama_- bromeaba,

Q_: Dios…no digáis nada por favor…si Rachel se entera si que me va a matar_…

C: _Hablando de Rachel_- se acercó al escritorio donde Shane preparaba las imágenes.- _¿dónde está?_

Sh: _Ya le envié un mensaje para que viniese cuando quisiera a ver las fotos._- respondió evitando que Quinn tuviese que volver a dar explicaciones.

C_: ¿No podía venir hoy?._- preguntó a la rubia.

Quinn cambió su gesto, pasando de la sonrisa avergonzada a la seriedad de la tristeza.

Q: _No lo sé_.- respondió- _anoche volvimos a discutir y me temo que ésta vez es definitiva_.

C: _¿Qué?...¿Han peleado de nuevo?-_ preguntó tomando asiento al lado de la rubia.

Sh: _Carmen…no creo que sea momento de hablar de eso_- trató de evitarle el mal trago a Quinn.

Q: _No te preocupes Shane, no pasa nada…lo de anoche iba a pasar tarde o temprano_.

Sh: _Bueno no te preocupes…olvídalo y toma_.- se acercó a la rubia entregándole un pequeño pen drive.

Q: _¿Qué es?._

Sh: _Las fotos_…

Q: _No las vamos a ver aquí_.-preguntó tomando el pequeño aparato.

Sh: _No…Carmen quería salir a comer fuera…así que levanta que nos vamos a por ahí_.

Q: _Ah…bueno, no os preocupes, si queréis iros vosotras , será mejor que yo regrese a casa, Nemo está solo y no me fio mucho._

C: _Hemos dicho que nos vamos a comer…o sea que tú vienes… así que dale, prepárate o coge lo que tengas que coger de tu casa y nos vamos._

Q: _Pero…_

Sh_: Nada de peros…me debes una por lo de la mesa de billar_…- sonreía.

Quinn bajó la cabeza nuevamente y aceptó la propuesta de las chicas para comer fuera.

El lugar elegido era un pequeño restaurante cercano. El soleado día invitaba a permanecer en la terraza del local y aunque Quinn no se encontraba en plenas facultades, aceptó de buena gana comer algo para recuperarse de la desastrosa noche que había pasado por culpa del vino.

Rachel terminaba de hablar con Tina. Tras la reunión con Glen y Helen y la posterior despedida de la chica, necesitaba explicarle los motivos a Tina, que de buenas maneras, la aceptó en su casa.

Había sido complicado, la productora no estaba de acuerdo en que Rachel estuviese sin relaciones públicas pero la morena la convenció prometiéndole que buscaría a alguien para que realizase tales funciones. El mayor problema iba a estar en solucionar el conflicto con Helen y tratar de desvincular el contrato que tenían ambas. Rachel había actuado con demasiada rapidez, sin consultarlo con nadie y las cosas tenían su tiempo. Tina se lo explicó de la mejor manera, haciéndole ver que en ese tipo de asuntos, había que ir con cuidado.

Aplazaron la reunión para el día siguiente, en el set con los demás productores podrían llegar a un acuerdo sin que nadie saliese perjudicado. Rachel aceptó.

No iba a volver atrás, eso lo dejó bastante claro y Tina temía por que la morena decidiese abandonar la serie. Era una de las protagonistas y podría ser un perfecto caos si así lo hiciese.

Recibió varias llamadas de Spencer, la joven estaba preocupada, no solo por lo sucedido la noche anterior sino por las noticias que le había dado Glen, tras la pelea de Rachel con Helen. Había conseguido convencerla para que comiese con ella y Ashley, y en ese mismo instante iba de camino hacia el restaurante donde ya se encontraba la pareja.

Sh: _Creo que no he comido más en mi vida…_

Q_: Yo tampoco me creo lo que has comido_- sonreía- _no entiendo como estás tan delgada… ¿Cuál es tu truco?-_

C: _No creo que estemos en el lugar idóneo para que te explique como quema las grasas_- espetó provocando la sonrisa de Shane.

Q: _Ok…no pregunto más_- exclamó volviendo a su postre.

Sh: _Chicas…voy a entrar al servicio…ahora vuelvo_- Shane abandonaba la mesa.

C: _No tardes…no hagas que entre ahí para sacarte a golpes_…- musitó.

Quinn mantenía la sonrisa. Carmen sacaba a relucir sus celos cada vez que Shane se apartaba de ella, pero siempre con un tono de humor. Le gustaba la complicidad que tenía la pareja, no podía creer que Shane hubiera sido capaz de plantar en el altar a Carmen. Ella misma se hubiera casado en su lugar con aquella chica, de expresivos ojos y arrebatadora sonrisa, sin contar con el físico que la hacia aun más espectacular.

C: _Quinn…oye, aprovecho ahora que no está Shane para pedirte disculpas_…

Q_:¿A mi?...¿Por qué?.-_ preguntó extrañada.

C_: Bueno…siento meterme en tus asuntos…no tenia ni idea de que estuvierais de nuevo enfadadas Rachel y tu…no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal._

Q_: Ah…no te preocupes…está todo bien…tendré que acostumbrarme a hablar de ello_…

C:_Bueno…pero todo a su tiempo, creeme no hay nada que no se pueda superar…te lo digo por experiencia.- _los gestos de la latina emocionaron a la rubia. Nuevamente la idea de ver a la chica, vestida de novia, frente al altar en solitario, pasaba por su mente. En ese instante agradecía no tener a Shane a su lado, no hubiera podido resistir la tentación de echarle en cara aquel despropósito con Carmen.

Q_: Lo sé…solo se necesita tiempo_- bajó su mirada.

Carmen sonreía, le provocaba demasiada ternura la actitud de Quinn y sin pensarlo, alargó su brazo sobre la mesa, buscando la mano de la rubia que se posaba junto a su plato.

Solo fue un simple gesto, una caricia que mostraba que podía contar con ella si lo necesitaba.

Quinn lo sintió y le agradeció el gesto con una sincera y honesta sonrisa.

Rachel se descompuso. Había detenido su coche esperando que uno de los tantos semáforos de la Avenida Melrose le cediera el paso. Centenas de personas caminaban por las aceras de aquella gran avenida, miraban escaparates, paseaban, se detenían en los distintos bares, etc… a su izquierda un pequeño restaurante con varias mesas en una soleada terracita le llamaba la atención.

El pelo rubio se iluminaba entre las varias mesas que había ocupadas. El perfil de Quinn era reconocible para Rachel aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, a quien no reconocía era a aquella chica morena que acariciaba su mano encima de la mesa y le regalaba una espectacular sonrisa.

R: _¿Quien demonios es esa?-_murmuró

La bocina de varios coches sacó del autismo a la morena. Quinn al igual que la gran mayoría de los presentes en la terraza, escuchó el sonido de los coches y por inercia buscó con la mirada el foco de donde provenía el ruido.

Rachel comenzaba a rodar nuevamente cuando la mirada de Quinn se encontró con la de ella. Apenas fueron unos segundos, Quinn palideció al chocar de bruces con los ojos amenazantes de la chica y no supo reaccionar. Rachel, aceleró tras lanzar aquella mirada y pronto se perdió entre el tráfico de la avenida.

C: _¿Pasa algo?-_ preguntó la latina extrañada ante el gesto de la rubia, que reaccionaba por fin.

Q: _No…todo bien_- dibujó una leve sonrisa.-_por ahora_- pensó


	26. Capitulo 26 Mi amor

_Si odian a Quinn, me odian a mi. No lo olviden. _

* * *

><p>Siento que tengo que dedicar éste capitulo a Lulibald. Creo que es la unica que lo va a entender cuando lo lea y no me va a odiar.<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 26<p>

Mi amor

A: _Oye…si el camarero es fan tuyo, ya podría invitarnos_…- Ashley bromeaba tras ver como Rachel no paraba de firmar autógrafos desde que llegó al restaurante.

Sp_: Cariño…no creo que tu precisamente necesites que alguien te pague la comida…yo que no tengo nada puede, ¿pero tu?._

A: _¿Yo que?...si me invitan aquí tendré más para gastar en otro lugar_…-sonreía.

R: _Tranquila, ya te invito yo-_ espetaba la morena.

Sp: _Tú no invitas a nada…-_ordenó

R: _No tengo problema eh, siempre me han pagado todo y ahora que puedo pagarlo yo…_

A: _Pero te lo pagaba Quinn, no yo-_ exclamó sin pensar.

El silencio inundó la mesa. Rachel bajaba la mirada hacia su plato mientras Spencer daba un pequeño golpe sobre el brazo de Ashley. Desde que la morena había llegado al restaurante, habían evitado sacar algún tema relacionado con Quinn. Eran muy pocas las veces que Rachel podía estar con sus amigas desde que comenzó el rodaje y no querían echarlo a perder, pero como siempre, Ashley no pensaba en sus comentarios.

R: _Tranquila Spencer_- comentó tras ver el golpe que le dio a su chica- _no pasa nada por hablar de Quinn_- hizo una pausa- _de hecho, quería preguntaros algo de ella_…

Spencer y Ashley la miraron esperando aquella pregunta.

R: _¿Sabeis si últimamente anda con alguien?._

Sp_: ¿Anda con alguien?-_

R: _Si…quiero decir, si se ve con alguien o tiene amigas nuevas_…

Sp_: Que yo sepa no_…

A_:¿ Como que no?-_ miró a Spencer- _la chica esa morena…que era amiga tuya-_ volvía la mirada a Rachel.

Spencer palideció. No quería creer que Ashley estuviera a punto de soltarle que Leisha y Quinn se habían visto en más de una ocasión.

R: _¿Mi amiga?...-_preguntó extrañada.

Ashley fue consciente de su nueva metedura de pata al comprobar el gesto serio de su chica.

A: _Ah….no, no, perdona…me confundí de persona_.- trató de solucionar el lio que estaba a punto de crear.

R: _Ash, ¿de que hablas?-_ preguntó al ver que la chica trataba de disimular.

Spencer suspiró y decidió hablar.

Sp_: Nada Rachel, hace unos días vimos a Quinn hablando con tu amiga…Leisha, la camarera del Planet…nos llamó la atención porque no sabíamos quien era, pero luego supimos que era amiga tuya y por eso la estaba saludando…no tiene importancia._

Rachel escuchaba con atención las palabras de la chica. Aquello no era algo que desconociera, ella misma había sido testigo del efusivo saludo que ambas chicas tuvieron en el Planet, de hecho, le llamó la atención aquel gesto.

Quinn apenas había hablado dos o tres palabras con Leisha desde que estaba con ella y de repente, cuando su relación estaba en un descanso, ambas chicas parecían que se conocían desde mucho tiempo antes.

Sp: _¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_ interrumpió tras sentir el silencio de la morena.

R: _No…es una tontería, al venir para acá he visto a Quinn sentada en un restaurante de Melrose Avenue y estaba con una chica que no conozco…no sé, tenía curiosidad_.

A_: A nosotras nos ha dicho que había quedado con Shane…_

R_: No…Shane no era ni estaba allí_- permanecía pensativa.

Sp_: Bueno…no le des mas vuelta, será alguna compañera del museo…o de clase._

R: _Ya…_- dejó caer sin convencer. El gesto de la mano de aquella chica acariciando la de Quinn volvía a aparecer por su cabeza.

A: _Además…que más da-_ interrumpió- _vosotras ya no estáis juntas ¿no?._

Spencer y Rachel miraron sorprendidas a la chica.

A: _¿Qué?...no me miréis así, es verdad, anoche lo dejasteis bastante claro…y la rubia se pasó toda la noche maldiciendo en sueños._

R: _¿Durmió con vosotras?-_

Sp: _Si…ya sabes como se pone cuando bebe, no íbamos a dejarla que regresara sola y se quedó allí_.

A: _Esta mañana tratamos de convencerla para que viniese, pero nos dijo lo de Shane_…

R: _Bueno…se ve que tiene otros planes más interesantes_- dijo desganada.

Sp: _Rachel…no me quiero meter en vuestros asuntos pero…creo que no puedes reprocharle nada a Quinn._

R_: ¿Qué?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Sp: _Bueno…ella te ha esperado, ya sabes que lo ha pasado mal no solo por la ruptura sino por todo el tema de la nariz y demás…_

R: _Oye…yo no lo he pasado nada bien que digamos eh, para mi ha sido mas duro aun, te recuerdo que tuve que tomar esa decisión sabiendo que no podía vivir sin ella._

Sp: _Si…pero pronto has rehecho tu vida, es lógico que Quinn se sienta utilizada o mal._

R_:¿Cómo?-_ recriminó_.-¿Quinn utilizada?._

Ashley se mantenía en silencio mientras comía, escuchando con atención aquella pequeña batalla que había comenzado entre Spencer y Rachel.

Sp: _Vamos Rachel, sé que la semana pasada estuvisteis juntas_…

R_: ¿Y?, no creo que haya problema con eso, Quinn sabia lo que hacia y estaba de acuerdo, yo no la obligué a nada._

Sp: _Si, pero si luego resulta que tu desapareces y para colmo tienes un medio novio, es normal que esté así._

Ashley miraba sorprendida a su chica. Se estaba enterando de todo en aquel instante y se mostraba igual de incrédula que Rachel.

R: _¿Qué?... ¿De qué novio hablas?-_ preguntó confundida.

Sp: _De Leonard, no lo disimules Rachel_.

R: _¿Leonard?...ay Dios, ¿de que diablos hablas?...Leonard y yo solo somos compañeros, ese rumor lo ha sacado una estúpida revista del corazón._

Sp: ¿_No es cierto?.-_

R: _No…¿como puedes pensar eso de mi?...creía que me conocías-_ recriminó enfadada.

Sp: _Rachel, yo no me lo creía hasta que esta mañana me lo confirmó Quinn_.

R: _Quinn está loca, saca excusas de cualquier sitio para quedar bien._

Sp: _No digas eso, a ella se lo ha confirmado tu relaciones publicas_.

R_: Lo sé…y por eso está despedida_.

A_: ¿Qué?...¿Has despedido a Helen?._

R_: Si…no me vale como asesora, ella dio su consentimiento para que publicasen esas imágenes cuando no eran verdad y no voy a aceptar algo así. Jamás._

Sp: _Rachel, deberías decírselo a Quinn, ella está convencida de eso por culpa de Helen._

R: _Vamos Spencer, Quinn debería de confiar en mi a estas alturas…no me vale que crea antes a esa mujer que a mi misma._

Sp: _Pero Rachel, ella la llamó para avisarla, estaba preocupada por ti, pensaba que si descubrías lo que la prensa estaba diciendo te ibas a poner mal y por eso habló con Helen, para que lo desmintiera…y Helen en vez de agradecerle el detalle, le dijo que no podía hacer nada por que tarde o temprano, ese rumor se haría realidad._

Rachel la miraba confundida. No tenía constancia de ese detalle, ella simplemente pensaba que Quinn se había dejado llevar por aquel estúpido rumor y nada más. Sabía que la rubia la había avisado de aquellos rumores, pero no sabia que era por evitarle pasar un mal trago.

A: _Menudo lio-_ exclamó

Sp: _Rachel, no seas orgullosa, hace una semana me dijiste que estaba planteándote volver con ella y sé que si le explicas todo con calma, ella va a querer que vuelvas, dejaros de conflictos y confusiones y hablar de una vez como dos personas adultas._

A: _Además, recuerda que la rubia es carne fresca y hay muchas chicas interesadas…no tardaría mucho en encontrar a alguien._

Sp: _Ash-_recriminó.

A: _Es verdad…Rachel, sabes que Quinn tiene eso…que nadie sabe que es pero que a todo el mundo gusta y llama la atención por donde quiera que vaya. Créeme, van a tardar poco en asaltarla._

R: ¿_Molly?_

A: _Por ejemplo_.

Sp: ¿_Tu también te has dado cuenta?._

R: _No hizo falta, me lo ha confesado_.

Ashley y Spencer miraron incrédulas a Rachel.

R: _Vino a casa después de la cena para explicarme que era cierto que había besado a Quinn, pero que fue ella quien lo hizo y que lo sentía, que estaba enamorada pero no se iba a meter entre las dos, a menos que yo siguiese haciendo mi vida alejada de ella._

A: _Vaya con Molly_- sonreía

Sp_: Puedes agradecer que sea Molly y que haya tenido consideración en decírtelo, si hubiera sido otra, habría sido distinto._

R: _Lo sé. Me enfadé mucho con ella, pero luego me di cuenta que no tenia motivos…Molly siempre ha estado cuidando de Quinn, ha tratado de animarla, de hacerla sentir bien y encima se disculpa por haberla besado…yo en su lugar no sé que habría hecho-_ hizo una pausa- _probablemente ir a por todas._

A: _Como todas…_

Sp: _De veras Rachel, habla con Quinn por que veo que todo lo que os pasa es una maldita confusión._

Rachel comenzaba a animarse por momentos. Quizás tenia razón Spencer. Las cosas que se dijeron la noche anterior habían sido muy duras y la morena estaba realmente dolida por aquello, pero pensar que todo había sido motivo de una confusión y que quizás sin hablase con ella todo se podía aclarar le estaba ilusionando. Al fin y al cabo, Quinn antes de romper definitivamente con ella, le formuló aquella pregunta de si quería volver de una vez por todas o no. Eso le dejaba ver que la rubia sí quería volver y le daba esa opción.

El almuerzo con Carmen y Shane terminó alargándose lo suficiente como para terminar en el Planet, tomado algunas copas. Era Sábado, no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que estar en casa, lamentándose de su estúpida y desastrosa vida amorosa. La compañía de su vecina y su novia le hacían bien. Siempre se sintió a gusto con ellas, aun siendo mayores, nunca tuvo problemas para adaptarse a sus conversaciones, a su manera de vivir la vida.

No solo ellas estaban en el local, más tarde se les fueron uniendo Alice, Tasha y Papi. Ésta ultima siempre había provocado curiosidad en la rubia. La mujer, también de origen latino como Carmen, era alguien muy especial. Mantenía una estrecha relación con Kit, nada de pareja, simplemente era como su protectora, como una guardaespaldas que la cuidaba en todo momento. Nunca entendió cual era la razón por la que actuaba así con la dueña del pub, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle.

Aquella tarde, y tras varias copas, la chica se había acercado a Quinn. Habían hablado más que en los casi dos años que llevaba conociéndola y la rubia lo agradecía. Todo era bueno con tal de no pensar en Rachel, a la que comenzaba a echar de menos conforme pasaban las horas. Pensar que todo había terminado era demasiado duro, aun tratándolo de disimular a base de sonrisas y sorbos de alcohol que más que evadirla de sus pensamientos, la hundía más y más en su dolor.

Q: _¿Por qué te llaman Papi?_- preguntó tras una larga conversación con la chica.

La latina sonreía ante la pregunta.

P: _¿No te gusta?.._

Q_: Si…no…no sé, me resulta extraño…creo que me gusta más tu nombre real_.

P_: ¿Te gusta Eva?._

Q: _Si…es sexy…_

P: _Cariño, si aprendes a decir bien Papi, sonará más sexy que Eva_.

Q: _¿Y como se dice?-_

P: _Tienes que pasar una prueba para aprender a decirlo perfectamente_.

Q: _¿Qué prueba?._

P: _Alice, aquí la rubia quiere aprender a decir Papi…¿puedes explicarle que tiene que hacer?.-_ sonreía.

Todas comenzaron a reír mientras Quinn permanecía confundida.

Ali: _No creo que debas aprender a decir eso Quinn, créeme…eres muy joven aún._

Q: _¿Qué?...¿de qué os reis?.._

Sh: _Hey chicas…cuidado con mi pequeña que no tenéis ni idea de como se las gasta…-_ sonreía- _Alice, Quinn no es tan inocente como parece…_

Ali: _¿Ah no?..._

Sh: _No…de hecho, hoy he descubierto que ella ha hecho algo que yo jamás había hecho en mi vida_…

C_: Basta Shane-_ recriminó Carmen. Shane estaba hablando más de la cuenta, ella al igual que Quinn, se habían pasado con las copas.

Q: _No me entero de nada…¿Me vas a decir como se dice Papi?-_ volvía a preguntar a la chica.

P: _Te lo diré un poco más adelante…cuando seas consciente de lo que tienes que hacer_.- seguía bromeando.

L: ¿_Quinn?-_ interrumpió Leisha.

La rubia se giró rápidamente hacia la camarera.

Q: _Hola_- espetó con una amplia sonrisa.

L: _Hola-_ respondió

Q: _¿Qué tal?-_ se mostraba demasiado amable.

L: _Bien_- dedujo que no se encontraba en plenas facultades- _oye…¿quería saber si sigue en pie lo de que quedemos para hablar de la galería?..._

Q: _Ah…claro…claro…_

L: _Ah, bien…es que como no me has avisado y quedamos en que lo haríamos el viernes…y ya es sábado-_

Q: _Oh…dios, lo siento Le…ayer tuve una cena y se me olvidó_.

L: _Bueno, no te preocupes, solo quería saber si seguía en pie._

Q: _Si claro…¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?_

L_:¿Hoy?...pues…nada, cuando salga de trabajar me voy a casa_.

Q: _¿Lo hacemos hoy?_

El tono de voz que utilizó Quinn no ayudó demasiado para que Leisha evitase pensar en otra cosa tras oír aquella pregunta. Fue tan sensual y sugerente que perfectamente podría tener otro significado

L: ¿_Seguro?...-_preguntó incrédula- _no quiero que dejes de estar con tus amigas para esto_.

Q; _Ah no, no te preocupes, de todas formas éstas idiotas no paran de reírse de mi-_ espetó alzando la voz para que pudieran oírla.

L: _Vaya_…-sonreía- _bueno, está bien…¿te parece que nos veamos a las 8?_

Q: _Por mí perfecto…pero oye, ¿te importa si me voy contigo?...aun no puedo coger la moto y bueno, tampoco sé exactamente donde vives…_

L: _Claro…no hay problema, yo termino a las 7, o sea en un par de horas._

Q: _Perfecto, aprovecho entonces y voy a darme una ducha , a cambiarme de ropa…y te espero fuera_.

L: _Ok…estaré esperándote_.- sonreía.

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa y una pequeña caricia en el hombro de la chica a modo de saludo.

F: _¿Rachel?-_ la voz del chico sonaba alto y claro en el manos libres del coche de Rachel.

R: _Hola Finn_,- respondió de buen humor.

F: _Hola-_ se sorprendía ante el agradable saludo- _¿Qué tal estas?._

R: _Bien…me pillas en el coche, de regreso a casa_.

F: _Ah…bien entonces._

R: _¿Y tu?, Cómo estás?._

F_: Bien muy bien…contento de hablar contigo_.

R: _¿Cuándo vienes Finn?._

F: _Por eso mismo te estaba llamando, llego el lunes, pero tengo varias cosas que hacer así que no creo que pueda escaparme hasta el miércoles o jueves… _

R: _Ah, pues no te preocupes, buscaré un hueco de donde sea…¿Cuántos días vas a estar?._

F_: Hasta el domingo, tengo que regresar por la mañana._

R: _Ok, entonces no hay problema, tendremos ocasión de vernos y hablar mucho_.

F: _Me alegro Rachel, de verdad me hace mucha ilusión volver a veros…_

Rachel sonrió aunque aquella sentencia le resultó un poco difícil de asimilar. Finn hablaba en plural, no sabía nada de la ruptura y aunque su intención era la de arreglar y zanjar el tema de una vez por todas con su chica, no aseguraba que fuese a salir bien y mucho menos, que aceptara quedar con el chico.

La imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Quinn fue ocupando un lugar privilegiado en su agenda. Necesitaba aclarar el tema de una vez por todas.

R: _Yo también tengo ganas de verte Finn, me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado._

F_: Vaya…veo que estas de muy buen humor-_ bromeó.

La carcajada de Rachel sonó alta y clara.

R: Si_…pero me temo que voy a tener que cortar, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas antes de llegar a casa…_

F: _Ok…_

R: _Hablamos el Lunes cuando estés aquí, ¿de acuerdo?._

F: _Perfecto Rachel…cuídate._

R: _Tu también Finn…un beso_- se despidió.

Apenas tardó varios segundos en preparar la llamada a Quinn. Pero no tenía todas con ella. El teléfono de la rubia estaba apagado. Tenia que buscar otras alternativas para poder dar con la chica.

Q: _Bonita casa_- espetó caminando tras los pasos de Leisha.

L_: No disimules Quinn, es un maldito estudio…son todos iguales._

Q: _Si, bueno…pero tiene un aire distinto…será la decoración-_ trató de regalar otro cumplido.

L: _Bueno…Gracias de todas formas, pero no me vas a convencer…ojala pudiese vivir en otro lugar más amplio._

Q: _Ya podrás…cuando te empiecen a llover papeles para películas y no sepas donde malgastar el dinero, avísame…soy una experta en derrochar._

L: _¿Ah sí?.._

Q: _Claro…te recuerdo que hace unas semanas me compré una moto de 4.500 $ que aun no puedo utilizar y que está muriendo de risa en mi jardín._

L: _Bueno…la verdad es que la imagen tuya sobre la moto, bien merece esos dólares_.- sonreía.

Q: _Por eso me la compré_- sonreía mostrando un pequeño toque de soberbia.

L: _Ya, ya lo sé-_ le siguió la broma.- _siéntate…voy a buscar mi laptop y te muestro lo que necesito saber…¿quieres algo para tomar?-_

Q_: Eh… no, no…ya bebí demasiado por hoy_- respondió tomando asiento.

L: _¿Una copa de vino?-_ insistió

Quinn sonrió y no pudo rechazar la invitación. Había perdido completamente el control de sus actos.

El teléfono de la oficina de Quinn tampoco le daba respuesta alguna. Rachel no dudó en dirigirse hacia la casa. Hacia casi 5 horas desde que vio a la rubia en aquel restaurante, ya habría tenido ocasión de volver a la casa. A Quinn no le gustaba demasiado estar fuera del hogar.

Tras varios golpes en la puerta, volvía a desistir. El agudo ladrido del pequeño Nemo se dejaba oír en el interior, pero no había señal alguna de que Quinn estuviese en la casa. Su paciencia comenzaba a evaporarse. La imagen de Molly apareció por su mente y rápidamente se decidió llamarla.

Fue absurdo, tras varios minutos de conversación, la chica no pudo darle ninguna noticia sobre el paradero de la rubia.

Pero el día le tenía preparada otra sorpresa. Tras abandonar el jardín delantero de la casa, vio acercarse a Shane por la acera. Iba acompañada de una chica y con claros síntomas de haber bebido demasiado.

Sh: _Hey…Rachel_- exclamó la chica.

R: _Shane…¿estás bien?-_

Sh: _Si…claro-_ respondió visiblemente perjudicada.

C: _No, no está bien…necesita una ducha ya_.- recriminó la latina que trataba de sujetar a su novia.

Rachel enmudeció. Aquella chica era la misma que estaba con Quinn en el restaurante, la misma que acariciaba su mano. Podría reconocerla entre un millón de chicas.

C: _¿Tú eres Rachel?-_ preguntó sonriente.

R: _Eh...sí_- balbuceó.

C: _Por fín te conozco…yo soy Carmen_- se presentó dejando a un lado a Shane, que luchaba por mantenerse firme.

R: ¿_Carmen?_- la confusión la inundó. No comprendía nada, no sabía porque diablos aquella chica y Quinn estaban agarrados de la mano en mitad de aquel restaurante. Era la novia de Shane. ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Sh: _Si Rachel, es Carmen…mi novia_- se abalanzó sobre la chica para besarla pero ésta la detuvo.

C: _Eh… para Shane…no quiero que me beses con ese olor a alcohol que tienes-_ le recriminó.- _encantada de conocerte-_ volvía a Rachel.

R: _Lo mismo digo-_ respondió tras saludar a la chica.

Sh_:¿ Que haces aquí?-_

R: _Vine a buscar a Quinn-_ seguía sin perder la vista de Carmen.- _pero no está._

C: _¿Ah no?-_ respondió contrariada- _nos dijo que vendría a ducharse._

R: _¿Ha estado contigo?-_ preguntó curiosa para ver la reacción-

C: _Si…estuvo con nosotras en el Planet, pero se vino hace un par de horas_…

Sh: _Seguro que está con Papi aprendiendo a pronunciar_- soltó acompañada de una carcajada.

R: _¿Qué?._

C: _No le hagas caso, ya ves como está_- trató de ignorarla_- Quinn estuvo con nosotras y con las demás chicas y bueno estuvieron bromeando con Papi, pero todo quedó ahí…_

R: _Vaya…parece que el destino no quiere que la vea hoy…_

Sh: _Yo la vi hablando con una morena_-respondió.

R: ¿_No sabes quien era?._

C: _No, no sabe quien era-_ interrumpió evitando que Shane pronunciase el nombre de Leisha.

R: _Bueno…seguiré llamándola, imagino que en algún momento encenderá el teléfono_.

C: _Ok…espero que haya suerte, me ha gustado conocerte_…-sonreía.

R: _Gracias-_ trató de dibujar una sonrisa- _si la veis, decidle que necesito hablar con ella, que es muy importante._

C: _Lo haremos_.

R: _Shane…será mejor que te duches, Carmen tiene razón, hueles mucho a alcohol._

La vecina se limitó a sonreír mientras Rachel volvía al coche.

L: No sabes cuanto te voy a agradecer esto- espetó la chica mientras cerraba su portátil- _estaba desquiciada con éste maldito trabajo._

Q_: Bueno…tranquila, no ha sido complicado de responder, todas esas cuestiones forman parte de mi trabajo a diario._

Ambas chicas permanecían sentadas en el sofá. Sin quererlo y con la conversación, casi se habían bebido la botella de vino que Leisha había sacado.

L: _Siento haber destruido tu sábado_.

Q: _No digas tonterías, ha sido un placer…además, ya estaba cansada de estar en la calle…necesitaba sentarme tranquila_.- sonreía.

L: Bueno, mi sofá no es el más cómodo-

Q: _Más que suficiente…fíjate que incluso se me fue el dolor de cabeza._

L: _¿Sí?...me alegro pues_.

Q_: Bueno…no del todo_- sonreía- _pero ya apenas me duele._

L: _Déjame que haga una cosa_- espetó dejando el ordenador sobre la mesilla.- _acércate-_

Quinn apenas pudo hacer nada. Leisha ya había tomado posesión del escaso espacio que las separaba.

L: _Cierra los ojos-_

Q: _¿Qué?-_preguntó confundida.

L: _Cierra los ojos, haré que el dolor de cabeza se vaya_…

Quinn obedeció y cerró los ojos. La chica se acercó y colocó ambas manos en la sien de la rubia. Sus dedos se fijaron en un punto concreto a ambos lados de la cabeza de Quinn, y comenzó a masajear con cuidado, realizando pequeños círculos sobre la piel.

Quinn suspiró al sentir la presión de los dedos y la agradable sensación que provocaba aquel extraño masaje. Leisha sonreía al comprobar el estado de relajación en el que entró la rubia.

L: _Lo hago siempre que me duele la cabeza, me lo enseñaron en mis clases de teatro…funciona ¿verdad?._

Q: _Si_…-susurró- _es genial, además el calor de tus manos es agradable._

Leisha continuaba masajeando mientras iba acercándose cada vez más a la rubia. Lo hacia por inercia. El rostro de Quinn permanecía relajado, impasible, firme y sereno a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Quinn sintió la proximidad de la chica y abrió lentamente los ojos. Nunca se había fijado en ellos, pero Leisha tenía dos enormes y verdosos ojos que intimidaban. Unas enormes y espesas pestañas le daban un aire seductor difícil de resistir. La respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

Rachel desistió en su intento. Quinn no daba señales de vida y comenzaba a estar cansada. Había estado mas de una hora buscando alternativas para encontrarla, luego permaneció unos 30 minutos en la puerta de la casa, esperando verla aparecer. Nada. No hubo suerte y la chica decidió volver a su estudio.

Había sido un día agotador y necesitaba descansar. Aun tenía el domingo por delante y sabia que Quinn tarde o temprano iba a aparecer. Podía esperar un día más.

No supo como había llegado hasta allí. Era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que tenia que terminar con aquello pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. La pesadez del alcohol la mantenía pegada al colchón de aquella cama, mientras Leisha la cubría de besos. No quería seguir pero los movimientos de la chica la tenían hipnotizada. Se había desprendido de la mayoría de la ropa que cubría su cuerpo, mientras Leisha, ya permanecía desnuda…moviéndose sobre ella con sensuales roces, descubriendo algo nuevo que solo ella sabía.

Quinn se limitaba a observarla, con una mirada que no sabría describir. Realmente la chica era espectacular y le resultaba complicado aceptar que aquello que estaba haciendo, no lo había hecho nunca, que era su primera vez con una chica tal y como le había susurrado minutos antes.

L: _Mmm…joder…espérame aquí…¿ok?-_ susurró abandonando el cuerpo de la rubia.

Quinn no sabía que hacia, de pronto Leisha abandonaba la habitación sin motivo aparente. Volvió a respirar, como si aquel embrujo hubiese desaparecido cuando la chica salió de la habitación envuelta en las sabanas, Quinn reaccionó. Aquella habitación desconocida, aquella extraña cama, la sacaron de la hipnosis y rápidamente se reincorporó. Tenia que salir de allí, no quería ni debía estar allí.

Comenzó a buscar su ropa que permanecía desperdigada por el suelo, pero el alcohol aun hacia estragos en su frágil cuerpo, provocándole algún que otro traspiés.

L: _¿Qué haces aquí?-_ exclamó completamente fuera de lugar. La chica había oído varios golpes en la puerta y por eso salió de la habitación. No esperaba encontrarse a quien se encontró.

R: _Hola Le_.- respondió colándose en la sala.

L: _Rachel…ahora mismo no puedo atenderte…estoy ocupada_- trató de incitarla para que abandonara el estudio.

R: _Le…necesito hablar contigo…llevo todo el día dando vueltas y…_-se detuvo- _un momento…¿Qué haces desnuda?- _preguntó al verla tapándose con la sabana.

L: _Rachel…de verdad, no es momento…te lo explico mañana ¿ok?._

R: ¿_Estás con alguien?-_ dedujo mirando hacia la habitación. De pronto escuchó varios sonidos que salían de ella y se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de tapar la sonrisa que se estaba convirtiendo en carcajada.

L: _Si Rach…por favor_- abrió la puerta- _mañana hablamos…_

R: _Ok…ok-_ se disculpaba- _siento la interrupción_- espetó mientras volvía hacia la puerta de salida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación la detuvo. Leisha se giró completamente aterrorizada al sentir como la puerta se abría y una confundida Quinn se dejaba ver tras ella.

Rachel se giró por inercia y descubrió a la rubia bajo el marco de la puerta.

No supo que pasó por su mente. Sus ojos simplemente se petrificaron al ver a Quinn, que completamente sorprendida la miraba.

L: _Rachel_…- susurró- _te lo puedo explicar._

No hubo respuestas. La morena seguía inmóvil, observando a Quinn que copiaba con exactitud su postura. Ni siquiera miró a Leisha. Avanzó hacia la rubia, que seguía inmóvil.

Rápido, seco, certero. La bofetada de Rachel sobre el rostro de Quinn sonó en toda la estancia, provocando el balanceo y la casi perdida de equilibrio de la rubia.

No hubo palabras, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ambas chicas. Leisha permanecía aterrorizada en una esquina del salón mientras Rachel, frente a una dolorida Quinn, mantenía el pulso con la mirada. Una mirada llena de odio, de desilusión, de tristeza, pena…dolor. No había nada más en el mundo que le pudiese doler tanto como le estaba doliendo ver a Quinn en aquel lugar, frente a ella, con los ojos inundados en lagrimas y un llanto mudo que le entrecortaba la respiración.

Aquella bofetada no sólo le dolió a la rubia. Rachel sentía el mismo resquemor en su propia mejilla, aquel golpe también le había dado de lleno a ella.

R: _Lo siento_- aquellas palabras salieron sin sonido alguno. La voz quebrada se confundía con el llanto de Quinn ,que no había apartado su mano de la mejilla en ningún momento.

Rachel se apartó de ella y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la salida. No se detuvo en mirar a Leisha. No quería mirarla, no podía soportarlo y sin volver la vista atrás abandonó el estudio.

Quinn se dejó caer sobre las rodillas. El llanto entrecortaba su respiración y la rabia comenzaba a inundarla ante la perpleja mirada de Leisha, que no sabía cómo actuar.

Q: _Mi amor…._

* * *

><p><em>Twitter: CarmenMartinJ<em>

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo Viernes.<br>_


	27. Capitulo 27 El pasado está presente

No tendría por qué avisar de ésto, pero lo hago. El drama está llegando a su fin, al menos por ahora, lo que significa que lo que viene no tiene por qué ser de color de rosa. Solo les aviso que este bloque ya va terminando y que lo que vendrá será nuevo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 27<p>

El pasado está presente.

Q: _Rachel por favor…abre la puerta_- los golpes se escuchaban en todo el pasillo.- _¡Rachel.-_gritaba desesperada.

La morena no atendía a Quinn. Se había encerrado en su apartamento. Aun le temblaban las piernas tras descubrir aquella escena y el posterior golpe que dio a la rubia. Estaba llorando, era impotencia, rabia, ira lo que sentía y no hacía más que aumentar por cada golpe que la rubia daba en la puerta.

El escándalo que estaba montando comenzaba a llamar la atención del resto de residentes. Rachel sabía que Quinn no iba a desistir hasta que abriese la puerta. Tras varios minutos pensando que hacer, decidió coger las llaves del coche y alejarse de allí, para evitar cualquier contratiempo que pudiera surgir.

Quinn permanecía sentada en el suelo, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro mientras golpeaba la puerta, cada vez con menos fuerza. La imagen de la chica en el suelo era devastadora. Rachel trató de mantener la firmeza, sólo pensar que minutos antes había estado con Leisha en su cama le revolvía el estomago.

No había rastro de la chica en el pasillo. Había desaparecido dejando sola a Quinn que ya reaccionaba al ver como la puerta se abría.

Q: _Rachel…déjame que te explique, por favor_- suplicaba abalanzándose sobre la morena.

R_: Para Quinn…vámonos de aquí-_ espetó cerrando la puerta tras ella y empujando a la rubia.

Quinn obedeció y siguió los pasos de Rachel a través de los pasillos de la residencia. Un pequeño traspiés la hizo caer en mitad del aparcamiento mientras buscaban el coche de la morena.

Rachel sintió el golpe. No había sido consciente del estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba la rubia hasta que no se acercó para ayudarla a levantar.

R_:¿ Estás borracha?.-_ preguntó asqueada.

Q: _Rachel…lo siento_- volvía a exclamar-_no sé como llegué allí…no lo sé…-_ balbuceaba mientras se reincorporaba sujetando con fuerza la mano de la morena.

R: _Sube al coche Quinn_- ordenó.

La rubia acataba las ordenes de la morena, invitarla a subir en el coche era ofrecerle un tiempo para que pudiese explicarse, aunque no sabía que tenia que explicar…no tenia ni idea de como había sucedido todo.

El trayecto desde la residencia hasta la casa de Quinn fue rápido. La rubia no paraba de lamentarse mientras Rachel permanecía en absoluto silencio.

R_. Baja del coche Quinn_- espetó

Q. _Baja conmigo_- respondió.

R: _Te he dicho que bajes del coche_…- recriminaba alzando la voz.

Q: _No voy a bajar a menos que tu lo hagas…quiero hablar contigo Rachel, necesito hablar_- el llanto volvía a hacer acto de presencia en la chica, entrecortando sus palabras.

Rachel decidió no alargar más aquel suplicio e hizo caso a la petición de Quinn. Abandonó el coche rápidamente y caminó hacia la casa. Quinn la seguía con paso apresurado.

Rachel se introdujo en la casa una vez que la rubia le abrió la puerta. El pequeño Nemo corría directo hacia sus pies. Rachel trató de ignorarlo pero el cachorro insistía jugueteando con sus zapatos y terminó por alzarlo entre sus brazos.

Q: _Rachel…de verdad, siento todo lo que ha pasado_- se acercó a la morena.- _no tengo ni idea como ha sucedido, te lo juro._

R: _Basta Quinn, me he cansado de tus excusas…y esto es imposible que lo tapes con una de ellas_.

Q: _Pero cielo…-_ se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un claro gesto de impotencia.

R: _Quinn…no podemos darle más vueltas…te juro que pensaba que podría soportar cualquier cosa de ti, menos algo así…y no solo es el hecho de que te hayas acostado con alguien…es que lo has hecho con alguien en quien yo confiaba._

Q: _Lo siento_- no tenia palabras- _perdóname_-

R_: Está bien…no tienes que pedirme perdón, al fin y al cabo tu y yo ya no somos nada, no somos pareja y desde éste mismo instante…tampoco somos amigas._

Q_: No…no Rachel…no puedes hacerme esto…he cometido un error y te pido disculpas, pero no me hagas esto…_

R: _Sabes Quinn_- caminó por el salón- _llevo toda la tarde buscándote, tenia algo importante que decirte…estaba a punto de pedirte que me dieras una oportunidad…ahora me alegro de no haberte encontrado, no me hubiera perdonado haberlo hecho sabiendo lo que haces en cuanto tienes ocasión._

Q_: Rachel…no hice nada, fue ella…llevo todo el día bebiendo no sé porqué accedí a ir allí y no se como termine en su cama._

R: _Basta Quinn, no quiero saber nada mas- _espetó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro_.- eras lo mejor que me había pasado, pensaba que podía pasar de todo entre nosotras, menos esto mismo que ahora ha pasado…que ilusa, lo estaba viendo venir y no quise darme cuenta._

Quinn trataba de acercarse a la morena, pero ésta la evitaba.

R_: Dime…¿Cuántas más han caído a parte de ésta imbécil que ahora te habla?._

Q_: ¿Qué?...nadie, Rachel…no he estado con nadie_.

R: _¿Molly?...¿Carmen?-_

Q: _¿Molly?:..no, ya te dije que solo fue un beso y …¿Qué tiene que ver Carmen con todo esto?-_

R: _No disimules más, te vi ésta mañana con ella, también sé que has estado flirteando con Papi, ¿Cuándo vas a parar?, ¿Cuándo, Quinn?._

Q: _Rachel, cariño no…no he hecho nada mas, te lo juro…Carmen y yo solo estábamos hablando y Papi…ni siquiera recuerdo haber hablado con ella-_ sujetó la cintura de la morena- _Rachel, créeme…solo te quiero a ti, te necesito a ti…no soy nada ni nadie sin ti._

R: _No me toques Quinn_- se apartó con desgana_- ahora mismo me das asco y no creo que pueda soportar que vuelvas a acercarte a mi._

Q: _No digas eso_- tartamudeaba.

R: _Somos adultas Quinn-_ espetó dejándole a Nemo_- tenemos que afrontar esto como tales_.

Q_: Pídeme lo que sea Rachel…pero por favor, créeme…yo te amo_.

R: _Si me amas, aléjate de mi. No quiero salir por esa puerta y que montes un número, no quiero que dramatices como si se acabase el mundo…simplemente acepta que no hay nada mas entre las dos, ni siquiera amistad._

Q: _No puedo aceptar eso Rachel…te vuelvo a repetir, te amo…y no puedo ignorarte_.

R: _Pues lo tendrás que hacer…todo por lo que yo suspiraba un día se ha venido abajo, ahora mismo no hay nada dentro de mi, ni amor…ni cariño…ni siquiera pena, Quinn. Has destruido todo lo que teníamos…_

Q: ¡_No!.-_gritó- _no voy a consentir que digas eso, por mucho que me arrepienta…eres tú la que has destruido todo, eres tu la que decidió marcharse, dejándome sola cuando mas te necesitaba- _volvía a llorar- eres _tu la que has hecho que me convierta en este monstruo, eres tú Rachel…no me culpes a mi de todo._

R_: Yo tengo mi culpa, no me la estoy quitando, pero eres tu la que has hecho que esto sea un drama. No has aceptado nada, absolutamente nada de lo que te he pedido. Te pedi tiempo y me lo diste para luego echármelo en cara, has estado provocándome durante todo éste tiempo y eres tú quien me insulta, dejando entrever que era yo la que te buscaba, no trates de hacerme sentir culpable porque hayas decidido acostarte con…-_ no podía continuar, no podía nombrar a su supuesta amiga.

Q: _Olvidémoslo todo Rachel, borremos todo lo que ha sucedido y empecemos de nuevo…por favor._

R: _No puedo Quinn…no te creo, no confío en ti y me repugnas…me das asco._

Aquellas palabras eran cristales sobre la piel de Quinn. Arañaban, pinchaban, cortaban y terminaban desangrando a la chica. El dolor fue apartándose y la furia invadió a Quinn. Su humor cambió, pasó de aquel estado lamentable de vergüenza mezclado con dolor para sentirse realmente ofendida, insultada por la morena.

Q: _Lárgate…_-exclamó sorprendiendo a Rachel- _vete de mi casa y no vuelvas a entrar aquí nunca mas…¿me oyes?-_

Rachel cambiaba su gesto. La ignorancia que mostraba ante la pena que pretendía dar Quinn, se transformó en orgullo, soberbia.

R: _Tranquila, será la ultima vez que me dirija a ti. Mañana mandaré a alguien para que recoja lo poco que me queda aquí. Tú querías que se acabara…pues genial, lo has conseguido y con guinda especial del pastel_- ironizó-

Q; _Márchate_- volvía a exclamar abriendo la puerta de entrada.- _maldita sea, has sido tú quien se ha dedicado a jugar a dos bandas, a esconderme cosas , a darme una de cal y otra de arena, ¿ y pretendes que yo sea la única culpable..?. Tú decidiste marcharte, no yo._

Rachel no volvió a mirar a la rubia. Sintió que el corazón se detenía justo cuando pasaba a su lado. Quinn aguantó la respiración. El olor de la morena había inundado toda la estancia y no quería volver a sentir aquella sensación que le transmitía aquel aroma. Dolía demasiado.

Volvía a caer sobre sus rodillas. Quinn se desvanecía al cerrar la puerta. La impotencia, la rabia se apoderaban de ella y provocaban que el dolor fuese aun mayor. Las lágrimas no le permitían ver con claridad, solo sabia que estaba sobre el suelo, tumbada boca abajo, hundiendo la cara sobre sus brazos, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

La última vez que estuvo en ese lugar fue cuando recibió el golpe en la nariz, ahora volvía a aquel mismo espacio. Al igual que aquel día, Rachel era quien acababa de abandonar el hogar, pero el golpe ésta vez fue mas duro, más desolador.

Solo dos diferencias de aquella vez y esa que ahora estaba viviendo la rubia; la primera, no había heridas físicas, estaba consciente y podía respirar, la segunda, esta vez era Nemo quien mostraba su preocupación por la chica y no Shane como aquella noche.

El pequeño cachorro, rozaba con sus hocicos sobre la cabeza de la rubia, sacándola de aquel trance. Abrazarlo fue su alivio aquella noche y las demás que estaban por llegar.

Volvía a encerrarse en su mundo. En su teléfono aparecían decenas de llamadas de Leisha, que Quinn ignoró en todo momento. No quería saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera de Rachel a la que no volvió a ver en los siguientes días.

La morena también evitaba mantener contacto con nadie. Pasaba los días en el set de rodaje, apartándose de toda situación que le volviera a recordar todo lo vivido. En su teléfono también aparecían llamadas de su amiga, de Leisha. No atendió a ninguna de ellas. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella, es más, necesitaba que le explicase porqué la había traicionado de esa manera, pero no en aquel momento, no en aquella situación. En ese instante sólo necesitaba apartarse de cuanto le hacia daño.

Caminaba despacio, apenas eran las 12 de la mañana y había quedado con Finn sobre las 12:30 en el McFlanagan de Beberly Hills. Aquél jueves amaneció algo nublado, extraño para la época en la que se hallaban. Habían pasado muchos días desde que lo vio por última vez en la habitación de Quinn. Recordar aquella escena le dolía, hacía 4 días que su ruptura definitiva con Quinn se había hecho real y sentía que llevaba casi el mismo tiempo sin verla que a Finn. Aun trataba de asimilar cómo iba a seguir viviendo en aquella ciudad, sin ver a la rubia.

4 días en los que pudo apartarse de todo, incluso de sus amigas.

Una multitud de niños y niñas que correteaban por la acera le sacó de su embelesamiento. Alguien chocó de bruces contra ella, alguien que apenas alcanzaba un metro de estatura y que tras el golpe, caía de espaldas contra el suelo.

La morena se apresuró en socorrer a la pequeña que habia sufrido el encontronazo.

R: ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

La niña emitió una mueca de dolor e instantáneamente comenzó a llorar.

R: _Hey…no, no…llores_.- trataba de calmarla de la forma mas cariñosa posible.

La presencia de una mujer se interpuso entre ambas, apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando la mujer ya alzaba a la pequeña del suelo, tratando de aliviarle el golpe y calmando el llanto de la pequeña.

-_Tranquila cariño, no ha sido nada_- espetaba dejando varios besos en la cabeza de la chica.

R: _Lo siento, no se que ha pasado_.- se excusaba- _ha salido de algún lado y ha chocado contra mi-_ se preocupaba.

La mujer se giró rápidamente provocando la sorpresa en Rachel. Su rostro palideció de golpe y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

R: _¿Sh….shelby?-_ balbuceó.

Shelby la miraba atónita. No había reconocido a Rachel hasta que la tuvo frente a frente.

Sh_: Rachel_…-exclamó abrazando con fuerza a la niña.

R: _¿Qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Sh: _Vivo aquí_- espetó sin apartarle la mirada.

Los ojos de la morena se posaron en la pequeña, que abrazada a su madre le daba la espalda.

R: _Es…-_no se atrevía a preguntar- _es…_

Sh: _Beth…_

El pulso de la morena se detuvo, o al menos eso sintió al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña en los labios de su madre biológica.

Sh: _¿Cómo estás Rachel?-_ preguntó algo más calmada.- _Te he visto en la televisión_…

R: _Bien_- tartamudeaba- muy bien…-_sus ojos no se apartaban de la niña_.

Sh: _Beth, cariño…mira es Rachel Berry, la chica de la tele_- espetó tratando de devolver la confianza en la chica.

La pequeña se giró para ver a aquella estrella de la tele que hablaba con su madre. Mantenía una de sus manos cubriendo su cara, tratando de eliminar las lágrimas que aun caían de sus ojos.

Rachel no sabía que hacer, no pudo reaccionar al contemplar el rostro de la niña, aquellos ojos de Beth, su tirabuzones y la fina y blanca piel de la pequeña. Era Quinn, era una pequeña Quinn frente a ella y el miedo y la preocupación se apoderaron de ella.

¿Qué iba a hacer Quinn cuando supiese que Shelby y su pequeña Beth estaban en L.A?.

R: _Lo siento Beth_.- reaccionó al fin- _siento que te hayas hecho daño_-

La niña ahogaba su llanto entre sonoros suspiros mientras se recomponía. Shelby volvía a dejarla en el suelo, pero la niña no se apartaba de su madre, abrazándose a su pierna mientras miraba con desconfianza a Rachel.

Sh: _Beth cariño, no ha sido nada_- acariciaba el pelo de la chica-

R: ¿_Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?._

Sh: _Más o menos el mismo tiempo que tú y Q_.

La sorpresa en Rachel seguía aumentando.

R: _¿Sabias que estábamos aquí?-_

Sh_: Procuro saber siempre donde estás…pero no esperaba encontrarme contigo, ésta ciudad es demasiado grande como para mantenernos separadas…._

Rachel trataba de asimilar aquel encuentro, no sólo era su madre, aquella a la que había renunciado tras intentar aquel desastroso acercamiento en la secundaria, también estaba Beth, la hija de Quinn. Sus pensamientos viajaban hacia la mente de la rubia, ¿Qué iba a hacer si se enteraba que su hija estaba allí?, se repetía mientras observaba a la pequeña, que trataba de recomponer el pelo de su muñeca.

Sh: _Rachel…ella no sabe que estamos aquí-_ hacia referencia a Quinn.- _y te pediría que no le dijeses nada…ya llegará el momento adecuado._- espetó.

Rachel seguía muda, realmente no sabía que decir ni como tomarse aquella petición. Quinn, no solía hablar de Beth, no le gustaba tener que hacerlo. Con el paso del tiempo y conforme fue madurando, supo que entregar a la niña en adopción fue el mayor error que cometió en su vida. Nunca más la volvería a tener y aun sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos y que Shelby le iba a dar todo lo que necesitase y mucho mas, nunca pudo desterrar esa enorme pena que sentía con aquel hecho.

Es por eso que nunca hablaba del tema, ni siquiera las que ahora eran como parte de su familia, Bette, Tina, Shane, etc…sabían de la existencia de la pequeña.

Fue su secreto cuando llegaron a L.A y la morena iba a seguir manteniéndolo, estuviese como estuviese su relación.

Sh: _Rachel...tenemos que irnos, Beth tiene clases de piano y va a llegar tarde…me alegra volver a verte y sobretodo…tener la oportunidad de felicitarte en persona por el éxito que estás consiguiendo._

R: _Gracias_- respondió aun aturdida.

Sh_: Beth cariño, despídete de Rachel._

La pequeña lanzó una mirada a la morena y de sus labios salieron varias palabras casi inaudibles.

B: _Adios Rachel-_ murmuró.

La morena se limitó a sonreía, seguía viendo en ella a Quinn. Los ojos, su boca, su piel…incluso el pelo se parecía, pero no era igual de rubio que el de Quinn.

Madre e hija se alejaron de Rachel, que a duras penas volvía a recobrar su camino, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, incluso había olvidado que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar.

S: _¿Por qué has tardado tanto en aceptar la llamada?-_ Santana se mostraba enfadada.

Q_: Lo siento San, iba en la moto, no podía aceptarla_- respondió tras quitarse el casco.

S: ¿_Ya conduces esa moto?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Q: _Si, ya tengo la licencia, por fin puedo desplazarme_.-

S_: Dios, no sabia que la gente allí estuviese tan loca…¿Cómo se atreven a dejarte conducir una moto?._

Q: _Cállate-_ espetó mientras se colaba en el Planet.

S. _¿Dónde estás?-_

Q: _Entrando en el Planet, he quedado con Spencer y Ash para comer aquí…¿y tú?._

S_: En el aeropuerto_…

Q: ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde vas?.

S: _Voy a visitar a mi abuela, el Sábado es su cumpleaños…100 años no se cumplen todos los días…_

Q: _Guau…100 años….impresionante_- respondía completamente sorprendida.- _¿Va Britt contigo?._

S: _No…no creo que sea justo que me abuela sufra un infarto el día de su cumpleaños cuando me vea con Britt…_

Quinn se limitó a sonreír. En una de las mesas ya le esperaban Spencer y Ashley y puso rumbo hacia ellas.

Q: _¿Y que es lo que querías?-_

S: _Te llamaba para decirte, que después de volver de Nuevo Mexico, voy a visitarte unos días…tengo dos semanas libres antes de terminar el curso y quiero aprovechar un poco el sol de L.A…_

Q: _Ah…Ok, perfecto_- respondía mientras saludaba a las dos chicas.

S: _Britt también estará, ¿ok?._

Q: _Ok…ya preparo todo…aunque de todas formas, tendréis sitio para quedaros en casa_…

S: _¿Sigues mal con Rachel?...¿no se supone que ibais a volver y esas cosas?._

Q: _San…No voy a volver mas con Rachel…todo se acabó_- respondió completamente seria ante la atenta mirada de Spencer y Ashley.- _en realidad, no creo que ella quiera volver nunca más conmigo._

S: _¿Qué?..¿que ha pasado?._

Q: _Es una larga historia, te la contaré mejor cuando estés aquí._

S: _Maldita rubia, ¿por qué diablos no me llamas para contarme esas cosas?..._

Q: _San…ha sido hace unos días…tranquila, te contaré absolutamente todo._

S: _Como quieras-_ respondió enfadada- _tengo que colgar, mi avión sale en breve…ya hablamos, ¿ok?._

Q: _Ok…que tengas un buen vuelo y saluda a tu abuela de mi parte…dale un beso por cada año que cumpla_- bromeó.

S: _Vete al infierno_- respondió cortando la llamada.

El estomago de Rachel se removía. Jamás había sentido aquellos nervios. Al encuentro con Finn, se le había unido aquella sorpresa de descubrir a Shelby y a la pequeña Beth. Por su mente sólo rondaba la misma pregunta, ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Quinn cuando se entere?, una pregunta que trataba de ignorar, convenciéndose que no tenía sentido preocuparse por la rubia, al fin y al cabo ya no eran absolutamente nada y no quería saber nada de ella.

El calor de una enorme mano sobre su hombro la sorprendió. La llegada de Finn la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras le esperaba en aquella terraza.

La imagen del chico le impresionó. Finn portaba una enorme sonrisa, seguía igual de alto pero estaba distinto, había madurado, era todo un hombre. Atrás había quedado aquel capitán del equipo de futbol con su cazadora del McKinley, ahora vestía de forma mas casual, llevaba el pelo algo alborotado y barba de varios días. Su cuerpo también era distinto, aquella inseguridad por mostrar su cuerpo en la secundaria se habría esfumado de repente si Finn hubiese tenido aquél físico. Más fuerte, más rebelde, una fina camiseta blanca dejaba entrever unos fuertes y marcados músculos en los brazos del chico.

Rachel no podía evitar mirarlo completamente embelesada mientras Finn sonreía sin parar. Parecía que el tiempo había hecho olvidar aquel último encontronazo de ambos años atrás.

F: _Rachel Berry…la estrella de Hollywood_- espetó abrazando a la morena.

R; _Finn…no…no puedo creer que seas tú- _respondía entre los brazos del chico.- _Dios…estás tan cambiado._

F_: Mmmm…¿mala señal?-_ bromeó-

Rachel sonreía entusiasmada. Los nervios se habían esfumado por completo. Era Finn, era su amigo a pesar de tantos desencuentros vividos.

R: _Estás genial, tienes hasta barba_- sonreía mientras acariciaba la cara del chico.

F: _Me alegro no tener que decir lo mismo de ti_- bromeaba.

R: _Hey.-_ golpeó el brazo del chico_- auuuchh, ¿que has hecho?-_ recriminó tras hacerse daño.

F: _Nada…un poco de deporte_- sonreía.

R: _Vaya…si que te has esmerado ¿eh?_

F_: Dios Rachel…como me alegra verte, echaba de menos esa sonrisa_.

Rachel se ruborizó y Finn lo notó, provocándole una sonrisa aun mayor.

F: _Hey…¿Dónde está Quinn?._

El gesto de la morena se truncó rápidamente. Finn observó el cambio de actitud y rápidamente modificó su gesto también.

F:¿_No ha querido verme?.-_ pregunto un tanto desilusionado.

R: _No es eso Finn…Quinn no sabe que estoy aquí ahora mismo contigo_.

F_: ¿No se lo has dicho?._

R: _Se ha terminado todo, Finn…Quinn y yo hemos roto_- confesó con los ojos un tanto vidriosos.

F: _Vaya_- se preocupó- _¿Y eso?...¿Qué ha pasado?-_ se interesó.

R: _Es una larga historia… mejor te lo cuento dentro_- señaló hacia el local.

Quinn ya comía junto a Spencer, era el primer día que accedía a quedar con ellas después de permanecer la última semana completamente alejada.

A: _Sigo pensando que las dos estáis equivocadas, os echáis la culpa la una a la otra en vez de intentar solucionarlo._

Sp: _No Ash…Quinn ha metido la pata, y no puedes negarlo_- miró hacia la rubia que permanecía en silencio.

A: _¿Por qué ha metido la pata?...Ellas dos no estaban juntas, Quinn es libre de acostarse con quien quiera._

Sp: _No con una amiga de Rachel…_

A: _¿Qué más da?._

Sp: _¿Qué más dá?...¿Te gustaría que rompiésemos y yo me acostase con Rachel?.._

A: _No es lo mismo, Rachel es mi amiga, pero Leisha no es amiga de Quinn._

Sp: _Pero es amiga de Rachel…no puedes hacerle eso a tu amiga._

A_: Bueno, pero entonces la culpa la tiene Leisha, y Rachel se tiene que enfadar con ella que es su amiga…Quinn ya no es nada._

Sp: _No tienes razón_

A: _Si la tengo_

Sp: _No_

A: _Si._

Q: _¡Basta!-_ exclamó cortando la conversación- _dejad de hablar de mi y mis asuntos, no es cosa vuestra._

A: _Si lo es Quinn_…

Sp: _Somos amigas_.

Q: _Me da igual… no quiero hablar más del tema o voy a terminar marchándome-_ recriminó soltando una servilleta sobre la mesa.

Sp: _Está bien…tema zanjado._

A: _Por el momento_- bromeó

Q: _Tengo que ir al servicio_-espetó levantándose- _ahora vuelvo._

Quinn no se encontraba de humor. Haber accedido a aquel almuerzo no había sido buena idea. Spencer y Ashley no podían evitar hablar de aquello que no quería. No podía odiarlas, eran sus amigas, también de Rachel y era lógico que estuviesen preocupadas y se entrometiesen. No serian ellas si no lo hicieran así.

La rubia se perdió por el pequeño pasillo que daba al servicio para colarse en él. Tampoco es que necesitara utilizarlo, simplemente necesitaba despejarse un poco tras aquella intensa lucha que habían mantenido Spencer y Ashley acerca de su ruptura con Rachel. Aun no estaba preparada para tratar aquel tema como si nada. Un par de minutos mas tarde, abría la puerta para regresar a su lugar, pero algo se interpuso en su camino. Una puerta en el lateral del pasillo se abría y Leisha aparecía como por arte de magia. Quinn se sorprendió. No esperaba que la chica fuese aparecer, es más, no esperaba que nadie apareciese por esa puerta. Leisha no fue menos. Acababa de llegar para comenzar su turno y dejaba su bolso en una pequeña sala, de donde procedía aquella puerta. Quinn no tuvo mas remedio que detener sus pasos, la chica estaba en mitad del estrecho pasillo, mirándola completamente sorprendida y cortándole el paso.

Q: _¿Me dejas pasar?-_ fue cortante.

L: _No…_

Q: _¿Me estabas siguiendo?-_ preguntó enfadada.

L: _No, acabo de llegar y no tenia ni idea de que estuvieses aquí, pero me viene muy bien que lo estés._

Q_: Déjame pasar, no quiero hablar contigo_…

L: _Yo si, así que te esperas_…- se encaró.

Leisha era un poco mas alta que la rubia y Quinn no tuvo mas remedio que retroceder unos pasos ante el enfrentamiento de la chica.

Q: _Déjame pasar, te lo vuelvo a repetir-_

L: _Ni hablar_- colocó su mano en la cintura de Quinn y con un rápido gesto le empujó para que entrase en el servicio. La rubia no pudo evitarlo y pronto estaba apoyada sobre el lavabo, con Leisha cerrando la puerta tras ella.

R: _Finn, no creo que sea buena idea que estemos aquí._

F: _Vamos Rachel, entiendo que no quieras ver a Quinn, pero yo si quiero verla…y a no ser que quieras que me presente en su casa, cosa que haré y te culparé a ti si me sucede algo, ésta es la mejor opción._

R: _Pero no sé si aun va a estar aquí-_

F: _Tus amigas te lo han confirmado ¿no?-_

R_: No del todo, Spencer me dijo que le había dicho que comiese con ellas, pero no sé si…-Rachel detuvo su conversación. Caminaban por la acera acercándose al Planet cuando sus ojos se posaron en algo que la distrajo._

F_: ¿Qué pasa?._

R: _Si está_- confirmó.

F: _¿Dónde?, ¿La has visto?_- preguntó mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

R_: Está su moto_.- señaló al vehículo que permanecía aparcado frente al local.

F_:¿Su moto?, ¿Quinn tiene moto?-_ preguntó sorprendido- _¿esa moto?-_ gritó al descubrirla.

R: _Si…es una locura, ya se lo dije, pero es cabezota…imagino que ya tendrá la licencia para conducirla- _

F: _Dios…Quinn ha cambiado_- espetó sin apartar la vista de la impresionante moto- _vamos, quiero verla ya- _agarró la mano de Rachel, tirando de ella.

La morena caminaba con torpeza, no sabia cual iba a ser la reacción de Quinn al verla entrar con Finn y no quería ni imaginársela. La suerte ya estaba echada.

Q: _¿Quién te crees que eres para meterme aquí?-_ recriminó.

L: _No, ¿Quién te crees que eres tú?, te pasaste toda la tarde provocándome, terminas en mi cama y cuando ves a Rachel, sales llorando como un perro faldero…¿Qué te crees que soy?, ¿Un juguete que puedes utilizar a tu antojo?._

Q: _No te equivoques, aquí la única perra que se ha dedicado a provocarme eres tú, aun siendo la novia de una de tus amigas no has tenido problema alguno en intentarlo…y esa noche me emborrachaste…_

L: _Ya venias borracha…¿lo recuerdas?._

Q: _Fuiste tú quien me pidió que fuese a tu casa, lo tenias preparado ¿verdad?, me viste mal, bebida y terminaste la faena dándome más vino…_

L: _Fuiste tu quien me pidió venir conmigo, fuiste tu la que propuso que fuese esa noche, aun estando borracha…_

Q: _Basta, no quiero hablar contigo…no me interesas Leisha, ni siquiera sé por qué fui amable contigo._

L: _Oh…mira que inocencia, mira que pura que eres…estás así conmigo porque estás muerta conmigo, lo supe desde el primer día que nos cruzamos en el Grey, me mirabas como me miras ahora, como me mirabas el sábado._

Q_: Ilusa…¿Qué te crees que eres?..._

Leisha no aguantó más y sin que Quinn se lo esperase, se abalanzó sobre ella, sujetando con fuerza su cara y besándole con una intensidad pasmosa. Quinn rápidamente apartó las manos de la chica de su rostro y se separó de ella, empujándola contra la puerta.

Q: _¿Qué haces imbécil?- _

L: _No lo niegues Quinn, el sábado querías hacerlo, querías estar conmigo…y lo disfrutabas._

Q_: Estás enferma, fue un error, lo entiendes…_

L: _No, no lo fue_…- sonó temblorosa- _no puede ser un error que me sienta atraída por una chica, lo entiendes, para mi no ha sido sencillo, eres la primera mujer que me hace sentir algo así, nunca….nunca creí que me pudiera pasar esto a mi y ahora llegas tú…-_se detenía sin apartar la vista de la rubia- _y haces que todo se vuelva del revés…_- comenzaba a hablar con pausa.

Quinn la miraba completamente estupefacta. Tenía ante si a una de las chicas más impresionantes físicamente que había visto en su vida y le estaba confesando que se había vuelto loca por ella.

Q: _Leisha, no quiero discutir más…no, no podemos tener nada porque yo no siento nada…_

L: _Dime que mentías…Quinn, dime que no me has deseado._

La rubia bajaba la mirada, los enormes ojos verdes de la chica la intimidaban.

Q: _Yo amo a Rachel, lo comprendes…todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras no quita que yo siga amándola, aunque no quiera volver conmigo…dentro de mi sigue existiendo ella y no puedo estar con nadie más mientras pienso en Rachel. Me estaría engañando a mi misma…-_hizo una pausa- _no te puedo negar que no sienta atracción por ti, eres espectacular, dudo que haya alguien que pueda resistirse…pero compréndelo, estoy enamorada de Rachel y no puedo hacer nada mas._

L: _Podrías intentarlo, Quinn…estoy dispuesta a probar, quiero convencerte de que podemos llegar a algo importante…_

Q: _Basta Leisha_- la rubia había conseguido que el tono de la conversación bajase hasta quedar en una sincera y profunda charla.- _No puedo, de veras que no…lo del sábado fue un error, yo ni siquiera sé como pude terminar así…no quise hacerte daño, no lo pretendía pero las cosas sucedieron así y ahora no hay marcha atrás…no puedo cambiar nada, ni lo que pasó entre nosotras ni lo que pasó con Rachel…supongo que el karma me está castigando._

Leisha bajaba su mirada, las palabras de Quinn sonaban pausadas, con una honestidad brutal y un sentimiento difícil de debatir.

Q: _Hablaremos cuando las aguas se calmen-_ consiguió abrirse paso junto a la chica y abrir la puerta del servicio- _pero por ahora será mejor que nos alejemos…por el bien de ambas_.

Quinn lanzó una última mirada a la chica que ocupaba su lugar junto al lavabo mientras ella abandonaba el habitáculo.

Respiró profundamente, había sido capaz de calmar la situación y no había sido nada sencillo. Leisha parecía estar fuera de sí y aunque Quinn no temía por su integridad física, si temía por el escándalo que pudiese provocar en el local.

Trató de relajarse todo lo que pudo antes de volver a la mesa y evitar las preguntas de sus dos amigas cotillas. Deseaba que ninguna hubiese visto entrar a Leisha.

Ashley y Spencer la miraban con un gesto extraño. Quinn no apartaba la vista de su mesa, tratando de descifrar si aquellas miradas eran por la aparición de Leisha en el bar.

Q: _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?...-_ preguntó disimuladamente.

Ninguna de las chicas dijo absolutamente nada mientras mantenían la vista sobre ella. Solo Ashley desvió un poco la mirada y Quinn se percató del gesto antes de tomar asiento. Instintivamente se giró hacia donde los ojos de Ashley señalaban.

El tiempo se había detenido, o quizás nunca habían avanzado. No lo sabía, no sabía si estaban en Lima, si estaban en el instituto, si aquello era un sueño o era real, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Sus ojos oscilaban de un lado hacia otro, para nuevamente posarse en el objetivo principal.

Leisha salía del pasillo, clavando su mirada sobre Quinn, se le secó la boca, a la izquierda Rachel, sentada en una mesa, esquivaba su mirada, con la cabeza completamente baja, sus piernas temblaban…al frente, un chico, una sonrisa, el pasado que se hacia presente. Respiró.

Q_: ¿Finn?._

* * *

><p><em>Proxima actualizacion Domingo. Siempre hablo en horario español.<em>


	28. Capitulo 28 Una gran actriz

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, excepto LEISHA: (Va por ti Lu)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 28<p>

Una gran actriz

El tiempo no había conseguido borrar aquella sensación. Abrazar a aquél chico grandullón, con un aspecto físico completamente distinto, pero con la misma sonrisa e ingenuidad en su mirada, le hacían volver al pasado y no le gustaba, no quería volver a aquellos años en lo que todo eran inseguridades, miedos. No quería volver a ser aquella odiosa chica, no después de lo que había conseguido en L.A.

Q: _¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-_ preguntaba aun entre los fuertes brazos de Finn.

F: _Oh Dios Quinn, estás preciosa_…-sonreía mientras se apartaba un poco- _¿no te alegras de verme?._

Quinn hizo una extraña mueca. Se alegraba de ver que el chico estaba bien, sano y se veía feliz, pero ni por asomo estaba ilusionada por verle allí, con Rachel a sus espaldas, esquivando las miradas que irremediablemente se daban entre ellas.

Eran como imanes, podían odiarse, quererse, desearse o ignorarse, pero los ojos siempre se buscaban cada vez que coincidían en la misma estancia.

Q: _Claro- _mintió- _pero no te esperaba aquí._

F: ¿_No te dijo Rachel que le había llamado?_- preguntó

Q_: Algo había oído_- respondió volviendo la mirada a la morena, que seguía inmersa en su zumo.

F: _Ven, vamos siéntate con nosotros, quiero hablar con las dos, que me contéis que tal estáis_…- agarró con fuerza la mano de la chica mientras la arrastraba tras sus pasos. Quinn no pudo hacer nada ante la insistencia del chico, a pesar de no querer avanzar.

Q: _No…no, para Finn_…_para_- trataba de soltarse de la mano pero le resultaba imposible. El chico ya tomaba asiento y le invitaba a sentarse en una de las sillas libres.

F: _Siéntate Quinn, quiero saber que es eso de la moto-_ bromeaba.

Q: _No Finn…no me puedo sentar, estoy con unas amigas_- sonó seria.

Rachel seguía cabizbaja y Quinn no soportaba ver como la ignoraba.

F_: Pero Quinn, quiero verte aunque sean unos minutos_…

R: _Déjala Finn, Quinn estará tratando unos temas importantes con Ashley y Spencer_- habló sin mirarla a la cara.

Q_: No, en realidad no es eso_- respondió un tanto cortante-_no me siento porque estoy almorzando con ellas y tampoco creo que sea lo adecuado, por cierto, es de mala educación no mirar a la cara cuando se habla._

R: _No tengo porqué mirarte, también es de mala educación no saludar y tu no lo has hecho_- respondía mirando su copa de zumo de naranja.

F_: Hey chicas…no discutan ahora._

Q_: Hola Rachel, ¿contenta?-_

R_: No_…- alzó la vista por primera vez- _que tu saludes no significa que yo te vaya a corresponder_.

Quinn tragó saliva. La mirada de Rachel era intensa, dolía…dolía demasiado porque nunca le había mirado así.

Q: _Me alegra verte Finn-_ se dirigió al chico ignorando el comentario de la morena- _te veo muy bien- _sonreía tímidamente- _hablamos en otra ocasión_-

F: _Quinn…yo-_ trataba de disculparse. A pesar de que Rachel le había comentado todo lo que les había sucedido a ambas, el chico jamás pensó que todo fuese tan grave entre ellas. La dulzura con la que Rachel le hablaba de Quinn, incluso cuando debía odiarla, le hacía creer que todo se estaba magnificando, pero aquel primer encontronazo le mostró la cruda realidad en la que vivían las chicas.

Q: _Ya hablamos_- interrumpió serenamente.- _cuídate_- se despidió acariciando el hombro del chico.

No volvió a mirar a Rachel, Quinn se alejó de la mesa para volver hacia la suya, donde Ashley y Spencer no le quitaban ojo.

F: _Rachel, ¿por qué has hecho eso?_- preguntó bajando la voz.

R: _Ya te he dicho que yo no quería verla, no quiero hablar con ella…-_ se mostró seria.

F_: Está bien, pero la has tratado mal sin que ella te haya dicho nada._

R: _Me ha provocado primero…ha sido ella la que ha dicho lo de la educación._

F: _Dios, si me dicen hace 2 años que iba a estar mediando entre vosotras, no lo hubiera creído_.

R: _Ya basta Finn, no quiero hablar de ella ahora…quiero hablar de ti, que me expliques y me cuentes como te va todo._

Finn respiró profundamente y tras un breve silencio, comenzó a contarle a la morena en lo que se había convertido su vida desde que decidió abandonar Lima.

Rachel escuchaba con atención, le parecía fascinante el cambio radical que había sufrido el chico. Aunque comenzó a trabajar en el taller de su padrastro, decidió abandonar la ciudad tras haber terminado el instituto y logró acceder a la universidad de Washington, dónde comenzó a estudiar periodismo. Un tío suyo era redactor en uno de los periódicos locales y consiguió que el chico entrase a trabajar en el Washington Journal. No era gran cosa, al principio era el chico de los recados, hacer fotocopias, llevar café, repartir el correo, etc…pero con el paso del tiempo fue aclimatándose a la perfección y se hizo con un pequeño puesto de ayudante de uno de los reporteros de la sección deportiva. Le encantaba aquel trabajo, aunque aspiraba a más, pero se conformaba con aquello mientras estuviese estudiando. Conseguía dinero para poder vivir sin la ayuda de su tío y sus padres y estaba aprendiendo una profesión que le fascinaba.

Además, entrar en la sección deportiva fue todo un logro, unía su futura profesión con su pasión hacia el deporte.

Finn supo que ser jugador de futbol podría solucionarle la vida pero era consciente del peligro que conlleva dedicarse a algo que podría destruirse con una simple lesión. No podía dejar su vida en manos del destino y la fortuna de salir ileso. Aún así, no había perdió su pasión y pertenecía al equipo de futbol de la universidad. Aquello era distinto al equipo del instituto, exigían un esfuerzo mayor, era algo más profesional y los entrenamientos le habían regalado aquel atlético cuerpo que ahora lucía y que no dejaba de sorprender a la morena.

R_: ¿Y qué tal las chicas?, ¿Hay alguien en tu corazón?-_ preguntó mientras daba un sorbo de la copa.

A: _¿Estas segura de que ese es el mismo chico que aparecía contigo en esos posters del baile de promoción?._

Q: _Si_

A: _¿El mismo que se creyó que tu estabas embarazada por arte de magia?_

Q_: Ash, te he dicho que sí, es Finn, mi ex y el ex de Rachel- _espetó algo molesta.

A: _Pues yo lo recordaba más…no sé…más soso-_

Sp: _Yo también…_

Q: _Está cambiadísimo_.- espetó tratando de no mirar a la pareja que quedaba frente a ella, al otro lado del local.

Sp: _Yo lo veo muy guapo._

A: _Sigo pensando que no me creo que ese chico sea el mismo estúpido del que siempre hablabais_…

Q: _Basta, ya es suficiente con una Rachel babeando como para que también os pongáis vosotras_.

A: _¿Estás celosa?-_ bromeó.

Q: _No, Finn estará muy guapo, muy interesante y todo lo que queráis, pero sigue siendo Finn y eso no va a cambiar._

A: _El mismo Finn por el que Rachel perdía la cabeza- _espetó con algo de sarcasmo.

Q: _Era todo mentira, Rachel me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí, pero no lo sabía._

Sp: _Yo si lo sabía-_ sonreía mostrando complicidad con Quinn.

A: _Da igual que estuviese enamorada de ti sin saberlo, ese chico ha estado en su cama, la ha besado, ha cenado con ella, ha salido a bailar con ella…han tenido algo, sea lo que sea y eso siempre se queda guardado._

Q: _No te equivoques, Rachel y Finn nunca fueron más allá de unos simples besos._

A: _Ya sé que Rachel no ha estado con ningún chico…pero creo que Finn fue el que más cerca lo tuvo…_

Q: _¿Y?, lo que importa es que no sucedió nada, no que estuvo a punto._

A: _Si…pero ahora está ahí sentado, mostrando músculos y una interesante sonrisa, Rachel ya sabe lo que es el sexo y según dice...muy bueno gracias a ti_- se burló- _puede pasar de todo entre ellos, ya no hay miedos ni tonterías de adolescentes…y está soltera._

Quinn miraba estupefacta a la rockera, esperaba una interrupción de Spencer pero ésta nunca llegó.

Q_: ¿Pretendéis fastidiarme?-_preguntó enfadada-_ ¿por qué me dices eso ahora?, ¿crees que me gusta imaginarme a Rachel con Finn?._

A: _Si te quedas ahí, callada y sentada juraría que sí, que eres masoquista…_

Q:¿_Qué?...¿que pretendes que haga? Rachel no me quiere ni ver y la verdad, yo ya estoy cansada de todo esto…_

A: _Haz algo que la haga reaccionar…mira, no hay nada peor que ver que el amor de tu vida, al que tú has dejado puede rehacer su vida cuando menos lo espere._

Sp: _No sé si eso va a ser buena idea_.

Q: _Te vuelvo a repetir, Rachel no quiere verme_…

A: _No seas imbécil Quinn, nadie deja de querer de la noche a la mañana…Rachel estará enfadada, te odiará, no querrá verte, pero los sentimientos están ahí y sólo tienes que hacerlos florecer._

Q: _No creo que sea así…_

A: _Quinn, alza tu vista y mira a Rachel ahora mismo-_

La rubia hizo caso a Ashley y sin pensarlo fue a posar su mirada sobre la pareja. Finn parecía inmerso en sus aventuras mientras Rachel asentía, completamente embobaba en el chico y con una enorme sonrisa.

Q: _¿Me estás jodiendo?-_ espetó tras descubrir aquella postal.

A: _Ves cómo sonríe…eso es porque sabe que tu lo estás pasando mal…hazla reaccionar, muéstrale que no te importa lo que hace o dice ni con quien, deja ver que Finn no es nadie para ti y ni por asomo sientes esos celos que te corroen ahora mismo._

Q: _Yo no estoy celosa_- interrumpió

A: _Lo que tú digas-_ espetó- _pero haz algo…no te quedes de brazos cruzados, si es que quieres recuperarla._

Quinn miró a Spencer. Las ideas de Ashley siempre eran descabelladas y aquella le parecía también un poco peligrosa. Spencer era la comedida en aquella pareja, era la responsable, la que sabía actuar en cada momento. Necesitaba saber que opinaba acerca de aquellas elocuencias que su chica le regalaba.

Para su sorpresa, el gesto de Spencer fue afirmativo.

Q: _¿Estás de acuerdo en lo que ha dicho?-_ preguntó un tanto incrédula.

Sp: _Quinn, Ashley tiene razón, no se deja de amar de un día para otro y Rachel sigue loca por ti, aunque lo disimule o no quiera llevarlo a cabo. No te digo que hagas estupideces, solo creo que debes mostrarte más serena, que vea que no se acaba el mundo porque ella esté con Finn, es probable que lo utilice para tratar de devolverte aquella estupidez que tu has hecho con ella._

Q_: Entonces, ¿creéis que debo ir ahí y hablarle a Finn como si nada?._

A: _No, a ella déjala con Finn, tú lo que tienes que hacer es seguir con tu vida, hacer las cosas que quieras hacer y con quien quieras hacerlas…Rachel terminará actuando tarde o temprano. Apuesto a que no soporta verte feliz después de todo lo que os ha pasado._

Sp: _Bueno, tampoco es así, Rachel no le desea el mal a nadie y mucho menos a Quinn, pero si es cierto que cuanto más cosas le eches en cara, mas aumentará su enfado…así que, haz tu vida y Rachel podrá pensar con claridad que es lo que realmente quiere, si seguir así o perdonarte y que vuelvas a su vida._

Q_: No lo sé, lo veis como algo muy sencillo pero Rachel està realmente dolida, no me va a perdonar por nada en el mundo y tengo la sensación de que si hago algo para llamar su atención, va a ser peor._

En ese mismo instante, Leisha hacia acto de presencia en la mesa. Rachel descubrió a la camarera y no pudo evitar observar la reacción de Quinn al encontrarse con la chica.

L: _Disculpad chicas, Kit me ha pedido que os informe que el sábado por la noche va a ver una fiesta especial en el Hit…y os traigo las invitaciones_.- trataba de ser amable.

Ashley y Spencer sonrieron mientras hacían acopio de sus respectivas invitaciones.

Q_: Gracias_- respondió dibujando una leve sonrisa.

L: _De nada_- trató de disimular su nerviosismo.

Rachel no perdía detalle del acercamiento entre ambas mientras Finn seguía inmerso en su historia. Quinn, tras recoger su invitación, volvía la mirada hacia la mesa de la pareja y sus ojos se cruzaron con la intensa mirada de Rachel, que rápidamente apartó.

L: _Chicas_- se dirigió a Spencer y Ashley- _¿podéis entregarle éstas a Rachel?, me ha prohibido que me acerque a ella y tengo miedo de que pueda provocar un escándalo si lo hago…_

A: _Claro, no te preocupes_- mostraba una falsa sonrisa- _ya se la damos nosotras_- espetó mientras recogía las invitaciones.

L: _Gracias-_ exclamó antes de alejarse de la mesa, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a Quinn, que a duras penas le devolvió el gesto.

Sp: _Dame Ash, se las daré yo a Rachel_- espetó tratando de coger las invitaciones.

Q: _No_- interrumpió quitándole las tarjetas a Ashley- _déjame que vaya yo, voy a ser un poco más amable con mi querido compañero de instituto_- ironizó al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla ante la incrédula mirada de sus amigas.

Sp: _Quinn…una cosa es tratar de acercarte a ella y otra meter la pata_- espetó tratando de concienciar a la chica.

Q: _Tranquila Spencer, no voy a hacer nada malo, sólo entregarles la invitación.-_ sonreía mientras se levantaba y dirigía sus pasos hacia la mesa de los chicos.

Finn y Rachel se sorprendieron al ver como la rubia se acercaba a ellos, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y con total parsimonia.

Q: _Rachel…_-exclamó con un tono un tanto jocoso_- Leisha ha sido muy amable de darme éstas invitaciones para ti, son de Kit, hay una fiesta en el Hit y quieres que vayas.-_ sonreía sarcásticamente.

R: _¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ahora le haces los recados a Leisha?...pensaba que sólo le ayudabas a deshacer la cama.-_ ironizó.

El rostro de Quinn se desencajó por completo. La idea de Spencer y Ashley no iba a resultar nunca. Quinn no podía ser amable con la chica y ésta no se iba a dejar intimidar por las envenenadas palabras de la rubia.

Q: _Si piensas que me vas a incomodar con tus palabras, estás equivocada…_- sonreía.

F: _Hey…parad chicas_- trató de calmar la situación.

Q: _Tranquilo Finn, como ves, he intentado acercarme de buenas. He decidido traeros yo misma las invitaciones para suavizar un poco la tensión pero se ve que Berry no está muy cómoda con mi presencia-_

R_: Berry no está cómoda con tu presencia ni con tus endemoniadas palabras_- espetó

Q: _Te veo un poco alterada, cálmate Rachel…eres una gran actriz, puedes disimular muy bien…- _

R: _¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo bien que sé actuar?-_ sonreía- _vaya, sí que he hecho bien mi trabajo contigo._

Aquellas palabras fueron como golpes en el estómago de la rubia. Su rostro volvía a mostrarse serio.

Q: _Cuidado Finn…ya ves que le gusta fingir…_- espetó soltando las invitaciones sobre la mesa.

No volvió a mirar a Rachel, sentía que podría derrumbarse si así lo hacía y las duras palabras de la chica la estaban martirizando. No regresó hacia su mesa, por inercia se alejó hacia la barra, dónde comenzó a hablar con Leisha.

A: _¿Qué hace Quinn?._

Sp: _No lo sé, pero no me gusta su actitud…-_ respondió observando a la chica- _además, Rachel no para de mirarla y no lo hace de buenas maneras._

Rachel podía discutir con Quinn, podía mantenerse firme, utilizar el mismo sarcasmo que la rubia utilizaba con ella, pero si había algo que no soportaba, era verla con otra chica y menos aún si esa chica había estado con Quinn en la cama. La rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella mientras Finn, trataba de calmarla, volviéndole a contar mil y una anécdotas de sus dos años de independencia.

La morena aguantaba, de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia Ashley y Spencer, que no apartaban la vista de Quinn. La rubia charlaba animadamente con Leisha, que se mantenía tras la barra. Una tercera persona se unió a la conversación. Molly hacía acto de presencia y no dudó en saludar a Quinn, que cariñosamente le regalaba un sentido abrazo.

Sp_: Espero que Molly venga pronto hacia acá-_ espetó la chica intuyendo lo que podría suceder si las cuatro chicas se unían.

A: _Creo que es tarde-_ respondió señalando a Rachel.

La morena se disculpaba ante Finn para ir al baño, pero su idea no era la de pasar desapercibida. No podía, era superior a ella ver como Quinn, conseguía que dos chicas espectaculares quedasen completamente hipnotizadas mientras ella hablaba. Sabía que todo era producto de los celos, que seguro se iba a arrepentir si se interponía entre las tres chicas, pero su cuerpo actuaba por inercia, sin pensar.

Apenas tardó unos segundos en llegar a la altura de la barra dónde Quinn y Molly hablaban. No dudó en cruzar entre las dos chicas, provocando la sorpresa de ambas y apoyándose en la barra, reclamó la atención de Leisha.

La camarera se vio sorprendía al escuchar como Rachel la llamaba para que le atendiese. Quinn y Molly estaban detrás de la chica, casi podían rozarse si se movían un poco.

L: _Dime Rachel.-_ respondió tímidamente. Desde que Rachel la descubrió con Quinn en su estudio, había ignorado a la chica, prohibiéndole que se le acercara a ella y cortando completamente la amistad que las unía.

R_: Me pones un zumo_- espetó con algo de soberbia.

Leisha asintió y rápidamente colocó una copa y le sirvió una pequeña botella de zumo.

Rachel dio un sorbo y tras mostrar una mueca de desacuerdo volvía a reclamar la atención de la camarera.

R_: Esto está caliente_- espetó- _lo quiero frio._

L: _Lo siento, es que los zumos se sirven a temperatura ambiente_-

Quinn y Molly un poco más apartadas no perdían detalle de la conversación.

R_: Los zumos se servirán como yo los quiera_- recriminó-

L: _Rachel, si lo querías frio tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes y te ponía algo de hielo_…- trataba de ser amable.

R_:¿Hielo?...¿en el zumo?-_ sonó sarcástica_- veo que tu capacidad deja bastante que desear…tendré que hablar con Kit, no creo que un local como éste pueda tener a una inepta como tú de camarera._

L_: ¿Qué?... ¿de qué vas?-_

R: _Vaya…encima te atreves a llevarle la contraria al cliente_- sonreía- _nunca has escuchado eso de "el cliente siempre lleva la razón"._

L: _Rachel, si tienes algún problema conmigo, deberíamos hablarlo con calma y fuera de aquí._

R_: Fuera de aquí…mmm, ¿dónde?, ¿en tu cama?...porque es así como solucionas tus dudas ¿no?. Me pregunto que pensará Kit cuando sepa que te acuestas con las clientas…_

M: _Hey Rachel_…-interrumpió- _¿estás bien?- _

R: _Mmm, ¿Qué oigo?-_ preguntó sin mirar a la chica- _ah sí, es la voz de una gran amiga,-_ se giró para mirarla- _hola Molly…que alegría verte_- ironizó.

M: _Oye…no sé qué te pasa, pero creo que te estás pasando_-

Rachel soltó una fuerte carcajada provocando la atención de todo el local.

Spencer y Ashley se temían lo peor y no dejaban de mirarse, tratando de averiguar qué hacer.

Q: _Deja de hacer el imbécil-_ interrumpió Quinn.

R: _Oh…por fin habló la perfecta Quinny…digo…Lucy, si Lucy_- lanzaba una sarcástica sonrisa hacia la rubia.

M_: Basta Rachel, no sé qué te pasa pero para ya-_ se interpuso entre las dos.

R: _Querida Molly_- se acercó a la chica rodeándola con el brazo por la cintura- _tú, que estás enamorada de ésta chica-_ señalaba a Quinn- _deberías saber las cosas que hace y determinar si merece la pena seguir locamente hechizada…_

Quinn tragaba saliva. Estaba tratando de mantener la calma pero Rachel estaba fuera de sí.

R: _¿Verdad Lucy? ¿No crees que es justo que le digas lo que haces con esa camarera tan especial?.._

Q: _Rachel, va siendo hora de que te vayas con Finn, te está esperando._

R: _Mmm…¿ves Molly?, por eso mismo que hace ahora terminé cansándome yo, es una hipócrita, una mentirosa y una farsante, sólo piensa en ella y no le importa el daño que pueda hacer._

M: _Rachel, ¿puedes parar?._

R_: No, no voy a parar hasta que sepas que Quinn y esa estúpida se han acostado_- espetó con media sonrisa- _y nada de amor, lo han hecho como lo hacen las perras, a escondidas, sin tener el valor suficiente para ir de frente-_

Molly palideció y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Quinn. La rubia daba un golpe seco con su puño sobre la barra. Leisha ya salía de la barra cuando la rubia avanzó hacia Rachel, tomándola por la camiseta y arrastrándola varios metros más atrás.

Q: _¿Quién te crees que eres?._

R: _Suéltame estúpida_-

M: _Quinn…suéltala_- trató de separarlas.

Q: _No me da la gana, ella se atreve a meter mierda entre nosotras, pues ahora que me lo diga a la cara…vamos Rachel, vuelve a llamarme perra a la cara_- recriminó tirando del cuello de la camiseta de la morena hacia ella, quedando con su cara a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

R_:¿Acaso no lo eres?, No sólo me has engañado a mi sino que has utilizado a Molly y a la otra estúpida para satisfacer tu ego._

L_: Hey…basta, no quiero peleas en el bar-_ trató de interponerse, pero Quinn no lo permitió.

La rubia acorraló a Rachel contra la barra con un rápido movimiento.

Ashley y Spencer se levantaron rápidamente al ver el encuentro entre las dos y llamaron la atención de Finn, que descubrió a las dos chicas encarándose. El chico acudió tras los pasos de Ashley y Spencer.

F: _¿Qué hacéis?-_ preguntó abriéndose paso entre las demás.

Q: _Anda mira…aquí tienes a tu salvador, que pasa Rachel, ¿aun sigues con el trauma de no haberte acostado con mi ex?.-_

R: _No…mi trauma es no saber lo que es tener sexo de verdad-_

Quinn enfureció y sujetó por la mandíbula a la morena, provocando que se alzase sobre sus pies tras el impulso de la rubia.

Sp_: Hey…basta_- tiró de Quinn, pero esta persistía.

F: _Chicas, se acabó_- espetó separando de golpe a la dos involucradas.

Quinn había perdido el habla tras aquella sentencia de Rachel. Le había dolido demasiado, tanto que sus ojos solo reflejaban odio. Un odio descomunal mezclado con el dolor que trataba de disimular.

Rachel también quedó muda. Se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello desde el mismo instante en el que sus labios formulaban la frase, pero ver aquella mirada llena de furia y soberbia la hizo seguir adelante. Acaba de exclamar la mayor y más dolorosa de las mentiras que podría decirle a la rubia. No le dolía, su corazón dejó de sentir. No había nada, estaba vacía tras aquella discusión.

Descubrió que había dejado de ser Rachel, para convertirse en una auténtica desconocida.

Q: _No existes Rachel_- espetó con la voz temblorosa mientras Ashley la separaba del grupo- _estás muerta para mí._

A: _Dios… ojala estuviera aquí Santana_- exclamó mientras apartaba a Quinn, sacándola hacia el exterior del local.

Sp_: Quinn…¿te has vuelto loca?-_ recriminó- _¿Cómo se te ocurre agarrar así a Rachel?...¿En qué estás pensando?, no voy a permitir que sigáis así lo oyes, si os queréis separar perfecto, pero dejad ya de haceros daño porque también nos lo hacéis a nosotras…lo entiendes._

Q: _¿Qué me cuentas?-_ gritó desprendiéndose de los brazos de Ashley- _Ha sido ella, ha llegado y a empezado a meterse con Leisha, luego con Molly y ha terminado conmigo…_- los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas_- Maldita sea Spencer, sé que la he fastidiado, lo sé, pero no voy a permitir que me culpe durante toda la vida…no lo voy a hacer_- exclamaba visiblemente alterada.

A: _Quinn…. Relájate, ambas estáis nerviosas pero eso no significa que tengas que perder los nervios de esa forma._

Q: _Me ha llamado perra…me ha dicho que nunca se lo pasó bien conmigo_- las lágrimas comenzaban a caer- _y yo le he dado todo, absolutamente todo_- gritaba.

Sp: _Basta, cálmate Quinn, estás en mitad de la calle._

Q: _¿Qué me importa?...no me importa nada ni nadie_- se apresuró en llegar hasta la moto que permanecía estacionada frente al local.

En ese instante, Molly, Finn y una aturdida Rachel salían del Planet. Todos comenzaron a mirarse, Rachel buscó a Quinn, comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo y aunque no estaba preparada para hablarle, necesitaba mirarla, dejarle claro que todo lo que había dicho era por culpa del enfado y que no lo pensaba realmente.

La rubia ya hacia acopio del casco y se lo colocaba. Rachel la descubrió y fijó su mirada sobre ella. Ignoró al resto y a Finn, que delicadamente trataba de hacerla caminar para alejarse de allí.

Quinn lanzó una mirada antes de subir a la moto, ya con el casco puesto. Ambas se miraron, la rubia desprendía odio mientras que Rachel se quedó completamente destruida al descubrir aquellos rojizos ojos que denotaban un camuflado llanto.

Rachel lo intentó, trató de demostrarle con la mirada que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto, que no lo sentía a pesar de haberlo pronunciado, pero parecía que Quinn no veía más allá de la rabia, el odio y el dolor que sentía.

Apenas duró unos segundos aquel encuentro de miradas, mientras el resto de chicos trataban de asimilar que había sucedido entre ellas. Quinn se montó en la moto y sin volver la vista atrás, arrancó, acelerando con prisa. El estruendo de la moto se dejó escuchar y todos buscaron a la rubia.

Quinn aún no controlaba con suficiente capacidad la fuerza que desprendía aquel motor y tras acelerar una vez más, bloqueó sin querer los frenos de la rueda delantera, provocando que la rueda trasera se dejara llevar por la potencia del motor y provocando un pequeño pero incontrolable vaivén de la moto que a punto estuvo de lanzar al suelo a la rubia.

El gesto asustó a las chicas y sobre todo a Rachel, que tras observar el pequeño incidente hizo ademán de correr hacia ella.

Finn la detuvo al comprobar que Quinn había podido controlar la moto y sin volver la vista atrás, volvía a acelerar, ésta vez comenzando a rodar sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

Rachel se lamentaba. Todo lo que había sucedido quedó en un segundo plano tras ver cómo la moto podía manejar a su antojo el cuerpo de la rubia, tras comprobar que Quinn, había decidido jugar a algo que estaba fuera de sus manos, a algo que podría perjudicarla seriamente.

R_: Finn, tengo miedo_- murmuró hundiéndose entre los brazos del chico.

F: _Tranquila Rach…seguro que todo se soluciona_.

R: _Si le pasa algo_- sollozaba_- me muero_.

* * *

><p>Por favor, si no les gusta el drama, no tiene sentido que sigan leyendo. Ya vengo avisando que todo tiene su fin, que las situaciones cambiaran y lo he dicho hasta la saciedad. Me gusta que dejeis comentarios, buenos o malos, criticas o sugerencias, lo que os gustaria que pasara o no (hay a quienes no le gusta que Quinn tenga moto y me lo repite constantemente pero eso no molesta, es una situacion concreta). Lo acepto todo, pero si repetis constantemente que no os gusta el drama en cada capitulo y que os decepciona leer eso, es absurdo que sigan leyendo si no tienen la paciencia que les he pedido. Me habeis dejado constancia de ese hecho, pero yo no voy a cambiar la historia. Podria no prestar atencion a los reviews, pero me parece una falta de respeto no hacerlo. Ustedes se toman la molestia de comentarlo y yo os lo agradezco de veras, pero por favor, no le den más al drama Ya sé que es complicado, que seguro deseais leer cosas perfectas, con historias de amor épicas, pero mi punto de vista es distinto. Yo escribio el fic y trato de darle un sentido mas realistico, involucrando a los personajes una personalidad concreta. Con sus perfecciones y errores, como cualquier ser humano. Y ya he dicho que pienso compensar todo lo sucedido, pero si no tienen paciencia o no les gusta lo que leen, la solucion es sencilla. No quiero sonar brusca, no lo digo a mal.<p>

A partir de ahora, me limitaré a actualizar y no indicar más si lo que viene es bueno o es malo. Es algo que nunca pensé hacer pero me he visto en la obligacion de hacerlo.

Asi que, a quienes decidan seguir leyendo, GRACIAS, a quienes decidan seguir leyendo y comentando GRACIAS, a quienes no decidan seguir leyendo GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO HASTA AQUÍ.

Un abrazo.

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo MartesMiercoles.


	29. Capitulo 29 Luces y acción

Capitulo 29

Luces y acción

R: _Gracias por acompañarme_.

F: _Es lo menos que podría hacer, además mañana regreso a Washington y no sé cuando podremos volvernos a ver._

R: _Gracias por llamarme, gracias por venir…siempre vas a ser importante para mí._

F: _Basta Rachel, somos amigos…y lo vamos a seguir siendo, a menos que decidas casarte conmigo_- bromeó.

R: _Tú pídemelo_- respondió con tono de humor.

F:_Deja que termine la carrera y me haga periodista profesional…seré un buen partido-_ sonreía.

Finn había accedido a acompañar a la morena a la fiesta que Kit daba en el Hit. Rachel no podía fallar a la invitación. Tina también le había pedido que fuese, en el local habría gente importante de la industria del cine y la música y quería que la morena estuviese allí, dando publicidad y presentándose como Rachel Berry la actriz y no el personaje de High Lights.

En un principio pensó en Glen para que le acompañase, el chico también estaba invitado, pero optó por pedírselo a Finn. Al ser un local de ambiente y tras el último escándalo que provocó en la productora cuando se enteraron de la despedida de Helen, prefería no provocar ningún tipo de rumor que la pudiese comprometer. Algo que seguía sin comprender ni compartir, pero Tina se lo había pedido expresamente, como algo momentáneo hasta que las aguas se calmasen y Rachel aceptó.

La noche era perfecta. El calor de la primavera, ya bastante avanzada, permitía que pasear por la noche fuese una de los mayores placeres que podría encontrar. Había compartido una agradable cena en Chateau Marmont, en el mismo West Hollywood para luego ir caminando hacia el Hit. Apenas tenían que recorrer varias manzanas.

B_: Quinn, no me gusta decirte esto, pero si no cambias tu cara, mi hermana va a venir y te va a echar-_ bromeaba- _¿me puedes decir que te pasa?_.

Quinn hacia acto de presencia en el Hit, aceptó la invitación a regañadientes. Spencer, Ashley, Glen y Aiden ya bailaban en mitad de la pista. La rubia como siempre, prefería acercarse a la barra y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo observando.

Q: _No me encuentro muy bien.-_ respondió desganada.

B: ¿_Necesitas una mesa de billar?-_ seguía bromeando.

Q: _No es un chiste Bette, llevo dos días con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y apenas he dormido ésta noche._

B. _Vaya…pues si no te encuentras bien, deberías haberte quedado en casa_.

Q: _No creo que dure mucho, solo haré acto de presencia y en cuanto pueda me escapo._

B: _Esta bien_- sonreía- _Kit te agradecerá el esfuerzo_.

P: _Hola rubia-_ Papi interrumpía la conversación_- Bette- _hizo una leve reverencia.

B: _Hola Papi_…- sonreía.

T: _Bette-_ se interpuso Tina.- _necesito que vengas, quiero presentarte a varios productores_.

B: _Ok, chicas…el deber me llama, pasarlo bien…_- guiñó un ojo a la latina- _Quinn, si te encuentras peor avísame, ¿ok?_

La rubia asintió, al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia la latina.

P: _¿Te encuentras mal?._

Q: _Un poco_.

P: _Papi sabe como arreglar eso_.- alzó su mano para que la sujetase.

Q_: No…no, te lo agradezco pero no._

P: _Nadie rechaza a Papi, cariño_- sujetó la mano de la rubia- _vamos, déjame al menos intentarlo, si no lo consigo, te dejo en paz._

Q_:¿ Si no consigues el qué?.-_ bromeó accediendo a la invitación de la chica.

P_: Si no consigo que quieras quedarte en esta fiesta_.- sonreía.

Apenas unos metros recorrieron entre la multitud que se hallaba en mitad de la pista de baile. Papi comenzó a bailar frente a Quinn, que se sentía un poco avergonzada.

P: _Cielo…olvida lo que sea que tienes en esa cabecita y déjate llevar, prometo que te sentirás mejor._

Quinn asentía y pronto comenzó a moverse tímidamente para luego continuar de una forma más atrevida.

Papi era toda una experta bailando. Conseguía que Quinn olvidase aquella vergüenza y se dejara llevar por la música. Sin apenas darse cuenta, sintió como alguien la sujetaba por la cintura desde su espalda, tras un breve giro descubrió a Carmen, que bailaba sensualmente junto a ella y la incitaba a que siguiese sus movimientos.

Los ojos de Quinn se clavaron en Shane, que permanecía en la barra, con una enorme sonrisa y alzando su copa para brindar por ella. Quinn sonreía.

Sin quererlo, estaba en mitad de aquella pista, bailando sin pensar en nada y con dos impresionantes latinas bailando con ella. La imagen de Santana rondó por su mente. El lunes siguiente la iba a ver y comenzaba a sentirse mejor. La echaba demasiado de menos.

F: _Rachel, espero que no haya problemas por entrar aquí-_ espetó Finn adentrándose en el local.

R: _Eso es un poco homófobo_- le recriminó mientras se sujetaba al fuerte brazo del chico.

F_: No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque igual alguien se interesa en mí y vas a tener que volver sola_- bromeó.

R: _Me gustaría ver eso…seria divertido_.

F: _¿Quieres que me haga gay?._

R: _En primer lugar, uno no se hace gay, simplemente abre su mente y en segundo lugar, sería divertido ver como reaccionas ante una propuesta así._

F: _Bueno_- sonreía_- creo que no vas a tener el placer de comprobar eso, me gustan demasiado las chicas…o ya no te acuerdas que era el capitán del equipo y que tenía novias continuamente._

R_: Prefiero no recordar eso…me ponías enferma cada vez que te veía hablar con alguna_- bromeó.

F: _Bueno…mira por el lado bueno, ahora mismo me tienes a tu entera disposición…ya pueden venir todas las chicas de este lugar a pedirme una cita, que yo solo tengo ojos para ti._

R: _Basta Finn…deja de flirtear._

La carcajada del chico provocó el contagio en Rachel.

F_: Oye…¿donde están los baños?._

R: _Bajo las escaleras que dan a la zona vip_- señalaba hacia la izquierda.

F: _Ok, espérame un segundo, necesito ir con urgencia_.- sonreía.

R: _Ok…pero ten cuidado_- espetó mientras el chico ya se disponía a alejarse- _son unisex_.

Sh: _Hey Rachel_- la voz de Shane la sorprendió.

R_: Hola Shane_- saludó cariñosamente- _¿Cómo estás?._

Sh: _Bien_…- alzó el botellín de cerveza- _tratando de divertirme, ¿y tú?, ¿Quién es ese chico?.-_ preguntó curiosa.

R: _Es un compañero de instituto, ha venido desde Washington_- exclamaba.

Sh: _Ah…perfecto. ¿Entonces todo bien?._

R_: Si…bueno, ya sabes…-_ trató de no hacer referencia a su situación emocional_.-¿Estás sola?._

Sh_. No, he venido con Carmen_.- respondió mientras señalaba hacia la pista-

Rachel siguió con la mirada la indicación de la chica y pronto descubrió a Carmen en mitad de la pista, bailando de forma sensual con Quinn.

Se sorprendió al descubrirla. Quinn parecía no preocuparse por nada, bailaba de forma sugerente, a veces con Carmen y otras veces con Papi.

Ambas chicas, mantenían entre las dos a la rubia, que se movía como pez en el agua.

R: _¿Esa es Papi?-_preguntó tratando de ignorar lo evidente.

Sh: _Si…_

R_:¿ Dejas que Carmen baile con ella?, ¿he oído que no tiene muy buena fama?._

Sh_:¿ Papi?...para nada. Es leal, jamás se metería en una relación y menos si son amigas…la que corre algo de peligro ahí es Quinn…_

Rachel miró rápidamente a la chica buscando una explicación a ese comentario.

Sh: _Bueno, Quinn estaba interesada en aprender a pronunciar Papi correctamente y solo hay un truco para que lo consiga._

R: _¿Cual?..._

Sh_: Eso solo lo muestra Papi, solo te puedo decir que…piensa mal y acertarás_.

Rachel volvía la mirada hacia Quinn, la rubia comenzó a alejarse entre la multitud y dirigía sus pasos hacia la zona de servicios.

F_: Ya estoy_- interrumpió Finn.

R_: Ah…hola…Finn, mira ella es Shane, es una gran amiga_-

Ambos se saludaron y tras una breve conversación, Shane desapareció.

Rachel no perdía de vista la caminata de Quinn entre la gente y cuando se aseguró que la rubia accedía a los baños, reaccionó.

R_: Finn…pide algo en la barra, ahora me toca a mi ir al servicio- _espetó sin dar opción a reclamo.

Rachel se alejó rápidamente y pronto se introdujo en los baños. Un par de chicas se retocaban mientras un chico entraba directamente en la zona masculina. Rachel fue llamando puerta tras puerta, en una de ellas debía estar la rubia. Se detuvo en la tercera de aquellas puertas tras escuchar un "ocupado" que salía de la voz de Quinn.

Esperó unos segundos frente al habitáculo y en cuanto sintió como la puerta se abría, se abalanzó sobre ella, introduciéndose y empujando a Quinn nuevamente hasta dentro.

La cara de sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir a Rachel, que ya cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Q_: ¿Qué haces?-_ preguntó confundida.

R: _Tengo que hablar contigo_.

Q: _Rachel, estamos en un servicio, ¿crees que es normal que hagas esto?_

R_: Quinn, me da exactamente igual dónde estemos, solo quiero hablar un momento contigo y no me voy a ir sin hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?._

Quinn tragó saliva. Se sentía mal, había hecho mucho daño a Rachel, a su chica y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir discutiendo con ella. Había pasado los peores días de toda su vida y se sentía débil.

R: _Mira-_ respiró profundamente- _sé que no he estado bien, se que he cometido muchas estupideces y sé que todo esto empezó por mi absurda idea de alejarme_- relataba con la cabeza baja- _me arrepentí en su momento y estaba dispuesta a todo para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, pero verte en aquella situación con Lee..te juro que entendí que desearas estar con ella, pero creo que me volví loca, lo que más temía en el mundo era que encontrases a otra persona y lo hiciste.._

Q: _Rachel no…no sigas por ahí porque no es eso.._

R: _Para Quinn, déjame terminar- _alzó la vista_- no me arrepiento de haberte dejado tras saber lo que sucedió con ella, no puedo arrepentirme porque cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo allí de pie, en aquella habitación y no sé como, porque creo que ya no tengo, pero el corazón se me vuelve a romper. No puedo arrepentirme de mi decisión, pero si me arrepiento de mis palabras del otro día. _

_Quinn, no era yo, no sé por qué dije aquello, pero te juro que no era yo. No pienso que seas una perr…_.-se detuvo tratando de contener las lagrimas_- y por supuesto eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no concibo otro concepto de sexo si no es contigo-_ trató de sonar dulce a pesar de la crudeza de las palabras- _si hay algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré es de haber esperado para dar ese paso contigo._

Quinn trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras, sabia que Rachel hablaba con el corazón y eso le reconfortaba. Aquellas palabras que la morena atinó a decirle en aquel encontronazo que tuvieron en el bar la habían hundido completamente. Rachel podría decirle que no la amaba, que no se sentía atraída por ella, cualquier cosa y no había creído. Sus ojos la delataban pero Quinn no esperó jamás aquella afirmación sobre algo que había sido tan importante para ambas.

Para Quinn, perder la virginidad había sido todo un trauma. Su vida se vio sesgada de raíz en el mismo instante que decidió mantener relaciones con Puck y haber conseguido que ese momento de la vida de Rachel no fuese así de traumático le consolaba, le hacia aceptar su fracaso de una manera distinta. Había regalado lo que ella deseó en su momento y lo hizo al amor de su vida.

Q: _No tienes que pedir disculpas por eso_- trató de calmarla- _no eres tan buena actriz como para engañarme en tantos momentos_- bromeó provocando una leve sonrisa en la morena.- _soy yo la que debe pedirte disculpas, sobrepasé mi limite y acepto las consecuencias, pero necesito que sepas que jamás te haría daño…_-hizo una pausa para recomponer el tono- _si lo llego a hacer, te juro que ya no estaría en este mundo._

R: _Quinn no digas eso, sé que no ibas a pasar de aquel estúpido empujón, te conozco_…

El silencio inundó el habitáculo. Rachel buscaba la mirada de Quinn pero esta estaba cabizbaja.

R: _No sé si tenemos solución, no creo que podamos hacer nada más que nos duela de todo lo que hemos hecho ya._

Q: _Tenemos que tener paciencia Rachel, vamos a estar unidas irremediablemente y pienso luchar por esto. Me da igual si tardo un día, una semana, un mes o un año…pero voy a conseguir que todo vuelva a ser como antes. No estoy dispuesta a perder lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida._

R: _Imagino que el tiempo nos ayudará, tenemos que hacer nuestra vida, pero…necesito pedirte algo._

Q: _Dime._

R: _Prométeme que si volvemos a discutir, si hay algo que nos haga mal o nos confunda, antes de actuar, antes de dejarnos llevar por la rabia, vamos a hablar…así, como lo estamos haciendo ahora…_

Q_: En un baño_…

R_: En un baño, en una discoteca, en el jardín o encima del cartel de Hollywood…da igual donde y como sea, pero hablemos…no dejemos que todo se lie y lleguemos a éste extremo…¿ok?._

Q: _Ok…_

R: _Bien…y ahora…te voy a abrazar, ¿va?._- espetó con algo de timidez y sin dar tiempo de respuesta a Quinn, que se vio gratamente sorprendida por el cálido y afectuoso abrazo de la morena.

Era increíble como un simple roce podía detener el mundo. El ruido de la música, las voces de la gente, el nauseabundo olor de aquel servicio, todo quedaba completamente fulminado mientras Rachel estuviese entre sus brazos. Era su mejor remedio, lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante y no iba a perderlo, por nada en el mundo.

R: _Será mejor que vuelva…Finn debe de estar aburrido_.

Q: _¿Has venido con Finn?_

R_: Si…se marcha mañana y bueno_…

Q_: Ok_…-respondió ante la incomodidad de Rachel_.- discúlpame ante él._

R: _Puedes hacerlo tu…_-la invitó a salir del baño.

Q: _No…_-espetó mientras abandonaba la estancia_- aun no estoy preparada para eso-_ respondió mirando por ultima vez a la morena, que aceptaba aquella excusa.

R: _Cuídate Quinn_.- murmuró al verla salir.

P: _Rubia…¿te encuentras bien?-_ la latina se preocupó al notar como Quinn regresaba con el rostro palido..

Q: _No…no me encuentro bien Papi, lo siento pero creo que me voy a casa._

C:_ ¿Quinn, necesitas algo?- _se preocupó.

Q_: No…tranquila, solo es dolor de cabeza…llevo varios días con éstas estúpidas migrañas y ya no puedo más, me acuesto y listo, mañana amanezco como nueva._

P_: Vamos, te llevo a casa_.

Q_: ¿Qué?...no, no te preocupes Papi_.

C: _Quinn hazle caso, no te vas a ir andando…_

Q: _No pasa nada, el aire me vendrá bien además…apenas hay un par de manzanas_.

P: _Ni hablar, vamos yo te llevo, además tengo que ir a por varias amigas de Kit así que me pilla de camino._

C: _Vamos Quinn, hazle caso, o se lo digo a Shane y ya sabes lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser_…

Quinn suspiraba. No quería molestar a nadie, pero la idea de que la llevasen a la casa le parecía bien.

Q_: ¿De veras te pilla de paso?- _

P: _Si, vamos_- sujetó la mano de la chica alzándola sobre su cabeza y la incitó a que la siguiera.

Q_: Ciao Carmen, despídeme de Shane_…- exclamó mientras se perdía entre la gente.

Rachel permanecía cerca de la barra, había comenzado a bailar mientras brindaba con Finn por aquella decisión que tuvo al perseguir a Quinn y terminar tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Shane volvía a ocupar su lugar junto a ellos y Carmen hacia acto de presencia junto a su novia. Rachel la observó y rápidamente buscó a Quinn en la pista de baile.

No había rastro, le había perdido desde hacia bastante rato y su inquietud comenzó a aumentar, al igual que su estado. Rachel era una de las invitadas personales de Kit y desde la barra no hacían más que llegar copas y copas, completamente gratis. Finn parecía sobrellevar mejor la ingesta de alcohol, pero Rachel ya comenzaba a desinhibirse. En un descuido del chico, se acercó a la pareja.

R: _Hey Carmen, ¿Cómo estás?._

C: _Hola Rachel, no te había visto…estás muy guapa_- sonreía.

R_: Gracias, tu también…te he visto bailando en la pista, pero no quise molestarte_.

C: _Oh...la próxima vez me saludas, te habría convencido para que bailases conmigo…a Shane no hay quien la mueva de la barra_- espetó burlándose de su chica.

R_: Bueno, vi que estabas bien acompañada…¿Dónde están?._

C: _¿Quién?._

R: _Quinn y Papi…_

C_: Ah… se han ido, Quinn se encontraba un poco mal y Papi la ha llevado a su casa._

El mundo se detuvo, la música había desaparecido al igual que el resto de la gente que había en el local. Carmen había pronunciado lo que pensaba que no iba a ocurrir tras aquella charla en el servicio. Quinn lo había vuelto a hacer, había desaparecido con otra chica. Otra más tras Leisha y Molly.

Trató de calmarse, ella misma le había pedido tiempo, hacer sus vidas y tratar de dejar que se curasen las heridas, pero no podía soportarlo. No iba a conseguir jamás asimilar que Quinn podía entrar y salir con quien quisiera y menos aun cuando minutos antes le había dicho que iba a luchar por ellas dos.

Otra vez esa sensación de descontrol, otra vez su corazón hecho trizas y su cabeza girando sin parar.

No podía mas, no lo soportaba y tras permanecer varios minutos en silencio, provocando la preocupación de Shane y Carmen, se alejó de ellas sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Ella también tenía que hacer su vida. Si Quinn podía, ella también. Podría jurar que el alcohol había sustituido a la sangre en sus venas. Multitud de copas volvían a desaparecer entre sus manos mientras Finn, trataba de bailar. Era imposible, aquel chico a pesar de haber cambiado físicamente, a pesar de ser mas maduro, era un completo caos bailando. Seguía sin tener ritmo y coordinación alguna y Rachel no paraba de observarlo. Lamentándose de antemano por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sujetó a Finn por la cintura y acercándose delicadamente, exigió al chico que bajara su cabeza hasta la altura de la suya.

R: _Finn…necesito hablar contigo, a solas…¿podemos irnos a tu hotel?._

Finn se sorprendió. La actitud de la morena había cambiado radicalmente. Su mirada era intensa, penetrante.

F_: ¿Te encuentras bien?._

R_: Mejor que nunca, por eso necesito hablar contigo_.

F_:¿ Y no podemos hablar aquí?...estamos en una fiesta._

R: _Finn por favor, hazme caso, llévame a tu hotel…por favor._

El chico accedió a regañadientes. Imaginaba que Rachel necesitaba desahogarse. No habían vuelto a hablar de Quinn desde la pelea en el Planet y quizás la morena estaba angustiada.

P_: ¿Estás segura que te quieres quedar sola_?-preguntaba antes de ver como Quinn abandonaba la limousine que la latina solía conducir. La chica era chófer de limousines a parte de ser la propietaria de un restaurante italiano

Q: _Si…me voy a meter en la cama y voy a dormir, creo que es lo que necesito._

P: _Está bien…pero si necesitas algo, me avisas, tengo que pasar a recoger a varias chicas y puedo pasarme por aquí, ¿ok?._

Q: _Ok…gracias, gracias por preocuparte._

P: _Cariño, las amigas de Kit son mis amigas, así que cuenta conmigo.- _sonreía.

Quinn asintió y tras dejar un beso en la mejilla de su chofer particular en aquella noche, se coló en su casa.

Nemo estaba dormido. Tras acariciarlo varios minutos y llenarle un pequeño bebedor con agua, se introdujo en la habitación, donde tras colocarse el pijama, optó por meterse en la cama y tratar de dormir.

No le costó demasiado, a pesar de que no era muy tarde, pero el cansancio acumulado de toda la semana, unida a las fuertes emociones que había vivido la consiguieron introducir en un profundo sueño.

F_: Rachel, ¿estás bien?-_ preguntaba al tiempo que la invitaba a entrar en la habitación_- has estado muy callada durante el trayecto_.-apenas 5 minutos tardaron en llegar tras pedir un taxi.

La morena entró en la habitación pero seguía en silencio. Apenas tuvo tiempo a pensar. Tras ver como Finn cerraba la puerta tras ella y la miraba completamente confundido, se abalanzó sobre él.

Dio un pequeño salto para acoplarse y rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos y se entregó en un intenso y extraño beso que dejó sorprendido a Finn.

F_: Rach._ ..- susurró apartando a la morena de sus labios- _¿Qué haces?._

R_: Lo que debí haber hecho hace años_- murmuró volviendo a besar al chico que esta vez permitió que durase más.

F_: Pero_…-volvía a detenerse_- Rachel, esto no puede ser…estás enamorada de Quinn_-

R_: Quinn y yo no somos nada_.- recriminaba introduciendo sus manos bajo la camiseta del chico_- Quinn no está mas_- hablaba por inercia- _ahora quiero probar cosas nuevas_

F_: Pero Rach_- se resistía a creer que aquello era cierto, pero las caricias de la morena sobre su abdomen le estaba haciendo reaccionar.

R_: Shhhh…no hables Finn_- rozó con su dedo sobre los labios del chico_- demuéstrame que estaba equivocada al no elegirte…regálame lo que siempre deseé_- las palabras salían sin sentido. Rachel no terminaba de creerse todo lo que salía de sus labios ni cómo era capaz de hablar así sin desear lo que estaba exigiendo.

Finn no aguantó más y se dejó llevar alzando a la morena entre sus brazos para lentamente dejarla caer sobre la cama.

F_:¿ Estás segura?-_ volvía a preguntar mientras invadía de besos a la chica.

R: _Te he dicho que no hables_- recriminó de forma sensual.

Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…¿Cuántos años habían pasado?, no conseguía recordar el día exacto en el que deseó tener a Finn en aquella posición y no lo recordaba porque sabía que nunca lo había deseado. Toda una vida, toda una adolescencia preparándose para aquello. Consejos, desencantos, sueños, miedos, amor, deseo, atracción…nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había oído hablar tenía que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante. Aquello que siempre había imaginado lo sintió con Quinn, lo sentía cada vez que la rubia susurraba en sus oídos y dejaba un leve roce con sus dedos sobre su piel.

Aquello que ahora estaba sintendo no era más que una acción, un gesto. Dos cuerpos que no sentían ningún tipo de atracción, ninguna química juntos. Dos personas que no habían nacido para estar juntas y que en ese mismo instante, destrozaban por completo la dulzura, el cariño, la sensualidad, la complicidad, la suavidad, el amor de lo que realmente significaban entregarse en ese acto.

No sentía nada, más que la respiración agitada de un completo desconocido sobre su rostro, las caricias de una piel dura y fría sobre su cuerpo, un vaivén en su interior que no le hacia daño, pero le estaba quebrando aun más si cabe su pequeño corazón.

El llanto se hizo latente y la desesperación se convirtió en dolor.

R_: Para_- exigió con la voz entrecortada.

F_: ¿Qué ocurre Rach?-_ susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

R_: Para Finn…para por favor_- suplicaba con los ojos cerrados y las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

El chico se asustó y con cuidado abandonó el cuerpo de la chica, dejándola libre sobre aquella fría cama, completamente desnuda.

F_: Rachel…me estás asustando, ¿Qué ocurre?._

La morena abandonó la cama . Vistiéndose rápidamente evitó en todo momento dirigir alguna palaba al chico, que desconcertado, la miraba sentado en la cama.

F_: Rachel, ¿me puedes explicar que te pasa?,¿te he hecho daño?._

El llanto de la morena se hacia más estrepitoso, apenas terminó de colocarse la blusa, abandonó la habitación sin mediar palabra y ante el asombro de Finn, que confundido, trataba de asimilar que es lo que había sucedido.

Pero no todo iba a terminar en aquel instante, con la morena de regreso a donde quisiera que viviera y él en aquella habitación de hotel. Un pequeño contratiempo que podría tener resultados catastróficos para la morena estaba a punto de suceder. Finn palideció.

5:37 am. Nemo comenzó a emitir una especie de ladrido que salía del pequeño sin apenas fuerza. Varios golpes en la puerta sacaron a Quinn del profundo sueño.

Se asustó al comprobar la hora y el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba el pequeño Nemo.

Q: _Tranquilo cielo_- espetó tratando de calmar al animal.

Los golpes en la puerta volvían a sonar, esta vez con más fuerza. Quinn se acercó a la puerta y se dispuso a mirar por la mirilla para quedase petrificada al descubrir a su nocturno visitante.

Q: _¿Finn?-_ espetó abriendo la puerta- _¿Qué haces aquí?._

F_: Quinn, tengo que hablar contigo_- respondió colándose en la casa-

Q_: Finn, son las cinco de la madrugada, ¿Qué diablos haces?._

F_: Es sobre Rachel._- dijo con el rostro desencajado.

Q_: ¿Qué?...¿qué le pasa a Rachel?._- se asustó

F_: No se como decírtelo…_

Q_: Finn…¿Qué le pasa a Rachel?_- alzó la voz completamente nerviosa.

F_: Aun nada…pero le puede pasar._

Q_: Maldita sea Finn, habla de una vez…-_ dejó a Nemo en el suelo.

Finn se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, tratando de ordenar los pensamientos y buscar las palabras adecuadas.

F: _¿Dónde vive?-_ opto por intentar no decirle nada.

Q: _¿Qué?...¿no sabes dónde vive?...Finn, ¿a qué viene todo esto?-_ se desesperaba.

F: _Necesito hablar con ella, urgentemente y no se donde vive_…_la he estado llamando y no me contesta._

Q: ¿_Vienes aquí a las 5 de la mañana asustándome para decirme que no sabes donde vive Rachel?_- recriminó.- _¿y cómo sabes donde vivo yo?._

F: _Lo he averiguado por la guía de teléfonos, Quinn, por favor dime donde vive…-_

Q_: Basta, ¿crees que es normal venir a montarme este numero solo para saber la dirección de ella?...fuera…no quiero verte ahora_- señalo hacia la puerta.

F_: Quinn, es importante…por favor-_

Q_: ¿Qué pasa Finn?-_ gritó- _maldita sea dime que está pasando de una vez…_

* * *

><p><em>Veo que muchisimas de vosotras me pedís que no os deje sin nota de autor y no lo haré, cuando dije que iba a dejar de avisar era sobre dejar spoilers sobre el capitulo por que no me gusta hacerlo. No voy a volver a decir si lo que viene es drama o no. Sé que puedo sonar algo borde, pero no lo digo con acritud. Quien me conoce sabe que no soy así. En twitter me paso las horas comentando, preguntando y debatiendo con las chicas que alli me preguntan sobre el capitulo o el fic completo. <em>

_Agradezco de corazon todos los comentarios que me dejasteis, realmente me sorprendí muchisimo, no solo por que me comentasteis quienes siempre lo haceis sino porque tambien lo hicieron quienes nunca lo hacen, por un motivo u otro. Os lo agradezco de veras. Habeis hecho que el pequeño mal trago sea algo insignificante._

_Eso sí, eso no significa que no me arrepienta de escribir lo que acabo de publicar.. ;p-_

_UN ABRAZO._

* * *

><p>Sabian que Nuevos Caminos también está traducido al portugués?, pueden encontrarlo aquí:<em> .nets/7539772/1/bNovos_b_Caminhos GRACIAS A **danydessinha.**_

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo_: ViernesSabado.  
><em>


	30. Capitulo 30 ¿Quinn?

_Bien, me gustaria comentaros que escribir éste capitulo y el siguiente fué como una terapia personal. Ha sido lo más duro que he escrito en toda mi vida a pesar de tratarse de un fic. No les pido que disfruten, porque dudo que lo hagan. Y si dejo esta nota es justamente porque quiero que entiendan que sentía que tenía que escribirlo y no porque odie a ninguno de los personajes._

_Un abrazo._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 30<p>

¿Quinn?

F: _Está bien_- se movía nervioso_- está bien te lo cuento, pero prométeme que me vas a ayudar a encontrarla y luego haces lo que quieras, pero me tienes que ayudar._

Q: _Habla_- exigió.

F_: Quinn…Rachel y yo_…_-_ se detenía ante la atenta mirada de la rubia_- Rachel y yo hemos estado en mi habitación, juntos- _bajó la mirada.

Quinn tragaba saliva, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

F_: No se como ha sucedido, pero terminamos allí…_

Q: _¿Has venido a contarme que te has acostado con Rachel?-_ preguntó con total serenidad.

F_: No, Quinn…no he venido a decirte eso, he venido a evitar un grave problema_…

Quinn seguía completamente seria, tratando de asimilar todo.

F: _Rachel comenzó a llorar cuando estábamos_…-evitó dar explicaciones- _y de pronto salió corriendo del hotel, no sé donde está…necesito verla._

Q: _Que te jodan Finn_- recriminó empujando al chico hacia la salida- _¿vienes a mi casa a decirme que te has acostado con el amor de mi vida y que ha salido huyendo y pretendes que yo te diga donde vive?_

F_: Quinn….Quinn_- se detuvo ante la puerta- _cuando se fue descubrí algo_…-tragaba saliva- _el preservativo estaba roto-_

Quinn creyó morir.

Q_: ¿Qué?-_ preguntó completamente ausente.

F_: Estaba roto Quinn, y no he podido decirle nada porque no le encuentro…tiene que saberlo, tiene que saber que puede quedarse…_

Q: _Para…vete de aquí…sal de mi casa_- espetó pausadamente.

F: _Quinn, compréndelo, mañana me voy y Rachel tiene que saberlo ahora…aun está a tiempo._

Q: _Te he dicho que te vayas- _recriminó_- vete…yo me encargo._

F_: No Quinn, es asunto mío, solo quiero que me digas donde vive_.

Quinn se acercó a una pequeña mesita y tras coger una libreta, anotó una dirección que rápidamente entregó al chico.

Q_: Es la dirección de una de sus mejores amigas, es probable que esté allí si no está en su casa_.

F: _Pero yo quiero ir a su casa primero_…

Q_: Iré yo…si nos dividimos, la localizaremos antes…corre, vete Finn_- espetó sin mirar al chico.

Finn accedió y rápidamente se montó en el mismo taxi que lo había llevado hasta allí. Quinn no pensaba, no quería hacerlo para no imaginarse a la morena entre los brazos de Finn. Se vistió con rapidez y sin pensarlo se montó en la moto.

No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, no sabía por qué cruzó la residencia corriendo a las 6 de la madrugada, deseando llegar pronto al apartamento de la morena. Necesitaba verla aun sabiendo que no sabría si iba a poder mirarla a los ojos.

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, el numero 27 se mostraba ante ella, apenas había podía contener la respiración tras aquella carrera, pero eran los nervios los que no le permitían respirar con normalidad.

Rachel hundía su cabeza entre las almohadas. No podía conciliar el sueño, el llanto no se lo permitía. Tal y como llegó se metió en la cama, sin desvestirse, sin atreverse a mirarse en un espejo. Estaba devastada, no sólo sentía que había destruido por completo su relación con Quinn, a la que no paraba de recordar, sino que se había fallado a si misma, había sido una persona completamente distinta, dejando atrás todos y cada unos de los valores en los que había sido educada.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor terminaba sufriendo, había sido síntoma de dolor para quienes más le querían. Se sentía despreciable y no sabía como calmar aquella sensación.

Varios golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su mundo. Se extrañó. Apenas eran las 6 de la mañana de aquél desastroso domingo que recién comenzaba a clarear.

Nuevamente y con más insistencia, los golpes sonaban desde fuera. Un tanto aturdida se acercó a la puerta.

R_: ¿Quién es?-_ preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Q: _Abre Rachel_- se escuchó con nitidez.

La morena se sorprendió al descubrir la voz de la rubia y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

La imagen de Rachel le rompió en dos. Quinn se sintió morir al verla. Los ojos completamente rojizos y el rímel dibujando sombras sobre sus mejillas, debido a la caída de las intensas lágrimas, le daban un aspecto tétrico.

R: _Quinn-_ apenas susurró-

Q: _¿Puedo pasar?-_ preguntó bajando la mirada.

R: _¿Qué ocurre?-_ preguntó dejándole paso.

Quinn se coló en el interior de la estancia tratando de no dirigir su mirada hacia la morena.

Q: _¿Le quieres?-_ fue directa.

R_: ¿Qué?-_ preguntó confundida.

Q_: ¿Qué si le quieres, Rachel?...¿Amas a Finn?._

R_: No-_ exclamó_- ¿Por qué me dices eso?.-_ seguía aturdida.

Q: _¿Por qué lo has hecho Rachel?, dime la verdad por favor, quiero sinceridad…la necesito._

R: _Quinn…no sé de qué me hablas_.

Q: ¿_Te has acostado con Finn?.-_

Rachel palideció. A toda aquella confusión que sentía se le unió esa sensación de dolor. La rabia que había sentido al descubrir a la rubia con Leisha volvía a aparecer en su interior.

R: _¿Qué sentido tiene que vengas aquí a exigirme sinceridad cuando tu no la has tenido conmigo?, ¿Qué sentido tiene que vengas a preguntarme que hago con mi vida cuando tu haces lo que te da la gana?._

Quinn respiró. Todo era un desastre. Todo se había roto y habían llegado a un extremo en el que era difícil volver atrás, intentar arreglarlo a pesar de aquella charla que hacia unas horas habían tenido.

Q: _Eso es un sí._

R: _Eso es un vamos a hacer nuestras vidas, tu lo haces, deja que yo también lo haga_

Q: _Está bien_- interrumpió con la voz temblorosa- _¿le amas?._

R: _¿Qué más te dá?...¿amas tu a Leisha?, o ¿a Molly?...¿quizás a Papi?._

Quinn la miraba confundida, lo de Leisha y Molly era algo obvio que sabía la morena, pero no entendía por qué nombró a Papi.

Q_: Rachel, no estoy aquí para recriminarte nada, no estoy aquí para echarte en cara lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, ya hemos hablado de eso y hemos prometido respetarnos, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero hay algo que debes saber._

R_: Dime_- respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

Q: _Finn ha estado en casa, en mi casa quiero decir_- hizo una pausa- _estaba histérico, necesitaba hablar contigo y no sabía dónde vivías, así que intentó que yo se lo dijera pero no he querido, dice que ha estado llamándote y no le contestas._

R: _Olvídalo, ya hablaré con él, no tienes nada que ver con ese tema._

Q: _Rachel, no estoy aquí por mí, estoy aquí porque tienes que saber que ha pasado_.

R_: ¿Qué ha pasado Quinn?-_ se alteró- _si, me he acostado con él, no puedes echarme nada en cara, no tienes derecho alguno, ¿lo oyes?._

Quinn trató de tranquilizarse, por un instante pensó en salir corriendo de allí, olvidarse de todo y que Rachel fuera consecuente con sus actos, pero no, no podía dejarla en la estacada, no podía hacerle eso a ella, seguía queriéndola por mucho que le doliese aquella situación.

Q_: Rachel, Finn me ha dicho que el…-_ suspiró- _el preservativo que habéis utilizado estaba roto._

La morena se quedó en shock. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Quinn, no podía asimilarlo.

Q: _A menos que quieras tentar a la suerte y quedarte embarazada, deberías hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde_.- hablaba con una frialdad inusual.

Tras lanzar una mirada a la chica, que seguía inmóvil en mitad del salón, se giró buscando la puerta de salida. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, ahora todo quedaba en Rachel, ella debería decidir cómo actuar.

R: _Quinn-_ la sujetó del brazo – _espera._

La rubia se giró.

R: _¿Qué hago?-_ preguntó confundida.

Q_: No lo sé, eso lo debes de saber tú._

R_: No…no lo sé, no sé que tengo que hacer_- varias lagrimas caían ya por sus mejillas.

Q_: ¿Qué quieres Rachel?...ya sabes que ha pasado y cuales pueden ser las consecuencias, tu eres quien tiene que decidir que hacer._

R: _No quiero quedarme embarazada- _apenas podía hablar_- no puedo Quinn…_

Q: _Pues estás a tiempo de eliminar cualquier mínima opción_.

R: _No sé dónde ir…ni qué hacer- _la morena se dejó caer sobre el sofá, cubriendo su rostro con las manos- _¿por qué me está pasando esto?...ni siquiera quería estar ahí, no quería…no_- se lamentaba entre el llanto.

Q: _Coge las llaves del coche_- espetó- _he venido en la moto y no tengo más cascos_…

R: _¿Cómo?._

Q_: Rachel, que cojas las llaves y vamos, ¿quieres acabar con ésa duda o no?._

Rachel asintió y rápidamente buscó su bolso y las llaves del coche. Quinn caminaba delante de ella, con algo de prisa pero manteniendo el ritmo adecuado para que la morena pudiese alcanzarla.

Quinn esperó que abriera la puerta del automóvil para sentarse en el asiento del piloto, estaba sería, no quería mirar en ningún momento a Rachel. La morena no podía evitar seguir llorando, no conseguía asimilar como había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba era entrar en el Hit, dispuesta a pasar una agradable noche y ahora, casi 5 horas después, iba en aquél coche, con una fría y distante Quinn, hacia alguna clínica dónde le iban a suministrar una pequeña pastilla que debería acabar con aquella pesadilla.

El trayecto no fue demasiado largo. Apenas diez minutos mas tarde, estaban entrando en un pequeño centro medico, situado cerca de Beberly Hills.

Q: _Límpiate la cara_- exclamó segundos antes de entrar la zona de atención.- _no querrás que te echen por parecer algo que no eres._

Rachel obedecía a Quinn y sacó un pañuelo de papel para tratar de adecentar un poco su aspecto. Apenas sirvió de mucho. La palidez y el aturdimiento le daban una expresión difícil de eliminar con un simple pañuelo.

Q: _Hola…buenos días, necesitamos ver al doctor que esté de urgencias_.- La rubia se dirigió hacia la centralita de atención.

-_Buenos días señorita_- respondió amablemente- _¿puede decirme que le sucede?._

Q: _Bueno, no es para_…

-_Perdona, ¿eres Rachel Berry?-_ la chica interrumpió a Quinn al descubrir a Rachel tras ella. Quinn se extrañó mientras que Rachel se limitó a dibujar una forzada sonrisa.

-_Dios, mi hija es una fan incondicional de usted, ¿podría dedicarme un autógrafo?._

Q: _Disculpe_- interrumpió la rubia- _¿seria usted tan amable de pasarnos con el doctor?_- espetó malhumorada.

-_Oh…si, perdone…¿es para usted?-_ preguntó a Rachel directamente.

La morena se quedó en silencio. Quinn supo que aquella situación podría traerle serios problemas a la chica, más aún de lo que ya eran.

Q: _No, es para mi-_ volvía a interrumpir- _ella es mi amiga, me está acompañando_.- evitó que pasara aquel mal trago.- _si me lleva con el doctor le prometo que a la salida, Rachel le firmará y se hará una fotografía con usted-_ trató de convencerla para que actuara con rapidez-

Funcionó, apenas unos minutos más tardes, la chica indicaba la consulta dónde tenían que acudir y todo ello sin tener que haberle dado la información que requería. La ilusión de hacerse una foto con Rachel le había hecho olvidar cualquier tipo de formalidad.

En el interior de la consulta todo fue más sencillo. El juramento hipocrático al que se sometían los médicos cuando terminaban su preparación académica, ayudaba a mantener la confidencialidad de sus pacientes, consiguiendo que algo tan íntimo de una fulgurante estrella de Hollywood como era Rachel, quedase completamente privatizada entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Fue Quinn quien hablaba en todo momento. Rachel seguía bajo los efectos del shock al que se estaba viendo sometida. Resultó complicado convencer al doctor de que lo que había sucedido con Rachel y Finn había sido un fallo, un error casi inexplicable, pero real. A duras penas, consiguió que le entregase aquella pastilla que evitaría cualquier tipo de sorpresa.

Rachel no dudó en tomársela en ese mismo instante, ante la mirada de Quinn, que conforme pasaban los minutos, más le costaba mantener la compostura.

La salida de la clínica fue más tranquila. Los nervios parecían haber desaparecidos y tras regalar una imagen y autógrafo a la enfermera que les había atendido, abandonaron el lugar en silencio.

El cielo comenzaba a clarear, el canto de los primeros pájaros en despertar hacían de aquella mañana de domingo algo más relajada. La tensión que habían vivido durante toda la noche parecía disolverse, provocando que la seriedad y frialdad de ambas se esfumaran para dar paso a la pena y el dolor que las había acompañado desde que la morena decidió tomarse un tiempo, hacia ya casi tres meses.

R: _Gracias-_ habló al fin mientras comenzaban el trayecto de vuelta a la residencia.

Quinn no respondió. Se limitaba a conducir.

R: _Esto es un infierno Quinn, ¿Cuántas cosas más nos van a pasar?_- volvía a hablar- _todo debería ser distinto, no hemos hecho mal a nadie para tener que sufrir todo lo que estamos sufriendo-_ espetaba sin poder contener las lágrimas.- _me duele, me duele verte Quinn, me hace daño saber que no me perteneces y en vez de intentar arreglarlo, termino haciendo más daño y no sólo a ti, sino a quienes nos rodean…no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí._

Q: _Yo sí- _interrumpió- _de nada sirve lamentarte ahora, fuiste tú quien decidió romper con todo_.- espetó sin apartar la vista de la carretera- _pero no te culpo, no puedo culparte por necesitar algo distinto a lo que yo necesito. Mi vida siempre ha estado marcada por la necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado, sentir que alguien me necesita es lo único que me hace ser mejor persona. Tenerte en mi vida ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar Rachel-_ las lagrimas comenzaban a caer- _saber que alguien tan especial cómo tú quería estar a mi lado me hacia fuerte, me hacia luchar por tener todo lo que deseaba, pero a veces, el amor no lo es todo. No basta con querer a una persona para estar a su lado el resto de la vida._

R: _Yo quería estar a tu lado para siempre…pensé que lo íbamos a estar_.

Quinn aparcaba el coche en la residencia. El escaso tráfico de esa hora de la mañana hizo que la vuelta fuese más rápida.

Q: _Creo que deberíamos alejarnos, no vernos…imagino que será la única forma de no hacernos más daño._

R_: Quinn…yo no puedo ignorarte, no puedo pretender que no existes o no saber nada de ti, y sé que tu tampoco, porque si así fuera, no te habrías molestado en venir hasta mi casa, en afrontar este golpe y sobretodo, ayudarme a que no terminase peor._

Q: _Ya he pasado por eso, hubiera deseado tener a alguien que me ayudase en aquel instante y no puedo evitar ayudar si veo que a alguien le sucede lo mismo, aunque ese ser seas tú y el otro implicado sea mi ex. No puedo desear ese mal trago a nadie._

R: _No creo que estuviese embarazada, quiero decir…no creo que te sirva de consuelo pero ni siquiera pude terminar. Ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida Quinn…me he sentido el ser más despreciable del mundo utilizando a Finn._

Q: _¿Utilizándolo?- _preguntó.

R: _No quería estar allí, ya te lo he dicho…_

Q: _¿Y por qué estabas?-_

R: _Por ti, sé que te fuiste con Papi y me volví loca._

Q: _Papi me llevó a casa, me encontraba mal y tenia que recoger a varias invitadas en la limousine_, _además, se supone que hemos aclarado todo ¿no?, se supone que si algo nos confundía lo íbamos a hablar…¿Por qué has actuado sin pensar?, ¿De qué ha servido que hablemos?_

R: _No tienes que darme explicaciones_, _no sé por qué lo hice Quinn, yo nunca he actuado así._

Q: _Lo sé, pero por eso mismo estamos así, por no pensar antes de actuar, por no ser sinceras como se supone que éramos…-_ respiró- _Rachel, mi vida es un caos, lo sé…pero en ningún momento he hecho nada para hacerte daño. Nunca quise hacerlo, pero lo hice, y asumo mi culpa, acepto las consecuencias que me ha traído no tener un poco de cabeza y ser fría._

R: ¿_Podrás perdonarme algún día?._

Q_: No tengo nada que perdonar Rachel, tu y yo ya no somos nada, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que desees y punto._

R; _Sé que esto con Finn ha sido lo más duro que he podido hacerte, no puedes convencerme de lo contrario._

Q: _Te equivocas Rachel, lo más duro fue ver como salías de casa…esto solo ha significado que no podemos estar así, que no tenemos nada más que nos una…aunque termine muriendo de pena_.

R: _Podemos arreglarlo Quinn_- rozó la mejilla de la rubia- _podemos intentarlo, olvidemos todo, empecemos de nuevo…estoy dispuesta a todo._

Quinn apartó la mano de la morena y abrió la puerta del coche, abandonándolo. Rachel siguió sus pasos y caminó tras ella por el parking.

Q: _No hay nada que arreglar Rachel, el dolor y la desconfianza van a estar ahí siempre…no puedo volver ahora mismo a empezar algo en lo que no creo._

R: _No crees que aun te quiero_- interrumpió.

Q: _Claro que te creo, si no lo hicieras no estarías así, no habrías actuado así, pero eso no cambia lo que sentimos, no elimina ese dolor que las dos tenemos. _

R: _Quinn…_-murmuró mientras llegaban a la moto.

Q: _Rachel, ¿crees que vas a ignorar ese dolor cuando entremos en el Planet y veas a Leisha?, ¿Crees que vas a estar tranquila si algún día decido salir a tomar algo con Molly?... ¿de verdad crees que puedes superar todo eso?- _

La morena bajaba su mirada. Las lágrimas volvían a aparecer.

Q: _Yo no podría soportar verte hablar con Finn, ni tampoco estaría tranquila sabiendo que estás grabando con Leonard…no desconfiaría pero no podría soportarlo…y es lógico._

R. _Si te sirve de algo, te diré que lo de Leo es todo mentira, fue un invento de Helen para tratar de camuflar a la prensa que me gustaba una chica._

Q: _No me importa ya eso…Rachel, estamos heridas y eso no se va a curar en cuestión de horas…ahora sí necesitamos ese tiempo, ahora sí tenemos que mirar por nosotras y no volver a atacarnos…por eso es mejor que nos alejemos._

R: _¿Y qué pasa si no sé vivir sin ti?-_

Q: _Nadie muere de amor, Rachel…tu misma me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?...prefiero recordarte por todo lo que te amé a recordarte por el daño que nos estamos haciendo._

Rachel alzó su mirada, Quinn la observaba junto a la moto mientras se colocaba el casco.

R: _Nunca podré olvidarte_.

Q: _Yo tampoco_- espetó

R: _Prométemelo, sólo así podré intentar seguir adelante._

Q: _No necesito promesas Rachel_- respondió montándose en la moto- _he nacido para amarte, estés o no estés a mi lado._

Quinn arrancó el motor y tras mantener durante varios segundos la mirada sobre una devastada Rachel, aceleró, abandonando el parking con calma.

Rachel lanzó una última mirada a la rubia, que ya le daba la espalda y se giró, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la residencia.

El sonido de los pájaros se extinguió por completo, el ruido del motor de la moto parecía desgarrar lentamente los escasos trozos de corazón que aún perduraban en su interior. Una breve pero extraña brisa la golpeó. Detuvo sus pasos sin saber por qué. Seguía escuchando el ruido del vehículo y no pudo evitar volver a mirarla. Permanecía detenida, frente al semáforo que permitía el cruce entre las dos calles. No había nadie, estaba ella sola, con la mirada perdida al frente, bajo ese casco negro autografiado por ella misma.

Parecía algo inquieta, apartó sus manos del manillar para secarse las lágrimas que le impedían la visión. El cuerpo de Rachel comenzó a temblar, verla sobre aquella moto le daba miedo, pavor…la veía tan vulnerable que el aire comenzó a faltarle, provocándole una extraña sensación de malestar. El estruendo sonido de unas ruedas tratando de detenerse la paralizaron. El chirriar de un frenazo que bloqueaba cualquier intención de paralizar aquel coche llegó con la peor de las imágenes que podría presenciar.

Un coche a gran velocidad trataba de detener su trayecto antes de llegar a aquel semáforo en rojo que cortaba cualquier tipo de transición en la carretera. No pudo hacer nada.

El golpe fue brutal, llevándose por delante la inmensa moto negra y el frágil cuerpo de la rubia que salió despedido sin control alguno.

Frio, fue lo único que pudo llegar a sentir. El humo y el olor a goma quemada presagiaban lo peor.

El sonido intermitente de una bocina, el rugir del motor de la moto que giraba sobre si misma, el cuerpo inmóvil de la rubia sobre el asfalto.

R: _¿Quinn?..._

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo: Domingo<br>_


	31. Capitulo 31 Despierta

Gracias por vuestras palabras. Eternamente agradecida.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 31<p>

Despierta.

09:23 am 

Sus manos, no había otra cosa que pudiese mirar en aquél desesperante pasillo de hospital. Eran pequeñas, suaves pero fuertes, con personalidad, ¿cómo había permitido que todo se le escapase de las manos? ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Quinn?. Podía mover sus dedos pero no podía sacar al gran amor de su vida de aquella habitación llena de cables, con aquella banda sonora de monitores que contaban cada uno de sus latidos.

Cuatro horas habían pasado desde que presenció aquél devastador golpe. Quinn luchaba contra algo que desconocía. Médicos salían y entraban de aquella sala, con rostros desencajados y mutismo absoluto. Spencer y Ashley se abrazaban, buscando el consuelo de aquella desesperación que las mantenía colapsadas, Molly sentía la calidez de Shane a su lado, Glen y Aiden caminaban a lo largo del pasillo, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Mientras Rachel, permanecía sentada, ausente, perdida entre sus manos, buscando una explicación. Ella necesitaba ese abrazo que Ashley le regalaba a Spencer, necesitaba esa mirada de Shane a Molly, esa compañía de Aiden y Glen para no caminar sola, pero no estaba allí. Sólo Quinn podría hacerla sentir bien en aquella situación y no estaba. La necesidad de sentirla comenzaba a inundarla y de nuevo aquella ansiedad volvía a adueñarse de su menudo cuerpo.

El aire se le escapaba y no regresaba a sus pulmones, su visión se nublaba y el peso de su cabeza la hacia doblarse sobre sus rodillas.

B: _Rachel, cariño tranquilízate_- acudió rápidamente.

El suave olor de Bette le devolvió la estabilidad. Era la tercera crisis que sufría y su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura.

R_: ¿Por qué no está?-_ susurró sin apenas voz.

B_: Rachel, se va a poner bien_- respondió mientras la rodeaba con los brazos- _Quinn saldrá sonriendo como siempre_- espetó tratando de contener las lagrimas.

R: _Quiero verla_- sollozó hundiéndose en el pecho de la mujer.

L: _¡Rachel!-_ la voz de Leroy se escuchó en el pasillo.

La morena reaccionó y desprendiéndose de los brazos de Bette, corrió hacia los de su padre. El llanto se hacía más sonoro.

_**Flashback**_

R: _¡Quinn!...-_ Rachel corrió hacia la rubia que permanecía en el suelo inconsciente- _Quinn….¿estás bien?...Quinn por favor, Quinn….-_ se arrodilló ante ella. Permanecía boca abajo, no conseguía verle la cara y no debía quitarle el casco.

-_Joder, joder….lo siento, lo siento...los frenos han fallado….joder…¿está muerta?...-_ el conductor del coche daba vueltas alrededor de ambas chicas, en estado de shock, completamente fuera de sí.

R: _Llama a una ambulancia por favor, llama a una ambulancia….Quinn, dime algo por favor_…- Rachel pegaba su cuerpo al asfalto, buscando algún indicio de consciencia en el rostro de Quinn.- _mi amor, responde por favor_…

-_Ya…ya he llamado….ya vienen_- espetaba completamente nervioso- _¿Está muerta?-_

R: _Basta_- gritó enfurecida- _Quinn…por favor, aguanta…tienes que aguantar…vamos Quinn.-_ el horror se apoderaba de Rachel al descubrir como un pequeño reguero de sangre se dejaba ver en la nariz. – _Quinn- _comenzaba a llorar.

_**Flashback off**_

11:14 am

Paula aparecía en el pasillo tras abandonar la sala de cuidados intensivos dónde se encontraba Quinn.

Sp: _Mama- _corrió Spencer- ¿_Cómo está?-_

P: _Tranquila cariño…¿Aún no llegó Judy?-_

B: _Está de camino_- interrumpió Bette- _Soy Bette Porter, soy la jefa de Quinn_.

P:_Ah…hola…Judy me ha hablado de ti_.- se presentó.

B: _¿Cómo va todo?._

R_: Paula_- interrumpió la morena- _¿Cómo está Quinn?-_ preguntó

P: _Bueno, su vida no corre peligro, podéis estar tranquilas, por suerte el casco le ha salvado._

Bette y Spencer respiraron aliviadas, Rachel permanecía atenta a las palabras de Paula.

P_: Pero debemos ser prudentes_- prosiguió.- _el golpe le ha provocado un pequeño traumatismo craneal._

A: _¿Es peligroso?-_ preguntó Ashley que ya se había unido al pequeño grupo junto a Shane, Molly, Aiden, Glen y Leroy.

P_: El traumatismo no conlleva muchas complicaciones, ha sido leve, de hecho si sólo fuera eso, bastarían con varias horas de observación y volvería a casa pronto…pero…_

R: _Pero…._

P: _A aparecido un hematoma subdural._

Sp_: ¿Qué es eso?.-_preguntó ante la duda del grupo entero.

P: _Es un pequeño hematoma que se forma entre el cráneo y el cerebro, se forma una pequeña bolsita de sangre por la rotura de algunas venas y vasos sanguíneos y ejerce una presión sobre el cerebro_- hablaba tratando de explicar con detalle para solventar las dudas- _le están suministrando medicación para tratar de disolverlo y que no haya problemas._

B: _Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad?-_ trataba de relajar el estado de tensión en el que se encontraban todos.

P_: Tenemos que ser precavidos…hay que esperar a ver como evoluciona_.

Sp: _¿Qué pasa si no se disuelve?._

Paula tragó saliva.

P_: Entonces tendríamos que intervenir, hay dos factores de riesgo, una que siga creciendo y la presión que ejerce sobre el cerebro le provoque algún tipo de disfunción y la segunda-_ hizo una pausa- _que se rompa_….- su gesto se descompuso

R: _No se va a romper_- interrumpió antes de que explicara cual era la consecuencia ante aquel factor.

P_: Hay que ser positivos Rachel_- alentó a la morena tratando de difundir el mensaje y dar ánimos a los demás.- _Quinn es una chica joven, fuerte…_

A: _¿Podemos verla?-_

P: _No Ashley, está en cuidados intensivos, está sedada y aun no se puede…pero tranquila que en cuanto se pueda os aviso…¿Ok?.._

L_: ¿Dónde está Judy, hija?-_ Leroy preguntaba a su hija que ya se había separado de la pequeña reunión que se había formado alrededor de Paula.

R: _Está de camino, no ha podido tomar ningún vuelo y viene en tren desde Nevada, estaba allí con Catherine._- la morena volvía a tomar asiento. Leroy optó por volver hacia Paula, necesitaba hablar con ella para tranquilizarse.

L: _Cielo, voy a hablar con Paula, no he podido saludarla, ¿Ok?._

Rachel asintió. Volvía a entrar en aquel estado de autismo en el que se había encontrado toda la mañana desde que llegó al hospital.

**Flashback**

R_: Tranquila Quinn, estoy aquí contigo.-_ dentro de la ambulancia, Quinn permanecía liberada del casco. Los médicos habían cortado el protector para tratar a la rubia. Permanecía inconsciente.

Rachel subió con ella en la ambulancia, mientras dos médicos se dedicaban a colocar vías y respiradores sobre el frágil cuerpo de la chica.

Rachel la observaba, no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos completamente cerrados, que de repente comenzaron a moverse. Quinn comenzó a convulsionar, provocando toda la atención de los médicos que trataban de estabilizarla.

Rachel acercó su mano entre los dos hombres y sujetó con fuerzas la mano de la rubia que caía hacia una de los lados de la camilla. La mano de Quinn reaccionó ante el contacto de la de Rachel y las convulsiones comenzaron a desaparecer ante la atónita mirada de los doctores.

-_Háblale_- espetó uno de ellos viendo la reacción de la rubia.

Rachel trató de acercarse un poco más pero le era imposible.

-_Dile algo_- se dirigió hacia Rachel- _seguro que nos escucha y querrá saber que hay alguien conocido aquí_- comentaba mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo de la rubia en busca de probables heridas.

Rachel había entrado en shock, con una de las primeras crisis de ansiedad que iba a sufrir en aquél día, pero seguía sintiendo la presión de la mano de su chica sobre la suya.

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
>Make you feel unpretty too<br>I was told I was beautiful  
>But what does that mean to you<br>Look into the mirror who's inside there  
>The one with the long hair<br>Same old me again today_

Las frases apenan salían entrecortadas en la voz de la morena, que con suma delicadeza entonaba las primeras notas de aquella canción que un día cantaron juntas y que era lo único que se le venía a la mente.

Las convulsiones de Quinn se detuvieron y la rubia comenzó a estabilizarse al igual que un bebé se duerme cuando escucha una canción de cuna. Los médicos seguían completamente sorprendidos ante la reacción de la chica y el impacto que provocaba la voz de la morena.

**Flashback Off.**

12:45 pm

Sp_: Rachel…todo va a salir bien_- Spencer acudía junto a la morena- _ya has escuchado a mi madre, tenemos que ser positivas._

R_: Lo sé…va a salir_- repetía automáticamente.

A: _Chicas, será mejor que vayamos a tomarnos algo a la cafetería, llevamos toda la mañana sin comer nada._

Sp: _Tienes razón._

R: _Yo me quedo._

A: _Rachel, aquí no hacemos nada._

R: _No insistas, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no vea a Quinn…sonriendo_.- hablaba sin alzar la vista.

Spencer y Ashley se miraban. El estado en el que se encontraba Rachel no era el adecuado; No sólo estaba sufriendo toda aquella ansiedad por no poder verla, como ellas sufrían, sino que ella había presenciado el accidente. Algo que no iba a ser fácil de olvidar por parte de la morena.

M_: Id vosotras_.- interrumpió Molly- _yo me quedo aquí y cuando vuelvan, Rachel y yo iremos a comer algo…¿verdad?-_ buscó la aprobación de la morena que se limitó a asentir. No iba a aceptarlo, pero era la mejor manera de que la dejaran en paz.

Spencer y Ashley accedieron y abandonaron aquel pasillo que se había convertido en una sala de espera.

M: _Rachel, sé que no te sirvo de nada en éste momento, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí._

R: _Gracias Molly, pero no tienes que preocuparte…Quinn va a estar bien, de hecho…va a salir sonriendo._

Molly se sintió completamente apenada ante la actitud de Rachel. Sabían que la vida de Quinn no corría peligro, al menos si no surgía ninguna complicación, pero Paula había dejado claro que podrían suceder otro tipo de circunstancias que podrían invertir la situación.

**Flashback**

B: _¿Qué ha pasado?.._

R_: Bette…Quinn, está mal…le han golpeado con un coche y….y estaba en el suelo_….- el llanto no le permitía expresarse con claridad_- no hablaba ni hacia nada Bette…y luego tenia convulsiones_…

B_: Tranquilízate Rachel….cálmate_- abrazaba a la morena- _¿Dónde está?¿con quien has venido?._

R: _Está dentro, se la llevaron rápidamente y Paula está con ella…yo…yo no sabía a quien llamar Bette…por eso te llamé a ti-_ espetaba entre sollozos incontrolables.

B: _Has hecho bien Rachel, tranquilízate ya estoy aquí…dime, ¿Quién es Paula?-_

R: _La madre de Spencer, es médico y trabaja en éste hospital_.

B: _Ok, relájate ¿vale?, voy a ver si consigo averiguar algo_.

R: _Voy….voy contigo, no…no quiero estar sola._

B_:¿ Has llamado a Shane?...¿a tus amigas?..._

R: _No, sólo te he llamado a ti y a Judy, va a coger un tren para venir lo más pronto que pueda._

B: _Ok, pues siéntate ahí y avisa a Shane_.

R_: Ok-_

**Flashback off.**

P: _Debe estar a punto de despertar._

-_Detuvimos la sedación hace 30 minutos, los corticoides están surtiendo efecto y parece que el hematoma se está disolviendo._- respondía uno de los médicos que trataban a Quinn.

P: _¿Va a salir bien, verdad?._

-_Eso esperamos_- respondió- _¿Es amiga de tu hija?.-_

P_: Si_- respondió acercándose a la camilla donde reposaba Quinn_- está sola en L.A, su madre vive en Columbia._

-_El ritmo cardiaco está aumentando, está reaccionando_- la voz de una enfermera interrumpió la conversación.

Paula se acercó lo suficiente a Quinn para que pudiera verla y no asustarse.

Los ojos de Quinn comenzaron a moverse inquietos bajo los parpados, su garganta trataba de tragar saliva mientras su boca se entreabría para buscar un sorbo de aire.

P_: Quinn, cariño_- susurró al tiempo que la rubia abría con lentitud sus ojos.

Quinn apenas podía moverse, un tubo en su garganta la tenía completamente inmovilizada.

P_: Cariño_- espetó desenroscando la válvula que le permitía respirar y preparándose para retirar el tubo de su garganta_- relájate, te voy a quitar esto pero tienes que ayudarme…tienes que expulsar el aire, ¿ok?._

Quinn la miraba aturdida, tratando de comprender que estaba sucediendo.

P: _Vamos, suelta el aire_- susurró al tiempo que tiraba del tubo, provocando una arqueada en la rubia acompañada de una estruendosa tos.- _Ya…ya pasó cielo, ya pasó_- acarició a la rubia tratando de calmarla.

-_Respira con tranquilidad_- espetó el otro doctor- _¿Cómo te encuentras?._

Q_:¿Que….que ha pasado?¿Donde…estoy?-_ preguntaba con dificultad, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

P: _Estás en el hospital, cielo…tranquila, estás bien…pero necesitamos que nos digas como te sientes…¿te duele algo?._

Q: _No…tengo sueño…¿Qué hago aquí?-_

-_Está aturdida, hay que esperar a que recupere un poco la estabilidad_- espetó el médico.

P: _Quinn, tienes que relajarte ¿ok?, todo va a ir bien…_

Q: _¿Quién_- tartamudeaba_- quien es Quinn?._

Paula buscó la mirada de su compañero, tratando de encontrar una explicación.

_-¿No recuerdas tu nombre?-_ preguntò

Q_: Eh…no…o…si, si…Lucy.._

P: _Exacto, Lucy Quinn,_

Q_: Si…-_tragaba saliva_- Lucy Quinn…es mi nombre._

-_Bien, está aturdida, es lógico que se confunda_- trató de calmar a Paula.

P_: Quinn, cariño, ¿sabes como me llamo?._

Q: _Eh….no, no sé _

-_Vamos a hacerle un tac_- ordenó a la enfermera para que fuera preparando todo el material.-

P: _¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó preocupada. Paula, era medico de urgencias en aquel hospital pero sus conocimientos se limitaban a la medicina en general y aquél tema era para el neurólogo.

-_Quiero saber si el hematoma sigue haciendo presión en el lóbulo frontal-_

P: ¿_Ha perdido la memoria?-_ preguntó de manera casi inaudible para la chica.

-_No lo creo, ha recordado su nombre, pero a ti no te reconoce, puede que sólo sea una amnesia retrograda postraumática, pero quiero asegurarme que no es el hematoma-_

Q: _¿Dónde está mi madre?- _

Paula se sorprendió.

P: _¿Cómo se llama tu madre, Quinn?- _la puso a prueba.

Q_: Judy…-_ respondió sin dudas_- ¿Dónde está?._

P: _Tranquila cariño, la vas a ver pronto-_respondió- _voy a salir a ver si está aquí ya, ¿ok?._

Quinn apenas prestaba atención a Paula, su vista se perdía en la cantidad de aparatos y cables que la rodeaban.

Paula abandonó la sala con la esperanza de encontrarse con Judy, que debía de estar al llegar. La avalancha de su hija y el resto de amigos la invadía cada vez que hacia acto de presencia en el pasillo.

P: _Tranquilizaos, está bien…está despierta y ha reaccionado bien._

A: _¿Podemos verla?-_

P: _No Ashley, no podéis verla aun, está despierta pero aun le están haciendo pruebas, queremos asegurarnos de que todo está bien, ¿ok?._

Las caras de tranquilidad aparecían contagiándose los unos a los otros. Aquellas eran las mejores noticias que podían recibir.

Rachel respiraba aliviada, volvía a tomar asiento. Su silencio se hacia patente, su única intención era la de saber que Quinn estaba bien. Solo eso necesitaba saber y Paula se lo acababa de decir. Tenía que ser fuerte. La imagen del golpe la azotaba continuamente pero la necesidad de ver bien a su chica era mayor. Judy aparecía en escena, dejando a un lado a todos los que allí se encontraban, corrió rápidamente para encontrar con Paula que aun permanecía hablando con Bette y Leroy.

El pavor y horror que mostraba en su rostro se desvanecía conforme iba descubriendo que Quinn estaba a salvo. Las palabras de Paula tranquilizaban a la madre de la rubia, que deseaba por todos los medios ver a su hija. Catherine la acompañaba.

Rachel no se movió del asiento, no podía andar, las piernas le temblaban. Se limitó a bajar su cabeza, a esperar, esperar y esperar.

16:34 pm

P_: Rachel_- interrumpió Paula_-¿ puedes venir?-_

Habían pasado diez horas desde el accidente. Dos horas antes Judy había podido entrar a ver a su hija y permanecía en una sala contigua. Aun no había podido hablar con Rachel y la morena lo agradecía. Había conseguido mantener la compostura, no perder la paciencia ante aquella interminable espera para ver con sus propios ojos a Quinn.

R_:¿ Ocurre algo?-_ preguntó asustada- _¿puedo verla?._

P: _Ven, quiero hablar contigo_- la invitó a que le acompañara ante la atenta mirada de todos los que estaban allí.

R: _¿Está mal?...¿que ha pasado Paula?, puedes decírmelo_…- espetaba mientras accedían a una pequeña sala.

P: _¿Quieres entrar a verla?._

R: _Si…claro..-_ respondió rápidamente.

P:_Ok, pero antes debes saber algo-_ se mostró seria- _Quinn, está algo aturdida, le han estado haciendo pruebas y aunque todo parece que va bien, no podemos precipitarnos…_- hizo una pausa- _no debe alterarse y…bueno, según me contó Spencer, han pasado muchas cosas entre vosotras._

R_: Paula, si crees que verme le va a hacer mal, no entro…no lo haré._

P: _No es eso Rachel, Quinn está tranquila, su madre está con ella y se encuentra bien, pero sigue en estado de shock aunque no lo parezca. Un accidente de esas características suele dejar traumas psicológicos, así que no le digas nada de lo que pasó, aunque te lo pregunte, sólo trátala con dulzura y sin darle importancia a lo que ha sucedido, ya habrá tiempo de explicárselo cuando esté fuera de peligro-_

R: _Ok_…- respondió. La respiración en la morena se volvía dificultosa. Los nervios por verla se hacían latentes.

P: _Vamos a allá_- sonreía- _tranquila, ¿ok?.—_

R: _¿Ha sonreído?-_ preguntó apenas con un susurro mientras Paula abría la puerta que daba a la sala.

Judy permanecía a un lado de la cama, una enfermera preparaba varios utensilios, mientras recibía órdenes de un doctor. Quinn miraba a su madre. La presencia de ambas la sacó de su embelesamiento, para mirar a Paula y a continuación posar sus ojos sobre Rachel.

La morena tembló. Verla allí, completamente indefensa era superior a ella, pero descubrir que sus ojos seguían desprendiendo aquel espectacular brillo, le hacia sentir con fuerzas.

Rachel esbozó una leve sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia, que no apartaba sus ojos de ella.

R: _Hola Quinn_- murmuró con dulzura.

Quinn dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Rachel creyó ver el cielo, sabía que la rubia sonreiría, estaba convencida, al igual que Bette.

Q: _Hola._- respondió tímidamente.

R: _¿Cómo te encuentras?-_ preguntó colocándose a su lado.

Q: _Creo que bien_- respondió con algo de humor y sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios.-

R: _Me alegro._

Q_: Gracias…-_ hizo una pausa mientras lanzó una mirada a su madre.

J: _¿Qué pasa Quinn?-_ preguntó al descubrir la mirada confusa de su hija.

Q: _Nada…solo que_- volvió a mirar a Rachel- _¿Quién eres?._

* * *

><p><em>Proxima Actualizacion: MartesMiercoles._


	32. Capitulo 32 Somos amigas

Capitulo 32

Somos amigas.

Q: _¿Qué está pasando mamá?-_ la rubia trataba de comprender que sucedía. Desde que despertó no habían hecho más que visitarla y no reconocía a anadie. Ninguna de aquellas chicas le sonaba, ni siquiera un vago recuerdo.

P: _Quinn-_ interrumpió Paula- _ya sabes que has tenido un accidente con la moto, te has llevado un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza y por eso estás aturdida._

Q: _Una cosa es estar aturdida y otra ver que no hacen más que aparecer chicas diciendo que son amigas mías y yo no las conozco…-_ espetó ligeramente alterada.

J_: Quinn cariño, debes tranquilizarte_.

_Hola_- interrumpió el doctor entrando en la sala_- tengo los resultados del tac_…-se dirigió hacia Paula y Catherine, que había mostrado total interés en saber que pruebas le estaban realizando.

P_: ¿Y bien?-_

-_Quinn-_ se dirigió a la chica-_el hematoma que tienes en la cabeza está disminuyendo, es muy buena señal…pero_- hizo una pausa- _hemos notado que la actividad del lóbulo frontal se ha visto perjudicada y está afectándote._

Q_: No entiendo nada_- respondió.

C: _¿Amnesia postraumática?-_ interrumpió Catherine.

-_Si_- respondió el doctor- _Quinn,_ -volvía a dirigirse a la rubia- _el cerebro trata de protegerse constantemente, cuando cree que algo puede provocar daños en nosotros mismos, utiliza una pantalla para bloquear ese mal. En tu caso, y en el de muchas personas, está tratando de protegerse ante trauma que puede suponer un accidente como el tuyo, y la única manera de hacerlo es bloqueando la memoria._

Quinn miraba asustada a su madre, que a su vez buscaba el consuelo de Catherine.

-_No tienes que preocuparte, normalmente éste tipo de amnesia es temporal, puede durar un par de horas o una semana, pero la memoria siempre vuelve. Lo importante es que te lo tomes con calma y confíes en nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?._

La rubia se limitó a gesticular con su rostro. No había nadie en esa habitación que le invitase a confiar plenamente, sólo su madre y si ella estaba de acuerdo, no tenía otra opción.

-_Mañana por la mañana, pasaré a hacerte un cuestionario para determinar cual es el grado de amnesia, ahora es tarde y el horario de visitas está acabando- _se dirigió a Judy.

Rachel esperaba algún tipo de noticia sentada en la cafetería mientras Shane y Molly cenaban. Apenas había podido hablar nada con Quinn. No la reconocía, no sabía quien era ni qué había sucedido. Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de la morena.

Estaba tranquila sabiendo que Quinn estaba fuera de peligro, que todo había pasado y que lo mas probable era que no recordase nada debido al shock que sufría tras el accidente. Catherine se había encargado de tranquilizarla, explicándole que era algo común y que no tardaría en desaparecer.

Sh: _Rachel, será mejor que cenes algo_-recriminó la chica- _llevas todo el día sin probar bocado._

R: _No me apetece Shane_.

M: _Está bien Rachel, Quinn está bien, tienes que relajarte_.

R: _Estoy relajada, pero no me apetece comer nada._

Sh: _¿Dónde está tu padre?- _

R: _Ha ido a tratar el tema del seguro y demás, Judy no quería moverse y se ha ofrecido él._

Sh: _Bien, ¿va a dormir en tu estudio?, si no tienes sitio sabes que puede venir a mi casa-_

R: _Gracias Shane, pero no hace falta, se va a quedar en mi apartamento, yo voy a pasar la noche en_…-hizo una pausa- _la casa de Quinn, Judy se va a quedar aquí y Nemo está solo._

Sh: _Ah, no te preocupes por él, yo me encargo cuando llegue_.

R_: No…no Shane, ya me quedo yo_…- sonó a suplica.

Sh: _Como quieras, pero ya sabes que yo estoy para lo que necesites_.

R_: Lo sé…._

No podía comprenderlo, era tan extraño entrar en aquella casa y saber que Quinn no estaba, que no iba a volver aquella noche, que dormía en la habitación de un hospital, completamente ajena a todo lo que habían vivido entre aquellas paredes, ajena a la existencia de aquel pequeño cachorro que ya buscaba el olor de su dueña cuando entró en la casa y que huía desilusionado al no encontrar a la rubia.

Rachel llegaba a la casa. Había sido el día mas duro de toda su vida, por suerte, Quinn estaba fuera de peligro, pero las cosas habían cambiado, las circunstancias ya no eran las mismas que la noche anterior.

¿Qué ocurriría si Quinn no recobraba la memoria?, los médicos le habían tranquilizado. Todo se solucionaría, era algo temporal, pero aquella extraña sensación de ver como Quinn no la reconocía era demasiado para ella. Verla sonreír era lo único que le tranquilizaba. Ojalá nunca llegase a recordar las últimas 24 horas, ni Quinn ni ella misma. Deseaba eliminarlo de su mente, de su vida, y aquella ultima frase de Quinn sobre la moto, esa misma mañana rondó por su mente.

Nunca te olvidaré, eso fue exactamente lo que dijo. Maldito destino, maldita fortuna, maldita moto, se lamentaba.

La casa permanecía en silencio, solo el sonido que provocaban las patitas de Nemo sobre el parqué rompía la calma del hogar.

La morena se apresuró en llenar un pequeño cuenco con leche y dejárselo al animal cerca de su cesta, pero no permitió que anduviese solo más tiempo.

Tomó una ducha, se sirvió ella misma un vaso de leche de soja y se acurrucó con Nemo en el sofá. Tenerlo allí le hacía pensar que estaba con Quinn, era lo más cercano a ella que podía tener en ese instante. El sueño fue apoderándose de ella y no dudó en meterse en la cama. Aquella que había sido su cama y que seguía manteniendo el suave y embriagador olor de Quinn. Fue como una canción de cuna para ella y sin apenas tiempo, quedó dormida, abrazada a la almohada que correspondía a su chica, olvidándose de todo y de todos menos de ella.

_.-¿nombre completo?-_

Q_: Lucy Quinn Fabray._

_-¿Fecha de nacimiento y lugar de nacimiento?-_

Q: _Mmmm…no lo sé._

_-¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?._

Q: _Judy…y….¿Russel?.-_

_-¿Sabes donde vives?-_

Q_: Eh…Lima….no, no en L.A…_

Quinn comenzaba a sentirse mal, el medico no paraba de hacerle preguntas, preguntas comunes y normales que todo el mundo debía saber responder, pero que a ella le resultaba toda una odisea. Cuantos más detalles pedía, más miedo sentía al descubrir que no recordaba casi nada de su vida y muchas cosas de ellas básicas para tener una vida normal.

Q: _Doctor, ¿Cómo voy a recordar todo eso que necesito saber?, no puedo recordar cosas que no sé si las he vivido…_

-_Tranquila Quinn, esto no ha sido más que un test para determinar que grado de amnesia tienes para saber como tratarla… en un par de horas va a venir el psicólogo del hospital, él te va a ayudar, pero mientras, tienes que mantener la calma, tranquilizarte y pensar que todo va a cambiar, que vas a volver a la normalidad, ¿de acuerdo?._

Quinn asentía, no tenia otra opción. Había pasado la noche en aquel hospital, apenas había podido dormir porque una enfermera la despertaba cada dos horas para comprobar que todo seguía funcionando en su cabeza. Por momentos se esmeraba, tratando de recordar algo, pero no sabía que tenía que recordar, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer y se dejaba vencer por el sueño.

Solo la compañía de su madre la tranquilizaba. Por momentos no llegaba a comprender que hacia con ella allí. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido para verse en esa situación?, todas esas chicas, la rubia de ojos claros, la morena de aspecto rebelde, aquella delgada que vestía como un chico, la rubia que la miraba completamente asustada, aquella mujer elegante del pelo ondulado, el chico moreno guapo, el chico rubio que no paraba de decir payasadas y por ultimo aquella chica morena, de enormes ojos oscuros que desprendían una dulzura inusual. Todos eran amigos y no reconocía a ninguno, aunque en aquel corto periodo en el que había vuelto a conocerlos, ya había sentido mas simpatía por algunas que por otras.

Luego estaba Catherine, al principio creyó que era una de los tantos médicos que pasaron por su habitación desde que llegó, pero en las ultimas horas la había visto de otra forma, muy cercana a su madre. Debía de ser una gran amiga, pensaba para si misma, la mujer no se apartó en ningún momento de ellas dos, algo que le hizo preguntarse por su padre. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿por qué no estaba allí con su madre y con ella?.

Las dudas atacaban una y otra vez a la rubia, y cada vez que lo hacían y no encontraba explicación, zanjaba el asunto tratando de recobrar el sueño que la sacudía.

Hacia horas que había amanecido. Rachel seguía dormida. Tina se había encargado de posponer el rodaje de sus escenas para que la morena tuviese varios días de descanso. Algo que agradecía, aunque intuía que luego el trabajo la iba a absorber por completo.

Varios golpes en la puerta y el sonido del timbre la sacaron del sueño. Tras varios minutos tratando de recobrar la compostura y recordar todo lo que había sucedido y que le había llevado a dormir aquella noche allí, atinó a levantarse y acudir rápidamente hacia la puerta, donde los golpes volvían a sonar con fuerza.

La cara de asombro se multiplicó por tres.

Brittany y Santana no se esperaban la presencia de Rachel en pijama, a esa hora de la mañana y en aquella casa.

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la latina.

R_: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?._

S_: ¿y tu?-_ preguntó divertida.

B: _Rachel…_- exclamó la rubia, abrazándola con fuerzas…

R: _Britt…_-respondía al abrazo dibujando una sonrisa- _¿Qué hacéis aquí?-_ volvía a preguntar.

S: _Estamos invitadas_- espetó colándose en la casa- _¿no te lo ha dicho Quinn?-_

B: _Si, ¿Dónde está Quinn?- _se apartó de la morena, buscando a la rubia en el interior de la casa.

R: _¿No sabéis nada?...-_ el rostro de Rachel se descompuso.

S: _¿Qué tenemos que saber?_- preguntó contrariada al descubrir que Quinn no se encontraba en la casa.

B: _Oh….mira San_- corrió hacia el perro- ¡_es Nemo! _-gritaba- _Nemo…soy mami,_ - espetaba mientras lo alzaba y lo abrazaba.

S: _Oh dios…¿de verdad sigue llamándose Nemo?-_ se acercó a su chica- _Quinn es una cursi…tendría que tener un nombre mas….mas salvaje._

B: _No te metas con Nemo, a mi me gusta…es tan…pez.-_

S_: Britt, es un perro…_

B: _¿Y?...¿Acaso los perros no pueden tener nombres de peces?.-_

S: _Lo que tu digas, no pienso discutir por eso_.-

B_: Rachel, ¿verdad que Nemo es un gran nombre?-_ preguntó divertida_- yo le dije a Quinn que lo llamase Gato…y si alguna vez tendría un gato pues que le llamase Perro…¿es divertido verdad?.._.-cuestionaba- _imagínate que tienes un gato y le dices: Perro...ven_,- sonreía divertida- _seria genial_.

Rachel no conseguía entender aquél monologo de Britt, algo tan típico en ella pero que nunca había conseguido asimilar. Sin embargo Santana si lo hacía. Adoraba cuando su chica sacaba aquellas conclusiones tan divertidas, pero sabía como hacer para no prestar atención a todo lo que decía, si lo hacia, era mas que probable que se volviese completamente loca.

S: _¿Dónde está Quinn?-_ interrumpió

R: _Creo que deberíais sentaros_,- respondió.

B: ¿_Por?.._

R: _Quinn…tuvo un accidente ayer con la moto_…

S: _¿Qué?...-_ se asustó.

B: _¿Está bien?-_ preguntó preocupada.

R: _Si…si tranquilas, está en el hospital, se llevó el golpe en la cabeza y querían tenerla bajo observación…pero está bien…_

S: _¿Por qué no me has avisado?-_ preguntó furiosa.

R: _No lo se San, fue todo tan rápido y bueno, por fortuna salió bien y …no sé…yo…yo no era consciente de nada, solo…-_ comenzó a tartamudear mientras la voz le salía temblorosa_- ni siquiera sé como pude estar allí…_

B: _Tranquila Rachel_- espetó notando el malestar de la chica- _si dices que está bien, no debemos preocuparnos…_

S: ¿_En qué hospital está?._

R: _Yo...yo voy a ir ahora, si queréis os venís conmigo_- volvía a responder con la voz entrecortada.

S: _Si…vamos, vístete_- sonó con dureza.

B: _San…no le hables así_- exclamó dejando a Nemo en el suelo- _no ves que lo que necesita es un abrazo_- le recriminó a la latina.

Britt se acercó a Rachel y tras regalarle una sonrisa la abrazó.

B: _Sé que no es lo mismo, pero yo también sé abrazar._

Rachel accedió a aquel gesto con toda la dulzura que podía regalar en ese momento. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba el cariño de sus amigas. En el hospital sólo Spencer y Bette la habían abrazado, a excepción de su padre, y ella necesitaba también ese apoyo.

Quinn estaba en el hospital, se había llevado el golpe y había sufrido y luchado contra lo peor, pero no recordaba nada, sin embargo ella lo seguía viviendo. Por su mente pasaban continuamente la misma secuencia de imágenes; Olor a rueda quemada, sonido de frenos, golpe, Quinn sobre el asfalto, Quinn convulsionando, la incertidumbre en el rostro de sus amigos, la soledad en aquel pasillo…todas aquellas escenas la martirizaban y sólo necesitaba ese abrazo, ese consuelo de alguien haciéndola ver que todo iba a salir bien y que ella no estaba sola.

Santana no pudo contenerse y siguió los pasos de Britt para unirse en aquel abrazo.

Q_: Mamá…no me dejes sola por favor_- espetaba la rubia tras ver aparecer a Judy en la habitación.

J: _Tranquila cariño, ya estoy aquí._

Q: _Estoy cansada, no paran de hacerme preguntas…y…cada vez creo que recuerdo menos cosas._

J_: Bueno_- se acercó hasta la cama- _no te preocupes, el doctor ha dicho que será pasajero, pronto volverás a recordar…_

Q: _Ya, ya lo sé, supongo_…_pero es todo tan extraño, además…le he preguntado a ese psicólogo que ha estado aquí, varias cosas y se ha negado a responderme._

J_: Lo sé, pero cariño, Catherine me ha dicho que es lo mejor, tienes que ir recordando poco a poco y no es bueno que te digan todo aquí y ahora…aun estás aturdida y no quieren que sufras ningún shock..¿lo entiendes?._

Q_: Pero_ _¿por qué iba a ser shockeante?...¿qué ha pasado con mi vida para que me vaya a asustar?..._

J; _No ha pasado nada-_ trató de tranquilizarla- _cariño, ten paciencia, vamos a esperar a ver que dicen los médicos y entonces ya tratamos ese asunto._

Q: _¿Catherine es medico?._

J_: Si…además es neuróloga, sabe de lo que habla._

Q: _¿Quién es mamá?..¿De qué la conoces?._

El gesto de Judy se volvió serio. No iba a decirle a su hija que Cathy era su pareja, sabía que aquello iba a crear conflicto y lo último que quería era que sufriese algún tipo de crisis.

J_: Es una amiga, ella cuidaba a tu abuela cuando enfermó...¿de eso si te acuerdas verdad?._

Q: _¿De la abuela?...si, si me acuerdo…-_ respondió con una mueca apenada tras recordar la pérdida de alguien tan especial para ella como fue su abuela.

-_Judy-_ interrumpió el psicólogo- _puede salir un segundo, necesito que me des alguna información_- espetó.

La mujer aceptó la propuesta del doctor y Quinn no puso muchos impedimentos. El psicólogo, un chico de unos 30 años, que atendía al nombre de Robert y que mostraba una simpatía muy distinta a la de los demás médicos que habían pasado por la habitación en cualquier momento del día, le caía bien y le daba confianza.

J: _¿Qué ocurre?-_ preguntó algo preocupada la madre de Quinn.

-_Tranquila, no ocurre nada solo quiero darte algunas directrices que tienes que seguir con Quinn, y también estaría bien que se lo comentases a toda la gente que le rodea._

J_: Me estás asustando_-

R: _Judy-_ Rachel aparecía en el pasillo, acompañada de Santana y Britt.

J_: Rachel…Santana, Britt…¿Qué hacéis aquí?-_ preguntó sorprendida mientras saludaba a la pareja.

S: _Habíamos quedado en visitar a Quinn unos días, ¿Cómo está?-_ preguntó preocupada.

J: _No os preocupéis, está bien…mirad-_ se giró hacia el doctor- _él es el doctor Scholes, es el psicólogo que está tratando a Quinn, convendría que le escuchaseis, hay que seguir un protocolo para tratar con Quinn._

S: _¿Protocolo?..¿Pero que es lo que le pasa?._

J: ¿_No le has dicho nada, Rachel?-_

R_; No sé nada, lo único que saqué en claro ayer es que estaba aturdida y había olvidado algunas cosas_.- trató de excusarse.

-_Eso es precisamente lo que sucede, pero es un poco más complicado_- interrumpió Robert.

J: _Cuéntanos, doctor, ellas son amigas intimas de mi hija y ella_- señaló a Rachel_- es su novia._

Rachel se quedó en silencio. Acaba de descubrir que Judy aun no sabía nada de su ruptura con Quinn. La culpa comenzó a invadirla, tendría que ser ella quien se lo dijese.

-_Oh…pues con más razón, a ver chicas, Quinn sufre una amnesia retrograda, está causada por el shock que supone un accidente de esas características. Este tipo de enfermedad es temporal, por lo que no debemos preocuparnos, Quinn volverá a recuperar la memoria, no podemos confirmar que sea completa pero si recuperará un 70 u 80%. Habrá detalles que no recuerde, detalles que puedan ser muy traumáticos o por el contrario tan insignificantes que su cerebro omita para siempre, pero se va a recuperar…_- hizo una pausa ante la atenta mirada de las cuatro- _pero debemos actuar con calma, por lo que me ha contado Catherine, Quinn ha tenido un pasado bastante movido, tiene una hija- _miró a Judy buscando su aprobación_-_ _que entregó en adopción, también está lo de su padre y bueno, ahora que lo dices, no sabía que mantuviese una relación con una chica-_ dirigió la mirada a Rachel- _son cosas que no podemos decírsela de golpe, pueden provocar demasiado shock y es mejor que lo vaya recordando poco a poco._

J_: Entonces, si nos pregunta sobre su pasado, ¿Qué hacemos?-_

-_Contestarle de forma neutral, nada explicito…la verdad es que dudo que te pregunte si ha estado embarazada, normalmente las pacientes que sufren una amnesia, están mas preocupadas por aclimatarse a lo que está sucediendo que ha lo que ha sucedido._

J_: ¿Pero y si me pregunta que dónde está su padre?-_ volvía a cuestionar preocupada.

_-¿Dónde está?-_

J. _Eh…creo que en Lima, no lo sé._

-_Pues le dices que está en Ohio, trabajando y que no ha podido ir, nada más…no se compliquen, solo tienen que hacerla sentir bien y dejar que su cerebro vuelva a funcionar a pleno._

J: _Está bien… ¿Podemos entrar ya?-_

-_Claro, seguro que tendréis ganas de verla…pero ya saben, tranquilidad y explicarle las cosas con paciencia_.

Judy indicó a las chicas para que entrasen en la habitación acompañada por Robert, Rachel se retrasó un poco y dudó.

J: _Rachel…vamos_-

R_: Si…vamos_- respondió dudosa.

Aquellas últimas palabras del psicólogo le podrían servir de pantalla para no tenerle que contar a la mujer que su hija y ella ya no estaban juntas. Con paso lento fue acercándose a la habitación. Se sorprendió.

Quinn estaba abrazada a Santana, ante la atónita mirada de los allí presente. La había reconocido, recordaba a la latina y a Brittany.

Rachel se acercó lentamente, tratando de llamar la atención y completamente embelesada en la sonrisa de la rubia. La echaba tanto de menos.

Q: _San… Britt…dios, ¿Qué haces aquí?._

-_Quinn, ¿las reconoces?-_ preguntó Robert sorprendido

Q_: Claro…como no me voy las voy a reconocer_- espetó con una enorme sonrisa- _pero no me preguntes que es lo que hicieron ayer-_ bromeó provocando la carcajada de Judy y Cathy.

B: _Mejor que no lo sepas Quinny, te ibas a sorprender_- siguió con la broma mientras abrazada a la rubia.

S: _Hey…hey…ten cuidado_- interrumpió ante el abrazo que se estaban dando ambas- _que estás en un hospital y digo yo que será por algo, ¿no?._

Q: _Tranquila San, si yo me encuentro_ _bien…dicen que tuve un accidente y no se que cosas más, pero yo creo que están gastándome una broma o algo así…_

B: _Mmmm…¿tu crees?-_ bromeaba.

Q: _Si...estoy segura de que en cualquier momento van a salir cámaras por todos lados y…además, ya tengo sospechas de quien es la presentadora del show.- _terminó hablando casi en susurros.

J: _Ah…si_,- interrumpió Judy- _¿crees que yo seria capaz de algo así?-_

Q: _Yo creo que a ti también te están gastando la broma…- _sonreía.

B: _¿Y quien es la presentadora?-_preguntó curiosa- a mi puedes decírmelo…

Quinn seguía esbozando una enorme sonrisa, por fin podía hablar con alguien a quien si recordaba, aunque sentía una extraña sensación. Las conocía, sabia quienes eran y que eran sus amigas, conocía sus caracteres, sus personalidades pero no podía recordar haber vivido nada con ellas, al menos no en ese momento.

No quería frustrarse, suficiente lo había hecho ya durante toda la mañana.

Q: _Pues…_- lanzó una ojeada por la habitación y se cruzó con la brillante mirada de Rachel.- _creo que es ella- _respondió señalando a la morena.

Rachel tragó saliva al sentir como Quinn la miraba, regalándole una sonrisa que difícilmente iba a olvidar.

S: _¿Rachel?...-_ interrumpió divertida- _vamos Quinn, si sólo es una enana_.- bromeó.

Q: _Hey…¿vosotras la conocéis?-_ preguntó curiosa.

B: _Claro Quinn, es Rachel…una estrella de Hollywood…pero no creo que sea presentadora, ¿verdad que no?_

La morena se limitó a sonreír, no sabía que le sucedía pero no conseguía atinar palabra alguna. Se sentía cohibida, no conseguía asimilar que Quinn no recordase absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido entre ellas, ni de lo que había sucedido aquella fatídica madrugada.

Q: _¿Eres una estrella, Rachel?-_ preguntó directamente hacia la morena.

R: _No…_- respondió tímidamente- _ojala, pero aun me queda mucho_-

B_: Falsa modestia Quinn, ya verás…cuando lleguemos a casa, te pondré uno de los capítulos de la serie en la que trabaja…-_ sonreía orgullosa.

Quinn se sentía mejor, estar acompañada por sus dos mejores amigas le aliviaba. La mañana transcurría entre visitas de enfermeras que simplemente se dedicaban a anotar y asegurarse de que todo funcionaba bien en aquella habitación. La visita de Spencer y Ashley se sumaron a la de Santana y Britt, convirtiendo la habitación en un corrillo de sonrisas y anécdotas que interesaban a Quinn, pero que no eran suficientes como para averiguar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas.

Todas hablaban, excepto Rachel. Permanecía sentada, completamente en silencio, observando cada gesto de Quinn, cada reacción y cada sonrisa o mueca contrariada que mostraba. Nunca había tenido esa sensación, nunca se había visto tan cohibida y culpable a la vez. Rachel se sentía responsable de todo lo que había sucedido. Si ella no se hubiese acostado con Finn, Quinn no habría ido a buscarla en moto, no la habría acompañado hasta el hospital y no habría estado en aquel semáforo a aquella hora. Era su culpa y no podría vivir con aquello sin terminar confesándoselo a la rubia. Sabía que tenia que esperar, pero tarde o temprano, se lo tendría que decir.

C-_Chicas, es mejor que dejemos a Quinn descansar_- interrumpía al corrillo que se había formado alrededor de la cama.

B: _¿Ya?, pero si está bien_…- reprochó la rubia.

C: _Ya veo, pero necesita descansar, no olvidemos que esto es un hospital._

Sp: _Tiene razón, además va siendo hora de comer y si queremos que pronto se una a nosotras, tendremos que dejarla en paz…-_

Q: _No quiero que os vayáis, me estoy divirtiendo mucho…pero la verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza._

S: _No hay más que decir, nos vamos y volvemos a la tarde otro rato…¿te parece?-. _Espetó mientras se acercaba para dejar un beso en la cabeza de la rubia.

Una a una fueron despidiéndose de Quinn, todas menos Rachel, que indecisa permanecía junto a Judy.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación portando una bandeja con comida.

-_Señorita, va siendo hora de que coma y se quede tranquila_- espetó la funcionaria incitando a las chicas a que abandonasen la habitación.

S: _Ya…ya, ya nos vamos_- respondió a la enfermera.

Spencer se acercó a Rachel, apartándola de la madre de Quinn, que fue acomodando la bandeja sobre la cama de su hija.

Sp_: Rachel…¿te vienes?._

R_: Id vosotras, quiero comentarle algo a Judy_…

Sp_: Está bien, vamos al Planet a comer_.

R: _Ok._

Q_: Hey…Rachel_- la voz de Quinn sorprendió a la morena.

R: _Dime-_

Q: _¿Tu también te vas?-_ pregunto algo desilusionada.

R_: Eh…si…bueno, quería hablar un segundo con Judy…¿por?._

Q_: Ah…bueno, no sé, pensé que te podrías quedar un rato más, apenas hemos hablado…-_

R: _Oh…bueno, si quieres…me quedo, pero no sé si los médicos me van a dejar_.- respondía tímidamente.

C: _Judy, ¿Por qué no dejamos a Rachel con Quinn y tu y yo nos vamos a comer?...así ella no está acompañada mientras y luego ya volvemos nosotras…_

J_: Eh…no sé, no creo que sea buena idea-_ espetó un tanto confusa.

Q: _Mamá, yo estoy bien…si a Rachel no le importa quedarse es buena opción, así salís un poco de aquí_.

J: _No sé hija…Rachel ¿a ti no te importa?._

R_: No…para nada, id a comer, yo me quedo mientras_- respondió ante la atenta mirada de Quinn.

C: _Perfecto, vamos Judy, dejémosla un rato a solas que debe de estar cansada de soportarnos todo el día, ¿verdad Quinn?._

Q: _No recuerdo si alguna vez has tenido más razón que ahora, pero estoy contigo_- sonrió.

J: _Está bien…pero prométeme que te vas a relajar, nada de preguntas, recuerda lo que te ha dicho Robert_…

Q: _Que sí…venga, corre_- respondió.

Judy se despidió de su hija y de Rachel, a la que lanzó una comprensiva mirada.

La morena acompaño a ambas mujeres hasta la puerta. El silencio inundó la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella. No se había detenido a pensar que es lo que iba a hacer, como tenia que actuar con ella.

Q_: Que mal_…-habló- _te iba a invitar a comer pero me siento mal ofreciéndote ésta comida-_ espetó con gesto de desagrado.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocente expresión de Quinn.

R_: No te preocupes, no tengo mucho apetito…aunque te aseguro que la comida que me dan en el set de rodaje es mucho peor.-_

Q_: Ah…¿así que es verdad que eres actriz?._

R: _Lo intento…_

Quinn la miró un tanto incrédula. Había algo en los ojos de aquella chica que la incitaban a querer saber más de ella. La timidez y la dulzura con la que hablaban le hacían sentir bien.

Q_: Acércate…que yo sepa no muerdo ¿Eh?-_ espetó tras ver como Rachel se detenía a los pies de la cama.

Lentamente, con algo de duda fue acercándose hasta el lateral.

Q_: Siéntate aquí_- dejó un pequeño hueco a su lado, apartando la bandeja hacia el otro.

Rachel tomó asiento con suavidad, sentía que cualquier movimiento brusco que pudiera hacer, le iba a hacer daño.

Q: _No te voy a poner en apuros…ya sé que Robert os ha obligado a que mantengáis completo silencio sobre mi…- _espetó sonriendo.

R_: Mas o menos_…- respondió sin apartar la mirada de la rubia que se esmeraba por cortar un trozo de aquel filete

Q: _Pero al menos cuéntame algo…no sé, ¿que haces?, ¿Dónde nos conocimos?...¿Cuantas veces te sacado de la cama llorando porque algún chico me haya abandonado?- _preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rachel se quedó sorprendida ante aquella última pregunta.

R: _¿Cómo?-_ murmuró.

Q: _Somos amigas ¿no?...las amigas se cuentan todo._

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo JuevesViernes_


	33. Capitulo 33 Creo que me gustas

Lo Capitulo 33

Creo que me gustas.

Q: _¿Por qué has estado tan callada?...no pareces que seas tímida_.- preguntaba curiosa mientras trataba de comer algo.

R_: No, no soy muy tímida, pero al lado de Ashley y Santana todo el mundo parece introvertido_.-

Q: _Es verdad, esa Ashley parece un ciclón, no ha dejado de hablar en todo momento…es divertida._

R_: Si…aunque parezca que no se preocupa, es una gran amiga, ha hecho cosas increíbles por nosotras….por todas_- corrigió

Q: _¿Si?...¿cómo qué?._

Rachel dudaba, no sabía si debía contarle cosas, el psicólogo había sido demasiado claro, nada de cosas que puedan crearle shock, pero contar anécdotas de sus amigas no debía suponer un riesgo.

R_: Hace un par de años, cuando vivíamos en Lima, ella nos invitó a su cumpleaños y vinimos San, Britt, tu y yo en coche, al regresar tu tenías que volver antes y consiguió un billete de avión para que pudiésemos estar un día más aquí….aun no sé cómo lo hizo-_ recordaba con una sonrisa en su rostro- _consiguió el billete un domingo._

Quinn miraba a Rachel, trataba de recordar algo pero le era imposible. Trataba de imaginarse la situación como si estuviese leyendo un libro.

Q: _Un viaje en coche desde Lima hasta L.A debe de ser divertido ¿no?._

R_: Si…-_ sonreía_- fue divertidísimo, jamás lo olvidaré-_ el rostro de la morena se desencajó al ser consciente de lo que había dicho.

R: _Lo siento Quinn, no quise decir eso_- respondió alterada.

Q: _Tranquila_- le respondió revolviendo la comida con el tenedor_- está todo bien, cuando me recupere lo recordaré y prometo no volver a olvidarlo-_espetó con un halo de tristeza en la mirada.

El silencio inundó la estancia, ambas permanecieron mudas durante unos minutos hasta que Quinn volvía a preguntar.

Q: _Oye...he visto que solo habéis venido a visitarme amigas…significa eso que de novio nada ¿no?._

R_: ¿Novio?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Q: _Si…no sé, nadie me ha dicho nada de si tengo o no tengo novio, pero imagino que si no ha venido a verme es porque no tengo…¿no es cierto?._

Rachel palideció ante aquella pregunta. El que Quinn le estuviera preguntado por alguna relación era lógico, pero si preguntaba por algún novio, significaba que ni por asomo iba a pensar en una chica como pareja. Todo se había acabado, pensaba, su atracción había desaparecido y Quinn pensaba en chicos.

Q: _¿Rachel?-_ preguntó sacando del autismo en el que se veía inmersa la morena.

R_: Eh…no, no_…-tartamudeaba- _no tienes novio._

Q_: Vaya…_

R_: ¿Te has desilusionado?-_

Q: _Bueno…imagino que si hubiese algún chico aquí, preocupándose por mí y cuidándome significaría mucho._

De nuevo una alusión al género masculino. Rachel tragaba saliva. Quinn no solo había olvidado quienes eran sus amigas y que había sucedido en su vida, también había olvidado que le gustaban las chicas…¿Cómo era posible?. Ahora entendía aquella preocupación del doctor. Sería algo demasiado shockeante explicarle a alguien que no recuerda nada y que pregunta por chicos, que su vida estaba acompañada de una chica.

R_: Nosotras nos preocupamos por ti_- atino a responder.

Quinn alzó la mirada y busco los ojos de la morena, que lograron mantenerse firmes en aquel cruce.

Q: _Lo sé…también sé que tú lo has pasado muy mal con todo esto_.

R: _¿Qué?-_ preguntó sorprendida ante aquella afirmación.

Q: _Mi madre me dijo que el día del accidente, regresaba de tu casa…y que tú lo viste todo y me acompañaste en la ambulancia._

R_: Ah…es eso_.

Q_: ¿Hay algo más?._

R: _No…no_- respondió rápidamente- _claro que lo he pasado mal, es lógico…eres…mi…amiga_-

Q_: Gracias por ayudarme_- espetó con una sonrisa_.- ¿a saber dónde estaría si no llega a ser por ti?._

La culpa volvía a golpear a Rachel. Aquel dolor en su pecho se hacía más y más grande. Quinn le estaba agradeciendo su ayuda cuando ella fue la culpable de que la rubia estuviese en aquella moto en aquel instante.

R_: No…no tienes que agradecerme nada…en realidad yo tuve la culpa._

Q: _¿Qué?-_ preguntó confundida.

R: _Si no hubieras estado en mi casa, no te habría pasado nada…_

Q_: Ah…pero Rachel, si somos amigas es lógico que estuviese en tu casa, además, a esa hora seguro que habríamos estado de fiesta o haciendo algo divertido. ¿Verdad?.-_espetó sonriendo.

Rachel bajó su mirada. Las imágenes del accidente la estaban bombardeando y comenzaba a sentir como le costaba respirar.

Q_: Mmmm…Doctor Scholes no querer que chica morena hablar de nada de accidente, ¿verdad?-_ respondió imitando la voz de un robot y tratando de calmar la tensión que se había creado.

R: _Si…_- respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

Q_: Está bien…¿háblame de ti?...¿tienes novio?...¿le conozco?-_ sonreía divertida.

R:¿ _Novio?, no…no_- espetó con dificultad.

Q_: ¿Por qué?...¿no quieres?._

Rachel volvía la mirada hacia la rubia. El tono que utilizaba Quinn para preguntar era totalmente amistoso, desenfadado, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero aquellas preguntas la estaban hundiendo aún más.

Q_: Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien?-_ preguntó preocupada-

R: _Eh…si, es solo que…no termino de asimilar esto_.

Q_: Lo imagino cielo, yo trato de no pensar por eso quiero saber cosas, detalles aunque sean insignificantes…que si no me hacen recordar al menos me hacen tratar de mantener la relación que tenía con vosotras. Me gustaría saber si sois felices, si la vida os ha dado cosas buenas, porque eso significará que yo también fui feliz._

Cielo, había oído cielo en la voz de Quinn y sintió como el corazón estuvo a punto de salir por el pecho o explotar literalmente.

R: _No…no tengo novio…pero, si he conocido al gran amor de mi vida_- respondió pronunciando con énfasis la palabra amor.

Q_: ¿De verdad?, guau…¿y qué tal?, ¿Cómo es?...¿por qué no es tu novio?.-_ dejó a un lado la bandeja con la comida y se acercó a la morena.

Los ojos de la rubia brillaban, estaba completamente entusiasmada por saber y conocer esa historia. Rachel no podía evitar mirar cada detalle del rostro de la rubia, cada gesto, sus labios, su nariz, que tras sufrir la rotura con el golpe de la puerta, presentaba una ligera desviación que en vez de perjudicar su físico, le daba un aire más interesante, sus ojos, incluso aquellas incipientes ojeras producto de la falta de sueño, le parecía espectacular.

¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecta?, se preguntaba tratando de mantener la calma y no sorprenderla con un beso.

R_: Le conocí hace muchos años, casi por la misma época en que te conocí a ti…al principio nos llevábamos bien…luego pasó algo que nos hizo distanciarnos y todo se complicó, nos enfadábamos continuamente, nos agredíamos con palabras…hasta que-_ relataba manteniendo la atención de la rubia_- un día nos besamos…y yo sentí que había nacido y vivido toda mi vida sólo para llegar hasta ese mismo instante._

Q: _Guau_- interrumpió completamente emocionada- _que envidia…¿Cómo siguió?._

R_: Nos juntamos y me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo, tenía detalles impresionantes, de esos que haces que te enamores más…_

Q: _Dime uno_- volvía a interrumpir entusiasmada.

R: _Una vez, me montó en el coche y no me dijo donde me llevaba hasta llegar a una casita, frente a un lago...también consiguió que Barbra Streisand autografiase los pétalos de una orquídea y me lo entregó la noche que cumplíamos un año de pareja, y por San Valentín, consiguió llenar toda la casa con globos con forma de corazones que se mantenían flotando…y los llenó uno a uno sin utilizar nada- _sonreía- _no me preguntes como lo consiguió, pero lo hizo._

Q: _Dios…te debe de amar muchísimo_-

R: _Me bastaría con que lo hiciese la mitad de lo que yo lo hago._

Q_: ¿Ya no te ama?...¿por qué no estáis juntos?._

R: _Porque fui una imbécil…porque me volví loca y me alejé sin querer hacerlo…y todo se complicó después- _sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

Q: _Bueno, pero no te puede dejar de amar de un día para otro, ¿no?._

R: _Supongo que no_- respondió desesperanzada.

Q: ¿_Y a qué esperas para reconquistarlo?_

R: _No creo que quiera volver conmigo….nos hicimos mucho daño, y empiezo a sospechar que se ha olvidado de mi- _

Q: _Pues enamórale…de nuevo, si…y yo te voy a ayudar_- respondió- _en cuanto salga de éste hospital, te ayudare a idear un plan para que se vuelva a enamorar y quiera volver contigo_.

Rachel trataba de sonreír. Se sentía mal al ver que la rubia hablaba completamente ajena a su verdadera historia, esa historia que ella misma había vivido y que ni por asomo podría imaginar que era protagonista.

R: _¿Lo harás?._

Q_: Si…claro, además…me gusta hablar contigo, me gusta la sensación que me transmites_…

R: _No sabes cuánto me alegro._

Quinn sonreía al tiempo que volvía a intentar comer algo.

Q: _Si…me gustas_…- murmuró con la mirada fija en aquel intento de sopa.

Aquella última frase se coló en el interior de la morena. Escuchar aquello en la voz de Quinn era algo espectacular, daba igual si recordaba o no, daba igual todo lo que había sucedido. Si a Quinn le gustaba estar con ella, era feliz. Podría vivir y seguir adelante con solo una sonrisa diaria de aquella rubia.

-_Hola-_ la voz del doctor irrumpió en la habitación_- ¿Qué tal Quinn?, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-_

Rachel se levantó de la cama y se alejó de la rubia. Dejando espacio suficiente para que el medico se acercase.

Q_: Hola…me siento bien, pero ésta comida es un poco_….- mostro un gesto de desagrado.

_-Bueno, si todo sigue bien, no tendrás que comer mucho más aquí-_ sonreía_- vamos a llevarte a hacerte algunas pruebas, ¿no está tu madre por aquí?._

R: _Han salido a comer-_ interrumpió Rachel_- si necesita algo puede contar conmigo-_

-_No, tranquila_- uno de los enfermeros irrumpía en la habitación portando una silla de ruedas- _no es necesario, solo preguntaba porque no la he visto en la sala de espera y no está aquí._

Quinn accedió a bajar de la cama con la ayuda del enfermero y se sentó en la silla de ruedas a regañadientes. Ella podía andar perfectamente pero no se lo permitían.

-_Si vuelve antes de que regresemos, le dices que estamos en la sala de rayos, que son solo unas pruebas rutinarias, ¿de acuerdo?._

R_: Ok, yo le aviso_- respondió permitiendo el paso de la silla hacia la salida.

Q: _Rachel…necesitamos hablar mucho mas sobre el plan_- sonreía- _así que espero volver a verte pronto por aquí._

R: _Claro…no me voy a ir muy lejos_- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Quinn detuvo el trayecto junto a la morena y tras lanzarle una mirada le pidió que se agachase hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza. Rachel se acercó un tanto incrédula. Quinn alzó su mano y la colocó alrededor del cuello de la morena, atrayéndola hacia ella hasta que pudo acercarse al oído.

Q: _Gracias Rach_- susurró justo antes de dejar un suave y delicado beso en la mejilla de la morena.

Una breve mirada acompañada de una ligera sonrisa fue lo que siguió a aquella acción, para luego abandonar la habitación.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, petrificada en mitad de aquellas cuatro paredes. Sentía como el escalofrío al sentir el beso aun le duraba y cómo aquel susurro, llamándola Rach le había bloqueado por completo.

¿Qué significaba?, ¿por qué la había llamado como acostumbraba a llamarla cuando estaban juntas?...¿Habría recordado algo?. Imposible, si lo hubiera recordado, le habría gritado.

J: _Rachel, ¿Dónde está Quinn_?- Judy hacia acto de presencia en la habitación.

R: _Dios- s_e asustó al escuchar la voz- _me has asustado-_

J: _Lo siento, debí llamar antes de entrar…¿Dónde está?-_ volvía a preguntar al ver que la cama permanecía vacía.

R: _Se la ha llevado el doctor, a la sala de rayos…a hacerle unas pruebas rutinarias_.

J: _Ah…me he asustado._

C: _Tranquila cariño, tienen que ver como está el hematoma_.- interrumpió dejando una leve caricia en el brazo de Judy.

J_: Está bien_- respondió con una sonrisa- _Rachel, puedes irte a comer si quieres, ya nos quedamos nosotras aquí._

R: _Prefiero esperar a que venga…le he prometido que estaría aquí_- mentía, pero la morena necesitaba volver a verla antes de marcharse.

J_: Perfecto…no sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí Rachel. Quinn, aunque no te recuerda, no ha dejado de preguntar por ti desde que te vio…dice que le provocas ternura_.

R: _Oh…vaya.._

J: _No creo que encuentre a nadie mejor que tú, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-_ se acercó a la morena para regalarle un abrazo.

Rachel comenzó a sentirse mal. Judy tenía que saber la verdad, no podía seguir ocultando lo que había sucedido entre su hija y ella.

R: _Judy…hay….algo que…deberías saber_- espetó con dificultad mientras se apartaba de los brazos de la mujer.

J_:¿ Que ocurre?-_ pregunto preocupada ante el gesto serio de la chica.

R_: Sé que esto debería decírselo su hija…pero…tal y como están las cosas creo que debo ser yo._

J: _Me estás asustando_.

Cathy miraba completamente confundida a la morena.

R: _Quinn y yo…_- suspiró- _no…no estamos juntas…quiero decir, no estábamos juntas_…- dictaminó con el rostro completamente hundido.

J: _¿Qué?...¿como que no estáis juntas?...¿que ha pasado?._

R_: Metí la pata Judy, hace unos meses me volví loca y le pedí que lo dejásemos un tiempo…y luego comenzaron a ocurrir cosas, malentendidos, celos…no se, pero todo se complicó…la semana pasada-_ las lagrimas inundaban el rostro de la morena- _tuvimos una gran pelea y todo terminó_.- sollozaba- _yo lo siento Judy, nunca quise hacerle daño, te lo juro…yo…yo la amo, es lo mejor que tengo en mi vida pero nos hemos hecho tanto daño…_

J: _Shhh-_ susurró acercándose a la morena y abrazándola- _no llores cariño, seguro que lo termináis arreglando…mi hija estaba loca por ti, créeme…_

R: _No tiene solución, y menos ahora…cuando Quinn recuerde todo, se acabó_…- mantenía el rostro hundido sobre el pecho de la mujer.

J. _Pero…¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que pienses así?-_

R_: Prefiero no ser yo quien te lo cuente, yo solo no podía soportar mas la idea de que vivieras pensando algo que no es._

C: _Pero Rachel_- interrumpió- _el día del accidente Quinn salía de la residencia, ¿no es cierto?._

R: _Si…me fui a vivir allí._

J_: ¿Vivir?...yo pensaba que lo tenias alquilado como estudio_…

R: _No…es allí donde vivo ahora, pero Quinn me dejó unas llaves de la casa, por eso podía entrar y salir de allí cuando quisiera._

C: _Y si estabais enfadadas…¿Qué hacia Quinn en tu estudio?.-_ volvía a cuestionar.

Rachel se desligó por completo de Judy y trató de mantener la calma, aunque le resultaba imposible con el llanto que se escapaba de su pecho.

R: _El sábado tuve un pequeño incidente, Quinn se enteró y no dudó en venir a la residencia a ayudarme…le pedí que me acompañase a un lugar y cuando regresamos…sucedió todo._

Judy comenzó a dibujar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Rachel la miraba confundida.

J_:¿ Dices que no tiene solución?_

R_: No-_ respondió incrédula por la sonrisa que mostraba la mujer.

J_: Cariño, ¿Tu crees que si Quinn no quisiera volverte a ver, se molestaría en ayudarte con algo?._

R_: No era una estupidez, era algo muy importante…_

J: _¿Y?-_ preguntaba con sarcásticamente- _Es Quinn, cielo…la misma chica que consiguió mentirnos a su padre y a mi para que creyésemos que no sentía nada por ti, la misma chica que estuvo dos años haciéndote la vida imposible, la misma chica que decidió tener un bebé aun sabiendo que se iba a quedar sola…es Quinn, no tiene medias tintas…ella ama o no ama, y si no te ama…no se preocupará por ti._

Rachel trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras pero no podía creerla. Quinn se lo había dejado claro aquella mañana, no pretendía volver con ella, no podían y se tenían que alejar para no seguir maltratándose.

C: _Jud, ellas sabrán como tienen que hacer las cosas-_ interrumpió el monologo de su pareja.- _cuando Quinn vuelva, ya trataran sus asuntos, pero mientras_…-miró a Rachel- ¿_tienes algún inconveniente en tratarla como amiga?-_

R_: No…no- _respondió con rapidez- _no he dicho esto por eso, yo quiero a Quinn, y si puedo estar a su lado aunque sea como amiga, lo estaré…si lo he dicho es porque creo que tenias que saberlo- _se dirigió a Judy-

J_: Ok…te agradezco la sinceridad_…

-_Hola-_ la voz del doctor irrumpía en la habitación, interrumpiendo la conversación de las tres mujeres. Quinn aparecía sentada en la silla de ruedas, con un gesto de aburrimiento en su rostro que desapareció al descubrir a su madre, Cathy y Rachel.

J: _Quinn cariño_- se acercó a la rubia dejándole varios besos en la cabeza-¿_Cómo estás?._

Q: _Mamá…mamá_…-se quejaba- _solo hace 2 horas que no me ves…deja de ser tan dramática_-

C_: Tu madre sería una gran actriz_- bromeó provocando la sonrisa de todos.

Q: _Hablando de actrices_- sonrió al acercarse a la cama y descubrir a Rachel en la habitación- _¿aun sigues aquí?_- preguntó con una sonrisa.

R_: Te dije que no me iría muy lejos…pero si quieres, me voy-_ respondió tratando de disimular las lagrimas que había caído por sus mejillas.

Q: _Voy a terminar creyendo que me mientes y no eres actriz…no veo que trabajes_- bromeó

C: _Uhhh..eso ha sido un golpe duro…¿eh?._

R: _Si…bastante duro, pero sabes qué-_ miró a Cathy- _pensaba traerle varios capítulos de la serie para que los viese, pero ya que no se lo cree…será mejor que no._

Q: _Eh..eh…si que me lo creo_- interrumpió- _tráeme esos capítulos._

-_No hará falta Quinn_- habló el medico- _es probable que ésta semana te demos el alta, el hematoma esta disolviéndose._

J_: ¿Si?...o dios…que alegría hija_- se acercó nuevamente a la rubia.

-_Pero eso no significa que no tengáis que cuidarla eh…de hecho, ahora vais a salir y os voy a dar algunas explicaciones._

Q: _Eso suena a "No quiero que Quinn se entere de lo que sucede"._

-_Podría ser_- respondió con una fuerte carcajada- _pero en realidad lo que quiero es poder decirle a tu madre como hacerte creer que eres su hija_- bromeó ante la mirada desafiante de la rubia.

Q: _Sabe, creo que prefiero al Doctor Scholes_…

-_No eres la única, todas le prefieren a él…pero….tienes que aguantarte conmigo._

El enfermero intento ayudar a Quinn a levantarse de la silla, pero la rubia le detuvo. Quería hacerlo por sus propios medios y lo consiguió, a medias.

Al ponerse en pie, trató de avanzar hacia la cama pero el cuerpo no le respondía como pensaba y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Solo la rapidez de Rachel que estaba a su lado, la salvó de caer de forma aparatosa sobre la cama.

Q_: Uff…¿por qué estoy mareada_?- preguntó aferrándose al cuello de Rachel, que la sujetaba con fuerzas de la cintura.

-_Estás débil Quinn, es lógico-_

Judy trató de ayudar a Rachel pero Quinn la detuvo-

Q: _Tranquila mamá, Rachel me sujeta bien_- respondió regalándole una sonrisa.

Rachel acomodó a la rubia en la cama, ayudándola a sentarse mientras el enfermero retiraba la silla de ruedas. La morena tuvo que agacharse para que Quinn dejase caer el brazo que se mantenía rodeando su cuello, en ese instante y tras un extraño movimiento, Rachel quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de la rubia, que no prestó demasiada atención al gesto hasta que descubrió como la mirada de la morena se perdían en sus labios y tras unos segundos, regresar a sus ojos. Los ojos de Rachel mostraban un brillo lacrimoso que dejaba latente que había estado llorando.

Quinn se extrañó y Rachel reaccionó a tiempo, apartándose bruscamente y evitando volver a mirar a la rubia, mientras trataba de esconder el nerviosismo que le había provocado aquel acercamiento.

R: _Será mejor que me vaya, tengo una reunión en una hora y con el trafico voy a llegar tarde._

-_ Espera un segundo, sal y te comento a ti también las indicaciones que tenéis que seguir, ¿ok?, Quinn, acuéstate, ahora vuelve tu madre.-_ espetó el doctor abandonando la habitación.

Judy y Cathy le siguieron-

J: _Quinn, cariño, ahora vuelvo-_

La rubia asintió sin decir nada, aun se sentía extraña tras la mirada que Rachel le había lanzado.

R: _Ya…ya volveré mañana…¿de acuerdo?-_ se dirigió a Quinn completamente nerviosa.

Q: _Ok-_ apenas murmuró.

R: _Ciao…Quinn-_ se despidió lanzando una última mirada sobre la rubia, que se limitó a dibujar una extraña mueca sobre su rostro.

La morena abandonó la habitación temblando. Si no llega a ser por la irrupción de Judy, juraría que la habría besado…solo un segundo más y no habría sido capaz de resistirse y sabía que Quinn había notado aquella sensación, aquella tensión que mostraba la había delatado.

-_Rachel-_ la llamó el doctor que ya permanecía junto a Judy y Cathy- _ven..hay algo que debes saber._

La morena se unió a la breve reunión y espero a que hablase.

-_Quinn está bien, como ya he dicho, el hematoma se está disolviendo y no parece que haya peligro de rotura, pero hemos descubierto algo en el último tac._

J_: ¿Qué ocurre?-_ preguntó preocupada.

-_La presión que el hematoma ha hecho en el lóbulo frontal ha sido mas grave de lo que creíamos…no puedo asegurar nada, pero creemos que el grado de amnesia es distinto del que pensábamos-_

C_:¿Amensia de fuente?_

-_Exacto.-_

J: _¿Qué significa?-_

-_Significa que Quinn puede recordar algunas cosas pero no va a saber como las obtuvo…por ejemplo con ésta chica que vino hoy…¿Santana?-_ pregunto buscando la afirmación en Rachel.

-_Quinn recuerda a Santana, sabe que es su amiga pero no sabe como la conoció_-

R: _Pero…va a recuperar la memoria, ¿verdad?._

-_Ahí está el problema, cuando el paciente sufre una amnesia temporal, hay entre un 80 y un 100% de recuperación total…pero en estos tipos de amnesia el cerebro omite todo lo acontecido en su vida que pueda perjudicarle, y no solo hablamos del accidente…_

J: _¿De que porcentaje hablamos?._

-_Creemos que existe un 40 o 50 % de recuperación total.-_

R_: Eso significa…que puede que nunca mas vuelva a recordar cosas_…-interrumpió completamente devastada.

-_Significa que tendremos que tener paciencia y…esperanza_.

* * *

><p>Normalmente no suelo hacer recomendaciones musicales, prefiero que me las hagan a mi, pero hoy tengo que dedicar un trocito de éste capitulo a una canción muy especial. Hace años que la escuché pero no tenía ni idea de quien la cantaba ni como se llamaba hasta que un pajarillo porteño me sacó de dudas.<p>

**Gustavo Cerati , Adiós.**

** "Quedabas esperando ecos que no volverán  
>flotando entre rechazos del mismo dolor<br>vendrá un nuevo amanecer."**

****

* * *

><strong><br>**Proxima actualización: Sabado/Domingo 


	34. Capitulo 34 Todo al olvido

Buenas, veo que los comentarios son bastante mas calmados, ya no hay tantos relacionados con el drama y eso me tranquiliza. Disfrutad de la historia.

Un abrazo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 34<p>

Todo al olvido.

La primera vez que Rachel llegó a clase, la caída ante sus compañeros, piedra, papel o tijeras en los descansos, karaokes en la habitación de Rachel, la casita del árbol de Spencer, el diente roto de Rachel, el diario de Lucy, Columbia, el primer beso de Rachel con Ron, el primer beso de Quinn con Josh, la nota del buzón, la estrella dorada, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel, el encuentro en la secundaria, las animadoras, Beth, Puck, Finn, las nacionales, aquél viaje a Nueva York, aquél golpe en la nariz, el baile de promoción, el beso en la fiesta de Emily, la película de vampiros, Amber, el viaje a L.A, el Chevrolet Colorado, la noche en el desierto, la fiesta de Spencer, la habitación de la mansión de Ashley, los tatuajes de Rachel, su olor, su sabor, su mirada, su sonrisa, su tacto, la cena en la azotea, Londres, la fiesta de despedida, la exposición del museo, la casa, los besos en la ducha, el desayuno cada mañana, la cena de navidad, los regalos de papa Noel, el árbol de navidad que se quemó, los globos de San Valentín, la orquídea de Barbra, la cena de aniversario, el reloj de la abuela Rose, su muerte, Cathy, Jason, Leisha, peleas, sonrisas, amor, billar, fotos, Hollywood, estrellas, tequila, pasión, celos, dolor…AMOR.

Todo quedaba guardado en lo más profundo de la mente de Quinn, dentro de una cajita, en la esquinita mas escondida, cerrada bajo llave y sin esperanzas de volver a ser recordado por la rubia.

Rachel no conseguía conciliar el sueño durante aquellas noches. Había regresado a la casa de Quinn todos los días tras el rodaje. Judy y Cathy dormían en la habitación de la rubia mientras ella lo hacía en la de invitados. Su rutina diaria se vio alterada. Tras rodar en el set, se dirigía hacia el hospital para visitarla y terminaba el día en la casa, cuidando del pequeño Nemo que cada día extrañaba más a Quinn.

Santana y Brittany dormían en casa de Shane. Tenían planeado estar durante cuatro días pero tras el accidente, alargaron la estancia, siempre con el consentimiento de Shane, que casi que las obligaba a mantenerse cerca de la rubia. Al fin y al cabo, eran las únicas a las que recordaba.

Leroy abandonó L.A tras dos días junto a su hija, vivir en San Diego le permitía regresar siempre que Rachel lo desease.

Pero tras aquellos primeros días, las visitas de Rachel al hospital fueron menguando. El intenso rodaje de la serie la mantenía apartada desde las 6 de la mañana hasta las 8 o 9 de la noche, en las que ya no podía acceder al hospital.

Quinn seguía su recuperación. A la pérdida de memoria se le sumó una pequeña infección que la mantuvo más días encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes. No había conseguido recordar absolutamente nada de lo que los médicos pensaban y las esperanzas iban disolviéndose.

Solo el psicólogo, Robert, creía en la total recuperación de la rubia. El doctor había comenzado una terapia con Quinn. Salir de aquel hospital iba a ser demasiado duro para la rubia y debía estar preparada. Las largas horas de conversación crearon un pequeño vínculo de amistad entre los dos.

Robert era divertido, un chico amable, inteligente y con una educación exquisita. Quinn había aprendido a confiar en él y se sentía bien cada vez que tenía sesión. Las horas se hacían mas cortas cuando el doctor entraba en aquella habitación y Quinn lo agradecía.

S: _Hola rubia_- Santana entraba en la habitación_- mira lo que te traigo_- esbozaba una sonrisa mientras le mostraba una enorme caja de bombones.

Q: _Oh…dame, dame_- suplicó la rubia abandonando la cama.

J_: Quinn…no te levantes con tanta rapidez…te vas a marear_.

Q_: Estoy bien mamá…no tengo mareos_.

S: _Hey…_-se detuvo apartando los bombones- _¿puedes comerlos?._

Q: _Claro…_

J: _Ya se comió una caja hace un par de días, se la trajo Shane y no duró apenas…_

Q_: Es que aquí nadie me trae cosas ricas…-_ sonreía.

J: _No te quejes…el doctor Scholes te trajo golosinas_…

S: ¿_El doctor Scholes?-_ preguntó divertida_- ¿me estoy perdiendo algo?._

Q: _No…me regaló eso solo para que le tuviese confianza, lo hace con los niños pequeños y a mi me trata igual_.- bromeó.

C: _Judy-_ interrumpía Cathy desde la puerta- _tienes una llamada…_

La madre de Quinn abandonó la habitación, dejando a su hija y a Santana a solas.

S_: ¿Qué pasa con el doctor Scholes?-_ preguntó curiosa.

Q_: Nada, que va a pasar_- respondió volviendo a la cama- _es muy amable y trata de ayudarme_.

S: _Ya…¿y esa sonrisita?-_

Q_: ¿Qué sonrisa?-_ trató de ocultarla.

S: _Oh dios Quinn, ¿no me estarás diciendo que te_…

Q_: Shhh…no digas nada, a mi no me pasa nada con Robert, eso solo que es buen chico…_

S: _¿Robert?, ¿lo llamas por su nombre de pila?._

Q: _Es mi psicólogo San, me obliga a tener confianza con él._

S: _Ya, pues voy a tener que hablar yo con ese tan Robert._

Q: _¿Por qué?-_

S: _¿Cómo que por qué?...Está intentando flirtear contigo y eso no va a suceder mientras yo esté aquí._

Q_: ¿Cómo?...¿por qué?, ¿por qué no puede flirtear conmigo?._

Santana palideció. Acaba de descubrir que estaba hablando demasiado.

S_: Porque antes de que haga eso, tiene que mantener una entrevista personal conmigo…soy yo la que le da el visto bueno._

Q: _Ah…ahora entiendo_.

S: _¿Qué entiendes?._

Q_: Rachel_…

S_: ¿Qué?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Q: _Rachel me dijo que yo no tenia novio, imagino que tu filtro los bloqueaba ¿no?._

Santana soltó una carcajada. Por un momento pensó que Quinn sabía su historia con la morena pero tras oír aquello, toda aquella tensión se convirtió en risas.

S: _¿Rachel te dijo eso?,_

Q: _Si…yo le pregunté y ella me contestó, ¿no es cierto?._

S: _Mas o menos…¿te dijo que no tenias novio o que no habías tenido?._

Q: _Que no tenia…pero, ¿he tenido?._

S: _Quinn, mírate, eres toda una mujer, aunque parezcas una cria atacando esos bombones, has vivido la secundaria, te has graduado, estas en la universidad…¿crees que no has tenido parejas?.-_

Q_: Hablas en plural…¿he tenido muchos novios?._

S: _Si…has tenido mas de uno…incluso hemos compartido_- sonreía.

Q: _¿De veras?...¿por qué no me dijo eso?._

S: _Tiene sus motivos…_

Q_: ¿Qué motivos?-_

S: _Estás preguntando demasiado, rubia._

Q: _No…¿por qué?... ella me dijo que había conocido al gran amor de su vida, que había sido la persona mas afortunada del mundo, ¿por qué a mi nadie me cuenta que tal me fue?._

S: _¿Te dijo eso?-_ preguntó completamente sorprendida.

Q_: Si…y la envidié…no solo porque ella ha vivido eso, sino porque si yo también lo viví, no consigo recordarlo._

S:_Entonces, ¿para que quieres saberlo?._

Q: _Es mi vida San, quiero saber si he sido feliz, al menos tener esa tranquilidad_.

S: _Pues cuando venga Rachel, se lo preguntas…_

Q: _No me va a decir nada, estáis todas amenazadas por los médicos._

S: _Si…pero tu pregúntale, dile…Rach, ¿crees que alguna vez viviré un amor como el que tu has vivido?-_ sonreía con travesura.

Q: _¿Crees que me contestará?._

S: _No creo que haga falta, te bastará con observar su gesto para saber la respuesta._

Q: _¿Eso significa que si lo viví?._

S: _No lo sé-_ bromeaba- _pero Rachel te dará esa respuesta_.

Q: _Muy bien, le preguntaré…aunque no se cuando, hace días que no viene._

S: _Está bastante ocupada con el rodaje, creo que están a punto de terminar la temporada y entonces podrás preguntarle._

Q_: Bueno…eso si viene a verme…creo que no le gusta mucho venir._

Santana volvía a sonreír provocando la confusión en Quinn.

S: _Escúchame rubia, si Rachel no viene, es porque no puede, si tuviese ese tiempo, te aseguro que tendrías que echarla tu…es muy intensa y pesada._

Q: _A mi me cae bien, creo que es simpática_.

S: _Ya…simpática_- sonreía.

Q: _No juegues conmigo, ¿me oyes?...que no recuerde nada no significa que sea estúpida._

S: _Nada de bromas_- respondió cambiando su gesto y provocando una sonrisa en Quinn.

T: _Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien?-_Tina hablaba en voz baja tratando de evitar que el resto de actores escuchasen nada.

R: _Si…solo estoy un poco cansada_- respondió con apenas un susurro.

T_: Solo una tanda más de preguntas y listo, serás libre_- sonreía.

Una tanda más, pensó. Aquello le gustaba, estaba en una sala de actos, sentada en una silla en mitad de un escenario, flanqueada por sus compañeros de reparto y frente a una multitud de adolescentes que gritaban sus nombres ficticios en cuanto surgía la ocasión.

Aquel encuentro con fans no fue el primero de su carrera en Hollywood, ya había vivido algunos con Leonard durante la gira y con el resto de chicos al comienzo de las grabaciones, pero aquel era distinto.

Los fans eran distintos, más efusivos y las preguntas de la presentadora eran más divertidas.

A pesar de que Rachel mantenía su pensamiento alejado de todo aquello, no podía evitar reírse con algunas de las cuestiones que le hacían, sobretodo, aquellas que hablaban de su personaje en la serie.

Era ese tipo de entrevistas las que le gustaban. Los fans simplemente buscaban al artista, no se inmiscuían en su vida privada y eso le beneficiaba y le enorgullecía.

Había comenzado la última tanda de preguntas. Varios fans, ganadores de un concurso de la cadena de televisión que emitía la serie, fueron acercándose al escenario. Tendrían el privilegio de preguntar directamente a los actores y saludarlos.

Tres chicos y dos chicas subían al escenario. Se postulaban al margen derecho del escenario, a escasos metros del elenco de actores. Con nerviosismo fueron formulando preguntas. Cada uno había elegido a su actor/actriz favorita y las sonrisas fueron apareciendo conforme aquellos chicos preguntaban.

Llegó el turno de una de las chicas, ocupaba el cuarto lugar y nerviosa se dirigió hacia Rachel. La morena la observaba con dulzura. Tendría unos 16 o 17 años, una tímida sonrisa y dos enormes ojos verdes que conjuntaban a la perfección con una tez bronceada.

La presentadora le dio vía libre para que formulara su pregunta.

-_Rachel-_ pronunció con dificultad- _hace dos días que le pedí a una chica que fuese mi pareja_- el silencio inundó la sala, Rachel la escuchaba con atención- _pero me dijo que no podía ser mi pareja hasta que yo no le demostrase que la quería. Ella es una de tus mayores fans y hoy estoy aquí solo por ella…¿podrías ayudarme a convencerla?_-

Los compañeros de Rachel se miraban confundidos, los agentes, relaciones publicas, ejecutivos etc…que esperaban en el backstage esperaban impacientes la respuesta de la morena.

Rachel parecía tranquila, la imagen de la chica le producía ternura y veía en sus ojos que no estaba haciendo aquello con malas intenciones.

R: _Ok..-_ respondió levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la chica- _¿está ella aquí?.-_ preguntó rodeándola con su brazo por encima de los hombros.

-_No…está en España, por eso no ha podido venir a verte_.- respondió con dificultad.

R: _Entonces, asegúrate de que alguien grabe esto y se lo enseñe, ¿no crees?._

-_Si…lo están grabando mis amigos_- respondió con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al publico.

R: _Bien…escúchame-_ se acercó _– hace unos años, yo estaba en una situación parecida a la tuya, quería sorprender a una chica y no sabia como hacerlo-_ las caras de todo el elenco de la serie y la de los productores palidecieron al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras Rachel permanecía ajena a lo que acababa de confesar.- _así que descubrí que cantarle una canción seria buena idea…¿te atreves a cantar conmigo?._

-_Si_…-respondió con rotundidad.

R_: Bien, ¿Cómo se llama esa chica?-_

-_Michelle_-

R_: Ok, Michelle_- miró al público- _esto es para ti._

_R: __Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_GirI hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<em>

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

Rachel entonaba a la perfección aquella canción con la compañía de aquella chica y las palmas del enloquecido público, marcando el ritmo de la canción.

La emoción de aquella adolescente se hacia patente al terminar aquella especial dedicatoria, que Rachel había hecho para su chica. Tras un emotivo abrazo, la morena volvía a tomar asiento entre sus compañeros y seguir con aquel encuentro.

L: _Rachel-_ susurró Leonard- _¿Qué has hecho?._

R: _¿Qué he hecho de qué?-_ preguntaba con disimulo.

L: _¿Has dicho que querías impresionar a una chica?._

R: _Si…_

L: _¿Cómo que sí?, los productores te van a mata_r.

R: _Leo, tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme_.

S: _¿Sabes ya cuando te dan el alta?_

Q_: Ni idea, pero no creo que me dejen más tiempo aquí_.

S: _Bien…porque te tienes que recuperar pronto, voy a necesitar tu ayuda._

Q_: ¿Ayudar a qué_?

S_: El mes que vienes es el cumpleaños de Britt, me ha pedido algo que no se si voy a poder conseguir, pero si lo consigo, tenéis que estar ahí._

Q: _¿Qué ha pedido?._

S: _Prefiero no decírtelo aun…pero tu vete preparando por si tenemos que viajar._

Q: _¿Viajar?...¿Donde?._

S: _Hawaii…_- espetó sonriendo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Judy. Su gesto contrariado fulminó las sonrisas de ambas chicas.

S: _Quinn, es un secreto, así que no comentes nada aun, ¿Ok?._

J: _¿Qué secreto?._

Q_: Mamá…como comprenderás, no tienes porque enterarte de los asuntos de Santana_.

S_: Tranquila Quinn, ella si lo puede saber_…- sonreía.- _Judy, estoy preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Brittany y es probable que sea en Hawaii, le estaba comentando a Quinn que se tiene que recuperar pronto._

J_: ¿Hawaii?, Bueno, eso depende de lo que digan los doctores, además me temo que éstas semanas vas a estar un poco…ocupada._

S: _El cumpleaños es el mes que viene, así que tendremos tiempo_.

Q_: ¿Qué tengo que hacer estas semanas?-_ preguntó curiosa.

J: _Cathy ha conseguido trasladar tu historial a Columbia, quiere que te vean en una clínica especializada en neurología y nos vamos a marchar allá en cuanto te den el alta…_

Q: _¿Columbia?...¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer con mis cosas?, no se que tengo, no se nada pero imagino que algo tendré, ¿No?._

J: _Tranquila, solo serán un par de semanas si todo va bien, he hablado con Bette y no hay problema con tu trabajo y también he estado en la universidad, ya veremos como arreglar ese asunto, ¿ok?._

Q_: ¿y mi casa?._

J_: No va a pasar nada Quinn, Shane se encargará de cuidarla y también está Rachel, seguro que está dispuesta a estar allí mientras tu estés con nosotras._

Quinn no volvió a sonreír. Marcharse de la que se supone que era su casa, aunque no la recordaba, iba a suponer un esfuerzo. Había pasado los últimos días algo nerviosa sabiendo que iba a volver a su hogar, y ahora aquella confirmación de su madre había eliminado cualquier atisbo de emoción.

Tres de los productores de la serie, el director de la misma y Tina, esperaban impacientes la llegada de Rachel tras el encuentro con los fans. Tras aquel acto, la morena había recibido la orden por parte de Tina para acudir a los estudios. Aquel pequeño incidente sobre el escenario era la gota que colmaba la paciencia de los ejecutivos.

Rachel llegó con calma, tranquila, completamente segura de que lo que había dicho no tendría porqué tener consecuencias.

R: _Hola_- saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

T: _Pasa Rachel_- Tina invitaba a la morena a tomar asiento.

Rachel accedió sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

R: _¿Qué ocurre?.-_ preguntó despreocupada.

-_No creo que estés en la posición adecuada para bromear, sabes muy bien lo que sucede_- uno de los hombres habló.

R: _No, no estoy bromeando, es solo que no sé que sucede, ni por qué me habéis llamado_.

-_Ya te lo advertimos_- prosiguió ante la atenta mirada del resto- _has hablado de chicas cuando te pedimos que no lo hicieras y para colmo lo haces en un encuentro con fans, ¿Quién te piensas que eres?-_

R: _¿Yo?...yo soy Rachel Berry._

-_No eres nadie aun para ir de diva, ¿lo entiendes?, ¿Quién es Rachel Berry?...-_

R: _Vamos a ver-_ se levantó- _Rachel Berry siempre ha sido una chica que no se ha avergonzado de nada. Mis padres son gays, tengo amigos gays, vivo rodeada de lesbianas y yo he estado y estoy enamorada de una chica. Rachel Berry ha soportado muchas cosas durante su vida y jamás a renegado de lo que es…no voy a cambiar, lo dije al principio y lo sigo diciendo ahora._

-_No vamos a permitir que tires abajo todo lo que hemos conseguido, ¿lo entiendes?, no solo es eso, también despediste a tu relaciones publicas y no has vuelto a contratar a ninguna, enviaste un comunicado de prensa para desmentir la relación con Leonard, aun sabiendo que eso nos vendría bien con el publico adolescente. No vamos a permitir que hagas y deshagas a tu antojo._

R: _Perfecto, pues renuncio._

T: _¿Qué?...Rachel, cálmate_- interrumpió Tina.

R: _No Tina, ya estoy cansada, ¿de que sirve que actuar si no me dejan disfrutarlo?. No voy a estar toda mi vida escondiéndome, no he hecho nada malo…no salgo borracha en fotos, no tengo malas compañías, no provoco escándalos y hago mi trabajo a la perfección, no veo motivo alguno de queja, y vosotros solo os preocupáis porque yo mienta diciendo que estoy saliendo con un compañero y porque no se conozca que en realidad he estado con una chica. No, no voy a permitir eso, no puedo hacerlo, y tú_- miró a Tina- _tienes que comprenderme_.

T: _Yo te comprendo Rachel, pero esto es un negocio, funciona así, por desgracia y no puedo hacer nada, más que intentar que pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas y tal y como te dije, dejes pasar un tiempo hasta que todo vaya sobre ruedas._

R_: No…de ya te digo que no. Si me quieren en la serie, tendrá que ser tal y como soy, si no…me voy. _

_-¿Estás dispuesta a dejar todo?-_ preguntó otro de los productores.

R: _Yo quiero triunfar, pero no a costa de mi felicidad ni de la de los que me rodean. ¿Cómo creen que se sienten mis padres si me ven negando que me enamoré de una chica?, ¿Creen que es justo que yo haga eso?...Yo he luchado, se han burlado de mi por tener dos padres y siempre me he sentido orgullosa de ellos, tengo amigos que han sufrido durante su adolescencia por ese mismo tema, les han golpeado, se han reído de ellos, no puedo renegar de ello…no sería yo, no sería Rachel Berry._

-_Pues no vamos a permitir eso-_ espetó el hombre más mayor.

-_Tranquilo_- interrumpió otro de los productores- _no podemos prescindir de Rachel, es una de las protagonistas y tiene miles de fans_- recriminó a su compañero- _Rachel_- se dirigió a la morena- _ahora vais a estar de vacaciones, vas a tener tiempo para pensar y recapacitar y nosotros también, ¿Qué te parece si aplazamos esta reunión para cuando vengas de vacaciones?._

R: _Yo no tengo inconvenientes, ya les he dicho que pienso y como voy a actuar, si vosotros necesitáis pensarlo, pues allá vosotros._

S: _Quinn, será mejor que me vaya, Britt debe de estár por salir del zoológico y he quedado en pasar a recogerla._

J: _¿Qué hace en el zoológico?._

S: _Está preparando una tesis y necesitaba algunos informes de no sé qué animales_.- respondía confusa_- ha querido aprovechar que estábamos aquí_.

J_: Ah…muy bien, me alegro que se esmere en su carrera…espero que tu también estés estudiando mucho._

Q: _Mamá…Santana es mayorcita, sabe lo que tiene que hacer_.

S: _No se preocupe, he descubierto la profesión de mi vida y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad._

J: _Así me gusta_.

Santana sonreía mientras se acercaba a Quinn para despedirse de ella y de su madre. Tras varios comentarios se dispuso a abandonar la habitación pero la llegada del psicólogo la detuvo frente a la puerta.

-_Oh…¿ya te vas?-_ preguntó portando una enorme sonrisa.

S: _Eh…si, pero si quieres me quedo-_ sonreía.

-_Como quieras, traigo una buena noticia para mi chica favorita_- espetó colándose en la habitación y acercándose a Quinn.

S: _Me quedo_- murmuró volviendo a entrar en la estancia.

-_Quinn, tengo algo que te va a encantar_-

Q: _¿Me traes mas golosinas?.-_ bromeó.

-_No, pero si quieres, esta noche puedes salir a comprarlas tu._

J: _¿Cómo?-_ interrumpió Judy.

-_Quinn, esta noche puedes dormir en tu casa si lo deseas, tienes el alta medica_.

Santana, Judy y Quinn se miraron incrédulas. Era extraño. Normalmente las altas llegaban por la mañana, pero en aquella ocasión eran casi las 7 de la tarde.

J_: ¿Tiene el alta?, pero…¿Cómo es posible?._

-_Veréis, yo sé que por norma general hay que esperar a la mañana, que pase el doctor y decida si te da el alta o no, pero he estado hablando ahora mismo con él, te la iba a dar mañana y como sé que tienes muchas ganas de volver y conocer tu casa, pues…lo he convencido para que firme la autorización ahora…_

Q_: Oh…gracias…gracias_- espetó completamente emocionada- _mamá…vamos, trae mi ropa_- se mostró efusiva.

-_Ey..Tranquila, te daré el alta solo si me prometes que vas a estar calmada._

Q: _Lo prometo_- respondió colocándose la mano en el corazón.

-_Y también me tienes que prometer que ésta noche, nada de discotecas ni alcohol…solo cena en casa y a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?._

J: _Tranquilo Doctor, yo me encargo de que cumpla_.

Q_: Lo voy a cumplir, pero por favor mamá…prepara mi ropa, ¡ya!-_ exclamó provocando la carcajada de los tres.

Rachel había conseguido salir viva de aquella reunión. Sabia que se había mostrado como una chica caprichosa, pero no podía mentir más, no se sentía capaz de engañar no sólo a ella y a Quinn, sino que también lo hacia a su familia, a sus amigos, a todos sus fans. Rachel simplemente quería ser ella, y si tenia que confesar que estaba enamorada de una chica, lo iba a hacer, le gustase o no a la gente.

Otro día más se le había pasado la hora de poder visitar a Quinn. Por suerte, aquel seria el último día que le ocurriría. Aun le faltaban dos semanas para estar de vacaciones, ahora vendrían más actos, entregas de premios, presentaciones etc…pero le dejaban un horario más amplio para poder visitar a la rubia.

Cómo cada día, se dirigió hacia la casa. Se detuvo en el restaurante Tailandés que tanto gustaba a Quinn para comprar algo de comida. Las dos últimas noches, Judy y Cathy habían dormido en la casa y pensó que llegar con comida, sería un gran detalle y una tranquilidad, ya que no tendrían que preparar nada.

La casa aun estaba vacía, Nemo permanecía dormido y a su lado una pequeña nota de Shane.

"_Lo he sacado a pasear y ha hecho todo lo que tenia que hacer, incluso se ha desquitado con mi alfombra, solo necesita un poco de la comida esa que le dais y que no sé donde la guardas. Tq estrella. Firmado: Shane."_

Rachel mostraba una enorme sonrisa tras leer la nota y rápidamente dejó la comida que el cachorro necesitaba dentro de un pequeño cuenco.

Preparó la mesa y guardó la cena mientras llegaban Cathy y Judy. Una ducha era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperarse de aquel día tan complicado y extraño.

Q: _Tengo la sensación de recordar ésta calle_- espetaba la rubia mientras bajaba del coche.

J: _¿Si?-_

Q: _Si…no sé, es extraño pero es como si supiera que sí he estado aquí_.

C_: Bueno, eso es buena señal, a lo mejor al entrar en la casa recuerdas algo más._

Q_: No lo sé, pero vamos_…

Las tres se dirigían ya hacia la casa. Quinn miraba a todos lados, buscaba algo que pudiese hacerle recordar aquel lugar, pero todo le resultaba extremadamente extraño. El jardín delantero, la puerta, las flores, aquella alfombra de bienvenida, todo le resultaba ajeno, pero la emoción de estar allí era superior.

La puerta se abría y era Quinn la primera en pisar el hogar. Todo permanecía a oscuras a excepción de una lamparita que iluminaba el salón.

C: _Has dejado la luz encendida_.

J: _Habrá sido Shane, ya sabes que a Nemo no le gusta la oscuridad_.

Q: _¿Quién es Nemo?-_preguntó mientras no dejaba de observar la estancia.

J: _Mira allí-_ espetó señalado hacia la cesta en la que dormía el pequeño.

El gesto de Quinn fue espectacular al descubrir al cachorro completamente dormido.

Q: _¿Es mío?-_ preguntó en voz baja tratando de no despertarlo.

J: _Si hija, aun no entiendo como Santana te lo regaló_.

Q: _¿San me lo regaló?, ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho?...¿que trauma me puede causar que me digáis que tengo a esta ricura de perro?_

J_: Yo solo sigo órdenes…_

Q: _Es precioso…es hermoso…adoro a San_- susurró sin dejar de mirar al animal- _¿Dónde está el baño?._

J_: Es esa puerta_- le indicó- _¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te encuentras mal?._

Q: _Mamá, relájate…necesito entrar en el baño y nada más…¿ok?._

J_: Ok…será mejor que ayude a Cathy a preparar tu cama._

Quinn ignoró el último comentario y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Una extraña sensación la invadió. Un suave olor se apoderó de ella y sintió como el corazón se le encogía. Recordaba ese olor a vainilla, pero no sabía de qué.

El baño estaba a oscuras, solo unos titubeantes destellos dejaban entrever que algo sucedía en su interior. Quinn fue abriendo con delicadeza la puerta y recorrió con la mirada toda la estancia, hasta detenerse en la bañera. Unas pequeñas velitas iluminaban alrededor de la misma, su corazón palpitaba, sentía que había vivido aquello alguna vez en su vida. Una sensual y delicada pierna asomaba y de pronto, de la bañera emergió Rachel, que delicadamente apartaba el agua de su rostro.

No podía apartar la mirada de aquella escena. Aquella chica, de piel morena, cubierta por una fina capa de agua que la hacia brillar a la luz de las velas, aquella larga melena mojada y ese olor la habían hipnotizado.

Rachel sintió la presencia y tras despejar su rostro de espuma, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta.

Palideció. Quinn más que una persona parecía una aparición fantasmal. Los días de hospital habían dejado un blanquecino tono de piel, acompañado de unas ligeras ojeras que daban un aspecto tétrico a la rubia. Su mirada no era menos terrorífica. Silenciosa, fantasmagórica, hipnotizada. Rachel se asustó y trató de recomponerse en la bañera con un ligero movimiento. Se alzó rápidamente sin apartar la vista de la rubia que permanecía inmóvil, petrificada, tratando de averiguar de donde provenían aquellas sensaciones, hasta que fue consciente del susto que acababa de recibir la morena y reaccionó.

Q: _Rachel…lo….lo siento_- espetó con dificultad tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

Rachel mantenía su rostro de terror de pie, metida en aquella bañera y tratando de cubrirse.

R_: ¿Quinn?...¿qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz.

Q: _Me dieron el alta_- respondió tratando de mirar fijamente a los ojos de la chica y no detenerse en ninguna otra parte del cuerpo desnudo de la morena.

R_: ¿Ahora?-_ preguntó extrañada-

Q: _Si…mi…mi madre y Cathy están fuera…no….no sabía que estuvieras aquí…_- tartamudeaba.

R_: Lo siento, estaba tratando de relajarme, no sabia que venías…yo_…

Q: _Tranquila…tranquila, está todo bien…termina de ducharte y ahora…te veo fuera…¿ok?..._

R: _Ok_…-respondió automáticamente.

Quinn se quedó durante unos segundos más pensativa, con la mirada fija en Rachel y lo espectacular que resultaba su figura en aquella situación.

R: _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó al ver que Quinn se mantenía fija observándola.

Q_: Eh…si…si, ya…me voy._

* * *

><p><em>Esta vez no voy a poner dia de actualizaciòn porque no sé cuando lo haré. Imagino que será como siempre, cada dos dias, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Se acercan dias de mucho movimiento y no sé si tendré tiempo de escribir lo que pretendo escribir.<em>


	35. Capitulo 35 Embriagador

Capitulo 35

Embriagador

J: _¿Pasa algo hija?_- Judy se extrañó ante el gesto confuso de la rubia al salir del baño.

Q_: Eh..no, no…es solo que está_…

R: _Hola Judy_- Rachel interrumpía en la estancia, con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

J: _¿Rachel?, no sabíamos que estabas aquí_.

R_: Yo…yo tampoco sabía que vendríais tan pronto…- _

Quinn mantenía la vista fija en Nemo. Aquella situación la hacia sentir un tanto incomoda y no entendía el por qué. Al fin y al cabo, Rachel y ella eran amigas.

J_: No te preocupes, ya ves…le han dado el alta_- miró a Quinn mostrando una sonrisa.

R: _Si…ya veo…es…genial_- tartamudeaba mientras buscaba la mirada de la rubia, que se mantenía perdida en la cesta del cachorro.

C_: Hola Rachel_- Cathy accedía al salón.

R: _Vaya hola…será mejor que me vista…no creo que sea oportuno estar así_.

J: _Si será mejor…te vas a helar.-_ sonreía

Rachel avanzó hacia la habitación pero en su camino se interponía Quinn, que seguía tratando de esquivar la mirada de la morena. La cercanía de la chica y el olor que desprendía fueron superiores y la rubia no tuvo más remedio que alzar la mirada y dejarle paso. Para su sorpresa, Rachel no la miró en ningún momento a los ojos. Pasó por su lado, bajando la cabeza y con rapidez, dejando ese halo que tan familiar le resultaba.

R_: He traído comida_- espetó al pasar junto a Judy- _si tenéis hambre_…

Q: _Tu te quedas ¿no?-_ exclamó rompiendo su silencio.

Rachel volvió su mirada hacia la rubia y tras unos segundos de contacto visual, reaccionó.

R: _Si tú quieres…me quedo_-

J: _Por supuesto, vamos Cathy_- espetó- _vamos a ver que ha traído Rachel._

Tras aquella breve conversación, Rachel ingresó en la habitación para vestirse, mientras Cathy y Judy preparaban la cena tailandesa. Quinn se adueñaba del baño. Se sentía extraña, no entendía por qué pero lo sentía. Aquel encuentro con la morena, dentro de aquella bañera, con el olor a vainilla en toda la estancia y aquellos brillos que reflejaban las llamas de las velas sobre el cuerpo de la chica la habían estremecido. Y se sentía mal. Mal por haber huido con vergüenza, por haber intentado esquivar a la morena. Rachel era su amiga, ¿por qué le intimidaba tanto?

Apenas unos minutos mas tardes, Rachel volvía a la estancia principal, uniéndose a la mesa que ya estaba perfectamente preparada y con la compañía de Judy, Cathy y Quinn, que recién tomaba asiento.

Q: _¿Qué es esto?-_ preguntó al descubrir la comida.

R: _Es Tailandés_- respondió rápidamente tomando asiento.

J_: Es tu favorita, hija.-_ intervino la madre.

Q: _Ah ¿sí?-_ preguntó confundida.

R_: Si no te apetece, puedo hacer otra cosa_…-

Q: _No…no, está bien, no tengo problemas en volver a probar algo…seguro que está muchísimo mejor que la bazofia que me daban en el hospital._

C: _De eso no hay dudas._

R: _¿Cómo es que te han dado el alta a ésta hora?._

Q_: No lo sé, según Robert, me la iban a dar mañana y él pidió que me la diesen hoy._

J_: Es un buen chico, se ha encariñado mucho con ella_.

R: _Ah…¿Robert es el psicólogo?-_ preguntó un tanto celosa.

Q: _Si…es muy simpático- _respondió sin alzar la vista de su plato.

R: _Ya veo-_ su respuesta fue seca, tanto que provocó las miradas de Cathy y Judy.

C: _Rachel, ¿Qué tal la serie?...tengo entendido que vais a seguir grabando mas temporadas_.- intervino tratando de cambiar de tema.

R: _Si…si todo va muy bien, pero aun no se si seguiré grabando_.

J_: ¿Cómo?...¿por qué?, creía que eras una de las protagonistas_.

Quinn alzó por primera vez la vista para buscar aquella respuesta de la chica.

R: _Si…pero he tenido algunas diferencias con los productores y no están muy contentos conmigo…-_ sonreía- _ellos se lo pierden._

Q: _¿Vas a dejar la serie?._-preguntó preocupada-

R_: Eh...no,_ -respondió rápidamente- _por ahora no, depende de lo que quieran de mí_…

C: _¿Pero que ha pasado?._

R: _A ver, a esa gente solo le interesa el dinero, la publicidad, la fama…yo estoy dispuesta a todo eso, pero no a costa de mi familia, de mis amigos, de mi…_-se detuvo al ser consciente de lo que iba a decir.-_de todo lo que me importa…me piden que haga cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo y no lo voy a aceptar…una cosa es que quiera triunfar y otra que deje de ser yo misma._

La mirada de Quinn sobre Rachel se iluminaba. La contundencia y seguridad con la que hablaba le hacían sentir orgullo. No estaba equivocada, aquella chica era alguien especial y sus valores lo dejaban claro.

J_: Pero, ¿has pensado bien lo que vas a hacer?, Quiero decir, has luchado mucho por tener una oportunidad como esa._

R: _El sueño de mi vida ha sido, es y será triunfar sobre los escenarios, cantar, actuar en directo, frente a diez, cien o miles de personas, pero sobre un escenario…ser actriz de televisión solo es algo que añadir a mi curriculum, ni por asomo quiero hacer eso toda mi vida._

Q: _¿Quieres actuar en teatros?-_ interrumpió completamente sorprendida.

Rachel le regaló una leve sonrisa al comprobar el entusiasmo con el que le miraba la rubia.

R: _Quiero actuar en musicales, solo con eso se cumplirían mis aspiraciones profesionales_.

C: _Tus sueños-_

R: _No…_-respondió-_mi sueño ha cambiado, antes solo quería ser artista a toda costa…ahora es solo un objetivo profesional, mis sueños han pasado a otro grado._

Q: _¿Cuáles son tus sueños ahora?.-_ preguntó ante la atenta mirada de su madre y su compañera.

R: _Ser feliz. Ver que las personas que quiero son felices, tiene salud y disfrutan de la vida_-

La intensidad de aquellas palabras provocó un silencio en la estancia. Quinn no podía ocultar su emoción al descubrir la personalidad de la que se suponía era una de sus mejores amigas. Se sentía bien conociéndola y no solo por ella sino por si misma. Tener a Rachel como amiga, suponía que había sabido elegir bien a sus amistades.

Q: _Me alegra oírte decir eso…dicta mucho de tu personalidad…y me gusta._

Rachel bajó su mirada. La pena intentaba bloquearla. Recordar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas y que ahora estuviese ahí, bajo el mismo techo, sentadas en la misma mesa y compartiendo una cena, le hacia sentir mal. Que Quinn no recordase nada y la halagase de aquella forma la dejaba en un mal lugar.

Rachel no iba a permitir que dudase de sus verdaderos sueños, esos sueños que se habían convertido en lo que ahora eran tras su accidente. Fue entonces, en aquella ambulancia, en aquel hospital, cuando supo que lo realmente importante en la vida, era estar vivo, ser feliz, tener a tu lado a quienes amas, ver que ellos viven, son felices, aman y disfrutan de la vida. Interpretar un musical, ganar un Tony, estar nominada a un Grammy, grabar un disco, tener miles de fans, quedaban en un segundo plano desde aquel mismo instante en el que a la rubia la metieron entre aquellas cuatro paredes de la habitación del hospital.

No iba a luchar por nada más que no fuese aquello. No iba a desechar su vida sin disfrutar de su familia, de sus amigos, del amor de su vida.

Pero tampoco se sentía bien ante la ignorancia de Quinn. La rubia no estaba en la mejor posición para sentirse orgullosa de ella. No sabía, no recordaba todo el mal que había conseguido causarle y no se lo podía permitir.

La cena transcurría con normalidad. Quinn fue sintiéndose cada vez mas liberada, ya casi no recordaba aquel extraño momento vivido minutos antes en el baño. La simpatía de Rachel conseguía calmar la situación, y entre anécdotas de rodaje y curiosidades, se pasaron las horas sentadas en aquella mesa.

R: _Pensaba que no iba a ser suficiente comida para tres y mirad…ha sobrado entre cuatro_- sonreía.

Q: _Yo no puedo más…creo que he comido mas hoy que en todos los días que llevo en el hospital._

J: _Apenas has comido en el hospital, así que tienes que recuperarte_.

R: _Exacto…oye, he pensado, si no hay problema, que mañana podríamos reunirnos todas en el Planet._

Q_:¿ Planet?._

R: _Si…es el bar de una amiga, casi siempre nos reunimos allí y podemos quedar para comer_.

J: _No creo que pueda-_ espetó tratando de no sonar muy brusca.

Q: _¿Por?, me apetece mucho ir a los lugares donde solía ir._

J: _Mañana vamos a intentar viajar_.

R: ¿_Viajar?._

Q: _Mi madre me quiere llevar a Columbia_.

El rostro de la morena se desencajó.

R_¿Columbia?-_ preguntó confundida.

C: _Tengo varios amigos neurocirujanos que están dispuestos a hacer algunas pruebas a Quinn_.

R_: Ah…pero, volveréis ¿no?.-_ miró extrañada a Judy.

J: _Claro, imagino que serán un par de semanas como mucho. Los médicos prefieren que Quinn trate de hacer la vida que ha hecho para ver si así se consigue estimular las zonas del cerebro que afectan a su memoria._

R: _Me habíais asustado_- espetó inconscientemente.

Q_:¿Tanta pena te da que me marche?_

Rachel se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta y trató de disimular, evitando contestar como realmente le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

R_: Claro…¿con quien voy a cotillear si no estás aquí?._ -Bromeó.

J: _Anda cotillas_- interrumpió- _será mejor que vayamos recogiendo esto, mirad la hora que es_-

C: _Es verdad, se nos ha echado la noche encima_.

R: _Ok…voy a recoger mi bolsa y os dejo descansar_.

Q: _¿No te quedas?._

Cathy y Judy volvieron a mirarse incrédulas, esperando la reacción de la morena.

R: _No debo…además, no hay cama para mí._

Q: _¿No hay?_- preguntó un tanto desilusionada.

J: _Solo está la tuya que es de matrimonio y una pequeña de invitados_.

R: _Exacto._

Q: ¿_Y como vamos a dormir entonces?...¿donde va a dormir Cathy?.-_ preguntó confundida.

Aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa a las tres mujeres. Quinn aun no sabía que Cathy y su madre eran pareja. En el hospital había asimilado que era una buena amiga, neuróloga y que estaba allí por ese mismo motivo. Para tratarla a ella tras su accidente.

C; _Puedo dormir en el sofá_-

Q: _No_…-interrumpió- _puedes dormir en mi cama con mi madre, _

C: _No...no, mira si lo prefieres, yo duermo en la habitación de invitados y tu y tu madre dormís juntas en tu habitación._

Q: _No…ni hablar, dormir con mi madre es algo que no se me ha olvidado…-_bromeó..- _prefiero dormir yo en la de invitados._

J: _¿Estás segura?._

Q: _Si…y Rachel puede dormir conmigo, si quiere_.

La morena volvía a sorprenderse.

R: _No…no te preocupes, yo vuelvo a mi apartamento._

Q: _Por mi no hay problema, imagino que habremos dormido juntas mas de una vez, ¿no?._

La mirada de Judy hacia Rachel lo decía todo. La morena trataba de rechazar aquella propuesta sin resultar demasiado brusca, aunque en el fondo, la idea le tentaba demasiado.

Solo imaginar poder pasar toda la noche junto a la rubia, en aquella pequeña cama la hacia palpitar.

J: _Quinn cariño, no creo que invitar a dormir a Rachel en esa pequeña cama sea lo mas adecuado, Rachel merece descansar…_

Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia la morena buscando algún tipo de respuesta, y ésta no se hizo esperar.

R_: Será mejor que no, Quinn…tu madre tiene razón, soy un desastre durmiendo y es posible que te de golpes mientras sueño_- bromeaba- _yo me regreso a mi apartamento_.

Q_: Está bien…pero mañana vienes…no quiero irme sin despedirme_.

C: _Mañana si podéis ir a comer_, - interrumpió dándole una oportunidad para que estuvieran mas tiempo juntas- _no creo que encuentre vuelos por la mañana, así que lo mas seguro es que salgamos por la tarde._

R_: Genial-_ respondió levantándose de la mesa- _si es así, voy a hablar con las chicas para que vayan todas, ¿te parece?-_

Q: _Por mi perfecto, me apetece salir un poco_…

R: _Pues todo dicho, yo me encargo de todo_.- espetó mientras comenzaba a recoger los platos.

J: _Déjalo Rachel, es tarde y tienes que regresar, ya recogemos nosotras…_

R_: No importa, no pasa nada yo…_

C: _Judy tiene razón_- interrumpió- _deja eso y vuelve a tu apartamento y no discutas, es una orden._

Rachel no tuvo mas remedio que dejar los platos que habían sido utilizados y buscar su bolso para regresar a su casa.

R: _Bueno pues…buenas noche_- se despidió de Judy y Cathy al tiempo que tomaba sus pertenencias_- mañana les veo- _espetó besando a ambas mujeres.

Q: _Te acompaño a la puerta_- intervino la rubia evitando que la morena se despidiese de ella delante de su madre.

Rachel asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras Quinn la seguía. Ambas salieron al jardín.

Q: _Gracias por la cena_- espetó.

R: _De nada, ya lo ha dicho tu madre, es tu favorita y veo que lo sigue siendo_- sonreía mientras bajaba varios escalones de la entrada. Quinn, bajaba tras ella.

Q: _Oye…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-_

R: _No lo sé, depende de la pregunta._

Q_: Es sobre mi madre_- respondió- _se que no me vas a responder, pero necesito hacértela_-

Rachel se mostro reticente.

Q: _Cathy…es su novia ¿verdad?- _pregunto apenas con un susurro, evitando que pudiesen enterarse ambas mujeres.

Rachel palideció de golpe. Aquella era una de esas preguntas que no podía contestar, pero le pilló tan de improviso que no supo si Quinn se percató o no de su duda.

Q_: Va…no hace falta que respondas, solo hay que verte para saber la respuesta-_ bromeó.

R_: ¿Qué?..no…no, yo no he dicho nada eh…_

Q: _No hace falta que digas nada, ya me doy como respondida_.

R: _Pero Quinn_…-tartamudeaba con el rostro desencajado.

Q: _Tranquila Rachel, no me crea ningún trauma…estoy bien y lo tengo asimilado desde el primer día que la vi en el hospital…_

R_: Oh dios…esto no debe de estar pasando, los médicos se van a enfadar_…

Q_: No lo van a saber, no voy a decir nada…y no te preocupes por mi, te prometo que estoy bien-_ respondía con una enorme sonrisa- _me alegra mucho ver que mi madre es así, que hace lo que quiere con quien quiere y Cathy es buena persona, además, por lo que veo, vivo rodeada de parejas de chicas…Bette y Tina, Shane y Carmen, San y Britt…Spencer y …Ash, solo falta que me presente tu a una chica- _bromeaba.

R: _Siento desilusionarte, pero no te puedo presentar a ninguna pareja…debo ser la única soltera en todo L.A.- _siguió la broma

Q: _Será por que no quieres…dudo que haya ningún chico que se te resista._

Rachel bajó su mirada. Aquellas palabras volvían a golpearle. No podía seguir con aquello, no podía seguir mintiéndole y haciéndole creer que todo entre ellas era perfecto.

Q: _Te espero mañana para comer, ¿verdad?.-_ interrumpió al notar el cambio brusco del gesto en el rostro de la morena

R: _Si- _reaccionó al fin- _ya te aviso con la hora_-

Q: _Muy bien_- sonreía- _te espero pues_.

El silencio se hizo patente. La noche era perfecta para estar bajo las estrellas. Apenas se movía un poco de aire y la temperatura rondaba los 20 grados. Los ojos de Quinn acompañaban a su sonrisa. Rachel ya no veía la tez pálida y las ojeras de la chica. Solo veía una enorme sonrisa, el brillo de los ojos y aquella fuerza sobrenatural que la rubia desprendía por cada poro de su piel y que la atraía hacia ella irremediablemente.

R: _Descansa Quinn_- espetó mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

Quinn aceptó de buen agrado aquel abrazo y no dudó en corresponderle, rodeando con ternura el cuerpo de la chica.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…segundos, siete, ocho, nueve, diez…no sabían cuando tiempo estuvieron abrazadas en aquel lugar. Quinn completamente hipnotizada por el aroma que desprendía la morena y la calidez de su piel. Rachel, añorando aquellos brazos, el calor de su cuerpo, el movimiento del pecho con cada respiración que la rubia emitía. Sentía que el tiempo no había pasado y voló hacia aquella noche de verano, en el desierto de Arizona, dónde Quinn le regaló uno de los mejores besos que jamás había recibido en su vida.

Q_: Vamos…es tar_de- interrumpió la rubia-

Rachel se separó de la chica con dificultad. Trataba de evitar que la rubia detectase en sus ojos aquellas primeras lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

R: _Te veo mañana_- respondió sin alzar la vista y reanudando sus pasos hacia el coche.

Q: _Descansa Rachel_- susurró al ver como la chica se alejaba.

Quinn esperó a ver como la morena se alejaba en su coche para regresar al interior, donde Cathy y su madre ya habían terminado de recoger la mesa.

Apenas unos minutos mas tarde y justo después de acariciar al pequeño Nemo, que ya se había percatado de la vuelta de su dueña, decidió meterse en la cama.

El día siguiente iba a ser duro y complicado, aunque estaba emocionada y con ansias de que llegase. Iba a poder estar con sus amigas en aquel misterioso bar del que le había hablado la morena, y todo aquello lejos de la atenta mirada de los médicos y de su madre.

Iba a intentar sacarle el máximo provecho y averiguar cualquier pequeño detalle que pudiese.

Aquella cama era mas suave, mas cómoda que la del hospital. Cada cosa que había en la habitación le llamaba la atención. La guitarra, el pequeño ordenador, aquellos libros en la estantería, todo formaba parte de su vida y pensaba empaparse de ella en cuanto tuviese algo de tiempo. Ahora necesitaba dormir y encontró en la almohada la anestesia perfecta para caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

El olor…volvía el suave olor que había descubierto en el baño y que pertenecía a Rachel. Las sabanas estaban impregnadas en ese perfume y Quinn lo agradecía. Nunca algo así le había causado tanto bienestar, al menos que ella recordase.


	36. Capitulo 36 ¿ A Berry le gustan las

Cuando les pedía paciencia, lo hacía para que pudiesen disfrutar de capitulos como éste. Personalmente es uno de los que más me ha gustado describir y espero que tambien lo sea para vosotras.

Un saludo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 36<p>

¿A Berry le gustan las chicas?

Quinn amaneció pronto. Los sonidos que provenían del salón y el exquisito olor del café y las tostadas la sacaron de su placentero sueño. Iba siendo hora de retomar su vida, de tratar de asimilar que es lo que hacia, como lo hacia y lo que le gustaba hacer. El primero en darle los buenos días fue Nemo. El cachorro esperaba impaciente a los pies de la cama, esperando que su dueña se despertase, para exigirle todos aquellos mimos que se había perdido durante su estancia en el hospital.

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó al descubrir al pequeño perro y lo subió hasta su cama para abrazarlo y jugar con el durante unos minutos. El tiempo suficiente que tardó en aparecer Judy para indicarle que el desayuno estaba listo.

La rubia ingresaba en su habitación por primera vez tras ducharse. Por la noche había lanzado una ojeada pero no se adentró en ella. Ahora estaba allí, a solas, delante de una gran cama que se suponía era la suya. El armario se abría ante ella con toda su ropa perfectamente ordenada. Eligió lo más cómodo, algo casual, unos jeans y una camiseta blanca. Un cable sobresalía de uno de los cajones del interior y le llamó la atención. Pudo deducir que se trataba de un cargador de teléfono y rápidamente pasó por su mente la imagen de un móvil. Sabía que lo tenía pero no recordaba como era ni dónde podría estar, tampoco sabía si lo había perdido en el accidente o no.

Q_: Mamá_- exclamó accediendo a la sala principal- _¿Dónde está mi móvil?._

Judy miró sorprendida a su hija. No había caído en aquel detalle.

J: _¿Tu móvil?...¿recuerdas tu móvil?._

Q: _No…no lo recuerdo, pero supongo que tenía uno, además tengo un cargador que lo corrobora-_ espetó mostrando el cable.

J_: Pues si, si que tienes uno, pero ahora mismo no sé donde puede estar._

Q_: Que bien…¿y por qué no llamas?, a lo mejor suena._

Judy accedió a la petición de su hija y pronto sacó su teléfono para realizar una llamada. No sirvió de nada, una operadora respondía dejando claro que estaba apagado o no disponible.

J: _Está apagado cariño, estará en algún cajón_- respondió- _pero deja eso y desayuna ya._

Quinn aceptó la invitación de su madre y terminó tomando asiento en la cocina, dispuesta a devorar aquellas tostadas que esperaban impacientes.

S: _Buenos días-_ exclamó Santana accediendo a la cocina a través de jardín trasero-

B: _Hola Quinny_- espetó Britt acercándose a la rubia.

Q_: Hey…¿de donde venís?-_ preguntó curiosa al verlas aparecer.

S_: De casa de Shane, ¿de donde quieres que vengamos_?.

Q: _¿Por qué estabais en el jardín?._

B_: Hemos entrado por ahí.-_ respondió sirviéndose una tostada.

J: _Se puede entrar a ambas casas por ahí cariño, tenéis una verja que divide el jardín._

Q_: ¿Y por qué nadie me dice esas cosas?...digo yo que tendré que conocer mi casa al menos, ¿no?-_ espetó enfadada.

S: _Quinn, yo no sé que es lo que recuerdas o no…¿puedo?-_ preguntó tomando la cafetera.

J: _Claro chicas, servíos y desayunad, imaginé que vendríais y hay suficiente_.

B_: ¿Cómo estás?...¿dispuesta a pasear por L.A?._

Q_; Me encuentro bien, un tanto extraña pero bien…pero no se si vamos a poder salir a ver la ciudad, Rachel quedó en llamarme para ir al….¿Planet?-_ se detuvo mientras daba un mordisco a su tostada.

S_: Ya, Berry se dedicó a llamarme a las 2 de la madrugada para decírmelo, le dije que nosotras te llevaríamos._

Q: _Pero…¿ella no viene?-_preguntó confundida y un poco desilusionada.

S: _Si…estará allí esperándonos junto a las demás-_

Quinn mostró una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar aquellas palabras.

B: _Hey, te cae bien Rachel por lo que veo, ¿no?._

Q_: Eh…si, si me cae bien-_ respondió tratando de no darle importancia.

B: _Mmm, pues no es lo lógico, tenéis que empezar odiándoos para luego_…

S: _Britt cariño, ¿quieres café?-_ interrumpió ante la inminente confesión de la rubia.

B_: Eh…no, no quiero café, quiero zumo…¿hay zumo?-_ cambió de tema.

J: _Si…si hay zumo_- interfirió al tiempo que miraba un tanto preocupada a Santana. Ninguna se fiaba de Brittany. No creían que pudiese aguantar sin decir nada de lo que debía callar.

Por suerte, el tema de conversación cambió por completo y las horas fueron pasando. Las tres chicas decidieron salir a pasear antes de llegar al Planet. Rachel por su lado, tenía que solucionar algunos asuntos pendientes con la productora antes de acudir a la cita que ella misma había organizado. Pensó que sería de las primeras en llegar al local pero Spencer y Ashley ya se habían adelantado.

SP: _Mira lo que nos ha preparado Kit_- espetó tras saludarla y mostrándole la mesa perfectamente preparada para la ocasión- _ha sido una gran idea_.

R: _Genial, ¿Habéis hablado con Santana_?-

A_: Si…estaban paseando un rato antes de venir._

R_: Perfecto_- respondió algo nerviosa.

Sp: ¿_Estás nerviosa?-_

R: _No…no._

A: _No…claro que no, solo está a punto de subirse por las paredes y terminar de morderse los dedos porque ya no tiene ni uñas.-_ bromeó.

R: _Muy graciosa_- recriminó- _no estoy nerviosa, solo…bueno tengo ganas de verla._

SP: _¿Qué tal lo llevas?-_ preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

R_: Aceptándolo…aunque no lo consigo tal y como quisiera. No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que ella desconoce todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras._

A: _Bueno eso juega a tu favor, sinceramente creo que lo que ha sucedido era lo único que podría haceros emendar todo el daño que os habéis hecho._

R: _No es ningún punto a favor Ash, no me puedo sentir bien sabiendo que ella ignora todo y que ahora me sonríe como si no hubiera pasado nada, me duele que lo haga…siento que le estoy mintiendo._

Sp: _Te entiendo, pero no te martirices Rachel, además, estoy segura de que Quinn volverá a recordar todo._

R: _No lo sé, yo ya no sé que pensar y si os digo la verdad, no sé cuanto tiempo más voy a aguantar sin decirle nada._

Sp: _No lo hagas Rach, ya has visto lo que han dicho los médicos… si Quinn se entera de todo de golpe no sabemos como va a reaccionar, necesita tiempo para asimilarlo._

A: _¿Sabes lo que haría yo en tu lugar?-_ interrumpió la chica provocando la atención de ambas- _volvería a enamorarla_.

Sp: _¿Qué?._

Rachel la miraba incrédula esperando la explicación que le había exigido Spencer.

A: _Sí, a ver caben dos posibilidades, que Quinn no vuelva a recordar nada o que lo recuerde todo y sigan las cosas igual entre vosotras, si te lo curras ahora y la enamoras, saldrás ganando pase lo que pase._

Sp: _Ash, ¿tu crees que Quinn se va a conformar con eso cuando recuerde todo?, ella ya estaba enamorada de Rachel y mira como iban las cosas._

A_: Ya, pero no sé, ¿y si no recuerda nada?, ¿vas a permitir que venga otra y ocupe tu lugar?-_ se dirigió a Rachel que permanecía en silencio.

R: _Ninguna otra va a ocupar mi lugar, dudo que Quinn caiga en eso_.

Sp: _¿Cómo?-_ ahora era a Rachel a quien no entendía.

R: _Quinn ha olvidado todo, incluso_- tragó saliva-_que le gustan las chicas._

Ashley y Spencer se miraban sorprendidas.

Sp: _¿Qué dices?, ¿Cómo se va a olvidar de eso?...¿te lo ha dicho?._

R: _No ha hecho falta, una de las veces que fui al hospital a visitarla me pregunto si ella no tenia novio._

Sp: _Pero eso no quiere decir nada_…

R: Quiere _decir todo Spencer, Quinn me hablaba en genero masculino, me preguntaba si tenia o si había tenido novios, también la he visto un poco ilusionada con ese doctor, el psicólogo_…-explicaba con la mirada baja.

A_: ¿y?- _interrumpió- _¿Qué más da?, Quinn está desconcertada en ese tema, no sabe nada es lógico que pregunte por chicos, o acaso crees que lo primero que te va a decir es, "hey Rachel, ¿Con cuantas chicas me he acostado?"-_ espetaba con tono irónico- _es lógico que te pregunte por chicos._

R: _Yo no lo veo tan claro, si hubieras visto su mirada, deseaba haber tenido novio y que estuviese allí, cuidándola._

A_: Mira Rachel, en ésta vida, todo el mundo es heterosexual hasta que deja de serlo_.- sentenció.

S: _¿Por qué te has comprado eso?- _Santana recriminaba a su chica.

B: _Porque tengo hambre_- respondía.

S_: Pero si vamos a comer ya…¿no puedes esperar unos minutos?._

B: _Tengo hambre ahora, no dentro de unos minutos…además, éste perrito caliente está delicioso, ¿Quieres?-_ ofrecía con inocencia.

S: _No gracias_.

B_:¿Quieres tu?-_ miró a Quinn.

Q: _No…no gracias_-respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

S_: ¿Qué te pasa?, te has pasado toda la mañana preguntando por cosas y ahora llevas un rato en silencio._

Q_: Estoy un poco nerviosa_- respondió.

S: _¿Por?-_ preguntó ante la atenta mirada de Britt.

Q: _No se, voy a estar ahí, rodeada por gente a las que no conozco y…bueno no sé, es extraño_.

B: _Pero si nos conoces a nosotras, te puedes fiar._

Q: _Ya…pero aun así es extraño, además imagino que habrá alguien a quien no haya visto aun ¿no?._

S: _¿A qué te refieres?-_ cuestionó deteniendo el paso.

Q:_A ver…sé que no me vais a decir nada, pero imagino que ahí habrá alguien a quien yo debería de reconocer como algo más que mi amiga, ¿verdad?._

Santana lanzó una mirada a Brittany que a punto estuvo de ahogarse con un trozo de pan.

B: _¿Te gustan las chicas?-_ preguntó divertida ante la seriedad en el rostro de Santana.

Q_: No…no lo sé, ¿me gustan?._

S: _Quinn, basta, esto no debe de estar pasando_- respondió volviendo a caminar.

Q: _Eso significa que sí-_ espetó siguiendo los pasos de la latina.

B_: Eso lo debes decir tú, Quinn. _

Q: _No puedo decirlo yo porque no sé como ha sido mi vida, pero no hay que ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que todo lo que me rodea indica lo mismo._

S_: ¿Qué es lo que te rodea?_- volvía a preguntar confundida.

Q_: San_…- sujetó el brazo de la chica para que detuviera sus pasos-_dímelo por favor, no me voy a sentir mal, no me va a causar trauma, mírame, vivo rodeada de chicas que son pareja entre sí, ningún chico se a dignado a visitarme en el hospital, mi madre está con una mujer, ¿crees que me voy a hundir si me dices que me gustan las chicas?._

S: _No…no no…no puede estar pasando esto, tu madre me va a matar_- maldecía- _y los médicos, y…dios Quinn, porqué me tiene que pasar a mí._

Q: _Eso me lo confirma_- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

S: _Encima sonríes, no…no- _recriminaba volviendo a andar con rapidez para volver al mismo lugar donde se encontraban las dos rubias.

B: _Relájate San, Quinn está bien…mira si hasta sonríe._

S: _No lo entiendes, esto no puede suceder así._

Q_:¿Y como tiene que suceder San?, ¿tengo que ser una ignorante durante el resto de mi vida?, alguna vez tendré que saber que es lo que he sido…¿no crees?- _cambió su gesto.

Santana se quedó en silencio. Ella era la primera que deseaba contarle todo a Quinn, pero la advertencia de los médicos le podía. Quinn era su mejor amiga, era una hermana. La latina había sido la única que no se había derrumbado ante la noticia de su accidente, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que Quinn saldría de aquello y todos buscaban su apoyo, no podía decaer delante de todos, pero nadie sabía cuantas lagrimas había dejado escapar cuando conseguía apartarse del resto, cuantas veces se sintió sola y aterrorizada mientras se duchaba y camuflaba su llanto con el sonido del agua. Santana adoraba a Quinn y no podía correr el riesgo de perjudicarle con algo así, por mucho que deseara aclarar sus dudas.

Q: _Sé que en ese bar habrá alguien que ha formado parte importante de mi vida, lo sé y no me preguntes porqué y tampoco te voy a preguntar quien es, porque sé que te pondría en el mayor apuro de tu vida, pero lo voy a averiguar y cuando lo haga, os voy a preguntar-_ hizo una pausa- _y quiero que seáis sinceras conmigo._

Aquellas palabras no tenían replica alguna. La contundencia y seguridad con las que fueron dichas decían todo.

Quinn reanudó el paso, Santana tardó en reaccionar y pronto la acompaño mientras Britt la abrazaba por encima de los hombros.

B_: Oye Quinn_,-espetó la chica_- ¿Cómo sabes lo de tu madre?._

Q_: Me lo dijo Rachel- _sonreía al pronunciar el nombre de la morena.

S_: ¿Rachel?...maldita enana, ¿Tu madre lo sabe?._

Q: _No, y no se va a enterar, ¿entendido?-_ amenazó- _en realidad Rachel no tiene la culpa, yo le pregunté de improvisto y me bastó verle la cara para saber que era cierto, al igual que te ha pasado a ti._

B: _¿Cuántas cosas más sabes?-_bromeó-_¿también sabes si a Rachel le gustan las chicas?._

Quinn miró sorprendida a la pareja.

Q_: No…a Rachel no le gustan las chicas, me lo habría dicho_.

Brittany mostró una divertida sonrisa ante la estupefacta cara de Santana.

Q: _¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te ríes?._

B: _Por nada…veo que no se te escapa ninguna, es cierto…a Rachel no le gustan las chicas_- comentó con sarcasmo.

Spencer, Ashley, Molly, Kyla, Aiden, Madison y Glen ya esperaban junto a Rachel en el Planet. Las conversaciones entre ellos eran animadas, Rachel aun nerviosa, trataba de disimular su inquietud ante la inminente llegada de la rubia, pero algo se cruzó en su camino.

La imagen de Leisha entrando en el bar y caminando hacia la barra la sacó de su relativa tranquilidad y sin que nadie se percatase de la situación, Rachel se levantó de su silla para acudir al encuentro de la que era su amiga.

R: _Hola Lee_- llamó la atención de la chica que a punto estaba de pasar tras la barra.

La sorpresa en el gesto de la chica era notable.

L: _Rachel, te pido que no me montes otro escándalo, si quieres decirme algo espera a que esté fuera de aquí, por favor._

R_: No vengo a escandalizar tranquila, solo quería comentarte algo._

Leisha lanzó una mirada hacia la mesa, donde Spencer y compañía ya se habían percatado de la acción de Rachel.

L: _Tu dirás_.- espetó confundida.

R: _Quinn está a punto de llegar y me gustaría que te comportases._

L: ¿_Ya le dieron el alta?-_ preguntó con un atisbo de ilusión en su rostro.

R: _Si, se lo dieron ayer y viene para acá con un par de amigas, vamos a almorzar todas juntas_.

L: _Ok, me alegro._

R: _Existe un pequeño problema, Quinn tiene amnesia y no recuerda apenas nada_…

L_: Ya lo sé Rachel, aunque no lo creas que me he interesado por ella_.- respondió con frialdad.

R_: Ok- _respondió tratando de mantener la calma- _entonces solo debes saber que los médicos no quieren que le digamos nada que pueda traumatizarla, dejarla en shock, y como comprenderás todo lo que ha pasado entre las tres puede perjudicarle._

L: _Me estás pidiendo que no vaya a meter la pata, ¿no es cierto?._

R: _Te estoy pidiendo que si vas a saludarla, por favor la trates como una amiga más, como hacemos todas._

L_: ¿No sabe nada de lo vuestro?._

R_: No…es algo que no debe saber, por ahora-_ respondió sin poder mirar a los ojos de la chica.

L: _Ya veré_…-

R: _No ya verás no, deja a un lado las discrepancias, es algo que los médicos nos han dicho y tenemos que seguir a rajatabla, por el bien de Quinn, ¿entiendes?._

Los ojos de Leisha oscilaron de repente, dejando a un lado a la morena para fijarse en la puerta de entrada. Una familiar voz sacó a Rachel de su conversación.

Q: _Hola Rachel_.- espetó una nerviosa Quinn al tiempo que se acercaba a ambas.

R: _Quinn-_ disimuló- _ho…hola-_ tartamudeaba al ver el rostro de la rubia. Volvía a ser ella, volvía a ser la misma Quinn Fabray de sonrisa esplendida y ojos brillantes, elegante incluso con unos vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta. Su pelo lucia natural, cayendo hacia un lado y aunque aun conservaba esa palidez que otorgaba el haber estado encerrada en el hospital, las ojeras habían desaparecido, mostrando un rostro perfectamente iluminado.

Q_: ¿Qué tal?_- espetó mientras daba un leve abrazo a la morena.

R: _Bien…bien..y tu estás…genial_- balbuceaba.

Q: _Bueno podría estar mucho mejor_- sonreía al tiempo que miraba por primera vez a Leisha que se mantenía en un segundo plano.-

Rachel reaccionó a tiempo y optó por mostrarse cordial ante la chica.

R: _Quinn, ella es Le…isha_-

Q: _Hola Leisha, encantada de saludarte_…

L: _No me recuerdas ¿verdad?-_ alargó su mano para saludarla al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Q_: No…lo siento, pero tranquila, pronto me quedo con los nombres_.- respondió al tiempo que saludaba a la chica.

L: _Bueno, tampoco tienes mucho que recordar de mi, solo soy una camarera._- sonreía.

Q_: Ah…¿trabajas aquí?...entonces debes de conocer a Bette_.

L_: Si…claro que la conozco, me alegro de verte por aquí, otra vez_-

Rachel se mantenía en un segundo plano. Leisha estaba siendo comedida y no suponía ningún peligro para Quinn, al menos por ahora.

L: _Vamos, será mejor que tomes asiento, tus amigas están algo hambrientas_.- bromeó.

Q_: Si…ya voy, ahora te veo Rachel-_ espetó dejando una sonrisa a ambas y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa, donde ya le esperaban todos sus amigos.

R_: Gracias_- respondió sin mirar a Leisha.

L: _No lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella-_ fue dura y sin comentar nada más se alejó de la morena, adentrándose en el interior de la cocina.

Rachel regresaba a la mesa con una extraña sensación. Era ella la que debía estar furiosa con Leisha y no al contrario, tal y como acababa de demostrar la chica. Con el gesto contrariado tomo asiento entre Ashley y Britt. Quinn se percató del gesto serio de la morena. Intuía que algo le sucedía y seguro que tenía que ver con aquella chica que le acababa de presentar.

De pronto la curiosa idea de creer que quizás esa chica y Rachel fuesen algo mas comenzó a rondar por su mente. Rachel le había hablado de un gran amor en su vida pero no le concretó nada, Britt se había tomado a broma su supuesta conclusión de que a Rachel no le gustaban las chicas.

Quizás Leisha y Rachel habían sido pareja, la forma en la que se miraba denotaba tensión entre ellas. No pudo evitar sentir algo de desilusión al sacar aquella conclusión pero se propuso averiguar todo.

La comida comenzó a llegar, Kit se había encargado de crear un menú para todos en apenas unas horas, ella también sentía gran cariño por Quinn y no dudó en aceptar la propuesta que Rachel le hizo aquella madrugada, cuando se encargó de avisar uno a uno para organizar aquella velada.

El buen ambiente rondaba por la mesa, Quinn se sentía bien, había dejado a un lado aquel miedo a estar rodeada de desconocidos pero pronto se sintió a gusto con todos ellos. No había nadie que le resultase extraño, se había acoplado a la perfección, incluso ya entendía el irónico humor que gastaban Ashley y Madison. Solo Molly permanecía más callada que el resto y supuso que la chica era tímida.

B: _Vamos Ash, pásame el kétchup, no lo acapares todo_.

A_: Espérate ok, está atascado o yo que sé y no sale_.

Britt y Ashley se enzarzaron en una pequeña discusión tratando de abrir un pequeño bote de kétchup.

B: _Eres muy torpe, dale ahí…gíralo_- indicaba apartando a Rachel que permanecía en sentada entre las dos.

A_: No sale, no ves que está atascado_- le mostraba el bote

Brittany trató de adueñarse del bote pero Ashley trató de impedírselo, provocando un tira y afloja que mantenía el bote justo encima de Rachel. Lo previsible sucedió ante la mirada de todos los comensales y un gran chorreo de kétchup cayó sobre la falda de la morena, que rápidamente se puso en pie, sorprendida por la situación. Las risas en la mesa comenzaron contagiarse frente al gesto contrariado que mostraba Rachel.

R: _Mirad lo que habéis hecho_- recriminó enfurecida, lo que hizo que las risas pasasen a convertirse en carcajadas- _no tiene gracia_- miraba la mancha de tomate mientras trataba de eliminarla con una pequeña servilleta de papel.

S: _Rachel, solo te falta el pan y serás un_…

R_: Shhh_- amenazó a la latina- _ni se te ocurra bromear_-señalaba con su dedo a la chica.

Quinn trataba de mantener la compostura, intuía que Rachel estaba enfadada pero aquella postura tomada por la morena le resultaba encantadora y muy divertida.

-_Disculpa-_ una mujer interrumpía a Rachel, que aun permanecía de pie_.-¿Eres Rachel Berry?._

La morena apenas supo reaccionar ante la interrupción de aquella desconocida y se limitó a mostrar una leve sonrisa.

-_Oh Dios…perdona que le moleste, pero…¿podría hacerse una foto con mi hija?, solo será un segundo, por favor- _suplicaba.

Rachel accedió ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y esperó la llegada de la hija de aquella mujer, cuando sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

La chica apenas era un bebé que no alcanzaba el año de edad.

-_Se llama Lea_- espetó emocionada la mujer mientras el entregaba el bebé a una sorprendida Rachel, que no pudo mas que abrazarla y esperar a que la mujer les hiciese la foto.

Rachel esperaba un tanto impaciente, la mujer buscaba la cámara de fotos en el bolso del carrito donde minutos antes había estado la pequeña. Apenas unos segundos después, ambas, la pequeña Lea y Rachel posaban delante de la cámara de la mujer.

La emoción la invadía, tanto que apenas prestaba atención a su hija y mostraba más interés en comprobar que la imagen había salido bien. Fue en ese instante cuando Rachel, un poco mas relajada comenzó a hacer carantoñas al bebé que desembocó en un desastroso final.

Lea, completamente ajena a quien la tenía en brazos, terminó vomitando sobre el pecho de la morena, manchándole la blusa y volviendo a provocar la expectación en el resto de sus amigos.

Rachel se quedó completamente petrificada. La madre de la pequeña reacciono a tiempo, apartándola de sus brazos y pidiendo miles de disculpas por lo que acababa de acontecer, pero fue tarde. Las risas en la mesa volvieron a aparecer y la embarazosa situación se adueñaba de la morena que tras disculpar a la pobre madre, abandonó a marchas forzadas la mesa directa hacia los servicios. Quinn, que no podía creer todo lo que le había sucedido en apenas unos minutos y esquivando las carcajadas de sus amigos, optó por seguir los pasos de la chica, dispuesta a echarle una mano.

Tras abrir la puerta, se encontró a una Rachel histérica, mojando varios trozos de papel e intentando limpiar su ropa mientras balbuceaba todo tipo de palabras inaudibles.

Q_: Rachel, ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó mostrando una leve sonrisa ante la histeria de su amiga.

R: _¿Qué haces aquí? y… ¿Por qué te ríes?...no ha tenido gracia_- espetó sin levantar la vista de su blusa.

Q: _Si, si que la ha tenido, eres muy divertida cuando te enfadas._

Rachel lanzó una mirada desafiante a la rubia.

_Q:Déjame que te ayude_.- respondió quitándole los trozos de papel que ya formaban una pequeña pelotita en las manos de la morena.

La rubia optó por coger más papel de una maquina expendedora y tras humedecerlo, comenzó a eliminar con delicadeza la mancha. No podía evitar esbozar aquella sonrisa. La actitud de la morena era completamente infantil y aquello le provocaba ternura.

R: _No te rías Quinn, porque estoy a punto de llorar_- murmuró sin apartar la vista de su blusa.

Q: _¿Pero que dices?, vamos Rachel, solo es una pequeña mancha que ya mismo….se va a esfumar-_respondía mientras seguía tratando de eliminarla.

R: _¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo a mi?, ¿Para que diantres quiere esa mujer una foto mía con su bebé?...¿Que pasa si cuando el bebé crezca me odia, o no le gusto?, estará traumatizado de por vida…-_

Quinn trataba de contener la risa pero le resultaba imposible.

R_: No te rías_- recriminó alzando por primera vez la mirada y fue entonces cuando su actitud cambió. Con la histeria no se había dado cuenta, no era consciente de que la chica que estaba allí, a escasos centímetros de ella, frotando con suavidad su blusa y con una enorme sonrisa era Quinn, su chica.

Q: _Basta Rachel, no pasa nada…no se acaba el mundo_- le correspondía con la mirada- _además, ¿Qué ser en éste mundo te va a odiar a ti?, seguro que esa pequeña tendrá posters tuyos en las paredes de su habitación cuando crezca._

R: _Si, es probable_- sacó su lado Berry- _pero ¿Qué hago ahora yo con todo manchado?, tendré que ir a casa a cambiarme…_

Q_: Ni hablar, mira_-señaló la blusa- _ya no se ve, está limpio_…- indicó al tiempo que se deshacía del papel.

R: ¡_Huele mal…mi pelo huele mal!_- comenzaba a quejarse de nuevo.

Q: _A ver…Rachel, estás bien, estás perfecta…deja de ponerte histérica por eso_.

R: _Quinn, mi pelo- _casi sollozaba mientras sujetaba un mechón- _huele fatal, me ha llenado el pelo, no puedo estar en la calle así._

Q: _Déjame ver_- la rubia avanzó tan rápidamente que Rachel no tuvo más remedio que detener su nervioso movimiento.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, tenía el rostro de Quinn pegado al suyo, con su nariz rozando su cuello, tratando de encontrar aquel desagradable olor del que hablaba.

No podía creerlo, Rachel estaba completamente paralizada, los escalofríos se sucedían cada vez que Quinn hacia un movimiento pausado con el roce su nariz. Sentía que la respiración se le entrecortaba, que el corazón palpitaba con fuerza, tanto que temía que la rubia pudiese sentirlo.

Quinn, se dejó llevar. Aquella zona del cuerpo de Rachel no olía mal, todo lo contrario, se encontró con el mismo suave y embriagador olor que había en la cama de invitados de su casa, el mismo perfume que descubrió en el baño cuando ella estaba en su interior, el mismo aroma que tan familiar le resultaba y que tanto le hacia sentir.

Q: _Rachel_- susurró apartándose con delicadeza- _hueles de maravilla._

La morena tragó saliva al escuchar la voz de la rubia tan cerca suya.

R: _E…eso lo dices…para…que…no me vaya-_ tartamudeaba.

Q_: No_- espetó mirándola fijamente- _lo digo porque es verdad, ese bebé aun debe de tomar leche y no huele a nada desagradable, créeme, no he olido nada mejor en mi vida que lo que acabo de oler._

Las palabras desaparecieron. Rachel no era capaz de articular frase alguna mientras tuviese a Quinn frente a ella. La idea de avanzar y besar los labios de la rubia fue tomando fuerza en su interior. Lo deseaba, deseaba volver a sentir aquella calidez, aquel sabor.

Q: _¿Vamos Rachel Berry?-_ espetó al fin sacando del trance a la morena.

R: _Vuelve tu…voy a entrar en el servicio…ahora salgo_.-

Q: _¿Seguro?, te puedo esperar si quieres_.

R: _No, no…corre, vuelve a la mesa yo no tardo nada._-insistió.

Q_: Ok, si en 3 minutos no estás ahí, vuelvo a por ti_- respondió con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se marchaba de la estancia.

Rachel permaneció varios segundos quieta, en silencio, siendo consciente que la rubia ya no estaba allí y por fin reaccionó volviéndose hacia el lavabo y clavando sus ojos sobre el espejo, se miraba completamente perpleja, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

R: _¿Tres minutos?...podría estar toda la vida aquí metida con tal de que volvieras_…

* * *

><p>Proxima actualizacion: Sabado.<p>

* * *

><p>Nuevos Caminos ya tiene su versión portuguesa: .nets/7539772/1/bNovos_b_Caminhos, gracias a danydessinha

Y poco a poco me he decidido a traducirlo al inglés. Aprovecho desde aquí para pediros ayuda a aquellas personas que lean fics en inglés, que por favor lean el primer capitulo y me digan que tal. Aunque entiendo el idioma, expresarlo es muy complicado para mi y me gustaria saber si está bien descrito o no.

Open Roads: .net/s/7633277/1/Open_Roads

Un abrazo.


	37. Capitulo 37 Mea Culpa

Esta mañana he amanecido con un dolor horrible de garganta y la fiebre me golpea nuevamente. Pensé que quizás el karma me está jodiendo, eso de enfermar un viernes no debe ser justo para nadie, así que para intentar calmar las cosas, he decidido hacer mi buena accion del día y subir un capitulo un dia antes de lo previsto.

Karma, ésto va por tí...espero tu recompensa.

PD: No me hagan caso, como ven la fiebre influye.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 37<p>

Mea culpa.

S_: Berry, lo siento pero hueles mal_- La latina trataba de burlarse de Rachel.

Q: _No seas mala San, no huele mal, huele bien_.

S: _Tu olfato se ha visto alterado porque a mi me huele a kétchup y a vomito de bebé, ¿verdad Britt?._

B: _¿Qué?_

S: _Nena, deja de sacar la cabeza por la ventana, nos van a multar._

R: _Santana, si no te callas, paro el coche y te vuelves andando_…

B: _Quiero ver los pájaros que hay en L.A, dicen que hay cuervos_.

Q: _¿Cuervos?..._

S: _No le hagas caso, son palomas o ratas voladoras como todo el mundo las llama._

B_: Eh…son animales, no vuelvas a decir eso, ni de las palomas ni de las ratas-_ recriminó.

Las conversaciones en el coche se hilaban una tras otras. Santana, Brittany y Quinn, regresaban a la casa en el coche de Rachel. La morena se había ofrecido a llevarlas tras el almuerzo con el resto del grupo.

Una velada que había estado marcada por el desafortunado incidente del kétchup sobre la falda de la morena y aquél regalo que dejó sobre su blusa la pequeña fan, que apenas se mantenía erguida entre sus brazos.

Por lo demás, Quinn volvía contenta, apenas había conseguido averiguar mucho, solo un par de detalles le rondaban por la cabeza, pero aún tenía que confirmarlo. Retener a Rachel era una de las claves. Ella le podría aclarar varios asuntos y necesitaba hacerlo antes de volar hacia Columbia.

Un vuelo que ya había sido confirmado por Cathy para el día siguiente por la mañana.

Santana y Brittany regresaban ese mismo día a San Francisco. Viajarían en tren y Rachel se ofreció a llevarlas hasta la estación. Quinn, a regañadientes y tras discutir con su madre, logró convencerlas para acompañarlas también.

Judy no tenía inconveniente alguno en que su hija estuviese con sus amigas, pero los médicos le habían mandado reposo y aquél día llevaba fuera de casa desde las 11 de la mañana. Rachel le había prometido llevarla de vuelta tras abandonar la estación.

R_: ¿Es ese no?-_ preguntó tras llegar a la estación que correspondía al tren que las dejaría en San Francisco.

S: _Si, el de las 17:00_- confirmó su billete.

Q_: Pues juraría que es la hora_- respondió señalando hacia un gigantesco reloj.

B_: Si…es hora de irnos bombón_- bromeaba Britt.

Santana fue la primera en abrazar a Quinn, mientras Britt hacia lo mismo con Rachel.

S_: Hey rubia_- susurró_- te recuerdo que tenemos un plan, así que vuelve pronto de Columbia que te necesito a mi disposición._

Q: _Lo haré_- espetó devolviéndole el abrazo.

B_: Déjame a mi_- interrumpía- _no quiero que se olvide de mi_- sonreía.

Q_: Dudo que eso pueda suceder_- respondía abrazándola.

B_: Ponte bien Quinny_- hablaba al oído_- cuando llegue te voy a mandar un email, pero no digas nada…es un secreto._

Q_: Ok,-_ sonreía- _estaré esperando_.

Santana se acercaba a Rachel.

R_: ¿Me vas a abrazar?, te recuerdo que huelo muy mal_- exclamó con sarcasmo.

S: _Me da igual enana_- ignoro el comentario mientras abrazaba a la chica- _cuida de la rubia_- murmuró.

R: _Lo haré_- respondió algo emocionada tras el gesto de la latina.

S: _Bien…nos vamos Brittany S Pearce_…-bromeó.

B: _Vamos-_ sujetó la mano de su chica_- ciao amores_- exclamó en voz alta mientras se acercaban hasta el vagón de tren, provocando la risa en Quinn y Rachel.

Ambas se perdieron en el interior y tras una última mirada, Rachel reaccionó.

R_: ¿Nos vamos?-_

Q_: Claro-_

Comenzaron a caminar por la estación, en busca del parking donde esperaba el coche de la morena. En el trayecto Quinn comenzó a acercarse, la afluencia de gente que había en el lugar comenzaron a intimidarla y sin dudarlo, buscó el brazo de la morena, deslizando su mano por el antebrazo para sujetarse a ella.

Q: _No pienso perderme en esta estación-_ se excusó ante la acción- _imagínate como explico yo donde vivo si le pregunto a alguien-_ bromeó.

Rachel acepto de buena gana aquel gesto, en realidad, le encantó poder ir caminando con la rubia entrelazando su brazo con el suyo.

Q_: Oye, ¿De verdad me vas a llevar de vuelta a casa?-_

R_: Por supuesto, lo último que quiero es que tu madre me odie._

Q_: ¿Por qué te va a odiar?, solo estás ayudando a su hija a que tenga algo de diversión_.

R_: No, si tu madre se entera de que sabes que tiene pareja y que lo sabes por mí, y encima yo no te llevo de vuelta, firmo mi sentencia de muerte._

Q: _Que exagerada_- exclamaba.

Lentamente y debido al cruce que mantenían con la gente que iba y venía en aquella estación, Quinn fue deslizando su mano por el antebrazo de la morena hasta llegar a su mano. Sin darse cuenta, ambas entrelazaron sus dedos, sujetándose con fuerza mientras esquivaban las carreras y las maletas de los viajeros.

R_: No soy exagerada, además has visto a Cathy, es muy buena y todo lo que quieras, pero es cirujana, neurocirujana, y no quiero que una neurocirujana la tome conmigo…_

Q: _¿Por qué?, si fuera policía igual pero, ¿Qué te va a hacer una neurocirujana?.-_

R_: Quien sabe, y si le dan por querer lavarme el cerebro-_ bromeaba- _dejaré de ser una artista, quien sabe en lo que me convertiría-_

Q_: Hablando de artista, la gente te mira mucho, ¿Te has dado cuenta?-_ susurró tratando de pasar desapercibida ante las miradas que le lanzaban a su amiga.

R: _¿Qué?, no me he dado cuenta-_

Q: _Si, si…tu fíjate-_

Rachel caminaba ajena a todo hasta que Quinn le comentó aquello. Era cierto, cada vez que pasaban por un grupo, alguno se quedaba mirándola, señalaban disimuladamente y pronto comenzaban a hablar entre ellos.

De pronto, de la nada, aparecieron varios chicos portando enormes cámaras de fotografía. Comenzaron un sinfín de disparos hacia ambas. Rachel se puso nerviosa mientras Quinn, simplemente se sorprendía ante el revuelo que se estaba formando alrededor de ellas.

R: _Prepárate para correr_- espetó al tiempo que tiraba de la mano de Quinn y comenzaban una ligera carrera hacia los aparcamientos. Apenas tardaron unos segundos en llegar, por suerte los paparazis las cercaron justo cuando casi estaban llegando a la entrada del parking.

R_: ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó una vez que habían llegado al coche y estaban a salvo.

Q_: Si…un poco cansada-_ respondió con la respiración agitada- _tengo que recuperar la forma_- sonreía.

R_: Lo siento Quinn, esos estúpidos paparazis aparecen de debajo de las piedras_.

Q: _Ha sido divertido_- conservaba la sonrisa_- pero menos mal que no me has soltado_- señalaba las manos que aún permanecían unidas.

Rachel fue consciente en ese mismo instante de la acción que ambas habían llevado a cabo durante todo el recorrido.

Q: _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó al ver como se desencajaba el rostro de la morena mientras se desprendía de la mano.

R_: Mierda Quinn_- espetó

Q_: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó confundida.

R: _La he liado, ahora entiendo por qué nos miraban todos…íbamos de la mano_.

Q_: ¿y?-_ seguía confundida.

R: _Dios Quinn, lo siento_- se disculpaba tapándose la cara con ambas manos- _esos paparazis nos han hecho fotos juntas, de la mano…_

Q_: ¿Y qué pasa?, ¿Hay algún problema?, ¿Te van a recriminar eso?._

R: _No…no a mi no, me da igual lo que me digan pero…a ti._

Q_: ¿A mi qué?, Rachel me estás asustando._

R_: Quinn, vas a salir en las revistas o de donde quiera que sean esos estúpidos y van a decir que tu eres mi…_-tragó saliva

Q_:¿ Tu qué?_

R: _Mi…novia_- balbuceó

Q_: ¿Y te preocupas por eso?..¿.me estás diciendo que estás con esa cara solo porque van a decir que yo soy tu chica?._

R: _Quinn, no sabes como es éste mundo_…

Q: _Lo siento Rachel, no sabía que yo te pudiese perjudicar tanto_.

R_: No…no Quinn, tu no me perjudicas, estoy diciendo que la van a tomar contigo, van a buscarte y van a mentir sobre ti._

Q: _A ti no te va a pasar nada, ¿verdad?._

R_: No…-_respondió algo aturdida ante la actitud de la rubia.

Q_: Pues entonces no pasa nada…me da igual que hablen de mí, además…¿sabes la envidia que voy a dar si dicen eso?, anda arranca y salgamos de aquí-_ bromeaba mientras terminaba de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

R:_¿ No te preocupa?.- _preguntó poniendo en marcha el coche.

Q: _Para nada, si tu estás bien…yo también_- sonreía.

Justo al salir del aparcamiento, los fotógrafos volvían a aparecer, rodeando el coche y lanzando fogonazos con los flashes. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír.

R_: ¿Te lo pasas bien?-_ preguntó al ver la diversión de la chica mientras le hacían fotos en el interior del coche.

Q_: Si…por ahora, es lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida_.- sonreía- _que yo recuerde claro._

R: _Has hecho muchas cosas emocionantes_- espetó sin ser consciente.

Q: ¿_Ah sí?, ¿Cómo cuáles?- _

R_: Error_- bromeó- _pregunta no admitida._

Q_: Maldita sea_- se lamentó_.- ¿Y tú?,¿has hecho muchas cosas emocionantes?._

R_:¿ Yo?-_ sonreía- _que va, siempre he sido muy aburrida_.

Q: _Vamos…a mi no me engañas, seguro que has cometido muchas locuras, con Spencer, con tus compañeros…con…tu chica._

R: _Noo…ya te he dicho que no, que soy muy_…-se detuvo al percatarse de la última palabra que había pronunciado la rubia.

Quinn miraba a Rachel con media sonrisa, esperando ver la reacción de la chica tras aquella frase. El gesto de la morena le hizo sonreír con más amplitud.

R_: ¿Qué has dicho?...¿mi chica?.-_ preguntó tratando de confirmar lo que había oído.

Q: _Venga Rachel, no tienes que disimular conmigo, me lo puedes contar_.

R_:¿ Que?-_ se sorprendió.

Q: ¿_Me vas a negar que te gustan las chicas?-_ seguía sonriendo.

R: _No creo que debamos hablar de esto mientras conduzco_.

Q_: Ok…esperaré a que llegues a mi casa y me lo explicarás allí_.

Rachel no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Quinn se mantuvo en silencio el resto de camino que le quedaba mientras ella le daba vueltas a la cabeza, buscando alguna excusa para no hablar de aquello en aquel instante.

No podía, sus nervios, todo aquel estrés acumulado durante los últimos días podían pasarle factura. Rachel tenía que mantener discreción con todo lo que estuviera relacionado con la vida pasada de la rubia y si sacaba aquel tema, irremediablemente se iba a ver involucrada.

El coche se detenía junto al arcén. Quinn esperó a que se detuviese por completo para soltar su cinturón y retirar las llaves del arranque para evitar que Rachel siguiera su trayecto.

Q_: ¿Y bien?._

R_: Quinn, sabes que no puedo hablar de nada, te lo pido por favor…los médicos fueron muy severos y yo no quiero…._

Q: _Error_- bromeó_- respuesta equivocada, no estamos hablando de mi, estoy preguntando por ti…somos amigas Rachel, déjame saber cómo es tu vida.- _sonó a suplica.

R: _Pero Quinn_- miró por primera vez a la rubia y supo que había cometido un error. Tras aquella mirada no iba a poder negarle nada.

Q_: Rachel, sé que todos intentáis protegerme, y lo agradezco…créeme si fuera lo contrario, ya os había acribillado a preguntas, pero sé que lo hacéis por mi bien…y por eso mismo me intereso por vosotras_…-hizo una pausa_- ya hice algunas preguntas a Santana y a Britt, nada concreto pero ambas me respondieron y mírame estoy bien._

R_:¿Qué tipo de preguntas?- _

Q: _Le pregunté que si a mí me gustaban las chicas._

Rachel palideció.

Q: _No pongas esa cara, si lo pregunté es porque todo indicaba que así era… recuerda, nada de novios, mis amigas todas parejas entre sí, mis vecinas, mi jefa, ese bar al que hemos ido hoy…me he dado cuenta que es de ambiente, mi madre y Cathy…_

R_: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso para que tú seas lesbiana?-_

Q_: No hay referencias a chicos en mi vida, San me dijo que sí había tenido novios, incluso que llegamos a compartirlos, pero la forma en la que me lo dijo…no sé, lo intuía y tras preguntarle y ver la cara que puso, supe que era cierto,._

R_: ¿Y por qué me preguntabas por chicos?._

Q: _No se Rachel, estaba confundida…¿Qué se supone que te iba a preguntar?, ¿con cuántas chicas me he acostado?-_ bromeó.

R: _Un momento…¿tu has hablado con Ashley?-_ preguntó al recordar que la rockera le hizo la misma referencia esa misma mañana.

Q_: No…pero si es necesario, lo hago_- sonreía.

R: _Quinn, de verdad no creo que toda esta información sea buena para ti en este momento, trata de relajarte y no pensar en tantas cosas._

Q: _¿Te gustan las chicas?.-_ fue directa.

Rachel respiró profundamente.

R: _No_- fue breve-

Q_:¿No_?..._vaya_- se desilusionó.- _Britt tenía razón_.

R: _¿Pasa algo?-_pregunto al ver la extraña mueca que mostraba la rubia_.- ¿Qué pasa con Britt?_

Q_: No, nada…pero, yo estaba convencida de que era un si_.

R_: ¿Y eso?._

Q: _Porque te vi en el Planet, con esa chica…como se llamaba_…

R: ¿_Le…i…sha?-_ alargó la pronunciación.

Q: _Si, con Leisha, y no sé…recordé lo que me dijiste del gran amor que viviste y pensé que quizás podría ser ella._

R_: Nooo….no, Leisha y yo, no_- exclamó- _ni hablar_.

Q: _¿Por?...es muy guapa, además se miraban de una forma…muy especial._

R_: Ni hablar Quinn, ni hablar…Lee era amiga mía_…_tuvimos un problema y estamos enfadadas…le estaba hablando por otro motivo…¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?-_trataba de asimilar todo aquello.

Q: _Lo siento, no pensé que te fuese a molestar tanto_…

R_: No…no Quinn, no me molesta es solo que…ella precisamente, puff…creo que sería la última persona con la que estaría-_ respondió bajando la mirada.

Q_: Bueno…de todos modos, me alegro_.- volvía a sonreír- _por qué no me da confianza._

Rachel alzo la mirada, completamente comprendía ante aquellas palabras. Quinn sostuvo aquel cruce de miradas, regalándole una espectacular sonrisa y calmándola del nerviosismo que la sacudía.

Q_: Veo que es mejor que no te pregunte más, no quiero que te sientas mal.-_ se disculpó.

R: _Lo siento Quinn…de verdad que lo siento, pero no sé dónde está el límite y_…

Q: _Solo dime una cosa más, Santana me dijo que yo si había vivido un gran amor, como el que tu me contabas…¿es cierto?._

R: _Quiero creer que si._

Q: _¿Cómo?...¿no lo sabes?._

R: _Si…si lo sé Quinn_- se sinceró_- pero yo no sé si tú lo sentías como el gran amor de tu vida_.

Q: _¿Cómo lo veías tú?._

R: _Yo veía que eras feliz, que dabas todo por esa persona y esa persona lo daba todo por ti, que bastaba una simple mirada para entender lo que la otra quería decir y que le hacías la vida más fácil y sencilla…que no podíais vivir separadas.-_ bajaba su mirada.

Q: _Confirmado queda, era una chica_-espetó con nostalgia.

Rachel volvía a ser consciente de sus palabras. Había perdido el rumbo, se estaba dejando llevar por el corazón y las palabras le salían sin filtro alguno.

R: _Es lo que querías saber, ¿no?-_se lamentó.

Q_: Gracias, gracias por ser sincera y decírmelo, me alegro tanto de tener una amiga como tu_- se acercó para regalarle un abrazo a la morena.

R: _Quinn_- interrumpió apenas sintió los brazos de la chica rodeándola- _hay algo que debes saber_- la culpa volvía a azotarla.

La rubia se separó un tanto incrédula y esperaba aquella explicación.

R:_ No soy tan buena amiga como crees_.

Q_:¿Qué?._

R: _No se cómo te va a sentar esto, pero…no aguanto más._

Q_: Dime Rachel,_

R: _Nosotras estábamos…peleadas, habíamos discutido durante semanas y nos habíamos hecho mucho daño, incluso nos insultamos._

El rostro de Quinn se volvía serio.

R_: La noche antes del accidente, conseguimos hablar y aclaramos algo, aunque no del todo…decidimos no volver a hacernos daño e ignorarnos-_ las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos- _pero entonces yo metí la pata aquella noche, hice algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida, estaba destrozada, me sentía fatal y no sabía que hacer_- hizo una pausa tratando de recomponer la historia sin contar más de la cuenta- _entonces apareciste en mi casa, querías ayudarme y lo hiciste, me acompañaste a solucionar un grave problema sin que yo te lo pidiese, sin que tuvieras por qué hacerlo_- comenzó a llorar_- y cuando te fuiste a marchar_…-el llanto entrecortaba sus palabras- _sucedió todo…y yo creía que me iba a morir Quinn…todo fue por mi culpa, lo siento Quinn…lo siento-_

Q_: Shhhh_- silenció a la morena abrazándola- _no llores Rachel, ya pasó._

R: _No Quinn, no ha pasado_…_mírate, estás aquí pero no recuerdas nada…y piensas que soy buena pero no lo soy…_

Q: _Rachel-_ volvía a interrumpir sin dejar de abrazarla- _sé que eres buena, lo veo en tus ojos…no sé por qué estaríamos enfadadas, ni sé quien tuvo la culpa, pero si fui a tu casa a ayudarte es porque ese enfado era superficial._

R: _Tu no tenías que estar allí Quinn, no debías_.-apenas podía hablar.

Q: _Pero estuve, estuvimos y nos ayudamos, yo a ti y tu a mi…imagínate que me ocurre en otro lugar, los médicos me dijeron que tu me cuidaste, que te subiste en la ambulancia conmigo y no abandonaste el hospital hasta que me vistes sonreír, palabras literales de mi madre_- buscó la mirada de la morena mientras trataba de secar las lágrimas- _Rachel, desde el primer instante vi que te necesitaba cerca y sigo con esa sensación a pesar de no recordar nada…si te hice daño, lo siento, pero te pido que lo olvides…al igual que yo lo he olvidado, podemos ser amigas…necesito que lo seamos._

R: _Perdóname tu a mí, perdóname…te juro que en cuanto pueda te lo contaré todo…_

Q_: No…no quiero saber lo malo, quiero saber lo bueno, las cosas buenas que nos han pasado, lo que nos ha hecho reír o cometer locuras, lo malo prefiero olvidarlo…-_calmaba a la morena- _¿amigas?-_ sonreía.

R_: Amigas_…-respondió limpiándose los ojos.

Q_:¿Estàs mejor?._

R: _Si_…-espeto entre suspiros.

Q_: Bien, pues venga…vuelve a casa y descansa, mañana salgo temprano, pero…me gustaría que hablásemos aunque sea por teléfono durante estos días._

R_: Si…si claro, te llamaré cada día para ver que tal, ¿Ok?._

Q_: Ok…aunque, tendrás que esperar a que consiga móvil, porque no consigo recordar donde está el mío_- bromeó.

R: _¿Tu móvil?-_pensó_- creo que lo metí en uno de los cajones de la mesilla de noche_.

Q: _¿Tu?-_ preguntó extrañada.

R: _Si…lo dejaste encima de la cama y lo guardé una de las noches que estuve ahí-_

Q_: Ok…por cierto, ¿te vas a quedar a dormir aquí, con Nemo?.-_ preguntó ilusionada.

R_: Si…ya me avisó tu madre y me quedaré, si tu quieres, claro_.

Q: _Por supuesto, estás en tu casa-_ espetó.

Rachel volvía a tragar saliva. Apenas habían pasado 4 meses desde que abandonó aquella casa.

Q_: Cuídate Rachel_- se despidió volviendo a abrazar a la morena.

R_: Y tu…vuelve pronto_- respondió devolviéndole el abrazo.

Quinn se despidió con aquel abrazo y una nueva sonrisa mientras bajaba del coche. Rachel, puso en marcha el motor mientras la rubia avanzaba hacia el jardín de la casa.

R_: Hey Quinn_- gritó llamando la atención de la chica que se giró enseguida_.- el gran amor de mi vida…ha sido una chica- _exclamó esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que aceleraba el coche para abandonar el aparcamiento.

Quinn volvía a sonreír ante la confesión de la morena. Una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sentía que Rachel le iba a regalar muchas cosas buenas, lo veía en sus ojos, veía la honestidad y la dulzura que desprendían y eso le bastaba para confirmar sus sospechas. Daba igual si habían discutido, si no se hablaban. Ver a Rachel en el hospital, saber que estuvo dándole la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, le era suficiente. No iba a perder a aquella chica, no iba a cometer los mismos errores que habría cometido para discutir con ella, aunque no los recordara.

Se sentía bien, Rachel conducía de vuelta a la residencia. Se había desahogado, a pesar de no contar toda la verdad, pero al menos, Quinn ya sabía que no era la chica ideal que se pensaba. Su reacción le fortaleció. Quinn quería su amistad y ella no se la iba a negar. Moría por estar con ella, por declararle su amor y dedicar el resto de su vida a hacerla feliz, pero si no podía hacerlo de aquella manera, no importaba, sacrificaría sus sentimientos, los transformaría en amistad, aunque fuese imposible, y estaría a su lado para siempre. Lo tenía claro, completamente claro.

Quinn se preparaba para dormir. Cathy y Judy tenían todo preparado para el viaje y ya descansaban en la habitación. La rubia recordó el teléfono, la indicación de Rachel pasó por su mente y no dudó en buscarlo en la habitación principal, su habitación que ya permanecía en silencio, con la respiración de su madre y Cathy invadiendo el lugar.

Apenas hizo ruido, entró de puntillas, casi flotando en el aire hasta llegar a la mesilla. Judy dormía plácidamente hacia ese mismo lado y procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, abrió el cajón e introdujo la mano. Allí estaba, no necesito luz para tantear el móvil y sacarlo con la misma delicadeza con la que actuaba y volver a cerrar el cajón sin despertar a las mujeres.

Un último detalle llamó la atención de la rubia. Cathy dormía posando su brazo sobre la cintura de su madre. Un leve cosquilleo le recorrió por la espalda y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Su madre era feliz y ella, también.

Abandonó la habitación y rápidamente se metió en la cama que estaba utilizando. Tenía curiosidad por averiguar que tenía en su móvil y agradeció que su madre estuviese durmiendo. Seguramente no le habría permitido que lo mirase. Estaba apagado y tras buscar el botón que lo encendía, opto por presionarlo. No hacía nada. Rápidamente recordó el cargador. Supuso que tendría la batería agotada y lo puso en carga. Bingo, una luz se encendía en la pantalla en el momento en el que le entró corriente y se dispuso a encenderlo. La emoción la invadía. Metida en la cama, a oscuras, esperaba impaciente como el móvil iba encendiéndose lentamente. Un pequeño saludo en mitad de la pantalla le sorprendió: "Sonreír es el mejor de los regalos", una frase que le hizo sonreír. Tras unos segundos apareció otra pantalla, un fondo azul y un nuevo mensaje: **Introducir pin.**


	38. Capitulo 38 Youtube

**Me piden varias personas que si cuando todo se solucione,( me hace gracia que deis por hecho que se va a solucionar) pues que escriba varios capitulos con la pareja juntas, que no finalice el fic con una simple reconciliacion, y yo pregunto: ¿De verdad creeis que despues de todo lo que llevo escrito, todo el drama, los lios, coordinar todos los detalles para que sean importantes, por insignificantes que parezcan y demás ocurrencias, voy a ser tan simple de acabar el fic con una sencilla reconciliación?...me temo que no me conoceis. Aun queda muuucho por venir.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 38<p>

Youtube

El día se presentaba agotador. Nemo buscaba la atención de la que se había convertido en su nueva compañera. El pequeño del hogar se había acostumbrado a salir todos los días con Shane pero aquella mañana, la chica no estaba disponible.

Rachel ocupó su lugar y tras madrugar como todos los días, se fundó la ropa deportiva y decidió salir a pasear por el barrio, regalando al pequeño Nemo, su paseo matutino. Apenas tendría un par de horas libres aquella mañana. Tenía un evento especial aquella noche y debía prepararse con antelación. Era lo que peor llevaba de su popularidad. Tener que ocupar todo un día en maquillaje, peluquería, vestidores etc…solo para una simple entrevista de 20 minutos.

Por suerte, aquella entrevista si le hacía especial ilusión. Ellen DeGeneres la había invitado a su programa y le fascinó la idea, además iba a acudir sola, sin ningún compañero de la serie, lo que le daba la oportunidad de relajarse un poco más y ser más natural.

Un nuevo email asomaba en su bandeja de entrada. Comprobar su correo se había convertido en una rutina diaria mientras desayunaba. Era de Brittany.

"Rachel, necesito tu ayuda pero en silencio, no puedes decir nada de éste email o me presentaré en tu casa de noche con una aspiradora y una tarántula, no me preguntes que te haré porque no querrías saberlo. Sigo, lo que aquí te escribo solo es para ti y no debe saberlo nadie más.

Sé que Santana me está preparando algo especial para mi cumpleaños, piensa que no sé lo que es, pero si lo sé…lo cierto es que yo también quiero sorprenderla, pero desde aquí, con ella a mi lado me va a costar hacer lo que quiero hacer. 

Aquí abajo te paso la dirección de un lugar al que quiero que vayas. Está ahí en L.A y ya saben lo que pretendo. Lo dejé todo atado cuando estuve ahí, Santana aun cree que me pasé toda una tarde metida en el zoológico. Lo único que necesito que hagas es que acudas mañana o bien llames y pidas una cita. Diles que eres mi asistenta personal, (si lo sé, tendría que pagarte pero tú tienes más dinero que yo), ellos te explicaran absolutamente todo.

Yo no puedo hacerlo por aquí, porque éste email se autodestruirá en apenas unos segundos después de mi despedida.

Así que Rachel, me despido.

Un beso.

3

2

1

Boooommm.

PD: Shhhhhhhh, silencio."

Rachel volvía a leer aquel email de la rubia y trataba de comprenderlo. No sabía si se trataba de una broma o era verdad lo que le pedía que hiciera. Comprobó que la dirección que le indicaba realmente existía y aceptó la propuesta sin darle demasiado importancia. Al fin y al cabo, era Britt, no podría ser nada malo ni peligroso.

Quinn se dejaba caer en el sofá. Habían pasado 8 días desde que llegó a Columbia y la ingresaron en aquella clínica especializada. 8 días completamente aislados, solo con la visita de su madre y de Cathy y rodeados de médicos que le hacían pruebas constantemente y preguntas, miles de preguntas que no llegaba a comprender.

¿Sientes que se te nubla la vista cuando tratas de recordar?,¿Notas presión en tu cerebro?,¿Puedes contar hasta el numero 100?¿Escuchas alguna voz sin conocer la procedencia?.

Estaba cansada, agotada. Aquello no había sido buena idea. Cuando salió del hospital en L.A, estaba de buen humor, dispuesta a adaptarse al mundo mientras no recordase nada, convencida de poder curarse y sobretodo, animada…estaba contenta de ir descubriendo que su vida era interesante, que tenia a gente a su alrededor que merecía la pena y eso era más que suficiente para seguir viviendo.

Pero aquellas pruebas absurdas que no sacaban nadan en claro, la estaba hundiendo. Su humor cambió radicalmente, se sentía confusa, aturdida y apenada por no poder avanzar, por no recordar nada de lo que se suponía que ya debía recordar. Para colmo, aquellos médicos más que ayudarle la estaban desanimando. Nadie le daba opciones ni esperanza real de volver a recuperar la memoria.

Por fin había terminado aquel calvario, aun tenia que permanecer varios días más en Columbia, pero al menos ya estaba en la casa de su madre. Tranquila y relajada, evadiéndose de todos aquellos aparatos a los que la habían conectado para ver la función de su cerebro. Mas que buscar una solución, sentía que estaban investigando con ella.

Para colmo, no había podido hablar con ninguna de sus amigas. Estar ingresada la mantuvo completamente incomunicada. Sabía que su madre y Rachel habían hablado a menudo y ésta se encargaba de explicar a las demás como iban sucediendo las cosas, pero a ella no le interesaba que sus amigas supieran única y exclusivamente cual era su estado de salud, quería hablar con ellas, volver a sentir ese cariño que todas le habían transmitido y seguir con sus averiguaciones personales.

Rachel llegaba a los estudios donde se emitía el show de Ellen. Un coche oficial la había recogido tras aquellas interminables sesiones de estética. Tampoco había utilizado toda su artillería.

La morena optó por un modelo de blusa y pantalón, algo más cómodo pero elegante y moderno. Aquella entrevista iba a ser de todo menos seria y no quería destacar como alguien artificial.

Q: _Mamá, he dicho que prefiero quedarme aquí, no me apetece salir_…

J: _Bueno, está bien hija, pues cenamos en casa_.

Q: _No…he dicho que no me apetece a mi, pero tu si puedes salir con Cathy._

J: _No te voy a dejar sola Quinn, además, no hay motivo para salir hoy._

Q: _Vamos, Cathy ha conseguido la reserva en ese restaurante tan especial, no puedes hacerle eso._

J: _Hija, ya habrá otro día._

Q: _Mamá-_ se puso seria_- basta, no tienes que ocultarlo más, sé que Cathy es tu pareja y no me importa, no me crea trauma ni nada por el estilo._

La palidez inundo el rostro de Judy. Llevaba todo el día discutiendo con su hija. Cathy las había invitado a cenar pero Quinn no aceptaba la invitación, alegando que necesitaba relajarse, descansar y dormir. Judy jamás se esperó aquel comentario. Estaba convencida que había camuflado bien su relación con la neurocirujana, pero Quinn fue consciente en todo momento de su situación sentimental.

J: _Hija yo_- trataba de explicarse.

Q: _No tienes que decirme nada mamá, lo supe en el hospital…Cathy te mira de una forma muy especial y tu a ella igual, era evidente que es algo más que amistad, además…¿Dónde está papá?, te lo pregunté una vez y me dijiste que trabajando, pero no ha sacado un solo minuto para venir a verme, eso me ha hecho intuir que algo ha pasado entre nosotras y él y por eso no te he vuelto a preguntar._

J: _No…no me puedo creer que hayas sacado todas esas conclusiones._

Q: _Mamá, estoy enferma, pero no soy estúpida-_ sonrió mientras se acercaba a una petrificada Judy.- _vamos, ponte la chaqueta y lárgate con Cathy a pasarlo bien, ya va siendo hora y ella también se merece que le prestes algo de atención-_ acarició los hombros de su madre.

J: _No quiero dejarte sola-. _Respondió un tanto emocionada.

Q: _Mamá, estoy bien, voy a ver un rato la tele, cenaré esos sándwiches que hemos preparado y me acuesto, no voy hacer nada peligroso…a no ser que le hayas puesto pepinillos al sándwich, en ese caso es probable que destruya el mundo con mi furia_- bromeaba.

J_: Está bien hija, pero que conste que lo hago porque me lo estás pidiendo._

Quinn sonreía, había conseguido convencerla y por fin iba a tener una noche, o parte, para ella misma.

La mujer se preparó rápidamente mientras Quinn, ya preparaba su cena frente al televisor.

J: _Quinn, he pensado que te voy a dejar mi móvil, si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamar a Cathy, ¿Ok?._- espetó recogiendo el bolso y entregándole el dispositivo.

Q: _Ok, por cierto, ¿no te ha llamado Shane?._

J: _No, con la única que he hablado es con Rachel_.

Q: _Está bien_- respondió algo desilusionada. La rubia esperaba la llamada de su vecina con impaciencia. Haber encontrado su móvil, 8 días antes, en la mesilla de noche la llenó de curiosidad hasta que descubrió que tenía que introducirle un código pin para poder encenderlo. Como era obvio, había olvidado por completo aquella cifra. La mañana siguiente estuvo horas buscando alguna pista, algo en su bolso que le hiciera recordar cual era el código, pero le fue imposible. También descubrió que su portátil también necesitaba una clave que no recordaba.

Shane acudió aquella mañana a la casa para despedirse de la rubia y fue ella quien encontró una solución para ambos códigos. Conocía a un informático, perfectamente entrenado para aquellas complicadas tareas y se ofreció para llevarle ambos aparatos y que él tratara de desbloquear las contraseñas.

Aun no había recibido respuesta alguna de si había podido lograrlo o no.

Consiguió convencer a Judy para que acudiese a aquella cena con Cahty. Por fin iba a estar sola y lo más importante, tenía teléfono para llamar a alguna de sus amigas, concretamente a su "interesante" amiga.

Rachel esperaba en el camerino. Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella. El show había comenzado pero no era la única artista invitada esa noche. Sofía Vergara ya hacia de la suyas en el plató junto a Ellen.

El sonido de su móvil comenzó a sonar en el interior de su bolso. No se sorprendió al descubrir el nombre de Judy en la pantalla. Desde que se marcharon a Columbia, se habían llamado a menudo.

R_: Hola Judy_- espetó mientras observaba la pequeña pantalla de televisión que adornaba el lugar.

Q: _Mmmm, no recuerdo llamarme Judy-_ bromeó la rubia.

Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar la voz y rápidamente comprobó la pantalla, cerciorándose de que correspondía al teléfono de la mujer.

R: _¿Quinn?_- balbuceó.

Q: _Si, ese sí creo que es mi nombre_.

R_: Quinn…¿Qué haces llamándome?._

Q_: Vaya, pensé que te podría hacer algo de ilusión_.

R: _No…digo si, claro que me hace ilusión pero, ¿no estás en la clínica?._

Q_: No, no estoy_- respondió ante la voz temblorosa de su amiga_- ya me dejaron salir, ha sido un completo aburrimiento Rachel._

R: _¿Y como estás?, ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada tu madre?.¿Cuando vuelves?.._

Q: _Hey, hey…para-_ sonreía- _las preguntas de una en una…_

R_: Lo siento…es que no me lo esperaba._

Q_: A ver, estoy bien, los médicos no han sacado nada en claro así que sigo igual. Mi madre no ha podido decirte nada porque hace unas horas que salí y regreso dentro de unos días, aún tienen que solucionar algo de tratamientos o no se que._

R: _Bueno…me alegro entonces._

Q: _¿Te alegras?, ¿de qué?, ¿No quieres verme? O ¿Quieres que siga sin recordar?._

R_: No, no quise decir eso Quinn, no…de veras…_

Q: _Rachel, relájate, estaba bromeando_…

R: _Uff…lo siento Quinn pero es que me pillas completamente sorprendida y …_

Q: _Bueno pues tranquila, toma asiento y cuéntame, ¿Qué tal estás?._

R: _Oh…en realidad no puedo hablar ahora_.

Q: _Ah…vaya, te pillo en mal momento_- se desilusionó.

R: _Estoy en el camerino de un estudio de televisión, en 10 minutos me va a entrevistar Ellen DeGeneres-_ espetó con ilusión

Q: _Ellen…DeGe..ne..res. ¿la conozco?..._

R: _Mmm, la conocías, es una presentadora, tiene un show muy divertido en la NBC._

Q: _Vaya…y ¿Estás muy nerviosa?-_

R: _Lo estaba…pero alguien me hizo relajar._

Q: _Ah…¿algún masaje a la artista invitada?, ¿algún trago?-_ bromeaba.

R: _No, fue suficiente con una llamada...desde Ohio._

Quinn permaneció en silencio al oír aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

R_: ¿Me vas a ver?._

Q_: ¿Puedo?._

R_: Claro…ya te he dicho que estoy a 10 o bueno, ya menos minutos de salir en antena_.

Q: _¿Es en directo?_

R: _Claro-_

Q: _Bien, mi noche empieza a ser interesante_.

R: _Si no te das prisa y pones el canal, te vas a perder mi entrada triunfal_.

Quinn buscó rápidamente el mando de la televisión y buscó el canal.

Q_: ¿Ellen es rubia o morena?-_

R_: Rubia, la morena es Sofia Vergara_- respondió explicándole quienes estaban en pantalla en ese mismo instante.

Q: Am…me gusta.

R: _¿Ellen?._

Q: _Sofía…¿es actriz?, es muy divertida por lo que veo_-

R: _Si, no sé como voy a hacer para que la gente se ría conmigo después de haberla visto a ella_.

Q: _Puedes contar la anécdota del bebé que te vomitó_- dejo escapar una leve risa.

R: _Eso no fue divertido._

Q: _Si lo fue, créeme._

-_Rachel, en 5 minutos en el aire_.- la voz de uno de los asistentes de producción interrumpían en el camerino.

R: _Lo siento Quinn, me llaman ya._

Q: _Si, ya veo, la tal Ellen está presentándote para después de la publicidad_.

R_: Uff, vuelven los nerv_ios- espetaba- _te llamo cuando termine, ¿Ok?._

Q: _Ok…oye, mándame alguna señal, haz algo especial para mi._

R_: ¿Cómo?.._

Q_: Si…no sé algún gesto, algo que me haga saber que estás pensando en mi-_

Rachel tragó saliva. No entendía el motivo por el que Quinn le estaba pidiendo aquello.

Q: _Me hace ilusión ver que alguien se acuerda de mi_- sonó melancólica.

R: _Ok…prometo que haré algo…cuídate Quinn._

Q: _Diviértete Rachel._

Ellen: _Demos la bienvenida ésta noche a Rachel Berry_- la mujer presentaba a Rachel ante el aplauso del publico.

Rachel aparecía saludando, con una enorme sonrisa y abrazando a Ellen.

E: _Gracias por venir Rachel, es tú primera vez- _exclamó al tiempo que tomaban asiento.

R: _Si…estoy muy nerviosa._

E: _Suele suceder en las primeras veces, pero tranquila, te trataré bien y con dulzura-_ bromeaba.

R: _Eso espero, no hagas que me arrepienta de dar éste paso, mis padres creen que estoy en una fiesta de pijama-_ siguió la broma provocando las primeras carcajadas del publico.

E: _Tus padres, son los culpables de que te llames Rachel Barbra ¿verdad?._

R: _Hey, a mi me gusta, llevo los nombres de dos personajes espectaculares…_

E: _¿Dos?, ¿Rachel también es por alguien publico_?

R: _Oh Dios, ¿no lo sabias?, soy una bocazas-_

E: _Cuéntame…_

R_: Bueno, Barbra viene de Barbra Streisand, que es mi artista universal favorita y algún día, lo juro- _espetó con la mano en el corazón- _cantaré con ella y Rachel pues…mis padres eran fans de…de…_-tartamudeaba provocando las risas del publico- _de Friends y su personaje favorito era Rachel y…bueno, no creo que sea necesario dar más detalle._

E: _¿Te llamas Rachel por Jennifer Aniston?, guau..Es una gran mujer, aunque está loca.-_Bromeaba-_…¿la conoces en persona?._

R: _No…aun no._

E: _Yo si._

R: _Lo sé._

E: _¿y A Barbra?._

R: _No_

E: _Yo si_

R: _Lo sé, pero…apuesto a que tu no has recibido una orquídea con los pétalos firmados por ella._

E: _Mmmm…no, ¿tu si?._

R: _Si, fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida._

E: _¿Sigues nerviosa?_

R: _Eh un poco, pero algo menos._

E: _No paras de girar ese anillo- _señaló hacia la mano de la morena-._ ¿manías?._

R: _Eh…no, en realidad son señales, me gusta enviar señales_.

E: _¿A Quien?._

R. _No se, a algún extraterrestre que las capte y las entienda_- sonreía.

Quinn sonreía con más entusiasmo aun. No había dejado de hacerlo desde que la morena apareció en pantalla. Sentía que estaba feliz, se iluminaba con la sonrisa que desprendía y los palpables nervios que se apoderaban de ella.

Le encantaba verla así. Era una estrella, iba a ser una GRAN estrella y hacia solo 5 minutos había estado hablando con ella.

Aquella ultima frase sobre mandar señales hacia extraterrestres la hizo sentir privilegiada.

E: _Rachel, hace unos días pasó algo en el encuentro con fans que tuvisteis, te pasó algo hermoso, ¿no es cierto?._

R: _Si, te refieres a la chica de la declaración de amor, ¿verdad?, fue genial, ni siquiera era fan de la serie y estuvo un día entero acampando en el exterior para poder entrar de las primeras y todo porque la chica que le gusta estaba en España y no pudo ir._

E: _Consiguió que le cantases y funcionó, ahora están juntas._

R_: ¿De veras?._

E: _Si, hay miles de videos en Youtube y la chica lo ha confirmado, ¿no lo sabias?._

R: _No, ni siquiera sabía que estuviese en la red, es genial…ahora estoy más feliz._

E: _¿Tu también has cantado para enamorar a alguien?._

R: _Yo he cantado, actuado, llorado, he hecho el payaso, incluso me he peleado para llamar la atención.._

E: _Yo también._

R: _Lo sé._

Las carcajadas del público cada vez eran mas sonoras, Rachel estaba cómoda y Ellen había captado a la primera el sentido del humor de la morena, llevando la entrevista de la mejor manera para que estuviese cómoda.

Fue todo un éxito. El público quedó encantado con la morena y Ellen agradecía su naturalidad. Rachel estaba feliz. Lo había hecho, le habían sacado el tema de la homosexualidad con aquella fan que le pidió su ayuda y la morena respondió de buena manera, con una actitud positiva y sin miedo a lo que pudiesen pensar. Se sentía liberada al ver que nadie le daba importancia al enorme y gran detalle que dejo escapar, dejando claro que ella se había sentido atraída por una chica.

Quinn observaba el teléfono. Rachel le había dicho que la volvería a llamar una vez que terminase la entrevista y hacia ya mas de 10 minutos que el show había acabado.

La pantalla se encendió, pero no era una llamada. Un mensaje de texto apareció y Quinn no tardó en leerlo.

"_Me llevan a cenar con los productores, creo que no voy a poder llamarte. Lo siento. Espero que hayas captado el mensaje desde tu planeta. Besos R."_

Quinn sonreía.

"_He captado una leve señal, pero me es imposible descifrar el mensaje. ¿Algún detalle más?. Q._

Rachel esperaba algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la rubia pero le sorprendió aquel mensaje.

"_Imposible delatar el código secreto, los extraterrestres superiores me lo prohíben. Prometo hacerlo cuando pueda. " R._

"_¿Deseas hacerlo?. Q."_

"_Es lo que más deseo. R"._

"_Ok, conseguiré el beneplácito de nuestros superiores. Diviértete. Q"_

" _Descansa.R"_

Los mensajes cesaron en ese mismo instante y la llegada de Judy y Cathy sacó de su embelesamiento a la rubia.

El encuentro entre la cirujana y Quinn fue un tanto extraña. La mujer ya sabía que Quinn conocía su relación con Judy y aunque ya sabia que no había problema alguno, estaba nerviosa.

Quinn por su parte trató de no darle importancia. Tras una breve charla con ambas y tras conocer los detalles de aquella cena, decidió acostarse, pero antes tenía una pequeña duda que resolver.

Q: _Mamá, ¿Conoces youtube?-_ preguntó curiosa

J: _Eh…claro, ¿por?._

Q. _¿Explicas como funciona?._

C: _Ven_- interrumpió Cathy invitándola a que se acercara al sofá donde estaba sentada.

La mujer sacó un pequeño netbook de uno de los cajones de una gran estantería que adornaba el salón y pronto lo encendió, sentándose junto a Quinn.

Unos minutos le fueron suficientes para saber manejar la página en cuestión. El cerebro de Quinn estaba bloqueando su memoria, sus recuerdos, pero no las facultades físicas de la chica. Quinn sabía manejar cualquier tipo de dispositivo, sabia como funcionaban al igual que sabia como conducir, como montar en bici o para qué servía un tenedor. El bloqueo afectaba solo y exclusivamente a los recuerdos, a los hechos que habían vivido.

Q_:¿ Puedo llevármelo a la habitación?._

C: _Claro…todo tuyo_- respondió entregándole el laptop.

Quinn se despidió de su madre y de Cathy para encerrarse en su habitación dispuesta a averiguar aquello a lo que hacia casi una hora, había hecho referencia Ellen sobre Rachel.

A oscuras, metida en la cama y responsado su cabeza sobre la pared se dispuso a investigar. Los primeros resultados fueron sorprendentes. Quinn tecleo varias palabras claves en la ventana de búsqueda; Rachel Berry Fans.

Decenas de videos aparecían, todos ellos hechos por fans sobre el personaje de la morena en la serie. Video montajes sobre el amor prohibido entre los dos principales protagonistas. Siguió probando; Rachel Berry, encuentro fans.

Bingo, la ventana comenzó a llenarse de videos sobre aquel encuentro, buscó con esmero y pronto descubrió uno que le llamó la atención.

Rachel Berry mi orgullo. Ese era el nombre del video. No dudó en darle al play y tras unos segundos, la imagen de Rachel en el escenario, rodeada por sus compañeros mientras una chica comenzaba a pedirle aquel favor.

Quinn prestaba atención. Ver como la morena se levantaba y acompañaba a aquella chica le hizo sonreír, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al escuchar como la morena confesaba que ella había estado enamorada de una chica. No le sorprendía el hecho de ser una chica, era algo que ella misma ya le había confesado, ya sabía que su gran amor era una fémina, pero no esperaba que lo dijese en público.

Lo poco que pudo averiguar durante esos días de hospital en el que recibía la visita de sus amigas era que Rachel estaba bastante cohibida por su imagen pública, y declarar que has estado con una chica no era bueno para su carrera.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, delante de cientos de fans, expresando que había estado enamorada de una chica y sin miedo alguno a dedicarle una canción a otra.

Una canción que le resultaba familiar, no sabia donde pero la había oído, incluso llegó a sentir que conocía la letra a pesar de su falta de memoria.

Su corazón se detuvo, sentía que algo se movía en su interior al escuchar a la morena cantar una estrofa especifica de aquella canción.

"_**Lucky i´m in love with my best friend**__"_

_(Afortunada estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga)_

Sin duda Rachel había elegido a la perfección aquel mensaje para la chica que deseaba enamorar a su mejor amiga, pero Quinn sintió que aquellas palabras decían mucho más. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a rondar por su mente.

¿Como sería enamorarse de Rachel?, ¿Qué se sentirá al abrazarla como algo más que una amiga?

Varios videos más comenzaron a aparecer y el nudo en el estomago volvía a hacer acto de presencia al descubrir uno con un titulo que la dejó petrificada.

Rachel Berry y su novia.

Tragó saliva. ¿Iba a ver a la que ha sido el gran amor en la vida de la morena cuando ella no quería contárselo?, ¿Habían publicado un video?, ¿Rachel lo sabría?. Las dudas la azotaban mientras la pantalla cargaba el video.

No lo podía creer. Las imágenes la dejaron boquiabierta. La supuesta novia de Rachel era ella. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al comprobar que el video era una persecución de ellas dos en la estación de tren, que correspondía al día en el que Santana y Britt abandonaron la ciudad y ellas las acompañaron. Lo recordaba, recordaba como Rachel dijo que aquello saldría en la tele o en las revistas. Allí estaban, ellas dos corriendo hacia el parking mientras un revuelo de periodistas y fotógrafos buscaban algún comentario.

Le hizo gracia, aunque no sabía como lo iba a tomar Rachel. A partir de ahí, volvían a aparecer videos de la morena. Actuaciones, ruedas de prensa, presentaciones, photocalls, montajes, escenas…cientos y cientos de momentos colgados en una web, con miles de comentarios de fans de todo el mundo.

La melodía de aquella canción seguía rondando por su mente y volvió a ver aquel video, aquella declaración que le hacia respirar con dificultad mientras su corazón bombeaba a toda prisa.

¿Cómo será Rachel enamorada?, Cantará esas canciones para declararse?, ¿Qué se sentirá al besarla?.

Q: _Stop, para. ¿Qué estoy pensando?-_ la rubia murmuró al ser consciente de sus pensamientos.

Rachel era su amiga, que diablos hacia pensando en como seria besarla, ¿que le estaba pasando?.

Q. _No, no no, Quinn esto no es sano_- volvía a murmurar en voz alta para recriminarse su actitud mientras cerraba la pantalla del portátil y abandonaba su ardua tarea de investigación.

Ahora si , todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Ni móviles, ni netbooks, ni nada que pudiese distraerle. Tenia que dormir y apartar aquellos pensamientos, olvidarse de aquella pegadiza canción y la exquisita voz de la morena entonándola, olvidarse de los mensajes y de aquella señal enviada a través de la pantalla, olvidarse de los labios de aquella chica que era una de sus mejores amigas.

Q: _Basta Quinn-_ se repetía- _¡duérmete!_

* * *

><p><em>Quiero agradecer a Ana Maria Arenas su review, me hizo mucha ilusion leerlo.. Un fuerte abrazo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Twitter: CarmenMartinJ<br>_


	39. Capitulo 39 Peli, sofá y pizza

Aprovecho éste espacio para dedicarle el capi a las recien casadas, Monsetrrat y Shelley. Enhorabuena y que seais muy felices durante muuuuuchos años.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 39<p>

Peli, sofá y pizza

Los siguientes días en Columbia estaban siendo agotadores. Quinn deseaba terminar con aquella tortura psicológica a la que estaba siendo sometida. Quería apartarse de todos aquellos médicos para dedicarse a vivir. La necesidad de disfrutar, de conocer, de descubrir era superior a cualquier trastorno que sufría. Si el destino deseaba que olvidase su pasado, no iba a permitir que también le privase de su presente y de su futuro.

Comenzó a sentir una extraña ansiedad, algo estaba sucediendo en ella, pero no quería comentárselo a los médicos ni a su madre, tal y como la trataban, si supieran aquello es más que probable que la volviesen a ingresar en aquella clínica.

Las últimas noches habían sido un tanto duras. Desde que habló con Rachel la noche en la que participó en el show de televisión, no había vuelto a llamarla. Primero porque durante el dia había estado en el hospital, sabía que su madre se encargaba de mantener contacto con la morena, y segundo por aquella locura que comenzaba a invadirla. Apenas habían pasado un mes desde que sufrió aquel accidente, un mes desde que volvía a conocer a sus amigas, un mes desde que supo quién era Rachel Berry.

Su amiga desde la infancia, su compañera de colegio, de instituto, su compañera de piso durante 2 años, su cuidadora, su apoyo emocional, el hombro en el que se debía haber apoyado y seguía apoyándose cuando algo iba mal.

Rachel era su mejor amiga, no había dudas y sentir aquellos deseos, aquellas preguntas que rondaban por su mente y que la ponían en una situación extremadamente intima, no eran normales. ¿Cómo iba a pensar esas cosas de una amiga?, ¿Qué iba a pensar ella?.

La rubia se sentía mal por aquellos pensamientos y la única solución que veía posible era la de tratar de no mantener demasiado contacto, no acercarse más de la cuenta. Pero le era imposible. Cada noche se metía en la cama, con el laptop de su madre para mirar todos y cada uno de los videos, notas, imágenes etc…que había de la morena por toda la red.

Se estaba convirtiendo en su pequeña obsesión, en su gran secreto.

5, 6 o 7 minutos, eso fue lo que tardó en preparar sus valijas para regresar aquella tarde a L.A.

Rachel ya sabía que Quinn regresaba aquel mismo día. Judy le había confirmado el vuelo y ella misma pasaría a recogerlas al aeropuerto. No esperó mucho. Con casi una hora de antelación, la morena ya esperaba en en la terminal, dispuesta a encontrarse con su chica.

No quería pensarlo, no quería ni imaginar que es lo que iba a hacer cuando la viese llegar. 14 dias habían pasado en total, 8 desde que habló por última vez con ella. Había sido fuerte durante el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, se había podido controlar, retener esos sentimientos.

El estado de salud de la rubia era lo importante. No iba a volver a meter la pata, esta vez no. Quinn estaría a su lado, como amiga, pero a su lado. Ella la necesitaba para vivir, sabía que era algo imprescindible en su vida.

Tantas noches en aquella casa sola, con el pequeño Nemo le habían hecho madurar. Quinn era un ser humano, era una persona que había conseguido todo aquello. Había luchado contra todo para ser feliz.

Una vida llena de inseguridades, miedos, errores que cambiaron su vida, responsabilidades que tuvo que afrontar con apenas 16 años. Era una chica que tuvo que tramitar su orientación sexual completamente sola, con el odio y la repulsión de sus padres cuando aún era una niña, una chica que logró salir y apartarse de lo que todos querían para ella pero ella no deseaba. Una chica que decidió viajar hacia una ciudad que era un mundo completamente desconocido, sola, sin nada ni nadie que se le interpusiera. Trabajó en lo que no le gustaba para poder llegar a lo que deseaba, le ofreció un hogar, una cama, un sofá, una cocina y todo el amor que ella podía dar.

Quinn era un ejemplo a seguir, a pesar de sus errores que la hacían más terrenal, como esas diosas griegas que deciden dejar el olimpo para vivir el amor de un mortal. Quinn bajaba del cielo a golpes, pero siempre se levantaba, y ésta vez, ella iba a ser su bastón.

Rachel comenzaba a inquietarse cuando vio aparecer las siluetas de ambas rubias. Con 20 minutos de retraso, pisaban suelo californiano.

Elegante. No tenía otro indicativo para Quinn. La rubia caminaba portando su bolso y una gran maleta de ruedas, gafas de aviador, sombrero veraniego, falda larga y una divertida camiseta con la imagen de un buldog francés bastante parecido a su pequeño Nemo.

Rachel no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa ante la tranquilidad con la que la rubia recorría su trayecto, ignorando por completo el lugar donde se encontraba ella.

Fue Judy la que logró encontrarla a lo lejos. Quinn tragaba saliva.

Sabía que su encuentro con Rachel iba a ser ese mismo día, pero tenía la esperanza de que la morena estuviese acompañada por Spencer, o Ashley o en su caso Shane, daba igual, la cuestión es que no estuviese sola. Era la única forma en la que no iba a poder evitar focalizar toda su atención sobre ella. Algo que le aterrorizaba. Incomodar a la morena era lo último que deseaba.

No supo por qué, pero Rachel saludó en primer lugar a Judy, quizás tratando de tener más tiempo para contenerse y concienciarse. Un leve abrazo fue suficiente para la mujer.

Rápidamente los ojos buscaron a la rubia. Permanecía quieta, en silencio, observando como Rachel, con una camiseta que dejaba caer una de sus mangas mostrando un bronceado hombro y unos cortísimos shorts vaqueros, la estaba consiguiendo dejar sin respiración.

R_: Quinn_- reaccionó al fin- _me alegro de verte_- espetó acercándose con delicadeza y dejando un cálido abrazo a la chica.

La rubia reaccionó bien. Necesitaba que fuese ella quien diese el primer paso para no sentirse cohibida. De ese modo podía medir el nivel de afecto que podría mostrar, un nivel que dio una medida exacta de ternura y cariño suficientes para aplacar aquella extraña sensación.

Q_: Que morena estás_- murmuró mientras la abrazaba.

R: _Tu jardín es ideal para el sol de L.A._

Q_: ¿Si?. Me voy a plantear colocar una piscina…hace una calor insoportable_- exclamó dando el abrazo por terminado.

El primer encuentro no fue nada mal. Rachel actuaba con naturalidad y eso ayudaba a Quinn a relajarse. La morena avanzaba entre ambas mujeres, ayudando con una de las maletas mientras se dirigían al coche.

Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a torcerse para la rubia. Judy optó por tomar el asiento trasero y Quinn no tuvo más opción que ser la acompañante en el copiloto.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que la morena había cambiado de coche. Un enorme y espectacular Audi Q7 negro con los cristales tintados del mismo color había sustituido a su antiguo Chevrolet.

J: _¿De dónde has sacado éste coche?-_ preguntaba sorprendida mirando el interior del mismo.

R: _¿Os gusta?._

J: _Es enorme, es muy bonito_.

R: _¿Y a ti Quinn?,¿Qué te parece?-_ preguntó mientras la rubia tomaba asiento a su lado.

Q_: Es…genial-_ susurró tratando de esquivar la mirada. No buscaba sus ojos, ni sus labios ni nada que pudiese hacerla sentir un poco más relajada, los ojos de la rubia iban directamente hacia las piernas de la morena. Aquellos pequeños pantalones y la postura de la morena en aquel espectacular coche era difícil de evitar. Trataba por todos los medios de buscar algo que la distrajese pero era difícil. Una tapicería de cuero beige no era la ideal para camuflar la piel morena de Rachel. El contraste era demasiado evidente como para dejarlo pasar por alto.

R: _Hemos rodado varios spots publicitarios para Audi, quieren abrir el mercado para la gente joven y nos han elegido._

Q: _¿Os han regalado un coche?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

R_: No…ojala_- sonreía_- pero no, éste lo he comprado yo, pero nos han hecho un gran descuento._

J: _Este coche debe de ser muy caro._

R: _Si, por eso me lo he comprado, porque el descuento era más que suficiente para hacerlo, sino aun estaría con mi coche._

Q: _¿Qué has hecho con él?._

R: _Lo tienen mis padres_.

J: _¿Los has visto?,_

R: _Si, estuve un par de días con ellos. Ya por fin estoy de vacaciones oficialmente_.

J: _Me alegro._

El trayecto no se hacia demasiado largo. A pesar del tráfico y la hora, Rachel había conseguido manejarse con absoluta destreza por L.A. Algo que sorprendía a Quinn. Desde el accidente, al menos desde que ella recordaba, sentía bastante respeto por todo tipo de vehículos y las aglomeraciones la ponían nerviosa.

El silencio comenzaba a inundar la cabina del automóvil. Solo el sonido del móvil de Judy se dejó escuchar y a continuación la mujer, atendiendo a la llamada de Cathy.

Rachel conducía con la vista fija en la carretera, mientras Quinn luchaba por mantener también la suya hacia el frente. Complicado pensaba. Los ojos tenían vida propia y en más de una ocasión buscaban cualquier parte del cuerpo de la morena. Por suerte las gafas de sol conseguían camuflar aquellas miradas, pero el rubor en sus mejillas al ser consciente de lo que hacia la delataba.

R: _¿Tienes calor?-_ preguntó en voz baja

Q_: Eh…no, no estoy bien_-respondió

R_: ¿Estás sudando?._

Q_: No, no Rachel…estoy bien_- respiró profundamente.

R: _Las chicas querían que saliéramos ésta noche, pero no les he dado respuesta alguna hasta saber que te apetece…_

Q: _¿Esta noche?.-_ resopló.-_No…no sé, estoy un poco cansada._

Judy seguía con su conversación telefónica.

R: _Lo supuse, creo que debes descansar, hay días suficientes para salir_…

Q: _Si, bueno la verdad es que me apetece distraerme, pero…creo que mi cuerpo necesita relajarse .¿tu que vas a hacer?_

R: _¿ Yo?, había pensado ir al cine, no me apetece tampoco salir donde haya mucha gente_.

Q: _Cine…es un buen plan._

R: _¿Quieres acompañarme_?.

Q: _Eh…no, no creo que sea buena idea, lo mejor es que me quede en casa._- espetó con algo de tristeza.

R: _Podemos hacer un cine…en casa-_ sonreía.

Q: _Ya, con mi madre hablando por teléfono a todas horas_- bromeó

J_: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?-_interrumpió la conversación tras terminar la llamada.

R: _Nada, Judy, tengo un par de invitaciones para ir a ver el estreno de la nueva película de George Cloney, ¿te apetece ir?._

Quinn se sorprendía al escuchar la invitación.

J: ¿_Contigo?._

R: _No, a mi no me apetece, pero me han dicho que George estará allí_- sonreía mientras buscaba a la mujer por el espejo retrovisor.

J_: ¿De veras?, pero…¿con quien voy?...porque sola ni hablar._

R_: Paula, se lo comenté el otro día y me dijo que le encantaría ir a ver esa película, si quieres llámale._

J_: Eh…pero, no no, mejor no porque no voy a dejar a Quinny sola._

Q: _Mamá-_ espetó- _si sigues con eso me voy a enfadar, así que llama a Paula y pregúntale_.

J_: ¿Seguro?._

R: _Si, además, tengo un buen plan para Quinn._

La rubia la miró sorprendida.

R: _Pizzas, sofá y peli, ¿Qué te parece?._

Q: _Peligroso_- murmurò.

R: _¿Cómo?-_

Q: _Eh…no nada, quise decir que perfecto, un plan perfect_o- se lamentaba. En realidad solo pensaba que era peligroso, peligroso porque iba a tener a la morena a su lado durante varias horas y cada vez se sentía más vulnerable ante ella.

R: _Perfecto_- repitió con una sonrisa.

Rachel las dejó en casa. Tenía que solucionar varios asuntos antes de regresar y tener aquella sesión de cine con Quinn, además debía entregar las invitaciones a Judy para que acompañase a Paula a aquel estreno y tenia que ir hasta su departamento para recoger ambas entradas. Tenia tiempo suficiente para hacer todo y tras pasar por su estudio, ducharse y recoger las invitaciones, puso rumbo hacia la casa de los Carlin, dónde Paula la esperaba, aunque su objetivo era Spencer, había algo que necesitaba explicarle.

Quinn colocaba sus cosas en la habitación. La vuelta a la casa resultó más acogedora que la primera vez que lo hizo tras el accidente. Ahora todo le resultaba familiar, ya conocía aquel hogar y comenzaba a sentirse segura en su interior. Nemo fue su prioridad. El perro había crecido lo suficiente durante aquellas dos semanas como para asombrarse. Seguía siendo un encantador cachorro, pero mucho más despierto y juguetón que cuando ella lo conoció.

Rachel le había cuidado a la perfección, incluso había comprado una pequeña casetilla para perros, que colocada en el porche del jardín trasero, proporcionaba el hogar perfecto para el animal. Estaba seguro, protegido del frio y del calor, seguía manteniendo su cesta en el interior pero la caseta le proporcionaba más libertad para correr y jugar por el jardín.

Quinn lo agradeció, no solo por el animal sino por provenir de Rachel. Ahora si había algo en aquella casa de ella, algo más tangible que el perfume que lo inundaba absolutamente todo.

No fue la única sorpresa, Shane había conseguido que las pulsaciones de la rubia subiesen como la espuma. Encima de su cama encontró el móvil y el portátil. Justo al lado una pequeña nota.

"**Q, te dejo aquí tus cosas, todo está en perfecto estado y tienes las contraseñas anotadas aquí abajo, ya sabes, cámbialas por algo que sea mas sencillo de recordar para ti. Siento no poder estar aquí cuando regreses, estoy preparando una campaña muy importante de publicidad y me tienen completamente encerrada en el estudio de imagen. Espero que estés mejor. Te veo pronto. Tq Q."**

Sonreír. Era lo único que podía hacer tras leer aquella nota de su vecina. Se lamentaba no recordarla, todo el mundo le hablaba de lo especial que había sido Shane en su vida y sentía que debía agradecerle todo aquello, aunque no lo recordase.

A pesar de la curiosidad, no tuvo tiempo de averiguar que había en el interior de aquellos aparatos. Debía tomar una ducha y ayudar a su madre a elegir el mejor vestido para aquel evento al que había sido invitada por Rachel.

P: _Entonces, nosotras solo tenemos que entregar esto en la entrada y ya esta, ¿no?-_

R: _Exacto, después de eso, solo sonreír y es posible que Cloney se os acerque_. – bromeaba.

P: _Ojala, pero no se lo digas a Arthur._

Sp: _Mamá, a papá también le haría ilusión si conoces a George Cloney, dudo que se ponga celoso._

P: _Uhhh, se nota que no tienes ni idea.- _sonreía_- será mejor que vaya a prepararme, Judy estará lista y no quiero llegar tarde, muchas gracias Rachel_- besaba la mejilla de la morena antes de desaparecer del salón de su casa.

Sp: _¿Cómo se te ocurre darle esas invitaciones a mi madre y a Judy?, ¿sabes la que pueden liar si ven a Cloney?._

R_: Lo van a disfrutar, además…yo no pensaba ir._

Sp_:¿ Ah, no?,¿y eso?, ¿tienes otros planes?._

R: _Mas o menos, de eso quería hablarte_…-tomó del brazo a la chica y la trasladó hacia el lugar mas alejado y escondido del pequeño salón de la casa.-

Sp_: ¿Qué ocurre?-_ preguntó curiosa.

R: _He quedado con Quinn para cenar y ver una película en su casa._

Sp: _¿Si?..Eso significa que se encuentra mucho mejor_.

R: _Si, pero sigue sin recordar nada y ahí es donde viene mi duda_.

Sp: _¿Qué duda?, Ya sabes lo que dijeron los médicos_.

R: _Spencer, estoy hecha un lio, no sé cuanto tiempo mas voy a poder resistirme._

Sp: _¿Cómo?._

R: _Quinn no para de preguntarme cosas, cosas que ella quiere saber e intuye que le han pasado._

Sp: _Bueno, mientras no sea algo que pueda perjudicarle, ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

R: _Spencer, Quinn quiere saber como fue su historia de amor, ya sabe que fue con una chica y está dispuesta a averiguarlo…y piensa que yo soy la única que se lo va a decir…_

Sp_: No, no Rachel, no puedes decirle eso aun, imagínate, ella te ve como una de sus mejores amigas, si le dices que fuiste su novia puede que se sienta cohibida, que empiece a sospechar que todos le ocultamos cosas tan shockeantes como esa y no le va a venir bien…_

R_: Lo sé, pero es que no puedo resistirme a ella, cuando me habla tengo la sensación de perder toda noción, es como si me fuera imposible seguir ocultándole cosas, sabe como hacer para hacerme sentir vulnerable…además, también están mis sentimientos_- hizo una pausa- _cada vez que estoy cerca solo siento ganas de besarla, de abrazarla…no sé cuanto tiempo voy a poder soportar esto._

Sp: _Rachel, no cometas una locura…si le cuentas algo así puede crearle conflictos, yo no lo creía pero he escuchado hablar a mi madre y es complicado tratar posibles secuelas._

R: _Es que no sé que hacer-_ sonó completamente devastada.-_quiero tenerla a mi lado Spence y desde que pasó el accidente, te juro que me daba igual como fuera, iba a hacer el sacrificio que fuera necesario para estar a su lado como amiga, me daba igual todo, si conocía a otra persona, incluso me he imaginado viéndola casarse con alguien que no fuese yo, me daba igual…la quiero a mi lado, la quiero feliz y viva, completamente viva-_ hizo una pausa_- pero veo sus ojos y su sonrisa…y no puedo, es superior a mi._

Sp: _Rachel…haz lo que te dijo Ash._

La morena la interrogo con la mirada. No recordaba cuales habían sido las palabras de Ashley ni a lo que se refería.

Sp_: Trata de enamorarla._

R: _Es eso…¿Cómo voy a tratar de enamorarla?, ella piensa que somos amigas, como hermanas_.

Sp_: Rach…me dijiste que Quinn ya sabe que ha tenido relaciones con chicas…¿no es cierto?._

R_: Si._

Sp: _¿Entonces?, Mira no tienes nada que perder, si Quinn no consigue recordar nada podrás empezar de nuevo y enmendar todo lo que salió mal, si termina recordando pues mejor, solucionáis todo y punto._

R_: Olvidas un pequeño y descomunal detalle…¿Por qué piensas que Quinn se iba a enamorar de mi ahora?._

Sp_: ¿Por qué se enamoró de ti hace cuantos años?...¿ 7, 8...años?...Vamos Rachel, estáis hecha la una para la otra, a pesar de todo lo que os ha pasado, tenéis algo que os va a unir siempre y eso no se olvida, por mucho que su cerebro lo trate de bloquear._

Rachel resoplaba. Asimilar aquella idea la inundaba de nervios. Ella jamás se propuso enamorar a Quinn. Fue ella quien dio el paso la primera vez, fue ella quien le demostró lo que sentía. Rachel terminó dejándose llevar por su corazón, por aquella curiosidad, por aquellos sentimientos que la rubia conseguía despertar en su interior.

Ella siempre fue la conquistada y tomar el rol de conquistadora, aunque no era algo nuevo para ella y tenia la suficiente seguridad para tomarlo, no era lo mismo con Quinn.

¿Cómo iba a enamorarla si solo con una mirada de la rubia, comenzaba a tartamudear?.

La conversación con Spencer no pudo alargarse más. Rachel debía regresar a la casa de Quinn y antes tendría que recoger la cena para aquella noche, para aquella inesperada "cita", por llamarla de alguna forma.

Quinn terminaba de ayudar a su madre, apenas había tenido tiempo para preparar la mesa cuando Rachel llegaba a la casa, portando una enorme caja de pizza y una extraña mueca de timidez en su rostro.

Q_: Puntual-_

R: _Como siempre_- respondió mientras se adentraba en la casa.

Q: _No me ha dado tiempo de colocar la mesa, mi madre está histérica con la idea de ver a ese tal George Cloney._

R_: No te preocupes_- respondió entre carcajadas- _ya me encargo, ¿cenamos en el salón?._

Q_: Si…mejor, así podemos ver la peli mientras lo hacemos_…-

R: _Ok…_

J: _Hija, ¿es Paula?_- la mujer aparecía en la estancia.

Q: _No mamá, es Rachel_- respondía con media sonrisa al notar los nervios de su madre.

R: _Judy, Paula está al llegar, acabo de verla y estaba por salir._

J_: Ok, los zapatos…necesito los zapatos- _exclamaba buscando entre las maletas que aun permanecían esparcidas por la casa.

Las risas entre Rachel y Quinn se hacían presentes al ver la actitud de la mujer. La rubia se dispuso a ayudar a la morena a colocar las cosas sobre la mesita que adornaba la salita de estar.

Q: _No sé si a Cathy le va a hacer mucha gracia que mi madre esté así de nerviosa por un actor_- bromeó mientras sacaba varias copas .

R_: Shhh-_ recriminó- _se va a enterar._

Q: _Rachel-_ sonreía- _ya sabe que lo sé, se lo dije hace unos días_.

R: _¿Si?...¿y que te dijo?._

Q: _Nada…que me va a decir, estáis todos histéricos pensando que me voy a traumatizar y no es cierto_- espetaba.

Rachel la observaba caminar del salón hacia la cocina y viceversa. Aquella sentencia le hizo recordar la conversación que había tenido con Spencer. ¿Podrían estar equivocados los médicos?, se preguntaba. Todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión de evitar comentarle hechos impactantes de su vida, para evitar posibles traumas y por lo que veía, Quinn se tomaba las cosas de una manera muy distinta. Ya sabia que su madre, la gran mayoría de sus amigas y ella misma, tenían relación con otras mujeres, sabia que su padre no daba señales de querer estar a su lado, sabia que era probable que no volviese a recordar nada y lo sobrellevaba de la mejor forma posible.

Q: ¿_Qué piensas?- _interrumpió.

R: _¿Que?_

Q: _Estás ahí parada, mirando a la nada…¿estás bien?._

R: _Eh…si, si es solo que…he olvidado traer la película_-reaccionó.

Q_: No te preocupes, he visto que en la habitación de invitados hay varios archivadores con dvds, podemos coger una de ahí._

El sonido del timbre de la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Rachel acudía a abrir para encontrarse con Paula. No hubo tiempo de mucho más. Judy y Paula abandonaron la casa, con los nervios a flor de piel y una sonrisa de adolescente en su rostro.

A solas. Rachel fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba con Quinn, que completamente ajena tomaba ya varias películas de los archivadores.

Q: _¿De qué va ésta peli?-_ preguntaba mientras observaba la etiqueta del dvd.

R: _¿Cuál es?- _

Q: _Moulin Rouge…¿la has visto?._

R_: Por supuesto_- sonreía- _pero me encantaría volverla a ver…es un musical, es…épico._

Q_: Entonces, ¿tenemos peli?-_preguntaba esperando la confirmación.

R_: Tenemos peli_- sonreía mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

Quinn aceptó y se dispuso a poner la película y comenzar aquella velada.

El silencio se apoderaba de ambas. Rachel metida de lleno en el personaje de Satine y Quinn, perfectamente identificada con el rol de aquel escritor bohemio que había perdido la cabeza por aquella chica.

Rachel de vez en cuando rompía la calma, tarareando sin ser consciente las letras de algunas de las canciones. Quinn lo notaba, su mirada se posaba sobre la morena cada vez que la música invadía la escena y observaba como pronunciaba todas y cada unas de las estrofas.

Le gustaba aquella sensación, aquella situación. La cena ya se había terminado y Rachel había optado por apagar la luz. Ambas compartían sofá, pero permanecían alejadas, sólo la luz de la pantalla iluminaba la sala.

Q; _Me gusta ese actor_- susurró sin apartar la vista de la película.

Rachel se limitó a mirarla y sonreír. Verla allí, recostada sobre el sofá, completamente inmersa en la película le hacia sentir bien. Por unos segundos olvidó todo lo que había sucedido y se trasladó al pasado, apenas 6 meses atrás, mucho antes de que todo comenzara, cuando sus noches de cine se resumían de aquella misma manera. Pizza, peli y sofá, la única diferencia era la distancia que las separaba, por aquel entonces, estaban abrazadas o con la cabeza de Quinn sobre sus rodillas mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia. No se quejaba, aunque añoraba aquella vida, sabia que el simple hecho de tenerla ahí, sana y salva era un regalo, una segunda oportunidad para disfrutarla.

Algo la distrajo. Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a brillar de una forma extraordinaria, las lágrimas hacían aparición y el gesto de Quinn se transformaba.

Rachel optó por volver su vista hacia la televisión, buscando la escena que estaba provocando aquella reacción en la rubia y se sorprendió al descubrir cual era.

No era nada trágico, ni nada demasiado romántico. La imagen semidesnuda de Nicole Kidman, mirando a través de una ventana y la llegada de Ewan, también desnudo y adentrándose entre la sabana que cubría parte del cuerpo de la chica. Una escena sensual, llena de erotismo y amor estaba haciendo llorar a Quinn y Rachel no terminaba de comprenderlo.

R: _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó al ver como la pena inundaba a la rubia.

Quinn se limitó a lanzar una mirada escalofriante hacia la morena que se quedó perpleja y se levantó rápidamente, corriendo hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Rachel no sabia que sucedía. Aquella reacción de la rubia la desconcertó y no dudó en seguir sus pasos.

R: _¿Quinn?...¿estás bien?-_ preguntaba entreabriendo la puerta.

La rubia permanecía sobre la cama, boca-abajo y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

R: _¿Quinn?, ¿Qué ocurre?-_ se adentró preocupada.- _¿Qué te pasa?_-se acercó a la cama.

Q_: ¿Por qué Rachel?-_ balbuceaba con la voz entrecortada.

R_: ¿Qué te ocurre Quinn?, me estás asustando_- se sentó a su lado.

Q: _Rachel, no lo comprendes, no puedes comprenderlo_- espetó buscando la mirada de la morena- _no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que es saber que has vivido cosas y no sabes como es…como lo sientes._

R_: Pero Quinn, comprendo que estés así, pero ya sabes que tienes que ir poco a poco…no puedes pretender saberlo todo de golpe._

Q: _No me refiero a eso_- se reincorporó sentándose en la cama-_no pienso en lo que he vivido, pienso en lo que se debe de sentir…_

R: _No…no te entiendo Quinn…-_ ver el rostro de la rubia le desconcertaba. Mostraba un gesto desconsolado, confundido mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

Q: _Lo malo no es recordar una acción Rachel, lo malo es no recordar lo que te provoca esa acción…todas me habéis dicho que me he divertido, que me he bañado en el mar, o que he viajado a través del país en camioneta, que he besado y he hecho el amor…_- hizo una pausa- _pero que sé siente cuando te bañas en el mar, o cuando cruzas el país en coche…_-tragaba saliva- _que se siente cuando te besan…o cuando te miran de esa forma, como ese chico miraba a esa chica…_-hacia referencia a la película.

R_: Quinn-_ interrumpía- _no te agobies con eso…volverás a recordarlo_.

Q: _¿Y si no lo recuerdo, Rachel?. ¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo a recordar que sentí la primera vez que me besaron?._

Rachel la miraba estupefacta.

Q: No _voy a volver a sentir todas esas cosas que se sienten por primera vez, he olvidado todo Rach…los médicos se empeñan en decir que me voy a traumatizar al recordar, pero lo que no saben es que lo que realmente me traumatiza es no recordar, no saber que se siente…_

R: _Quinn-_ se colocó de rodillas frente a ella_- no…no sé que decirte, solo que tienes que ser fuerte…algo en mi me dice que vas a volver a recordarlo todo, y si no es así no tienes por qué preocuparte…eres joven, tienes toda la vida por delante y vas a volver a vivir todas esas experiencias…_

Quinn no pudo soportar más la tensión y sin dudarlo se abrazó a la morena. Rachel no se lo esperaba pero aun así correspondió a aquel abrazo.

R: _Quinn, te prometo que volverás a sentir todas esas cosas, te lo prometo_.- susurraba tratando de calmarla.

La rubia separó su rostro del pecho de la morena para alzar la mirada y buscar los ojos de su amiga.

Un instante, apenas un segundo. Era imposible no caer rendida ante la mirada de Quinn y sus ojos oscilaron, buscando el perfil de sus labios.

Quinn fue consciente de aquel gesto y esperó a que fuese Rachel quien decidiera actuar, dar ese paso que comenzaba a desear a pesar del terror que le suponía ver que era su amiga.

Rachel buscó la mejilla de la rubia con sus yemas y apartó varios mechones del pelo que caían sobre ese lado. La distancia entre ellas era pequeña pero se hacía infranqueable.

Rachel no se atrevía a recorrer aquellos escasos centímetros que la separaban del gran amor de su vida y regalarle aquel beso, regalarse a si misma volver a sentir aquella sensación. Y no se atrevía porque no conseguía ver con claridad el deseo en los ojos de Quinn. Aquel deseo que había visto en cada beso que se habían dado. Era confusión lo que descubría en su mirada y eso la detenía.

R: _Ojala pudiera ayudarte_-susurró

Q_: Puedes hacerlo si quieres_- respondió sin apartar la mirada- _no creo que haya nadie que pueda lograrlo como lo puedes hacer tu._

R: _Quinn…_-volvía a susurrar


	40. Capitulo 40 Lo que es bueno para ti

Aviso a navegantes. El trailer oficial de DOS NUEVOS CAMINOS ya está en youtube. Si buscais el link solo teneis que tipear Trailer dos nuevos caminos o bien acceder a mi canal Lachica1983 o a mi tumblr CarmenMartinJ.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 40<p>

Lo que es bueno para ti…es bueno para mi.

Q: _Hazlo Rachel…-_susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Aun seguía sin comprender como estaba consiguiendo mantenerse firme ante aquella proposición. ¿Qué mal podría hacerle un simple beso?, ella misma se lo estaba pidiendo. Quinn quería sentirle, quería besarle y lo dejó claro en todo momento.

J: _¿Cariño?-_ la voz de Judy se dejó escuchar en el salón.

Quinn reaccionó con brusquedad, apartándose rápidamente de Rachel, que aun permanecía absorta, debatiéndose entre la razón y el corazón.

Q_: Oh Dios, Rachel sal de la cama…es mi madre_- exclamaba con el rostro desencajado.

R: _¿Qué?...-_reaccionó al fin- ¿_tu madre?._

Q: _Rachel-_ espetó ya de pie- _vamos levántate, nos va a pillar-_

J: _¿Quinn?-_ Judy llamaba débilmente a la puerta de la habitación para abrirla con delicadeza a continuación- _¿Qué hacéis aquí?-_ preguntó un tanto curiosa.

Q: _Eh…na…nada mamá_- tartamudeaba.

J_: Quinn, ¿estás bien?-_ el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba la rubia comenzó a preocupar a Judy- _¿no estabais viendo una película?._

Rachel fue consciente de la situación.. Al principio no entendía por qué Quinn se mostraba tan nerviosa, pero tras varios segundos recordó que para la rubia, ellas eran amigas. Aquella escena podría haber resultado demasiado agresiva en una situación normal. No era algo bueno para Quinn, no era algo normal que su madre pillase a su hija con su mejor amiga en una situación comprometida. Rachel no se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al percatarse del grado de inocencia que mostraba Quinn con su pérdida de memoria.

R_: Le iba a enseñar unos videos en el pc-_ interrumpió con total calma.

Quinn sintió que aquella reacción le sacó del mayor apuro que había pasado desde que había salido del hospital.

R_: Quinn no conocía a Ewan McGregor y le quería mostrar una escena de una gran película, ¿verdad Quinn?_.- sonreía tratando de calmarla.

Q: _Verdad_- mintió.

J: _Ah…¿Qué película?-_

Quinn volvía a palidecer pero Rachel, que ya se había dado cuenta que Judy era consciente de aquella absurda excusa, siguió con el plan de escape.

R_: Big Fish_- respondió ante la duda de Quinn.

J_: Ah…mmm, no la he visto, así que no puedo opinar…voy a quitarme este vestido._

Q: _Ok-_

R: _Judy_- volvía a interrumpir_- ¿Qué tal Cloney?._

J: _Psss, la película perfecta_- espetó bajo el marco de la puerta- _pero él en persona me ha defraudado, pensaba que era mas alto_- sonrió antes de desaparecer por el salón.

Quinn se relajó al ver como su madre había tomado aquella excusa como real pero una extraña sensación se adueñaba de su interior. La vergüenza comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y sólo pensar que Rachel estaba tras ella, probablemente sorprendida ante su petición de beso, la dejaba completamente paralizada.

Rachel lo notaba. Sabia que el arrepentimiento estaba haciendo mella en la rubia y no quería alargar más aquella situación, aunque en su interior, no era más que ternura lo que sentía al ver la reacción de Quinn.

Que sintiera curiosidad por volver a sentir un beso, era lógico, que sintiera curiosidad por que fuese una chica quien le besase, era bueno, que esa chica fuese ella misma, era la mejor de las noticias que podrían darle.

R: _Quinn, creo que va siendo hora de que me marche…es tarde_- interpuso con naturalidad mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Q: _Eh…si, si, yo…necesito descansar_- respondió sin alzar la vista.

R: _Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-_ tocó con suavidad el hombro de la rubia.

Quinn se limitó a asentir mientras conseguía levantar su mirada, buscando los ojos de la morena.

R: _Descansa-_ se despidió dejando un delicado y apenas perceptible beso en su mejilla.

Rachel abandonó la habitación mientras Quinn trataba de recomponerse, recuperar la respiración que hacia rato había perdido. Los pasos de la morena y la despedida de Judy desde el salón la devolvieron a la realidad. Alcanzó el marco de la puerta antes de que ésta abandonara la sala de estar.

Q_: Rach_…-murmuró llamando su atención- _¿puedes avisarme cuando llegues a casa?, me quedaré mas tranquila sabiendo que estás allí._

Rachel esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Aquella preocupación de la rubia era otra gran noticia para ella y para su destrozado corazón.

R: _Lo haré_.- respondió al tiempo que abandonaba la casa.

¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Cómo había tenido la desfachatez de pedirle a su mejor amiga que la besase?. La iba a odiar, Rachel iba a terminar alejándose de ella si seguía así, no podía jugar con su amistad.

Quinn trataba de dormir, pero le era imposible. Miles de preguntas, de dudas comenzaban a invadirla. Hacia casi dos horas que había recibido la confirmación de su madre de que Rachel ya estaba en su casa, sana y salva. Intentó varias veces abrir el portátil, encender el móvil, pero un leve dolor de cabeza comenzaba a agotarla. Sabía que tenía que descansar. Aun estaba tomando medicamentos y sentía que todo se volvía más confuso conforme iban pasando las horas.

A pesar de todo, el sueño la terminó venciendo. Un sueño profundo que terminó acabando con las primeras luces del día.

Quinn era madrugadora. Lo había sido durante toda su vida y no había cambiado ese aspecto de su rutina, aun sin recordarlo.

La sensación al despertar era completamente distinta. Se sentía con fuerzas, con ganas de enfrentarse a un nuevo día y a todas esas nuevas experiencias. Nemo aguardaba a los pies de la cama, como siempre, esperando los buenos días de su adorada dueña y los juegos que le regalaba en aquel momento del día.

Una conversación la distrajo de su encuentro con el pequeño del hogar. Provenía de la cocina. Su madre no estaba sola, varias voces más se distinguían pero no sabía a quien correspondía.

Con algo de pereza, se personó en la estancia para averiguar quienes eran aquellas madrugadoras visitas.

Tina y Bette sonreían ante el aspecto desaliñado de la chica.

T_: Buenos días Quinn_- fue la primera en hablar.

Q: _Ho…hola_- trató de evitar el imprevisible bostezo que la azotó.

B: _Veo que sigues en tu línea de madrugar_- espetó la directora.

J_: Quinn, ¿quieres tostadas?-_

Q_: ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano?.-_ preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a su madre y le daba los buenos días con un beso.

B_: Es la única hora del día en la que no trabajamos_- sonreía- _ya que tu no vienes a visitarnos, tendremos que hacerlo nosotras…¿no?._

Q_: Gracias…pero no hace falta que vengáis, basta con una llamada…_

B_: Una llamada a ese numero que lleva apagado cuanto…¿una, dos, 3 semanas?-_ bromeó-

Q_: Tenéis el número de mi madre_- se excusó.

T: _Si, pero queríamos verte…y preguntar directamente a tu madre_.

Q_: No vais a averiguar nada nuevo_- espetó mostrando una leve sonrisa- _mi cabeza sigue igual de hueca._

B: _Pues ya va siendo hora de llenarla…¿no crees?._

Q_: Eso intento_-

B: _¿Qué tienes que hacer ésta mañana?._

Quinn se limitó a mirar a su madre, era ella la que tenía todo su planing perfectamente diseñado.

J: _No me mires_- exclamó- _no tienes que hacer nada…al menos por ahora_.

Q: _Ya lo oyes, tengo la mañana para aburrirme_…

B: _Ni hablar…en cuanto termines de desayunar, te duchas, te vistes y esperas a que venga a recogerte_.

Q: _¿Recogerme?...¿para qué?._

B: _Me vas a acompañar a llevar al cole a Angélica y a su amiga Bee, y luego tu y yo nos vamos a visitar varias galerías, así empiezas a recuperar el tiempo perdido y vas viendo cual va a ser tu trabajo.- _sonreía.

Q_: ¿De veras?-_ preguntó ilusionada- _¿puedo?-_ preguntó mirando a su madre-

J_: Por supuesto…¿Cómo me voy a negar a que vayas a un museo?-_ bromeó.

Q: _Ok….me voy a la ducha, no tardo_-

B: _Hey, hey…tranquila, primero desayuna, ya te he dicho que tengo que recoger antes a Angélica, en media hora estoy en la puerta esperándote, ¿ok?._

Genial, pensaba Quinn. Aquel era el mejor plan que podría recibir aquella mañana. El extraño suceso vivido la noche anterior iba a pasarle factura si no tenía algo en lo que entretenerse, algo en lo que pensar y conocer las distintas galerías repartidas por toda la ciudad, que formaban el museo de arte contemporáneo era algo excepcional.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Rachel conducía su flamante coche nuevo. Glen le esperaba impaciente a las puertas de un enorme edificio en Wilshire Boulevard, donde le había citado para una reunión con la organización Glaad.

R_:Hola Glen_- saludaba al chico que se mostraba un tanto nervioso_- ¿me puedes explicar por qué estamos aquí?-_ preguntaba curiosa

G_: Tu relájate y escucha lo que quieren decirte…luego si no estás de acuerdo, me despides-_ sonreía

R_: Pues vamos…¿no?.-_ Rachel respondía completamente feliz. No tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba en aquella reunión, pero aquella organización ,cuyo objetivo es promover y asegurar una representación justa, adecuada e inclusiva de la gente y los eventos homosexuales en los medios de comunicación, era algo especial.

Q_: ¿Y tu te llamas?-_ preguntaba a modo de juego.

A-B: ¡_Beeeeeee!_-gritaban ambas niñas a la vez.

A_: Quinn, ¿no te acuerdas de mi?-_ preguntaba con algo de tristeza Angélica

B: _Angie cariño, Quinn si se acuerda, solo que está enferma y le cuesta un poco, pero ella nunca se olvidaría de ti, ¿verdad Quinn?-_ Bette trataba de excusar a Quinn.

Las cuatro viajaban ya en el coche, camino del colegio. Quinn realmente se sintió mal al conocer a las dos pequeñas y no recordar nada, sobretodo porque ambas le hablaban y le preguntaban con toda la inocencia que una niña de 5 años podría tener y ella no sabía qué responderles.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura y a base de juegos y cambiar el rol de preguntas, fue adquiriendo confianza frente a las niñas.

B_: ¿Qué os parece si cuando salgáis del cole, nos vamos a merendar las cuatro?._

A: _Siiii_- exclamó efusivamente provocando una carcajada en su madre y en Quinn.

Bee: _Señora Bette._- interrumpía la pequeña Quinn- _¿yo puedo ir también?-_ preguntó educadamente.

Quinn se sorprendía ante la educación de la pequeña.

B: _Claro Bee, luego llamo a tu mamá para pedirle permiso, ¿ok?._

A_: Siiiiiiiiiii_- Angélica volvía a gritar de entusiasmo ante la inminente tarde de diversión.

B_: Angie…deja de gritar_- recriminó.

Efectivamente, el ultimo grito de la pequeña había sido demasiado ensordecedor y más aun estando dentro del coche. Quinn no paraba de reír ante la efusividad y la emoción de ambas niñas.

B_: Tú no te rías, te recuerdo que has sido niñera de estos dos bichitos…y es probable que sigas siéndolo si no te destrozan antes_- sonreía.

Q_: Por mi, encantada…además, ellas me adoran, ¿verdad chicas?-_

A-Bee: _Siiiiiiii_

B_: Bastaaa_- volvía a exclamar provocando las carcajadas esta vez no solo de Quinn, sino de ambas niñas también.

R: _No me lo puedo creer Glen_- exclamaba emocionada mientras salían de aquella reunión- _Glaad me quiere como imagen, quieren que les represente…esto no es real, ¿verdad?._

G: _¿Estoy despedido?-_ preguntaba con tono de humor.

R: _¿Despedido?...te voy a hacer un monumento-_ espetó mientras abrazaba al chico_-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?._

G. _Yo no he conseguido nada Rachel, simplemente les mostré la clase de persona que eres, los valores que tienes y la honestidad que desprendes, ellos no podían ignorar a alguien como tú._

R_: Pero Glen, es Glaad…todo el mundo respeta a esa organización, ayudan a que la homofobia desaparezca de algo tan mágico como es la televisión o el cine…¿sabes lo que significa que me quieran con ellos?._

G: _Significa que podrás ser tu…y que esos estúpidos productores dejaran de hacerte la vida imposible, es más, apuesto a que vendrán a pedirte perdón para que no te vayas de la serie._

R: _Es lo que menos me importa ahora mismo…no sé cómo te voy a agradecer esto_.

G_: No tienes nada que agradecerme Rachel, fuiste tú quien me diste la oportunidad de entrar en este mundo y pienso hacer todo lo que sea posible para que tu sigas disfrutando de tus sueños…ahora no habrá nadie que te recrimine nada, si esos tipos no quieren que sigas en la serie, habrá decenas que te llamen. Ahora sabrán cómo eres, sabrán que apoyas a las personas que lo necesitas y que incluso has pensado dejarlo todo por mantener tus valores…_

R: _Oh Glen-_ los ojos de Rachel comenzaban a brillar producto de la emoción.

G_: Además, te recuerdo que mi hermana es lesbiana. Me costó muchísimo aceptarlo y mi madre fue un completo infierno para ella hasta que lo aceptó, Spencer ha tenido suerte de tener una familia que la acepta tal y como es, pero ¿cuántos chicos y chicas hay que no tienen ese apoyo?, ¿te imaginas lo que puede suponer que una madre que no acepte a su hija, vea que una estrella de la televisión demuestra que no es nada malo?...podrás demostrar que tener dos padres no es síntoma de trauma, que tienes una educación perfecta y sobretodo, unos valores que poca gente tiene hoy en día._

R_: Basta Glen_- interrumpió emocionada- _me vas a hacer llorar…_

G: _Nada de llantos, mejor nos vamos al planet y me invitas a comer…¿hecho?._

R: _Hecho-_

B_: Quinn, ¿estás segura de que no quieres que te deje en casa?._

Q: _No…prefiero quedarme aquí, seguro que las chicas están dentro._

B: ¿_Por qué no lo compruebas?-_

Q: _No te preocupes Bette_- espetó bajando del coche- _sé que van a estar, ¿te veo esta tarde?._

B: _Ok, paso a recogerte cuando salgan del colegio_- sonreía.

Q: _Perfecto, gracias por las visitas a las galerías_.

B: _Ve acostumbrándote_- respondió antes de volver a reanudar la marcha.

Quinn se alejaba de la calle para adentrarse en el Planet. No tenía idea alguna de si sus amigas iban a estar allí, según Rachel, se reunían allí casi todos los días y aquel viernes no iba a ser menos, se auto convencía.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de recorrer el local con la mirada cuando alguien le sorprendió por la espalda.

A_: ¿Estudias o trabajas rubia?- _

Reconocía aquella voz, era inconfundible. Ronca, sensual y muy divertida, no podría ser otra más que Ashley.

Q: _Depende…¿Cuáles son tus pretenciones?-_bromeó girándose.

A: _Mmmm, ves aquella chica de allí- _señaló hacia una de las mesas dónde Spencer y Molly sonreían divertidas_- la rubia del pelo largo es mi novia, pero podemos hacer como que no está y nos escapamos tu y yo…a lo Thelma y Louise._

Q: _Mmmm…ocurre algo, en primer lugar, no tengo ni idea de quienes son Thelma y Louise y en segundo lugar…creo que tu novia me pone ojitos, igual ella también está interesada._

A: _¿Cómo?-_ preguntó mientras buscaba la mirada de Spencer, que seguía sonriente y con un tierno gesto en su rostro.- _ah no…eso si que no, Spencer es mía, ¿Capisci?-_ exclamó al tiempo que comenzaba a andar hacia la mesa mientras Quinn, seguía sus pasos completamente sonriente.

A_: Oye tu_- se dirigió a su chica_-¿estás coqueteando con Fabray?.-_

Sp: _Si tú lo haces…yo también, ¿algún problema?.-_ bromeó mientras recibía con un abrazo a la rubia.

A: _Uhhh,_

Q: _Por lo visto soy toda una rompecorazones, Ashley, tienes que entenderlo_…-espetaba con humor.

A_: Basta, no me gusta éste juego…_

Q_: A mí sí_- respondió al tiempo que saludaba a Molly-

A: _¿Desde cuándo te gustan las chicas?-_ ironizó.

Q: _Pues no lo sé_- tomó asiento- _de hecho no tenía ni idea, pero veo que me podría ir bien de ese modo_.

Sp: _Quinn, ¿hay algo que deberíamos saber?_-cambió el tono.

Q_: Mmm, no creo que haya nada que no sepáis, soy yo la que no sabe nada, ¿recuerdas_?.

El gesto de la chica se mostraba contrariado, buscando algún tipo de explicación.

Q: _Sé que he estado con chicas, sé que alguna de vosotras ha sido alguien importante en mi vida y sé que no me lo vais a decir…_

A_: ¿Cómo sabes eso?._

Q: _No soy estúpida Ashley, basta con decir cualquier cosa y observar vuestras reacciones_.

Sp: _Ok, yo no pregunto más, si mi madre se entera de esto, lo va a pagar conmigo_.

M: _Será mejor que cambiemos de tema_.-espetó con apenas un murmuro- _¿has venido sola?._

Quinn mostró interés en Molly. Era la única a la que no terminaba de conocer. Siempre se mantenía al margen, en silencio. La última vez que coincidió con ella fue el día de la celebración, ella al igual que Rachel, eran las únicas que estaban solteras en el grupo, a excepción de Glen, Aiden y Madison. Era curioso, aquella chica era la única en la que no había pensado como su posible pareja pero…era tan distinta a ella que le resultaba complicado de aceptar.

Q: _Tienes razón, cambiemos de tema_…-sonreía- _no he venido sola, he estado con Bette visitando algunas galerías y me dejó aquí, sabía que estaríais._

M: _¿Dónde está Rachel?-_ volvió a preguntar.

Aquella pregunta le desconcertó y una extraña idea comenzó a revolotear por su mente. ¿Molly y Rachel?. Podría ser, la única persona que quedaba era ella y sabía perfectamente que el amor del que había hablado la morena pertenecía al grupo de amigas, ¿por qué si no iba a ocultarlo?. Lo cierto es que la idea comenzó a tomar fuerzas. Aquella otra chica, Leisha, quedó descartada por completo, pero Molly era distinta.

Q: _No lo sé, ¿debería saberlo?-_ preguntó curiosa.

M_: Eh…no, no lo he dicho por eso_- tartamudeaba- _pensaba que te había avisado ella de que vendríamos aquí._

Q: _No…la vi ayer y no he vuelto a verla-_ respondió más calmada, tratando de evitar que la tensión aumentase.

A_: Es como magia…habláis de ella y aparece_- interrumpió señalando hacia la entrada.

Rachel hacia acto de presencia, completamente emocionada por la noticia que acababa de recibir y más aún al descubrir a Quinn allí sentada.

R_:¿ Sabéis que tengo el mejor representante del mundo?-_ exclamaba antes de llegar al grupo de chicas- _es el mejor_- alababa a un sonrojado Glen que caminaba tras ella.

A_: Rachel, ¿estás borracha?-_ bromeaba.

R: _No querida Ashley_- abrazó a la chica en primer lugar- _éste chico me acaba de hacer uno de los regalos más especiales de toda mi vida-_ sonreía.

Sp. _¿Qué ocurre Glen?-_ preguntó a su hermano.

G: _Ahora te enterarás._

Rachel terminaba de saludar a Ashley para hacerlo con Molly. Quinn observó con curiosidad el encuentro entre las dos chicas. La efusividad con la que había abrazado a Ashley se disipó con Molly, dando lugar a un ligero abrazo y una amable sonrisa entre ambas. Rachel acudía a Spencer, recuperando la emoción y Quinn sintió que lo sabía, que Molly había sido esa chica que había terminado rompiendo el corazón de la morena. Estaba claro, el abrazo entre ellas fue más frio, más distante, no se asemejaba al de una amiga como Ashley y Spencer.

Rachel se acercaba ya a Quinn, a la que regaló una asombrosa sonrisa, al menos así lo vivió la rubia.

R_: Mi rubia preferída_- espetó al tiempo que se colocaba tras ella y la abrazaba sin permitirle que se levantara de la silla, dejando caer sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia y dejando un cariñoso beso en la cabeza.- _¿Cómo estás hoy?-_ preguntó apoyando la mandíbula sobre el hombro.

Quinn sentía el calor de la chica, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Molly. Aquel movimiento de Rachel estaba incomodando a la chica, que trataba de evitar a toda costa mirar la escena.

Q_: Genial…¿acaso no se me nota?.-_susurró.

R: _Tenia que disimular, se pueden poner celosas si te digo como te veo en voz alta_- susurró al oído de la rubia.

Confirmado, pensó Quinn. La única persona que podría ponerse celosa era Molly y ya parecía estarlo. No sabía si alegrarse o no. La emoción de creer saber quién era el gran amor de Rachel pasó a un segundo plano cuando se convenció de quien era. Algo se removió en su interior y podría jurar que eran celos, celos al saber que aquella tímida chica, de ojos claros y aspecto dulce, había conquistado el corazón de la morena, de su "amiga" Rachel.

Sp: _¿Vas a contar que ha pasado?.-_interrumpió.

R: _Bien, os lo diré_- respondió sin apartar sus brazos de Quinn, entrelazando sus manos sobre el pecho de la rubia.- _Voy a ser imagen de Glaad_.

A: _¿Qué?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Sp_: No me lo creo, ¿Cómo has conseguido eso?._

R: _Glen lo ha conseguido. Quieren que haga varias campañas de publicidad y…_- hizo una pausa_- es probable que presente algún premio en la ceremonia de Octubre._

Sp: _No me lo puedo creer, es genial Rachel_- exclamaba emocionada

M_; ¿Lo sabe Tina?-_

R_: No, nadie sabe nada, acabamos de venir de la reunión_- respondía sonriente.

Q: _Eh…-_alzaba la mano_- ¿alguien me explica que es Glaad?-_

R: _Oh…cielo, lo siento olvidé que_…- respondió al tiempo que dejaba de abrazarla para mirarle a la cara.

Q: _Quinn no se entera de nada_,-bromeaba terminando la frase que dejó a medias la morena.

R_: No, no digas eso_- le recriminó- _es solo que estoy tan emocionada que lo olvidé._

Q: _Pues explícame_-

R_: Ok, pero antes…¿me puedo sentar_?- preguntó al ver la silla vacía a su lado.

Q: _Por supuesto…_

A: _Si, siéntate y explícanos bien, pero vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre._

Las risas hicieron acto de presencia durante toda la comida. Rachel explicó cada uno de los detalles que le habían comentado en la reunión, desde su participación en anuncios publicitarios hasta la invitación que había recibido para participar en el desfile del día del orgullo gay, que se celebraba al día siguiente. La emoción no solo invadía a Rachel, Ashley y Spencer también parecían completamente sorprendidas e ilusionadas por aquella nueva etapa de la morena, Molly se limitaba a escuchar mientras Quinn, que no perdía detalle de cada una de las reacciones de la chica, trataba de comprender la importancia que tenía aquella noticia para la morena. La veía feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

Q: _Rachel, no tenías que llevarme, solo estamos a un par de manzanas, no pasa nada por volver andando.-_

R_: Lo sé, pero es absurdo que vuelvas sola cuando yo tengo que pasar por tu casa, además me interesa ver a Shane, quiero preguntarle un par de cosas sobre el desfile._

Q_: Ok_-respondió- _¿Dónde es ese desfile?._

R: _Recorre varias de las avenidas más importantes de L.A., ¿por qué no vienes a verlo?._

Q_: ¿Yo?...no sé, ¿Qué se hace ahí?._

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

R: _No tienes que hacer nada, solo te pido que lo veas, además seguro que Ashley y Spencer van a ir, puedes ir con ellas._

Q_: Pero…¿tú no vas?-_ preguntó confundida- _no me entero muy bien de cómo va todo eso_.

R: _Yo si voy, pero voy a participar en el desfile, es mejor que lo veas, así sales de dudas acerca de lo que voy a hacer…_

Q: _Está bien, hablaré con Spencer y Ashley para que me lleven, no quiero perderme lo que sea que tengas que hacer_- respondió con una sonrisa.

R: _Bien…estaré esperándote_.-detuvo el coche- _ha llegado a su destino, Srta. Fabray._

Q: _Mmmm, ¿no te bajas?, Shane debe de estar en su casa._

R: _He pensado que ya le llamo por teléfono_- sonreía.

Q: _Un momento_- recriminó- _tu no quieres verla, lo has puesto de excusa para traerme, ¿cierto?._

Rachel se limitó a sonreír, dejando claro que si había sido una excusa.

Q: _Ohh Rachel, asi no ¿eh?, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así, ¿ok?, si quieres traerme, solo tienes que decirlo…no buscar excusas._

R_: Ok, lo siento mucho, la próxima vez no habrá excusas y si te niegas, me limitaré a secuestrarte._

Q: _Así me gusta_- bromeó.- _Por cierto…ya no tienes que esconderme más quien es el amor de tu vida_- sonreía.

El gesto de la morena cambió radicalmente.

R_: ¿Cómo?._

Q:_ Déjame adivinar, tiene ojos claros, el pelo corto, rubia, un poco tímida…._

Rachel tragaba saliva. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía ser. ¿Quinn sabía que ella era su amor?.

Q: _Estás pálida_- espetó sin eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro- _veo que no me he equivocado._

R: _¿Cómo lo has sabido_?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Q: _Por su reacción al verte abrazándome_.

R: _¿Cómo?-_ preguntó completamente confundida.

Q: _Cuando llegaste y me abrazaste, Molly apartó su mirada, además, a ella apenas la abrazaste, se veía que algo había pasado entre las dos._

R: _Espera, espera_…-interrumpió_- ¿Qué tiene que ver Molly?._

Q: _¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver Molly?, Es tu ex, ¿no?.-_la confusión también invadió a Quinn.

R: _Oh dios_- exclamó dejando caer su cabeza sobre el volante- _Quinn Fabray, bájate del coche y deja de buscarme novias- _espetó sonriendo.

Q_: ¿Qué?..¿.no es Molly?...pero si ella te mira de forma extraña y tu a ella…vamos Rachel, no he podido equivocarme ésta vez, no_…-exclamaba con algo de pena.

R: _Quinn, bájate del coche ya_- bromeaba.

Q: _Está bien_- amenazó de forma divertida_- me bajo pero esto no va a quedar así, necesito…que digo, exijo saber quién es la chica que te rompió el corazón, necesito saber cómo es, como viste…si es guapa._- relataba sin cesar mientras abandonaba el coche.

R_: ¿para qué quieres saber si es guapa?.-_

Q: _Porque sí_- respondió nerviosa-_quiero saber cuál es tu tipo._

R_: ¿Para qué?-_ se sorprendió.

Quinn sintió que sus palabras la estaban metiendo en un lio del que iba a ser complicado salir.

Q: _Da igual, quiero saberlo y ya_- cerró la puerta sin apartar la vista de la morena.

R_: Si te digo cual es mi tipo, te aseguro que saldrías corriendo.-_ espetó.

Q_: Lo dudo…en todo caso, trataría de averiguar porqué te gustan así._

R_: No te equivoques Quinn, solo hay un tipo, solo hay una chica que me gusta y dudo que haya nadie más en el mundo que se le parezca._

Q_: ¿Y eso es bueno…o malo?_

R_: Para mi es malo…si no me ama, estaré sola para siempre._

Q_: Entonces puede que para mí sea bueno…así nadie me quitará a mi amiga_-

R_: Si es bueno para ti…también lo será para mí-_ respondió justo segundos antes de reanudar la marcha.- _te veo mañana.-_

Quinn se quedó pensativa mientras despedía a la morena con un simple gesto de su mano.

Aquella última frase se quedó en su interior. Si es bueno para ti, también lo será para mí. Aquello dejaba entrever que Rachel, a pesar de lo que había sufrido, veía con buenos ojos estar a su lado, que sería feliz incluso sin volver a enamorarse, con solo mantener su amistad.

¿Cómo era posible?. Todo el mundo necesita amar y ser amado. Los amigos, la familia, son parte importante en la vida de una persona, te dan la felicidad, hacen que te sientas realizada, pero nadie debe pasar por este mundo sin amar y ser amado de esa misma forma que Quinn añoraba y deseaba recordar.

Q_: Lo que es bueno para ti…es bueno para mí-_ murmuraba- _yo también opino lo mismo Rachel, por eso te necesito a mi lado…como sea._


	41. Capitulo 41 Dime la verdad

Hoy la unica nota de autor que voy a dejar es FELIZ NAVIDAD a aquellos que la celebren.

Capitulo 41

Dime la verdad.

-_Rachel, oh dios Rachel, ¿Cómo haces eso?..._

_-Relájate Lucy, disfruta-_

_-Llámame Quinn, por favor…para, para ¿que vas a hacer?._

_-Shhh, túmbate sobre la mesa, voy a hacer que veas el cielo-_

_-¿Es un billar?, oh Dios Rachel, nos van a ver…mi madre ¡está mirando!-_

_-Shhh, Lucy, disfruta-_

_-Rachel, está mi madre…está ahí-_

Un pequeño mordisco en el pie le despertó.

Q: _Aww…Nemo_- exclamó desconcertada cuando descubrió al animal jugueteando con las sabanas_.-Dios, ¿Qué ha pasado?-_ trató de calmarse al descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

El pobre animal, asustado ante la actitud de su dueña bajó de la cama y corrió hacia el salón.

Q_: Nemo ven_- exclamó tratando de tranquilizarlo. Era absurdo, escuchaba el corretear del animal por toda la casa, mientras ella trataba de relajar el estado al que había conseguido llegar tras aquél extraño sueño.

R: _Entonces, ¿a que hora es la presentación?._

Sh_: No va a haber presentación Rach, la publicidad estará por todos lados y solo habrá un pequeño acto esponsorizado por la marca._

R: _Ok, ¿sabes si Tina va a estar?, he estado llamándola pero no me atiende._

Sh: _Creo que sí-_ respondía mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas- _nunca fallan al desfile._

R_: Perfecto, voy a ver si veo a Quinn, imagino que ya estará despierta_.

Sh_: Ok, dale un beso de mi parte, apenas la he podido ver, solo ayer que estuvo en el jardín con Bette y Angie…_

R_: Se lo daré._

Q: _Nemo…ven, ¿Mamá?_- Quinn trataba de detener al cachorro que corría tras una pequeña pelota. No recibió respuesta alguna, sólo descubrió una nota encima de la mesa que adornaba el salón.

"Cariño, he salido de compras con Paula, te dejo dormir para que descanses, llegaré para comer. Judy"

Perfecto, pensó Quinn, otra vez sola sin nada que hacer. Nemo corría veloz hacia el jardín y la rubia desistió en su intento por tratar de tener la compañía al menos del pequeño cachorro.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Se rendía, acababa de tener un sueño extremadamente delicado y aun tenía que asimilarlo, para colmo, sentía como su excitación no solo había estado presente en aquella alucinación onírica, estaba presente en su cuerpo, en su mente. Recordarlo no hacía más que incitarla a descubrir y tratar de calmar aquel calor que la inundaba.

Sh: _¿Vas a salir por la puerta?_- preguntaba confundida al ver que Rachel se dirigía hacia la salida.

R_: ¿Por donde si no?._

Sh: _¿No vas a ver a Quinn?_

R_: Si,_

Sh; _¿Y para que tienes el jardín?._

R: _Ah…pero, ¿tu crees que no le molestará?._

Sh: _Que va, de hecho le divierte…dice que es como una puerta mágica por donde aparecen sus amigas- _sonreía.

R: _Ok, haremos magia_- respondió encaminándose ya hacia el exterior del jardín trasero.

Le llamó la atención Nemo. Jugueteaba como loco por el jardín y no dudó en correr tras él hasta alcanzarlo y regalarle varias carantoñas.

R_: Cariño, ¿Dónde está mi rubia?-_ preguntaba a modo de susurro al animal_.- vamos, tengo ganas de verla_- Mantenía aquella especie de conversación mientras acariciaba a Nemo y se dirigía hacia la cocina. La puerta estaba abierta, pero parecía que en el interior no había nadie, solo un leve suspiro se dejó oír desde el salón.

No supo por qué no preguntó en voz alta, quizás el destino quería que contemplara aquella escena. Apenas unos metros había recorrido desde la cocina hasta la entrada del salón cuando descubrió el cuerpo de la rubia, tendida sobre el sofá. Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con las costura de la camiseta de su pijama.

Rachel se alejó hacia el jardín, sentía que algo iba a pasar y no quería estar presente, la privacidad de Quinn era algo infranqueable para ella, pero sus piernas no acataban sus ordenes y tal y como regresó hacia la salida, volvió sobre sus pasos, esta vez con más calma, manteniéndose un tanto alejada de la sala de estar pero con la visión perfecta de la rubia.

Sus nervios afloraban al mismo tiempo que Quinn, deslizaba su mano por su cintura y levantaba la camiseta, dejando ver la tersa barriga y aquel sensual ombligo que comenzaba a enloquecerla.

Quinn suspiraba y a cada suspiro otro se escapaba de los labios de la morena, casi imperceptibles pero delatadores. La mano de Quinn seguía su recorrido y delicadamente se introdujo bajo sus shorts. Fuego. Eso era lo que sentía Rachel al descubrir el gesto de su chica, sentía que estaba soñando. La boca se le secaba y sentía cada leve gemido que comenzaba a musitar Quinn, como si saliese de ella misma.

¿Y si caminaba hacia ella y dejaba a un lado todo el horror que habían vivido?.Enterrarse entre sus brazos, volver a acariciar su piel, sus labios, respirar ese suspiro que dejaba salir sin apenas resistencia. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Quería formar parte de ello, tomar las riendas que ahora llevaba la mano de Quinn y demostrarle que el amor se convertía en un acto físico cuando dos lo deseaban.

Nemo no estaba tan ensimismado en aquella escena y tras varios minutos entre los brazos de la morena, espetó un breve "guau", que sacó del trance a Quinn y con ella a Rachel, que rápidamente se apartó de su lugar, evitando que ésta la encontrase.

Q_: ¿Nemo?-_ exclamaba con un hilo de voz y un tanto frustrada por su interrupción.

Rachel caminó con destreza hacia el jardín, evitando cualquier ruido que pudiese perjudicarla.

Quinn se reincorporó del sofá y tratando de calmar esa ansiedad que le había llevado a aquella situación, optó por buscar al pequeño y olvidarse de una vez todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque su cuerpo siguiera mostrando indicios de excitación.

Q_: ¿Nemo dónde estás?-_ preguntaba al tiempo que recorría la cocina hasta llegar al porche del jardín.

Q_: ¿Rachel?-_ descubrió a la morena que trataba de dejar al cachorro en el césped. Esta se vio sorprendida y trató de disimular, volviendo a alzar al perro.

R_: Ho…hola, Quinn_- sonrió con nervios.

Q_: ¿Qué haces aquí?._

R: _Eh…no nada, vine a ver a Shane y…_-tragaba saliva al ver como Quinn se acercaba a ella_- escuché a Nemo y crucé para acariciarlo_-se excusó.

Q_: Ah…-_respondió con otra sonrisa_- llevo un rato tratando de encontrarlo_.

R: _Pues….toma_- le entregó al animal_- ya no tienes que buscarlo más._

Q: ¿_No pasas?-_ preguntó mientras tomaba al cachorro entre sus brazos.

Aquel ligero acercamiento fue suficiente para alterar, aun más si cabía, el estado emocional en el que se encontraba la morena.

R. _No…no, me tengo que ir…ya-_ balbuceó-

Q: _¿Te ibas a ir sin saludarme?-_ recriminó con tono de humor.

R_: Eh..no, bueno no sé, no quería molestarte, pensaba que estabas…dormida_-

Q: _Pues ya ves que no lo estoy_- respondió- _sigues sin saludarme_.- bromeaba.

No podía, su racionalidad se veía torpemente contrarrestada al seguir imaginándose a Quinn en aquella sensual y erótica situación.

R: _Hola Quinn_- acertó responder.

Q: _¿Nada más_?

Rachel se cansó de aquel juego inocente al que le estaba sometiendo la rubia y no dudo en tomar el mando de la situación.

Se acercó a Quinn y de forma muy cuidadosa pero tremendamente sugerente, dejó un cálido beso en la mejilla de la rubia, provocando un leve rubor en el rostro de la chica, que no se esperaba que aquel saludo fuese tan sutil y provocador.

R: _¿Contenta?.-_murmuró sin apartarse de ella.

Q: _Mas o menos_- acertó a responder.

R: _Bien…pues como me tengo que ir_- volvía a acercarse-_será mejor que aproveche para despedirme-_ la voz iba convirtiéndose en susurro al tiempo que acortaba la estrecha distancia que las separaba-_te veo luego Quinn_- murmuró antes de volver a dejar un beso, esta vez en la mejilla opuesta.

¿Por qué tentaba así a la suerte?, pensaba Quinn. Rachel se perdía por el interior de la casa de Shane y ella se quedaba allí, con Nemo entre sus brazos y temblando por las sensaciones que aquella chica provocaban en su cuerpo, en su mente. Aquel sueño y pensar en ella posteriormente cuando trataba de calmar su deseo no ayudaba a tratar de ser racional, y pensar en ella como lo que realmente era, una amiga.

No podía más con aquella culpa, necesitaba hablarlo, que alguien le ayudase a cambiar esos pensamientos y sólo una persona sería lo suficientemente sincera como para ayudarle.

Lo consiguió al primer intento. Encender su móvil se había convertido en toda una odisea aun sabiendo cual era el código pin, que Shane y su amigo informático, habían descifrado. El simple hecho de ver que es lo que había en su interior le ponía nerviosa. La curiosidad había comenzado a esfumarse desde que comenzó a tener aquellos pensamientos sobre Rachel. No quería encontrarse con la realidad, sobretodo porque sabía que Rachel no iba a estar de la misma forma que ella deseaba.

Solo un par de tonos tuvo que esperar para escuchar la voz que tanto echaba de menos.

S: _¿Quinn?.-_ preguntó la latina un tanto sorprendida.

Q: _Hola San, ¿Qué tal estás?._

S: _¿Vuelves a tener tu teléfono? ¿No habías perdido el código para encenderlo?_

Q: _Shane lo consiguió._

S_: Bien…me alegro entonces, ¿Cómo estás?._

Q: _Bien, muy bien…preparándome para esta tarde, me van a llevar al desfile del orgullo gay_.

S: _¿De veras?, me gustaría estar allí-_ respondió entre risas.

Q_: Spencer y Ashley van…y Rachel va a participar en no se que._

S: _Ah…que va Rachel también, increíble…se va a echar medio Hollywood encima_.

Q: _¿Por?._

S: _Es una estrella Quinn, salir en el desfile del orgullo no hace mas que ponerla en la palestra, todo el mundo sabrá que le gustan las…-_se detuvo- _bueno que no tiene problemas con ese tema_.

Q: _Eso no le preocupa, de hecho hace unos días me dijo que no le importaba si la relacionaban con una chica, conmigo más exactamente…_

S: _Quinn, ¿me estoy perdiendo algo?, ¿para que me has llamado?-_pregunto curiosa.

Q: _Se trata…en realidad no se como explicártelo, es un poco…_

S: _Quinn, estoy en el coche, me quedan menos de 5 minutos para recoger a Britt y a otra compañera, así que habla de una vez._

Q_: Está bien…San, quería preguntarte como….cuando tu empezaste con Britt, ¿erais amigas?._

S: _¿Cómo?...claro que éramos amigas, éramos las tres amigas._

Q_: Si..pero,¿ tu no te sentías mal por enamorarte de una amiga?_

S: _¿Sentirme mal?...Quinn yo estaba horrorizada por enamorarme de una chica, que fuese mi amiga fue lo mejor que pudo suceder para lanzarme._

Q: _Pero…¿no te sentías mal?, quiero decir…tener sueños eróticos con tu amiga no es algo muy ético…_

S: _¿De que diablos me estás hablando Quinn?, ¿Qué tiene que ver la ética o la moral con enamorarse?...Cuando te gusta alguien, te gusta y punto._

Q: _Si, pero_…

S: _Un momento…Quinn, ¿estás enamorada de alguien?._

Q: _Eh…no, no he dicho eso._

S: _Quinn Fabray, ¿te gusta Rachel?.-_preguntó entre carcajadas.

Q: _¿Que?...¿quien ha dicho nada de Rachel?._

S: _Vamos rubia, no hay mas que escuchar como te tiembla la voz, estás hasta las cejas por Rachel, no me lo niegues._

Q: _San basta, no lo entiendes, es mi amiga, no puedo enamorarme de ella, no puedo soñar con ella ni tocarme pensando…-_

S: _Para, para…¿te has tocado pensando en ella?, oh dios, Quinn…no tendrías que haberme dado ese dato, era innecesario-_

Q: _Basta San_- la voz comenzó a sonar temblorosa y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

S:_, ¿estás llorando?._

Quinn no acertó a contestar. El llanto se hacia presente y no podía hablar sin que se le notase.

S: _Rubia…no seas tonta, no puedes llorar por eso, es lo mas normal del mundo…_

Q: _No, no es normal_-acertó a contestar- _no lo entiendes, es mi mejor amiga aquí y yo…_

S: _Quinn, escúchame…olvida los prejuicios, si te gusta Rachel, ve a por ella, créeme no pierdas el tiempo._

Q: _¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?, Saldrá huyendo…_

S: _Escúchame Quinn, te tengo que dejar, pero hazme caso, ve a por ella y piénsalo, ¿no crees que es muy extraño que te enamores de una persona a la que se supone apenas conoces?._

Q_: ¿Qué quieres decir?._

S_: Quizás si la conoces y por eso te gusta tanto…quizás haya algo dentro de ti que recuerda algo…y no eres consciente._

Q: _¿Cómo?._

S: _Lo siento Quinn, tengo que dejarte, prometo llamarte en cuanto pueda, y no lo olvides…si algo te llama, ve a por ello._

Santana no dio más tiempo a Quinn y colgó la llamada, dejándola completamente contrariada y confundida.

Q:_ San…espera…Santana…-_exclamó al escuchar el tono.- _mierda…¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?_

Quinn permaneció durante varios minutos ausente. Con el teléfono en las manos trataba de recordar cada palabra que la latina le había dicho. Le incitaba a que se lanzase sobre Rachel, que actuara y no perdiese el tiempo y lo decía con seguridad, sabiendo que no iba a fallar si seguía su consejo.

El móvil comenzó a sonar y a vibrar. Decenas de mensajes se agolpaban en la bandeja de entrada, el rostro de Quinn se desilusionó al descubrir que todos eran llamadas perdidas, avisos de mensajes que habían ido acumulándose en su línea mientras el teléfono estuvo apagado.

Uno a uno fue eliminándolos, con la esperanza de encontrar alguno que dijese algo mas que " Llamada perdida de:", pero no había más. Era extraño, ¿por qué no tenía ni un solo mensaje en su bandeja?¿tan triste era su vida que nadie le enviaba un mísero mensaje de texto?. La desilusión volvía a dejar paso a la curiosidad. Aquel teléfono tenía decenas de aplicaciones, pero sus dedos buscaron la galería de imágenes.

Sorpresa. Pensó al descubrir que al contrario que los mensajes, la memoria del móvil si estaba llena de imágenes.

Judy,Quinn, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Santana, Britt, Santana, Spencer, Ashley, un grupo de chicos y chicas que no reconocía, Angelica, Shane y ella, Rachel y ella, Rachel y ella, Rachel, Rachel, Britt y Santana, una moto, un grafiti en una pared, una playa, Rachel, Molly, Rachel y Rachel.

26 imágenes y en 10 de ellas aparecía Rachel, de todas las formas posibles, seria, sonriente, improvisada, posando, tapándose la cara con una almohada y dos que realmente le llamaron la atención. Una sonriente Rachel recostada sobre una cama y dejando entrever que estaba desnuda y otra de ellas dos en las colinas de Beberly Hills, con el enorme cartel de Hollywood a sus espaldas y una desastrosa Quinn completamente manchada y despeinada.

Quinn no terminaba de comprender, ¿por qué tenia tantas imágenes de Rachel en su móvil?.Se estaba volviendo loca, no tenia sentido que tuviese tantas y algunas con actitudes demasiado privadas o especiales.

Rápidamente se levantó y acudió hacia la habitación a buscar el portátil. No quería perder más tiempo, un ordenador personal debía guardar información de algún tipo pero su euforia quedo en nada al descubrir que no existía cosa en su interior que pudiese aclararle absolutamente nada.

Allí no había imágenes, ni videos. Solo carpetas con proyectos, documentos y apuntes. Necesitaba encontrar algo y la habitación de invitados podría darle lo que buscaba. No se reconocía, dejando el portátil sobre la mesa de escritorio, comenzó a revolver los archivadores que se almacenaban en las estanterías. Era una especie de locura la que le hacia actuar de aquella forma y pronto comenzó a sentir leves punzadas de dolor en su cabeza.

Tenia que calmarse, tenía que relajarse y tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad. Tomó asiento en la silla y tras varios minutos respirando y recuperando la compostura, regresó hacia la estantería. Con más calma, comenzó a ojear lo que allí se exponía. Dvds de películas, cds de música, portafolios con trabajos universitarios, pequeñas cajitas con diapositivas. Nada, todo lo que había allí era lo típico que te encontrabas en la habitación de un estudiante.

No sabía que sentir. Quizás los médicos hablaban de aquella sensación de angustia al descubrir toda su vida de repente, quizás estaba en mitad de uno de esos shocks de los que tanto hablaban y temían.

No sabia que hacer, sentía que el aire se le escapaba, que por mucho que quisiera calmarse todo volvía a girar. Un estúpido recuerdo, eso era lo único que necesitaba.

J_: Quinn, estoy en casa-_ la voz de Judy se dejó oír en el salón.- ¿_Quinn?_- reclamaba,

La rubia seguía en la habitación de invitados, sentada en la silla, sujetando la cabeza entre sus manos y tratando de recomponer aquel rompecabezas en el que se había convertido su vida.

J: _¿Quinn?. Cariño ¿que ocurre?-_ entró en la habitación y corrió hacia su hija-¿_Qué te pasa?.-_preguntaba asustada.

Q_: Nada mamá, eso pasa,¡ nada!-_ exclamó con furia-

J: _Hija…_

Q: _¿Por qué mamá?, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada?-_ comenzó a llorar_-¿por què no tengo nada que me recuerde a algo?, no hay nada mamá, nada en esta estúpida casa que me recuerde algo…estoy harta-_ gritaba mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia el salón.

J: _Quinn, tranquilízate cariño, no debes alterarte_…-espetaba tras sus pasos completamente angustiada.

Q: _No lo entiendes, mamá, no tengo vida, no tengo nada_- le recriminó- _¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?._

J_: Quinn, cálmate por favor_- sonó contundente- _cálmate o te llevo al hospital._

La rubia respiro con fuerza, las lagrimas habían cesado para dar paso una mueca de dolor.

J: _Quinn, vas a recuperar la memoria, lo sé, sé que te vas a poner bien solo tienes que tener paciencia, relajarte y dejar que las cosas sucedan poco a poco._

Q_: No me mientas, sé que esto no tiene solución, se que no voy a volver a recordar nada…es un asco todo, por eso no me decís nada, por eso os calláis…y no me ayudáis._

J: _Basta Quinn-_ recriminó- _no tienes derecho a decir eso, no eres la única que lo está pasando mal, me oyes, todos estamos mal, todos queremos y creemos que te vas a poner bien y no puedes tomarte la libertad de que estamos mintiéndote porque no es así._

Quinn no pudo responder a aquella reprimenda. Las voces de Judy superaban cualquier contraataque de la rubia.

J: _¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar, en el lugar de tus amigas?,_ _¿Qué harías Quinn?, de pronto te dicen que tu hija ha perdido la memoria, que pudo haber perdido la vida, te dicen que tienes que mantener la calma, que tienes que seguir los consejos de unos psicólogos, de neurólogos para que puedas volver a recuperar la memoria, te dicen que mantengas silencio, que seas tu quien vaya descubriendo poco a poco las cosas y tienes la desfachatez de echarme en cara que nadie te ayuda, no hija no, así no se hacen las cosas._

El rostro de Quinn se desencajaba. Aquellas palabras estaban haciendo mella en la chica.

Q: ¿_Tan mala ha sido mi vida para que no puedas decirme nada?._

J: _Quinn, tu vida ha sido como la de cualquier chica, has tenido tus problemas, te has divertido, tus historias…no tienes que pensar en que ha sido mala, mírate…tienes a unas amigas que te adoran, ¿crees que estarían a tu lado si hubieses sido mala?._

Q: _Quizás tengan pena…_

J: _¿Pena?...Quinn, ellas han vivido esto igual que yo, ¿crees que no se mueren por contarte vuestras historias?, son tus amigas Quinn, ¿Cómo crees que se sienten cuando tratas de sacarle información?, ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si tu amiga corriese peligro y no hiciera más que ponerte en apuros?¿crees que es justo para ellas?, ¿y Rachel?,¿crees que es justo para Rachel?._

Q: _¿Qué pasa con Rachel?._

J: _Quinn, ella estuvo allí, vio como ese coche te golpeaba, estaba sola contigo, en la ambulancia, en el hospital, no sabia nada, no tenia ni idea de lo que sucedía y estaba allí, soportándolo todo…_

Q: _Nadie la obligaba_…

J: ¡_Ella te quiere!-_ gritó dejando completamente petrificada a Quinn_.- Maldita sea Quinn, esa chica se desvive por ti, se ha pasado las noches llamándome para ver como estabas, cuidando de Nemo, dejando a un lado su trabajo para estar contigo, ha cargado con la culpa Quinn-_ se detuvo- _¿sabes que me dijo cuando estabas en el hospital?, que ella tenia la culpa, que si no llega a ser por ella tu no habrías ido a buscarla y no te habría pasado nada, ¿tienes idea de lo que puede suponer llevar esa carga?...no tienes ni idea…y para colmo, buscas cualquier estratagema para sacarle información, sabiendo que están entre la espada y la pared…_

Quinn no soportó más y terminó derrumbándose, dejándose caer sobre el sofá completamente abatida, inundada en lágrimas.

Q: _No sé que hacer, mamá…no sé cómo hacerlo_.

J: _Deja que todo suceda como tenga que suceder_.- se acercó tratando de calmarla- _cariño, te pondrás bien, lo sé y tu también tienes que creerlo…_

Q: _Me van a odiar, ¿verdad?_

J: _Nadie te odia…escúchame, luego, cuando vengan Ashley y Spencer, sal con ellas, pásatelo bien y disfruta sin pensar en nada, ellas te van a cuidar y te ayudarán, pero no las obligues a que te cuenten nada…_

Q: _¿y como hago si averiguo algo?, ¿me lo callo?-_

J_: No, pero no se lo digas a ellas…dímelo a mi o llama al Dr Scholes o incluso a Cathy, ellos saben lo que hay que hacer, saben como tratarlo._

Q: _¿Ellos saben todo de mi?._

J: _Saben lo justo y necesario, pero sabrán tratar la manera de decírtelo…y si no te confías en ellos, dímelo a mi_

Q: _¿Me dirás la verdad?._

J: _Te lo prometo_.

Q: _¿Y por qué no empiezas ahora?._

J: ¿_Ahora?, ¿has averiguado algo?._

Quinn buscó su móvil y se lo entregó a su madre.

J: _¿Qué sucede con esto?._

Q: _Hay montones de imágenes de Rachel, ¿por qué?._

J: _Hija-_ respiró profundamente- ¿_sientes algo por Rachel?._

Q: _¿Qué?..._

J: _Hemos quedado en ser sinceras, ¿te gusta Rachel?._

Q: _Se supone que es mi amiga._

J: _Y lo es…pero eso no significa que puedas sentir algo por ella_.

Q: _No lo sé, pensaba que enamorarse de una amiga es de monstruos._

J. _Cielo, enamorarse de una amiga es lógico, no es nada malo…_

Q: _¿Estaba enamorada de ella?, ¿por eso tengo tantas imágenes?._

J_: Rachel ha sido muy importante en nuestras vidas, en la tuya y en la mía, es una persona especial, tiene un corazón enorme y es bella, por dentro y por fuera…¿crees que podrías enamorarte de alguien así?._

Q: _Creo que sí._

J: _Pues quédate con eso, déjate llevar por esas sensaciones y seguro que comenzaras a recordar…lo mismo te va a suceder con otras cosas…te llegaran, te tocaran en el corazón y te harán recordar._

Q: _¿No estoy loca?_

J: _En absoluto, de hecho…creo que ahora mismo eres la única cuerda_.

Quinn dejo caer una leve sonrisa. Su madre le estaba confirmando que sus sentimientos hacia la morena no eran nuevos, quizás por eso los sentía tanto, porque ya vivían en su interior desde mucho tiempo antes.

Q_: ¿Y ella?-_ preguntó con algo de miedo.

J: _Quinn, deja que las cosas sucedan…_

Q: _Pero mamá, hemos quedado en que me ibas a decir la verdad_.

J: _Hija, no puedo hablar por Rachel, ¿Qué quieres saber?, ¿Si está enamorada de ti?_

Quinn tragó saliva. Realmente no sabía si quería oír aquello. Si era si, sería lo mejor que le habría pasado pero Rachel hablaba de un gran amor, de un corazón roto y pensar que podría ser ella no le agradaba, si era un no, estaba perdida. Enamorarse de una amiga ya conlleva conflicto, no ser correspondida podría suponer la perdida de esa amistad, la lejanía entre ellas, y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir eso.

Q: _No…no sé si quiero saberlo.-_ murmuró tras aquel breve pensamiento.

J: _Quinn, relájate, trata de ir paso a paso, ya verás que todo empieza a ir mejor y comenzarás a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, con más claridad._

Quinn asintió justo en ese mismo instante en el que Ashley y Spencer llamaban a la puerta.

J: _¿Sabes algo en lo que eras toda una experta_?- ignoró la llamada- _eras y eres una seductora nata, todos los chicos y…chicas, caian rendidos ante ti…-_espetó acercándose a la entrada- _no lo dudes Quinn, si algo te gusta, ve a por ello-_ sonreía al tiempo que abria la puerta dejando paso a la divertida pareja.

A_: Quinn, ¿Qué haces que aun estás así?_-. Se coló en la sala de estar.

Sp: _Hola Sra Fabray_- saludó a Judy- _Ash también te dice hola, pero se le olvida hacerlo-_ excusó a su chica ante una sonriente Judy.

J: _Pasa Spencer, no te preocupes, ya sé que a Ash se le olvidan muchas cosas_.

Q: _¿Qué hacéis aquí ya?, ¿no habíamos quedado más tarde?._

A: _Cambio de planes, Spencer y yo estamos hambrientas así que vamos a comer, vamos vamos…mueve ese culo y vístete._

Q: _Me tengo que duchar aun…además…iba a comer con mi madre._

J: _Podéis comer aquí_.- espetó.

Sp: _No queremos molestar, Ash vámonos, dejémosla que coman y luego pasamos a recogerla_.

J: _No es molestia, digo si a vosotras no os importa comer conmigo_…

A: _¿Qué van a comer?-_ preguntó curiosa.

J: _Rissotto al fungí, especialidad de la casa._

A: _No tengo ni idea de lo que es…pero seguro que me gusta._

J: _Muy bien, pues Quinn, a la ducha que ya tengo dos ayudantes de cocina que me ayudaran a preparar la mesa._

A: _¿Por qué no comemos en el jardín?- _

Sp: _Ash_…- recriminó.

J: _Es buena idea…hace un día esplendido_.

Quinn observaba al trío hablar y reír con las ocurrencias de Ashley mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha.

Q: _Mamá-_ exclamó antes de que la mujer abandonara el salón hacia la cocina.

J: _Dime Quinn._

Q_: Gracias._


	42. Capitulo 42 Cherry Lips

Espero que disfruten de los capitulos que se vienen. Capitulos en los que he puesto absolutamente todo para compensaros de los malos momentos atrás.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 42<p>

Cherry Lips

Las calles de West Hollywood eran un discurrir de todo tipo de personas. Decenas, cientos, miles eran los que salían a disfrutar y dar color a aquél día tan especial para la comunidad homosexual. El desfile había comenzado antes del mediodía, pero Ashley, Spencer y Quinn decidieron acudir después del almuerzo.

Santa Mónica Blvd era un hervidero. La cercanía de la casa de Quinn, en Ohio Ave fuè primordial para que las chicas llegasen sin problema alguno para disfrutar de aquel desfile, que se encaminaba ya hacia su objetivo en San Vicente Blvd . Beberly Gardens Park, Rexford Mini Park, West Hollywood Park, en todos y cada uno de ellos había espectáculos, conciertos, eventos especiales para aquél día.

Quinn no dejaba de sorprenderse, no sabía si ya había vivido aquello antes del accidente, pero si no lo habia hecho, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de guardar todo cuando le llamaba la atención. Su cámara de fotos le permitiría no volver a olvidar lo que sus ojos veían.

Sp: _Hey Ash…¿puedes dejar de flirtear con todas las chicas que pasan a tu lado?_- recriminaba la rubia.

A_: No estoy flirteando, solo soy simpática…_

Sp: _Si claro, simpática…si casi te las comes con la mirada…_

A_:¿Y?...Que más da, si al final a la única que me termino comiéndome es a ti-_ sonreía.

Sp: _Si sigues así, vas a pasar mucha hambre_…

A: _Dudo que te resistas a mis encantos_- espetó en tono provocador.

Q: _Ejem._.-interrumpió provocando una leve tos.

A: _Quinny, nada de ejem…es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, Spencer se suele poner muy celosa en este día y termina convenciéndome de una manera muy especial, que solo puedo mirarla a ella, ¿verdad amor?-_ bromeaba tratando de seducir a su chica.

Q: _Podriais tener un poco de compasión conmigo,..la envidia también puede ser traumática, ¿lo sabíais?-_

Sp: _¿Envidia tu?...vamos Quinn, quien te ha visto y quien…_-detuvo sus palabras ante la mirada perpleja de Ashley.

Q: _¿No puedo sentir envida de ver como os besáis?...mírame, estoy más sola que la una_…-trató de quitar importancia a la extraña tensión que se apoderó de Spencer.

A: _Mira a tu alrededor Quinn, tienes donde elegir_- guiñó un ojo.

Q_: Mmmm, no me interesan…solo me interesa una_.- espetó mientras volvía a hacer acopio de la cámara y comenzaba a sacar instantáneas de cuanto le rodeaba.

A: _Hablando de Rachel, ¿Dónde está?._

Q: ¿_Quien está hablando de Rachel?-_ sonreía.

A: _Tu, ¿no?...has dicho que solo te interesaba una…es Rachel ¿no?._

Q: _¿Por qué iba a ser Rachel?._

Spencer y Ashley se miraron confundidas, estaban hablando más de lo que debían y sentían que habían metido la pata al nombrar a la morena.

Quinn volvía a sentir aquella tensión. Iba a seguir los consejos de su madre. No poner en aprietos a sus amigas era lo principal y a pesar de que sus caras decían todo y Quinn comenzaba a creer firmemente que su relación con la morena iba mas allá de una simple amistad, no pretendía sacar más información de sus perturbadas amigas.

No se merecían aquel mal trago.

Q: _Dios-_ exclamó cambiando de tema- _¿habéis visto los zancos que llevan esas chicas?._

Spencer y Ashley volvían a mirarse confundidas, aquella reacción no era la esperada por ellas. Quinn debería estar sacándoles esa mínima información que se les había escapado, sin embargo, estaba allí, hablando como si no le preocupase lo mas mínimo y perdiéndose en detalles meramente superficiales.

A: _Chicas, venid_- espetó- _vamos a acercarnos al desfile, quiero ver si es verdad que Rachel va en una carroza._

Entre la multitud se hacia complicado orientarse, Quinn caminaba tras Spencer, mientras ésta tomaba la mano de su chica. Aquel simple gesto de sus amigas le hacia palpitar. Se estaba divirtiendo, estaba descubriendo muchas cosas interesantes y aun no siendo completamente participe de aquella demostración publica de la homosexualidad, creía firmemente en todas aquellas personas que sentían que debían participar de aquel desfile para defender sus derechos como cualquier ser humano, estaba disfrutando de aquel ambiente, pero su corazón se detenía ante cualquier hecho puntual, cualquier muestra de cariño entre dos chicas, la hacia sentirse la persona mas solitaria del universo e irremediablemente, su mente volaba hacia Rachel.

Aquellos pensamiento la retrasaron en su persecución hacia el lugar más idóneo para ver el desfile, pero fue algo completamente ajeno a ella lo que la detuvo en seco, en mitad de aquella calle completamente abarrotada y con sus amigas ignorando que se había detenido varios metros atrás.

Un enorme cartel publicitario frente a ella, dos cuerpos en ropa interior, blanco y negro, una mesa de billar y un nudo en su estomago.

No podría jurarlo o sí, pero una de aquellas chicas mostraba su mismo cuerpo. La chica que vestía la ropa interior negra se mostraba sentada en el borde de la mesa, de perfil, apoyando sus brazos en el fieltro que cubría el mueble mientras la otra chica, una despampanante morena con ropa interior blanca, se presentaba de pie, entre las piernas de la otra chica, frente a frente.

No podía ver sus caras, solo una larga melena oscura se dejaba entrever sobre los hombros de la chica que se mantenía de pie.

Sus ojos no dejaban de observar a la modelo que permanecía sentada. Juraría que eran sus brazos, sus piernas, su barriga, incluso un diminuto lunar en la cadera.

Spencer notó la ausencia de la rubia y rápidamente detuvo a su chica, obligándola a retroceder para buscarla entre el barullo de gente.

Apenas unos metros tuvo que recorrer para encontrarse a la rubia completamente petrificada, mirando con detenimiento sus brazos y alzando su camiseta mientras buscaba algún indicio más concluyente.

Sp: _¿Quinn?...¿que haces?-_ pregunto confundida- ¡_casi nos perdemos!._

Q: _Spencer…soy yo_- espetó señalando hacia el cartel.

Sp_: ¿Qué?._

A: _Oh Dios_- exclamó Ash al descubrir la imagen.

Spencer palideció. Ella no había visto aquella famosa sesión de fotos que habían hecho Quinn y Rachel, varias semanas atrás, pero estaba claro que eran ellas.

Sp: _¿Qué…que dices Quinn?- _trató de disimular.

Q_: La chica de negro…no lo veis_- exclamó mostrando el pequeño lunar que lucia sobre el hueso de la cadera_- soy yo, son mis brazos…mis piernas_…- expresaba completamente sorprendida.

A: _No digas tonterías Quinn, anda vamos que nos perdemos el desfile_…

Sp_: Tiene razón Ash, vamos, Rachel tiene que estar por llegar-_ espetó sujetando con firmeza la mano de Quinn para tirar de ella..

Q_: Espera, espera…_- se detuvo mientras tomaba la cámara y sacaba varias fotos de la publicidad- _ya…ya nos podemos ir_- respondió tratando de mantener la calma.

Algo imposible. Estaba completamente segura de que aquella chica era ella. De pronto comenzaron a aparecer flashes por su cabeza. La imagen de Rachel en la bañera, el día que regresó a su casa del hospital, aparecía rondando y haciéndola coincidir con la otra chica que se dejaba ver en la imagen.

El sueño, aquel sueño que había tenido esa misma noche la había tele transportado hasta una mesa de billar mientras Rachel, en una actitud bastante parecida a la de esa chica, la seducía por completo.

No entendía que estaba pasando. Trataba de calmarse, por un momento comenzó a creer que se estaba volviendo loca. Todo lo que descubría tenía algo que ver con Rachel y aquello la desestabilizaba. Tenían razón los médicos, descubrir todo de golpe podría ser un caos.

Habían detenido sus pasos, pero su cabeza seguía girando. Spencer, trataba de cambiar los temas de conversación, intentando por todos los medios que Quinn olvidase aquella publicidad y evitar que su cabeza terminase colapsada.

Algo vibró en su bolso. Su móvil, no recordaba que ya lo llevaba consigo y sobretodo, no esperaba que nadie le llamase.

Nuevamente el shock, nuevamente aquella sensación de creer que todo era una broma del destino, una broma creada para unir su vida a la de la morena.

Una imagen de Rachel en la pantalla y un nombre debajo. Un nombre que la confundió aun más.

Cherry Lips.

Le temblaba el pulso al descolgar la llamada y su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la voz.

R: _No me lo puedo creer, acabo de ver a una chica espectacular, con una sonrisa enorme y una mirada que derrite el hielo-_ gritaba a través del auricular.

Q: _¿Rachel?, ¿eres tu?._

R: ¿_Quien si no?_… ¿_no reconoces mi voz?-_ el volumen en la voz de la morena era considerable.

Q_: ¿Dónde estás?-_ preguntó al escuchar todo el ruido que se escuchaba a través del teléfono.

R: _Mira a tu derecha….la carroza de color amarillo_…

Quinn dirigió la mirada hacia las indicaciones que recibía y pronto descubrió el auto que transportaba a decenas de chicas y chicos que bailaban sin cesar.

Q: _No te veo…_

Rachel alzó sus manos rápidamente y Quinn la descubrió. En una de las esquinas, trataba de alejarse del barullo que había encima de aquella carroza.

No pudo más que sonreír al descubrirla con el móvil pegado a su cara mientras la saludaba con la mano libre.

R_: ¿Me ves?_

Q: _Si…si puedo verte_- sonreía.

Rachel correspondió a aquella misma sonrisa con otra mas amplia si aun cabía.

R: _¿Estas divirtiéndote?_

Q_: Mucho…ahora mas._

R: _Me alegro…oye, no deberías de haber salido así a la calle-_ exclamó.

Q: ¿Así como?.

R: _Así, tan guapa…me voy a tener que pelear con todos los chicos que se te acerquen…_

Quinn dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

Q: _¿Y que hay de las chicas?.-_ bromeó.

R: _Las chicas…naaah, no tienen nada que hacer, _

Q: _¿Ah no?...¿como estás tan segura?._

R: _Lo siento Quinn, no te oigo-_ bromeó tratando de no mantener aquella conversación.

Q: _Eres muy graciosa_- respondió.

R: _Lo sé-_ seguía sonriendo- _oye, puedes pasarme con Spencer._

Quinn accedió y pronto entrego el teléfono a la chica, que aun no se había percatado de aquella llamada.

Sp: _¿Si?..._

R: _Spencer…estoy aquí_.

La chica buscó a la morena pero fue Quinn quien le indicó donde se hallaba. La rubia no dudó en aprovechar aquel momento para sacar mas fotografías, evidentemente todas iban a hacia Rachel.

Sp: _Ya te veo_- sonreía.

R: _Escúchame Spenc, Kit y Helena van a dar una fiesta en el Hit, tenéis que ir_…

Sp: _Si…sabia que iban a dar la fiesta, pero no se si vamos a poder ir_…

R: _No me pongas excusas, por favor id y llevaos a Quinn…_

Sp: _Pero…no se si podrá Rachel, su madre quiere que descanse_- respondió evitando que Quinn le escuchase.

R: _Da igual, solo un rato pero haz que vaya…necesito verla y dudo que pueda escaparme antes…_

Sp: _¿Estarás allí?._

R: _Si, en cuanto lleguemos al cruce con San Vicente Blvd, voy para allá…por favor Spencer, id y esperadme._

Sp: _Ok…lo hablo con Ash, ¿te paso con Quinn?._

R: _Si por favor…_

Spencer apartó el teléfono de su oído y buscó a Quinn que seguía inmersa en su reportaje fotográfico. Algo la dejó bloqueada. Al comprobar la pantalla descubrió el nombre que Quinn le tenia puesto a la morena en su agenda y su rostro se desencajó.

Sp: _Quinn…quiere hablar contigo_- espetó entregándole el teléfono.

Quinn fue consciente de que Spencer había visto aquel mismo detalle que minutos antes le había sorprendido a ella. Desde que tenía el teléfono disponible no había comprobado su agenda.

Q: _Dime Rach…_

R: _Oye…no me hagas caso, si se te acercan chicos, diviértete-_ sonreía- _todo el mundo merece la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como tu._

Q: _¿Y las chicas también?._

R: _Las chicas más que nadie…-_ sonó con sinceridad.

Q: _Ok…pero no te preocupes, no me interesa nadie…solo me interesa_- se detuvo

R: _¿Quién te interesa?-_ preguntó con un tono de voz completamente distinto.

Q: _Me interesa que la chica que tienes a tu espalda no tome muchas confianzas contigo…te recuerdo que yo tengo que darte el visto bueno…_

R: _Tranquila rubia…no hay nada que me ilusione mas que seguir tus consejos_.

Q: _Me alegro…_

R: _Quinn, te dejo…creo que alguien me está derramando cerveza por la espalda y voy a tener que ponerme seria._

Q: _Ok Rachel…¿te veré mas tarde?._

R: _Me verás_- sonreía.

Q: _Diviértete Cherry Lips_- bromeó

R: _Cuídate_…_.Quinn_- se sorprendió al escuchar aquel sobrenombre.

¿Cherry lips?, Rachel no conseguía asimilar aquellas palabras. Era un apelativo demasiado íntimo, un sobrenombre que cariñosamente o mejor dicho sexualmente utilizaba Quinn cuando mantenían relaciones. Todo comenzó una noche en la que salieron a cenar y a disfrutar de la noche californiana. No recordaba la discoteca pero sí recordaba que salieron decididas a probar cocteles y uno de ellos se llamaba Cherry Lips. Una perfecta combinación de varios tipos de ron con zumos tropicales y un toque de cereza que le otorgaba el nombre.

Aquella noche, Quinn comenzó a llamarla Cherry lips, porque decía que sus labios sabían igual que aquel sabroso cóctel y que provocaban la misma sensación de bienestar en su cuerpo.

Nadie mas sabía aquello, solo ellas dos y eso le confundió.

Spencer no dejaba de lanzar miradas a Quinn. La rubia había cortado la llamada y sin darle importancia a aquel sobrenombre, guardó el teléfono sin buscar ni preguntar absolutamente nada. No lo comprendía y así se lo hizo saber a Ashley. Desde que salió del hospital, Quinn no dejaba pasar ningún detalle para tratar de averiguar algo sobre su pasado y verla ignorar aquel detalle era extraño, demasiado extraño.

La tarde fue sucediendo de forma divertida para las tres chicas que pronto se convirtieron en cinco. Molly se unió al grupo acompañada de otra chica, Phoebe, a la que presentó como una compañera de facultad, aunque el entusiasmo y las miradas que la chica le lanzaba presagiaban algo más que una simple amistad.

La fiesta en el Hit comenzaba pronto, a eso de las 22:00 y después de haber repuesto fuerzas en uno de los tantos McDonald's que abundaban en West Hollywood, las cinco chicas hicieron acto de presencia en el local.

No fue complicado convencer a Quinn, a pesar de un ligero dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aquejarla, la rubia no tenía intención alguna de regresar a la casa sin ver antes a Rachel.

La morena aun no daba señales de vida y era lógico. Participar en el desfile como una de las tantas estrellas invitadas, conllevaba sus presentaciones, actividades con la organización, etc…

Diversión, eso era lo único que les importaba en aquel instante y no dudaban en encontrarla y disfrutarla. Ashley se adueñaba de la pista de baile, acompañada de Phoebe y Molly, a la que le costaba desinhibirse totalmente.

Spencer acompañaba a Quinn en la barra. La rubia no podía probar el alcohol, la medicación que estaba tomando así lo determinaba y Spencer se encargaba de ver que seguía las normas, aunque ella cayó varias veces en las tentadoras copas que llegaban a sus manos de parte de Ashley.

Q: _Oye, que yo no baile no significa que tu no puedas bailar_.- se dirigió a Spencer.

Sp: _Lo sé, pero no bailaré hasta que tu no lo hagas_..

Q: _Vamos Spenc, no me apetece bailar, prefiero observar, es más divertido_.

Sp: _No seas aburrida Quinn, bailar es mucho más divertido que estar aquí parada._

Q: _Por eso mismo, ve a bailar_…

Sp: _No sin ti_.- respondía con una sonrisa- _me quedaré aquí toda la noche sin bailar-_

Quinn comenzaba a sentirse culpable. Spencer había estado todo el día pendiente de ella, tratando de hacerla sentir bien, segura y ella no era capaz de darle lo que le pedía.

Q: _Está bien, vamos a bailar pero solo un par de canciones eh…luego me vuelvo._

Sp: _Trato hecho.- _espetó agarrándole la mano.

-_Un momento señoritas_- las interrumpió una camarera mostrándoles una caja- _vamos, cojan una pegatina de la caja_.

Spencer metió rápidamente la mano y sacó una pequeña pegatina redondeada de color verde y se la colocó en la camiseta, a la altura del pecho. Quinn no entendía muy bien que era aquello.

Sp: _Coge una Quinn_-incitó a la chica a que sacase una de aquellas pegatinas.

La camarera se alejaba de ambas una vez que Quinn sacó su papelito.

Q: _¿Qué es esto?._

Sp: _Es un juego, mira…ves el tuyo es rojo y tiene el numero 3, ahora tendrás que buscar a otra persona que también tenga el numero 3 y sea rojo, cuando la encuentres te acercas a la barra con ella o él y os invitan a una copa._

Q: _Vaya…¿así, sin más?-_

Sp: _Bueno, imagino que tendrás que besar a esa persona o algo que te pida la camarera, es una forma de que la gente se conozca, es muy divertido, vamos colócatela para que se vea-_ trató de pegarle la pegatina.

Q: _Para, para…déjame ya me ocupo yo_- la detuvo mientras la guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos- _vamos a bailar ¿No?._

Sp: _Si…vamos a buscar a mi media naranja…verde_- bromeaba señalando su pegatina.

6, 7, 8 horas, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado en aquél desfile, en aquellos actos con Glaad, conociendo a responsables de organizaciones, a artistas que participaban y colaboraban con su presencia aquél día por la causa. Le dolían los pies de bailar, estaba agotada e incluso tenía molestias en su rostro de sonreír tanto.

Había sido una experiencia inolvidable. Rachel nunca fue muy participativa en ése tipo de eventos. La primera vez que lo vio fue el primer año en el que ella y Quinn llegaron a L.A. La rubia tampoco era participe de aquellas demostraciones, pero no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad. Era una buena forma de demostrar lo que sus padres habían conseguido con su educación. No tener miedo, luchar contra el rechazo y colaborar con aquella maravillosa organización que pretendía hacer llegar a todos los hogares a través del mundo de la telecomunicación, que ser homosexual era ser persona.

Su última parada aquel día era el Hit, no pensaba hacer mucho, realmente ya no le quedaban fuerzas, pero quería ver a Quinn, tenía algo especial que ofrecerle aquella noche y no podía fallar.

Entrar en aquella discoteca fue más complicado de lo que pensaba para Rachel, no obstante, ya era conocida por gran parte de la ciudad y del resto de los americanos. Rachel se había colado en las casas de los telespectadores y allí dentro había muchas personas que la reconocían.

Los saludos, acercamientos y murmullos se hacían cada vez más presente conforme la chica se adentraba en el interior. Nada le importaba, solo llegar hasta una de las zonas vips en las que estaba invitada y tomar algo que le ayudase a recuperarse de aquel agotamiento en el que se hallaba.

A: _¿Hey que numero tenéis?-_ preguntaba Ashley haciendo referencia a las pegatinas que les habían dejado escoger.

Sp: _Yo tengo verde 18_

Phoebe: _La mía es azul 7_

A: _Negro 9_

M: _Rojo 3_

Sp: _Hey…rojo 3 es el de Quinn._

Molly se sorprendió al escucharlo y rápidamente todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la rubia.

Q: _Mmmm, no-_ se excusó ante la idea de tener que besar a la chica- _no tengo pegatina, la he tirado._

Sp: _¿Qué?, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?._

Q: _Porque no me apetecía jugar…lo siento Molly_- se disculpó. Era mentira, Quinn no se había desprendido de la pegatina, seguía en el interior de uno de sus bolsillos, pero la idea de besar a la chica para conseguir una copa no le agradaba, ya fuese Molly o otra cualquiera.

M: _No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia_- respondió quitándose la pegatina de su blusa.

A: _Hey…espera no te la quites, hablaré con Kit para que metan otra de tu numero…mantenla ahí-_ espetó mientras se alejaba en busca la mujer- _seguid bailando_- exclamó.

No dudaron y tras aquel pequeño percance, comenzaron a bailar en mitad de aquella multitud. Quinn, a pesar de oponerse, comenzaba a sentirse bien en aquel lugar y pronto dejó a un lado los prejuicios y comenzó a dar lo mejor de si misma. Spencer era su pareja de baile mientras Ashley trataba de conseguir su objetivo flirteando con una de las camareras.

H: _¿Qué tal tu primer orgullo?.-_ Helena saludaba a Rachel en la zona vip. Una amplia zona prevista de barra privada y que se encontraba en la parte superior de la discoteca. Desde allí arriba podía observar la pista de baile al completo.

R: _Genial Helena, estoy agotada pero tengo que reconocer que ha sido fantástico, me lo he pasado como una niña pequeña_- sonreía a la dueña del local.

H: _¿Una niña pequeña?...si es lo que eres_- exclamó bromeando.

R: _Cierto…pero me jamás me lo había pasado tan bien_.

H: _Me alegro mucho y me alegra que hayas decidido venir, por ser tu, te traeré yo misma la copa que quieras tomar._

R: _Vaya, es todo un honor_- sonreía-

H: _¿Manhatan?, ¿Margarita?¿Mojito?..._

R: _Mmmm, ¿no hay nada sin alcohol?, tengo que regresar en coche y prefiero llegar sana y salva a casa._

H: _mmm, chica responsable, te traeré el mejor cóctel sin alcohol que tenemos…eso si, te advierto que es afrodisiaco._

R: _Bueno_- respondió de manera seductora- _eso no me importa_

Helena sonrió y rápidamente se alejó hacia la barra en busca de aquel cóctel con el que obsequiar a una de sus invitadas de honor.

Rachel optó por asomarse a través de la baranda que dividía la zona y disfrutar de la pista de baile completamente abarrotada de gente que bailaban sin parar.

Las luces apenas dejaban distinguir demasiado, los focos se movían rápidamente sobre las cabezas provocando algunos golpes de ceguera en la morena, pero alguien le llamó la atención.

En uno de los laterales de la zona de baile, rodeada por varios grupos de chicas, descubrió una corta melena rubia. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al encontrar a Quinn bailando con Spencer, de forma natural, completamente desinhibida y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba allí, había acudido después de que ella se lo pidiese y sentía que no podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad para hacerle aquel pequeño regalo que tanto deseaba.

Sabía que la rubia se sentía sola, que creía que nadie era capaz de hacer algo especial por ella. Añoraba no tener ese amor del que tanta veces le preguntaba, ese amor que podría prometerle la luna y terminaba regalándole una estrella, ese amor que todo el mundo ha deseado tener alguna vez.

Rachel no podía demostrarle aun aquellos sentimientos, pero si podía hacerla sentir especial, hacerle ver que era alguien importante para ella y que no iba a dejar pasar ninguna ocasión para demostrárselo.

H: _Brisa de verano_- interrumpió Helena entregándole una copa- _dicen que después de beberlo, necesitas bañarte en el océano para poder calmar tus instintos-_ bromeaba.

R: _Mmmm-_ aceptó la copa- _dudo que pueda conmigo_.- sonreía.

H: _Bueno, el Pacifico apenas está a 15 minutos, a menos que encuentres a alguien que te ayude a respirar._

R: _No tengo intención de pisar la playa esta noche-_ sentenció dejando entrever que ya tenia a alguien a quien acudir.

H: _Perfecto, si necesitas algo, solo tienes que dar una palmada y aquí estaré_- volvía a utilizar un tono completamente seductor.-

R: _Lo tendré en cuenta_.

H: _Por cierto_- alcanzó a dejar la pequeña pegatina sobre el pecho de la chica.- _azul 7._

Rachel sonrió. Ya conocía aquel juego y no tuvo problemas en permitir que la pegatina luciese en su blusa.

La morena volvía a ocupar su lugar y buscó con la mirada a Quinn, por suerte llego a tiempo para descubrir como la rubia se apartaba del grupo y dirigía sus pasos hacia la barra. Volvía a dibujar una sonrisa y no dudó en abandonar la zona vip para ir a su encuentro.

Q: _¿Me pones algo que no tenga alcohol?_

_-¿Zumo?,¿Cola?-_ preguntaba la camarera.

Q: ¿_No tienes algo más especial?_

-_Tenemos algunos cócteles-_

Q: _Bien…un cóctel estará bien, pero que no lleve alcohol, por favor_.

R: _Ponle un brisa de verano_.- interrumpió la conversación entre ambas. Quinn se sorprendió al escucharla.

Q: _Hey…estás aquí_- espetó sonriente.

R: _Te dije que te vería, me alegro que tu también hayas venido_-

Q: _Espero que no lleve alcohol_- hizo referencia a su copa.

R: _No, no lleva nada…prueba_- ofreció su copa.

Quinn no dudó en tomar un pequeño sorbo y mientras sonreia.

Q: _Mmm…está muy bueno_.

R: _Si…aunque te advierto de algo, no lleva alcohol pero…es afrodisiaco-_ susurró

Q_: ¿Afrodisiaco?...-_preguntó divertida.

R: _Ajam-_ respondió volviendo a tomar su copa y bebiendo.

Q: _Pues..es lo que me faltaba-_ murmuró

R: _¿Cómo?._

Q_: No no, nada_- trató de cambiar de tema- ¿_Hace mucho que estás aquí?._

R. _No…recien acabo de llegar, estuve saludando a Helena, ¿Y tu?.._

Q: _Pues llevamos un rato_- señaló hacia el grupo de chicas en la pista- _La verdad, solo vine porque me lo pediste, estoy muy cansada, creo que la medicación empieza a pasarme factura._

R: _Vaya-_ se preocupó- _¿te encuentras mal?._

Q: _No…solo un poco_- hizo una pausa al descubrir la pequeña pegatina azul en el pecho de la morena- _solo estoy cansada_- prosiguió- y _me empieza a molestar la cabeza_.

R: ¿_Te duele la cabeza?, no deberías estar aquí entonces..-_

Q_: No pasa nada, además, quien es la guapa que convence a esas dos para que irnos-_ señaló a Ashley y Spencer que se hallaban en mitad de un apasionado beso en el centro de la pista de baile.

Rachel se sorprendió al descubrir la apasionada escena de sus dos amigas.

Q: _Llevan toda la tarde lanzándose indirectas, no creo que les de tiempo a llegar a la casa_- sonreía.

R: _Ya veo_…-volvía a mirarla- _pero no es excusa para que estés aquí si te encuentras mal, ya sabes que tienes que descansar._

Q: _Si…pero no te preocupes, me tomo ésta…-_miró hacia la camarera que ya le servía el coctel- ¿_brisa de verano?-_ preguntó arqueando sus cejas y obteniendo la confirmación de la morena- _y me marcho. Al fin y al cabo, ya cumplí mi promesa, te he visto._

R: _Ok_…-se humedeció los labios- _brindemos pues con la brisa de verano_- sonreía.

Quinn no dudó en coger su copa y brindar con la morena. Aquel insignificante gesto que acababa de presenciar con los labios de Rachel, habían provocado una súbita necesidad de humedecer su paladar y el sorbo del coctel fue amplio.

R: _¿Te lo has pasado bien?._

Q: _Genial, ha sido muy divertido, ¿Y tu?, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?._

R: _Muy bien, pero es agotador…no se a cuantas personas he saludado hoy, a sido espectacular.-_ sonreía.

Q: _Me alegro mucho_- hizo una pausa mostrando una leve mueca en su rostro- se te veía muy feliz- prosiguió.

R: _Quinn, ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó al presenciar aquel gesto

Q: _Si, no te preocupes, solo ha sido un pequeño pinchazo en la cabeza, es normal que me ocurra, los médicos me lo dijeron._

R_: Basta, te llevo a casa_-

Q: ¿_Que?. No no, Rachel estoy bien.._

R: _Quinn, no me vas a convencer, necesitas descansar y yo te voy a llevar ahora mismo_.

Q: _No, de veras Rachel estoy bien, además, no te preocupes tu tienes que estar aquí, si lo prefieres yo me marcho en cuanto termine este delicioso coctel._

R_: No te vas a ir sola, te recuerdo que me dijiste que cuando quisiera llevarte, no tendría que poner excusas y eso hago, te llevo a casa y punto._

Q_:¿ No tengo opción?._

R_: Ninguna_- sonreía- _termina el coctel, yo voy a despedirme de Helen.- _

Q: _Un momento, si me llevas, me tienes que prometer que vas a volver…no quiero que interrumpas tu noche por mi._

R: _Ni hablar, estoy deseando irme de aquí, te recuerdo que llevo desde las 8 de la mañana sin parar…llevarte a ti es la mejor excusa._

Q. _Esta bien, serviré de excusa_- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa. En realidad aquello era la mejor idea. Poder disfrutar de Rachel a solas aunque sean unos minutos valía la pena.

Rachel se alejó de Quinn en busca de Helen mientras la rubia optó por caminar hacia el grupo de amigas con intención de despedirse.

Ashley puso pegas a la excusa del leve dolor de cabeza, excepto cuando descubrió que era Rachel quien iba a llevar a Quinn hasta su casa. Spencer si aceptó la propuesta, quizás porque sabía que sus horas en el Hit también llegaban a su fin al comprobar el estado pasional en el que se veía inmersa con su chica. Molly y Phoebe bailaban a parte.

Quinn también se despidió de ellas pero algo volvía a llamarle la atención, era Phoebe y no dudó en apartarla unos metros antes de marcharse.

Q: _Oye…tengo algo que preguntarte_

P: _¿A mi?_

Q: _¿Te gusta Molly?-_ fue directa.

P: ¿_Qué?...¿a mi?...no…¿Por qué?-_ no conseguía atinar palabra alguna.

Q: _Shh…no tienes que darme explicaciones es solo que quizás te interese esto-_ sacó del bolsillo la pequeña pegatina roja con el numero 3 que hacia par con la pegatina de Molly.

P: _¿No la habías tirado?-_preguntó sorprendida.

Q_: No, la guardé pensando en ti, quizás tu la puedes aprovechar mejor_.

P: _Guau, gracias….no sé como agradecértelo_- respondió tomando el pequeño papel entre sus manos.

Q: _No tienes nada que agradecer, pero quizás ésta_- tiró de la pegatina azul que tenia en su camisa- _ya no te va a hacer falta._

P: _Gracias…de verdad, gracias_- murmuró

M: _Hey, ¿Qué hacéis?-_ interrumpió.

Q: _Nada, solo me despedía de ella, me alegro de haberla conocido_- sonrió- _será mejor que me vaya, pasarlo bien chicas-_ se despidió de ambas con un beso y un guiño hacia Phoebe que esperaba ansiosa el momento de mostrarle la pegatina a Molly.

Quinn por su lado había conseguido algo que no esperaba por supuesto, iba a aprovecharlo como fuera.

Rachel la esperaba y tras varios saludos con algunas conocidas, ambas chicas salieron del local y pusieron rumbo en el coche de Rachel.

Apenas llevaban 5 minutos de trayecto cuando Quinn comenzó a sospechar que aquel no era el camino de regreso a su casa.

Q: _¿Dónde estamos?._

R: _South Grand Avenue_, _en el distrito de Bunker Hill_- respondió sin apartar la vista del frente.

Q: Pero…yo vivo en Ohio Avenue.

R: _Lo sé._

Q: _¿Entonces?._

R: _Escucha_- respondió mientras se apartaba con el coche de la vía principal- _a partir de ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga._

Q: _¿Qué?-_ preguntó confundida.

R: _Quiero mostrarte algo, pero tienes que hacerme caso, créeme, te va a encantar_.

Quinn seguía confundida aunque el saber que era Rachel quien le pedía aquello, le tranquilizaba un poco.

R: Ponte esto en los ojos- espetó sacando un pañuelo de su bolso.

Q_:¿Qué?...espera, no comprendo nada Rachel._

R: _Quinn-_ se acercó con el pañuelo- _tapate los ojos y no digas más, confía en mi._

Q: _¿Es una broma?._

R: _No, hazme caso por favor_- suplicó entregándole el pañuelo.

La rubia accedió y pronto dobló la tela de tal forma que pudo colocársela a modo de antifaz, cubriendo por completo sus ojos.

Q: ¿_Y ahora?.-_preguntó una vez que estuvo lista.

R: _Paciencia, voy a conducir unos metros mas y llegamos a nuestro destino_- espetaba completamente emocionada tras comprobar que Quinn no veía nada.

Rachel condujo por la avenida, con Quinn completamente confundida ante lo que estaba haciendo. No veía nada, solo sentía el movimiento del coche hasta que éste se detuvo. Rachel bajó del auto y rápidamente se dispuso a ayudarla a bajar también.

No veía nada, solo sentía la mano de Rachel sujetando su brazo para que no tuviese ningún incidente. La sensación de calor que sentía en mitad de aquella calle debido a las temperaturas cálidas que rondaban la ciudad fue desapareciendo al notar como se adentraban en algún lugar.

Sus sentidos evolucionaron y trataba de averiguar donde estaban acentuando el olfato y el oído. Fue absurdo, simplemente caminaban hasta que se detuvieron y escuchó como una puerta mecánica se cerraba. Una ligera sensación de mareo la inundó y supo que podría tratarse de un ascensor. No supo deducir cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí dentro hasta que volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse. Unos metros más caminando por un silencioso lugar y nuevamente una puerta se abría ante ella, ésta vez dedujo que la puerta era manual, ya que Rachel se separo un instante de ella para poder abrirla.

El frescor le golpeó en el rostro. Una leve brisa mecía su cabello y supo que estaban en el exterior.

Q: _¿Estamos ya?-_ preguntó impaciente.

R: _Unos metros más._

Q: _Estoy nerviosa, espero que no me hagas daño-_ bromeó.

R: _Jamás Quinn, jamás te haría daño_- respondió con delicadeza.- _Bien, quédate quieta justo aquí- _indicó tirando levemente de la chica.

Rachel rodeó el cuerpo de la rubia y se colocó a su espalda.

R: _Quinn, llevas todo este tiempo diciendo que deseas recordar cosas que has vivido, que como vas a seguir viviendo así , si ni siquiera sabes como eres y ésta noche quiero demostrarte que no es necesario que recuerdes nada para saber lo especial e importante que eres-_ hizo una pausa- _yo quiero demostrarte que es posible volver a sentir nuevas emociones, aunque ya las hayas vivido, quiero demostrarte que no es necesario que te recuerde quien eres para que sepas como eres._

La morena deslizó suavemente sus manos por pelo de la rubia, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en la chica, que tras aquellas palabras, sentía como miles de sentimientos bombardeaban su corazón.

Lentamente fue deshaciendo el lazo del pañuelo que cubría sus ojos.

R: _Quinn, lo que vas a ver es no es ni una milésima parte de lo que necesito para demostrarte lo especial que eres, pero creo que podría asemejarse a lo que desprendes con solo una mirada._

Q: _Rachel…me vas a hacer llorar_- susurró.

R: _No, todavía no_- respondió al tiempo que quitaba el pañuelo_- ahora toca disfrutar.-_espetó apartando el pañuelo

Q: _¡Oh…..Dios!_

* * *

><p><em>Proxima actualizacion: Jueves.<br>_


	43. Capitulo 43 Azul 7

Capitulo 43

Azul 7

Luces, el oscuro y estrellado cielo contrastaba con las miles y miles de luces procedentes de edificios, casas, calles, coches…que convivían junto a miles de personas en aquella inmensa ciudad.

Una vista panorámica de todo el downtown de Los Ángeles y el horizonte casi infinito de la ciudad se expandía ante sus ojos. Quinn estaba petrificada. Jamás había sentido algo así y si lo había hecho antes, se alegraba de volver a revivirlo.

Era espectacular, grandioso, no podía creer que todo aquello fuese real.

Rachel esperaba ansiosa la reacción de la rubia. Ella también se perdía observando aquellas maravillosas vistas desde aquel lugar.

Q: _Dios mío Rachel…¿Qué…que esto?,¿Dónde estamos?-_ preguntó al fin.

R_: Esto_- merodeo alrededor de la chica_- es el Two California Plaza y aquello_- señaló al frente- _es la ciudad de las luces…_

Q: _No…no tengo palabras_- tartamudeaba al tiempo que sus ojos se enfrentaban por primera vez a los de Rachel_- es…impresionante_.

R: _Así eres tu Quinn, esa sensación que has tenido al descubrir todo esto, es la misma que sentimos los demás al conocerte a ti…al tenerte a nuestro lado._

Q: _Rachel-_ susurró tras escuchar aquellas palabras- _es…es lo más hermoso que me han dicho en la vida, y me da igual no recordar si me decían muchas cosas, pero dudo que algo superase esto._

R_: No es nada Quinn, es la verdad…sabes, hace unos días estuve hablando con Judy, me dijo que estaba preocupada por ti, no solo por todo esto del accidente, sino porque te veía mal, aunque trates de disimularlo, porque sabe que te sientes mal y estás convencida de que tu vida no era nada especial…que tu no eras especial-_hizo una pausa- _y no puedo permitir que sigas creyendo eso, porque no es verdad._

Q: _Entiéndeme Rachel-_ bajó su mirada mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse- _cuando ves que todo el mundo tiene prohibido hablarte de algo que ha sucedido en tu vida por miedo a lo que pueda provocarte, sientes que todo lo que te rodeaba es malo, al fin y al cabo es lo único que puede provocar trauma- _tomó asiento sobre un pequeño escalón de unas escaleras metálicas que ascendían hacia una azotea superior_-si fuesen cosas buenas, no causarían traumas, ¿no crees?._

R_: Te entiendo Quinn, te entiendo perfectamente y por eso estoy hoy aquí, porque aunque siga sin poder explicarte absolutamente todo, quiero que creas en mi, que creas en las personas que te rodeamos._

Q: _Esto es mas de lo que podría esperar_- respondió señalando hacia el horizonte_- dudo que nadie mas me compare con algo tan hermoso._

Rachel sonrió mientras se alejó unos pasos de la chica dándole la espalda. La impotencia de no poder explicarle, de no poder expresar todo lo que sentía comenzaba a colapsarla.

Q: _Gracias_.- interrumpió en mitad de aquel silencio, ocupado por el sonido que provenía de la gran ciudad.

R: _Ojala encontrase la forma exacta de hacerte ver lo que realmente eres sin tener que hablar_- espetó con la vista fija sobre el horizonte.

Q_: Puedes hacer algo mejor_- respondió abandonando su asiento_-puedes hacer que me vuelva a sentir humana._

Rachel se giró buscando a Quinn, que con pausa caminaba por aquella azotea, observando cada detalle.

R: _Te cuidado Quinn, no te acerques ahí_- reaccionó al ver que la rubia se dirigía hacia el filo del edificio.

Q: _Tranquila, no pienso saltar_- sonreía.

R: _No es eso_- se acercó a ella- _es sólo que estás sobre uno de los rascacielos más altos de toda la ciudad y me han prohibido que nos acercásemos al borde._

Q: _¿Es la primera vez que subes aquí?._

R: _No, subí hace unas semanas…la productora de la serie tiene una oficina aquí, nos hemos reunido varias veces y conozco a varios chicos que trabajan en el hotel que hay. Han sido muy amables al dejarnos subir, normalmente solo suben los trabajadores de mantenimiento._

Q: _Bien…entonces te lo agradezco aun más_-retrocedió tras comprobar la altura del edificio_- me has hecho un gran regalo y me has regalado una primera vez- _espetó lanzando una mirada que sorprendió ala morena por su intensidad.

R_: Haría lo que fuera, no es un regalo solo pretendía demostrarte lo que eres de una forma bastante metafórica-_ sonreía tratando de asimilar la fuerza que transmitían los ojos de la rubia.

Q_: Quiero volver a sentir algo así, quiero tener otra nueva primera vez, ¿Alguna sorpresa más?-_ caminó hasta colocarse frente a la morena.

R_: Déjame que planee algo, prometo hacerte sentir esa sensación que buscas, pero antes, dime…¿hay algo que desees en concreto?._

Q_: Si-_ espetó acercándose a la chica

R: _Dime._

Q_: Quiero saber que se siente al besar a alguien_- fue directa.

Rachel palideció. Durante unos segundos perdió toda noción y no atinaba a responder hasta que el aire comenzó a llenar sus pulmones y el pulso comenzó a latir.

R_: Bueno, para eso solo_-hizo una pausa- _tienes que tener un poco de paciencia._

Q: _No, no quiero tener paciencia, quiero saber que se siente._

R: _Pero Quinn, un beso es cosa de dos y…-_tragaba saliva mientras se movía nerviosa_- seguro que hay miles de personas dispuestas a besarte pero…ti…tienes que tener paciencia, no es lo mismo besar a alguien por curiosidad que besar a alguien porque le desees._

Q: _Yo ya deseo besar a alguien concreto…pero…._

R: _¿Pero qué?._

Q: _Dudo que esa persona quiera besarme a mi, de hecho creo que es probable que salga corriendo._

R: _¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio para a negarte un beso?-_ respondió de manera incrédula.

Q_: No se, pero supongamos que no quiere…¿Cómo hago para besarle?._

R: _No, no me entra en la cabeza que alguien no quiera besarte Quinn, pero aun así…no sé, si crees que no quiere, utiliza tus armas…_

Q_: ¿Le obligo?._

R: _No…no por favor, no puedes obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere y menos algo así, por tu bien…_-hizo una pausa- _no creo que quieras que esa experiencia sea un fracaso, ¿no?._

Q: _Entonces, ¿A qué tipo de armas te refieres?._

R: _Pues a tus armas de seducción…Quinn, tu eres capaz de hacer que te desee quien quiera, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, solo tomate tu tiempo…_

Q: _Está bien, como veo que no entiendes que no quiero esperar más tiempo para saber que se siente, utilizaré la única arma que tengo ahora disponible._

R_: No…no te entiendo_.- respondió confusa.

Quinn buscó en su bolsillo derecho y pronto sacó un pequeño papel. Rachel la miraba perpleja y se sorprendió al ver que la rubia se colocaba aquel trozo de papel sobre su camiseta.

Q: _Azul….siete_- murmuró al tiempo que caminaba hacia Rachel y lanzaba una mirada hacia la pegatina que aun conservaba la morena en su vestido.

R_: ¿Qué?-_ susurró sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Q: _Creo que acabo de encontrar a mi par y tengo entendido que para obtener una copa gratis, tendríamos que besarnos…-_

Rachel no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en la que dejaba escapar todo el aire que contenía en su cuerpo.

R_: No…no puedo creer que esto sea obra del destino_- musitó.

Q: _Digamos que el destino estuvo rápido en la pista del Hit-_sonrió al ver que la morena no ponía resistencia alguna a su acercamiento.

R_: Quinn…de verdad quieres que…-_Rachel comenzaba a tomar posición de su lugar, ocupando el poco espacio que aun las separaba y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Q: _Es lo que deseo, dijiste que harías que mis deseos se hiciesen realidad…_

_R: Está bien…si es lo que…_

Un extraño zumbido comenzó a sentirse y en apenas unos segundos el suelo comenzó a temblar. Quinn se agarró con fuerza a los brazos de la morena tratando de averiguar que sucedía. Las sirenas de algunos coches comenzaban a sonar y rápidamente Rachel fue consciente de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Q: _¿Qué ocurre?-_ preguntó asustada.

R_: Maldita sea Quinn, es un terremoto_- respondió aterrorizada.

Q_: Oh Dios…dios Rachel estamos en un rascacielos, esto…esto se va a caer_- exclamaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

El movimiento se hacia cada vez más fuerte y pronto el bullicio de la ciudad lo invadía todo.

R_: No…no podemos bajar Quinn, no podemos tomar el ascensor.._

Q_: ¿Y qué hacemos?-_ preguntaba sujetando con fuerzas las manos de Rachel.

R_. No…no lo sé, ven_- tiró de ella tratando de alejarse del borde y buscando la protección de una de las paredes que daban a una mini azotea superior.-

El temblor se prolongo durante varios minutos mientras las chicas, sentadas en el suelo y abrazadas trataban de mantener la mente fría. Era complicado, si aquel rascacielos caía, no habría salvación alguna.

Q_: Mierda Rachel, no…no quiero morir_.

R: _Tranquila Quinn, estamos en Los Ángeles, es normal que haya terremotos y los edificios están preparados…no va a pasar nada._

Q: _¿Lo prometes?._

R_: Te lo juro_- respondió abrazando con fuerza a la chica.

Pronto el temblor cesó. Tras varios segundos expectantes y asegurándose de que todo había acabado, se levantaron y corrieron rápidamente hasta la entrada del edificio.

Imposible. El ascensor estaba desconectado y no había otra forma de bajada.

Q: _¿Por qué no hay escaleras de incendio?._

R_: La hay, pero hasta la ultima planta, esto es la azotea y se supone que aquí no sube nadie._

Q_: ¿Y como vamos a bajar?.-_

R_: Tranquila, imagino que volverá a funcionar en breve…¿tienes tu móvil aquí?._

Q. _Si-_ sacó el pequeño aparato y se lo entregó.

Rachel se apresuró en marcar y pronto comenzó una llamada.

R_: ¿Toby?...Toby, soy Rachel, estamos en la azotea y no podemos bajar….Ok, ok….pero ¿por qué no funciona el ascensor?...ajam… ¿y va a tardar mucho?...va…va está bien, oye….no te olvides de nosotras eh…ok…ok, esperaremos._

Rachel colgó la llamada y le entregó el teléfono a la rubia que la miraba sorprendida.

Q_: ¿Quién es Toby?._

R: _Es el chico que me ha dejado subir, es uno de los encargados de recepción del hotel._

Q_: ¿Y cuando bajamos?._

R_: En unos minutos, al parecer el ascensor tiene un sensor y hace que se detenga cuando hay algún temblor y así evitar que pueda suceder algo mas grave, al parecer cuando trascurre un tiempo de precaución, vuelve a funcionar…_

Q_: Está bien…está bien_.

Rachel resopló con fuerza mientras volvía a tomar asiento sobre los escalones de la pequeña escalera.

R_: Dios…me he asustado._

Q: _Y yo…pero ya pasó, estamos bien_- trató de tranquilizarla.

R_: La última vez que sentí uno estuve noches enteras sin dormir pensando que iba a volver a suceder._

Q: _Bueno, tranquilízate, solo tienes que pensar en otra cosa_.

R: _¿En qué quieres que piense?, estamos en el rascacielos más alto de la ciudad, no es muy alentador._

Q: _A ver...cambiemos el chip…¿de que estábamos hablando Cherry Lips?-_ bromeó apartándose de la morena.

Rachel volvía a palidecer al escuchar aquel apelativo.

R. _¿Qué?...¿por qué me llamas así?_- preguntó confundida

Q_: ¿No lo sabes tu?...-_

R_: Eh…pero…¿tu recuerdas eso?._

Q_: No…no recuerdo nada pero es el nombre que apareció en mi teléfono cuando me llamaste ésta tarde._

Rachel se lamentó. No tenía excusa alguna, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué Quinn había optado por colocarle aquel nombre en el teléfono.

Q: _Pero tranquila, no te voy a preguntar por la razón, no quiero ponerte entre la espada y la pared_.

R_: ¿Cómo?..-_ se sorprendió

Q: _Mi madre me ha dado una gran lección, durante estos días he estado tratando de sacaros información cuando se supone que no debíais decirme nada, os he puesto en apuros, os he hecho sentir mal y no va a volver a suceder…bastante habéis sufrido ya como para encima agobiaros màs._

R: _Vaya…no…no pensaba que fueses a decirme algo así._

Q_: Bueno…tengo mi conciencia, no quiero que lo paséis mal._

R: _Me alegra que pienses así_- se levantó de los escalones para acercarse a la rubia- _al menos podremos estar mas relajadas pensando que no nos vas a preguntar algo prohibido._

Q_: Imagino que lograré recordarlo_- espetó desilusionada.

R: _Bueno, quizás pueda ayudarte con lo de Cherry Lips._

Quinn busco la mirada de la chica y esperó aquella explicación.

R: _Hace casi un año, salimos una noche a divertirnos y terminamos bailando en una discoteca y tomando cocteles…probamos uno-_ sonreía- _que sabía a cereza, desde aquel día, decidiste que me ibas a llamar Cherry Lips, pero de forma intima- se detuvo- quiero decir, que nadie lo iba a saber, solo tú y yo._

Q_: ¿Y cuál era el motivo?._

R: _Según tú, decías que mis labios sab…-_corrigió- ._debían saber igual que aquel coctel, además tenía el mismo color que mi pintalabios._

Quinn sonrió.

R_: ¿De qué te ríes?-_ preguntó contagiándose de la sonrisa.

Q_: ¿Tendré que cambiar el nombre por el de Brisa de verano?._

Rachel la cuestionó con la mirada.

Q: _Es el nombre del coctel que bebimos hoy, ¿no?._

R: _Cierto…_

Q: _Además, te viene muy bien…_

R_: ¿Por?...ese no sabía a cerezas._

Q_: Pero era afrodisiaco, ¿no?-_

Rachel bajó su mirada al tiempo que humedecía sus labios.

R_: Eso dicen…pero no sé que tiene que ver eso conmigo._

Q_: Bueno…tu provocas esa sensación_.

Rachel volvía a mirar a los ojos de Quinn. Aquello ya estaba sobrepasando sus sentidos. Quinn la incitaba y no podía o mejor dicho, no quería resistirse.

R: _¿En ti?._

Q_: ¿Hay alguien más aquí?-_ respondió con una pregunta.

R_:¿ Sabes que hay algo que nos ocurre siempre que estamos en algún momento importante?_

Q: _¿El qué?-_ preguntó acercándose.

R_: Por norma general, siempre ocurre algo que nos interrumpe…hace unos minutos fue un terremoto…imagino que está a punto de suceder algo._

Q: _A no ser que caiga un meteoro, dudo que nadie nos pueda encontrar aquí._

En ese mismo instante el ruido de la puerta del ascensor se dejaba oír provocando una leve sonrisa en Rachel y la completa perplejidad en Quinn.

T: _¿Estáis bien?.-_ Toby hacia acto de presencia en la azotea e indicaba a las chicas a que se adentrasen en el ascensor.

R_: Ves, te lo dije_- susurró antes de dirigirse hacia el chico

R_: Si…si,_ - respondió entrando en el ascensor.

T: _Vamos, no podemos estar aquí mucho, puede que se repita_- exclamó cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

R: _Ha sido fuerte_- espetó tomando la mano de Quinn.

T: _Si…ha sido una buena sacudida_.

Apenas unos segundos mas tardes, los tres se personaban en el hall de entrada y rápidamente, tras despedirse del chico, ambas abandonaron el lugar, tomando el coche y alejándose con rapidez de aquella zona.

El downtown estaba lleno de rascacielos y el mayor peligro de los terremotos en aquella ciudad venia por la caída de cornisas. Rachel no iba a estar en aquel lugar durante mucho tiempo y sin apenas tiempo a pensar, aceleró poniendo rumbo a West Hollywood.

Quinn aún seguía asustada, pero la relajación tras ese acercamiento entre ella y la morena fue apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Q: _¿Cómo sabias que nos iba a interrumpir?-_ rompió el silencio.

R: _Siempre es así…aunque en realidad, escuché el ruido del ascensor_- confesó.

Q_: Ammm_…-espetó- _has hecho trampa_.- sonreía.

R: _Mas o menos._

Q: _¿Dónde vamos ahora?._

R: ¿_Ahora?... a tu casa, ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?._

Q: _No sé, me habías prometido más sensaciones nuevas_.

R: _Te he prometido que las cumpliría, pero antes tengo que hacer una lista…_

Q: _¿y cuando la vas a hacer?._

R: _Esta noche, en cuanto llegue a casa…_-sonreía

Q: _Te puedo acompañar_.

R: _Ni hablar, tu tienes que descansar, te recuerdo que te dolía la cabeza además…ya hemos tenido suficiente aventura por hoy._

Q: _No la que yo quisiera_.

El silencio inundaba el coche tras aquella sentencia. Rachel se sorprendía de si misma, no sabia como era capaz de aguantar aquella indirectas, como no era capaz de detener el coche en cualquier lugar y hacer aquel deseo de la rubia realidad. Un beso, un simple beso era lo que añoraba conocer y ella moría por recuperar.

Pero algo en su conciencia la detenía.

R: _Has presenciado el desfile del día del orgullo, te has divertido con Ash y Spencer, has bailado en la fiesta del Hit, has bebido brisa de verano, has visto la ciudad entera desde el rascacielos mas alto de todo L.A., has vivido un terremoto a casi 230 mts de altura…¿y aun quieres seguir viviendo más aventuras?-_ espetó mientras detenía el coche en el arcén de Ohio Avenue, frente a la casa de Quinn- _creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, ¿no crees?._

Q: _Está bien- _desistió- _pero mañana quiero más._

R_: Ok…mañana es un buen día para hacer cosas divertidas, pasaré a recogerte a media mañana_.

Q: _Perfecto Cherry Lips…_- sonrió- _¿puedo despedirme de ti?_

Rachel no comprendió bien aquella pregunta.

R: _¿Por qué no lo ibas a hacer?._

Q_: Ok…me despediré de ti._

Quinn desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad que la mantenía sujeta al asiento y en un rápido movimiento trató de besar en los labios a la morena. Rachel se apartó, dejando en el aire aquel beso y a una confundida Quinn.

Q: _¿Ves?, Tenia razón, al final huyes_…-exclamó abriendo la puerta.

Rachel sujetó el brazo de la chica antes de que ésta saliera.

R: _Quinn…no huyo, pero un beso en un coche en la puerta de tu casa, donde tu madre espera, es demasiado vulgar…_-sonreía- _si quieres algo especial, lo tendrás, te lo prometo_.

Quinn aceptó aquella excusa.

Q: _Ok…por si acaso_- alzó su mano despegando la pequeña pegatina que permanecía en la ropa de la morena- _me quedo con esto…no sea que quieras desprenderte de ella._

R: _Ok…vale por un beso-_bromeó.

Q_: Si…exacto- _espetó mientras se bajaba del coche y cerraba la puerta- _me lo voy a cobrar…y tendrás que ser muuuuuyyyy buena conmigo-_ exclamaba de forma divertida provocando varias carcajadas en la morena.-

R_: Anda…vuelve a casa_-

Q: _Avísame cuando llegues_- exclamó desde la puerta de entrada y rápidamente se introdujo en la casa.

Rachel puso el coche en marcha y se alejó. No podía creer lo que acababa de vivir. Quinn le estaba suplicando por un beso, deseaba un beso suyo y no había nada más en el mundo que le hiciera tan feliz.

Iba a planearlo todo, tenía que regalar un día especial a Quinn y podía ser perfectamente el día siguiente. Las palabras de Ashley y Spencer sonaban en su mente, aquella idea de volver a enamorarla le parecía lo mas complicado de hacer, pero Quinn estaba por la labor de dejarse sorprender. No sabía si conseguiría volverla a hacer sentir de la misma forma en la que ella se sentía pero estaba claro que iba a dar lo mejor de si para conseguirlo.

Judy esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Quinn. El temblor la había puesto en alerta y temía por la seguridad de la chica. Por suerte, estaba sana y salva y podría jurar que feliz.

La sonrisa con la que la rubia accedió al hogar era espectacular. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír de aquella forma y supuso que algo había sucedido.

J_: ¿Cómo estas hija?,¿Has sentido el temblor?._

Q: _¿Que si lo he sentido?-_ sonreía- _lo he vivido mamá y ha sido genial_…

J: _¿Genial?, dios mio Quinn, un terremoto de 4.5 no es algo divertido, menos mal que ésta ciudad está preparada._

Q: _Por eso ha sido genial, no ha pasado nada, estamos todos bien ¿no?.-_ mantenía la sonrisa mientras se acercaba a saludar a su madre.

J: _Oye, ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan sonriente?._

Q: _¿A mi?...nada, me lo he pasado bien, nada más_.

J: _¿Dónde están Ashley y Spencer?._

Q_: Mmmm, no lo sé_- respondió mientras buscaba la cámara en su bolso.

J_:¿Cómo que no lo sabes?,¿No estabas con ellas?.-_ preguntó confundida.

Q: _Si…pero hace rato que las dejé en el Hit._

J_:¿Has vuelto sola?._

Q_: No…me trajo Rachel._

J_: ¿Rachel?...ah…ya entiendo-_ musitó.

Q: _¿ Qué entiendes?._- preguntó al escuchar aquel murmullo.

J: _Eh, nada nada…me voy a la cama, tu te irás también ¿no?._

Q: _Si…estoy cansada, necesito dormir-_ espetó tratando de no darle importancia a esa ultima coletilla que había dejado escapar su madre.

Judy abandonó la sala de estar tras dar las buenas noches a Quinn y ésta hizo lo mismo, pero llevándose a Nemo junto a ella. Antes de dormir pretendía liberar la memoria de su cámara. Si era cierto que Rachel la iba a recoger por la mañana, quería llevarse el aparato para sacar todas las imágenes posibles de donde quiera que fuesen.

Los cajones de su escritorio estaban llenos de cds y memorias usb, no dudó en coger una y utilizarla para tal menester.

Sobre su cama, con Nemo jugueteando con ella y el portátil encendido, acopló la tarjeta de la cámara y pronto comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes que rápidamente se iban grabando en la memoria usb.

Dentro de aquel pen había una carpeta, Quinn observó con detalle el nombre y no dudó en abrirla mientras la cámara terminaba su cometido.

"**Imágenes publicidad, Shane Mckutcheon**."

Nemo mordisqueaba la mano de Quinn, la almohada rodaba por el suelo por el movimiento del animal, pero ella no se movía.

Había perdido la respiración, sus músculos no reaccionaban, juraría que su corazón también se había detenido al contemplar las más de 100 imágenes que se mostraban ante ella.

Q: _¿Qué demonios?-_ murmuró al abrir la primera imagen.

Rachel, en ropa interior posaba sobre una moto, a continuación era ella la que se mostraba en la misma actitud sobre la moto, luego ambas. Las imágenes iban sucediéndose ante ella y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La sensualidad, el erotismo que desprendían aquellas imágenes y las posturas de ambas frente a la cámara eran realmente sorprendentes.

No entendía de que se trataba aquello, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando descubrió las imágenes en las que estaban sobre una mesa de billar. Instintivamente recordó la imagen en la vaya publicitaria que había visto esa misma mañana y rápidamente la buscó en la memoria de la misma.

Allí estaba. Era la misma foto que se mostraba ante ella, con la excepción de que se le veía la cara, tanto a ella como a Rachel.

Quinn se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. No podía comprender nada, estaba aturdida y sus ojos no se apartaban de la pantalla del ordenador.

Q: _Oh dios…Quinn Fabray, ¿Quién demonios eres?-_

* * *

><p><em>La proxima actualizacion será el sabado, pero debo avisarles que será una sorpresa de fin de año. No influirá en la historia.<em>


	44. Capitulo Especial: New year s eve

Como ya leyeron en el capitulo anterior, les prometi que iba a subir un capitulo especial El principio del capitulo es una especie de continuacion del capitulo 43, pero el resto no tiene nada que ver. No influirá en la historia. El objetivo es haceros un regalito especial en éste dia y sobretodo que podais conocer como lo vivieron nuestras chicas. El proximo capitulo lo subiré el Lunes para continuar con la historia.

Espero sepan disfrutarlo.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODS. ALEGRIA, ESPERANZA Y SOBRETODO, MUCHISIMO AMOR. SEAN FELICES.

* * *

><p>New year´s eve.<p>

Rachel regresaba a casa tras aquel espectacular día. La imagen de Quinn buscando sus labios la bombardeaba constantemente y se sentía afortunada. La jornada siguiente tenia que ser espectacular, debía sorprenderla y hacerla sentir especial. Solo conocía a una persona capaz de darle alguna idea.

A_: ¿Qué haces llamando ahora?-_ Ashley contestaba de mal humor a la llamada.

R_: Necesito tu ayuda…_

A_: ¿Qué?.._

R: _Quiero llevar a__ Quinn a algún lado pero no se me ocurre algo especial…¿algún consejo?._

A_: ¿Consejo?...Rachel…es el día del orgullo, estoy con Spencer celebrándolo y tu me llamas para eso?._

R_: ¿Seguís en el hit?-_ preguntó confundida

A_: Noo_- gritó_- estamos en mi casa…en l__a habitación especial_…

R: _Oh dios...lo siento…lo siento…-_

A: _Adiós Rachel_- espetó colgando la llamada.

La morena no pudo evitar soltar varias carcajadas. Solo ella tenía ese don para ser así de inoportuna. Le bastó escuchar "habitación especial" para viajar al pasado y recordar cual fue el motivo por el que llamaban especial a aquella habitación. Ella misma había tenido algo que ver.

**#FLASHBACK**

Un año atrás. 31 De Diciembre.

A_: Hombre…por fin llegas…¿Dónde está Rachel?-_ Ashley le daba la bienvenida a la casa vestida de diabla y portando un pequeño tridente

Q: _Viene de camino…he hablado hace media hora con ella y estaba entrando en los Ángeles_.-respondió tras saludar a su amiga- _guau…¿Cuánta gente no?-_ se sorprendió al ver la mansión de la chica completa de personas.

A: _Ya ves…Aiden y Glen no se han quedado cortos a la hora de invitar amigos…oye, ¿Dónde está tu disfraz?._

Q: _No lo ves_- respondió sonriente.

A: _Mmmm…no, estás vestida normal._

Q: _Fíjate bien_- exclamó mirándola a los ojos.

A_: Quinn no tienes nada, l__levas unos vaqueros y esa blusa y …¿Qué demonios llevas en los ojos?-_

S_: Hola rubia_- Santana interrumpía la conversación.

Q_: ¿De que vas vestida?-_ preguntó completamente sorprendida-

S_: No me ves…soy Catwoman, ¿y tu?...¿por qué no te has disfrazado de na__da?._

A_: Si…si se ha disfrazado pero es tan sosa que solo se ha puesto unas lentillas rojas…mírala_- le señalo

S_: ¿Qué haces con eso?._

Q: _¿Acaso no saben quien soy?-_ bromeo

B_: Yo sí_- Brittany asaltó al trio vestida de superwoman- _eres una de esas vampiras que tanto le gustan a Rachel, ¿verdad?-_

Quinn sonrió ante el gesto desilusionado de Ashley y Santana.

A_: ¿De verdad te has disfrazado de una de esas vampiritos locas__?._

S_: Eso no es un disfraz.._

Q_: ¿Y quien ha dicho que lo sea?-_ bromeó.

S: _Ya claro…en realidad tus ojos verdes si son lentillas y hoy te las has quitado para ser quien realmente eres, ¿no?_- ironizó.

B: _¿Eres un vampiro Quinn?-_ preguntó completamente seria.

Q: _Claro Britt…por cierto, ¿Dónde está la sangre?_- preguntó divertida mientras alzaba el brazo por encima de los hombros de Ashley.

A_: Si bebes la misma que yo…en la cocina._- respondió.

La fiesta hacia ya casi una hora que había comenzado. La mansión Davies estaba a repleta de chicos y chicas que bailaban al ritmo de Ashley, que hacia de Dj, mientras que el resto de chicas se divertían. Los disfraces eran la nota dominante. Ashley se empeño en celebrar aquella nochevieja de la forma mas divertida posible y que mejor que una fiesta de disfraces.

Ai_: Hey…¿Dónde está Rachel?-_ Aiden abordaba a Quinn que ya se preparaba su propio coctel en la cocina.

Q: _¿De que vas disfrazado?, ¿de lagarto?-_ preguntó con ironía

Ai: _Soy Hulk-_

Q: _No desaprovechas ninguna ocasión__ para mostrar musculo, ¿eh?._

Ai_: No…ni para pintarme de verde_

Q_: Ya veo…Rachel viene de camino_.

G_: No…Rachel no viene_-Glen interrumpía a ambos.

Q_:¿Qué?..._

G_: Acaba de twittear, está en un atasco monumental._

Q: _¿Qué?. Si acabo de hablar con ella y venia par__a acá._

G_: Míralo tu misma-_ le mostró el móvil.

Cierto, Rachel acababa de dejar un tweet con su posición exacta dentro de un taxi en mitad del downtown, a escasos 10 minutos de la mansión en coche.

Quinn se apartó de los chicos al terminar de leer aquel mensaje y buscó a Ashley, que bailaba en mitad del salón con una dulce Spencer que portaba sus alas de angelito.

Q_: Ash…¿puedo coger tu bicicleta?.-_

A_: Eh claro…está en el garaje, ¿Dónde vas?._

Q: _Ahora vuelvo…he olvidado algo en casa y paso de coger el coch__e_.- respondió alejándose de la pareja.

Quinn no dudó y tomando la bicicleta de Ashley se perdió por las calles de la ciudad que se presentaban abarrotadas a escasas dos horas de la llegada del nuevo año. El tweet de Rachel tenía razón. Hollywood FWY presentaba un enorme atasco debido a un accidente que tenía colapsado a todo el tráfico de una de las arterias principales del centro de los Ángeles.

Quinn se detuvo en uno de los acernes, dispuesta a localizar a su chica y para ello utilizó el móvil.

R_:__ ¿Quinn?...estoy en un atasco_- espetaba contestando la llamada- _te he estado llamando pero me no estabas disponible._

Q: _¿Dónde estás?._

R_: En Hollywood fwy, no sé que ha pasado pero creo que es un accidente…es imposible avanzar, ¿y tu donde estás?._

Q_: En __la fiesta_…-mintió- _¿a que altura de la avenida estás?_

R: _Eh…no sé…señor_,- preguntó al taxista- _¿me puede decir el lugar exacto donde estamos?...con tantos coches no consigo ver nada._

-_Justo en el cruce con Victoria Blvd_- respondió el hombre.

R_: Quinn estam__os en el cruce con Victoria Blvd, no sé cuando voy a llegar_…

Q: _Tranquila, yo te sacaré de ahí_- respondió la rubia tomando nuevamente la bicicleta y lanzándose entre los coches, en busca de aquel taxi entre los miles que había colapsando la autopista.

R_. ¿__Qué dices Quinn?...es imposible, ni se te ocurra coger el coche por que no te van a dejar pasar y vamos a ser dos…atascadas.- _recriminó.

Q: _¿Quien dice que vaya a coger el coche?-_ respondió ya de camino-_oye…¿por qué no me dices que matricula tiene tu taxi?__...me será mas sencillo dar con el cuando llegue dentro de…una hora._

R: _Quinn…no hagas el imbécil, no puedes venir, te vas a quedar atrapada y será peor._

Q: _Rachel…dime la matricula_.

R: _Señor_- volvía a interrogar al taxista- _¿me puede decir cual es la matr__icula del taxi?_

No tuvo tiempo. Un pequeño golpe en el cristal le interrumpió y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico al descubrir a Quinn con los ojos rojos mirándola desde fuera con una enorme sonrisa y montada en la bicicleta.

R_: Quinn…¿Qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó bajando la ventanilla.

Q: _He venido a por ti, no voy a dejar que el primer año que pasemos juntas en __Nochevieja__ se estropee por culpa de un atasco.._

R_: Pero…pero estabas en la fiesta…¿Qué te pasa en los ojos?._

Q: _Vamos Rachel, paga al taxista y sal…no t__enemos todo el día_- recriminó.

La morena apenas podía acertar palabra alguna. Jamás espero ver aparecer a la rubia y mucho menos en bicicleta. Accedió a su petición y pagó al taxista para abandonar el coche.

R: _Vamos a tardar mucho mas andando_- espetó una vez fuera del taxi.

Q_: ¿Quien ha dicho que vamos andando?_

R_: ¿Entonces?-_ preguntó extrañada

Q: ¿_No te gusta la bicicleta?_- preguntó divertida.

R: _¿Qué_?...

Q: _Vamos sube_-

R_: ¿Cómo que suba_?...Quinn es una bicicleta y solo tiene un sillín.

Q: _En la barra, __vamos Rachel no hay tiempo que perder…tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible._

R_: Pero Quinn…es una locura como vamos a subirnos las dos…y llegar hasta West Hollywood_.

Q: _Rachel…sube_- recriminó un tanto impaciente.

La morena terminó aceptando la invitación y como pudo, tomo posesión de la barra que separaba el sillín del manillar, sentándose con ambas piernas hacia un lado y rodeada por los brazos de la rubia que se mantenían firmes en el manillar y el pequeño bolso que transportaba Rachel sobre sus hombros.

Nunca pudieron averiguar cómo pero lo consiguieron. Esquivando coches que permanecían detenidos, algunos que otro improperio de los conductores al ver que las chicas se colaban entre ellos y casi rozaban con la bicicleta las puertas de los vehículos.

Rachel rezaba. Era lo único que podía hacer cuando veía como Quinn adelantaba a los coches mientras la rubia, con una enorme sonrisa se divertía.

R_: Nos vamos a matar…-_ exclamaba.

Q_: Bueno…pero ¿y lo bien que lo estamos pasando?-_ bromeaba.

Apenas un kilometro tuvieron que recorrer entre los coches hasta poder desviarse y tomar una dirección distinta. Ya sin coches de por medio, Quinn pedaleaba tranquilamente por las calles de los Ángeles, con Rachel aferrándose al manillar y mucho más relajada.

R_: __¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?-_ preguntaba.

Q: _Soy veloz_- sonreía.

R_: Quinn, es imposible llegar tan rápido desde la casa de Ash, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?._

Q: _¿Qué tal están tus padres?-_ cambiaba la conversación ignorando la ultima pregunta de la morena.

R_: Bien__…aunque creo que se han quedado un poco tristes, es la primera Nochevieja que paso alejada de ellos._

Q: _Bueno…seguro que también se divierten_- trató que la morena no se entristeciera.-_además…el fin de semana vendrán, así que ya podrás compensarles tu __ausencia._

R_: Me hace mucha ilusión que podamos reunirnos-_ sonreía_- ¿has hablado con tu madre?._

Q_: Si…y lo tiene todo preparado, vendrá, cenará con nosotros, le dirá cosas horrorosas de mi a tus padres y se quedará tranquila al ver que me cuidas y me proteges-_

R: _No digas tonterías…tu madre te adora_…-

Q: _Si claro_…-respondió- _oye_,- cambió de tema_-¿Dónde estamos_?- preguntó al ver que la calle en la que se encontraban apenas estaba iluminada y no había absolutamente nadie.

R_: Eh…pues no sé, pensaba que sabias por __donde ibas_…

Q_: Si yo también, pero…no me suena esta lugar_.

R: _Quinn…me empieza a dar miedo…esto está desierto._

La rubia detuvo la bicicleta y buscó su móvil en el bolsillo. Rachel aprovechó para bajarse y descansar un poco de aquel incomodo e improvisado asiento.

Quinn se dispuso a buscar el lugar donde se encontraba y el GPS de su móvil pronto le indicó la dirección a seguir para salir de aquella siniestra calle.

Q_: Ya se_…-detuvo su comentario al ver como Rachel, dándole la espalda mientras buscaba algún indicio que le hiciera saber donde estaba, se tocaba el trasero.

La rubia dibujó una sonrisa y bajó de la bici, dejándola caer sobre la acera y acercándose hasta la morena que no esperó en ningún momento sentir los brazos de la chica rodeando su cintura.

Q_: Si quieres...si te duele, puedo darte un masaje_- susurró acercando su nariz al cuello.

R: _No voy a dejar que me toques_- respondió tratando de mantener la compostura.

Q: _¿Por?...te advierto que soy toda una experta dando masajes…y en otras cosas también_.

R_: No voy a dejar que alguien que no se ha dignado a darme un beso de bienvenida toque mi perfecto trasero…estaría fuera de lugar._

Quinn sonrió y rápidamente sin pensarlo, abandonó la espalda de la chica para quedar frente a ella.

Q_: Tienes razón…mereces__ ser recompensada_- susurró justo antes de unir sus labios a los de la morena.

Un beso que comenzó siendo dulce pero terminó en una demoledora batalla pasional. Llevaban dos días sin verse, dos días después de un año y medio compartiendo su vida.

Q: _Sabes__ que estar aquí en mitad de ésta calle es bastante…interesante_- susurró sin apenas separarse de sus labios.

R: _Mmmm…cualquier calle contigo al lado es…interesante-_ respondió-

Q_: Rachel_…-murmuró mientras sus manos se acoplaban al trasero de la morena y la atraía hacia ella_- no se si voy a poder aguantar a estar a solas…no sabes la de gente que hay en esa fiesta y las ganas que tengo de…_

R_: Shhh_- silenció a la chica para volver a besar sus labios- _tendrás que tener paciencia, tengo mi disfraz y me gustaría u__tilizarlo.- _espetó separándose de la rubia.

Q_: Mmm__…disfraz… ¿__me vas a decir que es?-_ preguntó curiosa.

R_: No…pero te va a encantar-_ sonreía traviesa mientras alzaba nuevamente la bicicleta.- _¿Vamos?...cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podrás descubrirlo_.

Quinn suspiró profundamente y aceptó la invitación de la morena para volver a montar en la bicicleta y poner rumbo hacia la casa. Eran las 10: 45 pm y no podían perder más tiempo.

El trayecto se hizo mas corto desde que la rubia comprobó en su móvil el mapa que debían seguir. Apenas diez minutos después llegaban a la mansión, donde la música se dejaba oír desde afuera.

R: _Oye…¿por qué llevas lentillas rojas?-_ preguntó al bajar de la bicicleta y volver a recordar el susto que recibió cuando llegó al taxi.

Q_: Es m__i supuesto disfraz, al menos eso creen las chicas_.- sonreía dejando la bicicleta en el garaje de la mansión.

R_: ¿De que vas disfrazada?._

Q_: De nada…en realidad estos son mis ojos…los verdes son producto de lentillas.-_ respondió completamente seria.

R_: Vaya__…y ¿hay algo más que deba saber?-_ bromeó.

Q: _No…nada_- respondió alzando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y adentrándose en la mansión.

Solo Spencer y Santana vieron aparecer a la pareja entre los invitados. Ambas se acercaron a saludar a la morena mientras Quinn, se desprendía de ella para recuperar su ansiado y especial coctel.

Sp_: Hey.__.__.¿Donde está tu disfraz?-_ preguntaba al quedarse sola con Rachel. Santana optó por volver junto a Britt, que bailaba en mitad del salón.

R_: Lo tengo en la bolsa, voy __a necesitar una habitación para ponérmelo_.

Sp: _Ah.__.__.menos mal, pues corre a colocártelo_- incitó- _ya pensaba que venias como Quinn, con un disfraz imaginario-_

R_: ¿Os ha dicho de que va?-_preguntó curiosa.

Sp: _De vampiro…vamos, de esas vampiras que salen ahora__ en el cine_- espetó un tanto desilusionada.

Rachel se quedó pensativa y rápidamente buscó con la mirada a su chica. Quinn estaba en la cocina, dando un sorbo de una copa plateada con forma de cáliz. Vestía Jeans con botas altas y una blusa negra. El pelo permanecía suelo y ondulado. No tenía nada anormal que distinguir de su vestimenta diaria con aquel supuesto disfraz, solo aquellas aterradoras lentillas que le daban un gesto siniestro.

En ese instante la rubia se cruzó la mirada con su chica, que permanecía observándola un tanto extrañada. Quinn lo notó y sin pudor alguno, limpió unas pequeñas gotas que caían por el filo de la copa con su dedo y se lo llevo a la boca, eliminándolo sutilmente y provocando un intenso escalofrío en la morena.

Quinn dejo caer una leve sonrisa y dirigió sus pasos hacia ella.

Q: _¿Cuánto voy a tener que esperar para ver tu disfraz?._

R_: ¿Vas de vampiro?-_ ignoró su pregunta.

Q_: Mmmm…no lo sé, dímelo tu_.

R_: Tienes un aire a Rosalie Cullen…pero admito que tu estás mas guapa_.

Q_:¿ Rosalie Cullen?...buena observación_.

R_: ¿Qué bebes?-_ preguntó al ver el cáliz en sus manos.

Q_: ¿Qué suele beber Rosalie Cullen?-_ bromeó.

R_: Sangre…pero dudo que tu bebas sangre_.- sonreía.

Q_: ¿Quieres probarlo?-_ ofreció la copa

Rachel la tomó entre sus manos y la alzó para dar un sorbo, pero se detuvo. El liquido del interior era de un rojo intenso y bastante denso. Se extrañó al descubrirlo y rápidamente alzó la mirada para cuestionar a su chica. Quinn no lo permitió y retirando la copa de entre sus manos le mostró una sonrisa.

Q_: No creo que estés preparada_.

R_: ¿Qué es Quinn?-_ preguntó confundida

Q_:¿ Tu que crees?-_

R: _No lo sé…_

Q: _De__ja de curiosear y ponte el disfraz…son las 11:15 pm y tendrás que estar lista para la media noche._

Rachel se alejó de la rubia con el gesto de confusión en su rostro. No entendía el porqué pero nota algo extraño en su chica. Quizás el rojo de sus ojos le perturbaba y ya comenzaba a ver cosas donde no existían.

Rápidamente y sin perder mas tiempo se introdujo en uno de los baños y se colocó el disfraz. Tenía un poco de miedo al ver la reacción que podría tener Quinn, al fin y al cabo aquél disfraz la involucraba de lleno.

La primera en descubrirla fue Britt, que tras verla corrió hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa y completamente ilusionada.

B_: Rachel Berry…si te ve Sue Sylvester se muere._

R: _¿Tan mal estoy?.-_

B_: Ni hablar…se moriría al ver lo que se perdió pa__ra el equipo_.-

S: _Oh dios…no me lo puedo creer_..- interrumpía Santana_-¿Qué diablos haces así vestida?-_

R_: Es mi disfraz Santana._

S: _¿Disfraz?. Eso no es un disfraz es una institución…no puedes desprestigiarlo de esa forma_.

B_: No digas eso, ella no está de__sprestigiando nada…espera que te vea Quinn._

R_: ¿Dónde está?-_ preguntó nerviosa.

S: _Con Ashley, en la zona de dj_- señalo hacia el fondo del salón.

Rachel descubrió a Quinn, que hablaba animadamente con Ashley mientras buscaban algunos discos. Seguía con su misteriosa copa entre las manos y nuevamente, aquella extraña sensación se apoderó de ella.

B: _Oye Rachel, ¿tu sabias que Quinn era un vampiro?-_ preguntó seriamente

R_: Dirás que va disfrazada de vampiro, ¿no?_-sonrió.

B: _No..no es un vampiro de verdad, sus __ojos verdes son de mentira y lleva toda la noche bebiendo sangre…_

S: _Britt…por favor-_ interrumpió

B_: Es verdad San…miradla_- le señalo- _mirad como camina, como sonríe, su piel es mas pálida que la de nosotras, su pelo es perfecto y cuando habla…te mira dire__ctamente a los labios-_

Quinn hacia todos y cada uno de los gestos que Britt iba relatando ante la estupefacta mirada de Santana y Rachel. Tal y como indicaba, Quinn caminaba con paso firme y elegante entre la gente, curiosamente, nadie la rozó en su trayecto hacia la mesa del dj, algo completamente extraño sabiendo que la sala estaba llena de jóvenes. Hablando con Ashley se limitaba a sonreír de una forma tan cautivadora que era difícil no caer rendido ante ella y para colmo, observaba los labios de Ashley siempre que ésta le hablaba.

B: _Además…de buenas a primera ha desaparecido de la fiesta y ha llegado contigo y tu estabas en un atasco…¿Cómo te ha sacado de ahí?-_

R_: En bicicleta Britt, me ha traído en bicicleta_- respondió tratando de zanjar el tema.

S_: __Un momento…¿ha ido a por ti en bicicleta hasta Hollywood?._

R_: Si._

S_: Imposible…no le ha podido dar tiempo…estaba aquí hablando con Aiden y Glen cuando has hablado con ella_- recordó que Quinn tomaba el teléfono de Glen y supuso que estaba hablando con la morena.- _es imposible que haya llegado tan rápido_.

Rachel la miraba confundida. Ahí tenía razón, apenas pasaron un par de minutos desde que Quinn le llamó y apareció junto al taxi. Era imposible y recordó que le preguntó como lo hizo pero ésta no le contestó.

B_: Os lo estoy diciendo chicas, Quinn es un vampiro de verdad…de hecho seguro que ahora nos está escuchando._

R_: Britt…basta_- recriminó. Aquellas casualidades estaban aturdiendo a la morena. ¿Como se iba a dejar convencer por algo así?, se preguntaba.

B_: __Mirad_- señaló hacia Quinn que rápidamente había alzado la vista sobre ellas tres_.- os lo dije, nos estaba escuchando._

Rachel palideció al sentir la intensidad de la mirada de la rubia. Quinn no podía creerlo. No podía creer que su chica estuviese allí, con su supuesto disfraz que no era otro que el uniforme de las Cherios…aquel mismo que ella había utilizado en el instituto.

S: _Oye…si quieres ser una cherio de verdad tendrás que recogerte el pelo en una coleta- _espetó mientras Rachel esquivaba la mirada de Quinn.

R: _No tengo coletero_- respondió.

S: _Arriba, en la habitación que ocupamos Britt y yo hay…están sobre la mesilla._

Rachel aceptó la propuesta y buscando no cruzar la mirada con Quinn que seguía petrificada observándola, se perdió escaleras arriba en busca de aquel pequeño accesorio que le permitiese mantener su melena sujeta y parecer una completa animadora.

Quinn siguió el recorrido de la morena y recorrió el mismo camino que ella. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener a Rachel, con aquel uniforme…solo para ella.

Rachel ya terminaba de peinarse dentro de la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió.

R_: Quinn…¡me has asustado!._- exclamó tras sentir la presencia de la chica tras ella.

Q_: No me lo puedo creer_- espetó- _Rachel Barbra Berry…una cherio, ¿Cu__ántas sorpresas más me tienes guardada?._

R: _¿No te gusta?-_ preguntó quedando frente a ella.

Quinn comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada mientras mostraba una traviesa sonrisa.

Q:_ No te haces una idea la de veces que desee que quisieras __pertenecer__ al equipo de animadoras._-

R: _¿Ah si?-_ preguntó tomando posición de la cintura de la rubia..-_¿Para __qué__?_

Q: _Te recuerdo que yo era la capitana…tendrías que obedecerme_- susurró- _y también __habríamos__ compartido los vestuarios…las duchas-_ espetaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

R: _¿Olvidas que por aquel entonces me gustaba Finn?-_

Q: _¿Y?...te vuelvo a recordar que yo era la capitana y nadie se negaba a mis peticiones._

R: ¿_A cuantas animadoras has hecho peticiones?._

Q: _A muchas_.

R: _¿Qué tipo de peticiones?._

Q: _Ninguna como la que te __habría__ hecho a ti._

R: _Pide…_

Quinn no habló. Dejó que sus manos recorrieran la cintura de la morena y se deslizaran bajo los pliegues de la falda al tiempo que comenzaba a besarla.

Al igual que minutos antes en mitad de la calle, el beso comenzaba a tomar mayores proporciones, provocando suspiros y algún que otro gemido cada vez que los cuerpos se unían con fuerza.

Las manos de Quinn disfrutaban jugando con las pequeñas braguitas que portaba la morena bajo la falda mientras ésta, se esmeraba por atraer hacia ella el cuerpo de la rubia.

Q: _Tienes un pequeño fallo en el uniforme_- susurró.

R: _¿Ah..si?...dime_…- preguntó al tiempo que volvía a perderse en un beso.

Q: _Las animadoras usamos culottes…para evitar qu__e se nos vea __más__ de la cuenta_- sonrió.

R:_ Lo __sé__…pero __ésta__ animadora __está__ dispuesta a que su capitana le vea más de la cuenta_- respondió.

Quinn volvía a besar con intensidad a su chica, esta vez provocando que la morena retrocediese varios metros y fuese a chocar contra la ventana que daba al jardín trasero. Estaba acorralada por la rubia pero no le importaba. El regalo de besos y caricias se llevaba toda su atención.

La rubia no conseguía mantener su control y sin pensarlo coló sus manos bajo las braguitas, tomando con fuerzas el trasero de la chica que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido al notarlo.

Los cuerpos cada vez mas unidos comenzaban a bailar. Un movimiento acompasado que aumentaba aquella peligrosa locura en la que se estaban introduciendo.

R: _Q__uinn…_-se despegó con dificultad de sus labios- _tenemos que bajar…apenas faltan 15 minutos para media noche-_

La rubia se mordía el labio y aunque lo único que le apetecía en aquel instante era seguir con aquello, supo que la noche era larga, que tendría tiempo suficiente para saciar aquellas ganas de disfrutarse mutuamente.

Q: _Te vas a librar…por ahora_- murmuró con media sonrisa al tiempo que se separaba de la morena.

Rachel trató de recomponerse antes de salir de la habitación pero Quinn se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Q: ¿_Rachel?_...-exclamó dándole la espalda- _¿Dónde está el pomo de la puerta?._

La morena no comprendía a que se refería y avanzó hacia ella.

R: _¿Qué dices del pomo de…_- se detuvo al comprobar el estado de la puerta.- _¿Dónde está?-_ preguntó sorprendida al ver que no existía mecanismo alguno en aquella puerta y en su lugar solo había un pequeño agujero .

Q: _No lo __sé_…-respondió extrañada.

R: _Abre la puerta Quinn- _ordenó.

Q:_ ¿Cómo?_...preguntó al ver que no tenía de donde tirar.

R:_ Llama a Ashley._- seguía inmóvil sin apartar la vista del agujero.

Q:_ Dame tu teléfono_.

Rachel la miró.

R: _No tengo el teléfono._

Q: _Pues ya somos dos…el __mío__ esta en mi bolso_.-

R: _Oh dios…_-comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- _ ¡Ashley!...¡Briiiitt!_- gritó acercándose a la puerta.

La música que provenía de la planta baja hacia casi imposible el poder comunicarse de aquella forma.

R: _Quinn…¿Qué hacemos?..._

Q: _Nada Rachel__…tranquilízate__…seguro que suben cuando vean que no estamos.._.

R: _Tienes razón…además Santana me dijo que subiera a__quí…sabe donde estoy._- trataba de auto convencerse.

Q: _Relájate__ Rach_…-se acercó a la morena- _en unos minutos subirán._

Pero aquellos minutos se multiplicaron y al parecer nadie echaba de menos a la pareja.

Quinn comenzaba a desesperarse también. La media noche se echaba encima, la cuenta atrás para el nuevo año comenzaba en apenas 8 minutos y nadie daba señales de vida.

Trato de llamar la atención por la ventana, pero el jardín permanecía cerrado a los invitados. Ashley no soportaba que destrozasen su césped y utilizó la excusa de las bajas temperaturas para evitar que utilizaran aquella zona de la casa.

R: _¿Y si saltamos?...tampoco esta muy alto._- espetó mirando a través de la ventana.

Q: _¿Estás loca?...__aléjate__ de la ventana_- recriminó al ver las intenciones de la morena.

R: Q_uinn…va a comenzar la cuenta atrás y nosotras aquí encerradas_.- espetó casi dejando caer un sollozo.

Q:_ Bueno…estamos juntas…habría sido mucho peor si aun siguieras en el taxi._

R: _No tiene gracia…el primer año que pasamos noche vieja junt__as y nos quedamos encerradas en una habitación mientras todo el mundo disfruta de la fiesta…es un desastre._

Q: _Es ideal-_ interrumpió abrazándola- s_e me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer…para una noche tan especial._

R:_ Quinn, no estoy bromeando…es una catástro__fe._

Q: _Vaya…pensaba que me __querías__ un poc__o_- sonó desilusionada mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

Rachel reaccionó. Sabia que lo que había dicho había sonado muy mal aunque no fuese su intención.

R: _Yo te quiero…pero últimamente me das miedo_- trató de disculparse.

Q:_ ¿Miedo?.-_ preguntó apoyando la cabeza sobre el cabecero de la cama.

R: _Si…acabo de descubrir que eres un vampiro…._

Quinn sonrió.

Q: _¿Desde cuando te dan miedo los vampiros?-_

R:_ Bueno…los vampiros beben sangre humana…y yo estoy llena de ella, apues__to a que has pasado un infierno teniéndome a tu lado y sin poder morderme…además…ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto mi olor…_- respondió tomando posición de los pies de la cama y avanzando hasta quedar sentada sobre Quinn.

Q: _Mmmm…me has pillado…_-bromeaba.

R: _Ajam….y hay algo que también me ha dejado claro que eres un vampiro._

Q: _¿El que?-_

Rachel comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de la rubia que permanecía impasible sobre el cabecero.

R: _Nunca te cansas de hacer el amor…_

Q: _Pero eso no es síntoma __solo de los vampiros_…-

R: _¿Ah no?._

Q: _No…de hecho, creo que cualquier ser humano no se cansaría __jamás__ de hacer el amor contigo-_ sonrió.- _y menos con ese uniforme._

R: _¿__Fantasías__ sexuales Quinn Fabray?-_ preguntó de manera sugerente.

Quinn no soportó mas aquel juego y de una forma rápida y concisa, consiguió alzar el cuerpo de la morena sobre ella y cambiar la posición que mantenían quedando la morena bajo ella.

Q:_ Lo siento…__jamás__ tientes a una vampira…porque ahora no tengo mas remedio que probarte-_ susurró enterrando sus labios en el cuello de la morena.

R:_ ¿A que esperas?_- murmuró dejando escapar un suspiro.

Los besos de Quinn comenzaron a inundar el cuerpo de la chica. Los pequeños gemidos y aquel uniforme no habían mas que aumentar el deseo de la rubia que sin apenas tiempo de respiro, se deslizaba por su abdomen, buscando su mayor tesoro.

No fue complicado llegar hasta donde pretendía, la falda le daba libertad de movimientos, algo de lo que se quejó la morena, ya que ella no tenía la misma facilidad al llevar Quinn pantalones.

La rubia sintió la frustración de la chica y en un acto perfecto, se deshizo de los jeans.

Ahora si, Rachel tenía perfecto acceso y no dudó en alcanzar la entrepierna de la chica mientras ésta seguía perdiéndose bajo divertido uniforme de animadora.

R: _Hey…_-exclamó- _veo que estás muy animada_…

Q: _¿Animada?...eso no es nada, lo que estoy es loca…loca por ti_- susurró antes de acaparar por completo los labios de la morena.

Rachel comenzaba a juguetear con su mano mientras Quinn comenzaba un ligero vaivén sobre ella. El calor de la piel de la morena se fundía a la perfección con el fuego que ella desprendía. La humedad la invadía y pronto pudo comprobar que no era la única.

Rachel palpitaba al sentir la mano de la rubia sobre su centro.

Q:_ No soy la única_…-murmuró al sentir la humedad de la chica.

R: _¿Cómo quieres que este si la vampira __más__ bella y perfecta que conozco __está__ sobre mi?._

Q: _¿Estás dispuesta a saber cual es la capacidad de un vampiro?._

R: _Estoy deseándolo_-

Fue lento pero terriblemente sensual. Como si estuviera perfectamente orquestado, ambas se colaron en el interior de la otra, provocando los primeros gemidos, bailando al compás que sus cuerpos exigían, enfrentando los labios mientras dejaban escapar sensuales exhalaciones, con la mirada fija, buscando el consentimiento sin palabras.

La intensidad del movimiento comenzó a aumentar. Ambas pedían más, necesitaban mas y no dudaban en entregárselo. Los labios se buscaban, las lenguas se encontraban.

Las voces y la música comenzaron a inundar la habitación. El estruendo en la planta baja se dejaba sentir en aquel cielo que ambas compartían y como por arte de magia una cuenta atrás comenzó a escucharse.

10

R: _Oh dios…Quinn…._

9

Q: _no puedo parar ahora_- respondió con dificultad.

8

R: _Ni se te o__curra parar…te necesito __aquí__..._

7

Q: _Rachel…_

6

R: _¿Vienes conmigo?_.

5

Q: _No lo dudes…_

4

R:_Fabray..._

3

Q: _Berry..._

2

R: _Te quiero._

1

Q:_ Feliz Año….mi amor._


	45. Chapter 44 Nuevas Experiencias

Capitulo 44

Nuevas experiencias

J_: Buenos días Rachel_- Judy abría la puerta tras escuchar varios golpes.

R: _Buenos días_- respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

J: _Entra, Quinn te estaba esperando_.

R: _Vaya, pensé que aun estaría dormida, es muy temprano para ser domingo_-

J: _Sí, a mi también me ha sorprendido, pero lleva ya casi dos horas duchada y vestida, esperando, ¿Dónde vais?._

R: _Mmmm, quiero llevarla a visitar varios lugares, quería entretenerse, ¿dónde está?_- preguntó al ver que no había nadie en la sala de estar.

J: _Está en el jardín, jugando con Nemo, voy a llamarla_.

R: _No…no- _detuvo a la mujer- _deja, ya voy yo._

J: _Ok…entonces sigo en el estudio, Cathy no para de enviarme material, ahora soy su ayudante para las conferencias-_ respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Rachel sonrió y sin dudarlo, avanzó hasta llegar al porche trasero, desde donde se divisaba todo el jardín, pero Quinn no estaba allí. Observó la casa del árbol y vio que tampoco había indicios de ella hasta que un leve quejido le llamó la atención desde el jardín de Shane.

Pudo comprobar que la verja estaba abierta y no dudó en acercarse. La silueta de Quinn con Nemo en brazos quedaba a la vista. La rubia parecía observar con detenimiento algo que no lograba descubrir por culpa de la verja.

Apenas tuvo que dar un par de pasos para descubrir el motivo por el cual permanecía inmóvil, casi petrificada.

Quinn contemplaba atónita la enorme moto, la causa de su desafortunado accidente permanecía en el jardín de su vecina desde aquél fatídico día. Apenas tenia varios rasguños y los espejos retrovisores rotos.

Nemo se percató de la presencia de la morena y rápidamente lanzó varios ladridos de bienvenida.

Quinn se sorprendió al descubrirla allí y le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

Q: Hey…hola- saludó.

R: _Buenos días Quinn, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-_ preguntó mientras se acercaba a saludarla.

Q; _Estaba jugando con Nemo y se coló hasta aquí, ¿es esta mi moto?._- preguntó curiosa.

R: _Eh…si-_ tartamudeó- _es ésta._

Q: _Guau…es…muy bonita_- respondió sorprendiéndose.

R: _A mi no me gusta en absoluto, de hecho, ni siquiera me apetece verla_- espetó visiblemente emocionada.

Q: _¿Por?, solo es una moto._

R: _Nunca me gustó, sabía que no podría traer nada bueno y mira…estaba en lo cierto_.

Q: _No fue culpa de la moto, ¿no?-_ recriminó.

R: _No, pero si no llegas a tener la moto, no habrías estado en aquél semáforo…_

Q: _Pero…_

R: _No hay peros que valgan Quinn-_ interrumpió- _ni me gustó ni me va a gustar que sigas teniendo la moto, no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión._

Q: _Ok…de todas formas, me hubiera gustado verte sobre ella_- susurró mientras recordaba las imágenes que había visto en su portátil la noche anterior- habría sido sexy-

R_: Ok chica sexy_-zanjó el tema- _vámonos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y ya son las 9._

Quinn volvía a sonreír. Por su mente no pasaba la idea de preguntarle por aquellas fotos en las que ambas aparecían en ropa interior y con posturas bastante sensuales. Desde que tuvo aquella charla con su madre, había decidido no preguntar nada que no fuese demasiado evidente. Aquel descubrimiento es probable que pudiese provocar más sentimientos contradictorios en la morena que en ella misma.

Q: _¿Dónde vamos?._

R: _Si te lo digo no es una sorpresa_- respondió mientras se adentraban en la casa- _pero tienes que coger un abrigo y guantes._

Q: _¿Qué?...Rachel estamos en Junio, hace mucho calor fuera_…

R: _Hazme caso, ¿O quieres que entre yo en tu habitación y coja la ropa?._

Q: _No no, ya voy yo_- respondió dejando a Nemo en el suelo y adentrándose en la habitación.

Apenas unos minutos después y tras despedirse de Judy, ambas pusieron rumbo hacia la sorpresa de Rachel. El trayecto fue ameno, en unos 20 minutos llegaron a su destino. Culver City les daba la bienvenida en aquella soleada mañana de domingo.

Q: _¿Cuándo me vas a decir que hacemos aquí_?- preguntaba interrumpiendo una de las canciones que les habían acompañado durante el desplazamiento.

R: _¿Puedes tener paciencia?.-_ respondió al tiempo que detenía el coche en uno de los aparcamientos cercanos al Culver Ice Arena.

Q_: ¿Qué es esto?-_ volvía a preguntar al bajar del auto.

R: _Coge el abrigo y los guantes, lo vas a necesitar-_ sonreía.

Rápidamente Rachel se puso a la cabeza mientras Quinn, un poco más indecisa, caminaba tras ella observando todo a su alrededor.

Q: _¿Vamos a ver un partido de Hockey?._ -Preguntaba confundida al descubrir una gran vaya publicitaria.

Rachel se detuvo y sin responder optó por tomar de la mano a la rubia y adentrarse en el lugar.

Quinn no se sorprendió. Ya sabia que aquello era una pista de patinaje, lo había visto en la publicidad pero lo que no se esperaba era ver a decenas de personas patinando en el centro de aquella pista.

R: _Espera aquí.-_ espetó mientras se apartó de ella, directa hacia una de las taquillas.

Dos o tres minutos, eso fue lo que tardó Rachel en aparecer frente a la rubia portando dos pares de patines y una gran sonrisa.

Q: _¿Qué?..-_preguntó confundida_-¿Qué pretendes con eso?._

R: _¿Tu no querías vivir experiencias nuevas?, ¿no querías vivir una primera vez en todo?-_ sonreía- _pues vamos a empezar con esto- _respondió entregándole un par.

Q:¿_Qué?...no no no, Rachel yo no sé patinar y menos aun sobre hielo._

R: _Nadie nace sabiendo_- respondió al tiempo que tomaba asiento para colocarse los patines.-_vamos, póntelos._

Q: _No Rachel, yo no sé_…

R_: Quinn, hazme caso_…_si te he traído aquí es porque sé que te lo vas a pasar bien…vamos_- exclamó señalándole hacia los pies- póntelos.

La rubia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes. No era aquella su idea de una primera vez en algo pero no podía negarse después de haberle pedido a Rachel que la sorprendiera. Quizás la morena no la conocía demasiado bien, pensar que aquello le podría gustar era un tanto extraño.

R: _Vamos Quinn, entra…_

Q: _Ni siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie_- recriminaba justo en la entrada a la pista mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

R: _Quinn, venga_- se acercó ofreciéndole la mano- _vamos, ven_- sonreía.

Q_: Rachel, ayer te asustaste por el terremoto y hoy me traes aquí, ¿no se supone que debías cuidarme?-_ la rubia entraba en la pista sin dejar de apoyarse en la barra que la delimitaba.

R: _El terremoto esta fuera de mi control, esto no_- respondió tomándola de las manos- _vamos…solo flexiona un poco las rodillas y no te eches hacia atrás._

Lentamente y con cuidado, la morena fue tirando de Quinn, desplazándola hacia el centro de la pista donde había más espacio. La gran mayoría de las personas, se dedicaban a patinar formando círculos alrededor del centro.

Q: _Rachel ni se te ocurra soltarme_- exclamó completamente concentrada.

R: _Tranquila, es una nueva experiencia, quiero que salgas sana y salva de aquí-_ bromeó.- _vamos…poco a poco._

La morena deslizaba con suavidad a la rubia que lentamente iba tomando confianza y en apenas diez minutos ya se mantenía sola sobre la pista, avanzando con dificultad pero sin tener la necesidad de apoyarse en nada.

Rachel la observaba en todo momento, no perdía detalle de la rubia ni pretendía hacerlo. La estaba viendo sonreír a pesar del miedo que sentía al principio. Sabía que podía hacer aquello. Ambas habían patinado en alguna que otra ocasión y aunque Quinn no era una experta, había sabido defenderse perfectamente. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y confianza para que volviese a recuperar esa seguridad.

Q: _Quiero dar la vuelta a la pista entera…¿me acompañas?.-_ preguntaba ilusionada.

R: _Vamos-_ aceptó colocándose a su lado.

No hubo problema alguno, Quinn consiguió terminar de dar la vuelta, aunque en algunos tramos había necesitado la ayuda de la morena para no perder el equilibrio. En la segunda todo era más sencillo. La rubia se valía por si sola y patinaba lentamente, disfrutando como una niña pequeña mientras esquivaba la velocidad de los demás inquilinos de la pista.

Q: _Es genial_- exclamó al reencontrarse con la morena tras su primera vuelta a solas.

Rachel la observaba desde el centro,

R: _Te dije que te gustaría_.- respondió con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba.

Q: _Si…me encanta, tenemos que venir más veces, ¿ok?._

R: _Trato hecho..hey…ten cuidado_- exclamó al ver como estuvo a punto de chocar contra un patinador.

Quinn lo esquivó bien y se deslizó hacia la morena. Tomó demasiada velocidad para aquel corto trayecto y tuvo que ser Rachel quien la detuviese al llegar junto a ella.

Pero Rachel no se esperaba aquello. Quinn, completamente emocionada y recuperando la compostura no dudó en abrazarla.

Q: _Wow…estoy agotada…pero gracias_- susurró a escasos centímetros del rostro de la morena, que completamente sorprendida, se quedó hipnotizada mirando los labios de la rubia.

El frio del hielo más el calor que desprendía su cuerpo debido al movimiento, le habían otorgado un intenso rojo que resaltaba con su pálida piel.

R: _Recién comienza el día y ya me estás dando las gracias_- respondió sin apartar la vista de su boca.

Q: _Es verdad…quizás tengo que ser más dura y no dejarme sorprender tan pronto_- mantenía el tono de voz que estaba hipnotizando a la morena.-_¿Cuál es la siguiente sorpresa?._

R: _No sería una sorpresa si te lo dijera_- reaccionó- _¿vamos?.-_

Q: _Mmmm…déjame dar una vuelta más_- exclamó alejándose lentamente de la morena.

Rachel accedió y dejó que Quinn disfrutase un poco más mientras ella iba acercándose a la salida. No debió perderla de vista, pensó al escuchar el golpe y el leve quejido de la rubia.

Rápidamente se giró y vio como Quinn sentada en el hielo, reía a carcajadas mientras un chico trataba de reincorporarse también. Rachel corrió hacia la chica.

R_:¿Estás bien?-_preguntó preocupada.

Quinn no paraba de reír y terminó contagiando al chico que se ya se alzaba.

-_Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía_-la ayudó a levantarse ante la extraña mirada de Rachel- _estaba mirando a mi sobrino y no te vi, ¿estás bien?-_

Q: _Si…si tranquilo, solo tengo el culo mojado_- respondía aguantando la risa_-¿tu estás bien?-_ preguntó mientras se alzaba.

-_Si, si ya te digo que solo me distraje un momento_.-

R: _Pues deberías mirar por donde vas_- recriminó la morena.

-_Lo siento yo_-se detuvo- _eh…tu eres Rachel Berry, ¿verdad?.-_

R: _Si, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo que importa es que has estado a punto de hacerle daño solo porque no mirabas_. -seguía enfadada.

Q: _Tranquila Rachel, ha sido un accidente, además apenas me dio, creo que ha sido más el susto de encontrarnos de frente que el propio golpe._

-_Es verdad, ni siquiera se si te he llegado a dar, creo que me he tirado al suelo antes_- sonreía.

Q: _Si-_ respondió en mitad de una carcajada_- ha sido de chiste_- bromeaba.

R: _A mi no me hace gracia…¿nos vamos?-_ ofreció su mano a la rubia para que la tomase.

Q: _Ok_- aceptó ante el mal humor de Rachel_- siento haberte hecho caer_- se despidió del chico que simplemente se limitó a regalarle una amplia sonrisa.

Quinn seguía sin poder contener la risa. El pequeño incidente había sido demasiado gracioso como para enfadarse. Ni siquiera llegaron a chocar. Simplemente y debido al susto que se dieron al encontrarse de frente, ambos perdieron el equilibrio.

Q_: Rach, relájate, el chico no ha tenido la culpa…-_trataba de tranquilizarla mientras le entregaba los patines.

R: _Lo que digas_- respondió seria- _quédate aquí, voy a entregarlos en taquilla_- espetó al tiempo que se alejaba con los dos pares de patines.

Quinn permaneció sentada en una de las banquetas mientras se colocaba sus zapatos al tiempo que Rachel se perdía entre las personas que trataban de conseguir su turno en la pista.

-_Hey, ¿está todo bien?-_ el chico que minutos antes había provocado aquel divertido choque se acercaba a Quinn.

Q: _Eh si…si todo bien_- respondía con una enorme sonrisa.

-_Siento haberte fastidiado el día, tu amiga se ha enfadado mucho_- se disculpaba.

Q: _No, no tranquilo, en realidad ya nos íbamos, yo solo estaba aprovechando los últimos segundos en la pista- _se puso de pie.

-_Ah..ok, me quedo más tranquilo así, me llamo Mike_- entregó su mano a modo de saludo.-

Q: _Encantada de conocerte Mike, yo soy Quinn_.

-_Si, lo sé-_

Q_:¿Lo sabes?-_ preguntó sorprendida. Por un instante pensó que igual aquel chico era alguien conocido pero su amnesia lo había hecho olvidar.

-_Si, te he visto en youtube, con Rachel_- espetó señalando a la morena.

Q: _Ah…es verdad, olvidaba que youtube está lleno de videos de Rachel_.

-_No quiero molestarla, simplemente quería disculparme, no me gustaría que la única vez que me cruzo con alguien a quien admiro, termine odiándome por hacerle daño a su chica-_

Quinn se sorprendió. Aquel chico la estaba ligando a Rachel. Pensaba que era su chica y recordó aquel video en el que las relacionaban a ambas.

-¿_Estás bien?-_ preguntó ante el mutismo de la rubia.

Q: _Si…si perdona-_ sonrió- _todo bien y tranquilo, Rachel no está enfadada contigo, es solo que se ha pensado que el golpe era más fuerte…_

Rachel terminaba de entregar los patines cuando se dispuso a volver hacia Quinn. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrirla hablando con el mismo chico que la había dejado caer. No supo si era rabia o eran celos lo que sentía al ver como ambos se daban la mano y se sonreían mutuamente. Para su desgracia, aquel chico era guapo, muy guapo.

Durante unos minutos dudó. Quería correr hacia el y apartarlo pero tenia que comportarse, no podía estropear aquel día y ver la sonrisa que mostraba Quinn, bien merecía sufrir aquella estúpida sensación.

Quinn se percató de la morena. Estaba alejada, esperando a que terminase su conversación y supo que no quería interrumpir. No dudó en despedirse del chico y acudir al encuentro con "su" chica, tal y como la había reconocido Mike.

Q: _¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que habías terminado?._

R: _No quería molestar…ese chico parecía interesado_- ni siquiera supo por qué dijo aquello.

Q: _Si, interesadísimo_- bromeó.

R: _Nos vamos_- exclamó visiblemente malhumorada.

Q_: Claro, te recuerdo que tu conduces y tu decides donde me vas a llevar._

Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, con paso rápido, completamente afectada por aquella charla que ambos habían mantenido y Quinn no pudo más que sonreír al contemplar la actitud de la morena.

Q: _Hey…_-exclamó al entrar en el auto- _está completamente prohibido estar de mal humor hoy, ¿ok?-_ recriminó.

R: _Yo no estoy de mal humor_- mintió.

Q: _Rachel, o cambias de actitud o me llevas a casa_- amenazó.

Rachel suspiró profundamente al tiempo que comenzaba a circular.

R: _Ok…pero la próxima vez procura no chocarte con alguien….tan guapo_-

Quinn soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de la morena.

Q: _Pues la próxima vez, ponte en mi camino…así chocaré contra ti._

R: _Hey…¿insinúas que yo no soy guapa?-_ preguntó cambiando su gesto.

Q:_Mmmm, ¿Dónde vamos ahora_?- cambió de tema dejando completamente confundida a la morena.

R: _No te lo voy a decir_- siguió con el juego.

Durante 15 minutos estuvieron con ese tira y afloja. Rachel buscaba el halago de la rubia entre chistes y chantajes, pero Quinn no cedía. Le encantaba ver la actitud que tomaba la morena y se estaba divirtiendo bastante con aquél tema, que tenia indicios de pequeños ataques de celos.

Q: _Esto creo que sé lo que es_- espetó mientras se bajaba del coche.

Rachel volvía a estacionar en un aparcamiento, pero allí habia el doble o el triple de coches que en la pista de hielo.

R: _¿Ah si?-_ preguntaba divertida_-¿y dónde estamos?._

Q: _El lugar no lo sé, pero juraria que esto es un parque de atracciones_- respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a la morena.

R: _Exacto, Six Flags Magic Mountain_- exclamaba-

Q: _¿Vamos a pasar el resto del día aquí?-_ preguntó un tanto ilusionada.

R: _Mmmm, no del todo, solo vamos a hacer una cosa y luego nos marchamos-_ Rachel acudía a la taquilla para comprar los tickets.

Q: _¿Todo lo que vamos a hacer hoy te va a costar dinero?, porque si es así, prefiero que nos vayamos a casa_-

R: _Ni hablar, ademas te recuerdo que trabajo en la tele, me pagan bien_- sonreia entregandole su ticket.

Q: _No es una excusa_.

R: _Anda, calla y vamos_- zanjó el tema tomando a la rubia de la mano y adentrandose en el parque.

Q_: ¿Qué vamos a ver?.- _preguntaba curiosa tras recorrer casi la totalidad de las instalaciones.

R: _Tatsu-_

Q: _¿Qué es eso?-_

R: _Mira allí-_ señaló hacia el frente.

Impresionante, majestuosa, delirante…no encontraba la palabra adecuada para definir aquella atraccion

R: _La montaña rusa Tatsu, la más alta, grande y veloz del mundo entero…¿preparada?.-_sonreia

Q: _¿Que?...no no no….ésto sí que no_- se detuvo .

R_: ¿Cómo que no?, ¿tu no querias vivir experiencias nuevas?._

Q: _Rachel, una experiencia nueva puede ser probar comida de la india, esto es provocar una ataque al corazón, ¿has visto la altura y las curvas y …todo lo que tiene esa montaña?._

R_: Quinn, esta mañana me dijiste lo mismo con el patinaje y al final tuve que obligarte a salir de la pista, confía en mi…te va a gustar._

Q: _¿Ya me subí ahí antes?-_ preguntó desconcertada.

R: _Mmmm…creo que no, pero te va a gustar, creeme_- respondió tirando de ella.

Quinn caminaba a trompicones. Rachel la arrastraba tras ella mientras sus ojos se perdian en la inmesidad de railes que dibujaban todo tipo de siluetas a decenas de metros de altura. El rostro de las personas que bajaban de la montaña era digno de estudio. No habia descubierto ninguno que no estuviese palido o con el terror aun en sus ojos.

Q: _Dios Rachel, no sé si voy a poder soportar esto_- murmuró como una ultima suplica antes de subir al vagon.

R: _Relajate y disfruta…confia en mi_- respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras colocaba el dispositivo de seguridad.

Podria jurar que todos, absolutamente todos los musculos de su cuerpo estaban temblando. Un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer su espalda mientras Rachel, completamente feliz, permanecia sentada a su lado.

R: _¿Lista?.-_ preguntó al sentir como la maquina comenzaba a rugir.

Q: _No-_

No hubo tiempo. Apenas en unos segundos, el vagon recorria todos los carriles de aquella majestuosa atraccion. El miedo que se apoderaba de la rubia fue esfumandose al sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba bien a aquellas piruetas, de hecho comenzó a divertirse.

Los gritos de Rachel retumbaban en su cabeza, al principio eran carcajadas pero al igual que ella fue perdiendo el miedo, la morena fue cambiando su actitud. Ahora aquellas risas se habian convertido en aterradores gritos que a punto estaban de destrozar su garganta.

La morena se sentía bien hasta que en una de las vueltas sintió como todo giraba. A partir de ahí, lo divertido dejó de serlo y un breve malestar fue inundandola. Ya no le apetecia reir, solo que aquello parase de una vez por todas. Por suerte, Quinn parecia haber superado su miedo y reia completamente divertida a su lado.

Q: Guauuu…-exclamaba completamente euforica al bajar de la atraccion_- vamos a subirnos otra vez_.

Rachel caminaba despacio tras ella. La palidez de su rostro dejaba claro que no habia sido una buena idea.

Q: _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

R: _No…no lo estoy, creo que voy a vomitar_-respondió exhausta mientras tomaba asiento en un banco de piedra.

Q: _Vamos Rachel, se supone que te gustaban estas cosas y mira._-bromeaba.

R_: No…no sé que me ha pasado, nunca me pasó esto…-_ trataba de recuperarse.

Quinn no podia evitar reirse. La situacion le pareció completamente comica.

R: _No te rias Quinn, lo he pasado muy mal_…

Q: _Va, tranquila_- dejó de bromear y tomó asiento a su lado- _baja la cabeza, así se pasan los mareos_- obligó a la morena a colocar su cabeza entre las rodillas.

R:_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?-_ preguntó. No era la primera vez que le daba esa indicación cuando se encontraba mal.

Q:_ No lo sé, simplemente lo sé._

R: _Ok_- prefirió dejar de hablar. Realmente se encontraba mal y necesitaba descansar.

Q: _Me temo que vamos a regresar a casa-_ espetó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la morena- _no quiero que estés mal._

R: _No no, ni hablar, ya me recupero_- respondió alzando la cabeza- _solo necesito unos minutos_.

Q_: Pero Rach, estás mal…estás palida_.-

R: _Ya…ya se me pasa_- respondió al tiempo que tomaba una bocanada de aire.-_solo necesito no pensar en el mareo-_

Quinn la observaba. Era increible, Rachel Berry, la estrella de la televisión, aquella chica a la que practicamente todo el mundo reconocía, estaba allí sentada, junto a ella, despues de haber pasado un mal trago en aquella montaña rusa y dispuesta a seguir regalandole experiencias nuevas a pesar de que se encontraba mal.

R: _¿Qué miras?-_ preguntó al descubrir la atónita mirada de la rubia.

Q: _¿Cuándo me vas a devolver el anillo?-_ preguntó sin miedo.

Rachel volvía a palidecer al escuchar aquella cuestión.

R:_ ¿Qué?-_ preguntó nerviosa.

Q:_ Ese anillo es mio, ¿no es cierto?-_ señalaba hacia la mano de la morena.

R:_ Eh…¿Cómo lo sabes?-_ se sorprendió.

Q: _Bueno he visto varias fotos mias y lo llevaba puesto, además…en el show de Ellen me hiciste señales con él_.- sonreia.

R:_ Pero_…-la morena se quedó bloqueada.

Q: _¿Es o no es mio?_

R: _S_i- hizo el intento de quitarselo.

Q: _Espera_…-la detuvo- _tengo la extraña sensación de que no me vas a decir quién me dio ese anillo o si significa algo, así que mejor quedatelo._

R:_ Pero_…

Q:_ ¿Me vas a decir quien me lo dio o qué significa?._

La morena tragó saliva. Sentia que todo volvia a dar vueltas pero esa vez no era el mareo de la montaña rusa lo que lo causaba, era la intensa mirada de Quinn.

_-¿Rachel?-_ una desconocia voz sacó a ambas de aquel duelo de miradas. Rachel se sorprendió al descubrir a la chica que le estaba hablando.

R: _Hey…hola, tu…tu eres…_

-_Elise_- respondió- _¿me recuerdas?-_

R: _Si…si claro, ¿Qué tal estás?._

-_Bien…muy bien, mira ella es Michelle_- le presentó a su compañera-_ es la chica que estaba en España_.- respondia ilusionada.

R: _¿Michelle?..hola, encantada de conocerte_- se levantó saludando a ambas-

-_Te hemos visto y no podia pasar la oportunidad de saludarte, no queremos molesta_r- espetó mirando a Quinn- pero _tenia que saludarte y darte las gracias._

R:_ Oh…no, no te preocupes, me alegro mucho de volver a verte_- sonreia- _Quinn, mira ella es Elise, es una fan, estuvo en un encuentro…_

Q. _Sé quien es_- interrumpió saludando a la chica mientras Rachel se sorprendía.

-_Gracias por todo Rachel, si no llega a ser por ti, ésta cabezota no me creeria_- espetó tras saludar a Quinn.

R: _Me alegro muchisimo que te haya servido, y a ti Michelle, ya te vale, podrias haberla creido antes_- bromeaba.

-_No podía creerla, jamás pensé que la jefa de las animadoras estaría enamorada de mi, es…extraño._

Rachel miró rapidamente a Quinn que observaba curiosa a la pareja. Irremediablemente aquella afirmación le hizo recordar que ella sentía lo mismo cuando Quinn le confesó sus sentimientos en el instituto.

-_No queremos molestarlas mas-_ interrumpió Elise.-

R: _No os preocupeis, ya te digo que me alegro muchisimo de volverte a ver y sobretodo tan feliz._

_-¿Le importa si nos hacemos una foto contigo?-_ preguntó Michelle.

R_: Claro…¿teneis camara?-_

Ambas asintieron y rapidamente tomaron posicion para hacerse varias capturas con la morena. Quinn fue la encargada de hacer una grupal.

-_Gracias de verdad_,-espetó nuevamente Elise.

R: _De nada, ahora a cuidar esa relación_- sonreia- _por cierto…he de decirte que a mi en su epoca tambien me funcionó_- confesó-

-_Me alegro, dudo que haya nadie capaz de resistirsele_- respondió Elise.

Apenas cruzaron más palabras, tras volverse a saludar la joven pareja se alejó de ambas y Rachel volvía a tomar las riendas de aquel día tan especial.

El malestar de la montaña rusa habia desaparecido y pronto abandonaron el parque de atracciones, directas a su nuevo destino.

R_: ¿De qué conocias a Elise?_- preguntó ya en el interior del coche.

Q: _Vi un video en youtube en el que salias a ayudarle a conquistar a esa chica._

R: _¿Lo has visto?...vaya, creo que soy la unica que no lo vió aún_.

Q: _Es genial…me gustó mucho lo que hiciste, fue todo un detalle._

R: _Vaya…me alegro que te gustase_.

Q_: No es el unico video que he visto tuyo…_

R: _¿Ah no?..._

Q: _No….hay muchos en los que hacen montajes tuyos…bueno de tu personaje de la serie con ese chico_…

R: _Leonard_-

Q: _Si…y tambien hay muchos videos expresamente tuyos, con miles de imágenes, actuaciones etc_…

R: _Mis padres van a tener razón, hace unos meses me dijeron que ya tenia fans por todos lados-_ sonreia.

Q: _Si, lo corroboro, pero sabes qué, tambien hay un video…que realmente me llamó la atención._

R: _¿Cuál?- _preguntó sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Q: _Mmmm, prefiero enseñartelo luego y que lo veas en persona_.

R_: ¿Me vas a dejar con la duda?.-_ le recriminó.- al menos dime de que va.

Q: _No…prefiero que lo veas, además…tu tambien me has dejado con la duda._

R: ¿_Qué duda?._

Q: _El anillo…._

Rachel no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Quinn podría haber olvidado todo su pasado, pero no habia olvidado el presente.

R_: Te lo diré luego…cuando veamos ese video-_ jugó con la misma moneda.

Q_: Está bien…¿Dónde vamos?._

R: _Vamos a comer a un lugar que te va a encantar_…

Q_: Perfecto…quiero algo de musica_.

R: _Solo tienes que darle al play- _respondió señalandole el equipo de musica del coche.

Q: _No…quiero escuchar una canción y quiero que la cantes tu_- respondía.

R: _¿Cómo?, ¿Qué canción?..._

Q: _Esa misma canción que cantabas con Elise para conquistar a Michelle_.- sonreia.

Rachel se quedó pensativa durante varios segundos.

R: _Lo siento…no recuerdo que canción era_…

Q: _Yo sí…no recuerdo el nombre….pero si recuerdo una parte de su letra_.

R: _¿Y qué decía?-_ preguntó curiosa.

Q: _Era algo así como….Lucky i´m in love with my best friend…._

Rachel sintió como algo se movia en su interior al escuchar aquella frase en la voz de la rubia.

Q:¿ _La recuerdas?-_ preguntó ante el mutismo de la morena.

R: _Si…si claro._

Q: _¿También le cantaste esa canción a la jefa de las animadoras del instituto?.-_ preguntó completamente sonriente.

Rachel permanecía en silencio. Su paciencia se estaba agotando y las ganas de gritarle a Quinn y al mundo entero que ella era el gran amor de su vida, tomaba fuerza en su menudo cuerpo. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir pasar aquel día sin terminar confesandole su amor?. Era toda una odisea.

R: _No…esa canción la cantó la jefa de las animadoras con otro chico….pero yo deseé que fuese para mi.-_

Quinn se sintió confundida. Rachel acababa de confesarle que ella habia deseado que una chica de su instituto le cantase aquella canción y descubrió como la mirada de la chica comenzaba a mostrarse con un halo de tristeza. Quizás fue aquella chica quien le rompió el corazón, mucho antes de que ellas estuviesen juntas, porque estaba claro que entre ellas dos habia existido algo más que una simple amistad.

Las dudas se acumularon en la rubia hasta que comenzó a atar cabos. Primero fue Santana la que le indicó que no dudase en lanzarse sobre Rachel, más tarde fue su madre la que dejaba claro que habia existido algo y que solo tenia que dejarse llevar por su corazón para resolverlo. Luego estaban todas aquellas señales, compartir casa, imágenes en su movil, estár a solas el dia del accidente, el anillo, los acercamientos, todo hacía indicar que Rachel y ella habian sido más que amigas, no habia dudas. Solo habia algo que no conseguia averiguar. La morena le confesó que tuvo el gran amor de su vida y que le rompió el corazón, pero tambien le habia confesado que solo le gustaba una chica, por lo que todo aquello no cuadraba.

La animadora del instituto, el gran amor de su vida y ella. Eran tres y no una. Ella no recordaba haber sido animadora y tampoco habria sido su gran amor, no sería logico que si le hubiese roto el corazón, siguieran manteniendo aquella estrecha relación. Algo no coincidia y tenía que averiguarlo.

R: _¿Ocurre algo?-_ preguntó un tanto extrañada por el silencio de la chica.

Q_: Eh…no, no…_

R: _Te has quedado en silencio_..

Q: _Si…estoy pensando que canción quiero que me cantes_- mintió.

R: _¿Ya no quieres que cante la que me has pedido?_

Q: _No…esa ya tiene dueña-_ volvía a sonreir.- _quiero que cantes alguna que sepas que me gusta._

R: _Mmmm…¿una cancion que le guste a Quinn Fabray?._

Q_: Ajam…sorprendeme, será otra nueva experiencia_.

R: _Ok…ya sé cual_…-sonreia- ésta canción la cantamos las dos cuando estabamos en el coro del instituto.

Q: _En el coro…es verdad, Britt me comentó algo del Glee Club, ¿no es cierto?._

R: _Si…_

Q: _Tendrás que informarme de esa etapa_-

R: _Lo haré…cuando llegue el momento_.

Q_: Ok…dejemos de hablar y canta_…

R: _Bien…_-hizo una pausa mientras trataba de acomodar su voz.- _esta canción es para Quinn- _sonreia.

R: _I wish i could tie you up in my shoes_

_Make you feel unpretty too…_

Quinn se sorprendió. Algo en su interiór volvia a removerse pero ésta vez no era como las otras veces, ésa vez fue más fuerte, una sacudida dificil de soportar y sin saber porqué, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

Aquella canción, la había oido antes, la recordaba de algun lugar y no sabía de dónde. Rapidamente comenzaron a aparecer frases por su mente, voces de hombres que pedian que alguien le cantase, voces que suplicaban que se mantuviese despierta, cables, respiradores y una sensanción de paz que lo inundaba todo cada vez que Rachel entonaba otra estrofa de aquella canción.

Queria hablar pero sentia que su voz se veia camuflada por la emoción que la invadía. Sus ojos fueron a posarse sobre la morena, que mirando a la carretera, seguia regalandole su voz.

Respiró profundamente y su mente dio paso a una inexplicable sensación de bienestar, habian desaparecido aquellas voces y las imágenes borrosas que casi habian comenzado a aturdirla. Solo un suspiro dejó escapar, un suspiro inaudible que se convirtió en palabra.

Q: _Rachel…_-susurró

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo: Jueves.<p> 


	46. Capitulo 45 Rayo verde

Capitulo 45

Rayo verde.

Casi una hora de trayecto desde Los Ángeles hasta Malibú. Rachel había reservado mesa en un pequeño restaurante italiano, situado a escasos metros de la playa ante el inmenso océano Pacifico que se mostraba tranquilo en aquel soleado domingo.

Q: _Guau…esto es impresionante_-espetó completamente sorprendida por la localización del restaurante.

R_: ¿Te gusta?-_ preguntó sonriente

Q: _Si…estamos casi encima del mar_-respondía asomándose a una de las barandillas que delimitaba la terraza de uno de los acantilados que daban a la playa.

R: _Cuidado Quinn, no te he traído hasta aquí para que te precipites por el acantilado_- exclamaba mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas que se situaba en la terraza

Q: _¿Crees que después de subirme a esa montaña rusa me va a dar miedo?-_ bromeaba al tiempo que ocupaba su lugar.

R_: Mejor no tentemos a la suerte, demasiado bien está yendo el día como para estropearlo ahora_.-sonreía.

Q: _Espero que aun queden más emociones_- respondía

R_: Mmmm, ya veremos…_

El sonido del móvil de Quinn interrumpía la conversación. En la pantalla aparecía un número que Quinn no tenía guardado en su agenda.

Q: ¿_Hola?-_

Rachel comenzaba a leer la carta del menú.

Q: _Si…soy yo, ¿Quién eres?...Leisha?...ah sí, Leisha….si si ya te recuerdo._

Rachel apartó la vista de la carta para posarla rápidamente sobre Quinn al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

Q: _Si si, que tal?...yo bien, muy bien…sigo sin recordar nada pero al menos me encuentro bien….eh…si si, ¿hoy?...no, lo siento es imposible…tengo el día ocupado….pues…no sé, ¿me dejas que lo compruebe?, si es que entre semana suelo tener pruebas con los médicos, ya sabes….si, si claro, de todas formas te veré por el Planet…allí concretamos, ¿te parece?...ok, perfecto…..cuídate Leisha, ciao._

Quinn colgó el teléfono un tanto extrañada por aquella llamada. Rachel estaba muda, con el rostro desencajado sin terminar de creer que aquella llamada había sido obra de Leisha.

Q: _Era Leisha_- espetó con el gesto sorprendido.

R: _Ya te escuché_- fue borde.

Q: _No tenia su numero guardado…pero se ve que ella si tiene el mio, ¿se lo di yo?._

R: _No lo sé_- apartó de la vista de la rubia y volvió al menú.

Q: _¿Estás bien?._

R: _Si…claro_-

Quinn volvía a confundirse. Era evidente que no estaba bien, algo sucedía y no comprendía que era.

Q: _Me resulta extraño que me llame esa chica, no sé, ninguna de vosotras me habéis hablado mucho de ella y ni siquiera fue al hospital…_

R: _Eh no sé Quinn, estará aburrida_- volvía a ser cortante- _perdona, tengo que ir al servicio_- espetó sin mirar a los ojos de la rubia.

Quinn no comprendía nada. Rachel se levantó rápidamente y se perdió en el interior del restaurante, dejándola completamente aturdida con su actitud.

Apenas unos segundos después su móvil volvía a sonar, pero ésta vez no era una llamada ni un mensaje de texto. Una pequeña luz parpadeaba y en la pantalla aparecía una pequeña ventana con un mensaje.

Era el número de Leisha.

"_Quinn, soy Leisha de nuevo, si no te importa te agrego por iChat y así estamos mejor comunicadas, un beso"._

Aquello le desconcertó. No entendía muy bien que era ni por qué aparecía así en su pantalla. Rápidamente cerró la conversación y entró en el menú principal de aquella aplicación. Varios nombres comenzaron a aparecer, Ashley, Spencer, Santana, Rachel.

Aquel era el orden y rápidamente abrió la primera de la lista. Volvía a sorprenderse cuando descubrió que aparecía una supuesta conversación que había mantenido con Ashley. Ahora lo entendía, quizás por eso no tenia mensajes de textos guardados en su memoria, porque utilizaba aquella aplicación para comunicarse con sus amigas.

Rachel volvía a aparecer en la mesa, un poco mas calmada, mostrando otro semblante.

R: _Perdona que me haya ido así-_ se disculpó.

Q: _Tranquila, ¿estás bien?-_volvió a preguntar.

R_: Si…¿has pedido ya?._

Q_: Eh…no, prefiero que lo hagas tú, al fin y al cabo eres tú quien me ha traído hasta aquí- _sonreía.

R: _Ok_- volvía a tomar la carta mientras llamaba al camarero.

Quinn volvía a prestar atención al móvil. Descubrir aquella aplicación podría ayudarle a saber más cosas y rápidamente fue a tocar sobre el nombre de la morena.

La última conversación que habían mantenido se abría ante sus ojos.

Rachel miraba de reojo a la chica. El que estuviera prestándole atención al teléfono le estaba molestando. La estúpida llamada de Leisha aun seguía rondando por su mente y sólo pensar que era ella quien le hablaba la volvía loca.

R: _Verdure a ala griglia con olia extra-vergine, ¿te parece bien?-_ preguntaba.

Q_. Eh…si si, claro…lo que tu digas_- respondió sin levantar la vista, definitivamente lo que se abría ante sus ojos era más importante en aquel momento.

Q_: Eso me suena ;). ¿Te gusta que piense en ti? _01:04 am

R: _Un poco_ 01:05 am

Q: ¿_Desnuda?_ 01:05 am

R: Un poco más 01:06 am.

Quinn se sorprendía. Aquella conversación que estaba leyendo no era algo normal entre amigas, estaban flirteando.

R: _Sigues sin poder beber vino, ¿verdad?.-_ preguntaba visiblemente molesta

Q: _Eh…si, digo no..no puedo beber_- se recompuso- _mejor agua_.

R_: Ok…pedimos eso y luego ya decidimos otra cosas, ¿te parece?._

Quinn volvía a tomar el teléfono.

R: _No solo pienso, también….. __01:25 am_

Q_: ¿También qué?_ _01:26 am_

R:_Puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez_… 01:29 am

Q:_¿A que te refieres? ._01:29 am

R:_Pues que yo puedo hablar…pensar…y actuar a la vez_. 01:32 am

Q_:__Yo también pienso, hablo y actúo y no tardo tanto en contestar _01:32 am

R: _Va, entonces debería decirte que estoy pensando, actuando, hablando y relajándome en ese orden._. 01:33am

La rubia comenzó a hiperventilar. Tras leer aquella conversación entendió que Rachel estaba saciando sus necesidades pensando en ella y lo más asombroso es que se lo estaba comentando a traves de esos mensajes.

El calor fue inundándola.

R: ¿_Quinn?...¿me estás escuchando?-_ interrumpía.

Q: _Eh…_- alzó la vista por primera vez y sintió como la vergüenza la inundaba. _- ¿Qué?._

R: _¿Qué te pasa?, no dejas de mirar el móvil y estás como ausente…¿es Leisha de nuevo?._

Q: _Eh…no, que va, es sólo que estaba mirando algo que….que no había visto aun, lo siento_- se disculpó.

R: _Está bien-_ respondió desconfiada-

Q: _¿Has pedido ya?._

R: _Claro…¿no has visto al camarero?._

Q: _No…oye, ¿Dónde están los baños?...necesito ir._

R_: Al fondo_- indicó contrariada- _a la derecha._

Quinn se disculpó y no dudó en adentrarse en el servicio. Ahora era ella la que necesitaba despejarse, aquello que acababa de leer la estaba desconcertando completamente, no entendía que clase de conversación podía ser aquella entre dos amigas y rápidamente el consejo de su madre y de Santana para que se dejase guiar por el corazón fue invadiéndola.

La latina podría ser su solución. No lo dudó y la llamó.

Q: _¿San?..._

S: _Quinn, hola… ¿cómo estás?_

Q: _Bien…bien, pero no tengo tiempo de hablar mucho…_

S: ¿_Qué?..¿Que te ocurre?._

Q: _San, necesito que me digas algo…_

S_: Otra vez con eso…Quinn, ya sabes que_…

Q: _No…no tranquila_- la interrumpió- _es algo sin importancia_.

S: _Pues dime…_

Q: _¿Quién era la capitana de las animadoras en el instituto?..._

S: _¿Cómo?...¿a que viene eso?._

Q: _San…dímelo, por favor…¿eras tu?.- _

S: _Eras tu Quinn…no entiendo para qué quieres saber eso, pensé que lo recordabas_…

Q. _Gracias San…prometo que luego te llamo y te cuento…gracias…_

S: _Pero…Quinn,¿ que pasa?..._

Q: _Te quiero_-espetó antes de colgar la llamada y dejar a la latina con la palabra en la boca.

Ahora sí, ahora todo tenia sentido. Rachel había confesado que estuvo enamorada de la capitana de las cherios, era ella y aquellos mensajes en el móvil lo corroboraban. Habían sido pareja, habían convivido juntas y la morena se desvivía por ella. Según le había comentado, antes del accidente estaban enfadadas por lo que era probable que hubiesen roto la relación, de ahí que la morena le confesase que ambas estaban solteras.

Su cabeza comenzó a girar. Acababa de descubrirlo todo, no podría se de otra forma. Era Rachel, no era su amiga, era su ex – novia. Sus presagios y sobretodo sus deseos se estaban haciendo realidad.

Tenia que salir ahí y no decir nada. Si hablaba era más que probable que todo se estropease aquel día. No debía olvidar que supuestamente estaban enfadadas y eso era lo último que quería que sucediera. Necesitaba a Rachel, necesitaba aquel día a su lado.

R_: ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó al ver a la rubia llegar.

Q: _Si…mejor que nunca-_ respondió acompañada de una intensa mirada.

Ya no veía a la misma Rachel a la que tenía que respetar como a una amiga, ahora veía a una chica, realmente sexy, que le regalaba una sonrisa eterna y que despertaba todos sus instintos.

R: _Me alegro_…- espetó poco convencida.

Q: _Ya nos sirvieron_- exclamó mirando su plato.

R: _Si…es mejor que comiences a comer, las verduras frías no están muy apetecibles_- trató de bromear.

Q: _Si me lo recomiendas tu, seguro que esta bueno de cualquier forma_-

Rachel aceptó aquel halago aunque su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas. La actitud de Quinn había cambiado tras aquella llamada de Leisha y los celos volvían a hacer acto de presencia en su menudo cuerpo.

¿Hasta cuando iba a tener que soportar a aquella chica alrededor de Quinn?, ni siquiera Molly le molestaba tanto si se acercaba a ella, quizás porque sabía que Quinn, aun estando ebria, había sucumbido a los encantos de su ex amiga mientras que a Molly la había rechazado

Se había convencido para soportar de las mejor de las maneras ser amiga de Quinn, con todo el sacrificio que conllevaba pero no estaba segura de poder aguantar verla con Leisha, era superior.

Q. _No paro de pensar en esas chicas, en Elise y Michelle…es tan dulce, ¿no crees?.-_ interrumpió sus pensamientos.

R_: Si…la verdad es que es hermoso._

Q_: Si alguien hiciera algo así por mí, caería rendida_.- espetó mientras comenzaba a comer- _oye, esto esta riquísimo-_

R: _Me alegro que te guste…es un gran lugar para comer_- lanzó una mirada hacia el mar.

Q: _Ajam….y supongo que una nueva experiencia, ¿no?..._

R: _Si…pero ésta vez, menos peligroso que patinar o la montaña rusa_- sonreía.

Q: _Si…esto es más….romántico_- volvía a fulminar con la mirada a la morena.

R: ¿_Romántico?, bueno…yo solo quería que disfrutases de las vistas_- se excusó.

Q_: Me gusta hacer cosas románticas…o eso creo_- se quedó pensativa- _¿soy romántica?._

R: _Mucho-_ respondió sin pensar- _quiero decir…supongo que si_.

Q: _¿Qué es lo más romántico que has hecho?-_

R: _¿Yo?..._

Q: _Si, tu_…

R: _No sé…ahora mismo no recuerdo…_

Q: _Vamos….hace unas horas le has dicho a Elise que tu plan también funcionó…¿le cantaste una canción a tu chica?._

R_: ¿Mi chica?...Quinn, te recuerdo que yo también he tenido chicos_- trataba de desviar la conversación.

Q_: Me dan igual los chicos, quiero saber cómo conquistaste a esa única chica de la que te has enamorado en toda tu vida-_trataba de ponerla nerviosa.

R: _No….no la conquisté yo, fue ella quien lo hizo conmigo_.

Q: _Vaya…interesante, ¿y tu no estabas enamorada de ella antes?._

R_: Eh…bueno, digamos que no me lo había planteado…Quinn, ¿por qué no cambiamos de tema?.._

Q_:¿Por?._

R: _No se, hay miles de cosas de las que podemos hablar más que de mi vida amorosa._

Q:_Pero a mi me interesa tu vida amorosa, quiero saber como te conquistan._

R: _A mi se me conquista como a cualquier persona, recibiendo cariño y muestras de amor, no necesito más_- respondió evitando la cruzar la mirada con la rubia.

Q: _No…tu mereces mucho más…no sé, si yo tuviera que conquistarte creo que me decantaría por escribir tu nombre en mitad de un campo de futbol y que todos los aficionados cantasen una canción_-

R: _Pues…no conseguirías nada conmigo, no me gusta el futbol_- sonreía.

Q: _Entonces….tal vez me uniría al equipo de animadoras para hacerte ver que soy mejor que la capitana…o incluso quitarle el puesto.-_bromeaba

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la morena.

R_:¿ No crees que es hora de pedir el postre?-_ cambió de tema.

Quinn asintió sonriente. Sabía que Rachel trataba de evitar aquel tema tan personal y le divertía la actitud que tomaba la morena.

Q_: Si…imagino que tendrás otro plan para después del almuerzo, ¿no?._

R_: Si…pero aun tenemos un par de horas hasta nuestro próximo destino, te dejo que elijas que hacer durante ese tiempo._

Q_: Mmmm…perfecto, porque ya se lo que vamos a hacer_- sonreía.

El postre llegó apenas unos minutos después de haber sido pedido. Ambas chicas disfrutaron de una especial tarta de manzana y rápidamente comenzaron a disfrutar de la petición especial de Quinn en aquel breve descanso.

R: _No sé por qué he dejado que elijas_- recriminaba la morena.

Q: _¿Qué?, ¿no te gusta el plan?._

R_: Pasear por la playa a ésta hora y con ésta calor no es un buen plan_- espetó mientras se descalzaba para andar por la arena.

Q_: Bueno…si quieres podemos meternos en el mar_- bromeó- _eso sí, tendríamos que hacerlo en ropa interior_.

Quinn caminaba sin pausa. Aquella pequeña cala donde se encontraba el restaurante estaba prácticamente desierta. Nada tenia que ver con las playas de Malibú, que presentaban una ocupación total de bañistas. Aquella playa privada estaba apartada del resto y solo había algunos grupos de personas pertenecientes a un hotel que se hallaba en su proximidad.

R: _No creo que sea buena idea, aun recuerdo el constipado que cogiste cuan…_-Rachel fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir y detuvo su comentario.

Q_: ¿Cuándo qué?, vamos Rachel, no te detengas ahora_- suplicó.

R: _No puedo Quinn_…

Q_: Que demonios Rachel…¿no puedes contarme una anécdota de mi vida?...-_recriminó.

R: _Quinn, no empecemos…_

Q. _Está bien, no empecemos_- reprochó completamente enfadada mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido.

R: _Quinn…_-trató de alcanzarla- _Quinn por favor, no te pongas así…_

Q: _Da igual Rachel, olvídalo_.- seguía su caminata sin mirar a la morena que se detuvo.

R_: Te bañaste en un lago, nos bañamos mejor dicho_- exclamó-

Quinn se detuvo y esperó a que Rachel llegara hasta ella.

R: _No teníamos ropa de baño así que lo hicimos en ropa interior y te pusiste enferma, estuviste más de cinco días con infección de anginas y mucha fiebre._

Q: _Ves…tampoco es tan difícil y no me ha creado ningún trauma_.- bromeaba.

R: _No tiene gracia Quinn_.- ahora era ella quien adelantaba el paso- _no tienes ni idea de como se siente cuando te pones así_- sonó molesta.

Quinn había detenido su paso y observaba a la morena. La culpa comenzó a invadirla, los reproches de su madre se hacían presentes. No podía seguir así, no con Rachel.

Lentamente y recuperando la velocidad fue acercándose a la morena. Apenas tuvo que dar un par de pasos más para quedar a su altura y enlazar su mano con la de la chica, en un rápido y efectivo gesto.

Rachel se sorprendió al sentir como la rubia entrelazaba su mano con la de ella y no pudo evitar mirarla confundida.

Q: _Rachel, tengo que confesarte algo_- murmuró.

R_: ¿Qué?.-_preguntó extrañada.

Q: _Quiero pedirte disculpas-_ detuvo el paso provocando que la morena también lo hiciera.

R_: No te entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres pedirme disculpas?._

Q: _Eres sincera conmigo, estás siendo honesta aun teniendo toda esa presión de los médicos y yo no lo estoy siendo contigo._

R: _Quinn, me estás asustando_.

La rubia alzó la mano de la morena, deteniendo su mirada sobre el anillo que portaba ante la mirada de la chica.

Q: _Rachel, sé que tu y yo hemos sido algo más que amigas…sé que hemos sido pareja_.- confesó.

El rostro de Rachel se descompuso. Trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras, tratando de averiguar si todo era producto de su mente.

R_: ¿Cómo?-_ balbuceó.-

Q: _Lo he averiguado Rachel, la llamada de Leisha_…

R:_Un momento…¿Leisha?-_ interrumpió- _no me lo puedo creer. Esa estúpida te ha llamado para decirte eso, es una imbécil…no tenia suficiente con meterse entre nosotras que ahora encima…_

Q: _Basta Rachel_- la detuvo- _Leisha no me ha dicho nada, es sólo que después de su llamada se ha abierto una aplicación en mi móvil, había conversaciones con las chicas y otra contigo…y esa conversación nada tenia que ver con algo entre amigas._

R: _Oh Dios_…- se lamentó

Q: _Rachel, has estado cuidándome noche y día desde que tuve el accidente, hablabas con mi madre, has cuidado de mi casa y de Nemo…eso podría ser perfectamente gestos de amistad, pero luego resulta que hemos convivido juntas, tengo decenas de imágenes tuyas en el móvil, nadie me dice quien es la chica de la que estaba enamorada, el día del accidente estuvimos juntas y me confesaste que estábamos enfadadas, por lo que supuse que rompimos la relación y por eso me dijiste que estábamos solteras. _

_Luego me dijiste que solo te habías enamorado de una chica en toda tu vida, sin embargo me has nombrado a tres chicas distintas…una, el gran amor de tu vida, la segunda la chica a la que le dedicaste una canción para conquistarla y tercera, la capitana de las animadoras…_-hizo una pausa ante la perplejidad de Rachel- _escucharte cantar esa canción me ha hecho sentir que yo conocía esa misma letra, luego he averiguado que yo era la capitana de las animadoras y…bueno, solo me queda descubrir quien ha sido ese gran amor del que me hablas, pero sabiendo que eres honesta conmigo, debo suponer que he sido yo y por ende…la misma persona que te rompió el corazón…además acabas de decir que Leisha se interpuso entre nosotras._

R: _No…no , no puede ser cierto- _exclamaba soltando la mano de Quinn- _esto no puede ser bueno_.

Q: _Rach…para, tranquilízate estoy bien…no tengo trauma ninguno, de hecho…no sabes cuanto me alegra ver que eres tu esa chica de la que estaba enamorada…_

R. _Pero Quinn, no…no está bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?...no puedo estar tranquila, no me siento bien sabiendo que sabes que entre nosotras pasaron cosas y que no recuerdas nada, no puedo andar con mi conciencia tranquila sabiendo que ignoras todo el daño que te hice…_

Q: _No Rachel, olvida eso…_

R: _No puedo Quinn, al igual que te dije que no estaba siendo buena amiga al dejarte creer que yo era la mejor, tampoco puedo estar bien evitando que sepas la verdad completa…y si te digo lo que sucedió, nada volverá a ser igual…-_ las lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de la morena.

Q: _No quiero saber lo malo, solo quiero que sigas a mi lado…_

R_: Pero Quinn…no tienes ni idea de…_

Q. _Rachel, si te hice daño, lo siento, te pido que me perdones por favor, pero no me dejes sola con èsto…de hecho te lo exijo…_

R: _¿Qué?-_ la miro confundida.

Q: _Te sentías culpable por mi accidente, pues bien…si quieres que te perdone tendrás que olvidar lo malo y seguir a mi lado como hasta ahora…_

R_: ¿Qué?, ¿me estás chantajeando?._

Q: _Si…y no me siento mal por hacerlo, me da igual pero no pienso dejar que esto se estropee, te necesito a mi lado Rachel…he sido sincera, te he contado lo que he averiguado aun pudiendo habérmelo guardado…así que exijo que estés a mi lado…al menos hasta que me recupere. Solo entonces podrás decidir si quieres seguir a mi lado o no…._

Rachel la miraba completamente perpleja. Le costaba asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Hacia unos minutos estaba pasando una agradable mañana con quien debía ser su mejor amiga a partir de ahora, sin embargo Quinn ya sabía todo.

Era Quinn la que estaba mirándola, suplicándole que siguiese a su lado en ésos momentos tan complicados para ella. ¿Cómo iba a rechazarlo?, no podría alejarse de ella ni aun pidiéndoselo.

R_: Quinn…no te voy a dejar sola…es solo que no sé como actuar a partir de ahora._

Q: _No tienes que actuar de ningún modo Rachel, simplemente sé tu misma…necesito tu compañía, tus sonrisas, tus abrazos para saber que voy a salir de esto, te necesito a ti para confiar en los demás…._

R_: Sigo sin saber que hacer…_

Q: _Tu déjate llevar_…- sonrió volviendo a reanudar el paso e invitándola a que le acompañase.

R: _Será mejor que nos marchemos…va siendo hora de seguir con el plan y olvidarme un poco de lo que acaba de suceder-_ espetó tratando de sonar dulce.

Q: _Claro…tu mandas-_ sonrió.

El coche les esperaba. Las chicas ponían rumbo hacia Los Ángeles nuevamente, pero ésta vez, no era el downtown, ni Culver city, ni West Hollywood, su destino era el Parque Griffith, donde estaban las colinas de Hollywood.

Q: _Oye, ¿todo lo que hemos hecho hoy, lo he hecho antes?-_ preguntó rompiendo el silencio en el interior del coche.

R: _Eh…no, de hecho creo que no has hecho nada de esto…excepto caminar por la playa_- sonreía.

Q: _¿Cómo?...o sea que es la primera vez en mi vida que patino sobre hielo, la primera vez que me monto en una montaña rusa y la primera vez que como en un restaurante italiano…¿Qué clase de vida he tenido?, que triste, ¿no?._

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

R: _No, claro que has patinado, pero nunca sobre hielo, nunca querías porque te daba miedo, al igual que esa montaña rusa-_ hizo una pausa- _estuvimos en ese parque de atracciones pero te negaste a subir, por miedo…lo del restaurante italiano si lo has hecho, pero no sobre un acantilado y con el océano pacifico frente a ti._

Q: _O sea, que me has utilizado para hacer todo lo que no quise hacer en su momento y lo has hecho haciéndome creer que ya lo había vivido…¿te parece bonito?_

R: _¿No te ha gustado?-_ bromeaba.

Q: _No….-_respondió tratando de parecer molesta- _a quien voy a engañar, me ha encantado_- terminó confesando.

Rachel se limitaba a sonreír.

R: _Espero que lo que vas a ver ahora también te guste_.

Q: _No lo dudo, pero…_

R_:¿ Pero qué?-_ preguntó al ver que no continuaba.

Q: _No nada…luego te lo comento_.- sonreía.

R: _Ok…de todos modos, ya estamos llegando_.

Q: _¿Por aquí?...esto es solo campo y montaña_- exclamó lanzando un vistazo por la ventanilla.

Apenas unos minutos más de recorrido y volvían a llegar a un pequeño aparcamiento. Ambas salieron del coche. Quinn buscaba alguna referencia para saber que hacían allí mientras Rachel la observaba divertida.

R_: Te podría pedir que cerrases los ojos, pero es absurdo…_

Q_: Mmm…la última vez que me pediste eso, vi algo espectacular…no podría negarme a hacerlo_.

R: _Da igual_…-espetó mientras se perdía por un estrecho sendero.

Q: ¿_Qué es ese edificio?.-_ preguntó señalando hacia su derecha.

R: _Es el observatorio, pero no es nuestro destino_- volvía a sonreír.

Q: _Mmmm…algo me dice que vas a ver algo grande_- se contagiaba de la risa mientras seguía los pasos de la morena.

Apenas se dio cuenta de dónde estaban cuando descubrió la inmensidad ante sus ojos.

Espectacular, definitivamente mágico. La ciudad de Los Ángeles al completo se mostraba ante ellas. Su vista no alcanzaba a ver el final de aquella inmensa urbe, el horizonte parecía estar mas cercano.

La noche anterior quedó fascinada al descubrir el downtown con sus rascacielos iluminando la ciudad, pero aquella panorámica de la ciudad era completamente distinta.

Q_: Oh Dios Rachel…¿has visto eso?._

R: _Aun no has visto lo mejor-_

Q: _¿Todavía hay mas?-_ preguntó incrédula.

R: _Claro…solo tienes que sentarte aquí, conmigo_- espetó mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Q_: ¿Aquí?-_ volvía a preguntar incrédula.

R: _Si…vamos, siéntate…estas a punto de contemplar lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, solo tenemos que esperar unos minutos._

Quinn obedeció a la morena y pronto se encontró sentada en aquel suelo de tierra, con arboleda a sus espaldas y el infinito frente a ella.

R: _Ahora que ya sabes casi todo_- comentó- _creo que mereces saber que esto si lo has hecho antes…_

Q: _Vaya, no es la primera vez que me traes, bien…_

R: _No, en realidad me trajiste tu…-_ respondió un tanto ruborizada.

Q: _¿Yo te traje hasta acá?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

R: _Ajam…_

Q: _Veo que es cierto…soy muy romántica_- sonreía.

R: _Mucho_- susurró

Q_: Bueno…¿y cual fue el motivo_…

R: _Para_…-interrumpió- _mira allí.-_ señaló hacia el sol.

Quinn siguió su indicación y comenzó a sonreír.

El astro rey comenzaba a perderse tras los rascacielos que se amontonaban en el sur de la ciudad. El tono anaranjado de la puesta de sol lo invadía todo, envolviendo e iluminando la silueta de los miles y miles de hogares que se preparaban para la entrada de la noche.

R: _Si estás atenta, justo cuando el Sol se pierda por el horizonte…podrás ver un rayo de luz verde, al menos eso cuenta la leyenda…_

Q: ¿_Un rayo verde?._

R: _Si…solo lo ven aquellas personas que creen_…

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, observando como el Sol lentamente iba abandonando el cielo para perderse por el horizonte.

Rachel no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar a Quinn. La rubia permanecía absorta, tratando de descubrir ese rayo verde del que estaban hablando.

No supo que sentía, no podía ser amor. Aquello era superior. La felicidad en el rostro de la rubia completamente iluminado por aquellos destellos, la llevaban hacia otro mundo. Verla allí, viva, sana tras aquel maldito accidente, le hacia sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo, del universo.

No necesitaba nada más, su vida se veía completada si Quinn era feliz y aquél instante, lo era.

Q: _No..no he visto_…- giró su cabeza para buscar la mirada de Rachel. Se sorprendió al descubrirla completamente embobada en ella,-_rectifico…si lo he visto_- espetó con una sonrisa.

R: _¿Lo has visto?-_ preguntó sin apartar la mirada.

Q: _Si…pero me has mentido, ese rayo no salía del sol…ha salido de tus ojos_-

La morena bajó su mirada mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

R: _Sabes…será mejor que nos vayamos_- exclamó levantándose- _en cuanto se pone el Sol, aparecen los lobos…- _

Q_: ¿Lobos?-_ preguntó algo confundida.

R_: Si…así que… ¿vamos?-_ lanzó la mano para que Quinn se ayudase a levantar, pero los ojos de la rubia fueron a detenerse sobre el anillo.

Q_: Esta bien_- dijo tomando la mano y alzándose- _pero antes de irnos…creo que debes…_

Rachel no permitió que siguiese hablando y soltando una carcajada comenzó a correr hacia el coche, dejando a Quinn completamente sorprendida.

R: ¡_Corre Quinn!- _gritaba divertida- ¡_que vienen los lobos!_

Las carcajadas se contagiaron y pronto la rubia corría tras ella, sorteando todo tipo de piedras y ramas que se interponían en su camino hasta el aparcamiento.

Q: _No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más- _recriminó con la respiración entrecortada_-_ _te recuerdo que estoy fuera de forma._- tomó asiento en el coche donde Rachel ya la esperaba completamente sonriente.

R: _Es hora de regresar…a las 9 tengo una cena con los productores de la serie y mira la hora que es-_ exclamó poniendo el motor en marcha y abandonando aquel mágico lugar.

Q_:¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?._

R: _Porque no habrías querido venir_-

Q: _¿Por qué me conoces tan bien?..._

R: _Porque te conozco desde los 12 años…porque hemos vivido juntas dos años…porque_…- se detuvo.

Q_: Porque has estado enamorada de mi…_

R: _Puede…_- bromeó.

Q: _¿Puede?...mmmm….acabas de estropear el día_.

R: ¿_Qué?...-_se mostró incrédula.

Q: _Si, si-_ respondía con humor- _tendrías que haber confesado que estabas loca e irremediablemente enamorada de mi, no un simple y absurdo "puede"…así que a partir de ahora…no pienso volver a hablar porque estoy enfadada…realmente enfadada._

Rachel no podía evitar sonreír, el tono infantil y divertido en las palabras de la rubia le fascinaban. Sabía que estaba bromeando, pero quizás le vino bien, de aquel modo no habría más preguntas comprometidas durante el trayecto.

R_: Bueno…si tu no hablas…canto yo_- espetó al tiempo que encendía la radio y comenzaba a cantar la primera de las canciones que sonaban.

A Quinn, lejos de molestarle, le encantó. No había nada mejor que viajar con Rachel Berry mientras cantaba todo su repertorio en exclusiva para ella. Rachel Berry la actriz, la artista de Hollywood, su mejor amiga….su ex novia.

Un cosquilleo comenzó a invadirla y miles de pensamientos comenzaron a sacudirla. Si Rachel fue su novia, significaba que entre ellas había sucedido todo, absolutamente todo lo que había soñado o deseado durante aquellos últimos días.

La duda de cómo se sentiría entre sus brazos le inquietaba. No la recordaba desnuda, pero había contemplado aquellas imágenes en su pc y realmente la morena era espectacular. Solo imaginar que había sido suya le hacia ruborizar.

En ese instante lamentaba no recordar nada más que en ninguna otra ocasión. ¿Cómo iba a permitirse el lujo de olvidar algo así? y lo que es peor, ¿Cómo era ella en esos momentos?. Dos años conviviendo dan para mucho. ¿Y si no estaba a la altura?...en ese preciso instante no tenía ni idea de lo que podía o no podía hacer, de lo que sabía o no sabía hacer.

R_: ¿Llamando a la tierra?-_ interrumpió la morena.

Q: ¿_Qué?_-reaccionó.

R: _Estás hipnotizada…_

Q_: Eh…no, no, estaba pensando…un momento_- miró hacia el exterior- hemos llegado ya.

R: _Claro…llevas todo el camino en silencio y cuando te mirado estabas ausente…¿Qué te ocurre?-_ preguntó confundida.

Q: _No nada, ya te digo…estaba pensado…_

R: _¿En qué piensas?-_

Q: _Eh…no, nada…da igual son cosas mías.-_ trató de eliminar los pensamientos que la envolvían.

R: _¿Quinn?...¿que pasa?. Hemos quedado en ser sinceras_…

La rubia tragó saliva, de repente le costaba mantener la mirada de la chica, se moría de vergüenza.

Q: _Es…no…es que hay algo que…puff- r_esoplaba.

R: _Quinn, relájate_…

Q: _¿Qué vas a hacer luego?...-_ cambió de tema.

R_: Mmm…no sé a que hora terminaré…pero seguro que tarde, ¿por?._

Q_: Es que…bueno…tengo o mejor dicho necesito que me eches una mano con el ordenador, Santana me dijo que me había enviado un email y no consigo averiguar la contraseña_…

R: _Ah… es eso, bueno imagino que el email será para el viaje a Hawaii…no te preocupes, pensaba comenzar a encargarme de los detalles mañana mismo._

Q:¿_Hawaii?...¿cuando?-_

R: _¿No lo sabias?, San me dijo que te lo había comentado_.

Q: _Si, pero no tengo ni idea de cuando es._

R: _Es la semana que viene…tenemos que organizarlo para el fin de semana_.

Q_: Ah…va…ves, por eso mismo necesito que me ayudes con el pc_.

R: _No te preocupes, mañana me paso y lo vemos, ¿ok?._

Q: _Ok.._

R: _¿Algo más?-_ preguntó al notar la intensa mirada de la rubia.

Q_: Eh…si, tenia pensado devolverte algo…o mejor dicho, obligarte a hacer algo pero creo que es mejor que te lo quedes y lo utilices cuando creas necesario._

Rachel esperaba la explicación cuando comprobó como Quinn buscaba algo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que era la misma pegatina azul que la noche anterior le quitó y que valía por un beso.

Q: _Toma…creo que es mejor que la guardes, al fin y al cabo no he encontrado la oportunidad de hacerla efectiva- _sonreía ruborizada.

R: _Vaya…la tenias guardada para hoy-_ se sorprendió-

Q_: Claro…_

R: _Sabes una cosa_- espetó observando la pegatina- _los besos no se piden, ni se exigen_…

Q_: ¿Ah no?._

R: _No…los besos se regalan o se roban_.

Q: _Lo tendré en cuenta_- respondió al tiempo que se disponía a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta.

R_: Quinn-_ exclamó sujetando su brazo.

Q: _Si-_

Apenas terminó de salir aquella afirmación de su boca cuando Rachel, en un gesto rápido completamente lleno de ternura, avanzó hacia ella, quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios que compartían el mismo tono rosado de sus mejillas.

R: _Siento que no lo hayas planeado así_- susurró- _pero no aguanto más_.

Lentamente, como si de un susurro se tratase acercó sus labios a los de la rubia, regalándole un tierno beso. Simplemente fue un roce. Quinn permanecía completamente bloqueada, mantenía sus labios firmes mientras Rachel se encargaba de acariciarlos sin profundizar demasiado.

La morena solo quería volver a sentir ese fuego que desprendía la rubia y Quinn se limitaba a convencerse de que aquello era real, que aquel era su primer beso de su nueva vida.

Le costó separarse, los labios de la morena dejaban una suave y cálida caricia al tiempo que volvía a observar los ojos brillantes de Quinn.

R: _Lo siento_- susurró al comprobar que la rubia no había continuado el beso.- _lo siento Quinn_- se lamentó.

Quinn reaccionó al fin y tras mantener la mirada durante unos segundos, bajó su cabeza, completamente ruborizada y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Q: _Me dijiste que un coche no era lo más adecuado para algo así…-_ espeto con apenas un susurro.

R_: Lo sé_, -se preocupó- _maldita sea no he podido contenerme_…

Q: _No te lamentes_…- respondió abandonando el coche y quedándose junto a la ventanilla- _solo déjame que lo asimile y te exija que vuelvas a hacerlo…pero…no se lo digas a nadie_- sonrió.

R: _¿Quieres que lo vuelva a repetir?.-_ preguntó con un atisbo de ilusión.

Quinn comenzó a alejarse de la ventanilla caminando hacia su casa.

Q: _¿Tu que crees?_


	47. Capitulo 46 Memoria virtual

Capitulo 46

Memoria virtual

El lunes llegó con fuerzas. Quinn despertó con la salida del Sol y comenzó a darle algo de sentido a su vida. Las clases habían terminado. Solo quedaban los exámenes finales a los que evidentemente no podía presentarse. Sabía que había perdido prácticamente todo el año por culpa del accidente, no podía hacer nada contra ello. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a perder también su trabajo.

Bette le había confirmado que seguiría trabajando para ella recuperase o no la memoria y Quinn pensaba agradecérselo como mejor podía.

Aquella mañana decidió acudir a la galería. No tenía nada que hacer, los médicos aun no le permitían trabajar pero no estaba de más ir conociendo de nuevo a sus compañeros, saber que es lo que hacía y como lo tenía que hacer para estar lo más preparada posible en su vuelta.

Le vino bien entretenerse de aquella manera. Había vivido uno de los días más especiales de cuantos recordaba, sin contar con la extraña e ilusionante sensación que tenía al irse a la cama tras haber revivido aquél primer beso con Rachel.

Quizás no volviese a recordar nada, pero la ilusión de vivir cosas nuevas y ser conscientes de ella le mantenía con fuerzas para seguir.

B: _Me alegro mucho que hayas decidido venir a la galería, se te echa mucho de menos-_ espetaba la directora mientras se adentraban en el Planet.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y como siempre, acudían al bar para tomar algo antes de seguir con la rutina. Quinn ya había dado por finalizada su visita y pasar algo de tiempo con su jefa siempre era agradable.

Q: _Va siendo hora de ponerse en marcha, ¿no crees?-_ respondió.

B: _Tranquila, en un par de semanas te haces con el control de todo, ya veras-_

Q_: Eso espero, porque estar sin hacer nada es desesperante. Necesito hacer cosas para entretenerme y no pensar._

B: _Eso me gusta, vas a tener trabajo de sobra-_ bromeaba- _Quinn yo me tengo que marchar, me voy a llevar el café y a pasar por el colegio, tengo una reunión con los profesores de Angie_.- espetó mientras hacia acopio de su vaso.

Q: _Ok…yo me quedaré a tomarlo aquí._

B: _¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?_

Q: _No, no te preocupes, seguro que las chicas llegan en cualquier momento_-

B: _Ok…¿Mañana piensas ir a la galería?._

Q: _Si no hay inconveniente alguno, si._

B: _Por mi perfecto, pero es mejor que vayas a media mañana, ésta semana tengo reuniones por la mañana y por la tarde así que voy a estar ocupada en ese horario y prefiero ser yo quien te explique las cosas-_

Q: _Ok, iré cuando estés libre_-

La directora se despidió de la chica. Quinn decidió tomar asiento en una de las mesas que había junto a un gran ventanal. El día estaba esplendido. Se sentía bien. Un café y su móvil, ocasión perfecta para investigar y descubrir algo nuevo. Pero su tranquilidad no iba a durar demasiado. Una inesperada visita la sacó de su autismo.

R: Tenemos_ que estar en Hawaii el viernes_.-

-_Hay un vuelo que sale el jueves noche, el siguiente es el viernes a medio día._ -

A: _¿Cuándo llegan Santana y Britt?_

R: _El viernes por la tarde, no podemos llegar antes que ellas, San tiene hecha las reservas.-_

A: _Pues hacemos nosotras más reservas_.

R: _No podemos, Santana lo tiene todo preparado._

A_: ¿Entonces?, tendremos que salir el viernes y esperarlas_…

R: _Que remedio-_

_-¿Reservo el vuelo para el viernes?-_ preguntaba la chica de la agencia de viajes- _Les recuerdo que que la diferencia horaria con Hawaii son dos horas. El vuelo sale a las 13.30 pm…llegariais sobre las 18:50 pc hora americana pero allí serán las 16:50 pm_

R_: Perfecto entonces._- respondió la morena -

-_Bien, me han dicho que son 4 pasajes los que quieren, ¿cierto?._-

R_: Si._

A: _Oye,¿ Quinn lo sabe?_

R: _Si, se lo comenté anoche_.

-¿_Desean alguna zona del avión en concreto?-_

R: _¿Zona?..._

-_Si desean ir en ventanilla o en alguna parte concreta del avión_.

R: _Ah…no no, da igual pero por supuesto, en primera clase_- respondió sonriente.

A: _Así me gusta, derrochando_- sonreía.

R: _No estoy derrochando, pero si puedo permitírmelo_, _¿por qué no?._

A: _No me hace gracia que te encargues del pago_-

R: _Tu no pusiste impedimentos cuando te pedí que me pagases el vuelo hasta Lima, ¿recuerdas?,_ _así que ahora me toca a mi._

A: _Ok…_

El teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar.

R: _Ash…voy a salir a atender_- espetó al ver que era Brittany_- te encargas del resto, ¿ok?._

Ashley asintió mientras Rachel abandonaba la agencia para atender la llamada en la calle.

R: _Hola Britt_- respondió entusiasmada.

B: _Buen día Rach-_ sonó ilusionada.- _¿te molesto?_

R_: No, no te preocupes, estaba reservando el vuelo con Ash._

B_:¿ Ya os ha avisado San?, guau…que eficiente es mi chica._

R: _Si…y como se entere de que lo sabes es probable que utilice su eficiencia conmigo_.

B_: Si…es probable que te mate_- bromeaba.

R: _No tiene gracia_- respondió- _dime, ¿Qué te pasa?._

B_: ¿Has recogido lo que te encargué?._

R: _Siiii-_ respondió emocionada- _es precioso._

B: ¿_Lo has visto?..._

R: _Eh..-_ se sintió confundida- _si, pensé que podía_- respondió ante el tono que había utilizado la rubia.

B: _Ah…va, perfecto_- reía al ver como se había asustado la morena.

R_: Me has asustado_…-recriminó- _¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo así?, ¿estas segura de que Santana va a aceptar eso?._

B: _Si no lo acepta, perderá la oportunidad de su vida, tu tranquila…está loca por mi_-

R: _No hay duda, organizar tu cumpleaños en Hawaii es puro amor_.

B: _Si…oye, hablando de amor, acabo de recordar para que te he llamado_.

R: _¿Para saber si he ido a recoger tu encargo?_

B_: No, para que hables con Quinn…quiero que ella también esté al tanto de todo._

R_: ¿Quinn?...¿por qué?._

B: _Porque le vendrá bien, tendrá cosas que hacer y se sentirá útil…además, se que Santana le ha pedido que le ayude a organizar la fiesta, por lo que tiene que saber que planeo para que todo salga bien._

R_: Ah…ok, perfecto…esta tarde iré a verla y se lo explico._

B_: Bien…¿Cómo está?_

R_: Bien…sigue afectada por no recordar nada pero está más animada._

B: _Me alegro, tenemos que ayudarla a salir de ahí…¿os habéis besado ya?-_

R_: ¿Qué?-_ preguntó nerviosa.

B: _Es broma_- espetó soltando varias carcajadas- _pero vamos, no creo que tardéis mucho_…

R: _Britt_…- recriminó.

B: _Va, va…no digo nada más, será mejor que te deje para que sigas organizando, no lo olvides, avisa a Quinn y no me falles….mi futuro depende de ti._

R: _Ok, no te preocupes…no sabes las ganas que tengo de ver la cara de Santana_.

B: _Cuídate abejita._

R.: _¿Abejita?._

B: _Si…eres pequeña, graciosa pero cuando te enfadas picas…-_

R: _Ahhh-_ no pudo evitar sonreír- _ya hablamos, un beso Britt._

La rubia colgó la llamada mientras Rachel volvía hacia el interior de la agencia. Ashley ya había terminado de organizar el viaje y esperaba la aparición de la morena para hacer el pago del mismo.

No tardaron demasiado en tenerlo todo controlado.

A: _He quedado con Spencer en el Planet, ¿te vienes?._

R: _Eh..si, claro_- respondía mientras subían al coche_.- me muero por un zumo._

L: _Hola…interrumpo_.

Q: _Hey…hola Leisha_- sonreía un tanto confundida.

L: _¿Qué tal estás Quinn?-_

Q: _Bien…muy bien, recuperándome poco a poco-_

L: _Me alegro…¿pero sigues sin recordar nada?._

Q_: Nada…en ese aspecto sigo vacía._

L_: Bueno…tendrás que tener paciencia, ¿estás sola?-_ preguntó

Q_: Eh… si, imagino que pronto llegaran mis amigas-_

L: _¿Te importa si me siento mientras?...necesito contarte algo._

Q_: Eh…claro-_ mantenía la confusión- _adelante_.

Leisha no esperó a que Quinn terminase de hablar para tomar asiento mientras dejaba su bolso en otra de las sillas.

Q: _Tu dirás._

L: _Verás Quinn, no tengo ni idea de que es lo que te han podido contar de mi, ni siquiera sé si alguien te ha dicho algo…pero yo no me puedo quedar con la duda de no saberlo_.

Quinn observaba la actitud nerviosa de la chica. No entendía muy bien a que podía referirse y las palabras de Rachel el día anterior comenzaron a rondar por su mente. Rachel dijo que esa chica se había metido en su relación.

L_: Sé que Rachel no me tiene mucha estima…y lo comprendo, pero si te ha contado todo, comprenderás que yo también merezco el beneficio de la duda, ¿no crees?._

Q_: Totalmente_- respondió. Quinn comenzaba a ser consciente de la oportunidad de oro que se le presentaba para conocer algo más de su pasado, algo que todo el mundo trataba de esconderle.

L: _¿Te ha comentado lo que sucedió?._

Q: _Ajam…-_ mintió.

L_: Bien…lo supuse, sabía que lo haría_- hizo una pausa- _¿Qué es lo que te ha contado exactamente?._

Q: _Leisha_- respiró- _tu sabes que la situación es complicada, que lo que sucedió, sucedió y no hay vuelta a atrás…Rachel me ha contado lo que tenía que contarme-_ trataba de hacerla creer que conocía la historia.

L: _Ya, pero no solo tienes que creer su versión._

Q: _Por ahora es la única que tengo, ¿puedes darme la tuya?, estoy dispuesta a escucharla_.

L_: Quinn, tu fuiste a mi casa, yo no te obligué_…

La rubia tragaba saliva. Se supone que sabía la historia pero no tenia ni idea de que se trataba y sobretodo como iba a darle a entender que si lo sabía.

Q: _Bueno, eso lo suponía…pero realmente no sé el motivo por el que accedí a ir_.

L: _Claro eso no te lo cuenta_- reprochaba- _mira Quinn, viniste a mi casa a ayudarme con el proyecto de la facultad, si terminamos en la cama fue porque ambas lo queríamos…yo no soy la mala._

Quinn se sorprendió. Se había acostado con aquella chica y tenia que disimular que lo sabía. Era imposible. Nuevamente aquel estúpido rubor hacia acto de presencia en su rostro. El día que la conoció pensó que había algo entre ella y Rachel y después de aquella mini confesión de la morena, supuso que si, que aquella chica había interferido entre ambas, pero nunca pensó que había sido con ella.

Q: _Tu sabias que Rachel y yo estábamos juntas_- acertó a comentar.

L: _Si…pero no cuando sucedió…¿te ha dicho que estabais juntas ese día?...ah no, no me lo puedo creer-_ hacia aspavientos- _ni hablar Quinn, Rachel y tu no estabais juntas, de hecho os odiabais…tu eras libre y yo también…ella no tenia derecho alguno sobre ti._

Aquellas palabras la estaban aturdiendo. Definitivamente su relación con Rachel había sido complicada. Cada pequeño detalle que descubría le hacia ver que así fue y el hecho de que Rachel no quisiera contarle nada, le daba aun más la razón. Pero no entendía como ella había sido capaz de cambiar a Rachel por Leisha. Por mucho odio que se tuviesen, era imposible.

Leisha era bellísima, espectacular sería la palabra, pero no tenia nada que ver con el magnetismo que desprendía Rachel. La morena era especial, irradiaba ilusión en cada mirada, contagiaba con su sonrisa y su ternura, para colmo tenía un cuerpo impresionante y un olor que le volvía loca.

¿Cómo había cometido aquella locura de cambiarla por la camarera?, ¿Cuántas estupideces de aquél tipo había cometido?, ahora entendía aquel shock del que hablaban los médicos.

Q: _Puedes estar tranquila_- respondió tratando de calmar la situación y dejar a Rachel en buen lugar- _ella no me ha dicho nada malo sobre ti._

L_: ¿No?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Q_: No…me dijo que a pesar de todo, eres una….buena amiga_- espetó sin demasiada credibilidad- _lo que sucedió, está hecho como te he dicho y no hay vuelta a atrás_.

L: _Bueno, pero no quiero que pienses mal de mi_- se defendió- _además…tenía la esperanza de que pudiésemos ser….amigas.- _

Quinn comenzó a sentirse incomoda. Lo que pretendía no estaba dando resultados favorables. Quizás averiguar todo de esa forma si podría afectarle y no quería distorsionar la imagen que estaba formando en su interior de Rachel. Tampoco le apetecía saber cuánto daño le había hecho a la morena. La única necesidad que sentía en ese instante era la de volverla a ver. Con ella se sentía segura.

Sus deseos se hicieron realidad. Apenas logró coordinar varias palabras cuando la morena, junto a Ashley, hacían acto de presencia en el local.

Sus ojos se focalizaron sobre ella. No se había percatado de que estaban allí hasta que Ashley se lo indicó.

No sabría describir que transmitía su mirada al descubrirlas a ambas**.** Sorpresa, confusión, temor…una mezcla difícil de descifrar para Quinn, que vio como su maniobra quedó relegada a un segundo plano y tenía que buscar la excusa perfecta para que Leisha abandonase la mesa.

Rachel no podía creerlo. Su peor pesadilla estaba sentada con su chica. Si, su chica, porque Quinn seguía siéndolo a pesar de todo y lo peor fue que la mirada de la rubia no denotaba algo bueno. Estaba nerviosa, tratando de mantener la compostura y no era normal.

Las dudas la recorrían mientras Ashley trataba de alejarla hacia otra mesa.

A: _Vamos Rach_…-tiró de ella.

R: _No me lo puedo creer, ¿hasta cuando va a estar jodiendome?-_ se lamentaba mientras tomaba asiento.

A: _Tranquila, igual solo están hablando_.

R_:¿Estás viendo la cara de Quinn?, está rara, incomoda y me ha mirado de una forma que_…-

A: _Que nada Rachel_- interrumpió-_esa chica sabe que no puede decirle nada_.

R_: Esa chica se acostó con ella estando borracha, le da igual lo que digan, le da igual todo._

A_:¿Crees que le va a decir algo?.-_ preguntó confundida.

R: _Estoy segurísima, ella piensa que yo la quiero apartar y que lo de no decirle nada es solo una estrategia para conseguirlo._

A_: Como le diga algo, no solo va a tener un problema contigo…también lo tendrá conmigo_.- lanzó una mirada desafiante hacia la mesa-

R: _Tengo que hacer algo…no voy a dejar que ésa chiflada pueda hacer daño a Quinn_.

A: _Tu dirás…_

R_: Ahora vuelvo_- se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el servicio.

Quinn trataba de escuchar a Leisha que mantenía su monologo, pero era imposible, su mente estaba en la otra mesa donde Rachel y Ashley hablaban sin prestarle atención.

Deseó salir de ahí pero no se sentía bien interrumpiendo a la chica de su explicación. Por suerte su telefono sonó. Se extrañó al descubrir de quien era la llamada y rápidamente buscó a Rachel. No estaba en la mesa.

Q: _¿Si?-_ respondió confundida.

R: _Puedes venir al baño…necesito decirte algo_-

Q: _Al ba_…

R: _No…no digas donde vas, solo ven por favor, es importante…y no le digas a Leisha nada_…

Q_: Ok…un momento…no te escucho_- comenzó a disimular- _disculpa_- se dirigió a la chica- _ahora vuelvo-_ se excusó para seguir atendiendo la llamada y rápidamente se introdujo en los baños.

Rachel la esperaba impaciente.

Q: _Rachel…¿Qué ocurre?-_ preguntó sin comprender nada.

R: _¿Qué hacías con ella?-_ fue directa.

Q_:¿Qué?.._.- no le gustó el tono que utilizó.

R_: Quinn…no te fíes de ella, de veras te lo digo no es buena chica_…

Q: _Bueno…eso lo tendría que decidir yo, ¿no?.-_ se molestó.

R: _¿Cómo?-_ preguntó desconcertada- _Quinn, te estoy avisando de que esa chica no es trigo limpio_.

Q: _Algún motivo tendrás que darme, ¿no?._

Rachel sabia que no estaba actuando bien, los celos podían con su cordura.

R: _Quinn…no quiero que te molestes, no te lo digo por nada es solo que_…- no sabia como continuar.

Q: _Gracias_- respondió cambiando por completo el gesto de su cara.

R_:¿Qué?-_ la miró confundida.

Q: _Llevo media hora aguantando un sermón de esa chica y ya no sabia como salir de ahí…gracias por sacarme-_ sonreía.

R: _Vaya…_- sintió alivio.- _yo pensaba que estabas_…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar.

R_: ¿Qué pasa Ash?-_ respondió a la llamada.

A_: La hiena va de camino al servicio_-

R: _Mierda_- exclamó colgando la llamada- _ven_- tiró de Quinn hasta meterse dentro de uno de los habitáculos.

Q_:¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó extrañada al ver como cerraba la puerta y ambas quedaban frente a frente en aquel estrecho lugar.

R_: Shhh-_ pidió silencio-

Enseguida escucharon como la puerta principal se habría y alguien se introducía en la puerta de al lado.

R: _Es Leisha_…- susurró.

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio. Si la chica la veía ahí sabría que le había mentido con la llamada y aunque no encontraba motivo alguno para tener que esconderse, ya que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, aquella situación le parecía divertida.

Durante un par de minutos estuvieron en silencio, frente a frente, escuchando cada ruido que Leisha hacia en el baño de al lado mientras ellas se miraban fijamente.

No había palabras, solo silencio y miradas acompañadas de alguna que otra sonrisa.

El recuerdo del beso de la noche anterior comenzó a rondar por ambas. Rachel trataba de mantener la compostura y no lanzarse sobre los labios de la rubia, mientras Quinn luchaba por buscar algo para compensar a la morena por todo el daño que supuestamente le había hecho.

Tendría que trabajar duro para que Rachel le perdonara o al menos para que ella no sintiese esa culpa que había comenzado a inundarla.

R: _¿Cómo estás?-_ preguntó con un susurro.

Quinn gesticuló dándole el Ok con una enorme sonrisa.

R: _Britt me ha pedido que hable contigo_- volvía a susurrar cada vez más cerca de Quinn- _pero no puede enterarse ni Ash ni Spencer_

Q: _Ok._-adopto el susurro- _podemos hablar en casa_…

R_: Perfecto_-respondió.

Instantes después escucharon como Leisha, tras abandonar el baño se disponía a lavarse las manos y salir hacia el bar.

R: _Creo que ya se fue….podemos salir_.

Q_: No se si quiero_- espetó obstruyendo la puerta con su mano.

R_:¿Qué?._

Q: _Si salgo tendré que volver a sentarme ahí y aguantar ese aburrido monologo…creo que me compensa mucho más quedarme aquí-_

R_:¿Aquí?...¿con un wáter al lado?-_ miró con desagrado- _Hay lugares mejores donde estar_…

Q_: Pues llévame…_

R: _Tenemos que salir de aquí entonces…_

Q_: Está bien…pero ayúdame a buscar una excusa_.

R: _Di que tienes que marcharte, te han llamado por teléfono, ¿no?._

Q: _¿Y que haces tu con Ashley?._

R_: Ash sabe cuidarse sola, además…Spencer viene de camino_.

Q; _Ok….¿te espero fuera entonces?.-_

R: _Perfecto…_- sonreía.

Quinn apartó su mano de la puerta. Por un momento pensó que era la mejor excusa que tuvo para lanzarse sobre los labios de la morena, pero la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella en ese momento. No se atrevía a dar ese paso aun siendo ella quien flirtease. No sentía esa seguridad para hacerlo.

Rachel salió en primer lugar y salió del baño alegrándose al encontrarse con Spencer que ya estaba junto a su chica.

Quinn esperó varios segundos para salir y enfrentarse a Leisha con aquella absurda excusa. Una excusa que no le sirvió de nada. La camarera había visto salir a Rachel del baño y a continuación vio a Quinn. Sabia que ambas habían estado juntas, encerradas en cualquiera de los habitáculos.

Q: _¿Qué te ha dicho Ash?-_ preguntó al encontrarse con la morena en la calle.

R: _Que miento muy mal_- sonreía-¿_y Leisha?._

Q: _Nada…pero creo que no se lo ha creído_…

R: ¿_Que le has dicho?_

Q: _Que mi madre no sabia donde estaba la comida de Nemo y tengo que ser yo quien se la de_-

R: _Adoro a Nemo_…- bromeó.

A: _Hey…-_ Ashley interrumpía a ambas chicas que ya estaban montando en el coche- _esperad._

Rachel miró confundida a la chica mientras Quinn trataba de saber que ocurría.

Spencer también hacia acto de presencia en mitad de la calle.

A_: Rachel…serias tan amable de dejarnos en mi casa_.- suplicó con algo de humor.

R: _¿Ahora?.-_ preguntó confundida.

A: _Si…me acaba de llamar el chico que limpia la piscina…necesita no se qué y tengo que ir ya_.

Q: _¿Tienes piscina?-_ preguntó

Rachel la miró sorprendida mientras permitía el acceso al interior del coche.

Sp: _Claro…¿no lo sabias?._

Q: _No me has invitado a tu casa_- espetó molesta.

A: _Puedes ir cuando quieras…no necesitas que yo te invite_.

Q_: Perfecto…¿y tu?_-miró a Rachel- _¿por qué no me has dicho que tenia piscina?...yo pasando calor y resulta que podía estar bañándome_- exclamó divertida.

R_: Yo que sé_- se excusó- _ni siquiera sé que te apetecía.-_ puso en marcha el motor.

Q: _Una piscina apetece siempre…¿no es cierto?.-_ miró hacia los asientos traseros donde Spencer y Ashley asentían aquella afirmación.

Q: _Ves…una piscina siempre apetece_.

R: _Ok…pues tendremos que ir a la piscina algún día, ¿no?._

A: _Mientras no vayáis de noche_- espetó.

Q_:¿Por?..._

Rachel, Ashley y Spencer no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de Quinn.

Q: _¿Qué?, ¿por qué os reis?..._

A: _Quinny, si vas de noche procura que ni Spencer ni yo estemos…no quisiera confundirme de rubia_- sonreía.

Q: _No entiendo…¿por qué te ibas a ….-_ no pudo terminar la frase, acababa de comprender a qué se refería y su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojizo.- _Oh dios…_

Sp: _Eso mismo digo yo_- interfirió- _Oh dios…¿podéis no hablar de ese tema?-_

Rachel y Ashley volvieron a reír esta vez de forma más sonora.

Q_: _Basta_…-_se tapo los oídos con ambas manos- _no quiero saber, ni imaginar ni nada_- exclamó.

A: _Oye…pues si os apetece podemos organizar algo para ésta noche_…

R: _¿Esta noche?..._

A: _Si…una barbacoa nocturna…llamo a los chicos y lo pasamos bien_-

Sp: _Es buena idea…además así Quinn podrá conocer la piscina_- bromeó.

R. _No se…_

Q_: Yo me apunto…nadie me invita a salir de noche_.

R: _Es que tu debes descansar- _recriminó.

A: _No seas muermo Rachel, no va a pasar nada por cenar con los amigos, ¿verdad Quinny?._

Q: _Estoy de acuerdo_…- sonreía.

R_: Pero.._

A: _Pero nada_- interrumpió- _además, si tu no quieres venir, pues no vengas_…

Rachel lanzó una mirada por el espejo retrovisor al tiempo que llegaban a la mansión de la chica.

R_: Estás en tu casa…baja del coche_- espetó mostrando un enfado ficticio.

A: _Ok…pues esta noche barbacoa…te aviso con la hora_- dejó un pequeño golpe sobre la cabeza de la morena mientras Spencer se despedía de ambas dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel apenas espero que ambas chicas se adentrasen en la casa cuando volvió a poner el coche en marcha. La morena no dudó en regresar a la casa de la rubia. La noche anterior le había prometido echarle una mano con el ordenador y las distintas contraseñas que bloqueaban sus cuentas de emails.

Durante el trayecto, aprovechó para explicarle el plan de Brittany. Quinn la escuchaba completamente sorprendida. No podía creer que Britt hubiese planeado aquello para la latina y se moría de ganas por ver el rostro de la chica.

Sin duda iban a necesitar su ayuda. Santana contaba con Quinn para organizar la fiesta y si Britt pretendía todo aquello tenia que tener la complicidad de la rubia para poder alejar a la latina de todo.

Q: _No me puedo creer que sea capaz de hacer algo así_- espetaba adentrándose en la casa.

Judy recibía a ambas chicas con una enorme sonrisa.

R: _Yo tampoco, pero ya sabes…es Britt._

J: _¿Qué sucede con Britt?-_ preguntó curiosa.

Q: _Nada…están organizando el viaje a Hawaii_.

J: _Ah…si, ¿y cuándo vais?._

R_: El viernes, ya hemos reservado los vuelos_.

J: _Que rápido…no se si me gusta eso de que viajes sola_- miraba a su hija.

Q: _Mamá…soy mayorcita_.

R: _Tranquila Judy, pienso ser más protectora que tú, no voy a dejar que haga nada que esté prohibido._

Q: _Dios…empiezo a arrepentirme de ir-_ bromeó.

J: _Así me gusta_- miró a Rachel- _¿Te quedas a comer?._

R_: Mmmm…no lo sé_- miró a Quinn- _hemos venido a mirar unas cosas de su ordenador_…

Quinn ya salía de su habitación portando el laptop.

Q: _Vámonos al jardín, allí estaremos mejor y mi madre no se meterá en nuestros asuntos-_ bromeó.

J: _Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer_- espetó- _en concreto…leer libros sobre neurocirujia_.

Q: _Te vas a hacer una experta_- sonreía mientras invitaba a la morena a que la acompañase.

J: _Lo dudas_- bromeó- _estaré en el estudio, si necesitáis algo…me avisas_-

Quinn asintió y rápidamente salió hacia el jardín acompañada de Rachel.

Tomaron asiento en el banco que años atrás había colocado la rubia, frente a la casa del árbol que aun se mantenía intacta.

Q: _Bien…aquí tienes-_ espetó entregándole el laptop.

R: _¿Qué quieres saber?-_ preguntó colocándolo sobre sus rodillas.

Q: _Quiero saber porqué diablos no tengo nada importante en ese ordenador, ¿Qué clase de persona soy que no guarda ni una sola imagen?- _

R. _¿Imagen?._

Q_: Si…ya sabes, videos o imágenes de vosotras, de viajes o lo que sea….la gente guarda recuerdos, ¿no?._

R: _Si…en álbumes de fotos_…- respondió con una sonrisa.

Q: _¿Tengo álbumes?_

R: _Claro…están en el armario pequeño del estudio…y supongo que allí también estarán los cds y las memorias usb._

Q_: No…no he mirado ahí, pensaba que podría estar en el portátil._

R: _Aquí no guardas nada, solo utilizas un disco duro virtual_.

Q. _¿Qué es eso?._

R_: Mira_…- le mostró adentrándose en el pc- _ves ésta pestaña, solo tienes que clicar y colocar tu contraseña… es una memoria virtual, puedes guardar tus cosas sin temor a quedarte sin ellas porque tu ordenador deje de funcionar, comenzaste a utilizarlo cuando degastes caer el ordenador una vez y te quedaste sin disco duro._

Q: ¿_Y cuales son mis contraseñas?, Shane pudo desbloquear el acceso pero nada mas…_

R: _Tranquila, yo la sé…es uno de tus mayores problemas, utilizas la misma para todo._- sonreía mientras entraba en el disco virtual y accedía a toda la información que guardaba la rubia.

Decenas de carpetas comenzaron a aparecer ante la atónita mirada de Quinn.

Q: _Anota mi contraseña, no quiero que se me olvide_- respondió sin apartar la vista de la pantalla- _oye…¿me puedes enseñar a guardar las cosas ahí?, tengo las imágenes del desfile y no quisiera perderlas…_

R. _Claro…tráelas_-pidió mientras Quinn no dudaba en buscar la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara. Apenas tardo unos segundos cuando volvía portándola y entregándosela a la morena.

Rachel comenzó a explicarle los pasos que debía seguir y como mantener segura la cuenta.

R: _Ahora solo hay que esperar a que se pasen a esa carpeta…_

Q: _Ok.,..por cierto…hablando de imágenes, podrías explicarme de que se trata esto_- clicó sobre una carpeta y las fotografías que Shane les había hecho en ropa interior comenzaron a mostrarse ante ella.

Rachel se sorprendía al verlas y miraba aturdida a Quinn que se limitaba a sonreír.

R_: Esto…esto…es…-_ tartamudeaba- _Dios…no me acordaba de esto-_ volvía a mirar las imágenes.

Q: _Si tu no te acuerdas, imagínate yo-_ bromeaba- _¿de que son?-_

R: _Fue un trabajo de Shane…te pidió que posases en ropa interior con Carmen, para una marca de …_

Q: _¿Carmen?..._

R: _Si…pero al final no pudo hacerlo ella y lo hice yo…dios, estas fotos son_…- seguía sorprendida.

Q. _Son espectaculares…imagínate la cara que puse cuando las descubrí, me sentía horrible_…

R: _¿Por?._

Q: _Rachel…se supone que eras mi mejor amiga y mira la postura de estas fotos_- señalaba hacia la pantalla- _supongo que en esa época…estábamos juntas, ¿no?._

R: _Eh….si, mas o menos_- espetó tratando de no ser demasiado explicita_- oye…puedo quedarme una copia…me gustaría tenerlas._

Q: _Claro…pensaba que tú también las tendrías…y también está esa valla publicitaria_…

R_:¿Qué?..._

Q: _Hay una enorme valla con una imagen nuestra en Melrose Ave, lo vi el dia del orgullo….mira, creo que guardé una imagen_- tomó el laptop y se dispuso a buscar la fotografía entre las que se estaban guardando en el disco virtual.

Q: _Mira es esta_- espetó mostrándosela-

Rachel volvía a quedarse boquiabierta pero aquella extraña sensación se vio rápidamente destruida al descubrir varias imágenes al lado de aquella.

R: _¿Qué es esto Quinn?-_ preguntó indecisa.

Q_: Ah…las hice antes de irme a Columbia, estuve con Bette que trajo a Angie y a Bee aquí…_

No podía ser. Rachel palideció al descubrir una imagen de Quinn abrazando a la pequeña Bee y sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba.

R_: ¿Quién es Bee?-_ preguntó terriblemente afectada.

Q_: Ella…-_señalo a la pequeña- _es amiga de Angie, es un sol…además es súper educada, me sorprendió mucho._

Rachel no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. No podía ser, aquella pequeña no podía ser quien intuía que era.

R: _¿Conoces a su madre?._

Q_: Eh…no…o si, no lo sé la verdad, no la recuerdo_.- respondió sin darle importancia- _solo he recibido una llamada suya para interesarse por mi salud…al parecer la pequeña le pregunta mucho por mi._

R_: Ok…-_ respondió con el rostro desencajado.

Q_:¿ Estás bien Rachel?-_ se preocupo al descubrir el estado de nervios en el que se hallaba la morena.

R_: Si…si es solo que_…- se levantó del asiento_- acabo de recordar que tenia una cita con Tina_- mintió- _voy a tener que irme Quinn._

Q: _¿Ya?...vaya…pensaba que te quedabas a comer._

R: _Ya…yo…lo siento mucho Quinn…pero de veras es importante, ya sabes como son los productores…_

Q: _Ok_- respondió levantándose del banco_- ¿te veo ésta noche?._

R: _Si…si claro, paso a recogerte si quieres_.

Q: _Perfecto…estaré esperando_.

R: _Bien…luego…luego te veo.-_ trató de alejarse pero Quinn la detuvo por el brazo.

Q_: Rachel…¿te vas sin despedirte?_

R: _Eh…oh si claro_- reaccionó.

La morena se acercó rápidamente para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la rubia pero ésta, con un gesto veloz y efectivo giró lo suficiente su rostro para que aquel beso fuese a parar sobre sus labios y no en la mejilla.

Rachel se quedo paralizada. Apenas fue un roce pero lo suficiente para que ambas se sorprendiesen.

R: _Quinn-_ susurró tras el movimiento.

Q_: Me dijiste que los besos se regalan o…se roban_- sonreía-

Rachel consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba tras aquel descubrimiento.

R_: Cuídate_- acertó a comentar tras dejar una caricia sobre el rostro de la rubia y abandonar rápidamente la casa.

Quinn se quedó en silencio, bajo el sol que comenzaba a caer con fuerza sobre su cabeza y con el portátil entre sus manos.

Todos sus recuerdos aparecían ante ella en forma de imágenes y videos y toda una tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Rachel se montaba en su coche y ponía rumbo a ningún lugar. Aquella imagen la estaba aturdiendo y sentía que todo podría ser un desastre, que todo se acabaría, que Quinn iba a perder la cabeza de igual manera que ella la estaba perdiendo.

Le costaba respirar y concentrarse hasta que supo dónde tenía que ir y con quien hablar.

R: _No…Quinn…no voy a dejar que te destruyan_…-murmuró


	48. Capitulo 47 Bee

Capitulo cortito respecto a los ultimos que he ido subiendo. Dicen que la calma llega tras la tormenta...pero...¿que sucede antes de la tormenta?

No digo más. Ahí disfruten de la calma.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 47<p>

Bee

R: _Disculpa, ¿me dice donde está el despacho de Bette Porter?_

-_Lo siento, la Sra Porter está reunida_- respondió la chica que atendía la recepción de la galería.

R_: Me da igual, ¿puedes decirme donde está su oficina?-_ se mostraba alterada.

-_Srta, disculpeme pero la Sra Porter no puede atender a nadie mientras está reunida_.

R: _Vamos a ver, ¿sabes quien soy?-_

-_Eh…si, es usted Rachel Berry, pero no puedo hacer nada._

R: _¿Sabes lo que te puede suceder si Bette se entera que he estado aquí y ni siquiera le has avisado?_

La chica pareció comprender la urgencia de aquella visita y temiendo más por las represalias de la actriz, aceptó avisar a Better de su llegada.

Rachel esperaba impaciente ver aparecer a la directora del museo y pronto la encontró, con cara de pocos amigos acompañando a la pobre recepcionista que mostraba un gesto de temor.

B: _Rachel, estoy reunida…no puedo abandonar la sala así como así_.- espetó al acercarse a la morena.

R: _Bette, lo siento pero tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente_- respondió.

B_: Dime.._

R: _A solas_- lanzó una mirada a la recepcionista.

B: _Vamos a mi despacho_- la invitó a que la siguiera.- _Espero que sea importante, sabes que soy_ _directora de un museo, ¿no?._

R: _Es sobre Quinn-_ respondió al tiempo que se adentraba en la oficina.

B: _¿Quinn?...¿que sucede con Quinn?.-_ preguntó preocupada.

Rachel respiró profundamente, no tenia ni idea de cómo afrontar aquello. Sentia que estaba fallando a Quinn pero no tenia más remedio que averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

R: _Bette…¿Quién es Bee?.-_

B: _¿Cómo?...¿Que pasa con Bee?..._- preguntó confundida.

R. _¿Cual es su nombre?..._

B: _Quinn…¿por?, ¿Qué pasa?...Rachel me estás asustando_.

R: _¿Quinn?...no…no…_

B: _Rachel, Bee, la amiga de Angie se llama Quinn…Bethany Quinn Corcoran_.

Pudo escucharlo. Sentía como cabeza había explotado al escuchar el nombre completo de la pequeña.

R_: No…no no, no puede ser…esto no puede estar pasando y menos ahora_- se lamentaba.

B_: Rachel, ¿Qué ocurre?...¿Que pasa con Bee?-_preguntó nerviosa.

R: ¿_Conoces a su madre?-_

B: _Claro…Shelby Corcoran_.

R: _Mierda Bette…mierda_- maldijo- _es mi madre_.- confesó.

B_: ¿Qué?...Rachel explícate porque no me entero de nada_.

R: _Shelby es mi madre biológica…y Bee…o Beth o Quinn como quieras llamarla…es…_

B: _¿Tu hermana?._

R: _No_…- Exclamó. Sentía que estaba traicionando a Quinn-_ es la hija de Quinn-._

B_: ¿Qué?...¿que broma es esta Rachel?._

R: _No es ninguna broma Bette_- respondió completamente abatida- _Quinn se quedó embarazada con 16 años y sus padres la dejaron sola…no podía hacerse cargo de Beth y la entregó en adopción a mi madre biológica…Shelby y yo no nos llevabamos muy bien._

B: _No me lo puedo creer_.

R: _Quinn vio por última vez a Beth cuando apenas tenia dos años_. _Trató de recuperarla pero no hizo las cosas bien y Shelby abandonó Lima. Cuando vinimos aquí me pidió que no dijese nada, no quería recordar todo lo que pasó- _hizo una pausa_- entregar a Beth ha sido el mayor error de su vida y es algo que jamás podrá superar._

B: _Dios Rachel…no tenía ni idea, no me puedo creer que haya pasado por eso_…- se lamentaba.

R_: ¿Quinn ha visto a Shelby?.-_

B: _No…creo, al menos antes del accidente no la ha visto, pero no sé si ha hablado con ella después…_

R_: ¿Después?._

B_: Si…Bee….o sea Beth está encantada con Quinn y Shelby quería llamarla para que la cuidase en alguna ocasión, le entregué la dirección y el teléfono…_

R: _No…no, ni hablar Quinn no puede ver a Shelby_.

B_: Relájate, yo hablaré con ella, además Quinn no la va a recordar._

R_: No puedes saber eso Bette, a San y Britt las reconoce._

B_: Bueno tranquila, yo la llamo y le digo que no vaya…_

R_: Dime donde vive…quiero ir yo_.

B_: ¿Tu?...pensaba que habías dicho que no tenias buena relación con ella._

R_: Hace unas semanas me la crucé por la calle y hablamos civilizadamente_- hizo un pausa- _Bette…déjame que vaya yo, quiero explicarle bien y lo antes posible_.

B_: ¿Estás segura?...-_

R: _Segurísima…_

Bette accedió a la petición de la morena que rápidamente sacó un pequeño tarjetero donde tenía guardada la dirección de la mujer y se la entregó a Rachel, que tras despedirse, puso rumbo en busca de su madre.

S: _Hey… la bella durmiente se digna a llamarme_- Santana ironizaba a través del auricular del teléfono- _me dijiste ayer que me llamarías y aun estoy esperando_-

Q_: Mmmm lo siento_- acertó a murmurar.

S_: ¿Todo lo arreglas con un lo siento?_

Q_: No…también estoy poniendo cara de pena, pero no puedes verme…_

S: _¿Tengo que creerte?-_

Q_: Si quieres te paso con Nemo, está sobre mis rodillas y me está viendo_- respondió al tiempo que acariciaba al pequeño.

S: _Sigo sin comprender por qué le has puesto Nemo…es….en fin_- se dio por vencida- _¿me puedes explicar a que vino lo de la capitana de las cherios?._

Q: _Estaba comiendo con Rachel…se le escapó que ella estuvo enamorada de la capitana de las animadoras del McKinley-_ sonreía.

S: _Ah…es eso…bueno pero….un momento_…-tragó saliva- _¿se le escapo?-_ preguntó al ser consciente de aquellas palabras.

Q_: Si…_

S: _¿Y tu lo has confirmado?-_

Q: _Ajam…_

S: _¿O sea que me has utilizado?.-_ preguntó molesta.

Q_: No…digamos que era la gota que colmaba el vaso._

S: _Explícame-_

Q: _Rachel me ha dado demasiadas pistas, todo lo que nos rodea indica que ella y yo éramos algo más que amigas y ese pequeño dato me lo confirmó todo, no tienes que darle más vueltas._

S: _Un momento…pero…¿Cómo estás tu?, quiero decir, te has enterado que estabas con ella y te quedas tan tranquila…¿Dónde está el miedo ese que tenias por enamorarte de una amiga?-_ bromeaba.

Q: _Se ha esfumado…se esfumó cuando me besó_.- sentenció.

S_:¿Qué?.- _gritó.- _no me lo puedo creer…la enana no deja escapar ninguna oportunidad._

Q_: No fue ella…bueno sí, pero…en realidad fui yo quien se lo pidió_.

S: _¿De veras?...pero Quinn, los besos no se piden, los besos…_

Q: _Se regalan o se roban…ya, ya lo sé-_ interrumpió.

S: _Exacto_- exclamó con una sonrisa- _¿Y que tal?._

Q: _Mal…_

S: _¿Cómo?..._

Q_: Bueno…no mal de que no me gustase…es solo que no reaccioné como debería haber reaccionado._

S: _Explícame…porque no entiendo nada._

Q_: Rachel me besó, bueno fue un beso corto…algo dulce, no se si me entiendes….y yo en vez de responderle me quedé paralizada, no sabía que hacer y me moría de la vergüenza…_

S_:¿ Es eso?, ¿tienes el miedo de una adolescente que va a dar su primer beso?-_ bromeaba.

Q: _Supongo…pero es superior a mi San, de veras…sabes creo que si no llego a saber que ella ha sido mi pareja, habría respondido de otra forma…pero cuando la veo y me pongo a pensar en la de cosas que…_

S: _Eso es absurdo Quinn. Que Rachel haya sido tu pareja te tiene que dar más confianza, tienes que dejarte llevar…ella te conoce mejor que nadie._

Q: _Exacto…ella me conoce pero yo no…no sé como hacerlo, no sé como lo hacía ni si ahora volveré a actuar igual que antes._

S_: Quinn, deja de pensar estupideces…es un beso, los besos se dan, no tienes que aprender a besar es algo que se aprende cuando lo haces…solo tienes que dejarte llevar y créeme…sabrás que hacer en cada momento._

Q: _No es solo eso San…también está lo otro._

S_: ¿Qué otro?...me estoy perdiendo._

Q: _No creo que en una relación de dos años solo nos hayamos dado besos, ¿comprendes?._

S: _¿Hablas del sexo?_

Q_: No lo llames así_- recriminó.

S: _¿Cómo quieres que lo llame?...es sexo Quinn, con amor…pero sexo al fin y al cabo…_.-sonreía.- _¿te vas a ruborizar?._

Q: _Pues si…me voy a ruborizar porque no te haces una idea de lo que se siente al no recordar nada._- se molestó.

S: _Quinn, vamos a ver…piénsalo, Rachel y tu habéis estado juntas, en todos los aspectos y no pasa nada, ¿por qué iba a pasar ahora?._

Q: _Vuelvo a decírtelo, porque yo no recuerdo nada, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que se tiene que hacer y ni de lo que he hecho y me muero de ganas por descubrirlo_- confesó un tanto exaltada.

S: _Rubia…cálmate…mira, entiendo que estés así pero tienes que calmarte, confía en mi, confía en Rachel, ella mejor que nadie sabe por lo que estás pasando. No solo sabe lo complicado que es estar sin recordar nada, también sabe ese aspecto concreto._

Q_: ¿Por qué estás tan segura?._

S: _Es Rachel_- hizo una pausa_- mira, no acostumbro a decir esto y menos de ella, pero tienes que confiar en la enana. Ella te quiere, te va a cuidar, te va a proteger y lo va a hacer de forma que te sientas bien._

Q: _¿Estás dando por hecho que está dispuesta a volver conmigo?._

S_: Espera…¿me estás preguntando por mantener relaciones con Rachel y aun no habéis hablado sobre eso?._

Q: _Si._

S: _Quinn…¿me estás tomando el pelo?, al menos habreis vuelto, ¿no?- _

Q: _No…no, aun no hemos hablado de nada…_

_S: ¿Entonces que diablos haces pensando en eso si ni siquiera sabes como están las cosas entre vosotras?...es aburdo._

_Q: ¿Qué pretendes que haga?...¿Que me acerque a ella y le diga, mira sé que por algún motivo estamos separadas, que no somos más pareja pero yo tengo la necesidad de besarte continuamente y de conocer absolutamente todo ti?...¿quieres que le diga eso?...va a salir corriendo, además…no puedo exigirle que vuelva conmigo, demasiado hace con seguir siendo mi amiga después de lo de Leisha._

S: _Para…¿Leisha?...¿Lo sabes?_

Q: _Sé lo principal…sé que terminé en su casa haciendo algo que no debía, pero no sé por qué lo hice ni cómo…_

S: _¿Te lo ha dicho Rachel?._

Q: _No…ni siquiera sabe que lo sé y no quiero que lo sepa, no puedo permitirme que entienda que ya estoy bien y quiera separarse de mí._

S: _Dios Quinn, deberías decírselo, Rachel no se merece eso y tranquila, ella no se va a separar de ti, te lo vuelvo a repetir…es Rachel._

Q: _Si he sido cruel con ella me lo tendrá en cuenta y no quiero jugármela. La necesito a mi lado y si puedo, tengo que hacer que vuelva conmigo._

S: _A base de pedirle besos, ¿no?-_ bromeaba.

Q_: No te rías de mi, no me ayudas en nada_…

S_: Escúchame rubia, tengo que entrar en la facultad para tramitar unos asuntos y tendré que colgar pero antes quiero decirte algo…_

Q. _Dime.._

S: _Rachel es probablemente lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, después de conocerme a mi claro está-_ hizo una pausa- _a Rachel no la vas a conquistar pidiéndole besos, no la vas a conquistar tratando de ser una experta en la cama…a Rachel no la vas a conquistar porque ella está loca por ti. No tienes que darle más vueltas a todas esas cosas que te llenan la cabeza, simplemente disfruta de lo que te toca vivir. Rachel es una de las personas más dulces y cariñosas que conozco y no va a hacer nada que pueda hacerte daño. Simplemente déjate llevar y sobretodo, habla con ella…olvida esa vergüenza y dile lo que sientes sin miedos, ella no va a salir corriendo._

Q: _Guau…sabes, tenia la extraña y absurda idea de que no te llevabas muy bien con ella_- sonreía.-_pero veo que no es así._

S: _Que la trate mal no significa que no me importe y sobretodo que no sepa aceptar todo lo bueno que tiene. Rachel ha hecho todo lo que yo soñaba hacer, ella tuvo el valor de aceptar lo que le ocurría contigo mientras yo trataba de ocultar lo de Britt…ella siempre ha sido paciente conmigo, me ha dado grandes lecciones y lo mejor de todo, ha hecho que seas feliz…yo seguiré lanzándole indirectas, pero solo yo se las digo…no permito que nadie más lo haga_.- sentenció.

Q: _Pues deberías decírselo a ella…a veces las personas necesitamos que nos apoyen, que nos digan cosas buenas…_

S: _Quinn…voy a colgar la llamada_- fue brusca- _ya me has hecho hablar demasiado._

Q: _¿Sabes que te adoro?_

S_: Lo sé…piérdete rubia- _se despidió cortando la llamada mientras Quinn permanecía con una absurda sonrisa en su gesto.

Los nervios se apoderaban de ella, trataba de respirar y mantener el pulso mientras tocaba el timbre de la puerta. Sentía miedo, no sólo por hablar con ella sino porque no sabia cual iba a ser su reacción.

R: _Hola_- saludó un tanto sorprendida.

-_Hola…-_un extrañado hombre le abría la puerta.

R_: ¿Vive aquí Shelby Corcoran?_

-_Sí…tu eres…¿Rachel Berry?-_ preguntó completamente confundido.

R_: Si…¿puede avisarle que he venido?-_

-_Claro, pasa…_-dejó entrar a la morena- _espera aquí_- le indicó mientras se perdía por un estrecho pasillo.

Rachel observó la estancia. Era amplia, luminosa, un enorme piano de cola adornaba el lugar en el extremo opuesto donde se encontraba un gran sofá. Estanterias con decenas de libros y varios cuadros de pinturas impresionistas. Un gran ventanal iluminaba la sala, decorada con colores pasteles y un suelo de madera oscuro.

Los pasos de Shelby la sacaron de su embelesamiento.

S_: ¿Rachel?-_ habló al llegar al salón_-¿Qué haces aquí?._

R_: Hola…lo siento, siento presentarme así en tu casa pero hay algo importante que tengo que decirte._

S: _Pasa, siéntate_…

R_: No…prefiero no hacerlo_- respondió nerviosa.

S_: Está bien, ¿Qué ocurre?_

R: _Es sobre Quinn_…-espetó.

S_: ¿Qué le ocurre a Quinn?, _

R: _Tuvo un accidente…_

S_: Lo sé-_ interrumpió- _también sé que ha perdido la memoria, Bette Porter me tiene informada_.

R: _¿Que?-_ preguntó confundida- _¿Cómo que Bette te mantiene informada?.._

S: _Rachel…Quinn ha estado cuidando de Beth sin que yo supiera que era ella…Bette es madre de una amiga de Beth y ella la llevaba con Quinn…_

R_: Si, si, se que Bette es la madre de Angie y que hoy mismo he descubierto quien era la famosa Bee de la que hablaba Quinn, ¿pero como has dejado que ella la cuide sabiendo quien es?._

S: _No puedo hacer nada, hace unos días Bette me dio la dirección de Quinn para que fuese a conocerla y vi a Judy entrar en la casa…supe que era Quinn y no me atreví a entrar…debí haberlo supuesto cuando Bette me dijo que la chica se llamaba Quinn…no hay muchas chicas que lleven su nombre._

R: _Ma…_.-se detuvo- _Shelby, no puedes dejar que Quinn siga viendo a Beth. Los médicos no quieren que sepa nada de su pasado hasta que ella no lo recuerde y puede ser desastroso si se entera que tiene una hija._

S: _Lo sé Rachel, Bette me ha explicado todo, obviamente yo no le he dicho nada de quien es Beth realmente, sé que Quinn no habla de ella y no quiere que nadie lo sepa_.

R_: Es lo mejor…no podemos jugar con algo así…_

S: _No he terminado de hablar…-_se mostró firme- _que yo no quiera que Beth y Quinn se vean no depende de mi. _

R_:¿Qué?, claro que depende de ti, Shelby, no podemos ser tan cruel con ella…está cuidando a su hija y no lo sabe y lo que es peor, no podemos decírselo._

S_: Beth es mayor, tiene casi 6 años Rachel y adora a Quinn. No hay un solo día que no me pregunte por ella porque sabe que está enferma. _

El corazón de la morena se encogió al escuchar como unas leves pisadas se dejaban oír y por el pasillo aparecía la pequeña, con un pequeño bikini rosa y una muñeca entre sus manos.

B: _Mami…vamos a la piscina_- suplicaba un tanto extrañada al encontrarse con Rachel en el salón.

S: _Ya voy cariño…mira, ¿recuerdas a Rachel?-_

Beth asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba con timidez a la morena.

R: _Hola Beth_- acertó a responder sin apartar la vista de la pequeña.

Era increíble como le recordaba a Quinn. El pelo era un poco más oscuro que el de la rubia pero su mirada, su sonrisa era la misma.

S: _Beth…Rachel ha venido a saludarte y mandarte un beso de parte de Quinn_.- espetó esperando la respuesta de la pequeña.

B_: ¿Quinn no viene?-_ preguntó un tanto desilusionada.

R. _No puede_- interrumpió_- pero me ha dicho que te de un beso de su parte_.

B: _¿Puedo?-_ preguntó mirando a su madre.

Shelby sonrió dándole permiso. La pequeña se desprendió de los brazos de la mujer y caminó hacia Rachel, plantándose ante ella y obligándola a agacharse hasta quedar a su altura.

B_:¿ Le puedes dar un beso también de mi parte?-_ preguntó nerviosa.

R. _Claro_-

La pequeña no dudó y se acercó a la morena, dejando un cariñoso y sonoro beso sobre su mejilla. Rachel creyó morir. Tener a la pequeña tan cerca y conocer el dolor que sentía Quinn tras haberla dado por perdida era superior a ella.

B_:¿Le puedes decir que la echo de menos?...y…y que me gustaría volver a jugar con Nemo…_

R: _Claro…se lo diré…ella está enferma, lo sabes ¿no?._

B: _Si…pero se va a poner bien, Alison me lo ha dicho_.

R: _¿Alison?-_ preguntó extrañada.

S: _Alison es su muñeca_- interrumpió Shelby- _Bee cariño, vuelve al jardín…y sigues jugando con papá_- ordenó sin tener que sonar muy dura. La niña apenas volvió a lanzar una mirada a Rachel y abandonó la estancia corriendo, mientras gritaba algún tipo de lema o slogan para que su supuesto padre supiese que iba hacia el jardín.

R: _¿Su padre?-_ preguntó.

S_: Rachel, yo también tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida_…-respondió- _de todos modos, no es eso lo que te tiene que preocupar._

R_: Lo sé…solo que no sabía_…-dudó.

S:¿_Has visto a Beth?...adora a Quinn y lo siento mucho Rachel, pero no pienso evitar que mi hija lo pase mal sin motivo…si ella quiere verla, la verá._

R_: Pero mamá…no puedes_- se detuvo al ser consciente de como había llamado a la mujer- _no puedes hacerle esto a Quinn, no ahora._

S: _Rachel…tranquilízate, no tengo intención de ir a su casa, no pretendo que Quinn me conozca o reconozca…Beth podrá verla siempre que vaya con Bette._

R: _No me parece justo, Quinn no sabe nada y eso es…es como si estuviéramos riéndonos de ella…y no lo voy a aceptar._

S_: No seas dura, nadie se ríe de Quinn, fui la primera en lamentar lo que ha sucedido pero ya es tarde, ella quiere a Bee y Beth la adora…dejemos que vaya así…_

R_: ¿Y que pasa si la reconoce?._

S: _Es un riesgo que tenemos que tomar_.

R_: ¿Qué?...ni hablar…ni hablar lo oyes, no dejaste que Quinn estuviese con Beth hace 4 años no puedes pretender que ahora, justamente ahora que su salud corre peligro le permitas eso, sabiendo que puede hacerle daño…_

S: _Rachel, Beth puede ayudar a Quinn, si no vuelve a recordar nada le gustara tener al menos la ilusión de ver como dos niñas como Angie y Bee le apartan aunque sean durante unas horas de todo ese horror que está viviendo…_

Rachel se quedaba sin argumentos. Sabia que no era buena idea, Quinn lo iba a pasar mal si se enteraba de todo pero ya era tarde. Se había encariñado de la pequeña y Beth también lo hacia con ella. Era imposible no quedar cautivada con la niña. Shelby tenia razón, quizás tener contacto con las pequeñas podría ayudarle a mantenerse un poco al margen de sus males, pero el riesgo era demasiado.

S_: Escúchame, prometo no interferir en nada pero deja que Beth y Quinn mantenga contacto…a ambas les puede venir bien._

Rachel se lamentaba y tras varios segundos en silencio decidió abandonar la estancia.

R. _Si veo que algo va mal, te alejas_- amenazó.

S: _Lo prometo_-

Rachel no tardó en marcharse. Todo en su interior daba vueltas y solo se veía estabilizado con la imagen de la pequeña Beth dándole aquel beso.

Podría ser real, podría ser cierto que la pequeña llevase en sus genes la misma magia que su madre desprendía y conseguía enamorar con una simple mirada.

La tarde pasó veloz, Quinn la estaba esperando para aquella pequeña fiesta que Ashley había preparado en su casa y ya debía estar impaciente.

No se equivocaba, la rubia se despidió a toda prisa de su madre y se montaba en el coche de la morena, con Nemo entre sus brazos y una enorme sonrisa.

Q: _Me ha llamado Ash, me ha dicho que tenia que coger el bikini…-_espetaba completamente ilusionada.

R_: Lógico…las fiestas en la casa de Ash siempre terminan en la piscina_.

Q: _Estoy emocionada_…-sonreía- _es la primera vez que me voy a meter en una piscina…espero recordar como se nada._-bromeaba.

R: _Tranquila, no dejaremos que te ahogues…-_

Q: _Eso espero…por cierto….¿que tienes que hacer mañana?._

R_: ¿Mañana?...mmm no sé, creo que nada, ¿por?_

Q_: Me ha llamado Bette…Angie está de vacaciones y tiene entradas para el museo arqueológico, al parecer hay algo especial para los peques…¿te apuntas?._

R_:¿ Museo arqueológico?, ¿quieres ver dinosaurios?-_

Q: _Si…me hace ilusión…_

R_: ¿Y quieres que os acompañe_?- preguntó sonriente.

Q_: Bueno…Bette aun no se fía y no quiere dejarme completamente a solas…pero si vienes tu…ella no vendría-_ sonreía.

R: _¿y te fías de mi?..._

Q_: Claro…eres la única en quien confío, además…no puedes rechazarme un plan como ese…_

R_: No tengo opción_- sentenció- _una tarde entre dinosaurios y chicas, imposible de rechazar_.


	49. Capitulo 48 Llevamé a casa

El dia de hoy me trató a patadas...y terminó de la peor forma. No sé porque escribo ésto...quizás necesite descargar el malhumor que me llena ahora mismo, quizás haga que el Karma deje de odiarme de por vida.

Espero que lo disfruten. Capitulo muy especial.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 48<p>

Llévame a casa

A: _Bienvenida a la Mansion Davi….un momento, ¿Qué haces con Nemo?- _

Ashley invitaba a Quinn y Rachel a entrar en la casa pero su sonrisa se esfumó al descubrir que la rubia llegaba acompañada del pequeño animal.

Q. _No pretenderás que lo deje solo…además…Rachel me ha dicho que tienes un gran jardín, puede jugar ahí-_ se excusaba abrazando al animal.

A: _Rachel no sabe lo que dice, no quiero que tu perro corra por mi césped.._

Q: _¿Por?_

Rachel no podía evitar sonreír al ver la absurda discusión que mantenían ambas mientras se adentraban en la casa.

A: _La última vez que estuvo aquí dejó varios regalitos esparcidos por el jardín_.

Q: _Ohhh…vamos Ash, es un pequeñín…tampoco será para tanto._

A: _Exactamente por eso, es tan chico que no ves lo que deja y si luego caminas descalza…za_s- espetó con unos divertidos gestos.

Sp: _No le hagas caso Quinn-_ interrumpió Spencer- _Nemo es bien recibido-_ le saludó.

A: _Otra más…solo digo una cosa, como se atreva a hacer sus necesidades…juro que termino comiendo perritos calientes….y no he comprado_- amenazó mientras se dirigía visiblemente alterada hacia el jardín.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír. Ashley era divertida incluso enfadada.

Sp: _Vamos…venid al jardín, está todo casi listo_.

Las tres cruzaron la gran casa y pronto llegaron al jardín donde una entusiasmada Quinn se quedó sorprendida al descubrir la piscina.

R: _Hey…¿Dónde están los demás?.-_ preguntó al comprobar que no había nadie. Solo una mesa con cuatro sillas perfectamente vestida para la ocasión.

Sp: _No va a venir nadie, los chicos tenían cosas que hacer, Madison está en Florida y Molly tenia una cita especial._

Q: _Vaya…podríamos haberlo dejado para otro día.-_comentó un tanto desilusionada.

A: _¿Por?...¿acaso necesitas a alguien más a parte de nosotras tres?._- bromeó dejando el enfado a un lado.

Q: _No…es verdad, con vosotras es suficiente._

Sp: _He preparado la mesa para nosotras, tendremos una cena a la luz de las estrellas._

R: _Perfecto…me apetecía algo tranquilo, no he parado desde el día del desfile._

Quinn se incomodó ante aquella afirmación de la morena. Si no había descansado en parte era por ella. Desde el sábado había hecho que Rachel estuviese pendiente de ella y llevándola a lugares sin permitirle un minuto de descanso, para colmo ya le había hecho comprometerse para que le acompañase al día siguiente al museo.

A_: Hey…tu habrás puesto la mesa, pero la comida aun está haciéndose en la cocina y yo sola no puedo con todo…_- se dirigió a Spencer.

R: _Deja_- la retuvo al ver que la chica hacia ademán de acompañar a Ashley- _ya voy yo, quédate aquí con Quinn._

Q: _No…no, mejor voy yo, me apetece cocinar_- interrumpió- _vosotras sentaros y descansad_.

Rachel y Spencer aceptaron la propuesta de la rubia que rápidamente se perdió en la cocina junto con Ashley.

Ambas tomaron asiento en la mesa.

R: _Oye…¿Por qué no me termino de creer que Aiden y Glen no han podido venir?._

Spencer sonrió.

Sp. _Bueno…tenían otros planes._

R: _¿Spencer?- _

Sp: Ya_ sabes como es Ash-_ respondió dando a entender que la morena tenia razón y los chicos ni siquiera habían sido invitados a aquella velada.

R_: Quería cena para cuatro, ¿no?._

Sp: _Si…dice que necesitáis un empujoncito_-

R: _¿Cómo?..._

Sp: _Me dijo que estabas dispuesta a volver a enamorarla-_ espetó con la voz baja.

R_: Lo estaba…pero ya no._

Sp: _¿Qué?...¿por qué?._

R: _No es justo Spencer. Quinn ignora todo lo que sucedió entre nosotras, todo lo malo y no puedo hacer como que no pasó nada, no podría llevar eso en mi conciencia._

Sp: _¿Y qué vas a hacer Rachel?...cada día que pasa estáis más unidas y Quinn no parece preocuparse demasiado por acercarse a ti, de hecho juraría que está más que interesada._

R: _Pues haré lo que tengo que hacer…ser su amiga y apoyarla._

Sp: _¿y podrás soportarlo?._

R: _No me queda otra…Spencer, no puedo estar con ella sabiendo que desconoce el daño que le hice, es egoísta…muy egoísta de mi parte._

Sp: _Rachel…_-se acercó a la morena_-¿no eres consciente de la oportunidad que te está dando la vida?, ¿vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz y hacerla feliz a ella?_

R: _No…no puedo ser feliz mintiéndole._

Sp: _Rachel…piénsalo…no le estás mintiendo, le has dicho que estabais enfadadas, que os habíais hecho daño y aun así ella quiere seguir estando a tu lado._

R: _No me vas a convencer con eso, Quinn no tiene ni idea de cómo sucedió todo, cuando lo sepa no querrá volverme a ver…te recuerdo que me pidió que nos alejáramos._

Sp: _Tu sabrás lo que haces…pero piénsalo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese accidente no termina como ha terminado?..¿Que habría pasado si Quinn…_

R: _Basta…no digas eso_- le recriminó.

Sp: _Solo quiero que lo entiendas…nunca sabes cuando esto se va a acabar, nunca sabes si mañana estarás viva, ni siquiera sabes si lo estarás esta noche, ¿estas dispuesta a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de ser feliz?...¿vas a dejar que un estúpido remordimiento de conciencia absurdo te prive de volver a tenerla?...piensalo Rachel…la vida pocas veces te da segundas oportunidades y tu eres una afortunada._

La morena no tenía palabras para refutar aquella conversación. La sola idea de pensar que Quinn podría no haber salido de aquel accidente le descomponía. No podría vivir sin ella, le seria imposible.

Sp: _He visto como te mira, puede que haya perdido la memoria…pero su cuerpo aun te recuerda._- sentenció.

R: _Nos hemos besado_- terminó confesando.

Spencer no pudo evitar sonreír pero Rachel se mantenía con el gesto serio.

Sp_:¿Y que tal?_

R_: Mal…_

Sp_: ¿Mal?...-_preguntó confundida.

R_: Si, ella….ella quería besarme y me lo pidió pero yo no lo hice…al día siguiente estuvimos por ahí, salimos a patinar, a comer…y al llegar a casa no pude evitarlo Spencer, le di un beso…pero un beso pequeño, apenas duró unos segundos y fue algo ligero._

Sp: _¿Y?.._

R: _Ella se quedó inmóvil, se quedó sorprendida y no dijo nada hasta que me disculpé…sinceramente creo que está cohibida, quizás se haya hecho a la idea de que puede con algo así porque todas lo vivimos de esa manera, pero no creo que esté preparada para aceptar que le gustan las chicas._

Sp_: Rachel…para_- interrumpió_-¿no será que le da vergüenza?_

R_: ¿Vergüenza?...¿por qué iba a tener vergüenza?...soy yo._

Sp_: Exacto…a ver…¿me explicas como te sentías tu cuando Quinn te besó por primera vez?._

R_: Me moría de pudor…pero no es lo mismo._

Sp: _¿Ah no?...Quinn está en la misma situación, apenas te conoce desde hace un mes, sabe que ha vivido mucho contigo, que ha hecho todo lo que hay que hacer, pero sigues siendo alguien nuevo para ella…_

Rachel volvía a quedarse en silencio. Su conciencia no la dejaba actuar como realmente quería pero su corazón anhelaba entrar en razón con aquellas palabras, que le convencieran con lógica y sin provocarle aquel remordimiento que le inundaba cada vez que deseaba besar a la rubia.

R: _¿Crees que debo preguntarle si lo desea?- _-reaccionó.

Q: _¿Quién tiene que desear qué?-_ interrumpió la rubia portando una enorme ensalada.

Rachel palideció y Spencer no pudo evitar sonreír ante el imprevisto comentario.

Sp: _Rachel y yo debatíamos acerca de los sentimientos contradictorios_.- espetó ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

Q_: ¿Sentimientos contradictorios?-_ preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

Ashley también hacia acto de presencia portando una sofisticada cazuela.

R_: ¿Qué vamos a cenar?-_ preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

A: _Raviolis de queso_- respondió colocando la cazuela en el centro de la mesa.

Q: _Algo que te encanta_- exclamó sonriente.

Rachel miró rápidamente a la rubia que ya se disponía a servir la cena mientras Ashley tomaba asiento y Spencer preparaba sus cubiertos.

R: _¿Qué has dicho?-_ preguntó desconcertada.

Q: _¿Qué?-_ preguntó confundida.

R: _¿Has dicho que me encantan los raviolis?-_ volvía a preguntar tratando de asegurarse.

Q: _Mmm…si, ¿no es cierto?-_

R: _¿Cómo sabes eso?-_

Quinn permaneció en silencio, tratando de averiguar por qué sabía aquel detalle de la morena. Spencer y Ashley se miraban sorprendidas.

Q: _No lo sé…simplemente lo sé_.

R: _Quinn, ¿recuerdas algo más?._

Q_: Eh_…-estaba aturdida_- no…no, no se por qué lo he dicho, simplemente sabia que te gustaban_.

A: _Si recuerdas algo así puede que recuerdes más cosas y no seas consciente_- espetó.

Q: _Bueno…si me dijerais cosas…podría saber si recuerdo o no_- bromeó-

Sp: _Buen intento_- respondió contagiándose de la sonrisa de la rubia.

La cena comenzó de forma agradable. Ashley, Spencer y Quinn hablaban completamente distraídas mientras Rachel no paraba de pensar en aquel pequeño intento de recuerdo de la rubia. Precisamente algo relacionado con ella y la duda volvía a aparecer en su interior.

¿Podría Quinn recordar más cosas y no ser consciente de que lo hacía?. No podía soportar estar más tiempo de aquella forma y cada día estaba más convencida de que Quinn no tendría ningún tipo de shock si se enterase de aquellos detalles.

A_: ¿Has hablado con San?-_ miró a la morena.

R_: Eh…si, hablé ayer para saber donde había reservado y me envió la dirección_.

Sp: _¿Es un hotel?._

R:_ Si…en realidad nosotras vamos a un hotel distinto al que van sus compañeros, creo que han invitado a algunos más._

Sp_: ¿Y a qué hotel vamos?._

R_: A uno muy especial_- trataba de esquivar la pregunta.

A_: ¿Por qué no dices que te vas a encargar de pagar todo?.-_ bromeó-

Q: _¿Qué?...¿por qué vas a pagar tu todo?._

R: _No es molestia…puedo permitírmelo_.

A: _Tranquila Quinn, cuando veas el hotel que han elegido entre San y ella es probable que no te importe que pague._

Q: _Yo también puedo permitírmelo_- respondió ignorando el comentario de Ash.

Sp: ¿_Tu?..._

Q: _Si, he visto que mi cuenta corriente no está nada mal…y va a aumentar mucho en los próximos días._

Las tres chicas se miraban incrédulas.

A: _¿Por?._

Q: _El seguro del chico que conducía el coche que me golpeó tiene que pagarme una indemnización…mi abogado al parecer quiere ir a juicio pero ellos quieren evitarlo a toda costa…según mi madre, van a desembolsar mucho dinero para zanjar el asunto._

R: _¿Te lo ha contado_?- preguntó un tanto sorprendida. Rachel estaba al tanto de todo aquel tema. Su padre fue el que comenzó los trámites mientras ella estaba en el hospital y Judy había estado informándola de todo cuanto ocurría mientras estaban en Columbia.

Rachel no había dejado de pensar en aquel chico ni un solo segundo desde que tuvo el accidente, sabía que había sido fortuito. Los frenos del coche fallaron sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, pero también es cierto que iba demasiado veloz y apuró hasta el último momento para hacer uso de ellos.

Si hubiese seguido las normas de circulación, aquel accidente probablemente no se habría llegado a producir o simplemente hubiese sido un leve golpe.

Q_: La escuché hablar por teléfono y le pedí que me lo explicara, mi madre ya no me oculta nada de lo que yo le pregunte._

A: _¿nada?-_ preguntó incrédula.

Q: _Nada que no esté prohibido_- sonrió.

Sp. _Estoy convencida de que vas a terminar recordando todo_…

Q_: Ojala…_

R: _¿No estábamos hablando de Santana y el viaje?_- interrumpió tratando de evitar aquella conversación.

Quinn se molestó un poco al notar como Rachel utilizaba un tono bastante severo y borde. A la morena no le gustaba tener que volver a hablar de aquello. Cada vez que lo recordaba, la idea de confesarle todo se hacia más latente y sabía que no era lo adecuado.

A: _Si…tiene razón_- aceptó la interrupción de Rachel- _por cierto, cambiando de tema…¿Dónde está Nemo?._

Q: _Está dormido…-_señaló hacia un lateral del porche de entrada- _míralo, es un sol…y tu no lo querías aquí.-_ recriminó.

A: _Mejor así…si le veo correr por el césped…lo tiro a la piscina_- amenazó.

Sp: _Eso será si consigues alcanzarlo_.

Q: _Si lanzas a Nemo a la piscina, te juro que tú caes también_.

A: _Me da igual…me suelen tirar muchas veces_.- bromeaba.

Q: _¿Con la ropa puesta?._

A: _Si…_

Sp: _Y sin ella_- interfirió.

A: _¿Tu quieres que te lance con la ropa?-_ mantenía el tono de humor.

R: _No es necesario, Quinn trae el bikini puesto, ¿verdad?-_ sonreía.

Q: _Shhh…¿quieres que me lance?-_ le recriminó.

R_: Tranquila…yo te defenderé_.

A: _Listo, en cuanto termines de cenar caes al agua_.- espetó completamente convencida.

Q_: No creo que sea buena idea…-_

R: _Sabes qué…si que es buena idea_- sonrió al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa rápidamente y sorprendía a Ashley tratando de levantarla de la silla.

La rockera ya conocía aquel juego y trató de aferrarse pero Rachel conseguía alzarla a trompicones.

Sp: _Chicas…parad, os vais a hacer daño_- exclamó.

A: _Rachel para…para…-_ gritaba- _al menos déjame que me quite los pantalones…son carísimos y no los quiero estropear.-_ trataba de defenderse- _además no he terminado de cenar_.

R: _Tu plato está vacío y llevas mas de tres copas de vino, estás perfecta…venga…abajo los pantalones._

Quinn miraba sorprendía a la morena. No conocía aquella faceta suya.

El forcejeo entre las dos comenzaba a bajar su nivel conforme se acercaban a la piscina. Ashley se daba por vencida, quizás porque aquellas copas de vino habían hecho mella en su cuerpo y no tenia la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a Rachel que estaba perfecta tras la cena. Rápidamente se bajó los pantalones quedándose en braguitas y sin dudarlo se deshizo de la camiseta. Gesto que sorprendió a Quinn. La chica no llevaba sujetador y quedó desnuda de cintura para arriba. El rubor en la rubia se hizo patente y esquivó la mirada tratando de evitar ver más de la cuenta. Spencer no se percató del gesto de la chica, permanecía ajena pendiente de la inminente caída de su chica en la piscina. Momento que no tardó en llegar. Rachel, alzó a la chica y la lanzó al agua.

Segundos más tarde y con Ashley aun en el agua, la mirada de Rachel se dirigió hacia Spencer, que ya temía a la morena.

R_:¿ Con ropa o sin ella?-_ preguntó con amabilidad dándole opción a elegir.

Sp: _Sin ropa…por supuesto._

R: _Bien…adelante_- espetó.

Quinn no podía creerlo. Nuevamente alguien se iba a quedar desnuda delante de ella y sentía aquella sensación de pudor. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar cuando vio que Rachel le lanzaba varias miradas, indicando que la siguiente en caer iba a ser ella. No podía esperar a aquel momento.

Spencer se desvistió, la chica también quedó en braguitas y sin parte superior. Rachel alzaba a la rubia, esta vez con mas dificultad que a Ashley. Spencer era mucho más alta que ella y eso influía. Pero no tuvo problemas. La morena lanzó al agua a la chica que pronto se reunió con Ashley.

Un segundo. Eso es lo que tardó en dirigir su mirada hacia Quinn que la miraba completamente confundida.

R: _No me veo capaz de lanzarte a ti_- murmuró mientras se acercaba.-

Q: _¿Ah no?-_ preguntó

R: _No, en realidad…quiero darte la oportunidad de que seas tu quien me lance…podría ser una nueva experiencia, ¿no crees?._

Quinn se relajó. Aquello si le gustaba y sin dudarlo se puso en pie.

Q: _Perfecto…vamos pues_- sonrió mientras le indicaba que se acercase a borde de la piscina.

R: _Eso si, me tienes que prometer que luego, dejaras que yo te lance_-

Q: _Trato hecho…¿estás lista?-_ preguntó un tanto impaciente. Aquel juego le divertía.

R: _Mmmm…espera, yo tampoco quiero mojar mi ropa-_ exclamó al tiempo que sin duda alguna se desprendió de los shorts y comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la blusa que la cubría.

Quinn comenzaba a temblar. Igual no había sido tan buena idea. Solo deseaba que Rachel si llevase puesta la parte superior de su ropa interior.

Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que si lo llevaba pero no le duró demasiado aquella sensación. Rachel seguía estando semidesnuda delante de ella. Quinn trataba de disimular sus miradas pero realmente le era imposible camuflarlas. El cuerpo de Rachel buscaba toda su atención.

Q: _¿Lista?-_ volvió a preguntar visiblemente nerviosa.

R: _mmm…si_- respondió.

Quinn se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos y en ese mismo instante, con rápido y preciso gesto, Rachel se desprendió del sujetador. Quinn apenas pudo ser consciente de aquel movimiento cuando vio como la prenda se escurría entre sus brazos y la morena permanecía desnuda a escasos centímetros de ella.

No lo pensó. La abrazó con fuerza y alzándola, con su rostro frente al de ella, avanzó hacia la piscina. Apenas fueron unos pasos hasta que pudo dejarla caer en el interior.

Le costó desprenderse de ella. La intensa mirada que mantenía la morena le servía de ancla.

Rachel ya se zambullía en el agua ante la divertida mirada de Ashley y Spencer que observaron toda la escena.

A_: Rubia, te toca…lánzate_.

Sp: _Si…vamos, no dejes que Rachel te tire…lánzate tú_.- exclamaban.

Rachel asomaba su cabeza sobre el agua y sonreía.

Q: ¿_Me das tu permiso para lanzarme?-_ le preguntó.

R: _Por supuesto…ya me cobraré mi deuda otro día_- respondió.

Q: _Ok_- la rubia dejaba a un lado los zapatos y se desprendía del vestido, dejándose ver con un pequeño y divertido bikini.

Q: _Bien…¿estáis listas?-_ preguntó al tiempo que las chicas la miraban expectante.

Q: _Os recuerdo que no sé si sé nadar…así que si veis que no salgo de debajo del agua…socorrerme_- bromeaba.

A: _Tranquila…no dejaremos que te ahogues_.

Quinn sonreía, estaba en el filo de la piscina, observando las miradas divertidas de Ashley y Spencer y la intensa y brillante mirada de Rachel.

Quinn se detuvo. Estaba a punto de saltar cuando descubrió como la morena la miraba y sintió que tenía que estar en igualdad de condiciones. Aquellas eran sus amigas, Rachel había sido su pareja…y las tres estaban semidesnudas en el agua, no había miedos, ni vergüenzas ni nada que las cohibiera. Ella no podía ser menos y sin dudarlo, deshizo el nudo del bikini que se mantenía atado en su nuca.

Ashley la animó al ver el gesto mientras Rachel quedaba boquiabierta. No era la primera vez que la veía así…pero juraría que sentía como si lo fuese.

Quinn quedó descubierta de cintura hacia arriba y sin mirar a sus amigas se lanzó al agua.

Lo sabía, lo recordaba. Quinn salió a flote y nadó sin problemas mostrando una radiante sonrisa ante la perplejidad de Rachel, que aun seguía sorprendida ante la imagen de la chica semidesnuda.

En la piscina los juegos se convertían en risas. Ashley se esmeraba en tratar de hundir a cada una de ellas pero le resultaba imposible a pesar de intentarlo. Solo Quinn se libraba de sus juegos. A pesar de que la rubia se encontraba en perfecto estado, nadie se atrevía a hacerle nada que pudiese provocarle algún tipo de problema. El miedo del accidente seguía sobrevolando entre ellas.

Bastantes minutos después, se habían calmado. La temperatura de aquella estrellada noche era ideal. La brisa era cálida y la temperatura del agua casi la igualaba. Quinn permanecía anclada en uno de los bordes de la piscina. Cubierta por el agua, se apoyaba sobre el cemento con sus brazos mientras Nemo, que se había despertado tras aquella batalla de saltos, jugueteaba con sus manos desde el exterior.

Perdió la noción del tiempo durante unos minutos. Rachel nadaba por la piscina, observando con ternura los juegos de la rubia con el pequeño, mientras Spencer y Ashley permanecían juntas, apartada de ambas y refugiándose en una de las esquinas de la piscina, regalándose mimos y algún que otro beso furtivo.

R: _¿Cómo te encuentras?.-_ preguntó al tiempo que se colocaba a su lado y observaba los juegos del cachorro.

Q: _Bien_- respondió sin mirarle-_ha sido divertido_.

R: _Si._.-sonreía- aunque _te aseguro que ésta vez ha sido demasiado civilizado, normalmente es Ashley la que nos arrastra a todas a la piscina-_

Quinn se quedó en silencio varios segundos. Nemo correteaba entre sus manos y las de Rachel que también había optado por inclinarse sobre el filo de la piscina.

Q_: En realidad…me ha sorprendido._

R: _¿Por?-_

Q: _Bueno, no me esperaba que fueseis tan…tan...liberales_.

R_:¿Cómo?-_ la miró por primera vez.

Q: _Si, no sé, jamás pensé que os bañaseis semi desnudas_- espetó algo confusa.

Rachel se quedó pensativa. No podía descifrar el tono que estaba utilizando la rubia.

R: _No nos bañamos siempre así_- respondió- _pero tampoco creo que sea algo como para extrañarse._

Q: _No, no te equivoques, yo no me extraño es solo que…no sé, no me lo esperaba_.

R_: Quinn, Ash y Spencer son nuestras amigas…no pasa nada por hacer eso entre amigas_.

En ese mismo instante, el chapoteo del agua las sacó de su conversación. Ashley y Spencer habían salido de la piscinas y trataban de escabullirse hasta que se percataron de que las habían visto.

R_: ¿Qué hacéis?-_ preguntó curiosa.

A: _Eh…nada_…-se detuvo ya fuera de la piscina- _tengo…tengo agua en el ojo_-dijo colocándose la mano sobre el rostro y disimulando algo de dolor_- necesito secármelo-_

Aquella fue la peor y más absurda excusa que nadie podía utilizar. Rachel comenzaba a reír mientras Quinn, tras observar la escena, siguió jugando con el pequeño Nemo.

Sp_: Yo…yo voy a ayudarle a secarse_- respondió disimulando la sonrisa.

Ambas chicas se perdieron en el interior de la casa ante la atónita y divertida mirada de Rachel.

Q_: A eso me refiero_- intervino la rubia- _No sabía que fueseis así._

R: _¿Así como Quinn?-_ preguntó algo molesta- _Son nuestras amigas, no tiene por qué importarte si se bañan desnudas o si buscan una absurda excusa para darse algunos mimos en privado._

El gesto de la rubia permanecía completamente serio. No compartía aquellas palabras o al menos eso daba a entender.

R: _¿Tienes algún problema con los desnudos?-_fue directa.

Q_: Yo…no, ninguno_- sonó forzada.

R: _¿De verdad?- _volvía a preguntar.

Q_: ¿Por qué iba a mentir?.-_ preguntó enfrentándose con la mirada a la morena.

El momento fue tenso, ambas mantenían la intensidad en las miradas pero la debilidad de la rubia era superior. Sus ojos oscilaron y bajaron hacia el cuerpo de la morena que permanecía sumergido pero perfectamente a la vista.

Rachel fue consciente de aquel acto reflejo y de cómo rápidamente, Quinn volvía a girarse, con el rostro completamente enrojecido.

R: _¿Te da vergüenza mirarme?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Q_:¿Qué?...no, ¿por qué dices eso?-_ preguntó sin convicción.

R: _Quizás porque me has mirado y te has ruborizado_- respondía con algo de humor.

Q: _No seas idiota-_ respondió alejándose de la chica y nadando hacia el otro lado de la piscina.

Rachel comprendió la situación. Aquella actitud le demostraba que Spencer tenía razón. Quinn se sentía cohibida por tener ese acercamiento con una chica. No podía ser otra cosa, aquella reacción fue clara.

R: _Quedamos en que íbamos a ser sinceras la una con la otra_- espetó sin mirarla- _veo que no cumples._

Quinn sintió como aquellas palabras se volvían en su contra. Fue ella quien las había utilizado para sacarle información a la morena y ahora estaba huyendo de ellas.

Se mantuvo pensativa durante varios minutos. Rachel permanecía jugando con Nemo, anclada a una de las orillas y dándole la espalda. Una espalda que lucia morena, con la larga melena cayendo sobre ella y provocando mil y una sensaciones en la rubia.

Se dejó llevar. Lentamente nadó hacia ella, colocándose a escasos centímetros de su espalda, deseando que Rachel no optase por girarse para no volver a sentir aquella sensación de inseguridad.

Rachel sentía la presencia de la chica justo detrás. No sabia que tramaba y no esperaba que fuese hacer algo que la comprometiese, pero nunca se sabía. Con Quinn, todo era sorprendente.

Q: _Es cierto_…-murmuró- _me muero por mirarte pero me da terror que lo descubras, me muero por que me vuelvas a besar pero el pudor me puede- _

Rachel agitaba su respiración tras aquella confesión. Quizás sin mirarla podía hacer que la chica terminase confesando más, pero su instinto le exigía enfrentarle la mirada, ver en sus ojos aquello que sus labios reclamaban.

Rachel terminó girándose. Quinn estaba realmente cerca y al primer contacto con su mirada, bajó la cabeza, tratando de mantener la calma.

R: _Quinn, no tienes porqué temer, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, te recuerdo que tu y yo hemos sido pareja…hay confianza suficiente._

Q: _¿Y por qué no te adelantas y lo haces?...¿por qué esperas a que yo te lo pida?-_ volvía a preguntar completamente ruborizada.

R: _Porque ya tomé la iniciativa y no lo hice bien…quiero que estés segura de lo que deseas, quiero que no sea todo por tener una nueva experiencia…y quiero.._

Q: _Yo no quiero que sea una nueva experiencia_- interrumpió- _yo quiero volver a sentir un beso tuyo- _

R: _Quinn…no puedo darte todo lo que deseas_.

Q: _¿Tu no lo deseas?-_ preguntó alzando la vista.

R_: Lo deseo más que a nada en éste mundo_.

Q: _Pues hazlo…vamos…-_ volvía a interrumpir

R:_Quinn…no puedo. Si te beso ahora no podré parar y seria lo más egoísta que puedo hacer en la vida. No puedo estar contigo sabiendo que desconoces lo que pasó entre nosotras-_

Q: _Ya lo sé Rachel, ya sé lo que pasó…fui una estúpida, me acosté con Leisha sin saber por qué y me dejaste…y por eso te pedí perdón…por eso.._

R: _No…_- interrumpió- _eso es lo que tu sabes pero no tienes ni idea de lo que yo te hice…no tienes ni idea de cuales eran tus sentimientos hacia mi y si acepto lo que me propones ahora estaría destrozando mis principios. No pienso sacar provecho de tu accidente, por mucho que lo desee.- _

Quinn cambió su gesto. El rubor de sus mejillas dio paso a una desafiante expresión.

Q: _No mientas Rachel, si no quieres esto es porque no quieres nada conmigo_.- espetó apartándose de la morena y nadando hacia las escaleras de salida.

Rachel la siguió y la detuvo después de subir varios escalones.

R_: Quinn…no te equivoques…no digas cosas que no son ciertas_.

Q: ¿_Ah no?-_ se revolvió quedando nuevamente frente a la chica- _vamos Rachel, utilizas a los médicos para darme una excusa…pero lo veo en tus ojos, no me miras como se miran Spencer y Ashley, si solo quieres ser mi amiga solo tienes que decírmelo._

R: _Basta Quinn-_ recriminó- _te fallé…cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida…me acosté con mi ex, que también es tu ex…y me acosté con el cuando tu y yo habíamos hablado para tratar de arreglar nuestra situación._

Q: _No te entiendo_.

R: _Quinn yo hice el estúpido_- comenzó a relatar- _me volví loca porque no me daban ningún papel, pensaba que era una inútil y que tu lo sabias…me cansé y te pedí un tiempo que tu me diste…pero ese tiempo se convirtió en un tira y afloja…_-recordaba entristecida-_nos tentábamos, no existía la separación porque yo no podía vivir sin ti y tu tampoco sin mi….hasta que un día te cansaste de aquel asunto…me pediste que me decidiera sin volver o no y no acepté. No acepté por los celos, porque seguía pensando estupideces, hasta que vi que podía perderte y ahí me di cuenta que te necesitaba, que no podía seguir así. Y justo cuando quería arreglar las cosas, apareció Leisha…y no me dolió que te acostases con alguien, me dolió que lo hicieras con ella, aunque fuese borracha y sin saber por qué.- _tomó aire- _luego…nos hicimos mucho daño ,todo eran peleas hasta que llegamos a un extremo difícil de sobrepasar-_ los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- _hablamos…me pediste que tuviésemos confianza para hablar antes de crear cualquier conflicto y entonces…los celos volvían a cegarme Quinn….el mismo día que hablamos pensé que te habías ido con una amiga en común, que habías vuelto a caer de la misma forma pero ésta vez siendo consciente…y cometí el mayor error de mi vida-_ el rostro de la morena se llenaba de lagrimas_- me destruí…me acosté con Finn, él es mi ex y también es el tuyo y lo peor…lo peor fue que salí huyendo de él en mitad de la noche…fui consciente de que no quería aquello, de que la única persona que quería tener entre mis brazos era a ti._-exclamó entre sollozos- _Aquella noche me encerré en mi casa y Finn fue a buscarte porque yo no le atendía y no sabía donde vivía…descubrió que había posibilidad de que me hubiera quedado embarazada y quería que yo lo supiese. _

_Fuiste tu la que me buscó, fuiste tu la que salió aquel domingo a las 6 de la mañana para ayudarme, para hacerme ver hasta donde había llegado mi estúpida actitud….fuiste tu quien me acompaño a aquella clínica privada para que me diesen la píldora del día de después, fuiste tu quien en el coche, me pidió que nos diésemos un tiempo…que no podías confiar en mi al igual que yo no podía confiar en ti…_-las lagrimas no le dejaban ver con claridad- _y entonces pasó…estabas allí, en tu moto…diciéndome que no ibas a olvidarme nunca…y todo cambió._

_No quiero hacerte daño Quinn, te juro que no quiero que te pase nada pero no me has dejado otra opción…yo te quiero, te adoro y eres el gran amor de mi vida, eso no va a cambiar pero no quiero ser una hipócrita…no quiero ser egoísta, no…no puedo Quinn…no puedo besarte como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin que tu sepas que no querías volver a verme…-_expresaba con dificultad.

Quinn permanecía seria, tratando de asimilar todas las palabras que se agolpaban en su mente, en su corazón. Palabras que no sentía porque no conseguía recordar.

R_: Quinn…-_interrumpió aquel silencio- _dime algo por favor_- suplicó al ver el desconcierto en su rostro.

Q_: Rachel….llévame a casa_.


	50. Capitulo 49 Buenas Noches

Como sé que os encantan mis notas de autor y hoy ando un tanto divertida, os voy a dejar una muy especial.

¿Os he dicho hoy que sois la leche?.(para quien no entienda la expresión, os digo que es igual a SER GENIAL)

Bien, en la ultima actualización, pasó algo curioso. Estaba mal, el karma, como siempre digo me jugó un mal dia, sin embargo, tras actualizar me llegó uno de las mayores sorpresas de mi vida. Dianna me saludó a través del chat en vivo que hizo para la pagina de You, Me and Charlie. Tengo el Hi Carmen como B.S.O de mi vida ya para siempre. Jejeje.

Os hago participe de las cosas buenas que me suceden al igual que de las cosas malas. No actualizaré hasta el Domingo al menos. Merezco un fin de semana de relax y la playa me espera, aunque estemos en invierno. Un abrazo y espero que disfruten muchiiiisimo con éste capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 49<p>

Buenas noches.

R: _Quinn lo siento…lo siento de veras, no me odies por favor_- Rachel seguía los pasos de la rubia que se esmeraba en recoger sus cosas del jardín de Ashley.

Q_: ¡Nemo!-_ exclamó llamando al animal.

R_: Quinn por favor…dime algo_-

Q: _Rachel…relájate ¿ok?..._

R: _¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?...Quinn dime algo por favor_.

Sp: _¡Chicas!, ¿ocurre algo?-_ Spencer aparecía portando un par de toallas.

Q_: No Spencer...es solo que me teng__o que marchar ya y Rachel me va a llevar_.

La chica no terminaba de creerse nada. Quinn apenas le miraba a la cara y Rachel permanecía tratando de vestirse con los ojos completamente inundados en lágrimas.

Sp: _Os __traía__ estas toallas_- espetó mostrándoselas.

Q: _Gracias_- respondió la rubia cogiendo una y secándose un poco el pelo para mas tarde colocarse el vestido que permanecía en el suelo.

Rachel hizo lo mismo y utilizó una de las toallas para tratar de secarse lo mas rápido posible.

Sp: _¿Que ocurre Rachel?.__-_ preguntó sin que Quinn pudiese oírla.

R: _Mañana te cuento_- respondió visiblemente afectada.

Q_: ¿Nos vamos?-_ interrumpió la rubia una vez que ya había encontrado a Nemo.

R_: Claro-_ tragó saliva al ver el rostro de la chica. Un gesto extraño. No sabia si estaba enfadada o molesta.

Q_: __Despídeme__ de Ashley y gracias por la cena_...- dio un beso a Spencer al tiempo que se alejaba hacia la casa para salir por la puerta principal.

Rachel siguió sus pasos aun con el pelo goteando y la ropa mojada que se había colocado. No entendía las prisas que le habían entrado a Quinn al igual que tampoco entendía por qué le hacia caso de aquella manera. No era lo mas adecuado salir así de la mansión, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a secarse completamente.

Quinn no tardó en tomar el asiento del copiloto una vez que Rachel abrió el enorme coche.

En silencio, con algunos llantos que dejaba escapar Rachel, comenzaron a rodar en dirección a Ohio Ave.

Apenas había 10 minutos de recorrido entre ambas casas pero para Rachel fue el trayecto mas largo de toda su vida. No se atrevía a hablar, no sabía que decir ni como actuar. Quizás aquello era el tan temido shock del que hablaban los médicos y lo había provocado ella, por no ser coherente, por dejarse llevar y explotar de la manera en que lo hizo.

Quinn por su lado respiraba profundamente. El miedo que había sentido desde que supo que Rachel y ella habían sido pareja y que no había salido bien se había esfumado. Ya lo sabía todo, sabía cual había sido el motivo por el que ella le hizo daño a la morena, pero descubrir que Rachel había hecho todo aquello fue algo nuevo. Tenía razón la morena. Ahora comenzaba a asimilar aquellas palabras de la chica cuando le dejaba claro que ella no había sido la mejor ni más buena, pero ella no quiso saberlo en su momento...y juraría que ahora tampoco le hizo ilusión averiguarlo.

Rachel detuvo el coche frente a la casa. Permanecía con la respiración entrecortada mientras Quinn abría la puerta sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Las lágrimas volvían a caer sobre las mejillas de la chica que veía como todos sus miedos se hacían real. Quinn no quería saber nada de ella.

Aquel enamoramiento del que hablaba solo fue una ilusión y de repente comenzó a lamentarse por no haber hecho caso a Spencer y Ashley y haber aprovechado la situación para estar con Quinn, aunque no recordase nada.

Volvía a escaparse, volvía a alejarse por la calle y sentía que no podía hacer nada, más que llorar.

Quinn rodeó el coche y puso rumbo hacia su casa pero se detuvo a escasos metros.

Q_: ¿A que __esperas?-_ preguntó lanzando una mirada hacia el coche.

Rachel no comprendía muy bien a que se refería.

R_: ¿Que?-_ musitó.

Q: _Vamos...__acompáñame__, ¿o me vas a dejar sola?-_

Rachel se sorprendió y sin mediar palabra abandonó también el coche, siguiendo los pasos de Quinn hacia su casa.

Seguía sin comprender que es lo que pretendía.

R: _Quinn...¿que...que hacemos?-_ preguntó confundida una vez que entraron en la casa.

La rubia se limitó a dejar al pequeño Nemo en su cesta y caminó hacia la cocina para llenarse un vaso de agua.

R: _¿Donde está Judy?-_

Q: _Con Cathy. Ha venido a por ella y se iban a cenar...no creo que vuelvan pronto_- espetó regresando a la sala.

Rachel permanecía anclada en mitad del salón, esperando algo que no sabia lo que era.

Q_. ¿Por __qué__ lo has __hecho?-_ preguntó al fin.

R_: ¿Que?-_ preguntó desconcertada.

Q_: ¿Por __qué__ me lo has contado?_- mantenía la calma mientras daba un sorbo de agua

R_: Porque no aguantaba mas...no __podía__ seguir fingiendo que todo iba de maravilla entre nosotras_...

Q_: Es que todo ib__a de maravilla entre nosotras, Rachel_- interrumpió.

R_: Pero Quinn, es todo __fantasía__...necesitaba que supieras lo que realmente te hice.._

Q_: Pero yo te __pedí__ que no me lo contaras...solo __quería__ saber lo bueno, no me interesa lo malo...__además__, te dije que me __daba igual lo que hubieras hecho que yo te necesitaba a mi lado y punto-_

R_:¿ Por qué no te pones en mi lugar?...tu pensabas que __había__ sido por tu culpa, ¿que clase de persona soy __dejándote__ creer eso?._

Q: _La clase de persona que creo que eres, la misma que __me ha llevado a patinar, al parque de atracciones, la misma que me ha llevado a ver la puesta de sol y me ha subido al edificio mas alto de la ciudad...la misma chica que ha estado noche y __día__ cuidando de mi y que me ha robado un beso cuando menos lo esper__aba...esa misma chica, Rachel...¿crees que el saber lo que hiciste me iba a influenciar para cambiar mi __opinión__ de ti?._

R:_¿ No...no estás enfadada?.- _preguntó incrédula.

Q_: Si...si lo estoy porque te __pedí__ que no me lo contases y lo has hecho._

R_: __Tú__ me pedi__ste sinceridad_.- fue rápida.

Quinn no esperaba aquella respuesta y no tuvo palabras para contradecirla.

R: _Como ves...he sido sincera_- espetó algo más tranquila.

Q: _No es justo_- se dejó caer en el sofá con el gesto contrariado.

R: _No te entiendo Quinn_- se acercó al sofá.

Q: _Si...sigo sin recordar nada...por mucho que me lo hayas dicho, sigo sin saber que sentía cuando todo sucedió y como es evidente, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti...pero ahora tu no me vas a tratar igual-_ recriminó con una actitud infantil.

R_: Un momento...¿todo este berrinche es por que crees que ya no te voy a tratar de igual manera?-_ preguntaba completamente incrédula.

Quinn se limitó a bajar su cabeza y observar el agua en su vaso.

R: _No me lo puedo cr__eer._..-exclamó- _Quinn Fabray..¿.acabas de hacerme creer que te __había__ perdido para siempre y solo pensabas en eso?..._

Q: _¿Como?-_ preguntaba con inocencia.

Rachel se secaba las lágrimas que habían ido acumulándose en sus ojos mientras conseguía esbozar una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad.

R_: ¿Piensas que te iba a abandonar?._

Q_: No...__Pienso__ que ya no va a ser lo mismo porque seguro que __tú__ no paras de sentirte culpable_.

R_: Yo solo __quería__ que lo supieras...__quería__ que supieras que no me he portado bien contigo, que __no __podía__ volverte a besar sin que supieras la verdad-_ exclamó tomando asiento al lado de la chica.

Q_: ¿No vas a cambiar tu postura conmigo?-_

R_: En absoluto...a menos que tu me lo pidas._

Q: _Eso_ _solo puede tener dos lecturas...o bien me tienes pena o bien...__quieres estar a mi lado._

R_: ¿Tu que crees?._

Q: _No lo sé_..._dímelo__-_

Rachel sonreía. Todo el horror que acababa de soportar hacia unos minutos se convirtió en la mejor de las sensaciones al descubrir la inseguridad que mostraba la chica, dejando claro que necesitaba estar a su lado...que lo deseaba.

Q: _¿No me vas a decir nada?_- preguntó al ver que la morena no hablaba, simplemente se limitaba a observarla.

Rachel acortó distancias con la rubia y se acercó hasta quedar justo a su lado. Apartó con suma delicadeza un mechón de pelo,aun mojado, que caía sobre la mejilla de la chica al tiempo que le regalaba una inmensa sonrisa.

R: _No puedo vivir sin ti_- confesó- _no podría separarme de ti aunque quisiera_.- y lentamente, como si el aire dificultase su acercamiento, fue avanzando hacia sus labios.

Quinn mantenía la calma completamente perdida en los enormes ojos de la morena.

Rachel no dudaba, deseaba hacerlo y lo hizo. Con ternura besó los labios de la rubia, esperando ser correspondía por ésta.

Quinn cerró sus ojos al contacto y pensó en las palabras de Santana cuando horas antes le había dejado claro que solo tenía que dejarse llevar.

Lo hizo. No supo como pero en apenas unos segundos estaba disfrutando, conociendo, experimentando una de las mejores sensaciones que podía sentir en su vida. Los labios de Rachel le regalaban miles de caricias sobre los suyos, inundando de calor todo su cuerpo. El aroma de la chica, el sabor de la morena era exquisito para sus sentidos y aquel escalofrío que sentía cada vez que su lengua dejaba pequeñas caricias en su interior le hacia enloquecer.

¿Como había podido olvidar aquello?, ¿como se permitió aquel lujo de no recordar algo tan bello, tan especial?.

Rachel se dejaba llevar. Sentir como Quinn había aceptado aquel beso y se dejaba guiar por ella le hizo tomar confianza. Para ella aquel beso no era el primero, no era una nueva experiencia, pero si era el más especial.

La calidez que desprendía Quinn, el tacto de sus labios, de su lengua, le hacían recordar que estaba allí, a su lado después de tanto dolor, de tanto horror sufrido.

El amor había sido más fuerte que aquel golpe. Su corazón seguía palpitando por ella y ya no iba a provocar mas situaciones que la alejaran de ella.. Ya estaba todo dicho, ya sabía todo y seguía pidiéndole que estuviese a su lado.

Ahora llegaba el momento de afianzar aquel amor, de hacerla feliz y regalarle su vida si era necesario.

R_: ¿Como estás?-_ preguntó separándose con dificultad de los labios de la rubia.

Q_: No quiero hablar...solo quiero que vue__lvas a besarme-_ susurró clavando sus ojos sobre los de la morena.

Rachel obedeció y volvió a recobrar aquel beso que no debió detener. Esta vez sus manos avanzaron al mismo tiempo y tomaron la cintura de la rubia, mientras ésta, alzaba las suyas para acariciar el rostro de la morena.

La incomodidad del sofá las hizo caer de costado, apoyándose ambas sobre el respaldo pero sin separar los labios de aquel intenso y más que probable eterno beso en el que se habían involucrado.

Ninguna estaba por la labor de detenerse.

La escena era intima, especial. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron en aquella posición. Quinn jamás pensó que un beso durase tanto y se sintiese a la vez tan corto.

Rachel nunca imaginó poder estar tanto tiempo disfrutando de los labios de su chica sin pasar a otra fase, como habría sucedido meses antes.

Solo necesitaban besarse, sentirse de aquella forma, volver a recuperar el sabor de los besos en el caso de Rachel y sentir aquella nueva sensación en la persona de Quinn.

El ruido de unas llaves las sacó de aquel maravilloso trance. Judy estaba abriendo la puerta.

Q: _Que oportuna_- susurró al escuchar el sonido.

R: _Es algo __típico__...hazte a la idea de que nos van a interrumpir millones de veces_- respondió separándose de la chica.

Judy entraba en la casa, acompañada de Cathy y se sorprendió al descubrir a ambas chicas sentadas en el sofá. Habían detenido el beso, estaban separadas, pero las miradas entre ambas y alguna que otra sonrisa furtiva, dejaba entrever que algo había pasado.

J_: Hola...¿q__ue __hacéis__ aquí?, ¿No estabais en la casa de Ash?._

Q: _Se hizo tarde...y tu siempre quieres que descanse, ¿no es cierto?- _respondió con algo de humor.

J: _Si, pero no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto_.- espetó.

R_: Bueno...mañana tenemos visita al museo con __Angie, es hora de descansar_- respondió levantándose del sofá.

C: _¿Que __hacéis__ mojadas?-_ preguntó la cirujana al ver el pelo de la morena.

Q_: Ashley nos lanzó a la piscina_- siguió los pasos de Rachel-

J: _Esa chica está loca...os vais a acatarrar_.

Q: _No creo.__..de hecho no sabes la calor que tengo ahora mismo_- respondió lanzando una mirada hacia la morena.

R: _Será mejor que me vaya…no soporto mas tiempo esta ropa mojada_- exclamó sonriente.

Quinn la observó. Ella si soportaba aquella imagen de la morena con la fina blusa dejando ver parte de su cuerpo gracias a las transparencias que provocaba el agua. Transparencias que dejaron a la luz un pequeño pero abismal detalle que ruborizó por completo a la rubia. Rachel no se había vuelto a colocar el sujetador cuando salieron de la mansión y su pecho era perfectamente visible tras la húmeda ropa.

La morena se percató de aquel detalle y rápidamente cruzó sus brazos, evitando que Judy y Cathy lo notasen. Gesto que llegó tarde para ambas que ya habían comprobado el estado en el que se encontraba la chica.

Q: _Te acompaño a la puerta-_ interrumpió la tensión que se creó en la sala.

R_: Quinn…¿me dejas __algún __suéter__?...no quiero ir así por la ciudad_-

La rubia aceptó y rápidamente se adentró en su habitación para buscar alguna prenda que entregar a la chica.

R_: Judy...me gustaría hablar contigo a solas_- murmuró evitando que Quinn escuchase nada- _es algo importante._

J_: ¿Ocurre algo?.-_ se extrañó.

R_: No…bueno si, pero tiene que ser a solas…¿podemos vernos mañana?._

J: _Claro…_

R_: Ok…ya te escribo un sms y te aviso._

Q: _¿__Te gusta éste?-_ interrumpió en la sala mostrándole un jersey azul.

R: _Perfecto_- lo tomó y rápidamente se lo puso.

Rachel se despidió de ambas y caminó hacia la puerta, mientras Quinn seguía sus pasos.

Aun sentía aquel cosquilleo que le había invadido con el beso que minutos antes le había regalado la morena.

R: _¿A que hora vamos al museo?-_ preguntó en el porche de entrada.

Q_: No lo sé, Bette me llamará y me confirmará la hora…si quieres yo te aviso_.

R: _Perfecto…p__aso a recogeros_.

Q: _Ok.- _sonrió.

R: _Bueno...es hora de que me vaya-_

La escena se volvía tierna. Rachel y Quinn permanecían absortas la una en la otra, esperando algún tipo de reacción para despedirse. Eran como dos adolescentes completamente ruborizadas por la situación.

R: _¿Te puedo abrazar?-_ rompió el silencio al fin.

Q_: __Creía__ que no me lo ibas a pedir __nunca__-_. Respondió con una sonrisa

Rachel avanzó con dulzura y alzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia mientras ésta entrelazaba sus manos por la cintura de la morena.

Apenas duró unos segundos aquel intenso encuentro. Los suficientes para que que el perfume de ambas se mezclasen y cada una se llevase el olor de la otra. Lo suficientes para guardar la calidez que desprendía cada una.

Un pequeño beso en la mejilla fue el punto y final a aquel abrazo y la posterior separación de ambas.

R: _Descansa._- susurró sonriendo.

Q_: __Avísame__ cuando llegues...-_ respondió de igual manera.

Rachel se alejó hacia el coche mientras Quinn permanecía en silencio, viendo como aquella chica de ojos grandes y oscuros, con una enorme melena morena y su jersey azul, cruzaba el jardín.

Una estrella de Hollywood, una amiga, su...¿chica?.

Rachel no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en aquellas horas. En su camino hacia la residencia no dejaba de ordenar todas y cada una de las situaciones que había vivido en aquel día.

El descubrimiento de Beth, el encuentro con Shelby, la confesión a Quinn y para terminar...aquel beso, aquellas caricias y sobretodo...aquella mirada de complicidad con la rubia.

Volvía a tenerla, volvía a estar a su lado de la misma forma que tanto deseó. Seguía sin recordar nada pero al menos ya sabía que había sucedido entre ellas. Ya no había nada que le apartase y encima, Quinn correspondía aquellos sentimientos.

Nada podía cambiar el estado de euforia en el que se encontraba la morena al llegar a su casa, al menos eso creía.

Apenas recorrió varios metros por el pasillo hasta llegar a su apartamento cuando alguien le interrumpió.

No pudo darse cuenta hasta que la vio. Iba inmersa en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil mientras le enviaba aquel sms que Quinn le había pedido.

Ya estaba en casa y era hora de dejar completamente tranquila a la rubia.

"Sana y salva en casa, no se si podré dormir...pero lo intentaré. Descansa. R"

Enviar aquel mensaje volvía a llenar de ilusión a la morena.

L_: ¿Podemos hablar?-_ la voz femenina de la chica la sacó de su embelesamiento

Rachel no se esperó aquella sorpresa y se quedó completamente paralizada frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

R: _¿Que haces aquí?-_ acertó a preguntar.

L_: Vivo aquí...¿recuerdas?-_

R: _No tengo nada de que hablar contigo_.- respondió abriendo la puerta.

L: _Yo si_.- sonó impertinente.

R: _Pues __búscate__ a __alg__uien__ que te escuche_...

L: _Rachel...no podemos seguir__ así-_ espetó deteniendo la puerta segundos antes de que la morena intentase cerrarla.- _no te das cuenta...__somos__ personas y no podemos tratarnos como animales._

R: _¿Animales?, los animales tienen mas lealtad que tu...no te das cuenta que ya no me importas Lei__sha, no eres nadie para mi ni lo serás...no te quiero en mi vida._

L: _Pero Quinn no opina lo mismo- _se introdujo en la sala de estar- _para Quinn si soy alguien y eso tarde o temprano nos va a unir, no podemos hacerle eso..._

R: _No me lo creo_- sonreía con ironía- _estas en mi casa __diciéndome__ que por el bien de Quinn, debemos arreglar nuestras diferencias?-_se detuvo_- ¿tu?...tu te preocupas por Quinn cuando hace unos __días__ te dije que no __debías__ decirle nada y es lo primero que has hecho?., ¿sabes lo que __podrías__ h__aberle provocado?._

L: _¿Yo?...yo no le he dicho nada que no supiera...has sido tu_- le gritó- _tu eres la que te has dedicado a llenar de mentiras su cabeza, __dejándome__ mal a mi para que no se acercase...eres tu la que ha roto las normas._

R: _¿De qué estás habl__ando?-_ preguntó completamente desganada- _Leisha, de verdad no me interesas, no quiero tenerte cerca...no eres buena y no quiero a la gente mala a mi alrededor._

L: _Yo no he venido a pedirte que seamos amigas, he venido a zanjar __éste__ asunto y que no nos agre__damos mas frente a Quinn...creo que es justo que sea ella quien decida con quien quiere __estar_.

Rachel comenzó a reír al tiempo que su móvil vibraba. Quinn respondía a su mensaje.

"Si no puedes dormir, me lo dices y te llamo...conozco a una gran cantante que podría cantarte una canción de cuna. Por cierto...¿te han dicho alguna vez que besas muy pero que muy bien?. Q"

Aquella respuesta no hizo sino mas que aumentar aquella sonrisa que mostraba la morena.

R_: ¿Pero de verdad crees que tienes alguna oportunidad__ con Quinn?...¿sin emborracharla?-_ ironizó.

L: _Solo he venido a __decírtelo__...nada de guerras sucias...que Quinn decida._

R: _Le, no hagas __más__ el __ridículo__...Quinn no está por la labor de darte ninguna oportunidad, __podría__ ser mala y decirte que lo intentes...pe__ro en el fondo me das pena y no quiero que pases ese mal trago._

L: _Claro...-_respondió- _ahora eres un __ángel__.._

R: _Te lo estoy diciendo claramente...luego no digas que no te lo advertí_.

L: _¿Pero quien te crees que eres?..._

El teléfono de la morena volvía a vibrar sacando de su enfrentamiento a la chica.

"Olvidé preguntarte algo muy importante. Creo que mi beso tampoco ha estado mal, ¿no?. Q".

La sonrisa volvía a dibujarse en el rostro de Rachel, alterando aun mas el estado de Leisha que sentía como aquellas sonrisas era algún tipo mofa hacia ella.

R_: Leisha...si me disculpas, tengo que descansar...-_se acercaba hasta la puerta para invitarla a salir del apartamento.

L_: No tienes ni idea con quien estás tratando-_ espetó al pasar por su lado.

R: _Muy bien __Leisha_- volvía a ser sarcástica- _que tengas suerte, la vas a necesitar_-

La chica apenas volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la morena y abandonó la estancia, perdiéndose por el pasillo mientras Rachel, volvía a tomar su teléfono.

Un nuevo mensaje apareció.

"Creo que me estoy pasando. Será mejor que te deje descansar. Cuídate, Q."

"Siento haber tardado en contestar. Tuve una pequeña irrupción. R"

Quinn se sorprendió.

"¿Debo ponerme celosa?.Q"

"No, en absoluto. Solo tengo ojos para ti. R"

"Me alegro...por cierto, no me has respondido. Q"

" Vuelve a formularme la pregunta. R".

"¿Sé besar?. Q"

"¿Tu que crees?. R"

"No lo sé, es la primera vez que beso a alguien...o al menos que yo recuerde. Q"

"Pues como chica experimentada que soy, te dire que no he besado a nadie que lo haga mejor que tu, lo cual es algo muy malo...R"

"Pensaba que eso seria algo bueno.Q"

"No, no es nada bueno...¿que voy a hacer si no quieres volver a besarme?.R."

"Yo pensaba lo mismo, ¿que voy a hacer si no quiere volver a besarme?.Q"

"Entonces, visto lo visto...volveremos a besarnos, ¿no?.R:"

"Los besos no se piden...se regalan o se roban. Q".

Rachel no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al leer aquel último mensaje. Definitivamente Quinn había vuelto a su vida y no podría ser más feliz.

"Descansa pequeña princesa, mañana va a ser divertido y necesito que estés con fuerzas. R"

"Buenas noches.Q".

"Buenas noches.R"


	51. Capitulo 50 ¿Quien es?

Capitulo 50

¿Quien es?

El teléfono de Rachel sonaba alto y claro. Apenas eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Glen despertaba a la morena.

R: _Estoy de vacaciones Glen_- respondió con apenas un hilo de voz mientras volvía a dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

G: _Me da igual que __estés__ de vacaciones, __levántate__ y vente para el despacho de Tina, ya._

R_: ¿Qué?__... ¿__para qué?-_

G: _Tenemos una __reunión__ con los productores, es importante Rachel, ven enseguida._-el tono del chico era bastante severo y Rachel supo que algo pasaba.- _no tardes_.

La morena apenas tuvo tiempo de desayunar cuando ya salía directa hacia los estudios de la productora, donde supuestamente algo grave se cocía. Sin embargo, nada podría cambiar el buen humor que portaba y todo se lo debía a Quinn y a aquel beso que se regalaron la noche anterior.

No podía jurarlo, pero aquel día incluso el sol se veía más brillante aún. Una breve parada en un Starbucks y un gran cappuccino le ayudarían a sobrellevar aquella reunión. El manos libres daba tono en su coche.

Q_: ¿Sabes que a las chicas enfermas como yo hay que dejarlas dormir_?- respondió una adormilada Quinn.

R: _Lo __sé__...pero resulta que he salido a la calle y todo me recuerda a ti...el sol, el cielo az__ul...el canturrear de los pajarillos-_ bromeaba.

Q_: Nooo...¿me has despertado para decirme eso?-_ preguntó incrédula.

R: _Creía__ que te gustaba..._

Q. _Me gusta...pero a una hora __más__...__más__ decente._

R: _Quinn Fabray...son las 9 de la mañana...ya __deberías__ estar des__pierta desde hace mucho_.

Q: _Nooo...estaba soñando...estaba en mitad de un sueño perfecto-_ recriminó con humor.

R_: ¿Y __qué__ soñabas?-_

Q_: No se puede saber...mejor me lo guardo-_ sonreía-

R: _Hey...¿que clase de sueño estabas teniendo?._

Q: _¿Me puedes decir donde__ vas ahora?-_

R: _No me gusta tu manera de cambiar de tema...pero bueno, como estoy de buen humor haré como que no he __oído__ nada._

Q: _¿Y bien?-_ seguía sonriendo.

R: _Tengo una __reunión__ con Tina...seguro que querrán hablar de la __próxima__ temporada._

Q: _Vaya...pues __que haya suerte_.-

R_: Gracias...en realidad te he llamado por algo más..¿__Has__ hablado ya con Bette?._

Q: _Eh...no...la llamo ahora y averiguo la hora, ¿ok?._

R: _Ok._.

Q: _Te llamo en cuanto lo sepa_.

R: _No...mejor espera a que yo te llame, no sé cuanto tiempo me __van a tener en la __reunión__._

Q: _Perfecto Srta Berry._

Rachel esbozó una enorme sonrisa antes de despedirse de la chica. Había llegado a los estudios donde Glen le esperaba ansioso.

R_: Hola...-_saludó con efusividad al chico que se mantenía con el gesto serio_.-__ ¿que pasa Glen?.¿por __qué__ tienes esa cara?._

G: _Vamos...nos están esperando_.

R_: Glen...dime que ocurre._

G: _No te lo puedo asegurar Rachel...pero creo que han tomado una decisión sobre tu personaje en la serie._

R_:¿Qué?...no me jodas...eso significa que..._

G_:__ No lo __sé__ Rachel...Tina no ha querido decirme nada sin __decírtelo__ a __ti__ antes...de todas formas, no quiero que te preocupes, sea lo que sea que te vayan a decir __ahí__, tienes que confiar en mi..._

R; ¿_Vamos?-_ cambió su gesto.

La llamada de Rachel la había despertado por completo. Quinn trató de dormir un poco más pero le era imposible. Nemo ya jugaba como cada mañana con la sabana de su cama y el olor del café inundaba toda la casa.

La voz de su madre se dejaba oír desde la cocina. Hablaba por teléfono con Cathy. La cirujana había optado por quedarse en un hotel cercano, a pesar de que Quinn trató de obligarla para que se quedara allí, cambiándose de cama, ofreciéndole la suya para que durmiese con su madre o bien quedarse en la habitación de invitados, la mujer rechazó todo.

La rubia ya había comenzado a desesperarse por aquella situación. El hecho de que su madre estuviese viviendo con ella, la estaba separando de Cathy y se sentía culpable por aquella. Cathy había demostrado ser una gran persona . Estaba completamente enamorada de su madre y se preocupaba por ambas.

Q: _Buenos __días__, __mamá__-_ interrumpió en la cocina una vez que la mujer había colgado la llamada.

El gesto de Judy era extraño. Se alegraba como todas las mañanas de ver a su hija recién levantada pero aquel día estaba algo triste.

Q: _¿Estás bien?._

J: _Si...¿quieres tostadas?-_

Q_: Si...gracias...¿no viene Cathy a desayunar?._

J: _No...tiene mucho trabajo_-fue escueta.

Q: _Mamá...¿__Estáis__ bien?-_

Judy trataba de no mirar a su hija. Sabia que si lo hacia le iba a costar mas disimular.

J. _Claro..¿__Café__?._

Q: _No...__Prefiero__ zumo...__mamá__...tengo que hablarte de algo_.

La mujer miró por primera vez a su hija a los ojos esperando a que hablara.

Q_: Se trata de Rachel_- espetó sentándose en la isla que dividía la cocina-anoche ocurrió algo y creo que tengo que es justo que lo sepas.

J: _¿A que te refieres__?_

Q_: Rachel y yo...bueno...-_se ruborizó- tuvimos un acercamiento...

J: _¿Un acercamiento?-_ preguntó incrédula.

Q: _Si...llevamos __viéndonos__ varios __días__ y bueno he a__veriguado cosas_...

J: _¿Que cosas?__... ¿__por __qué__ no me has dicho nada__?_

Q_: Porque no ha sido necesario...he descubierto que tenia razón...ya sé que Rachel y yo fuimos pareja, que no terminamos muy bien pero bueno..._

J_: ¿Te lo dijo ella?_

Q: _No...__Lo__averigüé__yo...y bueno...no pudo negarlo_.

Judy la miraba completamente confundida. No esperaba aquella reacción de su hija al enterarse de algo así, aunque intuía que lo iba a terminar averiguando antes de recuperar la memoria si se daba el caso.

Q_: Era imposible se__guir __escondiéndolo__mamá__ Rachel se sentía muy mal porque yo...he comenzado a sentir cosas por ella y ella no __quería__..._

J: _¿No __quería?_

Q: _No __quería__ porque pensaba que me estaba mintiendo al ocultarme lo malo que nos pasó._

J: _¿Y como lo has tomado__?_

Q_: Bie__n...quiero decir...no me gustó saber cuanto daño nos hicimos pero...yo me siento bien, __físicamente__ me refiero...no he sentido nada perturbador ni __ningún__ tipo de shock...solo __temía__ que Rachel no volviera a tratarme de la misma manera._

J_. Quinn...Rachel no t__e va a dejar por nada en el mundo...ya sabes que ella te adora y da igual lo que haya pasado, iba a estar __ahí__...quisieras tu o no._

Q_: Lo __sé__...pero no __podía__ evitar sentir miedo_...

J: _¿Entonces está todo arreglado entre vosotras__?_

Q_: Bueno...mas o menos..._

J; _¿__Estáis__ juntas__?_

Q: _No...no aun...-_dejo escapar una sonrisa- _espero que no se demore demasiado, pero antes quisiera preguntarte algo..._

J. _Dime..._

Q: _¿Crees que le debo pedir que vuelva __aquí__?-_

J: _¿__Aquí__?..._

Q_: Si__..._

J: _No __sé__ hija...igual es un poco precip__itado...__deberías__ de tomaros las cosas con calma_.

Q_: Mamá...tienes que volver a Columbia y me __gustaría__ tener __compañía__._

J_: No hija, yo no voy a volver a Columbia hasta que tu no estés bien_.

Q_: Ni hablar...tu vas a volver en cuanto yo vuelva de Hawaii_.

J_: __¿Que?...no no...__Ni__ hablar._

Q: _Mamá...__tú__ tienes tu vida y yo me encuentro bien_.

J: _Estás enferma Quinn, aun no recuerdas nada..._

Q_: Lo __sé__...pero tengo que aprender a sobrevivir con ello...__mamá__, tengo que aceptar que __quizás__ no vuelva a recuperarme nunca y cu__anto antes empiece a asimilarlo__...__mejor._

J. _Quinn ni hablar...yo no voy a__..._

Q_: Si, si que vas...__ésta__ es mi casa, tu tienes tu casa en Columbia, con Cathy...que ese es otro tema...la tienes completamente desatendida y ella __también__ te necesita...yo ya tengo a__ gente a mi alrededor...está Shane, está Bette, Spencer...y Rachel...si necesito algo ellas __estarán__aquí__ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...tu tienes que volver a tu vida._

J_: ¿Me estás echando__?_

Q: _No mamá...jamás te __echaría__...pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal__ viendo como te ocupas de todo cuando yo ya puedo hacerlo...si he sobrevivido aquí, en __ésta__ ciudad cuando vine con 18 años ...__también__ puedo hacerlo ahora...¿no crees?._

J: _Hija...tu puedes sobrevivir donde haga falta...eres una luchadora...pero..._

Q: _Pero __nada...hazme caso, cuando vuelva de Hawaii arreglamos todo para que vuelvas a Columbia, yo me __encargaré__ de hacer que Rachel vuelva...-_sonreía.

J: _Conseguiste que ella enamorara de ti __después__ de vivir desde los 14 años completamente loca por ella__... ¿__crees q__ue no __sé__ que lo vas a conseguir__?__-_ sonreia.

Q. _¿14 años?...un momento...eso nadie me lo contó._

J: _Oh dios__... ¿__he metido la pata__?_

Q: _No...__Acabas__ de hacer que mi mañana sea mucho mas interesante...voy a llamar a Bette para preguntarle algo y en cuanto vuelva__...me cuentas todo con detalles._

J: _No creo que deba..._

Q:_ No estaba preguntando_- interrumpió abandonando la cocina.

Rachel y Glen accedieron a las instalaciones y pronto se adentraron en la sala de reuniones donde los tres directivos de la productora, el director de la serie y Tina esperaban la aparición de la morena.

No sintió temor a pesar de las miradas inquisidoras de los hombres y la preocupación en el rostro de Tina.

-¿_Que tal __estás__ Rachel?_-rompió el silencio el director.

R: _Muy bien Jhon, estoy__ pasando unos __días__ de descanso __fantásticos__._

_-En la cabalgata del orgullo gay_- interrumpió uno de los productores.

R: _¿Para que me __hacéis__ venir?_- fue directa

-_Rachel, ¿cuales son tus planes?-_preguntó otro de los ejecutivos.

R: _¿Mis planes?__... ¿__me __habéis__ hec__ho venir para preguntarme cuales son mis planes__?_

G: _Señores, mi cliente no ha venido a escuchar sermones ni reproches-_ interrumpió Glen tomando la iniciativa ante la sorprendida mirada de Rachel-_ ¿Pueden decirnos que pasa sin rodeos__?_

-_Pasa que no estamos de acuerdo con la actitud que toma su cliente, que está rompiendo las normas que le indicamos que __debía__ seguir y no va__mos a consentirlo-_

G: _Eso ya lo sabemos, ¿que proponen?- __volvía__ a interrumpir con seguridad._

Rachel se mantenía a la expectativa. Ella no había necesitado que nadie le defendiese pero aquello era trabajo de Glen, al fin y al cabo era su representante.

-_Si __Rachel no cambia su actitud y deja esas payasadas de la homosexualidad, nos veremos en la __obligación__ de romper el contrato-_

T: _Disculpa Taylor_- interrumpió Tina- _no voy a consentir que hables así._

-_Esto no te incumbe __Sra.__ Kennard-_

T: _Si__...__si que me incumbe. __Estoy __aquí__ en __representación__ de los estudios pero no voy a permitir que se ridiculice ni se falte el respeto al colectivo gay...le recuerdo que yo estoy casada con una mujer_.

-_Señores- _interrumpió otro de los ejecutivos- _no hemos venido a discutir con Tina_.- hizo una pausa- Rachel, si no cambias tu actitud respecto a ese tema...

G: _¿A que se refieren con cambiar la actitud__?_

-_A que deje de salir en eventos relacionados con el tema, a que deje de salir y entrar en discotecas de ambiente y no permita que los __paparazzis saquen __imágenes__ de ellas con chicas._

G: _Ok...está todo dicho_-se levantó de su asiento- _Rachel...podemos irnos._

La morena le miraba completamente incrédula. Jamás pensó que Glen pudiese actuar así y menos aun frente a aquellos tipos.

-¿_Como?, ¿estáis dispuestos a abandonar?-_

G: _Señores, Rachel Berry no abandona, sois vosotros quien le __estáis__ echando- se dirigió al grupo- Rachel Berry es toda una profesional que ha llevado la serie hasta donde está. Tiene miles de fans en todo el __país__ y o__fertas de trabajo __muchísimo__ mejores que ésta, donde nadie le la increpa por su __condición__. _

Rachel Berry no va a aceptar ser un monigote de vuestras estúpidas ideas moralistas. ¿Lo entienden?

Los productores se quedaron en silencio. No sabían como debatir aquellas palabras y mucho menos como hacerles volver a estar entre la espada y la pared.

Rachel se levantó completamente entusiasmada. El simple hecho de ver la defensa que había tenido Glen hacia su persona, le merecía la pena, aunque el precio fuese abandonar aquella serie que le había dado la fama.

Tina sonreía tratando de no ser vista por sus compañeros y así se lo hizo saber a la morena, dejándole un guiño de ojos justo cuando se dirigían hacia la salida.

G: _Recibirán__ una llamada del abogado de la __Srta.__ Berry en los __próximos__días__...vayan preparando una gran __indemnización_- espetó mientras invitaba a Rachel a salir.

No podía creerlo. Caminaba tras el chico completamente sorprendida.

R: _Glen__... ¿__que has hecho?..._

G: _Estoy harto Rachel...estos tipos son rat__as, no voy a consentir que jueguen contigo y menos con ese tema._

R_: Pero...Glen necesito el dinero para vivir...no puedo abandonar algo __así__, tan grande_.

G_: Si__...__si que puedes...escuchame Rachel...tu vales muchismo mas que todos esos juntos...tienes miles y __miles de fans que ven la serie por tí, cuando sepan lo que han hecho...y creeme, lo van a saber porque me voy a encargar de publicarlo, van a dejar de ver la serie..._

R: _Pero eso no es justo...no para Leonard, para Phoebe...ellos no tienen la culpa.._.

G: _H__ay miles de castings a la semana, __tendrán__ mas oportunidades_...

R: _Pues espero por tu bien...que empieces a buscarme castings que merezcan la pena...porque yo necesito trabajar._

G: _No va a hacer falta_...-espetó mientras llegaban al coche- _¿Te suena de algo.__..Clint Eastwood?._

R: _¿Hace falta que te conteste?_- respondió con ironía.

G: _Está preparando una nueva __película... ¿__y adivinas en quien está interesado?-_

R: _No..._

G:_ Si..._

R:_ No...__No__ puede ser._

Glen se limitó a sonreír mientras incitaba a la morena a subir al coche.

R: _¿Como es eso__? ¿Cuando__?__... ¿__como lo sabes__?_

G:_ Soy tu representante Rachel...la gente me llama para ofrecerme papeles y yo ya sabia por donde iban a sali__r __esas__ ratas..._

R:_ Dios Glen...eres...eres_- exclamó al tiempo que se abrazaba al chico-

G:_ Soy el mejor...lo sé...pero aun voy a ser mas bueno._

R:_ ¿Mas__ aun__?__-_

G: _Ajam...dentro de unas dos horas tengo una __reunión__ con alguien muy important_e...

R: _¿Robert de__ Niro?__... ¿__Woddy Allen?-_

G: _No...__Creo__ que no lo vas a conocer-_

R: _Glen...vamos __suéltalo..._

G:_Está__ bien...está bien...voy a reunirme con uno de los representantes de un ta_l...-hizo una larga pausa provocando la histeria en la morena- _Harold...Prince__... ¿__te suena__?_

R: _No...no__...imposible...no puedes __estar__ hablando en serio...no me lo creo._

G: _Bueno...bueno__...__calma...dejame que me reuna con ese representante y ya te comento, ¿ok__?_

R: _Si consigues que Hal Prince me contrate...te juro que soy capaz de casarme contigo_.

G: _Mmmm...¿__De__ verdad?__... ¿__y que pasa con Quinn?_- bromeó

R: _Ella __también__ se __casaría__ contigo..._-respondió completamente envuelta en sonrisas.

Rachel se despidió del chico y volvía a ocupar su coche, su destino estaba en Ohio ave, pero su objetivo estaba en otra Fabray.

Tras una breve llamada, Judy y Rachel acordaron verse en una cafetería cercana. La morena tenía la necesidad de hablar con ella.

J: _Hola...no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado salir de casa sin que Quinn se entere-_ saludaba a la morena.

R: _Siento que tenga que ser __así__, pero...necesito hablar contigo...es importante __y prefiero que Quinn no lo sepa aún._

J: _Lo he supuesto._..dime.-

R: _En realidad no se como empezar...no se como se lo va a tomar.._.

J:_ ¿Te refieres al tema de que __estáis__ juntas?_- fue directa.

R: _¿Que?...no...__Quiero__ decir __sí__...es por ese tema pero no estamos__ juntas..._

J_: ¿__Necesitáis__ oficialidad?_- sonreía.

R: _No entiendo_...-

J: _Quinn me comentó que sucedió algo entre vosotras y que andabais como adolescentes...bueno eso no me lo dijo, pero lo vi yo._

R: _Vaya...te lo ha dicho_- exclamó.

J: _Se adelantó-_ sonreía.

R: _Ya veo...de todos modos...mi __preocupación__ va mas __allá__ de eso...en realidad- _hizo una pausa- _quería__ saber si cree que todo __esto__ es bueno para ella, quiero decir...no sé si los __médicos__ van a ver bien que pueda comenzar una __relación__ con alguien en su estad__o._

J:_ No digas estupideces __Rachel,__ que Quinn y tu __volváis__ a estar juntas es lo mejor que le puede pasar y lo que mas tranquila me deja__...__no sè que sucedio entre vosotras para que acabaseis de esa forma pero seguro que nada tan importante como para no volve__r a retomar la relacion._

R:_ Bueno...eso siempre va a pesar en mi, Quinn sabe mas o menos que ocurrió y por lo que me dejó entrever, está mas que dispuesta a tener algo conmigo...pero __quería__comentártelo__ antes._

J: _Pues no te preocupes...para mi es toda una __tranquilidad que __estés__ a su lado, da igual si de amiga o de pareja...pero está claro que la __ilusión__ que demuestra mi hija, me hace __más__ feliz __viéndote_ como su pareja.

R:_ Bien._..-exclamó- _hay otra cosa que __quería__ preguntarte..._

J: _Dime..._

R: _¿Que pasa con el__ tema de Beth?__... ¿__Quinn intuye algo?.._

J: _No__...No__ ni hablar...ese tema es el __más__ delicado, __según__ Cathy es lo que peor le puede venir._..

Rachel palidecía.

R:_ ¿Sabes algo de ella y de Shelby__?_

J: _No...__De__ la pequeña no se nada y de su...tu madre-_ rectificó-_ tampoco, de hecho...no la he visto en mi vida ni quiero verla._

R:_ ¿Por__?_

J:_ No __podría__ soportarlo...al fin y al cabo es mi nieta y dicen que ojos que no ven, __corazón__ que no siente...__sé__ que con ella estará bien y eso me es suficiente, además ya sabes como lo pasó Quinn...no quiero que vuelva a pasar por algo así._

R: _Si...si claro_- respondía de modo automático, aunque su cabeza comenzaba a girar. ¿Como decirle que su propia nieta era aquella pequeña a la que Quinn cuidaba sin saberlo? Podia ser catastrófico.

Si Judy se enterase, lo más probable era que prohibiese el encuentro de ambas, algo que haría daño a la pequeña y a Quinn. Si no decía nada, corría el riesgo de que todo saliese a la luz, ahí la perjudicada iba a ser Quinn, tal y como estaba recordándoselo.

J: _Rachel__...__si necesitas hablar con alguien mas experto, solo tienes que llamar al Dr Scholes, él está dispuesto a atendernos cuando sea necesario._

No había pensado en el doctor. Rachel sintió que quizás él pudiese ayudarle a decidir que hacer.

J:_ Oye__...Hoy __habías__ quedado con ella, ¿no__?__-i_nterrumpió al ver que la morena permanecia en absoluto silencio.

R: _Eh...si...de hecho __tendría__ que haberla llamado para preg__untarle la hora._

J: _No creo que haga falta...Bette estaba llegando justo cuando yo salía...imagino que ya estará allí Angie._

R:_ Ah...pues entonces __será__ mejor que vayamos...no __sé__ a qué hora será eso del muse_o-espetó dando por finalizada la reunión. Realmente no se sentía capaz de contarle lo de Beth.

J: _Bien...si está todo aclarado...__vámonos__-_

R: S_i...todo aclarado- _acertó a responder mientras regresaban al coche.

Apenas un par de calles es lo que separaba aquella cafetería, a la que ni siquiera entraron, de su casa.

Judy prefirió regresar andando. Necesitaba hacer varios recados y tenia que aprovechar el recorrido. Rachel caminaba directa hacia la puerta de entrada. Le llamó la atención no ver el coche de Bette en la calle, supuestamente...estaba allí.

Q: _Ho__la_- una enorme sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la rubia al descubrir a la morena tras la puerta.

R:_ Hola-_ respondió con la misma intensidad.

Q: _Pasa_- invitó a la morena- _pensaba que me ibas a llamar...__creía__ que aun estabas en la __reunión__-_

R:_ Eh...no, acab__o de salir...y dije...para que vas a llamar...mejor...ve._-espetó al tiempo que se colaba en el interior.

Quinn cerró la puerta tras ella al tiempo que no apartaba la vista de la chica. Una pequeña duda comenzó a recorrerle. Por norma general, ellas siempre se saludaban dejándose un beso en la mejilla pero no sabía ya tenia vía libre para dejárselo en los labios. La actitud de la morena también la desconcertó. Ella era siempre la que avanzaba para saludarla y aquel instante, dejó de lado aquel gesto.

Q:_ Acab__a de marcharse Bette...me ha dicho que el horario del museo es ininterrumpido, pero hay una especie de __espectáculo__ que es lo que quiere que vea Angie...y es sobre la 1_

R: _Ah__...__perfecto...entonces tendremos que irnos pronto, el museo de historia natural qued__a un poco lejos-_ respondió.- _¿donde está la pequeña__?_

Quinn le guiñó un ojo y caminó hasta la mitad del salón.

Q: ¡_Angie...Nemo!-_ exclamó alzando la voz.

Rápidamente una pequeña con enormes rizos y el pequeño Nemo hacían acto de presencia en el salón.

A: ¡_Hola Rachel!_- exclamaba entusiasmada la pequeña al tiempo que corría hacia la morena.

Rachel acertó a abrazarla con la misma efusividad y la levantó entre sus brazos, regalándole arrumacos que la niña correspondía con una enorme sonrisa.

Una nueva presencia sacaba a la morena de su entusiasta abrazo.

Una pequeña de enormes ojos verdes y dos coletas aparecía en el salón.

B: _Quinn...me he lavado las manos_- se dirigía hacia la rubia mostrándole la palma de las manos.

Q:_ Oh...estupendo Bee...mira ven, quiero presentarte a alguien._

El rostro de Rachel se desencajó al descubrir a la pequeña y lentamente, sin apartar la vista, fue dejando a Angélica en el suelo.

Q: _Rachel...mira, ella es...Quinn, aunque le gusta que le llame__mos Bee, ¿verdad__?_

La niña observó por primera vez a la morena y rápidamente la reconoció. Rachel comenzó a sudar. No tenia ni idea de como iba a resultar aquel encuentro.

B:_ Hola Rachel-_ avanzó hacia la morena- _¿te acuerdas de mi?_- preguntó ilusionada.

Q: _¿La conoces?-_ interrumpió Quinn al ver la actitud de la pequeña.

R: _Eh...si__...__si_- se agachó hacia la niña-_ hola...claro que me acuerdo...como no hacerlo_- espetó dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

B: _Quinn nos va a llevar al museo__... ¿__tu vienes?-_

R: _Si..__.si claro, por eso estoy aquí._

Beth dio un pequeño grito y se unió a los juegos de Angie con Nemo.

Q: _¿De que la conoces?_- preguntó desconcertada.

R: _La...la he visto varias veces...con Bette_- respondió tratando de disimular- _bueno __qué__, ¿nos vamos__?_

Q:_ Si...claro...pero antes...-_se dirigió hacia las pequeñas- _¿por qué no dejan a Nemo en su casita?-_

Las niñas obedecieron rápidamente y con el pequeño entre los brazos de Angie, corrieron hacia el jardín trasero, donde les esperaba la perfecta casita que la propia Rachel había comprado para el perro.

R:_ Vaya si que son obedientes._

Q_: Si...__además__...me hacen un gran favor_- respondió dirigiéndose hacia la morena.

R:_ ¿Que favor?_- miró hacia la cocina tratando de averiguar.

Q:_ Me va a dar tiempo de hacer algo __ por lo que muero de ganas._

Rachel la miró incrédula al tiempo que la rubia se acercó lo suficiente para tomar con delicadeza el cuello de la chica y dejar un suave y delicado beso sobre sus labios.

Q: _Es de mala __educación__ no saludar._- susurró

R: _He dicho __hola-_ respondió.

Q: _¿Quien quiere un hola, pudiendo tener un beso?_-

Rachel se dejó llevar y volvía a besar a la rubia, esta vez con más intensidad. Solo las carcajadas de las niñas que ya se adentraban en la cocina les sacaron de aquel mágico momento en el que se habían convertido los besos.

Q:_ ¿__Estáis__ listas?_- preguntó al verlas llegar.

B-A: _Siiiii_- gritaron al unísono.

R: _Guau...menuda potencia de voz que __tiene__ ¿eh?_- exclamó al escucharlas.

Q: _Eso no es nada_- espetó cogiendo el bolso- n_o te imaginas como __suena en el coche-_ sonreía.

R: _Miedo me da-_

Tras los últimos detalles, las cuatro se dispusieron a abandonar la casa, pero una inesperada llamada de teléfono detuvo a Quinn. En la pantalla de su móvil aparecía una llamada desconocida.

Q: _¿Si?- _respondió ante la atenta mirada de Rachel con ambas niñas a su lado.

-_No digas nada, no comentes nada, solo escucha-_ una voz femenina se dejó oír.

Q:_ ¿Quien eres?-_

-_He dicho que no preguntes...ni hables, solo escucha...Rachel Berry va a saber quien eres, va a saber la__ clase de persona que eres y que has olvidado__...__-_

Q:_ ¿Que?-_ preguntó extrañada.

R: _¿Quien es?-_

Q: _¿Oiga?_...

_-Será mejor que te alejes de ella, o sabrá todos aquellos secretos que desconoce de ti.-_

Q:_ ¿Quien diablos eres?-_ preguntó visiblemente molesta.-

R. _Quinn, ¿que pasa?-_ se acercó al ver el rostro de la rubia.

-_Estás avisada, será mejor que no digas nada de ésta llamada y te alejes de la actri_z- se volvió a oír justo antes de que un pitido diera por finalizada la llamada.

El rostro de la rubia se había descompuesto por completo mientras Rachel trataba de averiguar que sucedía.

R:_ Quinn, ¿estás bien__?_- preguntó preocupada.

Q: _Eh...si-_ reaccionó-_ si..._

R: _¿Quien era__?_

Q: _No...__No__ lo sé...se han equivocado_- mintió.

R: _Ok__... ¿__nos vamos?-_ preguntó un tanto incrédula por aquella respuesta.

Q: _Claro...__vámonos__._


	52. Capitulo 51 Dulce de leche

Aprovecho para dedicar éste capitulo a la señorita Diana, ella sabe quien és, porque sé que necesita mucho ánimo y muchas buenas vibraciones en éste momento y creo que con éste capitulo, al menos lograré que esboze una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Hablando de sonrisas, no me puedo creer que ya echen de menos el drama, ¿really?...yo que estaba tratando de compensaros...si es que...<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 51<p>

Dulce de leche

Q: _¿Te has planteado alguna vez ser madre?_- la pregunta desconcertó por completo a la morena.

Rachel conducía su flamante coche con la compañía de Quinn y las dos pequeñas que dormían plácidamente en los asientos traseros. La visita al museo había sido todo un acierto. La niñas se lo habían pasado en grande entre dinosaurios, aunque alguno que otro les había provocado algún tipo de temor. Lo mejor fue el espectáculo. Durante 15 minutos, el museo se llenó de realísticas marionetas de dinosaurios, a los que podías tocar y observar como se comportaban en su hábitat natural. Las cuatro quedaron encantadas con la exposición.

Quinn volvía completamente emocionada, estar con las pequeñas le devolvía esa ilusión que solo la inocencia de la infancia podía regalarle. Rachel también se divirtió, aunque sentía aquella punzada en el pecho cada vez que veía interactuando a Quinn con la pequeña Bee, acercamientos que se producían con bastante frecuencia y complicidad entre ambas.

R: _¿Por qué me preguntas eso__?_- reaccionó.

Q:_ Porque se te dan bien…has tenido a las dos completamente embelesadas con tus historias y lo mejor…las has conseguido dejar dormidas después de toda la__ tarde entre dinosaurios y la emoción de comer en ese restaurante de comida rápida-_ sonreía- _y todo con el dulce sonido de tu voz…_

R: _Bueno…la canción también tiene su merito._

Q: _No…la canción surte efecto solo si la cantas tu…incluso yo he estado a punto __de acomodarme y dormir._

R: _Hay que tener recursos…_

Q:_ No me has contestado__..._

Rachel volvía a sentirse extraña. Aquel planteamiento sobre un futuro con pequeños a su alrededor seria el culmen de su felicidad, pero inevitablemente todo le hacia recordar a Beth y el gran dolor que sufrió Quinn al tener que entregar a su pequeña.

R:_ No me lo he planteado…es algo demasiado importante como para tomarlo a la ligera._

Q: S_i__...__pero todo el mundo piensa en eso alguna vez…yo no sé que pensaría sobre eso antes del accide__nte…pero hoy en día, creo que me encantaría tener una familia._

No podía. No podía soportarlo. Escuchar a Quinn hablar sobre hijos teniendo a su propia hija en el asiento trasero y no ser consciente de ello era la broma más cruel que el destino podía entregarle.

R:_ Ahora tengo otro tipo de cosas en mente-_ interrumpió cambiando de tema

Q: _Tienes razón…no te he preguntado por la reunión, ¿Qué tal fue__?_

R:_ Mal…_-sintió alivio al cambiar la conversación- _muy mal._

Q: _¿Cómo?__... ¿__por qué__?_

R: _Digamos que me he qued__ado sin trabajo._

Q:_ ¿__Que__?_- preguntó preocupada.

R: _Ya se veía venir…a los productores no les hacia gracia que me relacionasen con el tema de la homosexualidad y salir en la cabalgata del orgullo ha sido la gota que ha colmado su paciencia._

Q:_ ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?,_

R: _Ya sabes, ellos quieren que la ficción supere a la realidad, les encantaría verme con mi compañero de reparto, hacer creer a la gente que todo lo que ven en la tele es lo real._

Q: _Pues que le den-_ fue directa dejando un tanto boquiabierta a la morena.

R: _Eso mismo digo yo.._.

Q: _Sabes...ahora podrías hacer alguna serie de ambiente...seguro que esos productores harían lo que fuese por tenerte._

R:_ Si__...__no estaría mal-_ espetó sonriente- l_o malo es que creo que no hay muchas s__eries de ese tema..._

Q:_ Pues material hay suficiente-_ respondió- _te imaginas una serie con Shane, Carmen, Bette, Tina, Molly...Ash, Spencer...Brit...San.._.-miró a la morena- _Rachel Berry...seria genial, ¿no crees__?_

R: _No creo que a la gente le __interesasen__ mucho nuestras vidas_...

Q: _Créeme, yo que acabo de conoceros, otra vez, estoy completamente enganchada a las historias que me contáis...el publico también lo vería así._

R: _Si, ¿verdad?_- bromeaba- ¿_y tu no tienes ningún papel?_- preguntó al tiempo que detenía el coche en el arcén de la calle.

Q:_ ¿Yo?...por supuesto_- respondió bajándose del coche.

Rachel hizo lo mismo y abandonó el asiento del piloto dispuesta a ayudar a la rubia con las pequeñas que aun permanecían dormidas. Quinn optó por coger en brazos a la pequeña Bee mientras Rachel se hacia cargo de Angie, que consiguió bajar del coche ya despierta y por su propio pie.

R: _Podríamos haberla dejado en casa de Bette-_ espetó mientras Quinn se adentraba ya en el interior de la casa.

Q: _Me dijo que no iban a estar, vendrán a rec__ogerlas...además, no sé donde vive Bee, así que es mejor que vengan a por ella._

R: _Ok-_ zanjó el tema al escuchar a Quinn hablando de la casa donde vivía Shelby. Aquello no le hizo más que volver a recordar que tenía que tratar de solucionar aquel conflicto en el que se veía inmersa.

Q:_ ¿Que vas a hacer hoy?_- preguntó dejando a la pequeña en el sofá.

R: _Tengo que solucionar un par de temas__... ¿__por__?_

Q: _Ah...no...__No__ por nada._

R: _¿Que vas a hacer tu?_- preguntó curiosa.

Q:_ Nada...imagino que me sentaré en e__l sofá con éstas dos pequeñajas y_...-miró a las niñas- _probablemente me quedaré dormida- sonreía._

R:_ ¿Quieres que hagamos algo luego?-_ preguntó al ver que Quinn deseaba volver a verla.

Q: _Si tienes planes, no te preocupes...no quiero molestarte_.

R: _Tengo q__ue solucionar un tema ahora...pero estoy libre por la noche_.

Q: _¿Por la noche__?_

R:_ Ajam__... ¿__no te interesa?-_

Q: _Siempre estoy interesada en algún plan contigo...consigues sorprenderme siempre._

R:_ Mmmm...__O__ sea que si nos vamos a ver...te tengo que sorprender__, ¿no__?_

Q: _Por supuesto-_ bromeaba.

R:_ Ok-_ se alejó hacia la puerta- _pues...ve preparando tu mejor vestido de gala...porque vamos a tener una cena muy especial._

Q_: ¿Vestido de gala?__... ¿__Yo?_- preguntó incrédula mientras seguía los pasos de la morena.

R: _Ajam...es lo que tiene aceptar propuestas __de una actriz de Hollywood_.- sonreía.

Q: _¿Seremos divas?_

R:_Más__ que nunca.._.-bromeó al tiempo que abría la puerta para marcharse.

Q: _Pero...yo no tengo vestidos de gala._

R: _Ese no es mi problema...a las 8 pasaré a recogerte._

Q: _Rachel espera_...-trató de detenerla pero la morena ya cruzaba el pequeño jardín directa hacia el coche.- _¿De donde saco yo un vestido de gala?_- murmuró.

Los pensamientos de Rachel ya estaban puestos en otro lugar. Hacia horas que había planeado realizar aquella visita tras el consejo de Judy. Quizás un poco precipitado presentarse allí sin pedir cita pero aquel asunto comenzaba a irse de sus manos. Cada día había más conexión entre la pequeña Beth y Quinn y no podía perder más tiempo.

Dr.: _Rachel Berry, pase por favor_- el doctor Scholes le daba paso en su consulta personal- _me ha sorprend__ido mucho su visita, de hecho ni siquiera me he creído a la chica de recepción._

R: _Hola Doctor, disculpe que me presente así, sin avisar...pero quería tratar un tem_a bastante urgente con usted.

Dr.: _Le ha dicho a la recepcionista que es sobre Quinn Fabray, __¿cierto__?_

R: _Si, es sobre ella de quien quiero hablarle...Judy Fabray me dijo que usted me atendería para resolverme algunas dudas._

Dr.: _Claro...pero éste tema es bastante complejo, me gustaría poder hablar con mucha calma con usted pero no dispongo de todo__ ese tiempo hoy._

R: _No...__No__ se preocupe, es algo rápido...solo necesito que me conteste a una pregunta._

Dr.: _Bien...siéntese y cuéntame._

Rachel accedió a tomar asiento.

R: _Doctor__... ¿__que ocurre si Quinn descubre que tiene una hija?-_ fue directa.

El doctor se sorprendió ante la rapidez con la que Rachel formuló aquella pregunta.

Dr.: _En primer lugar...puedes llamarme Robert- _espetó con amabilidad- _y respondiendo a tu pregunta te diré que no lo sé. El caso de Quinn, como ya te he dicho, es bastante complejo. Se__gún me ha comentado Judy, Quinn parece que está recordando algunos detalles, eso siempre será bueno...el problema viene cuando descubre cosas que no recuerda y pueden ser peligrosas para su salud mental._

R: _¿Salud mental__?_

Dr.: _Rachel, la perdida de memoria__ supone el encubrimiento de un shock traumático. Como ya os expliqué, el cerebro trata de evitar que el trauma creado por el accidente, pueda influir de manera negativa en la persona. Sabemos que está ahí y que probablemente salga a la luz de algún modo u __otro, pero no podemos saber cual va a ser su reacción si descubre algo así._

_En este caso se complica mas la situación, no es lo mismo decirle que tiene una hija que vive con ella o un marido, a explicarle que tiene una hija pero que la entregó en adopción._

_Quinn no puede asimilar ese concepto, porque no lo ha vivido, mejor dicho, no recuerda haberlo vivido y no va a comprender por qué lo hizo. Si no queremos perturbar su estado, si queremos que Quinn esté relajada y no piense en problemas para que su cerebr__o vuelva a funcionar sin miedo alguno, tenemos que evitar que sepa ese tipo de situaciones personales_.

R: _Quinn descubrió que ella y yo habíamos sido pareja y no se traumatizó-_ espetó tratando de escuchar algo positivo.

Dr.: _No es lo mismo Rachel...es la mi__sma opción que te he dicho antes...si tu le dices a alguien, ésta es tu chica y ésta es tu casa, la persona comienza a asimilar conceptos, tratara de averiguar que es lo que le une a esa persona y terminará comprendiendo por qué está con ella, por que está__ conviviendo, lo está viviendo en presente...pero Quinn jamás va a comprender como ha sido capaz de entregar a una hija en adopción. No lo va a comprender porque no está ahí para verlo, no va a sentir la misma sensación que tuvo cuando hizo eso y no va a s__aber cuales son los motivos reales que le hicieron hacerlo._

_Si se entera, tendremos a una chica completamente obsesionada por averiguar por qué lo hizo y maltratándose por haberlo hecho._

R:_ Robert_- espetó con la voz entrecortada- _Quinn está viendo a su hija__ sin saberlo._

Dr.: _¿Como__?_

R: _Quinn solía cuidar a la hija de unas amigas en común y desde hace unos meses ha aparecido una pequeña, amiga de la chica a la que cuida...y es ella, es su propia hija._

Dr.: _Pero__... ¿__Quinn la cuidaba y no dijo nada a su __madre?...porque Judy me dijo que hacia varios años que no sabia nada de ella._

R:_ No...__No__ tiene ni idea de que es ella, de ahí que venga a hablar con usted, no sé como actuar, no sé si decírselo o no..._

Dr.: _No__...No__, por ahora no le digas nada_.

R: _Pero ¿y que__ pasa si se entera__?_

Dr.: ¿_Alguien más lo sabe__?_

R:_ No...__Solo__ una amiga en común que no va a decir nada y la madre adoptiva de Beth_.

Dr.: _¿Y crees que ella guardará silencio__?_

R_: Si...imagino._

Dr.: _¿Tienes su numero de teléfono para ponerme en contacto con el__la__?_

R: _Si claro- _respondió rápidamente sacando la misma tarjeta que le había entregado Bette.-

Dr.:_ Bien, no te __preocupes,__ me encargaré de advertirle para que ni se le ocurra hacer nada._

R:_ Doctor__... ¿__cree que Quinn debe dejar de ver a la niña?-_

Dr.: _No...__No__ para nada, y menos aun si tiene una buena relación...cuanta __más__ afinidad haya_ _mejor._

R: _Se adoran mutuamente..._

Dr.: _Pues mejor así...de ese modo podemos compensar el trauma, quizás la pequeña haga que Quinn se entretenga en otras cosas y no en obcecarse __por querer recordar._

Aquellas palabras no habían solucionado nada en la morena. En sus manos seguía estando el decir o no decir a Quinn quien era aquella pequeña. Con Beth, su salud corría peligro y a la vez podía ser beneficiosa.

Dr.:_Relájate__ Rachel_- espetó acompañándola hacia la salida-_¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?, entretenla...hazla pensar en cosas que nada tengan que ver con el accidente, que descubra cosas nuevas y se olvide por completo del horror que sufrió, ¿de acuerdo__?_

R:_ De acuerdo...gracias __por atenderme._

Dr.: _De nada...la próxima vez_- respondió entregándole una tarjeta de visita- _me llamas directamente, estoy disponible siempre que lo desees._

Rachel agradeció aquella atención y tras despedirse del doctor, volvía a poner rumbo hacia su departamento. Apenas eran las 5 de la tarde. Había quedado con Quinn a las 8 y supuestamente iba a ser una cita muy especial. Tenia tiempo suficiente para organizarlo todo de la mejor forma, tal y como Quinn merecía.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Quinn luchaba contra las dos estilistas más atrevidas que jamás había conocido.

Q: _No__...No__, ése vestido no._

A: _¿Por qué?...vamos no seas sosa, es ideal._..

Spa:_ Tiene razón Ash, ese vestido es demasiado atrevido._..

A:_ Pues pruébate éste_...-espetó mostrándole otro de los tantos vestido que había llevado a la casa.

Quinn no sabía que hacer para preparar aquella cena con la morena y solo pudo pensar en Ashley y Spencer para que le echasen una mano.

Sp: _Y este también..., me lo puse para una boda...es idea_l.

Quinn se lamentaba. Quizás no hubiese sido la mejor idea. Quizás solo necesitase una buena ducha, poner su mejor cara y salir a cenar como lo había hecho días antes, sin embargo allí estaba, rodeada de vestidos que probablemente jamás se atrevería a poner.

Q:_ Me pruebo éstos __y se acabó...si ninguno me gustan, desisto...voy con pantalones._

A: _No seas mas quejica y venga...pruébatelos que dentro de nada tenemos sesión de peluquería y maquillaje_...

Quinn resoplaba al adentrarse en la habitación con ambos modelos. Spencer y Ashley esperaban impacientes en el salón, sentadas en el sofá y dispuestas a dar el visto bueno o malo de su vestimenta.

Se había probado 6 vestidos, 4 de Ashley y 2 de Spencer...ninguno de ellos le convencía y aquellos dos que llevaba en su mano, tampoco le parecían los adecuados ni le gustaban.

El timbre sonó mientras la rubia luchaba por cerrar la cremallera de aquel ajustado vestido, el último que Ash le obligaba a probarse. Apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada cuando Spencer entraba en la habitación portando una caja perfectamente envuelta en papel de regalo.

Q: _¿Qué es eso__?_

Sp: L_o acaba de dejar un mensajero para ti._

Quinn se sorprendió. No esperaba nada y mucho menos un regalo.

Q: _¿Qué es esto?-_ preguntó curiosa.

A: _No lo sé_- interrumpió Ash- _si no lo abres..._

Quinn tomó la caja y la colocó encima de la cama. Las tres permanecían expectantes al descubrir lo que había en el interior.

Perfectamente doblado, envuelto en un fino papel de seda que lo protegía, un elegante y perfecto vestido negro.

Las miradas comenzaron a rondar por la habitación.

Q:_ ¿De quien es esto__?_

A: _Hay una nota_- se apresuró en tomar el pequeño sobre para entregárselo a la rubia.

"**Como ves, no soy tan mala. No puedo dejar a una princesa sin su vestido de gala"**

Q: _¿Rachel?_- susurró.

Sp: _¿Te lo ha enviado Rachel?...Oh Dios...es idea_l- exclamó observando con detenimiento el vestido.

Quinn no daba crédito al regalo de la morena, y más sorprendida aun quedó cuando vio que el vestido le quedaba perfecto.

Un modelo de seda negro, fruncido en el pecho por un deslizado lazo del mismo color, dejando un escote perfecto y los hombros al descubierto. Apenas subía un par de centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. El efecto era el deseado, elegancia.

El resto de la tarde la pasó discutiendo por el peinado y el tipo de maquillaje. Spencer fue la ganadora en el peinado. El pelo ligeramente ondulado sujeto con una sencilla diadema negra que le daba un toque juvenil. El maquillaje fue cosa de Ashley. La morena se encargó de dejar perfecta, más aun si cabe, a Quinn. Un suave tono rosado iluminaban sus labios y pómulos mientras que sus ojos, perfectamente delineados marcaban con una fuertes sombras oscuras, mostrando un contraste sorprendente con el color verde de los ojos de la rubia.

El último detalle fueron unos tacones de aguja negros y un discreto bolso de mano a juego.

Perfecta. Esa era la palabra mas utilizada durante todo el proceso y perfecta era el resultado de final.

Quinn se miraba sorprendida en uno de los espejos que adornaban su habitación. Estaba tan distinta que ni siquiera se reconocía.

Eran las 8 en punto cuando el timbre sonó. Quinn corrió a través del salón procurando no cometer ningún traspié con aquellos altísimos zapatos. Ashley y Spencer esperaban impacientes la llegada de la morena y la más que probable sorpresa al descubrir a Quinn, pero el desconcierto las invadió cuando tras aquella puerta, era un chico el que esperaba perfectamente trajeado.

_-¿Srta.? __Fabray?_- preguntó el chico.

Q: _Si...soy yo._

-_Encantado, mi nombre es Arthur y ésta noche seré su chófer_.-espetó educadamente-

Q: _¿Mi chófer__?_

-A_sí es, la __Srta.__ Berry le espera en el restaurante. Si es usted tan amable de acompañarm_e- le lanzó la mano para que la tomase.

Quinn miraba incrédula al chico y alternaba la mirada con Spencer y Ashley que estaban igual o más sorprendidas aun.

Q: _Chicas...me temo que me vo_y- exclamó mirándolas- _cerrad cuando salgáis, ¿ok__?_

Sp:_ Claro...no te preocupe_s- respondió guiñándole un ojo- _diviér__tete._

Q: _Gracias_- se despidió al tiempo que enlazaba su mano brazo con el del amable chófer que le ayudó a recorrer la distancia que separaba la casa del coche, un enorme y espectacular Audi A5, de color negro que volvía a dejar una extraña y sorprendido gesto en al rubia.

Q: _¿Donde está el restaurante?- _preguntó tomando asiento en la parte trasera.

-_Cerca, no se preocupe_- espetó sonriente.

Apenas un recorrido de 10 minutos y el 617 de Olive St, se presentaba ante ella. Una espectacular fachada y la sonrisa del chófer le hacían ver que había llegado al lugar y debía bajar del coche, no sin antes, observar como Arthur abría la puerta para ayudarla a salir.

Jamás había sentido esa sensación y supuso que eso mismo era lo que sentían los famosos cuando llegaban a algún lugar importante.

Varios grupos de personas se reunían en la cercanía del restaurante y no pudieron evitar lanzar miradas indiscretas, procurando averiguar que celebridad se disponía a bajar de aquel coche con chófer.

Sentía las miradas, los cuchicheos tratando de averiguar quien era esa rubia. Sólo el firme y seguro brazo de Arthur le servía de apoyo en aquél extraño momento.

Q:_ ¿No ha llegado Rachel?_- le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

-_La __Srta.__ Berry estará en su lugar, no se preocup__e, sólo tiene que darle su nombre al __maître__ que le atenderá nada más entrar.-_

Q: _¿Tu no entras conmigo?-_

-_No __Srta.__ Fabray, yo sólo soy el chófer_- sonrió justo en la entrada- _Que tenga una agradable velada-_ espetó incitándola a entrar.

Quinn no dudó, aun con algo de nerviosismo, acertó a caminar con firmeza. El glamur de aquel lugar se dejaba notar por cualquier esquina. Un espectacular hall de entrada con un elegante mostrador donde un caballero, dispuesto con el uniforme de gala le esperaba sonriente.

-_Bie__nvenida a Cicada Restaurant, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?_- preguntó con ligero acento italiano.

Q: _Buenas noches_- respondió- _mi nombre es Quinn Fabray...tengo una re_serva _hecha a nombre__..._

-_Rachel Barbra Berry_- sonreía- acompáñeme_ por favor._

Quinn apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar aquello cuando se disponía a acceder a una sala tras aquel maître.

Espectacular. Volvía a aparecer aquella palabra por la mente de la rubia al contemplar el restaurante. Una enorme sala, decorada con estilo clásico y decenas de mesas perfectamente repartidas, todas y cada una de ellas iluminadas por dos precisas velas. Una impresionante lámpara de lágrimas de cristal presidia el centro de la sala. Varios metros de recorrido por un pasillo central que dividía la estancia y de repente, a la izquierda, tras varias mesas repletas de parejas y grupos que degustaban una visiblemente exquisita cena, apareció ella.

Dos enormes ojos marrones que semi escondidos bajo uno pequeños y divertidos mechones de flequillos. Una enorme sonrisa que dibujaba a la perfección dos hoyuelos. Una espectacular morena, de espectaculares curvas y espectacular vestido, se levantaba de su silla para recibir la llegada de Quinn.

Por un momento sintió que todas aquellas personas habían desaparecido y en aquella inmensa sala solo estaban ellas dos. El asombro en el rostro de Quinn era equivalente al que mostraba la morena al descubrir a Quinn, a su chica.

Las imágenes del accidente, los golpes en la nariz y su demacrado resultado, el desconcierto y la palidez de la rubia cuando enfermaba...imágenes que aparecían y desaparecían dando la bienvenida a Quinn Fabray.

Aquella diosa griega, como ella la definía, había dejado de luchar con los mortales para volver al Olimpo convertida en la diosa de la belleza aquella misma noche. Quizás olvidó respirar, pero pudo acertar a exclamar varias palabras al encuentro con la chica.

R: _Dios de mi vid_a

Q: _Rache_l- espetó acompañada de una enorme sonrisa

R: _Hola__...__mi am...Quinn-_ rectificó.

El maître se disponía a separar la silla para que la rubia tomase asiento al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la morena.

-_En seguida le traigo la carta_- espetó antes de alejarse.

Q: _¿Que es todo __esto?_

R: Madre mía Quinn- volvía a exclamar.

Q: _¿Que?_- preguntó confundida.

R._ ¿Que?__... ¿__te has visto?_-

Quinn bajó su cabeza buscando aquello que llamaba tanto la atención de la morena.

Q: _¿Que ocurre?__... ¿__llevo algo mal__?_

R: _¿Mal?...dios __mío__ Quinn, ¿Cual va a ser mi castigo__?_

Q:_ Rachel...no entiendo nada__... ¿__A que te refieres__?_

R:_ Supongo que los dioses tendrán algún castigo __preparado para mi por hacerte venir ésta noche y privarles de ti._- sonreía.

Quinn se ruborizó ante aquel halago.

Q: _Rachel por favor...no me pongas __más__ nerviosa de lo que estoy._

R: _¿Nerviosa?_- preguntó justo cuando el camarero les dejaba la carta.

Q: _Nerviosa es poco__... ¿__me explicas de donde has sacado éste vestido?_- preguntaba tratando de ojear el menú.

R: Que mas da.._.._.-sonreía- e_stás espectacular._

Q:_ ¿__Yo?__... ¿tú__ te has visto__?_

R: _Mmmm...__Si__, pero no hay punto de comparación._

Quinn lanzó una desafiante mirada, para volver a perderse en la carta.

Q:_ Morena espectacular, melena brillante y con ligeras ondas, ojos de infarto que acompañan a una sonrisa que derrite al mismísimo diablo, vestido azul oscuro de encaje ,que deja ver zonas bastante insinuantes d__e un perfecto cuerpo y tapa lo justo para dejar ver unas vertiginosas y tonificadas piernas, acompañadas de unos elegantes tacones..-_.alzó la mirada sobre el menú.- _¿crees__ que los dioses van a estar en desacuerdo con ésta cena?_

Rachel aun trataba de asimilar aquella detallada descripción que la rubia había hecho de su atuendo.

R: _Guau...apenas me has mirado unos segundos y no has perdido detalle._

Q: _Merece la pena..._

R: _¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa__?__-_

Q: ¿_Cuál de ellas?..._

R: _Mmmm.__…todas._

Q: _Hasta hace una h__ora y media, estaba histérica, discutiendo con Ashley y Spencer sobre vestidos…la llegada de tu vestido ha hecho que desistiese en la idea de venir en jeas y camiseta_- sonrió- _Arthur tampoco ha estado nada mal, pero lo más espectacular ha sido esto_.

R: _¿Te__ gusta el restaurante__?_

Q: _Si…pero no me refiero al restaurante...hablo de ti._

R: Deberías_ dejar de halagarme…_-espetó ante la inminente llegada del camarero y provocando una leve sonrisa en la rubia.

Q: _No tengo ni idea de que pedir aquí- _murmuró cerrando la carta.

R:_ No te preocupes, yo me encargo_- respondió mientras

Tras unos breves minutos de conversación con el camarero, el pedido de la cena quedó confirmado.

R:_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir consejo sobre vestidos a Ash?...de Spencer puedes fiarte pero de Ash...nunca._

Q: _¿Que quieres que haga?...te fuiste sin decirme nada mas y en mi armario no __había nada _tan _elegante como __esto__._

R: _Hay pocas cosas tan elegantes como un Valentino-_

Q:_ ¿Como?..¿__Esto__ es un Valentino?-_ se miró sorprendida.

R: _Claro__... ¿__piensas que te voy a enviar cualquier cosa?..._

Q:_ Es demasiado Rachel...esto se va de las manos._

R:_Que va...de hecho es mucho más barato que el __mío__._

Quinn la cuestionó con la mirada.

R: _Christian Dior__... ¿__te suena__?_

Q:_ Estas loca...tendría que haber hecho caso a Ashley y haberme puesto uno de sus vestidos.._.

R: _¿Uno de sus vestidos rockeros?-_

Q:_ Si...no__ puedo permitir que siempre que quedemos gastes tanto dinero._

R:_ Quinn, no te preocupes...y si alguna vez quieres algún consejo sobre moda...me preguntas a mi o en todo caso a Bette._

Q: _¿A ti?..._

R: _Si...a mi-_ respondió.

El camarero llegó con la cena que habían pedido y la mirada de Quinn se volvió más confusa aun cuando descubrió el enorme plato con la mitad de una pequeña calabaza rellena de varios tipos de verduras y unos palitos de patata caramelizado que la atravesaban cual aguja de coser. Un ligero surco hecho con una espesa salsa anaranjada daba color al plato.

Quinn tomó los cubiertos un tanto confusa, tratando de averiguar como se comía aquello ante la divertida mirada de la morena.

R: _¿Por qué te extraña que me pidas consejos sobre moda?_

Q: _No sabia que te gustase...además...no te he visto muy preocupada por la moda._

R: _No me gusta, ni me preocupa...pero algo sé._

Q:_ ¿__Y de que diseñador son esos jerseys de renos y esa faldas tableadas que tanto te gustan__?_

Rachel miró sorprendida a la rubia.

R: ¿_Qué?__... ¿__como sabes eso__?_

Q: _Es lo que utilizabas en la secundaria, ¿no__?_

R: _¿Lo recuerdas?_- volvía a preguntar aturdida.

Q: _No- _sonrió- _pero he visto fotos..._

R:_ ¿Como que has visto fotos?, ¿que fotos__?_

Q:_ Recuerdas que me dijiste que en casa había álbumes de fotos, ¿no?_- sonreía con travesura.

R: _Oh Dios._..

Q: _Pues los hay...y muchos...con muchas fotos interesantes._

R: _¿Que clases de fotos__?_

Q: _Del instituto..._

Rachel palideció. No recordaba cuales eran esas imágenes y no sabía si podría existir alguna de ella embarazada o con Beth.

R: _Si__... ¿__pero como son?-_

Q: _Pues hay muchas en una clase...imagino que es el coro ese al que pertenecíamos porque hay instrumentos y __un grupo de chicos._

R: _Si...eso es el Glee Club_

Q: _Y también hay algunas de animadora...que por cierto, he de admitir que me sentaba de maravilla el uniforme_- bromeó- _no sé...también algunas con chicos...no se como se llaman ni quienes son, imagino que alg__uno seria mi novio._

Rachel se relajó.

R:_ ¿Como son esos chicos__?_

Q:_ Había uno rubio, muy...lindo_- sonrió ruborizada.

R: _Sam_

Q: _¿Sam__?_

R: _Si...fue novio tuyo_- respondió

Q: _Vaya...tengo buen gusto con los chicos también_- sonreía.

R: N_o lo dudes._

Q: _Había otro con una especie de cresta y cara de __travieso_

R: _Noah...Noah Puckerman...mas conocido como Puck y también fue tu novio...y el __mío__._

Q: _¿Como?__... ¿__no se supone que nosotras habíamos compartido al tal...Finn__?_

R:_ Si...también pasó con Puck._

Q:_ Vaya...o sea que he tenido 3 novios y dos de ellos co__mpartidos contigo..._

R:_ Si...aunque lo __mío__ con Puck no fue nada...ni siquiera salimos juntos_.

Q: _Am...¿__Y__ lo __mío__ con ese chico si fue __más__ serio__?_

R: _Bastante...de hecho creo que te llegaste a enamorar de él._

Q:_ Rachel...-_ dejó el cubierto sobre la mesa- _sé __que es un poco rudo preguntar __esto__ así de repente pero...necesito saberlo_.-

La morena sintió como un nudo se agarraba a su garganta y le cortaba la respiración.

Q: _¿Con cuantos chicos...he estado?-_

R:_ ¿Has estado?_- preguntó confusa.

Q:_ Si Rachel...ya sabes, ¿con cuantos...he._..

R: _¿Mantenido relaciones__?_

Q: _Ajam_...-espetó ruborizándose.

Rachel trató de mantener la calma. No le gustaba demasiado hablar de aquel tema en concreto pero no tenía porqué evitarlo.

R: _Que yo sepa...solo con uno._

Q: _¿Uno?...Finn__... ¿__no?_

R: _Eh...no._

Q: _¿Como?...me dijiste que Finn había sido mi único novio formal._

R: _Si...pero con el único que has mantenido relaciones fue con Puck...el chico de la cresta._

Q:_ No lo entiendo__... ¿__Y q__ue pasa con Finn?__... ¿__Cuanto tiempo estuve con él__?_

R:_ Casi dos años..._

Q: _¿Que?__... ¿__dos años con un chico y no mantuve relaciones?__... ¿__pero que clase de chica era__?_

R: _La presidenta del club del celibato._

Q:_ No...no me lo puedo creer, ¿presidenta de un club de celibato?__... ¿__pero que clase de personas se unen a un club así__?_

R: _Las personas como yo_.- respondió aguantando la risa.

Q: _¿Tu?__... ¿__estábamos juntas en el club__?_

R: _No es que estuviéramos juntas...es qu__e solo estábamos tu y yo_...-terminó sonriendo.

Q:_ Pero espera...tu también has tenido novios...e imagino que_...

R: _Quinn...yo mantuve relaciones con nadie..._

Q: _No me lo creo..._

R:_Créelo__, de hecho estaba convencida de no hacerlo hasta cumplir los 25._..

Q: _No...¿__Como__ vas a querer eso__?_

R:_ Lo quería...en aquella época solo estaba interesada en la música, en cantar y ganar_ _concursos para que mi curricular fuese importante...pero entonces apareciste tu...y mi_ proposición_ se fue al traste._

Q: _¿Yo?...un...un mom__ento_- tartamudeó- _no mantuviste relaciones con nadie antes de_...

R: _Quinn- _le miró a los ojos- _fuiste mi primera vez._

El silencio las inundó. Por un instante el ruido del restaurante se disolvió por completo y ambas quedaron hipnotizadas.

R:_ Oye._..-exclamó rompiendo el silencio- _creo que todo __esto__ es un...__aburrimiento, ¿no__ crees__?_

Q:_ Pensaba que no lo ibas a decir nunca...llevo una hora tratando de saber como demonios se come __esto__- _señaló a hacia su plato aceptando de buena manera el cambio de conversación- _No entiendo como puedes hacer __esto__ a menudo._

R: _No...__No__, yo no vengo a aquí a menudo, solo he tenido un par de cenas así en mi vida y todo fue con los productores..._

Q:_ Entonces__, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?-_

R: _No sé...quería sorprenderte...__ya te lo dije._

Q: _Me habrías sorprendido igual con una __tarina__ de helado y una peli en casa.-_ bromeó.

R:_ Helado...__Mmmm.__, tengo una idea._

Q:_ ¿Otra__?_

R: _Si...me temo que el postre lo vamos a tomar en otro lugar._- sonrió al tiempo que llamaba a uno de los camareros para pedirle la cuenta.

Apenas 10 minutos después, ya dentro del auto, tomaban las calles de Hollywood dispuestas a terminar la velada de una forma más amena.

Q: _¿Donde estamos__?_

R: _Primero ven._..-espetó sujetando la mano de la chica y cruzando hacia la acera contraria de la avenida Fountain. Un pequeño puesto ambulante era el primer objetivo de la morena.

-_Srta.__ Rache_l- un caballero de enorme sonrisa y acento latino saludaba a la morena tras aquel kiosco.

R: _Hola Manuel-_ respondió en perfecto castellano-

Quinn permanecía a sus espaldas. Ante ella se extendía una pequeña cámara frigorífica con una decena cubetas repletas de helado.

-_Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, ¿como está?-_

R: _Muy bien Manuel_- respondió completamente sonriente- _he venido para qu__e ésta chica tan guapa pruebe tus deliciosos helados._

-_Perfecto...dígame princesa, ¿que sabor le gusta__?_- si dirigió a Quinn. La rubia permanecía un tanto desconcertada. Rachel había pasado de estar cenando en uno de los restaurantes mas caros de toda la ciudad a tomar el postre en un pequeño kiosco situado en mitad de una calle abarrotada de latinos que salían y entraban de los distintos locales. Aquella era Rachel Berry, la chica que conseguía sorprenderla sin quererlo.

Q: _No lo sé__... ¿__puede sorprenderme__?_- espetó regalandole una leve sonrisa.

-_Perfecto...por su sonrisa dulce y esos ojos que tiene, no le queda mas remedio que probar el helado de dulce de leche...desde la pampa argentina hasta las calles de Hollywood para terminar en tus labios_- exclamó de forma poética.

Rachel sonreía a más no poder. Le encantaba aquel señor mayor, de piel morena y luminosa mirada que a todo el mundo regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿_Chocolate belga para __mí__ querida Rachel?-_

R:_ Por supuesto-_ respondió.

Tras aquel encuentro, ambas disfrutaban como niñas pequeñas de sus conos de helado. Quinn se sorprendía al probar el suyo.

Q: _Dios...Rachel...esto está de muerte_- exclamaba al tiempo que saboreaba el helado.

R: _Manuel nunca falla._..

Q:_ ¿De que lo conoces__?_

R: _Hace unas semanas tuve una __cena con el equipo y terminamos en ésta bar al que vamos ahora...yo no aguantaba más a los tipos de la productora así que me vine hasta el __kiosco__ de Manuel para tomar helado...y me enamoré. Desde entonces siempre que paso cerca, me detengo...y compro helad__o._

Q:_ Pues se ha ganado __otro__ cliente más...de verdad, ésta genial._..-

Rachel se detuvo. Frente a ellas, en la otra acera, un local llamado La Floridita.

Q: ¿_Qué hacemos aquí__?_

R: _Terminar de comer el helado..._-sonreía tratando de evitar que Quinn intuyese que el siguiente paso era entrar en aquel local para bailar salsa.

Q: _Pues va a ser pronto.._.-exclamó mientras seguía inmersa en el pequeño cono de helado- _no pienso dejar nada._- sonreía- _¿me dejas probar del tuyo__?_

Rachel sonrió ante el gesto infantil que mostraba la rubia y le acercó el helado para que lo probase.

No sabia si eran sus piernas o realmente tembló el suelo. Pero el escalofrío que sintió al ver como Quinn hundía sus labios sobre la pequeña bola de helado la dejó completamente hipnotizada.

Q: _Mm__mm...__Está__ muy bueno también...pero me quedo con el dulce de leche_- espetó al tiempo que volvía a saborear su helado.

R: _¿Me dejas probar el tuyo?.._

Q:_ Claro...toma_- acercó el cono.

Pero Rachel no estaba por la labor de tomar directamente de aquel helado y sin dar tiempo alguno a la rubia, rodeó con su mano el cuello de la rubia y la atrajo hasta ella para robarle un sensual y provocador beso en los labios.

R: Mmmm...-susurró-_ tienes razón...está delicioso_

Q: _Me pregunto como sabrán los dos sabores juntos_- murmuró sin apartarse de la morena.

R:_ Eso es lo mejor...juntar ambos sabores es el éxtasis total._

Q: _¿Probamos__?_

Rachel volvía a tomar un poco de su helado al mismo tiempo que Quinn lo tomaba del suyo.

Ésta vez no hubo factor sorpresa y el beso no fue robado, fue regalado.

Nuevamente aquel escalofrió, pero ésta vez en el cuerpo de la rubia que había olvidado por completo el sabor del helado y se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a mantener el máximo tiempo posible los labios de la morena sobre los suyos.

R: _Se nos va a derretir el helado_- susurró

Q: _Prefiero __esto__ mil veces._..-volvía a tomar los labios de la morena.

Sin embargo aquel beso no iba a durar mucho más. Un pequeño revuelo se acercaba justo a ellas y Rachel descubrió a varios fotógrafos que corrían dispuestos a sacar instantáneas.

R: _Oh__...__oh...vamos...tenemos que irnos- _exclamó tomando de la mano a la rubia y dejando atrás el pequeño revuelo. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de tomarse el helado cuando se adentraron dentro del local. La música latina lo invadía todo y la gente que se agolpaba bailando en la sala dificultaba el paso de las dos. Rachel se detuvo y sin tiempo a reaccionar, comenzó a bailar dejándose llevar por el ritmo de aquella música.

Quinn la miraba desconcertada.

Q:_ Rachel__... ¿__que haces__?_

R: _B__ailar...a eso hemos venido, ¿no__?_

Q:_ ¿Bailar?...creía que nos estábamos escapando de esos paparazzis..._

R: _No...__Esos__ paparazzis seguían a otra persona...__tú__ y yo hemos venido aquí a bailar_.

Q: _No__...__Yo__ no bailo._

R: _Si__ que bailas- _espetó tomando de las manos de la chica.

Q: _Rachel...no sé bailar esto._

R:_ Claro que sabes...mira solo tienes que mover la cadera_..._así_- indicó colocando ambas manos de Quinn sobre su propia cadera.

El movimiento que marcaba la morena comenzó a hipnotizar a la rubia, que cada vez tomaba más posición del poco espacio que las separaba.

R: _Tienes que acercarte...si te ven sola, vendrá algún chico y te sacará a bailar sin que puedas negarte.._.- sonreía.

Q: _No quiero bailar con desconocidos.._.

R: _Pues __acércate__ a __m_í- susurró mientras seguía el ritmo.

Quinn comenzó a inhibirse y el movimiento que marcaba la morena fue también invadiéndola. Un movimiento que cada vez era más sensual y magnético.

Q:_ ¿Es la primera vez que bailo salsa?_- preguntó.

R: _Creo que si.._.-

Q: _¿Lo hago bien?..._

R: _No está nada mal...aunque podrías tomar nota de Jenn__ifer __López__._

Q: ¿_Quien es Jennifer __López__?._

R: _Mira aquella pantalla- _señaló hacia una de las paredes del local donde proyectaban un videoclip de la artista latina en una gran pantalla.

Q: _Guau...se mueve bastante bien-_ sonrió.

R: _Mira a tu derecha...es mejor verla en vivo_-

Quinn se giró rápidamente y descubrió a la artista a escasos metros de ella, bailando provocativamente con un chico mientras algunas personas le miraban sin discreción alguna.

Quinn detuvo su baile y se quedó completamente petrificada observando a la estrella.

R: _He dicho que merece la pena...no que termines babeando por ella-_ interrumpió Rachel al ver el gesto de la rubia.

Q: _Eh...no...__No__ estaba babeando- s_e excusó

R: _Estabas con la boca abierta.._.

Q: _Tengo sed..._-exclamó- _voy a pedir algo__... ¿__tu quieres__?_

Rachel negó mostrando una traviesa sonrisa mientras continuaba con aquellos bailes que no hacían más que enloquecer a la rubia.

Apenas tardó un par de minutos en volver a la pista, portando una pequeña copa y con el gesto más calmado.

R: _Espero que no lleve alcohol._

Q: _Nada__... ¿__quieres__?_

R:_ No...__Todo__ para ti._

Quinn sonrió y sin dudarlo dio un gran sorbo de aquella copa. Un sorbo que no eliminó la sed que sentía sino que provocó otro tipo de sensación más desagradable.

Rachel notó el gesto contrariado de la rubia al tragar aquel sorbo. La palidez comenzó a inundarla por completo y sin mediar palabra, se alejó de la pista directa hacia la salida.

La morena reaccionó un poco más tarde y siguió sus pasos, chocando entre los grupos de personas que había en el local.

R: _Quinn-_ exclamó al salir a la calle. La rubia había salido velozmente se encontraba varios metros alejada del loca, apoyada sobre una apartada pared y con la cabeza baja.

R:_ Quinn__... ¿__que pasa?__... ¿__que te ocurre?-_ preguntó asustada al llegar hasta la chica.

Q: _No t__e acerques Rachel_- murmuró sin levantar la cabeza y dándole la espalda a la morena.

R: _Quinn__... ¿__que pasa?-_ ignoró el comentario y se acercó.

Q: _Rachel no...__Acabo__ de vomitar_- espetó visiblemente desmejorada.- _no quiero que me veas así._

R:_ No seas imbécil Qu__inn-_ le recriminó al tiempo que sujetaba el hombro de la chica y la ayudaba a reincorporarse.-_ ¿__que te pasa__?_

Q: _No lo sé_- respondió con el gesto completamente desencajado- h_e bebido un poco de __esto__ y el estomago me hizo algo raro_

Rachel tomó la copa y sin dudarlo dio un pequeño sorbo y no notó nada raro en el sabor...

R: _¿Que lleva?-_ preguntó desconcertada.

Q: _No se...me han dicho que son cócteles sin alcohol...creo que me ha dicho algo de coco y nuez...no lo sé._

R. ¿_Nuez__?...joder Quinn_- recriminó.

Q: _¿Que?__..._

R: E_s la nuez...no te sienta bien..._

Q:_ No...__No__ creo que sea eso...creo que es la cabeza, lleva doliéndome todo el día._

R: _¿Que?-_ preguntó molesta_- ¿por qué no me lo has dicho__?_

Q: _Por que no es algo nuevo...no te pongas histeria._

Eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de volver tras los pasos de la morena hacia el coche y regresar hacia Ohio Ave.

Q: _No tendríamos que habernos vuelto...Rachel estoy bien._

R._ Quinn...no me pongas excusas...te vas a la cama, ya_- espetó en el coche.

Q:_ ¿Me acompañas?- _preguntó con el gesto apenado.

R:_ No me pongas e__sa cara..._-recriminó- _Quinn no creo que sea hora de despertar a Judy._

Q:_ Mi madre no está...le pedí que se quedase en el hotel con Cathy, ya sabes que no pasan por su mejor momento__..._

R: _¿Estás sola__?_

Q:_ Si...__además__...mi madre aceptó irse solo porque le di__je que...__tú__...dormirías aquí-_ espetó sin mirarle a los ojos.

R: _No...__No__ me lo puedo creer..._

Q: _Lo hice por su bien-_ respondió tratando de disimular la sonrisa.

R: _Ya...por su bien...anda vamos...baja del coche._

La rubia accedió feliz de haber conseguido su propósito y no dudó en avanzar hacia la casa tras despedirse de Arthur que había esperado paciente a la decisión de ambas.

Rachel seguía sus pasos. Dudaba. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo iba a traer consecuencias.

Q: _Me voy a quitar este estúpido __maquillaje_...- exclamó una vez dentro de la casa.

R: _Está bien...si no te importa...voy a tomar prestado uno de tus pijamas-_

Q:_ Claro...elige el que quieras...están en el armario de la derecha..._

R: _Ya...ya se donde están_- espetó con una leve sonrisa.

Quinn se introdujo en el baño y Rachel hizo lo mismo en la habitación, minutos mas tarde el encuentro se produjo en mitad del salón. Quinn se disponía a colocarse el pijama a la vez que Rachel pretendía acceder al baño para desmaquillarse.

La rubia no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada sobre la morena y su pijama. Le hizo sonreír.

Sus fuerzas iban menguando, el dolor de cabeza y el malestar de aquel estúpido cóctel habían hecho mella sobre ella y se dejó caer sobre su cama, tratando de recuperar un poco su maltrecha salud.

Rachel tardó bastante en aparecer por el marco de la puerta. La escena le produjo ternura. Quinn reposaba sobre la cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos con los ojos entrecerrados.

R: _¿Te duele mucho?-_

Q: _Eh..._-se asustó ante la interrupción- n_o__...No__...__En__ cuanto cierro los ojos se pasa_- espetó de forma pausada.

R: _Pues ciérralos y duerme...si necesitas algo __llámame__, ¿ok__?_

Q: _¿Como_?..- se reincorporó un poco-_¿donde vas__?_

R:_ A la habitación de invitados_- espetó.

Q: _Ah..._-se desilusionó. Por un momento pensó en obligarla a dormir junto a ella pero las punzadas en su cabeza se hacían cada vez mas fuerte y solo deseaba cerrar los ojos- _está bien..._

R. _Buenas noches Quinn-_ murmuró

Q: _Buenas noches princesa_- susurró con un hilo de voz- _por cierto...__prefiero verte en pijama que con mil vestidos de Dior-_

Rachel esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante aquel comentario y la situación en la que se encontraba le provocaba tanta dulzura que se dejó llevar por el corazón y dejando atrás la racionalidad, avanzó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama para introducirse en ella bajo las finas sabanas que ya cubrían a la rubia.

Abrazó la cintura de la rubia quedando a su espalda, sintiendo el calor de la espalda y una gran necesidad de abrazarla.

Q: _Gracias-_ espetó al sentir el cuerpo de la morena tras ella.

R:_ Duerme princesa_- susurró dejando un beso sobre su cabeza y acomodándose en la almohada. Abrazando a su chica como lo había hecho durante dos años, oliendo el perfume de su piel tal y como lo recordaba, escuchando el sonido de su respiración a su lado, como tanto había anhelado.


	53. Capitulo 52 Aloha!

Welcome to PARADISE. jejeje.

Nota informativa, para disfrutar de estos capitulos tienen que saber hawaiiano, así que vayan a aprenderlo...es muy divertido.

Nota personal: Es broma. :P

* * *

><p>Capitulo 52<p>

Aloha!

-_Aloha, e__komo mai_ – una dulce y encantadora hawaiana daba la bienvenida a las chicas colocándoles el tan conocido collar de flores silvestres. Tras 5 horas de vuelo y un breve trayecto en taxi, Rachel, Quinn, Ashley y Spencer llegaban a las paradisiacas playas de Kailua-Kona, al oeste de la isla de Hawaii.

Q: _Mahalo_- pronunció amablemente la rubia al recibir su collar.

A: _¿Sabes hablar __hawaiano__?-_ preguntó ante la atenta mirada de las otras dos que también quedaron sorprendidas ante aquella respuesta.

Q: _No...__pero__ que menos que aprender a decir gracias en su idioma_- sonreía orgullosa.

Sp: _Repítemelo__...quiero aprender yo __también__._

Q_: Ma-ha-lo_- deletreó con pausa para que pudiera entenderlo bien.

R: _Vamos...dejaros de idiomas_- espetó la morena entrando en el hall del hotel. No había tenido un buen día. Su despertar fue magnifico, maravilloso, como siempre que despertaba al lado de Quinn, pero la preocupación se apoderó de ella cuando la rubia dejó entrever que el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a aquejarla aquella noche no había desaparecido por la mañana.

Le insistió, trató de convencerla para anular el viaje y quedarse en Los Ángeles, pero fue imposible. Quinn no iba a permitir que aquello sucediera de ninguna manera. Rachel no tuvo más remedio que ceder y terminar viajando, no sin antes tener una pequeña discusión que parecía haber acabado justo cuando se montaron en el avión o al menos eso creía Quinn.

Sp_: Di__os...esto es espectacular_...-se asombraba al ver el hall. Una estancia completamente vestida de madera clara y amplios ventanales desde donde se podía observar todo el complejo.

Campos de golf, playas paradisiacas, enormes jardines con cientos de palmeras y arboles centenarios que envolvían el lugar de una magia inusual. Repartidos por el jardín principal, se hallaban pequeñas suites individuales. Casitas de madera perfectamente preparadas para otorgar la mejor de las estancias en aquel paraíso.

En la playa, junto a uno de aquellos arboles aparecía un pequeño bar. Decenas de hamacas y pequeñas mesas lo rodeaban. El Four Seasons Resort era probablemente uno de los mejores hoteles de toda la isla.

A: _Rachel tiene muy buen gusto...y mucho dinero_- espetó.

Sp: _No es justo Rachel, no puedes pagar todo __esto__ tu sola_.- exclamó

La morena ya había entregado su identificación en la recepción y esperaba la llegada de la recepcionista para que les entregasen las llaves de las habitaciones.

R: _¿Te acuerdas de aquel viaj__e que tu querida novia nos pagó a Quinn y a __mí?_

Sp_: Eso solo fueron dos billetes de __avión__, no se pueden comparar con __esto_.

R: _Bueno...puedo __permitírmelo__, además tengo que aprovechar antes de quedarme sin trabajo-_ bromeaba.

Sp: _Encima eso...vas a hacer __que me sienta mucho peor_.

A: _Relájate__ cielo...vamos a aprovecharnos de Rachel si es eso lo que quiere._

Q: _Dentro de nada __podréis__ aprovecharos de __mí._..- interrumpió la conversación tras haber ojeado todo el hall.

Sp: _¿De ti?..._

Q_: Ajam__... ¿Recordáis__ que __os dije que el seguro del coche que me accidentó estaba dispuesto a __indemnizarme__ con una gran cantidad?, pues ya sé cuanto dinero __es__._

Rachel se giró hacia el mostrador, esperando la llegada de la recepcionista y dándoles la espalda a las tres chicas.

A: _¿Cuanto__?_

Q: _50.000 $-_ exclamó.

Sp: _Guau__... ¿__pero eso es __muchísimo__ dinero Quinn__? ¿Como__ es posible__?_

R: _Mas __tendrían__ que pagar_- interrumpió sin mirarles a la cara.

Q: _Es el __máximo_- respondió Quinn un tanto molesta. La noticia de aquella indemnización llegó mediante Judy aquella misma mañana y Rachel estuvo presente.

R: _No te equivoques...el __máximo__ sería si llevaseis a ese tipo a juicio y pagase lo que ha hecho_- volvía a responder de espaldas a la chica.

Q: _Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, no hay motivo p__ara denunciarlo, el chico está arrepentido_.

R: _Ya...claro_- dejó caer de mala gana.

Q: _¿Ocurre algo Rachel?-_ preguntó colocándose a su lado.

R: _No__...Nada__, solo que no me parece normal que ese tipo que ha estado a punto de matarte se salga con la suya y se__ quede tan tranquilo __después__ de lo que hizo._

Q: _Rachel __fue__ un accidente, está arrepentido._

Spencer y Ashley escuchaban la conversación como meras espectadoras.

R: _Ok...es tu vida_.- respondió molesta.

La llegada de la recepcionista las interrumpió. Tras un breve papeleo les entregó las llaves de las dos habitaciones que iban a ocupar. La morena entregó la correspondiente tarjeta a Ashley y sin tardar más, se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones.

Quinn no aceptaba aquella actitud. No soportaba el comportamiento que mantenía la morena y comenzaba a molestarse realmente.

A: _24...ésta __es__-_ exclamó deteniéndose ante una de las puertas al tiempo que la abría.

R_: la nuestra es la 26_- se detuvo justo en la puerta contigua.

Quinn, que caminaba en último lugar vio como Spencer y Ashley se colaban en la habitación y Rachel hacia lo mismo en la siguiente. No se lo había comentado, pero dedujo que Rachel había dado por hecho que iban a compartir habitación.

Pasó justo por la habitación de las chicas y vio como sorprendidas, habían comenzado a mirar absolutamente todo. Rachel ya había dejado la maleta sobre la cama y se disponía a abrir una enorme puerta de cristal que daba a una terraza.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al máximo al descubrir la estancia. Un suelo de parqué contrastaba con las blancas paredes. Una pantalla de televisión adornaba uno de los laterales, una mesa dispuesta con dos sillas, una lámpara central con un gran ventilador que colgaba del techo sobre la imponente cama, con un espectacular dosel de finos visillos color beige.

La aparición de la morena nuevamente en la habitación, tras echar una ojeada a la terraza la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Seguía con el gesto serio y un halo de orgullo en su mirada que Quinn no terminaba de soportar.

Q: _¿Po__r qué te pones así?-_ rompió el silencio.

R_: No me pongo de ninguna manera_

Q: _Estás enfadada con el mundo desde que te has enterado que no iba a ver juicio, ¿por qué no te alegras de la indemnización y punto__?_

R: _No te equivoques, yo no estoy enfadada con__ el mundo, solo me parece de chiste que ese tipo se salga con la suya._

Q: _Rachel...__fue__ un accidente, está demostrado que le fallaron los frenos al coche, el chico no tuvo culpa_- exclamó un tanto nerviosa.

R: _Si no hubiese tan __rápido__ ni siquiera __habría__ c__hocado contra ti_- respondió al tiempo que colocaba su maleta en uno de los armarios.

Q_: __Fue__ un accidente, suficiente __culpa__ tiene ya_.

R: _Quinn__._..-gritó- _ese_ _tipo estuvo a punto de matarte, __debería__ estar en la __cárcel__ de por vida_.-

Q_: Basta...no eres capaz __de comprenderme ni entender que todo __fue__ accidental_.

R: _Haz lo que quieras, como ya te he dicho...es tu vida_- respondió malhumorada- _igual tengo hasta que darle las gracias porque no te mató._

Q: ¿_Nunca has tenido un accidente?-_ preguntó – ¿_Nunca__ has provo__cado __algún__ daño por alguna __acción__ accidental?.._

Rachel se detuvo. Permanecía de espaldas a ella y aunque estaba completamente enfurecida aquellas palabras la paralizaron. Instintivamente, el rostro de Quinn demacrado por aquel golpe que se llevó en la nariz con la puerta, comenzó a rondar por su mente. Aquello había sido un accidente, si ella no llega a cerrar con tanta fuerza, aquella puerta jamás había impactado en Quinn.

La rubia tenia razón, solo fue una acción inconsciente que provocó un pequeño accidente.

Tragó saliva y tras varios minutos tratando de asimilar aquello, optó por cerrar su maleta y abandonar la habitación.

Q: _¿Dónde vas?-_ preguntó al tiempo que pasaba por su lado.

R: _Tengo que solucionar un par de temas que me pidió Santana._- respondió al tiempo que se marchaba dejándola sola en mitad de aquella habitación.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar aquello cuando la voz de Spencer la interrumpió.

Sp_: Hey__... ¿__donde va Rachel?-_

Q: _A arreglar algo de la fiesta_-

Sp: _Ah...bien, oye...vamos a com__er ¿no?, el restaurante lo abren a las 12 y son las 2...tenemos que darnos prisa no sea que terminen el turno._

Q: _Ok...deja que guarde mi maleta_- espetó colocando la valija en el armario, junto a la de Rachel.

Sp: _Oye__... ¿__una sola cama?-_ preguntó divertida.

Quinn se giró rápidamente para contemplarla. Era cierto, no había sido consciente de aquel detalle por culpa de aquella discusión con la morena.

Rachel no solo se había encargado de reservar la habitación para las dos, sino que también se encargó que solo hubiese una cama de matrimonio.

Sp: _¿__Nos vamos?-_ preguntó ante el mutismo de la rubia.

Q: _Si__...__vamos_- exclamó.

El restaurante volvía a dejarlas boquiabiertas. La zona interior estaba completamente vestida de madera, al igual que el hall de entrada, un gran buffet se presentaba ante ellas con diferentes tipos de comida y postres. La estancia estaba dividida en dos, la segunda zona, una terraza al aire libre, con la sombra que otorgaban las enormes palmeras y las impresionantes vistas del océano.

La situación volvía a tensarse. Ashley, Spencer y Quinn ya degustaban alguno de aquellos platos en la terraza cuando Rachel hacia acto de presencia. Apenas dirigió su mirada a la rubia que ya había optado por ignorar su actitud.

Realmente no comprendía como era posible que se molestase de aquella forma por una simple diferencia de opinión.

Sp: _¿A que hora llega Santana?-_

R: _Sobre las 5, deben de estar volando ahora mismo.-_ respondió inmersa en su plato.

A: _¿Está todo listo__?_

R: _Si...San me pidió que me ase__gurase de que todo estaba perfectamente preparado y que el menú que __había__ pedido se __estuviera__ llevando a cabo._

A: _Vaya...si que es exigente, yo me hubiese conformado solo con venir a estas playas_- bromeó.

R: _Santana es muy exigente...solo quiere que todo sa__lga bien._

Sp: _¿__Brit__ no sabe nada__?_

R: _Si...si lo sabe...terminó __averiguándolo__ y bueno no será una sorpresa pero va a cumplir su deseo de celebrar el cumpleaños aquí._

Sp_: Ha sido una idea genial, ¿verdad Quinn?-_ miró a la rubia tratando de hacerla entrar en la conversación.

Q: _Eh...si, si claro_- el sonido de su móvil la sacó de su mundo.

Q_: ¿Si?-_ atendía la llamada.

-¿_Te dije que no te acercaras a Rachel Berry y te vas con ella a Hawaii?-_ nuevamente la voz que el día anterior la había increpado.

Q: _¿Quien demonios eres?-_ preguntó malhumorada ante la mirada sorprendida de las tres chicas.

-_Soy yo quien hace las preguntas, te lo he advertido...eres mala Quinn, has sido muy mala nena con Berry y ella lo va a saber.-_

Quinn palidecía. Aquellas palabras la confundían y no entendía cual era el motivo ni porqué le llamaba aquella chica.

-_Disfruta mientras puedas_- espetó antes de colgar la llamada.

Sp_: ¿__Que pasa Quinn?-_ preguntó al ver el rostro desencajado de la rubia.

Q: _Na...nada-_ tartamudeó.

Rachel la observaba preocupada. Era la segunda llamada que recibía Quinn y aquella estúpida excusa de la confusión de número no la convencía.

Q: _Se han equivocado._

Bingo. Pensó Rachel. Algo sucedía, alguien estaba llamando a la rubia y no parecían darle buenas noticias. Rápidamente notó como los ojos de Quinn se posaban sobre los suyos y los esquivaba rápidamente.

Q: _¿Que vais a hacer ahora?-_ preguntó tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Sp_: No lo sé, podemos salir a ver todo el complejo_...

A: _Es bu__ena idea...he visto un bar en la playa que tiene que ser espectacular_.

R_: Conmigo no contad...tengo cosas que hacer para la fiesta de ésta noche._

Sp: _¿__Necesitas ayuda?-_

R: _No...__No__ os preocupes, solo son algunos detalles que quiere tener Santana, __además...apenas en dos horas __estarán__ aquí, __podéis__ iros las tres y descubrir todo esto._

Q: _No...__Yo__ no voy a ir-_ espetó aun aturdida.

A: _¿Por?-_

Q: _Creo que lo mejor es que me encierre en la __habitación__ y trate de dormir, hoy amanecí con el dolor de cabeza __y el vuelo no ha solucionado mucho..._

Rachel no apartaba la vista de la rubia. Se lamentaba por haberse dejado convencer por la chica para viajar. Sabia que no estaba bien y su rostro así lo demostraba. Realmente estaba enfurecida.

A: _¿Te encuentras mal__?_

Q: _No__...No__, me encuentro bien, es solo que quiero estar perfecta para esta noche y tengo que descansar para ello._

Sp: _Tiene __razón__...lo mejor es que descanses __así__ luego podremos __divertimos__ todas-_ sonrió tratando de animarla.

Casi tres horas pasaron. Rachel tenía todo perfectamente preparado. Habían reservado una zona del jardín para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Todo el servicio que se iba a encargar de la animación y atención de las invitadas estaban perfectamente informados de los detalles que la latina había preparado para aquella velada.

El estridente sonido de una carcajada la interrumpió en su recorrido hacia la habitación. En mitad del Hall de entrada 4 chicas y tres chicos le miraban completamente embelesados. Las piernas le temblaron al descubrir quienes eran.

M: _Rachel Barbra Berry...puedo hacerme una foto con __usted__._

R_: __¿__Mercedes?...Oh dios __mío_- exclamó corriendo hacia la chica que esperaba ansiosa el abrazo de la morena.

Un abrazo que no tardó en llegar y en ser interrumpido por Brittany.

B_: __Hey...que la del cumple soy yo-_ exclamó.

R: _Britt-_sonreía- _feliz cumpleaños abejita_- exclamó abrazándola efusivamente.

Las miradas volvían a posarse sobre el resto de invitados.

Kurt y Blaine fueron los siguientes en abrazarla, mas tarde fue Tina y por ultimo Puck. Santana había ignorado los abrazos y ya se encontraba en la recepción.

R: _¿Que __hacéis__ aquí?...dios...hace tanto que no os __veía_...- espetaba completamente emocionada.

P: _Nosotros __también__ tenemos derecho a divertirnos en Hawaii__...__ ¿__no crees?-_

R: _P__uck...estás impresionante_- exclamó volviendo a abrazar al chico.

B: _Les he invitado...he querido traer a todo el __Glee__ pero los __demás__ me han fallado._

K: _Sam está por Europa_

T: _Y Mike tenia trabajo, no ha podido dejarlo_- se excusaban.

B: _Quise invitar a __Shuster y Enma...pero estaba liados con algo de no sé qué._

M_: Están_ _esperando un bebé, Britt...es lógico que no puedan_.

R: _¿__Si?...vaya_- se sorprendió.

P: _A quien no hemos podido encontrar es a Finn-_ interrumpió_- ¿sabes algo de él__?_

Rachel truncó su gesto. Recordar a Finn era recordar aquella maldita noche en que todo se volvió una pesadilla.

S: _Hey Berry__... ¿__donde están las __demás__?-_ interrumpió Santana al tiempo que comenzaba a entregar las tarjetas que daban acceso a las habitaciones.

R: _Spencer y A__shley estaban..._

A: _A tu lado_- espetó la chica asustando a la morena.- _Feliz cumpleaños Britt_- exclamó regalando un gran abrazo a la chica.

Spencer se unía a los saludos y poco a poco fue presentándose a los demás. Ashley seguía sus pasos.

S: _¿Donde est__á Quinn?-_ volvía a interrogar.

R: _Está en la habitación_- respondió provocando la atención de todos.-_necesitaba descansar...chicos_- lanzó una mirada al grupo- _hay algo que __deberíais__ saber..._

M: Tranquila Rachel- interrumpió Mercedes- _Santana nos ha __comentado todo, sabemos cual es la __situación__ y lo que tenemos que hacer._

Rachel se asombró y en parte agradeció que la latina se hubiese tomado la molestia en informar a los chicos, al fin y al cabo ella no sabía que iban a viajar hasta allí.

S: _Chicos..__.__podéis__ ir a vuestras habitaciones...en una hora y media empieza la fiesta y __tenéis__ que estar listos-_ espetó.

Sp: _Venid...nosotras os indicamos donde están_- se ofreció Spencer para acompañar a todo el grupo. Todos aceptaron encantados la invitación.

B: _V__amos San_- exclamó la rubia.

S: Ve tu con Spencer y Ashley...tengo que ultimar unos detalles con la diva- espetó.

El grupo al completo se perdían por uno de los laterales del hall. Rachel observaba con curiosidad a Santana, que espero a perder de vista a Britt para comenzar a acribillarla a preguntas sobre la fiesta. Todas ellas respondidas positivamente por la morena.

S: _Veo que has hecho todo lo que te pedí._

R: _Por supuesto_...

S: _Gracias-_

R: _No tienes que __dármelas__...ésta fiesta me tiene completamente __emocionada_- sonreía.

S: _A ver como termina_- respondió_- oye__... ¿__cual es la __habitación__ de Quinn__?_

R: _La __mía__-_

S: _Vaya...veo que pierdes el tiempo_- sonreía.

R: _No tiene nada que ver con eso...me lo pidió su madre...por la noche suele tener dolores de cabeza__ y no __queríamos__ que durmiese sola._

S: _Ah...perfecto entonces__... ¿__que numero es?-_

R_: 26._

S: _Ok__... ¿__vamos a verla__?_

R: _Eh...no...__No__, ve tu mejor...yo...voy a buscar __algún__ café que me siente bien_- se excusó- _además...tengo que recoger las faldas para __entregárselas__ a las chicas...ahora entiendo por qué __habías__ encargado tantas._..-espetó al tiempo que se alejaba de la latina.

.

Santana aceptó la excusa de la morena aun resultándole extraña. Rachel parecía un poco nerviosa al hablar de Quinn y eso no era normal, nada normal.

S: _¡Quinn!-_ exclamó tratando de no ser demasiado brusca.

La rubia dormitaba en una de las hamacas que había dispuesta en al terraza de la habitación. Rechazó la idea de dormir en la cama al descubrirlas y no dudó en cubrirse los ojos para que la luz no le molestase y el dolor de su cabeza menguara de una vez por todas. Solo el suave sonido del mar le acompañaba.

S: _Quinn...despierta_- tocó con suavidad el hombro de la chica. La rubia reaccionó y tras apartar con cierta dificultad el antifaz que cubría su vista, se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir a la latina junto a ella.

Q: _San...-_exclamó- _dios, te he echado de menos-_ espetó abrazándola.

S: _Yo __también__ rubia_- sonreía_- ¿como estás?-_

Q: _Dormida_- contestó con humor_- ¿cuando has llegado__?_

S. _Hace una hora __más__ o menos..._

Q: _Genial__... ¿__donde está Britt__?_

S: _Con los demás chicos__... ¿__que tal tu cabecita__?_

Q: _Bien...bueno, __podría__estar__ mejor si recordase cosas...pero no me quejo_.

S: ¿_Y el dolor_?

Q: _¿Como sabes que me duele__?_

S: _Santana sie__mpre sabe todo_- bromeó –

Q: _Bueno...imagino que pronto se pasará, los __médicos__ ya me avisaron...al parecer el hematoma aun sigue ahí, pequeñito pero sigue, y es normal que duela la cabeza con la medicación._

S: _Ajam__._..-respondió un tanto preocupada- _pero ¿__te encuentras bien_?-

Q: _Si, si claro...no te preocupes__... ¿__y tu como estás__?_

S_: Bien__...__ ¿__no me ves?-_ bromeaba dando un pequeño giro frente a ella-

Q: _Ya lo veo..._

S: _Oye...no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que prepararme para la fiesta y tu __también __tendrías __que hacerlo_.

Q: _Oh__...__si...ya empieza a oscurecer_- observó el cielo.

S: _Tengo algo que contarte...han venido unos amigos, del instituto_.

Q_: __¿__Les conozco?-_ preguntó confundida.

S: _Han sido nuestros amigos...no se si los vas a reconocer como lo __hiciste__ con__migo, pero si no...__Solo__ quiero que te relajes, son buenos chicos, ¿ok__?_

Q: _Si...claro...ya estoy acostumbrada a conocer a mis amigos_- bromeaba.

S: _Perfecto...pues te espero en una hora en el jardín, ¿ok__?_

Q: _Si...oye__... ¿__que se supone que debo ponerme?..__.porque Rachel me dijo que no trajese nada para esta noche, solo un bikini-_

R: _Esto__-_ interrumpió la morena que había entrado en la habitación sin que ambas se percatasen.

S: _Guau__...__ ¿__ya las tienes?-_ espetó la latina.

Quinn permaneció en silencio. El malestar entre ambas aun continuaba y Santana comenzó a notarlo al ver la actitud casi indiferente que las chicas se regalaban.

Q: _Bien...gracias_- respondió tomando la falda y sin dirigir la mirada hacia la chica.

R: _Toma...ésta es la de Britt y la __tuya...yo, voy a dejarles las suyas a las demás chicas, ¿ok__?_

S: _No te preocupes Rachel, ya me encargo yo, __tú__ haz lo mismo que Quinn y comienza a prepararte_.

R: _No...__No__, deja_- se excusó- _quiero ir yo._

S: _¿__Segura?-_ preguntó volviéndose a sorprender.

Quinn permanecía absorta mirando la falda que reposaba encima de la cama e ignoraba la conversación entre ambas. Rachel tomaba nuevamente las faldas y abandonó la habitación. No sabía por qué seguía actuando así. El orgullo podía con ella.

S: _¿Que está pasan__do aquí?_- preguntó al comprobar que Rachel se había marchado.

Q_: ¿Que__?_

S: _Quinn__... ¿__que pasa?__... ¿estáis__ enfadadas__?_

Q: _Yo no...__Si__ lo está ella es su problema_.

S_: ¿__Que ha pasado?-_

Q_: Nada...que es una cabezota_...- exclamó tomando asiento_- esta mañana, __mi madre nos ha comentado lo del juicio con el chico del accidente..._

S: _Ajam...creo que me dijiste que ibais a evitar el juicio_.

Q: _Si...ya está todo hecho, el seguro me va a __indemnizar__ con 50.000 $._

S: _Si...ya te dije que era más que probable que __fuese una cantidad muy alta._

Q_: Bien...pues a Rachel no le convence, dice que __debería__ llevar a ese chico a juicio y que cayese sobre el todo el __peso de la ley._

S: _Vaya-_

Q: _San...ese chico está arrepentido, __fue__ un accidente y está demostrado que no __fue__ s__u culpa, no puedo destrozarle la vida...si hay juicio puede ir a la __cárcel__ y no puedo aceptarlo._

S: _Quinn, ese chico rompió las normas de circulación, iba a __más__ velocidad de la permitida_-

Q: _Tiene 32 años, está casado y tiene dos hijos. Ese __día__ se __había__comprado ese coche y decidió levantarse a las 5 para probarlo porque __tenían__ que viajar ese mismo día al cumpleaños de su padre. __Quería__ comprobar el estado del coche antes de montar a los pequeños y sucedió todo._

_No estaba haciendo el loco ni nada por el estilo..¿.te imaginas que le ocurre eso con sus hijos dentro?.._

S: _Bueno Quinn...está claro que es algo que duele, pero tu has sufrido el accidente...tu eres la que ha pasado todo éste horror __y…_

Q: _Y nada San...estoy viva y eso es lo que cuenta, ese chico __ya va a pagar con su cargo de conciencia._

S: _¿Y Rachel quiere mandarlo a la __cárcel?_

Q: _Si...y lo peor de todo es que se enfada por no compartir __opinión__...no tiene derecho a hacerme __esto__._

S: _Entiende que ella __también__ está dolida, todas lo estamos...todas__ hemos sufrido con __esto__._

Q: _Si, pero es mi decisión...no se puede enfadar cada vez que no estemos de acuerdo en algo._

S: _Bienvenida al mundo real_- espetó.

Q: _No tiene gracia...ni siquiera ha contado conmigo para compartir __habitación__ y mira...se ha __tomado la libertad de pedir una cama de matrimonio._

S_: Lo de compartir la __habitación__, lo acepto...y me alegra que lo haya hecho...pero no te voy a decir por qué_- sonreía- _lo de la cama de matrimonio ya me pilla de sorpresa...voy a tener que hablar con esa__ enana.._.- bromeaba- _vamos...comienza a vestirte que se nos echa la hora encima- _espetó segundos antes de marcharse de la habitación_- y deja el malhumor para otro __día__...Britt está como loca y tenemos que estar felices_-

Quinn se quedó pensativa durante varios minutos hasta Rachel volvió a aparecer en la habitación sacándola de su embelesamiento.

La morena seguía con su actitud y Quinn decidió ignorarla por completo. Le dolía que le tratase así, pero era ella quien tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de acabar con aquella incomodidad y no lo hacía.

Rachel optó por meterse en el baño. Necesitaba ducharse y prepararse para la fiesta. Quinn ya lo había hecho cuando regresó a la habitación para descansar. La vestimenta que debían utilizar no podía ser más típica.

Una graciosa falda hawaiana, con varios collares que debían colocarse y una divertida diadema de flores sería el uniforme especial para la fiesta.

Por suerte y gracias a los consejos de la morena, el bikini que había elegido para tapar su pecho era perfecto para aquella ocasión. Sin embargo la falda iba a traerle algún que otro problema. No era sencillo colocarse aquella cinta con miles tiras de un tejido hecho con corteza de árbol.

La falda o Kappa, como allí le llamaban, debía ser puesta con exactitud, procurando que la cinta que rodeaba la cintura y repleta de flores quedase completamente visible y evitando que las tiras de corteza dejasen ver algo más.

Complicado para Quinn, que sin saber por qué, se veía completamente inútil para conseguir cerrar la falda.

Rachel la sorprendió en mitad de la sala, tratando de mirarse en un espejo la parte trasera donde se encontraban los distintos broches. Dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro al ver la posición que mantenía la chica y el grado de frustración que comenzaba a inundarla. Sin dudar, avanzó hasta llegar tras ella y se dispuso a abrocharle la falda.

Quinn descubrió su figura tras el espejo. La morena ya aparecía completamente uniformada para la ocasión y Quinn no pudo evitar dejar escapar alguna que otra mirada sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Rachel fue colocando cada broche con delicadeza, dejando algún que otro roce a conciencia sobre la cintura de la rubia que se limitaba a observarla tras el espejo.

R: _Listo...está perfecta_.- espetó tras colocarla.

Q: _Gra__cias...-_ respondió

La tensión que se había acumulado entre ambas seguía presente. Rachel comenzaba a ceder un poco y a tratar de olvidar aquella leve discusión que se había convertido en un enfado bastante notable.

R: _No sé si Santana te ha dicho que han __venido algunos chicos del instituto_- exclamó con suavidad mientras se disponía a colocarse unas sandalias especiales para la ocasión.

Q: _Si...tengo ganas de conocerles._

R: _Te van a caer bien...o quizás los reconozcas_-

Q: _Ahora lo descubriremos_...

A: ¡_ Chicas__!__-_ varios golpes en la puerta de la habitación interrumpieron la conversación.

Ashley ya se adentraba en la estancia tras saludar a Rachel y comenzaba a dejar divertidos movimientos, que imitaban a aquel baile tan típico de las hawaianas más conocido como "hula".

A: _Mirad...mirad como bailo_- exclamaba provocando las carcajadas de ambas.

R: _¿Donde está Spencer?._

A: _Peleando con el mundo...su falda queda un poco más corta y dice que tiene menos tiras de éstas_- señalaba tomando una de las finas cuerdas de corteza.- _dice que no puede salir así, que seguro que ofende a los Dioses o algo de eso_- reía.

R_:¿Que va a ofender?...estas faldas no son las que ellas utilizan de verdad, solo son imitaciones que el hotel distribuye a los turistas que desean ten__er una._

A: _Pues __entra__ ahí y __convéncela__tú__...yo ya le he dicho que me voy al __jardín__...que ya es la hora_.

R: _Está bien...iré a por ella...__¿__vosotras __bajáis__ ya?-_ miró a Quinn que no había perdido detalle del atuendo de ambas.

Q: _Si...supongo_- respondió volviendo a serenar su rostro tras aquellas improvistas carcajadas provocadas por la rockera.

La morena aceptó y tras despedir a Ashley y Quinn que ya caminaban hacia el jardín, buscó a Spencer para hacerla salir de la habitación.

El recorrido de hasta la zona de la fiesta fue bastante especial. Los turistas que se cruzaban con Quinn y Ashley, miraban sorprendidos a las chicas que se sentían bastante cohibidas.

Q: _Oye...la gente nos mira __demasiado ¿No__ crees?._

A: _Si...__esto__ deja de ser divertido...se van a pens__ar que somos parte de __algún__ show_...

Q: _¿Parte?...yo __diría__ que somos un show...pero__ de__ payasas_- espetó disimulando.

Por suerte aquel trayecto llegó a su fin cuando, nuevamente una chica hawaiana, vestida para la ocasión, les daba la bienvenida al recinto donde se iba a celebrar la cena y parte del espectáculo que tenían preparado para Britt.

No fueron las primeras en llegar. En mitad de aquel lugar había un reducido grupo de personas que fueron sorprendiéndose ante la llegada de las chicas.

Ashley sonreía y observaba la reacción de la rubia. Conocía a aquellos chicos, los había visto en las fotos que tenían en su casa y supuso que eran sus compañeros de instituto.

Mercedes fue la primera en acudir al encuentro con la rubia, mostrando una enorme sonrisa y olvidándose de las palabras de Santana, fue a abrazarla directamente.

Quinn se sorprendía ante la efusividad de la chica pero no se sentía incomoda. Debía actuar con normalidad, aquellos chicos le conocían y ella tenía que demostrar confianza.

M: _Imagino__ que no me recuerdas_- espetó tras el abrazo.

Q: _Eh...te he visto en fotos...pero no recuerdo tu nombre...lo siento-_ se disculpó.

M_: Tranquila_...-sonreía- _yo soy Mercedes...ella es Tina-_ señaló hacia la asiática que dio un paso hacia adelante para abrazar a la rubia- _Kurt_- prosiguió con la presentación al tiempo que iban saludándola- _Blaine...y Puck._

Q: _Hey...a ti si te conozco_- espetó al encontrarse frente al chico.

P. _¿Si?...¿me recuerdas?._

Q: _Eh...no...__Pero__ Rachel me dijo tu nombre_- sonreía tras abrazarlo_- pero...tu no tienes cresta_- bromeó tocándole la cabeza.

Aquel chico de ojos claros y sonrisa traviesa solo guardaba aquellos rasgos de las fotos que había visto. El resto era completamente distinto. Su cabeza lucia con un corte de pelo sencillo pero un peinado alborotado que le daba un aire desenfadado y un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, que podía lucir perfectamente gracias al uniforme que ellos también llevaban y que le dejaban el torso al descubierto. Una largar falda a modo de pareo cubría las piernas de los chicos.

Varios tatuajes adornaban los brazos y pectorales de Puck.

P: _Al menos no olvidas mi nombre_- sonreía- _pero tranquila...__después__ de este fin de semana, será imposible que no me recuerdes-_ bromeaba provocando las risotadas de los demás.

Spencer aparecía con Rachel. La morena sintió como las piernas le temblaban al ver como Quinn, mucho mas relajada de lo que pensaba, charlaba animadamente con los chicos. Todos habían respetado las normas y evitaron sacar ningún tema relacionado con el pasado. La conversación giraba en torno al cumpleaños y la idea de Santana, además de algunos que otros detalles del presente de los chicos.

Santana se hacia de rogar. Britt debía ser la ultima en aparecer y los camareros ya pedían al grupo de chicos que se distribuyesen sobre unos pequeños cojines, que harían las veces de asientos y dispuestos tras varias mesitas que apenas se alzaban varios centímetros del entarimado de madera.

Rachel perdió la oportunidad de tomar asiento junto a Quinn. Se distrajo varios minutos con uno de los camareros y al volver descubrió que Quinn ya se hallaba perfectamente custodiada por Mercedes a su derecha y Puck a su izquierda. El único sitio libre estaba frente a ellos, al lado de Spencer y Ashley. Kurt, Blaine y Tina rodeaban otra de las mesas y en el lado opuesto, dos mesas mas, que fueron llenándose con varias parejas, 3 chicas y 3 chicos, compañeros de clase de Britt que habían llegado a la isla hacia escasos minutos.

Varias chicas comenzaron a encender las distintas antorchas que rodeaban aquel espacio. Los últimos rayos del Sol se habían esfumado hacia ya varios minutos y la noche comenzaba a llegar, envolviendo de magia el lugar y dejando que la luz de aquellas llamas, impregnaran el lugar de anaranjados destellos.

Los ojos de Rachel se habían posado desde hacia rato, sobre el perfil de Quinn. La rubia hablaba continuamente con Puck, sonreía y le observaba completamente entusiasmada por las historias que el chico le contaba. No se había dado cuenta. En la habitación no fue consciente , quizás obnubilada por aquel estúpido enfado, de la belleza que desprendía la rubia con aquella vestimenta.

Las flores que mostraba en su pequeña corona no hacían más que realzar la magia que desprendía el rostro de la chica. El pelo, completamente al natural, permanecía sujeto por dicho accesorio. Los distintos collares cubrían parte de su pecho, que permanecía perfectamente camuflado bajo aquel bikini que ella misma le había recomendado aquella mañana, justo antes de la discusión.

Sentada sobre sus talones, observaba cada detalle, a veces sorprendida por las palabras de Noah y otras veces completamente embelesada en los preparativos de los camareros.

Un pequeño corrillo comenzó a alinearse en la parte central. 3 Chicas y 3 chicos se disponían a comenzar aquel baile en honor a Britt ,que ante la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos y la orgullosa sonrisa de su novia, hacia acto de presencia en el lugar.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa que quedaba frente al grupo de bailarines que al sonido de un pequeño tambor, conocido como Ipu, comenzaron a aquella espectacular coreografía.

Todos quedaron maravillados ante el espectáculo. Una completa e ilusionada Britt agradecía continuamente a aquellos bailarines, haber dedicado una de sus mas tradicionales danzas. La fiesta no había hecho más que empezar y tras aquella presentación, varios camareros comenzaron a repartir los distintos platos con recetas tradicionales.

Platos completamente exóticos para los chicos que sorprendió completamente a Quinn.

Los camareros servían Poke, una receta hecha con atún marinado con varias especias, otros de los platos que servían eran el tan típico lau lau, elaborado con cerdo o ternera y que se cocinaba en uno de aquellos agujeros creados en el suelo, a los que llamaban imu.

Quinn se sorprendió. Hasta donde ella recordaba, su alimentación solo se basaba en vegetales y algunos lácteos, sin embargo toda la comida que comenzaba a distribuirse era carne o pescado. Pensó que quizás había llegado la hora de pasar por alto su condición de vegetariana y probar un poco de aquellos supuestos manjares, pero la interrupción de una de las chicas que servían la comida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-__¿__Quinn Fabray?-_ preguntó con amabilidad.

Q: _Si...soy yo-_ respondió ante la mirada incrédula de Puck y Mercedes.

-_Su plato especial_- espetó dejando sobre la mesilla una pequeña bandeja con varios cuencos.

Ambos estaban llenos de verduras, cocinadas de formas distintas maneras.

Q: _¿Que es?-_

-_Kim Chee_- señaló hacia uno de los cuencos- _y Poi-_ exclamó indicando el otro.- _elaborado con las mejores hortalizas y verduras de Kailua-kona- _respondió mostrando una enorme sonrisa y tratando de sonar en perfecto inglés.

Q: _Mahalo_- agradeció devolviéndole la sonrisa.

M: _Hey...¿Como saben que eres veget__ariana?._

Q: _No lo sé_- trataba de asimilarlo- _imagino que Santan_...-detuvo su respuesta. La imagen de Rachel apareció por su mente y rápidamente lanzó una mirada hacia la morena.

No hubo más preguntas. Rachel la miraba sonriente, contemplando como su orden expresa de preparar platos vegetarianos para la rubia se había llevado a cabo a la perfección.

La sonrisa aumento al descubrir como Quinn posaba sus ojos sobre ella. Hecho indudable de que conocía que todo aquello había sido idea suya.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír y regalarle aquel gesto a modo de agradecimiento. La morena lo aceptó y volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia su plato. Era el mismo que habían preparado a la rubia.

La cena transcurría con magia. Cada diez minutos, los bailarines aparecían en escena, regalando varias danzas más a la cumpleañera e incluso invitando a bailar a alguno de los invitados. Solo Blaine, Ashley y la misma Britt se atrevieron a realizar la coreografía, mostrando siempre absoluto respeto por aquellos bailarines y su antigua tradición.

La llegada del postre puso punto y final a la tradicional ceremonia. La piña hawaiana causaba estragos entre los comensales. Por algo eran conocidas en el mundo entero. Tras aquello, y dando por finalizada la cena, pasaron a un lugar más apartado.

En mitad del jardín, una pista cubierta de césped, con varias mesas y hamacas esperaban la llegada de los invitados. Las antorchas seguían iluminando la zona, además de unas espectaculares chimeneas hechas en el suelo, rellenas con unas piedras de carbón que daban más luz.

Todo se volvía más occidental. El encantador sonido de los ukeleles daba paso a los temas más actuales. En mitad de aquel jardín, una mesa sostenía una gran tarta que llevaba el nombre de la cumpleañera y una velita por cada año que cumplía.

El cumpleaños feliz comenzó a sonar al tiempo que la bailaría apagaba todas y cada una de las velas y regalaba un enorme y tierno beso a Santana. Gracias a ella estaban allí, celebrando el cumpleaños de una de las chicas más especiales y que más adoraban.

Quinn y Rachel apenas habían mantenido contacto. Las miradas, cada vez más continuadas, eran lo único que las acercaba en aquella cálida noche.

P: _Hey rubia_- volvía a interrumpir Puck.- _necesito tu ayuda_.

Q: _Dime._..

P: _¿Ves aquella chica?-_ señaló hacia una de las camareras- _la que te sirvió la comida-_

Quinn asintió.

P: _Verás...me he enamorado_- exclamó sonriente_- no en serio, me ha dejado impactado la belleza_.

Q: _Si...la verdad es que es muy guapa_.

P: _Blaine y Kurt me han dicho que ni lo i__ntente...que su __ga__d__yar__ les dice que no hay nada que hacer._

Q: _¿__Gay__dar__?-_

P: _Si...bueno ya sabes, que ellos ven que la chica tiene otras intenciones...vamos que es gay_.

Quinn no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa ante la manera de expresarse del chico. Rachel hacia ya rato que seguía observando a la pareja. Sabia que Puck no iba a romper el pacto de no comentar nada a Quinn sobre su pasado, y menos con él, que era parte importante en su vida, pero aun así, la curiosidad comenzaba a invadirla.

Q: _¿Y en que p__uedo ayudarte?._

P: _No me fio de esos dos, ¿__podrías__ tratar de hablar con ella y ver como reacciona?..-_

Q_: Claro_- respondió divertida_- tengo ganas de pasarlo bien_- sonreía.

Rachel tomó una pequeña copa y se dispuso a acercarse a la pareja, pero la rápida acción de Quinn, alejándose hacia uno de los laterales la detuvo. La rubia, sin apenas mediar palabra con nadie, caminó hasta el grupo de camareros que ya recogían los utensilios utilizados en la cena.

Un pequeño tirón del brazo la hizo perder de vista. Santana bloqueaba la mirada de la morena.

S: _Hey...¿donde vas?._

R: _Eh...a __ningún__ lado_- espetó tratando de no parecer demasiado evidente.

S: _Oye...ven_- arrastró tras ella a la morena, apartándola del resto de chicos. - _¿me puedes explicar que te pasa con __la rubia?-_fue directa.

R: _¿Con Quinn?...nada, ¿por?._

S: _¿Como que nada?...os vi ésta tarde, apenas hablasteis y eso no es normal...y en ti mucho menos_.

R: _No pasa nada San, es solo que tuvimos una pequeña __discusión_...

S: _Por el tema del juicio_- terminó la frase.

R: _¿Como lo sabes?._

S: _Me lo dijo ella..._

R: _Ah...bueno, entonces ya lo sabes...no tienes por qué preguntar_.

S: _Si..__Si__ que tengo...Rachel, deja de hacer el idiota_.

R: ¿_Que?-_ se sorprendió.

S_: ¿De verdad vas a estar enfadada con ella por ese__ tema aquí?...__¿__en Hawaii?...deja de pensar y disfruta de una vez._

R: _San...no lo entiendes...no es una simple discusión, se trata de su vida...ese __estúpido__ estuvo a punto de matarla y a ella le da igual...a mi no, lo entiendes, a mi no me da la gana que es__e inconsciente se salga con la suya._

S: _Es su __decisión__ Rachel...__escúchame__, yo __también__ le he deseado lo peor, no eres la __única__ que adora a Quinn y si ese desgraciado se llega a llevar por delante a la rubia, te juro que __habría__ sido yo quien hubiese tomado __la justicia con mis propias armas...pero lo que dice Quinn es cierto-_ se detuvo- _fue__ un accidente, __fue__ involuntario y Quinn, por fortuna está bien..._

R: _No está bien-_ interrumpió- _Quinn no me recuerda, no recuerda nada de lo que ha vivido, para colmo, suf__re continuos dolores de cabeza y...es un maldito horror...no sabes lo que es no poder decirle tantas cosas._

S: _Cálmate__ Rachel_- exclamó- _te_ _entiendo...entiendo por todo lo que estás pasando, por eso te digo que dejes de complicarte la vida y disfrutes.-_ hizo una pausa- _mira, me cuesta __muchísimo__ decirte __esto__, me cuesta porque ya sabes que no soy de mostrar mis sentimientos...pero Rachel, tu has nacido para __estar__ con Quinn y ella ha nacido para __estar__ contigo, no hay más que verlo...durante todo este __tiempo, he__ dado gracias porque Quinn te hubiese encontrado._

Rachel escuchaba completamente asombrada a la chica.

S: _En el instituto, cada vez que Quinn se __reunía__ con nosotras, era para hablar de ti...__quería__ joderte si, pero siempre estabas en su boca, no __había__ un __solo __día__ que no pronunciase tu nombre...cuando todo __surgió__...me __alegré__, porque Quinn __moría__ por tener un amor __épico__...de esos de __película__ y tu se lo has dado. Quinn dejó de ser aquella malnacida que odiaba al mundo para convertirse en la persona que es hoy,__ una persona capaz de entregar todo el amor del mundo con una simple mirada...y eso lo has conseguido __tú__._

_Nunca...jamás en mi vida, he visto a nadie mirarse como os mirabais vosotras dos, como sin hablar, sabíais cuando una necesitaba de la otra, como os fijabais en los mismos detalles sin ser conscientes...y eso mismo, Rachel...ha hecho que yo te aprecie, que te quiera._

R. _¿Me quieres?-_ interrumpió.

S: _Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado, tanto a Quinn, como a Britt y a mi. Te apreciado por todo lo que has__ hecho por ella, y te quiero por como eres...nos has mejorado a todas y jamás voy a olvidar como te has portado conmigo_.

R: _San...yo no lo hago por nada yo solo..._

S: _Tu solo lo haces porque __así__ lo sientes_..-interfería_- Rachel..__Eres__ fuerte, eres toda una__ luchadora...has sobrevivido a todo lo que yo jamás __habría__ podido sobrevivir. Te has enfrentado a los comentarios, a las injusticias e incluso has puesto en peligro tu futuro por el bien de __algún__ compañero._

_El día que me dijiste que Quinn había tenido ese accidente, vi el terror en tus ojos...el mismo terror que yo sentía y me hizo comprender que si el destino jugaba con ella...tu eras el ángel que iba a cuidarla. No podía odiar a ese chico que la golpeó, porque sabía que tú, te ibas a encargar de ella..._

_¿Sabes que se siente al saber que una de las personas más importantes de tu vida está a salvo?, ¿La tranquilidad que se siente al saber que la que consideras como una hermana tiene a su lado un perfecto ángel guardián?_

_Olvídate de discusiones absurdas, si hay algo que no compartas, hazlo saber, pero olvida ese orgullo...nunca se sabe donde vamos a estar mañana...ni siquiera lo sabemos de ésta misma noche, ¿por qué seguir así si lo que deseas es abrazarla?._

R: _Me has dejado sin palabras_-

S: _No __me pida__s que__ te lo repita otra vez...porque dudo que lo haga_- sonreía.

R: _¿Puedo abrazarte?._

S: _¿Aquí?...¿delante de todos?-_

Rachel dudó ante la respuesta de la latina, pero ésta se dejó llevar y sorprendiendo a la morena, la abrazó con ternura.

R: _Vamos a tener q__ue venir a Hawaii mas a menudo_.

B. _Hey...Berry, quita las manos de mi chica_- exclamaba divertida interrumpiendo el abrazo.

R: _Toda tuya_- exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

B. _No...__Tu__también__ eres __mía_- espetó_- vamos...a bailar_-

Las tres chicas se acoplaron al resto de invitados y comenzaron a bailar en mitad de aquella improvisada pista de baile.

Quinn regresaba a su posición, buscando la atención de Puck.

Q: _Toda tuya_- exclamó.

P: _¿Como?._

Q: _Esa chica no es lesbiana...__créeme__._

P_: ¿seguro?...no me quiero__ llevar una sorpresa_.

Q: _Segurísimo__...de hecho, yo en tu lugar no __perdería__ mas el tiempo_.- sonreía.

P: _Gracias rubia_- espetó dejándole un beso en la mejilla y apartándose del jardín, dispuesto a conquistar a aquella exótica chica.

Quinn optó por alejarse también del lugar. La madrugada hacia ya horas que había entrado y a pesar de su descanso, el agotamiento comenzaba a invadirla y el punzante dolor de cabeza atacaba cada vez con más frecuencia a su devastada cabeza.

Por suerte aquel jardín le regalaba muchas zonas de absoluta calma. Un pequeño sendero discurría en mitad de aquel paraíso, dejando a cada lado, aquellas curiosas y divertidas casitas que hacían las veces de suites. Alguna que otra pareja, dormitaba abrazada en las hamacas que aparecían dispersas, a lo lejos, el bar situado en la playa, o Bar del viejo Árbol, como le llamaban, ya dormitaba esperando las primeras luces del alba.

Un pequeño banco le sirvió para descansar un poco del ruido que desprendían aquellos altavoces y una improvisada Dj que no era otra más que Ashley.

R: _¿Donde está Quinn?_- Rachel interrogaba a Kurt que descansaba en una de las hamacas junto a Blaine.

K: _Ni idea._

Hacia tiempo que la había perdido de vista. La invitación de Britt para bailar tras aquella charla confesión de Santana, la habían distraído durante un buen rato.

M: _Hace un rato estaba con Puck-_ interrumpió Mercedes.

R: _Si...yo __también__ la vi_- espetó al tiempo que buscaba al chico con la mirada. No había señal de él tampoco. Por arte de magia, ninguno de los dos estaba en la pequeña terraza y una pequeña punzada comenzó a golpearle en el estomago.

T: _Puck iba caminando hace unos minutos por el __jardín__ contiguo...vamos, creo que era el porque llevaba su misma Kapa morada_- interfirió Tina.

R: _¿__Iba solo?-_

T: _No...-_sonreía- _iba con alguna chica...pero no se quien era, apenas le vi, pero si llevaba falda __hawaiana_.-

El rostro de Rachel se descompuso. Apenas volvió a hablar cuando se alejó del grupo dispuesta a encontrar a la pareja. Algo en su interior le hacia caminar y no lo dudaba. Sabían que eran celos, pero tenia que comprobarlo. Tenia que averiguar si aquella chica era Quinn.

40, 50 ...60 metros escaso tuvo que caminar por aquel sendero hasta descubrir entre dos palmeras y sobre una hamaca la cabeza de Puck. No podía distinguir con claridad, las luces apenas llegaban hasta allí, pero era él y no estaba solo.

Sus sensuales y suaves movimientos dejaban entrever que entre sus brazos, una chica disfrutaba de ya de su capacidad de seducción.

Tragó saliva. Maldecía no tener la suficiente luz para tener certeza que aquella cabeza que se perdía bajo el cuerpo del chico no era Quinn, buscando alguna nueva experiencia que recordar.

R: _Respira Rachel-_ susurró apretando sus puños. Estaba decidida a avanzar hacia ellos y sin decir nada, comprobar lo que su corazón ya estaba sufriendo.

Solo un pequeño paso consiguió a dar cuando un pequeño susurro la detuvo.

Q: _¿Que haces aquí?._


	54. Capitulo 53 Hija de Zeus

Hoy 22 es el cumple de una mexicanita fiel del fic. Así que para tí, que tu sabes quien eres...;P...FELICIDADESSSS.

* * *

><p>Aprovecho para indicaros que hay una nueva cuenta de Twitter donde publicaré todo lo relacionado con el fic y con lo que viene...de hecho, hoy he subido un video en el que contesto a algunas preguntas que me habeis hecho por twitter. La cuenta es. (arroba)Lachica1983<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 53<p>

Hija de Zeus.

Q:_ ¿Estás bien?._

El asombro y mutismo de la morena estaban confundiendo a la rubia. Casi media hora llevaba sentada en aquel banco del jardín, tratando de relajarse tras aquel agotador día cuando observó la figura de la morena caminar por aquel sendero. No se había percatado de su presencia. Rachel se detuvo en seco tras varios metros y le llamó la atención su actitud.

R: _¿De donde sales?- _reaccionó al fin.

Q:_ Estaba sentada en un banco_- señaló hacia la derecha del camino-_¿Dónde vas?-_

R: _Eh…a ningún lado_- tartamudeaba al tiempo que empezaba a ser consciente de su completa confusión. Evidentemente, la chica que retozaba con Puck no era la rubia.

Q_: ¿Qué te pasa Rachel?_- comenzaba a preocuparse por la actitud de la chica. Estaba nerviosa, tratando de asimilar algo que no sabia que era.

R:_Te estaba buscando.-_

Q: ¿_A mi?...¿para qué_?-

R: _Para nada…es solo que no sabia donde estabas y no te he visto desde hace un rato…y…._-respondía desviando la mirada. Solo pensar que por su cabeza había rondado la idea de acercarse a la pareja comenzaba a ruborizarla.

Quinn sentía que Rachel trataba de ocultar algo.

Q: _Rachel…creo que tu y yo teníamos un pacto de sinceridad y me da la sensación de que no lo estás cumpliendo.-_

La morena bajó su cabeza. Era cierto, se habían prometido ser sinceras y ella no lo estaba siendo.

R: _Tienes razón-_respondió- _en realidad te buscaba para hablar contigo y pensé que_…- hizo una pausa-_ prométeme que no te vas a enfadar- _exclamó.

Q:_ ¿Qué?...Rachel, ¿me quieres decir de aun vez que ocurre?._

R:_ Est__á bien_…_está bien-_ aceptó- _solo espero que no te molestes…pensaba que estabas con Puck.-_ espetó al fin.

Q._ ¿Con Puck?_-preguntó sorprendida-_ He estado con él toda la noche, me has visto…_

R:_ No me refiero a eso_-interrumpió- _te empecé a buscar y de pronto vi__ que no estabas y Tina me dijo que había visto a Noah con una chica a la que no pudo ver con claridad-_ evitaba mirarle a los ojos al tiempo que señalaba hacia la zona donde estaba la pareja- _creía que estabas ahí…con él-_ espetó completamente avergonzada.

Quinn siguió la indicación y pronto pudo descubrir la silueta de los chicos sobre la hamaca. No pudo evitar abrir la boca y sorprenderse.

Q: _¿Lo ha conseguido?...¿ha conseguido ligarse a ésa chica?-_ preguntaba divertida.

R:_ ¿Qué?...¿tu lo sabias?._

Q: _Me pidió opinión sobre ella…es una de las camareras-_ sonreía- _se llama Xian, es realmente bella._

R: _Vaya…me alegro pues-_ comentó apartándose un poco de la chica.

Q:_ ¿Estabas celosa?-_ preguntó divertida.

R:_¿Qué?...no…_-respondió sin convicción.

Quinn sonreía. Estaba claro que la morena mantenía el nerviosismo y todo aquello se debía a aquella situación con la que se encontró.

Q_: ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hablar?...¿por qué no me respondes directamente?._

R: _¿Que quieres que te diga?...¿que estaba molesta porque pensaba que te habías decidido a experimentar con Puck?.._.-ironizó-

Q: _Celos…-_interfirió.

R: _No quiero hablar mas de e__so-_ zanjó el tema. Realmente no sabia por donde continuar aquella absurda conversación que mantenía con la rubia -_lo que realmente quería hacer antes de todo esto era pedirte disculpas._

Q: _¿Disculpas por qué?_- cuestionó al ver el cambio en el gesto de la chica.

R: _Por tratarte como te estoy tratando hoy…siento ser tan imbécil._

Q: _¿Te refieres a lo del juicio?.-_

Rachel bajó su cabeza.

Q: _No comprendo por qué te pones así Rachel...no tienes que disculparte por nada, imagino que eres así y ya está, pero no m__e esperaba que te fuese a molestar tanto._

R: _No lo entiendes Quinn, no lo entiendes porque no te pones en mi lugar_.-

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio.

R: _No te haces una idea de lo que hemos sufrido, no puedes pedirme que perdone a ese tipo después de todo lo __que ha provocado._

Q: _Fue un accidente Rach, no puedes culpar a alguien de la mala fortuna._

R:_ Estuvo a punto de matarte-_ exclamó- _Quinn, sé que ha sido una accidente fortuito, se que fallaron los frenos y que estaba arrepentido, pero si llega a pasar lo pe__or, no habría arrepentimiento alguno…tu podrás perdonarlo ahora, que estas bien dentro de lo cabe y podrías perdonarlo si te llega a quitar la vida, porque no estarías aquí para sufrirlo…¿pero que habría sido de mi?...Quinn, ¿como quieres que perdone a alg__uien que ha estado a punto de quitarme mi propia vida?-_

Q: _Rachel…no debes pensar en eso…_

R:_ Si que lo pienso Quinn, lo pienso todos los días desde aquella maldita mañana…sabes, cuando te golpeó y estabas inconsciente en el suelo, yo solo rezaba, solo te __pedía que respirases, me limitaba a observarte, a buscar un indicio de movimiento en tu pecho, de aliento en tus labios y ése chico se dedicaba a gritar y a preguntar si estabas muerta…no podía oírlo…sentía que cada vez que lo decía, yo misma perdía mi vid__a….no podría soportar vivir sin ti Quinn…no sabría._

Q:_ Rachel…_-susurró.

La morena comenzaba a caminar desesperada, dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

R: _Si no llegas a despertar…te juro que habría sido yo quien ajusticiase a ese tipo_.

Q:_ No…no Rachel, ni se te ocurra decir eso…ni siquiera pensarlo._

R: _No puedo evitarlo…Quinn, odiaría a un estúpido mosquito que se atreviese a picarte_…_¿Cómo no quieres que odie a alguien que ha estado a punto de alejarte para siempre?._

Q: _Estoy aquí Rachel…e__stoy aquí, sana…viva, no puedes seguir pensando en el pasado ni puedes odiar a nadie…no tu Rachel…tu eres buena, tienes un corazón enorme, eres una gran persona no puedo consentir que odies absolutamente a nadie._

R. _¿Cómo quieres que lo supere?._

Q: _Olvidan__dolo todo…ayudándome a seguir adelante, a ser feliz con lo que tenemos…quiero a la chica que se empeña en hacerme vivir nuevas experiencias…no la que está enfadada con el mundo._

R:_ Lo siento Quinn…no soy tan perfecta como piensas…_

Q: _Rachel, acepto que tengas tu opinión, me gusta que me des tu punto de vista y podamos debatirlo, es interesante pero no puedo aceptar que te enfades porque no estemos de acuerdo-_

R: _Lo sé…pero sentía __que te estabas infravalorando, que no le dabas importancia a tu propia vida cuando para mi es lo mas importante._

Q: _Ya van dos_- exclamó dejando confundida a la morena.

R: _¿Dos?..¿a que te refieres?._

Q: _Dos declaraciones de amor._

Rachel fijó la mirada sobre la rubia.

R: _Quinn…eres lo mas importante para mi, no creo que sea algo nuevo para ti…estoy enamorada de ti, lo he estado y lo voy a estar…pero no es solo eso…Quinn he aprendido a vivir cerca de ti, te necesito para ser yo, siempre te he necesitado y aho__ra no es menos….me basta con verte sonreír para saber que todo va a salir bien, verte hablar, sentir tu presencia para poder seguir adelante._

Q: _Rachel…_- interrumpió- _hagamos un pacto._

R:_ ¿Otro?...no te basta con la sinceridad que estoy teniendo._

Q. _Otro._.-sonreía-

R: _Dime…_

Q: _¿Crees en la reencarnación?-_

R: _Quinn….soy judía-_ respondió confusa.

Q:_ Y yo católica…y presidenta del club del celibat_o- bromeó provocando una leve sonrisa en la morena-

R: _No entiendo-_

Q:_ Rachel, por alguna extraña razón, tengo la__ extraña sensación de creer que cuando nos vamos de éste mundo, nos quedamos de alguna forma...no sé como explicarlo, no sé de que forma...quizás nos transformemos en energía o en ángeles guardianes...o quizás nos reencarnamos en un árbol-_ espetó mientras tocaba el tronco de una de aquellas imponentes palmeras-_ no lo sé...pero quiero que cuando eso suceda, la que quede aquí...siendo persona, va a ser lo posible por hacer que la otra se sienta orgullosa...por hacerla feliz incluso no estando aquí..._

R: _Quinn..__.no me gusta hablar de eso_...-susurró.

Q: _Prometelo Rachel, promete que si me voy, vas a seguir sonriendo...luchando por tus sueños y amando como lo haces._

R: _Quinn..._

Q: _Prometelo...hazlo por mi_- sonó a suplica al tiempo que se acercaba.

R:_ Lo prometo_- susurró sin apartar la vista de la chica- _pero prometeme que no te vas a marchar nunca_- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Q: _Te doy mi palabra-_ sonreía.

El silencio inundaba el lugar. Apenas el ligero despertar de algunos pájaros se dejaba oír. Puck ya no permanecía en aquella hamaca ni la chica que le acompañaba y fueron conscientes de que la madrugada llegaba a su fin y el amanecer no tardaría en llegar.

Q: _Creo que va siendo hora de descansar, ¿no crees?_.

R: _Si...además, viendo tu gesto, intuyo que te sigue doliendo la cabeza._..

Q: _Ajam_- murmuró al tiempo que comenzaba a andar hacia el hotel.

Rachel le acompañaba a su lado. No paraba de pensar en aquel momento que había vivido con la chica. Jamás había desnudado su alma tanto y no tenía miedo alguno tras haberlo hecho.

Q: _Así que...¿nuevas experiencias con Puck?- _espetó ya adentrándose en el hall.

R:_ Es guapo...divertido...sexy y...judío...lo __tiene todo._- exclamó divertida adelantando sus pasos para llegar a la habitación.

Quinn sonreía. Aquella descripción podría acoplarse perfectamente a la morena y un breve escalofrío la inundó. Entrar en la habitación no suavizó aquella tensión que comenzaba a invadirla. Estaban a solas, en una habitación de ensueño en mitad de aquel paraíso. Rachel se disponía a cerrar las cortinas de la enorme ventana, pero Quinn la detuvo.

Q: _No...no las cierres._

R: _Pero Quinn...te recuerdo que estamos en el Oeste de la__ isla...el Sol va a comenzar a aparecer en breve y nos va a dar de lleno en la cama_- espetó.

Q: _Da igual...quiero ver amanecer_- sonrió-_ recuerda...una nueva experiencia._

Rachel accedió a su petición. Apenas una breve visita al baño y pronto se encontraron nuevamente en la estancia principal.

Las intenciones de la morena eran claras. Quinn estaba enferma, tenia dolor de cabeza y el día que a punto estaba de comenzar, venia con muchas más actividades y emociones. La rubia seguía un tanto nerviosa, pero la actitud tranquila y pausada de la morena le dejó entrever que solo pretendía dormir. Algo que ella también necesitaba, pero comenzaba a detestar.

Eran dos las noches que ya habían pasado a solas, dos noches con la morena acostada a su espalda, rodeando su cintura con su brazo mientras el sueño las vencía. Sin embargo, aquella fue distinta a la ultima noche. El calor de Rachel a su espalda, bajo las finas sabanas, era el conjunto perfecto para aquel primer amanecer de su nueva vida. Quizás, aquel rayo verde, también aparecía al alba.

* * *

><p>Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...no supo cuantas horas había dormido, al igual que tampoco supo cuando se había marchado Rachel de la habitación. Las cortinas permanecían echadas, síntoma inequívoco de que la morena había terminado llevando a cabo su idea, algo que agradecía, pues gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación, consiguió dormir los suficiente para poder disfrutar de aquel día, que ya avanzaba hacia la hora del almuerzo.<p>

El bikini volvía a ser su vestimenta para aquella jornada. La gran sorpresa de Britt estaba preparada para las 19:30 pm, justo antes de la puesta de Sol. Tenia todo el día para disfrutar del paraíso, de aquellas espectaculares playas y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

S: _Hey rubia- _Santana la sorprendía entrando en el restaurante- _¿ahora te levantas?._

Q: _Si...voy a matar a Rachel, tendría que haberme despertado_.

S: ¿_Para qué?...lo bueno empieza ahora...almuerzo, playita...mai-tai_- espetaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Q: _Mmmm...suena muy bien, la__stima que no pueda tomar alcohol._

S: _¿No puedes saltarte la medicación un día?-_

Q:_ Uff...poder puedo, pero no me atrevo...si lo hago y se enteran mi madre y Rachel, creo que no tendría mundo donde esconderme._

S: _Te has buscado una novia demasiado intens_a- espetó -_oye...¿para que vas al restaurante?_.

Q: P_ara comer...por cierto, que yo sepa aun no tengo novia-_

S: _No no...los chicos han pedido la comida en la playa, están haciendo picnic..._

Q: ¿_Y por qué nadie me dice nada?...¿ni siquiera me ibais a avisar?._

S: ¿_Donde te crees que iba yo?_.- le recriminó.

Quinn se quedó sin respuestas para debatirle y se dejó convencer por la latina para acudir a la playa.

S: _¿Aun no se lanzó la enana?._

Q: _¿Que?.._.-preguntó ya de camino hacia el exterior.

S: _¿Aun no te pidió __volver?, es raro_...

Q: _No...no me ha pedido nada...y no se si lo hará._

S:_ Es Rachel, es raro que os hayáis acostado y no te haya pedido antes volver-_ exclamó sin mirarle.

Quinn detuvo sus pasos completamente sorprendida por aquella sentencia.

Q: _¿Que has __dicho?._

Santana se detuvo varios metros mas adelante y buscó la mirada de la rubia.

S: _¿Como que qué he dicho?...pues que Rachel es tradicional para esas cosas y...oh Dios...¿aun no?._

Q: S_an, ¿de que estás hablando?._

S: _¿No os habéis acostado?...no me lo__ creo...si anoche desaparecisteis las dos...y habéis dormido...juntas...¿cuanto tiempo mas vais a esperar?._

Quinn permanecía completamente aturdida. Santana hablaba con una naturalidad desorbitada para tratarse de aquel tema.

S:_ Vamos rubia...que se van a__ comer todo-_ exclamó volviendo a andar.

Quinn reaccionó y volvió a reanudar sus pasos tras la latina que ya caminaba sobre la fina arena de la playa. A escasos metros, justo en aquel bar que presidia aquella zona, el grupo de chicos se sentaban alrededor de varias mesas que unidas formaban una mas amplia. Los saludos fueron llegando y las bromas al descubrir el rostro aun adormecido de Quinn, fueron sucediendo, provocando alguna que otra carcajada por parte de Puck y los otros chicos compañeros de Britt.

M:_ Hey...si tardas un poco más, habríamos subido todos a por ti_- exclamaba Mercedes alzando la voz.

Q: _Os habría aniquilado a todo_s- espetó mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Rachel observaba completamente embelesada la llegada de la chica, que con un divertido pareo corto, provocaba las miradas de la gran mayoría de turistas que había en el bar.

Un breve saludo fue suficiente para evitar tener que hacerlo individualmente. Eran 13 personas, más ella , las que estaban en aquella improvisada reunión y sus fuerzas eran escasas, lo único en lo que pensaba era en comer, comer y aclarar aquella afirmación que minutos antes había comentado Santana y que no había hecho otra cosa más que provocar un extraño nerviosismo al encontrarse con la sonrisa de Rachel, sentada frente a ella.

El almuerzo había comenzado y las conversaciones se hacían mas amenas.

R: _¿Como estás?- l_e preguntó mientras los demás debatían sobre otros temas.

Q: _Perfectamente, no hay ni rastro del dolor...espero que me de una tregua._

R: _Me alegro.__..me alegro muchísimo-_ murmuró con una enorme sonrisa.

Quinn se contagio de aquel gesto y le devolvió una aun más amplia. Quedaban frente a frente, flanqueadas por todos los chicos, que entre bromas y anécdotas, apenas permitían que el sonido de sus voces llegase con nitidez a la otra, sin embargo no era necesario escucharse. Bastaba con una mirada para saber que decía y por qué lo decía.

Q: _Gracias por cerrar las cortinas._

Rachel se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho. La morena permanecía sentada, posando los pies en su propia silla.

B: _¿Quinn tu te apuntas?_- la voz de Brittany sacó a la rubia de su mundo.

Q: _Eh...¿a que?.-_ preguntó.

B: _A bañarte en la playa._

Q: _Claro...lo estoy deseando_- sonreía.

B: _Bien...pues comed que __tengo ganas de fiesta_- exclamaba.

Q: _Oye San_- aprovechó que la latina había dejado de hablar y se encontraba sentada a su lado.

S: _Dime-_

Q: _¿Por qué das por hecho que...Rachel y yo...ya sabes?_- preguntó casi en un susurro tras comprobar que la morena bromeaba con Blaine y Kurt.

S:_ Porque ayer estaba decidida a todo-_

Q: _¿Que?._

S: _Tuve una charla con ella...y sus ojos solo decían: Quinn, vas a ser miá_- sonreía.

La rubia volvía a quedarse petrificada.

B: _¿Quien va a ser tuya amor?_- Brittany volvía a interrumpir y ésta vez consiguió que todo el grupo esperase la respuesta por parte de la latina.

S:_ No soy yo la que ha dicho eso.._.-se excusó- _a sido Quinn_-

Q: _¿Que?.-_ la miró completamente sorprendida tras aquella encerrona.

P: _Hey rubia...¿quien va a se__r tuya?- _preguntó Puck desde la otra zona de la mesa.

Q: _No...no...yo no he dicho...nada-_ respondía completamente nerviosa.

B: _Britt lo sabe_- exclamó alzando la mano.

Quinn ignoró el comentario de la chica y por inercia posó sus ojos sobre los de Rachel. La morena la miraba intensamente, como si no hubiese nadie más en aquel lugar, al tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Quinn sintió como sus mejillas se volvían completamente sonrosadas y provocaban la exaltación en todo el grupo.

R: _Chicos...__.ya vale_- salió en su defensa la morena. Un gran error, aquellas palabras de la chica, lejos de calmar las bromas, aumentó más aun aquel revuelo.

B: _Si chicos...ya vale...dejemos de sacar cotilleos de la estrella de Hollywood y la sexy rubi_a _y vamonos a la playa._

Puck fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento y abandonar la mesa, despojándose de la camiseta y corriendo hacia el océano.

Rápidamente fueron siguiéndole los demás, exceptuando Santana y Quinn, que aun no habían terminado de comer y Rachel, que mantenía su postura sobre la silla.

S:_ ¿Tu no vas?_- preguntó al ver que no se movía.

R: _No, creo que me voy a adueñar de una hamaca y listo._

S: _¿Por qué eres tan aburrida?-_ le recriminó- _Nunca quieres venir a la playa_.

Q: _Es por al arena San, dejala_...-defendió

Rachel se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

S._ ¿Que pasa con la arena?._

Q: _No le gusta...le molesta y está en su derecho de no querer pisarla_.

S: _Que estupidez-_

R: _Quinn...¿como sabes eso?_-preguntó completamente alucinada.

Q: _¿Que?...me lo has d__icho tu._

Santana miró a ambas chicas tratando de averiguar que ocurría.

R: ¿_Cuando?_-

Q:_ Eh...no lo sé, ¿el otro día en Malibú?._

R:_ No...Quinn, eso no te lo he dicho yo después del accidente...te lo dije hace__ casi 4 años__ años_- exclamó.

Santana soltó el cubierto sobre el plato y buscó la aturdida y confusa mirada de la rubia.

S: _¿Te acuerdas de eso?._

Q: _Eh...no...quiero decir, sé que me lo has dicho pero no recuerdo cuando...ni como._

S: _¿Eso es bueno?_.- preguntó confusa.

R: _El otro día recordaste que mi plato favorito eran los raviolis y ahora ésto_...-espetó con un halo de ilusión.

Q: _Si...no sé si es __bueno o no._

R: _Claro que es bueno...es buenísimo, Robert me lo dijo el otro día.._.

S: _Guau...eso es genial- _se ilusionó.

Q: _¿Hablas con Robert?.-_

R: _Eh...bueno...fui a verle el otro día-_ trató de no seguir el tema- _es buena señal Quinn, es muy buena._

Q: _¿__Para qué fuiste a verlo?_- la curiosidad comenzó a apoderarse de la chica, dejando a un lado aquel vago recuerdo sobre la fobia de Rachel por la arena.

R: _Eh...nada, le pregunté sobre tus dolores de cabeza...solo quería asegurarme, ya sabes como soy._

Quinn no creyó aquella respuesta, ni siquiera Rachel podría haberla creído si lo hubiese escuchado en otra persona. Su tono cambió, la voz le temblaba y aquello solo podía indicar que estaba mintiendo.

Rachel supo que la rubia no se había tragado aquella excusa, pero allí, no había pacto de sinceridad que le obligase a decir que su visita al doctor, mas allá del simple dolor de cabeza, se debía a la aparición de Beth.

El pacto quedaba anulado si la salud de Quinn corría peligro y no iba a tener remordimientos de conciencia por aquello.

R: _Será mejor que me vaya, acabo de ver una de las hamacas libres_- se excusó. Apenas dejó tiempo de reacción y rápidamente, procurando no pisar tierra mojada, ocupó una.

S: _¿Nos vamos?_- preguntó varios minutos más tarde, tras haber terminado el almuerzo.

Q: _Ve tu, voy a pedir algo de beber en la barra antes de ir._

S: _Ok..._-la latina no dudó en abandonar a Quinn y dirigirse hacia el resto de chicos que ya se habían sumergido en el agua.

Q:_ Disculpe-_ Quinn llamaba la atención del camarero tras la barra- _¿tiene algún tipo de zumo?-_

-_Claro Srta_- respondía amablemente al tiempo que le acercaba una pequeña lista con los nombres.

Q: _No no...me da igual de lo que sea, sorprendame_- sonreía- _pero nada de alcohol._

El camarero asintió y se dispuso a preparar un combinado exclusivo para Quinn. A su lado, un grupo de chicos, hablaban entre grandes risotadas.

-_Yo te digo que esa morena ésta noche está en mi habitación_- espetaba uno de ellos con un ligero acento inglés.

-¿_Contigo?...eso no te lo cree__s ni en broma_- le respondía otro.

-_Vamos, yo he apostado aque se viene conmigo-_

Aquella pequeña discusión distrajo por unos segundos a Quinn, que ya comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por aquella apuesta que estaban organizando.

El camarero ya servia el cóctel a la chica y ésta aprovechó para averiguar algo mas.

Q: _Perdona, ¿quienes son?-_ preguntó señalando al grupo de chicos que cada vez alteraban mas su estado.

-_Oh...son ingleses, están de despedida de soltero, ¿le han molestado?- _preguntó preocupado.

Q: _Oh...no no, todo bien...-_ sonreía- _gracias por el zumo-_ respondió justo antes de que el camarero prosiguiese atendiendo a clientes.

Se detuvo unos segundos. Uno de aquellos chicos estaba señalando directamente hacia Rachel. Era la única chica morena que había en la zona de hamacas, donde ninguno de los turistas se asemejaba a las explicaciones que daban aquellos ingleses.

-_Ok, 40 dolares a que la morena, esta noche duerme conmigo...y hace lo que yo le pida-_ exclamaba fuera de si el que parecía más tímido.

Quinn sonreía. Aquellos chicos apostaban dinero y se jugaban a Rachel, a su chica. Una breve satisfacción comenzó a inundarla. Lejos de molestarse, aquellos juegos no le hacían más que desear aun más a la chica.

Q: _Chicos- _interrumpió al grupo que rápidamente se quedaron embobados en la rubia- ¿_saben que a una dama no se le trata así?-_ recriminó con algo de humor.

-_Preciosa, si me lo pides, los destruyo a todos_- bromeó uno de ellos acercándose con descaro.

Q: _No hace falta_- sonrió- _solo quiero que sepáis qu__e aquella morena...ya tiene dueña_- espetó dejando al grupo al completo con la boca abierta.

Los pasos de Quinn se alimentaban con la enorme satisfacción de saber que aquellos estúpidos bobalicones, habían perdido el habla con su breve interrupción.

EL cuerpo de la morena aparecía frente a ella, tumbada sobre aquella hamaca, con unas enormes gafas de sol y un enloquecedor bikini azul.

Q: _¿Sabes que Zeus no tiene compasión con nadie?_- murmuró al llegar junto a ella.

Rachel se asustó al escucharla. No la había visto llegar.

R: _¿Que?_- acertó a preguntar

Q:_ En el Olimpo no está permitido que las Diosas perjudiquen su belleza y si sigues así, te vas a a quemar esa piel perfecta que tienes._

Rachel se reincorporó.- _Lo sé, por eso tu te proteges lo suficiente_- bromeó.

Q:_ Rachel...te vas a quemar_- cambió el tono volviéndose más seria.

R: _Tranquila...me estoy poniendo protector_...

Q: ¿_Y por la espalda?-_

R: _Eh...no, por la espalda necesito ayuda._

Quinn sonrió. Apenas necesitó un gesto para que Rachel rodara su cuerpo sobre la hamaca y se colocase boca abajo, al tiempo desabrochaba la parte superior del bikini.

Quinn sintió como sus piernas temblaban. No comprendía como era capaz de provocar ella mismo aquellas situaciones y cuando llegaba el momento, sentía que le fallaban las fuerzas. Que todo el fuego del sol se metía en su cuerpo, provocando una angustiosa necesidad de calmar aquel sofoco.

Lentamente se dejó caer sobre la arena, colocándose de rodillas junto a la morena.

No tenia ni idea de si sus manos iban a reaccionar como su mente ordenaba, pero sin pensarlo dejó caer varias gotas de aquella perfumada crema sobre la bronceada espalda de la chica.

Espalda y lo que no era espalda.

Las manos de Quinn comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por la piel de Rachel. Comenzando por los hombros, para ir bajando delicadamente por la espina dorsal y detenerse justo donde marchaba el elástico de las braguitas del bikini.

Rachel se dejaba llevar. Hacia tanto que no sentía las manos de Quinn sobre su cuerpo, de aquella relajante y sensual forma, que no podía permitirse el lujo de no disfrutarlo.

Demasiado, pensó tras varios minutos con la chica repartiendo la crema hasta quedar completamente absorbida por su piel. Sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que ésta extendía el protector por sus costados, casi rozando el lateral de su pecho. Un placer difícil de asimilar y comparar con ningún otro.

Q: ¿_Te pongo en las piernas?-_ preguntó de forma que parecía más una afirmación.

R: _Ajam_- apenas pudo dejar que la voz sonase.

Quinn, esta vez evitó dejar caer la crema directamente sobre la piel y la vertió sobre la palma de sus manos.

Una breve respiración y comenzó a masajear las piernas de la chica. Esta vez en sentido ascendente. Pies, tobillos, gemelos, respiración. Sus manos ya se perdían por el muslo. La agitación en la respiración de Rachel casi podía compararse a la que ella misma sentía. Su boca se secaba pero sus manos no podían parar. Por inercia, comenzó a extender la crema por la cara interna del muslo.

Zona prohibida, pensó Rachel al sentir los finos dedos de la rubia por aquella zona. Zona prohibida pero completamente tuya. Se lamentaba.

Quinn se detuvo. Sus dedos dejaron un ligero roce sobre la braguita del bikini, justo sobre su centro sin ser consciente de nada, mas que de sentir la piel de la chica bajo sus manos.

El intenso calor que desprendía aquella zona la hizo detenerse. Rachel se tensó rápidamente y Quinn apartó sus manos de la zona.

Q:_ Creo...creo que es suficiente_- espetó al ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en el cuerpo de la morena. Sabia lo que era por que ella misma lo había experimentado aquella mañana que despertó tras aquel sueño que tuvo con la chica.

Rachel cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. No podía creer que aquel simple roce hubiese podido provocar tanto y se lamentaba, suplicando que la rubia no se hubiese percatado de nada.

Apenas podía hablar, pero era necesario que respondiese a aquellas palabras que habia dejado escapar Quinn.

R: _Gra...gracias_- consiguió espetar

Q: _Rachel-_

La morena no se atrevía a mirarla pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Sus mejillas, completamente rojas demostraban el grado de excitación al que había llegado la morena.

R: _Gracias Quinn_- volvía a espetar tratando de disimular.

Q: _Voy...voy a bañarme- _tartamudeaba.- _¿vien__es?._

R: _Eh...no...no ya sabes que la tierra_- trataba de esquivar la mirada.

Q: _El otro día no tuviste problema en caminar descalza por Malibú_-

R:_ No me podía negar-_ respondía aun con la cabeza baja y cruzando las piernas- _habías elegido tu._

Q: _Quiero que v__engas._...-exclamó lanzandole la mano para que la sujetase- _necesito que vengas._- suplicó,

Rachel no pudo resistirlo.

No había fobias, no había arena suficiente en aquella playa que la pudiera hacer negar aquella invitación. La misma mano que minutos antes la había llevado al cielo con un simple roce, la invitaba a caminar junto a ella para adentrarse en el inmenso océano Pacifico.


	55. Capitulo 54 Me muero por

Brittanas de mi corazón, vosotras que seguis leyendo éste fic a pesar de ser Faberry...os estaré agradecida eternamente y por eso os dedico éste capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 54<p>

Me muero por…

Q:_ Mira ven...corre ven_- exclamaba completamente sorprendida la rubia.

Los juegos en el agua habían cesado, solo Britt, Ashley y Tina seguían sumergidas en la playa. El resto había optado por retirarse a tomar el sol, exceptuando a Quinn, que aun disfrutaba de las cristalinas aguas y Rachel, que más por temor que por ganas, se mostraba reticente a salir.

Sabia que lo peor de su fobia se producía cuando se mezclaban la arena y el agua. Lo iba a pasar mal y pretendía evitar aquel sufrimiento todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Rachel nadaba rápidamente para llegar al encuentro de la rubia, que exigía su presencia dando pequeños y divertidos gritos.

R: _¿Que pasa?-_ preguntaba sorprendida ante la actitud de la chica.

Q: _Mira...fijate_- señala hacia sus piernas que se encontraban bajo el agua- _mira los peces._

Un pequeño banco de peces nadaban en círculos sobre ella. La transparencia del agua dejaba ver con total nitidez el fondo de aquella zona de la playa.

R: _Guau...es genial_- se contagió de la sonrisa que mostraba la rubia.

Q: _Si...ven..vamos ven aquí_- tomó del brazo a la chica y la atrajo hacia ella.

R: _No...se van a ir-_ exclamó al ver como los peces se esparcían y dejaban de girar alrededor de ella.

Q:_ No...espera, quedate quieta-_susurró al tiempo que sujetaba a la morena. Ambas permanecían juntas, frente a frente, tratando de ocupar el menos espacio posible.- _mira...mira como vuelven_.

Los pequeños peces volvían a nadar en círculos, esta vez rodeando a ambas chicas.

R: _Oh..._-exclamó con ternura- _es __genial_- sonreía.

Q: _¿Verdad que lo es?_- preguntaba sin apartar la vista del agua.

R: _Si._..

Q_: Una nueva experiencia_- espetó mirándola a los ojos.

Rachel fue consciente de la situación. La rubia la rodeaba por la cintura mientras ella posaba sus manos sobre los brazos de ésta. Jamás pensó que pudiese existir un momento como aquél.

Q:_ Me pregunto si habrá alguna playa virgen por aquí._

R:_ Seguro...¿quieres que pregunte en recepción y la busquemos?._

Q: _Seria genial...una playa para ti sola tiene que ser__ espectacular_..._-_la intensidad que transmitían los ojos de la rubia estaban enloqueciendo a Rachel.

R:_ No te haces una idea de lo que podría ser eso_- susurró dejando sin aliento a Quinn.

A: _Hey...parejita-_ gritó Ashley que ya se dirigía hacia la orilla- _iros a un hotel-_ espetó provocando las carcajadas del resto del grupo.

Rachel miró rápidamente a Quinn, que tras haber escuchado aquella exclamación no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Q: ¿_Te preocupa que nos vean así?_-

R: _Eh...no, para nada..._-respondió

Q:_ ¿Entonces?...¿por qué te pones tan tensa?._

R: _Quinn...no deberías tentar a la suerte...no tengo tanto auto control-_ espetó dejando desconcertada a la rubia.

Un segundo o quizás toda la eternidad. Aquella mirada podía ocupar todo ese espacio y el acercamiento entre ambas era delicadamente extremo. Solo la irrupción de Britt sacó a las chicas de aquel momento.

La rubia se abalanzó sobre ellas y las dejó caer. Rachel fue la mas vulnerable,debido a su menudo cuerpo y Britt no dudó en cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta la orilla de la playa.

Quinn trataba de evitarlo. Sabia que las intenciones de la chica eran las de llenar a la morena de tierra y no quería verla sufrir de aquella forma.

Rachel poco pudo hacer. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tendida sobre la arena mojada, con Britt sobre ella provocandole todo tipo de cosquillas y Ashley uniéndose a la pareja.

Quinn sufría, sufría al ver como las dos no dejaban de molestar a Rachel que prácticamente permanecía petrificada en el suelo.

Q:_ Hey...parad-_ recriminó- _no tiene gracia, lo está pasando mal._

B:_ Rachel...solo es arena...ves_- exclamó extendiéndola sobre sus piernas- _solo arena-_.

Q: _Basta Britt_- apartó a la rubia del suelo- _Ash...aléjate_- amenazó a la rockera que con una enorme sonrisa, abandonó los juegos.

Rachel permanecía en el suelo, tratando de reincorporarse y completamente llena de tierra.

Q: _Ven Rachel_- le ayudó a levantarse y la invitó a acompañarla nuevamente hasta el agua. La morena aceptó la ayuda y rápidamente la acompaño para ayudarse con el agua a eliminar toda la arena que permanecía pegada a su cuerpo y su pelo.

Q: _Siento que hayan hecho eso_- espetó la rubia molesta por la actitud de sus dos amigas.

R: _No te preocupes...estoy bien_- respondió mientras se sumergía por completo bajo el agua.- _Dios_...-exclamó al salir a flote- _no, no estoy bien_- dijo de mal humor.

Q: _Relajate...ya se fue toda la ar__ena_- se acercó para eliminar un resto que quedaba sobre sus hombros.

R: _Mi bikini está lleno..._

Q: _¿Que dices?...esta limpio-_

R: _Por dentro Quinn_- murmuró- _está por dentro_.

El tono de voz y el gesto de su cara no hizo mas que provocar una leve sonrisa en la rubia, que veía como Rachel tomaba una actitud completamente infantil.

Q: _Quitatelo-_

R:_¿Que?.¿estás loca?._

Q: _No te va a ver nadie aquí...te metes donde cubre y listo-_

Rachel miraba completamente sorprendida a Quinn, que permanecía completamente convencida de lo que decía y mostrando una traviesa sonrisa.

R: _Quinn...el agua está tan cristalina que puedo ver tus pies...¿no hablaras en serio?._

Q: _¿Tu que crees?..._

R:_ Basta...deja de jugar conmigo...me voy a la habitación a ducharme..._

Q: _¿Ya?...nos estábamos divirtiendo_- sonreía.

R: S_on las 5 de la tarde, a las 7 tenemos que estar listas...te recuerdo que tenemos algo especial hoy._

Q: _Lo sé, pero aun faltan dos horas._

R:_ Tengo que asegurarme de que todo va bien, hay que reunir a todos l__os chicos y sobretodo, distraer a Santana...además, me tengo que preparar, quiero estar guapa_-

Q: _Ok...pues yo pienso quedarme un poco más aquí...quiero aprovechar este paraíso._

R:_ Como veas.._.- espetó alejándose hacia la orilla- _pero no tardes...Santana__ es toda tuya._

Q: _Perfecto._..-sonreía- _Hey Rachel_- exclamó provocando que la morena se girase- _no creo que puedas estar más guapa aún._

Rachel le regaló una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se mordía el labio.

No podía, era superior a ella y Quinn se estaba encargando de provocarla demasiado. Lo peor era lo que estaba por llegar. Inevitablemente, aquella noche se presentaba especial, demasiado especial. No solo por la sorpresa de Britt a Santana. Quinn estaba encantada con aquello y no iba a desaprovechar lo que había estado esperando durante todos esos días. El momento se presentaba ideal, sus manos ya comenzaban a temblar.

Q: _Hey San_- Quinn salía del agua y se dirigía hacia la latina, que al igual que el resto de chicos, ya recogían sus cosas de la playa.

S: _Dime..._

Q:_ Voy a necesitar tu ayuda-_comenzó a trazar el plan.

S: ¿_Mi ayuda?_- preguntó confundida- _¿que te pasa?._

Q: _Necesito que me ayudes a elegir vestido, ¿te puedes pasar por la habitación antes de bajar a la fiesta?._

S: _Eh...claro...no hay pro__blema, pero...¿no está Rachel?._

Q: _Si...pero prefiero que seas tu quien me ayude._

S: _Quinn, ¿cuantos vestidos has traído?-_

Q: _Tres..._

S: _Solo necesitas uno blanco...es el único requisito que piden para asistir a la fiesta._

Q: _Lo se...los tres son blan__cos, pero son distintos...así que no me pongas mas excusas y_ _ven...ademas, quiero hablar contigo._

S: _Ok- _respondió aceptando la invitación un tanto confundida.

El grupo al completo ya se dirigía hacia el hotel. Todos, exceptuando a Santana, conocían de que se trataba aquella sorpresa que había preparado Brittany y estaban expectantes.

Quinn llegó a la habitación, la morena permanecía en el baño, algo que le provocó un breve ataque de risa. No podía creer que aun estuviese bajo la ducha. Rabian pasado casi 40 minutos y aun seguía eliminando tierra de su piel.

Q: _¿Necesitas ayuda?_- bromeó tras la puerta.- _¿te has convertido en sirena?_

R: _Piérdete rubia_- exclamó volviendo a hacer sonreír a Quinn.

La rubia optó por salir a la terraza. No podía hacer nada mas mientras Rachel estuviera utilizando el baño y descubrió algo que le llamó la atención. Un rollo de tela anclado en la pared. Tras observarlo y tirar de un pequeño broche, descubrió que era una hamaca colgante. No lo dudó. Rápidamente desenrolló la tela y la ancló en el lado opuesto, sobre una columna que delimitaba la terraza.

Rachel salía del baño. Preparada para aquella noche. Un ligero vestido palabra de honor blanco, con una falda vaporosa por encima de sus rodillas contrastaban con el tono bronceado de la chica. El pelo, ya limpio y peinado, lucia sobre sus hombros, ondulado al tiempo que sujetaba dos mechones sobre su nuca, con unas pequeñas pinzas adornadas con flores blancas.

R: _¿Quinn?-_ llamó a la chica sin saber donde estaba.

Q:_ En la ter__raza_- exclamó .

La morena acudió hasta la estancia y pronto descubrió a la rubia, meciéndose lentamente sobre aquella hamaca y con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro al tiempo que la contemplaba.

Q: _Guau...creo que Britt se va a decantar por ti-_ espetó.

R: _¿De donde ha salido eso?_- preguntó ignorando aquel halago.

Q: _Estaba aquí...pero no la habíamos visto._

R: _Yo quiero subirme._..- se adelantó con algo de impaciencia.

Q: _Pues ven_- le tendió la mano.

R: _¿Las dos?-_

Q: _Claro...ven_- volvía a invitarla.

Rachel se acercó y trató de averiguar como subir sin provocar la caída de Quinn.

Q: _Primero siéntate aquí-_ le dejó un pequeño espacio- _vamos sube la pierna y tumbate rápido_-

Rachel lo hizo a la perfección y pronto estuvieron las dos completamente tumbadas, con un ligero balanceo y sonrientes.

R: _Guau...espero que no se caiga._

Q: _Si está aquí es para utilizarla, ¿no?._

R: _Cierto...es divertido._..

Q: _Y relajante_- susurró pasando el brazo bajo la cabeza de la morena.

R:_ Quinn...deberías comenza__r a prepararte...ya sabes que no puedes llegar tarde._

Q: T_ranquila...tengo tiempo, además le pedí a Santana que se pasase por aquí antes, podré entretenerla sin que lo sepa._

R: _Si...está bien, pero tu tendrás que ducharte...vestirte y esas cosa_s.- respondió buscando la mirada de la chica.

Q: _¿Tan mal estoy así?_- bromeó al tiempo que giraba su cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con Rachel.

R: _Tu nunca estás mal-_

Q: _Ahora mismo estoy llena de sal del agua del mar, tengo el pelo alborotado y nada de__ maquillaje...no puedes decir que esté bien-_ sonreía.

Aquella sonrisa desconcertó por completo a la morena, que no pudo evitar fijar la mirada sobre los rosados labios de la chica.

Quinn fue consciente del gesto y por inercia humedeció sus labios. Rachel no lo soportó más. Aquel simple gesto había terminado por revolucionar las pocas neuronas racionales que aun conservaba y sin mediar palabra alguna, se aferró a su cuello, uniendo sus labios con los de Quinn y regalandole un beso que poco o nada tenia que ver con los que ya se habían dado días atrás.

Quinn lo notaba, sentía que la intensidad de aquel beso iba mas allá. Que aquellos suspiros que dejaba escapar la morena, aquel intento por acoplarse a su cuerpo, los movimientos de su cintura y los pequeños mordiscos sobre sus labios, era algo más.

Ese calor que desprendía la morena fue apoderándose de ella. Rachel dejó a un lado la ternura para llenarla de autentica pasión.

Q: _Rachel.._.-susurró- _nos vamos a caer._

La morena detuvo el beso dejando con sus dientes un pequeño mordisco que enloqueció a Quinn. Un fuerte suspiro fue su respuesta.

Q: _He dicho que nos vamos a caer...no que te detengas-_ volvía a susurrar.

La sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de la morena pronto se fugó al escuchar como la voz de Santana se dejaba sonar en mitad de la habitación.

S: _¿Quinn?...¿donde estás?._- exclamó mientras la buscaba.

R: _Maldita latina-_ susurró al tiempo que se separaba de Quinn y colocaba un pie en el suelo, para bajar de aquella hamaca.

Q: _Espera Rachel...no bajes au_...-no dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando la morena ya estaba en pie y Quinn caía contra el suelo por el lado opuesto.

La hamaca se había tumbado cuando Rachel quitó su peso de ella y Quinn no pudo hacer nada para evitar caer.

R: _Quinn...¿estás bien?_- se apresuró a socorrerla.

La rubia trataba de levantarse cuando Santana aparecía en la terraza.

S: _¿Que diablos hacéi__s?_ó al descubrir la escena.

R: _Vamos Quinn, levanta_- la ayudó- _¿estás bien_?.

La rubia comenzó a reír a carcajadas, contagiando a Santana que no comprendía absolutamente nada. Rachel seguía aturdida tras la acción.

Q: _Estoy bien Rach...pero la __próxima vez espera aque te avise_- sonreía mientras se reincorporaba.

R: _Si...si, lo siento no me di cuenta_-

Q: _Estoy bien...tranquila-_ le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

S: _Hey...estoy aquí, recordáis.-_

R: _Tu has tenido la culpa...me has puesto nerviosa_- le recriminó adentrándose en la habitación.

S:_ ¿Yo?...¿y que estabais haciendo para ponerte tan nerviosa?-_ sonreía con travesura.

R: _Nada que te importe-_ fue borde- _yo me marcho..._

S: _¿Ya?...aun no es la hora_-

R: _Lo sé...pero tengo cosas que hacer...__Quinn, no tardes-_ espetó lanzando una mirada sobre la rubia que ya se adentraba también en la habitación.

Q: _Ok..._

Rachel no tardó mucho más y abandonó la habitación.

S: _¿Que ha sido eso?_- preguntó curiosa.

Q:_ Nada...solo me caí de esa estúpida hamaca._

S: _No me refiero a eso...me refiero a esa tensión que había entre las dos...¿estaba pasando algo?_- preguntó divertida.

Q: _Me voy a la ducha...esperame, salgo enseguida_- zanjó el tema.

S: _¿Ahora?...dios, vamos a llegar tarde_-

Q:_ Relajate...y prueba la hamaca...no te arrepentirás_- espetó justo en el momento en el que se encerró en el baño.

S:_ Prefiero ver la tele_- rechazó la proposición y se sentó en un pequeño sofá frente a la pantalla de televisión.

Quinn apenas tardó varios minutos en ducharse y salir de nuevo a la habitación.

S: _¿Donde están los vestidos?._- preguntó al verla cubierta por la toalla.

Q: _En el armario, puedes sacarlos-_

Santana se apresuró en abrir las puertas de aquel armario y descubrió dos perchas con sendos vestidos blancos.

S: _Quinn...son prácticamente iguale_s.- exclamó

Q: Si...pero tenia que buscar una excusa para hablar contigo.

S: _¿Que?..._

Q: _Dame el de la derecha-_ señaló el vestido.

S: _¿De que quieres hablar?-_ preguntaba mientra le entregaba la prenda.

Q: _Necesito que me des algún consejo.._.

S: _¿Sobre?..._

Quinn se quedó en ropa interior frente a la latina y rápidamente se colocó el vestido.

Q: _Sexo-_ fue directa.

S: _¿Sexo?_- preguntó sorprendida- _¿que pretendes que yo te aconseje sobre sexo_?.

Q: _San...te recuerdo que sufro amnesia, no tengo ni idea de que hacer, ni como hacerlo._..

S: _No..no no...si piensas que te voy a explicar que hacer estás equiv__ocada._..

Q: ¿_Entonces como aprendo?._

S: _Practicando, como todo el mundo..._

Q: _Claro...es perfecto...si no fuera porque estoy sola_- exclamó de forma divertida.

S: _Tienes a la enana...ella estará encantada de hacerte recordar_-

Q:_ ¿Rachel?...Rachel no qu__iere nada de eso conmigo.._.- al tiempo que se metía en el baño para peinarse.

S: _¿Como?...¿de donde sacas eso?._

Q: _No hay más que verla...no hace más que esquivarme.._.

S: _Explicame porque esto no tiene desperdicio-_ bromeaba.

Q: _San...el jueves la oblig__ué a quedarse en a dormir en mi casa, cuando me di cuenta, estaba a punto de irse a la habitación de invitados, luego terminó durmiendo conmigo, pero solo eso...me abrazó y nos dormimos_-

Santana dejaba escapar una sonrisa al escuchar el tono desesperado que utilizaba la rubia.

Q: _Anoche, bueno mejor dicho ésta mañana, volvimos a dormir juntas...nuevamente se colocó a mi espalda y me abrazó...nada más_- exclamaba frustrada.- _esta mañana le he echado valor y le he dado un pequeño masaje mientras le extendía__ crema protectora, ya sabes, como hacen los chicos cuando quieren ligar y tras un breve momento, se ha puesto tensa y tuve que parar...ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme..._

S: _No me lo puedo creer_- sonreía

Q: _Si, así es...y encima, hace un rato en la __playa, cuando Britt y Ashley la han llenado de arena, le he sugerido que se quitase el bikini..._

S: _No_.- exclamó.

Q: _Si...y me ha pensado que estaba loca..._

S: _¿Y que hacíais en la hamaca?._

Q: _Me ha besado...pero lo h__e__ interrumpido porque teníamos la __fiesta..._

S: _Dios.._.

Q: _Rachel podrá estar enamorada de mi, pero es evidente que no quiere dar ese paso...y yo_-dejó caer el cepillo sobre el lavabo- _yo ya no puedo más_

S: _Quinn...¿has pensado dar tu ese paso?._

Q: _¿Yo?...¿como?...no sé como pedírselo, n__i sé que mas hacer para provocarlo_-espetó desde el interior del baño.

S: _Pues solo tienes que ser sincera con ella...vamos Quinn, Rachel lo está deseando-_ respondía sentada en el sofá.

La puerta de la habitación volvía a abrirse, Rachel aparecía en la estancia ante la sorprendida mirada de Santana.

Q: ¿_Y qué pretendes que le diga?_- exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera oírla- _Rachel, yo sé que tu no quieres pero yo sí...me muero por hacer el amor contigo...¿es eso lo que tengo que decir?._

Santana no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cara al escuchar aquella frase mientras una Rachel, completamente sorprendida, se quedaba petrificada en mitad de la habitación.

Q: _Te estoy hablando_- Quinn se asomó tras la puerta esperando la respuesta de la latina. Su rostro se desencajó al descubrir a la morena en la estancia.

No hubo palabras. Quinn no comprendía nada y solo la risa de Santana rompió aquella tensión que se había creado entre las tres.

R: _Me he olvidado el teléfono-_ acertó a responder Rachel mientras tomaba el celular y volvía a abandonar la habitación.

Quinn aun temblaba y rápidamente posó sus ojos sobre la latina, que a duras penas contenía las carcajadas.

S: _Rubia...ya no tienes que hacer nada más_- bromeó.

Inexplicablemente,Quinn dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, victima de los nervios y la vergüenza que acababa de pasar frente a Rachel.

Q:_ Ésta me la pagas- _amenazó en tono burlón al tiempo que volvía a adentrarse en el baño.

S: _Vamos...no pierdas más tiempo, vamos a llegar tarde_- recriminó.

Eso era lo que pretendía. Aquella irrupción de Rachel le indicaba que todo estaba listo. La señal llegaría mediante una llamada de teléfono, pero al ver que la morena lo había olvidado y fue a recogerlo, supo que todo estaba dispuesto para aquella tan ansiada sorpresa.

Santana no sospechaba nada. Caminaba dispuesta a encontrarse con su chica y sus amigos en una fiesta, a la que los hawaianos llamaban luau y que se celebraba con la puesta de sol. Lo de ir vestidas de blanco era una supuesta tradición.

S: _Quinn, ¿puedes andar más rápido?...nos vamos a perder el espectáculo-_ Santana recriminaba la actitud de la rubia, que andaba tras ella, tratando de perder todo el tiempo posible hasta que llegaron al punto indicado.

Habían cruzado el jardín, directas a la playa. Un pequeño sendero se desviaba del camino principal.

Q:_ Espera San_- exclamó deteniéndose- _es por aquí-_ señaló el pequeño camino que se perdía entre una abundante arboleda.

S: _¿Por ahí?...¿no vamos a la playa?.-_ preguntó confundida.

Q: _Por aquí-_ volvía a indicarle.

La latina accedió y se incorporó al sendero pero Quinn volvía a detenerla, esta vez sujetándola del brazo.

Q: _San...antes de seguir, hay algo que quiero decirte_.

S:_ ¿Que pasa Quinn?-_ notó como los ojos de la rubia se humedecían.

Q: _Hay algo que necesito que sepas_- espetó tomando la mano de la chica.

S: _¿Quinn?...¿que haces?..._

Q: _San, eres muy especial para mi...has sido y siempre vas a ser alguien importante en mi vida_. _Durante todo éste tiempo tras el accidente, n__o parado de pensar en ti...en lo distinto que habría sido todo si no te tuviese en mi vida y me he dado cuenta que no habría podido seguir adelante sin ti._

S: _No me jodas Quinn...¿te me estás declarando?-_ preguntó completamente asustada.

Q:_ ¿Quieres deja__rme hablar?_- recriminó- _solo pretendo decirte que eres como una hermana para mí ... que sepas que te quiero, que voy a estar agradecida el resto de mi vida por haberte conocido..._

S: _Quinn...¿que pasa?-_ tragó saliva.

Q: _Lo qu__e vas a vivir dentro de unos segundos es probablemente la mayor sorpresa que nadie pueda darte...y quiero que lo tomes como tal, como un regalo..._

S. _¿Que?._

Q: _¿Me acompañas?- _preguntó lanzandole la mano.

Santana estaba completamente confundida, no tenia ni idea de que estaba sucediendo ni por qué. Simplemente se limitó a coger de la mano a Quinn y caminar junto a ella por aquel estrecho sendero. Ante ellas,un hermoso arco delimitaba el camino. Cubierto con miles de cintas de flores que caían hasta el suelo, formando una cortinilla. Tras ella, apareció un chico, cubierto con la tradicional Kapa y colocándole dos guirnaldas de jazmines o leia haku como eran conocidas y entregándole a la latina un precioso ramillete de lirios silvestres, tal y como marcaba la tradición.

El chico se apartó y dejando paso, invitó a la pareja que ya cruzaban aquel arco.

La arboleda desapareció por completo. Ante ellas, una estrecha pasarela de madera las invitaba a caminar, la arena de la playa ya se dejaba ver. Pequeñas antorchas, ya encendidas, flanqueaban el camino de ambas.

Santana apenas tuvo que mirar al frente para descubrir su sorpresa.

Todos sus amigos la miraban sonrientes. El blanco lo inundaba todo y un breve temblor comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Quinn lo notó y no dudó en apretar con fuerzas su mano.

Frente a ella, un pequeño altar, cubierto por otro arco, esta vez mas grande y con miles de flores de colores adornándolos,bajo el, un chico, también hawaiano, esperaba sonriente . Rachel aguardaba ansiosa a su derecha, justo delante de ambos, Brittany mantenía la mirada fija sobre ella.

No supo que estaba sucediendo hasta que la chica dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella inocente y adorable sonrisa que daba el pistoletazo de salida a alguna de sus locuras.

S: _¿Que es todo esto?_- susurró de forma que solo Quinn podía oírlo.

El sonido de una caracola daba la bienvenida a la radiante novia.

Q: _Es mi sueño hecho realidad-_ espetó mientras andaban hacia el altar- _es el sueño de Rachel, el sueño de tod__o el Glee club y el de tus amigos de facultad...es el sueño de Britt._

S: _Quinn-_ susurró...-_ creo que voy a llorar._

Q: _Mejor...sonríe_- espetó al llegar frente a Brittany.

Rachel permanecía sonriente. Aquello era algo muy especial. No solo estaba sorprendiendo a Santana, no solo estaban a punto de presenciar una bellísima ceremonia, era Quinn, quien terminó por hacerla sonreír de aquella manera.

La rubia caminaba con la vista fija en ella. No había dejado de hacerlo desde que aparecieron bajo aquel arco.

Lucia radiante, completamente de blanco y con una pequeña diadema de flores sobre su cabeza.

Con paso firme se dirigía hacia ella y Rachel no podía dejar de imaginar que aquello mismo, era lo que podría sentir si fuese ella quien la esperase en el altar y sobretodo, si algún día tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo real.

Quinn no había perdido la vista de Rachel en ningún momento. Sabia que Santana necesitaba de toda su atención, que cabía la posibilidad que la latina saliese corriendo tras percatarse de todo aquello, pero no podía evitar enfocar todos sus sentidos sobre la morena.

La mirada, la sonrisa, la postura de su cuerpo en aquel lugar, no hacían otra cosa más que invitarla a correr hacia ella, gritarle al mundo entero que le amaba y no volver a soltar su mano en la vida.

Quizás aquella sorpresa era el mejor regalo que Santana podría recibir por parte de su chica, pero eran ellas dos, Rachel y Quinn, las que realmente hacían suyas todas las emociones que se transmitían.

B: _Estás preciosa_- espetó Britt al encontrarse frente a la chica, en el centro de un gran circulo en el suelo formado por flores .

S: _¿Te mato antes o después de ésto?-_ bromeó.

B: _Mejor después...antes quiero preguntarte algo-_

S: _Voy a llorar...lo sabes, ¿no?-_

B: _Santana..._

Rachel clavaba la mirada sobre Quinn y ésta lo notó. Instintivamente, le devolvió el gesto, ignorando el resto y dedicándose única y exclusivamente a disfrutar de aquella sensación que sacudía todo su cuerpo.

B: _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?._


	56. Capitulo 55 Si quiero

Somos trozos de vida,  
>contenedores de historias.Y hay pena cuando alguien se va, y alegría cuando se queda.<br>Y me cuentan cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que me cuenten es buena, yo me se algunas historias, contengo algunas, las llevo en venas.  
>El imposible reencuentro<br>con la primera piel que tocaron mis dedos,  
>la piel coreografiada<br>que no me dejo acariciar su corazón,  
>pero si su pecho.<p>

* * *

> <p>Capitulo 55<p>

Si, Quiero.

S: _Si...si quiero_- respondió completamente emocionada.

-_Aloha, Kane ha dado el beneplácito para que comience la ceremonia-_ el juez o jefe de paz comenzaba con la tradicional ceremonia.

Una ceremonia que no tenia sustento legal. Brittany había decidido hacer de aquello un simple gesto, una unión espiritual, por encima de cualquier documento.

Aquel matrimonio no tendría valor legal pero si personal.

Una breve oración invocando a las divinidades que daban sentido a la cultura hawaiana fue el comienzo.

Britt y Santana se intercambiaron los collares, dentro de aquel círculo de flores que las rodeaba. Rachel y Quinn permanecían a ambos lados, fuera de la circunferencia. El juez seguía relatando hechos y rezos mientras la pareja permanecía frente a frente.

En aquella tradición, el juez solo era un mero espectador, el que servía de conexión con la madre naturaleza, quien daba la bendición para aquella unión.

Tras aquel rezo, se dispuso a entregarles dos pequeños cuencos llenos de la arena de aquella misma playa. Lentamente, fueron vertiendo el contenido en un solo cuenco que sostenía el juez.

Había llegado el turno de Rachel y Quinn. Ambas serían las testigos de aquella unión. Por primera vez ambas se adentraron en el circulo de flores y tras un breve saludo, recibieron una guirnalda cada una, procedente de las dos que adornaban el cuello de la pareja.

_-¿Tienen la alianza?_- preguntó el juez.

Brittany miró a Rachel que rápidamente entregaba una pequeña bolsita roja a la rubia. Los ojos de Santana se abrieron al máximo al descubrir las alianzas. Dos finas y delicadas joyas con un pequeño diamante incrustado, apenas imperceptible. Simple, sencillas y elegantes.

El juez entregó un pequeño escrito a Rachel. Debía leer en voz alta, acompañada por Quinn mientras Britt y Santana repetían aquella misma frase, con las manos entrelazadas y sosteniendo una pequeña vela encendida.

Ambas se miraban, completamente embelesadas mientras Quinn, tomaba posición junto a Rachel, fuera del circulo y frente a la pareja, tomándose de la mano y sosteniendo con la mano que les quedaba libre el pequeño escrito

R:_Eia Au, Eia 'Oe_ (Aquí estoy, aquí estás)-Rachel fue la primera en hablar.

B-S: _Eia Au, Eia 'Oe – _repitieron al tiempo que se colocaban los anillos

Q: _Ma'ane'i No Ke Aloha_ (Por amor estoy aquí ahora)- La mano de Quinn se aferró con fuerzas a la de la morena.

B-S: _Ma'ane'i No Ke Aloha_

R: _Mahalo E Ke Akua No Keia La_ (Doy gracias a Dios por éste dia)-

B-S:_Mahalo E Ke Akua No Keia La_

Q: _Male Ana E Pili Mai Aloha Kaua _ (Nosotras dos sellamos éste amor con el matrimonio)

B-S:_Male Ana E Pili Mai Aloha Kaua_

R: _No Keia La, No Keia Po, A Mau Loa_ (Desde éste día, desde ésta noche)- Rachel consiguió lanzar una breve mirada a la rubia al tiempo que pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

B-S: _No Keia La, No Keia Po, A Mau Loa_

Q:_ No Kau a Kau _ (Por toda la eternidad)- Quinn se limitó a sonreír y volver a aferrarse con fuerzas a la mano de la chica.

B-S:_No Kau a Kau_

Q- R: _Mau loa_. (Para siempre).

B-S: _Mau loa._

-_Ku, Lono, Kane y Kanaloa_- espetó el juez alzando los brazos – _Madre Aina, bajo tu luz se han unido éstas dos almas. El anochecer les entregará las llaves del primer amanecer como una única alma._

_Tu bendición está sobre ellas, tu amor les protege...tu paz, las guía. Luau en tu honor para celebrar su amor._-

Aquellas palabras daban por finalizada la ceremonia. El Sol acababa de desaparecer por el horizonte y las luces de las antorchas comenzaban a llenar de magia aquel lugar.

Los abrazos y las bendiciones llegaban por parte de todos los invitados. Amigos que habían sido testigo de algo hermoso. Rachel y Quinn habían sido las primeras en abrazar a la pareja, más tarde, cuando todos los chicos las envolvían en carantoñas y besos, eran ellas dos las que quedaron apartadas.

Apenas hubo palabras. Las sonrisas de ambas tras haber sido participes de algo así, llenaban por completo sus rostros. El brillo de las miradas se hacia latente y Rachel no dudó en abrazar a su chica, ajena al resto del grupo.

Q: _Ha sido mágico...¿verdad?_.- susurró.

R: _Como todo lo que te rodea_- respondió sin pensar.

Quinn se deshizo de aquel abrazo para volver a mirar a la morena. Ésta vez no había rubor, los ojos de Rachel dejaban claro que aquella sentencia había salido de su corazón, sin dudas, ni temores.

Dulce, sencillo, un leve roce fue suficiente para robarle un beso. Por primera vez, sin esconderse de sus propios amigos que ya se preparaban para acceder a la zona donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta o Luau,

Spencer observó la escena y no dudó en acercarse a ellas.

Sp: _Os vais a quedar sin baile_- espetó tratando de no molestarlas demasiado.

Rachel y Quinn accedieron a la invitación de Spencer y recorrieron el pequeño sendero que llegaba hasta el lugar de la fiesta. Nuevamente la playa era testigo.

La noche anterior el cumpleaños lo celebraron en uno de los enormes jardines que conformaban el complejo hotelero, aquella noche, la fiesta se presentaba a escasos metros de la orilla de la playa.

Las antorchas volvían a iluminar la zona. Varias mesas altas dispersas, sostenían grandes bandejas con comida. El bar de la playa se encargaba de suministrar las bebidas y justo a la derecha, un pequeño escenario, donde un micrófono aguardaba expectante.

La velada comenzaba de la mejor manera. Un pequeño grupo de músicos hawaianos ambientaban la fiesta. Los chicos disfrutaban del momento al tiempo que comían y bebían. El baile especial fue llevado a cabo con una dulzura arrebatadora por parte de Santana y Brit, que tras aquel momento, abandonaron todo romanticismo para incitar al resto de chicos a que les acompañasen en la improvisada pista.

Nadie lo dudó y pronto estuvieron inmersos en una fiesta en la que no había un solo momento de tregua.

Hawaianos, perfectamente uniformados, interrumpían de vez en cuando para ofrecerles sus bailes regionales, aquellas danzas en las que incluso hacían malabares con antorchas y bolas de fuego.

Rachel se divertía con el resto. Durante toda noche, había incitado a Quinn a bailar y lo había conseguido. La excusa era perfecta, no podía negarse en una ocasión tan especial, pero llegó un momento en el que la perdió de vista.

S: _Hey Berry_- interrumpió la latina-

R_: ¿Qué ocurre San?-_ preguntó apartándose un poco del resto de invitados.

S_: Gracias_…-espetó con total sinceridad.

R_: ¿Por?-_

S_: Britt me ha dicho que te has encargado absolutamente de todo, desde traer los anillos hasta la distribución de las mesas-_ sonreía.

R_: No tienes nada que agradecer…ha sido un placer._

S_: No es solo eso, yo también te pedí ayuda con el cumpleaños de Britt y lo hiciste absolutamente todo…no sé como voy a poder agradecerte esto._

R_: Yo si…quizás haciendo a aquella rubia de allí_- señaló a Britt que bailaba completamente ajena a todo- _la chica más feliz del mundo._

S_: Eso es algo que ya __tenía__ en mente_.

R_: Y quizás también_…-hizo una pausa- _dando éste paso de una forma más…legal__, ya sabes , con testigos reales y un juez que firme un papel y tengáis todos esos derechos que nos pertenecen…_

S: _Para para_…-interrumpió_- tranquila Rachel…eso llegará algún día, no lo dudes…pero por ahora, esto es igual o más importante que todo eso, y te lo digo yo que casi soy abogada_- sonreía.

R_: Bien…ahora si estoy completamente feliz_.-bromeaba

S_: Gracias Rachel_.-volvía a agradecerle.

La morena bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

S_: ¿Puedo abrazarte?.-_

R: _¿Aquí?_- preguntó incrédula. Por norma general, Santana jamás expresaba ningún tipo de sentimientos delante de la gente.

S_: Aquí-_ respondió al tiempo que abrazaba a la morena de forma cariñosa. Las miradas del grupo de chicos se dirigían hacia las dos chicas.

R: _Me vas a hacer llorar_- susurró

S: _Ya…basta_- espetó tras deshacer el abrazo_- tampoco es necesario que destroce mi reputación_- bromeaba.

R: _Te recuerdo que la estrella de Hollywood soy yo_- respondió. Santana ya comenzaba a alejarse de la chica al tiempo que dejaba una divertida mirada.

Quinn sabía como hacerlo, sabía como escaparse cuando necesitaba hacerlo y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentada, en una de las hamacas que los chicos habían arrastrado desde la playa hasta aquella zona.

El abrazo entre Santana y Rachel no pasó desapercibido para ella, al fin y al cabo, sabía que ambas chicas no habían mantenido la mejor de las relaciones. Conocía a la latina, sabía que no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos en publico y menos con alguien como Rachel, a la que supuestamente y según le había contado, había hecho la vida imposible durante la secundaria .Su relación era única y exclusivamente porque Rachel había sido su pareja.

Puck interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, que sentada en aquella hamaca, ya disfrutaba de un delicioso coctel.

P: _¿Como estás_?.

Q: _Bien...muy feliz_- respondió mostrando una leve sonrisa.

P: _Mmm...¿Sabes?, cuando te vi aparecer con Santana, caminando hacia el altar...__habría__ jurado que eras tu la que se iba a casar-_ sonreía.

Q_: ¿Yo?...¿por qué?._

P: _Llevabas algo en la mirada...jamás __había__ visto algo así._

Q: _No sé_- se ruborizó- _estaba feliz por las chicas..._

P_: ¿Y por Rachel no?._

Q: _¿Por Rachel?-_ le miró confundida- _siempre estoy feliz por Rachel, pero esto es otro tema.._

P: _Ya...ya sé que estabas feliz por San y Britt... pero no me negarás que __habrías__ deseado ser tu y que Rachel estuviera __esperándote__ en el lugar de Brit, ¿verdad?._

Q: _No te voy a negar que no lo haya pensado_- bajó la mirada- _pero no creo que nadie llegue a hacer algo así por mi-_

La voz de uno de los músicos interrumpía la fiesta. Tras una breve charla en la que felicitaba a la pareja y les deseaba la mejor de las vidas, dio paso a una pequeña pero impresionante sorpresa.

Rachel aparecía sobre el escenario al tiempo que el chico la nombraba. La morena sonreía, estaba feliz pero dejaba ver una pequeña mueca de nerviosismo.

R_: Bueno...como __comprenderéis__, no voy a dejar la oportunidad de subirme a un escenario...ya sabes como soy-_ bromeaba_- pero ésta vez es especial. Ahí abajo, están las personas que mas feliz me han hecho en ésta vida...y espero que en las que están por venir_- buscó la complicidad de Quinn que entendió aquel comentario hacia referencia a la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior_- es muy importante para mi subirme aquí...y hacer lo que voy a hacer...no_,- exclamó- _no voy a cantar...ellas merecen algo más.-_ sonreía- _¿Puck?-_ llamó al chico que rápidamente y tras dejar una pequeña sonrisa a Quinn, se dirigió hacia el escenario.

Quinn se quedó sorprendida.

R_: Luau dice que la fiesta ha de terminar antes de que llegue media noche y como sabrán, falta poco...luego tendrán toda la noche para vosotros...y la pareja podrá disfrutar de su tan __merecida__ luna de miel_- sonreía.

Puck ya había subido al escenario y tomó una de las guitarras.

R: _Me he tomado la libertad de dedicaros ésta canción...porque representa lo que vosotras_- señaló hacia la pareja que ya se había sentado frente al escenario, sobre la arena- _me __transmitís__._

La morena miró a Puck que ya estaba preparado a su lado y antes de comenzar, lanzó una mirada hacia Quinn. Solo un pequeño gesto, el justo para que la rubia supiese que aquello también iba para ella.

Rachel alzó un poco su mano y mostró el anillo que aun llevaba puesto.

Quinn dibujó una sonrisa y se dispuso a disfrutar de la actuación.

Los primeros acordes de Love, de John Lennon comenzaron a sonar, pero de una forma muy distinta. Mas pausada de lo habitual.

R:_Love is real_  
><em>Real is love,<em>  
><em>Love is feeling<em>  
><em>Feeling love<em>  
><em>Love is waiting<em>  
><em>To be love<em>.

Las palabras sonaban en la voz de Rachel a modo de poesía. No había canto alguno, no habían notas y tonos musicales, todo se transformaba en versos, relatando cada palabra con el sentimiento que describía

_Love is touch_  
><em>Touch is love<em>  
><em>Love is reaching<em>_  
>Reaching love<em>_  
>Love is asking<em>  
><em>To be love.<em>

Todas y cada una de las estrofas, estaban dedicadas a Santana y Brittany, pero Rachel se las estaba regalando también a Quinn.

La rubia se quedaba completamente sorprendida tras aquella actuación. Desconocía aquella faceta de la morena a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver cantar en videos y alguna que otra vez en directo.

La voz se hacia mas intima, mas especial y sobretodo, sentía que aquellas palabras era toda una declaración de intenciones. Sus miradas furtivas así se lo hacían saber.

La media noche llegó tras aquella actuación y como mandaba la tradición, la luau llegaba a su fin. Un breve discurso de la pareja daba por finalizada la velada. Una pequeña casita de madera sobre el mar era su suite nupcial para aquella noche. Rachel había querido que la primera noche de las chicas fuese lo más especial posible y no dudó en reservar aquella impresionante suite.

M.: _Chicos, ¿que vais a hacer ahora?-_ Mercedes era la primera en hablar tras despedir a las recién casadas.

K_: Yo tengo algo especial que celebrar_- exclamó tomando de la mano a Blaine.

A_: Nosotras también_- sonreía traviesa Ashley mirando a su chica.

Los amigos de Santana y Britt también optaron por dispersarse. Aquella iba a ser la última noche que pasarían en aquel paraíso y todos tenían sus planes perfectamente preparados.

Quinn miraba inquieta a Rachel, la morena se movía nerviosa al tiempo que buscaba a su alrededor, esperando la llegada de alguien que no terminaba de aparecer.

P: _Chicas...podemos irnos a la sala de baile que hay al otro lado del jardín_- espetó Puck tratando de evitar que la fiesta terminase.

T: _Yo me apunto_...- exclamó Tina.

M_: Contad conmigo_.-interfirió Mercedes.

P: _¿Quinn?-_ miró a la rubia.

En ese mismo instante Rachel se separó del grupo. Aquella búsqueda en la que se veía inmersa llegó. Un chico alto, con una enorme melena y tez bronceada la recibía al tiempo que le entregaba algo y se perdía con ella por el mismo sendero que les había llevado a aquella zona.

P_: ¿Quinn?-_ volvía a preguntar al ver que la rubia no le prestaba atención. Sus ojos se habían posado en los movimientos de Rachel hasta que la confusión la inundó al verla desaparecer con aquel chico_.- ¿te vienes?._

Q: _Eh...si...si claro...supongo_- espetó sin convencer.

Apenas 10 segundos tardó en retractarse. Tras haber recorrido los metros que la separaban de aquel sendero por el que se había perdido la morena, se encontró de frente con el chico. Mercedes y Tina se quedaron sorprendidas al verlo aparecer frente a ellas.

_-¿Quien es Quinn Fabray?-_ preguntó.

La rubia se sorprendió y las miradas de Tina y Mercedes le indicaron al chico quien era.

_-¿Me acompañas?-_ preguntó al tiempo que le mostraba el brazo para que lo sujetase.

P_: ¿Y tu quien eres?-_ interrumpió Puck al percatarse de la situación.

Q_: Si...te acompaño_- respondió. Evidentemente Rachel tenía algo que ver con aquello y no podría ser malo.

P_:¿Que?-_preguntó preocupado_- Quinn, ¿quien es este tipo?._

Q: _Tranquilo Puck...es amigo de Rachel, ¿verdad?._

El chico esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-_No se preocupen_- exclamó dirigiéndose hacia los chicos- _la Srta Berry está al tanto de todo, ¿me acompañas?-_ volvía a preguntar a la rubia.

Q_: Chicos, id vosotros...está todo bien._

Mercedes, Tina y Puck se alejaron incomodos. Ninguno conocía a aquel chico pero la respuesta de Quinn fue certera. Era amigo de Rachel.

La rubia no dudó en enlazar su brazo con el del chico y sin esperas, se adentraron en el sendero que horas antes les había llevado hasta la zona donde se celebró la boda.

Una, dos , tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...antorchas volvían a iluminar el camino. No había nadie, no estaban sus amigos y la oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía todo exceptuando por las llamas de aquellas hogueras.

Solo una mirada. Rachel, la esperaba en el abandonado altar.

Quinn comenzó a temblar al descubrir el semblante serio de la chica. Unos nervios que inexplicablemente aumentaron al ver como el gesto de sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

Los pasos eran firmes hacia ella y pronto estuvieron frente a frente.

-_Madre Aina está con vosotras_- espetó el chico desenlazando su brazo con el de Quinn y abandonando el lugar.

Q: _¿Que es esto?-_ preguntó desconcertada.

R: _Ven_...-sonreía mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica- _acompañame._

Q_: ¿Donde vamos?, ¿que ocurre?-_ se impacientaba.

Habían abandonado el altar para dirigirse hacia la playa que quedaba a sus espaldas. Un enorme y centenario árbol se presentaba ante ellas a escasos metros de la orilla.

R_: ¿Sabes qué es Madre Aina?_

Q: _Ni idea_- respondió

R_: Es como los hawaianos llaman a la Madre Tierra_...-explicó al tiempo que se detenía junto al árbol. Al fondo, en mitad de aquella cala, se podía observar la casa que estaba siendo ocupada por Santana y Britt. Un leve destello se dejaba ver desde su interior.

Q: _Am...Curioso_-

R: _Madre Aina ha dado su bendición para que ellas puedan estar juntas_- espetó señalando hacia la casita- _y yo te he traído hasta aquí para que ella nos dé su bendición-_ se giró para mirar a los ojos de Quinn.

Q: _¿Su bendición?-_ preguntó sorprendida_- ¿Para qué?._

R_: Quinn...hace 4 años, me metí en una tienda de electrodomésticos e hice que en decenas de pantallas de televisión apareciese una frase...una pregunta dirigida hacia ti...y tu respuesta fue afirmativa._

Quinn la miraba completamente embelesada. No sabía de que estaba hablando, no lo recordaba.

R_: Desde aquel día supe que había encontrado a mi alma gemela...supe que mi vida estaba unida a la tuya y aun sigo pensándolo._

Q_: ¿Cual era la pregunta?._

Rachel sonrió ante la impaciencia de la chica.

R_: Quinn...hoy te escuché decir algo que rompió todos mis esquemas...-_espetó ignorando la pregunta.

La rubia la miraba confundida, tratando de averiguar a que se refería.

R: _Por eso te he traído hasta aquí...quiero entregarte algo...quiero preguntarte algo y que los dioses que guardan ésta isla sean testigos..._

Quinn observaba cada movimiento de la chica. Rachel, tomaba entre sus manos el pequeño anillo que adornaba su dedo anular.

R: _Quinn...esto te pertenece_- espetó mostrándole el anillo sobre la palma de su mano_- pero has de saber que éste anillo lleva consigo una promesa...una promesa que nos hicimos hace años y que...debes saber antes de decidir si lo aceptas o no._

Q_: ¿Y bien?-_ preguntó esperando oírla.

R: _Te entregué éste anillo, pidiéndote que lo llevases puesto cada vez que quisieras tenerme cerca...cada vez_ _que pensases en mi, que cada vez que te sintieras sola, lo mirases y supieras que no lo estás.._ -hizo una pausa_- éste anillo nos une aunque no estemos cerca...Quinn, ¿quieres volver a tenerlo?._

La rubia desvió su mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que desconcertó a Rachel.

Q: _Creo que antes deberías formularme aquella pregunta que me hiciste, ¿no crees?...tengo derecho a saber a qué me enfrento-_

Rachel permanecía completamente desconcertada.

Q_: Rachel...me traes aquí, bajo éste imponente árbol, a media noche y con los dioses observándonos...me hablas de una promesa, la de saber que estarás a mi lado cuando no estés cerca...pero no me preguntas si podré tenerte a mi lado, cuando si estés cerca...no es lógico_

Rachel entendió todo.

R: _Quinn...¿Quieres volver a ser mi chica_?- fue directa.

Q: _Ahora si-_ sonreía- _empezamos a entendernos._

R: _No me has respondido_.

Q: _¿Es necesario?._

R: _Si..._

Q: _Está bien Rachel Berry...Si quiero volver a ser tu chica.._.-sonreía al tiempo que le mostraba la mano- _y también acepto ese anillo y esa promesa..._

Rachel se acercó y tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas. Delicadamente colocó el pequeño anillo sobre su dedo meñique.

Q_: ¿Dedo meñique?._

R: _Ahí lo has llevado desde que te lo entregué...y ahí debes seguir llevándolo._

Q: _Está bien_- aceptó el detalle-_¿pero no hay otro anillo?...¿como sabré que tu piensas en mi cuando no estemos juntas?-_

R: _Tengo tu estrella_- respondió mostrandole el colgante con la pequeña estrella dorada.

Quinn se acercó lo suficiente para tomar entre sus manos el collar y observarlo con dulzura.

Q:_¿Te lo regalé yo?_- preguntó

R: _Si...hace 7 años...lo he llevado desde entonces._..-sonreía.

Q: _Guau.._.-exclamó sorprendida.

Rachel volvía a alejarse de la chica y se acercó al árbol.

R: _Quinn Fabray, los dioses y la madre Aina, nos han bendecido_...

Q: _¿Como lo sabes?-_ pregunto siguiendo los pasos de la chica y colocándose a su espalda..

R_: Kael, el chico que estuvo antes aquí, los invocó para que fuesen testigos...ahora ya puedo hacer lo que deseo-_

Q_: ¿Besarme?-_ preguntó con un susurro.

R: _No_- se giró quedando frente a ella_- hay que ser respetuosas_- exclamó al tiempo que se apartaba de ella y comenzaba a caminar hacia el sendero.

Q_: ¿Donde vas?-_ volvía a desconcertase.

Rachel no decía nada. Se limitaba a caminar y Quinn, tras ver que la morena se alejaba demasiado, optó por seguirla sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Aquel momento tendría que haber finalizado con un beso. La playa, la noche, el fuego de las antorchas, aquella declaración, el anillo...los dioses, todo encaminaba hacia un final de cine, un beso que sellase aquella promesa y su nuevo estatus personal.

Pero Rachel caminaba ya hacia el interior del hotel, con paso firme y ligero, sin apenas prestarle atención, algo que realmente la estaba aturdiendo.

Algo sucedió en su cabeza. Un leve zumbido se hizo eco en su interior y de pronto, la imagen de Rachel sobre un escenario, con un elegante vestido rosa y rodeada de globos que caían mientras cantaba frente a un micrófono, se adueñó de sus subconsciente. No sabía que era aquello ni porqué se había instalado en sus pensamientos, tras ella, una nueva imagen, la piscina de Ashley aparecía ante ella con Rachel en su interior, nadando completamente desnuda.

El pulso comenzó a subir, Sabia que algo estaba sucediendo cuando pudo observar como Rachel ya se adentraba en la habitación. Tenia que decírselo, tenia que detenerla y explicarle que algo estaba sucediendo en su cabeza.

Q_: ¡Rachel!-_ espetó adentrándose en el interior de la habitación.

No volvió a hablar. La morena la estaba esperando y se acercó hacia ella completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

R_: Aquí sí_- exclamó justo antes de tomar a la rubia por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella y regalándole un profundo y sensual beso.

Quinn trató de recuperar el aliento tras aquel primer acercamiento. Fue inútil La morena no daba tregua absolutamente a nada y tomándola de la mano tiró de ella, llevándola hacia el centro de la habitación, a los pies de la enorme cama que parecía llamar a ambas.

Quinn comenzaba a temblar. Apenas un par de luces iluminaban las paredes de aquella habitación. El dosel permanecía atado a cada una de las esquinas de la cama y el calor comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de la rubia.

Q: _Rachel.._..-susurró-

La morena silenciaba a Quinn con un nuevo beso al tiempo que se desprendía de su vestido. Quinn respiraba profundamente al contemplar a Rachel, en ropa interior junto a ella.

Q: _Rachel_- volvía a susurrar- _no...no sé que hacer-_ consiguió espetar.

R: _Relajate Quinn...solo dejate llevar._- murmuró colocándose a su espalda. La intención no era más que la de quitar el cierre del vestido de la rubia.

Quinn cerraba los ojos al sentir como los dedos de Rachel rozaban su espalda. La morena se sorprendió al dejar caer el vestido y descubrir que la rubia no llevaba sujetador.

La chica se ruborizaba al notar como la morena, caminaba lentamente para volver a su posición original, frente a ella, con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los labios de Rachel fueron a posarse sobre el cuello de la chica, que volvía a entrecortar su respiración al sentir el calor de la morena.

R: _Zeus debe odiarme ahora mismo_- susurraba sin apartar sus labios del cuello-

Quinn suspiraba al escuchar el tono de voz que había utilizado la morena y se estremeció al sentir como su mano, comenzaba un ligero roce por su cadera, subiendo lentamente por el costado y terminando aquel trayecto sobre el pecho.

Las mejillas de la rubia se volvían a encender, victimas de la timidez y el pudor.

R: _Quinn... relajate-_ musitó al sentir como la tensión invadía su cuerpo.

Sabia que la rubia, a pesar de desear aquello, no estaba del todo segura. El pudor parecía pasarle factura.

Q: _Lo intento Rachel...pero me es tan difícil entender que alguien como tu...me desee_...-respondió con los ojos entrecerrados. La timidez ni siquiera le permitía mirarla directamente.

_R: _Ven...-tiró de ella con delicadeza y la invitó a tumbarse en la cama.

Quinn abría sus ojos por primera vez y sentía como el mundo caía sobre ella al ver como Rachel avanzaba sin apartar su vista del cuerpo de la rubia.

La chica la esperaba, sabía que la morena tomaría posesión sobre ella pero no fue así como lo hizo Rachel.

La morena, con una delicadeza extrema, se colocó a su lado e incitó a la rubia a que le diese la espalda, tumbadose sobre su costado. Rachel colocaba uno de sus brazos bajo el cuello de la rubia y el otro sujetaba con ansias su cintura.

Q: _No Rachel_- espetó frustrada tratando de girarse- _yo quiero hacer el amor contigo_- prosiguió dejando claro que no iba a permitir que aquella noche terminase como las anteriores, con ambas durmiendo mientras la morena la abrazaba por la espalda.

R: _Shhhh-_ susurró acercando su rostro al cuello de la chica-_¿Quien dice que yo no lo deseo?_- preguntó sin dar opción de respuesta.

La mano que quedaba sobre la cintura comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos con los dedos sobre la cadera de la rubia al tiempo que dejaba pequeños y sensuales besos sobre su nuca.

Cada uno de esos besos, provocaba un intenso escalofrío en Quinn, que dejaba ver como su piel se erizaba por completo.

R: _Solo dejate llevar-_ murmuró avanzando con su mano hacia el pecho, acariciando con dulzura, dejando intensas caricias con la yema de sus dedos.

La intención estaba clara. Rachel era consciente de la inocencia y el pudor que se apoderaban de Quinn debido a su desconocimiento. Sabia que necesitaba un primer contacto para sentirse segura y que mejor que hacerlo sin provocarle la tensión de tenerla frente a ella.

La espalda de la rubia se arqueaba buscando el contacto de su chica, que tras ella, seguía inmersa en caricias, en sensuales roces que la llevaban hacia otro mundo. La respiración se dejaba oír junto a su cuello, que se estremecía cada vez que sentía el cálido aliento de la morena.

Una respiración que se volvió más agitada al ser consciente de como la mano que quedaba bajo su cuello, se enredaba en su cabello y la otra bajaba sin vértigo alguno hacia su barriga.

R: _No sabes cuanto he añorado tu olor_- seguía susurrando tratando de provocar aun mas a la chica.

Quinn se mordía el labio, dejando escapar algún que otro suspiro con las palabras y las caricias de Rachel.

La mano comenzó a bajar y casi sin previo aviso, se posó sobre el centro de la rubia. El calor y la humedad inundaban las braguitas de la chica.

R: _No sabes cuanto he añorado tu sabor-_ murmuró justo antes de recorrer el cuello de la chica con su lengua y aprovechar para perder su mano bajo la ropa interior de la chica.

Quinn suspiró con fuerza al sentir el fuego que desprendía la piel de Rachel sobre su centro y no pudo evitar convertir aquel suspiro en gemido al primer contacto de sus dedos, buscando más allá, justo aquello que comenzaba palpitar sin control alguno.

El calor volvía a inundarla, tornando sus mejillas de un rojo intenso.

R: _Fuiste tu quien me enseño a hacer esto.._.-espetó tras dejar un leve mordisco sobre el lóbulo de la oreja.

Q: _Enseñame tu ahora-_ acertó a responder con la voz entrecortada.

Las caricias sobre su centro no hacían mas que elevar a cotas insospechadas aquel cumulo de sensaciones. Quinn se movía, su cuerpo tomaba vida propia y buscaba por inercia tomar más contacto con la morena, que seguía dibujando siluetas con sus dedos al tiempo que llenaba de besos el cuello y los hombros de su chica.

Q: _Oh Dios._..- dejó escapar tras un fuerte suspiro.

Rachel cambió aquella posición sin apenas destruir el momento y con un gesto rápido y efectivo, se deshizo de su ropa interior.

Buscó enfrentarse a Quinn, que sin resistencia alguna se dejó caer sobre su espalda, quedando bajo la morena.

El brillo que desprendían los ojos de la rubia volvían impactar a Rachel, el deseo que desprendían ya era superior a aquella timidez que la aquejaba. Rachel sabia que su cuerpo ya había reaccionado y no tendría resistencia alguna a hacer lo que estaba deseando.

Fue delicada. De rodillas frente a ella, tiró suavemente de las braguitas, dejando completamente desnuda a la rubia que seguía con la respiración agitada.

R: _Mirame cielo- _susurró buscando la aprobación de la chica.

Quinn abrió por completo los ojos y los fijó sobre los de la morena. Apenas fueron unos segundos, los suficientes para dar el sí sin utilizar palabra alguna.

Rachel comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, acomplandose a la perfección al cuerpo de la chica.

Sentir el cuerpo completamente desnudo de la morena sobre ella fue una experiencia difícil de explicar, sentir como el calor de Rachel la invadía, como sus movimientos comenzaban a llevarla al cielo, como el deseo de su mirada se clavaba en sus ojos, le hicieron comenzar a sentir esa seguridad que tanto deseaba.

Podría jurar que Rachel no se movía, simplemente bailaba con ella. El contacto entre las dos chicas podría parecer imposible, pero era real. No entendía como pero Quinn sentía la el calor y la humedad que desprendía el centro de Rachel sobre el propio suyo y le gustaba. Le gustaba, disfrutaba y sentía que no había mejor sensación que aquella.

Los ojos de Rachel se entrecerraban, victimas del placer que la invadía. Entrelazaba pequeños suspiros con besos. Multitud de besos repartidos entre el cuello, mandíbula, labios y cualquier pequeño trozo de piel que quedaba a disposición de la morena.

Aquel descontrol de emociones se vio inevitablemente interrumpido por otra series de imágenes que golpeaban en su mente.

Una bañera llena de agua y Rachel entre sus piernas, la morena caminando con un albornoz y el pelo mojado hacia ella, el cuerpo de la chica estremeciéndose bajo ella, exhalando y espetando un enloquecedor gemido.

Lejos de desconcertarla, aquellas imágenes lograron que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera aun más. Los movimientos se hacían mas enérgicos, más ansiados y Rachel lo notaba y lo compartía.

Volver a sentir de aquella manera a Quinn, a su chica, era el mejor de los regalos de aquella segunda vida que el destino le estaba entregando. Cada suspiro, cada palabra inaudible que dejaba escapar la rubia hacia estremecer su cuerpo.

Podría ponerle melodía a aquel baile, podía ponerle letra a aquella canción, podía interpretarla solo y en exclusiva para ella y tendrían todos los premios habidos y por haber.

Q: _Dios Rachel...creo que voy a perder la conciencia_- susurró dejando escapar un fuerte gemido.

La intensidad de los movimientos llegó a un punto extremo. No había un solo resquicio entre ellas que permitiese el paso del aire, no había un solo movimiento descompasado y cada trozo de piel quedaba anexo al de la otra.

La piel de Quinn se tornaba brillante debido al calor sofocante que inundaba la habitación y que desprendían sus propios cuerpos.

Rachel lo conocía, sabia que tras la aparición de aquel sensual sudor venia el éxtasis de la rubia. La conocía, lo había vivido miles de veces en aquellos años y nunca se cansaba de contemplarlo.

El temblor de sus piernas antecedía a un enloquecedor gemido que Rachel ya esperaba con satisfacción.

No tardó en llegar y escapar de los labios de la rubia, que apenas podía contener los incontrolables movimientos del cuerpo tratando de entrar en calma y que solo podían lograrlo con la presión que la morena provocaba sobre ella.

Q: _Oh Dios_...-volvía a susurrar como si se hubiesen acabado las palabras en su vocabulario.

R: _Cuanto he añorado tu voz._...- susurraba abrazándola con fuerza al tiempo que hundía su rostro sobre el cuello de la chica.

Q: _Rachel_- murmuró- _¿Como lo has hecho?._..-preguntaba aun con la voz entrecortada.

R: _Tranquila- _susurró-_ volveré a repetir la lección_.- exclamó dejándose caer hacia un costado.

Q: E_so está bien..._- respondió colocándose frente a ella. Sus ojos permanecían con aquel brillo deslumbrante, al igual que su piel.

R: ¿_Tienes calor?._..- preguntó acariciando el hombro de la rubia.

Q: _Creo que eso es buena seña_l- sonreía por primera vez tras haberse desprendido de aquel enorme caparazón de pudor.

R: S_i...es la mejor de las señales_.._.pero por qué pasar tanta calor...pudiendo evitarlo_-espetó alzándose y tocando un pequeño interruptor que había en la pared, justo al lado de la mesilla de noche que adornaba su lado de la cama.

El enorme ventilador que colgaba del techo comenzó a girar lentamente hasta ir adquiriendo suficiente rapidez como para refrescar el sofocante calor que habitaba en la estancia.

Q: _Mmmm, buena idea_- murmuró al sentir la brisa que desprendía el electrodoméstico- _vamos a dormir muy bien ésta noche..._

Rachel volvía a acercarse a la rubia, tomando con delicadeza el rostro de la chica y dejando un sensual y provocador besos en sus labios.

R: _¿Dormir?._


	57. Capítulo 56 Shock

Capitulo 56

Shock

_No existes Rachel_ , _estás muerta para mí_

El odio en los ojos de la morena se clavaba como puñales. Un frío sudor recorría su mente y la agitación de su respiración la sacó de aquella pesadilla que estaba sufriendo. Por suerte el susto y el brusco salto que dio en la cama no despertó a Rachel, que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Estaba hirviendo. Quinn no sabía si aquel calor se debía a las altas temperaturas que invadían la isla o era su propio cuerpo, en un estado de ansiedad considerable, el que desprendía aquel sofocante delirio.

No se sentía bien. No sólo seguía sufriendo aquel punzante dolor de cabeza sino que las imágenes de aquella pesadilla seguían bombardeándole.

Todo sucedía en el Planet. Rachel y ella discutían acaloradamente, se lanzaban improperios e incluso ella llegó a sujetar a la chica por el cuello. Había odio en la mirada de la morena, odio y dolor.

Quinn no quería recordarlo, le hacia daño incluso sabiendo que había sido una pesadilla.

Se levantó. La claridad del día ya se dejaba ver a través del gran ventanal. Aquella noche, las cortinas permanecieron sujetas, la brisa del mar era necesaria para calmar el calor que invadía toda la habitación y a sus propios cuerpos.

Una noche que jamás olvidaría.

Sonrió. Ver a Rachel completamente desnuda, cubierta por algunas zonas con aquellas sabanas y la suavidad de su respiración, la llenó de serenidad, de paz.

Seguía siendo una incógnita para ella, sentirse tan completa sólo con la presencia de la morena. Dudaba de la existencia de cualquier otro ser en el mundo que lograse conquistarla como lo había hecho ella, en tan solo un par de meses, a pesar de ser consciente que su cuerpo seguía recordando a la que fue su chica durante cuatro años.

Apenas eran las 8 de la mañana de aquél caluroso y soleado Domingo. El día se presentaba ajetreado. A las 2 de la tarde saldrían hacia L.A. Una breve ducha, tratando de no despertar a Rachel y Quinn ya caminaba hacia el exterior del hotel.

Necesitaba despejarse. El sonido del mar, la playa completamente desértica, la brisa de aquel amanecer, quizás podrían calmar el dolor de su cabeza y refrescar todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos aquella noche.

No había señal alguna de los demás chicos. Todos debían dormir. Quinn se acomodó en la arena, a escasos metros de la orilla de la playa y con la suite "nupcial" de Britt y Santana a lo lejos, en mitad de aquella paradisíaca cala.

Se dejó llevar por los sentidos. Cerró sus ojos para escuchar con total nitidez el sonido de las olas que venían y se marchaban. Un suave y embriagador olor inundaba toda la playa, no sabía que era, pero la mezcla de aromas frutales la estaba elevando a otra dimensión.

Pudo escuchar una lejana conversación Descubrió que Santana y Brittany ya habían despertado. Primero descubrió a la latina, que salía de la suite y permanecía ensimismada disfrutando de las vistas que le otorgaba aquel lugar. Mantenía la vista fija hacia el horizonte, dándole la espalda a la isla y apoyada sobre una pequeña baranda que delimitaba un estrecho porche que rodeaba la casita de madera.

Apenas unos segundos después, aparecía Britt, que lentamente se colocó tras Santana, rodeando con sus manos la cintura de la chica y dejando caer su cabeza sobre los hombros de la misma.

La estampa de era de ensueño.

Quinn sonreía. Ver a sus dos mejores amigas, en mitad de aquel paraíso y regalándose aquellas muestras de amor, no le hicieron más que provocar una entrañable y satisfactoria sensación de bienestar.

Y sin saber por qué, se vio allí...observando ella misma el horizonte mientras Rachel, su ángel guardián, entrelazaba sus brazos rodeando su cintura y haciéndola estremecer como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Algún día estarían así, disfrutando de sus primeras horas como recién casadas, permaneciendo unidas ante los ojos de todos esos dioses Hawaianos, bajo la bendición de Madre Aina, con el consentimiento de su Dios, el mismo Dios que compartía con Rachel, a pesar de etiquetarse con distintas doctrinas. Estarían unidas y eso era lo único que deseaba.

La melodía del móvil se dejó oír en toda la habitación. Rachel se removía inquieta al ver que la música no se detenía.

R: _¿Quinn?-_ espetó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Nadie contestaba y Rachel se desesperó. Por fin abrió los ojos y descubrió que a su lado no había nadie. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, la sensación de bienestar desapareció cuando tras varias llamadas más, la chica no respondía.

Alcanzó el móvil que quedaba en la mesilla opuesta. Era una llamada desconocida la que aparecía en la pantalla del teléfono de la rubia. No pudo aceptarla puesto que se detuvo justo en ese instante.

R:_ ¿Quinn?_- volvía a preguntar alzando la voz y esperando algún tipo de respuesta desde el baño.

Nada. Rachel se reincorporó y volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa. La ducha estaba vacía, el pijama de la rubia yacía en el interior de su maleta, abierta dentro del armario. Las cortinas que no recordaba haber cerrado, dejaban entrar la implacable claridad de aquel soleado día, el último en aquel paraíso. Los ojos de la morena se entrecerraban debido a la luz y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al descubrir los dos vestidos esparcidos en el suelo, prueba de lo vivido aquella noche.

El mar aparecía en calma. Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana. Algunos caminantes disfrutaban un agradable paseo a la orilla de la playa. Podía contemplar toda la costa desde aquella terraza y sus ojos se posaron sobre alguien.

Quinn permanecía sentada, absorta con el mar , de espaldas al complejo. Rachel sintió como una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella. Sabia que la noche había sido increíble para ambas. No solo lo habían pasado bien sino que habían descubierto nuevas sensaciones, habían compartido caricias, se habían dejado llevar por el corazón, por el deseo, pero ver a Quinn allí, alejada de todos, completamente metida en sus pensamientos le hizo dudar.

Quizás porque deseaba encontrársela a su lado cuando despertase. No iba a esperar mucho más. No podía perder más tiempo y se adentró en la ducha dispuesta a comenzar aquel día.

Lo había olvidado. Rachel se quedó petrificada al salir de la ducha y quedar frente al espejo del lavabo.

Estaba empañado por completo pero como por arte de magia se podía leer una frase. Había sido escrita con antelación sobre la humedad que se posaba sobre el espejo y nuevamente, tras volver a inundarse de vaho quedaba a la luz.

**Gracias por una noche inolvidable, Q.**

No supo si reír o llorar. Quinn volvía a hacerlo, volvía a sorprenderla como siempre y eso le llenó de felicidad. Las ansias por hablar con ella se hizo más latente.

Apenas 10 minutos tardó en vestirse y salir a disfrutar de aquella mañana.

R: _¿Debo ponerme celosa?_- espetó tratando de no asustarla.

Quinn se giró al escuchar la voz y se sorprendió al escuchar a la morena.

Q: _¿Celosa?-_ preguntó curiosa.

R: _Bueno...te veo tan embelesada en el océano que no sé que pensar_- respondió colocándose a su lado.

Q: _¿Celosa del mar?-_ sonreía- _ven_..._siéntate__ aquí_.- la invitó.

Rachel dudó unos segundos, pero terminó aceptando la invitación, al fin y al cabo, ya casi había olvidado su fobia con la arena.

R: _¿Que haces tan temprano aquí?._

Q: _Me desperté y...no podía volver a dormir. No quise despertarte._

R_: Deberías__haberlo hecho, tengo que comenzar a organizar todo para la salida y se me echan las horas encima._

Q: _¿Por qué te vas a encargar tu de todo?...deberías disfrutar un poco del paisaje._

R: _Yo ya disfruté de todo el paisaje que tenia que ver anoche_- espetó sin ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo

Q: _Vaya_- susurró volviendo a ruborizarse.

R: _¿Vas a seguir ruborizándote_?- preguntaba divertida.

Q_: Rachel por favor_- desviaba la vista completamente avergonzada.

R_: ¿Te atreves a escribirlo en el espejo pero__ no a hablarlo conmigo?_

Quinn volvía a sonrojarse. Rachel había visto aquel mensaje que había dejado hacia apenas una hora sobre el espejo. Sabía que cuando la morena se duchase, el vaho volvería a sacar a la luz aquel mensaje, pero dudó que terminase viéndolo.

R _¿Te cuento una anécdota?._

Q: _¿Hace falta que te responda?-_ preguntó dando por afirmativa la respuesta.

R: _Bien._..-miró al frente- _la primera vez que tu y yo...que tu y yo hicimos el amor_- hizo una pausa_- era yo quien estaba en tu situación...era yo la que se avergonzaba con la mas mínima palabra...era yo la que __te dijo lo mismo que tu me dijiste anoche..._

Q: _Dije muchas cosas anoche Rachel-_ interrumpió con una sonrisa- _y creo que todas buenas._

R_: Lo se...pero me refiero a lo de que no sabias como alguien como yo podría__ desearte_ _así_-

Q_: Es algo que sigo sin comprender._

R: _Yo tampoco comprendía que tú me deseases a mi Quinn. Aquella noche fuiste tu quien me ayudaste a superar ese pudor que tu misma estabas sufriendo..._

Q: _¿De veras?-_ preguntó completamente sorprendida.

R: _Quinn, fuiste mi primera vez, es obvio que me sentía así y más siendo tu...Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las animadoras...la más guapa del instituto y probablemente de todo Lima.._.-sonreía- _la chica que se había_ _encargado de ridiculizarme en muchas oca__siones estaba justo a frente a mi, deseando hacer el amor conmigo-_

Q_: ¿Te ridiculizaba?-_ preguntó confundida.

R_: Eso es otra historia...lo que trato que comprendas ahora es lo que sucedía en mí_.

Q_: Está bien...continua_.

R: _Aquella noche fue la más es__pecial de toda mi vida...tras ella vinieron muchas mas pero jamás olvidaré la primera..._

Q: _Siento no recordarlo_- interrumpió con un gesto apenado.

R: _Déjame hablar_- le recriminó de forma divertida- _cuando amaneció...cuando fui consciente de lo que habí__a sucedido aquella noche, creía que iba a morir...te busqué en la cama y no estabas...y sentía que todo había sido una estúpida broma del destino._

Q: _¿Me fui?._

Rachel volvía a lanzarle una mirada recriminándole la nueva interrupción.

Q_: __Va...va...continua_.

R_: No estabas en la cama, pero te encontré sentada frente a mí...en un sofá._

Quinn la miraba completamente confundida.

R_: Estuviste las escasas tres horas que tuvimos de sueño, despierta, observándome mientras dormía__ y lo primero que dijiste cuando te pregunté que por qué lo hacías, era porque querías disfrutar...¿Tienes una idea de como me podía sentir yo?._

Q_: Vaya...no, no me hago una idea..._

R_: Pues me sentía liberada...por fin creí que de verdad me veías bella,__ que me deseabas...y es así como me gustaría hacerte sentir a ti..._

Q: _No te equivoques Rachel...tu haces que me vea bella, haces que me sienta deseada...lo que no termino de comprender es como puedes sentir eso por mi, siendo quien eres..._

R: _Quinn...no__ soy nada, absolutamente nada...sin ti._- espetó con rotundidad.

Q: _Pues...me temo que yo tampoco soy nada si no te tengo a mi lado...de hecho, eres lo único que me mantiene cuerda en mi situación..._

Rachel esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Sentir que Quinn la necesitaba podría parecer egoísta, pero era lo mejor que podía sucederle.

Q_: Rachel_- espetó mirando al frente_- si no dejas de mirarme así, no vas a conseguir que el rubor se me vaya en la vida_...- sonreía.

La morena se levantó de la arena, sacudiendo con delicadeza la falda que llevaba puesta y lanzó la mano para que la rubia la tomase.

R_: Ven-_

Quinn aceptó y rápidamente se alzó con ayuda de la chica.

Q: _¿Donde vamos?.-_ preguntó curiosa.

R: _Vamos a desayunar...que hay que reponer fuerzas...y luego vam__os a preparar la maleta, te recuerdo que a las 2 volamos hacia casa._

Q_: Tienes razón...¿por qué eres tan responsable?._

R_: ¿Yo?...que poco me conoces_- sonreía mientras Quinn ya comenzaba a caminar hacia el hotel.- _Hey...espera que aun no terminé de hablar._

Q: _¿Ah...no?._

R_: No...Antes de todo eso, quiero hacer algo_...-exclamó justo antes de avanzar hacia la rubia y fundirse en un abrazo.

Q_: ¿Querías un abrazo__?...-_preguntaba con el rostro junto a su cuello.

R_: Si...pero también__ quiero algo más_- susurró deshaciendo el abrazo.

Rachel tomó de las manos a la rubia y bajó su mirada, tratando de organizar y recomponer aquello que quería expresarle con la mayor claridad posible.

Q: _Me estas asustando Rachel_- murmuró al ver como su gesto se tornaba serio.

R: _Quinn...anoche te pedí que volvieras a ser mi chica y me dijiste que si_- hizo una pausa- _pero no me conformo con eso...no quiero que todo quede en esa sencilla pregunta..._

La rubia volvía a desconcertarse.

R_: Quiero ir más allá.__..quiero que exista algo más entre nosotras...y no quiero perder más tiempo..._

Q_: Rachel, me estás poniendo muy nerviosa_...

R_: No quiero que me respondas ya, no es necesario...al igual que tampoco te lo pregunto para llevarlo a cabo enseguida...es algo q__ue me gustaría hacer dentro de 2, 3 , 4 o 10 años...me da igual...pero necesito saber que es lo que piensas tú...y sé que me precipito porque tu apenas me conoces y ...puede que resulte un tanto extraño.._

Q_: Rachel por favor...¿me dices que ocurre y dejas__ de buscar excusas?.-_ interrumpió impaciente.

R_: Quinn, ¿Te casarás conmigo algún día?.-_ fue directa. Clavando sus ojos en los ya vidriosos ojos de la rubia.

Q_: ¿Casarnos?-_ tartamudeó.

R: _No hoy...ni mañana...ni dentro de un mes ni de 5 años...no hablo de tiempo...hablo de compromiso Quinn...siempre he soñado con preguntártelo y nunca me atreví...¿estarías dispuesta a ser mi esposa_?-

Quinn comenzó a reír con nerviosismos Algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras trataba de evitarlas.

Q: _Rachel Barbra Berry...¿quieres que sea tu prometida?._

R_: Es lo único que deseo en esta vida..._

Q_: ¿Necesitas que te conteste?-_ sonreía tomando por la cintura a la morena.

S_: Hey...tortolitas...-_Santana arribaba a la playa junto a Britt- _tan temprano y aun así_- bromeaba.

Esta vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, ni Rachel ni Quinn prestaron atención a la interrupción de la chica. Se mantenían abrazadas, mirándose y con una sonrisa que lo decía absolutamente todo.

Q_: Claro que quiero...no deseo otra cosa en ésta vida_- respondió tomando las mismas palabras que la morena.

Britt y Santana se quedaron sorprendidas ante la ignorancia que ambas les mostraron y fueron testigos de un mágico y espectacular beso entre las dos.

S: _Veo que no somos las únicas en luna de miel_- murmuró la latina tomando la mano de su chica.

Q_: Si volvéis a interrumpir en otro momento así...será vuestra ultima luna de miel_- respondió la rubia tras separarse de los labios de la morena_.- tenéis el don de la inoportunidad, ¿lo sabéis?-_

S_: ¿Nos hemos perdido algo?-_ preguntó acercándose a la pareja.

R: _Si tardáis mas, os habríais perdido el desayuno...¿os venís?-_ sonreía mientras comenzaba a andar con Quinn de la mano.

B: _Hemos venido a eso...a comer_- respondió_-¿pero hay algo mas?-_ seguían intrigadas.

Q: _No...Nada mas...-_ espetó dándoles la espalda_- ¿no puedo besar a mi prometida?-_

Santana se detuvo, obligando a Britt a ceder también el paso. Aquella última pregunta chocó de frente con ambas que se miraban incrédulas.

S: _¿Prometi__das?-_ exclamó.

Q_: ¿Sabéis guardar un secreto?.-_ miró a la pareja

B: _Yo si_...

S_: ¿Estáis prometidas de veras?.._

B: _San...ha dicho que guardemos el secreto_- recriminaba a su chica.

R_: San...no ganas para sorpresas, ¿eh?-_ espetó divertida al tiempo que volvían a caminar hacia el hotel.

Brittany y Santana las siguieron completamente sorprendidas. El desayuno les esperaba en aquella primera mañana de recién casadas y los demás chicos ya habían llegado al restaurante.

Los relatos sobre la boda y todo lo que vino después comenzaron a difundirse por las mesas, que prácticamente unidas, daban cobijo a todo el grupo de amigos. Todas y cada una de las anécdotas menos aquella sorprendente pedida de compromiso.

Santana aun seguía sorprendida y observaba como, sin que nadie se percatase, Rachel y Quinn no dejaban de lanzarse miradas llenas de ternura, traviesas sonrisas y algún que otro roce casual casi imperceptible para el resto.

Habían sido dos días perfectos. Decir adiós era duro, pero alejarse de los que habían compartido con ellas aquellas experiencias era lo peor.

Rachel no podía evitarlo. Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar al despedirse de Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes , Puck y Tina. No sabía cuando iba a volver a verlos y ya les echaba de menos. Habían vuelto a recordar muchas historias vividas en el instituto, aunque faltaban algunos, allí estaban los que más cerca a habían estado a ella durante esos años.

Santana y Britt junto a sus amigos, Spencer y Ashley que habían tenido su propia luna de miel durante aquellos dos días, mas Rachel y Quinn ya volaban directas hacia L.A. Allí, Santana y compañía tomarían el tren hasta San Francisco. El viaje se hacia bastante pesado. 5 horas de vuelo hacia el futuro, como lo llamaba Brittany. Las chicas salieron a las 2 de la tarde y debían llegar sobre las 7, pero había que sumarles la diferencia horaria de 2 horas, por lo que la llegada a L.A se produjo sobre las 9 de aquella noche de domingo.

La despedida con Santana y Britt también se hizo especial. Habían participado en la mayor y mas espectacular sorpresa que la latina había recibido y las emociones volvían a florecer.

Las recién casadas, acompañadas por sus amigos pusieron rumbo hacia San Francisco, mientras Spencer, Ashley, Quinn y Rachel tomaban el coche de la morena, que esperaba en el parkin del aeropuerto desde el viernes.

La mansión Davies quedó atrás y Spencer y Ashley ya descansaban del viaje mientras Rachel llevaba a Quinn hasta su casa.

R_: ¿Estás cansada verdad?-_ preguntó al ver el semblante de la chica.

Q: _Estoy fastidiada más que cansada_.- respondió- _quiero volver a Hawaii_- espetó con algo de pena.

R: _Bueno...volveremos, no te preocupes...-_sonreía_- pero yo preguntaba por tu estado de salud, estás mal, ¿verdad?._

Q: _Un poco...el dolor de cabeza no se me va __y ya empieza a ser desesperante._

R_: ¿Por qué no vuelves al hospital?. O pregúntale a Cathy, no es normal que soportes eso todo el día._

Q_: ¿Me acompañas?-_ preguntó volviendo a sonreír.

R_: ¿Yo?..._

Q_: Claro...eres mi chica ahora, ¿no?.-_

R_: No..., no soy __tu chica...soy tu prometida, que es mucho mas que eso._

Q_: Mmmm, pues por eso...tienes que acompañarme_.

R: _Ok...iré contigo y pondré a esos médicos en su lugar si no hacen nada para aliviarte...como una diva, ¿ok?._

Q: _Bien._..-sonreía divertida_.-¿entras?.-_ preguntó al llegar a la casa.

R: _Claro...quiero saludar a Judy-_ espetó aparcando el coche.

En ese mismo instante el móvil de Quinn comenzó a sonar. La rubia miró la pantalla y colgó la llamada antes de aceptarla. Rachel la miró confundida por aquel gesto y recordó la llamada que había recibido aquella misma mañana y que había olvidado por completo comentarle.

R_: ¿No lo coges?-_ preguntó bajando del coche.

Q_: No..._

R: _¿Por?..¿Quien es?._

Q: _Nada...olvídalo_- trató de zanjar el tema al tiempo que abría el maletero para sacar su valija.

R. _Quinn_- recriminó- _¿que pasa?...He visto que te han llamado mas de una vez y siempre se equivocan...pero a mi no me engañas-_

Quinn suspiró. Sabía que aquello podría traer conflictos. Aquellas llamadas la dejaban en un pésimo lugar frente a la morena, pero ocultárselo podría ser mucho peor.

Q: _No se quien es Rachel...solo sé que me llama y me dice cosas y ya_.

R: ¿_Te dice cosas?-_ preguntó extrañada.

Q_: Si...me dice cosas malas sobre mi...bueno__ en realidad no me dice cosas malas, lo que hace es amenazarme con contártelas a ti_- fue sincera.

R_: ¿Que?..._

Q_: Hay alguien que no quiere que esté contigo_- sonó triste.

R: _¿Me estás diciendo que te están chantajeando y tu no me dices nada?-_ se enfadó-

Q_: No te enfades Rachel, por favor...no estropeemos esto._

R_: Maldita sea Quinn_- exclamó- _¿Desde cuando te llaman?-_

Q_: No se...hace unos días...ya se cansará._

R: _Ni hablar, si piensas que me voy a quedar como si nada estás equivocada...dame tu teléfono_.

Q_: ¿Que?...no, además...llama con un numero oculto, no vas a poder localizarle_.

R: _Quinn, igual tú no reconoces la voz, pero yo si puedo...dame el teléfono por favor_.

Q: _Está bien_- aceptó_- pero no sé como lo vas a hacer..._

R_: Déjamelo ésta noche, mañ__ana te lo devuelvo...si llama podré escucharle, ¿Ok?._

Q: _Ok._..

R: _Toma_- espetó mostrándole su propio móvil- _quédate con el mio mientras por si necesitas llamarme o algo_.

Q_: No...No__ te preocupes, no pasa nada._

R_: Insisto, tómalo...si adivino quien es el imbécil que te llama, te avisaré y no quisiera tener que llamar a tu madre._

Q: _Ok_.- respondió ya frente a la puerta de la casa.- _aunque no es un imbécil...es "una" imbécil_.

R: _¿Un__a chica?-_ preguntó completamente desconcertada.

Q_: Si...-_ espetó abriendo la puerta_-¡Mamá!...estoy en casa_- exclamó alzando la voz.

Aquella pista pilló por sorpresa a la morena. Que la persona que estaba molestando a Quinn fuese una chica no le gustaba en absoluto. Ella ya tenía varias personas en su lista negra y temía porque fuese alguna de ellas.

Q: _¡Nemo!-_ exclamó al ver como el pequeño corría hacia ella con ansias. No tardó en alzarlo y abrazarlo con cariño.

J_: Hija...ya empezaba a preocuparme...¿por qué no me has avisado?._

Q: _Acabamos de llegar mamá_...-espetó dejándole un beso.

J: _Hola Rachel_- saludó también a la morena- _¿que tal el viaje?._

R: _Muy bien Judy...nos hemos retrasado porque también venían San y Britt...somos muy pesadas despidiéndonos-_ sonreía.

J: _Ya veo...¿como estás cielo?-_ preguntó a la rubia que permanecía con Nemo entre sus brazos.

Q: _Bien._..

R_: No mientas Quinn_- recriminó la morena- _lleva todo el día con dolor de cabeza._

Q: _Hey...¿desde cuando te has convertido en mi madre?-_

R_: Lo seré cada vez que no digas la verdad-_ sonreía.

J: _¿Te duele mucho?._

Q: _No_- sonó cansada- _es lo de siempre, ni más ni menos...pero cansa porque no se va_.

J_: Luego he quedado en llamar a Cathy, se lo comentaré, ¿ok?._

Q_: Ok...-_ respondió- _¿contenta?-_ se dirigió a Rachel.

R_: Lo estaré cuando se vaya ese dolor._- seguía sonriente.

J_: ¿Te quedas a cenar Rachel?._

R: _Eh no...Ya hemos cenado en el avión...además, creo que debería ir a mi casa ya...dejé el teléfono del trabajo descon__ectado y tenia una conversación pendiente con Glen._

J_: Ok...espero que se solucione lo de la serie, ya me comentó Quinn que las cosas no iban bien_.

R: _No...No van bien, pero no pasa nada, tengo más ofertas y Glen está estudiándolas...seguro que algo podr__é hacer._

J_: Por supuesto, ni siquiera sé como esos productores se toman el lujo de exigirte cosas...eres tu la que deberías exigirles, como hacen esas estrellas.._- sonreía.

Quinn observaba la conversación entre ambas. Otra de las cosas que le habían hecho confiar de aquella manera en Rachel era por la relación que mantenía con su madre y se preguntó si siempre había sido así.

J: _Bueno, pues si habéis cenado, será mejor que guarde la comida...había preparado algo por si os apetecía_.

R: _Te lo agradezco, i__gual Quinn tiene más hambre_- bromeó mirando a la rubia que seguía embelesada con ella- _pero yo creo que voy a explotar-_

Q_: No...No tengo hambre_- interrumpió dejando a Nemo en el suelo.

R: _Pues a descansar_- exclamó retrocediendo hacia la puerta_- mañana te__ llamo, ¿de acuerdo?._

Q: _Estaré esperando_- respondió caminando tras ella.

R: _Buenas noches Judy_- espetó cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

La mujer se despidió de la morena y se encargó de recoger a Nemo para llevarlo hacia su caseta.

Q: _Avísame__ cuando llegues, ¿ok?-_ susurró justo bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada.

R: _Claro...descansa_-

Quinn no esperó a nada más y avanzó hacia la morena, dejando un cálido y sensual beso en los labios de la chica y provocando la sorpresa de Judy, que aun no había abandonado la estancia y observaba curiosa la actitud de las dos chicas.

Q: _Descansa_- susurró tras separarse de la morena. Rachel caminó hacia el coche y segundos más tarde, se perdía por la calle ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, que seguía bajo el umbral de su puerta mostrando una indescriptible sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que podría equipararse a la de su madre. La mujer se esmeraba en recoger la cocina sin perder aquel gesto divertido en su rostro.

Q: _Mamá...me voy a la cama...mañana ya...-_se detuvo al contemplar el gesto de su madre- _¿de que te ríes?._

J: _¿Yo?...de nada, ¿por?-_ respondió divertida.

Q_: ¿Te estás riendo de mi?-_ preguntaba incrédula.

J: _No...No me rio hija...yo sonrió, sonrió porque veo que tu plan de echarme de casa y hacer que vuelva Ra__chel va por buen camino_- bromeó.

Q_: Ok...está bien_...- se contagió de aquella sonrisa- _¿Sabes qué?...te lo iba a contar todo, pero por ser así de cotilla...te vas a quedar con la intriga hasta mañana.-_

J_: No pasa nada_- espetó tratando de mostrarse indiferente- _no me lo digas..._

Q: _Muy bien- _se mostró orgullosa- _me voy a la cama, mañana deshago la maleta_...

J: _Perfecto-_ seguía mostrando aquel halo de indiferencia- _descansa hija-_

Quinn volvía a sonreír. Sabía que su madre no iba a permitir pasar toda la noche sin que le contase que había sucedido, que tarde o temprano aparecería en su habitación buscando la explicación.

Rachel llegaba a su casa. Una casa a la que jamás podría llamar hogar. Glen trató de convencerla para que cambiase de residencia, no obstante, una estrella de la televisión como ella no podía vivir en una residencia de universidad, pero la morena jamás pensó en buscar otra casa. Su única casa estaba en Ohio Ave, con su chica y su única intención era la de volver a ella o en caso contrario buscar otra, pero siempre de la mano de Quinn.

Vivir sola se había convertido en una pesadilla. Aquella independencia que anhelaba cuando comenzó todo no era lo que tenia entre aquellas cuatro paredes. La necesidad que sentía la morena era la de poder sobrevivir por ella misma y estaba claro que podía hacerlo y lo había hecho.

Prescindir de la compañía de Quinn era un precio demasiado alto que no estaba dispuesta a seguir pagando. No después de todo lo vivido.

El sonido del móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras trataba de sacar la ropa de su maleta. Ahí estaba, aquella llamada desconocida aparecía en la pantalla y la morena no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Rápidamente descolgó la llamada y no pronunció palabra alguna. La voz de una chica se dejó oír.

-_No me haces caso y ya me he cansado, vamos a empezar con algo muy divertido...Quinn, ¿Por qué no le __preguntas a Rachel quien es Beth?-_

La palidez se adueño del rostro de la morena que aun no había acertado a decir nada. El silencio inundó la llamada y nuevamente aquella voz volvía a aparecer.

_-¿Que ocurre?...¿te has quedado muda?-_ preguntaba en toco jocoso.

R: _Muda te vas a quedar tu cuando la policía vaya a buscarte_- espetó tratando de intimidarla.

Rápidamente la llamada se cortó pero el gesto petrificado aun permanecía en el rostro de la morena.

No había reconocido la voz, pero le resultaba familiar. Solo había una persona que le rondaba por la mente desde que Quinn le confesó que era una chica. Leisha era la única que tenia todas las papeletas para hacer algo así, sin embargo, aquella no era su voz.

Agradeció haber sido rápida y tener aquella idea de quedarse con el móvil de la rubia. Si ella lo hubiese cogido, ahora sabría que Beth existe y aquella idea le aterraba.

La excusa de la policía era ficticia, no tenia ni idea de si podrían averiguar de donde procedía la llamada, pero tenia la esperanza de haberla intimidado lo suficiente para que dejase de molestar a Quinn. Si no era así, ella misma se encargaría de cambiar el número de su chica.

Y ahí, tras ver como en el fondo de pantalla aparecía una imagen del pequeño Nemo, recordó que tenían que haber avisado a Quinn de su llegada.

Apenas tres tonos esperó cuando Quinn ya conseguía atender la llamada.

Q: _No entiendo tu móvil-_ espetó algo molesta-

R_: Lo he supuesto al ver que no atendías__ a la primera_- bromeó.

Q: _No tiene gracia, ya me había acostumbrado al mio y ahora me dejas esto que está lleno de códigos y aplicaciones raras...además, creo que no tienes batería._

R: _Crees no...-_ sonreía- _mejor di que no tiene batería ninguna, es uno d__e mis grandes fallos, siempre termino con el móvil sin batería._

Q: _Pues no me gusta...¿para que quiero un móvil sin batería?-_

R: _Tienes un cargador de mi móvil en tu mesilla, lo dejé ahí cuando cuidaba de tu casa-_

Q_: Hablando de mi casa_- interrumpió_- ¿c__uando te vas a quedar a dormir?_

R: _Mmmm, Quinn Fabray, son las 23:30 de la noche, acabamos de llegar de un viaje de ensueño y me preguntas por dormir en tu casa...¿quieres matarme de ansiedad?-_

Q: _¿Te provoco ansiedad?-_

R_: ¿Ansiedad?.._-hizo una pausa_- __cielo, no hay nada en este mundo que no seas capaz de provocarme-_

Q: _Hay muchas cosas malas..._

R: _En mi son todas buenas, créeme...pero a veces es frustrante, como ahora..._

Q: _¿Por?._

R: _Solo pensar que debes estar a punto de meterte en la cama, o dentr__o- _se detuvo- _y que me pides que duerma contigo...hace que me plantee salir de aquí corriendo para llegar hasta ahí._

Q: _¿Y por qué no lo haces?-_

R: _Quinn...basta, no me provoques._

Una leve sonrisa se dejó escapar de los labios de la rubia.

R: _¿Encima __te ríes?-_ recriminó- _eres mala...muy mala._

Q_: Ok...ok, ya paro...pero realmente es una pena que no quieras venir, esta cama es muy grande para una sola persona y...se me ocurren muchas formas de ocuparla_- espetó bajando el tono hasta convertirlo en un susurro.

R_: Oh Dios, basta Quinn, te lo pido_- suplicó.

La carcajada volvía a aparecer en la rubia.

Q: _Está bien...será mejor que ponga a cargar el móvil y duerma...va siendo hora_.

R: _Si...eso, duerme.-_ sonó a orden, provocando más aun la sonrisa en Quinn.

Q: _Descansa._

Rachel se despidió dejando un sonoro beso tras el auricular. Quinn se separaba del móvil, apenas unos segundos después veía como se apagaba por falta de carga. No pudo evitar sonreír que la morena tenia razón con aquello de que no tenia nada de batería.

Rápidamente abrió el cajón de la mesilla. Tal y como le había indicado, el cargador se encontraba allí y no dudó en colocarlo en el teléfono.

Al sacarlo, vio como algo, enredado en el cable, caía en el suelo y tras enchufarlo a la luz, se dispuso a recogerlo.

Era un pequeño papel arrugado. No pensó prestarle demasiada atención, sin embargo la curiosidad podía con ella y lo abrió.

Una de las caras del papel estaba en blanco, la otra no. Ante ella una frase que hizo que todo a su alrededor girase y el sudor comenzara a invadirla.

_**¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?. R.**_

La imagen de ella misma encontrando aquel papel sobre la mesilla se adueño de su mente, más tarde eran otras imágenes las que aparecían sin control alguno en su memoria.

Peleas, gritos, un embarazo, Finn, Sue Silvester, sangre en su nariz, un golpe, el ruido de unos frenos que derrapaban, el sabor de la sangre en su boca, Rachel en la bañera, Jason, Beth...gritos, dolor, un parto, Rachel embarazada, la boda de Santana, Barbra Streisand, Russel odiándola, Judy llorando, platos rotos, la moto cruzando su casa, Shane y Carmen, el desierto de Arizona, las seccionales, Sam...

J_: Quinn, lo siento pero no aguanto más...me tienes que decir...¿Quinn?...Quinn, ¿que te pasa?._

Judy se abalanzó sobre la cama donde Quinn, semi inconsciente apenas podía mantenerse erguida.

J_: ¿Quinn?...¿Quinn cariño que te pasa?-_ la ansiedad de la mujer se hacia cada vez más notable.

Q_: Mamá...Rachel...está embarazada., papá...papá se fue...no le digas__ nada...no le digas que Beth...¿donde está Beth?...mamá ¿donde está Beth?._

Los ojos de la rubia parecían querer salirse de las orbitas, el sudor bañaba su frente y las palabras salían sin control alguno de su voz.

J_: Dios mio Quinn...reacciona por dios-_ el nerviosismo inundaba a la mujer que veía como su hija, cuanto más recuperaba la consciencia más descontrol parecía tener y mas desconcertantes eran sus palabras.

Q: _Vamos al hospital, mamá Rachel...está embarazada..._

J_: Quinn...tranquilízate, __respira...vamos respira con calma.._.- trató de tranquilizarla- _escúchame...voy a por el teléfono...quédate aquí...¿ok?...solo es un segundo-_

Quinn asentía con el rostro desencajado. No era consciente de nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo ni que eran todas esas imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente, aturdiéndola por completo.

Judy corrió hacia el salón y rápidamente y tomó su teléfono para volver a la habitación.

J: _Cariño...ven corriendo por favor_- suplicó_- es Quinn_.


	58. Capitulo 57 Leisha

¿Nadie piensa que la actitud, la madurez, la forma de ver la vida cambia despues de un accidente como el de Quinn?.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 57<p>

Leisha

R: _¿Hola?-_

T:_ Hola Rachel- _respondía Tina tras el auricular. Recién acababa de amanecer cuando la morena ya se encontraba dispuesta a reunirse con Glen, con el que había quedado para tratar varios temas.

Cinco eran las llamadas perdida que tenia de Tina en el móvil "profesional", como ella lo llamaba.

R: _¿Que tal?..._

T: _Bien Rachel, ¿y tu como estás?_

R:_ Con fuerzas para empezar un nuevo día-_ respondía completamente sonriente- _He visto las llamadas perdidas, lo siento, he estado con las chicas de vacaciones y desconecté el móvil._

T: _Ya...me lo dijo Glen cuando le llamé a él._

_R:_ ¿_Que ocurre?_

T: _¿Que ocurre?...Rachel, ¿Sabes la que hay formada en los estudios?_

R: _¿En los estudios?...no, ¿que ocurre?_

T: _El sábado comenzaron los rodajes de la nueva temporada y en la puerta de los estudios hay como 100 personas acampadas, manifestándose por los derechos en favor de los homosexuales._

R: _¿Que?..._

T: _Rachel, ¿que habéis hecho?...Quiero decir, yo me alegro que se saque a la luz todo lo que esa productora hace, pero... ¿no crees que es demasiado?_

R: _Tina, no sé que me hablas, yo no he dicho absolutamente nada, solo Glen lo ha hablado con mi abogado...pero no he dicho absolutamente nada, ni siquiera me interesa._

T: _Pues todo el mundo lo sabe...todos saben que no estarás en la siguiente temporada, lo que ha provocado un aluvión de criticas, pero lo peor es que se sabe que no estarás porque no quieren que te involucres en todo el tema del colectivo gay...mucho me temo que esto se les ha ido de las manos._

R: _Tina, no...no ha sido mi intención, te lo juro_- respondía completamente sorprendida ya en el interior del coche.- _yo solo quiero trabajar...no quiero perjudicar a los chicos._

T: _Lo sé Rachel y ya te he dicho que a mi no es algo que me moleste, de hecho, yo habría hecho lo mismo que tu, sólo que yo no puedo permitirme el lujo de abandonar el trabajo..._

R: _¿Quieres que haga algo?_

T: _No...No te llamaba para eso, solo quería avisarte...es probable que recibas la llamada de la productora e intentarán convencerte para que niegues todo._

R: _¿Y que debo hacer?-_

T:_ No lo sé Rachel, es tu decisión._

R: _¿Que me aconsejas como amiga?-_

T_: ¿Como amiga?, que seas tu misma y no reniegues de tus valores, realmente eres grande Rachel...pero __también ésta tu carrera profesional, puedes quedar bien con ellos sin destruir tus ideales._

R:_ ¿Y como se hace eso?_

T: _Dejando claro que tu salida de la serie es por diferencias personales, no porque no te quieran por ese tema_.

R: _Eso es ceder..._

T: _Por eso te digo que es tu decisión...solo tu debes decidir que hacer o no._

R: _Hablaré con Glen... ¿ok?_

T:_ Claro...yo solo te llamaba para darte las gracias por ser como eres._

R: _Oh...Tina_- exclamó sorprendida.-

T:_ Cuídate Rachel y mantenme al corriente de todo lo que suceda, ¿Ok?_

R: _Ok...gracias_- respondió justo antes de despedirse.

Aquellas palabras habían sorprendido a la morena y más aun el hecho de saber que había gente que le apoyaba y estaban manifestándose contra aquellos homofobos productores.

Quinn tenía que saber aquello. Llamó varias veces pero el teléfono estaba apagado. Sonreía. Quinn era la única persona a la que podía entregarle un teléfono para mantenerse en contacto con ella y tenerlo apagado.

No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de mucho más. Glen la esperaba en Intelligentsia, un conocido café situado en West Sound Blvr.

G: _Oye...vamos a tener que buscarnos algún local...porque yo necesito una oficina_- recriminaba el chico justo en la puerta de la cafetería.

R: _Hola Glen, ¿que tal?... ¿yo también te he echado de menos?-_ saludó con sarcasmo.

G: Y_o no te he echado de menos...te he envidiado_- sonreía al abrazar a la chica- _Spencer me ha dicho que Hawaii ha sido de ensueño..._

R: _¿Spencer te ha dicho eso?...pero si ella se ha pasado todo el viaje perdiéndose con Ashley-_ bromeaba.

G: _Os tengo dicho que no quiero saber esas cosas- _le recriminaba- _es mi hermana._

Rachel no pudo soportar la risa justo en el instante en el que se adentraban en el interior de la cafetería.

R: _¿Me puedes explicar que ha pasado en los estudios?_

G: _¿Te has enterado?-_ preguntó al tomar asiento.

R: _Si, me ha llamado Tina...al parecer se ha filtrado todo y hay organizaciones del colectivo homosexual_ _bastante indignados._

G: _Así es._..- sonreía.

R: _¿Me pregunto como se han enterado?-._

Glen ignoró el comentario con media sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que llamaba al camarero.

R: _Un momento... ¿has sido tú?_

G: _Un café y un capuchino, por favor- _se dirigió hacia el camarero que ya tomaba nota.

R: _Glen, ¿has sido tu?-_ volvía a preguntar un poco mas exaltada.

G: _Yo no he hecho nada Rachel...solo...dejé caer en twitter un...pequeño rumor-_ sonreía.

R: _No me lo puedo creer, Glen, me puedes meter en un lío._

G: _Rachel, tu no has dicho nada, yo no he dicho nada...solo es un rumor en Twitter y punto, es su problema ahora._

R: _No podemos hacer eso, te recuerdo que hay chicos trabajando ahí...se puede ir todo a la basura por una cosa así._

G: _No va a pasarles nada, te recuerdo que mas de la mitad del cast son homosexuales y la otra mitad no tienen problema alguno con ese tema...esto es solo un tirón de orejas a los productores, que sepan cuidar lo que tienen y sobretodo, que sean conscientes de que estamos en el siglo XXI y no en la edad media._

R: _Dios...esto no va a traer nada bueno, te lo advierto_.

G: _Tu tranquila, ahora tienes otras cosas por las que preocuparte._

R: _Háblame_- respondió tras tomar el café que el camarero les había servido.

G: _En primer lugar, tal y como te he dicho, necesito una oficina...no puedo estar yendo y viniendo por las oficinas de todos los representantes de la ciudad que están interesados en ti...no es profesional._

R: _Ok, búscala...ya vemos como la pagamos._

G: _Ok, segundo, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Clint Eastwood estaba preparando una película y tenia interés en hacerte una prueba?_

R: _Ajam_- murmuró un tanto incrédula.

G: _Bien...pues no está interesado en hacerte esa prueba._

El rostro de la morena se descompuso.

R:_ Mierda-_

G: _No...¿Por qué dices eso?_

R: _Glen, una película con Clint de director es genial-_ espetó molesta.

G: _Si, pero yo he dicho que no está interesado en conocerte...porque no lo considera necesario._

R: _¿Que?_

G: _Palabras textuales de su portavoz, "el papel está escrito para Rachel Berry".-_ sonreía.

R: _No...No es posible..._

G: _El día 22 tenemos una reunión con el Sr Eastwood y ya nos dirán cuando comienzan el rodaje._

R: _Un momento...un momento el día 22 es...el jueves.._.

G: _Rachel, tienes que ponerte las pilas, es una película independiente, de bajo coste de producción y sin_ _apenas grabaciones en exteriores, no creo que el rodaje dure mas de cuatro semanas...al menos eso me ha dicho William._

R: _¿Película independiente?_

G: _Clint es un genio...no le gustan las superproducciones ya lo sabes, pero no tengas dudas de que la película va a ser menos importante._

R: _No...No, si te lo pregunto porque prefiero que sea así_.

G: _¿A si?... ¿desde cuando eres fan del cine independiente?_

R: _Glen, he tomado una decisión en estos días que he estado en Hawaii._

G: _¿Que decisión?-_ preguntó extrañado.

R: _No quiero que todo vaya tan rápido...quiero ir despacio, quiero ir haciendo cosas y probarme a mi misma...pero ante todo, quiero terminar los estudios...quiero licenciarme y tener algo seguro antes de volcarme de lleno en esto._

G: _Pero...sigues estudiando._..-

R: _Si...pero ya has visto que desde que entré en la serie, he dejado prácticamente todo y no quiero que sea así...quiero hacer cosas pero también prepararme._

G: _Guau...estaba convencido que lo único que te trajo aquí era triunfar._

R: _Por supuesto, es lo que mas deseo...pero todo va tan rápido que es extraño, además...he estado pensando Glen, ¿que va a pasar si dentro de 2, 5 o 10 años me sucede algo que no me permite seguir actuando o cantando?...¿de qué voy a vivir?..._

G: _¿Y que pretendes hacer?_

R: _Quiero licenciarme, quiero ser profesora de canto, de interpretación...lo que sea, pero tener algo a lo que aferrarme si el destino me aparta de éste mundo._

G: _Imagino que el accidente de Quinn tiene algo que ver._

Rachel suspiró.

R: _No es el accidente en sí...Glen, cuando tenia 16 años quería ser una estrella por encima de todo, de mi propia vida...pero ahora no lo veo así...no quiero ser una de esas estrellas que lo son todo y cuando llegan a casa no tienen nada, o una de esas que la fama termina olvidando y luego no sabe que hacer..._-hizo una pausa- _yo quiero trabajar en esto, he nacido para hacer esto...pero también deseo llegar a casa y encontrarme a mi familia, a la persona que amo, poder compartir mi vida con ella...eso es lo que quiero y creo que es perfectamente compatible con mis sueños._

G: _Por supuesto...pero deberías habérmelo dicho antes.._.

R: _¿Antes?_

G: Y_a te dije que hay muchas ofertas interesantes para ti, pero dudo que todas sean compatibles con eso que me dices..._

R: _Pues acepta solo las que lo sean...quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero ser alguien importante y para ello tengo que empezar por mi misma._

G: _Ok...me temo que voy a tener que buscarme a mas actrices a las que representar, sino, jamás voy a ser millonario-_ bromeaba

R: _Por supuesto...conozco un lugar donde se matarían por trabajar contigo_.

G: _¿Y a que esperas para llevarme?_

Rachel sonreía. Se sentía bien, acababa de liberarse por completo de aquella extraña sensación que se apoderó de ella cuando comenzó a trabajar en la serie. Su gran pasión eran los musicales y allí, en Los Ángeles, era complicado acceder a ellos. Trabajar en televisión era fantástico, le había enseñado muchas cosas buenas, pero también descubrió lo cruel y falso que podría llegar a ser ese mundo. Sabía que iba a terminar cansándose de esa hipocresía y quería tener algo a lo que aferrarse cuando eso sucediese.

Ser profesora de canto, de interpretación...era una buena opción. La escuela superior de artes escénicas le estaba enseñando mucho, pero tenia que dedicarle más tiempo si quería graduarse y si comenzaba a aceptar todas las ofertas que le llegasen, poco podría hacer.

G: _Por cierto, ¿como está Quinn?-_ preguntó mientras acompañaba a la morena hasta el coche.

R: _Pues mejor, aunque sigue teniendo esos dolores de cabeza, de hecho, quedé en acompañarla hoy al hospital, pero no me responde...tendré que ir a buscarla._- sonreía.

G:_ Ok, dale un beso de mi parte_- expresó el chico despidiéndose de la morena.-

Rachel respondió al chico y se despidió de él, poniendo en marcha el coche y dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Había dejado el móvil de Quinn allí y debía recogerlo para entregárselo a la rubia. Apenas serian un par de minutos, sin embargo, no todo fue tan sencillo. Alguien estaba esperando la llegada de la chica.

Varios golpes en la puerta y una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

R_: ¿Que haces aquí?-_

L_: Rachel...necesito hablar contigo_.- Leisha hablaba con firmeza.

R: _Yo no, lo siento...tengo cosas que hacer_- espetó justo antes de intentar cerrar la puerta pero Leisha la detuvo.

L_: Rachel, por favor, es importante...solo van a ser unos minutos, nada más_.

La morena suspiró. No le apetecía en absoluto hablar con la chica y menos cuando se disponía a ir a ver a Quinn.

L: _Por favor_- suplicó.

R_: Ok...dime_.

L: _¿Puedo pasar?_

La morena se apartó dejando paso a la chica que se coló en el apartamento sin dirigirle la mirada.

R: _¿Que pasa?-_

L_: Rachel...he venido a despedirme_.

R: _¿Que?..._

L: _Me voy a Londres, he conseguido un pequeño papel en una obra y he decidido marcharme_.

R: _Ah... ¿y vas a dejar las clases?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

L: _Si...tengo que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que me salga y ésta es importante_.

R_: Ok...-_resopló_- pues que te vaya bien_.

L_: Rachel, yo lo siento_- confesó.

La morena la miró extrañada.

L: _Sé que me odias, sé que me deseas lo peor pero no puedo marcharme sin pedirte disculpas_.

R_: No te equivoques Leisha, yo no te odio...esa palabra no existe en mi, pero no tengo mucho más que hablar contigo._

L: _Rachel, entiéndeme...ponte en mi lugar por una vez, solo te pido eso_...

R_: Leisha, basta_- exclamó molesta_- ¿A que viene todo esto?...hace unos días te pedí que no le comentaras nada a Quinn y es lo primero que has hecho, aun sabiendo que era peligroso, ¿a quien quieres engañar?_

L: _¿Que?...no, no, yo no le dije nada que no supiera ya._

R_: No seas hipócrita, Quinn no sabía nada hasta que habló contigo_.

L: _No, ni hablar, ella me dijo que tú le habías dado tu versión, que yo me metí en vuestra relación cuando aun estabais juntas y tú sabes que eso no es verdad Rachel, tú y Quinn no estabais juntas._

R_: Yo no le he dicho nada a Quinn_-

L: _Ella me dijo que...oh Dios_- se detuvo- _¿me mintió?, Dios Rachel, me mintió, me dijo que sabia todo y no sabia nada...yo, yo... ¿Dios que he hecho?_

Rachel miraba confundida a la chica. Realmente parecía honesta con aquel descubrimiento.

L_: Tienes que creerme Rachel, te juro que pensaba que tu se lo habías dicho, ella...ella parecía tan convencida de saberlo._

R_: Te creo...no me extraña nada que lo haya hecho, Quinn sabia que preguntarnos a nosotras era ponernos entre la espada y la pared y quizás encontró una buena opción en ti._

L: _Oh Dios_...

R: _De todos modos, no tienes por qué preocuparte...ya se olvidó de eso, ni siquiera le ha importado_.

L: _Rachel, sé que tratas de mostrarte dura conmigo y lo entiendo, de veras que lo entiendo pero ponte en mi situación._

R: _¿Como quieres que me ponga en tu lugar?-_ estalló.- _Éramos amigas Leisha, éramos amigas y aprovechaste la primera ocasión que tuvisteis para ir por ella..._

L: _Estabais separadas_- exclamó_- y fuiste tu quien la dejó_- hizo una pausa_- te lo pregunté Rachel, te pregunté muchas veces que te sucedía con ella y siempre me decías lo mismo, que no te daba libertad, que necesitabas tu espacio..._

R_: Ya...y aprovechaste ese espacio, ¿no?...dime Leisha, ¿desde cuando te gustan las chicas?_

L_: No me gustan las chicas...Rachel, me enamoré de Quinn...me enamoré de ella aquél día que estábamos en tu casa cenando, cuando llegó con la nariz destrozada de San Francisco y tras pelear contigo, te besó de aquella forma antes de irse a dormir_- gritaba- _mírame...he estado rodeada de chicos durante toda mi vida, he conseguido lo que he querido y jamás, Rachel, jamás nadie me miró como ella te miraba a tú aquella noche...ódiame si quieres, pero me odiarás por querer tener en mi vida a alguien como ella..._

R_: No Leisha, tu no querías a alguien como ella...tu directamente la elegiste a ella...sin pensar en mi, en nuestra amistad..._

L: _Lo siento Rachel_- varias lagrimas comenzaron a caer_- lo siento, pero me volví loca...aquella noche pensé que todo había sido una confusión en mi interior pero varios días después, me la encontré en el Grey y ahí todo cambió, todo mi mundo se vino abajo solo porque se limitó a sonreírme...-_los sollozos entrecortaban las palabras- _jamás pensé que podría suceder algo así y...aquella noche, Quinn estaba en mi casa, estaba borracha lo sé, pero creí que jamás iba a poder tener la oportunidad de estar con ella, que tenia que aprovechar el momento y...lo siento...lo siento de verdad._

R_: Ya... ¿y luego?...porque te recuerdo que luego te has encarado conmigo, has venido aquí a decirme que ibas a luchar por ella..._

L: _Me equivoqué...estaba desesperada y me arrepiento...Rachel, no puedes culparme de enamorarme de Quinn y tratar de conseguirla, tu habrías hecho lo mismo...de hecho, lo hiciste...has vuelto a luchar por ella y seguro que estás a punto de conseguirlo si no es que lo has hecho ya._

Rachel trataba de esquivar la mirada devastada de la chica. Le dolía, le dolía verla así porque había querido a aquella morena de ojos verdes, había confiado en ella y le rompió el corazón el día que la vio con Quinn. Ahora no quería creerla, por eso trataba de evitar sus lágrimas, aunque en el fondo, sabia que eran ciertas.

Enamorarse de Quinn no era nada extraño y tenía razón, ella probablemente hubiese actuado de igual manera si estuviese en su posición. Lo hizo con Finn, lo hizo con Puck e incluso intentó tener alguna cita con Sam cuando estaban en el instituto. Todos aquellos chicos habían estado en la vida de Quinn y ella fue conquistándolos uno a uno. Aquella situación no podía equipararse a lo que sucedía ahora, pero si le valía para entender a la chica.

L: _Rachel, solo necesitaba decírtelo...no quiero irme de aquí sin pedirte perdón...y darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi._

R_: No tengo nada que perdonar, te lo vuelvo a repetir_- trataba de no sonar vulnerable- _lo hecho, hecho está_.

L_: Está bien_- se dio por vencida al ver que la morena no cedía.

R: _Espero y deseo que te vaya bien...estoy segura que vas a triunfar_.

L: _Gracia_s- espetó lanzando una última mirada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Rachel no lo soportaba. No podía aguantar aquella sensación. Aquella chica había sido importante en su vida, le había hecho daño, mucho daño pero todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, ella misma estaba recibiendo una del destino, de la vida que a punto estuvo de quitarle a Quinn para siempre.

R: _Lee_- sonó con la voz entrecortada. La chica se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

Rachel caminó dudando hacia ella y terminó abrazándola. La morena aceptó aquel abrazo y las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia en sus rostros.

L: _Gracias Rachel, gracias_- exclamaba tras recibir aquel abrazo.- _te deseo lo mejor, de veras...que seas una estrella más importante, que...que seas feliz con Quinn...sin duda te la mereces y ella te merece a ti_- sollozaba.

R: _Ya...ya vale Lee...es mejor que te vayas, tengo...tengo cosas que hacer._

L: _Ok...ciao Rachel_- se despidió dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena antes de caminar de forma definitiva hacia la puerta y abandonar la casa.

Rachel permaneció en silencio. Tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, pero la irrupción de nuevo de la chica la sacó de sus pensamientos.

L: _Rachel...olvidé decirte algo_-

R: _Dime_- espetó más calmada-

L: _Hace unos días, estuvo alguien en el Planet, preguntándome por ti_.

R: _¿Por mi?_

L: _Si...y debes tener cuidado porque no tenia buenas intenciones._

R_: ¿Como?...no entiendo._

L: _Quería sobornarme_- espetó_- me dijo que me pagaría lo que fuese por saber cosas privadas tuyas..._

Rachel la miraba completamente sorprendida.

L_: Le dije que no iba a conseguir nada conmigo...pero aun así insistió y me dio una tarjeta por si me lo pensaba...créeme, va a por todas y debes tener cuidado-_

R: _¿Una tarjeta?_

L_: Si...toma_- exclamó sacando la pequeña tarjeta de su bolso- _la guardé para entregártela...ya sabes que Hollywood está lleno de víboras...deberías cuidar tus espaldas_- espetó entregándole la tarjeta.

R_: Gracias_- respondió totalmente contrariada.

L: _Ya si...será mejor que me vaya_...- se despidió nuevamente- cuídate.

R_: Cuídate Lee_- expresó con algo de pena.

Ahora si se había marchado y Rachel seguía allí, completamente petrificada y volviendo a reordenar todos los acontecimientos que acababa de vivir. Un mutismo que se vio alterado al descubrir el nombre de aquella supuesta chica que pretendía hacerle daño y sacar lo peor de ella.

Helen Mckenzie

Relaciones Públicas.

2345 Sunset Boulevard.

Los Ángeles CA.

Rápidamente su semblante cambió. Era Helen, su antigua relaciones públicas, la misma que prometió vengarse cuando la despidió por intentar destruir su relación.

R_: Cálmate Rachel_- pensaba al tiempo que se montaba en el coche- _ésta imbécil va a saber quien soy_-

Multitud de pensamientos abarrotaban la mente de la morena mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Quinn. Multitud de circunstancias, situaciones que podría provocar aquella arpía y que indudablemente ella tenía que evitar. Quizás Tina podría ayudarle en eso o Glen, aunque Glen era menos racional y saber que cosas podría provocar. Las manifestaciones contra la productora que estaban haciendo la vida imposible en el set de rodaje, era un buen ejemplo de lo que aquel chico podía llegar a provocar.

Los pasos hacia la puerta de la casa se fueron rápidos. Encontrarse con Quinn era lo único que podía relajarla en aquel momento y no dudó en llamar con ansias a la puerta.

Pero nadie respondía. Era extraño. Pensó que quizás podrían haber ido al hospital, pero tampoco se escuchaba al pequeño Nemo en el interior.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia la casa de Shane. Fue Carmen la que atendió la llamada abriendo la puerta.

R: _Hola Carmen_- saludo_- ¿que tal estás?_

C: _Hey...hola Rachel...bien, muy bien... ¿como estás tu?-_ el gesto de la chica era preocupado.

R_. Perfectamente, he venido a ver a Quinn pero no me responde nadie, quizás Shane sepan donde están_...

Sh: _¿Rachel?-_ Shane interrumpía la conversación de ambas acercándose a la puerta mientras portaba entre sus brazos a Nemo.

R: _Hola Shane... ¿que tal?-_ sonreía.

Sh: _Rachel, ¿que haces aquí?-_ preguntó completamente seria.

R: _Eh...he venido a ver a Quinn, pero no deben de estar, quería saber si tu_...

Sh_: ¿No sabes nada?-_ espetó saliendo al pequeño porche.

R: _Eh... ¿no se nada de qué?-_ preguntó extrañada.

Sh_: De Quinn... ¿no te has enterado?_

R: _¿Que?... ¿que pasa con Quinn?, ¿de que me tengo que enterar?-_ comenzó a mostrarse nerviosa-

Sh_: Oh dios mio, no...lo sabes_.

R: _Shane, ¿Que pasa?... ¿que le pasa a Quinn?..¿Donde está?_

Sh: _En el hospital...supongo_.

R: _¿Hospital?..¿Está visitando al doctor?_- trató de calmarse.

Sh_: No Rachel, Quinn se puso mal anoche...Cathy y Judy se la llevaron al hospital __y yo fui con ellas, estaba en sh__ock..._

R_: ¿Que?... ¿que dices?-_ comenzó a palidecer_- tengo que verla... ¿que le ha pasado?...Shane dímelo_-

Sh: _Hey...Hey tranquilízate...vale_...-espetó al tiempo que sujetaba del brazo a la morena que se movía con nerviosismo.

Sh: _Judy te estuvo llamando, pero no le cogías el teléfono_...

R: _Mierda...claro que no le cojo el teléfono porque lo tiene Quinn...maldita sea_-

Sh_: Hey...tranquilízate...así no vas a ningún lado._

R: _Tengo que ir a verla._

Sh: _Espera Rachel...antes llama a Judy, ella te dirá lo que tienes que hacer_...

R_: Si. Si, tienes razón_- exclamaba completamente nerviosa mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolso.

Rápidamente comenzó a teclear y la llamada empezó a sonar.

J_: ¿Si?..-_ preguntó Judy al otro lado del auricular.

R: _Judy, soy Rachel, ¿que ha sucedido?_

J_: Rachel, por fin...llevo toda la noche llamándote y no había forma de que atendieras_.

R: _Ya...lo siento, le dejé el móvil a Quinn y debe tenerlo sin batería... ¿donde está?_

J_: Rachel, Quinn entró en shock anoche, comenzó a sufrir ataques de ansiedad y la llevamos al hospital..._

R_: Pero, ¿como está?-_ preguntó con la voz temblorosa-_ voy para allá._

J_: No, no Rachel...cálmate__, ya está vigili__dada...los doctores la están cuidando..._

R: _Me da igual, voy para allá._

J_: Rachel...estamos en Columbia._

R_: ¿Qué?... ¿en Columbia?-_ preguntó aturdida ante la perpleja mirada de Shane y Carmen.

J: _Cathy sacó billetes para el primer vuelo y salimos ésta mañana._

R: _Pero... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué os habéis ido allí?... ¿que le pasa a Quinn?-_

J_: Rachel,...Quinn ha recobrado la memoria_.

R_: ¿Qué?-_ preguntó completamente aturdida.

J: _Anoche comenzó a recordar escenas, se volvió loca Rachel, hablaba sin control alguno y apenas mantenía la cordura...estuvo en observación hasta esta mañana y los médicos le dieron el visto bueno para que viajase...ya sabes que aquí la estuvieron tratando y ellos saben mejor lo que hacer._

R_: Ok...ok, cojo el primer vuelo y voy para allá._

J: _No Rachel, cariño no...puedes-_

R: _¿Que?...Claro que puedo, por supuesto que puedo._

J: _No...no puedes venir Rachel...ahora mismo está con psicólogos, están tratando de ayudarla para que ordene su mente y no dejan que nadie la vea._

R: _Bueno...pues la veo luego, pero yo voy._

J_: Rachel...no vengas_.

R: _Pero...Judy, tengo que ir...quiero ir._

J: _Cariño, relájate...ya pasó todo lo malo, ¿ok?, ahora Quinn lo que necesita es estabilizarse, tranquilizarse y recuperarse poco a poco, los médicos no quieren que nadie le visite, solo puedo entrar yo...no quieren que vuelva a sufrir más ataques de ansiedad..._

R: _Pero_...- murmuraba apenas con un hilo de voz.

J: _Te llamaré como lo hacia antes, te lo prometo...te mantendré informada de todo, no te preocupes...pero vamos a hacerlo así...por su bien, ¿de acuerdo cielo?_

R: _Está bien_...-dejó caer completamente desolada- _está bien..._

J: _Bien, guardo éste numero para llamarte aquí, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien-_

R: _Ok..._

J: _Escúchame, pídele a Shane las llaves de casa y quédate ahí a dormir, ¿vale?...Nemo te necesita y también está mi ordenador personal y es probable que necesite que me des algunos datos que guardó en él._

R: _Bien...ok._

J: _Ya sabes que es tu casa Rachel_...

R_: Lo sé._

J_: Ok...bueno pues relájate, ya te llamo mas tarde y te informo de lo que digan los médicos... ¿de acuerdo_?

R: _Ok._

J: _Ciao Rachel_...

R_: Eh... ¿Judy_?- exclamó antes de ésta cortase la llamada.

J: _Dime cariño_-

R: _¿Quinn...ha...ha preguntado por mi?_


	59. CAPITULO 58 Es real

Nota de autor: Reprimenda para las lectoras.

32 reviews en el capitulo 57, 32 reviews en los que me contestais de manera afirmativa a la pregunta que os hice sobre si las personas cambian tras un accidente como el de Quinn.

32 respuestas en las que me decis que si, que las personas cambian aunque siguen manteniendo la misma escencia...ahora yo vuelvo a preguntar:

Si todas pensais que las personas cambian, ¿por qué no parais de pensar que Quinn y Rachel van a volver a las andadas?...¿van a ser las mismas que al principio y van a volver a discutir?...¿por qué no sois más originales y pensais en viajes a Africa, caidas de meteoritos, destruccion masiva del mundo?...no se...puestos a pedir drama...¿no?.

Ayyyyy...que poco me conoceis...disfrutad y dejád de pensar en catastrofes...para eso ya están la vida real.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 58<p>

Es real.

No, Quinn no había preguntado por Rachel. No había pronunciado un "llamadla" o "decidle que venga", Quinn se limitaba a delirar, a confundir escenas vividas, espetar todo tipo de palabras desordenadas que apenas tenían sentido alguno.

Volver a entrar en aquella casa sin Quinn en su interior seguía matándola, todo era de ella, todo olía y le recordaba a la rubia. Nemo se había acostumbrado a las largas temporadas sin su dueña, pero también le echaba de menos.

Su cama estaba deshecha, su teléfono permanecía encima de la mesilla, apagado y conectado al cargador, una pequeña nota arrugada con una frase en su interior era la evidencia que hacia indicar la situación vivida por la rubia en aquella habitación.

Tal y como le había explicado Judy, el caos en su cabeza fue total.

No supo cuantas lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos. Nada tenia que ver con el dolor que sintió cuando su relación se vino abajo, aquello iba mucho más allá. Rachel maldecía todo el horror que estaba viviendo Quinn, algo que no merecía, ni ella ni nadie.

Había pasado 4 días. Lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves, cuatro días sin poder hablar con ella, con la única y mínima explicación que recibía de Judy, no obstante, la madre tampoco había podido apenas estar tiempo con su hija.

Permanecía completamente aislada. La habitación era un bunker. Había sufrido el tan temido shock al que los médicos hacían referencia. La rubia había sido victima de multitud de ataques de ansiedad más el peligro que conllevaba saber, que en su cerebro aún había vestigios de aquél hematoma subdural que provocó la perdida de recuerdos.

La memoria de Quinn no se había recuperado al completo. Había vacíos, lagunas mentales que obstruían el recuerdo de momentos vividos durante algunos espacios de tiempo .Tenía que estar continuamente vigilada y comprobando que las funciones cerebrales se mantenían perfectas..

Una vez al día permitían que Judy entrase en la habitación para ver a Quinn. Mientras, los psicólogos se encargaban de ordenar el caos en el que se había convertido la vida de la rubia.

Tenía terminantemente prohibido mantener contacto con nadie que no fuesen aquellos médicos o su madre. Cualquier influencia del exterior podía volver a provocar aquellos ataques de ansiedad.

Los más fuertes vinieron precedidos al recordar dos de los hechos más importantes de su vida, el abandono de su padre y el nacimiento de su hija.

La obsesión de Quinn por ver a Beth la había llevado a entrar en un bucle de confusión extrema. Un momento que aumentaba cada vez que Judy entraba en la habitación y la rubia recordaba que ella la había repudiado en su día.

Sin duda, los psicólogos tenían una ardua tarea con la rubia. Por suerte, aquel cuarto día, la mejoría era notable.

Ni siquiera la reunión con el mismísimo Clint Eastwood había conseguido mejora la semana de Rachel. El acuerdo para trabajar en la película estaba cerrado. No iba a hacer un papel protagonista, era secundaria, sin embargo no puso impedimentos, sus ganas de aprender eran superiores.

Apenas tendría una semana de rodaje y sería a principio de mes. Tiempo suficiente para tratar de viajar a Columbia y ver a Quinn, a pesar de las indicaciones que había recibido por parte de Judy.

Le daba igual, aquella tarde se dispuso a reservar el primer vuelo que salía hacia Ohio, sin embargo, algo la hizo desistir en aquel instante. En su bandeja de entrada había un email que no había visto antes y que la sorprendió gratamente. No dudó en tomar el teléfono y llamar al emisor de aquel correo.

R_: __Mr.__ Shuster._

W: _Si, soy yo, ¿Quién es__?_

Rachel dejó caer una breve sonrisa.

R: _Berry, Rachel Berry._

W_: ¿Rachel?...Rachel, ¿eres tú?-_ preguntó completamente entusiasmado.

R_: Si, soy yo Mr. Shu, ¿Cómo está?_

W: _Wow Rachel…me, me sorprende __muchísimo__ tu llamada, es…es, __Wow_...

R: _Yo también me alegro de hablar con usted_- respondía contagiándose del entusiasmos del hombre.

W: _¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué tal te va?, bueno eso ultimo es absurdo que me lo digas porque todo el mundo sabe quien es Rachel Berry…_

R_: __Halagador __Mr.__ Shu, pero soy yo quien debe preguntar como está todo por allá_…- sonreía.

W: _Bien, bien Rachel, todo perfecto…el instituto como siempre…_

R: ¿_No me va a decir que está esperando un hijo__?__-_

W: _¿Cómo sabes eso__?__- _

R: _Me lo dijo Britt, estuvimos de vacaciones juntas_…

W: _Ah...si__, si, lo de Hawaii, ¿cierto__?_

R_: Cierto._

W: _Recibí un email de ella, invitándonos a Emma y a mi, pero fue imposible._

R_: Por el embarazo, ¿Qué tal está Emma__?_

W: _Bien…muy bien, y bueno…en realidad ya no está embarazada, nuestro hijo nació el lunes_.

R_: ¿Si?...guau, me…me alegro muchísimo, ¿todo bien? Quiero__ decir, ¿__están__ bien ambos__?_

W: _Si Rachel, Emma está perfecta y el pequeño William también, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y ahora con tu llamada mucho más._

R: _Enhorabuena, me alegro muchísimo de que las cosas te vayan __así__ de bien, lo mereces…_

W: _Gracias Rachel, gracias….bueno, ¿a que debo tan grata sorpresa con tu llamada__?_

R: _Mmmm, eso quizás debas decírmelo tú, he visto un email que me enviaron desde el departamento oficial del Glee Club, para ser exactos._- sonreía completamente ilusionada por el departamento que le habían otorgado al club.

W: _Ah… ¿es eso?, pero el email se envió la semana pasada, pensábamos que no podías atenderlo._

R_: No lo he __visto hasta hoy, estoy de vacaciones__ y últimamente he estado más fuera que dentro de casa-_

W: _Oh…vaya, pues es una pena, me hubiera gustado mucho contar contigo para el aniversario del __Mckinley._

R: _¿Y quien dice que no puedas contar conmigo__?_

W_: ¿De veras?...pero la fiesta es éste sábado, ¿__podrías__ viajar con tan poco tiempo de preparación__?_

R: _Tengo pensado viajar a Columbia mañana como muy tarde, así que podré __estar__ el sábado ahí._

W: _Perfecto…perfecto entonces, los chicos del Glee estaban encantados pensando que podrías venir, cuando lo sepan se van a volver locos, eres toda una institución para ellos._

R_: Pues cuenta conmigo…allí estaré-_ respondía con una completa sonrisa.

Ahora sí, aquel email de Will era la excusa perfecta para viajar a Lima y de camino desviarse hasta Columbia, donde Quinn permanecía enclaustrada. Judy le había pedido que no viajase, debía esperar a que Quinn se recuperarse por completo antes de enfrentarse a ella, pero a Rachel no le servía aquella excusa. Quería verla, aunque fuera a través de un cristal. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba estar cerca de ella y ya había tenido demasiada paciencia al estar toda la semana sin hacerlo.

El factor sorpresa jugaba a su favor. No iba a comentar nada a Judy hasta no estar allí. Rachel se autoconvencia de que estaba haciendo lo correcto justo cuando tomaba aquel avión, tras aquella larga y desesperante noche de insomnio.

Q_: Mamá, estoy bien, deja de agobiarme.-_

La rubia hacia notable su mal humor a la salida de la clínica. Los médicos le habían dado un descanso. Podría pasar el fin de semana fuera de allí. Los ataques de ansiedad habían cesado por completo, exceptuando alguna que otra pesadilla que había interrumpido su sueño durante las noches. Algo normal, según los psicólogos.

El dolor de cabeza también había cesado, quedándose en un leve zumbido que aparecía de forma casual y se marchaba varios minutos después. El tratamiento hacia efecto y la terapia con los psicólogos continuaban re-ordenando el puzle que había en su mente.

Quinn volvía a ser ella. Todos los golpes que había sufrido durante su vida se acumulaban en su estado anímico, llegando incluso a hacerla lamentar por haber recuperado la memoria. La vida de Quinn Fabray tras el accidente había sido tan distinta a lo que había sufrido antes, que no podía evitar sentirse mal por volver a sobrellevar el peso de toda una vida llena de duros y trágicos momentos.

La sombra de Rachel merodeaba en su interior. Todo eran contradicciones cuando pensaba en la chica, cosa que hacia casi siempre durante las noches, cuando aquellos médicos la dejaban en paz y no la aturdían a preguntas sobre su propia vida.

No sabía como se iba a sentir al tenerla frente a frente. Seguía amándola, quizás más aún que antes del accidente. Quinn, había recordado todo, volvía a tener aquellos sentimientos de confusión y sentía que la separación de ambas era la mejor de las opciones para que volviese la confianza entre ellas, tal y como pensaba justo el día del accidente, pero todo lo que vino después también permanecía en su memoria.

La dulzura, el amor, la honestidad con la que Rachel la había tratado, volviéndola a enamorar completamente, haciéndola sentir bien a pesar de la locura en la que vivía, estaba en su interior.

No podía ignorar todo lo que había sucedido en aquellas semanas, todo lo que había vivido y sentido junto a la morena. Sin duda alguna, pensar en el rencuentro, le ponía nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa.

J_: Te conozco Quinn, sé que vas a hacer __lo que quieras y no voy a permitir dejarte sola en la casa_.

Q_: ¿No confías en mi?-_ recriminaba montándose en el coche.

J_: Si, en ti si confío, pero es de tu mente, de tus impulsos de lo que no me fío. Los médicos han sido claros, fin de semana de relax, tratando de no pensar demasiado y no complicarte ni agobiarte._

Q: _Eso es lo que pretendo hacer, estaré bien en casa, estaré bien sola y sin nada que hacer_…

J_: Te vienes conmigo Quinn, no te lo repito más veces_.

Q_: ¿Y que hago yo en Lima?...te recuerdo que salí de allí porque odiaba aquello, no me gusta y tu me vas a hacer volver__..._

J_: Solo vamos dos días, no seas his__térica__, además…allí podrás estar encerrada en casa, tal y como pensabas __estar__ aquí, ¿no?_- le preguntaba con sarcasmo.

Q_: No me hace gracia_- respondía molesta.

J_: Quinn, tengo que ir para cerrar la venta de la casa, llevo toda la semana aplazándola y no puedo esperar más, __además…me vendrás bien para que me ayudes a deshacerme de algunas cosas._

Q: _No tengo opción, ¿verdad?_

J: _No..._

Q: _Pues entonces dejame que al menos pueda enfadarme- _recriminó completamente frustrada.

J: _Ok-_ sonreía ante la actitud de la rubia.

El viaje estaba previsto para la tarde de aquel viernes. Apenas dos horas y media de camino en coche separaban Columbia de Lima, algo no muy duro de sobrellevar.

Todo parecía un sueño. Quinn llegaba a su antigua casa en Lima, 2 años después de haberla abandonado para marcharse con sus sueños y el gran amor de su vida a Los Ángeles. La noche ya había caído en la ciudad y todo parecía seguir igual, al menos su calle, las casas de sus vecinos y aquel parque en el que tantas veces se había perdido para olvidarse por completo de su antigua vida.

En el interior de la casa todo era distinto. Allí ya no quedaba nada de lo que años formaba su hogar. Un par de mesas, un sofá, la cocina y poco mas era lo que aun permanecía la planta principal. Su habitación estaba desvalijada. Poco a poco, Judy había ido trasladando todas sus pertenencias a Columbia, donde residía actualmente la mujer. Solo permanecía su cama y una pequeña mesa de escritorio.

Estaba tan vacío que sintió frío en su interior. Un frío difícil de explicar.

Rachel aterrizaba en Columbia con dos horas de retraso. El vuelo había sufrido un pequeño imprevisto antes de volar y había llegado a la ciudad sobre las 7 de la tarde. Tenía la dirección de la clínica donde estaba ingresada Quinn y no dudó en dirigirse hacia ella.

El plan estaba trazado. Rachel trataría de ver por todos los medios a Quinn y después tratar de dar la suficiente pena a Judy para poder pernoctar en su casa o en caso contrario, buscar algún hotel donde pasar la noche y viajar a Lima la mañana siguiente.

Pero el destino quiso que nada de aquello saliese bien. La llegada a la clínica fue sencilla. Un taxi la dejaba en la puerta, con su pequeña maleta y un manojo de nervios en su estomago. No sabía que reacción iban a tener, ni Judy ni Quinn, pero debía estar allí, sentía que tenia que estar.

La sorpresa la recibió cuando tras preguntar en recepción, le indicaron que Quinn estaba fuera del hospital durante todo el fin de semana. Le pilló de imprevisto y se lamentó no haber avisado a Judy.

Ahora se encontraba en aquella ciudad, completamente a solas y sin saber donde estaba Quinn.

La morena no conocía la dirección de la casa de Judy. Solo tenia su teléfono en el móvil y se dispuso a llamar. No atendían. Tras varios intentos desistió y optó por llamar al móvil de la mujer. Sin señal.

R: _Bien Rachel...bien_- la morena se lamentaba de la situación que comenzaba a vivir. Estaba en mitad de una ciudad que no conocía, eran casi las 9 de la noche y no tenía idea de donde estaba Quinn, ni en donde iba a pasar la noche. Como ultima opción pensó en llamar a un pequeño motel que conocía en Lima y viajar hasta allí si conseguía reservar habitación.

Había quedado por la mañana con Will y quedarse en Columbia sin lugar donde pasar la noche era una autentica locura.

Consiguió la habitación tras conseguir el numero del motel y optó por desplazarse hacia la estación de trenes, dónde tomaría el primero que saliese hasta Lima.

Eran casi las 4 de la madrugada cuando la morena llegaba al Motel 6 Lima.

Rachel sonreía divertida. Aquello era toda una aventura. Su casa de Lima ya no le pertenecía, sus padres la vendieron cuando se trasladaron a San Diego, ninguno de sus amigos se encontraban ya en la ciudad, solo podía llamar a Will, pero sintió que no era lo adecuado debido a la hora y sobretodo, sabiendo que había nacido su hijo hacia escasos cuatro días.

Una sencilla habitación con una cama pequeña, una mesilla y un televisor era el lujo que le rodeaba en aquella estancia.

Por suerte, aquella aventurar le hizo sonreír a mas no poder. Sus impulsos siempre le jugaban malas pasadas y aquella situación, era una prueba irrefutable.

El sol entraba ya por la ventana de la habitación de Quinn. El desayuno estaba servido. Obviamente Judy no cocinó nada, se limitó a comprar un par de cafés y croissants y esperar el despertar de su hija mientras preparaba la documentación para la cita que tenía ese día.

J: _Buenos días hija._

Q: _Hola mamá, ¿has comprado café?._

J: _Si, y algunos croissants, no hay nada de comida en el frigorífico._

Q: _Ya, lo vi anoche, si quieres me paso por el super luego y compro algo para cenar_.

J: _Pues estaría bien...pero deberías comprar algo para comer, la reunión con los compradores es en el Olive Garden así que estaré fuera._

Q: _Tranquila, ya veré como hago-_ sonreía.

J: _Quinn- r_ecriminaba

Q:_¿Qué?...¿no querías que viniera aquí?...tendré que buscar la forma para no morir de hambre ¿no?._

J:_ Por favor te pido que hagas caso a los médicos._

Q:_ Mamá, aquí ya no quedan ninguno de mis amigos, no podré ver a nadie, así que me limitaré a ir al super y pasear por la manzana._

J:_ Ok, pero no tardes._..-

Quinn apenas prestó atención a las palabras de su madre y tras tomar el desayuno se dispuso a salir a la calle. Una calle que ya casi había olvidado pero que seguía igual que siempre. Le llamó la atención la cafetería donde había trabajado. No dudó en acercarse y entrar. La idea de encontrarse con Amber le hacia especial ilusión ya que no había vuelto a saber nada mas de ella. Sin embargo, Amber no estaba, ni tampoco su compañero Leo, Michael, el dueño. El local había sido traspasado a otro empresario. Uno de los camareros le comentaba que ambos habían puesto rumbo a Nueva York.

La nostalgia se apoderó de la rubia. Había vivido tantas cosas en aquel lugar y todas parecían ya tan lejanas que parecía mentira que solo hubiesen pasado dos años.

El paseo se alargó más de la cuenta, quizás dejándose llevar por aquella abrumadora sensación que la inundaba.

El Mckinley aparecía como siempre ante ella. Tampoco había cambiado excepto por el movimiento de chicos que inundaban el instituto a aquella hora de la mañana.

Le llamó la atención ya que era Sábado y por norma general, el instituto permanecía cerrado los fines de semana.

R: _Profesor Shuster?_- preguntaba con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que entreabría la puerta del departamento del Glee Club.

W:_ Oh Dios...Rachel, entra...entra- _exclamó entusiasmado mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

R: _Hola Mr Shu.._.- espetaba abrazando al profesor.

W:_ Will Rachel, llamame Will_- respondía tras saludar a la morena- _guau...estás impresionante Rachel, no puedo creer que estés aquí-_

R: _Lo prometido es deuda._..

W: Y_a veo...cumples tus promesas- _sonreía dándole paso.-_ pasa, siéntate y hablemos.._

R:_ Mmmm...Mr Shu._..-se detuvo- _Will_- recapacitó mostrando una sonrisa- _pensaba que quizás podríamos ir al la sala del coro, me gustaría poder verla y hablamos por el camino._

W:_ Claro...claro Rachel, vamo_s- volvía a invitarla a salir-_ no te haces una idea de como se pusieron los chicos cuando les dije que vendrías._

R: _Bueno...hablando de eso-_ respondía saliendo del despacho y adentrándose en el pasillo- _creo que debería ver que es lo que van a cantar los chicos...al menos tendré que hacerme a la idea o ver como lo hacen, ¿no crees?._

W: _Tranquila Rachel, teníamos preparado algo porque no sabíamos si ibas a venir, pero cuando les dije que si estarías, volvimos al plan original y la canción es una que apuesto a que recuerdas perfectamente._

R_: Ok...me fiaré-_ sonreía.

W:_ Bien...vamos, entra_- abría la puerta de la sala del coro. Estaba vacía, pero seguía igual que siempre. Las sillas colocadas en las gradas, un piano y muchos instrumentos distribuidos. Si había algo distinto.

Rachel se sorprendió al descubrir que las sillas casi triplicaban a las que había cuando ella estaba allí.

R: _¿Cuantos chicos hay?._

W: _Muchos Rachel, tenemos 26 chicos en el coro y 4 chicas que se unen al grupo de bailarinas cuando vamos a las competiciones._

R: _Guau...30 en total...Dios, eso es muchísimo, ¿como lo has conseguido?._

W: _¿Yo?...yo no he hecho nada, todo lo empezó Artie. Se encargó del coro después de que os marchasteis, fue haciéndolo más y más grande gracias a gente como tú._

R: _¿Como yo?_- tomó asiento en el piano.

W: _Si Rachel_- sonreía-_ Todos vosotros habéis salido del Glee Club y los curriculums que tenéis son_ _envidiables. Todos estáis estudiando en importantes universidades, abogados, periodistas,bailarines, veterinarios, médicos, actores, cantantes, arquitectos, diseñadores...todos vosotros habéis cumplido vuestros sueños y todos formabais parte del éste coro...-_hizo una pausa-_ mirate Rachel, has triunfado en Hollywood en tu primera aparición en la tele y todo el país sabe quien es Rachel Berry. Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Britt, Santana, Finn, Blaine y Kurt, todos ellos han salido de aquí y ahora cumplen sus sueños y eso es lo que se encargó Artie de hacer comprender a todos los que escuchaban hablar del Glee._

_Un lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Ese era su lema y eso ha conseguido que los chicos no nos vean como lo peor del instituto._- sonreía.

R: _Se le olvida alguien muy importante que cambió perteneció a nuestro coro y probablemente sea la mayor triunfadora de todos nosotros_.- interrumpió.

W:_ Quinn Fabray- r_espondió mostrando media sonrisa.

R: _Exacto, Quinn Fabray- _espetó con un halo de dulzura en su voz-_ ella va a ser una muy buena técnica de audiovisuales y trabaja en el museo de arte contemporáneo de Los Ángeles, tiene una casa en West Hollywood, un pequeño cachorro llamado Nemo, vive rodeada de personas increíbles que lo dan todo por ella, gana casi 20.000 $ al año y..._

W: _Y vive con el gran amor de su vida_- interrumpió el relato de la morena.

Rachel se mantuvo en silencio.

R: _No sé si sabes que..._

W:_ Tuvo un accidente_- volvía a interrumpir.

R: _Si, se lo han dicho los chicos._

W:_ Me lo comentó Brittany cuando me llamó para lo del viaje a Hawaii, estuvo casi una hora hablándome de todas vosotras y terminó explicándome lo que le había sucedido a Quinn. Me puse en contacto con ella pero no debió leer mi email, al menos aun no recibí respuesta._

R: _Es probable que no lo haya visto.._.

W: _Sigue sin recordar nada._

R: _No...de hecho, por eso iba a viajar a Columbia. Quinn está ingresada en una clínica allí y quería verla..._

W: _¿Y la has visto?, ¿como está?._

R: _No, no he podido verla. Al parecer ayer la dejaron salir del hospital para estar el fin de semana fuera y viajó con su madre...no, no sé donde está ahora mismo._

W: _Quizás estén aquí, creo que la Sra Fabray aun tiene su casa aquí, ¿no es cierto?._

R:_ Eh...no, no lo sé-_ espetó algo confundida. Will podría tener razón, quizás las dos mujeres regresaron a Lima para pasar el fin de semana.

Un chico interrumpía la conversación de ambas. El resto del coro ya estaba reunido en el auditorio y esperaban la llegada del profesor.

W: _Rachel, vamos al auditorio...los chicos van a comenzar a ensayar y me gustaría que los vieras, además...han preparado un almuerzo para comer todos juntos y tu eres la invitada de honor_.- sonreía.

R: _Ok-_ respondía con una sonrisa- _ve tu antes, quiero hacer una llamada y entrar en el servicio un __momento...¿te parece?._

W: _Ok...ya sabes, en el auditorio_- se despidió.

Rachel se quedó durante unos minutos en el interior de la sala. Estar allí la llenaba de nostalgia, no obstante hacia 3 años que no había vuelto a aquel lugar. Su año en Londres hizo que se perdiera la graduación con sus compañeros, con sus amigos y pensaba que había sido el mayor error. Marcharse a Londres le enseño muchísimas cosas, le dio la posibilidad de poder elegir facultad, aún seguía teniendo esa opción ya que decidió matricularse en la escuela de artes escénicas. Quizás iba siendo hora de buscar esa licenciatura que le daría la preparación para enfrentarse a cualquier contratiempo que el destino le tuviese preparado.

Las palabras de Shuster dejando ver que Quinn podría estar en Lima seguían sonando en su mente y la morena no dudó en volver a llamar a Judy mientras se dirigía al servicio. Nada, el teléfono seguía apagado o fuera de cobertura. Quizás la mujer había optado por mantenerse completamente aislada con su hija. No le atendería el teléfono, pero daba igual, esa misma tarde se escaparía de aquellos ensayos con los nuevos chicos del coro y pasaría por la antigua casa de los Fabray.

Quinn se detenía junto a su taquilla. Un nudo en su estomago la tomó por sorpresa cuando descubrió a una chica junto a ella. Era rubia, muy guapa y mucho más joven que ella, apenas llegaría a los 16 o 17 años.

La rubia había optado por entrar en el instituto. Las puertas estaban abiertas, había grupos de chicos que iban y venían, profesores que se perdían por los pasillos y enormes carteles que anunciaban una fiesta para aquella semana en conmemoración al 20 aniversario del instituto. Dos chicas con el uniforme de la Cherios caminaban hacia la joven que se esmeraba en buscar algo en el interior de su antigua taquilla. No lo dudó y se acercó a las tres.

Q: _Hey..chicas-_

Las tres miraron un tanto desconfiadas a la rubia.

Q: _Perdonad que os moleste pero...¿sigue Sue Silvester entrenando a las Cherios?._

-_Si- r_espondió una de las chicas que iba vestida con el uniforme- _hoy tenemos ensayo para el show de ésta noche-_

Q:_ ¿Hoy?...¿hay un show esta noche?_-preguntó confundida.

-_Si_- respondió la chica rubia-_ vamos a participar en el concierto de los chicos del coro._

Q: _¿Coro?...¿el Glee?._

-_Si.-_

Q: ¿C_olaboráis con los chicos del Glee?- _preguntó completamente sorprendida-_¿Sue hace eso?._

-_Claro, ¿por qué no?_-

Q:_ Ok, ok...es solo que me sorprende,- _sonreía-_ ¿Tenéis entrenamiento en el campo de fútbol?_

-_Si, de hecho deberíamos estar ya allí- _respondió una dirigiéndose hacia la chica rubia- _vamos Alex._

-_Ya..ya voy, dejadme que recoja mis cosas- r_ecriminó.

-_Como veas, pero cuando la entrenadora vea que la capitana no está, se va a formar-_ espetó la otra chica tomando de la mano a su compañera y alejándose por el pasillo.

_-Malditas lesbianas-_ murmuró la chica volviendo a su taquilla.

Q: ¿Que has dicho?- le recriminó.

A: _No nada, tranquila no es nada ofensivo, es sólo que me tocó ser amiga de esas dos y no paran de restregarme por la cara todo lo que se quieren y esas cosas_- sonó malhumorada- _no es que odie a las lesbianas, es envidia lo que tengo de ellas._

Q: _¿Te gustan las chicas?-_

A: _¿Que?..no...a mi solo me gustan los chicos y en exclusiva el quaterback del equipo de fútbol_- respondía – _será mi novio, si o sí_- miró con soberbia a la rubia.

Q: _Eres la capitana de las Cherios y te gusta el capitán del equipo de fútbol, vaya-_ sonreía Quinn. Definitivamente una vida paralela completamente igual a la suya se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel mismo instituto.

A: _Típico, ¿verdad?- _sonó divertida-_ pero te recuerdo que ésto es un instituto...son las cosas que tienes que vivir, unas son animadoras, otros jugadores, los hay que prefieren ser nerds y cantar en el Glee...y también están los que..._

En ese mismo instante un ligero zumbido comenzó a oírse por el pasillo. Varios chicos corrían desorbitados hacia ellas y la mala fortuna hizo que uno de ellos chocase de con Quinn, dejandole caer encima un slushie.

-_Oh dios_- exclamó el chico ante la sorprendida mirada de Quinn completamente llena de aquella granizada.- _lo siento_- se disculpó.

Q: _Dios...me has...me has llenado entera_- respondía observando como parte de la camiseta y el pantalón permanecían empapados de un color azulado.

-_Lo siento de veras...lo..lo siento, estos imbéciles me empujaron y...lo siento-_ volvía a lamentarse al tiempo que se alejaba de Quinn.

Q:_Deja de lamentarte y corre si no quieres que haga que te arrepientas de verdad- _exclamó tratando de provocar algo de miedo en el chico. Un miedo difícil de crear ya que apenas podía aguantar la risa. Aquello era surrealista. Estaba frente a su taquilla, hablando con una adolescente que cumplía con todos los patrones que ella misma había establecido cuando tenia su edad y alguien le había vuelto a lanzar un slushie tal y como lo habían hecho años atrás.

-_Eso también es algo típico en este instituto-_ interrumpía la joven Alex-_ es una lastima...esa camiseta es muy bonita y dudo que vuelta a tener su color original-_ espetó rodeando a la rubia.

Q: _Tranquila, sé como se elimina el slushie de la ropa-_

-_¿Si?, vaya...nunca lo habría imaginado, tu eres guapa_- espetó dando a entender que ella no era el tipo de persona que debía recibir aquellas granizadas en la cara- _me tengo que ir, si quieres ver a la entrenadora, solo tienes que ir al campo, ciao-_ se despidió.

Q: _Slushies en la cara-_ murmuró la rubia-_ por lo visto eso es algo que no ha cambiado-_ sonreía al ver como había quedado su ropa. Por suerte, la granizada no llegó a su cara ni su pelo, algo que debía agradecer pero necesitaba con urgencia eliminar los restos que aun quedaban adheridos a su camisa y pantalones.

Los servicios seguían iguales. Quinn no podía parar de sonreír al verse frente al espejo completamente tintada de azul y rápido tomó varios trozos de papel y los humedeció para tratar de quitar algo.

Apenas varios segundos después, escuchó como una puerta de los habitáculos del inodoro se abría. Sus ojos buscaron a través del espejo a aquella persona que estaba a punto de salir y consiguió que todos sus sentidos quedasen completamente anulados al descubrir quien era.

Rachel salía de aquél habitáculo con la vista perdida en su móvil. Buscaba alguna alternativa en su agenda para ponerse en contacto con Judy cuando alzó la vista para descubrir quien estaba de espaldas a ella, mirándola completamente sorprendida a través del espejo.

Rachel palideció. No podía ser real, no podía ser ella y tras varios segundos petrificada, comenzó a mirar a todos lados, buscando algún tipo de explicación.

Q:_ ¿Rachel?_- preguntó completamente sorprendida.

R: _No...no, esto tiene que ser un sueño...esto no es real_- exclamaba

Q:_ Pues a no ser que te hayas dado un golpe y estés inconsciente en el baño me temo que no, que si soy real._- respondió colocándose frente a la morena.

R: _¿Que diablos haces aquí?-_ preguntó aun incrédula.

Q: _¿Yo?...¿y tu?...¿que haces aquí?._

R:_He...he venido a...a ayudar a los chicos del glee...yo...bueno Will me llamó y le dije que...-_Rachel tartamudeaba y no conseguía enlazar palabras que diesen sentido a lo que pretendía explicar.- _¿Qué haces tu aquí?._

Q: _Vine con mi madre, tenia una reunión con unos compradores interesados en la casa-_ respondió sin apartar la vista de la morena.

R: _Ah...eso explica que no me atienda_- murmuró.

Q:_Rachel- s_e adelantó-_¿ no...no me vas a saludar?_

R: _Oh...si, claro_- susurró adelantándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la rubia. Tras varios segundos de duda, se decidió por abrazarla, al tiempo que Quinn correspondía a aquel gesto de forma cariñosa.

Rachel seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Hacia unos minutos estaba completamente frustrada por no conseguir hablar con Judy y ahora estaba allí, en el servicio del McKinley, abrazando a su chica tras pasar una semana sin verla, tras saber que ella había recordado absolutamente todo.

Q: _Rachel-_ murmuró- _te voy manchar- _espetó al recordar que su camiseta estaba completamente manchada de granizada.

R:_ ¿Que?-_ preguntó sin saber a que se refería-

Q: _Mi camiseta_- señaló- _estoy llena de slushie._

R:_ ¿Como?...¿que te ha pasado?-_ preguntó confundida.

Q: _Por lo visto sigue siendo habitual que sigan tirando slushies a la cara._

R:_ Oh-_ se lamentó observando la camiseta.

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver el gesto apenado de la morena, que después del abrazo seguía cerca de ella, acariciando sus brazos mientras observaba la camiseta.

Q: _Si estás tratando de averiguar el sabor, olvidalo- _espetó al notar el silencio de la morena-_ no sé cual es._

R: _No...no estaba pensando en eso_- respondió con la cabeza baja.-_¿Como estás Quinn?_- preguntó con el gesto serio.

Q: _Bien...supongo-_ respondió contagiándose de la seriedad de la morena- _no ha sido fácil._

Quinn se deshizo de los brazos de la morena y volvió a acercarse al lavabo, donde prosiguió tratando de limpiarse.

R: _Quinn...yo, yo siento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado...cuando me enteré creí morir.._

Q: _Rachel, no tienes que lamentarte por eso...al fin y al cabo, se supone que era lo mejor que podía sucederme, ¿no?._

R: _Eh...si, supongo, pero Quinn sé que lo has pasado mal, sé que has sufrido ataques y bueno...yo, yo estaba preocupada._

Q: _Tranquila, los ataques de ansiedad y las pesadillas ya han cesado-_ respondió,- _apenas he sido consciente de nada._

Rachel volvía a sumirse en un absoluto silencio. La actitud de la rubia era extraña a pesar de haberle exigido aquel abrazo como saludo.

R: _¿Y lo demás?._-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Quinn volvía a colocarse frente a la morena tras tirar el papel que utilizaba en una de las papeleras.

Q: _¿Lo demás?...¿que es lo demás?._

R: _Los recuerdos...¿volvieron todos?_

Q: _Si, absolutamente todos...bueno en realidad tengo algunas lagunas por breves espacios de tiempo y tampoco recuerdo lo que pasó exactamente el día del accidente...pero no es necesario, ya me lo contasteis._

R:_¿Y recuerdas también que sucedió después del accidente?._.

Quinn la miró confundida tras aquella pregunta.

Q:_ Claro_- respondió.

R: _Bien...me...me alegro._

Q:_ Rachel, ¿que sucede?-_

R: _No sé Quinn, han...han sucedido tantas cosas que no tengo ni idea de como va a continuar ésto._

Q: _Ya_- se lamentó- _bueno es obvio que necesitamos hablar con calma pero yo pensaba que aun._..-hizo una larga pausa.

R:_ ¿Aun que?_- interrumpía un tanto impaciente.

Q: _Bueno...creo recordar que estamos...comprometidas- _murmuró mirándola fijamente-_ creía que eso seguía en pie._

R_:¿ Sigues queriendo ser mi prometida?, quiero decir, mi chica_- preguntaba sorprendida.

Q: _¿Tu no?-_ dudó.

R:_ Si...yo si, claro que sí._

Q: _Ah...me habías asustado, ¿por qué piensas que yo no?._

R:_ No sé...porque has recordado todo y ahora ya sabes todo el daño que te hice y..._

Q:_ Y te sigo queriendo...¿crees que no recuerdo eso?.-_

R: _Quinn_- susurró tras oír aquellas palabras.

Q: _Rachel, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, aclarar muchos detalles antes de volver a nuestra vida...y tiene que ser con calma._

R:_ Si...si claro_- respondió rápidamente.

Q: _Pero eso no significa que yo no siga enamorada de ti...nunca he dejado de estarlo, aunque te haya dicho tantas cosas malas y todo eso que sucedió entre nosotras_-

R: _Quinn-_ exclamó volviendo a abrazar a la rubia-_ te he echado tanto de menos._

Q: Y_o también...sé que mi madre te ha prohibido que vengas a verme y lo siento...los médicos son bastante estrictos._

R: _Si...pero ya ves que no ha sucedido nada..._

Q: _Si, pero no le voy a decir a Judy nada de que nos hemos visto, no quiero que me tengan más tiempo allí ingresada_.- sonreía.- _tengo que darle las gracias al destino por traerme hasta aquí._

R: _Está bien...aunque, ésto no no es el destino, quiero decir...yo, yo estuve a punto de saltarme las normas y cogí un vuelo para verte en Columbia, pero...ya no estabais allí._

Q: _¿Y decidiste venir hasta aquí?-_

R:_ Si...como ya te he dicho tenia una cita con el profesor Shuster, están preparando un concierto con los chicos del glee y me pidió si quería participar...y yo pues...no me podía negar._

Q: _Bien...me alegro por ellos_- sonreía- _yo llegué hasta aquí sin saber por qué y no sabes lo que me ha sucedido en el pasillo._

R: _¿Te han lanzado ese slushie?_- preguntó señalando hacia la camiseta.

Q:_ A parte de eso-_ sonreía-_ he estado en mi antigua taquilla y me he encontrado con una chica, guapísima, capitana de las Cherios y enamorada del capitán del equipo fútbol..._

R: _Vaya...la historia se repite_-

Q:_ Eso no es todo_- proseguía- _han llegado dos chicas más con el uniforme y tras hablar con ella se han marchado, con las manos entrelazadas y regalándose carantoñas..._

R: _¿Mini Britt y mini Santana?._

Q: _Eso mismo había pensado yo_- sonreía.

R: _Bueno, mira donde estamos.._.- miró a su alrededor-_ hace 3 años que no entraba aquí y curiosamente me encuentro contigo, el destino está haciendo de las suyas..._

Q: _Si...aunque la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí juntas no saliste bien parada._- se lamentó al recordar la noche del baile de promoción y como la rubia golpeó a Rachel.

R: _Ya...pero sabes qué, gracias a eso, pude hablar contigo, me pediste que te acompañara a casa, me_ _confesaste que te gustaban las chicas y...cambiaste mi mundo por completo-_ sonreía.

Q: _Si que sirvió ese golpe_-

R: _Pues si-_ respondió tras regalar una intensa mirada a la rubia.-_ oye...Will me está esperando en el auditorio, ¿vienes?, quieren que vea el ensayo de los chicos._

Q: _Claro...me gustará verle de nuevo-_ sonreía al tiempo que veía como Rachel ya caminaba hacia la puerta-

R: _Ok, vamos...no te lo vas a creer pero al parecer hay casi 30 chicos en el coro._

Q: _Vaya-_ sonreía al ver el entusiasmo en la morena.

R: _Si, además las animadoras también participan-_ volvía a espetar deteniéndose en la puerta.

Q:_ Algo he oído_- respondió acercándose a la morena

R: _¿Vamos?- _

Q: _Rachel espera-_ se detuvo frente a ella.

R: _¿Que ocurre?-_

Q: _Hay algo que siempre deseé hacer aquí y no pude hacerlo en su día._

R: _¿A que te refieres?_- preguntó extrañada.

Q:_ A esto-_ susurró acercándose rápidamente a la morena y robandole un intenso beso.

Rachel se vio sorprendida por el gesto pero pudo corresponderlo a la perfección. Tener a Quinn allí, con sus manos sujetando su mandíbula y entregándole aquel beso. Tener a Quinn Fabray, la misma chica que hacia cuatro años le había abofeteado en aquel mismo lugar y que ahora, tras haber vivido toda una historia de amor a su lado, incluyendo accidentes, amnesias, roturas de tabique nasal, llantos, discusiones, confusiones, risas, alegrías, sueños, caricias, besos, volvía a hacerla sentir la persona mas afortunada del mundo.

Rachel se separó con dulzura de sus labios y comenzó a sonreír sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Quinn.

R: _Es cierto, es real._


	60. Capitulo 59 Un sueño

Me meto en el papel de mi querida Santana para deciros lo siguiente:

_¡Así me gusta!, ¡que me hagais caso!_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 59<p>

Un sueño.

Q: _Me tengo que marchar Rachel, _

Quinn se despedía de la morena. Habían llegado juntas al auditorio donde la rubia pudo reencontrarse con Will. El profesor se sorprendió muchísimo al verla allí y más aún después de haberle contado como había llegado hasta el instituto.

Los chicos del coro se emocionaron al conocer a Rachel. Nunca imaginaron poder cantar con alguien que fuese toda una estrella de la televisión nacional y encima había pertenecido al club.

Los ensayos comenzaron con Quinn sentada en las gradas, viendo como Rachel volvía a tomar el mando al igual que hacia en el instituto. Volviendo a sentir aquella irrevocable sensación que la inundaba cuando veía a la morena cantar al frente de todos, mostrándose exigente con ella misma incluso cuando no era necesario.

Rachel volvía a ser la misma Rachel que años atrás y ella, volvía a sentirse la misma chica que soñaba con ella a diario.

Will trató de convencer a Quinn para que ella también participase en el ensayo y el posterior show, pero la rubia se negó .No por ganas sino por salud. No podía arriesgarse a algo así sin saber aun como iba a reaccionar su cuerpo. Rachel secundó la moción y también se negó a que la rubia participase.

El almuerzo que tenían preparado para Rachel también contó con la participación de Quinn, que aceptó quedarse, al fin y al cabo su madre le había dejado claro que no iba a volver a comer.

R:_ ¿Ya?-_ preguntó mirando la hora.

Q: _Si, mi madre debe de estar al llegar y ya sabes, es mejor que no se entere de donde estuve_- sonreía.

R: _Cierto, tenemos que estar como adolescentes, escondidas- _bromeaba dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica-_ te acompaño hasta la puerta, necesito salir un rato de aquí-_

Q:_ Ok, voy a despedirme del profesor, ¿de acuerdo?._

Rachel asintió y volvió al escenario dejando a Quinn que pudiera despedirse de Will.

W: _¿Me ha dicho Rachel que te vas ya?- _preguntaba el profesor acercándose a las gradas donde Quinn permanecía sentada.

Q: _Si, mi madre debe de estar al llegar y tengo que estar con ella-_ sonreía.

W:_ Ha sido genial volver a verte Quinn, sobretodo verte así de bien, no sabes cuanto me alegr_o.

Q: _Yo también me alegro Will, me ha hecho mucha ilusión entrar aquí de nuevo, verte a ti, ver a los chicos y todo lo que es ahora el Glee Club, estoy...sorprendida_.

W: _Ya os lo he dicho, todo esto es gracias a lo que vosotros hicisteis._

Q:_ Bueno, agradecéselo a Rachel_- espetó mirando a la morena que ya continuaba dando algunas lecciones a los chicos- _es ella la que luchaba por ésto, fue por ella por quien seguíamos aquí- _

W: _Cierto, pero vosotros también lo hicisteis, el Glee se convirtió en una familia y mira lo que es ahora_- mantenía la sonrisa.

Q: _Will, antes de marcharme, quería preguntarte algo._

W: _¿Dime?._

Q: _El show de esta noche es para recaudar dinero, ¿no es cierto?._

W: _Si, es uno de nuestros mayores problemas. Somos muchos y necesitamos mucho dinero para comprar los uniformes, para montar los espectáculos. Este año se presenta bastante duro, Figgins nos ha reducido el presupuesto y las Nacionales serán en Florida, va a ser complicado poder desplazarnos todos hasta allí si no comenzamos a recaudar fondos._

Q:_¿Cuanto dinero necesitáis?-_

W:_ Mucho Quinn, mínimo 4.000 o 5.000 $ para poder afrontar todo el año y dudo que podamos lograrlo._

Q: _No te preocupes, lo vais a conseguir- _

W: _Gracias, imagino que la participación de Rachel esta noche nos hará recibir más publico._

Q:_ ¿Lo dudas?- sonreía- Will, ¿puedes darme tu numero de teléfono?, es probable que te llame en algunos días para comentarte algo importante._

W: _Claro_- respondió un tanto sorprendido al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña tarjeta de visita y se la entregaba.

Q: _Gracias, volveremos a vernos pronto_- sonreía.

W:_ Eso espero Quinn, mejorate y sé feliz-_ espetaba regalando un tierno abrazo a la rubia.

Rachel aparecía junto a la pareja y se dispuso a acompañar a Quinn hasta la salida del instituto.

R: _¿De qué hablabais que estaba tan emocionado?_..- preguntaba curiosa.

Q:_ Del coro...me ha dicho que necesitan mucho dinero para poder desplazarse y más aun cuando lleguen las Nacionales._

R: _Si, a mi también lo comentó, es lógico son 30, imaginate, nosotros que eramos 12 apenas teníamos presupuesto._

Q: _Habrá que hacer algo para ayudarles, ¿no crees?_

R: _Claro, por eso estoy aquí, me hubiera gustado que estuvieses bien para poder participar también._

Q: _Si...pero yo también había pensado en ayudarles._

R: _Bueno Quinn, haces lo que puedes, los médicos no te iban a permitir que salieses a un escenario después de estar ingresada._

Q: _No me refiero a eso..._

R: _¿Entonces?-_

Q:_ Hablo de ayudarles con un donativo_.

Rachel se sorprendió.

R_: ¿Un donativo?-_

Q: _Si, ya sabes que me van a pagar mucho con la indemnización del accidente y la verdad, prefiero que ese __dinero sirva para alg_o.

R: _¿Vas a donarles todo?._

Q: _No, no todo, pero si lo que necesiten para poder ir a Florida._

R: _Guau...eso es..._

Q: _El Glee lo merece ¿no crees?.- sonreía._

R: _Si, si claro._..-se detuvo en los escalones

Q: _Te recuerdo que para mi, al igual que para ti, el Glee ha sido algo muy importante en mi vida_.

R: _¿Tanto?-_ sonreía tomando de la mano a la rubia.

Q_: Te tengo a ti gracias al coro, ¿algo más importante que eso?._

R: _Quinn, no me puedo creer que hayas vuelto_- espetó abrazándola con ternura- _te he echado tanto de menos._

Q: _Yo también...yo también te he echado de menos- respondía_ al abrazo de la misma forma- _vamos, tienes que volver a ahí dentro y dar varias lecciones magistrales de canto._

R: _Si...tengo que ir acostumbrándome a enseñar._

Q: _¿A enseñar?._- preguntó curiosa tras el tono que utilizó en aquellas palabras.

R:_ Mmmm...¿no tenias que irte?._- bromeó.

Q: ¿_Hay algo que deba saber?._

R:_ Todo a su tiempo, ahora marchate, tu madre debe estar esperándote ya-_

Q: _Ok, te vas a librar pero en cuanto volvamos a vernos, me dices a que ha venido eso._

R: _Por supuesto_- terminó la conversación dejandole un nuevo beso en los labios.- _¿Vendrás a ver el show?._

Q: _Lo intentaré_- respondió con una sonrisa.

R: _Cuidate Quinn-_ se despidió de la rubia que ya se alejaba por las escalinatas de la entrada al instituto.

Todo había sucedido de una forma tan extraña que aun no terminaba de creerlo. Quinn se perdía a lo lejos, con sus inimitable forma de andar, observando todo cuanto le rodeaba y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para fijarse en algún detalle. Habia vuelto y quería estar a su lado, nuevamente, una vez más después de todo lo vivido meses atrás, después de haber recordado todo el horror que vivieron aquellos días, parecía que nada había sucedido y volvían al principio, cuando simplemente necesitaban una fugaz mirada para expresar lo que querían decir, cuando solo les bastaba una simple sonrisa para despedirse. Solo había cambiado una cosa, Quinn seguía firme en su compromiso y se postulaba como su futura esposa, algo que jamás había pasado por la mente de ninguna de las dos. Una sonrisa inundó su rostro al tiempo que volvía hacia el auditorio.

Quinn regresaba a su casa. Judy ya estaba esperándola y supo que algo especial había hecho su hija. Su sonrisa la delataba, sin embargo no pudo recriminarle nada. Verla sonreír era un regalo, a pesar de las indicaciones de los médicos.

J: _Tengo malas noticias-_ espetó

Q: _¿Malas?...¿que ocurre?-_ preguntó tomando asiento junto a su madre.

J: _Bueno, veo que al final venir a Lima te ha sentado bien, no hay mas que ver tu sonrisa, pero no vamos a poder quedarnos ésta noche._

Q: _¿Ah no?- _preguntó confundida.

J: _No, hoy es el cumpleaños de Cathy y he reservado mesa en un restaurante para las tres._

Q:_ ¿Hoy es el cumpleaños?...¿por qué no me has dicho nada?_- recriminó.

J: _No sé, tampoco pensé que tuvieses interés._

Q: _Mamá...es Cathy, es parte de mi familia ya y creo que debería saber esas cosas...ya sabes, para felicitarla y demás- _seguía con un marcado tono de reproche.

J: _Lo siento hija, pero bueno, al menos ya lo sabes._

Q: _Bueno...¿y a que esperamos?, son casi las 6 y mientras regresamos o no, se nos hace de noche_.

J:_ Vaya...me voy a tener que poner celosa, te veo muy interesada en complacer a Cathy._

Q: _¿Tu no?.-_ preguntó un tanto preocupada.

J: _Yo si, pero Cathy no le da tanta importancia a esas cosas._

Q: _Mamá, me voy a tener que poner seria contigo._

J: _¿Que?._

Q: _Escuchame, Cathy es lo mejor que ha podido pasarte y lo sabes...hace unos días te dije que no podías abandonarla tanto y te lo sigo diciendo, es tu vida, es vuestra vida juntas y merece que le prestes más atención..._

J: _Quinn, tranquilizate, ella y yo ya hablamos de nuestras cosas.._.

Q: _Vuestras cosas también me incumben a mi ahora...no voy a permitir que esa mujer salga de nuestra vida solo porque tu no le hagas caso._

J: _Mi hija me da consejos sobre amor..._

Q: _Exacto_- sonreía- _y vas a hacerme caso, tengo ganas de asistir a otra boda- _

J: ¿_Otra boda?_..- preguntó extrañada.

Q: _Eh...olvidalo-_ interrumpió al ser consciente que nadie sabia que Britt y Santana se habían casado en Hawaii.

J: _No, no...ahora me cuentas a que te refieres-_ recriminó.

Q: _Está bien, te lo cuento por el camino...¿ok?._

J: _Ok._...

Q: _Por cierto, ¿podrías enviarle un mensaje a Rachel?, es mas que probable que te haya llamado y tu ni siquiera los sepas-_

J: _Es verdad, he tenido el móvil apagado todo el día._

Q: _Pues escribele y dile que volvemos a Columbia, yo también quiero mantener el amor- _espetaba. Aquel imprevisto cumpleaños había acabado con la mas mínima posibilidad de poder verla actuar en el instituto, sin embargo, quería que la morena supiese que ya habían regresado a la clínica y por eso no iba a verla.

Sin embargo para Judy aquella ultima expresión de su hija le hizo ser consciente que ambas habían mantenido contacto. Rachel no debía saber nada de que ellas estaban en Lima sin embargo aquel, "dile que volvemos a Columbia", dejaba entrever que sabia que habían viajado. Ahora entendía aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia.

El regreso a Columbia se produjo sin incidentes. Quinn relataba todos los detalles que tuvieron que llevar a cabo para poder realizar la boda sorpresa que Britt le tenia preparada a Santana y cómo Rachel se había encargado prácticamente de todo.

Mientras Rachel volvía a triunfar. Cantar nuevamente en aquel auditorio, completamente lleno y con los chicos que formaban ahora el Glee, fue algo conmovedor. No tuvo problemas en adaptarse a las canciones que habían elegido para el show, de hecho, fueron ellos los que terminaron adaptándose al innegable talento de la morena.

Solo hubo un pequeño contratiempo para que la noche fuera perfecta. No ver a Quinn entre el publico le provocó algo de decepción, no obstante sabia que no dependía de la rubia y ver el mensaje que Judy le había dejado cuando terminó el espectáculo la hizo respirar.

Ya podía volver a Los Ángeles y retomar su vida, una vida que volvía a comenzar de nuevo. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad y ella se sentía más segura de si misma, de lo que iba a hacer, de lo que quería tener en su vida.

La mañana se hizo de rogar. Quinn daba vueltas en su cama esperando que los primeros rayos del Sol asomasen. A pesar de haber salido a cenar y alargar la velada hasta bien entrada la madrugada, el sueño apenas había durado en su cuerpo. Bastaron 4 horas para eliminar todo el cansancio que había acumulado después del viaje y del intenso día al que se vio sometido. 4 horas de sueño envueltas en pesadillas que no le abandonaban.

La imagen de Rachel embarazada era una de las que más la aturdía. No por el hecho de que estuviese en estado de gracia, sino porque la morena aparecía en el sueño totalmente destruida, con un embarazo que parecía estar acabando con su vida desde el interior.

No podía creer que su subconsciente tuviese esa percepción de estar embarazada, sobretodo después de haber vivido esa experiencia y saber que fue lo mejor que hizo en toda su vida.

Quizas tuviese otro punto de vista, mas metafórico y un posible embarazo de la morena podría ser la destrucción total de su carrera artística, ya que Rachel, al contrario que ella misma, jamás abandonaría a su propia hija o hijo.

Rachel era mas fuerte, jamás haría algo así.

El sonido de las teclas del portátil la terminó por sacar de la cama. Cathy parecía inmersa en la pantalla, sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras tomaba un humeante café que ya inundaba de olor toda la casa.

Q: _¿Tan temprano y trabajando?_.- interrumpió accediendo a la cocina.

C: _¿Tan temprano y ya despierta?_- sonreía.

Q: _He preguntado yo primero._

C:_ Mmmm...está bien, si, estoy trabajando._

Q: _Pero es domingo, ¿no descansas nunca?._

C:_ La mente no descansa nunca...y tu caso me está llevando a limites insospechados de cavilaciones acerca de tu recuperación._

Q:_ ¿Estás trabajando por mi?...no, no, basta...no puedo permitirlo._

C: _Trabajo para poder aprender...tu caso no hace más que ayudarme._

Q: _Te voy a tener que recriminar a ti también-_ espetó mientras se servia un café y tomaba asiento frente a la mujer.

C: _¿A mi?...¿a quien más a recriminado?._

Q: _A mi madre-_

C: _Vaya, ¿por qué motivo?._

Q: _Por el mismo motivo que lo tu estás haciendo ahora, dedicar mas tiempo a ésto que me ha sucedido que a vosotras mismas._

C: _Pero Quinn, es lógico. Es tu madre y está preocupada, yo también lo estoy..._

Q: _Si, es lógico, pero ya pasó todo...estoy bien...y vosotras estáis más pendiente de mi que de vuestra propia relación._

C: _Quinn, no tienes por qué preocuparte por tu madre y por mi, todo está bien entre nosotras._

Q: _¿Seguro?...porque hace unos días os oí discutir y no me gustó para nada._

C: ¿_Nunca has discutido con Rachel?.-_ preguntó con media sonrisa.

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Q: _He discutido más que nadie creo yo._

C: _¿Y has dejado de quererla por eso?- _

Q: _No...pero no tiene nada que ver, no quiero que entre vosotras os peléis por mi culpa._

C:_ Quinn, no pienses cosas que no son, si discutimos es porque tenemos nuestras razones y ya, no te sientas culpable..._

Q:_ Pero..._

C: _Escuchame, amo a tu madre y no voy a dejar que esto se acabe así como así, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?._

Q: _Ok-_ respondió sin convicción alguna.

Cathy volvía a sumergirse en la pantalla del ordenador mientras Quinn, comenzaba a devorar varias tostadas que permanecían recién hechas sobre una pequeña bandeja.

C: _¿Quinn?_- volvía a hablar la cirujana.

Q: _Si..._

C: _No vas a dejar de preocuparte ¿verdad?._

Q: _Mmmm...no_- esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Cathy cerró el laptop ante la respuesta de la rubia y resopló un tanto desesperada.

C: _Eres igual que tu madre, ¿lo sabes?-_ espetó al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hacia el salón.

Q: _De alguien tengo que heredar mis defectos y virtudes_- murmuró antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

Cathy volvía a aparecer en la cocina, portando una pequeña bolsita entre sus manos.

C: _Escucha, ésto se supone que debía ser una sorpresa, pero como sé que no vas a dejar de meter tus narices en nuestros asuntos-_ bromeaba- _te voy a hacer participe de mi secreto con una simple condición._

Q: _Soy toda oídos._

C: _Esto queda entre tu y yo, ¿de acuerdo?._

Q: _Mmmm, claro...supongo-_

C: _No, supones no...Quinn, es algo muy importante y no quiero que tu madre lo sepa, aún._- espetó bajando la voz y tomando asiento al lado de la rubia.

Q: _Está bien, puedes decírmelo, prometo no decir absolutamente nada._

C:_ Ok_- respondió sacando una pequeña cajita y entregándosela a la rubia- _ábrela._

Quinn la tomó un tanto sorprendida y no dudó en abrir la tapa para quedarse completamente sorprendía al ver la joya de su interior.

Q: _Oh dios...es...es...impresionante._

C: ¿_Crees que tu madre estará dispuesta a aceptarla?._

Q: _¿Es un anillo de compromiso?-_ preguntaba con una enorme sonrisa.

C: S_i...quiero pedirle que se case conmigo._

Q: _Pero...pero ella no está divorciada de mi padre-_

C:_ Lo estará algún día y entonces...me gustaría que se casara conmigo._

Q:_ Oh dios...es precioso, es perfecto-_ volvía a mirar la joya.

C: _¿Te quedas más tranquila después de ver ésto?._

La puerta de la habitación las sacó de la conversación y Cathy arrebató rápidamente el anillo a Quinn, guardándolo nuevamente en la bolsa y tratando de pasar inadvertida ante la inminente presencia de Judy, que no tardó en llegar a la cocina.

J: _Buenos días, ¿que hacéis despiertas tan temprano?-_ preguntó sorprendía.

Q: _Desayunar- _acertó a responder con rapidez evitando que centrara la atención en la cirujana, que ya se disponía a esconder la bolsa bajo su albornoz.

J:_ Apenas son las 7 de la mañana y es domingo, ¿estás enferma?_- bromeó acercándose a su hija para dejarle un beso en la cabeza.

Q: _No, solo tenia hambre...-_

C: _Hola amor_- se dispuso a saludar a Judy con un pequeño beso mientras trataba de esquivar todo contacto visual con la mujer.

J: _Hola, ¿tu también tenias hambre?- _

C:_ Eh...si.- _respondió sin mirarle .

J: _¿Que está pasando aquí?_- preguntó sentándose frente a las dos.-_ ¿por qué tanto mutismo?._

Q: _Mamá...como bien has dicho, son las 7 de la mañana, ¿no pretendas que estemos de fiesta?-_ sonreía divertida.

J: _De fiesta no, pero veo a mi hija y a mi novia, sentadas, murmurando sobre algo a las 7 de la mañana de un domingo después de haber estado media noche fuera y no puedes pretender que finja que no ocurre nada._

C: _Pues...no ocurre nada, me temo que tu mente te juega malas pasadas._.

J: _No sé..._

Q: _Mamá-_ interrumpió mientras se levantaba del asiento-_ ¿a que tienes miedo?, ¿piensas que te voy a quitar a tu chica?- _bromeaba al tiempo que dejaba su taza sobre la encimera de la cocina.

J: ¿_Hay opción?._

Q:_ Mmmm...¿quien sabe?-_ sonreía- _será mejor que me vaya a la ducha...¿podré salir a pasear un rato antes de que volváis a enclaustrarme en ese hospital?._

J: _Ya veremos...a ver como te comportas._

Quinn esbozó una enorme sonrisa y Cathy respiró con tranquilidad al ver como la rubia había desviado toda atención de su madre hacia aquel pequeño gran detalle que podía suponer el anillo de compromiso.

Por su lado, Quinn se sentía bien. Aquella demostración de amor por parte de la cirujana le devolvía la tranquilidad absoluta. Sabia que su madre había logrado volver a ser feliz con ella y deseaba que eso durase para siempre.

La actitud de Judy, la personalidad, la manera de afrontar la vida había cambiado radicalmente desde que encontró a Catherine. Quinn lo sabía, lo vivía con ella y verla así le hacia sentir orgullosa.

Jamás hubiera pensado que su madre tuviese el valor de luchar por algo así. La breve imagen de su padre pasó por su mente, ¿que pensaría Russel si viese el cambio que habían dado sus vidas tras su separación?.

Rachel volvía a Los Ángeles aquella misma mañana. Por suerte, pudo encontrar un vuelo directo desde Lima y no retrasó más aún su regreso. Su principal objetivo era saber como estaba Quinn y ya lo sabía.

Se dirigió hacia su casa, dispuesta a preparar algo de ropa para regresar a la casa de Quinn, donde pretendía pasar los siguientes días hasta el regreso de la rubia, pero tras una breve llamada de Glen, no tuvo más remedio que esperar la llegada del chico.

G: _Te lo vuelvo a repetir, necesito una oficina-_ espetaba entrando en el apartamento.

R: _Glen, ya te dije que buscases un lugar, yo no he tenido tiempo._

G: _Ya...tu desapareces de la faz de la tierra y luego me entero que estás haciendo shows sin avisarme-_ recriminaba.

R: _Solo ha sido una actuación con los chicos del Glee...algo personal_- respondía tratando de no prestar demasiada atención a las quejas del chico- _¿has venido a recriminarme eso?._

G: _No, por suerte soy un gran hombre y no acostumbro a hacer eso_- bromeaba- _he venido para entregarte ésto_- le mostró un gran sobre.

R: _¿Que es?._

G: _Miralo, es algo que no podía esperar a darte._

R_: A ver.._.- espetó mientras hacia acopio del sobre y se disponía a abrirlo.

El gesto de la morena se descompuso al comprobar el contenido. Un libreto del musical Chicago con el nombre de Velma Kelly bajo el titulo.

R: _¿Que es esto Glen?._

G: _Un guion de Chicago, el musical.._.

R:_Ya...ya sé que es un guion y que pertenece al papel de Velma del musical de Chicago, me refiero a que hago yo con ésto._

G: _Harold Prince, te dije que tenia una reunión con él y está tan interesado en ti que me dio el libreto directamente como prueba de admiración..._.- sonreía.

R: _¿Quiere que haga el musical?._

G:_ Touché-_

R:_ Oh Dios...pero, pero es impresionante...Glen ese hombre es el rey midas de los musicales, es increíble.._.

G: _Exacto, te dije que no te faltaría el trabajo y mira...como ves, es de lo mejor._

R:_ Guau...¿y cuando podré verlo?, ¿en qué teatro se hará el musical?._

G: _En el Winter Garden Theatre._

Rachel palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras.

R: _¿Qué?-_ preguntó tratando de no creer lo que acababa de oír.

G: _En el Winter Garden._.

R:_ Si...si, ya sé que es el Winter Garden Theatre_- interrumpió-_ pero eso es en Nueva York._

G: _Claro...Rachel, es Broadway, te recuerdo que es Harold Prince._

La morena bajó su mirada hacia el libreto. Su rostro había cambiado por completo y la ilusión que transmitía su mirada al descubrirlo, dejó paso a un halo de tristeza difícil de asimilar.

R: _¿Entonces para que me lo das?.-_ espetó entregándole el libro.

G: _¿Qué?-_ preguntó confuso.

R: _Glen, te dije que no quería hacer cosas que me distrajeran de mis estudios...obviamente ésto lo hará._

G: _Un momento...Rachel, ésto es Broadway, es tu sueño, como comprenderás no puedo dejar pasar ésta oportunidad._

R: _Es en Nueva York...¿me dices como sigo estudiando desde allí?.._

G: _Rachel, tienes aun la beca para acceder a la universidad que elijas, ademas seguro que puedes convalidar algunas asignaturas en alguna escuela superior allí...no es un drama._

R: _Si, si lo es Glen_..- fue rotunda- _desechalo._

G:_¿Que?...para, para Rachel, pensemos las cosas con calma, es Broadway, es un musical, uno de los más importantes y de la mano de un genio...es tu sueño hecho realidad._

R: _Glen, he dicho que no...no quiero irme a Nueva York_...- se apartó del chico al tiempo que comenzaba a recoger las cosas que había sobre el sofá

G: _Es por Quinn, ¿verdad?- _espetó sin moverse del salón.

R: _No, no Glen, no sigas por ahí...la ultima vez que me dijiste algo así, conseguiste que tomase la peor decisión de mi vida y esta vez no va a suceder así...¿ok?._

G:_ O sea que tengo razón.._.- volvía a exclamar-

R:_ Glen, basta...no es por Quinn, es por mi...no quiero irme, no quiero marcharme ahora que todo está bien, ¿ lo entiendes?...mi lugar está aquí, haré esa película con Clint Eastwood y seguiré estudiando y seré feliz avanzando poco a poco.-_ respondía sin apenas respirar.

G: _No te mientas Rachel, si fuera por ti, estarías ya preparando la maleta._

R: _¡Basta Glen!_- exclamó con furia.

G: _Rachel, no te equivoques, entiendo que quieras quedarte por Quinn y lo acepto, pero al igual que has aprendido que fue un error tomar aquella decisión, también debes ser consciente que fue un error no hablar claramente con Quinn antes de tomar la decisión._

R: _Me estás tratando de confundir Glen y no lo vas a conseguir._

G: _Rachel, escuchame-_ se acercó a la morena- _coge el libreto, piénsalo, habla con Quinn y decidid entre las dos...ésto si es algo importante, es algo que te incumbe a ti y le incumbe a ella...y después decide, pero no lo rechaces sin pensarlo bien._

Rachel se quedó en silencio. Aquel libreto tenia un imán para ella, un campo magnético que le atraía con una fuerza sobrenatural, pero sus deseos ahora eran otros, eran estar junto a su chica, estudiando, formándose y trabajando poco a poco para lograr ser alguien.

G: _Hazme caso...Quinn también es parte de ésto y debes hablarlo con ella._

R: _¿Desde cuando eres psicólogo?._

G: _No soy psicólogo, solo trato de hacer entrar en razón a una persona importante en mi vida y que tiene la mejor oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños...no me puedo quedar tranquilo si sé que no lo has pensado._

R: _Ya está pensado Glen, llévate el guión.- _espetó dramáticamente- _ahora me tengo que marchar, Shane me espera para que cuide de Nemo._

G: _Tenemos dos semanas para decidir, no voy a decir nada hasta entonces...así que piénsalo_.

R: _Haz lo que quieras...pero ya tengo una respuesta._

Glen abandonaba el apartamento dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta al salir. Rachel sintió aquel golpe como algo que se rompía en su interior. Aquella oportunidad era verdaderamente un sueño hecho real, todo por lo que había luchado durante toda su vida. Había soñado con algo así desde que tuvo uso de razón, pero también había aprendido a valorar lo que quería en su vida, lo que había descubierto y aprendido al lado de Quinn. Estaba claro que el accidente de la rubia marcó su vida.

No quería ostentaciones, no quería premios ni aplausos, no quería vivir en una burbuja en la que nadie podía entrar por miedo a que le terminaran haciendo daño. Ella quería ser feliz y había encontrado esa felicidad en los detalles más pequeños; una casa, un desayuno, Quinn, un perro, un beso, una sonrisa, un proyecto de educación artística, una oportunidad en una película independiente, ayudar a una fan a declarar su amor, un abrazo, un te quiero.

No necesitaba más para ser feliz y ya lo tenía, lo había vuelto a obtener tras una segunda oportunidad y no iba a dejarlo escapar.

Shane recibía a Rachel con Nemo entre sus brazos. El trayecto hasta Ohio Ave fue completamente en silencio, con aquellos pensamientos que bombardeaban su mente.

La casa estaba en calma. Todo permanecía en absoluto silencio mientras la morena entraba con el pequeño entre sus brazos.

Un sándwich y un vaso de leche iba a ser su cena aquella noche. Una película en el televisor y Nemo dormido sobre sus piernas.

Una imagen en un pequeño marco presidia la mesilla. Quinn lucía sonriente en aquella captura que ella misma se había encargado de hacerle. Una sonrisa que enamoraba, que transmitía una tranquilidad y paz absoluta. Una sonrisa que desbordaba amor, una sonrisa que le hacia feliz cada día desde aquella noche en la que Quinn durmió en su habitación tras una salida con Spencer y Ashley hacia ya más de cuatro años.

Sus sueños estaban entre aquellas cuatro paredes y en la sonrisa de aquella rubia. Sus sueños ya eran reales.


	61. Capitulo 60 Siempre es hoy

Espero que no me denuncien por utilizar éste titulo para el capitulo...:) Realmente quería homenajear al único fic Achele que ha conseguido tenerme completamente enganchada.

Siempre es Hoy, by Lulibald. Vayan...corran a leerloooo!

* * *

><p>Comienza la cuenta atrás. 10...<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 60<p>

Siempre es hoy

Rachel caminaba hacia su apartamento. La noche ya caía sobre la ciudad de los Ángeles y el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de la morena. Necesitaba recoger varios documentos que tenía en su escritorio antes de regresar a la casa de Quinn tal y como hacia cada noche.

Habían pasado 7 días desde que se encontró con la rubia en Lima. 7 días en los que hablaba con Judy y solo pudo hablar dos veces con su chica. Todo a espaldas de su madre, que seguía las directrices de los médicos al pie de la letra.

El rodaje de la película Loving Strangers, con Clint Eastwood había comenzado para ella. Su personaje, Dana Greenwood, era el de una chica recluida en un centro psiquiátrico. Su personaje era la voz en off de toda la película y solo aparecía en varias escenas. Poco, aunque con un peso suficientemente importante en la trama. La historia transcurría como una fantasía en la mente de la morena, una fantasía con un final no menos sorprendente.

Ya había grabado las escenas y ahora solo acudía a los estudios de grabación donde pondría la voz para el resto de la película.

Clint estaba encantado con ella. La fuerza con la que Rachel tomó aquél personaje le sorprendió. La versatilidad de la chica era sorprendente incluso para ella misma, que jamás se vio interpretando un personaje así y menos aún, llevarlo a buen puerto.

Estar alejada de Quinn le ayudó en aquella tarea. Aquella locura que aquejaba a Dana, podría haber sido perfectamente reflejada en su propia historia. Ella pudo perder la cabeza cuando Quinn sufrió aquel accidente, ella pudo sentir el mismo dolor que aquel personaje reclamaba.

Un breve golpeteo en el suelo la distrajo. No había nadie a su alrededor. El aparcamiento de la residencia permanecía a oscuras y el temor comenzó a inundarla.

Se sentía vigilada y no sabía porqué. Aligeró sus pasos hasta la entrada de la residencia pero una mano detuvo su caminar.

Alguien la rodeó por la cintura y le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano.

Rachel comenzó a forcejear y tratar de evadirse de aquel ataque pero una voz la tranquilizó.

Q: _¿No sabes que las chicas como tu no deben salir a solas por ésta ciudad?_

La respiración de Rachel casi la estaba ahogando hasta que reconoció la dulce voz.

R: _¿Quinn?_- espetó de forma inaudible debido a la mano que tapaba su boca.

Q:_ Shh...no hables, ni grites_...-susurró- _solo deja que te abrace._

Rachel comenzó a tranquilizarse. Era ella, no podía ser otra. Solo Quinn conseguía que todo su cuerpo sintiera aquellos escalofríos con un leve susurro de su voz.

La rubia apartó la mano de sus labios y la deslizó con suavidad hasta abrazar perfectamente a la morena, que de espaldas a ella trataba de recobrar la compostura tras aquel susto.

Q: _Mmmm, tu olor_- susurró perdiéndose entre la melena de la morena- _te he echado tanto de menos._

Rachel seguía en silencio, ésta vez dejándose llevar por aquél momento que aun no sabía si era real o producto de su imaginación.

Q: _¿Sabes que podría pasarme la vida entera oliendo tu piel?.¿tu pelo?...¿todo tu ser?_

R: _¿Me vas a robar o a secuestrar?_- reaccionó al fin.

Q: _¿Que deseas que haga?- _preguntó al tiempo que seguía acariciando la cintura de la morena y pegaba su cuerpo a la espalda de la chica.

R: _Quiero que me robes un beso y luego me secuestres...estoy segura que la recompensa merecerá la pena-_murmuraba.

Quinn no esperó más tiempo y con un sencillo gesto, quedó frente a Rachel, quien no tuvo tiempo apenas de nada más que de recibir aquel beso de la rubia.

La morena alzó sus brazos, rodeando el cuello de Quinn y terminó entregándose a aquel ataque de besos al que estaba siendo sometida.

Unos besos que eran guiados más por la emoción del momento que por la sensualidad en la que se vieron envueltas en apenas unos segundos.

R: _¿Qué haces aquí?_- acertó a preguntar separándose con dificultad de los labios de Quinn.

Q:_ Tienes algo mio..._-respondió con la mirada perdida en sus ojos.

R: _¿Yo?_- preguntó traviesa.

Q: _Si...creo que aun tienes mi móvil, ¿no es cierto?._

R: _Mmmm...cierto,¿solo has venido por eso?_- preguntó al tiempo que se deshacía del abrazo y comenzaba a andar hacia el apartamento.

Quinn sonrió y no dudó en seguir sus pasos.

Q: _No...también he venido a hablar contigo._

R:_ ¿Cuando has llegado?._- preguntó al recordar que tenían aquella conversación pendiente

Q: _Hace unas horas...supuse que estabas trabajando y pregunté a Shane sobre qué hora terminabas._

R: _¿Y no has podido esperarme en tu casa?, sabes que estoy yendo todas las noches._..- espetó mientras abría la puerta del apartamento.

Q:_ Mmmm...ya tengo libertad de movimientos, no creerás que voy a estár allí metida sin m_as- sonreía al tiempo que se colaba en el interior de la casa. Una sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó de su rostro al ser consciente de donde estaba.

La ultima vez que pisó aquel apartamento, fue la madrugada del día del accidente, cuando se encontró a una devastada Rachel, maldiciendo haber terminado la fiesta en la habitación de Finn. La sensación de angustia que vivió en aquellas horas, comenzaron a apoderarse de ella.

R: _Toma-_ se acercó a la rubia entregándole el móvil.-_ ¿estás bien?-_ preguntó al ver que el gesto de su rostro había cambiado.

Q: _Eh...si, si clar_o- respondió tomándolo- _Rachel, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?._

R: ¿_Ahora?...mmm no, pensaba ir para tu casa a cuidar de Nemo_- respondió con dulzura.

Q: _¿Que te parece si vamos a cenar?_..._y hablamos, no quiero alargar más ésto._

R: _¿Cenar?._..-respondió un tanto confusa al descubrir el gesto contrariado de la rubia.-_¿en tu casa?_.

Q: _No...no, prefiero que sea en algún restaurante, algo ligero...en casa está mi madre y me gustaría hablar contigo a solas._

R: _Ok._- accedió preocupada. Sin duda el tono que comenzaba a utilizar Quinn no le agradaba en absoluto. Era abismal el cambio que se había producido en apenas unos minutos sin que hubiese sucedido nada aparente.

Q: ¿_Roy´s?- _

R: _Ok...dejame que me duche al menos, ¿de acuerdo?._

Q:_ Ok, te espero._

Apenas unos minutos tardó la morena en aparecer por el salón, cubierta por un divertido albornoz que sacó de sus pensamientos a Quinn. La rubia permanecía ajena curioseando en su móvil.

Q:_ Rachel_- exclamó buscando a la chica que ya se introducía en su habitación- _¿Has conseguido averiguar algo de la chica que me llamaba?._-preguntó acercándose a la puerta.

R: _Eh..- _dudó durante unos segundos- _eh si...si, tranquila, no volverá a llamar_- respondió deshaciéndose del albornoz.

Quinn permanecía absorta bajo el marco de la puerta, observando como la morena se desenvolvía con naturalidad buscando su ropa y caminando casi desnuda por la habitación.

Q: _¿Quien era?_- preguntó curiosa sin apartar la vista.

R:_ ¿Que mas da?, ya está solucionado_..- respondía sin ser consciente de las miradas de Quinn.

Q: _Creo que merezco saber quien trataba de chantajearme, ¿no?_- volvía a preguntar.

R: _En realidad no puedo decirte a ciencia cierta quien es...tengo mis sospechas, en cuanto lo averigüe, lo sabrás-_ respondía al tiempo que se detenía frente a la rubia- _¿que haces?_- preguntó volviéndose a cubrir con el albornoz.

Q: _¿Yo?, hablar contigo_- espetó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

R:_ ¿Me estabas mirando?_- preguntó sorprendida.

Q: _Tengo ojos...es lógico- _

R: _Fuera.-_ exclamó- _vamos, espérame en el salón_- terminó por cerrar la puerta al tiempo que apartaba a la rubia.

Q: _Ok...pero no tardes...tengo hambre._

Seguía sin comprendelo. Quinn estaba extraña, bipolar. Había llegado de aquella forma tan sensual y divertida, asaltándola en mitad del aparcamiento para luego cambiar su gesto y tornarse serio cuando entraron en el apartamento. Ahora estaba allí, anclada al quicio de la puerta, observándola con una traviesa sonrisa y hablando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si el horror de los últimos meses hubiese sido una pesadilla de la que acababan de despertar.

El trayecto hasta el restaurante apenas duró. Roy´s era uno de los preferidos de ambas. Un local acogedor y sin ostentaciones, algo intimo y cercano al West Hollywood.

Q: _¿Que vas a pedir?._- preguntó tomando el menú.

R:_ No sé, ¿ensalada de pera..a la parrilla?_

Q: _Perfecto_- sonreía. Siempre que acudían a aquel restaurante coincidían en el menú.

Rachel no dudó en pedir la cena al camarero, que ya les servía la bebida.

R: _¿Y bien?- _rompió el incomodo silencio en el que se vieron inmersas tras la desaparición del camarero.-_¿a qué viene tanto interés por hablar?._

Quinn tragó saliva al ver como la morena daba el primer paso.

Q:_ Bueno, creo que es lógico que hablemos...han pasado muchas cosas._- espetó cambiando su gesto.-

R: _Me parece perfecto-_ espetó- _dime..._

Q: _Bueno...yo, yo solo quería-_ le costaba enlazar las palabras cuando una voz las interrumpió.

-_Disculpe, Srta Berry...¿podemos hacernos una foto con usted?_- dos chicas interrumpían a la pareja ante la atenta mirada de Quinn.

Rachel no dudó en mostrar su lado más amable y aceptar aquella propuesta, tomándose ambas fotografías con las dos fans, que se despidieron varios minutos después.

R: _Perdona Quinn, ya sabes como son y soy incapaz de decirles que no_.

Q: _No te preocupes, yo también lo haría en su lugar_- sonreía.

R: _Bien...pues adelante...habla_- volvía a comenzar la conversación. Una conversación que volvía a ser interrumpida por la llegada del camarero que ya portaba los platos de la cena.

Q:_ Bien...se ve que no quieren que me exprese_- espetó tras ver como el chico se alejaba.

R: _Quizás deberíamos haber pedido una pizza y quedarnos en casa-_ sonreía.

Q: _Probablemente...pero bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás.._..

R: _No._..-Rachel lanzó una mirada a su alrededor de forma divertida- _bien, parece que nadie va a interrumpirnos ya._

Q: _Ok-_ espetó bajando la mirada- _Rachel, soy consciente de todo lo que hemos vivido durante éstos dos meses, soy consciente de que has estado a mi lado, que me has devuelto la vida que pensaba que no iba a volver a tener_-hizo una pausa-_ me...me has vuelto a enamorar, apenas sin conocerte y eso es algo que siempre voy a tener presente..._

R:_ Pero.._.- interrumpió al notar el gesto serio de la rubia.

Q: _Pero de pronto, todo el daño que nos hicimos antes del accidente ha vuelto a aparecer en mi mente, todo el daño que aun sigue doliendo dentro de nosotras._

Rachel bajaba su mirada. Sabia que aquellas palabras solo podían tener un único sentido y le iba a doler, le iba a doler demasiado.

Q: _Rachel, yo te amo...eres el amor de mi vida y voy a luchar por volver a recuperar lo que teníamos...pero no quiero ser egoísta._

R:_ ¿Egoísta?- _preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Q: _Si, egoísta. Tu misma me confesaste todo en la piscina de Ashley, porque no podías ser egoísta y ahora es mi turno..._

R:_ No...no te entiendo Quinn_...

Q: _Rachel, si volvemos ahora como si nada, será todo una fantasía...yo sigo con esa sensación de saber que tarde o temprano volverás a desconfiar de mi y quiero demostrarte, mejor dicho, quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mi y lo voy a intentar por todos los medios...pero para eso..._

Rachel alzaba la mirada por primera vez, buscando los ojos ya vidriosos de la rubia.

Q: _Para eso tengo que dejarte ir._..- espetó sin aguantar la mirada de la morena

R: _¿Dejarme ir?-_ replicó.

Q: _Si...la madrugada del accidente te pedí que nos diésemos ese tiempo que si necesitábamos para volver a confiar en nosotras y ahora, aunque me duela tengo que aceptar las consecuencias de mis palabras._

R: _Quinn...no...no vayas por ahí-_

Q: _Rachel- volvía_ a interrumpir- _hace un mes te pedí, no, no te pedí, en realidad te obligué a que estuvieras a mi lado, ahora no puedo hacer eso...no me sentiría bien si lo hiciera._

R: _Nadie me obliga a estar a tu lado, ¿recuerdas?, yo te amo._

Q: _Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, hablando contigo...vamos a intentar empezar de nuevo Rach, pero para hacerlo tenemos que tomarnos un tiempo de reflexión..._

R: _Basta Quinn...basta-_ se desesperó. La morena tomó su bolso y sacó la cartera, dejando varios billetes sobre la mesa y levantándose de la silla.

Q: _¿Que haces Rachel?.._

R:_ Lo siento, no...no soporto ésto más, no puedo Quinn_- espetó con lagrimas en los ojos al tiempo que se alejaba hacia la salida.

Quinn siguió rápidamente sus pasos y pronto la alcanzó en la calle. Extrañamente, la morena caminaba hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba aparcado el coche.

Q: _Rachel-_ exclamó- _espera...espera, cielo_- corrió hacia ella.

R: _No Quinn...no me llames cielo, no puedes hacerme ésto...no, no puedes encontrarte conmigo en Lima y pedirme que te abrace, que te bese.._.-tartamudeaba- _tampoco puedes venir hasta aquí, asaltarme en mitad de la noche y decirme que me echas de menos y luego colarte en mi habitación para verme desnuda...no puedes Quinn, no puedes hacer todo eso y ahora venir aquí y pedirme que nos alejemos...¿no lo entiendes?._

Q: _Rachel, lo hago por tu bien...por el bien de ambas._

R: _No seas hipócrita, si lo hicieras por mi, estarías abrazándome, diciéndome que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo y pidiéndome que vuelva a tu lado- _sollozaba-

Q: _Rachel-_ susurró sin apenas voz.

R: _Quinn, he visto como un coche te golpeaba, como yacías en el suelo pensando que estabas muerta, me oyes, muerta_...- las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos- _he vivido el horror de saber que no me reconocías y he estado ahí...y he aprendido Quinn, he aprendido que el pasado no sirve de nada si no disfrutas el presente, si no tienes un futuro. ¿Crees que lo único que me importa es pensar que puedas volver a acostarte con Leisha?, ¿o con cualquier otra?...pues no Quinn, no me importa nada de lo que pasó, yo solo quiero ser feliz, disfrutar y hasta ahora solo lo he conseguido contigo...y tu me pides que me aleje._

Q: _Rachel yo.._-se lamentaba.

R: _Sabes...durante estos dias que has estado en Columbia, encontré una biografía_- comenzó a relatar al tiempo que caminaba alrededor de la rubia- _era de una actriz muy famosa, bueno en realidad hablaba de dos actrices muy famosas- _hizo una pausa- _ese libro hablaba del pasado de sus vidas. Resulta que se conocieron en un rodaje y se enamoraron...pero no podía mostrarlo al publico...ese miedo las hizo vivir peleándose la mayor parte de la historia, discutían, se hacían daño sin saber por qué, sin embargo no habían dejado de amarse..._

Q: _No...no entiendo que me quieres decir con ésto.._.

R:_ ¿Sabes como se llama el titulo?._

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

R: _Siempre es hoy._..- respiró- _siempre es hoy, Quinn...¿y sabes lo cual fue mi conclusión?._

Q: _No...no lo sé_- respondió con timidez.

R: _Pues que siempre es hoy, que ni el pasado ni el futuro importan si no vives el presente...que no quiero pensar en lo que nos pasó, no quiero pensar en lo que nos pasará, solo quiero vivir hoy...y lo único que quiero hoy es estar a tu lado..._.-hizo una pausa- _y tu te empeñas en destrozar ese presente._

_Quinn, no quiero que llegue un día en el que un libro me cuente todo lo que me perdí por andar con miedos, no quiero leer lo que pudo haber sido y no fue...quiero vivirlo, quiero disfrutarlo._

Q: _No...no se que decirte ahora mismo Rachel...yo pensaba que tu estarías de acuerdo en ésto.._.

R: _Quinn, ¿realmente quieres que me aleje de ti?_

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de pensar con rapidez y ser racional.

R: _Si de verdad lo quieres, yo me alejo, pero me alejo de verdad...no valdrán citas o cenas, no valdrán encuentros furtivos o celos, no valdrá nada de eso..._

Q: _Yo...yo no quiero perderte._

R:_ Pues aclárate Quinn, ahora estás consciente, ahora sabes lo que pasó y recuerdas todo...decide que es lo que quieres en tu vida, yo ya sé lo que quiero.-_ espetó con firmeza al tiempo que se alejaba, esta vez en dirección hacia el coche.

Quinn se quedó pensativa. Realmente no sabía que estaba sucediendo, no sabía que decir o hacer para que aquello terminase como ella pensaba que iba a terminar y no precisamente de aquella forma.

Q: _Rachel espera_- exclamó sin moverse.

La morena seguía caminando, dándole la espalda.

Q: _Casate conmigo_- espetó.

Rachel detuvo sus pasos en seco. Jamás esperó escuchar algo así y menos en aquel instante, en el que sus lagrimas estaban nublando su vista, en el que veía como su relación con la rubia si estaba llegando a su fin.

Se giró lentamente, tratando de encontrar con la mirada a Quinn, que petrificada permanecía a en el mismo lugar.

R: _¿Que?._

Q: _Yo no quiero perderte, pero pensé que alejarnos era lo que mejor te podía hacer y lo mejor que puedo hacer para ser mejor persona y llegar a ser lo que realmente mereces...pero si tu no lo aceptas yo tampoco._- espetó recortando los escasos metros que las separaban.

Rachel permanecía en silencio. Volvía a ser testigo de aquel cambio brusco de actitud de la rubia.

Q: _Yo no tengo nada que decidir, no tengo nada que elegir en mi vida porque tengo todo lo que necesito...lo tengo desde hace casi cuatro años, pero pensé que tu si necesitabas ordenar tu vida, pensé que tu seguías necesitando ese espacio que me pedías y que luego se hizo necesario entre nosotras...- _hizo una pausa- s_oy consciente que el accidente te ha hecho cambiar de parecer, pero __creía que esa necesidad seguía en ti y que tarde o temprano iba a volver a aparecer, por eso te __estaba dando esa oportunidad, sin dramas, sin peleas...creía que era lo mejor para ti._

R: _Yo sé que es lo mejor para mi-_ interrumpió.

Q: _Ahora lo veo..._

R: C_reí que nuestra conversación en Hawaii fue clara, creí que ya sabias que solo te necesito a tí para poder seguir adelante..._

Q: _Lo sé, pero quiero darte esa libertad que necesitabas...Rachel, cuando te vi ensayando con los chicos del Glee, vi a la verdadera Rachel, a aquella que luchaba por sus sueños y los conseguía...aquella que no se detenía por nada, excepto por un amigo...volví a ver a la Rachel Berry que era feliz y no a esa chica que se frustraba por no conseguir un papel en algún casting o por no conseguir superar un examen...y me dí cuenta que esa Rachel Berry que fue infeliz, justamente existió cuando yo estaba a su lado...no quiero eso, cielo...quiero que seas tu, quiero que vengas cada mañana y me tires de las sabanas para que salga de la cama, no ser yo quien lo haga porque a ti ni siquiera te apetece levantarte...es por eso por lo que pensé que necesitabas esa libertad...pero no significa que no quiera verte, que no quiera tenerte...¿lo entiendes?._

R:_ Quinn...te contradices...¿como quieres que lo entienda?._

Q: _No...no me contradigo...estaba segura de querer darte esa opción para que tuvieses tu tiempo, tal y como necesitabas pero ahora me has dejado claro que no lo necesitas...y yo lo acepto, lo acepto de tal forma que tal y como tu dices, no estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar mas tiempo..._

R: _¿Por eso me pides que me case contigo?._

Q:_ Exacto...si no necesitas alejarte de mi, no quiero pasar ni un día más sin ti..._

R. ¿_Casarnos es la única solución?._

Q: _No-_ sonreía- p_ero es la única manera de demostrarte que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado...que estaría dispuesta a coger ese coche ahora mismo, conducir hasta las Vegas y convertirme en tu esposa...hasta...hasta que la muerte nos separe._

R: _Hagamoslo_- espetó.

Q: _¿Qué?._

R: _Vamos, vayámonos a las Vegas y casémonos...de esa forma no podrás alejarte de mi, de esa forma no tendrás otro ataque de bipolaridad...serás mía._- respondió completamente seria.

Q: _Estoy dispuesta_- espetó-_ no estoy bromeando._

R: _Yo tampoco...no he estado más segura en toda mi vida._

Q: _Muy bien-_ tomó la mano de la morena- t_u lo has querido...- _

El teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar en ese mismo instante.

Q: _Cuando seas mi esposa, no habrá interrupciones que nos detengan, ¿lo sabes no?_- espetó sin prestar atención a la chica que ya aceptaba la llamada.

R:_ Dime Glen_- contestó de mala gana.

G: _¿Que has hecho Rachel?._

R: _¿Que?-_ se detuvo. Quinn paró en seco tras aquel gesto de la morena.

G: _¿Estás en Roy´s?_

R: _Estoy en la puerta...¿por?._

G: _Pues marchate de ahí._

R: _¿Por qué?._

G: _Han subido una imagen tuya en Twitter y alguien ha creado un bulo, supuestamente estás allí con _

_Angelina Jolie y te aseguro que las fans están locas y están planeando presentarse ahí._

R:_ Pero yo no estoy con Angelina estoy con Quinn._

Q: _¿Con Angelina?...¿Que Angelina?_- preguntó al oír el nombre.

Rachel hizo un gesto a Quinn para que se calmara mientras seguía pegada al auricular.

G: _Ya lo sé, ¿piensas que voy a creer que estás con Angelina Jolie?-_

R: _Glen, no pasa nada, aquí todo está._..-se detuvo.

De pronto, varios coches comenzaron a llegar al tiempo que fotógrafos salían de ellos, corriendo hacia la entrada del restaurante.

Rachel retrocedió varios metros, camuflándose entre varios coches que permanecían aparcados. Casi sin tiempo alguno, una marea de fans fueron acumulándose en aquella zona de la calle.

G:_ Rachel, supuestamente estas con Angelina en una cita romántica._

R:_ ¿Que?- _gritó-_¿que dices?..._

G: _Pues eso...alguien está corriendo la voz de que os han visto besándoos en el restaurante y ha aparecido esa foto tuya con una fan, Rachel...sal corriendo de ahí ya si no quieres que se te echen encima..._

R: _Oh dios mio...me temo que es tarde Glen...la puerta se ha llenado de paparazzis y gente curioseando._

G:_ Pues sal de ahí como sea y que no te vean._

Q: _¿Que ocurre Rachel?._

R: _Glen, te dejo...voy a intentar escaparme...luego te llamo_.- espetó colgando la llamada.

Q:_ Rachel, ¿que pasa?, ¿por qué estamos aquí?._

R: _¿Ves a esos paparazzis y a esas locas que están merodeando? ._

Q: _Ajam- _asintió mirando hacia la entrada del restaurante.

R: _Alguien ha dicho en Twitter que estoy aquí con Angelina Jolie y que nos han visto besándonos._

Q: ¿_Que?-_ preguntó soltando una carcajada.

R: _Callate Quinn, si esa gente me ve se va a formar una buena...si confirman que estoy aquí todo el país hablará de lo mismo...y no tengo especial interés en que la Sra Jolie se moleste conmigo...¿lo entiendes?._

Q: _Yo estaría más preocupada por Brad Pitt...ya sabes los rumores acerca de ella-_ bromeaba.

R:_ No tiene gracia...tenemos que marcharnos de aquí sin que nos vean._

Q: _Pues va a ser complicado, el coche está en el otro lado de la calle..._

R: _Lo sé...oh dios..._

Q:_ Ok...espérate aquí, iré yo a por el coche y te recojo aquí...¿Ok?._

R: _Va...pero mejor ve al final de la calle, yo...yo estaré allí esperando. _

Quinn accedió y rápidamente tomó las llaves del coche. Sus pasos eran firmes, no obstante tenia que cruzar entre el revuelo de fotógrafos y fans que se agolpaban en la puerta del restaurante. Su único temor era que alguien pudiera reconocerla, al fin y al cabo, ella ya había salido en algún que otro video con la morena.

Por suerte, nadie le reconoció y pudo llegar al coche con suma naturalidad. Rachel aguardaba entre aquellos coches, tratando de averiguar si Quinn había logrado su objetivo.

Algo que descubrió tarde, ya que cuando quiso darse cuenta, la rubia conducía por la calle hacia el final de la misma.

El imponente Q7 se detuvo a unos 100 metros desde donde se encontraba la morena. Quinn se había percatado que Rachel no había acudido al final de la vía para esperarla y detuvo el coche en doble fila, esperando su llegada.

Rachel comenzó a caminar, evitando a toda costa no mirar hacia el revuelo, pero un grito la sacó de su trance-

-_Está allí_- se escuchó a lo lejos- _es Rachel, está allí-_ volvían a gritar con más fuerza.

La morena no tuvo tiempo de reacción, cuando se dio cuenta, vio como todos los paparazzis y los fans corrían hacia ellas. Sus piernas reaccionaron y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta el coche.

Quinn la observaba a través del espejo retrovisor, completamente desconcertada al la carrera de la morena y la multitud de fondo enloquecida.

Un desconcierto que se convirtió en temor al ver como Rachel tropezaba y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio en su huida. Por suerte y recomponiendo la carrera, logró alcanzar el coche antes que los fotógrafos.

Quinn aceleró al comprobar que ya estaba perfectamente sentada y se alejó de la calle, perdiéndose por las distintas avenidas que cruzaban aquella zona.

Q: _Oh... dios...menuda locura_- espetó

Rachel mantenía la respiración agitada al tiempo que se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

R: _Malditos paparazzis.._.

Q:_ ¿Por qué han inventado eso?-_ preguntaba nuevamente desconcertada.

R:_ No...no lo se.._.- respondía con apenas un hilo de voz- _Quinn...me temo que vamos a tener que dejar la boda para otro día-_ espetó perdiendo la mirada sobre sus piernas.

La rubia la miró confundida. Realmente no se esperaba que pudiese seguir pensándolo después de aquella pequeña aventura vivida.

R:_ De hecho...creo que es mejor que me lleves a un hospital_- volvía a espetar esta vez con algo más de voz.

Q_:¿Que?...¿que te ocurre Rachel?-_ se asustó.

R: _Creo que mi pie va a necesitar atención medica-_ respondió alzando la pierna sobre el salpicadero del coche.

El tobillo de la morena aparecía enrojecido y se iba hinchando por segundos.

Q: _Oh dios Rachel...¿te has hecho daño?_- preguntó al ver el pie.

R: _Se me dobló en la carrera...y me está empezando a doler mucho...demasiado diría yo- _

Q: _Ok...mantelo ahí en alto...vamos al hospital._

R: _Si por favor.._.- suplicó- _me temo que es serio._

Quinn no dudó ni un solo segundo y rápidamente condujo hacia el hospital donde trabajaba Paula. Apenas 5 minutos de trayecto, lo suficientes para que el tobillo de la morena duplicase su tamaño y el dolor comenzase a hacer palidecer a la chica.

Esguince de tobillo de segundo grado.

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de Rachel mientra una de las enfermeras terminaba de vendarle el pié.

Quinn la miraba completamente incrédula. No podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en apenas unos minutos. Estaban decididas a marcharse a Las Vegas y contraer matrimonio, como una de esas locuras que siempre habían oído hablar pero jamás pensaban que podría ser verdad y ahora estaban allí, con la morena padeciendo dolor y maldiciendo correr con tacones, con el tobillo completamente hinchado y una recomendación sin objeción ninguna.

2 semanas de reposo absoluto del pie.

R: _No puedo estar dos semanas de reposo_- le recriminaba al doctor que ya se disponía a darle el alta- s_oy actriz, tengo que trabajar y no puedo permitirme eso._

-_Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, es más...vas a desear hacerlo_- respondía en tono de humor- _cuando apoyes el pie en el suelo y veas las estrellas, sabrás que necesitas reposo._

R: _Pero no...no puedo, dame algo que me cure, dame algo para que no me duela-_

Q: _Rachel basta_- interrumpía- _ahora te toca a ti hacerme caso_-

La morena se quedaba sin palabras para refutar aquella sentencia.

Una hora después de llegar al hospital, ambas volvían al coche. Un enfermero se mostró atento y aceptó ayudarlas a trasladarse empujando a Rachel, que sentada sobre una silla de ruedas no paraba de lamentarse.

Tras una nueva discusión de la morena con el chico que intentó ayudarla a montar en el asiento del copiloto, Quinn reanudaba la marcha del coche.

R_:¿Donde vamos?_- preguntó al ver que no se dirigía hacia la residencia.

Q: _A casa...¿donde vamos a ir?_.

R: ¿_A mi casa?-_

Q: _No...a casa_- espetaba- _como comprenderás, no te voy a dejar a solas._

R: _Vamos Quinn, sé apañarmelas...no pasa nada._

Q: _Claro...sabes andar con un solo pie durante todo el día ¿verdad?._

Rachel resoplaba con un claro síntoma de frustración.

Q: _Mañana iremos a buscar unas muletas que te ayuden a andar...pero hoy, duermes en casa._

Rachel se quedó en silencio. Era la segunda vez que Quinn mencionaba la casa como si fuera de ambas.

R: ¿_No está tu madre?._

Q: _Si...pero ya estará dormida, además...¿desde cuando te ha importado a ti que esté mi madre en casa?._

R: _No me importa...pero en algún sitio tendré que dormir, ¿no?._

Q: _Rachel...te recuerdo que estás bajo juramento._

R: _¿Que?._..-preguntó confundida.

Q:_ Eres mi prometida...los dioses Hawaianos estaban presentes, la madre Aina nos dio su __bendición..._

R: _Quinn, creo que el esguince me está afectando en la cabeza porque no entiendo nada de lo que quieres decirme._

Q: _Si eres mi prometida...digo yo que podrás dormir conmigo...¿o no?._

Rachel volvía a quedarse en silencio.

Q: _No tienes excusa...me has dicho que no quieres separarte de mi y seguimos prometidas, es lógico que duermas a mi lado-_ espetaba mirando al frente.

Rachel bajaba su mirada completamente sorprendida.

Q: _¿No quieres?-_ preguntó al tiempo que detenía el coche frente a la casa.- _porque si no quieres no tienes más que decirlo y yo duermo en el.._

R: _Es lo que más deseo-_ interrumpió alzando la mirada hacia la rubia.

Q: _Bien-_ sonreía con tranquilidad- _espérate ahí._

La rubia bajó del coche y tomó ambos bolsos, colgandoselos en el brazo mientras acudía a la puerta del copiloto.

Q: _Vamos...sube_- espetó mostrandole la espalda.

Rachel no dudó y abrazándola, se subió sobre ella.

R: _Hace mucho tiempo que no me coges así_- sonreía mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

Q: _Es lo que tiene vivir sin arena de la playa_- bromeaba.

La dificultad llegó cuando Quinn tuvo que buscar las llaves para entrar en la casa. Un acto complicado al tener a la morena sobre sus espaldas.

Q: _Bajate sin apoyar el pie_.-espetó dejando caer a la morena con suma delicadeza. Rachel se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, con el pie sin pisar el suelo y esperando que ésta abriese la puerta, algo que no tardó en suceder.

Q: _Bien...vamos a allá.-_ volvía a exclamar buscando la aprobación de la morena para volver a alzarla.

R:_No es necesario Quinn, basta con que me dejes apoyarme sobre tu hombro y._..

Q:_ Ni hablar...ésto es lo que estaba esperando._

R: _¿Qué?._

Q: _Que no nos hallamos escapado a Las Vegas para casarnos, no significa que no vayamos a tener nuestra luna de miel-_ sonreía ante la incrédula mirada de Rachel.

Rápidamente y sin dudarlo, Quinn abrazó a la chica y alzando sus piernas, la cogió entre sus brazos, como un recién casado alza a su esposa para entrar en la casa por primera vez tras su boda.

Q: ¿_Dispuesta a traspasar el umbral?_- preguntó a escasos centímetros de los labios de la morena, que se aferraba con fuerzas al cuello de la chica.

R:_ Por supuesto._


	62. Capitulo 61 Vamos a jugar con Nemo

Si alguien está interesada en la playlist de 2NC, solo tiene que pasarse por mi tumblr. Allí dejé los links para las descargas.

CarmenMartinJ (PUNTO)Tumblr (PUNTO) com

* * *

><p>9...<p>

Capitulo 61

Vamos a jugar con Nemo

R: _Vamos a despertar a Judy-_ susurraba aun entre los brazos de la rubia que se esmeraba por llegar hasta la habitación.

Q:_ Shhh- _

R: _Quinn...cuidado-_ murmuró al ver como casi tropezaba con una pequeña mesilla que adornaba la pared.

Q: _Calla Rachel, vas a despertar a Nemo-_

R: _¿Nemo?...a quien no quiero despertar es a tu madre-_

Q: _Si despiertas a Nemo, ten por seguro que lo hará mi madre-_ sonreía ya dentro de la habitación.

Quinn permitió que Rachel se sentara sobre la cama, manteniendo el pie sin tocar el suelo.

Q: _Te buscaré un pijama_- espetó al tiempo que se acercaba al armario.

R: _No...no hace falta- _volvía a susurrar-

Quinn se giró un tanto sorprendida por aquella respuesta y buscó la mirada de la chica.

R: _Hace calor, puedo dormir en ropa interior-_ se excusó.

Q: _Si es lo que quieres_- sonreía.- _¿Necesitas algo?._

R: _Eh...si, pero puedo hacerlo sola-_ espetó levantándose.

Q: _¿Donde vas?-_

R: _Al baño._

Q: _Deja que te ayude.._

R: _No...ni hablar, puedo ir con un solo pie-_ espetó tratando de avanzar con el piel alzado, pero le fue imposible dar varios pasos sin terminar apoyándose contra la pared para evitar caer.

Q: _Anda...no seas cabezota-_ espetó sujetándola por la cintura y colocando el brazo de la morena sobre sus hombros.

Lentamente y casi sin hacer ruido se dirigieron hacia el baño. Solo Rachel entró, evitando a toda costa que Quinn entrase con ella. La rubia esperó varios minutos fuera, con una leve sonrisa en su gesto. Sabia que Rachel no lograba concentrarse en el baño si había alguien pendiente de ella y eso estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante.

R: _Vamos_- susurró saliendo del baño- _¿de qué te ríes?_- preguntó al ver como Quinn seguía esbozando una sonrisa.

Q:_ No, por nada-_ respondió volviendo a tomar a la morena por la cintura y caminando de regreso a la habitación.

R:_ ¿Te hace gracia verme así?-_ dijo un tanto molesta.

Q: _No...pero definitivamente, sigues siendo la misma cabezota._

R: _¿Cabezota?...¿por qué?._

Q._ Podía haber entrado a ayudarte_- espetó tras entrar en la habitación.

R: _Te recuerdo que no es algo que me guste que hagan_-

Q: _Lo sé, pero no puedes andar y he escuchado varios golpes ahí dentro...apuesto a que has estado a punto de caerte._

R: _Basta...dejame en paz_- respondió con un gesto infantil.

Q: _Ok...ahora me toca a mi ir al baño...procura no bailar mucho-_ bromeó dejándola sola en la habitación.

Rachel ignoró ese ultimo comentario y se dispuso a desvestirse y meterse en la cama. Quinn regresaba tras servirse un vaso de agua y apagar las luces que había ido encendiendo al llegar a la casa. La rubia volvía a quedarse sorprendida al entrar en la habitación y encontrarse a Rachel recostada sobre el lado de la cama que siempre le había pertenecido, cubierta con las sabanas y aun con el gesto malhumorado en su rostro.

Q:_ ¿Creía que tenias calor?_- seguía bromeando.

R: _Ajam_- murmuró sin moverse.

Q: _¿Y que haces tapada?-_preguntaba mientras se desvestía y colocaba el vaso de agua sobre la mesa.

R: _Estoy en ropa interior...no quiero que a tu madre le dé por entrar y me vea así._

Quinn cerraba la puerta aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Q: S_i te pusieras el pijama, no tendrías que taparte._

R: _No quiero_- respondió nuevamente mostrando una infantil actitud.

Q: _¿Que te ocurre Rachel?-_ preguntó deslizándose por la cama hasta llegar a su lugar.-_¿Por qué estás así?._

R: _Estoy frustrada, no puedo permitirme el lujo de estar con el pie así, no quiero depender de nadie._

Q: _Pues te vas a aguantar...te recuerdo que tu me has cuidado durante todo éste tiempo, así que ahora me toca cuidarte a ti._

R: _No es lo mismo_- murmuró.

Q:_ Rachel- _susurró acercándose a su espalda.

R: _Quinn, ¿estás desnuda?_- preguntó al sentir la piel de la rubia sobre su espalda.

Q: _Mmm...no, solo estamos en igualdad de condiciones_- espetó acariciando el pelo que caía sobre la espalda de la morena.

La morena respiró profundamente. En el fondo, toda aquella frustración que se apoderaba de ella se veía compensada por la paz que le transmitía Quinn. Su calor y su perfume comenzaban a inundarla, trasladándola al pasado, cuando cada noche, ambas se abrazaban bajo aquellas sabanas, regalándose caricias y algún que otro beso antes de dormir.

Sin dudarlo, se giró y quedó frente a Quinn, que volvía a regalarle una dulce sonrisa al tiempo que apartaba el pelo que quedaba en su rostro.

R: _No sé cuales son tus intenciones conmigo ésta noche_- susurró.

Q: _Cuidarte-_ respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

R: _No me gustaría que tu madre nos encontrase en una situación...delicada._

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír aun más ante la inocencia con la que hablaba la morena.

No respondió. Quinn se limitó a dejar suaves caricias con sus dedos sobre el cuello y los hombros de la morena, que seguía mirándola fijamente.

R: _Podría estar toda la vida mirándote y no te terminaré de comprender como puedes ser tan bella._

Q:_ Quizás es porque estás viendo tu reflejo en mi rostro_.

R:_ Eso ha sido muy cursi_- sonreía divertida.

Q: _Tu has empezado-_ susurró contagiándose de la sonrisa.

El silencio volvía a invadirlas, solo las miradas hablaban entre aquellas cuatro paredes, acompañadas por las caricias que se regalaban, como si tratasen de asegurar que todo aquello era real, que no era un sueño ni una fantasía.

R: _Dime que vas a estar ahí cuando despierte_-

Q: _Te lo prometo_- susurró al tiempo que se lanzaba a dejar un delicado beso sobre los labios de la morena.

No pudieron contar los minutos que tardaron en dormir. Quinn cerró sus ojos en primer lugar. La rubia aun sufría las consecuencias de estar dos semanas entre médicos, recuerdos y viajes. Su cuerpo cedía al pasar de las horas. Rachel aun pudo mantenerse un poco más despierta, el dolor en su pie le estaba pasando factura, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar caer rendida varios minutos después.

Apenas amanecía cuando el susurro de la morena sacaba del profundo sueño a Quinn.

Le costó decidirse a despertarla, pero debía hacerlo si quería ir a trabajar aquella mañana.

Quinn no había cambiado su posición durante la noche, ella tampoco. Permanecían frente a frente, bajo las sabanas, a escasos centímetros y con un gesto de tranquilidad en sus rostros, difícilmente de superar.

R:_ Quinn.._.-volvía a susurra- _despierta cielo- _

La rubia removía los ojos bajo los parpados y tras una profunda respiración, los abrió contemplando la viva mirada de la morena.

Q:_ Buenos días_- murmuró tras varios segundos asimilando el momento.

R: _Buenos días amor_- volvía a susurra- _siento despertarte...pero tengo que marcharme a trabajar._

Q: _Mmmm...no te preocupes, me encanta despertar así_- esbozó la primera sonrisa de aquel soleado y caluroso día.

R:_ ¿Me vas a llevar al estudio?._

Q: _Claro...pero antes, vamos a desayunar...y a tomar un baño- _

R: _Mmmm...primero vamos a levantarnos-_ espetó al comprobar la traviesa sonrisa que mostraba Quinn.

La rubia fue la primera en salir de la cama y colocarse el pijama para salir de la habitación.

R: _Quinn, creo que es mejor que me lleves al departamento, allí tengo la ropa..._

Q: _Aquí también tienes ropa_- respondió abriendo el armario y sacando unos jeans.

R: _No recordaba tener eso ahí-_ espetó al ver los pantalones.

Q: _¿Vamos?_.-la invitó a salir de la cama.

Rachel accedió y tras deshacerse de las sabanas, se levantaba con dificultad y buscando el apoyo de la rubia que ya sostenía su mano.

R:_ Oye...tengo que buscar unas muletas, no puedo estar las dos semanas así_- espetó mientras salían de la habitación.

Q: _Tranquila, te dejo en los estudios y voy a buscarlas, ¿ok?._

R: _¿No tienes que ir a la galería?._

Q:_ Si...pero iré más tarde, tengo que hablar con Bette y suele estar reunida por las mañanas._

R: _Ok.._.-

Ambas caminaban ya hacia el baño. Quinn sostenía todo el peso de la morena para que ésta pudiera desplazarse sin apoyar el pie en el suelo.

R._ ¿Y tu madre?._

Q: _Habrá salido._

R: _¿Tan temprano?._

Q: _Tenia tramites que hacer. Ha conseguido vender la casa de Lima y tenia una cita con el director del banco o no sé qué._

R: _Ok..,¿donde vas?-_ preguntó al ver como la rubia le acompañaba hasta el interior del baño.

Q:_ ¿Como que donde voy?, ¿no te vas a duchar?._

R: _Eh...si..._

Q: ¿_Y vas a hacerlo sola?, ¿sin apoyar el pie?_

R: _Mmmm...-_

Q: _Vamos, dejame que te ayude al menos a meterte en la bañera y luego te tomas todo el tiempo que necesites para ti sola, ¿de acuerdo?._

R: _Ok-_ aceptó tomando asiento en una pequeña banqueta- _oye...¿Puedes salir un segundo y volver a entrar?.-_

Q: _¿Que?..._- la miró confundida. El gesto en el rostro de Rachel le hizo entender que la morena necesitaba utilizar el baño y nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.-_ Ok, voy a dejar el grifo abierto para que se llene la bañera y mientras voy a por tu ropa-_

La rubia abandonó el baño dispuesta a recopilar la ropa que iba a utilizar la morena y dejarle el tiempo suficiente para poder entrar. Un tiempo que se prolongó demasiado hasta que oyó como la chica la invitaba a pasar.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Quinn se esfumó al ver que al morena ya permanecía en el interior de la bañera, con la pierna sobresaliendo por el lateral.

Q: _¿Que demonios?...¿que haces metida?._

R: _Tomar un baño_- respondió tratando de esquivar la mirada.

Q: ¿_Por qué no me has esperado?_.-preguntó molesta-_ ¿que pasa si te llegas a caer?._

R: _No seas exagerada, está todo bien...mira, ni siquiera he mojado la venda_- sonreía divertida.

Q: _Ok...tu sabrás lo que haces_- respondió dejando la ropa sobre la banqueta.

R:_ No te enfades Quinn...vi que podía entrar y lo hice._

Q: _No me voy a enfadar, me voy a vengar_- espetó colocándose junto a la bañera.

R:_ ¿Que?...¿que vas a hacerme?...te recuerdo que estoy lesionada._

Quinn volvía a esbozar la sonrisa que le había acompañado durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana.

Q: _Voy a ayudarte con ésto- _respondió tomando un bote de gel y dejando caer sobre el agua un gran chorro del mismo.

R:_ Hey...¿que haces?._

Q: _Te voy a ayudar a bañar-_ sonreía traviesa al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo y comenzaba a jugar con el agua, tratando de crear espuma.

R: _Hey...me estás salpicando._

Q: _Te lo tienes merecido_- exclamaba llenándola de espuma.

R: _Quinn...basta...basta_- trataba de librarse de los juegos de la rubia pero le resultaba imposible. Apenas podía mantenerse sentada con la pierna cayendo fuera de la bañera.

Q: _Shhh...vamos, relajate, solo voy a ayudarte_- espetó hundiendo la mano en el agua y encontrándose con la pierna de la morena que si permanecía sumergida.

Rachel detuvo su replica al sentir el contacto de los dedos de la rubia subiendo por su pierna. Su mirada se clavó sobre el rostro de Quinn, que permanecía absorto, buscando a través del agua lo que su mano acariciaba con dulzura.

Sentía como la respiración de la morena se dejaba notar con más fuerza cada vez que su mano cambiaba de zona. Una caricia que fue avanzando con delicadeza hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos.

R: _Quinn_- susurró mostrando una intensa mirada que paralizó a la rubia.

Q: _Rachel-_ reaccionó sin apartar la mano de la pierna- _mi madre se va a marchar mañana a Columbia_- espetó esquivando la mirada- _voy a volver a estar sola y.._.-alzó la vista- _me preguntaba si...¿si quieres volver a casa?- _tartamudeó.

Rachel permaneció en absoluto silencio. Trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras y buscar la respuesta acertada cuando Quinn volvía a hablar.

Q: _No...no tienes que responder ahora, solo quería que lo supieras y...bueno, que lo tuvieras en cuenta...-_

La morena seguía en silencio, ésta vez apartando la vista y buscando la mano de la rubia que aun permanecía sobre su pierna, bajo el agua.

Lentamente sacó la mano y se la acercó a los labios, dejando un pequeño beso sobre su palma. Un beso que dejó restos de espuma en su nariz y tras aquel gesto, guió la mano de la rubia hacia su pecho, colocandola justo encima del corazón.

R: _Ven aquí-_ susurró mordiéndose los labios.

Quinn no dudó y rápidamente se deshizo del pequeño pijama y la ropa interior. Con delicadeza comenzó a sumergirse en la bañera, posicionándose sobre la morena que esperaba impaciente aquel encuentro y procurando no perjudicar el maltrecho pie de la chica.

Rachel sonreía, le fascinaba ver como Quinn había vuelto a ser ella, la que siempre daba el primer paso en esa situación, la que no había olvidado como hacerla enloquecer con un simple roce a conciencia, sin embargo, también echaba de menos a aquella chica inocente y tímida que se apoderó de la rubia con la amnesia.

Quinn avanzaba sin miedos, deseaba volver a sentir a Rachel, deseaba agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella en aquellas semanas y sobretodo, demostrarle que seguía deseándola como lo hacia desde el principio.

El contacto no se hizo esperar. Los cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección a pesar del reducido espacio de la bañera. El calor del agua no hacia mas que provocar una agradable sensación en ambas y el abrazo se convertía en un sin fin de caricias, de besos repartidos por el cuello, por la clavícula y los hombros, por la mandíbula y los labios.

Un sin fin de sensaciones, de recuerdos, de sabores y el temblor que sentían sus cuerpos al descubrirse sin las manos.

No necesitaban más en aquél instante, más que sentirse de aquella forma, saber que seguían vivas, que sus cuerpos seguían en perfecta sintonía y se recordaban como nunca lo habían olvidado.

Q: _No quiero moverme de aquí._- susurró enterrando sus labios en el cuelo de la morena.

R: _Pues me temo que vamos a tener que parar-_ respondía con un hilo de voz- _no me gustaría enfadar al señor Eastwood._

Q: _Mmmm...¿tengo que ponerme celosa?._

Rachel se limitó a esbozar una dulce sonrisa que Quinn aceptó como tal. Demasiado idílico era el ambiente, tanto que no escucharon llegar a Judy, que en apenas varios minutos se encargaba de sacarlas de aquel intimo momento.

J:_ ¿Quinn?-_ preguntó tras la puerta.

Q: _Mmm...mamá, no entres_- acertó a responder ante el temor de la morena al escuchar la voz.

J: _Tranquila cariño, solo quería decirte que tengo que volver a marchar._- espetó- _tengo que hacer unas compras, ¿necesitas algo?._

Q:_ Eh...no, no tranquila...en un rato me marcho a la galería.-_ volvía a responder mientras Rachel ya trataba de salir de la bañera sin hacer ruido.

J: _Bien...¿comemos juntas o tienes planes?._

Q: _Si..si claro, comemos juntas_-

J: _Ok...ciao chicas_- espetó alejándose de la puerta y volviendo a salir de la casa.

El rostro de Rachel se desencajó al escuchar aquella despedida y Quinn no pudo evitar comenzar a reír tras oírlo.

R:_ Dios Quinn...que vergüenza, tu madre sabe que estoy aquí_...-espetó completamente sonrojada.

Q: _Claro que lo sabe...habrá visto tu coche en la puerta...y seguro que antes de marcharse se asomó a la habitación._..-respondía reincorporándose en la bañera.

R: _Ayudame a salir de aquí...por favor-_ espetó nerviosa.

Q: _Relajate Rachel-_ comenzó a ayudarla- _es mi madre, no se va a escandalizar._

R: _Quinn, es mi suegra...a ninguna suegra le gusta saber que su hija está en el baño con otra persona..._

Q: _Estoy con mi novia...y hace unas semanas no te importaba estar a solas en mi habitación..._

R: _Con su novia, novio, marido, esposa...da igual, ningún padre asimila eso...sino preguntáselo a los míos a ver que te dicen..._- espetaba completamente molesta e ignorando aquella ultima indirecta.

Q:_ Rachel-_ interrumpió ayudándola a salir de la bañera-_ ya está, no pasa nada...haz como si no hubiera pasado._

R: _Claro, para ti es sencillo pero no para mi...una cosa es que nos vea besándonos y otra cosa es que sepa que estamos..._

Q: _Hey...tranquila, tampoco seas mal pensada...podemos estar hablando o no sé, cualquier otra cosa..._

R: _Ya claro-_ interrumpió incrédula- _vamos, ayudame a vestirme...voy a llegar tarde._

Quinn sonreía ante la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo Rachel y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había vivido ella misma días antes, cuando un simple roce de la chica, le hacia tornarse sonrojada y pudorosa.

Trató de no volver a hacerla sentir mal durante los siguientes minutos en los que le ayudó a vestirse y prepararse para salir hacia el estudio de grabación, donde ya la esperaban para que siguiera siendo la voz en off de aquella película que tan entusiasmada la tenia.

Solo un café lograron tomar antes de salir. El tiempo se les echaba encima y salir de la casa con la morena casi a cuestas se volvía complicado y lento.

El trayecto hasta los estudios fue tranquilo. Quinn se encargaría de buscar las muletas para que Rachel pudiese desplazarse con limitada normalidad y volvería a recogerla cuando terminase de grabar. Mientras ella, marcharía a la galería, donde tenia una cita con Bette.

En los estudios fue más sencillo. La suerte le acompañó en aquella mañana y uno de los chicos del rodaje apareció con unas muletas para que la morena pudiese desplazarse con facilidad. El atrezzo que existía en el set fue providencial y aunque no era bastones demasiado fiables, le servían para pasar la mañana de la mejor manera posible teniendo en cuenta su estado.

Jamás pensó que aquello pudiese servirle para poder afrontar un hecho que estaba aconteciendo en su vida y al que creía completamente erradicado.

Tras tres horas de grabaciones, el descanso para la morena llegó de la mejor forma. Un hora de relajación absoluta en su trailer y un exquisito desayuno que no había tenido oportunidad de tomar cuando despertó.

Fue casi fugaz. Su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia uno de los sets de rodaje cuando salia al exterior de su caravana. La imagen de Helen entrando en aquel pabellón le puso en alerta y no dudó en alcanzar la entrada del set, con dificultad por su inexperiencia con las muletas, pero con firmeza en su objetivo.

La relaciones publicas hablaba con uno de los ayudantes de producción. Rachel no dudó en esperar y observar los movimientos de la chica que parecían tranquilos, sin indicios de provocar nada que pudiera perjudicarla.

Su oportunidad llegó cuando la vio alejarse y adentrarse en uno de los servicios reservados para el personal de producción.

No lo dudó. La morena se adentraba en el lugar, dejando atrás la racionalidad que siempre la había acompañado y se encontró con la chica, que ya se esmeraba en lavar sus manos.

R: _Por fin-_ exclamó al ver como la chica la descubría a través del espejo.

H:_ ¿Me estás siguiendo?_- preguntó desconcertada

R:_ Creo que eres tu la que no dejas de seguirme, ¿que haces aquí?.-_ fue directa.

H. _Ay..querida diva, te recuerdo que no eres la única actriz de la ciudad_...

R: _Vaya...has encontrado a otra a la que hacer la vida imposible-_ espetó apoyándose sobre la pared.

H: _¿Hacer la vida imposible?...no, tranquila, eso solo lo hago a quien se lo merece._

R: _No vas a aceptar nunca que mi vida vale más que tu estúpido trabajo, ¿verdad?._..-hizo una pausa sin dejar que Helen respondiera- _pero te has equivocado de persona...te has equivocado al intentar molestarme a mi...y lo que es peor, lo has intentado de la peor forma posible._

H:_ No sé de que me hablas.._..- trató de disimular.

R: _¿Sabes que Angelina Jolie me telefoneó para hablarme de ti?._

H: _¿Qué?_- palideció.

Rachel sonrió. Con una simple frase había descubierto lo que ya intuía. Sin duda alguna, aquel bulo sobre ella y Angelina Jolie tenía que ser obra de alguien que quisiese hundir su carrera, todo el mundo sabe del poder que la actriz tiene en el mundo del cine y Rachel a su lado no es más que una principiante que poco o nada tendría que hacer si caía antipática tras aquellos rumores con la estrella del cine.

R: _Si...y me llamó para decirme que si te hundía ella o lo hacía yo por haber sacado aquellos rumores-_ mintió-_ fue muy amable conmigo...realmente me sorprendió- _espetó de forma sarcástica.

H: _No se de que me hablas._..-trató de abandonar de evitar su desconcierto.

R: _Si vuelves a intentar sacar algo de mi, chantajeando a amigas o simplemente creando absurdos rumores no voy a tener mas remedio que actuar...y no me voy a quedar corta, créeme._

H: _¿Quien te crees que eres?._- se enfrentó con la morena- _ahora mismo podría hacer que no hablases mas nunca_- amenazó- _pero sabes...me da pena zanjar temas así con una invalida_- lanzó una mirada sobre el pie vendado de la morena- _¿que pasó?, ¿te caíste de una palmera en Hawaii?_-ironizó.

Rachel se sorprendió. La referencia a Hawaii la desconcertó. Nadie del medio sabia que la morena había estado allí, ni siquiera Tina sabia del destino concreto hasta que no habló con Glen. De pronto la imagen de Quinn hablando por teléfono y la llamada que ella misma recibió la noche que llegaron a los Ángeles apareció por su mente. El malestar comenzó a inundarla y la rabia se apoderó de ella.

Helen trató de aprovechar aquel instante de confusión de la morena para abandonar el servicio, pero esta fue más rápida y con un certero movimiento, detuvo el paso de la chica, bloqueando la salida con una de las muletas que portaba.

Helen se detuvo ante la acción y buscó molesta algún tipo de respuesta por aquel gesto.

R:_ No he terminado-_ se serenó.

H: _Te vas a meter en problemas si no me dejas salir de aquí._

R: _En problemas estás tu...no solo puedo hacer que la mismísima Angelina tomen represalias contra ti, también puedo hacer que te detengan..._

H: _¿Que dices?...creo que el sol te afecta demasiado-_ sonó sarcástica.

R: _Tengo localizado tu numero.._.-espetó tratando de sonar convincente- t_e dije por teléfono que te denunciaría si seguías molestando a Quinn...y no se te ocurre otra cosa que seguir molestándome a mi._

H: _No sé de que me hablas_-

Nuevamente aquel gesto, el mismo que había aparecido en el rostro de la relaciones cuando le mintió sobre aquella llamada de Angelina.

Rachel lo supo. Había sido ella la que molestaba a Quinn con las llamadas, había sido ella quien trató de chantajearla y hacerle daño, sabiendo que si se lo hacia a la rubia, estaba haciéndoselo a ella misma.

R: _Te lo repito por ultima vez, si vuelves a meterte en mi vida o en la de Quinn, te juro que no vas a tener mundo donde esconderte...y te recuerdo que amenazar por teléfono o chantajear, es un delito que está penado por la ley...no quisiera verte entre rejas o en un juicio, tu carrera de relaciones publica habría llegado a su fin.._

Helen tragó saliva. Las palabras de Rachel la habían desconcertado hasta tal punto que no tuvo reacción alguna para replicar. Estaba claro que la morena había descubierto las intenciones de la mujer para vengarse por su despido y ahora no tenia excusa alguna.

H: _¿Me dejas salir?_- pidió con un hilo de voz y casi en tono de suplica.

R: _Ninguna más, ¿me oyes?_- volvía a repetir con firmeza- _da gracias que no quiero hundirte y olvidate de mi_- espetó apartando la muleta de la puerta y permitiendo el paso de la mujer, que sin pensarlo, abandonó el servicio aun con el miedo en su rostro.

Rachel volvía a dejarse caer sobre la pared. Ahora era ella quien temblaba por lo que acababa de suceder. No temía por su seguridad física, pero si por lo que pudiera sucederse a quien le rodeaba. El daño que podía provocar Helen era más psicológico que de otra forma.

Agradeció con todas sus fuerzas haber tenido la ocurrencia de pedirle el teléfono a Quinn y ser ella quien recibía la ultima de las llamadas que hizo la mujer, la ultima y la más dura. ¿Que habría sucedido si Quinn descubre a Beth cuando aun tenia la amnesia?.

Nuevamente sintió como el destino le había regalado una nueva oportunidad de ayudar y proteger a Quinn y tuvo que agradecer aquél último detalle que Leisha tuvo con ella al avisarle de las maniobras que estaba llevando a cabo la relaciones. Jamás pensó que ella pudiese tener la clave de algo así, sin duda, aquellos dioses hawaiianos estaban de su lado, les habían bendecido.

Quinn por su lado terminaba la pequeña reunión que había mantenido con Bette. Comenzaría a trabajar la siguiente semana y no quería defraudar a la directora. Después de todo lo ocurrido, tenia mucho que agradecerle por haberle mantenido la confianza para seguir adelante en aquel trabajo.

B: _Me alegra volver a contar contigo._.._aunque esté mal decirlo, ninguno de los que están aquí son tan eficientes como tu-_ Bette regalaba una enorme sonrisa a la rubia mientras la acompañaba a la salida de la galería.

Q:_ Trataré de compensar todo lo que te he hecho pasar_- bromeaba.

B: _Me conformo con que hagas el trabajo igual que lo has hecho siempre...además, como ya te digo voy a necesitar que me eches una mano con las nuevas galerías..._

Q: _Claro..._

El teléfono de Bette interrumpió la conversación y la mujer no tardó en atenderlo mientras Quinn esperaba para despedirse de ella, pero su rostro cambió al ver como la directora maldecía una y otra vez en la conversación que mantenía y colgaba la llamada.

Q: _¿Estás bien?_- preguntó ante el malestar de la mujer.

B: _No...tengo que ir a recoger a Angie al colegio y no sé como lo voy a hacer_.

Q: _¿Por?.._

B: _Tengo una reunión en media hora...dios, odio que me avisen a ultima hora._

Q: _¿Y Tina?-_

B:_ No está, tenia un rodaje en Santa Monica, es imposible que llegue..._

Q: _Pues voy yo..._- respondió con tranquilidad.

B: ¿_Tu?._

Q: _Claro, tengo el coche de Rachel en el aparcamiento y no tengo nada que hacer mas que ir a casa a comer con mi madre...la recojo y si quieres me la llevo a casa a comer._

B:_ No..no, hoy tiene danza y Melinda la está esperando para darle de comer...¿no te importa recogerla y llevarla a mi casa?._

Q: _En absoluto...además tengo ganas de verla...la ultima vez quedó desencantada con mi versión imbécil._- bromeaba.

B: _Recuerda me que te suba el sueldo-_ espetó agradeciendo el gesto de la chica.

Q: _Lo haré, no lo dudes- _respondió despidiéndose de la directora y tomando la dirección hacia el coche.

Apenas 10 minutos tardó en llegar hasta la puerta del colegio. La calles estaba repleta de coches y le costó encontrar aparcamiento. Un pequeño revuelo se formaba en la entrada del edificio cuando consiguió llegar hasta la entrada, dispuesta a encontrarse con la pequeña.

Una pequeña que no tardó en aparecer y en volverse completamente loca cuando descubrió a la rubia esperándola en el lugar de su madre.

La carrera hacia ella y el abrazo a continuación casi estuvo a punto de hacer perder el equilibrio de Quinn, que ya alzaba y abrazaba con ternura a la pequeña.

Q: _¡Angieeee._..!- exclamaba ante el abrazo de la pequeña que rodeaba con fuerzas su cuello- _¡que me ahogas!_- espetó sonriente.

A:_ ¡Quiiinn_!- exclamaba- _¿has venido a verme?._

Q:_ Mucho mejor...he venido a recogerte y llevarte a casa._..-espetaba dejándola en el suelo.

A: _¿Ya te acuerdas de mi?_.- preguntó con preocupación.

Q:_Por supuesto.._

A. _Nunca me vas a olvidar,¿verdad?._

Q: _Nunca_

A: _¿Me lo prometes?._

Q: _Por supuesto_- respondió de manera divertida.

De pronto y casi sin darse cuenta, la pequeña Bee hacia también acto de presencia entre las dos, sorprendiendo gratamente a la rubia , que no dudó en regalarle otro efusivo abrazo.

A: _Bee...ya nos recuerda_- espetó ilusionada llamando la atención de su amiga.

B:_ ¿Ya no estás enferma?_- preguntó sorprendida.

Q_: No...estoy perfectamente_- respondió agachándose y quedando a la altura de las dos niñas.

B: _Bien_...-exclamó-_¿vamos a jugar con Nemo?_

Q: _Mmmm, claro...pero tiene que ser otro día, porque hoy ya se hace tarde.¡_

A-B:_ ¡Bien!-_ exclamaron al unisono y completamente emocionadas.

B: _Mi mamá-_ espetó casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Quinn y alejándose en una carrera que pilló por sorpresa a la rubia.

Quinn se erguía y volvía a su posición natural, tomando de la mano a Angélica y girándose sobre si misma, dispuesta a buscar con la mirada a la pequeña Bee y asegurarse que estaba con su madre cuando sintió como el mundo se detenía por completo.

Sus ojos no daban crédito Bee ya estaba en brazos de su madre y su cuerpo se bloqueó al descubrir a una desconcertada Shelby.

Q:_ ¿Shelby?-_ acertó a espetar cuando la mujer se detuvo frente a ella.

Sh:_ Hola Quinn_- respondió manteniendo la calma-_ me alegro de verte._

Q:_ Shelby...¿que...que haces...?_- no terminó la frase cuando sus ojos oscilaron y se posaron sobre la pequeña que seguía abrazando a su madre y regalandole una enorme sonrisa a ella.- _no...no puede ser_- acertó a espetar al comenzar a ser consciente de todo.

Sh: _Quinn, no es el momento ni el lugar idóneo...ya hablamos con mas calma._

La rubia seguía petrificada. Observando la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos, sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que su mente y corazón ya le habían delatado.

Q: _¿Beth?_- susurró.


	63. Capitulo 62 Instinto Animal

Capitulo 62

Instinto animal.

A:_ ¿Vamos a jugar?._

Q:_ No podemos ahora cariño_- respondía despidiéndose de la pequeña-_ prometo que el fin de semana nos vamos a jugar y salimos con Nemo._

A:_ ¿Y con Bee?-_

Q:_ Claro, con Bee también-_ espetaba lanzando una mirada hacia la chica que trabajaba en la casa de la directora- _toda tuya_- exclamó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Le era imposible hacerlo. Su mente no se recuperaba de lo que acababa de suceder en la puerta del colegio. Durante el trayecto apenas pudo mantener ningún tipo de interacción con la pequeña Angélica, que desistió en su intento por conseguir que la rubia comiese con ella.

Quinn necesitaba dejar a la chica y desahogar toda aquella tensión que acumulaba.

¿Como era posible?, se preguntaba una y otra vez al tiempo que regresaba al coche. Necesitaba hablar con Rachel, necesitaba contarle que era la peor madre del mundo, necesitaba saber que debía hacer y como actuar y sólo la morena podía ayudarle en ese instante.

Quiso llamarla pero era probable que estuviese en el estudio de grabación. Optó por enviarle un mensaje que sorprendentemente fue respondido por la morena apenas varios minutos después.

La morena la esperaba en su trailer, dónde había quedado con uno de los ayudantes de dirección para tratar algunos temas de la película.

Quinn no dudó en conducir de nuevo hasta el set y caminar hasta el trailer de la chica, no sin antes mantener una pequeña discusión con uno de los guardas de seguridad.

Rachel esperaba un tanto nerviosa. Aquel mensaje recibido de Quinn no podía traer nada bueno, jamás un "Tenemos que hablar, ¡ya!" resultó tan sumamente confuso. Mantenía la vista sobre el guión que aun repasaba cuando escuchó varios golpes en la puerta.

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero un ciclón de pelo rubio casi la arrasó al colarse en el interior.

Q: _No te lo vas a creer...no te lo vas a creer_- exclamó completamente histeria. Las lagrimas habían hecho acto de presencia tras toda aquella tensión.

R: _¿Que pasa Quinn?- _preguntó asustada.

Q:_ Rachel...soy un animal...que digo, un animal tiene instinto yo soy...soy...un monstruo_...-espetaba gesticulando con los brazos.

R: _Quinn, ¿que te pasa?-_se acercó tratando de calmarla- _¿que ha pasado?._- preguntó aterrorizada.

Q: _Beth...Rachel, Beth-_ volvía a exclamar tratando de contener el sollozo.

Rachel palideció al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña.

R: _¿Qué?-_ apenas salió voz de su garganta.

Q: _Está en Los Ángeles, Rachel...ha estado todo éste tiempo delante de mis narices y no la he reconocido-_ respiraba con dificultad- _estaba aquí, Rachel...mi pequeña estaba conmigo y no lo_ _sabía-_ espetó dejando escapar el llanto.

Rachel se alejó. Había sucedido. Lo que tanto temía había terminado sucediendo y lo que es peor, ella estaba involucrada en aquella encerrona. Por un momento sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor, como el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies. Se dejó caer sobre el pequeño sofá, manteniendo la cabeza baja y tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo sucedido.

Q: _Bee, Rachel...Bee es Beth...me...me he cruzado con Shelby y estaba con ella...y lo único que me ha dicho es que no era el momento de hablar, Rachel, con mi hija delante...sonriéndome, pidiéndome que jugase con ella.._..-las palabras se quebraban en su garganta- _no la he reconocido, he cuidado de ella y no la he reconocido...¿que clase de madre soy?...Dios...soy un monstruo, peor que eso...-_Quinn hablaba sin control alguno, buscando el apoyo en Rachel, buscando esa mirada de confusión que esperaba encontrar cuando la morena lo supiese, pero no era lo que estaba recibiendo.

La morena permanecía ausente, bajando su mirada y lamentándose continuamente.

Q: _Rachel...¿no me dices nada?...es Beth...es mi pequeña- volvía a espetar._

Rachel sacó valor y alzó la mirada, buscando la de Quinn, que impaciente esperaba algún tipo de comentario que la hiciese sentir un poco mejor.

Pero aquella mirada más que ayudar a la rubia, lo que hizo fue congelarla. Los ojos de Rachel aparecían vidriosos y una lagrima terminó cayendo al tiempo que tragaba saliva.

Quinn permaneció confundida por aquel gesto. Rachel no parecía sorprendida, era suplica, lamento lo que transmitía con sus ojos.

Q:_ ¿Rachel?_- preguntó con hilo de voz.

R:_ Lo siento Quinn_- respondió completamente abatida- _lo siento._

Q: _No...no me digas que._..- se detuvo-_no Rachel por favor, dime que no_...-sollozaba de nuevo al ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La morena se limitó a volver a bajar la cabeza y perder la mirada en el suelo.

Q:_ ¿Lo sabias?_

Rachel no contestó.

Q: _Rachel...contestame, ¿lo sabias?_- cambió el tono al tiempo que se acercaba a la morena.

R: _Si._

Q: _Perfecto...todo el mundo sabe que mi hija esta a mi lado menos yo...es...perfecto_- ironizó- _todo el mundo sabe lo mala madre que soy...no...no, que digo mala madre, todo el mundo sabe que soy un demonio...un monstruo que no tiene alma, no...que no tengo instinto para reconocer a mi propia hija...perfecto._

R: _Quinn...basta...nadie lo sabe, solo lo sé yo...y Bette._

Quinn se alejaba de la morena buscando algo en aquel lugar que la mantuviera cuerda, pero el poco espacio del trailer mas su estado de ansiedad estaban asfisxiandole.

Q: _Me voy de aquí._..- exclamó tratando de llegar a la puerta.

R: _No...no espera Quinn...espera._

Q: _Rachel...no, no estoy bien ahora mismo y todo lo que diga va a ser peor..._

R:_ Dejame al menos que te explique y luego te marchas o me insultas...pero al menos escuchame._

La rubia se detuvo frente a Rachel esperando aquella explicación.

R: _Yo...yo me crucé con Shelby hace unos meses_...

Q: _¿Unos meses?..._-preguntó completamente desconcertada.

R:_ Dejame hablar- _recriminó- _yo...yo me encontré con Shelby y con Beth...pero no sabia que era Bee hasta que la vi en tu ordenador, cuando fui a mostrarte donde guardabas tus cosas, fué ahí cuando supe que era ella y me puse en contacto con Shelby...ella...ella sabia que eras tu pero no quería apartar a Beth de ti...porque te adora-_ espetó tratando de contener las lagrimas- _los médicos no querían que te dijésemos nada Quinn, ni siquiera querían que supieras que habías estado conmigo...imaginate si te enteras que tu hija estaba aquí-_

Rachel buscaba la aprobación de Quinn, una aceptación que no terminaba de llegar. La rubia permanecía impasible, completamente seria, escuchando aquellas palabras mientras en su interior luchaba por mantener la calma.

No sabia si quería salir corriendo o abrazar a la morena, no sabia si quería disculparla o salir corriendo de aquel agujero en el que se encontraba y que comenzaba a provocarle una claustrofobia que jamás había sentido.

R: _Fueron los médicos Quinn...yo, yo te juro que estuve hablando con ellos, quería decírtelo pero era imposible...no podía ponerte en riesgo Quinn...y no sabes cuánto me duele ésto a mi._

Q:_ Necesito marcharme de aquí-_ espetó desviando la mirada de la morena.

R: _Quinn por favor...piénsalo bien...eres consciente de todo lo que ha sucedido...y sabes que no podría haber hecho nada..._

Q: _Te encontraste con Shelby antes del accidente...podrías habérmelo dicho entonces._

R:_ ¿Para qué?...¿para que sientas mal?_

Q:_ Es mi hija Rachel...creo que merezco saber en que parte del mundo se encuentra y más aun si está en mi ciudad...-_

R: _Lo siento Quinn...todo fue muy rápido y encima...pasó cuando tu y yo estábamos...ya sabes_.

Q: _¿Enfadadas?...¿peleando?, ¿mintiéndonos?...¿que mas da Rachel?...yo te lo habría dicho aunque estuviésemos en guerra...ésto es algo que va mas allá de todo eso...¿creía que sabias lo que significaba para mi Beth?..._

R:_ Lo siento...Quinn, no puedo decirte otra cosa más que lo siento._..

Q:_ Me marcho- volvía_ a espetar esquivando a la morena y dejando caer las llaves del coche sobre el sofá.

La rubia abandonó el trailer dejando a Rachel completamente abatida en el sofá. Necesitaba caminar, despejarse y asimilar aquello, tratar de ser racional y comprender la actitud de Rachel y sobretodo, buscar algo, alguna solución para poder sobrevivir sabiendo que su hija estaba allí y no le pertenecía.

Rachel se limitaba a llorar. La rabia, la impotencia se había apoderado de ella. Todo ese temor que había sentido. Cuando descubrió a Beth sabia que solo había dos opciones y ninguna era buena para ella. Quinn se iba a terminar enterando como así había sucedido y ella iba a ser la más perjudicada.

Su salud ahora era buena, pero el dolor de saber que le había mentido, que le había ocultado algo tan importante para ella iba a pesarle factura. Quizás nunca iba a poder perdonarle aquello al igual que ella misma no se lo perdonaba a si misma, pero era lo que tenía que hacer...lo que debía hacer.

Un par de golpes volvieron a escucharse en el exterior, alguien volvía a acceder a las pequeñas escaleras metálicas del trailer. Rachel supuso que el ayudante del director estaba a punto de acudir a la cita que tenían cuando vio como la puerta, que no había sido cerrada por completo, se abría.

Los ojos de la morena se desencajaron al descubrir la silueta de Helen entrando completamente fuera de si.

Rachel trató de levantarse pero la mujer se abalanzó sobre ella, comenzando un forcejeo que la dejó completamente inmóvil en el sofá.

H: _Te voy a matar...lo sabes, te voy a matar_- exclamaba con los ojos desorbitados mientras la sujetaba contra el sofá.

R: _Helen, ¿que haces?-_ gritó aterrorizada. La morena comenzó a sentir como algo comenzaba a clavarse en su estomago.

H: _Tengo un destornillador en mis manos, te voy a matar...no me vas a hundir, ¿lo oyes?-_ exclamaba al tiempo que hacia presión con la herramienta- _te voy a matar y luego voy a quemar esto...te vas a ir al infierno- _

R:_ Helen por favor-_ suplicaba. No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada contra ella y sentía como el objeto comenzaba a hacerle daño en la barriga- _Helen por favor..._

La mujer estaba fuera de sí, su voz, sus ojos eran diabólicos, no atendía a razones y se limitaba a esbozar una leve sonrisa al escuchar como Rachel comenzaba a gritar y a pedir ayuda.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde y cuando sentía que el destornillador estaba rompiendo su piel, una mano apareció tirando con fuerza del pelo de la mujer y lanzandola al suelo con brusquedad.

El golpe de Helen contra el suelo fue brutal. Desconcertada trataba de asimilar que había sucedido cuando Quinn, volvía a abalanzarse contra la mujer, arrebatandole el destornillador que aun permanecía entre sus manos y dejándola completamente inmovilizada en el suelo.

Q: _Rachel llama a seguridad...¡vamos!-_ exclamó haciendo reaccionar a la morena, que se olvidó del dolor de su pie y no dudó en salir del trailer buscando ayuda.

Q: _No vas a volver a ponerle un dedo encima a Rachel, ¿me oyes?, si lo haces te las verás conmigo...te lo juro que no te escaparás de mi_- espetaba con rabia a escasos centímetros del oído de la mujer, que mantenía la cabeza contra el suelo debido a la presión que ejercía Quinn sobre ella.

H:_ La voy a matar...la voy a matar_- volvía a exclamar.

Q: _Cállate zorra...cállate si no quieres que yo lo haga contigo_-apenas terminó de responder cuando dos chicos de seguridad entraban en el trailer y se encargaban de detener a la mujer. Varios guardias más llegaron al revuelo que ya se había formado alrededor del trailer de la morena, que permanecía en shock en el exterior.

No podía creerlo, no podía asimilar que aquella mujer, que ahora salia detenida por los guardias había estado a punto de algo tan descabellado. Instintivamente se miró en la barriga y vio como la marca de la herramienta aparecía ante sus ojos. Por suerte, la aparición de Quinn evitó que aquello terminase en una autentica tragedia. Una Quinn que salia del trailer, con la ropa completamente desajustada y buscándola entre los compañeros de la morena.

R: _Quinn_- exclamó caminando con dificultad hacia ella-

La rubia no dijo nada. La alcanzó con rapidez evitando que ésta tuviese que caminar más y la abrazó con fuerzas.

Q: _Ya...ya pasó_- susurró ante el llanto que comenzaba a salir de la morena- _tranquilizate...mi amor._

R:_ Quinn...me iba a matar...me iba a matar_- sollozaba.

Q: _Tranquilizate...ya pasó-_ se limitaba a responder al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda- _no va a pasar nada, ¿ok?..._

Quinn apartó un poco el cuerpo de la chica, buscando el rostro de la morena y comenzó a secar las lagrimas que caían sin cesar por sus mejillas.

R_: No me dejes Quinn...no me dejes por favor.-_ suplicaba.

Q: _Estoy aquí...está todo bien...no te voy dejar sola...¿de acuerdo?_- hablaba con calma- _tienes que tranquilizarte...vamos a solucionar ésto...no te preocupes, ¿ok?._

Rachel asentía tratando de recomponer su respiración que se veía entrecortada por el llanto.

G: _Rachel- _interrumpió Glen- _¿que ha pasado?_- preguntó desconcertado- _¿que te ha hecho esa imbécil?-_

R:_ Glen-_ balbuceó.

Q: _Tranquilo...está todo bien-_ respondió Quinn-_ pero esa malnacida va a pagar por esto..._

G: _¿Que ha hecho?-_ preguntó

R:_ Ha intentado matarme Glen...me quería matar con un destornillador_- volvía a sollozar.

G:_ ¿Qué?...maldita loca-_ espetó con rabia- _¿donde está?_- preguntó buscando a su alrededor.

-_Chicos...será mejor que entréis al trailer, Rachel necesita tranquilizarse_- espetó uno de los tantos trabajadores que se habían reunido en torno al trailer al escuchar los gritos de la morena.

Q: _Si...vamos, Rachel, entra._

La morena accedió y pronto se colaron en el interior. Rachel volvía a tomar asiento, aun con el rostro descompuesto mientras Glen hablaba con uno de los guardas que había participado en la detención.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no conseguía asimilar nada. Hacia escasos minutos estaba completamente abatida por aquella discusión que había mantenido con Quinn y ahora ella estaba allí, sentada a su lado, tomándola de la mano y pendiente de la conversación que el guardia de seguridad mantenía con Glen y con varios encargados más del set. Por el trailer comenzaron a aparecer alguno de los actores, compañeros de la morena que se encontraban en aquel estudio. Un set de rodaje que estaba casi vacío. El grueso del rodaje se estaba produciendo en Texas y nadie del elenco principal estaba allí.

Una pareja de policías aparecía en el trailer y tras una breve conversación con el guardia y Glen pidieron a la morena que les acompañase a realizar la denuncia. Helen ya se encontraba en una de las comisarias, arrestada por intento de homicidio. Necesitaban la denuncia de la morena para comenzar a dar oficialidad a la detención.

Q:_ Vamos Rachel- _espetó- _vamos a denunciar._

Rachel asintió. Estaba mas calmada y había recuperado la compostura.

G: _No te preocupes Quinn, yo la acompaño._

Q:_ ¿Que?..no, no yo voy...-_

G: _Quinn, no hace falta, la policía quiere que vaya ella y yo como su representante...además tu estás aun alterada y tienes que calmarte...te recuerdo que necesitas descanso._

Q: _Glen, no me vas a decir que tengo que hacer_- recriminó.

R: _Quinn-_ interrumpió- _Glen tiene razón...solo vamos a la comisaria a poner la denuncia y ya está..y tu tienes que estar tranquila._

Q: _Rachel, no me vengas con el cuento de que necesito descansar...estoy bien._

R: _No..no es por eso Quinn...pero tu tienes algo mas importante pendiente-_ respondió buscando su mirada- _deberías hablar con Judy...ella también merece saber lo que te ha pasado_- buscó una excusa

Quinn volvía a recordar todo. Durante el tiempo que duró aquella locura, había olvidado por completo lo que había sucedido entre ellas y la imagen de Beth apareció de nuevo en su mente.

Q: _No quiero dejarte sola ahora_- murmuró.

R: _Ya pasó..._-acarició el rostro de la rubia- _cuando salga de la comisaría le digo a Glen que me lleve a casa..._

Q: _¿A casa?-_ preguntó confundida.

R: _Si te quedas más tranquila así..._

Q: _Ok._..-respondió tras varios segundos con la vista fija sobre los ojos de la morena.

G: _Vamos Rachel, están esperándonos._..

R: _Si...vamos-_

Q: _Glen...no dejes que se le acerque...¿me oyes?-_

G: _Tranquila Quinn...no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados._..-espetó con una seriedad inusual en él.

Quinn abandonaba el set de rodaje aun con la confusión y el horror de todo lo que había sucedido en escasas horas. Había visto la locura en los ojos de Helen, estaba completamente dispuesta a hacerle daño a Rachel, a acabar con su vida si fuese necesario y esa angustia no abandonaba el pecho de la rubia.

Un nudo que volvía a hacerse grande al recordar lo sucedido con Shelby.

Condujo hasta el apartamento de Rachel. No iba a permitir que la morena volviese a dormir sola y la mejor forma de conseguirlo era sacar sus pertenencias de allí y llevarlas con ella a la casa.

Sabia que se iba a enfadar, que le iba a recriminar haber actuado así sin su consentimiento, pero le daba igual. No lo iba a permitir, no iba a consentir que estuviera sola, ya podría gritarle, golpearle u odiarle, Rachel iba a regresar con ella si o si.

Rápidamente se las apañó para entrar en el apartamento. Tener el coche de la morena fue providencial, ya que tenia un recambio de llaves de la casa en el interior.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo mas. Automáticamente y como si conociera cada rincón de aquella casa, fue colocando la ropa de la morena en distintas maletas que habían pertenecido a la pareja.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo recopilando la ropa de la morena cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Quinn parecía más inmersa en ordenar todo perfectamente antes que atender a quien llamaba y casi sin apartar la vista de las maletas, caminó hacia la puerta, entreabriendola para comprobar quien osaba a interrumpirla.

El día no había acabado, las sorpresas o mejor dicho los sobresaltos, no parecían tener fin en aquella mañana que ya se mezclaba con la tarde.

L: _¿Quinn?_- espetó una sorprendida Leisha .

Q:_ Leisha...¿que...que haces aquí?_- reaccionó tras unos segundos completamente en shock al ver a la chica.

Las miradas eran más intensas que las palabras entre ambas, que no habían vuelto a verse desde que aquella cita en el Planet, cuando Quinn aun permanecía con amnesia.

L: _Venia...venia a hablar con Rachel.._.-hizo una pausa-_¿como estás Quinn?._

Q: _Bien...bien gracias-_respondió bajando la mirada- _Rachel no está...y no creo que esté interesada en verte Lee-_

L: _No...no hay drama Quinn, ya...ya hablé con ella hace unos días y terminamos civilizadamente..ya has recordado todo, ¿verdad?._

Q: _Si...absolutamente todo-_

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia. La incomodidad entre ambas se hacia patente y Leisha sentía que no podía soportar mucho tiempo más en aquella situación.

L:_ Oye...realmente tengo que hablar con ella, es un asunto bastante importante...¿sabes donde está?._

Q:_ No...no te va a atender ahora, está ocupada..._-evitó contar mas de la cuenta.

L:_ Pues dame el numero de Glen, por favor Quinn, necesito hablar con ellos.._.

Q: _Glen tampoco está disponible_- fue tajante- _¿que pasa Leisha?._

L: _Es un tema profesional...Quinn, tengo que hablar con ella..._

Q: _Pues llamala mañana o...espera a que yo la vea y le digo...porque me temo que hoy va a ser imposible._

L: _No puedo mañana...tengo que verla hoy Quinn, no estaría insistiendo si no fuese urgente...ademas, esta madrugada salgo hacia Londres..._

Q: _¿Londres?- _preguntó sorprendida.

L:_ Si...me han ofrecido una obra de teatro.._.

Q:_ Vaya...eso es una gran noticia_- espetó mostrando una leve sonrisa.

L:_ Si...es algo muy importante para mi..._

Q: _Yo...yo me alegro-_ respondía- si quieres...puedes decirme a mi eso tan importante...

L: _No creo que deba...quiero decir, no es por ti es solo que es algo profesional y..._

Q: _Bueno está bien...no me lo digas...pero no te aseguro que te pueda responder pronto_- espetó tratando de zanjar el tema.

Leisha bajó la cabeza. Aquella ultima sentencia de Quinn la estaba invitando a marcharse, cuando ni siquiera había entrado en el apartamento.

L:_ Está bien-_ espetó tras unos segundos pensativa...-_¿puedo pasar?._

Q: _Claro...pasa-_ respondió dejandole espacio suficiente para que pudiese entrar.

L:_ Quinn, tienes que darle ésto a Rachel...y de forma urgente_.- espetó entregándole un sobre grande.

Q: _¿Que es?-_

L: _Miralo- _

Quinn miró confundida el sobre y lo abrió, sacando varias hojas con imágenes y textos que hacían referencia a la morena. Imágenes antiguas, del instituto, textos que hablaban de homofobia, de discriminación, romances falsos e incluso alguna referencia al aborto.

Hablaban de la religión de la morena y su orientación sexual, de su obsesión por la fama, hundiendo a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino o bien le hacia peligrar su estrellado.

Q: _¿Qué mierda es esta?-_ preguntó completamente confundida.

L:_ Tengo un amigo que trabaja en la redacción de esa revista_- respondió acercando a la rubia- _alguien ha filtrado cosas de Rachel y van a publicarlo en un par de días...aun está a tiempo de hacer algo..._

Q:_ Pero ésto es mentira_- espetó sin apartar la vista de las hojas.

L:_ Lo sé, por eso el chico me lo ha mandado...alguien está tratando de hundirla Quinn y lo va a intentar de todos los modos posibles..._

Q: _Me temo que sé quien tiene la culpa de ésto...se lo haré llegar a Glen, él sabrá como ocuparse._

L: _Perfecto..._

Nuevamente el silencio se hacia presente en la estancia. Quinn volvía a alzar la mirada y se encontró con la de Leisha que la observaba con un gesto apenado.

Q:_ Gracias...gracias por avisarnos._

L: _Quinn...el chico que me ha pasado eso necesita seguir trabajando ahí, quisiera que no dijerais de donde lo habéis sacado...no...no quiero perjudicarle._

Q: _No..no tranquila, está a salvo._

L:_ Gracias..._

Q:_ No...ya te he dicho que gracias a ti...por preocuparte por ella...se va a sorprender mucho cuando se lo diga.._

L:_¿Por?._

Q:_ Bueno...no creo que se espere nunca que tu precisamente le vayas a ayudar en algo así.._.

L: _Quinn, ella y yo ya hemos hablado.._

Q: _¿Si?_- preguntó sorprendida.

L: _Si...y terminamos siendo civilizadas...le...le pedí disculpas por todo lo que le hice y ella las aceptó, pensaba que te lo había dicho..._

Q: _No...la verdad es que no hablamos de ti-_ fue brusca.

Leisha volvía a sentirse mal. No quería, no soportaba ver como Quinn le mostraba tanta indiferencia.

L: _También me gustaría pedirte disculpas a ti- exclamó._

Q: ¿A mi?_-_ hizo una pausa- _no tengo que disculparte por nada, lo hecho...hecho está._

L; _Quinn yo...yo necesito que comprendas porqué lo hice...yo_- tragó saliva- _estaba muerta contigo...e hice lo único que podía hacer para conseguir algo._

Q: _Yo tampoco actué bien Leisha_- desvió la mirada- _no fui consciente que podría hacerte daño...si hay alguien que debe disculparse por algo soy yo-_ terminó confesando.

L:_ No...Quinn, tu no hiciste nada..._

Q:_ Si, si que lo hice...te hice creer que podría suceder algo y no era así._..

L:_ Créeme Quinn, lo había intentado aunque no me hubieses dado opción...estaba obsesionada contigo y habría hecho cualquier cosa._

Q:_ ¿Obsesionada?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

L: _Quinn, he estado toda mi vida consiguiendo lo que quería...pero nunca tuve algo como lo que tu y Rachel teníais y no lo pude soportar...te veía a ti, perfecta...me temblaban las piernas cada vez que te veía, cada vez que me hablabas o sonreía...me habría marchado a cualquier lugar del mundo contigo si me lo hubieses pedido-_

Quinn permanecía absorta ante aquella confesión. Jamás pensó que aquella chica pudiese tener tanto interés, mas allá de pasar una noche con ella.

L: _Estaba ciega Quinn, solo me dejaba llevar sin pensar en consecuencias y ahora me arrepiento...después de lo que te ha pasado, de lo que ha vivido Rachel, me doy cuenta que no es justo...ni para mi ni para ella, ni mucho menos para ti..._

Q: _No...no se que decir..._

L: _No tienes que decir nada Quinn, yo necesitaba decirte ésto y disculparme...debo aprender a confiar en mi, a creer que algun dia habrá alguien enamorado de mi, igual que tu lo estás de Rachel, igual que ella lo está de ti.._.- hizo una pausa- _¿sabes?, he escuchado a Rachel hablar muchas veces de ti. Hablaba de futuro, de familia...y le veía ese brillo en los ojos, ese brillo que demuestra que nada ni nadie destrozará esos sueños excepto algo como lo que te sucedió..._

Q: _¿Hablaba de familia contigo?_

L:_ Si..._-esbozó una leve sonrisa- decía_ que algún día tendría una gran casa con perros en el jardín y una familia, con niños llenando manchando las paredes con pinturas mientras tu les enseñas obras de Monet , de Sisley o de otros tantos pintores impresionistas que tanto te gustan...y que ella se encargaría de introducirlos en la música, de enseñarles a entonar la escala de notas musicales con la voz..._- sonreía.

Quinn no puedo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras. Jamás pensó que Rachel tuviese esos pensamientos, jamás creyó que la morena desease ese futuro con ella, de hecho jamás habían hablado de algo así.

Formar una familia era algo tabú entre ambas después de lo sucedido con Beth. Rachel nunca planteó ese tema temiendo hacer daño a la rubia y Quinn no habló de ello por miedo a agobiar a la morena.

L:_ Rachel te adora Quinn-_ interrumpió los pensamientos- _ella merece alguien como tu y tu mereces a alguien como ella._

Quinn seguía en silencio. Ambas permanecieron así durante varios minutos en los que los pensamientos y las imágenes de todo lo sucedido entre ellas, sacudían sus mentes.

Q: _Deseo que te vaya bien Leisha...ojala consigas todo lo que deseas_.- espetó rompiendo el silencio.

L: _Gracias...quien sabe, quizás algún día volvamos a encontrarnos...y te pueda presentar a mi propia familia._

Q:_ Estaría bien eso_- sonrió.

L: _Saluda a Rachel de mi parte...y dile que se cuide- _espetó lanzando una mirada al sobre- _éste mundo es muy traicionero._

Q:_ Lo haré..._

Leisha se dispuso a abandonar el hogar tras lanzar una sonrisa de despedida a Quinn, que un tanto impaciente, deseaba terminar ya con aquella conversación.

La figura de la chica le ponía nerviosa, no sólo por lo que imponía, por su aspecto físico, realmente embaucador, también estaba la situación...la tensión que aun seguía existiendo entre ellas. Por mucho que negase no sentir nada , la atracción no se había marchado.

Leisha lo notó, sintió como Quinn trataba de desviar la mirada y en un acto reflejo y tras dudar durante unos segundos, se acercó a la rubia y dejó un beso en la mejilla de ésta. Un beso que solo fue un simple roce. Un roce que encendió por completo las mejillas de la rubia y provocó que la respiración de Leisha se viese interrumpida con un casi inaudible suspiro.

L: _Cuidate Quinn-_ espetó despidiéndose de la rubia.

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio, viendo como la chica desaparecía por la puerta y ella se quedaba allí, completamente sola, tratando de regresar a su mundo.

No se sentía mal. Se había disculpado y la chica también lo hizo con ella. Después de todo, es un ser humano que comete errores, al igual que ella, pero con muchas cosas buenas, con una personalidad completamente encantadora. Era alguien que sin apenas conocerla, había logrado remover algo en su interior, casi imperceptible comparado con lo que sentía por Rachel, pero ahí estaba y no podía ignorarlo.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo seguía en orden, excepto en la habitación, donde dos maletas permanecían abiertas sobre la cama, con ropa en su interior y otras muchas prendas esparcidas alrededor.

La llamada de su madre la sacó del embelesamiento. Judy estaba esperándola para comer y Quinn no había dado señales de vida.

La mañana había sido surrealista. Leisha...Helen...Beth...tres personas que habían cambiado su vida, tres personas que habían creado a una nueva Quinn.

Helen había conseguido sacar todo su valor para defender a Rachel, le había enseñado que haría lo que fuera si la morena estaba en peligro. Era algo que ya sabía, pero no estaba segura de llevarlo a cabo. Ahora si estaba convencida.

Leisha le había enseñado que en el amor y la guerra todo vale. Le enseñó que cuando alguien se enamora de forma casi enfermiza, es capaz de todo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Le enseñó que no era necesario conocer perfectamente a una persona para sentir esa atracción casi inevitable por el físico...y le enseñó que nunca es tarde para arrepentirse y disculparse, para empezar de nuevo dejando atrás los errores cometidos.

Y por ultimo estaba Beth...la pequeña Bee, como deseaba que le llamasen. Se había metido en su vida de forma gradual, le había conquistado a base de sonrisas, de gestos, de abrazos y preguntas inocentes. Bee no competía con Rachel, pero si formaba parte ya de esos grandes amores que una persona tiene en su vida.

Inexplicablemente, aquella sensación de malestar y horror que sintió al descubrirla, fue desapareciendo y dando lugar a una inquietud. El dolor de no haberla reconocido antes aun seguía en su interior, pero una nueva sensación fue ocultándolo.

Un nuevo objetivo se marcaba en su futuro y Beth era la principal protagonista, estar cerca de la pequeña, disfrutar de ella, de su vida, ahora que el destino la había vuelto a llevar a su lado.


	64. Capitulo 63 Ella te quiere

7...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 63<p>

Ella te quiere.

Q:_ Mamá.._.- exclamó al tiempo que se adentraba en la casa con las maletas de Rachel.

J: _Hija, ¿donde estabas?-_ preguntó adentrándose en el salón.- _¿de qué son esas maletas?- _preguntó confusa.

Q: _De Rachel...ayudame por favor- _

Judy acudió a la petición de la rubia y pronto tomó una de las maletas, liberando a Quinn que trataba de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

J: _¿Lo has conseguido?...¿se viene a vivir aquí?_- preguntó sorprendida.

Q:_ No..o si...no lo sé._

J: _¿Como que no lo sabes?._

Quinn ya dejaba una de las maletas en la habitación y terminaba por coger también la que portaba su madre para dejarla en el mismo lugar que la primera.

Q: _No sabe que me traje su ropa...digamos que cuando venga, no podrá marcharse._

J: _¿Que?...Hija ¿que has hecho?_

Q:_ Mamá...ha ocurrido algo...a Rachel han estado a punto de hacerle daño, una...una loca que fue su relaciones publicas la ha asaltado en el trailer del estudio de grabación y...le ha hecho daño._

J: _¿Qué?...¿que dices Quinn?...¿que le ha pasado?...¿está bien?.._.- preguntaba con nerviosismo.

Q: _Si...si por suerte llegué a tiempo.._.-se lamentó mientras tomaba asiento y alzaba a Nemo sobre sus rodillas- _pero si no llego a ir le habría hecho daño mamá...quería clavarle un destornillador..._

J:_¿Que?...por dios Quinn, que horror...¿donde está?..._

Q: _Está en comisaria con Glen, han ido a poner la denuncia...la policía llegó y se llevó a la loca detenida...ha sido un horror..._

J: _Dios mio...¿Quinn estás bien?_-preguntó preocupada.

Q: _Si...si estoy bien...por eso mismo me he traido la ropa de Rachel, no...no voy a dejar que duerma sola ni que esté mas tiempo allí...me da igual si se enfada o me grita, pero no lo voy a consentir...al menos hasta que hayan encerrado a esa asesina._

J: _Haces bien hija, haces bien... no vamos a dejar que se quede sola-_ aceptaba la propuesta de Quinn- _¿por qué no me has avisado antes?..._

Q_: Me entretuve en el apartamento._..-se excusó- _¿vamos a comer?_

J: _Claro...tengo todo preparado en la cocina...pero, ¿estás bien?._

Q:_ Si...si claro, todo bien-_ espetó levantándose del sofá.

J: _¿Hay algo más Quinn?...te noto extraña._

_Q: No mamá...no hay nada más, es solo que aun me dura un poco el susto, ¿vamos?._- volvía a incitarla para que le acompañase a la cocina.

La mujer aceptó aunque no estaba completamente convencida.

Quinn se alejó, aun con Nemo entre sus brazos. Rachel le había pedido que hablase con su madre sobre el tema de Beth, pero a ultima hora pensó que no estaba segura de hacerlo. Judy tenia previsto regresar a Columbia al día siguiente, había estado pendiente de ella durante esos meses, dejando a un lado su vida, apartándose de Cathy. Hablarle de lo sucedido con Beth era volver a hacerla querer quedarse allí.

Quinn no deseaba que su madre se fuera, pero entendía que tenia que seguir con su vida al igual que ella tenia que seguir hacia adelante. Judy había tratado aquel tema con delicadeza, jamás había vuelto a echarle en cara nada y mucho menos a enfrentarse a ella por Beth.

Era su nieta al fin y al cabo y la sentía como tal, aunque no la hubiese conocido. Sabia que lo mejor para la pequeña fue encontrarse con Shelby. Con ella, tendría un futuro mejor .

Judy había sufrido el arrepentimiento de su hija, había soportado el dolor que Quinn sufrió cuando Shelby le prohibió todo contacto con la pequeña y contarle aquello no haría otra cosa más que cambiar sus planes.

Tras el extraño almuerzo, fue Nemo quien entretuvo a la rubia. Necesitaba salir de allí. Había recibido una llamada de Rachel, llegaría más tarde ya que el mismísimo Clint Eastwood había viajado hasta la ciudad para preocuparse por ella tras el acontecimiento que había ocurrido aquella mañana y debía atenderle.

Judy seguía en la casa, preparando su regreso y Quinn no podía estar demasiado tiempo frente a ella. Su rostro transmitía todo lo que ocurría en su interior y Judy sabia perfectamente cuando le sucedía algo.

Un agradable paseo con el pequeño era su solución. Fue Ashley quien destruyó su calma con una llamada de teléfono.

A: _Rubia_- espetó tras el auricular.

Q:_ Hola Ash.._.-

A: _¿Como estás?- _

Q:_ Bien...paseando con Nemo_- sonreía.

A: _No me interesa ese maldito perro que deja regalos en mi césped, me interesas tu._

Q: _Mmmm...voy a controlarme y no te voy a recriminar que insultes a mi pequeño...solo porque te preocupas por mi._

A: _¿Lo dudabas?..._

Q: _No...y estoy bien, el dolor de cabeza casi ha desaparecido y todo parece que vuelve a la __normalidad..._

A:_ Bien...así me gusta, necesito que estés en perfectas condiciones..._

Q: _¿Me vas a proponer algo o es solo por mi salud?._

A: _Ambos.._.-dejó caer una risotada- _obviamente, deseo que estés bien, pero también quiero que estés disponible mañana por la noche._

Q: _¿Mañana?-_ preguntó confusa- _¿para qué?._

A: _Fiesta._

Q:_ Pufff..._

A: _Nada de puff...la fiesta tiene un por qué._

Q: _¿Ah si?..._

A: _Claro...¿acaso no consideras que la presentación del disco no merezca una fiesta?_

Q:_ ¿Como?...¿ya está el disco disponible?._

A: _No..no, para...mañana es una presentación. Voy a tocar un par de temas en un local que ha buscado la discográfica y será como la presentación oficial de Ashley Davies...está claro que tenéis que estar ahí._

Q:_ Claro...claro, no me pierdo eso por mucho dolor de cabeza que tenga.._.

A: _Bien...esa es mi chica_- sonreía- _oye...Rachel también tiene que estar ahí ¿eh?...que ya sé que tiene influencias con la mismísima Angelina Jolie.-_bromeó.

Q: _¡Nooo...!¿no me digas que te has enterado de eso?_

A: _Todo el mundo hablaba de eso en twitter...de hecho creo que existía un hashtag que decía algo así como..#JolieBerryLovers._

Q: _No me lo creo...es mentira Ash, era yo quien estaba con ella en el restaurante._

A: _¿Crees que me voy a tragar que Rachel se ha levantado a Jolie?...eso no se lo cree nadie_.

Q: _Pues la prensa lo hizo...cuando nos dimos cuenta había como veinte periodistas esperando en la puerta y no sabes lo peor, nos persiguieron...bueno a Rachel la persiguieron-_ corrigió- _y tuvo un pequeño percance en la carrera._

A: _¿Hubo persecución y todo?, guau...¿Qué le pasó?._

Q: _Si, tuvo un traspiés y el resultado ha sido un esguince de segundo grado...la pobre está con el pié vendado y utilizando muletas._

A: _No es posible...no me lo puedo creer..._.

Q: _Si...y para colmo ésta mañana le ha sucedido algo que.._..- se detuvo. Quinn recapacitó y decidió omitir aquel hecho. No sabía si debía contarlo.

A:_ ¿Que pasó?- _preguntó impaciente.

Q: _Nada...mejor que os lo cuente ella_- espetó tratando de zanjar el asunto.

A: ¿_Sabes?, odio que me dejéis intrigada, si no me quieres decir nada...¡no lo nombres!_- exclamó molesta.

Q: _Lo siento...pero debe ser ella quien os lo cuente_- se disculpó.

A: _Va...está bien...entonces, mañana estáis las dos invitadas a la presentación_.

Q:_ Ok...allí estaremos._

A:_ Te paso la dirección por mensaje, ¿ok?._

Q: _Perfecto Ash..._

A: _Bien, pues sigue disfrutando de esa pequeña maquina de dejar regalos que tienes como mascota...te quiero_- exclamó despidiéndose.

Q: _Cuidate Ash._- respondió colgando la llamada.

La tarde ya iba sucumbiendo a la noche y Quinn no dudó en regresar a la casa. Su madre ya descansaba mientras veía la televisión. El objetivo de la rubia se había cumplido.

Más relajada tras aquel paseo y aquella breve conversación con Ashley, la tensión que acumulaba no hacia acto de presencia en su rostro y Judy, difícilmente podía notar lo que se cocía en su interior.

J: _¿Sabes algo de Rachel?-_ preguntó preocupada por la falta de noticias de la morena.

Q: _Me llamó diciendo que vendría un poco más tarde, al parecer Clint ha regresado a Los Ángeles solo para interesarse por ella...no podía marcharse sin mas._

J: _¿Crees que vendrá a cenar?._

Q: _No lo sé._

J: _Bueno, yo voy a intentar estar hasta que llegue, pero si no, he dejado pasta preparada para que no tengáis que hacer nada..._

Q: _¿Te vas a acostar pronto?._

J: _Paula quería verme antes de marcharme, saldré uno rato y vuelvo..._

Q: _Ah..._ _Ok.._

En ese mismo instante varios golpes en la puerta sacaron a ambas de la conversación.

Judy fue la primera en acudir hasta la entrada para abrir y recibir a Rachel y Glen, que aguardaban impacientes para entrar en la casa.

J: _Rachel...¿como estás?- _se apresuró a preguntar.

Quinn no tardó en levantarse del sofá y acudir a su encuentro.

R: _Bien...bien Judy...por suerte todo ha quedado en un susto._

J: _Dios mio, cuando me lo ha dicho Quinn no podía creerlo..._

Q: _¿Que ha pasado con Helen?-_ interrumpió a su madre.

G:_ Me temo que va a pasar un tiempo en prisión...no sólo ha atacado a Rachel, al parecer tenia una orden de búsqueda y captura por robo._

Q: _¿Robo?_.- preguntó completamente sorprendida.

G: _Sí, robo...ha estado desviando dinero de una de las productoras a una cuenta privada en suiza, esa imbécil tiene un curriculum ejemplar- _ironizó.

La morena bajaba la mirada ante la conversación de ambos al tiempo que Judy le ayudaba a desplazarse hacia el interior de la estancia.

Q: _¿Tu como estás?- _se dirigió por primera vez hacia Rachel.

R:_ Bien...ya lo he dicho, todo ha sido un susto...no sé que habría pasado si no llegas a volver._..

J: _¿Volver?_- preguntó confundida la mujer.

Q: _Estuve hablando con ella antes de que todo sucediera...esa desgraciada aprovechó cuando yo me fui para entrar..._

R: _¿Por qué volviste Quinn?-_ preguntó ignorando por completo a Judy y Glen.

Quinn sintió la desesperación en la pregunta de la morena. Aquella respuesta era necesaria, al fin y al cabo ella salió del trailer enfadada y varios minutos después volvía a acceder.

Q: _Compré las muletas que me pediste y las tenia en el coche...solo quería que lo supieras-_ confesó.

R: _Ah...era por eso_- respondió con algo de desilusión.

G: _Chicas- _interrumpió el rubio- _yo me marcho, ¿ok?._

Q: _No espera Glen...hay algo que quiero darte_-detuvo al chico.

G: ¿_Que?- _

Quinn se adentró en la habitación y regresó portando el sobre que Leisha le había entregado aquella misma mañana.

R: _¿Que es eso?_- preguntó curiosa la morena.

Q: _Tu futuro_-espetó sacando las hojas del interior- _toma-_ le entregó algunas a ella y las otras se las dejó a Glen.

R: _¿Qué es esto?_- preguntó confundida sin apartar la vista de las imágenes- _¿que diablos es ésto?-_

Q: _Lo que pretenden publicar dentro de dos días en una de las revistas mas leídas del país_- respondió con seriedad.

R:_ ¿Que?...pero esto es mentira...¿quien diablos ha escrito ésto?._..- se levantaba del sofá completamente confusa

G: _¿De donde has sacado ésto?- _interrumpió el chico.

Q:_ Lo ha filtrado un chico que trabaja en la redacción...puede que aun estés a tiempo de evitar que salga a la luz...estoy casi segura de que ha sido obra de..._

R: _Helen- _interfirió

Q: _Exacto..._

R: _Dios...ésto me puede hundir Glen...nadie me va a querer contratar después de ésto_.

G: _Tranquilízate Rachel-_ espetó quitandole las hojas que portaba la chica- _creo que sé como parar ésto...Gracias Quinn-_

Q: _¿Puedes hacerlo?- _

G: _Si...de hecho, me voy ahora mismo a intentar solucionarlo...Rachel, me vas a tener que subir el porcentaje de los beneficios_- bromeó tratando de tranquilizar a la morena.

Q: _Glen...¿hay posibilidad de hacerlo sin involucrar al chico que lo ha filtrado?_

G: _Eh...si claro, no te preocupes...no voy a mostrar ésto a nadie...dejadme a mi, sé lo que tengo que hacer._

Q:_ Bien...no quisiera que saliera perjudicado después de ayudarnos._

G: _No hay problema Quinn, está a salvo_- hizo una pausa- _Rachel, me marcho...si necesitas algo me llamas, ¿ok?.- _

La morena había permanecido en silencio durante todo la conversación. No terminaba de creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cuantas sorpresas más le tenia preparado aquel día?.

Glen abandonó la casa ante la atenta mirada de las tres mujeres. Rachel volvía a tomar asiento en el sofá mientras Judy, un poco mas calmada comenzaba a prepararse para salir. Quinn se dispuso a servirle un poco de la pasta que la mujer había cocinado.

R: _No tengo mucho apetito..._

J: _Tienes que comer Rachel...has tenido un día demasiado duro..._

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio. Había tomado asiento a su lado, pero manteniendo la distancia.

R: _¿Quien te dio esas hojas?_- preguntó al tiempo que trataba de comer un poco.

Q: _Leisha._

R:_ ¿Qué?-_ espetó dejando caer el tenedor sobre el plato.

J: _¿Quien es Leisha?_- volvía a interrumpir la mujer.

Q: _Una amiga nuestra-_ respondió sin apartar la vista de la morena- _fui a tu departamento y llegó buscándote...quería dártelo en persona pero le dije que no sabia cuando ibas a estar disponible..._

R: _Pensé que...que se había marchado-_ respondió- _al menos eso me dijo hace unos días._..

Q: _Se marcha esta madrugada_...-replicó.

Las miradas entre ambas aparecían fugazmente. Rachel trataba de averiguar hasta que punto concreto había llegado aquel encuentro con la chica y Quinn, se esmeraba en no darle importancia a tal acontecimiento. No quería provocar ningún tipo de confusión en la morena y menos aun relacionado con Leisha.

Rachel lo notó. Sabia que Quinn no se encontraba a gusto hablando de ella a pesar del fallido intento por ocultarlo

J: _Chicas, me marcho pero volveré pronto...si necesitáis algo llamadme, ¿ok?-_ interrumpió Judy-

Q: _Está bien mamá...saluda a Paula de mi parte._

J: _Rachel...cena algo, por favor._

R:_ No se preocupe...ya...ya lo hago_-espetó mostrandole el tenedor en su mano.

Apenas unos minutos sostuvo el cubierto entre sus manos hasta que vio como Judy abandonaba la casa .Tras ello, volvió a dejarlo sobre el plato que permanecía intacto frente a ella.

Q: _No vas a cenar, ¿verdad?._

R: _No puedo...no me encuentro bien._

Q: _¿Que ocurre Rachel?-_ se preocupó.-_¿te duele el pie?_

R: _No...tranquila, no me pasa n__ada...es solo que no me apetece nada ahora mismo...solo quiero dormir y que se acabe éste día de una vez._

La tristeza inundaba por completo el rostro de la morena y Quinn se descomponía al verla así. Jamás había visto ese gesto en la chica, jamás la había visto tan decaída como en ese mismo instante y supo que el shock aun seguía en su interior.

Q: _¿Puedo hacer algo?_- preguntó acercándose al tiempo que regalaba una caricia en la mejilla de la chica.

R: _No...no te preocupes Quinn, mejor me acuesto y duermo...mañana...mañana será otro día._-respondió levantándose del sofá y alejándose de la rubia.

Rachel accedió a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua y caminó hasta la habitación. Quinn permanecía en el sofá, tratando de terminar la cena y sobretodo tratando de mantener la calma. Sabía que el día para Rachel no había terminado, sabía que aun había algo que podría hacerla enfurecer y sería su culpa.

Rachel se coló en la habitación con dificultad. Había abandonado las muletas para desplazarse hacia el interior con lentitud y cojeando .Su gesto volvía a sorprenderse al encontrarse las maletas en el cuarto.

No comprendía nada, no sabía que hacían allí ni por qué Quinn no le había comentado nada.

Instintivamente retrocedió y volvió a salir de la habitación, lanzando una confusa mirada a la rubia que permanecía dándole la espalda y esperando la reacción de Rachel.

R: _¿Quinn?.-_

La rubia se giró buscando la mirada de la chica.

R:_ ¿Por qué están mis maletas y mi ropa en la habitación?._

Q:_ Porque las he traído yo_- respondió con firmeza.

La morena se mostraba completamente confundida ante la respuesta de Quinn.

R_:¿Por qué las has traído?_- volvía a preguntar.

Quinn volvía a darle la espalda. No soportaba ver aquel gesto de la morena, sabía que lo había hecho mal y que probablemente iba a terminar discutiendo con ella.

Q: _Rachel, no iba a dejar que hoy durmieses sola...estaba un poco desconcertada y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba recogiendo tu ropa y trayendola hasta aquí...no te preocupes_- hablaba sin mirarle- _mañana las llevo de vuelta sin problema_s...

Rachel permanecía en silencio.

R: _Bien...veo que mi día sigue sin mejorar...pensé que esas maletas podrían significar algo bueno pero veo que todo es una ilusión- _espetó justo antes de volver a adentrarse en la habitación.

Quinn enmudeció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Palabras que nada tenían que ver con lo que había pensado que iba a suceder ni la reacción que esperaba de Rachel.

Apenas fue consciente de como dejó caer el cubierto sobre el plato y tomaba un sorbo de la copa de agua.

Pensó. Trataba de buscar algo en su cabeza que la hiciera actuar de la manera correcta. No sabia si esperar o entrar en la habitación. Optó por lo segundo.

Su única intención era aclararle que sí, que su mayor deseo era que volviese junto a ella, a su casa y acabar con aquel suplicio que había comenzado muchas semanas atrás.

Quinn entraba en la habitación. El discurso que ya había preparado en su mente volvió a esfumarse al descubrir a la morena metida en la cama, semidesnuda bajo las sabanas y boca abajo.

La respiración volvía a hacer acto de presencia en el cuerpo de la rubia tras la primera impresión. La suficiente para que su cerebro comenzase a ordenar acciones. Fue desvistiéndose, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Rachel mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierta, siendo consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer la rubia.

Solo el pequeño chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse logró hacerla parpadear. Quinn ya se deslizaba sobre ella, comenzando por los pies hasta llegar a la altura de su espalda.

Rachel la sentía, pero no fue consciente de la desnudez de la rubia hasta que ésta no se introdujo bajo las sabanas.

Una hilera de besos sobre su columna le regaló el primero de los escalofríos, que ya comenzaban a inundarla. Quinn se movía con lentitud, con delicadeza, dejando sensuales roces sobre las piernas y subiendo hacia la espalda.

Los besos en la nuca surtieron el efecto deseado en la morena, que ya sentía que no iba a poder ignorar mucho más aquello.

R: _Quinn._..- susurró a modo de replica.

Las manos de la rubia ya se perdían bajo el cuerpo de la morena, acariciando el pecho y parte de la barriga.

R: _¿Que haces?- _volvía a susurrar.

Q: _Arreglar éste día._..-respondió tratando de bajar con su mano por la barriga de la morena.

Un pequeño quejido se escapó de los labios de Rachel. Algo le había molestado con aquella caricia y Quinn no dudó en obligarla a voltearse y que quedara boca arriba para descubrir que es lo que la había dolido.

Una pequeña mueca de horror se dibujó en su rostro al descubrir una marca en la barriga de la chica. El destornillador que había utilizado Helen había llegado a herir la piel de la morena y una incipiente hematoma se mostraba ante ella.

R: _Me duele un poco-_ murmuró al ver como Quinn buscaba una explicación en su mirada.

La rubia respiró y olvidándose del terror vivido, bajó hacia la barriga y comenzó a besar con delicadeza alrededor de la marca.

Rachel volvía a relajarse. No podía evitarlo. Los besos y roces de Quinn era algo difícil de controlar y su cuerpo ya reaccionaba a aquel cumulo de sensaciones.

Se dejó llevar. Quinn seguía abarcando y llenando de besos su barriga, su vientre, su cadera al tiempo que hundía su propio cuerpo entre las piernas de la morena, que ya comenzaba a dejar escapar algún que otro suspiro y un tanto de nerviosismo al notar como Quinn le quitaba la única prenda que llevaba puesta.

Suspiros que se convirtieron en gemidos al sentir el calor, la humedad de los labios de Quinn sobre su centro. Una sensación que casi había olvidado después de todos aquellos acontecimientos vividos.

Quizás había ido demasiado rápido para el resto de los humanos, pero para ella, Quinn estaba en su lugar, en su hábitat natural. Su cuerpo la reconocía al instante y reaccionaba de la mejor de las maneras posibles.

Volvía a estar allí. Quinn volvía a hacerla enloquecer como ella solo sabia hacerlo. Con sus besos, sus caricias, el roce de su lengua y la pasión que entregaba en cada uno de aquellos gestos.

Una lengua que se introducía con delicadeza en su interior y provocaba el mayor de los suspiros que había dejado escapar hasta ese momento.

El tiempo pasaba lento, parecía cambiar su velocidad para conseguir que la morena disfrutase como nunca lo había hecho, para que ese placer que la inundaba no acabase nunca.

Quinn se recreaba.

Volvía a ser ella la que tomaba el mando, volvía a ser ella la que se adueñaba por completo de su chica, sin pudor, sin miedos...demostrándole que el amor, no es solo un sentimiento, que la atracción entre ellas iba más allá de lo físico.

Sentir la respiración de Rachel era como si el mundo entero estuviese en paz. Sentirla suspirar y gemir como lo estaba haciendo en aquel instante era descubrir el paraíso, ese cielo al que todo el mundo desea ir.

Sus manos se movían inquietas sobre el cuerpo de la chica, dejando caricias, roces imposibles que enloquecían aun más a la morena.

R: _Quinn._..-susurró de forma sensual.

La rubia ignoró la voz de la chica y seguía acoplando sus labios a la perfección sobre el centro de la morena que ya comenzaba a palpitar.

Rachel arqueaba su espalda, buscaba con sus caderas tener más contacto con los labios de la rubia. Enredaba sus propias manos en su cabello, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos al tiempo que humedecía sus labios con la lengua.

Quinn no dejaba ningún resquicio, ninguna zona libre de sus besos, de su lengua y Rachel comenzaba a intuir que su cuerpo no iba a aguantar mucho mas. El movimiento de su cadera así lo hacia indicar, sin embargo Quinn parecía no querer acabar.

Por primera vez buscó el rostro de la morena con su mirada, sin apartarse de su centro. Rachel sintió la mirada de la chica y clavó sus ojos sobre ella.

El brillo, el deseo en su mirada llenaron de satisfacción a Quinn, que ralentizando sus movimientos, esperó con ansias aquel momento de éxtasis que estaba a punto de llegar. Los besos cesaron, pero Quinn dejó anclada su lengua de forma sensual sobre aquel pequeño y delicioso punto de la morena que ya palpitaba sin control.

Rachel no daba más, no podía mas y terminó estallando con un enloquecedor gemido que pudo escucharse en toda la habitación. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, la respiración aparecía entrecortada mientras Quinn, dejando varios besos más, abandonaba aquella zona para deslizarse sobre su cuerpo y llegar hasta los labios de la morena.

Rachel la recibió con un profundo beso y un abrazo que las mantuvo durante muchos minutos entrelazadas. El calor de los cuerpos era lo único que necesitaban, no había nada ni nadie más en aquella habitación. Solo ellas dos.

Todos los problemas que se habían acumulado en aquella mañana, estaban presentes. Todos podían provocar conflicto entre ellas pero ninguno lo consiguió.

Habían cambiado, habían madurado y habían aprendido a dar el valor necesario a cada problema o situación que se presentaba entre ellas.

Todo se podía aclarar a través de las palabras. Aquel pacto de sinceridad que habían hecho seguía presente después de todo y la seguridad y confianza en la relación estaba más fuerte que nunca.

Solo había un temor entre ellas, estar separadas y eso era algo que no iban a permitir ninguna de las dos.

Aquel intimo abrazo las acompañó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando el sueño ya se había apoderado de ambas.

Quinn abría sus ojos. La oscuridad de la habitación lo envolvía todo y supuso que la noche seguía presente. Rachel dormía profundamente a su lado y sin apenas hacer ruido, se deshizo de sus brazos y salió de la cama.

La camiseta que había dejado caer en el suelo fue suficiente para cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras volvía a colocarse las braguitas y abandonar la habitación.

El salón permanecía a oscuras. Judy ya estaba en su habitación y descubrió que apenas eran las 4 de la madrugada.

La pantalla de su portátil le sirvió para iluminarse y dejándolo sobre la mesa, se acomodó en el sofá.

Solo una imagen aparecía ante ella, una fotografiá que semanas antes había tomado a Beth.

Estaban juntas, abrazadas mientras la pequeña sostenía a Nemo. La sonrisa de la niña superaba con creces a la de Quinn, que a pesar de todo, dejaba latente que no era ella en ese momento.

Fue observándola con detenimiento. Quería descubrir todos y cada uno de los detalles que la pequeña compartía con ella. Eran muchos, inclusive su pelo, un poco más oscuro que el suyo ahora, pero igual a como ella lo tenia de pequeña.

Los ojos, la forma de las cejas, el tono de su piel, los labios...

R: _¿Sabes que te adora?-_ susurró la morena provocando un leve susto en Quinn.- _siento si te he asustado._

Q: _No te preocupes...pensaba que estabas dormida-_ respondió.

R: _Lo estaba...hasta que sentí frío y vi que no estabas_.-murmuró dejándose caer sobre el sofá y colocando la cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia. La morena se había cubierto con el albornoz de Quinn.

Q: _Es hermosa, ¿verdad?- e_spetó volviendo la mirada hacia la pantalla. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar el pelo de la morena.

R. _Es como tu...pero mucho mas cariñosa-_ bromeaba- _me temo que eso lo sacó de Puck._

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que varias lagrimas caían por su mejilla.

Q:_ La sonrisa también es de Puck...fijate en los pómulos...son iguales- _

R: _¿Que vas a hacer Quinn?_- preguntó tras un breve silencio.

Q: _No lo sé...no sé que debo hacer ni como hacer..._

R: _¿Que ha dicho Judy?._

Q: _No lo sabe, no le he dicho nada..._.

R: _¿Por?._

Q: _Porque se va hoy...si se lo digo va a querer quedarse y es absurdo...ni siquiera se que va a suceder..._

R: _Es su abuela Quinn, merece saberlo..._

Q:_ Lo sé, pero se lo diré cuando hable con Shelby...quiero saber que es lo que pretende._

R: _Quinn, Shelby te va a dejar ver a Beth si así lo quieres...ella te adora y no le va a privar de eso..._

Q: _¿Tu crees?_.- preguntó ilusionada.

R: _Fui a verla.._.-murmuró- _estuve en su casa para hablar con ella y de pronto apareció Beth._..- hizo una pausa- _te juro que en ese instante si ví que era ella...antes no podía creerlo...¿y sabes lo que hizo?._

Q:_¿Que?-_ preguntó expectante.

R: _Shelby le dijo que yo era tu amiga y Beth me preguntó que si ya estabas bien..._-sonreía- _le dije que aun estabas enferma pero que pronto te pondrías bien...y que le mandabas un beso..._-hizo una pausa- _y de pronto...le pidió permiso a Shelby y se acercó a mi, me dijo: ¿Puedes darle un beso de mi parte?..._

Quinn esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Las lagrimas la inundaban por completo.

R:_ Le dije que si...que claro que podía dárselo y entonces me pidió que me acercara y me dio un beso y un abrazo que jamás olvidaré..._

Q: _Dios._..-susurró.

R:_ Beth te adora, Quinn...ella te quiere._


	65. Capítulo 64 Hi Carmen!

Necesitaba, debía plasmar una de las cosas más sorprendentes que me ha pasado en la vida y que mejor que éste fic para hacerlo. Ese Hi Carmen me demostró que el Karma existe...

* * *

><p>6...<p>

Capitulo 64

Hi Carmen

Q: _Cielo...Rachel, despierta_- susurraba mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

R:_ Mmmm...¿que hora es?-_ murmuraba inquieta.

Q: _Las ocho._.-respondió apartando el pelo que cubría la cara de la chica.

R:_ ¿Que?...¿las ocho?...Dios Quinn...es muy tarde_- espetaba tratando de reincorporarse- _¡aww!_-exclamó.

Q:_ ¿Te duele?-_ lanzó una mirada hacia el pie.

R: _Si...muchísimo más que ayer..._

Q: _Bueno..pues con más razón, levantate, desayunas y te tomas el anti-inflamatorio._

R:_ Mmm_- se quejó-_ hey...un momento, ¿que hora has dicho que es?-_

Q: _Las ocho_- volvía a responder al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana para levantar las persianas y dejar que la luz entrase en la habitación.

R: _¿Las ocho?...¡Quinn, tenemos que llevar a tu madre al aeropuerto!-_ exclamó reincorporándose por completo- _va a perder el vuelo..._

Q: _Rachel, mi madre ya está volando, de hecho ya debe estar por Kansas o Ilinois._

R:_ ¿Que?._

Q: _Su vuelo salía a las seis, la he llevado yo..._

R: _¿Por qué no me has despertado?...Quinn, quería despedirme de ella.._.- espetó molesta.

Q: _Yo te iba a despertar pero ella no me dejó...dijo que era absurdo, que necesitabas descansar después del día de ayer..._

R:_ Eso no es excusa Quinn.._

Q: _Rachel, mi madre va a volver en un par de semanas, aun tiene tramites que solucionar, así que no te preocupes...podrás despedirte de ella entonces..._

R: _Pufff-_ volvía a dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

Q: _Además...creo que es mejor así-_ volvía a tomar asiento a su lado- _mi madre sabe que nos acostamos tarde y seguro que te habría dado vergüenza_- bromeó.

R:_ No tiene gracia Quinn.._.- respondió con un tierno tono infantil-_ tu madre se pensará que soy una depravada sexual._

Quinn soltó una carcajada que terminó contagiando a la morena.

Q: _Anda, vamos levántate que tienes que desayunar...además, creo que hoy tienes que trabajar, ¿no?.._

R: _Si...pero hasta las diez tengo tiempo._

Q:_ Bueno, pero ponte las pilas que una de las dos tiene que mantener a la otra y te toca a ti_- mantenía el tono de humor.

R:_¿A mi?...¿y me lo dice la chica que está a punto de recibir 50.000$ ?.._

Q:_ ¿Te levantas o te levanto yo?-_ amenazó ignorando la ultima indirecta que le había lanzado.

R: _Voy...voy...pero acercame las muletas...creo que ayer anduve demasiado sin ellas y me va a pasar factura._

Quinn sonreía. Abandonó la habitación para recoger y entregarle las muletas que el día anterior había comprado. Unas que nada tenían que ver con las que había estado utilizando la morena y que provenían del atrezzo de los estudios de rodaje.

Con paciencia, ayudó a la morena para que tomara una ducha. No fue como el día anterior, ésta vez y siguiéndo los consejos de su madre, cubrió el pie de la chica con una pequeña bolsa y ésta pudo meterse bajo la ducha sin preocupación alguna.

Solo necesitaba la ayuda de Quinn para entrar y salir de la misma. La rubia mientras, se esmeraba en preparar el desayuno. Había echado tanto de menos aquello. El olor de las tostadas y el café inundaba la casa mientras del baño, la voz de la morena se dejaba oír tarareando alguna canción conocida.

Una escena que se completaba con la aparición de Shane en el interior de la cocina. Quinn se sobresaltó al encontrársela y no dudó en abrazarla. No había tenido oportunidad de verla desde que regresó de Hawaii.

La chica estaba inmersa en su trabajo y se dejaba ver poco aunque habían mantenido alguna que otra conversación por teléfono. Shane jamás dejó de preocuparse por ella, llamando a su madre para mantenerse al tanto de sus progresos.

Quinn lo sabía y lo agradecía.

Sh: _Mmmm que bien huele, ¿no?_- espetaba sirviéndose una taza de café.

Q: _Desayuna con nosotras, hace mucho que no hablamo_s...-respondió la rubia apoyándose en la isla.

Sh: _No...no puedo Quinn, me voy a tomar el café porque lo necesito, pero tengo que marcharme pronto..._

Q: _Vaya...esperate al menos a que salga Rachel de la ducha, querrá verte también..._

Sh: _Si...si claro, de hecho he venido porque quiero veros a las dos y comentaros algo.._

En ese mismo instante Rachel aparecía en la cocina, perfectamente vestida y con el pelo húmedo.

R:_ Hey...¡Shane!-_ exclamó al verla en la cocina.

La mujer avanzó hacia ella para regalarle el mismo abrazo que le había entregado minutos antes a Quinn.

Sh: _¿Que te ha pasado?-_ preguntó al verla con las muletas y el pie vendado.

R: _Un pequeño accidente..._

Shane la miró confusa.

R: _Solo es un esguince...habrá desaparecido en un par de semanas_.

Q:_ Eso le ocurre por ser una estrella...los paparazzis se vuelven locos por ella_- bromeó.

Sh: _¿Paparazzis?...no entiendo nada._

Q: _La persiguieron una marabunta de fotógrafos pensado que estaba con Angelina Jolie-_ volvía a espetar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que tomaba de su taza de café.

Sh: _Ahh...¿es por lo de Angelina?-_ preguntó divertida.

Nemo hacia acto de presencia en la cocina y se acercó travieso hasta los pies de Shane, que no dudó en tomarlo entre sus brazos.

R: _No...no, ¿todo el mundo lo sabe?_,_ este es mi fin...aun no entiendo como Angelina no me ha mandado a algún sicario..._

Sh: _Mmmm creo que Angelina está un poco ocupada adoptando niños_- volvía a bromear acercándose hasta la isla.

Rachel optó por sentarse en una de las sillas y comenzó a prepararse su desayuno.

Sh: _Chicas, me doy cuenta que ustedes siempre estáis igual...cuando no es una con la nariz rota, aparece la otra con el pie vendado..._

Q: _Hey...¿has venido a reírte?_

R: _Bueno...ésto tiene algo bueno_...-interrumpió.

Sh: _¿Ah sí?._..-preguntó volviendo a dejar al perro en el suelo.

R: _Claro...ahora es ella la que me cuida a mi y me encanta que me mimen-_ espetó dando un bocado a una de las tostadas.

Q: _Si, le gusta que le mimen pero cuando le sucedió no había quien le hablase del mal humor que gastaba- _

Sh: _¿Mal humor Quinn?...¿tu hablas de mal humor?- _

Quinn mostró una mueca de desacuerdo y se alejó hacia la encimera, tomando la cafetera y acercándose hasta la mesa para servirle una taza a la morena.

Sh: _¿Tu recuerdas tu humor cuando estabas con la nariz rota?_- seguía bromeando- _eras como si la __furia de los dioses se hubieran apoderado de ti-_ sonreía.

Q:_ No tiene gracia-_

Sh: _No, como tampoco la tiene el susto que me diste._

R: _¿Que susto?_- preguntó curiosa al tiempo que sentía como Nemo jugueteaba con su pie y lo alzó para colocarlo sobre sus rodillas.

Quinn ya regresaba hasta la encimera después de servirle la taza de café a Rachel y optó por apoyarse en ella, dejando en la isla a Shane.

Sh: _Ahí donde la ves, me dio el mayor susto de mi vida-_

R: _¿Pero qué hizo?_

Sh: _Cuando descubrió que tu venias a cuidarla y decidió encerrarse por completo, ¿recuerdas?_- hizo una pausa esperando la afirmación de Rachel que no tardó en llegar- _pues bien, una mañana vino Bette a preguntar por ella, porque no daba señales de vida y decidimos entrar por el jardín..._-se detuvo lanzando una mirada a Quinn que permanecía sonriendo y con la cabeza baja- _pues bien, tenia la puerta cerrada y cuando me asomé por la cristalera la vi tumbada en el sofá...y no se movía ni nos escuchaba llamarla._

Rachel miraba incrédula a la rubia que mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

Sh: _Me puse nerviosa y di una patada a la puerta...y ¿sabes que es lo que le pasaba?._

R: _No...¿el qué?_- preguntó intrigada.

Sh:_ Tenia los cascos puesto._..-volvía a mirar a Quinn-_ la mocosa ésta tenia los auriculares puesto y se había quedado dormida con los relajantes...dios, aun me entran ganas de patearle el trasero-_

Quinn no podía aguantar mas y terminó soltando una carcajada.

R: _¿Por qué no me has dicho eso?- _preguntó buscando la respuesta de Quinn.

Q:_ Porque tu y yo no teníamos mucha comunicación por aquel entonces, ¿recuerdas?_- ironizó.

Sh: _Claro...la rubia estaba melodramática...llorando por los rincones como en esas novelas que tanto les gustan a los adolescentes, ¿verdad?._

Q: _Hey...basta ya...deja de quejarte...y de meterte conmigo._

R:_ Es una dramática_- matizó la morena volviendo a provocar la risa en Shane.

Q: _Ya...¿adivinas de quien lo he aprendido?-_ bromeó lanzando una mirada a la morena.

R: _Hey,...eso ha dolido-_ espetó- _no trates de bromear conmigo cuando tengo dos muletas con las que defenderme..._

Sh: _Uhhhh...parad, parad que me temo que esto al final termina siendo una tragicomedia_- interrumpió.

Q: _Si...será mejor que paremos...y nos digas que es lo que querías decirnos._- cambió de tema sin abandonar su posición.

Sh: _Me voy_- espetó sin pensar.

R: ¿_Que?-_ preguntó incrédula. Quinn frunció el cejo esperando también una respuesta.

Sh: _Me han ofrecido un trabajo en una gran empresa de publicidad...y es en Barcelona._

Q: _¿Que?._..-se adelantó hasta la chica- _Barcelona está muy lejos..._

Rachel permanecía en silencio escuchando con atención.

Sh: _Lo sé, pero es una oportunidad única...me ofrecen un año de contrato y luego es probable que pueda marcharme a Nueva York o Paris...tengo que aprovecharlo-_

R: _Guau...debe ser importante._

Sh: _Muy importante...por eso la he aceptado...no puedo dejarlo pasar-_ espetó lanzando varias miradas a Quinn.

La rubia ya permanecía en silencio. Si bien se alegraba por la oportunidad que se le presentaba a la mujer, también se sentía mal al saber que no iba a seguir teniéndola de vecina, de amiga...de hermana.

R:_ ¿Cuando te vas?._

Sh: _Aun falta...probablemente para el mes que viene si todo va bien, pero necesitaba decíroslo, quería que fueseis de las primeras en saberlo-_

Q:_ ¿Y qué pasa con Carmen?_- preguntó tratando de evitar que la voz se le quebrara. Su gesto había cambiado por completo.

Sh: _Se viene conmigo...-_respondió sonriente.

Shane notó como Quinn trataba de contener su estado. Se había emocionado y se le notaba en el brillo que ya comenzaba a dejarse ver en sus ojos.

Sh: _Bueno...es una buena noticia ¿no?..._

R:_ Si...quiero decir, te vamos a echar mucho de menos pero...guau es lo mejor que podía pasarte, ¿no?._

Sh: _Si...es un sueño...además, si no estoy a gusto siempre puedo volver...no es un adiós para siempre-_ respondió tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Quinn.

La rubia esquivaba las miradas con la chica y se sumergía por completo en su taza de café.

Sh: _Id pensando una noche para cenar las cuatro juntas._..

R:_ ¿Esta noche?-_

Sh:_ No...esta noche no puedo...vuestra amiga me ha invitado a la presentación de su disco.._

Q: _A nosotras también._

R: ¿_Que?...¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Quinn se limitó a mirarla y llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

Q: _Lo siento...lo olvidé por completo._

Sh: _Bueno entonces nos vemos allí, ¿no?_

R: _Que remedio-_

Sh: _Así me gusta...actitud por encima de todo-_ volvía a bromear- _oye...me marcho, ya llego tarde..._

R: _Ok...nos vemos esta noche_- sonreía.

Sh: _Hey rubia, que sepas que después de recordar lo del susto me he dado cuenta que nunca me lo has pagado y yo me tengo que cobrar eso, ¿lo sabes?-_ trató de sacar una sonrisa a Quinn.

Q: _Claro...pero me temo que vas a necesitar ayuda_- volvía a sonreír- _dudo que puedas conmigo-_bromeó.

Sh: _No me tientes...no juegues conmigo_- amenazó de forma divertida mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, pero se detuvo justo en la puerta.- _¿sabes que?, he encontrado la forma de cobrármelo_- espetó girándose sobre si misma y acercándose a la rubia.- _Rachel, no tomes esto en cuenta, es un ajuste de cuentas._

La morena alzaba las cejas completamente sorprendida al ver como se dirigía hacia Quinn, que extrañada observaba la acción.

Sh: _Quinn Fabray, nunca...nunca se te ocurra volver a asustar a Shane McCutcheon...¿ok?_- la mujer se acercó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Quinn que permanecía petrificado y sin darle tiempo a reacción, tomó entre sus manos la cara de la rubia y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Rachel abrió su boca al máximo al ver el gesto, mientras Quinn luchaba por reaccionar.

Sh: _Ahora sí...deuda saldada-_ espetó terminando el beso y alejándose hacia la salida, no sin antes lanzarle un guiño de ojos a Rachel que seguía completamente sorprendida.

Shane abandonó la cocina. Quinn aun permanecía incrédula y lanzó una mirada hacia Rachel que esperaba sorprendida y con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

Q: _Oh dios..._

R:_ ¿Oh dios?_- preguntó-_¿te acaba de besar Shane y solo se te ocurre decir un Oh Dios?.._.-

Q: _No...no sé que deci_r- espetaba casi tartamudeando.

R: _Quinn Fabray, ¿estás nerviosa?..._- preguntó incrédula.

Q: _No...no, claro que no es solo que.._.- volvía a esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo que se tocaba los labios- _oh dios..._

R: A_hh noo..¡Quinn!-_ exclamó-_ ¿te ha gustado?-_

Q: _¿Que?...no, no claro que no...¿que dices?...es Shane._

R: _¿Y?...mira tu cara...estás en una nube-_ espetó mostrando un divertido enfado.

Q: _Noo...vamos cielo, ya sabes que Shane no...no es mi tipo._

R: _Pues no lo parece_

Q: _Cielo-_ murmuró acercándose a la mesa.- _es Shane...es como mi hermana...no es como si fuera Carmen..._

R: _¿Que?-_ estalló perpleja- _¿Carmen?-_

Quinn palideció.

Q: _No...no a ver dejame que te explique..._

R: _Si, explicaté porque me temo que ésto va a acabar como una de esas tragicomedias de las que hablaba Shane._

Q: _Solo quería decir que no me puede pasar nada con Shane, no es mi tipo_...

R: _Es sexy..._

Q: _Si...pero ya sabes que a mi me gustan mas femeninas.._.

R: _¿Como Carmen?.._

Q:_ Si...digo no_- recapacito-

R: _Aclárate Quinn, ¿te gusta Carmen?._

Q:_ No...Rachel...no, no me gusta Carmen, es como Santana-_

R: ¡_Oh Dios mio!_..._Quinn te estás metiendo en un lío difícil de desenredar, ¿lo sabes no?._

Q: _Dejame que te explique-_ se abalanzó sobre la mesa de forma divertida- _a ver...Carmen y Santana son...así, muy femeninas...solo digo eso..._

R: _Si, y latinas..._

Q: _Cariño a mi me gustas tu...pero es evidente que las chicas como ellas llaman la atención.-_Quinn apoyó su cuerpo sobre la mesa y se acercó a la morena

R: _Ya-_ espetó de manera divertida- _latinas._

Q: _Si...no se, también están sus nombres...Carmen...has visto como suena...es...es..._

Rachel la miraba completamente sorprendida. Quinn había entrado en bucle en el que era difícil salir sin ser perjudicada, pero todo de una manera divertida. No había drama.

Q:_ Imaginate que te dicen...Hi Carmen-_ sonrió acercándose a la morena- _es sexy...no digas que no._

R:_¿Hi Carmen?-_ repitió murmurando- _mejor un Hi Quinn ,no tienes ni idea de donde te has metido y lo que vas a tener que hacer para compensarme por ésto que me estás diciendo-_ espetó sin apenas respirar.

La rubia volvía a sonreír.

Q: _Quizas puedo empezar con ésto_- susurró acercándose a los labios de la chica y dejando un provocativo mordisco sobre el labio inferior de la morena.

R: _No me tientes Quinn Fabray, tendrás que hacer mucho para compensarme...y puedes empezar llevándome hasta el estudio_- espetó tratando de permanecer seria.

Q: _Trato hecho_- rodeó la mesa para colocarse a sus espaldas- _señorita, ¿es usted tan amable de acompañarme?-_ preguntó divertida mientras ayudaba a la morena a levantarse de la silla.

R: _Nemo- _se dirigió al perro que aun permanecía en sobre sus piernas- _tienes una dueña un tanto...inconsciente, ¿lo sabias?.._

Q: N_o le digas nada, él me adora_- sonreía.

R: _Anda...vamos_...- espetó- _chica latina-_ volvía a murmurar provocando una enorme carcajada en la rubia.

El trayecto hasta los estudios no fue menos divertido. Rachel seguía cuestionando a Quinn sobre sus gustos con las latinas y la rubia trataba de mantener la situación de la mejor manera posible.

Le gustaba aquella actitud de la morena, la misma que había tenido siempre, excepto cuando todo se complicó.

R: _¿Que vas a hacer ahora?_- preguntó justo cuando llegaban al aparcamiento de los estudios.

Q: _Quiero ir al banco a solucionar lo de la indemnización...y.._.-hizo una pausa- _Rachel,¿me...me puedes dar la dirección de Shelby?._

La morena se sorprendió. Quinn cambió el gesto de su rostro.

R: _¿Quieres ir a verla hoy?._

Q_: Si...no, no quiero esperar más tiempo...necesito saber que va a pasar...y es probable que Beth esté en el colegio, así que podré hablar con tranquilidad._

R: _¿No...no quieres que vaya contigo?_- preguntó dudosa.

Q: _No es que no quiera...es que prefiero hacerlo ya y...también quiero hablar a solas con ella...no, no te lo tomes a mal, por favor._

R: _No...no, tranquila...solo lo decía por si querías que te acompañase, para que no estuvieras sola __en en ese momento._

Q: _Te llamaré si lo necesito...¿de acuerdo?_

R:_ Bien...pero prefiero que me llames si me necesitas o si no...yo también quiero saber que piensa ella..._

Q:_ Ok...te aviso en cuanto salga_...-espetó mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Rachel tomó su bolso y sacó una pequeña nota donde anotó la dirección completa de Shelby y se la entregó . Quinn la observó durante varios segundos, con un gesto contrariado en su rostro.

R: _No tengas miedo Quinn, todo va a salir bien...confía en mi- _

Q: _Eso espero-_ respondió con un halo de ilusión en sus ojos.

Rachel se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero Quinn reaccionó con rapidez y abandonando el coche, lo rodeó para encontrarse con ella y ayudarla a bajar.

R: _Vaya, me vas a abrir hasta la puerta- sonreía._

Q._ Claro...que menos_- espetó lanzandole la mano para que se sujetase en ella.- _deberías pensar en buscar un coche mas pequeño, ésto es enorme._

R: _Ya...pero ¿y lo bien que se me ve con él?_- sonreía.

Q:_ Ahí tienes razón...es espectacular_- respondió- _toma, tienes que darles uso a las muletas nuevas- _espetó entregándoles los bastones.

-_Hey Rachel, ¿te acompaño?-_ un chico le llamaba desde la puerta del set.

R: _Eh...si Matt, esperame.._.- respondió- e_s un ayudante de producción-_ murmuró para que Quinn supiera quien era aquel chico.

Q:_ ¿Matt eh?...luego te quejas de las latinas-_ sonreía divertida.

R: _Bastaaa...no me lo recuerdes más_- interrumpió acercándose a la rubia y dejandole un pequeño beso en los labios.- _avisame con lo que sea, por favor._

Q: _Ok...cuidate-_ se despidió una vez que la chica ya caminaba hacia la puerta. Quinn se dispuso a cerrar la puerta del copiloto y dirigirse hacia el lado del conductor cuando la voz de Rachel la detuvo.

R:_ Hey Quinn_- exclamó varios metros mas adelante.

La rubia se giró esperando a que hablase.

R:_ ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?-_ murmuró sonriente.

La sonrisa de Quinn inundó por completo su rostro. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras de la morena.

Q: _No...aun no me lo has dicho_- respondió tímidamente.

R_: Pues eso_- volvía a espetar- _te quiero._

Rachel apenas esperó a recibir la sonrisa de la rubia cuando volvía a girarse y caminar con aquella dificultad que le caracterizaba hacia los estudios.

Quinn se mantuvo varios minutos observándola. Sus piernas habían perdido las fuerzas y temblaban. No conseguía entender como después de tanto tiempo, una frase, una simple frase, podría lograr tanto en su interior.

El pacto de sinceridad daba resultados. Hablar sin miedos, expresando lo que sentían era lo mejor que podían hacer. No había reproches, no había secretos ni malentendidos. Solo hablaban y trataban de comprenderse.

Quinn abandonó el aparcamiento y puso rumbo hacia el banco donde iba a realizar uno de los mejores gestos que podría hacer.

En su cuenta corriente ya existía la cantidad que el seguro le había ingresado por el accidente. Una parte de aquello iba directamente para su madre. No lo necesitaba ni lo iba a aceptar, pero su idea no era la de entregarle el dinero sin mas. Por su mente aun rondaba la petición de mano que iba a hacerle Cathy con aquel espectacular anillo. Ella no podía ser menos. Pretendía que la petición de Cathy se llevase a cabo en un lugar idóneo para tal ocasión y Paris era la ciudad elegida. Mas tarde podrían disfrutar de varias ciudades más de Europa. Aun sonreía al imaginar el rostro de ambas mujeres cuando viesen aquel regalo.

Otra parte del dinero ya tenia destino desde hacia días. El Glee Club necesitaba esa ayuda extra que ellos jamás habían tenido y Quinn iba a otorgárselos.

10.000 $ pusieron rumbo hacia las arcas del club, provocando la mayor y mas espectacular sorpresa en los chicos y en su director, Will.

Quinn sabia que tarde o temprano iba a empezar a recibir las llamadas del profesor y no quería entretenerse demasiado.

Una tercera parte iba a servir para algo más especial aun. Quinn era joven, vivía conforme a los tiempos que se presentaban pero su mente aun mantenía un sentido clásico.

No concebía estár comprometida y no tener alianza que así lo corroborara.

Rachel solo tenia su estrella, la que regaló hacia años y que más que una joya de compromiso, era un simbolo de la admiración que la rubia sentía por ella.

El anillo en su dedo meñique significaba prácticamente lo mismo, pero por parte de la morena.

En Hawaii recibió una de las mayores y mas espectaculares declaraciones de amor, no solo una, recibió varias y el culmen fue aquel Domingo por la mañana, cuando Rachel le pidió ser su prometida por tiempo indefinido.

Quería una alianza, quería una como las que ya portaban Santana y Britt...quería una como la que Cathy estaba a punto de entregarle a su madre. Rachel merecía un gesto así, algo material que envolviese todo aquellos sentimientos que ambas se proclamaban.

Nunca el dinero de algo tan terrorífico, pudo hacer tanto bien.

Apenas eran las 12 de la mañana. La casa de Shelby se presentaba ante ella.

Era perfecta, al menos por fuera, no obstante, Berbely Hills era un muy buen lugar para vivir.

Un enorme jardín perfectamente cuidado, rodeaba el edificio de dos plantas. Sus piernas volvían a temblar, de una forma muy distinta a como lo habían hecho horas antes con aquella despedida de Rachel.

Ahora era distinto. Sus nervios comenzaban a aflorar y sus pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados.

Todo parecía en silencio y temió no encontrarse con nadie en la casa. El timbre sonó varias veces hasta que unos pasos se dejaron oír tras la puerta.

Una mujer mayor abría y le daba la bienvenida.

Q: _Disculpe, ¿vive aquí Shelby Corcoran?_

-S_i señorita, ¿que desea?._

Q: _¿Puede avisarle que estoy aquí?, soy Quinn Fabray._

-_De acuerdo, espere un segundo-_ respondió la mujer mientras se perdía por un pequeño pasillo.

Quinn se mantenía firme aunque los nervios estaban comiéndole por dentro. Tras varios minutos de espera, Shelby hacia acto de presencia con el gesto serio pero amable.

Sh: _Quinn, ¿que tal estás?-_ preguntó invitándola a pasar.

Q: _Hola Shelby...todo, todo bien...he, he venido para hablar.._.- balbuceaba- _contigo_.

Sh: C_laro...pasa, siéntate_- la invitó a pasar al salón. Quinn lanzó una breve ojeada a la estancia al tiempo que tomaba asiento en un enorme sofá.

Q: _Disculpa por presentarme sin avisar...le pedí a Rachel tu dirección y..._

Sh: _No te preocupes Quinn, tarde o temprano tenia que llegar éste momento.._.-hizo una pausa- _bien...dime._

Q: _Eh...no no sé que decir en realidad-_ exclamó completamente confusa.

Sh: _Quinn, imagino que querrás que te responda a algunas preguntas...¿no?._

Q: _Si...si claro.._.

Sh: _Dime..._

Q:_ ¿Por qué has permitido que Beth esté conmigo sin decirme que era ella?_- fue directa- _quiero decir...has permitido que pase tiempo con ella, que la conozca y no sabia que era ella...es...es cruel-_ espetó bajando la mirada.

Sh: _Quinn, yo no sabia que eras tú...no lo supe hasta que ya era demasiado tarde._

Q: _¿Demasiado tarde?._

Sh: _Quinn, yo no te conocía...fue Bette la que te llevó a Beth. Para mi solo eras una trabajadora de Bette, alguien de confianza que cuidaba de Angélica...ni siquiera sabia como te llamabas hasta que Beth llegó y comenzó a hablarme de una tal Quinn._

La rubia alzaba la miradas al escuchar el relato.

Sh: _Beth comenzó a hablar de ti a diario y de Nemo._..-sonreía- _al principio no le daba importancia pero con el paso de los días fui preocupándome._

Q: _¿Preocupándote?-_

Sh: _Si-_ respiró profundamente- _yo sabia que tu estabas aquí con Rachel y era demasiada casualidad que Beth me hablase de Quinn...bastó con preguntarle a Bette como te llamabas realmente y ya supe que eras tu...en aquél momento no supe que hacer, estaba desconcertada y me extraño muchísimo que no hubieses reconocido a Beth..._

Q: _No...no la reconocí y me he sentido como un monstruo...no creo que haya madre en el mundo que no sepa reconocer a su propia hija excepto yo._

Sh: _Es lógico Quinn...Beth ha crecido, la ultima vez que la viste apenas era un bebé y ahora es una persona que razona, que habla y se expresa perfectamente...es lógico que no la reconozcas...a mi también me costó reconocer a Rachel con 16 años y era igual a mi._

La rubia volvía a bajar la mirada. Una pesadez comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Sh: _Quinn, yo sé lo que es pasar por eso mismo que tu estás pasando...y si tu lo deseas, estaré de acuerdo en que sigas viendo a Beth tantas veces como desees._

Q: _¿De verdad?- _preguntó sorprendida.

Sh: _Quinn, Beth te adora y no voy a quitarle esa ilusión que tiene al saber que te va a ver...no puedo hacerle eso...ha preguntado por ti todos los días desde que supo que estabas enferma-_ sonreía- _y me tiene loca con Nemo_- espetó provocando una leve sonrisa en la rubia-_ no puedo hacerle eso, ni quiero hacértelo a ti...he visto como le tratas, como te preocupas por ella e imagino que sabiendo quien es...no vas a cambiar tu actitud con ella._

Q: _Por supuesto...quiero decir, para mi es...es un regalo...encontrarme con ella ha sido todo un shock pero...poder verla es lo que mas deseo._

Sh: _Pues así será...pero...hay algo que quiero que tengas presente._

Quinn volvía a modificar el gesto de su rostro al ver la contradicción en el gesto de la mujer.

Sh: _Beth es aun pequeña...en mi mente está el contarle la verdad algún día, pero no ahora..._

Q: _Si...si, por supuesto_- espetó-_ yo solo quiero verla y estar con ella como he estado estos días...es lo único que deseo._

Sh: _Bien...si es así, está todo solucionado._..

Q: _No, no sabes lo feliz que soy en éste instante..._

Sh: _¿Quieres verla?-_

Q: _¿Ahora?..._

Sh: _Si..._

Q: _¿Está aquí?-_

Sh:_ Está en su habitación...está enferma y no ha ido al colegio._

Q: _¿Enferma?_- se preocupó

Sh: _Si...pero tranquila, solo es un pequeño catarro...le encanta bañarse en la piscina y siempre está con el pelo mojado_- espetaba levantándose del sofá e invitando a la rubia a que la siguiese.

Quinn sonreía. Ella también había sufrido esos catarros por la misma razón y sintió como algo en su interior se removía.

Q: _Shelby...¿por qué le has cambiado el nombre?_- preguntó al tiempo que seguía sus pasos que ya se dirigían hacia las escaleras que daban a la planta superior.

Sh: _No se lo he cambiado, solo le añadí Quinn tras el Bethany...me gustaba...además, eres la única Quinn que he conocido en mi vida y gracias a ti tengo lo más especial de mi vida-_ respondió sin mirarle.

Quinn se sintió un tanto ofendida. Agradecía aquel hecho de darle esa atención a la pequeña, pero Shelby ya tenía a una hija, una hija que no era nada mas y nada menos que Rachel, el gran amor de su vida, alguien lo suficientemente especial como para no olvidarse como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Q: _Rachel también es especial_- espetó sin poder contenerse.

Sh: _Lo sé...Rachel fue mi vida y yo me desprendí de ella...pero reencontrarme con ella supuso hacerme sentir la peor madre del mundo...jamás me perdonaré no haber disfrutado de ella, no haberla visto crecer y compartir ese talento que tiene..._

Q: _Y su gran corazón_- interrumpió.

Sh: _Si...su gran corazón- _se detuvo junto a una puerta que adornaba el pasillo que se alargaba durante toda la planta superior- p_ero Beth me devolvió la ilusión por ser madre. Ella me da todo lo que no dejé que Rachel me diese...ahora ella es una mujer, sabe cuidarse sola...y yo no he vuelto a perdería de vista desde el instituto, aunque ella no lo sepa-_ sonreía- _pero a Beth puedo disfrutarla...puedo regalarle todo lo que tengo para que crezca feliz, sea una gran persona, con un gran corazón...como Rachel._

Los ojos de Quinn comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos. Esa mujer que ahora le hablaba de Rachel, probablemente el ser más especial que había conocido en su vida, también sufrió como ella cuando tuvo que desprenderse de Beth. No podía permitirse el lujo de vivir alejada ni de Rachel ni ahora de Beth.

Sh: _Es probable que esté dormida...pero al menos la verás._- espetó abriendo la puerta con delicadeza.

La habitación permanecía a media luz. La ventana dejaba entrar la claridad y mostraba el color rosado de las paredes. Montones de peluches se acomodaban en un pequeño sofá, una casita de muñecas presidia la habitación sobre una cómoda y frente a ella estaba la cama.

Blanca, al igual que el resto de muebles.

Beth dormía plácidamente, aquejada de vez en cuando con una pequeña tos que salia sin control alguno.

Quinn lanzó una mirada a Shelby, buscando su aprobación para entrar y tras recibirla, caminó hasta la cama, sin apenas hacer ruido.

Solo fueron unos segundos los que estuvo observándola y decidió acercarse para dejar un pequeño beso en la frente de la pequeña. Ésta se removió inquieta pero continuó durmiendo.

Quinn decidió alejarse tras una nueva mirada y salió de la habitación, donde ya la esperaba Shelby.

Sh: _Esta es tu casa Quinn, puedes venir cuando lo desees y verla._..- espetó acompañándola hasta la planta baja.

Q: _Gracias Shelby...gracias por darme la oportunidad..._

Sh: _No tienes nada que agradecerme...solo disfruta Quinn, ya has visto que en ésta vida todo cambia cuando menos lo esperas..._

Aquella ultima frase se caló hondo en el interior de la rubia, que tras una breve charla, abandonó el hogar de la pequeña Beth y volvía a la suya dispuesta a disfrutar de aquel esplendido día que el mundo le estaba regalando.

No comprendía como las cosas cambiaban tan rápido de un día a otro, justamente el día anterior vivió uno de los peores momentos de su vida al ver como alguien trataba de hacer daño a Rachel y ahora, regresaba completamente feliz, con unas terribles ganas de hablar con su chica y contarle que la vida por fin comenzaba a portarse bien con ella.

Sabia que la morena debía estar en plena grabación y no quería llamarla para interrumpirla, así que decidió enviarle un mensaje. Dos simples palabras que harían saber a Rachel que todo había salido como ella decía.

"Te quiero. Q"-

Rachel sonrió al recibir aquel mensaje. Todo había salido como pensaba. No pudo salir del estudio para llamarla pero no hacia falta, Quinn estaba feliz...estaba tranquila y eso era lo que importaba.

Aun le quedaban varias horas para terminar.

"Te dije que todo saldría bien, lo sabía...no puede negarse a que le veas...eres...eres un ángel Quinn. R".

Quinn volvía a sonreír al ver la respuesta de la morena y como era consciente de que todo había ido bien con aquel simple mensaje.

"Prometo compensarte como nunca lo he hecho. Q"

Una traviesa mueca se dibujó en el rostro de la morena.

"Bien...pero mejor ésta noche, ahora necesito concentrarme y hacer de loca...así que no me hagas pensar en cosas deliciosas. R".

"Estaré esperándote, Cherry Lips. Q".

Rachel zanjó aquella conversación tras leer el ultimo de los mensajes, que más que tranquilizarla lo que hizo fue lanzar su imaginación a cotas insospechadas. El técnico de sonido ya se desesperaba al ver el grado de interrupción al que se vio inundada la morena.

Quinn volvía a la casa. Nemo le esperaba y tenia todo el día para ponerse al día con su vuelta al trabajo y con sus proyectos de la universidad. Algo que había ido dejando atrás y que tenia que retomar de alguna manera posible.

Pero como siempre, algo estaba por suceder...algo bueno ésta vez. Su llegada a la casa estuvo acompañada de la mejor de las sorpresas que podía recibir aquél día.

B: _Por fin...pensé que iba a morir de sed aquí fuera-_ Brittany exclamaba sentada en el césped del jardín delantero.

Quinn observaba sorprendida la escena.

S:_ Rubia...¿para que diablos tienes el teléfono?-_ preguntó molesta al tiempo que se acercaba al coche.- _apagado o fuera de cobertura...te juro que me han entrado ganas de matar a la teleoperadora_.

Quinn bajó rápidamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a la latina, abrazándola con demasiada exclusividad.

S: _Hey...¿que pasa?-_ preguntó sorprendida ante el gesto.

Q: _¿Que hacéis aquí?-_ preguntó aun sorprendida.

B:_ Venimos a la fiesta de Ash._..-respondió uniéndose al abrazo- d_ame agua Quinn...tengo sed._

S: _Si por favor...dale agua...lleva como media hora gritando que se va a morir deshidratada como las ballenas cuando se quedan baradas en las playas, de hecho me ha explicado el proceso con detalles y todo- _bromeaba

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar con ternura a la rubia.

Q: ¿_Por qué no me habéis dicho nada?- _

S: _Se supone que te lo iba a decir Ash...al menos eso me dijo ayer..._

B: _Si...y nos ha pagado el viaje en tren...me gustan nuestras amigas-_ sonreía.

Q: _Oh dios...me alegra tanto de volver a veros-_ volvía a abrazar a la latina.

S: _¿Que te pasa Quinn?...¿__por qué estás tan cariñosa?- _

Q:_ Porque soy feliz- _exclamó emocionada- _¿vosotras no?._- preguntó invitándolas a pasar al interior de la casa.

S: _Mmmm...un poco_- respondió con sarcasmo.

B: _Yo si...pero sigo teniendo sed._


	66. Capitulo 65 Without You

Aprovecho éste capitulo, muy especial por si fuera poco, para felicitar por su cumpleaños a una de las más fieles lectoras que tiene ésta historia y alguien que me ha ayudado con sus conocimientos profesionales y personales en más de una ocasión.

Feliz cumple profe.

* * *

><p>5...<p>

Capitulo 65

Without you

S: _Aun no me creo que Beth esté en Los Ángeles...es...es alucinante_.-la latina se mostraba sorprendida tras la confesión de Quinn.

B: _Quiero verla...¿podremos__ hacerlo__ antes de marcharnos?_

Q: _No lo sé Britt, está enferma y es probable que Shelby no quiera que salga_...

B_: ¿Tienes fotos?-_

Q: _Si...espera que la busque en el móvil_- respondió tomando el aparato entre sus manos y comenzando a buscar.

Las tres chicas se perdían ya dentro del gran Beberly Center, donde habían acudido después de comer para buscar algo en lo que Quinn estaba realmente interesada. La llegada de la pareja fue ideal para pedirle consejo sobre lo que pretendía comprar.

B: _Ohhh...es hermosa_- exclamaba Britt tras ver la foto de la pequeña Beth con Nemo entre sus brazos- _mira San...mira_- le enseñó la pantalla- _nosotras tenemos que tener un bebé así...¿verdad?._

Santana no dudó en sonreír al ver a la pequeña pero el gesto se esfumó rápidamente de su rostro al escuchar la segunda parte de aquella sentencia.

S: _Te veo muy ilusionada por estar con ella...¿estás segura que Shelby no se va a volver a marchar?_- preguntó un tanto desconfiada.

Q: _No...no creo...yo solo quiero poder seguir viéndola, nada mas_...-respondió tras ver el gesto contradictorio que mostraba la latina.

Santana había sido testigo del mal que había sufrido Quinn cuando Shelby decidió apartar por completo a la pequeña de la rubia. No se fiaba de ella y no quería que Quinn volviese a pasarlo mal.

S: _Bueno...¿me explicas donde vamos?-_ preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

Q: _A aquella joyería_- señaló hacia uno de los laterales del gran centro comercial.

S: _¿Joyería?...¿que vas a comprar?- _volvía a sonreír traviesa.

Q: _Nada…solo un pequeño detalle._

B_: ¿Le v__as a comprar un anillo?-_

Sananta se sorprendió aun más y Quinn bajó la mirada tratando de evitar soltar una sonrisa delatadora.

S: _Oh Dios...¿vas a comprarle una alianza a Rachel?...¿le vas a pedir matrimonio?._

B_: Si...si por favor, __¡__di que sí__!_- exclamaba entusiasmada

Q: _Hey...hey...parad, es solo un regalo y quiero que sea una sorpresa...ella me compró una y ahora __quiero devolverle el detalle...nada mas._

S_: Le vas a pedir matrimonio_- volvía a espetar ésta vez confirmando la sentencia.

Q_: Nooo...no seas imbécil_...-trató de disimular.

B_: Yo quiero que os caséis_...

Q: _No nos vamos a casar...al menos no por ahora...solo es un regalo, ¿ok?._

S. _Ok...lo que tu digas, pero te recuerdo que en Hawaii nos dijisteis que estabais prometidas… así que esto no puede significar otra cosa_.

Q_: Prometedme que no vais a decir nada._

S: _Lo prometo_...

B: _¡Heyyy chicaas!-_Brittany ignoró el comentario de Quinn y salió corriendo hacia el lado opuesto.

Una sorprendida Spencer y Ashley corrían también hacia ella para fundirse en un alborotado abrazo.

A_: ¿Que hacéis aquí?_- preguntó Ashley al reencontrarse con Quinn y Santana-

S: _Nos has invitado tu, ¿no lo recuerdas?-_ espetó saludando a la pareja.

Q_: ¿y vosotras que hacéis aquí?._

A_: Buscar algo de ropa__… __¿y vosotras?._

B: _Quinn va a comprarle una alianza de pedida a Rachel_- espetó provocando el gesto de sorpresa en la pareja y el desconcierto de Santana y Quinn, que veían como Britt había ignorado la petición de mantener el secreto.

Q_: ¿Briiit?-_recriminó.

Sp_: ¿Le v__as a pedir matrimonio a Rachel?._

Q_: ¡No!-_ exclamó_- solo es un regalo..._

A: _Quiero verlo, os acompañamos_-espetó mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Santana no pudo reprimir la risa al ver el gesto de Quinn.

Las cinco chicas recorrieron los pocos metros que las separaban de la joyería y estuvieron a punto de entrar cuando una nueva interrupción las detenía.

Una nueva pareja se encontraban de bruces con ellas. Aiden y Madison se detenían y comenzaban a saludarlas.

M_: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-_ preguntó la chica mientras saludaba a Santana.

S: _Hemos venido para la presentación de Ash...teníamos que hacer algunas compras_.

Ai: _Me alegro de volveros a ver...ésta noche promete_- espetaba mientras abrazaba a Britt.

B: _Si...va a ser genial_...

A: _Hey chicos...¿nos acompañáis?-_ preguntó- _Quinn va a comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Rachel y vamos a ayudarle a elegir._

Quinn se llevaba las manos a la cara al escuchar a la chica.

Q_: Oh dios_- se lamentó-

Ai: ¿_Os vais a casar?-_ preguntó sorprendido.

Q: ¡_Noooo__!_-volvía a exclamar_- es solo un regalo._

M_: Yo quiero verlo_- espetaba emocionada.

B_: Pues veniros_- interrumpía sonriente.

Q_: No me lo puedo creer_- volvía a lamentarse al tiempo que se adentraban en la joyería.

S: _Tranquila Q_- murmuraba la latina- _al menos vas a tener consejeros_- sonreía-

Q: _No tiene gracias...se supone que es una sorpresa._

S_: Lo será...solo que te vas a asegurar de tener varias opiniones-_ espetaba tras una carcajada.

Los siete entraron en la joyería y nuevamente la sorpresa volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Ahora eran nueve. Molly y Phoebe aparecían junto al mostrador mientras hablaban con uno de los dependientes. El rostro de las chicas y los gritos de Britt al encontrarse con Molly lo decían todo.

Quinn no terminaba de creerse todo aquello. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en una pequeña joyería, rodeada por todos sus amigos que la miraban expectantes y un dependiente dispuesto a atenderla.

Sentía que las palabras no salían de su boca, que era imposible que pudiese acertar a elaborar una sencilla frase como "quería que me enseñase algunas alianzas". La vergüenza que estaba pasando era superior y todos lo notaban. Fue Ashley quien se aventuró a hablar en nombre de la rubia y preguntar por aquellos anillos.

En apenas varios minutos tenia ante ella extensa muestras de alianzas de todos los tipos, tamaños y diseños.

Las opiniones comenzaron a dejarse oír. Cada uno señalaba a los anillos que mas les gustaban y apenas coincidían en nada, incluso se creó una pequeña discusión entre Santana, Ashley, Britt y Madison que eran las que más hablaban.

Molly, Phoebe y Spencer permanecían expectantes ante la elección de la chica. Quinn permanecía en silencio. No necesitaba ayuda para elegir ninguna porque sus ojos se posaron sobre un par desde que el dependiente las mostro frente a ella.

Eran sencillas, oro blanco y un pequeño diamante en el centro era lo único que necesitaba. A Rachel no le gustaban las ostentaciones ni a ella tampoco.

Q: _Aiden_- espetó buscando la atención del chico que era el único que se mostraba en silencio ante los corrillos de las demás.

Ai_: Dime Quinn_- se acercó a ella.

Q: _¿Te gustan éstas?-_ preguntó ignorando los consejos de las chicas.

Ai: _Me parece perfecta_- respondió ante el silencio que provocó aquella escena en el resto- _¿puedo?-_ preguntó mirando al dependiente.

El chico asintió y Aiden tomó una de las alianzas.

Ai: _Lo mejor es probarla...así sabrás si queda bien o no_- espetó sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia.

El resto de chicas rodearon a la pareja y quedaron completamente embelesadas en el momento en el que el chico colocaba la alianza en el dedo anular de la rubia.

Ai_: Perfecta...le va a encantar_.- murmuró provocando una dulce sonrisa en Quinn que se mantenía incrédula.

Q_: Listo...no hay más que hablar_- respondió mirando hacia el dependiente y dando la compra por finalizada.

B:_Oh.. __¡__vamossss...__!__no me puedo creer que __después__ de hacernos venir a todas, ni siquiera nos preguntes_- exclamó provocando las carcajadas de todo el grupo, inclusive la de Quinn.

El grupo al completo fue abandonando el local mientras Quinn y Spencer aun permanecían en el interior efectuando el pago del mismo. Fue en ese instante cuando Spencer, completamente emocionada se acercó al mostrador y observó bajo el cristal algo que le llamó la atención.

Sp_: Mira Quinn...mira_- le señaló hacia la pieza.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al máximo al descubrir una pequeña estrella dorada engarzada en una fina cadena de oro.

Sp_: Es como la que le compraste a Rachel_.

Q: _Si...¿recuerdas la vergüenza que pasamos en __aquella __joyería_?

Sp: _Si...dios que de tiempo ha pasado._

A: _Hey Spencer, ven...tienes que ver __esto_- Ashley sacaba de la conversación a su chica que tras una ultima mirada, abandonaba la joyería y dejaba a Quinn a solas.

Fue en ese instante. El dependiente terminaba de entregarle las alianzas y Quinn preguntó por la pequeña estrella. No hubo dudas. Quinn terminó comprando aquel collar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había una nueva estrella en su vida y tenia el mismo derecho que Rachel para llevarla.

Pronto se despidieron del grupo y cada uno regresó a sus planes, dejando claro que la noche que se presentaba iba a ser especial para todos.

Una noche que ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando Rachel llegaba a la casa. Un coche oficial del rodaje se había encargado de trasladar a la morena hasta el hogar.

Quinn, Santana y Brittany permanecían en el jardín trasero. Apenas estaba empezando a anochecer y la temperatura era magnifica para estar al aire libre. El sofocante día había dejado paso a una brisa templada que invitaba a salir.

R_: ¿Quinn?-_ espetó al entrar en la casa y no verla- _¿donde estás?_

La rubia escuchó la voz y rápidamente fue a levantarse del banco y acudir a su encuentro, pero Britt la detuvo, obligándola a que respondiera y fuese la morena la que acudiese a al jardín.

Q: _¡En el jardín!_- exclamó sin saber que es lo que pretendían.

Santana y Brittany se posicionaron a ambos lados de la entrada del porche, tratando de pasar inadvertidas ante la ya casi oscuridad que invadía el lugar.

Quinn comenzó a intuir que es lo que iba a suceder y trató de evitarlo pensando en el estado en el que se encontraba la morena.

Lo pensó pero no pudo llevarlo a cabo. Apenas varios segundos después, la morena hacia acto de presencia en el porche y bajó hacia el jardín ante la atenta y preocupada mirada de la rubia que ya se disponía a soltar a Nemo.

Britt y Santana no dudaron y tras verla bajar los dos escalones que la separaban del césped, ambas se abalanzaron sobre ella y terminaron por caer las tres sobre el suelo.

Q: _¡Cuidado!-_ exclamó acercándose y temiendo por el daño que podrían haberle hecho. Su gesto se transformó cuando escuchó las carcajadas de la morena acompañadas por las de las otras dos.

B_:__¡__ Rachel__!_- gritaba la rubia abrazando a la chica

R: _Basta Britt...basta_- espetaba entre risotadas.

Santana ya se levantaba del suelo, dejando a las dos con los juegos mientras Nemo se unía a la diversión.

B: ¡_Awww...__!__Nemo me está mordiendo_-

R: _Te lo tienes merecido...Nemo me defiende_- espetó deshaciéndose de los brazos de la chica.

Quinn no dudó en ayudarla a levantarse mientras posicionaba las muletas que permanecían tiradas sobre el césped.

R_: Hola amor_- susurró con dulzura al encontrarse con la rubia frente a frente.

Q: _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó preocupada.

R: _Mejor que nunca-_ volvía a murmura segundos antes de dejar un tentador beso sobre los labios de la chica_- ¿y tu?...¿que tal el __día__ con éstas dos?-_sonreía_.__-¿Qué tal con Shelby?_

Q: _Todo genial, Shelby quiere que vea a Beth cuando quiera tal y como tu dijiste..-_sonreía

R: _Te lo dije_- respondió

Q_:__¿Sabias que estaban aquí?.__..__-_volvía a hablar algo mas tranquila.

S: _Claro rubia...la __única__ que no __tenía__ el __teléfono__ disponible eras tu_-

R: _Si...me envió un mensaje justo cuando terminé de escribirte a ti..._

B_: ¿Que te ha pasado en el pie?-_ preguntó reincorporándose.

R: _Me hice daño huyendo de unos paparazzis_...

Q: _La __perseguían__ porque __creían__ que..._

R: _Shhh...para Quinn...no lo vuelvas a nombrar_- exclamó tapando la boca de la chica.

B: _Yo quiero saberlo_...

R_: Luego te lo cuento...si seguimos aquí vamos a llegar tarde al concierto de Ash_...

S: _Tenéis__ razón...vamos, tengo ganas de marcha-_ espetó marcándose un pequeño baile que provocó las sonrisas de las demás.

Eran casi las 7 de la tarde y la fiesta comenzaba a eso de las 9. El tiempo suficiente para que las cuatro tomasen las respectivas duchas y comenzaran a prepararse para aquella noche.

Santana y Britt iban perfectamente preparadas para la ocasión. La latina había optado por un vestido estrecho, de tonos dorados y demasiado corto según le hizo ver Quinn que no podía evitar lanzar miradas hacia las piernas de la chica.

Algo en lo que Rachel se percató.

Brittany había optado por llevar unos shorts negros y una blusa sin mangas de un tono grisáceo. Quinn se decidió por unos pantalones ceñidos y un chaleco azul de seda que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, mientras Rachel se enfundaba en uno de sus vestidos favoritos, muy parecido al de Santana debido a la escasa longitud de su falda, de color negro y dejando ver sus hombros y brazos.

El concierto comenzó en el Viper Room, un club exclusivo, propiedad de Johnny Deep y que ofrecía una de las mayores oportunidades para dar pequeños conciertos de gran nivel.

El resto de los chicos se reunían en el local mientras Ashley comenzaba con su show. Un concierto intimo, pues solo ella y otro músico más se hallaban en el escenario, ambos con guitarra entre sus manos y provocando las delicias de los espectadores, entre los que se encontraban productores, artistas, representantes, cazatalentos...etc...

Rachel había tenido la oportunidad de saludar a muchos de aquellos personajes desconocidos pero de gran importancia en el mundo de la fama. La morena se movía con dificultad entre la gente. Su obsesión por estar bien en aquella ocasión la llevó a colocarse los tacones, a pesar que no podía apoyar el maltrecho pie y haciendo equilibrios para mantenerse sobre el tacón del otro.

Quinn le había recriminado aquel hecho, pero no hubo manera de hacer retroceder en su obsesión. La única solución que encontró la rubia fue permanecer pegada a su chica la mayor parte de la noche, algo que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Una hora y media después de la presentación y el concierto, la fiesta se trasladaba hacia otro local de moda, más amplio y con otro objetivo en los invitados. Bailar.

Una gran pista de baile, barras, luces, bailarines y decenas o centenas de personas inundándolo todo.

La música sonaba alta desde la cabina del dj que hacia las delicia de los afortunados que habían conseguido entrar sin pase vip.

Por suerte ellas lo tenían y no tuvieron problemas para entrar.

Rachel fue la más perjudicada en esa ocasión. Sus ganas de pasárselo bien le superaban, pero la dificultad de su lesión le hacia imposible bailar y divertirse como los demás.

Unos palcos dividían la zona vip del resto de la discoteca. Rachel estaba sentada en uno de ellos conversando con varios productores conocidos. El rumor del ataque que recibió la morena por parte de Helen se había esparcido como la humo por la industria del cine y todos querían saber o conocer la opinión de la morena.

Quinn decidió unirse al grupo que bailaban en mitad de la pista, tras ser casi obligada por la morena para que se diviértiese y la dejase a ella sola soportar aquellos compromisos con los ejecutivos.

La rubia accedió a regañadientes y en la pista ya la esperaban todos. Sin embargo, todos permanecían emparejados, incluso Glen que había acudido con una misteriosa chica. Quinn se sintió sola en mitad de la pista mientras los demás bailaban o se perdían por la discoteca durante minutos y minutos en los que nadie sabía nada ellos.

Sus ojos volvían a posarse sobre la morena, que desde aquel palco, había comenzado a lanzarle furtivas miradas llenas de curiosidad.

Quinn se animó. Quizás aquello no estaría tan mal. En una de aquellas miradas, Rachel no pudo resistirse y humedecer sus labios de forma sensual al observarla bailando y Quinn no pasó desapercibido aquel gesto.

Instintivamente, comenzó a jugar. Quinn no solía bailar a menudo pero no había olvidado su pasado como Cherio. Sabia bailar, sabía moverse y lo mejor, sabía hacerlo de forma que llamase la atención de quien desease y Rachel era su principal objetivo.

La morena no conseguía atinar apenas palabras. Sus miradas hacia la pista comenzaban a ser continuadas, casi ignorando la conversación que mantenía con aquellos dos aburridos productores que hablaban como robots.

Quinn lo notaba, sabia que la morena estaba empezando a caer en su divertido juego cuando sintió como alguien tras ella comenzaba a abrazarla y a seguir los sensuales movimientos que mantenía al ritmo de Usher y su Without you. Carmen hacia acto de presencia, con un espectacular vestido que provocaba las miradas de todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino.

Quinn no dudó en seguir con su baile mientras Carmen hacia de las suyas tras ella y con Santana uniéndose al dúo que ya formaban.

Rachel no podía creerlo y Quinn sabia que la conversación de aquella misma mañana después del beso de Shane estaría rodando por la mente de la chica.

Lejos de molestarte, Rachel sonreía. Se sentía fascinada, encantada de ver a su chica en mitad de aquella pista, bailando sin ningún tipo de preocupación, divirtiéndose con dos grandes y espectaculares amigas que le habían cuidado y la adoraban, lanzándole miradas que podían derretir el hielo de cualquiera de los polos.

El calor comenzó a inundarla. Una vez que la satisfacción que sentía por verla así pasó, llegó el turno de los mensajes subliminales y casi sexuales que la rubia le estaba enviando con aquellos movimientos y miradas.

Quinn sonreía. Conocía aquella expresión en el rostro de la morena.

Rachel no dudó en hacerle un pequeño gesto para que se acercara. Quinn no tardó en llegar hasta el palco, aun con aquella traviesa y seductora sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro desde que comenzó aquel juego.

R_: ¿Me acompañas?,_ _necesito ir al baño-_ murmuró acercándose al oído.

Quinn no dijo nada, se limitó a tomar de la mano a la morena y ayudarla a levantarse. Era muy complicado moverse por el local con las muletas. En su intento por avanzar, tuvieron un pequeño encuentro con Molly.

M_: ¿Donde vais?-_preguntó alzando la voz

R: _Al servicio...espero llegar antes de que amanezca_- espetó tratando de mantenerse de pie.

M: _Hey, pues vas a estar más tiempo esperando en la cola, ¿porqué no subes al vip?._

Q_:¿Hay un baño vip?-_ preguntó incrédula.

Molly alzó la vista y señalo hacia unas escaleras que se perdían por el lateral de la discoteca hasta una planta superior que rodeaba toda la pista.

R_: Mmmm...me temo que no voy a poder subir tantas escal__one__s._

Q: _Claro que si vas a poder_- espetó girándose rápidamente_.-__¡__Aiden__!__-_ llamó al chico que justo bailaba a escasos metros de ellas.- _ayúdanos__ a subir a Rachel arriba_-

R: _No...no, ni hablar._

Ai: _Eso está hecho_- respondió sonriente.

No dio lugar a quejas. Aiden tomó a Rachel en brazos ante la atenta mirada de Molly y Quinn y el resto de invitados que había en aquella zona y sin apenas esfuerzo alguno, subió las escaleras con la morena en brazos.

Ai: _Oye, ¿que poco pesas no?-_ bromeaba el chico.

R: _Aiden por dios, llevo falda_- espetó tratando de cubrirse.

Quinn subía tras ellos esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Q: _Te dije que esa falda era muy corta_- bromeaba.

R: _Tu te callas...mira donde estoy_- seguía quejándose justo cuando llegaron a la planta superior.

Q: _Gracias Hercules_- bromeó dando una leve palmada sobre la espalda del chico que ya dejaba a Rachel de pie.

Ai: _A vuestra __disposición__...cuando __vayáis__ a bajar, me silbas_- sonreía al tiempo que regresaba a la planta baja.

Quinn se quedó sorprendida. Desde allí arriba se veía toda la discoteca y la multitud completamente enloquecida bailando en mitad de la pista.

Rachel luchaba por acomodarse con las muletas y buscar los servicios a los que había hecho mención Molly.

Allí arriba también había una barra y varios palcos privados más.

R: _Creo que está ahí_- espetó señalando hacia un lateral.

Q: _Vamos._

La pareja se adentró en el servicio, casi vacío y Rachel agradeció el consejo de Molly. Aquello nada tenia que ver con los servicios de la primera planta, completamente abarrotados de chicas.

La morena se dispuso a entrar en una de las puertas que dividía el lugar mientras Quinn optaba por acomodar su imagen frente al espejo.

Apenas le dio tiempo a nada cuando Rachel volvía a abrir la puerta con el gesto desconcertado.

R_: No puedo_- espetó-

Q: _¿Que?..._

R: _Ven Quinn...mira __esto_...-

La rubia se acercó extrañada por la inquietud de la chica cuando descubrió lo que había dentro del habitáculo.

Q: _¡__Oh dios_!- rápidamente salió corriendo hacia fuera y comprobó lo que en un principio pasó por su mente para luego volver a entrar y encontrarse con la morena.

Q_: No se ve_- exclamó sonriendo.

R: _¿__No?...-_preguntó aun desconcertada.

Q: _No...es un espejo desde fuera_- espetó entrando en el baño.

Un habitáculo amplio, perfectamente acomodado y limpio, algo extraño para ser una discoteca, pero con una curiosidad que las dejó perpleja. Una de las paredes era una enorme cristalera desde la que se podía ver la pista de baile y los cientos de personas que la inundaban, sin embargo desde el exterior, solo se podía observar un espejo, evitando que se viese nada de lo que había en el interior del baño.

R: _No puedo...Quinn, no puedo hacer nada ahí-_ espetó nerviosa.

Q_: Bueno...prueba en otro, a lo mejor son normales_- espetó aun alucinada con el descubrimiento.

Acertó. Rachel accedió a otro de los habitáculos y todo era normal, como cualquier servicio común.

Quinn mientras seguía observando el interior de aquella pequeña habitación cuando la morena ya volvía a hacer acto de presencia en el exterior.

Q: _Rachel, ven_- espetó desde la puerta del especial baño-

La morena terminaba de asearse cuando acudió al encuentro con la rubia. Un par de chicas entraron también en el lugar, lanzando varias miradas curiosas y adentrándose tras una de las puertas.

Q: _Mira ven, entra y __asómate_- invitó a la morena a que pasara.

Rachel atendió a su petición y se acercó a la enorme cristalera mientras Quinn, aprovechaba la ocasión para cerrar la puerta tras ella y echar el pequeño cerrojo.

Dos, tres, cuatro pasos son los que tuvo que dar hasta llegar a la espalda de la chica, que se sorprendió al sentirla.

R: _Es divertido...pero yo jamás __podría__ utilizarlo, __creería__ que me están viendo._

Q: _Pero no te ven_- susurró a escasos centímetros de su cuello mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica con sus brazos.

R: _No sé...a mi me provoca algo de tensión._

Q_: A mi me parece muy __erótico_- volvía a susurrar.

R: _¿Erotico?-_ preguntó buscando el rostro de la chica- _Cómo el baile que estabas haciendo con las dos latinas, ¿no?_,- Quinn sonreía pero evitó que ésta se girase y sin previo aviso, empujó con delicadeza a la morena contra el cristal.

R: _¿Quinn?...¿que haces_?- preguntó sorprendida.

Q: _Te dije que te iba a compensar por haber acertado con lo de Shelby_- murmuró enterrando sus labios sobre la nuca de la chica y acercando su cuerpo al de Rachel_- y quiero demostrarte que eres tu quien me vuelve loca._

R: _Mmmm...pensaba que una cena seria suficiente_- bromeó- _y que aun seguías pensando en el beso de Shane__._

Q: _¿Cena?, ¿beso de Shane?__...__no…__yo prefiero una nueva experiencia._

R_: ¿Nueva experiencia?...mmm, ¿de que me suena eso?-_ espetó sintiendo como Quinn comenzaba a rozar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Q: _Algo como __esto_- susurró al tiempo que bajaba su mano con destreza y la perdía bajo su falda.

R: _Hey...hey-_ exclamó_- Quinn, ¿que haces?._

Q_: Llevas toda la noche __provocándome__, ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias_- la voz de la rubia se volvía tremendamente sexy mientras su mano seguía acariciando el muslo de la chica y pasaba a juguetear con sus braguitas.

R_: No Quinn...aquí no, no puedo...hay gente mirando_.- trató de acabar con aquel abrazo pero sin mostrar demasiada resistencia.

Q: _No nos ven...__míralos__, no tienen ni idea de lo que se está tramando aquí arriba_- sonreía_- no saben que mientras ellos bailan, yo consigo tocar el cielo._

Aquel último susurro provocó un intenso escalofrío en la morena que veía como los provocativos bailes de la chica minutos antes en mitad de la pista, habían hecho demasiado efecto en su cuerpo y ahora le resultaba casi imposible resistirse a aquella situación.

R_: ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo aquí?._

Q_: La pregunta es, ¿quieres hacerlo tu?.-_

R: _No lo sé...__dímelo__ tu_- susurró dejando escapar el primero de los suspiros.

Quinn no dudo en rozar con sus dedos sobre las braguitas de la morena y supo que Rachel estaba perfectamente dispuesta para aquello.

Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando coló su mano bajo las braguitas y tuvo un primer y húmedo contacto con el centro de la morena.

Q_: Mmmm...__Me__ temo que __esto__ no tiene vuelta atrás_- susurraba al tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica.

R: ¡_Oh dios__!_- exclamó buscando el cuerpo de la rubia con su espalda.

Quinn la sujetaba con fuerzas con el brazo que le quedaba libre mientras comenzaba a besar con sensualidad el cuello de la chica y jugaba con la mano bajo la falda.

R: _Quinn, estoy viendo a Ashley y Santana hablar y miran hacia aquí_- habló con la voz entrecortada- _nos van a ver_.

Quinn ignoró aquel comentario y volvía a atacar con esmero buscando los puntos débiles de la chica y provocando una serie de suspiros enloquecedores en su victima.

R_: Joder Quinn...no me creo que lo vayas a conseguir tan __rápido__..._

Q: _Dudas de mi_- volvía a susurrar

Rachel se mordía el labio y buscaba mas apoyo contra el cristal. Quinn alzaba un poco la cadera de la chica, evitando que ésta apoyase completamente el pie en el suelo. Sin embargo, aquel movimiento provocó algo más en la rubia.

La intensidad de los roces se vieron compensados al sentir como el trasero de la chica se acoplaba a su cuerpo con sensuales movimientos que comenzaban a enloquecerla.

Su entrepierna sentía la presión de los glúteos de la morena que cada vez se movían con más intensidad.

Los suspiros también comenzaron a salir de sus labios, alterando aun más a Rachel, que los recibía justo a la altura de su cuello, con una agradable sensación al sentir el aliento cálido de su chica sobre la piel.

R_: Nos van a descubrir..._

Q: _Que les den_- espetó volviendo a embestir con más fuerza e introduciéndose en el interior de la morena que dejó escapar un espectacular gemido.

Los movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, mas precisos e intensos. Las imaginarias miradas de la gente que de vez en cuando buscaba algún indicio de movimiento tras aquellos espejos, habían dejado de incomodar a la morena y comenzaban a hacerle sentir algo realmente sensual. La música, las luces y el movimiento de Quinn tras ella estaba a punto de acabar con sus fuerzas y tras varios minutos sintiendo los besos y algún que otro mordisco de la rubia sobre su cuello y nuca, la morena estallo con un estremecedor suspiro.

No hubo tiempo de recuperación cuando se giró sobre si misma y tiró de la rubia contra ella, provocando que los roces se hicieran más directos y sus labios se encontrasen en un profundo beso.

R: _Odio tus pantalones_- susurró al comprobar que eran demasiado ceñidos como para introducir su mano bajo ellos- _quítatelos__._

Quinn esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver el grado de desesperación que se apoderaba de la morena por tomar el control.

Q_: No_- susurró.

R: _Si...te lo vas a quitar_-

Q: _No_- sonreía al tiempo que mordía los labios de la chica.

R: _¿Quinn?-_ espetó con frustración.

Varios golpes en la puerta detuvieron la sensual escena.

A: _¿Chicas, __estáis__ aquí?-_ Ashley se encargaba de acabar con la sesión.

R: _Mierda Ash_- susurró- _vete_- espetó de manera inaudible.

Q_: Si_- exclamó la rubia en voz alta- _ya salimos, dile a Aiden que suba a ayudarnos_- sonreía al tiempo que terminaba la frase.

R_: ¿Qué?-_ preguntó confundida- _aun no hemos acabado...tu no te vas a librar_.

Q: _En casa...-_susurró volviendo a besarla- _en casa podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo_-

Rachel mostró un gesto contradictorio. El enfado infantil que tanta gracia le hacia estaba adueñándose de la chica y Quinn no podía más que regalarle tiernos besos al tiempo que se recomponía tras aquella escena.

Un par de minutos después, ambas salían al exterior. Ashley y Spencer estaban frente al espejo, retocándose el pelo y el maquillaje y no dudaron en sonreír traviesas al ver las caras de Rachel y Quinn.

A: _Iros a un hotel_- espetó divertida.

R: _¿Nunca te han dicho que eres una __inoportuna__?-_ espetó la morena segundos antes de abandonar el servicio y encontrarse con Aiden, que ya la esperaba para ayudarla a bajar al igual que la había subido.

Ashley y Spencer sonreían mientras Quinn observaba como el chico volvía a alzar a la morena y la bajaba.

Una pequeña barra al fondo le llamó la atención. Estaba sedienta después de aquel encuentro y descubrió que Glen se encontraba en aquella zona, ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder allí.

Q_: ¿Donde has dejado a tu chica?.-_ preguntó colocándose al lado del chico.

G: _Hey_- se sorprendió_- ¿que chica?-_

Q_: El bombón ese con el que venias_- sonreía.

G_:__¿__ Bombón?-_ espetó- _Quinn Fabray, ¿no tienes suficiente con Rachel que __también__ me vas a quitar a ese __bombón__?_

Q_: Ah..__no, no...tranquilo, no tengo __interés__ en nadie-_

G: _Ah...menos mal porque si no me ibas a empezar a traumatizar, no entiendo que haces para tener a las chicas tan locas por ti._

Q: _¿Chicas?..._

G: _Molly, Leisha, hace un momento te he visto bailar con esa latina..._

Q: _Carmen._

G: _Si, eso Carmen...tambien has bailado con Santana y falta que lo hagas con Ashley y mi hermana_.

Q: _Cállate__ idiota_- golpeó el hombro del chico.

G: _Hey...eso ha dolido..._

Q: _De eso se trata_...-sonreía_- oye...¿que ha pasado con lo de las portadas que te di?._

G: _Está solucionado, llamé a la revista y les hice llegar el informe de __detención__ de Helen, les dije que si publicaban algo de Rachel, les __denunciaría__ y que __saldrían__ perdiendo puesto que Helen está en __prisión__ preventiva, lo cual no __era__ una buena fuente de información__._

Q: _Vaya..._

G: _No se van a arriesgar a publicar algo que ha dicho una mujer con serios problemas con la justicia y probablemente problemas mentales._

Q_: Bien por ti_- espetó completamente sonriente_- ¿sabes?, yo no confiaba en tu labor como representante, pero has ido __callándome__ con acciones...eres muy bueno en esto y tengo que agradecerte que sigas al lado de Rachel y __protegiéndola__ como lo haces._

G: _Ella confió en mi, no lo voy a olvidar nunca además...es mi amiga, es como mi hermana y no voy a permitir que le pase nada._

Q: _Me alegro Glen...realmente te agradezco eso...no sabes cuanto._

G: _Tranquila...eso si, a partir de ahora Rachel no va a tener mi exclusividad, aunque si mis preferencias._

Q: _¿__Ah no?...¿vas a trabajar con alguien mas?-_

G_: No tengo más remedio tras la decisión de ella_-

Q: _¿Que decisión?-_ preguntó curiosa.

G: _Ya sabes, lo de trabajar en papeles pequeños y cosas que le dejen tiempo para estudiar...yo lo entiendo y lo acepto, pero necesito trabajar y ganar pasta...no puedo estancarme, __así__ que los papeles que ella rechaza pues se los doy a otras dos actrices que estoy llevando._

Quinn se desconcertó. No sabía nada de aquello. Sabia que la película que estaba haciendo era independiente a pesar de estar dirigida por el señor Eastwood, sabia que quería volver a estudiar y dedicarle más tiempo, pero no sabia que estuviese rechazando papeles.

Q: _Tampoco ha rechazado mucho_s- espetó tratando de sacar mas información.

G: _Bueno, no...un par de ellos que __podrían__ darle mucha publicidad...pero lo que mas me ha impactado es lo de Harold...realmente me sorprendió que no quisiera ese musical._

Quinn se sorprendió.

Q_: ¿Que musical?-_ preguntó.

Glen miró confundida a la chica.

G: _¿No ha hablado contigo?-_

Q: _¿De qué?-_

G_: Ok...de nada, yo no tengo nada mas que hablar_- trató de zanjar la conversación.

Q: _No, no.__.__.Glen, __cuéntame_.

G_: Quinn, esto es cosa de vosotras dos, yo no voy a meterme...¿ok?_

Q: _Glen,_ _cuéntamelo_- exigió- _prometo no decirle nada ni enfadarme..._

El chico respiró profundamente y lanzó una mirada hacia donde ya estaba Rachel, en la planta inferior y hablando entretenida con Britt y Santana.

G_: A Rachel le ofrecieron un papel en un musical...dirigido por Harold Prince_.

Q: _¿Quien es?-_

G: _Uno de los mejores directores de musicales...todo lo que toca es un éxito rotundo._

Q: _¿Y por qué lo ha rechazado?-_ preguntó confundida.

G: _Porque no es en Los __Ángeles__, ella quiere __estar__ aquí, seguir estudiando y prepararse antes de dedicarse en exclusiva a éste mundo._

Q_: ¿Donde __es__?-_ preguntó ignorando las excusas que le estaba dando el chico.

G_: Broadway_

Quinn palideció. Sus piernas temblaron al escuchar aquella palabra.

Q: _No, no es posible...¿como va a rechazar eso?-_ preguntó aturdida- _es...es su sueño, Glen, trabajar en Broadway es su sueño-_ exclamaba.

G: _¿Y crees que no lo sé?...pero no quiere, no quiere marcharse y yo se lo he dicho, solo serian unos meses mientras está en cartel el show y luego puede volver...esto funciona a si, son temporadas pero no __había__ nada que hacer...incluso le dije que tenia tiempo para pensarlo y me dijo que no_- hizo una pausa ante el mutismo de la rubia-

Q: ¿_Aun sigue teniendo tiempo para aceptar?-_ preguntó decidida.

G: _¿Que?...eh...si, bueno... el portavoz de Harold me dijo que tenia dos semanas para decidirse o __buscarían__ a otra._

Q: _¿Cuando termina el plazo?._

G_: Éste fin de semana, tengo que llamarle el __sábado_.

Quinn se descompuso. Sabía que si Rachel había tomado una decisión era prácticamente imposible que se echara atrás.

Q_: Aguanta hasta el __sábado_...

G: _¿Qué?, ¿vas a convencerla?._

Q: _Rachel ha nacido para eso_- espetó lanzando una mirada hacia la chica que casualmente estaba observando al escena entre los dos- _no puedo dejar que ignore esta oportunidad_.


	67. Capitulo 66 Una gran idea

Faltan 4 capitulos para el final...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 66<p>

Una gran idea.

Q: _¿Podéis parar de gritar?_- recriminaba la rubia al tiempo que accedía a la casa con Rachel sobre su espalda.

Santana y Brittany no paraban de reír mientras Shane, se esmeraba por mantener el equilibrio de Carmen.

Las seis regresaban tras la noche de fiesta. San, Britt, Carmen y Rachel completamente perjudicadas por el alcohol, mientras Quinn y Shane se mantenían sobrias.

Sh: _Vamos chicas...vais a despertar al vecindario entero_- espetaba la mujer buscando la manera mas cívica de lograr que tanto Britt, Santana y Carmen se dirigiesen hacia su casa.

Como siempre que la pareja volvían a los Ángeles, dormían en casa de Shane ya que contaba con mas habitaciones que las que tenia Quinn en la suya.

Quinn ya dejaba a Rachel en la habitación. La morena apenas mantenía su cabeza firme. Estar toda la noche sentada y bebiendo había sido lo peor para ella. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era tarde y su cuerpo no reaccionaba a nada debido a la ingesta de alcohol.

Q:_ Rachel..cielo despierta_- murmuró al notar el peso de la morena sobre ella-_ estamos en casa- _

Rachel musitaba algunas palabras inaudibles al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Q: _Vamos cielo_- volvía a espetar tratando de reincorporarla- _tienes que quitarte el vestido._

Absurdo. Rachel apenas se movía excepto para quejarse. Quinn pudo girarla un poco en la cama y consiguió bajar la cremallera de la espalda. Con un gesto rápido y conciso, pudo desvestir a la morena y dejarla en la cama completamente dormida, en ropa interior y sin lograr taparla con las sabanas.

Quinn sonreía. Estaba completamente exhausta . La noche había sido muy larga, demasiado baile, demasiadas momentos y risas que no se iban a olvidar así como así. Lo había pasado bien, a pesar de que la morena terminase en ese estado.

Nemo se había despertado tras la aparición en escena de ambas y merodeaba por la casa. Quinn lo tomó entre sus brazos y se se dirigió hacia el jardín. Necesitaba respirar un poco de aire, relajar su cabeza de todo ese ruido de la discoteca que aun permanecía en su interior.

Todo había sido diversión aquella noche, todo habían sido sonrisas y entretenimiento, pero algo se había instalado en su interior y comenzaba a crearle un conflicto interno difícil de digerir.

El jardín permanecía a oscuras. El banco, su banco que con tanto esmero y cariño colocó en mitad de aquel lugar, permanecía impasible, esperándola para poder disfrutar de la brisa que se movía aquella templada noche.

Nemo jugueteaba con sus manos.

Sh: _¿No puedes dormir?_- la voz de Shane la interrumpió.

Q: _Hey, ¿que haces ahí?_- preguntó al verla tras la verja.

Sh:_ Fumar...ya no soporto más a esas tres locas-_ sonreía lanzando una mirada hacia el interior.

Q: _Es la primera vez que veo a Carmen así_- espetó- _jamás la había visto borracha._

Sh: _Pues no es la primera vez-_ respondió cruzando la puerta de la verja y dirigiéndose hacia el banco- _últimamente es ella la que bebe y yo no._

Q: _Pero fumas...algo que no deberías hacer._

Sh: _Mmmm...lo sé, pero necesitaba algo que me relajase y es lo único que he encontrado_.

Q: _¿Siguen despiertas?- _

Sh: _Si...están hiperactivas, es imposible hacerlas entrar en razón._- se sentó a su lado- ¿_y Rachel?._

Q:_ Completamente dormida_-respondió

Sh:_ ¿Y que haces que no estás con ella, durmiendo?._

Q: _Necesitaba despejarme un poco, aun tengo la música de la discoteca metida en la cabeza._

Sh: H_as perdido la costumbre-_ sonreía-_¿sabes qué?, me ha gustado mucho verte hoy allí._

Q: _¿Por?_

Sh: _Bueno, te veía bien, feliz...e incluso bailabas. Hacia mucho que no te veía así y me alegro mucho que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

Q: _Si...bueno_- respondió bajando la cabeza.

Sh:_ Mmmm eso ha sonado un poco triste, ¿ocurre algo?._

Q: _Eh...no, no...no es nada triste es._..-acariciaba a Nemo que ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido sobre sus piernas- _es que creo que nunca voy a estar bien del todo...nunca va a ver tranquilidad absoluta en mi_- espetó.

Sh: _Cuéntame..._

Quinn esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Q:_ Como si fuera tan sencillo._

Sh: _Claro que lo es...solo tiene que empezar._

Q: _Es Rachel..._

Sh: _¿Que ocurre con ella?-_

Q: _Le han ofrecido un papel en un musical...y lo ha rechazado._

Sh: _Mmmm...bueno, quizás no le convenza._

Q: _Un musical con un tal Harold Prince en Broadway.- _

Sh:_ Hey...ese tipo es importante_- respondió sorprendida- _¿por qué lo ha rechazado?._

Q: _Eso mismo me pregunto yo...es es extraño, es la oportunidad de su vida, es...lo que siempre a deseado, ha soñado y ahora lo rechaza y lo peor es que ni siquiera me ha dicho nada._

Sh: _¿No tienes una idea de por qué lo ha rechazado?._

Q:_ Si...Glen me contó algo pero no termino de creérmelo del todo...sé que hay algo más._

Sh: _¿Que te dijo?._

Q: _Que Rachel quiere seguir estudiando, que quiere prepararse antes de involucrarse de lleno en ése mundo..._

Sh: _Eso es muy maduro y responsable._

Q: _Shane, ella puede seguir estudiando en Nueva York, eso no es un problema...con la calificación que tuvo en Londres podía optar a entrar en cualquier universidad de las que ella pretendía, incluso en la universidad de Rochester.._.-hizo una pausa- _es una de las mas importantes y destaca en la música...no debería poner esa excusa._

Sh: _¿Entonces?...es por algo mas, ¿verdad?._

Q: _Si...y no quiero pensar que lo haga por mi._

Sh: _¿Por ti?._

Q: _Si...bueno, ella sabe que yo aquí tengo la galería, que me va bien en la universidad y que conseguí ésta casa para las dos..._

Sh: _Quinn, tu también puedes estudiar en Nueva York, puedes convalidar asignaturas y demás...y también puedes buscar algún trabajo allí, seguro que Bette puede recomendarte sin problema alguno...a no ser que tu no quieras marcharte, no creo que exista otro problema._

Q: _Lo sé...yo estaría dispuesta a marcharme donde haga falta...pero hay algo más._- se detuvo.

Sh: _¿Algo más?- _preguntó confundida.

Q: _Si...y me siento mal por tener que contártelo ahora._

Sh: _Quinn, no te estoy obligando nada, si no puedes o no quieres contarme no pasa nada.._.

Q: _Si...si quiero y siento que debo contártelo._

Sh: _Pues no esperes mas_- se impacientó.

Q; _Shane, ¿sabes quien es Bee?...la amiga de Angie._

Sh: _Eh...si, si..._

Q: _Bien...esa pequeña es...es-_ bajó la mirada completamente apenada.

Sh: _¿Que es?._

Q:_ Es mi hija Shane...Bee es mi hija._- confesó.

Shane se quedó en silencio, completamente sorprendida y confundida ante aquella declaración.

Q: _Me quedé embarazada con 16 años y mis padres me dejaron sola...no tuve más remedio que entregarla en adopción y entonces apareció Shelby, la madre biológica de Rachel, que adoptó a Beth...que es su nombre real-_ hizo una pausa- _Shelby me alejó de ella porque yo no me porté bien y no he vuelto a verla hasta ahora, que hace unos días descubrí quien era...porque ni siquiera la reconocí cuando la vi por primera vez._

Shane permanecía completamente absorta ante la historia de la rubia.

Sh: _Creo que necesito otro cigarrillo_...-espetó buscando en su bolsillo- _¿por qué no has dicho nada?_

Q: _Cuando llegué aquí le pedí a Rachel que guardara silencio con eso...duele mucho saber que tu hija está en algún lugar del mundo y no puedes verla...no hablar de ella me ayudaba a no pensar demasiado, a no volverme loca..._

Sh: _¿Y como la reconociste?._

Q: _Yo he cuidado de ella sin saber quien era...cuando perdí la memoria tampoco lo sabía y fué entonces cuando lo descubrió Rachel, pero los médicos le prohibieron que me dijese nada.-_ buscaba la mirada de la chica- _Ayer fui a recoger a Angie al colegio y me la encontré allí...a ella y a Shelby._

Sh: _Oh dios.._

Q: _Ahí me di cuenta quien era y creí que me iba a morir...no comprendía como no la había reconocido antes..._

Sh:_ Vaya...no...no sé que decir_...-balbuceó- _¿y crees que ese es el motivo por el que Rachel...?._

Q: _Esta mañana fui a ver a Shelby y me dijo que podía ver a Beth siempre que quisiera_- interrumpió-_Rachel sabe que es lo mejor que me podía suceder y creo que eso puede influirle.._.

Sh: _Un momento, pero si me has dicho que ya lo había rechazado y tu sabes lo de Beth hace solo dos días...no puede utilizar esa excusa_- interfirió.

Q:_ Lo sé, pero si lo sabía de antes...sabía que era ella...no sé_- terminó confesando- _ya tengo dudas de todo..._

Sh: _¿Por qué no lo hablas con ella?._

Q:_ Porque me va a decir que no..._

Sh: _¿Tu estás dispuesta a alejarte de nuevo de Bee?._

Q:_ No me voy a alejar...Shane existen los aviones...si tengo que trabajar de lo que sea en Nueva York para venir a verla cada fin de semana, lo haré...para mi es un regalo saber que está bien y poder verla de vez en cuando...me conformo con eso después de lo que he vivido..._

Sh: _¿Harías eso por Rachel?._

Q:_ Ella lo hizo por mi...ella dejó a atrás sus sueños para estar aquí conmigo...y yo no puedo negarle ésa oportunidad...pero no sé como hacerlo...ésta noche he llegado a pensar hasta en terminar la relación._

Sh: _¿Qué?._

Q:_ Ella no me va a hacer caso si se lo pido, la conozco y si la dejo...seguro que se va...se sentiría engañada y se marcharía para no verme mas._

Sh:_ Ilusa...-_espetó-_ ¿crees que Rachel se va a quedar de brazos cruzados si tu le dices ahora que se acaba todo?...¿de verdad?..._

Quinn miró desconcertada ante las palabras de la chica.

Sh: _Te recuerdo que esa chica aun estando enfadada contigo, queriendo alejarse de ti...decidió pasar las noches en tu sofá, cuidando que tu estuvieras bien...y luego ha estado ahí, al pie del cañón aguantando todo cuando no recordabas nada..._

Q:_ Lo sé...por eso mismo sé que se va a negar a hablar conmigo de eso o a aceptarlo...pondrá alguna excusa y yo no podré refutar nada..._

Sh: _Pues actúa...Quinn, si crees que es el mayor error que va a cometer, no dejes que lo haga._

Q: _¿Como Shane?...¿como lo hago?...todo está perfecto entre las dos y no quiero estropearlo, no quiero..._

Sh: _Busca la forma para que no pueda negarse...nada más...pero olvidate de romper con ella, ¿ok?...hazlo bien, haz algo que le haga sonreír y sepa que estás ahí con ella porque quieres estarlo...también es tu sueño verla triunfar._

R: _¿Quinn?-_ la voz de la morena se dejó oír desde el interior de la casa.

Shane y Quinn miraron rápidamente.

R_: Quinn, ¿donde estás?_- volvió a preguntar.

Q: Y_a voy cielo-_ exclamó lanzando una ultima mirada a Shane.

Sh: _Piénsalo Quinn, actúa de forma que le sea imposible resistirse a decirte que si_- espetó levantándose también del banco.

Q: _Gracias Shane...te voy a echar mucho de menos- _respondió con algo de tristeza.

Sh: _Existen los teléfonos.._.-sonreía.

R:_¡ Quinn...veeeenn!-_ grito divertida.

La rubia no dudó en volver a entrar en la casa y se encontró a la morena junto al sofá,en ropa interior y apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo.

Q:_ ¿Qué te pasa?_- se acercó preocupada

R: _Tengo ganas de vomitar pero no puedo andar-_ respondió frustrada.- _me estoy muriendo y me ignoras..._

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa y se apresuró a ayudarla a llegar has el baño.

R: _Que vergüenza...no quiero que me veas así- _espetó acercándose al water.

Q: _Te recuerdo que tu sí me has visto así muchas veces...así que ahora te aguantas._

R: _¿Donde estabas?_- preguntó ignorando aquella ultima respuesta.

Q:_ En el jardín...hablando con Shane_-sonreía- l_as chicas siguen de fiesta por lo que se ve._

R: _Hueles a tabaco...¿has fumado?._

Q:_ ¿Yo?...no, era Shane...estaba sentada a mi lado así que imagino que se me ha pegado el olor del humo._

R:_ Pues hueles mucho- volvía_ a espetar- _no me gusta_- recriminó con el rostro pálido.

Q: _Ok...me alejo porque veo que te vas a poner peor...pero vamos, creo que tu eres la menos indicada para decirme eso..._

R: _¿Yo?._..-preguntó confundida.

Q: _Si tu-_ sonreía- ¿_te crees que no sé que has fumado en alguna que otra ocasión_?-

R: _¿Yo?-_ volvía a palidecer.

Q: _Si si...tu- _bromeaba- _me he encontrado alguna que otra colilla en el jardín y Shane utiliza tabaco de liar-_ espetaba sonriente.

R: _Sal de aquí Quinn-_ espetó viendo como Quinn la había cazado completamente- _dejame sola_.

Q: _Ok...avisame cuando termines_- sonreía saliendo del baño.

Rachel casi se dejó caer en el suelo, lamentándose por aquellas palabras y sintiendo vergüenza por algo tan ridículo como fumarse un cigarrillo.

Quinn volvía a aparecer en el jardín esperando encontrarse con Shane pero ésta ya se había marchado. Nemo permanecía en el césped y la rubia no dudó en llevarlo hasta la casetilla donde habitaba el pequeño. Fue entonces, en mitad de aquel jardín cuando se percató de la casita del árbol.

Seguía intacta, permanecía tal y como ella mandó a construir cuando se instaló allí y la imagen de Rachel de pequeña volvió a aparecer por su mente.

Aquel buzón, aquella cita que nunca llegó a ser real...y comprendía que su casa, su casita del árbol no tenia sentido si no estaba Rachel. Era ella la única que daba forma a aquella casa, era ella quien hacia que fuese un hogar, daba igual el lugar, daba igual si en Ohio o en California.

R: _¿Quinn?- volvía_ a llamar la morena.

La rubia accedía nuevamente a la casa para ayudar a la morena a salir del baño y regresar a la habitación.

Q: ¿_Te encuentras mejor?-_ preguntó ayudándola a acostarse.

R:_ Mmmm si, pero estaría mejor si te quedas aquí conmigo._..

Q: _Eso está hecho-_ respondió sonriente.

En apenas unos minutos, ambas estaban tumbadas en la cama. Quinn había terminado de apagar todas las luces mientras la morena se acomodaba y la esperaba.

Q: _¿No me vas a dar un beso?-_ preguntó al ver como Rachel le daba la espalda.

R: _Ni loca...después de todo el alcohol que tengo en mis venas y lo que me acaba de suceder en el baño, no voy a dejar que te acerques..._

Q: _Pues para estar borracha, te expresas y vocalizas muy bien-_ bromeaba abrazándola por la cintura.

R: _Soy fuerte nena_...-espetó- _pero no te voy a besar._

Q:_ Ok...al menos, dejame que te dé un_...-dejó de hablar para dejar un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla de la morena- _aquí_- sonreía.

Rachel se limitó a sonreír tras aquel gesto y cerró sus ojos tratando de lograr que aquél malestar pasase lo más rápido posible. Algo a lo que Quinn estaba ayudando a lograr. Sentir a la rubia tras ella, con toda aquella tranquilidad que da el saber que tu chica sigue siendo la misma, que sigue queriéndote igual o más aún y que todo iba sobre ruedas, era algo impensable hacia un par de meses y ahora estaba sucediendo.

Y con aquellos pensamientos el sueño terminó por caer sobre ella. Un sueño que iba a durar poco.

Casi 5 horas son las que pudo dormir antes de que su despertador sonara. Un chófer de la productora le esperaba en la puerta mientras terminaba de vestirse a toda prisa con una adormilada Quinn persiguiéndola por toda la casa para que no olvidase nada.

R:_ No vuelvo a beber más_- espetaba completamente furiosa.

Q: _Ya...eso dices siempre..._

R: _Tu al menos puedes volver a dormir._

Q:_¿ A las 9 de la mañana?..._

R:_ ¿Tienes algo que hacer?-_ preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

Q: _Si...tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, pero venga..._-incitó a la morena a que saliese- _te están esperando._

Rachel aceptó y salió de la casa un tanto extrañada. No sabía a que asuntos se refería la rubia y su desconcierto comenzó a aumentar al entrar en el coche y tener tiempo suficiente para pensar durante el trayecto.

Rachel comenzaba a recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Recordaba como Quinn se divertía, como bailaba con Santana y Carmen, como la rubia no se separó de ella en ningún momento y se mostraba completamente divertida hasta que tuvieron ese encuentro en aquel extraño baño.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse en el palco vip que ocupaba la morena, todo era distinto. Quinn seguía pendiente de ella, cuidándola, divirtiéndose, pero su actitud eran un tanto distinta, mas pensativa, mas ausente.

Una llamada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

R: _¿Profesor?..._

W: _Will, Rachel...soy Will_- bromeaba tras el auricular.

R:_ Lo sé, pero me gusta llamarte profesor...¿no me lo permite?._

W:_ Por supuesto, a ti te permito lo que sea._

Rachel dejó escapar varias risotadas tras aquella respuesta.

R: _¿A que se debe ésta agradable llamada?- _

W:_¿Como que a qué se debe?...quedamos en que te iba a avisar de la fiesta de aniversario...recuerda que estamos en plenos eventos._

R: _Ahh...si es verdad, pero pensé que la fiesta fue el domingo después del concierto._

W: _Si, pero ahora vamos a hacer una reunión de antiguos alumnos en conmemoración con el aniversario y es obvio que tenéis que asistir...tanto tu como Quinn-_

R:_ Guau...pero ¿cuando es?, porque estoy en pleno rodaje de una película._

W: _Es la semana que viene, el sábado más concretamente...no podéis faltar Rachel, va a ser increíble y ya me han confirmado la participación de todos los chicos de Glee...los nuestros-_ especificaba.

R: _Bien...bien si es el sábado, no habrá problema alguno...seguro que podemos viajar._

W: P_erfecto Rachel, ¿es necesario que llame a Quinn o se lo dices tu?._

R: _Tranquilo, yo me encargo._

W: _Genial...va a ser increíble...oye, no te molesto más, imagino que estarás ocupada_.

R: _Si...bueno, estoy llegando a los estudios, pero nunca me molestas, ¿ok?, puedes llamarme cuando quieras._

W:_ Gracias Rachel...gracias por estar siempre disponible...que tengas un buen día._

R: _Ciao Will...cuidate._

W: _Hey...una ultima cosa..._.

R: _Dime._

W: _Saluda a Angelina Jolie de mi parte...dile que es genial_- sonreía.

R: _Oh Dios...no me lo puedo creer._

W: _Adios Rachel_- espetaba bromeando.

La morena cortó la llamada al ver como el profesor Shuster cortaba también la llamada. Aquella ultima frase la había hecho pensar demasiado, ¿cuantas personas sabían lo de aquél rumor?.

R: _Espero no cruzarme en la vida con Brad Pitt_- murmuró justo antes de bajarse del coche.

Quinn terminaba de vestirse y desayunar algo antes de poner rumbo hacia la galería. Santana y Brittany no habían dado señales de vida aun y supuso que iban a dormir hasta tarde, era mas que probable que la fiesta se hubiera alargado hasta casi el amanecer, según dijo Shane.

Bette le estaba esperando.

B: _¿A que viene tanta prisa para verme?_- preguntó la mujer al verla entrar en su despacho.

Q:_ Hola Bette...tengo que hablar contigo...es...es bastante importante._

B: _Pues siéntate...has tenido suerte, dentro de media hora salgo para Santa Monica._

Q: _No me llevará tanto...es breve._

B: _¿Bien?_- dejó a un lado una pequeña carpeta donde estaba anotando algo- _dime._

Q: _Me...me cuesta mucho decirte ésto...pero me he pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas y es la única solución que me queda._

B: _¿De qué hablas Quinn?-_ preguntó extrañada.

Q: _Bette, no voy a poder seguir trabajando aquí_- fue directa.

B: _¿Qué?..._

Q: _Me temo que no me queda otra que renunciar._

B: _Quinn, ¿de que estás hablando?_- se mostró seria-_¿que ocurre?._

Q: _No...no es nada por ti, ni por el trabajo aquí...es...es_- balbuceaba.

B: _Quinn, creo que hay suficiente confianza como para hablar si ponerte nerviosa-_interrumpió.

Q:_ Es por Rachel_...

B: _¿Rachel?...¿que le pasa a Rachel?, ¿no quiere que trabajes aquí?_-

Q: _No, no nada que ver es...a ver, a ella le han ofrecido un papel en un musical...en Broadway._

B: _Guau...pero eso es una buena noticia.._.

Q: _Lo quiere rechazar...bueno en realidad ya lo ha rechazado, pero aun tiene una oportunidad para aceptarlo..._

B: _¿Por qué no lo quiere?...eso era lo que ella quería hacer, ¿no es cierto?._

Q: _Ahí viene el problema...ella no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera que se lo habían ofrecido y sé que lo ha hecho así porque no quiere marcharse sin mi._

B: _¿Marcharse sin ti?...pero...¿tu no quieres ir?_- se mostraba confundida.

Q: _Yo sí, claro que me voy donde haga falta...pero ella no va a permitir que yo deje todo aquí para ir a probar suerte con ella a Nueva York...no lo va a consentir._

B: _¿Entonces?...¿por qué quieres dejar la galería?._

Q: P_orque me servirá de excusa para poder ir...si ve que no tengo trabajo tendrá un peso menos encima..._

B: _Pero...¿no lo has hablado con ella?...¿crees que es necesario esto?._

Q: _Bette...yo voy a hablar con Rachel, voy a hacerlo sin duda pero sé su respuesta...y antes de que pueda negarme algo, quiero que tenga una mínima opción para que lo piense...y sin duda quedarme sin trabajo aquí me ayudará a convencerla._

B: _No lo sé Quinn, no sé si eso va a servir...te pedirá que busques trabajo en otro lugar._

Q:_ O en otra ciudad-_interrumpió mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Bette se contagió del gesto.

B: _¿Estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ella?._

Q: _Bette, Rachel dejó la oportunidad de su vida hace dos años...decidió venirse a Los Ángeles conmigo pudiendo haberse ido a Nueva York, donde realmente quería ir.._.-hizo una pausa- _a necesitado 13 capítulos de una estúpida serie de televisión para ganarse el corazón de medio país...no puedo dejar pasar ésta oportunidad que le brindan ahora, no puedo permitirme el lujo de apartarla otra vez de su sueño._

B:_ ¿Y estás segura que ella no quiere ir por ti?..._

Q:_ La conozco..si hubiera otro motivo me lo habría dicho, sin embargo...ni lo ha mencionado._

B: _Quinn...no...no sé que decirte, ésto me pilla de sorpresa_- espetó levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la rubia.

Q: _Yo lo siento Bette, realmente siento hacerte ésto después de todo lo que has hecho por mi...si no llega a ser por ti, yo estaría donde estoy ahora mismo, no tendría lo que tengo ni habría podido sobrevivir en ésta ciudad.._.-respiró con dificultad- _quizás viajar a Nueva York nos haga madurar a las dos...intentaremos sobrevivir las dos..._

B: _Quinn- _se sentó sobre la mesa, justo al lado de la rubia- _¿y qué pasara si Rachel decide no aceptar?..._

Q: _Tiene que aceptar...tiene que hacerlo Bette...incluso...incluso he llegado a pensar en romper la relación para que decida marcharse._

B: _No seas imbécil...¿crees que Rachel va a marcharse así porque sí?._..

Q: _Lo sé...por eso te he dicho que lo he pensado, pero no lo voy a llevar a cabo...no podría soportarlo y sé que ella no se marcharía._

B: _Entonces, ¿estás decidida a dejarlo todo?._

Q:_ Si...completamente._

B: _¿Incluso a Beth?._

Aquello sorprendió a Quinn y las palabras de Rachel mencionando que Bette ya sabía todo aparecieron por su mente.

Q: _Bette yo..._-

B:_ No tienes nada que explicarme Quinn...sé todo y realmente te comprendo._

Q: _Yo siento haber ocultado eso.._.

B: _Quinn, no te estoy preguntando por qué no me lo has dicho, ya me lo explicó Rachel y no es necesario ninguna explicación más-_ la tranquilizó- s_olo quiero que me digas si estás dispuesta a volverte a separar de Beth._

Q:_ No me voy a separar-_ respondió- _mira, me han dado mucho dinero con la indemnización, podré utilizarlo para viajar y verla...sé que puedo sonar a una mala madre...pero he estado cuatro años sin saber de ella y te juro que duele, duele muchísimo... ahora sé que está bien y sé que puedo verla cuando lo desee...pero yo necesito estar con Rachel, ella...ella es el amor de mi vida...no quiero perderla ni quiero que deje atrás sus sueños si puede conseguirlos.._.-hizo una pausa- _Beth tiene una madre... no me necesita para seguir adelante...y a mi me basta con saber que está bien...verla es un regalo que jamás pensé recibir._

B:_ ¿Y Angie?-_ preguntó un tanto más relajada-_porque me va a querer matar cuando se entere que quieres irte._

Q: _Ah no...con Angie no hay problema_- esbozó una gran sonrisa- _me la llevo conmigo._

Bette sonrió de igual forma que lo hacia Quinn.

B: _Hagamos algo, hablalo con Rachel...dile que te has quedado sin trabajo a ver como reacciona...pero ni por asomo te vas ya de la galería, ¿ok?._

Q: _¿me dejarías volver si ella no acepta?-_

B:_ No-_ se levantó de la mesa para coger su bolso-

Q: _¿Entonces?._

B: _No te puedo volver a contratar porque no voy a dejar que renuncies._..

Q:_ Pero..._

B: _Quinn, ¿sabes lo complicado que ha sido encontrar a alguien que me entienda como tu?, ¿sabes lo complicado que es encontrar a alguien que maneje ésto como tu lo haces?_- preguntaba mientras recogía sus cosas.

Q: _Pero...Bette si Rachel acepta yo me voy a ir.._.

B_: Bueno...primero hablalo con ella...y luego ya vemos...ya buscaremos una solución, ¿ok?._

Q: _No...se-_ espetó completamente confundida.

B: _Quinn, tengo que marcharme...mantenme informada de lo que suceda, ¿de acuerdo?._

Q: _Claro-_ respondió aturdida mientras se levantaba de la silla.

B: _Bien...cierra al salir_- espetó dejandole un pequeño guiño de ojos acompañado de una sonrisa.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Quinn estaba sola en el despacho de la mujer, sin comprender aquellas palabras, sin saber qué otra solución iba a darle a aquel conflicto que se le presentaba.

Dudó durante varios minutos hasta que volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla. Ahora llegaba lo peor, tenía que enfrentarse a Rachel, hacerle ver que podia viajar con ella a Nueva York sin nada que le atase en Los Ángeles, pero antes tenía que asegurarse algo más.

Tomó el teléfono y buscó en la agenda.

"_Acepta la propuesta de Broadway, convenceré a Rachel, si o si. Q"._

El mensaje fue enviado y rápidamente recibió una respuesta por parte del chico en forma de llamada.

G:_ ¿Estás segura?, ¿ella lo sabe?._- preguntó sin saludar.

Q:_Glen, Rachel va a hacer ese musical cueste lo que me cueste_- respondió completamente segura- _aceptalo._

G:_ Pero...¿y si no quiere?, Quinn, ya sabes como es Rachel, cuando dice que no..._

Q_: No lo pienses_- interrumpió- _te estoy diciendo que va a aceptar y punto._

G:_ Ok...ok, luego si pasa algo no quiero saber nada..._

Q:_ Tranquilo, asumiré las consecuencias._

G: _Bien...¿cuando se lo vas a decir?._

Q:_ Encontraré el momento...¿cuando tendría que marcharse?._

G: _En unas 5 o 6 semanas...empezaría los ensayos, pero tendría que reunirse con Harold mucho antes, en unas dos semanas mas o menos._

Q. _Ok, tiempo suficiente-_

G: _A tu ordenes..._

Quinn colgó la llamada tras aquella breve conversación y dejó caer el móvil sobre la mesa de Bette.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer y de pronto la culpa comenzó a invadirla.

Sabia que Rachel no iba a aceptar que hubiese tomado esa decisión sobre su carrera a sus espaldas, sabia que podía resultar una catástrofe, pero debía hacerlo a pesar de todo...y algo en su interior le incitaba.

Q:_ Rachel Berry tiene que estar en Broadway-_ murmuraba tratando de convencerse- _es su lugar...es su mundo._

Nuevamente el teléfono volvía a sacarla de sus pensamientos. El nombre de Bette aparecía en la pantalla y se extrañó. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que la mujer abandonó la galería.

Q:_ ¿Si?_

B: _¿Quinn?, ¿sigues en la galería?._

Q:_ Eh si...de hecho sigo en tu oficina...¿que ocurre?._

B_: No has hablado con Rachel aun, ¿verdad?._

Q:_ Eh...no, ¿por?._

B: _Bien...tranquila, no ocurre nada, estoy en el coche de camino a Santa Monica y he tenido una gran idea..._

Q:_ ¿Una gran idea?._

B. _La mejor..._


	68. Capitulo 67 Una nueva estrella

Me empieza a temblar el pulso al subir éstos capitulos. A pesar de mis salidas de tono, de mis respuestas cortantes, de mis quejas por vuestra obsesión por conspirar sobre cosas que van a suceder, empiezo a sentir esa pequeña presion por el final.

Ya saben y si no lo saben os lo digo, que todo está escrito, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Algunas me preguntais si va a haber Nuevos caminos 3, otras incluso me pedis que escriba toda una saga, pero de ya os digo que no va a ser así. Ésta historia comenzó en Nuevos Caminos y terminará en 2 Nuevos Caminos, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de escribir historias Faberry. De hecho, es probable que os lleveis una sorpresa muy pronto.

Aun faltan 3 capitulos y un epilogo, pero os quiero informar de algo. Para mi, el culmen, el punto final de la historia tal y como yo la entiendo, es en el capitulo 68. Es ahí donde todo lo que he pretendido mostrar con esta historia, queda patente.

El 69, el 70 y por supuesto el epilogo, forman parte de la historia, pero a otro nivel. Cuando lo leais, comprendereis a que me refiero, o al menos eso espero.

Todas y cada una de las palabras que he escrito en ésta historia, tienen un por qué, una razón, un sentido. No hay nada que esté puesto sin motivo alguno y mi gran ilusión despues de haberlo escrito, es que tods vosotrs llegueis a entender esas razones. Sé que es complicado, que es dificil que se puedan hilar todos esos cumulos de sensaciones, de circustancias, experiencias, escenas vividas por los personajes, pero os invito a que lo intenteis al menos.

Por ejemplo, hay situaciones que aparecieron de manera fugaz en los primeros capitulos, escenas sin importancia por aquel entonces y que no han vuelto a aparecer hasta estos ultimos, solo para darle un sentido al personaje. Os comento ésto ahora no para que valoreis de forma negativa o positiva todo el trabajo que ha conllevado escribir estas casis 500.000 palabras, no es esa la razón por la que os invito a que trateis de ir mas allá de una simple lectura recreativa, os lo digo porque os prometo que lo vais a disfrutar mas, que incluso lo vais a hacer más real, mas allá de una historia ficticia.

Resulta ilogico que os pida esa introduccion en la historia, mas que nada porque los fics se hicieron para entretener, no para comerse la cabeza, pero si haceis lo que os aconsejo, lo vais a disfrutar muchisimo mas.

Y digo disfrutar, porque tomo todos vuestros reviews como referencia. Todas me habeis expresado que os gusta la historia y a quien no le ha gustado, tambien lo dejó escrito. Y como os ha gustado y ya se acerca el fin, independientemente de que os guste o no el resultado final, teneis 67 capitulos contra 3, por lo que podeis disrutarlo de igual manera.

No me alargo más, he escrito todo ésto como invitación a disfrutar el final de una forma más especial. Aun estais a tiempo, ;)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 67<p>

Una nueva estrella

S: _Dios, creo que no he cenado más en toda mi vida_- Santana terminaba su postre.

Q: _Ya os lo dije, si prepara la cena Rachel, terminas llena-_ sonreía retirando los platos de la mesa.

R:_ No os quejéis...seguro que no has probado algo tan delicioso en años_.

B._ Depende-_ espetó la rubia que ya se disponía a ayudar a Quinn con las copas.

R: _¿Depende de qué?_

B:_ De nada_- sonreía traviesa.

R: _No entiendo..._

Q: _Mejor no preguntes Rachel-_ interrumpió- _mejor no preguntes._

Las sonrisas se hicieron presentes ante una confundida Rachel, que seguía sin comprender las intenciones de Brittany con aquella respuesta y se limitó a seguirle el juego a las demás.

El día había sido agotador para la morena. El rodaje de las ultimas escenas se llevó a cabo durante aquel día. Mas de 7 horas metidas en el estudio de grabación y las consecuencias de la resaca de la noche anterior habían hecho mella en la chica.

Ese fue el principal motivo por el que Quinn decidió organizar la cena en la misma casa, solo para ellas cuatro ya que Santana y Britt se marchaban la mañana siguiente.

Aun así, Rachel se empeñó en cocinar.

R: _Yo no sé vosotras, pero a mi me está llamando el sofá-_ interfirió.

S: _A mi también_- espetó levantándose de la mesa y ayudando a la morena a caminar hasta el sofá.-_Hey...¿cuanto tiempo más tienes que estar así?-_

R: _Pues imagino que una semana más, pero yo creo que ya está bien...no me duele apenas._

S: _¿Y por qué no andas?._

R:_ Porque si lo hago Quinn me sacrificará...la conozco, sé que lo haría-_ bromeaba.

S: _Tienes razón-_ respondía ya acomodándose en el sofá principal.

B: _Hey...¿que pasa con vosotras?-_ espetó Britt desde la cocina.- _¿nosotras recogemos y vosotras a descansar?..sabéis como se le llama a eso...se le llama machism..._.-hizo una pausa-_mmm, no, machismo no es_- espetó en voz baja- _sexism...mmm, no...eso tampoco es._

Quinn se acercaba a la chica, perpleja ante la conversación que mantenía con ella misma.

B: _Quinn, ¿como diablos se llama a eso?- _

Q: _Cara dura...Britt, a eso se le llama tener la cara muy dura-_ sonreía.

B:_ Es verdad...¡Cara dura!_- gritó tratando de que la oyeran.

Q:_ Anda, vamos-_ espetó con la sonrisa en su rostro- _vamos a descansar nosotras también._

La dos abandonaron la cocina para dirigirse al salón, donde Santana y Rachel ya descansaban, ignorando los comentarios contra ellas.

S: _Chicas...¿cuando vais a ir a San Francisco?...siempre tenemos que venir nosotras_-

R: _Yo termino el rodaje el lunes...así que estaré libre...pero me temo que Quinn tendrá que volver a la galería._

Q: _Mmmm...bueno, igual si voy a tener más tiempo libre.-_ la idea de decirle que se iba a quedar sin trabajo rondó por su mente, pero le resultó complicado mentirle en aquella ocasión.

R: _¿Por?.._

Q:_ Nada...digo que si podré ir cualquier fin de semana._

R: _El que viene tenemos algo importante, ¿vosotras también no es cierto?._-miró hacia la pareja que ya permanecía sentada frente a ella.

S: _Si...no sé si me hace mucha ilusión volver allí._

Q:_ ¿Volver a donde?._

S:_ Al McKinley..._

Q: _¿Para?..._

R: _Ups.._.-interrumpió- _olvidé decirte que me llamó Will ésta mañana, va a haber una reunión de antiguos alumnos y nos ha invitado._

Q:_ ¿Antiguos alumnos?_- preguntó sorprendida-_ ni hablar, yo paso de ir._

R: _¿Por?._

B:_ ¿Por qué no quieres ir?._

Q: _No me apetece ver a algunos, la verdad.._.- espetó recordando que quizás pudiese encontrarse con Finn, algo que no le hacía demasiada ilusión después de lo ultimo que vivieron.

R: _Va Quinn, a mi me hace ilusión ver a todos los chicos...no sé, siguen siendo nuestros amigos..._

B: _Si..además, ellos fueron a Hawaii...y te lo pasaste bien ._

Quinn seguía negando con la cabeza. Sólo el sonido del móvil le hizo cambiar de actitud.

Q: _Dime Bette_- respondió a la llamada apartándose de las chicas.

B: _Quinn, perdona que te llame tan tarde...pero tengo la solución a tu problema._

Q: _¿De verdad?.._.-preguntó sorprendida.

B:_ Si...te va a encantar y yo voy a seguir contando contigo._..

Q:_ Dime._..- espetó saliendo hacia el jardín.

S: _Oye Rachel, ¿que sabes de la loca ésa?._

R:_ ¿Que loca?_- preguntó sin perder de vista a Quinn que ya se perdía por el jardín.

S: _La que te atacó._

R: _Ah...Helen, _

S: _Si, esa malnacida...¿donde está?._

R: _Pues según me dijo Glen, está en prisión preventiva, la van a juzgar por robo, blanqueo de dinero e intento de homicidio._

S: _Vaya...menudo curriculum._

R:_ Pues si...ya ves_-

Un pequeño ronquido las sacó de la conversación. Britt había caído vencida por el sueño al lado de su chica.

R: _Me temo que vas a tener que cargar con ella-_ murmuró tratando de no despertarla.

S: _Es algo tan normal..._-sonreía acariciando la cabeza de la rubia.

R:_ ¿Que tal todo?...quiero decir, ¿que tal después de la "boda"?._

S: _Genial...de hecho...estamos buscando un apartamento para las dos...queremos vivir juntas._

R: _Ya iba siendo hora...creo que sois las únicas lesbianas que después de 5 o 6 años de relación, aun no convivís juntas...teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo_- sonreía.

S: _Somos especiales..._-bromeó- _en realidad, solo queríamos disfrutar de la independencia que teníamos al estar lejos de Lima, pero ya es absurdo que sigamos así...ella duerme prácticamente todas las noches conmigo y yo tengo más ropa en su casa que en la mía..._

R: _Pues si._..-se alegró- _entonces tendremos que ir a dar el visto bueno a la casa- _

S: _Procuraré que tenga una habitación más con cama doble...o en su ausencia, una vecina como Shane._

Rachel no pudo evitar dejar escapar varias carcajadas provocando que Britt se removiera inquieta.

S: _Britt, cariño despierta...tenemos que volver a la casa de Shane-_ susurró-

B:_ Quiero dormir..._

S: _Por eso...venga, vamos levanta...tenemos que irnos_- espetó levantándola del sofá.

Quinn volvía a hacer acto de presencia en el salón, portando una enorme sonrisa que llenó de sorpresa a Rachel.

Q:_ ¿Ya os vais?_- preguntó al ver a la pareja de pie.

S: _Si...mi querida esposa no se mantiene despierta..._

Quinn se acercó divertida y comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Britt que se lamentaba por no tener fuerzas para defenderse.

Rachel observó la acción sorprendida. El humor de Quinn había cambiado por completo y seguro que era por aquella llamada de Bette casi a las 11 de la noche.

S: _Basta...dejala_...-recriminó la latina sujetando a su chica por la cintura e incitándola a caminar hacia el jardín.

Q: _Oye...veniros a desayunar aquí mañana, os voy a dar una sorpresa._

S: _Ok...no seáis malas_- respondió abandonando el salón en dirección hacia el jardín.

R: _¿Que sorpresa?-_ preguntó curiosa la morena desde el salón.

Quinn se giró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

R: _¿Qué pasa Quinn?...¿que te ha dicho Quinn que estás tan sonriente?._

Q: _Nada...quiere que mañana recoja a Angie y a..._

R: _¿Beth?- _preguntó sonriente.

Q: _Si...por lo visto ya se encuentra bien y van a pasar el sábado juntas..._

R: _Me alegro...ahora entiendo esa sonrisa que tienes...me encanta-_ espetó acercándose a la rubia y dejandole un beso en los labios.

Q: _Mmmm...ah, he pensado que sí vamos a ir a Lima._

R: _¿Ah si?, ¿también has cambiado de opinión en eso?.._

Q: _Si...nos vendrá bien salir..._- espetó recobrando el beso que había comenzado la morena.

R: _Oye...¿tenemos algo que hacer ésta noche?_.- preguntó interrumpiendo el beso.

Q: _Mmmm...depende..._

R:_¿De?._

Q: _De lo cansada que estés- _

R: _Nunca estoy cansada para lo que me vas a proponer._..-sonreía rodeando el cuello de la rubia.

Q: ¿_Como sabes que es lo que te voy a proponer?._

R: _Porque lo veo en tus ojos...se ve a leguas lo que quieres Quinn Fabray_- respondió de forma sugerente.

Q:_ ¿Y a que esperamos?- _preguntó levantándose del sofá y ayudando a la morena a levantarse.

R: _Mmmm...voy a la habitación...tu asegurate de que Nemo esté bien, ¿ok?..._

Q:_ Ok...no tardo-_ espetó volviendo a dejarle un divertido beso.

Quinn salió corriendo hacia el jardín, buscando al pequeño que se divertía jugando con una pequeña pelota. Apenas tardó varios minutos en asegurarse que todo estaba en orden y apagar las luces cuando regresó a la habitación y se encontró a la morena bajo las sabanas...sonriente.

Q: _Mmmm...veo que no pierdes el tiempo- _espetó al descubrir que estaba desnuda.

R: _Quiero me hagas un streptease_.-ordenó.

Q: _¿Qué?.._.-se detuvo.

R: _Si...ahora mismo te voy a poner música y me vas a hacer un strepteases...así que vamos, preparate_- espetó mientras buscaba una canción en su móvil.

Q: _¡Nooo...!_

R:_ Siiii-_

Q:_ ¿Rachel?...no voy a hacer un strepteases-_

R: _Entonces no habrá sesión de sexo salvaje con éste bombón._- respondió divertida.

Q: _Es un castigo bastante duro...¿lo sabes no?_.

R:_ Es lo que hay...¿lo tomas o lo dejas?._

Q: _Ok...pero a ver que música me pones-_ respondió colocándose a los pies de la cama.

Rachel buscó divertida entre las canciones que tenía en el celular y pronto encontró la que deseaba. Los primeros acordes de Scream de Timbaland comenzaron a sonar provocando una sonrisa aun mayor en la rubia.

Q: _Ok...allá vamos_- espetó comenzando a bailar.

Los primeros movimientos se veían envueltos en sonrisas y una vergüenza que poco a poco fue disminuyendo.

El rostro de Rachel ayudaba a la rubia a olvidarse de ese pudor. La morena tornó su gesto con un halo de deseo difícil de superar y Quinn sabia que se estaba dejando llevar completamente.

Quinn fue desabrochando la blusa que vestía, de una manera divertida, sin perder el ritmo de la canción, mientras su sonrisa divertida se apoderaba de su rostro.

Sin previo aviso, lanzó la prenda hacia Rachel que no se la esperaba y soltó una carcajada.

Quinn se había metido de lleno en el papel, sin perder el toque divertido y sensual del momento. Los pantalones fueron los siguientes que al ritmo de la música, desaparecían del cuerpo de la chica.

R: _Guau...¿de verdad que es la primera vez que lo haces?_..- preguntó sonriente.

Quinn ignoró aquella pregunta y siguió con su sensual baile, olvidándose por completo de la vergüenza.

R: _Hey..¡.cuidado!- _exclamó sobresaltada al ver como Nemo se había colado en la habitación y a punto estuvo de ser pisado por la rubia.

Q: _¿Que diablos haces aquí?-_ le recriminó al animal ante las carcajadas de la morena.

Q: _Señorita_- se dirigió a Rachel- _hemos tenido un breve problema técnico, lo soluciono y vuelvo...¿Ok?_- espetó al tiempo que tomaba al perro en brazos y se perdía hacia el salón.

Rachel no paraba de reír. La situación se estaba volviendo cómica y Quinn no ponía impedimentos para ello.

La rubia volvía a toda prisa hacia la habitación tras dejar a Nemo en la caseta. De forma sensual se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, lanzando una provocativa mirada a Rachel que ya apenas podía aguantar la risa.

Quinn mostraba la pierna al tiempo que se dejaba caer para luego subir por el mismo marco de la puerta. Sin dudas, se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con su propio pie, gesto que a punto estuvo hacerle perder el equilibrio.

La canción estaba a punto de acabar cuando la rubia se colocó de rodillas en la cama.

Q: _Puedes volverla a poner-_ murmuró al ver que se había acabado.

Rachel accedió entre risas y volvió a darle al play para que la canción comenzara a sonar de nuevo.

Q: _Así me gusta-_ susurró volviendo a moverse con el ritmo y comenzar a jugar con los tirantes de su sujetador, que lentamente fue quitando de su cuerpo.

Rachel cambiaba bruscamente su actitud, las risas y diversión de los momentos anteriores daban paso a algo más serio. La figura de la rubia semi desnuda ya no provocaba tantas risas y el deseo comenzó a invadirla.

R: _Esto se pone interesante_.- susurró al ver como Quinn cambiaba su posición y comenzaba a acercarse a ella, ya sin sujetador.

Fue directa a hacia su barbilla, donde dejó un pequeño mordisco para luego rozar con la lengua.

Rachel suspiró, definitivamente las risas se habían marchado. Ahora venia lo interesante, lo que estaba deseando.

Q: _Sabes...cuando estuvimos en Hawaii sentía que mas que hacer el amor , estábamos bailando._..-susurró acomplandose al cuerpo de la morena- _quiero volver a bailar contigo de aquella forma._..

R: _Quizás con ésta música...-_ murmuró mordiendo los labios de la chica.

Nuevamente aquella música que minutos antes le había regalado el mejor de los shows, ahora la hacia moverse. Lentamente, con sensualidad y sin apartar la vista de los ojos de la morena. Regalándose besos y algún que otro roce de lenguas, mordiscos y susurros...suspiros y sonrisas que envolvían el encuentro, que se mezclaban con el sonido de aquella sugerente melodia.

Un baile que se alargó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, como si de la primera vez se tratase, como si supieran que no iban a tener mas oportunidad o mas noches disponibles. No había agotamiento, no había recesiones ni sueño, solo amor, caricias, roces, locura.

Un bienestar que llegó también con las primeras luces del día. Quinn estaba radiante, dispuesta a afrontar ese sábado de la mejor de las maneras y con aquellos planes que debía plantear con Bette.

Rachel permaneció en la cama hasta bien entrada la mañana. Necesitaba dormir todas las horas que había perdido durante la semana. Fueron Santana y Britt las que llegaron a la casa cuando aun no se había levantado y las que tras invadir la habitación, despertaron a la morena entre cosquillas y alguna que otra llamada de atención al encontrarse la ropa esparcida por el suelo.

S:_ ¿Estás desnuda?...oh dios...que pervertidas._-sonreía

R: _Dejadme en paz-_ se defendía tapándose con las sabanas.

B: _Tu también duermes desnuda San_- interrumpió la rubia.

R:_ ¿Ah si?-_ preguntó con burla.

S: _Vamos..._- trató de levantar a la morena.- _Quinn dijo que viniéramos a desayunar y no nos tenéis nada preparado, ¿que clase de invitación es esa?_- recriminó la latina.

R: _Tenéis la cocina a vuestra disposición_- espetó adormilada- _chica que duerme desnuda._- volvió a burlarse

S: _Que desastre...aun no comprendo como habéis sobrevivido a ésto_- respondía completamente malhumorada.

B:_ Dejala San, anoche vi que tenían tortitas...vamos, nos las comeremos todas_- tiró de la chica para hacerla salir de la habitación.

R:_ Hey...dejadme alguna_- exclamó reincorporándose.

Rachel no dudó. Sabía que iban a arrasar con todo lo que encontrasen y ella también tenía hambre.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar una ducha y vestirse cuando la pareja había optado por salir a desayunar en el jardín.

R: _¿Me habéis dejado algo?-_ preguntaba accediendo al porche.

S: _No te lo mereces_- espetó- _pero Britt ha sido buena y te ha guardado algo._

R: _Siempre serás mi favorita Britt_- espetó tomando asiento.

B: _Lo sé, soy la favorita de todo el mundo_- respondió sin darle importancia.

S: _¿Donde diablos está Quinn?-_ preguntaba cambiando de tema.

R: _Tenia unos asuntos pendientes con Bette, imagino que volverá pronto.._.

B:_¿Y nuestra sorpresa?_- preguntó.

R:_ Tranquila...ya llegará-_

En ese mismo instante la rubia abría la puerta de entrada mientras las dos pequeñas corrían hacia el interior de la casa, envueltas en risas y llamando a Nemo que jugaba en el jardín.

R:_ Ahí están_- espetó sonriente al escuchar a las niñas.

Britt y Santana permanecieron en silencio al ver a la chicas correr a través del jardín en busca del perro.

Quinn aparecía en el porche con una enorme sonrisa.

Q:_ Buenos días-_ saludó feliz al tiempo que dejaba un beso en la cabeza de la morena- _mmm, que buena pinta tienen esas tortitas, ¿no?._

B: _Yo también quiero_- espetó ignorando a Quinn y levantándose de la silla para correr hacia las pequeñas que ya estaban jugando en el césped con el cachorro.

Santana observaba la escena atónita, con el rostro completamente desencajado.

S: _¿Es.._..-murmuró sin lograr terminar la pregunta.

Q: _Chicas, venid-_ exclamó la rubia llamando la atención de las dos pequeñas que ya regresaban hacia el porche.-_mirad, os voy a presentar a alguien muy especial_.-

Santana mantenía la sorpresa en su rostro al descubrir a la pequeña.

Q: _Ella es Santana, es mi mejor amiga._..- espetó acercando a la pequeñas hacia la silla donde estaba sentada o casi petrificada la latina- _San, ella es Angie, la hija de Bette y Tina...y ella es Beth._..-murmuró acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

S: _Oh dios_- acertó a susurrar.

Q: _Chicas, ¿por qué no saludáis a San?_

A:_ Hola Santana_- espetó Angie regalandole un abrazo.

Be:_ Hola San- _espetó con timidez la pequeña- ¿_puedo abrazarte?_- preguntó provocando las sonrisas en Rachel y Quinn.

S: _Claro...ven aquí_- respondió con un hilo de voz.

La pequeña se acercó tímidamente y entregó un tierno abrazo a la latina que seguía completamente en shock.

B:_ Hey...¿es Beth?._- preguntó Britt acercándose al grupo con el pequeño Nemo en brazos.

Q: _Chicas, ella es Britt...y es la amiga más divertida que tengo_-

A-Be: _Hola Britt_- exclamaron al unísono-

B: ¿_Vamos a jugar?- _preguntó alzando al cachorro.

A-Be: _Siiii- _respondieron entusiasmadas.

Q: _Hey..hey...esperad-_ las detuvo- _¿que pasa con Rachel?...¿no vais a darle un beso a ella?-_

Angie se acercó rápidamente a la morena y dejó que ésta le abrazase, mientras Beth, un poco más retraída esperaba su turno.

Fue en ese mismo instante que la pequeña se acercaba a Rachel, cuando esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Be: _Mamá me ha dicho que te dé un beso por ella._

Rachel respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que la niña le entregaba aquel beso.

Be: _Y ahora te doy el mio, ¿vale?-_ espetó graciosa provocando las sonrisas en Quinn y Santana que aun no terminaba de creer que aquella fuese la pequeña Beth.

Rachel acogió a la niña entre sus brazos y dejó varios besos en la cabeza justo antes de que ésta se alejara hacia la mitad del jardín, buscando los juegos de Britt y Angie.

S: _No me lo puedo creer Quinn, es ella...es ...dios mio, se parece tanto a ti-_

R: _Es una mini Quinn_- espetó sonriente mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

S: _¿Como te sientes?...porque yo estoy hasta temblando_.

Q: _Estoy feliz San, estoy feliz de saber que está así de bien...que ha crecido, que es educada y sonríe como lo hace...estoy feliz por poder verla._

Rachel observaba el brillo que desprendían los ojos de la rubia y sintió en ese instante que había tomado la mejor decisión al desechar el papel en el musical de Broadway.

Aquel motivo fué suficiente para permanecer allí. La felicidad de Quinn también era la suya.

Be: _¡Quinn...Quinn!_- la pequeña corría hacia la rubia sacándola de la conversación.- _Britt y Angie están haciendo llorar a Nemo, ¡vamos...vamos!-_ exclamaba tirando de la mano de Quinn- _no quiero que le hagan llorar._

Q: _¿Llorar?_- preguntó- _ni hablar...¡vamos, vamos a salvar a Nemo!-_ exclamó alzando a la pequeña entre sus brazos y corriendo hacia el césped, donde Britt y Angie jugaban con el perro.

Las carcajadas y lo pequeños gritos de las pequeñas inundaban todo el jardín, ante la atenta mirada de Rachel y Santana que aun permanecían sentadas en la mesa.

S: _Berry, ¿vas a llorar?-_ preguntó al ver como los ojos de la morena se volvían vidriosos.

R: _¿Que?...no, que va_...- trató de disimular.

S: _Vas a llorar porque esa escena es jodidamente adorable_- volvía a espetar sonriente.

R: _No digas tonterías, no voy a llorar-_ volvía a beber de la taza.

S: _Bueno...pues tu allá, yo voy a volver a mi infancia_- exclamó levantándose de la silla y corriendo hacia el grupo que mantenían los juegos en el césped.

Rachel optó por quedarse sentada, no tenia opción alguna al tener el pie como lo tenía. Pero disfrutaba viendo los juegos que se alargaron hasta bien entrado el medio día.

Y sí, Santana tenía razón y alguna que otra lagrima cayó por su mejilla al ver los juegos entre Quinn y Beth.

Unos juegos que solo se vieron interrumpidos por la inevitable marcha de Britt y Santana. La pareja ya abandonaba la ciudad rumbo hacia San Francisco y fueron Quinn y Rachel, acompañadas por las dos pequeñas quienes llevaron a la pareja hasta la estación de tren después de comer en uno de esos restaurantes de comida rápida que tanto adoraban las pequeñas.

De algo había servido tener aquel espectacular coche. Sus siete plazas fueron suficientes para trasladarlas a todas.

El regreso fue más tranquilo. Las pequeñas ya se mostraban cansadas. Angie fue la primera en llegar a su casa, acompañada por Quinn mientras Rachel esperaba con Beth en el coche.

Mas tarde ambas llegaban hasta la casa de Shelby, donde iba a estar esperando.

En aquella ocasión, Rachel si decidió bajar del auto y acompañarlas hasta el interior.

Las sonrisas de la pequeña y la cantidad de historias que comenzó a relatar dejaron claro a Shelby que se lo había pasado muy bien.

Sh: _Veo que Quinn y Rachel se portan muy bien contigo_- espetaba alzando a la pequeña-_espero que tu te hayas portado bien con ellas._

R: _Ha sido muy buena, ¿verdad Quinn?-_ cuestionaba a la rubia que permanecía absorta en la complicidad que la pequeña tenía con Shelby.

Q: _Si..si claro-_ espetó saliendo del trance- _siempre se comporta bien...Nemo le adora_.

Sh: _Me alegro...por cierto-_ miró a la pequeña- _ya sabes que toca, ¿no?._

Be: _Baño-_ susurró un tanto molesta.

Sh: _Exacto...ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer_- murmuró dejando a la pequeña en el suelo- _vamos despídete de Rachel._

La niña se acercó a la morena y volvía a abrazarla provocando una amplia sonrisa en la chica.

Sh: _¿Por qué no le pides a Quinn que te acompañe?.._.-

Be_: ¿Puedo?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Q: _¿de verdad?_- preguntó al mismo tiempo.

Sh:_ Claro...acompañala a subir y preparar el baño, yo subo enseguida_...- sonreía.

La rubia se decidió rápidamente y tomó la mano de la pequeña para subir hasta el piso superior y comenzar a preparar el baño que mas tarde continuaría Shelby.

R: _Gracias-_ espetó la morena al quedarse a solas con la mujer.

Sh: _No tienes que darme las gracias, Quinn merece esos momentos...y mejor que los disfrute ahora_.

R: _No...no esperaba que pudiese tenerlo todo tan a favor...realmente la estás haciendo feliz._

Sh: _Beth lo es...yo lo soy-_ respondió

La morena bajó la mirada. Rachel no conseguía olvidar que aquella mujer era su madre.

Sh: R_achel, he oído por ahí que has tenido un problema con una relaciones publicas...¿es cierto?_.

R: _Si._.._la verdad es que pasé un mal momento...si no llega a ser por Quinn, no sé que habría pasado_-

Sh: _Vaya...cuando me enteré no podía creerlo, ya sabes que a la prensa le gusta rumorear demasiado..._

R:_ Ya...de todas formas, tampoco quería que se supiese demasiado...no es algo que me guste contar-_

Shelby asintió varias veces y se quedó pensativa. La escena se llenó de silencio, un silencio incomodo entre las dos que no sabían como romper.

R:_ Tarda Quinn_...-acertó a espetar.

La rubia ya estaba en el baño con la pequeña. La niña se había encargado de tomar el pijama que Shelby tenía ya preparado encima de su cama y se adentró en el baño.

Q: _Oye...¿haces todo ésto sola?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

Be:_ Si...pero ahora viene mamá y me ayuda a bañarme_- espetó sonriente mientras colocaba su ropa sobre una pequeña banqueta y hacía tiempo.

Q: _Ajam...bueno, está muy bien...eres toda una chica mayor_- sonreía halagando a la pequeña.

Be:_ Si...Quinn, ¿vas a venir más días?_- preguntó un tanto preocupada-

Q: _Si tu quieres, claro._..

Be: _Yo si quiero...pero mamá dice que tu tienes cosas importantes que hacer y no puedes venir siempre que yo quiera..._

Q:_ Bueno...eso es verdad, pero siempre podré sacar algo de tiempo para verte._

Be: _Bien, porque yo quiero verte pero no quiero que dejes a Rachel sola...ella también me gusta-_ espetó sonriente

Q:_ Tu tranquila, no dejaré a Rachel sola...y a ella también le gustas tú._

La pequeña esbozó una sonrisa aun mayor y se sentó en la banqueta.

B:_ No me gusta estar sola-_ espetó sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Q:_ Pero tu no estás sola...tu mamá juega contigo, ¿no es cierto?...y también está Angie..._

B: _Si, pero cuando tengo que dormir me dejan sola...y me da miedo...pero mamá quiere que duerma sola._

Quinn sintió como algo en su interior se quebraba al escuchar aquellas palabras, cargadas de absoluta tristeza.

Q: _¿Sabes que?...tengo un truco para que no te sientas sola cuando vas a dormir._

Be: _¿Cual?._

Quinn sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una pequeña bolsita de tercio pelo. En el interior estaba la cadena con la estrella de oro que compró en la joyería el día anterior y no dudó en abrirla para colocársela a la pequeña.

Q: _Mira...¿ves ésta estrella?_

Be: _Si...es muy bonita, ¿es para mi?_- preguntó al ver como se la colocaba.

Q: _Ajam.._.-respondió- _ésta estrella tiene un poder mágico..._

Be: _¿Si?...¿cual?._

Q: _Cuando te sientas sola, solo tienes que tocarla así-_ sujetó con fuerzas la pequeña estrella- _y pensar en mi y en Nemo._

Be: _¿Y vendrás?..._

Q: _No se trata de eso, tu tienes que pensar con fuerzas e imaginarte a Nemo jugando contigo...corriendo por el jardín...ladrando así de esa forma tan divertida..._

Be: _Si-_ espetó tras una carcajada-_ hoy le ladró a Britt._

Q: _Si...ves, la estás tocando y estás recordando las cosas divertidas que han pasado hoy...¿verdad?_.

Be: _Ajam.._.

Q:_ Pues eso es lo que tienes que hacer cuando estés sola y no puedas dormir...siempre que tu toques la estrella, Nemo y yo estaremos pensando en ti...¿trato hecho?._

B:_ Si...me gusta- _espetó emocionada.

Sh: _Hey pequeña...aun no estás en la bañera_- interrumpió Shelby.

B: _No mamá, mira...Quinn me ha regalado una estrella mágica-_ espetó mostrandole la cadena.

Sh: _Vaya...es muy bonita-_ respondió mirando sorprendida a la rubia.

B: S_i...y es mágica._

Sh: _Me alegro..._

Q:_ Bueno...yo...yo será mejor que me vaya_.

Sh: _Ok...Rachel está esperándote._

La morena se sentía extraña en aquella casa. Había fotos, cuadros y decoración todo relacionado con la música. Era evidente que su gran pasión la había heredado de su madre.

Justo encima del piano una gran fotografía de Broadway, con los cientos de teatros perfectamente iluminados, dando y creando aquella magia tan especial.

Rachel sintió una pequeña punzada en su interior. Ella no iba a conocer nunca eso...no iba a vivirlo como tanto había deseado y la imagen de aquella propuesta que le había llegado para participar en el musical Chicago rondó por su mente.

Había sido un acierto rechazarlo...o quizás fue el ultimo tren.

Q:_ ¿Que haces?_- preguntó al bajar las escaleras y encontrarse a la morena completamente embelesada en el cuadro.

R: _Eh...no, nada...solo miraba el piano-_ mintió- _¿nos vamos ya?._

Q:_ Si...si claro-_ espetó un tanto confundida. Sabia que Rachel no estaba mirando el piano porque su vista no se dirigía hacia él. Lo hacia hacia aquella imponente fotografía de Nueva York y todos aquellos teatros con sus marquesinas relucientes.

Quinn recapacitó al tiempo que la morena ya se alejaba hacia la puerta. Era Broadway y pudo observar el halo de tristeza que inundaba a la morena en aquel instante.

Una acción, un gesto, una locura que iba a cambiar su vida estaba a punto de suceder. Tenia miedo por la reacción de la morena, pero en aquel mismo instante, supo que había hecho lo correcto...

Ella lo merecía, Rachel tenía que aceptar ese tren.


	69. Capitulo 68 Dos Nuevos Caminos

La honestidad es sin duda un don devaluado en la actualidad. Ser honesta es ser GRANDE. Gracias por vuestra honestidad.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 68<p>

Dos Nuevos Caminos

La semana pasó con rapidez. Quinn se encargó de perfilar el inminente viaje a Ohio y una escapada fugaz a Nueva York, donde debería terminar de convencer a la morena para que aceptase aquel proyecto del musical.

Rachel había terminado el rodaje de la película. Su voz ya estaba plasmada en el estudio de grabación y sus escenas habían sido rodadas con antelación. Ahora solo debía esperar a aquella emocionante llamada para el estreno, probablemente muchos meses después. Mientras tanto, su cuenta corriente aumentó de forma considerable.

A pesar de ser una película independiente, de bajo presupuesto, la categoría de trabajar a las ordenes de Clint Eastwood tenia sus consecuencias y eran realmente buenas.

El sábado había llegado sin apenas cambios. La relación entre ambas comenzaba a rodar, sin bien es cierto que Rachel notaba la extrañeza de Quinn, que disimulaba constantemente los planes que ya tenia preparados con Bette.

La morena lo intuía, sabia que algo escondía y que probablemente ella tendría algo que ver.

El avión hacia Lima estaba a punto de salir cuando recibió la llamada de Glen.

R: _Glen, estoy a punto de embarcar...¿que ocurre?_- preguntó ya dentro del aeropuerto.

G: _Tengo una noticia que darte y quiero que sea antes de que te vayas._

R: _Dime...porque ya te digo que estoy a punto de salir._

G: _¿Qué opinas de la Academia de Musica de Los Ángeles?._

R:_ ¿Qué?...¿que voy a opinar?...que es la mejor academia que hay en toda la ciudad..._

G:_ ¿Y que te parece la carrera de profesora de canto?_

R: _Glen, ¿de qué me estás hablando?, me estás poniendo nerviosa._

G: _Solo dime si te interesa..._

R: _¿Como no me va a interesar?, te dije que era lo que quería..._

G: _Bien...pues deja el móvil encendido porque tendrás noticias mías...muy pronto- e_spetaba feliz.

R: _Un momento...no me dejes así, dime que pasa..._

G: _Buen viaje Rachel..._

R: _Glen...Glen-_ exclamó antes de escuchar como el chico colgaba la llamada.

Q: _¿Que ocurre Rach?_- preguntaba la rubia-

R: _Era Glen...me ha dicho algo sobre la academia de música pero me ha colgado_...

Quinn la miró confundida.

Q: _Olvidalo, tenemos que salir ya...vamos a perder el vuelo._

Rachel accedió a la invitación de la rubia para tomar el vuelo. Por suerte su pie había mejorado de forma considerable, le bastaba un simple bastón para apoyarse al caminar. La ultima revisión, hecha el viernes antes, dio lo mejores resultados y su esguince ya había pasado a la historia.

Dos horas y media después arribaban en el aeropuerto Allen County de Lima.

Rachel se mostraba ilusionada por volver a la ciudad, por volver al instituto, ésta vez para encontrarse con todos sus compañeros.

Quinn por su lado no estaba tan emocionada por aquél encuentro, sin embargo si lo estaba por el viaje a Nueva York que iban a hacer la mañana siguiente y que Rachel, ni siquiera intuía.

La noche se acercaba a pasos agigantados, Quinn y Rachel terminaban de vestirse para la ocasión en la casa de los padres de Britt. Ninguna de las dos conservaban sus casas en la ciudad.

R:_ ¿Estás nerviosa?-_ preguntaba mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio del instituto donde se iba a celebrar la reunión.

Eran muchos los invitados de muchos años de graduación que se habían producido en aquella institución

Q: _No...¿por qué iba a estarlo?-_

B:_ Estás muy seria Quinn, tienes que sonreír..._

S: _No es necesario que lo haga_- interrumpía la latina- o_s recuerdo que era la capitana de las Cherio, dudo que nadie la haya visto sonreír mucho_- bromeaba.

R: _Pues es una pena-_ espetaba agarrándole la mano- _porque tiene una sonrisa que enamora-_

No hubo tiempo a respuestas. Alguien sujetaba a la morena por la cintura y la alzaba provocando la sorpresa en las demás.

P: _¡Berry!_- exclamó Puck dando varios giros a la morena.

R: _¿Puck?_- espetó entre carcajadas- _me vas a dejar caer._

Las sonrisas comenzaron a contagiarse con la euforia que desprendia el chico, perfectamente uniformado para la ocasión y con su particular cresta, que volvia a hacer acto de presencia en su cabeza.

P: ¡_Holaaa..!_.- comenzó a saludarla una a una hasta llegar a Quinn.- _Hey rubia...¿como estás?._

Q: _Hola Noah.- _sonrió por primera vez- _me alegra de volver a ver ésa cresta_- espetó tocándole el pelo.

P: _Es la primera vez que la vez ¿no?-_ preguntó pensando que la rubia aun no había recuperado la memoria.

Q: _Mmmm me temo que la he visto muchas veces..._

R:_ Puck, Quinn ya está bien...es nuestra Quinn_- interrumpió.

P: _¿Si?...¿y que tal?...¿como estás?_- preguntó sorprendido.

Q:_ Muy bien...mejor que nunca-_ lanzó una mirada hacia Rachel- _¿y tu como estás?._

P: _Con unas ganas terribles de pasármelo bien_...-respondió volviendo a abrazar a la chica- _hey...ésta noche, después de la reunión nos vamos todos a bailar...¿cuento con vosotras verdad?._

R: _Por supuesto.._.-respondió en nombre de todas- _pero vamos...porque ya se ve gente entrando en el gimnasio-_ señaló hacia el final de la calle donde se encontraba el instituto.

Los cinco comenzaron de nuevo la caminata y pronto llegaron al lugar elegido para el encuentro.

Era curioso, Quinn, que no quería estar allí, comenzó a sentirse bien. Veía caras que reconocía, chicas y chicos que habían compartido su mismo año de graduación y ahora la miraban completamente embelesados, atónitos al verla entrar de la mano de la morena.

Una nueva sensación se apoderó de ella al ver como se le acercaban para saludar a Rachel, incluso para pedirle alguna que otra foto. Orgullo podría ser la palabra...satisfacción, alegría al verla sonreír y disfrutar de aquella manera.

Quizás fuese algo de soberbia, pero adoraba presentarse ante todos con una estrella de Hollywood como era Rachel.

El resto de compañeros fueron apareciendo ante ellas, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, con una preciosa chica a su lado, Kurt y Blaine, muy unidos tal y como demostraron en Hawaii y un chico rubio que llamó la atención de Quinn.

Sam permanecía un tanto alejado del resto, observando con curiosidad los saludos. Quinn no dudó en separarse de la morena, que hablaba entusiasmada con los chicos y se acercó Sam.

Q:_ ¿No vas a saludarme?_- preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba.

S:_Estaba esperando a que vinieses tu a saludarme_- espetó con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos se fundieron en un sincero abrazo.

Q: _Dios Sam, hace tanto que no te veo...me parece increíble_- espetó devolviendole el cariño que el chico le mostró en aquel abrazo.

S:_ Estás impresionante Quinn, creía que no me ibas a recordar_- espetó un tanto incrédulo.

Q: _Ah...¿es por eso por lo que no te atrevías a saludarme?_-preguntó sonriente- _tranquilo, todo pasó, ya volví a recuperar la memoria._

S: _¿Ah sí?...bien, me alegro entonces...la verdad es que Mercedes me advirtió tanto que no sabía como actuar._

Q: _Bueno, ellos aun no sabían nada...se acaban de enterar._

S: _Perfecto entonces...me alegro muchísimo que estés bien...-_volvía a espetar tomando a la rubia del brazo-_ ven, voy a presentarte a alguien_- exclamó al tiempo que una chica se acercaba a ambos.- _Mira, ella es Maggie, es...mi chica- _

Quinn se sorprendió. La chica era realmente guapa y para que negarlo, muy parecida a ella.

Q: _Hey...encantada de conocerte_, -saludó a la chica- _no sabía que tuvieses pareja_.

S: _Si...bueno, alguna vez tenía que ser, ¿no crees?._

Q:_ Claro...aun no entiendo como has tardado tanto_- miró a la chica-_ es un gran partido_- le guiñó un ojo.

M: _No lo dudes...no pienso dejarlo escapar_- sonreía.

S: _Hey...basta, me vais a ruborizar_- exclamó visiblemente enrojecido- _por cierto...¿que tal con Rachel?-_ lanzó una mirada hacia el grupo donde se encontraba la chica.

Quinn sonreía, pero ese gesto se disolvió con rapidez al buscar con la mirada a su chica y encontrarse de bruces con la imagen de ella y Finn abrazándose.

Algo se descompuso en su interior al ver al chico y su estado cambió radicalmente.

S: _¿Estás bien?- _preguntó ante el silencio de la chica.

Q: _Eh...si, si claro...todo bien_- respondió- _me va muy bien con Rachel, por suerte._

M: _¿Eres lesbiana?_- preguntó curiosa la chica de Sam.

Q:_ ¿Qué?...ah...si, si._..-respondió sin apenas prestar atención a sus palabras.

Su: _Quinn Fabray lesbiana_- una voz sacó a los tres de la conversación. Sue Silvester aparecía al lado de Quinn, dejándola completamente sorprendida.

Q: _Entrenadora-_ espetó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Algo complicado, su mente ya estaba completamente inmersa en la escena que ocurría frente a ellos, entre su chica y Finn.- _¿cuanto tiempo?._

Su: _Me dijeron que estuviste aquí hace unas semanas...¿no has tenido la decencia de visitarme?._-espetó con gesto serio.

Q:_ Eh...bueno, quise ir a ver el entrenamiento pero unas chicas me dijeron que estabais colaborando con el coro..._

Su: _Y decidiste verlos a ellos y no a mi...para colmo has donado 10.000$ para ellos y nada para las Cherios...no es honorable._

S: _¿Has donado ese dinero al Glee?-_ preguntó sorprendido.

Q:_ Eh...si-_ volvía a mirar a la entrenadora que permanecía impasible- _tenia que hacerlo, ellos lo necesitan..._

Su: _Quinn Fabray, has sido la mejor capitana de las Cherios que he tenido, la mas vengativa, la que mejor me entendía a pesar de marcharte con esos losers, ¿que menos que abraces a tu entrenadora?-_

Quinn volvía a sorprenderse con aquellas palabras y más aun cuando vio que Sue comenzaba a sonreír.

No dudó y abrazó a la mujer que le respondió de una forma tan cariñosa que llamó la atención a la gran mayoría de alumnos que rodeaban a la pareja.

Su: _Me alegro que estés bien Quinn, me alegro que ese maldito accidente no haya ido a mas._

Q:_ ¿Sabes lo del accidente?-_ preguntó separándose del abrazo.

Su: _Conozco a Catherine, ella me lo dijo_.

Q: _Vaya...no me dijo nada._...

Su: _Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, tengo una reputación que mantener_-

Q: _Pues me temo que se ha ido al garete, mira a tu alrededor...todo el mundo ha visto como has abrazado a la ex capitana de las cherios que abandonó el equipo y se unió a los perdedores...ah...sin olvidar que me enamoré de la más perdedora de todos_- bromeó volviendo a lanzar una mirada hacia Rachel, que tras su conversación con Finn, observaba aquel encuentro con incredulidad.

Su:_ No me hables de eso, ya tuve suficiente con Santana y Brittany...habéis destrozado la fama de las animadoras_- respondió alejándose de la chica y dejando un guiño que provocó una sonrisa aun mas amplia en Quinn.

Le agradó descubrir que la entrenadora se había preocupado por su estado de salud y sobretodo, sabia que en el fondo se alegraba verla bien.

Q: _Chicos..¿nos acercamos al resto?-_ preguntó a Sam y Maggie que permanecían ausentes.

Ambos asintieron y los tres se reunieron con el resto de los chicos.

Rachel recibió la llegada de la rubia con un pequeño abrazo y un dulce y fugaz beso en los labios.

R_:¿Que tal con Sue?_- preguntó- _he visto que te ha abrazado_.

Q:_ Genial...dice que ha hablado con Cathy, que la conoce y sabia todo lo del accidente-_ espetó- _en el fondo tiene corazón-_ sonreía.

R: _Guau...solo mi chica puede conseguir que la entrenadora mas dura de todo el instituto se derrita por ella.-_

Q: _Bueno...hay algo que no le hace mucha gracia-_

R: _¿El qué?._

Q: _Que me haya enamorado de una loser_...-sonreía.

R: _Mmmm, igual lo que tiene es envidia_- respondió volviendo a dejarle un beso en los labios.

La voz del director se dejó oír en todo el gimnasio, llamando la atención de todos los invitados. Una voz que fue llamando uno a uno a los profesores que habían dado clases en aquel instituto durante los últimos 15 años.

Profesores que dejaron varias palabras de agradecimiento sobre aquel pequeño escenario, hasta que llegó el ultimo turno.

Will aparecía sobre el escenario y tras un breve discurso, lanzó una indirecta hacia los alumnos, invitando a alguno a que subiera a aquel escenario y dejase algunas palabras.

Nadie daba ese paso al frente. Muchos lanzaban miradas hacia Rachel. Quien la conocía sabia que la morena era única para esos momentos, pero alguien se le adelantó.

Finn se acercaba al escenario provocando las miradas incrédulas entre sus amigos y la sorpresa en Rachel.

Quinn permanecía atónita.

F:_ Bueno...yo, en realidad no sé muy bien que decir_- comenzó su discurso un tanto nervioso- _solo se me vienen buenos recuerdos de los años que pasé en ésta institución. Aquí descubrí que mi pasión era el fútbol, descubrí que podía cantar e incluso bailar-_

P: ¡_Ya quisieras!-_ gritó Puck provocando una sonora carcajada.

F: _A pesar de lo que diga Puck, si...ya si se bailar o al menos lo intento, también he conseguido grandes amigos, grandes profesores que me han enseñado a ser mejor persona...y como muchos de vosotros, también descubrí el amor-_ lanzó una mirada sobre Rachel.

Quinn se removió incomoda al ver aquella acción, pero en ese instante sintió como la morena se aferraba con mas fuerza aun a su mano, dándole una seguridad infinita ante aquellas palabras.

F: _Un amor que no supe conservar y que a punto estuvo de hacerme perder la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido.-_ hizo una pausa- _hoy quiero brindar por todos esos recuerdos, por todos esos momentos y por todos vosotros...profesores, alumnos...y amigos.- _espetó alzando una copa y dejando un brindis que fue correspondido por la inmensa mayoría.

R_:¿Estás bien?_- preguntó al ver la tensión en el rostro de la rubia.

Q: _Si...me hace gracia ver como siguen declarándose a mi novia-_ espetó con ironía.

R: _No es una declaración Quinn, solo estaba recordando._

Q:_Ya...claro.._

R: _¿Quinn?_- recriminó.

Q:_ No digo nada...voy a por algo para beber_- cambió de tema alejándose de la chica.

La reunión seguía su transcurso, pero los chicos ya estaban empezando a desesperarse por salir de allí y seguir la fiesta en otro lugar.

No tardaron demasiado en hacerlo.

Hacia años que no pisaban aquel local. Rachel seguía completamente emocionada, conversando en todo momento con Mercedes y Tina , mientras Quinn y Santana se hacían compañía cerca de la barra.

Sus posiciones eran siempre las mismas. Ninguna de las dos daba el primer paso para invadir la pista de baile a menos que alguien las incitara y en aquel momento, ninguna de las dos sentía ganas algunas de hacerlo.

Quinn, aun seguía un tanto nerviosa por la presencia de Finn. El chico no se había dirigido a ella en ningún momento y ella tampoco lo había hecho hacia él. Sin embargo, si se acercaba a Rachel, que tratando de sacar su lado más amable, atendía a sus comentarios de buena manera.

Santana por su lado tampoco se sentía a gusto. Habían pasado años, pero la sensación de inseguridad que le provocaba aquella ciudad se hacia patente. Seguía sintiendo como las miradas de todo el mundo se posaban sobre ella y no le gustaba. Se había acostumbrado a la libertad de vivir en una ciudad como San Francisco, en donde nadie se preocupaba ni le miraba mal por ser como era.

Quinn era la única que podía estar a su lado en aquél instante, en el que Britt se decidía por mostrar sus dotes en el baile.

S: _Oye, ¿por qué os marcháis mañana por la mañana?, podéis estar hasta la tarde..._

Q: _No, tengo algo que hacer._.- respondió sin apartar la vista de la pista.

S: _¿El qué?-_ preguntó curiosa.

Quinn volvía la mirada hacia la latina y esbozaba una traviesa sonrisa.

Q:_ Voy a llevar a Rachel a Nueva York._..

S: _¿Para?..._

Q: _Voy a convencerla para que acepte el musical de Broadway..._

S: _Pero si me dijiste que no quería hacerlo._

Q: _Lo va a hacer...de hecho ya le dije a Glen que aceptara la propuesta, yo me encargaré de convencerla._

S: _¿Que hiciste qué?...Quinn,¿estás loca?- _preguntó molesta.

Q: _¿Que?...pensaba que era una de esas locuras que a ti te iban a gustar._..-sonreía- _ya sabes que Rachel ha nacido para eso, tiene que hacerlo._

S: _Pero si ha dicho que no es porque quizás ahora no quiera._

Q: _Vamos San, ni tu te crees eso..._.

S: Q_uinn, hablo en serio...puede que Rachel haya nacido para eso, pero quizás no sea el momento...quizás lo quiera dejar para más adelante..._

Quinn la miró contrariada. Las palabras de la latina eran todo lo contrario a lo que le habían dicho Shane y Bette.

S: _Vas a meter la pata...te lo advierto._

Q: _No...Rachel me lo va a agradecer_- trató de convencerse.

S: _Lo que tu digas, luego no te lamentes_- espetó alejándose de la rubia.

Quinn se quedó pensativa. No había pensado en esa opción, no había pensado que quizás Rachel no quería hacer eso ahora y dejarlo para más adelante.

Q: _No...no, basta, tienes que convercerla_- murmuró volviéndose hacia la barra.

Una cara la sacó de aquel pensamiento. Finn estaba justo a su lado, observándola, esperando a que la rubia se percatase de su situación.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos.

F: _Quinn- _rompió el hielo.

Q: _No tengo nada que hablar contigo_...- respondió tratando de cortar la inminente conversación.

F: _Yo sí...y me vas a escuchar._

Q:_ ¿De que vas Finn?...vuelves a aparecer con cara de bueno, tratando de ser el chico amable y cariñoso y dejándome a mi como la mala de la película._

F:¿_Que dices Quinn?...yo no estoy tratando nada..._

Q: ¿_Ah no?...primero apareces abrazando a Rachel, siendo amable con ella, como si no hubiese pasado nada y luego te subes al escenario para lanzar esa indirecta...¿crees que soy estúpida?, ¿crees que no se que lo haces para que me enfade y Rachel vuelva a molestarse conmigo?._

F: _Quinn, creo que te estás montando una película tu sola._

Q:_ Me da igual Finn, de verdad...no quiero hablar contigo, no me apetece_- espetó dándole la espalda pero el chico la sujetó por el brazo.

F: _Quinn, yo solo quería pedirte disculpas...sé que no lo hice bien, sé que no fue adecuado como sucedió todo..._

Q: _Ya...¿disculpas?...¿por qué?...¿por haberte acostado con mi novia y estár a punto de dejarla embarazada?...¿por marcharte de la ciudad sin tener ni idea de si lo estaba o no?, ¿por no preocuparte ni con una mísera llamada?...¿por eso me tienes que pedir disculpas?._- ironizaba.

F: _En primer lugar...estaba asustado pero sabia que tu lo ibas a solucionar...y segundo, si que llamé a Rachel pero no volvió a cogerme el teléfono...solo me respondió a un mensaje diciéndome que todo estaba bien y no había pasado nada, por eso decidí dejaros en paz..._

Quinn no sabía nada de aquello y recordó que probablemente sucedió cuando ella estaba en el hospital, luchando por recuperar su memoria.

F: _Y por ultimo, te recuerdo que Rachel no era tu novia entonces._...

Q: _Estaba borracha...¿es eso de hombres?...¿acostarse con una chica borracha?._

F: _No lo sé, dímelo tú...creo que había una tal Leisha rondando por tu vida.._.

Aquella sentencia cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre la rubia. Era evidente que Rachel le había contado todo, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, era que se había quedado sin excusas para refutarle aquellas palabras.

Su gran excusa para librarse de la culpa de haber estado con Leisha era precisamente el alcohol que corría por sus venas aquella maldita tarde. Ahora estaba recriminándole a Finn la misma acción.

R:_ ¿Ocurre algo?_- interrumpió la morena al ver el enfrentamiento de los dos.

Q:_ No...es sólo que tu querido amigo no ha tenido suficiente y vuelve a por mas_- respondió sin apartar la vista del chico.

F: _No Quinn, yo he venido a pedirte disculpas y tu no las aceptas...aun sabiendo que no tengo por qué pedírtelas._

Q:_ No quiero tus disculpas Finn, no quiero nada de ti...¿no lo entiendes?._

R: _Quinn, relájate_- trató de calmarla.

F: _No las aceptas porque tu también cometiste el mismo error...somos humanos Quinn._

R: _¿Que error?.-_ preguntó confundida.

Q: _Basta...no quiero seguir hablando de ésto_- se alejó de la pareja y se perdió entre la multitud.

R: _¿Que diablos estás haciendo Finn?_- recriminó al chico al no poder detener a Quinn.

F: _Nada Rachel, he querido pedirle disculpas y me ha echado en cara que me acosté contigo cuando estabas borracha...y sus argumentos no son validos...no me puede echar en cara algo que ella mismo hizo con esa tal Leisha._

R_:¿Que?.._.-preguntó sorprendida.

F: _Rachel, tu me dijiste que ella hizo eso.._.

R: _¿Quien demonios eres tu para sacar ese tema ahora?...¿que haces Finn?...¿Por qué le has dicho eso?_- le recriminó completamente molesta.

F: _Pero Rachel...solo pretendía._..

R: _Basta Finn...sabes, olvidate de mi...olvidate de Quinn y dejanos en paz...haz tu vida, vive tu vida y olvida todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros...¿de acuerdo?-_

F: _No puedo hacer eso Rachel, no puedo olvidarte aunque me lo pidas_.

R: _Ciao Finn_- espetó alejándose del chico.

Rachel buscaba a Quinn entre el barullo de la discoteca, pero no había señales de la rubia por ningún lado.

S: _Si buscas a Quinn, la acabo de ver salir a la calle-_ Sam se encargó de informar a la morena sobre el paradero de la rubia.

Rachel no dudó en salir del local y rápidamente divisó a Quinn frente a la entrada, apoyada en uno de los coches que permanecían estacionados en la calle.

R:_ Quinn, ¿estás bien?._

Q: _¿Que haces aquí Rachel?-_ preguntó sorprendiéndose por la rapidez con la que Rachel había logrado encontrarla.

R: _Bueno...acabo de ver como mi novia discutía con ese chico y quería saber como está._

Q: _Bien...no te preocupes-_ volvía a bajar la mirada- _vuelve dentro, te vas a perder la fiesta._

R: _Mi fiesta está donde estés tu- _espetó entrelazando sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

Q: _¿Cuanto tiempo me va a perseguir ese horror, Rachel?_- preguntó abatida.

R:_ Imagino que el mismo que a mi...pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso...ya lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas?..._

Q: _Ya...pero siempre va a estar ahí._

R:_ Quinn, recuerdas quien soy_- espetó buscando la mirada de la chica- _soy Rachel Barbra Berry, la chica más melodramática que todo Ohio, llevo el drama en mis venas y eso siempre va a ser así...¿como quieres que dentro de 40 años alguien escriba mis memorias sin haber tenido nada de drama en mi vida?-_ espetó sonriente.

Quinn no pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

R: _Te has enamorado de mi, tienes que aprender a convivir con ello_- bromeaba- _es lo que tiene tener tanto sex appeal como yo tengo._

Q: _Te estás ganando el cielo de la soberbia, ¿lo sabes no?_- acertó a responder.

R:_ Me da igual, si te hago sonreír, me da igual todo, incluso ir al infierno en vez de al cielo_-

Q: _Dicen que en el infierno están las chicas malas...puede que nos veamos allí._

R: _Es lo mejor que podía oír ésta noche_- respondió acercándose a los labios de la chica y regalandole un tierno y dulce beso- ¿_te he dicho hoy que te quiero?-_susurró.

Q:_ No...aun no_.-respondió sonriente.

Rachel se contagió de aquella sonrisa y volvió a invitarla a entrar con ella en la discoteca, donde los demás seguían bailando.

La noche se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. No hubo más discusiones, ni peleas. Quinn ignoró por completo a Finn, que tras aquella charla con Rachel, optó por hacer lo mismo con la pareja.

El resto de la noche pasó entre bailes, entre risas y recuerdos con los demás chicos del Glee. Las referencias hacia los años que compartieron en el coro eran tema principal de conversación y los nuevos propósitos para verse más a menudo se hacían escuchar cada vez con más insistencia.

El final de la fiesta se produjo casi con las primeras luces de la mañana. Quinn, Rachel, Santana y Brittany habían regresado a la casa de ésta ultima y tras apenas tres horas de sueño, Quinn y Rachel ponían rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

R: _¿Tienes lo pasajes tu?-_ preguntaba la morena buscando en su bolso.

Q. _Eh si_...-espetó sacando- R_achel, ha surgido un pequeño cambio de planes a ultima hora..._-espetó tratando de quitarle importancia.

R: _¿Que?,¿que pasa?._

Q: _Bette me pidió que arreglara un asunto y lo vamos a hacer hoy._

R: _No entiendo nada_-

Q: _Nos vamos a Nueva York_- espetó al fin.

Rachel la miró completamente sorprendida.

R:_ ¿Nueva York?._

Q: _Si...Bette sabía que íbamos a venir aquí y me pidió que volara hacia Nueva York para recoger una documentación de una de las galerías._- explicaba al tiempo que se acercaban a la puerta de embarque.

R: _¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- _

Q: _Bueno...como sé que te gusta tanto Nueva York, quise darte una sorpresa- _espetó sin mirarle a los ojos. Realmente empezaba a sentirse mal por mentir así a la morena y sabia que si la miraba no iba a lograr parecer natural.

R: _Está bien, pero la próxima vez me avisas...apenas traigo ropa_-

Q:_ Tranquila, solo será hoy...mañana regresamos, ¿ok?._

Rachel aceptó aquella respuesta. Quizás era aquello lo que se traía entre manos la rubia.

El vuelo hacia la ciudad de los rascacielos apenas duró dos horas y el New York Marriott Marquis recibía a la pareja en mitad de aquel mágico y especial lugar como era Broadway.

Quinn se había encargado que todo lo que les rodease en aquella fugaz visita tuviese algo que ver con el sueño de Rachel, que tentase a sus sentidos y los hiciesen florecer.

R: _¿Esto también ha sido idea de Bette?-_ preguntó al entrar en la impresionante habitación.

Un ventanal enorme dejaba ver una de las principales avenidas donde los teatros lucían con mayor esplendor.

Q: _Eh...si...imagino_- espetó con indiferencia. Sin duda aquello era un buen caramelo si quería endulzar a la morena.- _vamos a comer algo antes de ir a la galería, ¿ok?._

R: _Ok...pero, ¿está abierta hoy domingo?_-

Q: _Rachel, es un museo...estás en Nueva York...apuesto a que te vas a encontrar pocas cosas cerradas.._.-sonreía viendo como la morena se disfrutaba de aquellas vistas.

Apenas media hora después de su llegada al hotel, ambas salían a disfrutar de las calles de aquella ciudad. No tendrían mucho tiempo pero Quinn suponía que era el suficiente para conseguir su objetivo.

No anduvieron demasiado. Varios cruces de calles y el restaurante francés La Grenouille les daba la bienvenida.

Rachel no había perdido la vista de nada de lo que le rodeaba, realmente estaba disfrutando con aquella escapada.

Q:_ ¿Tu sabes algo de francés?-_ preguntó mirando la carta.

R:_ Ni idea..._

Q: _Entonces, ¿que pedimos?- _miró divertida.

R: _Deja que el camarero recomiende y listo...yo siempre lo hago cuando voy a alguna cena con productores-_ sonreía.

Q:_ Ok.._.-respondió contagiándose de la sonrisa.

Había sido una buena decisión. La recomendación del camarero les hizo degustar un exquisito plato y un postre que jamás iban a olvidar.

R: ¿_Te das cuenta que ésto bien podía parecer un guion de película?-_

Q: _¿Por?_- preguntó tomando algo de agua.

R: _Miranos, estamos en Nueva York, de buenas a primeras, como si caminasemos por aquí todos los días_- sonreía- _acabamos de comer en un restaurante francés en pleno Broadway...¿no te parece demasiado idílico para ser algo casual?-_ preguntó fascinada.

Q:_ Eh...si, la verdad es que sí_- respondía tratando de parecer igual de sorprendida- e_h Rachel...hay algo que quiero decirte-_ cambió de tema.

R: _Dime..._

El semblante de Quinn comenzó a cambiar. Unos ligeros nervios comenzaron a hacer que su voz temblase.

R: _¿Que pasa Quinn?- _preguntó extrañada.

Q: _¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos para participar en las Nacionales?_-

R: _Ajam..._

Q: _¿Recuerdas aquella noche que saliste con Finn y yo no pude darte aquella sorpresa?._

R: _Eh...Quinn, ¿tienes entradas para ver a Barbra?-_

Quinn dejó escapar una risotada.

Q:_ Eh...no, no es eso...si hablo de lo que sucedió es porque no pude darte algo que deseaba...y quizás ahora ha llegado ese momento y que mejor que hacerlo aquí...en Nueva York._

R. _No entiendo nada._

Q:_ En Hawaii me pediste que fuera tu prometida...¿cierto?._

La morena miró extrañada a Quinn que buscaba algo en su bolso.

Q: _Yo sé que estamos prometidas, sé que nuestras palabras son sinceras y completamente reales...pero siempre he oído eso de que las palabras se las lleva el viento_- hizo una pausa sacando una pequeña cajita con una fina capa de terciopelo cubriendolo- _yo no quiero que esas palabras se las lleve el viento.._.

R: _¡Quinn!- _exclamó con la voz temblorosa-

Q: _No te asustes Rachel, no te voy a pedir que te cases conmigo, no por ahora_- sonreía- _ya lo hice hace unos días y me miraste con cara de loca-_ bromeó.

Rachel seguía impasible, sin oír aquellas palabras y mirando hacia la cajita.

Q: _Tu me regalaste éste anillo, teníamos la promesa de sentirnos acompañadas cuando yo mirase la alianza y tu llevases la estrella...pero creo que ya va siendo hora de tener algo tangible que nos haga recordar que tenemos un compromiso, un deseo...una ilusión._

Quinn abrió la caja y mostró las dos alianzas perfectamente colocadas, provocando el asombro en la morena.

Q: _Sé que tarde o temprano volveremos a discutir...ya has dejado claro que eres la reina del drama_- volvía a bromear- _pero no quiero volver a tener jamás la sensación de creer que te pierdo por cualquier estúpida discusión- _se detuvo-_ por eso te ofrezco éste anillo...será nuestra señal...nuestra tranquilidad._..-tragó saliva- _si algún día discutimos y me pides que te deje en paz, solo necesitaré ver que llevas puesto el anillo y estaré tranquila...sabré que no te vas a ir._

Los ojos de Rachel se mostraban vidriosos.

R: _Quinn, no...no me voy a ir_- murmuró.

Q:_ Lo sé, pero soy insegura por naturaleza...si veo que éste anillo permanece en tu dedo, no habrá locura que me haga creer que te vas..._

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que se mordía el labio.

Q: _¿Me permites?_- preguntó buscando la mano de la morena.

Rachel no dudó y se la entregó para recibir esa alianza que como por arte de magia, se acoplaba a la perfección a su dedo anular.

Tras aquella acción, fue ella quien tomó la compañera y la colocó sobre el dedo anular de la rubia.

Q: _Ahora si, Rachel Berry...ahora si que estamos prometidas_- espetó sonriendo.

R:_ ¿Lo vamos a celebrar?-_

Q: _Claro...tengo entendido que nos sirven una botella de champán en el hotel y algunas fresas_- sonreía.

R: _Mmmm...no veo la hora-_

Q: _Antes vamos a la galería y aprovechamos para ver algunas cosas más de la ciudad, ¿ok?._

R: _Vamos..._-

Las chicas abandonaron el restaurante y pusieron rumbo hacia Manhattan, donde se encontraba la galería que iba a visitar la rubia.

El trayecto estuvo lleno de sonrisas, sorpresas ante los imponentes rascacielos, las luces, la gente, la magia, el río, la libertad...todo llamaba la atención de la morena y Quinn disfrutaba viendo su rostro.

La llegada a la galería se produjo casi dos horas después.

Q: _Voy a hablar con la chica de recepción, siéntate aquí y ahora vuelvo, ¿ok?_- espetó al llegar al hall de entrada.

Rachel accedió a la invitación y tomo uno de los asientos que se distribuían por toda la estancia.

Llevaba todo el día andando y su pie, aun perjudicado, comenzaba a pasarle factura.

R: _Hey..Quinn_- la detuvo antes de que se marchara- _me puedes dejar tu móvil, Glen quedó en llamarme y me he dado cuenta que no tengo batería en el mio._

Q: _Que raro-_ bromeó entregándole el aparato- R_achel Berry sin batería, increíble_-sonreia

R: _No juegues conmigo_- recriminó-

La rubia ya se alejaba hacia la recepción donde todo debía estar preparado. Tras una breve charla con la chica se perdió hacia el interior del museo. Rachel observó la acción y esperó a que regresara.

El teléfono de Glen no daba señal y optó por enviarle un mensaje.

"_Estamos en Nueva York, me he quedado sin batería, si me has llamado, vuelve a llamarme a éste. Besos Rachel"._

Un par de segundos después el mensaje aparecía como enviado en la pantalla, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Justo un mensaje anterior que Quinn había enviado a Glen.

"_Acepta la propuesta de Broadway, convenceré a Rachel, si o si. Q"._

Rachel releyó el mensaje varias veces, tratando de comprender a que se debía pero la llegada de la chica de recepción la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-_Srta Berry, la srta Fabray le espera en el despacho, ¿me deja que le ayude?_- preguntó con amabilidad.

R: ¿_Me espera?._

-_Si, acompáñeme-_ la ayudó a levantarse.

Rachel comenzaba a no comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y aquel mensaje no se iba de su mente.

Tras recorrer varios pasillos y subir por un ascensor, la chica dejó a Rachel frente a la puerta de aquel despacho y la invitó a pasar.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al entrar.

Un espectacular despacho con una imponente mesa al fondo, varios archivadores, cuadros abstractos colgados en las paredes y un ventanal desde donde se podía observar la inmensidad de Central Park.

R: _¿Que haces aquí?-_ preguntó aturdida-

Quinn permanecía sentada sobre la mesa .

Q: _¿Te gusta?- _preguntó con una seriedad inusual.

R: _Quinn, ¿que es todo ésto?-_

La rubia se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, tratando de no mirar a la cara de Rachel. Había llegado el momento y debía hacerlo bien.

Q: _Ésta podría ser mi oficina si quisiera-_

R:¿_Qué?-_

Q: _Bette me ha dicho que si me interesa trabajar aquí, que necesita una mano derecha en Nueva York y yo podría ser esa-_ hizo una pausa- _te imaginas lo que sería vivir aquí, podrías estudiar en Rochester y buscar la oportunidad de Broadway-_ espetó con la mirada perdida a través de aquella ventana.

R: _¿Broadway?-_ susurró. Su mente se activó. Con suma rapidez fue enlazando todo lo que estaba sucediendo y aquel mensaje que había descubierto era la clave. Todo estaba entrelazado.

El viaje sorpresa, el hotel en Broadway, el restaurante, aquella oficina espectacular...

R:_ ¿Que has hecho Quinn?_-preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

La rubia notó el temblor en su voz y buscó por primera vez la mirada de la chica, palideciendo al comprobar que no tenia nada que ver a como pensaba que iba a ser.

Q:_¿Que he hecho?._

R: _¿Has tomado una decisión sobre mi vida sin consultarme?.-_

Q:_¿Qué?-_ balbuceó sin comprender.

R: _No me lo puedo creer Quinn, has hecho todo ésto para que no pudiera decir que no a algo que ya había decidido...¿como te atreves?-_ recriminó sin alzar la voz- _¿como te atreves a decidir por mi algo que no quiero hacer?._

Quinn sentía que perdía la conciencia. No comprendía la actitud de la morena.

Q:_ Rachel... yo no sé._

R:_ Te has lucido Quinn, te has lucido-_ espetó dejando el móvil encima de la mesa y marchándose de la oficina.

Q: _Rachel, espera_- exclamó tratando de alcanzarla pero la morena ya se metió en el ascensor. En ese mismo instante el móvil de la rubia sonó y no dudó en tomarlo antes de volver hacia la salida.

Q: _Glen, ahora no puedo atenderte, luego te llamo-_ respondió a la llamada al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras.

G:_ Pero si me ha escrito Rachel hace unos minutos...¿que hacéis en Nueva York?._

Q: ¿_Que?..oh dios- _exclamó- _luego te llamo-_ colgó la llamada y directamente fue a buscar entre los mensajes.

Allí estaba. El mismo mensaje que ella le había mandado al chico pidiéndole que aceptara la propuesta del musical y más reciente el mensaje enviado por la morena, hacia escaso minutos.

Lo comprendió. Entendió por qué Rachel se había dado cuenta de toda la jugada y se lamentó.

Apenas llegó a la planta de la recepción y vio como Rachel ya se dirigía hacia la salida.

Q: ¡_Rach...Rachel!, ¡espera!-_ logró alcanzarla sin provocar demasiado alboroto.

R: _Quinn dejame...necesito estar sola...por favor._

Q: _Rachel no...no, por favor...dejame que te explique, por favor...dejame que te explique_- suplicaba

R: Q_uinn, mira ésto_- alzó la mano mostrando el anillo que horas antes le había entregado- _lo ves...sigue ahí...tranquilizate, solo...solo necesito pensar..._

Quinn se vio completamente acorralada. Rachel estaba haciendo lo que ella misma le había pedido. Se supone que llevando la alianza, no iba a marcharse, pero no podía soportar la idea de verla marcharse así.

Q:_ Rachel, estamos en Nueva York, no...no te voy a dejar sola_.- tartamudeó.

R: _Volveré al hotel...por mi misma_...- respondió desviando la mirada al tiempo que se alejaba de la rubia que poco pudo hacer.

Las palabras y aquella imagen del anillo la estaban golpeando. No tenia otra solución si no quería terminar por destrozar todo. Rachel le pidió que la esperara en el hotel y eso iba a hacer.

Rachel se perdió durante horas, y caminó con dificultad por las calles de Broadway cuando la noche ya invadía la ciudad. Los teatros invitaban con sus llamativos luminosos, la gente hacia cola para entrar en aquellas salas...Les Miserables, El Rey Leon, Cats...todos aquellos carteles de musicales que prácticamente se sabia de memoria.

Sus sueños habían sido aquellos desde que tenía uso de razón y ahora tenia la oportunidad de hacerlos real, pero no podía, sentía que no era el momento de aquello.

Todo el mundo cambia después de un golpe como el que había sufrido ella con el accidente de Quinn. No solo por las consecuencias que había desencadenado, no solo por la terrorífica idea de perderla para siempre, más allá también estaba su vida.

Una vida que podía desaparecer en el momento menos pensado, una vida llena de sonrisas y llantos, una vida que había decidido disfrutar, aprovechar al máximo y dedicarse en aquel instante a aquello, no se lo iba a permitir.

Había pasado la gran parte de su adolescencia peleando con el mundo, exigiéndose el máximo y no había disfrutado realmente como debía hacerlo.

Abandonar Lima para marcharse a Los Ángeles había sido un acierto. Sus ojos se abrieron. Lima se quedaba pequeña para ella, pero la ciudad de los sueños era tan inmensa que le hizo ver que aun le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para llegar a ser esa estrella que tanto había soñado.

La fama va y viene, el dinero va y viene, las oportunidades, llegan...se marchan...y vuelven a aparecer, pero los amigos, las risas, las barbacoas en casa de Ashley, las charlas relajantes con Spencer, las escapadas de fines de semana con Santana y Brittany, las clases de teatro con Susan y las demás, ese tan preciado aperitivo en el Planet, los nervios de los exámenes, las noches de cine en casa, los conciertos, la complicidad de Shane, Carmen, Tina, Molly y Bette, los cariñosos abrazos de Aiden y los consejos de belleza de Madison, el olor del café por las mañanas,el pequeño Nemo, Quinn y su sonriente despertar, sus besos robados, sus enfados sin motivos, sus bromas y juegos, sus románticas y cursis sorpresas, su protección, su amor...todos y cada uno de esos motivos habían logrado hacer feliz a Rachel, todos y cada uno de esos motivos le habían demostrado que la juventud estaba para disfrutarla, para vivirla, para aprender y preparar un futuro mejor.

Todos esos motivos estaban en Los Ángeles y a pesar de sus sueños de triunfar en Broadway, su corazón exigía seguir su camino en aquella ciudad, paso a paso, poco a poco...

Quinn comenzaba a desesperarse. Habían pasado casi 4 horas desde que dejó a Rachel sola y no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. .

Nueva York era impresionante, hermosa, el lugar soñado para vivir, pero todo era tan majestuoso que daba miedo. Pensar que Rachel estaba sola, caminando por aquellas calles no hacia más que atemorizarla y por primera vez se preguntó si sería capaz de vivir allí sin preocuparse de la seguridad de la morena.

Los Ángeles también era una ciudad inmensa, pero su luz, su amplitud la hacían parecer más segura, al menos esa era la sensación que daba.

Varios toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Quinn corrió hacia ella y no dudó en abrir para encontrarse a una cabizbaja Rachel.

Q:_ Rachel...¿estás bien?..__.estaba preocupada_- espetó al tiempo que la morena se adentraba en la habitación.

R: _¿Por qué lo has hecho Quinn?_- fue directa.- _teníamos un pacto de sinceridad._

Q:_ No lo sé Rachel-_ se lamentó-

_R: ¿No ha servido de nada todo lo que nos ha pasado?...¿de nada ha servido todo lo que hemos hablado?...¿donde quedó lo de vamos a ser sinceras, vamos a hablar las cosas antes de actuar?._

_Q: Rachel...yo, yo solo queria que no dejases pasar esa oportunidad._

_R: ¿Y por qué no me lo preguntas antes?...¿por qué no me has dicho, Rachel, que diablos haces rechazando una oferta así?._

Q: _Porque sabía que no me ibas a contestar...sabia que ibas a buscar cualquier excusa..._

_R: ¿Cualquier excusa?...Quinn, ¿te das cuenta que vuelves a hacer lo mismo que hacías cuando me agobié?, vuelves a tomar decisiones sin consultarme y no decisiones tuyas-_hizo una pausa-_decisiones de mi propia vida...de mi futuro...¿no has entendido nada?._

_Q: ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste tu?...¿Por que lo mantenías en secreto?_

_R: ¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás esa oferta no me convenza del todo?, ¿que ni siquiera me ha hecho dudar como para pedirte consejo?._

Quinn comenzaba a quedarse sin argumentos para contrarrestar aquellas palabras.

Q:_ Rachel...yo, yo solo quería verte feliz.._.

R: _¿Y no te he demostrado que lo soy?- _volvía a cuestionar completamente seria.

Q:_ Si...claro que si, pero...éste es tu sueño...ya...ya lo dejaste pasar una vez y no quiero que vuelvas a cometer el mismo error..._

R:_¿Error?.._.-buscó la mirada de la chica por primera vez-_¿Marcharme a los Ángeles ha sido un error?._

Q: _No...no quiero decir eso_- volvía a lamentarse-_ Rachel, tu siempre has soñado con Broadway y ahora tenias la oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo, yo...yo solo quería que vieses que estaba dispuesta a venirme contigo..._

R: _A ver...en primer lugar...¿que te hace pensar que yo creía que no ibas a venirte conmigo?._

Q: _Me lo habrías dicho si así fuera..._

R: _Eso no me responde a lo que te pregunto...¿por qué piensas que yo creía eso?._

Q:_ Por...porque sé que serias incapaz de pedirme que abandonase todo, que dejase el trabajo, la facultad...y...a Beth._

Rachel cubrió su rostro con las manos.

R: _¿Y me puedes decir como ibas a solucionar todo eso?.._.

Q: _¿Como?..._

R: _¿Estás dispuesta a abandonar el trabajo?._

Q: _Bette me ha conseguido ese en la galería de donde venimos_- respondió.

R. _¿Y la facultad?._

Q: _Pensaba trasladar mi expediente y continuarla aquí...y si no,terminar la carrera a distancia._

R: _¿Y Beth?_

Q: _Beth tiene a su madre...yo, yo iré a verla cuando sea necesario...tengo dinero para viajar cuantas veces quiera y no va a suponer nada..._-espetó.

R:_ ¿Y que pasa con mis estudios?, ¿que pasa con mis amigos?, ¿que pasa con mi vida Quinn?...¿no te has parado a pensar en eso?_

Q: _Eso también lo puedes hacer aquí...puedes estudiar, vamos a seguir teniendo a nuestras amigas y vas a poder trabajar en Broadway- _espetó- _ése es tu sueño._..

R: _Quinn, yo sueño con Broadway, sueño cada día con llegar a ser una estrella en ésta ciudad...pero tengo una vida.._.-hizo pausa-_ ya no tengo 16 años, ya no soy una adolescente que solo piensa en una cosa, ahora tengo una vida...tengo unos amigos, tengo unos proyectos, tengo unas responsabilidades y sobretodo, tengo un presente...tú._

Q: _¿Yo?_.

R: _Tu Quinn, tu formas parte de mi vida y mi vida se rige por el presente ahora..._

Quinn se sentó en al cama, buscando las luces de los rascacielos que se dejaban ver tras el ventanal.

Q: _Esa es la razón Rachel, vuelvo a ser yo quien te aparta de tus sueños- _espetó con la voz quebrada- _y no puedo permitirlo._

R: _Mis sueños siguen ahí Quinn-_ se acercó a la chica- _ésto...ésto es lo más hermoso que jamás pude imaginar...estás dispuesta a abandonar todo por mi..._

Q: _Por supuesto_- respondió dejando caer varias lagrimas- _yo...me alimento de ti Rachel, toda mi vida lo he hecho...necesito tus sonrisas, tus locuras y tus dramas para seguir adelante...y haría lo que fuera por verte feliz, cumpliendo tus sueños..._

R:_ Pues entonces_- espetó sentándose a su lado- _deja que los cumpla cuando llegue el momento... a tu lado..._

Q: _Eso...eso quiere decir..._

R: _Eso quiere decir que vamos a volver a Los Ángeles, que vamos a disfrutar de nuestra vida...que vamos a salir de fiesta y vamos a discutir...que vamos a enseñar a Nemo a que se mantenga en el jardín y no se cuele en nuestra habitación- _sonreía entre lagrimas- _vamos a ir al parque de atracciones y nos llevaremos a Beth y a Angie...y cuando lleguen los exámenes me ayudaras con mis dudas o me volveré histérica. Vamos a volver a tumbarnos en nuestro sofá a ver la tele y saldremos a cenar cuando Glen me consiga un casting...vamos a vivir Quinn...vamos a prepararnos __ese futuro sin abandonar el presente..._

Q:_ ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

R: _Hace 8 años, en mi vida sólo existía un camino._..-espetó tomando la mano de Quinn- _un camino que solo llevaba a un lugar...un camino que no me dejaba ver quien era realmente-_ hizo una pausa- _ahora...todo es distinto...ahora son dos caminos los que hay en mi vida...dos nuevos caminos...el mio y el tuyo...ambos forman un gran camino que me ayuda a seguir adelante con más fuerzas y me lo hace todo más sencillo...por eso te necesito a mi lado...porque quiero que el recorrido sea mejor que el destino._

Q: _Dos caminos_- susurró esbozando una leve sonrisa.

R: _Dos nuevos caminos..._


	70. Capitulo 69 Princesas y castillos

Capitulo 69

Princesas y castillos

B_: Rachel...no puedo dormir_.

R_: Beth, ¿Qué haces aquí ?...vamos, vuelve a la cama_.

B_: Es que no puedo dormir_- se quejaba_- no puedo respirar_.

Rachel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver el rostro de la pequeña con la misma frustración que mostraba Quinn cuando se constipaba y no conseguía respirar por la boca.

R: _Pues tienes que relajarte...a ver, ven aquí_- la morena se separó de su escritorio e invitó a la pequeña a que tomase asiento sobre sus rodillas- _estás hirviendo Beth...tienes que volver a la cama...ya oíste lo que dijo tu madre, si vas a estar aquí tienes que hacernos caso-_ recriminó tratando de no ser muy dura.

B_: ¿Cuando vuelve Quinn?-_ preguntó tratando de ignorar aquella reprimenda.

R: _Quinn está trabajando, llegará cuando tenga que llegar...así que no me cambies de tema y vamos, a la cama..._

B_: ¡Jooo!_- se lamentó- _ya no quieres nada conmigo_- protestó alejándose de la morena.

R: _Hey..._-la detuvo_- Beth ven_- hizo que volviera hacia ella_- a ver...dime, ¿cuantas preguntas te hicieron en el examen ese que tuviste el otro día?_

B_: Cinco_- respondió un tanto confundida.

R_: ¿Cinco?... ¿y te parecieron muchas?_

B: _Si...además la profe preguntó cosas que no habíamos estudiado.._.-se quejó.

R_: Ok...pues ven, mira esto_- mostró uno de los tantos folios que copaban la mesa- _¿te parece mucho?_

B: _Si... ¿tienes que aprendértelo todo?-_ preguntó sorprendida al ver los apuntes.

R: _¿Sabes cuantas preguntas me van a hacer dentro de dos días?_

B_: ¿Cuantas?_

R_: 50_.

B: _¿50?...guau... ¿y te lo sabes todo?_

R_: No... por eso estoy tratando de estudiar y por eso te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a la cama_- hizo una pausa- _no es que no quiera estar contigo Beth...es que tengo que hacer eso... ¿lo comprendes?_

B: _Si...debe ser muy importante._

R: _Muy importante, de hecho...si apruebo éste examen...podré darte clases de canto_- espetaba sonriente.

B: _Pero ya me das clases de canto_.

R: _Si...pero ahora sería profesora, como las profesoras que te dan clases en el colegio..._

B_: Pero no vas a ser tan malas como ellas, ¿verdad?_

R_: Depende...si te portas bien, tendrás trato preferente_- sonreía.

B: _¿Y ya no vas a salir en la tele?_

R: _Claro que sí...mmm, un momento_- se detuvo al ver como la niña volvía a estar sentada sobre sus rodillas_- ¿estás tratando de distraerme?_

B_: ¡Nooo!_- espetó con una gran sonrisa.

R: _Bethany Quinn, vete a tu habitación ahora mismo_- espetó ocultando la risa.

La niña se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr entre risotadas.

Rachel pudo reír al fin, después de ver como la chica ya se perdía por la planta superior de la casa.

Siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. La pequeña tenía las mismas virtudes que Quinn, con el plus que le otorgaba vivir con Shelby. La mezcla de personalidad de ambas era una bomba en la pequeña.

Apenas contaba con 10 años y ya sabía cómo hacer, que decir y cómo actuar para llegar al fin de sus propósitos.

Llevaba dos días enferma, el frio de aquel invierno había hecho mella en la pequeña y Shelby había tenido que viajar hasta Florida con su marido, un prestigioso músico de la orquesta filarmónica de Los Ángeles.

Como ya era costumbre, la pequeña se trasladaba a la nueva casa que ocupaban Quinn y Rachel, dejando a un lado a aquella incomoda niñera que se ocupaba de ella cuando nadie podía.

Beth adoraba pasar los días allí. Nemo se había convertido en su mejor amigo después de ver como Angie se marchaba hacia Nueva York con sus madres.

Por suerte aquella casa no era como la antigua. Seguían viviendo en West Hollywood, cerca de sus amigas, cerca de lo que siempre les había rodeado, de hecho fue un requisito indispensable cuando decidieron buscar el nuevo hogar.

Una preciosa casa de dos plantas, situada en Noth Gardner Street, a escasos metros del Boulevard de Santa Mónica y el parque Pan Pacific, en pleno centro de West Hollywood.

Un jardín enorme rodeaba el edificio, en la parte trasera una piscina hacia las delicias de la pareja cuando el sol más apretaba y al fondo, sobre un árbol, la pequeña casa que Quinn se volvía a encargar que presidiera su hogar.

Rachel no conseguía concentrarse tras aquella breve intervención de la pequeña. Su pequeño estudio estaba situado en una buhardilla que habían preparado para tal menester. Varias ventanas dejaban entrar la suficiente luz del sol, dándole un toque bohemio.

Rachel había pasado muchas horas entre aquellas paredes.

Su carrera como profesora de canto y música estaba llegando a su fin. La Academia de Música de Los Ángeles había sido la mejor de las escuelas para lograr su objetivo, algo que estaba a punto de lograr y aquello se lo debía a la genial idea que tuvo Glen años antes, cuándo aún trataba de convencerla para que aceptase aquella propuesta de Nueva York.

Fue curioso o quizás el destino le tenía aquella sorpresa preparada. Glen había esperado hasta el último segundo para aceptar aquel proyecto al que Quinn, ignorando la petición de Rachel, había dado luz verde. La reunión con el portavoz de Harold tuvo que posponerse una semana más después del plazo acordado y se trasladó hasta el sábado siguiente.

Justo entraba en el despacho del productor aquella mañana de sábado en la que la pareja arribaba en Ohio, cuando llegó a sus manos la oportunidad de acceder a una de las mayores y más prestigiosas academias de música. Las dudas del chico sobre la aceptación del musical quedaron disueltas al descubrir aquella magnífica oportunidad, algo que Rachel si iba a aceptar.

Una simple llamada a la morena fue suficiente para decidir que la mejor opción era la de conseguir esa prueba de acceso a la academia y no el proyecto del musical en Broadway.

Rachel agradeció de manera infinita aquel gesto del chico, que había optado por desechar el impulso de la rubia y seguir con las indicaciones que ella misma le había exigido.

Habían pasado 5 años desde que volvió a comenzar una nueva vida junto a Quinn. 5 años de proyectos que se iban enlazando. Unos acaban y otros comenzaban.

Sus trabajos en el cine y en la televisión le habían otorgado una buena posición dentro de aquel loco mundo de la fama, sin embargo, Rachel seguía rechazando grandes papeles que no paraban de llegar continuamente a sus manos.

Solo necesitaba aprobar esa materia, tener ese ansiado título para comenzar a dedicar su vida de lleno a aquél mundo.

Quinn fue paciente. Muchas fueron las discusiones que transcurrieron entre ellas, pero un matiz muy importante daba sentido a aquellas riñas. Todas y cada una de ellas, se disolvían al cabo de un par de horas.

La rubia había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos, a dejar que Rachel tomase sus decisiones y darle su opinión con sinceridad, sin que ello provocase ningún tipo de disputa.

Había entendido que era su vida y que a ella solo le importaba poder compartirla junto a su chica.

Su propia vida había tomado un rumbo distinto y Rachel aceptó su decisión.

Quinn no terminó su carrera de artes audiovisuales, a pesar de resultarle extremadamente sencilla, decidió cambiar la dirección de sus proyectos.

Trabajar en la galería de arte había provocado nuevas metas en la chica. La curiosidad, las ganas de aprender y practicar todo aquel arte al que daba cobijo en el museo, le hizo lanzarse hacia una de las carreras más especiales que conocía.

Su afán por conocer todo lo que le rodeaba la llevó hacia la facultad de Bellas Artes. Había encontrado su profesión sin duda y mejor aún, había descubierto algo que realmente se le daba bien.

Eran muchos los bocetos que había plasmado en láminas y cuadros al óleo que ya encontraban un lugar preferente en las paredes de aquella buhardilla.

R_: ¿Beth?-_ abrió la puerta de la pequeña con delicadeza- _¿estás dor...-_ detuvo la pregunta al encontrarse a la chica tumbada en la cama mientras jugaba con una pequeña consola de videojuego_- ¿no se supone que ibas a dormir?_

B: _¡No puedo!_- volvía a exclamar_-no puedo respirar_-espetó con tristeza.

R: _Ok...mira_- le mostró una taza llena de leche que humeaba_- tomate esto, verás cómo te relajas_.

La morena se adentró en la habitación y dejó la taza sobre la mesilla junto a la cama de la pequeña.

Sin que pudiera resistirse, apartó el videojuego de las manos de ésta y la obligó a taparse con la manta.

B: _¿Por qué no me cuentas algo?-_ preguntó mientras trataba de beberse la leche.

R: _¿Que quieres que te cuente?-_ espetó tomando asiento a los pies de la cama.

B_: No sé...algo._

Rachel sonreía. Ella no era buena contando historias, eso era algo de Quinn. Solo cantar podía conseguir lo que la rubia conseguía con sus maravillosas historias de princesas y castillos.

R_: Creo que eres mayor para cuentos... ¿no?-_ bromeaba.

B: _Quinn me los cuenta, aunque yo ya no la escucho_- sonreía- _puedes contarme como te casaste con ella..._

R_: ¿Cómo?...pero si tú estabas allí_- espetó curiosa.

B_: Si...pero no me acuerdo, creo..._

R_: Beth...soy pésima contando historias_...-se lamentaba_- tú necesitas dormir y yo estudiar..._

B: ¡_Jooo...!_

R_: Ok...pero algo breve... ¿de acuerdo?-_Rachel no tenia fuerza de voluntad para negarle nada a aquella pequeña de ojos verdosos y enorme sonrisa

B: _¡Si!-_ exclamó entusiasmada terminándose de beber la taza de leche y acomodándose en la cama.

R: _Todo empezó cuando Santana y Ashley decidieron separarnos..._

**#FLASHBACK# **

**10 de Abril; Los Ángeles.**

R_: ¿Por qué tengo que dormir yo en tu casa si ya tengo la mía?-_ recriminaba la morena dejando una pequeña maleta sobre la cama.

A_: Porque es la tradición...no puedes dormir con Quinn la noche antes de tu boda_- respondía Ashley.

R: _¿Y por qué tengo que trasladarme yo?._

Sp_: Porque eres la estrella...no querrás que los paparazis te sigan, ¿no?...aquí solo tendrás que cruzar el jardín para llegar al altar._

R_: No es justo, además...ella podría venirse aquí también, hay suficientes habitaciones para todos..._

A_: Rachel, no insistas más...no vas a verla y punto, ¿tan complicado es de entender?_

R: _No me caes nada bien en éste mismo instante, ¿lo sabes verdad?-_ recriminó.

A_: Pues te aguantas, además creo que Quinn está de despedida de soltera con Britt y San._

R_: ¿Qué?...pero si hace unas horas estaban allí...y no tenían muchos planes._

A: _No sé, a mi me dijo Santana que quería irse de fiesta_...

Sp: _A mi también..._

R: _¿Como se va a ir de fiesta con Britt así?...vosotras lo que queréis es matarme de ansiedad_.

A_: ¿Por?...mira que te dijimos que podíamos marcharnos nosotras y no querías._

R_: Me voy a casar Ash, no voy a salir de fiesta la noche antes de la boda para parecer un zombi mañana._

Sp: _Pues a Quinn le da igual parecerlo_...

R: _Quinn no tiene mala cara nunca...ni estando enferma_.

A: _Bueno, dejaros de charlas y vamos a cenar, que Marius ha preparado una cena exquisita_- zanjaba el tema de conversación invitándolas a caminar hacia el comedor.

Ashley también había cambiado de vida. La grabación de su primer disco fue el pistoletazo de salida de una importante carrera musical que ya se estaba labrando.

Eran tres los discos que tenia ya en el mercado y varios tours por el país, además de muchos premios recibidos que reconocían su trabajo y buen gusto musical, heredado indiscutiblemente de su padre.

Spencer había terminado su carrera de psicología y ya trabajaba en el mismo centro social dónde trabajaba su padre, en una de las zonas más marginales de la ciudad, atendiendo a todas aquellas personas con problemas y que no tenían recursos para acudir a terapia.

Ambas convivían juntas desde que Ashley decidió buscar su propia casa. Una casa que poco o nada tenía que envidiar a la antigua mansión de los Davies, que ahora permanecía ocupada por su hermanastra Kyla.

La casa estaba situada en el prestigioso barrio de Beverly Hills. Un imponente hogar de dos plantas más un ático.

El lugar elegido para la ceremonia había sido el jardín de aquella mansión. Una imponente planicie, cubierta de frondosa arboleda y varias fuentes rodeándola le daban un encanto especial al lugar.

Ashley y Spencer no decidieron contraer matrimonio como Rachel y Quinn estaban a punto de hacer o como lo hicieron Santana y Britt en Hawaii y mas tarde en el juzgado de San Francisco.

Ellas decidieron hacerlo de la manera más tradicional según su estatus de estrella del rock.

Las Vegas les habían entregado las llaves de su nueva vida de recién casadas tras una noche de locura en la ciudad.

Algo en lo que nadie estuvo de acuerdo y menos aún Paula, la madre de Spencer. Todos habrían deseado asistir a aquel acto, pero Ashley y Spencer no estaban por la labor de dar aquella satisfacción a su familia y amigos. Era su pequeña gran locura.

La cena ya estaba preparada y casi servida por el fiel y entrañable Marius, el cocinero que conseguía que Ashley y Spencer tuviesen una sana costumbre con los alimentos que tomaban.

En Ohio Avenue la situación era completamente distinta.

Una pizza presidia el centro de aquella mesita. Quinn apenas había cenado ni pretendía hacerlo. Los nervios se habían adueñado de su estomago. Santana se debatía entre prepararse una ensalada o tomar trozos de aquella pizza. Una pizza que casi estaba siendo devorada al completo por Britt.

5 meses de gestación habían hecho de la rubia una divertida embarazada, que no podía evitar dejar de comer todo cuanto se cruzaba ante ella y una incipiente barriga que daba cobijo al pequeño Matthew.

La relación de las chicas había avanzado rápidamente desde que decidieron legalizar su situación en los juzgados de San Francisco. Ahora si eran un matrimonio legal, tal y como comenzó a exigir la latina.

Santana y Britt se habían asentado en la ciudad tras terminar sus estudios. La latina había conseguido trabajo en un pequeño bufete de abogados y Brittany era ya una de las empleadas del equipo de veterinarios del zoo de San Francisco.

Un trabajo que pronto se vería intervenido por la llegada al mundo de su primer hijo.

Brittany había deseado ser madre desde que conoció a la pequeña Beth aquella tarde en el jardín de Quinn. Santana se había mostrado más reticente y consiguió alargar aquel deseo durante varios años, pero Britt no desistía en el intento y terminó convenciendo a la latina.

Un embarazo que sorprendió al resto de sus amigas, no por la noticia de la gestación sino por la forma de concebirlo. Y es que la pareja decidió de mutuo acuerdo que aquél bebé no iba a llegar a través de fecundación in vitro.

Para sorpresa de todas, Brittany aceptó mantener una relación sexual con uno de los mejores amigos de la pareja. Un chico que había sido compañero de Santana en la facultad y que para más curiosidad era gay.

Santana no opuso impedimento alguno a que el acto se consumara de aquella manera y el 95% de probabilidad de quedar embarazada en una sola relación, dio su fruto.

Aquella decisión llenó de sorpresas e incredulidad a las demás chicas. Un gesto que demostraba que el amor que se procesaba la pareja iba más allá, con una confianza plena y pura.

Q_: Creo que me voy a meter en la cama...no aguanto más estar aquí y no saber nada de Rachel_.

S_: Podríamos estar de fiesta...pero eres una aburrida_.

B_. Mmmm… yo me quedo aquí cenando._

S: _Cariño, no es necesario que te comas la servilleta_- espetó quitándole un trozo del papel que permanecía adherido a la porción de pizza que ya devoraba la chica.

Q: _¿De fiesta?...si claro, en eso estaba pensando, yo lo que quiero es que llegue ya mañana y que Rachel esté ahí...esperándome._

S: _¿Tienes miedo rubia?... ¿crees que va a salir corriendo?-_ sonreía.

B_: No seas mala San..._

Q: _Si. Si tengo miedo, pero no porque salga corriendo...sino porque ni siquiera se atreva a ir._

B_: No seas estúpida Quinn, Rachel va a estar ahí...os casareis y seréis felices_.

Q: _La voy a llamar_- exclamó buscando su teléfono.

S_: Ni hablar...no puedes hablar con la novia_.- espetó guardando el teléfono de la rubia.

Q_: San, la tradición dice que no se debe ver a la novia...no que no se pueda hablar con ella_.

S_: Me da igual...además, ella piensa que estamos de despedida de soltera._

Q: _¿Que?_

B: _Si, San le ha dicho que nos íbamos a una discoteca y que íbamos a ver a chicos desnudos_.

Q: _¿Le has dicho eso?... ¿estás loca?_

S: _Claro...y claro_- respondía a ambas preguntas- _Quinn relájate...solo quería bromear un rato._

Q_: Ya y ahora mi novia se piensa que estoy desvariando y colocando billetes de cinco dolares en los slips de chicos musculosos... ¿no?_

B: _Hey...eso es divertido_

S: _Tu calla_- amenazó a su chica- _a ti solo te gustan las latinas como yo._

Q_: Uhhh_- se levantó del sofá- _¿veo a una Santana celosa?, ¿o quizás miedosa?._

S_: ¿Que dices nena?...Santana no tiene celos ni miedos de nadie..._

Q_: Ya... lo que tú digas_- seguía tratando de molestarla.

S: _Esto en vez de una despedida de soltera va a parecer un funeral si sigues provocándome, ¿lo sabes?_

Q: _No me das miedo latina_- espetó caminando hacia la cocina- _tengo una fierecilla salvaje que me defiende_- exclamó tomando a Nemo entre sus brazos.

B_: Es verdad...ese perro es capaz de destruir a quien ose tocar a Quinn-_ espetaba dejando el trozo de pizza en la mesa.

S_: Estáis locas...muy locas_.

R: _Si, loca me voy a volver si no me dejáis hablar con Quinn_.

La morena ya accedía a su improvisada habitación tras aquella suculenta cena y una divertida charla.

Sp_: Rachel, solo es una noche...no se acaba el mundo por no verla...ni hablar con ella_- respondía adentrándose tras ella.

R_: Solo quiero saber si está bien...si está nerviosa o no...solo eso_.

Sp: _Vamos, claro que estará bien...te recuerdo que ella lleva mucho tiempo esperando esto._

R: _Por eso mismo Spencer_...-espetó sentándose en la cama- _lleva tanto tiempo ilusionada que me da miedo que pueda cambiar de opinión._

Sp_: ¿Qué dices?...Quinn se muere por casarse contigo Rachel, ¿por qué piensas eso?_

R_: No lo sé...esto es algo muy importante Spencer y aun somos jóvenes...somos estudiantes y vamos a casarnos... ¿que pasa si se cansa?... ¿si decide que quiere tomar otro rumbo?_

Sp_: Rachel, ¿ha pasado algo?_- preguntó incrédula- _porque me parece surrealista lo que estás diciendo..._

La morena resopló con angustia.

R_: No ha pasado nada...es solo que tengo miedo, quiero saber que está bien...nada mas._

Sp_: Lo que tienes que hacer es dormir...y cuando te des cuenta, estarás tomando de la mano a Quinn y colocándole ese anillo.._.-espetaba sonriente.

El rostro de la morena volvía a desfigurarse. Durante todo el tiempo en el que habían estado preparando aquel evento, se había mostrado ilusionada, sonriente y completamente segura de dar aquel paso, ahora estaba allí, a escasas horas de la ceremonia y con un nudo en su estomago que no la dejaba descansar ni dormir.

Q_: San...quiero dormir_- exclamó al ver como la latina se colaba en su habitación.

La rubia ya permanecía en el interior de su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

S_: Y yo...pero Britt no me deja dormir tranquila_-respondió acercándose a la cama_- toma, tu móvil…pero ni se te ocurra tocarlo, estaré vigilándote_…-espetó al tiempo que Quinn colocaba el teléfono sobre su mesilla.

Q_: Os dije que durmierais aquí, que la cama plegable de la habitación de invitados es un desastre_.

S_: No es eso, es que no para de hablar en sueños...de hecho creo que ahora mismo está soñando con algún McDonald's._..-espetaba mientras se colaba en el interior de la cama- _no para de hablar de patatas y hamburguesas._

Q: _¿Que haces?-_ preguntó al verla como se acomodaba junto a ella.

S_: Voy a dormir aquí...esta cama es mas amplia._

Q: _San..._

S: _No te quejes, no creo que vuelvas a tener la oportunidad de dormir con alguien como yo nunca más en tu vida._

Q: _¡Bueno!-_ exclamó reincorporándose un poco- _andamos sobradas de soberbia, ¿no?_

S_: ¿Qué?...es verdad... ¿con cuantas latinas has dormido en tu vida?._..-hizo una pausa_- ninguna, solo conmigo...acéptalo, soy especial._

Q: _Si...muy especial-_ respondió ironizando.

S: _¿Que pasa?... ¿nunca has deseado dormir conmigo?_

Q: _¿De que hablas?._

S: _Yo he deseado dormir contigo alguna vez_- espetó sin darle importancia.

Q: _¿Que?... ¿has bebido más?_- preguntó incrédula.

S: _Quinn, eras la capitana de las animadoras...te he visto miles de veces en los vestuarios y yo estaba en pleno proceso de aceptar mi homosexualidad...es lógico._

Q: _¿¡Qué!?-_exclamó completamente sorprendida_- ¿que broma es ésta San?._

S: _No es una broma, te estoy confesando algo que me ocurrió hace años..._

Q: _¿Estabas enamorada de mi?_

S: _No... ni hablar, solo...te veía atractiva...nada más_.

Q: _Oh dios mio, no me lo puedo creer... ¿de verdad me hablas en serio?_

S: _Que sí...oye, vale que no seas como yo, con mi cuerpo y mis rasgos...pero no estabas nada mal entonces._

Q_: Ah bueno_- espetó con sarcasmo- _eso me deja mas tranquila._

S: _Quinn, eres mi amiga...pero no creo que sea nada malo que mires a tu amiga y aceptes que está muy bien y..._

Q_: San, será mejor que pares_...-interrumpió

S: _Y pienses en como serias en la cama y esas cosas..._

Q: ¡_Oh no…! ¡No, no!_- exclamó destapándose y tratando de salir de la cama_.- no voy a permitir que me vengas con eso._

S_: Hey...Hey_- la detuvo por el brazo mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa_- es una broma Quinn..._

Q_: ¿De veras?-_ volvía a preguntar incrédula.

S: _Claro... ¿como voy a pensar eso de ti?...yo ya tenía a Britt para cumplir con mis fantasías._

Q: _Me has asustado, que lo sepas._

S: _Vamos no seas cría...solo ha sido una broma...aunque_...-hizo una pausa.

Q: _¿Aunque qué?-_ preguntó acomodándose nuevamente en la cama.

S_: Si había algo que me provocaba curiosidad y aun sigue haciéndolo_.

Q: _San._..-espetaba con tono desconfiado.

S_: No te alteres Quinn, no es nada malo..._-respondía cambiando su gesto- _en realidad siempre he querido saber que se sentía al besarte._

Q_: ¿Que?...-_volvía a mostrarse incrédula.

S_: Cuando estábamos en el instituto, recuerdo que tanto Finn como Puck y Sam hablaban de tus besos como algo...espectacular y luego recuerdo una fiesta...creo que fue en casa de Emily, ¿lo recuerdas?._

Q_: ¿La noche antes del baile?_

S: _Si...recuerdo que Puck organizó el juego de la botella y te convencí para que participaras, porque tu te querías ir._

Q: _Si...lo recuerdo, fue la primera vez que besé a Rachel._

S_: Exacto...pues si te convencí para que te quedaras...en parte era para tentar a la suerte._

Q: _¿Como?_

S_: Si, tenia la esperanza de que aquella botella te obligase a besarme y sacarme aquella frustrante duda..._

Q_: No... no me lo creo-_ respondió sorprendida.

S: _Si...lo malo es que todo salió al revés...-_sonreía- _cuando a Rachel le tocó besarte, yo estaba allí, justo a lado vuestra y vi como os mirabais...y luego aquél beso._

Quinn miraba completamente confundida a la latina. Sus palabras comenzaron a salir casi con susurros.

S_: Ahí me di cuenta que lo vuestro iba más allá...y también me hizo corroborar que lo que decían los chicos era cierto...porque juraría que Rachel se enamoró de ti tras aquel beso._

Q: _Me...me estás dejando sin palabras-_ espetó confusa.

S_: ¿Por?...no creo que sea la única chica en el mundo que te haya dicho que debes besar muy bien._

Q: _San, eres mi mejor amiga...hablar de esto es...no sé..._

S: _¿Incomodo?_

Q_: Si...no, no sé...es solo que...me sorprende._

S: _Bueno...si te vas a sentir así de mal...mejor me callo._

Q: _No es que me sienta mal San, es solo que...es extraño._

S: _¿Extraño?...extraño seria si hiciese algo así_- exclamó justo al tiempo que sujetaba el rostro de la rubia y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al máximo en la oscuridad de la habitación, levemente iluminada por aquella pequeña lámpara.

Q_: ¿San?-_ espetó una vez que liberó sus labios_-¿que haces?_

S_: Mmmm... son unos mentirosos_- exclamó ignorando a la rubia- _eres un desastre besando_.

Q_: ¿Que?-_ volvía a exclamar sin comprender nada.

S_: No besas bien_...-recriminó- _que desilusión me acabo de llevar-_ espetaba dándole la espalda y acomodándose en la cama_.- que desilusión._

Q: _San... ¿me acabas de besar?_

S_: Shhh... venga, ya has tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy...duerme y cuentaselo a la almohada_- respondió sin mirarla.

Quinn se dejó caer sobre su almohada completamente perpleja. Santana cerraba sus ojos y trataba de contener el ataque de risa que la estaba inundando.

Q: _No me lo puedo creer_- murmuró dándole también la espalda a la chica.

S: _Que desilusión rubia...que desilusión_- susurraba provocando una incontenible sonrisa en Quinn.

Rachel se removía inquieta en la cama. Casi eran las 3 de la madrugada y no había conseguido dormir ni cinco minutos desde que Spencer la dejó descansar.

Era imposible, seguía con aquel estúpido nudo en su estomago y dándole vueltas a la absurda idea de creer que Quinn no iba a aparecer en la ceremonia.

Tenía la garganta completamente seca y no dudó en abandonar la habitación en el silencio de la noche para buscar un vaso de agua.

Toda la mansión se hallaba asumida en un profundo sueño, incluso Spashley, la pequeña gatita de Ashley permanecía profundamente dormida en su cesta.

Aquel sorbo de agua sirvió para aclarar su garganta y también sus ideas. La pequeña luz intermitente de su móvil le llamó la atención encima de la mesa, donde horas antes habían estado cenando. Era su oportunidad.

Ashley y Spencer dormían y Quinn debía estar aun de fiesta, tal y como le había comentado la rockera.

El primer tono de aquella llama volvía a conseguir que sus nervios afloraran con mayor intensidad.

Quinn comenzó a escuchar un leve zumbido que provenía de la mesilla y antes de que Santana pudiera oírlo, tomó el móvil entre sus manos y abandonó la habitación procurando no hacer demasiado ruido.

Q: _¿Rachel?-_ susurró tras el auricular.

R: _Quinn, ¿donde estás?-_ preguntaba también en voz baja.

Q: _En casa... ¿y tu?_

R_. En casa de Ash... ¿no estabas de fiesta?_

Q_: No... ha sido un invento de Santana, quería llamarte pero no me dejaban..._

R: _Yo también, pero Ashley y Spencer me quitaron el teléfono... ¿como estás?_

Q: _¿Yo?...bien...estaba dormida._

R: _Vaya...lo siento...realmente creía que estabas fuera de casa._

Q_: ¿Tu no duermes?-_ preguntó curiosa.

R: _No puedo...me comen los nervios._

Q: _Cielo_- susurró de forma cariñosa- _relájate, todo va a salir bien._

R: _Necesitaba escucharte...por un momento he llegado a pensar que me ibas a abandonar en el altar._

Quinn dejo caer una leve sonrisa al escuchar aquellos temores.

Q: _Ni lo sueñes Berry, mañana no me pierdo esa boda por nada del mundo_.

R: _Uff...no sabes la tranquilidad que me da escucharte._

Q_: ¿De verdad pensabas que no iba a ir?_

R: _No lo sé, tengo miedo de que te arrepientas._

Q: _Ver a Rachel Berry vestida de novia, es un buen motivo para acudir, ver a Rachel Berry en ropa interior de novia en nuestra luna de miel, es un motivo perfecto para acudir..._.-hizo una pausa_- ver a Rachel Berry convertirse en mi esposa...es mi sueño...¿como voy a perderme eso?._

R: _Te quiero Quinn..._

Q_: Mmmm... me temo que voy tener que colgarte...he escuchado a San balbucear algo en la habitación y como vea que no estoy va a salir a buscarme._

R: _¿Dónde estas?_

Q_: En el salón..._

R: _¿Por?_

Q_: San está durmiendo conmigo, dice que no soporta a Britt hablando en sueños, pero creo que lo que quería era vigilarme_- respondía entre susurros.

R_: Amm...ok, pues te dejo que vuelvas...eso sí, vigila a esa latina que tiene mucho peligro_.

Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

R: _Tengo razón, Santana está loca_...

Q_: Lo sé, por eso me rio...si llegas a ver lo que me ha hecho._

R: _¿Que ha hecho?_

Q: _Te vas a reír...-_hizo una pausa_- se metió en la cama y empezó a hablar del instituto y de pronto comenzó a decirme que siempre se quedó con la duda de saber como besaba._

R_: ¿Como besaba quien?_

Q: _Yo...de saber como besaba..._

Rachel escuchaba extrañada la historia.

Q: _Y de pronto.._.-hizo una pausa conteniendo la risa- _me ha besado._

R: _¿Que?._

Q: _Lo que oyes, me ha cogido la cara y me ha besado...así, como si nada_.

R: _¿En la mejilla?-_ preguntaba con el tono mas serio.

Q_: No... en los labios...ésa loca me ha besado en los labios y luego se ha dormido como si nada...diciendo que tampoco era para tanto._

Rachel enmudeció. Aquella confesión le pilló por sorpresa y la imagen de las dos chicas besándose pasó por su mente dejándola completamente en silencio.

Q_: ¿Rachel?... ¿estás?-_ preguntó ante el autismo de la chica.

R_: Eh...si, si pero...voy a colgar Quinn, creo que Spencer está despierta_- mintió.

Quinn sintió el cambio en el tono de voz de la morena.

Q_: ¿Estás bien?_- volvía a preguntar preocupada.

R_: Si...claro...será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, mañana va a ser un gran día._

Q_: Ok... ok_- tartamudeó

R_: Descansa Quinn_-se despidió.

Q: _Tu también amor_- respondió segundos antes de escuchar como la llamada se cerraba.

Quinn observó el teléfono durante varios minutos. El cambio en el tono de voz de la morena había sido radical y comenzó a lamentar que quizás aquel estúpido juego del beso había sido molesto para la chica.

Ahora sí, los nervios habían cerrado por completo su estomago, provocándole un extraño malestar que le iba a durar las pocas horas que le quedaban de sueño.

Rachel consiguió conciliar el sueño pero las extrañas imágenes, desfiguradas y enloquecidas de Quinn besando a todas las chicas y chicos que había conocido en su vida, la sacaban constantemente del sueño.

Leisha, Molly, Finn, Puck, Sam, Shane, Ashley en aquel juego que hicieron apenas un año atrás, Jesse y ahora...Santana.

No podía estar celosa de nada de eso, no era lógico, pero su mente necesitaba algún motivo al que acusar sus nervios y aquello era la excusa perfecta.

Nunca lo reconoció, pero la morena logró relajarse aquella noche, maldiciendo la belleza de su propia chica.

Y así permaneció hasta que la luz del sol se atrevió a entrar por aquella ventana.

Una mañana que se presentaba completamente loca. Apenas le dejaron salir de la habitación para desayunar y poco mas. El maquillador, la peluquera, la estilista que iba a ayudarla a vestir, todos y cada uno de ellos se colaron entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Solo Ashley y Spencer entraban y salían dispuestas a ver como avanzaban los preparativos.

Rachel era otra persona, ya sentía que esos nervios que no la dejaban dormir, fueron convirtiéndose en una incipiente ilusión por ver a su chica en el mismo lugar que ella.

La loca confesión del beso de Santana casi había desaparecido de su mente y no interfería en su estado.

Al contrario que Quinn. La rubia no sólo no durmió aquella noche, sino que pasó toda la mañana lamentándose por haberle contado aquella estupidez a la morena.

La forma en la que acabó la llamada no era buena señal. Rachel se había molestado y lo había hecho el peor día posible.

Ahora si necesitaba verla, se repetía una y otra vez mientras observaba como la peluquera terminaba por acomodar su pelo.

Quinn debía estar lista antes, puesto que ella era la que se tenía que desplazar hacia la mansión de Ashley.

Solo ellas tres estaban en su casa. Las órdenes de Quinn fueron aceptadas por todos los invitados.

Debían esperar en el jardín. Nadie iba a ver los vestidos hasta que ambas no estuviesen allí, a excepción de Santana, Britt, Ashley y Spencer.

Unos invitados que fueron llegando poco a poco hacia la mansión. No eran muchos. Bette, Tina, Shane, Carmen, Papi, Molly, Phoebe, Kit, Shelby y Josh, Will y Enma, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes y Ross, Sam y Maggie, Puck, Susan, Jamie, Madison, Kyla, Aiden y Glen.

Una última invitada hizo acto de presencia, provocando las miradas del resto de chicos. Leisha aparecía de la mano de un reconocido actor londinense.

A todos esos invitados, se les unían la presencia de los padrinos y madrinas, Leroy, Hiram, Judy y Catherine, tendrían el honor de presidir junto a sus hijas aquel altar cubierto de flores blancas.

Solo una ausencia, a pesar de haber recibido una invitación para el enlace, se dejaba notar.

Finn, no aceptó aquella invitación y fue Puck quien se lo hizo saber a la pareja.

El coche de Quinn ya la dejaba en la puerta principal de la mansión.

Santana se encargaba de mantener a la rubia en absoluto misterio, evitando que nadie pudiese verla antes de la ceremonia.

Solo las sorprendidas y estupefactas caras de Ashley y Spencer descubrieron a la rubia, que ya acudía hacia una de las habitaciones que habían reservado para ella, justo la habitación contigua a donde se encontraba Rachel.

La morena ya estaba lista. Su pelo, su rostro, su vestido, todo lucia impoluto ante aquel espejo y esperaba impaciente la llegada de Leroy. Él iba a ser el encargado de llevarla hasta el altar.

R: _Solo unos minutos_- espetaba mirando a Spencer- _déjame sola unos minutos por favor_.

La chica accedió y abandonó la habitación, concediendo la petición de la morena.

Rachel suspiraba. Verse vestida de novia era algo que siempre había soñado y se estaba haciendo real. Por arte de magia, sus nervios habían desaparecido por completo. Solo deseaba llegar hasta el jardín y encontrarse con su chica, con el gran amor de su vida.

Un pequeño golpe procedente de la otra habitación y un quejido la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Reconoció aquella voz que se lamentaba de algo con un leve gemido de dolor.

R_: ¿Quinn?-_ preguntó acercándose a la pared.- _¿Eres tú?_

Quinn se sorprendió al escuchar aquella llamada casi imperceptible. Por un momento pensó que había enloquecido y sus ganas de ver a Rachel la estaban haciendo delirar, pero nuevamente la voz se dejó oír.

R: _¿Cariño?_

Q: _¿Rachel?..._

R_: ¿Quinn?... ¿estás ahí?-_ volvía a preguntar acercando su oído a la pared.

Q_: Eh...si...-_respondió alzando la vista.

Justo en la esquina superior de la pared descubrió una pequeña rejilla, perteneciente al sistema de ventilación y que daba justo a la habitación contigua.

No lo dudó. Arrastró una silla hasta la esquina y se subió en ella, buscando algún resquicio para poder ver a su chica.

Q_: ¿Rachel?...no te veo_- exclamó mientras se asomaba por las diminutas rendijas. Desde allí solo conseguía ver la cama.

La morena se dejó guiar por el sonido y pronto descubrió aquel pequeño hueco e imitó el gesto de la rubia, subiéndose en una de las sillas que adornaban la habitación.

Q_. ¿Rachel?... ¿me oyes?-_ volvió a preguntar segundos antes de encontrarse con los enormes y oscuros ojos de la morena.- _Rachel._..-espetó sonriendo.

R_: Quinn... ¿que haces ahí?._

Q_: Quería verte...oh dios Rachel..._

R_: ¿Que te ha pasado_?...te he escuchado quejarte.

Q_: Me di un golpe con una de las patas de la cama...he estado a punto de llorar_.

R_: Pues no llores...tus ojos están perfectos_.

Q_: Los tuyos también...estás preciosa._

R: _Si ni siquiera me ves la nariz_- respondió divertida.

Q_: ¿Y?...tu siempre estás preciosa-_ espetó sonriendo.

R: _Hey...es mala suerte que nos veamos antes de la boda_- recordó un tanto preocupada.

Q_: Créeme, para mi esto es lo mejor que me podía pasar...estaba asustada._

R_: ¿Por?..._

Q: _¿Estás enfadada por lo que te dije anoche de San?_

R: _¿Lo del beso?_

Q: _Si._

R: _No... no estoy enfadada, pero cuando pille a Santana no va a tener mundo donde esconderse_- bromeó.

Q: _Uff...menudo alivio, creía que te habías molestado_.

R_: No...tranquila, todo está bien...aunque tengo una duda._

Q_. Dime._

R: _¿Besa bien?_

Quinn dejó escapar una carcajada al escuchar aquella pregunta.

Q_: Para nada...créeme, fue horroroso_.

R_: Bien,...ahora si me quedo tranquila_- espetó sonriendo.

Q_: No he encontrado a nadie en mi vida que bese ni la mitad de bien que tu._

R_: Me gusta... ¿soy buena eh?._..-bromeó.

Q: _Muy buena..._

Varios golpes en la puerta de Quinn interrumpieron la conversación.

J_: Hija... ¿estás lista?-_ preguntaba Judy.

Q: _Eh...un momento mamá-_ respondió.- _oye...te dejo que ya está mi madrina_- volvió a susurrar.

R: _Ok..._

Q_: No me hagas esperar mucho ¿eh_?- murmuró.

R: _Ya veremos_- respondió sonriente.

Q: _Te quiero._..-susurró antes de bajar de la silla.

Rachel se emocionó, al igual que Judy y el resto de invitados al ver a la rubia atravesar aquel pasillo en mitad del jardín.

Un elegante vestido con un ligero tono champan dibujaba la silueta de la rubia. Un cuerpo ceñido con un delicado encaje que cubría su pecho y subía hasta su cuello, dejando al descubierto los hombros y brazos de la rubia.

El vuelo de la falda le otorgaba ese aire clásico y elegante al que siempre acudía Quinn para sus mejores momentos. Una sencilla cola seguía sus firmes pasos, cubiertos por dos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido y unos vertiginosos tacones,

Su pelo permanecía recogido con pequeñas trenzas desdibujadas que le daban un look natural y desenfadado, acompañado por una sencilla y delicada diadema que mantenía en orden los mechones más rebeldes que caían por su sien.

Entre sus manos, un perfecto y hermoso ramo de gardenias blancas.

No había nadie en aquel lugar que no admirase la belleza y la elegancia que inundaban a la rubia en aquel corto pero importante trayecto que la llevaba hasta el altar.

Hiram, permanecía absorto en la chica, al igual que Catherine, completamente emocionada al descubrir como varias lágrimas caían de los ojos de Judy.

Brittany y Santana permanecían a su izquierda. La complicidad de las chicas terminó por eliminar cualquier resquicio de nervios que podían quedar en el cuerpo de Quinn.

Unos nervios que se convirtieron en latidos. Latidos que a punto estaban de hacer estallar su corazón cuando un leve murmullo le hacia indicar que Rachel estaba llegando a aquel lugar.

Un par de segundos le bastaron para sentir que su corazón se había detenido al descubrirla a lo lejos.

Todos los invitados se giraron para ver la aparición de la morena.

Rachel se aferraba con fuerzas al brazo de su padre y trataba de sonreír cuando la emoción y las primeras lágrimas se hacían dueñas de su rostro.

Un rostro que lucia iluminado, adornado por perfectas ondas que caían con su pelo. Una melena que lucia sujeta por dos mechones que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Una zona cubierta con un espectacular broche de diamantes y un delicado velo de encaje que caía por su espalda.

El blanco contrarrestaba con la piel de la morena. El blanco de un vestido que se ceñía a su cintura con un elegante fruncido y un escote con forma de corazón que le daba ese aire que podía tener cualquier princesa de cuentos.

La falda caía con gracia sobre sus piernas, con la delicadeza que solo la seda puede regalar y acompañada de una cola que dejaba un resto imperceptible sobre el cuidado césped. Un resto de jazmines que inundaban el ramo que mantenía con firmeza entre sus manos.

No hubo invitados en aquel trayecto, no hubo jardín, ni decoración, no hubo cielo ni césped.

Solo dos ojos, dos impresionantes y deslumbrantes ojos que guiaban su recorrido y la esperaba en aquel altar.

Dos ojos que no pudieron contagiarse de la emoción que la morena desprendía y terminaron dejando caer varias lágrimas.

Q_: Estás preciosa_- susurró al encontrarse frente a Rachel.

R_: Es un sueño ¿verdad?-_ espetó esbozando una sonrisa.

Q: _Si...mi sueño_- respondió al tiempo que se acercaba y dejaba un delicado y suave beso sobre la mejilla de la morena.

R_: Zeus debe odiarme_- susurró de forma que solo Quinn pudo oírla.

La rubia volvía a sonreír.

El juez que había sido testigo del encuentro se disponía a dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

Mientras, aquellos ojos seguían contemplándose, lanzándose miradas de complicidad y un millón de sonrisas que mostraban la satisfacción y alegría de haber encontrado la felicidad absoluta.

Una pequeña Beth hacia acto de presencia portando un pequeño cojín con las alianzas.

Muchos momentos, muchas escenas, muchos recuerdos se agolpaban en aquellas temblorosas manos que ya se aferraban con fuerzas entre ellas y portaban con orgullo el símbolo de aquella unión.

Una sonrisa entre las dos y miles de pensamientos entre aquellos amigos que estaban siendo testigos del enlace.

Pensamientos que se podían percibir, pero no escuchar.

Tina: _El ramo es precioso_

Bette: _Quinn está impresionante_.

Shane: _Lo conseguiste rubia_

Carmen: _Quiero casarme_.

Glen_: Espero que no haya paparazis_

Ashley: _Mi boda fue más divertida._

Spencer: _Rachel no llores...no llores..._

Aiden_: Menudo par de bombones_.

Madison: _Oh dios mio...me encantan sus zapatos_

Kurt: _Quiero casarme de blanco..._

Blaine: _¿Y si le pido matrimonio a Kurt?_

Tina: _¿Rachel cantará?_

Mike: _Espero que Tina no quiera casarse aun._

Mercedes_: Que envidia..._

Sam: _¿Me está mirando Mercedes?_

Puck: _Quiero estar en esa luna de miel..._

Santana: _No llores San, no puedes llorar aquí..._

Britt: _Tengo hambre..._

**#FLASHBACK#**

Rachel buscó la mirada de Beth, pero ésta ya dormía profundamente. Su historia había servido, había logrado que la pequeña durmiese.

Quizás no fue así como le relató la historia, pero era así como ella la recordaba.

No podía evitarlo, sus lagrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencian en sus ojos al tiempo que dejaba un pequeño beso sobre la frente de Beth y abandonaba la habitación con total discreción.

La presencia de Quinn la sobresaltó al salir al pasillo.

Q_: ¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó al encontrársela completamente emocionada.

R: _Nada...estaba con Beth, se ha quedado dormida_...-murmuró tratando de no hacer ruido.

Q_: ¿Cómo está?_

R_: Hace un rato tenia fiebre, pero creo que le ha bajado...le he dado un vaso de leche con la medicina que dejó Shelby disuelta y ni se ha dado cuenta..._- sonreía.

Q_: Bien_...-hizo una pausa_-¿estás bien?-_ preguntó al ver los ojos vidriosos de la morena.

R_: Eh...si, si...todo bien._

Q_: Ok... ¿cómo llevas el examen?_

R_: Pues voy a seguir estudiando...creo que lo tengo controlado pero quiero estar segura._

Q_: Perfecto...voy a hacer la cena y...te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?_

R: _De acuerdo-_ respondió sonriente.

Quinn dejó un pequeño beso sobre los labios de la chica y se dispuso a abandonar el pasillo.

R: _Hey Quinn_- espetó.

Q: _Dime_- respondió sin alzar la voz.

R_: ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?._


	71. Capitulo 70 EMFB

Bueno, pues...esto es todo. Como saben aun falta el epilogo que imagino subiré en dos dias.

125 capitulos sumando las dos historias, más de 800.000 palabras escritas , mas de 2000 reviews, mas de 10.000 visitas mensuales de 45 paises distintos.

Solo una chica, completa e irremediablemente agradecida por el trato que me habeis dado, completa e irremediablemente emocionada por los halagos y criticas recibidas, completa e irremediablemente enamorada de una historia que empezó como un simple juego y ha terminado instalandose en mi interior.

Mi unico objetivo tras escribir ésta historia, ha sido el de entretener, tratar que todas aquellas seguidoras de Faberry, encuentren una historia alternativa a la oficial ya la vez ha sido un reto personal para mi. Un reto que consistió en escribir minimo 20 capitulos de una historia para regalar a mi Rachel Berry y que ha sido superado con creces.

No hay nada mejor en ésta vida que imaginar. Todo resulta más sencillo, más llevadero, menos doloroso, más divertido si tenemos la capacidad de imaginar nuestros sueños. Si nuestra genética nos ha dado la opción de poder hacerlo, ¿por qué no?. Suficientemente dura es ya la realidad como para no dedicarle unos minutos a nuestra imaginación.

Yo les invito a que lo hagan, a que se dejen llevar por los sueños cuando las puertas se cierran ante vosotras. De esa forma, os aseguro que os encontrareis con más fuerzas para abrirlas.

En la vida no existe un sólo camino, hay miles de caminos y es probable que nos equivoquemos constantemente al tratar de averiguar cual nos pertenece, pero no duden en disfrutarlo mientras lo recorren. Es ahí donde está la magia.

Cuidense y asegurense de llevar algunas flores en su pelo.

* * *

><p>M.G.P, ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?.<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 70<p>

E.M.F-B

Q: _¿Hola?...Rachel ya estoy en casa-_ la voz de la rubia se dejaba oír tras aparecer en la estancia principal de la casa.

Una casa que permanecía en absoluto silencio.

Q: _¿Rachel?_- preguntaba alzando la voz.-_¿donde estás?-_ esperaba alguna respuesta de la morena desde el piso superior de la casa.

Pero seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Quinn optó por caminar hacia la cocina, tratando de encender aquél estúpido móvil que la había vuelto a dejar incomunicada tras la reunión de aquella mañana.

La cocina también permanecía en absoluto silencio, solo el ruido que produjo la puerta de uno de los estantes donde se guardaban los vasos, rompió aquel mutismo. Quinn llenó el vaso con un poco de agua y se disponía a beberlo cuando un leve suspiro llamó su atención.

Aquel extraño sonido provenía desde el lado opuesto a la isleta que dividía la cocina.

Quinn dejó el vaso de agua sobre la encimera al descubrir que aquellos suspiros se convertían en una dificultosa respiración y no dudó en acercarse al lugar.

Q:_ ¡No...!¡no...!¡no...!- _exclamó completamente nerviosa mientras clavaba sus rodillas en el suelo

Nemo permanecía tumbado en el suelo, con una débil respiración que hacia presagiar lo peor.

Q: _Nemo...reacciona por favor...no, no me hagas ésto Nemo-_ las lagrimas comenzaban a salir a borbotones de los ojos de la rubia que trataba de hacer reaccionar al animal.

Q: _Mi amor despierta...¡vamos Nemo!, no puedes hacerme ésto ahora, ¡vamos Nemo!-_ se mostraba nerviosa.

La rubia casi permanecía tumbada en el suelo, a escasos centímetros del rostro del animal, que a duras penas mantenía los ojos abiertos.

Q: _Nemo-_ susurró apenas sin voz- _Nemo aguanta_...

Era absurdo. El animal estaba ante sus últimos segundos de vida y se limitaba a tratar de mantener aquella respiración que se iba a apagando lentamente. Quinn acariciaba la cabeza del animal, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, siendo testigo de su final.

Q:_ Nemo._..-volvía a susurrar- _te quiero_-murmuró segundos antes de ver como los ojos del pequeño se cerraban y su agitada respiración cesaba de manera pausada.

Quinn no acertaba a expresar ninguna palabra mas. Completamente tumbada en el suelo, a escasos centímetros del animal, contemplaba la serenidad del rostro de Nemo, ya sin pulso y sin más sufrimiento martirizando cada uno de sus músculos.

Un sufrimiento que había comenzado a aquejarle en el ultimo año. Un sufrimiento que venia precedido por la longeva edad del perro, superando los 9 años de edad. Algo difícil de conseguir en un perro de su raza.

Quinn sentía que con él se iba parte de ella. Aquel pequeño cachorro que llegó de la mano de Santana, era parte de su familia. Habían vivido todo tipo de historias, buenas, malas, divertidas y serias...muchos dramas y momentos de absoluta felicidad y Nemo siempre había estado ahí.

Mordisqueando sus zapatillas, acompañándola en el sofá cada vez que se disponía a ver una película, haciendo las delicias de Beth cuando apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo, comiéndose las galletas que Rachel compraba para ella, despertandola cada mañana mientras jugaba con sus sabanas, colándose en la habitación cuando menos lo esperaba, rompiendo alguna que otra pieza de decoración.

Nemo había sido su amigo, su mejor amigo y ahora ya no estaba con ella.

Las lagrimas de la rubia caían sin cesar por su rostro. Aun permanecía acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

Había llegado aquel fatídico día y lo había hecho el mismo día en el que ella cumplía 31 años.

Daba igual aquella edad, daba igual lo madura y responsable que era ahora, daba igual su cuerpo de mujer. Quinn era una niña de 10 años llorando desconsolada junto a su adorado amigo y así permaneció hasta que el sonido del teléfono principal de la casa la sacó de sus autismo.

Las lagrimas y los sollozos apenas la dejaban atender con claridad aquella llamada.

Q:_ ¿Si?-_ respondió con la voz entrecortada.

B:_ ¿Donde diablos estás?..._

Q: _¿Beth?, ¿que pasa?-_ trató de recomponerse al escuchar la voz de la chica completamente furiosa.

B: _Ven al hospital ya, Rachel...Rachel está aquí_-

Q: _¿Que?, ¿que dices?...¿como?.._.- comenzó a tartamudear presa del nerviosismo.

B: ¡_Que vengas mamá, que vengas ya de una vez!- _exclamó alterada.

Q: _Ok...ok, ya...ya voy_- colgó la llamada y se dispuso a buscar su bolso para salir de la casa.

Q: _Nemo_- susurró al recordar que el animal yacía en la cocina y las lagrimas volvieron a inundarla.

No dudó y rápidamente volvió a tomar el teléfono para llamar a Ashley.

Q: _¿Ash?- _

A:_ ¿Que pasa Quinn?-_ preguntó al notar el tono de voz de la rubia.

Q: _Tienes...tienes que venir a casa, por favor.._.- suplicaba.

A: _¿Que pasa Quinn?...me estás asustando._

Q: _Es Nemo...ha...ha pasado-_ espetó volviendo a contener el llanto.

A: _Oh dios...no, no te preocupes, voy enseguida..._

Q: _Escuchame...tengo que ir al hospital...Rachel está allí_

A:_ ¿Está bien?-_

Q: _No lo sé, está con Beth...escuchame, haz...haz lo que hablamos por favor...yo, yo no puedo_-

A: _No te preocupes Quinn, marchate al hospital, yo salgo enseguida._

Q: _Ok...está en la cocina_-Quinn colgó la llamada y volvía a dirigirse hacia la cocina. No pudo evitarlo y se acercó al animal, dejandole un sentido beso sobre la cabeza.

Q: _Adiós mi amor-_ susurró alejándose cubierta con una nueva oleada de lagrimas que dificultaban su visión.

La llegada al hospital se produjo apenas en 5 minutos. Quinn se adentraba en la recepción del edificio completamente aturdida, buscando alguna respuesta por parte de aquellas recepcionistas que apenas le prestaban atención.

Fue Beth quien apareció por uno de los pasillos, llamando la atención de la rubia.

Q:_ ¿Donde está?-_ preguntó acercándose a la joven -

B: _Se la han llevado a una sala y nadie me dice nada-_ exclamó enfadada- _¿Donde diablos estabas?..._

Q: _Estaba trabajando Beth_- respondió caminando hacia el lugar donde le indicaba la chica.

B: _¿Y por qué tenias el teléfono apagado?...¿como puedes estar tranquila con Rachel así?...deberías estar a su lado y dejar ese estúpido trabajo- _recriminaba tras sus pasos.

Q: ¡_Basta Beth!-_ exclamó tratando de detener a uno de los tantos enfermeros que salían y entraban en aquella habitación.

Q: _Oiga...disculpe, soy...soy la mujer de Rachel Berry...ella está aquí, puede..._

-_Disculpe señora, ahora saldrá el doctor para informarle de su estado_- interrumpió la enfermera al tiempo que se accedía a la habitación.

B: _¿No vas a entrar?-_

Q: _Beth...estamos en un hospital ¿ok?._._.hay unas normas._

B:_ Siempre tus estúpidas normas-_ respondía de mala gana-

Q: _Si no te callas te vas a marchar, ¿me oyes?._

El enfrentamiento entre las dos se producía de forma más severa.

Beth había crecido, era una adolescente a punto de cumplir 16 años que había sacado lo peor de ambas madres. La soberbia de Shelby y el orgullo de Quinn.

Había muchas cosas buenas en la joven. Era dulce, tenia un gran corazón y una inteligencia muy superior a la que Quinn tenia a su edad.

Beth creció rodeada de amor, era una niña simpática, completamente feliz hasta que Shelby decidió contarle la verdadera historia de su vida, a la temprana edad de los 12 años.

Fue entonces cuando el carácter de la joven cambió.

Su actitud era desafiante, retraída, desconfiada y bastante egoísta. Algo a lo que Quinn no terminaba de amoldarse. Veía en Beth a la misma persona que había sido ella y no quería que la chica cometiese los mismos errores que ella.

Solo Rachel había conseguido mantener el cariño de la chica. Era a la única que seguía tratando de igual manera.

-_¿Quinn Fabray?-_ uno de los doctores hacia acto de presencia en la pequeña sala de espera.

Q: _Si...soy yo, ¿como está Rachel?._

-_Tranquila, la señora Berry está siguiendo el mismo proceso que se lleva en éstos casos.._.

Q: _¿Pero está bien?-_

-_No vamos a precipitarnos, ¿de acuerdo?, ya sabían de las complicaciones que podían existir y vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque todo vaya bien-_

Q: _¿Puedo verla?._

-_No...ahora mismo no. Hay varios médicos pendientes de su estado, solo tiene que tener paciencia._.

Q: _Ya...pero...ella...ella querrá verme también.._

-_Sra Fabray, no se preocupe, ¿de acuerdo?, en cuanto pueda pasar yo se lo hago saber a través de una enfermera. Ahora cálmese y mantenga la paciencia- _espetó con el gesto serio. El doctor abandonó la solitaria sala ante la atenta mirada de Beth y Quinn.

B:_ ¿De qué complicaciones habla?- _se adelantó la chica.

Q: _Beth, ya sabes que Rachel tenia que mantener reposo absoluto...solo es por eso._

B: _Ya...claro...pues Rachel no me ha dicho nada de eso, de hecho estábamos caminando tan bien hasta que se puso así..._

Q: _¿Qué?...¿donde estabais?._

B:_ En el parque..._

Q:_ ¿Y que diablos hacíais en el parque?..._

B:_ La llamé para hablar con ella pero me dijo que la esperase allí, que quería despejarse un rato._..

Q: _¿Entonces?...¿se puso así en la calle?, ¿como habéis venido?._

B:_ Había taxis por allí...tuvimos suerte si no..._- la chica comenzó a lamentarse- _pero la culpa la tienes tu...¿por qué no estabas con ella?-_ volvía a recriminar.

Q: _Ya te lo he dicho Beth, estaba trabajando y Rachel no debía haber salido de casa...no en su estado y tu tendrías que habérselo prohibido._

B:_ ¿Me estás ocultando algo más?..._

Q: _Ya te he dicho que no, Rachel solo necesita reposo y no lo ha tenido- _exclamó tomando asiento.

B: _¿Y por qué has estado llorando?..._

Q: _¿Que dices?-_ desvió la mirada de la chica.

B: _Mira tus ojos, están hinchados y llorosos...si no ocurriera nada no estarías así._

Q: _Beth, Rachel va a estar bien...¿ok?._...- la imagen de Nemo en el suelo de la cocina volvía a aparecer por su mente y Quinn tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no volver a llorar.

B: _Eres una mentirosa-_ espetó alejándose de la rubia y tomando asiento frente a ella.

Q: _Beth-_murmuró tras ver el estado de nerviosismo que invadía a la chica- _Rachel está bien...no estoy llorando por eso-_ terminó dejando salir varias lagrimas.

La chica miraba confundida a su madre, tratando de averiguar a que se refería.

No hizo falta palabra alguna. Tras varios segundos mirándose fijamente Beth comenzó a entender que había sucedido.

B: _Nemo-_ susurró tratando de mantener la calma.

Quinn bajó la cabeza dejando que el llanto que había contenido terminara por salir de forma pausada y silenciosa.

Beth se lamentó. Por sus ojos también comenzaban a caer lagrimas sin control alguno y la impotencia se apoderaban de ella.

B:_ ¿Ha sufrido mucho?_- preguntó sin moverse del asiento y apenas con un hilo de voz.

Q: _No...no-_ respondió secándose las lagrimas- _ya sabes que los calmantes lo han tenido anestesiado éstos días...simplemente...se quedó dormido y..._-mintió tratando de no hacer sufrir más a la jóven.

B: _Se fue_...-terminó la frase que había comenzado Quinn.

Q: _Así es...así es-_ volvía a bajar la cabeza.

Beth trató de permanecer impasible. Las lagrimas habían inundado su rostro pero conseguía mantenerse firme, al contrario que Quinn.

Sin embargo una serie de imágenes comenzó a invadir su mente. Todas ellas con Nemo de protagonista y la joven no pudo contener más aquella postura.

Se había ido su mejor amigo, aquel pequeño cachorro que conoció con apenas 5 años y que ahora, la había dejado sola con casi 16 años.

Diez años de amistad con un pequeño que había sido fiel. Diez años adorando a un amigo que le había acompañado en tantas y tantas aventuras.

Spencer llegaba corriendo a aquella sala de espera e interrumpía a la ausente pareja.

La devastadora escena provocó una terrible confusión en la chica que apenas podía reaccionar.

Sp:_ ¿Que ha pasado?...¿que ha pasado Quinn?_- preguntaba completamente asustada.

Q: _Relajate Spencer_- se acercó a la chica rápidamente- _Rachel está bien..._

Sp. _¿Que?...¿Entonces por qué estáis llorando?, no...no me mientas Quinn, ¿donde está?_

Q: _Está dentro, los médicos están con ella y están decidiendo que hacer...tranquilizate..._

Sp: _Pero..._- miró confundida a Beth que no se había molestado en levantarse.

Q: _Es...es por Nemo_- explicó entristecida.

Sp: _Oh...oh no...¿ha sucedido?_-preguntó contagiándose de aquella tristeza.

Q: _Si...he llamado a Ashley para que se encargue de lo que hablamos_...

Beth se alejaba de las dos mujeres, tratando de no seguir escuchando.

Sp: _Ash...me dijo que viniese hasta aquí, que Rachel estaba ingresada...pero no me dijo nada de Nemo- _explicó.

Q: _Tranquila...hace un rato ha salido un medico y me ha dicho que me avisara si hay algún cambio_..

Sp: _Ok...ok..._

Q:_Spencer...me he venido sin el teléfono, puedes llamar a los padres de Rachel y decirles que vengan...es más que probable que decidan intervenir ya..._

Sp: _Oh...si si claro, yo les llamo y también llamo a Judy si quieres...y a los demás...no te preocupes_- espetaba nerviosa.

Q: _Ok...pero relajate...todo va a salir bien_- trataba de tranquilizarla al igual que lo hacia con ella misma.

Spencer abandonó la sala de espera y se dispuso a avisar a los padres de la morena y demás familiares.

Quinn volvía a observar como Beth se mantenía ausente. Perdida en sus pensamientos y dejando escapar lagrimas sin control alguno.

Q:_ Beth...tenemos que ser fuertes ahora..._

B: _Se ha ido el día de tu cumpleaños_- espetó ignorando el comentario de Quinn y terriblemente afectada.

Q: _Ya ves_- se lamentó.

-_¿Sra Fabray?-_ una de las enfermeras accedía a la sala.

Q: _Soy yo-_ respondía acercándose. Beth también siguió los pasos de la rubia y se acercó.

-_El doctor ha pedido que entres en la antesala, han pasado a la Sra Berry al quirofano y quiere que estés ahí para cuando puedas entrar- _

Q: _Ok...ok.._.- respondió.

-_Acompáñeme_- invitó a que la siguiera.

Q: _Beth-_ se dirigió a la joven que la miraba asustada- _relajate ¿vale?, Rachel va a estar bien y yo voy a estar con ella...siéntate y trata de calmarte._

La chica asintió acatando las ordenes de la rubia que ya se disponía a cruzar aquella puerta que daba a la antesala del quirofano.

B: _Mamá_- susurró deteniendo los pasos de la rubia- _cuidate._

Quinn esbozó una leve sonrisa por primera vez en aquel desastroso y loco día.

La enfermera le esperaba con una fina bata protectora que debía ponerse y un absurdo y feo gorro de plástico.

-_Tiene que esperar aquí, si todo va bien podrá entrar, ¿de acuerdo?._-

Q:_ ¿Como que si todo va bien?, ¿es que algo va mal?-_ preguntó preocupada-

De pronto la voz de la morena se dejó escuchar a través de aquellas puertas, emitiendo un desolador grito de dolor que alteró aun más el estado de la rubia.

Q:_ Rachel_- exclamó- _¡es ella...dios mio!, dejame entrar_- suplicaba a la enfermera-

-_Sra tiene que tener paciencia, los médicos están haciendo su trabajo...tranquilícese, yo vendré a avisarle cuando podrá entrar...-_

Q: _No...no, -_ los gritos de la morena se hacían mas continuados y Quinn comenzaba a entrar en un estado de ansiedad difícil de sobrellevar.

-S_ra Fabray, su mujer necesita que esté relajada...¿de acuerdo?...tenga paciencia y confíe en los doctores, está en buenas manos_- trataba de contenerla- _aguarde aquí, prometo volver pronto._

Quinn terminó asintiendo sin ser consciente de nada de lo que le estaba contando aquella mujer. En su mente solo se escuchaban los desgarradores gritos de la morena que estaban destrozándola por dentro.

No supo si fueron muchos los minutos o pocos que estuvo allí. Incluso tuvo la sensación de sentir al pequeño Nemo acariciando sus pies tal y como hacia cuando la rubia se encontraba en una difícil situación.

Aquellas cuatro paredes eran una cárcel, una tortura que a punto estaba de hacerla enloquecer.

Por suerte, la puerta se abría y la enfermera que le había pedido paciencia la invitaba a entrar en aquella fría sala de operaciones.

-_Su esposa está muy débil ahora, tiene que ser delicada y sobretodo, hacerla sentir bien_- susurró al tiempo que le indicaba hacia donde caminar.

Una camilla se mostraba ante ella con varios médicos y enfermeros alrededor. Todo estaba vestido de color verde. Una pantalla de tela dividía la parte inferior de la morena, evitando que ésta fuese testigo de lo que le estaban haciendo.

Rachel aparecía tumbada, con el rostro completamente pálido y el sudor empapando su frente. No hablaba, no se movía, se limitaba a mirar completamente embelesada a un pequeño cuerpo, que desnudo se removía inquieto sobre su propio pecho.

Quinn sentía que sus piernas no iban a poder seguir aquellos pasos hasta llegar a la camilla, pero la inesperada y profunda mirada de Rachel la hizo tomar fuerzas.

La morena esbozó una mayor sonrisa al descubrir a Quinn acercándose a ella, completamente emocionada.

Q:_ Mi amor_- susurró al llegar a su altura.

R: _Mira Quinn_- espetó con un hilo de voz- _es hermosa_- volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el bebé que ya se guiaba por el olor de su madre.

Q:_ Es...es preciosa_- espetó desviando la mirada hacia la pequeña.- _es._..

R: _Nuestra hija-_ susurró-

Quinn volvía a dejar caer varias lagrimas y no dudó en besar a Rachel y luego hacerlo sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.

Q: _¿Como te sientes?- _le preguntó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

R:_ Bien...feliz...todo ha salido bien_...-respondía con la misma emoción.

-_Quinn, tenemos que terminar de solucionar todo ésto y la enfermera tiene que preparar a su hija, debe volver a la sala de espera, le avisaremos cuando la traslademos a la habitación._- el medico interrumpía la emotiva conversación entre las dos.

Q: _Si...si claro_- accedió rápidamente- _Rachel, estaré fuera esperándote...¿ok?..._

La morena volvía a asentír y le regalaba una espectacular sonrisa a su mujer.

Q: _Te quiero-_ susurró dejandole un beso en la frente y una pequeña caricia sobre la espalda del bebé.

La rubia abandonó el quirofano acompañado del doctor, que ya en la antesala se dispuso a explicar todo lo sucedido en el interior.

-_No hemos podido dejarte entrar porque hemos tenido que realizar una pequeña operación-_ se explicaba- _Rachel no conseguía dilatar lo suficiente y el bebé estaba empujando para salir. El ginecólogo está colocándole algunos puntos de sutura y ya está, Rachel podrá salir del hospital en unos dos o tres días si no existe ninguna complicación..._

Q: _¿y la pequeña?- _

-_Ya la has visto...está perfecta...enhorabuena Sra Fabray._

Q: _Gracias-_ espetó al tiempo que la tranquilidad la inundaba por completo.

-_Sus familiares estarán esperando noticias, vamos, corra_- invitó a la rubia a que saliese de aquella pequeña sala.

Quinn dejaba la bata y el gorro que le habían obligado a colocarse dentro de una cesta que se situaba en el lateral de aquella puerta.

Una puerta que no dudó en abrir con las lagrimas nuevamente inundando sus ojos.

Allí afuera ya esperaban impaciente Spencer, Paula, Glen, Aiden y Madison, pero sus ojos fueron a posarse sobre una ausente Beth, que alejada del grupo la observaba aun con los ojos enrojecidos.

Quinn no pudo decir nada más que esbozar una sonrisa y la joven se adelantó al resto, fundiéndose en un abrazo con su madre.

B:_¿Está bien?_- preguntó completamente emocionada.

Q: _Está bien cielo, Rachel está bien._..-espetó abrazando con fuerzas a su hija.

Todo bien, todo perfecto...dos ojos que apenas conseguían abrirse y se adaptaban a un nuevo mundo, dos ojos oscuros que desprendían el mayor de los brillos y se habían convertido en esos caminos de los que un día habló la morena, dos ojos verdes que se abrazaban a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Seis pares de ojos que ahora, 5 días después de aquel 5 de Noviembre, se iluminaban en su hogar.

Leroy, Hiram, Judy, Cathy,Shelby y Josh, Santana, Brittany y el pequeño Matthew, Spencer , Ashley y Puck, disfrutaban de una agradable cena en el salón principal de las Fabray-Berry.

Una cena en honor a la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. Un nuevo miembro que tenia por nombre, Elise Michele Fabray-Berry y que ya dormitaba entre los brazos de Quinn.

B: _¿Puedo ?_- preguntó tímidamente la joven accediendo a la habitación donde Quinn se había adentrado para mantener a la pequeña lejos del ruido que provocaban en el salón.

Q: _Claro-_ espetó entregándole a la pequeña- _ten cuidado_- susurró procurando que Beth estuviese segura de lo que hacia.

B_: Tranquila, ya tengo experiencia con Matthew...sé como hacerlo_- respondió acunando a la pequeña con suma delicadeza y tomando asiento en un pequeño sofá.

Q: _Sabes, eras igual que ella cuando naciste_- sonrió.

B: _No creo, seguro que ella es mas guapa._

Q: _Tenéis los mismos genes prácticamente_- espetó.

B: _¿Por qué elegisteis a Noah?_- preguntó curiosa.

Q:_ Por ti- _confesó- _mirate, gracias a él eres así...no podíamos permitirnos el lujo de que ella no lo fuese..._

B: _Ella va a ser mejor, también tiene parte de Rachel._

Quinn dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. Ver a su propia hija acunando a su hermana le hacia feliz, probablemente como nunca imaginó.

Q:_ Beth, el día del parto me dijiste que estuviste hablando con Rachel._..-hizo una pausa- _le he preguntado y me ha dicho que tienes algo que decirme._

Beth bajó su mirada, volviéndose a encontrar con el rostro dormido de Elise entre sus brazos.

B: _Si...en realidad no sé como decirte ésto._..

Q: _Pues comienza siendo sincera y hablando._

La chica se removió inquieta y respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

B:_ Sabes que mi madre...osea Shelby y Josh se van a ir un año a Fracia, ¿no?._

Q: _Ajam...ya sabes que Josh viaja por todo el mundo.._

B:_Si...pero hace unos días le dije que yo no quería irme._..

Q: ¿_Como?..Beth, es por trabajo, ellos no se van por placer_...

B: _Lo sé mamá, pero yo tengo mi vida aquí...tengo a mis amigos, tengo el instituto...no quiero terminar mi año de graduación en otro país._

Quinn permanecía con el gesto serio.

B:_ Lo cierto es que Shelby me ha dado una opción para quedarme aquí..._

Q: _¿Si?-_ preguntó extrañada.

B: _Si...y depende de ti-_

Q: _¿De mi?._..

B: _Solo me dejaran quedarme si_...-hizo una pausa- _si me quedo a vivir con vosotras durante éste año._

Quinn se sorprendió.

La relación que mantenía con Beth había sido un tanto distante durante los últimos años. La chica solo iba a aquella casa para visitar a Rachel y poco más. Era Quinn la que se esmeraba por buscar situaciones o momentos con la joven.

Aquella petición la llenó de emoción. Jamás pensó que Beth desease vivir con ellas, incluso haciéndolo para no tener que marcharse a otro pais.

B:_ Yo se que no me he portado bien- _espetó ante el mutismo de Quinn_-_ _sé que no soy buena hija..._

Q:_ No digas eso Beth..._

B: _Si, si lo digo...soy una estúpida orgullosa que no acepta nada, pero si te estoy pidiendo ésto es porque de verdad lo deseo...no...no solo están mis amigos, también está Rachel, están esas amigas locas que tienes y...estás tu._

Q_: Estoy yo-_ repitió conteniendo la emoción.

B: _Si...al fin y al cabo eres mi madre...y ahora, cuando veo a Elise, soy consciente de lo que tuviste que pasar conmigo y lo que has luchado por seguir teniéndome a tu lado_- hizo una pausa desviando la mirada hacia la pequeña- _no...no quiero alejarme de ti._

Quinn contenía las lagrimas. Sabia el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo Beth al confesarle aquellos sentimientos. Lo sabía porque ella lo había vivido cuando tenia su edad.

Q:_ ¿Se lo has dicho a Noah?-_

B: _Si...y está de acuerdo, dice que así podrá venir a verme cuando quiera.._.

Q: _¿Y Rachel?..._

Beth miró confundida a Quinn.

B: _¿Necesitas saber lo que dicen ellos para aceptarme?_- preguntó algo molesta.

Q:_ No...necesito saber lo que dicen ellos porque a mi no es necesario que me preguntes-_ respondió levantándose de la silla-_ ésta es tu casa Beth, ésta es tu familia y ella es tu hermana-_ espetó señalando a la pequeña- _no tienes que pedir permiso para entrar, porque tienes las llaves...para hacerlo._

Beth se dejó llevar por aquellas palabras y terminó esbozando esa sonrisa que hacia tiempo que no mostraba, esa sensación de alegría que ya casi había olvidado.

Q: _Voy a avisar a Rachel-_ espetó- _a Elise le toca comer ya, ¿te quedas aquí con ella?-_

La chica sintió y vio como Quinn abandonaba la habitación.

Solo ella era capaz de hacerla sentir así, de conseguir que su orgullo no se viese tocado y aquella actitud así lo demostraba.

Quinn zanjó aquel tema sabiendo que Beth lo pasaba realmente mal por pedir ayuda y acabar así, sin querer darle importancia era la mejor opción para que la chica se sintiese bien.

Eso no significaba que en su interior, su corazón estuviese latiendo a mil por hora. Tener a Beth en su casa era un regalo, que la joven quisiese vivir con ella era una bendición.

Y con aquel gesto de tranquilidad en su rostro salió a buscar a Rachel. La morena no se encontraba en el salón. Según Puck, estaba en el jardín y a Quinn le extrañó.

Q: _¿Que haces aquí?-_ preguntó acercándose a la chica que permanecía inmóvil, cerca del árbol donde se sostenía la casita.

R: _No he tenido tiempo de despedirme de él-_ señaló hacia el suelo.

Una pequeña placa indicaba el lugar exacto donde cinco días antes había sido enterrado el pequeño Nemo.

Un lugar que habían elegido entre las dos al conocer el irremediable destino del animal, aquejado de varias enfermedades provocadas por su avanzada edad.

R: _Ha sido grande hasta para marcharse._

Quinn perdía su mirada sobre el suelo. Aun no había conseguido desprenderse de aquella angustia y sabia que nunca lo iba a conseguir.

R:_ Se fue justo cuando supo que debíamos dedicarnos a alguien más pequeño_- espetó con una leve sonrisa.

Q: _El día de mi cumpleaños_- espetó con tristeza.

_R:_ _¿Lo vistes marcharse?_

Q: _Si...esperó a que llegase para que me dejara verle los ojos por ultima vez._

R: _Un campeón, un autentico Fabray-Berry-_

Quinn se limitó a suspirar al tiempo que abrazaba a la morena.

Q:_ Hablando de Fabray-Berry, creo que Elise va a empezar a exigir que le des de comer_...-susurraba.

R: _Si...ya...ya voy, ¿está en el salón?_.

Q: _Está con Beth en la habitación, está esperándote.._.

R: _Ok...será mejor que vaya_- respondió apartándose de los brazos de la rubia.

Q: _Oye...¿estás preparada para la aventura_?.

R: _¿Que aventura?._

Q: V_as a vivir rodeadas de Fabrays, tienes que estar preparada._

R: _¿Has hablado con Beth?._

Q: _Si.._.-espetó sonriente.- _vamos a tener mucho trabajo por delante..._

R:_ Creo que voy a ser la mujer mas afortunada del universo-_ exclamó.

Q: ¿_Estás segura?._..-preguntó al ver como se alejaba.

R: _No puedo estarlo más._- espetó lanzando una fugaz mirada.

Quinn permaneció durante varios minutos más en aquel lugar. La noche caia de lleno en aquel frio día Noviembre. En el interior de la casa, las risas y las charlas se dejaban oir y ver en el salon desde el jardín. Por otra de las ventanas, el leve resplandor de una lampara dejaba ver a Rachel, sentada en un cómodo sofá y con Elise entre sus brazos.

La rubia volvía a lanzar una mirada sobre el lugar donde permanecía Nemo.

Q: _Lo has logrado amigo, Rachel volvió...y se quedó._


	72. Epilogo

GRACIAS.

Epilogo.

R: _ ¡Ya estoy en casa!_

Q: _Hola mami_- exclamaba la rubia mientras jugaba con la pequeña Elise sobre una manta de juguetes en mitad del salón.

Rachel se desprendía de la chaqueta y del bolso antes de acudir rápidamente a abrazar a la pequeña.

R: _¡Hola mi amor!_- exclamaba regalando efusivos besos a la pequeña que permanecía sentada entre varios peluches.

Q: _Hey...yo también quiero-_ interrumpía la rubia con un gesto divertido.

Rachel sonreía ante la sonrisa traviesa de Quinn y le regaló un intenso y sensual beso en los labios.

Q: _Guau-_ exclamaba-_ ¿a que ha venido eso?_- preguntó recuperando el aliento.

R:_ Tengo muy buenas noticia_s- espetó acomodándose en el sofá con la pequeña sobre sus rodillas.

Q: _¿La reunión?._-preguntó siguiendo sus pasos.

R: _Ajammm_

Q:_ ¿No me digas que..._

Rachel respondía con una enorme sonrisa a aquella pregunta que aun no había realizado la rubia.

Q: _Oh Dios...Rachel...¡es genial!...lo has conseguido-_ espetó completamente entusiasmada.

R:_ Espero que puedas hacer el traslado, porque me temo que quieren que comience a ensayar en un par de meses..._

Q: _Claro...claro, tranquila...ya estuve hablando con Bette...ella está loca por volver a Los Ángeles y yo ocuparé allí su lugar..._- hizo una pausa- _¡oh Dios mio Rachel, es...es impresionante!._

R_: Bueno...vamos a relajarnos...aun no estamos allí._

Q: _Rachel, no me pidas que me tranquilice...es...es lo mejor...vas a subirte a un escenario de Broadway nada mas y nada menos que para interpretar a Evita..._

R:_ Ufff lo nombras y me tiembla todo_.

Q: _Es tu momento mi amor...ahora sí-_ espetó dejando un delicado beso en los labios.

R: _Tenemos que preparar muchas cosas..._

Q: _Tranquila...Bette y Tina se encargaran de asesorarnos, además me ha hablado de un apartamento en pleno Manhattan...dios, va a ser genial._

E:_ Mamá-_

Quinn y Rachel detuvieron su conversación en el mismo instante en el que la pequeña osó interrumpir la charla.

Ambas se quedaron petrificadas al escuchar la voz de Elise.

R:_ ¿Que has dicho?-_ interrogó sorprendida a la pequeña que ya las miraba un tanto asustada.

Q: _Elise, cariño...¿has dicho mamá?_

E: _Ma...má-_ volvía a balbucear mientras jugueteaba con un pequeño peluche.

Rachel miró a Quinn y ésta comenzó sonreír.

R:_ ¿Ha dicho mamá?...dios mio Elise, has dicho mamá._...

Q: _Dios...dios...ha hablado_- espetaba completamente emocionada.

R: _Cariño di mamá_- volvía a hablarle a la pequeña.

Pero ésta vez la niña hizo caso omiso y seguía sumergida en su juego con aquel divertido pollito amarillo.

R:_ Maaaaamá- _pronunciaba con esmero.

E: _Maaamá-_ repetia nuevamente provocando aun más entusiasmo en las dos chicas.

Q: _Oh dios mio, tengo que grabar ésto...¿donde está la cámara de video?-_ preguntaba nerviosa.

R: _Beth...la tenía Beth en su habitación, no creo que se la haya llevado._

Q:_ Ok._

No era la primera vez que la pequeña Elise decía mamá. Lo había hecho con escasos 8 meses de vida, pero nunca con la intención con la que lo estaba haciendo en aquel instante.

Sus primeras palabras eran simples monosílabos que la niña repetía por casualidad. Ahora era distinto, la pequeña le hablaba directamente a su madre, hablaba con total conocimiento de la palabra.

Quinn abandonó la estancia corriendo y se perdió en el piso superior, accediendo a la habitación que hasta hacia unos meses había ocupado Beth.

La joven, había vuelto con Shelby tras aquel año en el que convivió con ambas y con Elise.

Había pasado un año y cuatro meses desde que nació la pequeña.

Beth ya contaba con casi 17 años. Estaba a punto de graduarse en el instituto y poner rumbo hacia la universidad de Chapter Hill, en Carolina del Norte.

Quinn se esmeró en buscar por la estantería, completamente llena de libros. Beth había desarrollado una pasión inaudita por la lectura. Una pasión que la llevó a estudiar literatura.

Q: _Dios Beth...¿donde has dejado la cámara?- _se preguntaba a si misma justo antes de encontrarla dentro del cajón del escritorio de la chica.

Quinn no tardó en sacar el aparato y cerrar el cajón. Sin embargo, la carrera que estaba a punto de comenzar para regresar al salón, fue interrumpida por una pequeña sorpresa que se hallaba encima de la mesa.

Un regalo se mostraba frente a ella con un pequeño sobre en el que había escrito.

_Familia Fabray-Berry._

Quinn se extrañó y sin pensarlo abrió el pequeño sobre para sacar la nota de su interior.

"_Una vida como la vuestra merece ser recordada por siempre. Gracias por enseñarme a vivir"._

"_No lo dudes mamá, sé que ahora mismo estarás preguntándote si debes o no debes abrir ese regalo y la respuesta es sí...ábrelo, pero hazlo en presencia de Rachel"._

_Os Quiere._

_Bethany Quinn Corcoran- "Fabray"_

Quinn seguía contrariada.

R: _¿Quinn?- _gritó la morena-_¿no la encuentras?._

Q:_ Eh...si, si ya voy._..-exclamó tomando el regalo y la tarjeta.

R- _¿Por qué has tardado tanto?... Elise ya tiene sueño._

Q: _¿Ha venido Beth ésta mañana?._

R:_ Si, buscaba un libro o no se qué, ¿por?_.

Q: _Ha dejado ésto en la mesa y tiene una nota_...-espetó entregándole el sobre.

Rachel tomó la tarjeta y la leyó, quedándose igual de confundida que Quinn.

R: _¿Que es?_- preguntó mirando el regalo.

Q:_ No lo sé, no lo he abierto._

R:_ ¿Y a que esperas?..._

Quinn tomó asiento junto a la morena.

Q: _Ábrelo tu_- espetó entregándole el paquete.

Rachel dejó que Elise descansara sobre las rodillas de Quinn al tiempo que tomaba aquel regalo y lo abría.

R: _Es un libro.._.- exclamó sorprendida al descubrir una fina y elegante portada.

Q: _¿Un libro?._..

R: _Nuevos Caminos, por Bethany Quinn Corcoran._

Q:_ ¿Ha escrito un libro?_- preguntó sorprendida.

R_: Eso parece- _respondió pasando las hojas con rapidez.

Q:_ Leeme la primera frase..._-

Rachel tomó la primera pagina del libro. Una breve descripción como prologo se presentaba ante ella y aclarando un poco su garganta comenzó a leer...

"_**El día amaneció nublado, pero aquello no era motivo para que Rachel se sintiera mal, era su día, cumplía 15 años y aquella tarde sus padres le habían dejado hacer su fiesta de cumpleaños en el jardín de su casa...**_

* * *

><p><em> 26 de Febrero:Prologo de EN TUS MANOS.<em>


End file.
